The Bonds Of Friends And Family Season 5: The Game Aftermath Part I
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After breaking the control the K'tarian rebel Etana Lol had on the crew, they realize that the side effects of the game are not over. Deciding to look at what his future holds, the senior staff check the tv show focused on them. As seeing the truth to what the traveler had planned, Wesley decides to bring in the members of his squadron and the descendants of SG-1 and their friends.
1. 1: Friendship and Truths Come Out

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Characters: Wesley Crusher, William Riker, Beverly Crusher, Jean Luc Picard, Geordi La Forge, Data, Deanna Troi, Worf, Miles O'Brian, Robin Lefler, Guinan**

 **Timeline: alternate Season Five: The End Of Game after Wesley gets caught and Data frees the senior staff of the crew**

 **Sypnopsis: After being freed from the K'tarian Etana Lol's control the crew gets th truth into why Wesley Crusher is looking sick now. Realizing that he's possibly been turned into the next victim for whatever scheme the K'tarians are planning. They decide to prevent that by keeping him home until he's fully recovered and at the same time change what the rest of the season proclaims.**

 **While at the same time ignoring what the traveler says to them about Wesley as they plan to keep him home for the rest of the season leading into the next episode focused on him and his current squadron at the academy.**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 1: The Aftermath Begins**

As Wesley Crusher slumped forward he put his hand to his forehead, as his mother moved to him, as the adrenaline in his system gave out. "At the current moment she crossed the line between attempted conspiracy and attempted murder. But I wasn't near the shaft when it hit me right now, in fact those spasms, whatever is causing them and I don't think it's caffeine anymore, because caffeine is easy to deal with."

"But possibly a speedball effect, a mixture of caffeine and amphetamines or just ethanol we have to check that out, because I don't know how much more of this I can take. I never took in more then maximum safest dose, I'm 19, I can't handle that much right now, but whatever these were tanked with. I think you and Dr. Anenzi better look into it, before this gets any worse, Data." he said as he pulled it out of his pocket then.

"I've had five in the side of 24 hours since this started after I saw the transmission between them and Lol, but there were three just before I got you back online. Another, before I headed for my quarters and then a fifth in the shaft, but I was on the floor when it happened. But it was close, had I'd not been on the floor when this happened, she could have killed me here." he added and he nodded as he moved to him at that.

"And by driving you into the extension shaft when doing it, you had two in the Jeffries tubes and three in sickbay last night. And the last, had you not been at the bottom of the shaft when it hit it could have caused you to break your neck if you fell through the shaft when it hit you. Yeah I'd call that attempted murder alright and the stupid fool that caused the tubes to be locked is MacGregor." Dayton said to him gently.

And Data moved to him as he gave it to him. "How close was it in the tunnel if you told me that, Wes?" he asked and he sighed. "Way too close, had I been directly at the extrance into the shaft or climbing down the fall could have done it. Now, at the current moment, because the landing barely broke my ankle and I had another in the shaft, but I was on the floor when it happened." Wesley said and they nodded to him.

"What's left of your strength bro?" Charlie Dayton asked and he sighed softly. "Nothing, I've got nothing left right now at the moment, I used it all to get us this far, but I took another dose, before they got me in here. One thing's for sure, when mom hear's this and hears what you and I have to tell her, she's going to kill Lol. And whoever's on the ship that's working for her, but what I do know right now is that I'm wiped out.

"But this is just beginning Charlie, we won the first round and with the fact that it doesn't work on androids, it's going to be the secondaries orders are to get it back on us. Of the JV junior crew now and, thankfully, it's fifty clean to one secondary, but we need the adults to protect ourselves, because the ones getting it. They're all adults, and they're stronger then we are right now, but my case, I need them protecting me even more."

"But without that next dose, I'm not going anywhere for while right now here, but I have nothing left, the more strenuous the exercise when it comes to natural stimulates. And the faster it's going to give it out on you, I channeled every ounce of energy I had left and the latest dose the one I took earlier. After she got this one, it wasn't from that syringe, I hid, gotten a recharge and took one of the ones from my supplies now."

"And drained that last dose, but this one dad gave to her, was the normal dose, the other one I took was keep me going this one was to regulate the headache and my body temperature." he said and Dayton nodded. "Let me guess that headache only got worse since this started and you needed something to take the edge off before you commed us last night?" he asked and he nodded to him then as he said it to him.

"Yeah and with you, Robin and me knowing Nick and Peter way too well, I think you know what I mean now, we're Gammas and that means, if we were in the late 20th to early 21st century. We're SGC, but Nick, Jean, Peter and Derek are all NID, but as cadets, to save Sito right now. We have to check that episode before she does something she's going to regret, including the fact that Josh and I are her best friends right now."

"But Kate and Tony pulled me in and the five of us were working out the best way to handle this now, is by setting a trap and preventing them from destroying my career by bringing his down. And Jean with him, but that's my intention, Robin told me the truth and it's ending right now." he said and Dayton nodded in agreement to that as they ended the conversation at that remark as Wesley sighed in relief that they did it.

'It worked, I did it, four choice option, choice four, works every time now.' he thought as he looked at the sextet and the added eight members of the room, aside from his new team mate, as he saw them all focus then he relaxed completely then he slumped forward in exhaustion then. As he felt his relief shoot through him, it was then he felt the pangs of a severe caffeine headache hit him then as he leaned forward at that

As with it then there was a massive jolt of exhaustion as his mother looked over as she said it to him softly as she crouched in front of him. "Honey you okay." She asked as she ran a hand through the hair at back of his head and he nodded in exhaustion as he thought it to himself. 'No I'm not mom, I feel like I've been run over by a truck and I've got a massive headache.' he thought as the next thought shot through him.

As he tried to figure it out then as he said it mentally as she sat in front of him and he rested his head against her shoulder as the next thought shot through him. 'Oh god my head, what's wrong with me.' he thought, feeling his exhaustion taking hold, as the quintet looked at them. "Data, what's the added side effect of caffeine after being exposed for the time I was?" he asked and he looked at him gently at that.

"Added headaches and lethargy in the come down?" he said and Wesley nodded as he thought it over. "Would extended exertion, be enough to drain it, before dealing with stage two, because I've just been put through the workout from hell regarding this." he asked and Data nodded. "Wes what the hell was in your system to cause you to start having body temperature spikes?" Dayton asked him softly and he sighed as he said it.

"Caffeine, but if the pills were part of the plan, we have to have them analyzed, though if they're not genuine, but bio-engineered and we find a copy of those pills here." he said and Dayton nodded. "And whoever is possession of them is the third piece to this conspiracy. And speaking of which, why did your friend show up exactly?" he asked and he explained that to him, knowing he was going to be ticked off then.

"It's not a long shot at all, but first they framed us for a third party decision by Maxwell blowing the supply ships. And they had these headsets in them, but that's one, secondly they turned Commander La Forge into a drone to assassinate the Klingon leader and this is attempt three. But all of them were in the same time frame, seven months, just after I arrived at the academy." he said and they both nodded as he went further.

"Someone is forging the signatures of the secondary CMO on every ship in the fleet and the patients are every kid who's family is on the ship, who's parent is a Starfleet officer. I'm the latest one on the list and with me is Eli Anenzi, as to that she and Specialiat Riker were coming to report this to mom and the captain. Before the axe fell and I get turned into the target, whatever her plans are, is connected to this."

"Though I was the intended target now to get these into the federation, the commander was meant to get these on the ship, but if I'm the target, it's just turned into portion three of the puppet masters now. In fact I just saw her thoughts when he was looking at me, I'm now the intended target, whatever else she had planned involved me in it. But it's after the chase down, that's what happened today and last night now."

"Chapters five throught ten of the movie are the next piece of that video game, but that and chapter three of the game are left to the adult crew now. But from here, chapter two is after they did the upper body strip search and he gets taken himself. But every piece to that portion of the story has come to fore, and with it where do you and Robin come into this, now that we won this round, but the hosts still have an added issue."

"But with us being the duo that were together on the movie, I'm possibly the chracter with the most knowledge of this right now, our department. Everything the K'tarian rebels need to get that into the federation, in the same the titan slugs in the story did, I possess. Knowledge of bases, the academy procedures, our defenses and everything else, if they turned me into a host, they have what they need."

"Just to get it into the federation, but I can't return to earth, we have to wait it out now, I'm the captain after he got arrested and assimiliated into the Borg." he said and Dayton nodded slowly at that. "I just graduated four months ago, my father is the secondary CMO on board the Hood, great first me and then you. Alright to break this down that's one piece of this conspiracy, and the other is a puppet master notion."

"By spreading this disease off of our ship and infecting the other eight towns, the military base, and the college with it, to get it further into the country government. And you were meant to get it into the school, but you're right, we can't let you go back or it's infecting the entire federation we have to wait it out. Until whatever her plan is right now goes through, especially if you're the drone meant to destroy us."

"But we've become a trio, I'm your best friend and to break the movie version of that novelization down, the puppet masters. You're my best friend Wes, I'm not losing you, so we do this in the same way they did now, by making sure the second host is arrested and keep you from getting off the ship. If that's the alliance's plan it's not going to work, because once the crew hears this they're going to kill them both later for it.

"Especially for putting us in this position and when you were in no condition for it right now, but he virus gets into two teenage locals and it starts spreading till it infects the entire town. They catch one of them and bring it back for study discover their team mate has become infected and then after it escapes. They have to do an upper body strip search after the narrator's best friend gets back with the mission intel, to break that down."

"She's the girlfriend on her way to becoming his wife, I've take the place of his best friend and the duo, his father. And you're playing the narrator, and we're your trio now, that makes Hanson the said team mate, and the duo your father, as for Data the scientist connected to them. Every piece of the first seven to ten chapters has gone active right now." he said and finished with the next sentence with a furious growl.

"No I'm not using weapons here just to prevent you from escaping if you get turned into the host next. And I find the host that nearly kills you if this starts a second time and I'm going to kill him, before I throw him in a detention cell!" he said with a furious growl at the news. "Too late, you won't have to, because they will if we find him and it nearly kills me in the process." he said to him and Dayton pulled him into a hug at that gently.

"I don't care what Hanson, let alone Nick, says, nothing is getting between us man, but we lost contact before finding each other here. I don't give a damn what happens now man, I'm not losing you buddy, you're my brother, my best friend, I'm not losing you." he said and Wesley nodded. "Me too man, but listen it's time you told them the truth, to how Robin, you and I were acting around each other for the last week."

"They hear this and they're going to know I just found the rest of my team and it was after I left, but my only chance now, with you here and me home indefinitely, is his plan has just been circumvented now, Charlie. We both know what he wanted and it's getting worse right now, I just want off the team now." he said and Dayton nodded. "Don't worry bro, I'm nipping this in the bud, right now." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Like I said, I'm going to have to tell them the truth, it's the only way now, so he doesn't do to you. What that lunatic did to the title character in that movie, I'm not having your career destroyed so they can get off Scotts free next. One option left, you're out of his influence and home where you belong, you have your trio with me and Robin. And he's lost his grip on you, now, but we have to figure out why you're this wiped out."

"Because, if this was part of the plan, it's by draining you this dangerously." he said to him gently and Wesley nodded in agreement. "I think that the first part was part of her plan and the other was we both know what happens once separated from our parents. If their medical experts, our peers try to get us to break habit. And said habit created from the time we're Alex's age and they want us to cut loose after that now."

"To answer your unasked question regarding MacGregor, his possible relative is my own personal boogieman. If you've seen the sextet when they see him, and crowd around you to protect them, it's because we were all kidnapped by his look alike four years ago. When we were fifteen, the captain got us out, but ever since its the case of psychological nightmares now, in her case, she was four and nearly five years old at the time."

"And at that age, healthy medical habits when your parent, or parents, are health professionals." he said and Dayton nodded. "No matter how hard your peers want you to loosen up and break habit. We can't, because we were raised on healthy habits food wise, we don't drink or smoke let alone do drugs, we eat healthy and we take our vitamins." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him and he finished that remark.

"Aside from the one healthfood down fall in our cases, and it's small batches of junkfood and the one I'm using since I called off the soda. It's candy bars and chocolate chip cookies, and it's in your case as your father is rehab doctor." he said and Dayton nodded. "Yeah, that'll work, they have the necessary levels of both to take the edge off, but peer pressure is a nightmare." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently then.

"That's the catch, peer pressure and my sleep schedule has been so dismantled, it's I'm to exhausted to focus, I need that sabbatical." he said and he nodded. "God, I've never been so relieved to have my best friend back right now, I was getting worried when I saw you when you came home. But seeing you like this I'm ready to kill Nick right now for pushing you this hard right now at the moment, but your mother."

"She hears what I have to tell her, the commander and the captain, with the fact they took my recommendations last night regarding you. I'm going to bat for you so we can get you out of the team and the academy indefinitely for the next eighteen months. If our lives got turned into a tv show in the 20th century I think this could be it, but one of the Tollan refugees the leader was actually Q himself now."

"And this year could be the fifth season, but season 5 has been discontinued for you in our future until you're fully recovered. But I learned that the show was the alternate reality in the original timeline, but Q and a member of the Ancient freedom fighters. They gave our grandparents a chance to change our history and they turned our present into a tv show as a result now at the moment so we just check the episode now."

"Because if the next episode focused on me has Nick in it, that's our only chance now to prevent the traveler from destroying me." he said and Dayton nodded to that. "And it leaves only one option and it's preventing him from destroying your future and bonds with the quintet. And with me and Robin here, there's no chance at all of that now, because instead of there being only two episodes with you involved on the show."

"You're here till the next episode focused on you and that prevents them from destroying your life altogether at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark then as he thought it over. 'I couldn't have just depleted all my energy now, what's happening to me. Unless..., oh no, not now, it can't be. I stopped taking the pills how could the effects give out now finally.' he thought as he answered him at that

"If they got irritated that this situation took this long, I bet they made the manhunt last no longer than five to six hours after I got into the Jeffries tubes. But there's a couple differences in real life to this tv show they created if they did it after Kirk ended up in 86'. And our show was created at the highlight of the recreational drug binge at the moment, but they used stimulates to stay awake during these types of situations."

"And with that in mind, if I was behind enemy lines and too exhausted to keep going, then the young soldier would be in the condition I'm in. And to keep himself awake till rescue showed up its taking the latest dose, though now I'm not considering it. But it's detoxing from the left over effects if it's still in my system right now." he said to him and he nodded, not noticing that his mother was looking at him concerned at the news.

Looking him over carefully, she read through what the symptoms her assistant in sickbay gave her and felt her heart lurch, already knowing what what was wrong with her son as she looked at him as she thought it to herself. 'You got to be kidding, how much caffeine does he have in his system if he's asking that question. Unless he..., oh dear god no, you didn't baby, you never took in more the minimum safe dosage before.'

'Honey, please, tell me you didn't try that, what happened when you were planetside baby, if you were trying to get through to me, so you could tell me this. If you were going to tell me when you came back sweetheart, tell me you needed a medical sabbatical from school. It's okay, it's okay just rest, you can tell me what caused it later, but just rest now baby.' Dr. Beverly Crusher thought to herself as she looked him over.

As she moved to him and ran her hand through his hair and in response he buried his head into her shoulder at that and she tightened her arms around him. "Well that ended the last bit of energy he had right now, she drained every ounce of energy he had left. He set her up to implicate herself by her draining every ounce of energy he had left right now, but without another dose, of epinephrine, and right now, at the moment."

"He's not going to be getting up any time soon right now, as to why, it's because we just had a repeater of Soong hijacking the ship by using Data to do it. Only this time Data was himself and we're the drones right now and he just over did it again now. But after the last chase down through the ship, but that was a case of stage acting right now guys." she said as she exchanged looks with Picard, Deanna and Geordi at that news.

Looking at her son she ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head as the two officers at the operations and conn terminals stood up then. "What the hell did she do to us, if he risked landing himself in sickbay Doctor?" the conn officer asked and she explained that to him. "Last year after we had a double of Mark Stewart board us, Wes created a computer program to prevent anyone that hijacked us."

"Or tried to replace us, from having total control of the ship, and Data downloaded Lal into the program when he did this as well. The program was meant to take back control of the ship from us or whoever was controlling and preventing them from activating the self destruct. But this was something we forgot, but we said if this ever happened ignore what we told him to do and focus on what we told him depending on time."

"In however it was that we downloaded the program into the system and her with it, and change strategies to a time that anyone in our time wouldn't understand and he did that. But what Wes told Derek last night was the basis of what we were taking him through right now. But the martial arts lesson of Goju was referenced and he added that to this, but she couldn't understand what he was doing right now but we can."

"In the second the programming wears off our normal personality traits reassert themselves and Data, you can tell me if we had a case of teenage rebellion later. But at the moment I need you to clarify this, but the second we're free our focus turns right back to the right teenage patient. And it's clear our cub here knew what he was doing at the moment, but the reason he looked like when you saw him last night, Worf."

"It's caffeine withdrawal, it's takes months to recover from this level, that Ensign Roberts told me last night was anything to go by, and the minimum was 2 months, maximum was 6. So if I'm reading this right, that's why he went to sickbay, ran a fast test on himself, but someone talked him into doing it before this started. And this was so he could reverse the ambush all night leading into this final trap this afternoon now."

"And the guys arrested our resident trouble maker patient for breaking his detox and rehab, again. Alright that did it, and damn it Derek. That's four times in 18 months how many times do we have do that to get you clean exactly." she said in irritation and Deanna Troi nodded. "Any clear reason for the spasms right now?" the captain asked and she nodded as her eyes narrowed then as she answered his question then.

"Yes, and it's because those aren't normal spasms, when in caffeine withdrawal it makes you lethargic, but you can take pain killers to take the edge off. But those aren't normal spasms, but the spasms of something more serious and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong right now, but those, whatever it is. They were tanked and it's either ethanol, true narcotics or both, but to know that for sure is by analyzing them and we can do it later."

"But my son just pushed himself into two weeks up to a year and 18 months recovery until he's fully recovered here. Though Derek it's repeated speedball effects and my son, it's the earlier stages of caffiene withdrawal, Wes knew what to do. And it's labeled with the added pieces to the MRE's, but there are only two things, that have the necessary levels of both to take the edge off and it's his one healthfood downfall too."

"Which was reason #2 in why he headed for our apartment right now as well, but being a seasoned medical prodigy. He decided to take care of that and the fatigue himself, so he could take a break." she said and he nodded. "So while the only thing Wesley has in his system is the natural stimulates and needed a recharge. It's he knew what to do to end that jolt and it was by taking in something loaded with both last night now."

"Derek broke his rehab, again, and gets arrested by Data after Lal reported him to Lieutenant Porter and Data, while Wesley is safely hidden so he was completely rested. he knew what was needed to be done to do this last night, and it's because our training strategies. They're mixed with 20th century training strategies, he added the use of 20th century medical healing as well now?" Lieutenant Worf said to her gently at that.

"Yes that's it exactly, my son was a prodigy of every department we had in Starfleet, but most of all. And it was by medical areas he knew what needed to be done all day last night and did it. If that's why we hadn't heard from Eli all day, he's dealing with Derek Hanson right now for doing it again. And this soon after the last one, which was a month ago." She said and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge answered that.

"Well Wes did warn him, that he got caught by the guys or Data he was being arrested." he said as he looked at her then and they nodded."Damn it kid, how many times have we got to do this, because your body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly right now." the officer at operations said sternly and she nodded. "I think he said the same thing, and Wes made it clear we caught him, and he's ending up in sickbay for it now."

"Data did you tell him what happened and why last month?" she asked and he nodded. "Robin explained to him the circumstances and he wa furious right now for it. Because if one of the sextet saw this..." he said and they nodded. "And it would have traumatized them for life, if he was killed in the fight because Derek was speedballing at the time." Geordi said and he nodded as Beverly sighed as she answered that remark then.

"Not that I blame my son for the reaction, as the JCL on board the ship he had to take charge once too often and this is no exception to the rule, but with him laid out right now. Charlie you're next in command of the junior crew, the JV version of the junior crew right now." she said and Dayton nodded as he answered her. "We theorized this, already but once freed your personalities rassert themselves." he said and she nodded.

"Wait, JV crew?' the conn officer asked and they nodded. "Yes, after we got started, I had separated the ship based Gamma team into two teams, one was varsity as they just graduated from the academy. And Junior varsity, which were the ones that were training to get into the academy. Wesley and his friend Jake Kurland were in flight and command training preparing to get into the academy, but the quartet you met."

"Sarah Hailey, Brand Elliott, Jason Grogan and Dana Satterfield, they were the grandchildren of grandparents legacy and knew what was going on in this. But the quartet adopted Wesley and Jake as younger brothers and team mates as a result. It was after they hit their 18th birthdays. That I named them to varsity crew Gammas, and the boys, Robin Lefler, Charlie and Lal were the JV team." the captain said and he nodded.

"So the second we're freed, our normal personalities reassert themselves and what comes next once that happens exactly?" the man asked and he said it with a growl. "Along with it comes the parental instincts, and the fact that they put our students into a position they never should have been in the first place. And definitely not when he's in no condition for it." he said with a furious and stern growl as she said it to him.

"And with it once our personalities start reactivating, next to activate with it comes our earth human medical knowledge of why he left those clues lying around and what he was trying to tell us. Said tell us was our conversation before he left last year and it's why he didn't want to leave at all, at the time now. Though I think if this was her intention she crossed the line, becasue the readouts say he's on the median right now."

"And whoever in his squadron, if he joined a flight team, is, it's they screwed up his regime, every nutrient he normally had when he was under my care has been depleted at the moment. But once the programming is terminated, our focus turns right back to the right patient, and my son: his is tolerable at the best of times. And easy to deal with if there's a spasm by taking in something that has the equal levels of both in it."

"I got the message he just told us through that first aid kit medication box, and the fact he created this, or Data created this syringe. But malnutrition and caffeine withdrawal, possibly, if that's the case. But someone just screwed with his regime so much he's lost every key nutrient he has at the moment. He's on the very edge of the median and if anything else goes wrong it's going to land him in the emergency room here."

"The reason he's this exhausted is because he just drained a good portion of that caffeine out of his body. He did it last night. And the amount drained was the reason he had to head for our apartment, because those spasms Will mentioned last night. It's caffeine withdrawal, he needed something with the right amount of both, just to end that jolt and with it, went with the stage acting and alibi just to load up on supplies."

"And hit himself up with a second dose of epinephrine, before heading for Data's quarters and the adrenaline burst quit right after he commed us. At the moment, he's too exhausted to get up right now, so he's stuck and as of this moment, he's on sabbatical, if that's what he was going to tell us. He knew I was going to kill the person who caused this when I found out." she said and the trio nodded firmly at that information.

"Yeah Doctor, you got it right and I'm the one that told him to run that test on himself, because we knew there was a possible chance there was a likely trap right now. She was trying to catch him in the act by using you to do it this week, we had two close calls after she used you to deactivate Data. And from there she couldn't find him because he and I were bouncing ideas off each other right now at the moment but with it."

"It's the issues of being the child of an M.D., Doctor, you raised us on good eating habits, no screwing with the toxic chemicals and taking our vitamins after every meal. But that's the problem, it's not just any one group or another, he and I were together for six months after he arrived at the academy. The group causing this is three of four members of his squadron, it's their fault at the moment he's looking like this."

"The other was the added piece that he didn't get the chance to tell you, but some medical technician is forging orders behind the backs of the parents. And of the secondary CMO's on every flagship we have in the fleet. But mine was first and his is the latest on the list, but our guests are the ones who were bringing that information to you." Dayton told her and she nodded with a furious look on her face at the news then.

"Doctor, it gets better right now, but what happened a bit ago, in the shafts, that was a case of attempted murder right now. Because another one hit him in the shaft." he said and the sextet quickly turned to him at that. "Was at he at the bottom of the ladder when it hit, because we heard the crash?!" Worf said sharply and he nodded and they sighed in relief and she sighed as he answered him then gently as he looked at him.

"Yeah, but it was close, had he'd not been on the floor and was two or even three decks above it, it would've have been enough she jujst barely missed killing us in her attempts to get that into the federation. But in this case, she put every child on the ship at risk, including him and the sextet. Wes told me the reason the sextet panicked every time MacGregor got to close to them, and surrounded me, Robin and Jake since now."

"But to answer the question to why you saw us acting like the together right now, and why I waited till last night to make contact with him. Well it's time for that to come out now, but it's because we met 9 months ago and Robin and he got together like 3 months before we graduated." he said and she nodded. "I take it my son told you everything, you're completely equaled out?" she asked and he nodded to her as he smiled.

"We are, in fact our friendship is so strong, we're like Commanders Jackson and Riker now, he's my best friend. But he and Jake, whether they knew it or not found the rest of the next generation of Gamma squadron. And it was me and Robin, but he and Robin, it wasn't a chance dating, they'd been together since he arrived at the academy, but we'd friends for six months." he said and she nodded relieved at the news.

"Six months, why didn't he...?" the conn officer started to say and Geordi sighed as he answered him. "It's the case setting of a conspiracy and he knew this already, they had to pretend they just met. So he could protect her and himself from being used against him now, but you let your emotions for the host. Get in the way of what needs to be done it's going to destroy everything you ever worked for, Dave, and he knew this."

"As Starfleet born officers, he's second generation Starfleet, but our grandparents were involved in the stargate program, before they started exploring the galaxy further right now. But our grandparents, us, the sextet, in security crew, Miles and several members of my team. But all of us were involved in the program, before the changed the name of it to Starfleet when we created our own galaxy class ships after that."

"But this was something he learned from our predecessors at the time, he was taking his training off of Generals Carter, Jackson, Ferretti and Martell, as they trained our grandparents when they were Wes's age. But between that and what we've been training him to do since, it's enough he took the rules of a conspiracy and foothold seeriously now and combined with that was what the Captain and Commander taught him now."

"The Captain and Commander told him this, before we went to stealth and survival training, a few weeks before he left for the academy now. But they did everything correctly, aside from the fact that until the second piece switched into the third. It's going from careful planning and getting completely reckless right now as a result, if that's why you were irritated Worf?" he said and the Klingon nodded to him gently then.

"Dad's also a rehab doctor on the Hood, but I suggested Dad and Anenzi's prescription to him and he worked at taking care of it. When she tried to corner him in the extension shaft, it's because he got hit with another spasm and he just filled me in into why your friend arrived. But someone is framing the second CMO's here, with illegal medical prescription orders right now, but that's everyone now in this conspiracy right now."

"But Aldea, K'taris and Cardassia, but not the ship commander you met when Maxwell went renegade and Haden sent you after him to arrest him." he said and she nodded. "How'd you find out about that Charlie?" Captain Jean Luc Picard asked and he sighed. "Because, somehow, and I'm not sure how, he never told me, but he's been seeing what's been going on, through one of you." he said and they nodded in shock to that?"

"He knows what's been going on up here to us, because he's been seeing it through one of the six of us or the other members he's close to." Picard repeated and he nodded. "When did this get started exactly, because if it's what I'm thinking, it's explains the time duration, because he looks like he hasn't slept in six months now?" Deanna Troi asked and he explained that, knowing they weren't going to take it well then.

"It was after the wedding a few weeks before Haden sent you after Maxwell after he violated the peace treaty between us and Cardassia." he said and they nodded. "It's been 11 months since he left to go to the academy, and this started like 2 months after he left. He stopped taking whatever it was that had him looking like this and went to plain caffeine by use of cola drinks and coffee." Deanna said and Beverly nodded firmly.

"That's the clue I was missing Jean Luc, and it's why he chose the particular measure, now that I'm back to normal, but he's gone to enforced sleep deprivation to block whoever caused this. And his seeing what's happening to us through one of us, before he quit taking whatever it was that was prescribed. And someone framed Eli, and Eli's the secondary CMO on ours, but he'd never break my orders regarding my son."

"He's being framed, if whoever's on board this ship is also involved in this I swear they're getting taken apart, before I drag them before the committee, they could have killed my son!" she snapped and he nodded to her. "Yeah we knew you were going to have that reaction when you heard this, when as yourselves." he said and she nodded. "He's all I have left of my family, in my family as it is now, I'm not losing him whatsoever."

"The over reaction is exactly what I was afraid of, and our conversation last year just landed itself on the table. What would you describe this as honey?" she asked and he sighed as he told her. "The dream maniac on that movie series, to block out whatever he's dreaming about and I think it's connected to you guys. But he's finally pushed it one too far and laid himself out this time." he said and the sextet all nodded with a sigh.

"Whatever you were discussing last year finally hit Sirs, but as he decided to activate the program. We were aggravating her even more but every order you, and Anenzi, suggested he took it to a T. Like him I was also involved and he freed Robin and the others in engineering. With Jake and the quartet, but he wasn't alone in this, we did this as a quartet." he said and they nodded to him and the other man sighed as he said it.

"So with Robin and Jake compromised now, you were the plant hiding on the bridge, and he went to being the decoy. While Lal was doing two jobs and one was covering his back and the other keeping control of the entire system?" Commander Willam Riker asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, I had to get her to think I was a drone, till we pulled the wild card out and that was reversing the ambush." he said and he nodded bemused.

"After she ordered her..., she turned us into drones, but she was possessing the captain, I was possessed by her first officer and it goes down the list from there. The headsets gave a link from them to us and that's why we were enroute to meet her last night before the manhunt started. They needed a way to do this, and it was too far away, but mine was meant to get her first officer into me and I infected the crew one by one."

"Wes figured this out, and he was trying to give us the strength to fight it out with her crew's presences in our heads, but if the memory recall of what we did together didn't work. Then he was going to try and get our parental instincts so erratic that it overwhelmed the programming. And we were strong enough to break, after Data yanked the parasites out of us by giving us the cure." he said and Dayton nodded and he nodded.

"Looks like my remark of us getting into a chess game was it now, because with four teenagers, one of them being a robot. I wasn't expecting this chess game to result in a case of reckless actions like what he pulled in there. And don't ever do that again, or I'm going to have a heart attack by the time he graduates from the academy young man." he said to him and Dayton nodded as Picard answered him then, bemused at that.

"Just like Hammond's grandfather we get hit in the same way and Hammond made it clear, but though we didn't lose him for real, the effects still hit us hard enough to effect us. But having you guys doing this for us and preventing it from getting off the ship and in the condition he's in. Why the hell didn't he tell us when he got back that he wasn't up to this right now?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him then at his remark.

"I think you know the answer to that question Captain, but with Commander Riker and Counselor Troi already drones?" he said trailing off and the conn officer covered his eyes as Beverly said it. "He tells us right when he got back and with the duo already drones he's telling her he's out of shape. And close to ending up in the emergency room, and he had to keep that hidden but left clues to what's wrong with him for us and did it."

"From our apartment, but K'tarians, unless they're in the military, never leave their planet and he was making it clear that she didn't understand a thing about us as humans from earth. I'm a single parent and widow, and he's my only child, my baby was gone and I was in case of depression ever since. It's the same for the others, they helped me raise him after we were stationed here." she said and he nodded to heree tly at that.

"Yeah I know he told me a lot about things, as for how and why, we met at the academy, I'm his best friend at the academy. And Robin, they already knew each other right now, but that was a test for her. And with it so to see if she'd hit him at his most vulnerable right now and that was his love life. But here's the thing, they've been together ever since we met there at the academy now." he told her and that got their attention then.

"That date he mentioned the other night right now, it's because we created several rules to prevent ourselves from being taken off guard. But like him, I traced the source of the plague, as we consider this now at the moment, but we'd been together so long, that. If she hadn't been so focused on his right now, then she'd have seen right through my suggestions and arrested him, but I played the part so easily now, she didn't."

"But this was a two fold right now, Brand got the news that someone had created an alliance. And when we suddenly had a K'tarian medic arrive at the academy, and that Maxwell destroyedtwo supply ships and the base. We put two and two together and realized that was 2/3's of the conspiracy, before seeing the way the sextet panicked every time MacGregor got near us and that did it." he said and they nodded firmly then.

"That's why they chose now to send him home, Andrea could see he need a few months sabbatical to heal, because she knew something was wrong with him. And also knowing we had a foothold situation about the start here right now, she chose two students that were his exact match in everything. She chose you, because you were a trio at the academy and helped it along?" Picard repeated and he nodded to him gently at that.

"So attempted incursion and she sent several of her best students here, to head it off and realizing that our ship was possibly the ship that was about to get infected. She sent him home, as he knew us all way too well and decided to get the three of you together as her secret weapon, just we could see how well you did. So as whoever got arrested last night by the team leader, Data being said, and our resident troublemaker did."

"But Wesley, you and Robin did this together, along with Lal and we forgot she was still in the system and where he and Data downloaded her new programming chip as well now. That's what this was, rather then sending a team of recruits like Derek Hanson to the ship, they chose you three. And he activated Lal in the process, Derek gets arrested for breaking orders and you did this together?" Picard said and he nodded to answer hin.

"Aye Sir, it was after my rival at the academy framed me for the riot, said riot was really trying to prevent it. And a couple of new recruits from getting hurt and Wes and Robin were with me when it happened as well. But I'm the leader of the next generation of Gammas, and as his best friend I was going to get him on my team. But before I could do that, my rival, his squadron leader, chose him to get even with me for, in his eyes."

"Stealing his girlfriend, but it's the case setting for the narrator of Starship Troopers, his ex-girlfriend and his rival. It happeend to us, and Wes, was the fourth member of the situation, Nick's best friend happens to be Derek's cousin. Just so we compared notes after what Commander Hanson told you so far. And Peter is just like Derek as a result, same attitude, what Sarah told you, was it exactly and to repeat the remark right now."

"The great Wesley Crusher and Charlie Dayton, you think a day goes by where I don't hear your name, you gotten the highest grade in every class I've been in. Won every every award I've been up for, they've been comparing me to you since I walked in the door, and I just can't seem to measure up in their eyes, but Derek, Shelby. Peter and Nick, same thing." he said and they nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

As Beverly crossed her arms at the news. "So that sums it up right now, Robin thought of you as a brother, and my son was her exact match. And this boy for months after Wes arrived was under the delusion she broke it off with him, because she was dating you. And when in actual fact you were childhood friends, and he's driving my son into exhaustion right now as a result?" she asked and he nodded to her and they sighed.

"Well we have to get him out of the academy on medical sabbatical, because if he doesn't get the rest he needs, we're looking at a repeater of the knack right now." Geordi said to Deanna and she nodded in agreement to that. "At the moment the situation just took a more serious turn, because I don't know if they turned him into a drone or not, and maybe Kate could determine that right now, but we've got to end it."

"And before his system crashes a second time, but one of us, that would be easy to deal with now, two is pushing the limit, but the entire crew. That's going way too far right now, and she nearly kills him while doing it right now, but this was too easy." Picard said and they both nodded in agreement to that. "Well we need to get the quintet here, before this gets any worse, Sir." Will said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Alright once we get him checked out, I'm sending a message to the committee and telling them to send your friends and Commander Martell, we need all the help we can get, because if this is like the situation. The one that they did to Jackson, I'm not taking chances right now, because if he's at the median like Beverly said, one more interruption and he's ending up in the emergency room." he said and Will nodded with a sigh.

"I'm possibly looking at the fact our conversation from last year activated and the one she put on him, is the match to light the fuse. But we have no clue on when that fuse reaches the gun powder, but the kids won the first round. But if I'm right then round two is next, and it's possibly 50 clean members to 1 suffering the secondary, which means we got to reverse the issue in ambushes as she tries again, but with him like this."

"He needs us to protect him right now, when he's this drained and exhausted right now." Deanna said and he nodded. "Meaning she and her crew are going to try it again, but starting a case of attempted ambushes now in this case. But with the kids, they get it on one of them and start a secondary outbreak on the ship as a result now." Beverly said and they nodded as they ended it at that remark as they exchanged looks.


	2. 2: Truths And Medical Decisions

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 2: The New Friendship And Truths**

As the conditioning broke in him, Will felt his paternal instincts activate at the exact same time. 'What the hell did she just do to me exactly, alright never mind that, I have to take care of him now. The last few remarks between Worf and me when this started, he was looking like he was running a fever. Ad he was drenched in sweat, looking like he was starting to come down with something, but it's no longer that now.'

'And he doesn't drink or take drugs either, so it has to be some sort of stimulate so that's what's got to be what's causing the body temperature spikes right now. But than whatever stimulate it is and was in his system has to be what's causing him to look like this. And it's definitely not the adrenaline he took into his system earlier he's been running on fumes and one too many..., that's it, damn it, why didn't I see it before.'

'There's only one stimulate that could possibly be causing body temperature spikes during the come down and he's looking like he's recovering from a withdrawal and rebound of it. He's never taken in too much caffeine before when I been looking after him after Beverly left, so something had pushed him into this. But nightmares or something, for him to go to excessive use of caffeine from whatever it was he took in earlier.'

'But he never took in any caffeine before he ended up in the engine room, or the spasms from the withdrawal and rebound hit him. Alright he had one when we got the orders, had another when we caught her and then a third just before he walked in there. After escaping her attempting to arrest him, he'd been on the go for six hours and stopped after the attempt in cargo bay 6 after the anithezine, and he dodged us again.'

'He got hit with another after the simulated explosion in T-95 and then headed for his quarters so he could get a recharge and..., that's it.' he thought as he said it out loud to them. "It's caffeine withdrawal alright, the reason he looked like that when I saw him. Whatever these have in them right now, it's enough we got to analyze them, because this could be the same serum that they used on Jackson, but if that's the case."

"It explains the sudden jolt of detoxing from it, and hit him while he was listening to the conversation. He was getting ready to get fix Data, got hit by the jolt and collapsed against the wall, as for his winding up in your quarters. He needed a recharge and to eat something loaded with both caffeine and sugar. It's every symptom from sleep deprivation and if he's lost weight, that's made it clear, but next question is why."

"Just what caused this in this first place exactly?" he asked and Dayton answered that. "Well for starters it's what you guys possibly talked about when he added her and that program to the computer. But I'm confirming that thought right now Commander, but being in Nova is like being in Wolf pack and he's the youngest wolf to join the pack." he said and the seven looked at him in response to that remark gently.

"The act of peer pressure in the way most normal students try it, when the new addition is the child of medical doctor, of both versions. And your raising us on healthy habits in that area, but the nightmares started two months in like I said and to block it out he went to enforced sleep deprivation. And the trio were reason #3 at the time now at the moment, but he's been trying to keep this hidden for a while right now."

"If the stupid fools at the academy didn't see this, then the K'tarian medic had been screwing around with the records in keeping that information hidden. But it's not one planet or another right now, it's an alliance here, but his condition is two layered and it's half the said medic giving him a case caffeine pills. Though I don't doubt once he realized they weren't working, but making it worse, he stopped." he told her and she nodded to him.

"Alright, care to tell us how you know what's going on over there, if you said that?" Will asked and he sighed. "The last time we saw each other was six months ago, before Brand sent me up for training, but here's the truth. We met like two days in after he arrived at the academy now, and seeing in him the very same traits, the very same appeals in him that he was in training from early teens now, we got into conversation."

"During that time we saw we had a lot in common with each other, as he told me he was dealing with Hanson's cousin, my version had my first two initials,. But his middle name was Peter, before Wes told me that he ran into his cousin on board the enterprise. And then said he had the other member of the duo of my squadron's command. When on board the ship with him, and with it knew about Commander Jacksons background too."

"As to how and why, it's because he'd also gotten singled out and then spilled it all to me and that did it as I did the same. It took less then a month for our friendship to get started, and as a result now we were now a single duo and the Admiral, let alone the captains at the academy never saw one of us without the other. As the bonds started growing, as we and Robin became a trio now, but he told me he wanted to be on Gamma."

"But it was close to three months prior to the latest when we were getting ready to graduate it started, but it was just before we graduated. That his squadron leader chose him out of 375 upper classman, but that's the catch now and here's the bad news. He's been trying to get involved with my friends in my squadron now, but every time he tried to do that, the duo just keep pulling him back in with them and as to why exactly."

"But the squadron got turned into a pack, you know the old clique thing, well that's what this is, the in-crowd. Despite his wanting to get on his own they keep dragging him into it, and after six to seven months of this, it's completely dismantled, his, our, regime. But prior to his joining the Squadron, I became his best friend at the time. And the reason for this problem now is his squadron is one piece of it and the other."

"I'm not sure, but if it's connected to anything that you dealt with before, I'd have to hear that from him. Because someone's screwing with his sleep cycles right now, till he got back up here and they quit all at once, before the axe fell last night." he said and they nodded. "If he mentioned Nick then I can explain that to you, but I'm Nick's best friend, and like you two and Robin they never saw us without the other piece."

"When it came to our trio or quartet, as Peter Ferretti was the last piece to our quartet as kids when we were your age at the time now. So that sums it up in what was going on this week, you had to pretend you didn't know each other. Otherwise with you taking my position, that would have put you at risk as a result, that he and Robin just met to protect her and you had to do the same, he had to pretend you three just met now."

"Because two of you were compromised and you were acting as a plant in the grouping while he was acting on a decoy now?" Will asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, the conversation they had in engineering was faked as they worked in case Etana tried to use her as a way to get to him. But we all knew the rules of the conspriacy and it worked in preventing the damn thing from getting off the ship." he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"Anything we dealt with, yeah we one had one problem or another, to answer your other question we had several dealings with having our bodies and minds hijacked. But of which was we had an entity get into the computer, and I'll explain that one later. But what would you consider this to be if this was a multiple planet incursion into the federation?" Geordi asked crossing his arms and the young man sighed as he said it.

"If they tried anything here and we have to analyze those pills, because someone dug up the records on Jackson saw the formula that the people of 636 created. And used to turn him into a drone, and replicated it until the sudden going cold turkey off of it is the reason you saw him looking like that last night." he said and they nodded, as Data looked at he pill bottle in his hand and Will saw his eyes narrow in anger at that.

"If that's true and whoever did it is ending up getting vanquished when I find them, he wasn't lying when he told you that, Commander. He had two in the shaft, one last night and another when he got your attention, and then three: one after another, before he got me back online. But if they did to him what the people of that planet did to your friend's grandfather..." he said and they nodded in anger as he said ii firmly at that.

"One option we're heading for starbase 67, so this way we can prevent them from walking him out the front door if they did do that." he said and Picard nodded in agreement, thinking it over he remembered the two scenarios that muched up to that situation and felt his heart lurch then. "I'm looking at only two scenarios that would connect to this Will and both are from year one, after the traveler." he said and Will nodded firmly.

Hearing that remark he thought it over then as he felt his heart start speeding up then. "Yeah and they all started all with the same situation now, but someone hijacks us and then it starts bouncing from member to member. Or the other real alternative is repeated headaches and he doesn't suffer migraines either, but I..., oh no, it's happening again, either it's the entity or the thoughtmaker or both and if it is now..."

"If it's really one or both of those, then just to block the possible host, who, through their eyes, he's seeing everything that's going on up here to us." Will said sharply as he finished that mentally, as he shut his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw him like this. "And possibly a case just like the captain, just to block out those possible nightmares of us he's gone to..., enforced sleep deprivation the last four to five months.'

'Damn it, God I hope I'm wrong right now, because if that's true we have to pull the damn plug. Than he's in serious need of a sabbatical to recover from this right now at the moment. Caffeine use, 5 to 6 months lack of sleep, and malnutrition and all in the same time frame. Unless it wasn't just from today but further back in the case of any caffeine product at the moment, alright going by what I saw on him last night."

'And he left the clues lying around, our theorizing this was correct before that chase down started, he'd just come from sickbay, Data got him a version of the general stimulate cocktail or a medical cocktail to regulate his temperature and keep that headache under control so he could concentrate during this. Than he created several more, but rather than using the second all at once he needed a recharge.'

'And then used three of them and the third dose after he had a chance to eat something and rest, and that last dose was in the run around, and it just crashed now. Damn it, she, or her accomplices, forced him into taking one too many caffeinated drinks and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong right now, but caffeine pills as well, and if that's the case. He quit taking them when he realizing the pills were making them, these dreams.'

"Whatever he was dreaming about worse, and he's gone to drinking too much of both version in caffeine, coffee and soda pop, that has to be it. Colonel Jackson had spent close to three weeks awake in enemy territory because they turned him into a drone at the time. And Nick told me about this already as a result now, but O'neill set him up to be a POW when they were my age at the time and with it now here.'

'And there was only one way to end that drone type effect and it was going cold turkey..., and immediate surgery now at the time. But...' he started to say as he heard his friend's voice in his mind as he explained it to them after their past selves were talking it over. 'Getting turned into a a drone is the same as getting possessed by a demon, and the only way to counteract it was going cold turkey if they drugged you.'

"When doing it in the process, wait out the clock and then perform a surgery to get the contaminated blood out of the system. But if the attempt was by a small wiring or anything else like this, a pact, the only way to deactivate that pact was by preventing the person they did it to from walking out the front door. Was by arresting them and preventing them from getting to whatever it was that kept it active now.'.'

'Yeah alright, we have to analyze these pills before it gets started and if this is the same thing it's set to go off by connecting to the knack. And if it is than we have to hear the words from him now at the moment in this. But if they're correct it's yanking the medical/command/parental card here. And she, or whoever she's in league with, are ending up dead when the medical diagnostics come back, when we do them again.'

'Cub why didn't you tell us when you came home exactly, huh, you know that rule.' he thought then as he looked him over gently with a gentle sigh as he felt his concern growing by the minute. Feeling the connection between them snap back into place he realized that the conditioning had been suppressing his personality traits, the bonds of four years together, as he heard the suppressed pain and anger in his voice.

The night before and the fact he'd been acting like a father to him ever their second year together and hid a nod at that. 'Alright that's it, I'm back, the me he knows is back now, I'm his godfather, god, son what's going on with you exactly right now anyway, huh. Just stay put right now, I'm not having you collapse out of exhaustion, I know you're beyond exhausted right now and you can explain everything to us later.'

'And you can tell us whatever you have to tell us finally and you're staying home indefinitely as well now, but severe exhaustion, malnutrition and a near broken to dislocated ankle right now. There's no getting around the fact that you pushed it to the limit right now, but in your case and we already had this discussion. Regarding your ignoring your need for rest right now and with that in mind right now young man.'

'And considering that sprained ankle laid you out in the hallway, that's enough already.' Will thought to himself as he carefully examined Wesley himself and felt his concern and parental thoughts take control completely then as he thought it. As he crouched in front of him as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head and in response he buried it into his shoulder then and he tightened his arms around him.

'Whatever they did, if this was her intention it's crossed a line, when around you I go father bear and she's just set the father bear on her for this right now.' he thought angrily as he tightened his arms around him as he rubbed his back, as he felt him shaking out of exhaustion and as the adrenaline burst quit. 'Easy shh, it's okay, it's okay, just rest.' he thought to him softly as he nodded to himsef as he said it firmly mentally.

'Yeah he's more then exhausted, but this is like after Soong hijacked Data, alright if I have this correct right now at the moment. He went into sickbay ran that diagnostic on himself, before several tremors hit him as we were, or rather she and her guards tried to catch him and get the drop on him then. Before he got the drop on them and then left as they tried to chase him down, yes alright as ourselves we knew something was up.'

'When we made that decision he was soaked in sweat and was already exhausted up there, the spasms, either narcotics and ethanol. Or just a caffeine, or all three together right now when he left that message to us, and now he's looking like he lost every ounce of energy he has, both last night. Whichever one it is, if this was the plan we have got to put an end to this right now, if there's more then we figured in this past week.'

"And this morning, after that adrenaline surge wore off and just what the heck is going on here.' he thought as he looked at him trying to get himself out of the chair and rested his hands against his legs to stop as he thought it to him gently looked him over then. 'No don't get up son, just stay put for now, we don't need you collapsing right in front of us.' Will thought to him as he tried to keep from falling asleep right then.

'Yeah that's what I thought, the last dose just drained what's left of his strength and he's so exhausted he's likely to fall asleep on us right now at the moment here. After twenty four hours on the go, though he got six in Data's quarters. It's still enough drained a third of the amount again, but, caffeine withdrawal, it's enough to wear you out and he was on fumes by the time he got to Data's quarters last night and...'

'And after midnight, it's long enough he's going to need to sleep this off, and I'd classify this, now to the all nighter from hell last night just to prevent that piece of crap from getting off of this ship right now. But if you were going to tell me that you needed time away from the academy. Just to get away from whoever's causing you to look like this and instead this happens and you've got to throw every ounce of energy into it.'

'Though doing it when at full strength is one thing. Doing it when in the condition you're in is another and with that, that's the last time you're pulling a stunt like this in training and I mean that right now.' he thought firmly as he watched him gently and knowing the young man knew he was busted with them for doing it like he was then. As, looking at him, he felt his paternal instincts take charge then as he said it to him mentally.

'Alright, cub, whatever you're thinking right now, it's not happening a second time after you just ran yourself ragged for the third time in five years. And I'm not kidding right now either at the moment as well, and we've gone over this 100 times in four years ever since the Microbrain. If you're not up to something, especially something like this you had to tell us that, though obviously you can't do that with us now compromised."

"And without telling her in the process regarding this, and I get the intention in that, but that's no excuse right now.' he thought as he injected a stern tone into his mental voice as he finished that remark as he looked at him. As he felt his paternal side take total control as he finished that remark. 'And with that in mind, that's the last time you pull a stunt like this and I'm not kidding right now, young man.'

' You knew the rules we decided on, but this is thelast and final time we had to do this right now, so that's enough already with the reckless stunts. You trying it like that with the distractions is one things, but the jump into the shaft. At the rate this is going you keep this up and I'm not going to make at this rate, so that's enough of this already. And I meant it right now, you cubs need to take it down several notches here cub.'

'Or I'm going to have a heart attack by the time you reach 21, kiddo, enough already right now, eighteen hours on the go. I know you were trying to get to the me you know and doing this without lethal force at the moment, but the extension shaft is one too far. You've done enough now, now whatever else's going on, we can take it from here, just rest now kiddo.' he thought as he ran his fingers through the young man's hair.

Watching him lean his head into his touch, he practically heard him think, 'Dad' he saw him thinking as he rested his head against his shoulder then as he tried to keep from falling asleep then. As he hid a smile remembering that reaction he thought it softly as he wrapped both arms arounnd him as he rubbed his back as he hold him, 'Just like when he was recovering from the flu, he responded to my calling him that.'

'By his calling me that one, our bond is still strong enough, he still needs me.' he thought as he knew the younger, sixteen year old, version of his student was beginning to come out in him as the teenager settled and leaned his head against his shoulder as he said it. 'Shh, it's okay, it's okay, just rest for now and you can tell me everything later, but for now save your strength.' he thought as he finished that remark then softly.

"You've done enough now, we can take it from here and deal with the next situation, while you're recovering cub.' he thought softly to him. Watching him as he leaned his head against his side and he gently stroked his hand through his hair as he buried his head into his side and he hid a smile at that. "Well I remember that reaction from three years ago, he's so exhausted that the fact we're back to normal this is enough."

"That he's acting like he did when in recovery after the worst of the flu was over with, we just hit the wall in this situation. With Kate possibly back, and she's the only one who can determine if we got a repeat performance of both the knack. And what they did to Nick's grandfather on that planet right now, but enough is enough of this right now." Will said and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it to him.

"Yeah no kidding, he pushed it to limit on three occasions 18 months ago, but the nanites, after Shelby blew the accelerator on the reactor last year and finally when Soong hijacked Data. He was working until we were sure that Billy was out of danger, and we got the news that the knack was still affecting him. Well that's enough of this already now at the moment." Beverly said for all of them and Geordi nodded to that.

"I'll say, but 3 situations all drawing to the same conclusion and now we just hit the big one and this time, it's not just one or another of us. We all get hit this time and I think the adrenaline just quit now, because he's on the edge of falling asleep here right now, I lost track of time, but the effects of that thing are like drugs." Geordi said and they nodded as they looked at Data then to go into it then as she answered him then firmly.

"At the moment, he's got nothing left now regarding this, what with the fact that last dose just wore off now. What strength he had he channeled it into this situation, best guess he was getting ready to tell us he needed to be put on sabbatical from the academy. With what Charlie just told is now, I think the acts of peer pressure and the in-crowd resulted in dismantling his regime, as he said last year and with that."

"But she prevents and prevented his telling us that by turning this into a foothold and he has to prevent that thing from getting off the ship now. And this had to have happened when whatever nightmares he's having now have gotten out of control at the moment here. But she made him desperate enough to push himself into a collapse when he's clearly in no condition for this, he's shoved the deprogramming so far upscale."

"That he's ended up draining himself completely at the moment, but if this is the left over of what the knack caused and I'm really going to be ticked, because this is getting out of hand." Beverly said and Will nodded to her. "Trust me, after the knack and then Derek had to talk him into getting some rest in sickbay, we just had a repeater and he decided once he created his supplies to get some rest, but he's exhausted right now."

"If I have to guess whatever's going at the academy is part of this, but whatever he never got the chance to tell us. With Deanna and me now compromised when he came home is getting addressed right now, thought at the moment you said you met at the academy already Charlie." Will said and the quintet nodded in agreement as Picard looked at Data then to go into it, before Dayton answered him.

"Aye and Hanson's remark of there being a cadet like you at the academy, he never mentioned a name to that cadet, well I'm that young man he mentioned to you last year. Wes told me he had his own Hanson that he was dealing with, I pointed out Derek's cousin to him. And that did it as we started comparing notes, but the connection, between us and Robin, it's the same as the ones you had with Commanders Jackson."

"Carter and Ferretti, but he found Robin and me not long after he arrived and we started comparing notes in connections as he said that you were the previous generation." he said he said and they nodded in amazement. "Should have seen that coming when you guys were acting like this around each other, but I didn't think he'd find you this soon after arriving there, so you're the former leader of the squadron."

"hearing that you were there and the possibility that he had the chance to create his own version to Will's cadet squadron and this was it?" Beverly said and he nodded as Data looked at the four of then. "Yeah and we met within 3 weeks of his arriving like I said, but I told him to get himself checked out. But with everyone too focused on the game, they didn't realize why he was doing that." he said and they nodded as Data said it.

"I reprimanded him for waiting til things were about to get started, before he told us when he fixed me last night. But with Ensign Lefler now compromised, it was already to late and he had to push forward, thanks to her hanging around just outside the ship." Data said and he nodded. "To go into the other regarding this now, it's the fact that though two team mates are incapacitated, there was one who wasn't this entire time."

"If you considered I was part of his planning operation in this Data, you guessed right, I've been involved since he busted her last night. I played the part so easily, none of you realized it last night, but the clues, once you were back to normal. But think it over to what he said last year, he had his own version to Commander Ferretti already so, who does that leave to come up the ideas of getting him passed her."

"Without getting detected right now when, she and her crew possessed you, with Robin also compromised right now. I mean the turbolifts, though I didn't realize where he got the idea from I still decided to work that into our plan last night." Dayton said and Will nodded. "The fight over the radio, the suggestion of dividing the teams up, my plan in regarding the turbolift and a couple dozen other things here as well right now."

"Not that I blame you for losing your temper at Derek right now, because he wasn't supposed to be on duty last night anyway. But tipping him off to where the teams are, making that suggestion to us. Using my ploy as a way to catch him. You were faking it all this time Charlie?" he said with a bemused smile and he nodded to him. "Yeah, but the spots taken were replicated." he said and she looked at him as she answered him.

"Replicated, replicated off of who..., wait never mind, I already know, now that I'm back to normal in this at the moment. This situation was a combination of the Polywater virus and the conspiracy we dealt with four years ago after Tasha was murdered at the time. Decoy, plant and bait, though in this case the bait also was the science expert, she and Wes did the studies together." Beverly said and he nodded as he answered her.

"Yes, but he and I got into conversation when he ran that sting operation and I did the exact same thing he was doing. Playing the plant so easily nobody, but him knew I was faking it." Dayton said and they all nodded bemused as Will said it for them. "Did he tell you which spots that his mother, the captain and I pulled regarding the last conspiracy in Starfleet, Charlie?" Will asked him and he gave a nod as he answered him.

"Yes Sir, his mother was studying the creature, and replicated a way for you to infiltrate the meeting, so you and the captain could kill the leader, or neutralize it. You decided to act as the plant and the captain was a decoy Sir. After a silent discussion, we decided to replicate your spots in this and it paid off, because with everyone too focused on him, with whatever happened before Captain Keel was murdered back then."

"They didn't realize they had a plant sitting in their midst all this time, because us members that were Star-fleet was born. If they knew everyone and knew said ship inside and out would be able to do this and make it last longer then 6 hours and we did. But if you already figured out the inspiration." he said and they nodded. "Said inspiration being our mission to Angosia and our escaped criminal was the inspiration as a result."

"I think you kids are way too much like us as it is, if you decided to do this at the moment. But jumping feet first into this piece to do this is one thing, but holding back on medical information is going a little too far right now. And said female scientist in this situation had to be Robin, the duo figured it out together, and you three pulled the same stunt we did three years ago." Beverly said to him and he nodded to her gently.

As he looked at her with a gentle smile. "Yes mam that's right, with her knowing what to look for in these cases, and us the children of medical doctors, we knew what needed to be done to prevent her getting that device off the ship and keep her busy till Data was done." he said and they nodded. "Lovely, with us compromised, we can't tell we've got a case of teenage mutiny on board this ship when we get decoyed."

"And not even realize the boys are working together in this, if we can't see this we're losing our touch now." Worf said bemused and the adult quintet nodded in agreement to that remark. "No more like he said, that with all of you, depression meant you forget a few things or you don't notice that it's not one, or two. But you got three of your junior officers ready to take charge here, but best and brightest of all the training ensigns."

"Slight close call, but we pulled it off together." Dayton said and they nodded, bemused. "Best and brightest, if this wasn't a need for trying to pull this off without the use of weapons I'd find that amusing right now. But my remark of paying attention in class just came back to haunt me when it came to you kids. Because no first year training ensign or cadet could pull this off if they hadn't been raised on board a ship all their lives."

"And they all had the extra credit extra curricular activities involved in it as well, and I forgot all three of you took the exact same classes and your scores were all so high in school you passed with honors at the time." Picard said to him at that with a gentle smile. "Added side effect captain, but you chose the best in the field to join the crew, it's obvious to us, you prefer intellect over muscles when it comes to these problems."

"You don't just charge right in there, you think your way through the problem and then do it. Your best students are all a bunch of teenage scientists, but sometimes loss of one piece of that machine leaves and the rest of it starts getting erratic now. With that piece back you also got two new upgrades and we just kept the machine from breaking down completely." Dayton told him and he nodded to that gently as he said it.

"Nice work with the metaphor there and you're right, losing our prize pupil hit us hard this past year. But with him back and you and Robin Lefler added to the crew. But seeing that the machine just got a complete overhaul that it needed in the junior crew. But we all knew he was lonely and he needed someone like you and in extension, we ended up finishing off your version to Gamma." he said and Will smiled at the remark.

"Probably, but then with her screwing around with our memories and him gone this past year, the act of knowing our student was this good was one thing. We had two members that were here from the very beginning and we took an active interest in their training. And then once the boys are separated, it results in Nick's teenage version finding his version of me and Anna at the moment and with it seeing the side effects."

"But having a trio of students with the exact same backgrounds and expertise. We've just been out maneuvered by our own students, to realize that us adult officers have been treated to the biggest chess game of our lives and careers. In the biggest test in on the job training for a duo of recently graduated cadets. And ones that have been in a version of on the job training on their ships growing up in the past."

"Wes said he had several aces up his sleeve, but I didn't think he meant 30 aces, another medical born and that Lal had hijacked the computer last night, because we forgot she was even in the system A.I.. And in the end, we get beaten by our own students now. Regarding this chess game with Data pulling the surprise attack to finish it off tonight now." Will said with a bemused smile on his face at this as they looked at him.

"And evidently neither could she, if she failed to realize that the trio are so good that she's been handed a case of being played by two of said new recruits. Just to realize that she's been out maneuvered now, if he humiliated her on the fact that she just broke ten of the biggest rules in a conspiracy. But if he couldn't tell us without telling her, than whatever she had planned was the reason for why he's looking like this."

"Though if it's what I'm thinking whatever storyline that fell into this has shifted positions and it's gotten worse now." Geordi said and Data sighed. "You guys are the bait Commander, he's the primary target for the conspiracy she's got planned. But if those dreams were connected to this at the moment. Then she's just set him up for ending up in a medical sabbatical." he said and she looked at him at that remark as she said it.

"If the second or third piece to this conspiracy is still on board this ship, and he causes my son to get worse nothing is saving him from ending up in a detention cell. When I get through with him, because she could have murdered my son, but with you three tied together, it's we got to protect you now. Charlie do you know what the other reason is that he looks like this though?" Will asked firmly as he nodded as he answered him.

"Yeah about that Sir, it's he's suffering from being around the in-crowd, peer pressure and with it someone is screwing with his regime and its two things in one here. Before you ask right now, Captain, I was going to tell you this when he came back. And you saw us together, but we already know each other, so though I was on Gamma. He and I got into conversation a lot and we were hoping to find each other sooner or later too."

"As for the reason why, he and I connected at the academy, but Brand chose now to get us back together by assigning me here when I got deployed. At the same time he was on break and with it, the added pieces he's getting ready to tell you next." Dayton said and the sextet nodded. "How long were you together, before you and Robin graduated, and he joined whatever team this was?" Picard asked and he explained that to him.

"Six months, we spent six months together, but just as we graduated things shifted course and the squadron leader yanked him into it. To us, it was enough that if there ever was a chance we'd see each other again, it was by asking for the same post, and we requested that Brand send us here at the time. So at the same time he's on break for the next month, we were here and we were back together." he told him and they nodded.

"I take it this squadron leader was the rival that got you in trouble with the police, for some reason. And what was the fight about exactly?" Will asked and he sighed. "It was over him actually, I couldn't believe it. When I realized that to get me back for Robin choosing our friendship over him, that he stoop so low. Just to get me back that he'd take our team mate away from us now, but what he doesn't realize now."

"Is that we're both on board the enterprise, he's out of the picture and I'm now the piece meant to help him heal now. Because we connected from day one, like you said, finding someone just like you was 1 in 1,000 and I found mine. Last night cemented it, he's my best friend and I'm not losing him, because the stupid idiot is determined, to pay me back for losing Robin to me now, but whatever problem your rival had here."

"It's happened again, but to put this bluntly, like what happened to your grandparents now, but I had Wes, before Nick came into the picture and he decided to interfere in that. But I had everything he wanted and not the least right now when the girl that he was dating was someone that meant just as much to me. And when the said girl happens to be my other best friend and sister, we had a trio and he tears that apart now."

"The stupid idiot never learned his lesson, but here's the problem now, he made one mistake by not suggesting they cool things down. And until they graduated and she breaks it off with him, because she saw him flirting with his team mate on the squadron. But he's the captain of the team and he's headed for self destruction, because he never learned from one mistake, and is about to make another now at the moment."

"And this was one too many lines crossed now." he said and they nodded as Will crossed his arms at that. "Word for word what the narrator on that movie learned, though this kid never learned that lesson, and if things continue in the way they're heading. Than my son is going to be the one to pay the price for his not doing what should have been done in the first place, if we don't pull the plug on this and soon right now."

"So I guess you know what's causing him to look like this right now Charlie." She asked and he nodded with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever situations you dealt with in year one resulted in a similar case, but I never looked into the SGC records to know what they did to Jackson. But if we have similar effect to that right now, we better look into that before it gets worse, but the caffeine withdrawal I knew why."

"I do, in fact, with both of us having a parent who's medical expert, my parents are stationed the board the Hood, but dad was a rehab medical doctor. His case study was the type of nightmare string that the characters on that movies series dealt with. But he hears this and the fact that it was a peer's son, just suffered his own area, regarding this, it's enough he's going to be ticked off and as to why that is."

"It's because in Wes's case, he's trying to block out whatever dreams he's suffering from, dad's going to see that immediately. And two, he was trying to stick to the regime you put him on, before Locarno started sabotaging it. Neither of us would have taken in that level of caffeine, since at this age our bodies can't handle it right now. He's suffering the comedown from the whatever it was in caffeine right now."

"Though why I don't know, because if he had told me she'd learn that immediately. And at the moment I don't have to hear the words to know he's suffering from some sort of nightmares to actually cause him to get that desperate. But if she was part of this and you're both going to kill her for attempted murder on three counts right now. Though if my theory is correct regarding those dreams, it's connected to the caffeine."

"And I don't doubt whoever she was in league had done this at the academy while the other was here just to set him up now. But I recommend sabbatical and he's away from Locarno and the girls to recover indefinitely right now with you being the ones in charge here. and you're his mother. But as his other best friend next to Jake, I'm just making the decision for him in this and I recommend immediate medical sabbatical right now."

"Though we're technically adults, you've still got the final say sirs, mam, he never told Robin, but he didn't need to tell me, because I'm his equal in everything. And with it right now at the moment, it's the only option right now. But I recommend immediate leave under a medical sabbatical and before whatever this plan of their's is activates right now Sirs, mam." He said and the trio nodded as he finished with the new title.

"What's the kid's name, Hammond, let alone Brand said they got the same problem Derek has with Wes and with you, but Derek's cousin and his best friend?" Picard asked and he said it. "His name is Nick Locarno, or to you, Nicholas Locarno, 3rd year Cadet Nicholas Locarno." he said and they nodded sternly to him. "I knew it, it's a damn NID trap, guys, cause a scandal and destroy Wes's reputation with us, alright that's it."

"Nova has two ways to go about it: Good Nova and bad Nova, bad Nova, in the prime of their careers turn into NID agents, they get jealous that officers like you. You have our attention and they don't at the moment, Derek as of right now. He is suffering a psychosis on duty to the truth, kiddo, the sextet from their generation gave us the entire backhistory." Will explained at that and Dayton nodded to the news in shock at that.

"You mean to tell me, Hammond and the others are not admirals, but the leaders of the Stargate program?!" he said in shock and he nodded to him. "Yeah, but your hero, he's descended from the best 3 star general in the entire program. But our crew is descended from the crew of Atlantis, you got chosen for the best ship crew. And said are descended from the SGA themselves." Beverly said and he nodded as he smiled in delight at that.

"Aunt Beverly the connection between him and me is established, in fact last night just triggered the bond in the way you wanted it. No severe rivalries, just complete partners now, he's my best friend." he said and she nodded as she looked at him and smiled slightly at the title he'd just given her. "If you want to call me that, then I'm fine with that Charlie, I take it you told him why I was ticked that Derek landed you in the E.R.."

"Because while my son ended up with a concussion in the riot prior to that the year before now. This time you're the one ending up in sickbay, because he just barely killed you in the fight. And if that laceration had nicked a artery, you could have bled to death, before I could heal the damage to your arms?" she asked and he nodded to answer her. "Yeah I did and he told me the reason why you were this furious at that fight now."

"And he told me what the consequences were, looks like the idiot never learns, and learned his lesson. Not if he got in trouble with you for a third time and what caused the concussion exactly?" he asked and Geordi answered that. "The quintet he sold that story off to that he was trying to use to drive a wedge between you. The quintet were beyond drunk, but speedballing with the alcohol as well and Wes reported it to me."

"Chief O'Brien, Dave Jenson, Jenny Barnfield, Rick Golderg and Tom Renfro, and one of them hit him hard enough to throw him into the tables and he hit his head against the corner of it. It was enough to trigger a bar brawl that was actually trying to arrest these guys for a drunken arrest and Rick, Jenny and I got him and Shayla out of the room while we were trying to arrest these guys for it." he said and Dayton nodded to him gently.

"Great, looks like he never learns, but I think the act of having several duplicated situations with me in this case just left the outlet open for 'her' to get to you like this. If he's the catalyst and I understand why, but he was right, try to hold it in, and her hold on you is just going to strengthen. She used your emotions to get to you and in your case Commander, your hormones." he said and the sextet sighed at the news then.

"To put this bluntly and studying the ancient gods in mythology, she's the epitome of Hathor, who had magical powers over men. She could seduce them into doing almost anything for her, and in almost every case it described them as drunk with her precense. Which is just what happened in your case, you let your guard down around this woman after Geordi got turned into an assassin and here's the result no, Commander."

"He was right, when leaving your home turf never let your guard down or you're going to get burned from it. What happened to you is what the men on that episode dealt with, if that's not just a show, but our past, if they created the federation before Sarek did. But Hathor used the second male lead as the donor for a new batch of aliens in the puppet master conspiracy notion and it takes his female friends to end it."

"Because it turned into a gender version gender, in this case though, it's not the genders going at it right now, but the age groups. As every kid our age was infected, but me, Wes and Robin. Robin got it briefly, but Wes and I just saved the entire federation. But we, Robin and Lal finished the mission and prevented it from jumping ship off of it." he added and Will nodded as he said it in exasperation at that as he said it with a firm growl.

"It's the truth alright, Sarah's the grand daughter of the apprentice of Sam Carter and with it now is she told us key information. But though the Queen was dead, it's she's the epitome of every mastermind if they're a woman, by taking advantage. And of the male officers not much older then me and I'm 33. Nick's grandfather was a year or so younger then me when that happened, but I never took the time to read all the records.

"The sheep lead in trick, with a case of seduction, I've seen this twice before. And this time I'm the drone meant to turn the entire ship into puppets to get this thing further into the federation. But if they managed to within range so they could this more easily right now, it meant that whatever plan it was they had. It's now resulted in again playing with me like this so they can cause a foothold or worse, hijack the ship."

"Lovely, first the Bynarrs, then Yuta and now this, alright that's it, I've had it, I'm not putting up with this anymore right now. I'm not letting another one get to me like this right now, not when I belong to someone else already." he said as he looked at Deanna as she moved to him and he smiled briefly as he finished that remark as they exchanged looks as he gave a nod to her and she nodded as she got what he meant.

"And it's she's crossed the line right now, where you kids are concerned, if he'd been any closer to the shaft entrance the fall could have killed him if had another spasm when he was either climbing down. Or that close to it and that could have broken his neck." she said and he noddedd in agreement to that. "Yeah and if this happens again, and if there is more to this little plot of their's and it could if we don't close that hatch."

"Well now she's really ticked me off, where you kids of my junior crew are concerned I turn into a father bear. And she had intentions of using my godson to get this into the academy, she's ending up in jail when I get through with her. And it's because she could have killed him, you and Robin by doing this, especially him, after he nearly broke his ankle earlier." he said with a furious growl and he nodded as he answered him then.

"Were you two?" Dayton asked, seeing the way she looked at him and she smiled gently. "Yes, we met when we were a few years older than you at the time, it was for a couple of years, but we lost contact, before we met here. Our bonds are that of really close friends now, though if he said that it means reactivating our original relationship, Wes didn't have to hear the words he knew everything about it at the time."

"But that's what he meant, nothing matters to him more than us, but us members of the senior staff are close friends. But it's why he never accepted any transfers or promotions right now, and it's the same for Wes, though he was ready mentally. Emotionally he wasn't ready to leave us, or, in his eyes, his adoptive father and mother now, we're his godparents." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently.

"Yes I know that, but this was either a two fold or three fold plan at the moment to and to switch subjects to why he looks like this right now. It's not just the added plan in motion, I don't think the pills he mentioned to me were genuine at all, but bio-engineered. Whoever's working at the academy is part of the second conspiracy that the duo came to tell us about." he said and Picard answered him at that remark.

"Are you saying this wasn't just a fluke that she chose now to get it on the commander at the same time that Wesley was due to return home on his break. This conspiracy was connected to another one, and both were meant to cause an incursion into the federation. And we were the first pocket cell of that virus, and that's one side of his condition at the moment, these conspiracies are the reason he's looking like this?"

"He gave me some information regarding the effects of this thing, but I didn't think he'd see this that quickly if he came straight to my office earlier last night?" he asked and Dayton nodded as he answered him, with a sigh as he said it to him. "Yes Sir, that's it exactly, though I wasn't involved in their studying the damn thing, I knew what was happening and traced it back to when things started for him, before he saw you."

"As he said, if you never want to be figured out, than never leave a clear pattern of contamination, regarding the infected, or your try is over before it even starts. But I traced it from you Commander, to the Counselor, to you Doctor, Data gets deactivated and suddenly you, Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf all become infected. And it's spreading like a brush fire around here, and I decided I was acting as a plant."

"Wes decided to do what I did, created two mock ups and waited for you to check their quarters, but we had this planned out in advance. And I told him to get himself checked out after he spoke to you, Captain, but we both knew that once the axe fell, there was no going back and he had to push forward after he busted her." he said and they all nodded to that as she asked him the next question gently as he looked at his team mate.


	3. 3: Truths Revealed And Final Decisions

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 3: Gamma Squadron And Medical Truths**

"If that's one side of it, than what's the other exactly Charlie, if you're getting that overly protective of him, who was your rival in school. When you started there four years ago, if he's the reason my son looks like this. Because it's enough with what we know on this?" she asked him and he sighed as he answered her question. "I was part of the Gamma squadron, leader of it, but my rival was another cadet, but to put this gently."

"And he's telling you his name later, but my rival, intellectually, who was thinking in romance as well. Was just as good as I was, but he was a hotshot, and he was the leader of Wes's squadron at the current moment. And to answer the unasked question, his name is Nicholas Locarno, he's a first year cadet on the edge of graduating and he's the leader of Nova squadron at the current moment here right now."

"But we were together for six months and the last two, before we left, we're now the reason he's in this situation at the moment. But Wes had been there for about five months when Nick decided to give him a shot, but that's not the only reason. But there were fifty other first year cadets who were wanting a chance to be on Nova. And Nick just picked him out of the entire group at the time, 50 first years and he's it."

"Wes never wanted to be in the team and at the time he and I were spending time together, but after that Nick segregated him from me after that. But to put this bluntly and here's where you really going to be ticked, Sir. Because like Wes, Captain, we already respect you enough in the way that everyone has labeled Nick, and whatever Boothby tells you Sir, is so off the bat it's not even funny at the moment."

"But to quote whatever he tells you, if there's trouble later, is 'He watches out for them, he keeps them together. Nick is what made the team special, he's their coach, surrogate father, and best friend all rolled into one. A natural leader, the members of the team, they love him and would do anything he asked them to do, even following him right over a cliff.' But that's how everyone else seems him at the moment."

"Everyone thinks he's the golden child, but to kids like me or Wes, he's acting like the obsessive team captain, like the kid in that teen wizarding book series. To us, he's just a master manipulator and whatever you told him last year. But everything everyone is portraying him as, we already have it, with you and Commander Riker. As to that, it's if he goes back now, this is either going to land him in the emergency room."

"Or it's going to result in his getting caught in some sort of scandal that could destroy his career and your trust in him. Your trust and respect mean more to him than you think. It's the same for me, but as I got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's getting passed everything they branded me with and him, not losing your trust. So again, to prevent him, or rather them, from destroying your trust and respect in him."

"And I agree with his train of thought here, but as my team mate caused me to get in trouble, and that was Damian Carter, he instigated the fight and I got caught in the wrong place at the time. But its best he stays home, you build the bonds even stronger and he has me and that solves the problem, and before it even starts." Dayton said and they all nodded as Picard turned to Data at that as he said it firmly.

Before he could though, Dayton sighed as he finished it. "But here's the rest of it, you recall the other Heinlein novel they turned into a movie, in the mid to late 90's of the 20th century. The narrator ended up in the marines, his ex-girlfriend in the Air Force, and he created a new quartet with his bunk-mates?" he asked and they nodded and he finished explaining it to them gently, knowing they were going to be furious at this.

"That's this scenario all over, Wes is him at the pinnacle up his high school career, Nick him after he got made squadron leader, and he's so smug about it. That he doesn't see what's coming now as his ex girlfriend sends him a dear john letter and his life and heart comes crashing down. Two weeks later his choices in training get his team mate killed and the other is so loaded with guilt, that she drops out of basic training at the time."

"Robin was his ex girlfriend, I'm her brother, but she chose Wes the second she laid eyes on him up here. But the human girl on his squadron is the epitome of his ex girlfriend, stringing him along till she decides to go career, sends him a dear john letter. And he makes the biggest mistake of his career. Whoever the lost team mate was, that I don't know and frankly I don't want to find out either at the moment."

"But Nick is going to try and save the team in only one way and it's by lying to you and the committee. Peer pressure, and frankly I'm not having his career and life destroyed, because Nick never learned his lesson regarding Robin at the time. Makes another mistake and it kills a team mate while Wes is the cadet so stricken with guilt that he drops out of the academy, he's going to say the same thing."

"So best to nip this in the bud right now, by him building the bonds even deeper with you, the four us. Including Jake, have our own squadron up here and that takes care of of it. Because if we add Josh to the squadron here on the ship, that's enough that Nick is ending being the one getting expelled. For every charge in the books, right now, but if we switch cadets and get Josh and Kate up he, and drop Hanson and Farley."

"Well that should help now as us Gamms plan out our movie, as these guys never play chess, and while Wes takes charge as the new team leader after that." he said and Picard nodded sternly at that. "Or I'm looking at it being something else entirely, said something else, is, he dragged up his ability to become more gifted then Mozart. And that results in singling him out right now, but we just hit the result of the situation."

"But our plan is just about to get worse here if we don't prevent him from returning after this situation is over right now. The accident if there was a show based off us and then it hits whoever of the rest of the team ended up on the ship before the finale in his journey. Alright I'm pulling the plug right now, we have to get Daniel on board the ship, and before that happens, Daniel was an ancient prodigy, we don't understand him."

"By that I mean Wesley himself, because the results had you more then concerned ever since the traveler turned the spotlight on him. And he wants to be treated as he's normal, but the added gift sets him apart from everyone else right now. And he's reached the limit where he's getting tired of living up to everyone's expectations. This keeps up and the results are going to be Wes wants out, Captain.

"But at the moment the internal thoughts are focused on that kid who was just as gifted as he was when he was no older then he was in the moment. But the character that got turned into his alter ego chose the easy way and joined the darkside. And he loses everything, but the venting that Nick read out to you now last year. Which is what he's thinking right now, and three years down the line, it's going to result in his choice."

"Said choice to drop out of the academy and join this character thst put the spotlight on him. If something happens at the academy they're switching to what he was thinking, before he gave into a lust for power and turned into his alter ego. We have to take charge and only one option to do it now, we get someone as equally as gifted as he is. When on board the ship and I discovered something else when doing the research."

"But some of the pieces from his ascension resulted in going into his male heirs and if it went into Daniel, our Daniel. But Daniel can help him by helping him to train and start using his abilities, as he's becoming more like what we wanted, as he drops the stres. Because I think his grandfather was ancient descent, but we do this long after the aftermath of the ends and that solves that and can right now Captain, Doctor."

"And it's because with the fact he's this gifted, so the solution is we get him matched up to an adult version of himself. And cut all access this traveler has to screwing around with his future right now." They heard and looked up to see see Sarah Hailey and Erica Michaels added and he nodded. "I think there's one chance to prove that now, hang on." Will said as he went to the computer and headed for his friend's family background.

"God Nick, why didn't you tell me you had the abilities of the ancient's, did you think that was going to change things between us. Well we need your help buddy, it's time to recall the entire squad, because we have work to do, bro. We have my young cadet, he's just like you, he needs both of us now. But he needs help emotionally right now and you're his one chance right now brother." he said under his breath as he looked at them at that.

"She's right, the reason he was this good and decided on a few things was that though he was gifted, the committee treated him as though he was normal. In fact he was just like Wes, the best at every section in every department in Starfleet. But to the committee, they considered him their best man to get the job, our job, done easily. And the fact that he's anancient, a human ancient, only made that more valuable to them."

"And his powers, they used them to prevent mass casualties and in certain severe campaigns until he dropped the truth. In regarding what Sarah told us last year, as each generation came into the picture and they kept getting stronger. And Nick's the strongest of the Jackson line, so with that in mind right now, he's our only chance here. We bring him in like two months, after the aftermath to this ends and he's training him."

"And the ending results are he's going to become that character she mentioned if they ended that when he was Wes's age. As they barred the person that called their attention to the amount of power he had. Even before this character tried and the fact he was this gifted as he becomes a very gifted officer and that solves it. First things first, we're saying what we should have said to the traveler, when he brought it to your attention."

"His abilities are our business, so stay out of our family business, you're off limits . Though in this case, I think the four of us came to the same decision right now and to the same decision regarding him and stay the hell away from him, as of this moment. You're off limits." He said and Picard nodded in agreement as he answered her then as he looked at Beverly and he said it to her and she said it firmly as she looked at Wesley.

"Agreed, if we don't get that weight off his shoulders the stress of trying to keep this up. And that stress is going to have him start lashing out now that he's sick of living up to our expectations and the results. But yes he's a very gifted junior officer, but frankly he's taken on one too many responsibilities, he should be acting 19. Not as though he's the one the future of the galaxy rests on." Michaels said and Hailey finished that remark.

"Because if this continues and it's going to result in things changing a course and the accident, if there is one, is the final straw as he lost what matters most to him, our trust. And if we don't do something right now, and this is going to result in him dropping out of the academy, even though he was trying to keep up appearances to make us happy, Jean Luc, so that's enough of this right now." She said and Picard nodded to her firmly then.

"If that's what he's thinking I'm not thinking twice about it right now, Beverly, we're yanking that card. This boy is still just a cadet, we're officers and at the moment he's on vacation right now. But as we just gained another demonstration to his abilities and as a result. If there is an ulterior motive in mind, it's ending this little plot of his, so with that in mind, we're yanking the command/medical/parental card at the moment here."

"And just to prevent our bonds from never being destroyed now." he said as he felt his anger growing by the minute as she and Will nodded to his thoughts in agreement. "Whatever our double's pulled in the 20th century we got to view those tapes, because we already had this conversation. To keep our bonds and trust the way they are, he has to tell us the truth, regarding what happened up there." Will said and he nodded to him.

As he felt his anger growing at what his student had been driven into then. "Whatever drove him into this now is getting addressed. But if he was at 75% before he came home last week, than last night and this entire morning just drained a third of that now and if that's the case, it's a no choice necessary right now. He's getting put on sabbatical and I'm reactivating his on the job training up here while he's in recovery from this."

"Commander what's the time, because this started after the rendezvous with Etana?" Picard asked and Data looked at him. "It's 1845 hours in the afternoon, Captain." he said and they looked at him in shock at that. "He's spent 20 hours on the go, after they separated and it's enough he got six hours after he reset the clock to rest and then the alarms started going off until 1130 hours this morning, and the afternoon."

"But four stops and all in human areas, because he needed time to work it out, plan out the attack and escape plan and from there he's yanking his survival training here." Geordi said and he nodded as Will answered him. "At the moment I think the act of the stage acting went a little too far last night, her trying to stage act things when we were always around him, in training and everything else has just crossed a line last night."

"As to why I'm saying this its because I never would have expected her trying to use me to get to him would result in his losing his temper that much. He knew that wasn't us doing the talking, but her, and the act of trying to use our bond, me and him. But to me he's like my son and the act of her trying to use that term for him, in my voice. That was enough to completely tick him off, aside from that we did say if this ever happened."

"Ignore everything we say to him if we're not ourselves." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "I think he took our advice in everything seriously, but radio pranks and several other pranks of playing with the sensors, if that's not enough to aggravate her nothing is right now. But when as ourselves the testing turned a bit humorous as you went looking for him, because it was a game." he said and Will nodded as he said it.

"You kids maybe skilled junior officers, but at times you still act like high school students in prank phone calls, and radio pranks. But if that's not enough to annoy the opposition by tying up the line when we need to keep the channel clear nothing ever does, Charlie. But that's another way to annoy the opposition, by prank phones call, radio pranks and several, dozen others way to annoy us." Evans said as he started laughing at that.

"Too late right now, I should have known you guys were acting like me and Nick, and Derek like Jack, but that's going a little too far. Where working in this situations concerned in screwing around with the communications net right now, Charlie. But the argument over the radio was one too far when we had to keep the channel clear right now." Will said and Data answered that as he hid a chuckle to his remark then gently.

"Sirs, the entire intention was getting that into the federation, but it's a repeat of that alien that you destroyed four years ago. The one that infected the entire group at the time and killed Captain Keel. But it's both that and the polywater virus, connecting both together, he decided to reactivate most, if not all the situations that involved him. Case in point is when you guys got a look at his skills during that virus three years ago."

"But he was the piece meant to get it into the academy, and he was watching the entire conversation between you and Etana last night Captain." Dayton told him and he felt his heart lurch at the news. "Great that's the thing we don't need right now, his realizing he's the last person standing and the people that got infected had to be us. To prevent that from getting off the ship he risked draining himself completely now at the moment."

"If Porter answered like that and he wasn't with Greyson and Bates after we got it, then..., he's the first pocket cell. Porter was ordered to guard the Crusher's apartment, and from inside the apartment this time. Wesley ordered Data there first, and they activated the code frequency to create the added lock down in the apartment. And piece by piece the rest of the teams, aside from the quartet and MacGregor's team."

"But Data how many were freed before he got the trio out of the search and she nearly cornered him in the extension shaft?" Worf asked and he explained that. "All of the public areas, Porter, his team mate and and the engineering crew. And sickbay, but Lal was working due process keeping track of things, watching his back. And helping me out with decontamination protocols, but in total 400." he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Well that's explains the lock down last night, he was locking us into our spots, giving you time to hit every ambush party on the ship. And as you do this, you debrief them, Lal activates the emergency supplies and they're safe until it's safe to unlock the doors." Geordi said and Will nodded in agreement. "That's also the reason why I was checking on Derek in case he broke orders, which he did." Data said and they sighed as she said it.

"He did it again, didn't he, damn it Derek, just how many times do we have to do this, your body can't handle the abuse of repeated withdrawal and recovery here." Beverly said in aggravation to that. "Said the same thing Beverly, after he checked on Eli, he told us that he arrested him and Derek did it a second time. But we decided that though compromised, to follow your orders, Sir." Michaels said and Picard nodded to her at that.

"Were now being released from her control, one by one now, followed by every pocket in the public areas last night. And the added function to his program kicked in now as well. Said function was to lock the rooms down and give them emergency supplies until the programming was destroyed and everyone was back to normal. But give off the emergency medical supplies in case there was a secondary code added to it."

"And they arrested whoever had the secondary as a result, Eli then gave off the added emergency medical code with me still compromised, and that's it." Will said and Dayton nodded to him as the duo at the helm and operations console thought it over and the Lieutanant started laughing. "Would two of those names when we did this regarding the Turbolifts be Worf and Data by any chance?" he asked and he nodded to him gently.

"Yes, why exactly?" he asked and he smiled. "Because with Data supposed disabled and Worf in the engineering room with you. Then who does that leave at the operations console and the man waiting for him when the elevator arrived on deck 36, section 25 exactly?" he asked and Will nodded bemused. "You're the one sitting at the operations console and Pearson was waiting for him." he said and the other man nodded to him.

"Your remark, or rather her remark, about not checking Worf's quarters if the alarm went off in there a second time just came back to haunt her right now." The operations console technician said smiling and Will looked at him. "Why do you say that exactly?" Picard asked and Dayton started laughing as he answered him. "Because I think he created seven instead of six of those bags, if the alarm went off for a fifth time."

"This morning in there, because, to throw her off, I'd do the same, by listening in on your conversation and then, once she decided to ignore the frequent false alarms, use that against her. If you taught him this, it's a case of misdirection and with the fact she decided she wasn't falling for it again. He decided to use that against her in the same way I would." he said and they nodded as he answered him with a bemused smile.

"I'd say you boys are two sides of the same coin if you're reading each other's minds this easily right now Charlie, but this is getting ridiculous. Alright what else would you do if you were him, in this situation, because so far. I've seen several direct demonstrations of that, including when Derek Hanson landed you in the emergency room last month." he said and he smiled as he answered him as he explained that to him gently.

"Well for starters, it's after escaping custody, get under cover and remove the badge, and get to work on reworking my tricorder. And turning it into a walkie talkie and then create the simulation overload chips for the staffs and the phasers, rewire the converter in the maintenance room. And then get the chief out of transporter room four, knowing he was waiting to ambush me in there and then go about regarding the decoys."

"As I know all of you so well, she'd never find me, because she's attempting to dig up anything she can on me and our bonds. And once realizing there was more than three options in this situation, I choose the one least likely to end in failure and it's by use of my survival training skills. Though instead of dealing with repeated back tracks once she thinks she's got me, I create my survival kit by heading back to my quarters."

"Deactivate the alarm from the inside, turn off the A/V mode in there and activate the computer program I created." he said and they smiled at that. "Well that definitely makes it more clear now, but you two are so much alike. I can see that the training is going to get out of hand if we have you guys doing this together. Though if you and Jake are the half and half members of my junior crew, it's turning into a contest now."

"But I think Hanson has turned into those little brats that landed him in sickbay when his system crashed. As to that, it's pitting you four against him and 3 of his friends as we run this test for real. But we're doing it when we have a lull and he's fully recovered, but the rule is the phasers are on medium stun and in your case. As you won this game with just out-thinking her all the way to the end." he said and Dayton nodded with a smile.

"Have the weapon and not need it, or need the weapon and be without, but why need the weapon when you can use your mind and with that in mind right now. We plan our attack as carefully as possible and then get to work, though this test lasts longer than a week it's creating several of our kits and we got enough food between us to last two months. But rule one regarding that, only take that which you can carry."

"And leave the rest and come back for it later." he said and Will smiled as he shook his head. "Well with two of you, I can see that these games are going to get even more out of hand than what we dealt with last night and today. But do me a favor and try to keep the reckless stunts out of the test would you please. As to why because one cub pulling a stunt like this is enough, two and I'm not going to make it to my next birthday."

"If you pull what he did in the extension shaft earlier, so just take it easy on me alright Charlie." he said and Dayton nodded with a chuckle at his remark. "I think they heard that in sickbay actually." he said and Geordi answered that with a bemused look. "With metal catwalks and flooring in the bowels of the ship and the Jeffries tubes. The noise is loud enough to be heard no matter where you are on the ship, on this side of it."

"But I think the hide got a bit too loud after we heard that clang, but that was ridiculous right now." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "The intention was to over ride the programming, but if the decoys and his staged injury didn't do it. Then the reckless actions from jumping into the extension shaft would have here. Because the engineering and security crew all had the same reaction to that clang you heard on the shaft floor."

"But that explains the sudden clang you heard in there after he split you guys up." Dayton said and they nodded in concerned aggravation. "Yeah well I heard the clang right through the tube door in the extension tube I was in down there." he said and Worf nodded in agreement to that. "As did I, but the realization was enough to get my attention and I tried to catch him in the tube I was in, before he could try it twice."

"But whatever floor he did it from is enough to cause heart failure, because we never allowed him more than 20 feet in the jump during training. And wherever he did it from is enough to scare us, as his mentors, out of our minds after one too many close calls these last four years. Then again, he keeps this up and the entire group close to him is not going to make it to our next birthdays if he pulls anymore daredevil stunts here."

"Because he just barely gave me a coronary when I realized what he pulled in there." he said and the trio nodded in agreement. "You're not the only one right now, Derek said the same thing when they heard that clang with the reactor that close to the Jeffries entrance shaft in engineering." Hailey said to him and he nodded bemused as Picard switched subjects as he tried to get his mind of that firmly as he said it to her.

"Well the next question is why the hologram exactly right now too, unless..., he wasn't just delaying for Data. But he got whoever our guests are that boarded us when he signaled he was awake this morning. On without them being seen, and then had several mock-up headsets for the whoever it was that arrived ready and waiting. But who is the next question here and why would he go to that drastic of choices in wargames."

"Lieutenant, check the pilot's identification on that shuttle that just arrived, if the alarms didn't go off when it did. Because if he knew they were coming, he was preventing her from realizing that her plan just backfired." Picard said and Worf nodded as he checked the serial number and looked up in shock. "It's Doctor Pulaski and your father, Commander, the federation was sending them, regarding whatever conspiracy this is."

"Wesley disabled the tracking sensors, so they could get in without being detected. Your father's the pilot that got them here. And he knew they were coming, he was busy playing decoy so we didn't check the route that the duo were going to be arriving from." he said and Will looked up in shock. "Dad, he's here." he said and decided to double check that as he quickly slammed his hand on his communicator then.

"Riker to sickbay, you read, dad, you there?" he asked and he heard an older version of his voice answer that. **_"Yeah son, we're here, we've been here since 0730 this morning, as Data was decontaminating the major hotspots on board the ship. Wesley already had an audience with Kate right after she and Data did the engine room and he debriefed her and got her passed the security teams."_**

 ** _"He was keeping up decoy to protect her and she filled me in already of what the heck was going on here on the ship. But that's why he was working over time this morning, just after that chase ended up in the wall."_** he said and they all nodded to that as Beverly sighed as she answered that remark. "If my department is clean, get Eli up here, so I know why the hell he looks like this and what's causing it."

"We'll see you in a bit, but we've got to go over this, Kyle." she said and he heard an amused tone in his father's voice as he answered her, his tone holding a bemused smile then ad he answered her. **_"Got it, but trust me, what you just deal with doesn't even scratch surface right now. What he told her regarding there being company coming this morning wasn't a bluff but a fact as to why."_**

 ** _"And at the same time we were coming, he yanked the added Talupian maneuver out, which explains why your sensors were blind, he pulled whatever training maneuevers you used for those wargames after Korami was here and employed it into his tactics. But that sums up how he got us aboard, before things started a second time and before Data got to you."_**

 ** _"But he over rode the sensor code on external sensors to keep you busy, while we came into the shuttle bay. But there's more to this conspiracy than you think, it's why we were told to come check on you and help out. Though considering Wes's physical condition it's only more necessary right now, but I'll be up there in thirty minutes."_** he said and they all nodded to that, bemused.

"Holographic games and playing around with the holodecks, I knew he was good, but I didn't think he was that good." The second conn officer said and they chuckled. "You remember the concept two heads are bette then one Lieutenant?" Dayton asked and he nodded. "The four of us had this planned out in advance right now at the moment, but he was bouncing idea off me last night and vice versa this morning regarding this."

"But what you saw regarding us, you're seeing the very tip of the iceberg, because that's us just getting started right now." he said and Picard shook his head smiling as he said it. "What you saw last night and this morning doesn't even come close Daniel, at the start of our deployment his equipment. It managed to get us out of the path of an oncoming meteor, just as the sun was getting ready to go supernova, four years ago."

"But his comming us like that was part of it, but that's one piece of it and the forcefield blocking the control room and the environmental was another. But he knew she just tore that out of our heads, but what you heard between us last night was when we started. That's our reaction to his trying to prevent anyone from doing anything idiotic here and everything he did, regarding the viewers was involved in that and was a piece to it."

"As its part of our history with each other at the time, the beginnings of a bond that would result in our acting like his extended family members here on the enterprise. She didn't understand why he was suddenly comming us when he was in hiding last night. Because it was dating back to a time just before we had the chance to get to know him now, and everything else after that was during the entire three years at the time."

"Before he left, to name a few was the Klingon ceremony, and the Anbo Jysitsu uniforms and equipment, that was when the commander's father came to visit. The fire in cargobay 7 was when we had a group of old country colonists by the name of the Bringloidi here. And we encountered another group that were clones by the name of Mariposans, the holographic games were the Hathaway at the time."

"As for this three fold situation it was based on the fact we had a puppet master notion running loose at command headquarters four years ago. And the effects of those devices, before the mind control kick was the effects of our initiation stage. And we got infected by the Polywater virus, but that stunt with the radio and the control room forcefield was connected to that at the time." Geordi said to him and he nodded to him at that

As he looked between the seven and the proud looks on their faces at Wesley. "So he chose the best memories to focus on when doing deprogramming here, everything that he was involved, he chose that?" The other man asked and they nodded. "Yeah as he said it was the act of the first born cub leaving the nest, and letting him go after close to four years together was hitting us hard." Will said and he nodded as his friend said it.

"How did he do that exactly?" The lieutenant asked and Picard smiled proudly as he answered him. "Someone gave him the sensors codes to over ride ours and hers and he decided to play a few holographic games with us. The commander pulled the same stunt when we wre doing wargames with the Hathaway two years ago. As he chose Wesley as a member of the crew on the Hathaway and this was a training game for him."

"And just before Beverly returned to the ship at the time, but we spent the entire year together as this one was 'if you don't have what you need, improvise'. But this was a move they chose when Will was on the Hathaway, and it's by over riding the sensor codes. And playing holographic games, before they used the next ploy and simulation damage was going to 4 days to fix." he said and finished a chuckle as he said it, smiling.

"He chose every good memory that was needed in the first three years at the time, to make it last this long. But I recognize that maneuever now that I back to being myself again. But when during the wargames I chose the Kumeh maneuver and the commander chose to counter with the Talupian manuever, but Worf decided on a little add on to that. And we got the shock of our lives when we got attacked by a Romulan warbird."

"But the best parts of his training, that one year when he decided to stay and I promised Beverly we'd take care of him changed things and he and I grew closer at the time. It was like having his father back with me and everything that he chose in added activities, with me. Was what his father and I did together leading up to the accident at the time, but I had him for one year, his mother and him the next year and our bond developed."

"Even stronger, our bond was that of a mentor/student bond and leading into when he left last year. But he was right, letting him go last year was even harder than I expected, because I watched him grow into who he was and its letting go. That's the hardest part of being a mentor, or a parent, he's my surrogate son, Will's his godfather." Picard told him and he nodded as he looked at Wesley at that in amazement as Dayton hid a smile.

"Talupian maneuver, what's that exactly?" Dayton asked and Wil chuckled. "Worf used that to throw the captain off guard during our wargames regarding the Hathaway. Wes was giving dad enough lead time to get on board, because the hologram was blocking them, so while we, and Etana, had our sensors blinded regarding this. And thinking we're being attacked, my father and Kate Pulaski get on board, before the final catch."

"But this last maneuever he used was by an old acquaintance, everything starting from when he did that site to site was by an old friend from a mission two years ago. Said friend had given him an idea of how to blind himself from the sensors, but everything from years 1-3 he used. And with you guys bouncing ideas off each other, though mentally, it was still enough that he could do this easily, but evidently this wasn't in it."

"The ability to actually work together like this, the mental connection you have to talk to each other like this, only comes from understanding each other. But if you guys were able to do it this easily then the connection has snapped into place, if we were back in 20th century, and you both took martial arts. It's you've become soul bonded blood brothers now." he said and Dayton nodded in shock to that information.

"One night together and the connection has snapped into place so easily, that while working his position here on the bridge. That he's reading my mind and running things in whatever way I would have suggested had we been been planning this out in advance. Had I had his back, I didn't think that just seeing each other a few times, before I arrived and last nights conversation would result in us connecting that easily."

"But if this was meant to happen..., Doctor, did you know my father when you were younger, if he and I connected this easily?" he asked and she nodded. "I did, in fact he was part of my med school class. But Joe is going to get a shock when he hears you've guys have just connected to the point you can read each other's minds now." she said and he nodded as Will looked at him gently as he said it to him.

"During the course of that year I taught him to improvise in battle strategy, with you being just like him I can teach you the exact same thing, but with both of you together. The training is going to get a little out of hand now, if you're this much like him, and like me. Just try not to pull any reckless stunts, because I just had the life scared out of me when I realized which deck level he let go from." he said and Dayton nodded to him.

"Looks like he read my mind about playing holographic games with her, because I couldn't do that without getting caught by you guys, but he read my mind about pulling this particular rabbit out of the hat." he said and they chuckled. "I think that was the program that we had left over in the computer system if the wargames that year reactivated this morning, but that was a perfect case of distraction this morning."

"But than, as a computer genius he was really good at remembering what sensor codes to over ride in our sensors. But that program he used was a little surprise Worf created. Ensign Nagel agreed with it and she and Worf downloaded it into the computer on the Hathaway, but it blinded our, the enterprise's, sensors and the results were. That while the bridge crew here were thinking they were being attacked, at the time here."

"But it was we scored several simulated hits on the aft deck in that." he said and the young man started laughing at that. "Holographic games and winding up in the arcade on board the ship, that was great, looks like we came to the same choice this morning. Especially if he did my job for me while I was piloting the ship, I didn't suggest this over our mental link, but he read my mind enough to decide in over riding the sensors codes.

"And if he blinded us to the fact that your father and former C.M.O. were coming, he then created the hologram just outside the ship. But he said he was way ahead of me when he was preparing for that and I think he called Sarah and Tom. And it's because they were both in ten forward last night, along with Sarah's entire squadron and Jake." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that as he smiled at him as he answered him.

"But that was a really good choice in decision tactics, make your opponent think they're being attacked, that's a good one, son. If you're not going for full attack methods make your opponent think they're being attacked." Will said and he smiled. "Well that makes fifty reminders of the entire three years before he left. Just how much did he learn from you guys if he's that good?" Evans asked and they chuckled as Picard answered that.

"A lot, I had him in training from the time he was fifteen, but he was just beginning his full first year the year Dr. Pulaski was here. Three years and as he said when separated for a while you sometimes forget your own student's abilities. But seeing the trio work as one is even better, but I don't think it was just them if we heard Lal finally last night. As to why she was covering his back with Robin and Jacob now compromised."

"And Charlie was a plant last night and this afternoon, because, if we were ourselves, this just made the game more fun. And it's because it's like the wargames we did on the Hathaway, as severe training him that year. But that was a nicely thought way to handle this now at the moment." he said and he nodded to him. "Yes Sir, well, we were working out the best way to do this together." he said and thry nodded as Evan looked at him.

"But that access code he used, that one I don't get, where did he get it from, if he's not the one sounding like you guys, than who did." Evans said and Data answered that as he said it him, as he imitated Picard's voice. "Computer, establish a security code." he said and the lieutenant nodded. "After I met Captain Picard, I demonstrated my added function, and we decided to use this as part of the back up plan in case this happened."

"That was the access code I used to over ride control after the homing beacon caused my memory to start going haywire, Lieutenant. My father, Dr. Soong, implanted a homing beacon into my memory and it caused me to hijack the ship. But with this ability I could effectively over rode any orders given to the computer by the crew. And Wes decided to add this to his back up plan, the only ones who knew were the sextet."

"Chief O'Brien, and the members on the bridge when he offered this suggestion that day when he created it last year at the time, when he created the chip. But I got hijacked and had no control over my behavior, because Dr. Soong assumed that we had no emergency, but we did. Because Jacob Potts pulled a practical joke on his little brother that nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion and we were enroute to 416 at the time."

"After he cracked it, we decided to add this to the sentient program he created, but with one of our crew planetside, we, or rather they forgot a few things, as did Chief O'Brien, he's second in command of the engine crew. Everything used was focused on the entire three years, but to switch subjects, captain with there being a possible runs two in this. But I recommend leaving that security code active right now, we may need it right now."

"As to why, if our final piece to this conspiracy is still on board, alright hold on, computer deativate audio/visual on the bridge." Data said and the lights flashed. "Why do that exactly?" Dayton asked and he explained that. "Because your conversation a bit ago just came into it. It's not over yet right now at the moment, as to why though I deactivated the programming in a couple of spots last night, the secondary programming kicked in."

"We had two nervous reactions the time last night after he commed you, I dealt with sickbay first and then hit ten forward, followed by the lounges, freeing half of the five teams that knew him best. But there's a select few now trying to turn him and you into a host, along with Robin a second time, to get these things off the ship." he said and Picard said it sharply at that news as he looked at Wesley concerned at that remark then.

"So the quintet just won the first battle in this war to get these off the ship, and now it's going to a retaliation next. And if she targeted him specifically, it means she's trying to make it easier to get that off the ship. And by making him to sick to focus on the fact that he and you just deactivated the program and the four of you did this together. And the trio are now the required targets here?" Picard said sharply and Data nodded to him.

"Great, the boogieman under the bed or in the basement remark just make a come back, we had three arrested so far, but with the ones about to suffer that secondary we got to protect the quartet now, guys. Especially with him this weak at the moment, though he gets any worse or his system crashes. And that fear is enough we're going to have to catch him, before he hurts himself, after he already sprained his ankle a bit ago."

"Because by that point we know he's not thinking clearly right now, and if it takes reversing these situations now. It's going to be a combination of a few things just to head it off, because as he said when as ourselves we know him better than he knows himself. Our bonds are the only thing that are going to beat her at this game, but nearly killing him in the process is going to far at the moment, especially with him this weak."

"But if he thinks that the programming reactivated in us, it's either the effects of the trip or just the delirium that's going to mean we have to catch him, before he hurts himself now." Will said and he nodded to him in agreement. "Question is whether or not being on light duty would do it, if he's working over time. Even though it's been whatever duration it is, it's going to a mental chess game to do this." Picard said and they nodded to him.

"She crosses that line and nothing is saving her from ending up in jail for three counts of child abuse and two of attempted murder, but if we have a plant on board this ship. And they're the ones that are ending up in the E.R., when we get through with them, if it's a man. And if they interfere and they're ending up dead, if that chase down ends up back in the extension shaft, because once was enough right now at the moment."

"Though this time I'm staying in the shadows so I can catch him off guard, because if he collapses on the floor there's no going anywhere after that. Our bond is the only thing that could work to break through that delirium now. And with his being this weak, and outnumbered there's no going anywhere after we get him to the floor." Will said sharply as he ran a hand through Wesley's hair at the back of his head as he leaned into him.

Watching him bury his head into his side he heard a gentle thought to that. ** _'Papa bear.'_** he saw him thinking and hid a smile at that. 'God, this kid is going to give me a heart attack if he keeps this up right now. I know I've been acting as his father ever since year two, before he left. But now it's gone to making sure he doesn't land himself back in sickbay right now.' he thought as he looked at him as he said it gently to him then.

Looking at the teenager, as he laid his head against his side, he sighed as he thought it. 'For god sakes cub, how many times have we got to go over this right now, I know you're trying to keep from losing me, but going about it like this is going too far. I'm not leaving you, it's going to be okay, you took care of us. And now it's time to take care of you, you're staying home till further notice.' he said to him softly as he felt his anger growing.

 ** _'Sorry papa bear, but no choice, she left me no choice, to get you back to normal, I had to push it to the limit.'_** he heard in answer to that thought and Will hid a sigh as he answered him. 'Well you're staying home till further notice after you just ran yourself ragged, again, but you took care of us. And now it's time to take care of you at the moment, it's okay son.' he said in answer to that thought as he watched him gently.

As he watched him bury his head into his side and nodded as he rubbed his back gently as he said it with a bemused look to his former mate. "Well our cub knows he's in big trouble with us right now for this. And though we already had this conversation last year at the time, I can't believe it ended up turning into exactly that right now." he said to Deanna and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him.

"I'll say, we've gone over this 50 times since he recovered from the flu and another 100 for the following 18 months before he left, but this is going too far right now at the moment. But if she didn't get it right once she's going to try again, but it means the second or third try. She's going to try and get him off the ship in the way we pulled his stealth training scenario, and his camping on the holodeck, during his training."

"By his trying to get to one of his caches and getting to the shuttlebay,, though that happened and it's going to go into one of three things and to name them off now. 1) make him think it's time to return to the academy now, and he's running late to return to the academy. And since the ship's don't have the added replicators, he's got his supplies with him, and possibly one or both are still in the tunnels, the extension shaft."

"So either he's being kidnapped by the Aldeans with MacGregor on board, the fact he's running late to return to the academy, or number three. And that's the possibility that the programming reactivated in us, and with it now. Is the fact his system may have crashed by that point, it's preventing his getting off the ship through either the transporter room system or the shuttlebays." Deanna said and they nodded to her.

"Yeah and if it's one or both, just trying to keep MacGregor out of it is the next problem if he panicked and locked the door into the entrance tubes. Best guess is to him, it's like having Radue on board and he and the sextet are scared he's here to kidnap them." Will said and Geordi nodded in agreement to that. "The nightmares regarding that started a second time, Commander." Data said and they all nodded with a furious look at that.

"Great, if his system crashes and the delirium is going to have him thinking Radue is on board the Enterprise and with him, his guards. He sees him and he's going to bolt, before we can catch him." Geordi said sharply and they nodded in agreement as Dayton switched subjects. "I take it there's more to your relationship with you than I know, if you and the lieutenant decide to deal with this yourself than leave it to the sextet."

"The way he was talking about you last night, made it clear he was sounding like a son to his father and mother regarding you and the counselor, Sir?" Dayton asked and they both nodded. "Yes he's our godson, in our cases, with his mother gone, he turned to us that year and we gave him the parental support he needed, and he's the surrogate son in theirs and the sextet, the engineering team and the sextet you met when you arrived."

"The sextet who started surrounding you and Robin, if MacGregor was around at the time. They're the ones the he looked after, and if he told you this already. The seven of them were kidnapped by the Aldeans four years ago, and it was because they were suffering a severe case of radiation poisoning and sterility was the latest symptom. We managed to get them back, but the ending results were he's been having nightmares."

"Ever since that experience, and with it, like a few weeks later, was the entrance exam to get into the academy. But he failed to get in, because of the no winner, that was his biggest fear, and Tasha only made it worse at the time. But to him, he had family on board the ship, but real and adopted family members. With us involved it's now resulting in the case of us his worst nightmare as we're the reason, the main reason now."

"That he pushed himself into a collapse again at the moment, though I doubt anyone used that nickname this week. Just before the virus started running amok, it's still enough that he's let their jibes push him into a collapse and possible relapse." Deanna said and he nodded as Geordi said it. "At the moment with you being a combination of father/older brother to him you're the only who could possibly break that delirium, Sir."

"Because I think, during his last escape, before we found him finally, he ended up in your apartment. The bond you have is our only chance, and we have to use that against her, if her third attempt is focused on him. What was it he said, five hours theory and two days practical for guys like Marks. Though he gets arrested and it's game over, though whoever did ended up getting arrested by Data for reckless endangerment last night."

"And you can tell us who in a bit buddy, because if it was a junior crew member and they're in trouble. But, 30 minutes to 1 hour theory for him and whoever's with him and just short of a day in practical. Well I'd say he beat the record of the longest running manhunt in a training turned real exercise on board a galaxy class ship. And with it scored highest in every portion of the test, though not single handedly, but close to it."

"Though now that we know he wasn't alone, I'd say Robin was involved in this as well, and they beat the odds of winning against a ship full of trained officers and they were treating this like a training game till the last thirty minutes of the test." Geordi said and he nodded. "There a reason he keeps doing that." The second lieutenant said with a gentle smile as he saw Wesley had buried his head into Will's side and the trio nodded.

"It's when he's too tired to think straight or he's sick, and he kept doing that with me after the knack hit him. I'm his godfather like I said, but now it's turned into a case of a serious attachment and he doesn't want to let go. Though in the case of being the parent it's the act of your adoptive cub too worn out to act his age. And he's acting younger than he really is, as a result, but I think it's both his exhaustion and the other."

"Etana and MacGregor just caused him to revert three years emotionally, because this is what he was like during a case of separation anxiety. And when Beverly named us his guardian with her planetside when he was sick and just beginning to get over it. Though that's one mistake and I'm not making the same mistake twice regarding his health here." Will said to him and he nodded as the first Lieutenant went to the next question.

"Was he serious that there was shrapnel left over in that tunnel from two years ago?" Evans asked quickly and Geordi sighed. "Yeah he was, like he said Roga blew the terminal and there was shrapnel all over the place. My team got half of it but evidently there were pieces we didn't see if he had to go to surgery on his leg. Let alone wrapping him hand, before he used her equipment, but here's the thing most family doctors."

"Most of them, if they're the type to keep a supply of equipment on hand at home, usually kept in the office in their apartment, if they're on a ship. But rule 1, if the enemy has control of sickbay: if you're parent is a doctor, and sickbay is in the hands of the enemy. Then use what said parent had on hand when you were still a kid, which is exactly what he did, and as to why right now, no half and half would get reckles."

"Though I'm willing to take a guess since us half and half soldier members on the ship would do what he did if this was a training turned real it's heading for the act of making it look like he was really hurt. But if there was more to this its stage acting these things, but if he found that shard that was left on the table, it's enough I see this as if he was too exhausted to keep moving and crouched on the floor and picked it up."

"But as to the reason he did that it's because if he hadn't paused then and with him that exhausted before he got himself a recharge. And something to eat so he could keep himself awake long enough till he got into Data's quarters for the night. It was enough that he barely missed landing on that one and the one lying on the table next to it. For real and if he had an infection would be there by the time we caught up with him finally."

"But tetanus shot, and he was likely do for his booster and this gave him a reason, now and used the vaccine for real to prevent that. But if he was stage acting these injuries we're finding the scars left over after we get him in sickbay later. But the indicator and we already discussed this, but getting our parental instincts regarding him. And causing them to start going crazy, is going too far here at the moment and as to why."

"But making it look like he had sliced his hand and it got him in the leg, to us, we know things things were faked. So though he possibly has the scar on his hand and leg, he did the the second and third of the 3, but skin knitter and laceration healer. But to her, she's seeing this as it was real, and he hid the first bag in the recycle bin, but left the second lying on the table." he said and they nodded in concerned annoyance at that information.

"Damn it kid you keep this up I'm not going to make it to my next birthday here at the moment, because this is going too far." Evans said in annoyance with an irritated paternal look on his face as Will answered that. "No kidding, now you know how I feel right now, my cub had to take things a little too far to throw her off. And the thing that lays him out is not a case of loss of blood, but a sprained ankle and muscle spasms."

"And again you Cubs get it together, once with him is enough, twice and with both of you and I'm not going to make it to my next birthday. Because you're coming very close to scaring me into a heart attack here Charlie." he said and Dayton nodded as he further then as he said it to him with a bemused look. "And it's enough she could have killed him, and at the moment she, Etana, crossed the line and I'm beyond furious right now."

"Our cub was forced to run himself ragged, again, just to prevent that piece of junk from getting off of this ship. He's so exhausted that he's acting like he did when he had the flu, alright we don't have a choice. But until we finish making sure the virus is contained on board the ship and we deal with here. And the possibility his system is about to crash, again, he's not going to back to academy and he's on sabbatical as of now."

"And with it, at the moment my Cubs, the trio, as well as Jake, have been so traumatized that this turned them 3 to 4 years younger than their real age. For the boys and regarding the duo, they're about to suffer the psychological side effects of getting turned into a host at the moment. But if we had several secondaries it's the fear that virus reactivated on the ship and its going to have them beyond paranoid at the moment."

"To the point that if we have to run that field test, if his activates, and the reaction is possibly going to be the third one. And if he has a relapse, it's turned him twice that now, till he's, mentally, a 10 to an 11 year old and it's taking acting like his father to break him out of the effects of that trip. Because if it's the third, it's going to be what she tried to class last night and this morning as." Will said with a furious growl at that.

"That's what I'm worried about right now, if he's drained 3/4's of his strength, the effects of his system impacting and crashing again are very serious right now. But whatever causes that to start a second time, if these pills have more than caffeine in them, hit him and he's starts suffering a trip it means going to medical arrest for real this time. Because it's going to take two cases of resistance, regarding this in this case."

"And before the effects wear off completely, at the moment regarding if that fever turns him back into kid younger than his real age. It's taking your bond to get him to calm down, if this results in the same reaction we had two years ago after the knack hit him." Beverly said as she looked at Wesley, before crouching in front of him as she ran her hand through his hair and in response he rested his head against her shoulder.


	4. 4: Computer Findings And Reveals

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 4: Medical Trouble, Side Effects And Surprises**

"Was his condition part of the plan if he's looking like this, weakening him so she makes him an easier target?" Picard asked firmly and Data sighed as he said it to him gently. "I don't know know, Sir, but what I do know is that of close to 300 people I freed last night and this morning among the adults. We had a case of teenage mutiny and two cases of secondaries in regarding thst program last night and to explain that one."

"After I got to Lieutenant Porter and Ensign Davidson, my daughter reported that Derek's communicator was wandering loose in the hall." he said and Derek straightened up at that. "Derek's communicator was wandering loose in the hall last night, Derek if you did what I think you're in big trouble." he said with a stern growl and the sextet looked at him at that as Data nodded and he gave furious nod as he got it it then at the remark.

"Yes it's what you're thinking Charlie, after hearing that, I checked to see if he was armed and that did it. But he disobeyed direct orders and decided to play the hero last night." he said Dayton nodded with a furious look. "Keep going, what happened next." he said and Data nodded to him. "Dr. Crusher gave orders there are to be no weapons and he was asking questions regarding this at the time." he said and they nodded to him.

"Asking questions regarding that, Wes was never going to break our strategy, just what made him think we would, we're not that reckless. And we both knew that the security guards were waiting to ambush him in every public place on the ship." he said sharply to him and he nodded. "Evidently he thinks that just because we were the ones training him, that he was trying to show off to us and the ending results here now."

"Are that his pride and arrogance got in the way and he decided to show off the fact that the golden child, in our eyes, was going to slip up. And when he did, he was going to bust him, but trying it when compromised is the exact remark." Will said sternly and he nodded as Data finished that. "Yes and as a result I arrested Derek Hanson, Dr. Anenzi arrested David Johnson and Ensign Michaels, your team arrested Ensign Gillespie."

"Dr. Crusher, there's a select few getting secondary's, and we arrested two last night along with an adolescent case of rebellion last night. And after you already ordered said student to go to bed at the moment as well. But regarding the ones possibly about to start going through it, we have to keep the quartet surrounded. Especially him him now, as he's too weak fight back now at the moment, but that withdrawal is a relapse."

"Secondary program, is the added side effect of the withdrawal and rebound, and with it trying to get this on the boys and Robin a second time and for real now. That we have to protect them from whoever the next withdrawal and rebound patient is. If her secondary plan doesn't work, which is trying to get it on you boys again. Than it's the final stage and I have reason to believe that would be chapter three of your game novel, Charlie."

"Combined with it was the second portion of that book, regarding turning the trio that were always together into a host. But if the secondary programming doesn't work in the trio's case, she's going to use his condition against him and pull something else and that's chapter three of that game novel. You three had the easy part of dealing with the run around in this regarding the crew at the moment, chapter two has just started."

"And that's regarding with whatever monstrosity she created metaphorically right now with the fact everyone is beginning to recover from the effects of that game. But parts two and three have to be left to us now. Because we've had more experience in these situations and if he's the primary target, we know how he thinks right now to prevent her from getting him off the ship, and with those words in mind right now."

"Stage one staying undercover all night and reverse the attack, stage two trying to get this on you for real and stage three start screwing with his recovery when he's just beginning to regain his strength just to get it off the ship." he said and they nodded. "You mean to tell me that the added secondary programming is now getting this thing on the trio, or quartet, before she tries it again with Wes?" Geordi said to him at that slowly.

Before he could answer the added meaning in his remark hit and Dayton said it sharply then. "Wait, Derek, Derek was in the hall last night, was he armed?" Dayton said in shock at that. "Yes he was armed and the phaser was at maximum as well. But I decided I was the required target, but if it was either of us." he said and Dayton nodded angrily. "That stupid idiot, what the hell was he thinking here, if that wasn't either of you."

"But the inspiration to his distractions he ran into, he'd either be dead or taken as a hostage right now. Just what the hell is he thinking here, because we'd never abandon our carefully laid plan and get reckless like that." he added with a furious growl as Beverly said it in disbelief at that as she repeated that remark as she got it. "You arrested Derek last night in the hallway, before getting to Eli and the others in sickbay."

"Just what the hell was he doing in the hallway?" Beverly asked and Dayton sighed at that. "I'm willing to take a guess he disobeyed direct orders given to him by me and Lieutenant Porter last night just so he could play hero and get back on your good side right now, Aunt Beverly." he said and she nodded. "Maybe, but that's still going way too far and we specifically said stay out of this, as you three were the only ones."

"Who were supposed to be on duty, before the axe fell last night, you three and Jake also knew better than to disobey orders. And try something this reckless as well, as if that's not enough, we also said when it came to something like this. Then don't try anything stupid and leave it to us." Geordi said to him at the news. "Looks like he ignored direct orders Geordi and with that in mind right now at the moment, he's in serious trouble."

"I believe you ordered him to stand down as well Charlie, I mean he's a very fresh recruit with next to no experience. And while you boys and Robin are all seasoned training ensigns, Hanson just started barely 5 months ago?" David Evans asked and Dayton ran his hand through his hair again at that. "Yeah I did, and I tried to do your job for you acting as Wes's second in command and trying to keep the channel clear, stupid idiot."

"Despite the fact Porter and I said to stay out of this he goes ahead and tries to arrest him, himself. Wes, Robin and I are all skilled training ensign's, we all grew up on ships and we're all involved in the on the job training you chose for us from a certain age. And he's just a recently activated cadet, you remember your remark. In regarding if a guy like his inspiration was on board the ship at the time, or whatever happened in 1st year."

"And you hit the climax, regarding neutralizing the, whatever it was?" he asked and they nodded as Will said it for the five of them gently, as he remembered this conversation with Wesley. "Yes and it was that for you kids, we preferred you leaving the dangerous parts of these situations to us. As more experienced officers than you are at the time, since you're too young and you don't have the experience at the moment right now."

"But when we dealt with the Microbrain, just after the latest surge and growth spurt, as it now reached the size of a softball. And it broke out of the glass jar we put over it to study it at the time, we knew that if this kept it up it was going to destroy the ship. Wes got involved in the analysis at the time that day, but left it to Geordi and Data to explain this to the captain and me regarding its weakness and though he wanted to help."

"He left neutralizing the damn thing, before the latest power burst broke out of the lab, to me. And I was across the hall from it, and I was ready in case the spikes broke down the door and through the wall. But that's what we mean though and though you kids want to get involved, you know better and know you're not ready." Will said, before closing his eyes as he got what he meant as Beverly said his thoughts at the realization.

"And..., oh great, that's just great, damn it Derek, we've gone over this, until you're ready you're not getting involved these situations. Well there's our remark alright, with you and Wes, though you wanted to get involved, you know you're not ready. But this time you didn't have a choice and had to work as one, but you both decided. That, never mind the weapons and were using everything in your mental Arsenal to defeat her."

"But you also decided to leave it to us adults officers regarding the next two pieces with the fact we possibly had and are about to have several flip outs for the next week. Though at the moment my young cub is in enough trouble for doing this when he's in no condition for it right now. But after this one, that's the last time he's pulling a stunt like this and we mean that right now." she said and he sighed as he answered her gently.

"By the time we realized what the hell was going on around here and in his condition it was already too late and we had to push forward, Doctor. I'm just saying this for the three of us but what did you expect us to do, we waited any longer the expansion was going to be underway, and we had to push forward. Wes read my mind regarding creating that first aid kit just to keep his body temp regulated at the moment in this."

"But we couldn't tell you that truth without her finding out and it turning him into an easier target, to protect him, and us, we had to keep it quiet. Though if she knew already and she's getting arrested if she's the reason for it." he said and she sighed. "Maybe, but that's the last time you hold something like this back from us and we mean that, understand." Picard said for her and he nodded to him and his orders gently.

"But again you're right while you guys had several years field experiences and know what you're doing when in on the job training and know it's too dangerous. While he decided to jump feet first into it regarding playing the hero and tries to arrest Wes and it gets him arrested by Data and sedated. But this is what we meant when we gave that lecture to him at the time his parents asked us to start his training."

"Because we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or you're trying to act like a hero, and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis. As to that he just blew his training lesson in this scenario, by not staying off the channel when we had to keep it clear and by doing this. Because if it hadn't been Wes, or Data, but someone far more dangerous, like his inspiration, that could get him killed."

"Or get him turned into a hostage and how could he possibly be thinking that Wes would suddenly switch tactics. And attack head on is beyond me, because neither of you are that reckless, you know better than that." Beverly said and he nodded to her gently. "Yeah I know and we were both thinking that exact same thing mam, we know better than to jump feet first into dangerous situations, but today we didn't have a choice."

"But he did exactly what Wes and I would never do, if we had the inspiration of his chosen decoy attempts, including the simulated blast in T-95, and he was running amok on the ship, Mam. If he just joined the crew, he was trying to find some way to impress you and it's by being the first to catch Wes. And instead gets arrested by Commander Data, sedated and locked up himself till the secondary program wears off completely."

"Sir, as you saw in me since we met, I'm too much like Wes to break your choices in my training, I'd never do anything that reckless and try to deal with the crisis myself. In fact to quote what Jenny told whoever his adult version was, it's 'while he's busy trying to pilot the damn ship. We're the ones most at risk right now with ship Maitenance and security precautions with a bunch kids younger than ten years up here with us.'."

"And I'm not honestly stupid enough to try and arrest whoever the guy was that helped him work this out so easily, because A) I'm too young, B) I haven't had ten years of field training yet. And C) this is to dangerous and it could result in a hostage situation. If this was really that guy, whoever it was, he's lucky to be alive right now. But I think we found my alter ego hiding in closet, if this is what your conversation was about last year."

"Wes and I would never pull what he did last night, regarding getting involved, it's too dangerous and with it. And instead of encountering Wesley in the hall, he gets arrested by the commander for an extremely risky move. But that's the scope of it, if whoever his inspiration was, was still here on the ship, he'd be taken hostage as a result. Though I think he was trying to get back on your good side by taking the initiative."

"Such as it is right now, Wes explained to me regarding the Potts brothers and whatever rumors he created about your bonds with him Sir. And I'm not buying them whatsoever, whatever they might be. But getting arrested three times blew his scholarship, if that's why he's trying to show off in asking you those questions. Before I ordered him off the radio, it's because he was planning on playing the hero and trying to catch him, alone."

"After he got himself in trouble with you again, but going about it like this is not the way to do it." he said and they nodded, bemused at the wording as Picard answered him at that gently. "That's the understatement of the century, we specifically told you kids that when it came to something like this, to leave it to us. At this rate he just dug himself deeper into the hole for breaking orders right now anyway, though you bent that rule."

"And if you were trained in five different areas of the hard sciences, including medical, it's you're my third half soldier/half scientist training ensign with Robin working up here as well. But Derek Hanson, if he'd been in the military, would be part of the all jock/athlete type regarding piloting the ship. You just proved to me, yet again, you're just like Wesley, he never got involved once it got dangerous, though he wanted to."

"And left the dangerous parts to Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf as well as the security teams. And you're right, at your age getting involved in a manhunt on board the ship, if we had the inspiration to all these distractions and decoys still here on it, is too dangerous, reckless and irresponsible. And aside from playing with the radio, you did very well during things last night and this morning." he said and Dayton smiled gently.

"I guess I made a good first impression on you if you guys think of me in the same way you do Wes, huh?" he asked and she smiled as Picard answered that. "Yes and like your brother, these bonds start getting stronger to the point it's going to be hard to let go after that much time together. You may have been with us for just short of five months, but it's still enough that you three are and have become our favorite students."

"But with the added extension in his case of being kept home now, we've got all three of you and I took more an interest in intellect rather than athletics as well. As to that, that's the message I gave to Derek, if you want to be somebody and go somewhere you better wake up and start paying attention in class. Because in the real world it doesn't matter how good you think you are or who you're connected to in the eyes of your bosses."

"Without an education, you don't have anything, you three have just proven the point of that message by pulling off, together, the mission that saved the entire federation. And you did it without weapons, but just by being yourselves, as teenage scientists, no matter how hard your peers want you to change, you can't. But though you don't change, things do, but the one thing that doesn't is your bonds of friendship and family."

"At the moment with you and Robin separated from your parents, you've got adoptive family up here now. If there's anyone else you wish to add to your mini squadron I'm fine with that." he said and he smiled. "Once he's slightly recovered, we can choose from the academy of the other teams. But if Josh is thinking the same thing Wes is, than he's one and the other is now the fourth wingmen on my squadron, Katie Hilliard."

"But the five of us and Jake make up the entire half and half contingent, but trust me, once the pack gets created, he's going to be seen as number seven on the list in the team and the six of us are always grouped together. While he's got his own friends, and they're like the guys that landed Wes in the E.R. that year. But what I will say is with my being the beta on the team and my alpha is indisposed, I'm taking charge."

"Though I do have a question, was playing chess with you or Data involved in this, because if he added that chess board to the viewer he must have been trying to say something here?" he said to him gently and they smiled. "Yes, in order to defeat your opponent you have to get inside their minds, know their moves. And just know them better then they know themselves, you're just beginning to see past the stories."

"They say about us at the academy, but soon enough it won't be long before you can read us in the way he can after that. With him being raised by us as his adoptive family, and in Beverly's, his mother, it's he knows us better than we know ourselves. He knows our moves, he knows how we think. That's the point of today's strategy lesson, 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you will win 100 battles without disaster.'."

"She decides to go for three out of four, and it's going in reverse, because she's going to use his moves and to try and get him off the ship. But that's not going to work either, because when as ourselves, we know him so well to know what his thinking strategies are. And it's enough he's not getting off the ship, though if this results in our conversation we had last year and it's getting him to focus through whatever."

"Side effects there are and I'm hoping I'm wrong about that, because if I'm not and he ends up back in there, and he's hurt. It's making sure he doesn't have a phaser and calming him down from that panic attack next. But the only ones going in after him are me, the trio, Miles and one of the trio and their teams." Will said and he nodded as the technician at the operations console turned around and looked at them gently.

"I can't believe he actually tried that, if I was Roga Danar he'd be dead right now, that stupid idiot, does he have a death wish right now. Just what is his problem exactly, because this is enough it could get him killed if it was for real?" The lieutenant, at the helm console next to Evans, asked and he sighed as he answered him. "He got in trouble twice prior to landing Charlie in sickbay, so that and to why and how at the time."

"The first was because he got arrested for speedballing with the alcohol and this was just barely three hours after the riot in ten forward, while the second was regarding the Potts kids. He was the designated babysitter during our two day visit to Ogus II, and never reported in, and this nearly resulted in killing Willie Potts. As to why it because he wasn't around to keep an eye on the boys at the time, while was Wes was with us."

"And he was our JCL leader, but ever since Wes blew the whistle on him for both, he's had it out for him, out of jealousy at the time. After we started training him and just before you arrived seven months ago, he was actually trying to gain credits. For the college sports and flight program, he was intending to get into the academy, and it's because he wanted to be a pilot, but after another case of speedballing last month."

"That was enough in our case to revoke his position on the basketball team as he was in their senior year of high school last year. And for medical suspension at the time and he got arrested a second time, but Willie was enough to tick us off. And it's he's just blown his tuition and scholarship into the academy, so strike 3 and he has to work through school." Geordi told him and he nodded to that as Beverly finished that remark firmly.

"Last time it was he got arrested for drugs in the classroom and Jake blew the whistle on him, he instigates the fight with my son after the riot in ten forward. And that's two then comes a case of speedballing with the alcohol and he nearly kills Charlie while doing it. So until my son gets out of college at the academy, Brand is not risking him getting into a fight with the pedestrians at the tavern near the academy, at the current moment."

"And asked that he does his on the job training up here, just to keep him from spreading these rumors he started that caused the quintet he was friends with to started treating my son like this. But what he did was as reckless as it gets if Roga was still here on the ship." She said and he nodded as Charlie sighed as he answered that. "Roga Danar, is he the inspiration for Wes's decoys and stealth training last night and this morning?"

"Wes was in bed asleep last night recovering from fatigue and hypoglycemia, what made him think he'd be wondering around the halls. I mean we both would choose using the entrance tunnels and Jeffries tubes to get around. If this man was on the ship, he'd be taken hostage right now." he asked and they all nodded as Will answered that question. "To answer your first question, he wasn't thinking at all, he jumped feet first into it."

"You guys I trained you to think through your plan carefully and you both scored the highest scores in the training program I set up for you. Him, he's trying to get back on my good side, because he knows I'm not the type to play favorites, but Wes was my godson. And I practically raised him myself when Beverly returned to earth, you, I promised your parents I'd take care of you and like him, I see you in the same way."

"Derek got himself in trouble for making up some very crude rumors about his relationship with the captain. But Wes's father, Jack Crusher, was his first officer on board the stargazer, and the last time he saw Wes was when he was five. After we had a traveler arrive here our first year, the captain decided to give him a chance. And we put him into a dual training program, but his first responsibility was student at the time."

"The regime you and Robin are on happens to be the one we created for him when you guys were fifteen. But Derek seems intent on breaking rules in the regime and the more he does the longer his color designation gets shoved back. Since we specifically forbid drinking at your age and any kind of rule breaking in your regime and your color designation and rank gets shoved further back now, as for your second question."

"Yes, that's him alright, once we get the whole story here we can explain to you and Robin who this guy was. But to explain that one, his maneuvers were the ones Danar pulled, when we were talking about this last year. I suggested using the most memorable manhunt we had and this one happened to be it right now for us. As to why it's because every move and counter move involved, last night and this morning was involved in it."

"And we can explain that further once you and Robin are together and we get ourselves checked out, but for now, I think you better answer his question, son." he said and Dayton nodded as he hid a smile at the address, knowing he had an adoptive brother and father as he felt his heart raise at the new title he called him by then, as he felt his relief that his connection to them was just beginning to deepen.

"To answer your question lieutenant, the problem is that at the academy they're acting like a bunch of hotshots and then when they arrive at the new post. They expect special treatment, because they passed every class at the time. But it's not how good you are or who you know and are connected to. It's the act of your education and your behavior, for us, us members of the half and half department, we know better than this."

"And can think our way out of the box, because to us, it's brains over brawns, your muscles don't count for much where your intellect is concerned. And why need the weapons when you can come up with a way to think your way out of the box and we proved that. For these guys though, once stationed here on the enterprise, they want the captain and commander to look to them for their fast thinking, reflexes and stamina."

"But no they don't, instead they look to us of the alternate grouping for our added skills so we can get us out of the situations we get ourselves into. If we were the military of 300 years ago, he and whoever the quintet that they threw off the ship last year was, they would be in the marines, spec operations. While Wes, Robin and I would all be in the Air Force, as half soldiers/half scientists and they'd be listening to their own kind."

"If Wes said this exact remark when he downloaded that chip into the mainframe, he just read my mind right now. Because Derek is asking to get himself killed right now for jumping feet first into it without looking at the consequences. But one arrest, and two panic attacks last night, but the public areas, they decided that. To protect themselves from getting taken a second time, to go into lock down in the public areas for the night."

"Like us, to fake the fact to Etana to throw her off that her plan backfired, they decided to go to acting like they were still compromised. Until Data hit the entire ship all at once with the modified palm beacon this afternoon, but every hotspot that was compromised was acting as though they were compromised this morning and afternoon. That's including the engine room after he made contact with Doctor Pulaski."

"But it started with sickbay, hit ten forward and then the two lounges last night, after we did that, they all decided to pretend they were still infected, this morning. Although last night to protect themselves they went to sedation to prevent the trio from blowing the whistle on him and me to protect us. And till Wes got on the line with Ensign Nagel and she gave him the code to get the holographic games up and running." he said and he nodded to him as Data finished his sentence as he looked at him with a gentle look.

"Though we had another case of panic attacks in there, and three flip outs for the come down off these games, while I was in ten forward the first one was in sickbay, and he was suffering the withdrawal and rebound from it. And the second was in ten forward and Porter's team mates had to help your second in command in your medical staff. Doctor to get the victim under control, because he had a panic attack."

"But Charlie is correct, the others decided on stage acting this morning till it was safe." Data said and Will sighed at that."Erica, I named her his medical guardian after I left that year, she decided to make my choices for me, if I was still myself and went to arresting the flip out, last night. And before he blew and could blow the whistle on where he was hiding at the time, knowing he needed seven hours of uninterrupted sleep."

"And the caffeine and adrenaline a from running up and down the ship were depleted as well too and with that in mind right now. Derek and we discussed this regarding in case someone had a sudden attack in their phobias, Lal was checking names and land on..., and that included every technician and security officer here knows how to over ride a security lock out on a crew quarters door and emergency key code locks and with that."

"Alright who was it this time if you're telling me that?" Beverly asked and he sighed as he said it. "Gillespie's claustrophobia starting acting up till your medical team, Walters and Jacobs had to sedate him. As it is Dr. Crusher, and before he nearly started another mutiny last night. To prevent him from turning Wesley into you, or more accurately her, they arrested and sedated him, because he knew where Wesley was hiding now."

"And she, like me, decided that if it meant protecting him from her, they were going to make sure that if he was suffering from any side effects. To keep him locked up in the room with them and sedated him, to answer the other reason. He got a hold of Walters phaser and while Nagel was distracting him, the duo tackled him to the floor." he said and they sighed at that as she answered his explanation to that remark.

"Well if that's one way to protect him, it certainly worked now, but I did say disarm, there were to be no weapons in this. And I'm lucky she decided to do my job for me right now with you turning those five spots into designated shelter areas, but this is getting ridiculous right now. Derek also gave direct orders that if someone had a panic attack or were suffering the secondary, to be sedated as well." Beverly said and he sighed at that.

"I think she was half expecting him to attack them head on and then stun him, so they could bring him to you, before I decided on being the designated target. And did the maneuver that I did with you a bit ago Doctor. As to why it was because it was slightly dark in there, but it was dark enough they couldn't see me. And they were expecting him to come in through the ventilation shaft and not through the one of the doors."

"But I out maneuevered her by using using her assumptions against her and again she never suspects that we know what we're doing in these situations at the moment. And on top of that, it was after I got to Lieutenant Porter that he said to activate the added security interlocks in the programming. And someone had tampered with the replicator system, before Lal fixed that and produced a medical kit last night, as to why."

"But after the secondary call in, I order him to lock my quarters down and get some rest, I'm guessing if you found the mess in there. It's because he changed into a set of night clothes, after taking a shower, and got something to eat. But the adrenaline surge in his system quit just after he took a sleeping pill and was in my quarters all night. And she had no clue whatsoever where he was coming from and what direction either."

"But with the distraction and diversion ploy it was enough to put her on the Alpert last night. But it worked enough to give us a couple hundred in crew members, before I got to the engine crew, and thst drove it up to 365 crew members." Data said and they nodded as Picard said it for her. "This kid is too high strung, while the rest of us are used to these things on a daily basis, I've got a technician over reacting to being caged."

"Simply because Eli, and you, gave my orders for me, Data, but that's the second time in a year. And if he doesn't calm down, and relax, I'm going to have to transfer him off the enterprise." Picard said and they nodded to that one. "Yes well Guinan just barely used that blaster on the ceiling a second time to end that fight last night, before I left the room, Sir." he said and the sextet nodded as they looked at their teenage counterpart.

"Oh my god, what is it with these guys, I mean I've been doing what he's been doing since I was fifteen, but this, what is going on with these guys?" Dayton asked as he tried to keep from laughing as she answered that question. "We had a situation similar to this after we got stuck in a Tyken's rift 8 months ago. And everyone was suffering from sleep deprivation, but he was making up a rumor Jean Luc was trying to run an experiment."

"To the group in the room with him and Miles happened to be one of them." she said and he looked at her. "Chief O'Brien?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes, and like Guinan, he was trying to maintain order in there, before she called Jacobs and Walters in there, and he started a wrestling match with him, before she used that blaster he mentioned on the ceiling of the room to end the fight and that took care of it."

"But though there's a window in the room, it's still enough to make a claustrophobic feel like they're trapped till we got to sedate them and unfortunately for him. With Data and Eli doing my orders for me, it's this is one case I've got to deal with once too often with him at the moment. My son was suffering from a trauma before he started his entrance exam, but that's what he meant, so having a guard looking like his personal boogieman."

"Said boogieman the man who kidnapped him and the six others at the time, as Deanna said he and the sextet were kidnapped by this Aldean. And he was trying to come up with a way to get them out and us in at the time. But to him, the act of his surrogate parents coming in after him was enough that. He was going to resist their brainwashing techniques, but it's still enough to cause nights out of P.T.S.D. and with that."

"It's enough to trigger a panic attack serious enough we've got to break him out of it, though if she plans to do that next and whoever caused it after he came down the flu is winding up dead if he gets hurt trying to escape the ship." Beverly said and Wil finished that. "Though that may be why he locked the door into the maintenance shafts, because that one door locked into the entire system." he said and Dayton nodded to him gently.

"What's the connection between us turning into now with the fact he just brought back the you he knows now that he's staying home indefinitely for a while?" he asked and the quintet smiled. "Once you get to know us the same way, we do with him, if your parents want us taking care of you we can do that while you're up here. Since you and Robin are the same age he is, but that's the catch and here's the thing now."

"Though you just graduated from the academy a few months ago, and entered advanced training, and though you're an adult. Up here you're a teenager entering college and we're responsible for you, extended family to put it for a better word. I'm your mentor and coach and with that in mind. I'm the one most responsible for you kids now as you're entering your freshman year in college now." he said and Dayton nodded softly.

"Nice touch, he was playing decoy for two spots right now, one giving Commander Data time to get that cure ready to go and the other. Was so nobody realized we had a couple people coming to crash the party and blow the whistle on the rest of her conspiracy, while Data, the engineering team and Dr. Pulaski took charge till the rest of you were back to normal." Dayton said and she nodded in agreement to that as she answered him.

"Alright they must have realized it, if they, he and Robin, dodged us twice, including they're being in my apartment when Worf and I went to check there and he decided to see who was controlling us, though how I don't know. But it's enough he's working over time now and this time it's not just a matter of the ship being at stake. But the entire federation now, and this was an alien version of the hemorrhagic plague.

"Running loose on the ship, and he did describe this to it being like a medical hotzone to me after the Polywater virus was running amok on the ship. Yes I remember this, we had this discussion regarding a medical hotzone where hemorrhagic fever is concerned right now, if one person has it, then ten of them have it..., And if someone gets that off the ship before we destroy the programming, and we're screwed here."

"And the duo and he..., oh my god, there's our conversation last year after we were docked at 416, Jean Luc. This issue of our conversation regarding his taking back control, it's just landed itself on the table and with that in mind now here. The kids were working as one, and he was playing decoy all night and today. Did anyone see the exact pattern after he dodged us in engineering, when he landed in transporter room 3 here."

"Deck 6, and from there the pattern got started, does anyone see that pattern now that we're back to normal here?" Beverly asked and they all nodded. "Yes I do, and she dug deep enough to finally rip it out of our heads. Though we recognized the pattern, we quickly covered up that memory to protect him, because if she dug into it. And then dug into mental files of who it belonged to last night, that was going to end this game."

"She didn't realize it till after the duo left the room this afternoon, and by then it was too late, he'd already had an audience with Katherine, Data and the engineering crew. And went about distracting us to keep our attention on him, while they're getting the cure into the computer. And was continuing to play decoy till the end till she finally caught him and Data took care of the rest." Picard said and Will finished off that remark

"After we reached his ending up in section 23, he must have ended up in there to hide the second survival kit he created. Before we found him and he redirected her this morning." Will said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Who is this guy exactly, it's like he was trying to shove every memory of him forward to you guys, but I don't understand, who is he?" Dayton asked and Will explained that to him gently as he looked at Wesley.

"He was an Angosian soldier, trained in the earth style of spec ops skills, but his genetic structure had been so tampered with he was now invisible to the ship's sensors. He could be completely normal, but when a threat is around or a weapon is pointed at him. The training he was infused with clicks in and takes over and every piece to his life as a normal soldier, strength, memory, abilities, etc, becomes enhanced."

"We had two situations in trying to catch him, but first was actually getting him up here, than after he broke out of the transporter beam. And he was now running amok in the corridors on the ship, it turned into a chess game and every move she used last night. Was ours during that chess game last night, but he decided to use his tactics and she used ours. Starting with transporter room 4 and it moved forward from there."

"He knew our moves, our way of strategy so well, he beat her in the chess game, computer what's the score of this chess game now that it's over and we're back to normal?" Will asked and in answer to that it appeared on the viewer and they smiled at that. "Crusher/Lefler/Dayton 1,750,500, Lol 120, god if that's not adding insult to injury nothing is right now, getting beaten by a trio of earthborn human teenagers."

"Nice work buddy, we did it, we pulled it off last night!" Dayton said as he started laughing and the sextet chuckled. "I never would have expected him to be using three different earth games to pull this last night with the stakes that high. But chess, Strategema and poker, and the scores are so high that you just beat her blindfolded." Beverly said as she tried to keep from laughing at that remark as he smiled at her.

"1,750,500 points in this scoring run, by working together as a team, that's got to be a record. And this is from not using a soldier's way of doing it, but by using a scientist and technician's. And all of you were raised on ships, and are covering five areas of the hardest sciences in the process at the moment. God Brand is going to get a shock when she hears that you broke the highest score there is in this particular test."

"Because no recruits who'd been raised on a ship most of their lives could ever score this high. And not when they hadn't been in training for a few years." she added to him gently and he smiled at her at that as he said it to Will. "Sir did you read the added records, my parents were just Dr. Crusher, always on the go, and my instructor. Just before I got into the academy, he was just like you, same personality, and methods."

"In fact I was trained by Commander Jackson." he said and Will nodded in amazement to that. "Jackson, you mean Nick or some other Jackson?" he asked and Dayton smiled. "His name was Daniel Jackson, but..., is Commander Jackson's middle name Nicholas by any chance?" he asked and Will smiled as he answered him gently. "Yeah, that's him alright, his grandfather was the colonel in Starfleet's predecessor, and his strategy."

"And advice when training training ensign's was going by taking your time and thinking it through, but everyone on board the ship we hadn't lost these last couple years. They're the descendants of the members of the Atlantis contingent team. 80% of the crew are the descended of the Atlantis team, but Nick's grandfather had methods. And ones that beat Jack's' when in training, because he's a black ops, but for the rest of us now."

"It's knowing everything about the people that got turned into drones, because that's one piece to it. The ship and every place to hide on board, being able to stay out of sight and so on now, but everyone in the crew and here's the real kicker. But our grandparents are really our past lives, in addition to everything we taught him. General Jackson and my grandfather trained him his themselves." he said and Dayton nodded in shock.

"I think you three got the highest score in history when it comes to this test, because she obviously wasn't expecting him to be coming up with that many ideas, or bouncing his ideas off of you. Though at the rate this is going, you're going to be equally matched in everything if this keeps up right now. And you guys are a quartet, if you chose to do and did this together last night." She said and he smiled as he answered her gently.

"Wait, wait wait, you, Kate and I were talking in the conference room, before Worf came in from running a heading count after we got them settled. As he reported in, telling us the total was 223 people, and Kate said we had two women. And who were pregnant and due a couple days apart from each other. Before you decided to head for the nearest Starbase, she dragged up how they were going to handle things in our century."

"I said it was going to take time, but they'd learn and adapt and if Danilo was any indication, they'd be running things inside of a week, before the alarm went off. And she was trying to keep from laughing at my annoyance with Danilo. As we heard the alarm go off, he checked on it and we both knew what the reason was for why the fire alarm went off in there, Sir." Will started to say, smiling, before the answering remark hit them.

"Oh my god, alright I get it, cargo bay 7, a fire in there and that ended our conversation, because..." Picard started to say and the trio started laughing as they got it then. "The Bringloidi, yeah I remember that and nice touch Wes, if that doesn't do it nothing ever does right now, but that's ridiculous at the moment. But seriously, was that really necessary at the moment though, kiddo." Geordi said through his laughter at that news.

As Will answered him through his laughter at that. "Evidently right now, because the first half of that mission was a circus, but that's going from creative. And right to over kill in memory recalls right now." he said and Picard nodded as he tried to get it out as he tried to pull himself together at the memory. "And to repeat my remark on that, sometimes you have to bow to the absurd, but our prize pupil chose one of the better memories."

"We had here, before his mother came back now, and then the other two now right now was the device that he used to to get you enough boost. And once the Ferengi dropped in during our wargames, followed by our chosen maneuevers here. And that explains the Romulan warbird this morning, that was you screwing around with the sensor codes. And you, Worf, playing holographic games on me during that as we're doing this at the time."

"But Wesley was with you three on the Hathaway at the time, one too many good memories of that year just after he recovers. From the effects of the knack, when it was just the seven of us, thats why there were so many memories of that year. But Ian, your father and the Klingon ceremony, the Bringloidi, the wargames with the Hathaway." Picard said and the quartet nodded in agreement in understanding as they looked at him.

"His first full year in training and the year our bonds deepened so much he come to see us as extended family now." Deanna said and the quartet nodded to her at that. "I bet that's why Brand sent Kate to see us at the time." Will said and she nodded. "If it is, then we need her here, because she's knows the most about brainwashing. But if the side effects of that mind control ploy are still effecting him right now, we need the help now."

"Because with him working over time, and though Lal was in the computer right now, he was on his own, before he went to bed last night." Picard said and the quartet nodded to that gently as Geordi looked at the young man who was his best friend. When in teenage portion of the crew. "In many ways I missed having my younger brother around to talk shop with when on the job here, but this time he decided to use what we taught him."

"Well now the next question here is what was he doing when he was hiding, because as ourselves we know his abilities in mechanics way too well. But the ship sounding like a cat, an oversized cat, that's happy it was taken care of by his or her owner. Well that's my next question right now, I'd like to why that was at the moment." Geordi said and they heard a bemused chuckle as Sarah MacDougal walked in the room as she said it.

"Well let's find out, because the terminal he fixed was across the hall from Miles's post last night, but first he got Miles out of there and then he got to work on that terminal. So let's check this out right now." she said and he nodded as they headed for their console and she typed it up and chuckled. "For crying out loud I should have known, it's he didn't just get the tractor beam fixed, but he bypassed the terminal when Shelby was here."

"I knew our prize pupil was good, but this has gone good and right to dangerously clever, as I'm the only one that saw him when he was screwing around with that terminal." she said and Evans walked up behind her at that. "Whoa, I don't believe it, man kid where did you learn to do this, because no kid your age has these skills right now." he said as he tried to keep from laughing as he looked over his shoulder at Geordi then gently.

"Hey, Geordi I just found something in the logs here in my console as I was doing a diagnostic check right now. But the engineering department got a complete over haul last night in getting several terminals fixed right now. After Shelby blew the accelerator when trying to escape the Borg last year, but this says that all the terminals. They're all in the green and here's the real kicker, but they're twice as strong as they were before."

"In fact right now the engines, shields and tractor beam all read 500% full capacity." Evans said and Geordi moved behind him at that in shock as he read the diagnostics. "What, I haven't been able to get them passed 300% ever since Shelby blew the accelerator last year, how did he manage that. Because Shelby's screwing around with the engines blew a fuse here?!" he asked in shock and Will smiled as he got it then.

"Did you keep any of the equipment he created before he left for the academy?" he asked and Geordi nodded to him. "Yeah I kept the accelerator he created when we deployed at the time. The one he created during our encounter with the Polywater virus and the meteorite at the time, but if he used that, he was trying to..., whoa. I don't believe it, but four years older and four years wiser in training techniques now."

"And this time it's not just any memory that got yanked here, it's our beginning, the weeks after we just got started as a whole crew. Alright it was after I got incapacitated and he was showing me his power deflector and..., yes. I see what it was he doing and it's he patched it to the machine maintenance lab. And started redirecting the computer systems in there to give us enough of a boost to prevent her from escaping custody."

"In fact, I bet he..." He started to say and checked his terminal and smiled as he looked back at the quartet smiling as he said to them "Yeah that's what I thought alright, he's just fixed the damage that Shelby caused last year. And by use of the equipment he created, captain. But four years older and four years wiser, he just pulled it off in preventing her from getting that thing to earth, our training him, it just paid off, Sir."

"Your choice to have him train up here, it just paid off by him, single handedly, delaying us long enough to prevent that thing from getting off the ship. That timer had us too busy trying to get back control of the computer that he's delayed long enough to free the engine crew and sickbay. And this was a definite ploy now to stop the attack by delaying to the last minute and said delay is the same as Danar, thank god for Danar right now."

"Without him right now and her not figuring it out till this afternoon, we just had several terminals fixed and several other things. But all in all, our training him and us having two new additions to the junior varsity version of the Gamma squadron on board. We just prevented that thing from getting off the ship." he said and they both nodded. "Not just me, Worf or the captain, you letting him in helping you in engineering, it just paid off."

"Everything you taught him back then just paid off Geordi, but whatever sequence in the chips he put into it must explain why we're back to full power. But he did this to get us back to full strength, it's enough that like his downloading that computer program into the ship's mainframe. Than best to have us from having the ship repeatedly hijacked after Data hijacked the ship after our previous encounter with Lore."

"In our right minds we'd never do this, but this time we had no control over ourselves, because we've been turned into hosts. He just prevented that thing from getting off the ship, and by doing it by non lethal means, stealth, distraction, division, and decoy attempts. And it lasted long enough for Data to free the engine crew and Kate to return to the ship. And from there her attempt is shot before it even gets off the ship now."

"Anybody feeling any different right now at the moment, with him home again and we have this going on?" Will asked and they all nodded to him. "Yes, it's like that search just reactivated something in us, almost like..., oh no, not again. The search of him taking back control of the computer systems, him locking us out of the mainframe. The phasers on overload, his engine converter deflector." Geordi started to say and he nodded to him.

"Yeah exactly, the first added side effects were like that virus we all got hit by, and he's screwing around in the engine computer lab. And someone yanked the engine chips and it's now reached that a second time, he's just did it a second time. That was no hostile take over of the ship, it's our back up plan in case we got boarded by hostile forces. Only this time we're, in the computers eyes, the hostile forces and it locked us out."

"He didn't yank the computer chips, he just redirected them, if I'm right and it's put enough of a boost that we can get across the galaxy in just under a week now. While preventing us from taking any more damage by any hostiles while doing it. And he just activated the sentient programming in the computer and it's by getting it to only listen to him and Data till they broke the conditioning on us now, and one by one, listens to us."

"Computer, what did he ask you to do exactly?" Will called out and he heard it answer him. **_"Are you, as the senior staff crew, back to normal now, before I answer that question, Commander Riker?"_** it asked in response and the sextet exchanged bemused looks at the question. "Yes we're back to normal, and could you answer my question now please." he said as the seven added members of the room started laughing at that as the sextet exchanged looks at this with amused smiles on their faces.

 ** _"Wes asked me to activate the friend vs. foe programming and to keep it up till father was finished with the deprogrammer. And Dr. Pulaski and Specialist Riker arrived just as the countdown ended. They freed the engine crew, but he was keeping you busy, by getting you and Lieutenant Worf out of the engine room, Commander, the reason being was so they could finish it."_**

 ** _"But he just reactivated me when he did that, by pulling my sentient programming, it's been a long time and it's good to see you again."_** it said and they exchanged looked at that remark as the voice went further. **_"Wes pulled the added codes and reactivated and then activated the frequency that told me our conversation at the engineering console just started and Father did the rest."_**

 ** _"And initiated it, though if you don't remember father downloading me into the system as well. Then I guess it's been long of enough of delay for you, as the last time you saw me was after father created me at the time."_** it said and the sextet nodded as they exchanged amused looks at this as the seven added adult members of the crew smiled as Geordi said it for the sextet with a smile in his tone.

"Father, who are you exactly, if you appeared on the main viewer last night?" Evans asked and he heard the voice answer him gently. ** _"Sir, guys, if you recall my working in ten forward at the time, before that Doctor over did it. And with it my CPU was beginning to deteriorate. Before father downloaded me into his memory banks, the last time you saw me, I was a 17 year old doing my part time job."_**

 ** _"My part time job being a waitress for Guinan."_** she said and the sextet exchanged looks, as Will started laughing at that. "Yes and as a result of the boys downloading you into the system Guinan started getting used to you and her next waitress. And you guys working in tandem with each other kiddo, it's good to hear your voice, honey." he said and a second later the terminal switched over and they saw her looking at them, smiling.

 ** _"It's good to see you guys again now, the past few months before he left I'd grown used to talking to you guys like this and I'm glad we can return to that again."_** she said and they nodded. "Us too, alright guys the reason she was acting as an extension of the ship, is because she's now the computer A.I.. And in essense the ship herself now, she's the enterprise." MacDougal said to the new trio and they nodded.

"Was that why she and Wes had that type of bond, surrogate sister?" Dayton asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah it is, right after he made this suggestion Data downloaded her into the system and the added back up programming was she took control of the system. But the ending results were slight jokes over the radio and it started getting out of hand here, and guys we're not having that bickering match start up again, so don't try it."

"Let me take a guess here, he told you that until we were back to our normal selves, that you weren't taking orders at the time?" Geordi asked and she answered him gently. **_"Yes Commander La Forge, that game brought out the alter egos in you. Like our last encounter with the alternate version of our ship and yourselves. I was to follow orders given to me only by him until you weren't compromised anymore."_**

 ** _"But until he was done with the recovery beacon that was to return you to yourselves, he was keeping quiet as himself. But father simulated your voices like you are now, including the security code he used when the homing beacon activated last year. But this was a test to see what she didn't know and what she did and it's a long list."_** she said and they nodded to that as they smiled gently.

"Yes well if I'd been in my right mind right now, I'd have told him to activate you right now, to prevent this hotzone from infecting anyone else. Looks like he's decided to follow my orders and did everything he could to prevent that virus from jumping off the ship a second time. Well there's what the virus mutated into now Jean Luc, boys, it mutated into a video game now." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark.

"First the Polywater virus we got infected by when we were a newly active crew and then that virus. It mutates into a video game inducing the same effects we were suffering before the mind control kicked in. That's the faction's version of a deadly biological weapon by having it infect the entire federation, by landing itself on earth. And infecting first the kids and officers at the academy and then a severe foothold in the federation."

"He just prevented her version of Anthrax or any type of biological weapon from jumping off the ship, by yanking every card that had to do with our internal computer pest problems, a previous manhunt on board. And set the clock for 14 hours and 30 minutes, smart move son, I never would have thought of that right now. If I'd been with you at the time, because under stress is when you start forgetting things, like this."

"Just like when I trying to get into the control room when you were fifteen, you just pulled it off again." Will said and looked at the teenager as he said it to him. "At the moment if it wasn't for the fact that we had been getting ready for this. Then I doubt we'd have pulled it off, because he didn't tell me or Robin that he had her in the system." Dayton said and they nodded as he answered him gently at the remark then at that.


	5. 5: Bonds And Confrontations

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 5: Truths Of The Rival And New Friendships**

"It's not one planet or another, we have a guard looking like the man who kidnapped him on the ship. The ship that Maxwell wanted you to board was planet number two and I think it's a mutiny if Macet wasn't involved in and then finally we have a K'tarian medic at the academy, and I'm not sure if he's part of Etana's plan at the moment here either, but it was after he arrived, and Chief O'Brien got married the dreams started Sirs."

"There at the academy, but all the anomalies are all pointed at the exact same time frame and as if that's not enough. It's started right after the wedding, just after he met me and I have nothing to do with this unless, oh you..." Dayton said with a low grow and they looked at him. "What exactly?" he asked him and he said it firmly. "Your miscreant of a basic training cadet, Hanson is involved in this situation at the moment right now."

"But it's a set up in two ways right now regarding me and Wes, but 1) by it being a conspiracy and the other a personal vendetta, by the Hansons and I'll explain why later. Sarah did you drag this up last night to Michaels as he cleared ten forward?" he asked and Hailey explained that to him. "Yeah and it's time we yanked emergency plan beta Charlie, you're next generation Gamma, if we were in the 21st century."

"We're SGC, Nova NID, Nova is trying to destroy him and the Hansons are possibly in on it at the academy. Code 237565 Echo, Gamma, Foxtrot, Delta." she said and he nodded. "What's that mean exactly?" Evans asked and he explained that. "The Traveler, the one they encountered, is acting like Oma Desala, they're encouraging him. To use his abilities and getting him special attention, if Jackson was here, he'd have prevented that."

"But that's why I'm trying to prevent him leaving, but he's the kid on the movie from 19 to 22, it's the added act that this traveler is feeding his arrogance and anger. The longer it goes on and he's going to drop out of the academy, especially if Nova's also involved. And if they are it's by trying to destroy a very good officer and I think your husband had the ancient gene, Aunt Beverly." he said and they nodded as Picard answered him.

"If Jack did, he never told me that, but it's clear to us why this traveler told me that, it's so he can get Wesley and get him out of the following ten years. But games in theory of an alien incursion on board the ship, he has to see what she dug up out our minds. Just to see what she did know to what she didn't know, but Roga, Data. And the ability to mimic us as we are now, the pass code after we had the homing beacon hijack us."

"And his computer program the fact, he and I were playing chess repeatedly, but with that in mind. It's ten dozen other things in this scenario, when he and I were alone at the time, but this must have been why Marks and clique gave him such a hard time. And I was teaching him in how to speak French and Latin that entire time. But she didn't know any of this, with the fact I didn't get infected till after Data was incapacitated."

"As a result, she didn't understand what I was saying to him during the party that day when he got back. Since that was a personal thing between us as I was teaching him to speak French, as well as Latin at the time and our bonds started deepening at the time. But everything she didn't understand was something he knew that she didn't and as to why exactly at the moment, close to a year and it's either trying to focus now."

"Or it's because we either buried that knowledge or we'd forgotten we ever had these situations on board. But those situations are because the eight of us were together and year one was just the beginning. But right after Tasha was killed right now at the time four years ago, but to us, the fact that we had the chance to fix these problems. But it's enough I'm not taking chances and with that." Picard said and he nodded in agreement.

"Lal, analysis set of the entire list of things she didn't understand until she dug it out of our minds, if the search took this long to end. With the boys bouncing ideas off each other, how many were connected to earth facts. Because K'Tarians never, unless they're the military, leave their home planet." he added as he called out and the diagnostics on Data's terminal activated and the technician read through it and smiled as she said it.

"It's landing on 300 different items here, captain, looks like everything he used was another thing she didn't understand here. Nice move honey, you really out thought her in this one." Ensign Diana Baker said smiling and Deanna smiled as she nodded. " Lal, what did this end up turning into while he was on the go exactly. And if he's spent fifteen hours dodging us, or rather our alter egos?" Deanna asked and she explained that to her.

 ** _"The situation was a combination of five things regarding this, but a combination of previous scenarios in this that went on, before he created my new programming. But he used every scenario that involved the ship getting taken by the opposition or their forces and implemented that into this situation. Along with a few from the earth's backhistory of love for science fiction."_**

 ** _"A first person shooter novelization, it's the first portion of the novel, based off that game and the novel that was created by Lieutenant Heinlein, Counselor."_** she said and and they nodded. "Our previous scenarios, the virus, the conspiracy after I infiltrated the command and prevented them from co-opting you next, captain. The entity, Dr. Soong and the homing beacon and then along with that is our love of..."

"Science fiction stories and books he's used that to fall back on five times in training and the conspiracy after we destroyed the mother creature and killed Remmick was the very first one of several of these. Lieutanant Heinlein, Robert A. Heinlein, why didn't I see that one coming..., alright, the game was trying to suppress our normal selves. And when he went to deprogramming, our normal selves were getting stronger every minute."

"Yes I see it now, Robert A. Heinlein's 'The Puppet Masters', he was trying to make our normal selves strong enough to break through, before Data destroyed the programming on us. And the first person shooter, first person shooter..., he's dodging us and the security teams by staying in the Jeffries tubes, and then he had to take a break. And it's by dragging whatever he ate into them with him." he started to say and they looked at each other as Geordi said it for him as he said in exasperated concern then.

"Oh great, it's the first chapter of that game, in the novel, he's looking for his friend and he's got to take a break in the middle of it when he becomes too exhausted to continue and needs a chance to rest and eat." he said and Will nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah that's it alright, he had to take a break, headed back to their apartment and ransacked the medical supplies to create his survival kit in there and with that."

"If this is just the beginning and she's waiting to hear back from us it's her seeing that the entire bridge crew and senior staff is back to normal. But she's the megalomaniac in our conversation last year and from everything we theorized here on the bridge. After he dropped the truth to why he pushed himself that hard. But this has just landed itself on the table now." Will said and Picard looked at him then as he thought it over then.

"You were acting strangely detached when he got back, as was Deanna, Will, and I noticed that when we set up that surprise party. What was that about?" he asked and they both sighed. "Not realizing that these were meant to trigger a mind control sequence now, we've been tricked. And these are the same as having our double's take our places, to which its one thing as I get hit first and the alien personality takes hold."

"From there, she ordered me to do Deanna next, she got to Beverly and it started causing a chain reaction. And I think he figured it out that if I was one than, you, Deanna and Beverly are the others, along with you, Geordi and Worf. But half of the seven of us get infected, Data gets deactivated and then the rest of the senior staff gets hit next, and she chooses the ring leaders being the two senior officers, you and me."

"And the ring leaders of the entire crew happen to be the seven of us, as the expansion is meant to hit Starbase 67, the endeavor and then. From there, straight to the academy next, hearing that over the radio, he was going through scenarios and it hit two at once. But if his test on the Koyobashi Maru was set for being in the next two months, he's just ended up in the real thing and it's turned into the no win scenario as a result."

"But here's the scenario now: what do you do when your entire crew is taken over by alien forces and this is now switching to not just any scenario. But the games in theory he gave us last year when we talked this over. It just landed itself on the table and he took charge, though at the same he does, whatever causing those spasms. And repeated body temperature spikes starts becoming more frequent and he's drenched in sweat."

"Causing his eyes to get glazed slightly in a feverish tinge to them and she calls our medical code for a patient on the edge of ending up in sickbay. As a reasonable excuse to arrest him and turn him into the next host, though now that he's got the drop on her. By actually telling her his plans that throws her off track and he's three steps ahead for the next 15 and nearly 20 hours." Will said to him and he nodded as he said it to him firmly.

"Nice thinking, but 15 to 20 hours while she loses total control over the computer system and he locked her out of setting the auto destruct and he's playing decoy. Data is freeing the ship's crew department by department and saving us for last as we're the supposed ring leaders. Being on the bridge right now, and of this conspiracy she had planned now as a result." Lieutenant David Evans said to him and he nodded as Picard said it firmly.

"Yes and our conversation last year when we were removing the beacon from Data's mind and making sure anything else like this wouldn't cause this a second time. That's just became her downfall now, as every second counts in this and he used it all up. He remembered enough that he went to a military scientist, of the 21st or 22nd century. And was evaluating it in that way, he's a scientist and soldier rolled into one here."

"But he was doing this by being a teenage scientist and evaluating everything in how to do this safely without any casualties and switched it to Games in theory. Games in theory of an incursion on a flagship and into the federation and going it by a scientific mode of training strategies. And she just dropped this on him once we got to the rendezvous site here in this sector, though we were staying put here till we got ready to do it."

"And he probably over heard my conversation with her, deduced that if I'm one leader, than you're the other and..., oh god. Hearing that, he realized the only chance of preventing that from getting off the ship was it landed on either destroying it or killing us. Trying to get him to focus by his focusing on our voices like we are now, it takes reactivating Data and from there the mission to prevent that thing from leaving begins."

"Working through plans he went to what we already dealt with and used that: Roga Danar, the homing beacon and Dr. Soong, the virus and the conspiracy when we took out Remmick after you got annoyed with him interfering in our operations Will. And was using everything we taught him regarding this. But every second counts on the timer and he was using it till the final confrontation." Picard said and he nodded in agreement.

"I know, I mean the scientists in the storyline of the Heinlein novel were running studies on the alien bug soldier they captured and its leader in the end of the story. But he's not a soldier, he's a teenage scientist and mechanic and one that is going the extra five miles just to prevent that thing from getting off the ship now. That's the scientists way of handling an alien incursion, run a games in theory and he's busy decoying us."

"Till he ended it by stage acting, we also explained this to Marks when the quintet and Derek were letting him have it for his attitude, before you threw him and his clique off the ship last year Sirs. Survival skills and doing this out of non violence to, he pulled it off in just one try. Because he's not rushing the net he was taking his time, reset that clock and probably taking the time to rest and eat, if he's looking slightly worn out now."

"But he's just possibly used up the second or maybe third dose of the general stimulant cocktail he's created and with it ransacked one of his caches of supplies before it landed on the final take down!" Geordi said smiling in shocked amazement and Will nodded smiling as he answered the computer. "Well the test worked, because we forgot he added that chip to your programming, or that Data could mimic us so easily at the time."

"So what was he doing after he restarted that clock anyway?" He asked and she explained that. ** _"He returned to his quarters and created a camping equipment bag of food and supplies to last him till he and Commander Data ended this. But they deactivated the security in shuttle bay two, so Dr. Pulaski had a chance to get from the shuttlebay to the medical lab and as she joined Commander Data."_**

 ** _"And he initiated the lock out sequence code he created last year to lock you out of the computer commander. Only this time it's a combination of both the Nanites and the homing beacon. Non aggression or violence, he's just out thinking her by use of the four years experience you dealt with, before she turned you into your alter egos Commander."_** she said and the trio nodded to that.

"The damn security code that we had hijack us when the homing beacon activated last year. Well thanks for the help Dr. Soong, you just helped him in preventing the incursion from getting right off the ship today and last night. Danar, Dr. Soong, the Nanites and possibly the virus, every situation needed where this is concerned and she didn't know the code he created to lock us out of the computer at the time last year."

"But then the security code is one we never could break and I'm not about to ask what it is here. Because that's our insurance policy in case we get hijacked for a fourth time here. How serious is his condition right now, if he decided to reactivate your added programming and get Kate Pulaski involved. If she and my father arrived right after you over rode the orders given out earlier and had to reset that clock again here."

"Just so he could take a break before the final take down, Lal?" Will asked and they heard a sigh at that as it answered him. **_"It's enough you're going to have to keep him home Commander Riker, he patched the entire network in my programming. And my link to sickbay and medical diagnostics, resulted in my A.I.. reading through what he was telling me here and it's serious enough."_**

 ** _"To do this, but upon reading it out, my added programming kicked in and I realized he needed a severe sabbatical from the academy. His medical diagnostics were downloaded into his tricorder and he was waiting till you were free to give it to you. The engineering team and Dr. Pulaski have it, and it was passed to Dr. Anenzi."_** She told him and he nodded to the android's explanation.

As he exchanged looks with the quartet worriedly, before the conn officer tried to lighten up the mood. "I wasn't expecting the computer A.I. to start talking back to you before it answers your question, Commander." The Lieutenant said and Lal answered that. ** _"Wes activated my added function during the crisis Lieutenant Evans, but this was a stand by in case of emergencies, in case the crew got hijacked at the time."_**

 ** _"Or replaced at the time, but with father getting deactivated and fixed, Wes activated me and I took over. That this one the captain and the commander agreed to when we deployed, from Starbase 416, they just forgot he did this. Just before he left for the academy last year and before all of you got compromised this week."_** she said and the sextet nodded as they started laughing.

"I really hope he turns that off a second time, before we leave this spot, because I'm not having the computer trying to disobey orders at the moment and not after the last situation with Lore." Picard said and Will nodded in agreement to that. "Nice to know that everything we forgot here was put to use, but this is getting ridiculous right now." he added and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts as the seven smiled at that.

 ** _"Hate to have to tell you this Captain, Commander, but the new programming activated my personality chip as well."_** She said and Picard covered his eyes at that. "You mean to tell me the sentient programming turned you nearly human in personality traits right now?" Geordi repeated and he heard an amused tone in the computer's, his friend's daughter's, voice. **_"Yes Commander that's right, added side effect, but with the possibility of further trouble, with the situation not over yet."_**

 ** _"At the moment as well and there being the possibility of another conspirator on board connected to Etana Lol, or just to Radue. Then it's best if I stay like this for the next month and he's got me hooked into his laptop after that later."_** she said and they nodded bemused. "Alright that's fine, but you start getting smart with us and you're getting turned off, clear?" Will said and she answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Crystal."_** she said in response and the added eight adult officers started laughing at that as Evans said it for the entire adult crew in the bridge with a smile. "God, what next exactly, that's the first time I've ever heard the computer do that. I didn't think he'd have that type of repoire with the ship's computer." The lieutenant said, as he was sitting at the forward left console as he started laughing at that as Dayton looked at him then.

"Didn't we already go over that last night, cool it with the rhetorical questions or..." Dayton started to say, before they heard another loud crash and clang. "To repeat my remark last night, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer. And with that in mind, you better cool it with the rhetorical questions or that's going to happen again. I'm not sure what the code was to turn on that control right now at the moment."

"Alright computer, uh Lal, wherever that's coming see if you can turn it off now, will you." he said and Lal said it to him gently. **_"Wes had it like the system over ride, Ensign Dayton."_** she told him and he nodded with a slight smile to that. "Did he said that on automatic or just manual?" he asked and he heard a bemused tone as she said it. ** _"It's on automatic Ensign."_** she said and he nodded as he covered his eyes at that.

"It's Charlie now, Lal, if he told you to call him by name, and Jake did the same, Robin and I want you to do the same with us now, okay. As for that information, Wes knows more about your added programming then I do, so I have to learn by example in this but for crying out loud man was that really necessary right now. The games are over, I wish you told me the deactivation code for the sound effects, but this going too far here."

"Oh god man, what is this, playing practical jokes over the radio, because this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment." he said as he tried to keep from laughing. "Now normally, I would have turned it off the second the game ends, but this time he's too worn out to do that. And I don't know the sensor codes to deactivate the distraction and division ploy he used right now." He said and they nodded as Geordi answered him.

"Wes is up here with us, as are you and Robin is with my team, so just who the heck did that this time?" Geordi asked with a bemused smile on his face as Dayton said it as he started laughing as he answered him. "Delayed reaction Commander, I think that was in case he got captured now. But the intention was so while you're trying to check that out, he's turning this into the run around at the moment, as you saw last night."

"And got several clear indicators of how much we're alike, just to annoy her further, it's getting this turned into a series earthborn games. And with the added sound effects to go with it, but the holodeck training scenarios just made a come back at the moment. And he's milking it for all they're worth now at the moment Sirs." Dayton told them and they nodded at that as they exchanged looks at this as Will said it for the whole group.

"Alright who's bright idea was this, last night was enough but not turning it off though the scenario ended?" Will asked and he smiled and Will shook his head. "I think he read my mind about keeping up the sound effects tape at the moment. Though whatever codes he downloaded into it, I don't know. But that's why I said that, hold off on the questions, or you're going to hear that, again." he said and Worf said it for all of them.

"What is this, childish pranks over the radio now that the games are over at the moment?" Worf asked and in answer to that they heard another crash and as they watched him sit down in the chair as he tried to get his laughter under control. "Yeah I think that's would this could be considered to Lieutenant, because it switched courses. And now that you're back to normal, he's trying to play the funny man at the moment."

"With your prize pupils being a trio of teenagers, it's turned into childish pranks at the moment right now." Dayton said to him and they nodded with a bemused smile at the explanation. **_"Captain, is anyone else hearing this right now at the moment?"_** They heard from Guinan. "Yes and we got a case of childish pranks breaking out as a result of the games coming to an end here." Picard said as they heard another one then.

As Will said it for all of them as he tried to keep from laughing at that remark. "Well that's the catch of the training going haywire right now, but this is getting ridiculous right now. Alright who's bright idea was it to start adding the rhetorical question punchlines after this scenario ended right now. Because practical jokes like this are going way too far after the scenario has ended at the moment." Will said with a chuckle at that remark.

"God you kids need to take it down a notch, I knew I drew the short straw regarding having all three of you training up here. Or that you and Wesley are this much alike when it comes to training at the moment. But these pranks in the middle of a training turned real scenario is going way too far right now Charlie." Picard added and he hid a smile as he answered him gently at that remark then as he said it.

"I get the feeling he set up, in case you keep asking questions regarding this, to start adding the sound effects. So while you're checking that out, he's one, two or even three decks away from you and the scene of the crime just to keep this up at the moment, captain." he said and they nodded. "Alright nobody ask that question or we're going to hear that again, everyone." Picard said and they nodded as Beverly said it, smiling.

"Alright, again, cool it with the rhetorical questions or we're going to hear that again. God this is getting ridiculous right now, if this was that cartoon tv show based back in 20th century the star of that cartoon show would be considering it as 'ask a silly question you get silly answer'. But his trying to keep it up like this is getting out of hand right now." Beverly said as she started laughing as Will answered that with a chuckle.

"Well at least we're back to normal, but the kids pulling stunts like this is getting out of hand here at the moment, I mean multiple redirects, crashes in the bowels of the ship, the alarms going off, this is getting ridiculous right now. But trust me, Lieutenant, regarding the computer, after having the computer getting snarky with us. I'm relieved we don't have it getting smart anymore, but again Worf, don't start a fight with her."

"Would you please, after the Microbrain once was enough right now." Will said and they looked at him as Deanna started laughing at that. "Wait what?" Evans asked and she smiled. "I'll tell you later, but to get back to it right now. Beverly, we all lost count to how long this was lasting, but this was just short of 24 hours on the go. Just without the hunting and killing, it's evading detection all night that he was doing here and with it."

"But I'm looking at 17 hours on the go here and he reset the clock at midnight last night so he could get a chance to eat and four to five hours to rest now. To her, she thinks that Data is out of commission now and is not bothering with keeping his apartment door locked and guarded. A fact he used that against her and he bunked there for the night, before triggering the alarm in Worf's quarters while he was in my quarters."

"He must have added or activated the programming computer chip he created and put into the computer, if it's gone from basic and straight to sentient right now. But that was a nice ploy to keep her busy: distraction, division and misdirection." she said and they nodded as Will finished that as he smiled. "Good point and you're right Deanna, with his skills he was using that to rest for the night, before he started a second time and believe me, I can see he's going to need it now with him up for 24 hours."

"Wes's training in this is unsurpassed and as to why and how, I spent three years training him in every scenario that was needed here. Though he applied for the academy when he was fifteen they rejected it the first time. And we decided to go to on the job training and he was learning these things by doing it up here. Though the damn game was trying to suppress us, our personalities, earlier this week in our normal selves."

"The us he knows, that is Deanna and me, we get extremely territorial with him when we got a threat like this running loose on the ship. His primary focus regarding that batch of armor on the Anbo Jyutsu sparring mat, that was because we did that all the time after my father arrived back then. But fencing, Anbo and other activities that are more art the self defense, he's a teenage genius and these activities work in his personality."

"But the five he's closest to are me, Deanna, Geordi, the captain, Data and Worf, but he's got friends with a third of the veteran members of the crew, all members of the entire four years he was still up here. And trust me, if this isn't over yet, and if I have to guess, it's we're going a combination of two pieces here. And it's the second portion of that game and the book, because in a megalomaniac's eyes it's best two out of three here."

"Though once we start going over the side effects of this scenario repeatedly and we can class this to worse case scenarios now. It's enough that we learn from our mistakes and it's not happening a second time, especially if this situation starts turning serious, medically, at the moment. Though the four going after him in our command staff are me and my away team, along with Miles and Derek, Jack and their teams."

"In her case, she's going to think she knows us in the way he does, but the fact that she doesn't just came back to haunt her when we're ourselves. Because if it's a member of the crew, let alone my team, I'm not leaving it to the computer tracking systems to find them. I'm actively involved in the search and he knows this. So it's back to games in theory and if she tries this twice, it's best two out of three, or three out of four."

"But in this case it's working over time, and while the kids had the easy part, we've got the next two supposed monsters in that game. But one is that rocket launching Minotaur character and the one after that is the one here. That looks like Pennywise in his natural form, but either way. The harder the game gets and it takes a much stronger warrior to deal with it." Will said and he nodded to that, smiling as Geordi finished that remark.

"Trust me, it just gets better from there, because he knows the systems inside and out and at the moment, he created a sentient program and downloaded it into the computer. Whatever else he created gave us our added engine and power boost, putting us back to full and is having the added tractor beam lock this strong at the moment." Geordi added and he nodded as he answered him at that, before the young ensign said it for him.

"Yeah well he said that if you were yourselves and regarding comming you and setting off the alarm, repeatedly you wouldn't see this as a fail in his training, but a pass?" Dayton asked and the duo both nodded. "He's right we wouldn't, in fact, the act of throwing us off guard by suddenly getting into conversation with us over the radio, was a very well thought out idea at the moment, as was disabling the background sights too."

"So though we could see him, we can't see which room he's in and with it it was the act of guessing games now in trying to figure out where he's comming us from. So we could see him, but we couldn't see past him to know where he's hiding now. In fact, it's the fact he was turning this into a live version of his stealth training on the holodeck, if someone's to close to your equipment and you need to restock your supplies."

"Than distract them by making making a lot of noise. With her busy with trying to find him, he decided to trigger the alarms a case of misdirection, in keeping her busy. So while she searching the room he's in, he's two or even three decks away and resting." Beverly said and he nodded as he answered her smiling. "This happens again, I'm acting as he does, but double the distractions and we're working together."

"And with it so your junior crew are working as one Sirs." he said and the duo nodded gently. "So Hanson is the reason you're trying to push yourself to the limit son?" Will asked and he nodded to him. "Like Wes, I've been looking for a friend that can keep up with me, everyone in my hometown can't understand how good I really am, but that's the scope of it, one of you is unique, perhaps special, but 100 of you, 1000."

"And it diminishes us in ways these knuckleheads can't even imagine. If he and I'd been in the same school term at the academy, when he took that test, he'd be part of my squadron and we'd be together. That's why Brand chose now to get us back together. Though she hears why he needs that sabbatical and it's enough she's just added in to his emotional therapy with Robin and me here, with us together now."

"As we're both permanently here on the enterprise, I'm just a training ensign as is he, but we're that good in these things. To the point we can play the training scenario out a second time and do it when he's fully recovered." he said and they all nodded to that one. "Yes well you guys can compare notes later, but you start going at it in sickbay and we get caught in the middle of your playing around and you're both going to get it."

"And I mean that Charlie." Will told him with a gentle smile as Charlie looked at him smiling. "Yes Sir." he said to him. "When did he create that program exactly, because he couldn't have come up with that idea on the fly that fast." The Ensign said and Will smiled as he explained that. "It wasn't on the fly, it was a computer back up program he created after we were at dealing with engine upgrades at a Starbase 416 last year."

"We just added him to the crew two years prior and he's been in training for three years and the ship was undergoing repairs. And it was after we had Data's brother on board it at the time that it's the act of telling apart the real from the fake. But to prevent the ship from falling into enemy hands this was an added fail safe he created, the friend vs foe programming back up plan we had when you were 17 a little over a year ago."

"I think the computer was relieved to have its original programmer back, because he downloaded a sentient program into it." Will said with a slight chuckle. "But when he suggested we do this in case any of or all the command staff got compromised, this was to insure, in case we got boarded. That a member of the junior crew or a fellow, former member of the crew could take control of the ship and the ship's computer."

"And until Data could come up with the cure, which was to deactivate the whatever technology, if the virus was technologically based, was being used in a mind control ploy. And, in case it was technological conditioning and brainwashing at the time, like what Etana just pulled now. The programming was meant to activate the second we had hostile forces on board or we ourselves became the hostile this time."

"And he pulled it during that chase down by activating her added functions and here's the result. The computer just reactivated the second Wesley turned it back on, because it needed a way to prevent the ship from getting out of our hands and ending up in Etana's. And keep that virus from getting off the ship and infecting the next seven towns over the and the entire federation" Picard said and they nodded as Beverly smiled.

"It's too bad the three of us weren't together up here, if he had got in then, because we could done that program together and it's our ace in the hole once we reached the final take down." Dayton said and he smiled. "If the academy rejected you three on the first try, I'd be training you altogether and your skills are the same as ours, Charlie. But fate had a higher hand in putting you three together now." Will said and he nodded gently.

"I never thought that the survival mission and stealth tests would come in handy, he created six bags, used one for a decoy. And then once Eric left the room, took it with him." Lieutenant David Evans said to him and he smiled proudly. "Yes, but he's been in training like this before. As to how the stealth test lasted close to two weeks and the survival skills and tracking just a week at the time." Picard said and he nodded to him.

Thinking it over Will smiled as he got it then. "Yeah you're right, but in that one its training, a game, this went real and despite having two surgical strikes thrown at her, he wasn't getting too reckless, but by staying under cover all night. Uh huh, yes I get it, and just like the stealth test we did last year, and it was thirteen on one in that situation. And it lasted for 15 days in the run around and each pack had three days worth of food in each one. Times six bags and that's eighteen days worth, in total here as well too."

"Before test two activated and he created 36 bags, and started leaving his trails leading in four different directions. His own trails were lead away from us in the case of his supplies and at 30 yard intervals and when he needed to resupply himself. Than he simply just grabbed the bag and marked the spot so he didn't get side tracked. But during that test, the guys, the sextet, Miles and I were testing out the strength."

"In our bonds, but this was to keep it up and the marked areas were for him caches of equipment. So his spots didn't cross over our's now so we don't find him too soon or the game ended too early now, but our trails in this bonding test. They were from the outer edges of both rooms together as this kept up at the time and with that it mind now. I see what he was doing with the initials on the wall in the shafts and the pieces of paper."

"It was with figuring out which ones were false and which ones were real, it was knowing his thinking strategies that we're going to help in this case. So we had to do this by choosing which path to take between the two paths: so you had to two paths, one was marked in red, while the other in blue, and the blue was the false trail. The red was the right one, and the significance of that was because those were the colors we used."

"When on the Anbo Jyusitsu training pad and if you know him that well you're going to figure that out pretty fast. I was normally dressed in the red armor and jumpsuit, he had the blue and my father wore the white one, which explains the third batch of armor sitting on the pad. But I chose one activity that was left over from the good parts of my childhood, before my father took off on me when I was I was fifteen at the time."

"And with it combined my own and that was martial arts, as things kept up, during his training with his mother planet side. I was taking him through several martial arts classes and chose this as a father/son bonding exercise between us. Just to strengthen up our mentor/student bond and as a result. We decided to test the strength of our bond by running this test and this was the second half to the in stealth and survival training."

"And together it was enough he had the training worked out, and he was a red belt now by this point, but the trails had the marks on every tree in a red or blue arrow. So if there were a false trail and a real one in both the team mate to the opposition, then the good one was marked and the other one wasn't and said mark was marked by his initials and an arrow in red purillon dye on the tree, and the other piece to that in this case."

"Was the last time we saw that particular in dye colors and as to why one of my charges last year pulled a practical joke on his younger brother that used that color dye. But the acts of acting like a father with his kids was drawn into it here and she didn't understand what it meant now for me. If you've been studying earth cultures and read human books and studied their back ground you'd at least be able to make it maybe ten days here."

"But if you knew how he thinks you'd have a better chance now and with it find him before the deadline ends and that was three to ten days and up to two weeks at the time. Which is what he was planning on in the game trail test last year and hidden in the underbrush, like ten or twenty yards away from it were the supplies, like the stealth test they each had three days worth in supplies in them and next to it was a smaller bag."

"And that bag had a sleeping bag, and a few small odds and ends needed for camping till the test was over. But decoding our message system between us as well too, such as our culture references. And I know him so well it's I get the added messaging in the clues and each bag had a piece of paper in it. And just ten yards away from the ones I was doing were the bags and I got the first one within twenty minutes of it too."

"And six bags worth in my case and six in his and that's twenty four days worth of food, water, and medical supplies. And this one was combined with the added door lock of getting fraom one holodeck to another and he was camping out in the cave he created in the holodeck on this one. As he waited for me and Porter to find him and I wind up doing it in seven days during that test." Will said as he smiled proudly at the young man.

"Alright just where did he come up with that idea exactly anyway?" Evans asked and he chuckled as he answered him. "It's the video game novelization and the fact he and I had the same taste in books. But Journey to the Center of the Earth, the narrator's best friend was keeping him alive by leading him in a trail right to her. Said marks with her initials and the arrows were in a red dye and it was decoding them correctly."

"And that was leading him in the right direction till he got to her, and though Tasha wasn't from Earth she'd get this pretty quickly, because of their brother/sister bond. So Wes decided on the same thing here at the time, to test the bond of our relationship to see how well we knew each other after three and a half years together. It was time to put it to the test and we decided on this like a few days after Soong hijacked the ship."

"That one took close three weeks and he used up five bags in that time as well, and while I did the same thing as each one had three days worth of food, water, medical equipment and camping equipment. But that's the strength of our bond, he knew me so well and vice versa. It's I could find him faster, but it's the same for Tasha if she was still alive and we'd both be able to do it faster than the opponent could in these situations."

"Which was something Etana couldn't figure out last night or this morning when he was leading the security teams in circles. But she made another fatal mistake here and it's if I'd been myself it's screw the computer I'd go looking for him myself. And use our bond to find him, even outside the holodeck I'd be tracking him down, though at this rate it's no longer needed, hopefully." he said as Beverly looked at him at that smiling.

"Yes that's true, but we're looking another thing that she didn't take into account here too, Will. And that's instead of going by rank and titles with each other, we go by name, you've been calling me by my name ever since Aldea and I've been doing the same with you. She also never took into count that I chose you to be his legal guardian when I left that year and with you was Deanna, Geordi and Jean Luc." she said and he nodded to her in agreement to that as Evans looked at the duo gently.

"Was Wes in training before he left if he's dressed like this, this doesn't look like the one Charlie is dressed in?" Evans asked and they looked at him. "That's his work out uniform if he decided to turn the holodeck into a race track, Dave. From the looks of it-it looks like he changed into this one, before dinner last night. And it's a good thing he did, because he's been on the go, for the last 15 and 30 minutes."

"Though they're dressing in training uniforms, Wes is or was at the academy, but he, Charlie and Robin earned the right to wear their uniforms now at the moment. Because they just proved the point of my training lecture to the recruits that were stationed here for training. Like Hanson at the moment, but the trio pulled it off in one shot, that's something no cadet or training ensign could ever do if it was in training, let alone real."

"Because no cadet, if they haven't been raised on the ship said attack was based on, could break this latest record right now. Half the time the scores were 3:45:00, 4:50:00 or 7:00:00 exactly, but the trio just broke the record for the longest hunt down in record history for a cadet at the academy. And when he'd been raised on board the enterprise since deployment." Geordi said smiling in satisfaction and he nodded to him.

"Yes well thank god this didn't last longer than a day before you freed us Data, because I don't doubt that by the time you did. And he was stuck in there with a possible broken or dislocation in his ankle that the paranoia would be serious enough. That, had he'd been carrying a phaser, his instincts were so focused he'd have shot anyone that got to close. It's only been 24 hours and his focus with us right now is like it's normally is."

"He's responding to us like he normally does when he's beyond exhausted." Beverly said as she looked at her son as she pressed her forehead to his and in response he buried his head into her shoulder and into the crook of her neck. As she then wrapped both arms around him as the lieutenant hid a chuckle at the response and she smiled at that. "Like I said if I was the cat, he'd be my kitten and that was his reaction now."

"To his mother cat protecting him now, because our bond is enough he's not letting go now." she added with a smile as she hold him, as she finished that sentence gently as she said it. "Well that's him when he was eight years old now, because he's acting younger than he really is when he's beyond exhausted right now. My cub is so exhausted he's not bothering with the added catch of trying to stay independent, at the moment."

"The little boy in him just made a come back now and I've seen him like this ten times prior to us being assigned to the Enterprise since Jack was killed, but he depended on me for everything before he hit his eleventh birthday. As to that if we had met you the five of you, 3 years earlier, like say 2361, the connection would be even stronger. And he did this all the time when he younger, before we met you and he fell asleep on me."

"Before I got him in bed and he's acting like that again now." she said with a slight smile as she rubbed his back and he rested his his head on her shoulder as Will looked at him gently then as he said it. "That's possibly because he knows he's safe now that we're back to normal, the acts of his training were enough to keep him alive and it's clear what ever amount he had in that first aid kit, he only used a single days' worth of food."

"He didn't use more than he needed, but depending on how long those survival kits last, I've got to figure out what orders he programmed into the replicator. If he replicated every possible combination of his favorite foods and a self synthesized way to keep from getting ice into water bottles. But once the true purpose of these exams gets started, and he's fully recovered, physically, though he's not leaving when he is."

"But it's time to run this test of trust and bonds a second time, and with Ro here now and it's a two fold situation with two apprentices. It's time to put it to the test now, but his acts of knowing exactly what was wrong with us were pretty clear if he focused those decoy attempts and holograms on us. As well as activated the program during the middle of stage two or or three now." Will said and she nodded in agreement as she said it.

"I think my son over did it, if the computer is acting like this when around him, but this is ridiculous right now." Beverly said as she started laughing at that. "Yeah well it's worth knowing our young computer genius is around to prevent this type of thing from getting off the ship now. But his acts of doing it are something no one his age can touch now, no one but his trio, and not when they don't know the ship's systems as well as he does."

"Let alone we forgot he ever created that computer program and downloaded it into the ship's computer last year after our last encounter with Lore last year. That's one thing we forgot, we also forgot we ever had Danar on board the ship, and finally the amount of damage Shelby did to the ship after you got taken by the Borg, Sir. That's eighteen months of a time gap at the moment, he's been gone for eleven months."

"A a week and it was seven months after he left that the pain of his leaving was beginning to get to us and we blocked a few things out. But that was more than enough of a time gap in that we forgot several key things, but he didn't and he was leaving hints to the situation with Danar. By pulling the same ploys to get us to remember, but jumping past both options in the test and created a third by activating the program he created." Geordi said and Will's eyes narrowed in concentration as he answered him.

"No not three options, there were four, but the first two are a no winner, because they'd both result in him getting caught and arrested by her on board the enterprise. And the third, is trying to teleport off the ship and taking out her out or the shields and engines on her ship out, but that option also results in a failure. So that leaves it to option four and it's by acting on stealth, survival skills and his knowledge of our procedures."

"So repair work, stealth, survival skills, taking your time and working as a team, he was using what I taught him, combined it with Roga's ability to get passed detection. And then used our previous worst case scenarios to take back control of the ship and by then the Calvary just arrived and the engine crew and sickbay are free of her influence. And it was after Data was imitating us when we're like we are now, games in theory now, he was acting like a teenage scientist in this by doing a games in theory test run."

"And that's it, the games of testing in games in theory have begun and he's now leaving hints to the things we did together and what we were like together to break through the conditioning. But she doesn't understand the hints, one last case of tag and freeze tag and in the end, we win this game, but she doesn't now." Will said and finished with a smile as he looked at him then as he got it then as he finished that remark gently.

"Well you gave him permission to take back control of the engine room and ship if we all got compromised and this happens to be it, Sirs. And he's just dragged up a faint reminder to that first year after you and I were trying to get into the terminal booth. But we pulled a repeated ploy to get her from going anywhere at all, by using us to do it. Jim and I yanked the security cards he used after we got hit by that virus Geordi."

"But it worked, it was a combined effort in tactics now, but he pulled it off by using everything that involved the ship getting hijacked." they heard and turned to see Lieutenant James Shimoda walking into the room and they nodded. "Yeah and working over time to break her hold on you just drained us both today, at the moment, him more than me at the moment." Dayton said and she looked at him bemused ad she said it.

"Then again the stress of the last few hours just hit us full force, so I hop Hanson thinks before he acts at the moment. As to why, because neither Wes, Robin or I are in the mood for his attitude problem right now at the moment." he said and Wesley sighed as he said it then. "Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, Charlie, before you ask guys, we better deal with her first." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Well with us back to normal and she's just crossed the man she shouldn't have right now at the moment. So you took a guess and guess right that she got to us first, before she hit your mother at the welcome home party we threw for you?" Will asked him crouching in front of him then. "I did dad, but her idiocy was leaving a string of clues to that, but first you guys, then mom, Data gets deactivated then the trio now."

"But her idiocy in leaving the radio going was a fatal mistake right now, as I basically told her through you now at the moment. That the second you're back to normal that you're all going to kill her once the three of us explained this to you right now." he said and the sextet nodded firmly to that. "You're right we will, because putting you kids at risk like this crossed a line in our eyes and especially when you're in no condition for this."

"I don't believe this, first the Nanites, then Shelby, followed by Potts and now this, well she just pushed me one to far regarding you son. And enough is enough of this, in this case that last run around was implication, right Wesley?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, but at the moment, she just ticked all of you off, regarding us at the moment, me most of all and like Charlie told you, that last attack hit me on the floor of the shaft."

"It was close, but if I hadn't been in the floor when it hit me." he said and they nodded as Geordi said it for all of them. "And your losing your grip on the ladder, or at the top of that shaft and that could have broken your neck. And she's screwed with us as a result of that." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yes but her first, explanation later, and that's including why I look like this Sir, mom." he said and they nodded as Worf said it for him.

"On more then one occasion these characters always push me too far regarding you at the moment, but this just crossed the line completely in my eyes, Wesley. 3.5 years together and in my eyes you're like my own now and with that. She wants to trigger the parental feelings in me let alone everyone that knows you on the ship. She's got 300 furious parents ready to dismember her now." he said, before the comm beeped then.

"Too late, Wesley she's hailing us right now." Worf added and Data turned to Picard at that. "Captain are you alright?" he asked and Picard nodded. "I think so Data." he said as Worf said it to him then. "We are being hailed by the alien vessel, Captain." he said to him and he said it to that. "On screen." he said and they looked at the image of the alien woman as she looked at them coolly as she said it to him at the looks on their faces.

 ** _"Explain yourself, Picard."_** she said and he smirked as he answered her. "The explanation is simple, your attempt to capture our ship has failed." he said and she said it firmly. **_"Release us immediately, or we will open fire."_** she said and Will crossed his arms. "Did you forget something, when in a tractor beam your weapons will not work, aside from that, my apprentice has disabled your shields right now, Etana."

"So just try it, and we will destroy you, so with that, tactical analysis, Mister Worf?" he asked and Worf smirked at that. "Their weapon systems are substantially inferior to ours, they are not a threat." he said and she looked at him in shock. "What's wrong, surprised that we know you're bluffing, because my program disabled your shields. You're weapon systems are inoperative, and your shields are neutralized, so try it, take a shot at us."

"And you're ending up dead, because we just boosted the weapons on our ship right now." Dayton said firmly as Wesley stood up then as Will wrapped an arm around him to keep him from collapsing. "So you're my opponent Etana, you know for a military tactician you don't know a thing about humans. Last night I made it clear that when they were back to normal, they were going to kill you for putting me and my friends at risk."

"And like this too, well you just pissed off the people you shouldn't have, on our planet it's a parents job to protect their children. And we maybe young adults, but that's not stopping them from acting like our protectors. But if you're in league with Aldea, I swear to god, our parents, my parents and my fellow hostages. You or whoever you're in league comes near us again and they will kill you." he said and Will finished that remark.

"And we mean every word of that you hag, he's my son, so you ever harm him or any of my Cubs, you won't have to worry about winding up in jail. And it's because you're ending up in the electric chair for this, but I'm making it clear. That you ever harm a hair on his head and I swear there's not going to be a place safe enough for you or your associates when we get through with you." he snapped as he turned to Worf then.


	6. 6: Medical Reports And Test Results

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **This chapter also tells the entire story to the new arrivals on the rumors that Hanson and Marks created on the Crushers and Picard. As thry see the truth in the way that Picard and Wesley made it clear in their warning to Hanson.**

 **Chapter 6: Aftermaths, Confrontations And Medical Truths**

"Get her off the screen." Will said and it went black at that, as Geordi said it to them, sighing. "I can't believe what we almost did here." he said and Will nodded. "Data, we deactivated you." he said and Wesley quickly explained it to him. "I managed to reconnect his positronic matrix." he said and Data finished that gently. "Wesley's subsequent diversions gave me adequate time to modify the palm beacon."

"The optical burst patterns we programmed were successful in counteracting the addictive effects of the game." he said and Picard went over that. "And the rest of the crew?" he asked and Data nodded. "Aside from the members I took care of last night and this afternoon, we programmed the main computer to transmit the optical burst to all display screens, work stations and terminals around the ship, the others."

"Sickbay, the sextet, ten forward, engineering and the lounges I took care of personally last night and this afternoon." he said and Will nodded. "Good that will reach almost everyone, take a medical team to treat the rest." he said and Data nodded. "Yes Sir." he said and left the room then. "Lal, check this year, what's the number of the episode focused on this situation exactly, because it's gone alternate reality right now."

"Because Wes is not returning to the academy?" Beverly asked and a few minutes later she said it to them. ** _"The episode is number 6 of this season, but the episode has the date wrong, it's a week later, but the Stardate is 45212.1."_** she said and they shook their heads to that. "That's the next day after I just get home, and it's a week later right now, what Starbase was chosen to deliver her and her crew to."

"And the last and final stop, because that times been delayed by a year and up to 18 months right now?" Wesley asked and she explained that. ** _"The Starbase chosen was Starbase 82 and the ship was enroute to meet up with the Merrimack. To return you to the academy."_** she said and they nodded. "Well that just circumvented right now, Sir I recommend we head for 67 and we stay put in case whatever comes up."

"Because if this plan wasn't over, I'm the target necessary to get that thing into the federation, though I hope to god I'm wrong right now. But Lal, is the formula that the people of P3R-636 created and drugged Commander Jackson with in the records right now?" he asked and a minute later it came up as her tone turne dangerous. **_"Yes it is, but if that formula was used on you..."_ **she said and they nodded firmly to that.

"We need to analyze those pills, because they could tanked them with several drugs, but if that explains the spasms right now. I just proved the point to what Jackson realized, he chose the elevator, just to prevent his losing his grip on the ladder in the shaft." he said and Dayton nodded. "Yeah and thank you were on the bottom of the shaft when that last one hit you, if Jackson realized that as well, he decided the elevator was safer."

"But using the site to site works too right now." he said and they nodded. "Alright we're headed for 67, and we're staying there until we know for sure there's no side effects. And until the last piece of her back up plan is disabled." Beverly said and Will and Picard nodded in agreement as he looked at the red shirted young officer at the terminal. "The last remarks are being saved for the last of this situation after you're fully recovered."

"But whatever the diagnostics, I'm looking into it and then I'm laying into the academy nurse for not double checking this right now. But 67 now and 82 once you're fully recovered later on." she said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Lay in course for Starbase 67, warp V, ensign." he said and the young man nodded to him. "Aye Sir." the man said and Picard turned to his surrogate son then as he got ready to into this gently.

Looking at Wesley he saw the dizzy spell hit him and he and Will quickly grabbed him as his legs gave out. "Whoa, easy, easy, easy, come on you better sit down again, that last jolt finally quit on you." Will said as Worf moved to them and they sat him down. "I took a previous dose prior to her catching me during stage four. But this was to get her to incriminate herself, but I've got nothing left right now, mom, dad at the moment."

"One of you guys would be easy, two or three is pushing it, but the entire crew and my girlfriend and my trio, she's just crossed the line in my eyes right now." he said and they nodded. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century right now, I take it you were going to tell us immediately when you got back. But with Will and Deanna compromised you tell us and you tell her you're not up to this?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah and I've been off those things for three months prior to signing myself up for leave right now. But everything he told you, it's all true right now, regarding these things, it started after I started school, and just before Maxwell. But that's when we had that medic arrive at the school and when did MacGregor arrive here on the ship exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him as they exchanged looks at the news then.

"Wait, Lal if you got a notepad, I need the episodes between my final mission on the enterprise and when Maxwell lost it finally." he said a computerized notepad appeared on the second chair and he grabbed it and activated then as he pointed it out to her. "That's when we had that medic arrive, just weeks before the O'briens's wedding." he said and she nodded as she answered him question as she said it with a sigh then.

"MacGregor was leading the wedding as well and it was just weeks after that we learned Maxwell went renegade at the time." she said and he nodded. "Are you saying all of these are connected right now?" Will said crouching in front of him. "Yeah that's we're saying alright, but think about it why did Maxwell want you to board that ship. And if you didn't he'd blow it?" Dayton asked and Data answered that as he came back in.

"It's because though Macet wasn't involved in this plan, it's that one of his fellow Guls was and they made a deal with K'Taris and Aldea." he said and the young duo both nodded gently. "Bingo Data you just hit exactly, and at the same time this is going we have that medic at the school. And suddenly he's seeing everything that's happening to you guys up here till theree to four months ago." Wesley said as he looked at them.

"Like Charlie told you, we met the first day in, and seeing we had a lot in common right now with each other. I quickly realized I found my version of you and Commander Carter, dad, when he introduced me to Robin at the time here. The three of us were a trio, inseparable, and I ran into Derek's cousin while I was there. But Charlie, our Charlie, is not the one that caused the riot at the tavern, it's Derek's cousin at the time."

"Peter's best friend is my squadron leader, but Peter's full name is Charlie Andrew Peter Hanson." he said and they nodded firmly to the news. "Well that answers the question right now at the moment, so you're not the one that started that riot?" Picard asked and he shook his head to him. "No Sir, I'm not, like Derek, every time Peter starts drinking he loses all self control." he said and they nodded as she sighed at that news gently.

"Child of an M.D., you raised us on good health habits, no playing with the toxic chemicals, eating the right food and and taking our vitamins after every meal. And no matter how hard they try, they can't get us to loosen up and break habit here. But the blasters nightmares turned so real that's why he looks like this. But it's both that and his squadron, but he stopped taking this crap and he needed a break from them."

"As a result, so one year to 18 months recovery and he's fully recovered by the time this accident that is involved in what this character has planned for him. And as the Hansons try political sabotage on us right now." he added and she nodded to him at that remark. "Yeah no kidding, but what I read on your records kiddo, it's enough to tell me we have to keep you home to recover from this for a while, so you better yank that card, Bev."

"I'm looking at a duration from a year to 18 months and Kate just double checked the test results on the knack, she said they're still affecting him right now. But if whatever they downloaded inthis one connects with it. We're looking at the theory turned real situation of our conversation on his training gone crazy scenario we talked about." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently at that remark then.

"Alright that's what I'm telling them right now, but back to hands on training and he's staying here until this term finishes out and leading into the next." Will said for her and they nodded as the rehab doctor said it to her, knowing they weren't going to like this. "Yeah and it gets better, Beverly, your assumption to why you haven't heard from me all day is because I've been dealing with our problematic patient, he did it again."

"Has anyone seen him anywhere right now?" Dr. Elijah Anenzi asked, and before the duo could answer, Lal said it from the terminal. _**"Just found him, he's in ten forward, and the look on Guinan's face, she's beyond irritated. I think with the fact he humiliated himself in front of the senior crew. He went on a drinking binge and is taking in too much right now again."**_ she said and Picard crossed his arms to that.

"Alright that's enough of that right now, get him in here right now, Lal." he said and a minute later, he appeared in the room then as they crossed their arms. "Didn't we just say to stay out of there young man, how many times do we have to do this Derek. Because your body can't take this type of abuse repeatedly here?" Geordi asked as he crossed his arms then and Derek Hanson looked at the duo sitting in the command ring.

"Captain, I just checked the records, regarding these mind melds and exhaustion when you did that with Sarek. But the information landed on a red flag, we got an added problem regarding the added side effects in your position. As a result of your doing the mind meld, that year and us recovering. And from the effects of that game, it's have you're going to have it getting erratic." Anenzi said and Wesley sighed at that news.

"Are we talking this is going to get out of hand to the point it's likely to start another bar brawl here?" he asked and Anenzi nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean son." he said and they sighed and he looked at Picard and he nodded to him. "Come again Wes?" Dayton asked and Beverly sighed as she explained it to him. "Not knowing Sarek was suffering from Bendii syndrome, we had him on board for just short of a week."

"And the results were we had 20 fights breaking out and Deanna and I were the only ones unaffected after we realized what the heck was going on around here. The last was the situation we had between you and Derek. Same hallway, same panel and nearly same situation, Wes ended up with a concussion, but they prevented your issue." she said and he nodded as Wesley exchanged looks with her as he gave that code to them.

"Code red, level V, I'm not taking another head injury, because someone is being affected by the side effects of that syndrome a second time. After you did it with the ambassador." he said and they nodded in agreement. "Agreed, with the quintet off the ship you're not likely to get another head injury taken. But that's not my main concern, with what I saw in your diagnostics last night, the added exertion is what I'm afraid of."

"Because if this results in another fight you're going to have that relapse and it could cause your system to crash, and that's what I'm afraid of right now. Last time it was the knack, this time it's the effects of that game, whatever you just told them and the fact that your squadron mates were screwing with your regime. I'm not risking you over doing it here." Anenzi said to him and Picard nodded in agreement to that.

"And young man, you better cool it with the rumors or so help me you're ending up in a detention cell, if I catch you drinking a second time here and I'm not kidding right now." Anenzi said and Wesley said it as he looked at Derek Hanson. "Has he been throwing that around again since I left Charlie. And it's because any half soldier/half scientist officer would never buy that story whatsoever right now and the ones who did are the guys."

"Like himself, the effects of the knack were a result of him and his idiotic rumors, and Colin Marks bought the rumors. As to why it's because he's jealous that the captain and commander are listening to our suggestions and ways of protecting the crew. And without it involving adventure or anything else. To them they believe in mind over matter, and there are better ways to do it without getting reckless, they taught me that."

"But these guys are so jealous that they're listening to a teenage version to themselves, they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed. Which was why Derek, Jack and Eric arrested them after they started a bar brawl in ten forward 18 months ago when Sarek was here. He was suffering from a slightly dangerous disease that most Vulcans get called Bendii syndrome and that causes his emotions to be thrown on others at random."

"And we ended up with twenty cases of fights breaking out or tempers getting testy with each other this was fight number two." Wesley told him and he nodded. "So the first one Commander La Forge deflected, before you guys, the chief, Jenny, Rick, Dave and Tom went over this. Just before Marks starts one with you, and they're trying to dial it down, before he knocks you right into the table and the fight turns into a bar brawl that night."

"Before you catch Derek saying these rumors out loud to his clique and you get hit by the syndrome, again, and the sextet and commander hear the fight and come running. And before he breaks his wrist or you end up with the same injuries I took last month, correct?" Dayton asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's what happened alright, and frankly that's also the reason why she came back now, to end this all at once right now."

"Dr. Pulaski was around for the catalyst that started this and she's furious enough it put me in sickbay, as the sextet and the engineering crew. And frankly that's the reason for why the sextet are this annoyed with him at the moment as well. Because they all believe in mind over matter, to them the fact that I'm this good. It was something to be proud of and last night and today was a direct demonstration to it of using your mind."

"And skills when you're a teenage scientist, you don't need any weapon, but your mental Arsenal to do this without it getting lethal. Which is what General Jackson taught us through the trio and we've been using their training since General Jackson. But he is commander Jackson's grandfather, but his teaching strategy is what you, Jake, Robin and I are learning." he said to him and Dayton looked at Hanson and crossed his arms then.

"And as a result you, Robin and I passed this with flying colors, because we beat the odds and did it in one shot, and it's because whether we knew it or not. We were learning from our training instructors and through them, from their grandparents. But we're Gamma squadron 4th generation and in one shot you did the areas. I didn't need to, because you had Lal at your back all this time with me tipping you off to where."

"Then I take it your remark of Goju was really aimed at the fact that his, Derek's training strategy is coming from O'neill?" he said and he nodded, as looking at his two best students with a proud paternal look, Will answered that as he said it to him gently. "He's right, we believe in brains over brawns, thinking our way out of the box. And there are better ways to out-think your opponent here as well too now, and you guys know it."

"Then actually throwing yourself right into the harms way, what you did last night and this morning. This was a classic case of what we keep telling guys like Cadet Hanson and Marks and his clique. Because you three did what no cadet or training ensign can do if they hadn't been raised on a ship all their lives and with that young man. That's why you failed this particular test Derek, because you broke several rules in this test."

"So did I, or did I not, say you were to stand down and report to your quarters last night Cadet. Because openly defying orders is enough to get hit with a insubordination charge right now. And after Lieutenant Porter and Ensign Dayton said the very same thing last night." Will said to him sternly as Wesley looked at him then. "Don't bother debating this Derek, you openly defied orders given to you by three superior officers last night."

"And as the leader of this team I said the very same thing, you break orders you're getting jumped for promotion. Just what is the matter with you, do you have a death wish right now, if it wasn't me, or Data you ran into last night, you be dead or a hostage right now. These were our people I was dealing with, I had no intention of using lethal force, so just what made you think this exactly and while I'm on the subject right now."

"Derek don't even try to start up with the rumors, it's not going to work this time. Because every member you're trying to sell that story is half soldier/half scientist and 3 of 4 are in the room with us right now." Wesley said and Ensign Ro Laren answered that. "No I'm not buying whatever this story is kiddo." she said and he nodded. "I take it you're the latest arrival, Ro?" he asked and she nodded as she explained that to him.

"I am, I started just before the ship ended up in an ion storm about a month, before you came home kiddo. Such as it is, though I'm dressed in red, and I'm a pilot, I'm more of skilled technician, and I've helped Chief O'brien and Geordi on a few occasions here. And while I'm on the subject, just what is this story he's trying to sell us exactly anyway. If he's in such deep trouble with the senior staff here?" she said and he sighed gently.

"That my mother and the captain are having an affair and I got in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense. When the captain and commander offered to let me stay the year these six idiots arrived on the ship and with them was Dr. Pulaski. To answer the unasked question the virus that caused it-it was called the Polywater virus. We were studying a sun, after our previous ship's crew was infected with this virus."

"So we finished the research, and ended up getting exposed to it, but the said sun was in the middle of its final stages, and it was slowly collapsing in on itself as a result. As there were some very large gravity shifts, and here's the bad news right now. But this was left in the computer of our predecessors, Kirk and his crew, same situation. And similar conditions, but they were studying a planet that was breaking up, but the same shifts."

"That created droplets of water molecules and when combined with carbon from our bodies, it acted like drugs or ethanol. And acted like intoxication, but worse the judgement was almost completely impaired, to the point. Now, that if anyone got into the engineering room and started messing around in the control room. What you saw last night was what I did to insure that no one accidently killed us at the time."

"And by screwing around with the life support or the environmental controls, but that's why Jim, dad and Sarah were beyond annoyed last night it's because of this memory. And she finally yanked that memory out of their heads, but what you heard from the quartet, and between them and me now. That's us when we just started out as a new crew, but four good ideas in thirty minutes, before I got us the added thrust needed.

"And by using of the tractor beam that Lieutenant Worf just activated and finally to get the chips back into place Data could do that. But I inputted the tractor beam into the system, got Data up there, and prevented anyone from fooling around in there." he told her and they crossed their arms as they saw him looking between them in fear at that. "I couls use another bit of information on that, could you play it back for us, Wes."

"I want every bit of the truth, show us from being to end, as Charlie needs that's truth as well, and we can consider this a way to end the supposed trouble. But whatever conversation you had with Carter, over his grand daughter and Yar. Well it just got proven correctly right now, in my eyes little brother." Ro said and Hanson paled at that. "Yeah we agree with her, let me have it." Dalton told him and Hanson paled, knowing his rumor.

"We had that conversation over the radio during my training test last year." Wesley said and Picard and Beverly smiled as they got what he meant. " We do it now, tell them the truth, as you explained it to Lefler already?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Yeah exactly..., dad, we do it now, time for the truth to come out." he said and Picard smiled at his new title for him and Hanson swallowed hard at that remark as he realized it.

And Picard's remark was about to be proven true then gently at that. "Lal, activate it on the main viewer, we can show it up here." Will called out and in answer to that it appeared on the screen. "Lal you still got the schematics to create your body in the lab computer, we're bringing you back?" Wesley asked and she answered him with a smile. **_"Yeah Wes, 3.5 years starting now."_** she said and the senior staff smiled happily.

"So rather then over the computer, she's standing in front of us as a member of the team now." Dalton said and he nodded to him. "Yeah exactly, but before I met you and Robin, she and Jake were my trio, so we don't need this turning into a fight over me right now. With the fact I got two trios now, and before we add the girls and Josh to the team next." he said and Dalton nodded in understanding as they started the clip at that remark.

 _ **"Wes, emergency, whatever this is that you're now infected with, has everyone losing control of their judgement.'**_ Data told him and Wesley nodded to him quickly then. **_"Ideas right now, Commander?"_** he asked and Data said it firmly. **_"I know the captain is going to see this as I mutinied against him right now. Just to save everyone on the ship and from themselves, by getting you involved."_**

 ** _"But we don't have a choice, you're my chosen team mate when your mother. And Geordi are out of commission right now, so with that now, and your mother. She's busy with the cure at the moment, so with them trying to maintain control of the ship as it's slowly unraveling. I shall get Commander Macdougal out of the control room, and you get Lieutenant Shimoda now."_**

 ** _"But this virus appears to be a level IV contagion, that we can not let leave the ship. But you maybe inebriated right now, but you're still thinking rationally enough. Now, you're attempting to protect others from themselves, Wesley, I need your help, the duo are too busy right now. In trying to control things and the virus is getting out of control here."_** he said and Picard nodded to that remark.

 ** _"Engineering urgent, we must have ship's power!"_** he called out, to them. Just before she broke through the shield and came charging in and looked at the stack. That Shimoda created at that as Macdougal injected a stern tone into her voice to him, as she tried to get him to focus. ** _"Those are control chips!, Bridge from engineering!"_** she called out and Will called back to her at that remark quickly at that summons.

 ** _"The star is still collapsing, we're directly in the path of a..."_** he started to say and she shouted back to him at that. **_"I can't help you bridge, someone has pulled all the control chips."_** she called back and he looked at her annoyed as he said it firmly. ** _"It was an adult who did that."_** he snapped and they heard Worf call out to them and Will at that as Deanna sighed at the amount of agitation and annoyance in the group.

"Catch line in debates, it's running against the clock and us adults get too frustrated to think straight that our young partner has to take charge here." Evans said and Will, Worf and Geordi all nodded in agreement to that. "No kidding with Geordi out of commission, Jim's not thinking straight. That Wes had to throw a fast idea at her to prevent a shouting match here." Ro said bemused and Wesley smiled at her then as he said it playfully.

"What are you expecting out of this, we don't have time for close calls, it's always needing an extra minute to three to get it done." Wesley asked and she started laughing at that as they listened to the conversation then. **_"Sir I estimate fourteen minutes until the mass gets here."_** he said and she shook her head as she said it to him. ** _"No way Sir, I can't replace them, these chips in fourteen minutes, two hours."_**

 ** _"Three hours maybe, but not fourteen minutes."_ **she said and Wesley said quickly to that remark. **_"Alright hold fire a second, we don't have that capability to do it, this quickly, drugged or not. So_** ** _a human can't get it done that fast, but an android can, that's it, alright hold it. Hold it, Data can reassemble them faster then we can."_** he called out to the bridge and Picard tried to focus on his voice at that.

 ** _"What was that, what was that Wesley?"_** he said quickly and Will froze as he listened to him carefully at that. " ** _Well they're isolinear chips Sir, to Data anyway, he can shuffle them like cards and get them back into place."_** he said and Will nodded. ** _"Commander you better get back down here, we need both of you right now, I can get us enough time, but he has to get them back in place, Sir."_**

 ** _"That tractor beam was to latch on to the Tsiolkovsky, but I need help in getting both done to get us out."_** he called out and Will nodded as he grabbed Data and pulled him up at that. **_"Come on Data."_** he said and as he lead him out of the room. "I would consider that reason enough to ignore that rumor at the moment. But what happens next is enough to cement it in our eyes." Davidson said and Evans, Ro and Dalton nodded.

"Keeping you both focused was a slight problem as I got your mind focused on the science problem at hand here." Will said as he watched his younger double say it to them with a slightly firm tone. **_"No time for courtesy, get the damn control chips back into place, in the correct order."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he focused. "The effects of the virus were causing a massive headache, I felt like I had a hangover."

"That night as a result which explains the remark." he said and Evans, Dalton, Davidson and Ro nodded as they got it. "If I could just think straight', you needed a painkiller for that headache you had. And the antidote with it, because the come down was beginning to hit you by then." Picard said as he got it then as he looked at his adopted son. "At least it wasn't a concussion." Ro said and Picard nodded in agreement gently to that.

 ** _"It's like a game, how fast can you do it exactly?"_** he asked and Data nodded to him. ** _"Ahh a game."_** he said and got to work as he broke them down putting them back in the right spots. **_"I think I can switch it to the main viewer, Sir."_** Wesley told him and quickly got to work as they saw it coming at them and Will carefully said it to Data. "I knew this was going to be close as I said this to him." Will said and he nodded gently.

 ** _"Data, we got eight or nine minutes, at most, can you finish it by then?"_** he asked and Data said it over his shoulder to him. **_"No Sir, this will take slightly more time then we need."_** he said, and she closed her eyes, as Will collapsed into the chair and she quickly looked at him, wiping the sweat off his face, he quickly realized it. ** _"No damnit, I can't afford this right now."_** he said as he rubbed his forehead then.

"Alright guys, this was the part that was in that rumor, though drugged we would never cross that line." Beverly said and the quartet nodded firmly. "Did you tell the entire crew the truth after this situation ended, that you were a family friend Captain?" Evans asked and he nodded to him. "We did and it bounced from member to member for the rest of the month after that, that they didn't care about my connection to his family."

"There were things I knew on his family that no one else did, but Walker is Captain Walker Keel, like me, he was a friend of Wesley's parents. But he was killed during the last foothold situation we had, the one that unlocked what this was to Wesley." he said and they nodded as they watched him walk into her office then gently. **_"Beverly."_** he said to her gently and she smiled at him then and Dalton nodded as she answered.

 _"_ ** _Yes Jean Luc?"_ **she asked and he smiled. ** _"You will address me as Captain."_** he said and she hid a smile as she answered him. **_"Captain, well then my dear captain, you will address me as Chief medical officer or Doctor."_** she said and he leaned over the desk. **_"I will, that's true, I started calling you Beverly, and of course, naturally you, I am not thinking straight."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered him then.

 ** _"Likewise, where the hell was I headed?"_** she asked and he went over it gently. **_"If that was something you were going to test?"_** he started to say and she refocused immediately on that. _**"Yes on Geordi, come here."**_ she said and they nodded to that. "Okay, back to us son." Will said to Wesley and he nodded, smiling, to him as Will and Data surrounded him as the trio crossed their arms at that firmly, smiling.

As he picked it up. "I was talking to Sarah when I said this, since as a technician, she was and would understand this." he said and they nodded. ** _"See how I reversed the fields on this Commander, I made it into a repulser beam."_** he said and she nodded as they heard Data say it to Will. **_"If we just had one more minute Sir."_** he said and Wesley looked up at that. "Here it comes." they all said together smiling then.

 ** _"If this was a hundred times more powerful, then it is, why not try it with the real thing?, why not reverse the field on this, Mam? If we just need an extra minute."_** he said and she sighed as she answered him. **_"It would take weeks of laying out new circuits."_** she said and he quickly said it to her. **_"Why not just do it in your head while explaining it right now."_** he said to her at that as she watched him.

 _ **"First test Wesley, you pass this test and it begins, come on now, just relax and focus. I know you are drugged, but you can do this, just relax, my young friend."** _Data said gently and the rest of the group that knew nodded in agreement as he said it. **_"Come off the main lead, split off at the main activator then..., then, God, if I could only think straight right now."_** he said and she quickly said it to him.

 ** _"It's okay, just relax and pretend you're in class, or doing this when you first created it, just relax and focus, don't push, just let it come forward."_** she said gently and he nodded as he quickly started pressing buttons at that as she watched him working then. "Uh huh, yeah okay, that makes perfect sense, but, pretend this was your project, before you put it into effect." Evans said and Ro nodded as it switched images

As she explained it to him. ** _"I made this a broader based remedy, I hope, but it's still close to the formula from the old Enterprise records."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Decades ago, light years ago."_** he said and she nodded. **_"But almost exactly the same, come here."_** she said as Geordi quickly sat up and said it to her. **_"Wow!, what was in that doctor, my head is beginning to clear."_** he said and she nodded quickly.

"That's it and now for the deadline as we get it ourselves and then I get it to the boys, before we finish this." Picard said in relief and she nodded smiling. **_"Come here!..."_** she said as she did him first and then gave herself the dose at that. Before she passed it to him and gave out orders. ** _"Here, take this to engineering, I'll make up some more hypos for the others."_ **she said and he nodded to the orders and took it at that.

 ** _"Okay Bev."_** he said and charged up to engineering. "Alright back to us." Will said as Picard came running in and Will pointed to Wesley first and he nodded as he gave it to him. ** _"We're not not going to make it Captain, if we only had another minute or so."_** he said and Picard gave him the next dose as they heard him explaining the intention carefully at that as he was working as Shimoda stood up at that finally.

 ** _"Come on, come on, you can do it."_** they heard quietly from the two technicians gently as he finished. **" _Then reversing power leads back through the force activator. Repulser beam back hard against the Tsiolkovsky."_** he said and slammed his hand on the desk in triumph as he said it. **_"Don't you see? it's giving us a push off, the extra time we need."_** he said and they looked at the close up view.

And of the other ship as it started getting smaller at thatm as Data finished working at that. **_"We're moving away..."_ **Will said and Data put the last one in and shouted it out. **_"Done, do it now."_** he snapped and Will shouted out the order at that remark then. **_"Bridge engage engines!"_** Will called out and that did it as they got out of range, just as the meteor slammed into the Tsiolkovsky and destroyed it then and they sighed.

 ** _"God that was too close right now."_** Wesley said and leaned his arm against the terminal. "By that the point the adrenaline surge that I was feeling quit on me right then and my head was pounding from it." Wesley said to them, as they saw him leaning his head back, Will took a deep breath, before exhaling then and looked up. **_"Wes..."_** he started to say and then quickly grabbed him as his legs gave out as he caught him.

 ** _"Wes, easy, easy, come on, you better sit down."_** he said and she helped him sit him down and crouched in front him as he laid his head against her shoulder. Before Shimoda said it to that. ** _"Adrenaline come down, Sir, he's exhausted."_** he said to Picard and he nodded. **_"On top of the hangover from hell at the moment."_** Will said and Wesley nodded gently as he lifted his head as he explained it to them.

 ** _"Alright report, what the heck was that about exactly, if you had to get her out of the room and Lieutenant Shimoda yanked the chips?"_** Picard asked and he sighed. **_"Think about our family history with each other, we all share one thing with each other, what is it?"_** he asked and Will answered that. **_"Our grandparents all served on Atlantis."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him as he said it gently.

 ** _"This was a medical situation and I'm the chief medical officer's son and junior engineer Sir. I was going to tell you this immediately, knowing mom when we're not under a time constraint. Mom would order that somebody locked up all ways to leave. And with it, making sure no can get near the equipment that could kill all of us, either by venting atmosphere or by bleeding all the heat."_**

 ** _"But with the security chief indisposed and with her the engineering crew leader, Commander Macdougal neded back up. No one was considering what would happen if someone got in here and started screwing around. Though infected, I was thinking straight enough, I realized we had to lock it all out. And every spot that could result in killing us now, either by freezing to death."_**

 ** _"Or by suffocation and knowing mom, she'd order me to do this anyway, while we yanked all but ten chips. And that wasn't in the cards either, to yank them all, but if we got out of range first and then yanked both. That works as we worked out the problem, before I realized that the protein marker changed. Last time it was by bodily fluids: sweat, blood, this time, it's spreading like the flu."_**

 ** _"Or infecting others as the protein fibers on this version mutated, it turned into the flu and once one person had it. Well then ten others get it and if it gets off the ship in all areas..."_** he said and Picard closed his eyes for not seeing that piece. **_"And we're in deep shit, we have got to keep it from jumping off the ship and infecting anyone else or ending up on earth."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _" Not a hostile takeover Sir, as the son of the chief Medical officer, you needed someone in here to lock out the shuttlebays, the transporters and the turbolifts. Mom needed help and with Tasha now infected and with her, Lieutenant La Forge, I was the one option now. And as we didn't have 2 or even 3 extra people with the quartet just starting."_** he said and the trio nodded in amazement to that.

 ** _"Oh god, I wasn't looking at a severe contaminate, that we had to keep contained until your mother created the cure at the time. Level IV quarantine procedures in effect, as you kept us in one spot as we worked out the cure. Running past history on our predecessors and were working on a way to make the tractor beam stronger, just to drag it back to base at the time here_** ** _?!"_**

 ** _"Were you running studies on Kirk's crew, if you knew I'd have recommended you study history on all starships named Enterprise. Just in case I activated you until you got into the entrance exam for the academy?"_** Picard said and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, I did, but realizing, now, once mom said that he was running a fever, I realized he just exposed me and I had only minutes to get it up."_**

 ** _"You said they blew the escape hatch and vented the heating, so the damn bug was just thawed, and on the loose in our own ship. So with mom working on the cure, you trying to figure it out, Tasha and Lieutenant Forge infected. I was acting on mom's unspoken order to get it up and running. As I disabled the site to site transports, the shuttlebays, Turbolifts and the transporter rooms."_**

 ** _"That was a protective shield Sir, the Security shield was meant to keep anyone drugged from getting in here. You said they triggered the escape hatch and were playing with the life support and environmental controls."_** Wesley said and they nodded as they got it. **_"You decided to follow unspoken orders given by your mother and us and do it for us."_ **Picard said and he nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I realized with Lieutenant La Forge already exposed, he walked into my quarters and Data and I realized I had only minutes before I got it next. And rather then risking any other technician playing around in here. With Geordi infected and sedated, Lieutenant Shimoda and I would do it ourselves for you. And_** ** _while we were working out how to keep it from jumping off the ship now."_**

 ** _"So he yanked the chips at the time, it was like the virus that knocked out everyone's memories. When on Atlantis, so I combined two scenarios together as one and then the repulser beam was something I cooked up today. Geordi saw it and thought it was worth a try today, so we could drag the Tsiolkovsky back to a starbase, before we realized it."_ **he said and they nodded gently to him.

 ** _"Data you decided to get him involved to help us?"_** Picard asked and he nodded _. **"Aye Sir, I saw how good he really is, and decided if he intended to get into the academy now. By running a practice mission, and under emergency situations, close maybe right now. But it worked right now, you needed a computer expert and a mechanic involved and as this was turned into level 4, quarantine."**_

 _ **"But honestly, we can all say this with certainty, but what do you look for in cadet trainees. We're the new version of the one ship that is a training station for others at the moment, before the chosen cadets get sent to their new post?"**_ he said and the duo both nodded. ** _"I look at good grades, the ability to follow orders and fast thinking, under pressure."_** Picard said as he looked at his student.

 ** _"Me too, I prefer intellect over sports, but if we were our grandparents, I'd see this as I want the smartest officers we have under my command. And Wes just proved that by taking the initiative that he has what it takes to make it under our command. I think he deserves that commendation and award for services into the academy."_** Will said and Picard nodded in agreement to that gently then.

"That's everything, that's what happened?" Dalton said slowly as he felt the anger at this injustice that once again his best friend suffered a trauma. And thanks to Hanson and his clique that he said it with a furious growl. "Yeah that's what happened, so what now?" he asked and the adult trio crossed their arms as they exchanged stern looks at that. "You have got to be kidding, that's what he trying to sell us, this load of gossip crap?"

"Alright just what makes him think we'd ever buy that load of garbage exactly, we're all half soldier/half scientist?" Evans said in disgusted shock as she gave a nod of agreement. "He's right, that's what happened as Sarah and I were trying to break through the tractor beam in there. Not realizing he set it up so nobody killed us and by screwing around with the environmental controls and life support, he took the initiative."

"But he did our job for us and just as I got hit with it next, but if I know my cub, my last remark he said the exact same thing when he got hit by another one." Will said to them gently. "So the remark on the Doctor, the captain, that's all just gossip, and I'm just saying this right now, but if anyone's too stupid to buy that crap. It's they're never going to make it Starfleet, because they bought it without even bothering to check on it."

"And we'd never buy this load of crap without coming right to you guys and learning it first hand." Evans said sharply as he crossed his arms and Ro nodded in agreement. "Yeah he's right, and in both age groups in the new arrivals, just what makes him, you, think we'd buy that garbage, regarding Wes and his mother. When a skilled officer would just go to them or even the sextet and hear that truth from them or the sextet."

"Because we can see that they're the best of friends and the entire senior staff crew are really close friends. So just what makes you think we'd ever buy this load of garbage you sold off to your graduate school versions of yourself?" she asked firmly and they watched him swallow as Wesley nodded to that. "Thank you, you just said everything we're thinking guys, if he honestly thinks you guys are going to buy this crap."

"Then he's never going to make it Starfleet and neither will his cousin and college age friends and if you never expected me to find out the truth Derek. Well I just did, Colin is your cousin, you guys are just like Makepeace and O'neill. So with that, it's if you think they're going to buy this load of crap. Then you're dead wrong, and you just got everyone pissed off at you here right now." he said and Hanson paled at the news then.

"As I said what goes around comes around, your cousin Peter left the communicator link open and non privacy, the three of us are listening to conversation. And I hear his voice as he speaking, and with a brotherly tone to Peter, Derek, but in truth. I've been waiting till this visit home to expose this to my mother, godparents, the trio and the captain. You're screwed here, as is Colin, as there's only one Colin they know that fits this now."

"And only one Colin, in their eyes, on board this ship for three years and got thrown off the ship last year. And it's because he broke his rehab, and weeks after was put into rehab, because he started a riot in ten forward. And even then everyone connected to me and my mother knows this that there is only one young man, just one. That gave me a concussion and one that was drunk when he was piloting the ship last year."

"So what's the captain going to say when he hears what Colin's remark about him is about, 'showing off to the old man' wasn't it. You want to dig yourselves in to the hole just continue with the insults and when he's in the room with us. Or the officers just under him hear this, it's like the crude remarks in front of a superior officer. And about their daughter and that can get you killed by him." he said and the trio nodded firmly.

"Colin, who is this guy?" Evans asked and Wesley said it firmly to the question. "With you just arriving right now, I suppose Ben or Guinan mentioned a bar brawl in ten forward. After one of the quintet started a fight a with me and the sextet tried to tone it down, before mom ordered that he was under medical suspension until he was clean?" Wesley asked as the entire sextet exchanged looks at the remark, before the meaning hit them.

"Yeah and the way you worded it a bit ago just gave evidence to who this Colin is and why we had to arrest him twice. The little brat is jealous because you have our attention and he doesn't is that it, kiddo?" Will asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah dad, but I over heard his conversation with Peter and the insult was clear here, but who do I have the attention of besides you, dad." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him then.

"Me, clearly and there is only one Colin we know of that would fit that description now, and said young man is the one that exposed him himself to us. And by the exchange between you two after we closed the inter reality verse. And just after our own encounter with the Terran empire right now." Picard said firmly and he nodded. "Yeah that's who I mean, Sir, I just learned the truth to why he's been aggravating me the last 2 years."

"And it's because Colin is more then just his best friend and surrogate older brother, he's his cousin, maternal side. Hearing the exchange between Peter and Derek, and over the radio one day, I heard Colin's voice and I heard the words Crusher, cousin and Derek. In the conversation, as he said that Crusher is the reason he lost his posting. On board the enterprise, because once again, the Captain and Commander are playing favorites."

"But you better listen to this, because I tape recorded the entire conversation." he said and they nodded as he pulled a chip and put into the terminal as they heard a familiar voice. **_"I can't believe this crap, it's like Crusher is always the golden child and what's the deal why are the crew listening to some little brat. And never give us a look, what does he have that we don't and why are they listening him.'."_**

 ** _"As I get kicked off the ship, because Crusher's mother is the CMO on board the enterprise and I've been framed. But like always Picard never takes my opinions and instead listens to the brain trust. But what does a red shirt have to do to get some attention here when he's showing off to the old man?"_** they heard and Picard crossed his arms at that as he answered him firmly ag that remark.

"You want to rephrase that, before I have you confined to your quarters young man, because that's enough that I will now Colin Joseph." he said sharply and Beverly turned and looked at Hanson who had a pale look on his face. "I know that voice and the last time I heard it sound like that was when I arrested him." Geordi said firmly to that remark. "Colin, that's Colin Marks?" Worf said as he leaned over the security console.

"And think about it, guys, where is the connection to this, just by 370 years right now?" he asked and Will crossed his arms at that as Michaels answered that question. "The NID and Jackson, same words, but what does Jackson have that they don't. Uh well let's see here: the right attitude, able to think up a way that doesn't include violence. Thinking his way out of the box and finally, he's an expert in everything they needed right now."

"When he's a jack of all trades and they're just a marksmen." she said to him gently. "Yeah lieutenant that's exactly who I mean, his little secret got exposed. And when I ran into Peter, but Charlie and I were listening carefully to the conversation. But his anger at me is compiled to this and the fact he wants the lime light right now at the moment. But I heard the words Derek, Crusher and my cousin and that's when it as it hit me then."

"Jared Hanson said that Colin was his wife's side of the family, but what we didn't know, till now, but here's the truth now. But he's her nephew, her brother is Harold Marks, Lieutenant Commander Harold Marks: Colin is Derek's cousin." he said and the entire group that knew the animosity between Hanson and Wesley nodded in shocked anger. "Excuse me, Marks is what to him?" Geordi asked and he smiled as he repeated it then.

"I just got certain information from Charlie when I was up at the academy, but I got the final piece to the puzzle regarding the duo's animosity with me. But the bond between Derek and Colin is family, he's his cousin, and in terms his surrogate big brother, as he's an only child." he said and they nodded. "Well that explains a lot, so that's why he panicked when I was acting like your father when you got hit with the flu that year."

"He just realized he pissed me off and because he didn't know I was your godfather, and then to top it off, someone broke the pact. And said it in front of him and he tells this to Derek and starts this piece of crap rumor about your bonds with the captain." Will said firmly and Ro repeated it. "Well to repeat that, we're not buying that crap Commander, we take the truth, we get it from you guys." she said, looking between then eight gently.

"Yes and you made my point you two, you're new and you see through this, because no half soldier/half scientist would buy that crap. You saw my skills and to you this doesn't bother you, because you're just like the rest of the crew that knows me. And to you, my abilities are something to be proud about, but here's the real reason. That I hate having my abilities thrown at me every time I turn around right now as a result at the moment."

"But I've had this situation of what you just saw now that you're free of the programming, hanging over my head. Ever since a being called the traveler arrived in the ship four years ago, but that's what started this whole mess. He saw my potential, and it's resulted in repeated problems and I've had to deal with trying to fight past it. That image he's labeled on me since, I never asked for that shot, the captain gave it to me."

"But that sums it up, but the situation with the shield on the control room door was just the beginning and from there's it's gotten out of hand since." he said and they nodded. As Picard exchanged looks with Beverly at that. 'You thinking what I'm thinking Will?' he said to him with his eyes, 'Damn it, we should have said it that first day, he needs to let this go.' Will thought to himself firmly as Evans said it to him gently at the news.

"That's the reason for this situation, the added reason these little brats are so jealous, I'm barely 33 myself. And after one fast demonstration of your abilities last night and today, I can see it, you're going to excel at your training. But you don't need your abilities thrown at you every time you turn around, and not out of jealousy with these kids." Evans said to him as Counselor Deanna Troi answered him firmly at that remark.

"Thank you, you just said everything I'm thinking Lieutenant, he's had that hanging over him ever since the knack." she said and Wesley looked at her. "Not the knack, it's been ever since Kosinski was here Deanna, I have had that hanging over me ever since we first met that traveler. And frankly I'm getting sick of this idiot and his friends jibes right now, because I did what they can't in one shot." he told her and she nodded to him.

"In truth Wes, that's why I was worried prior to the knack, Guinan told me you vented your feelings to her, and from there it started bouncing from member to member. When in our circle, but I don't blame you for that, but we better deal with this and fast. All in all, we're just dealing with that portion with you staying home for the next 18 months, alright." she said and he nodded as she moved to him and he gave her a hug then.

Pressing his forehead to hers, they closed their eyes as he opened up his mind to her then and she hid a smile as she tightened her arms around him. Before she let him go as Will hid a smile. "What was that you just did?" Evans asked and she smiled. "He started doing that in mid year two, it's a way to open up his thoughts, feelings. And memories to me, and it just deepens the bond between us, but he just unloaded some his feelings."

"To me as I've been worried ever since Aldea, regarding this because they were choosing children with a gift at the time. And frankly that's one trauma I'm not letting go or the knack and I never have and this child is the source of the rumors that started this whole mess. After we met Kosinski and the traveler, and we reached our limit and the trio that caused this are getting kicked off this ship for it." she said and the trio nodded firmly.

"Speaking of which, Counselor, I just found all three of them, it's Douglas, Janson and Mendall, Ensign's, Douglas, Janson and Mendall all of them were here for the virus. And despite the fact we made a pact never to bring it up again..." Michaels said and Picard crossed his arms. "They still did it and as a result my surrogate son is driving himself into exhaustion just to get past that image." he said and she nodded to him gently

"With the sextet we got revealed the news they're the ones that caused the knack to take further hold after my son finished the computer chip he created. But that virus that was connected to these memories and you need to understand this. But the virus combined with carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol. Or recreational drugs, but our predecessors had no control over their actions and neither did we."

"But three members of my team dragged up it in sickbay despite the fact our lost team mate said we should make a pact never to speak of it again. And Derek here heard the words ready room, my name and the captain in the conversation. And his mind took a completely sick turn and if he figured this was enough to cause trouble, he's using it." Beverly added and the trio crossed their arms at that as Charlie said it icily at that.

"Just who was the lost team mate, I saw a picture of the eight of you hanging on the wall in your office, and standing between him and Data was a blond haired woman?" he asked and they nodded. "That's her actually, Charlie, my away team, before it became the guys and me, was us and her. Her name was Tasha Yar, and she was killed by an oil slick like being called Armus, but she was like a sister to him and ever since then."

"He's been working over time to keep from losing the seven of us and the others he's closest to, if we had any way to describe this now. It's he's the title character of the other space saga, just before the darkside version of his mentor was killed. And said being said he was... That's it, we should have seen this coming right now. Captain, our mysterious traveler wanted this to happen regarding Wes at the moment here."

"But the Traveler decided to bring his abilities to your attention, a case of special treatment and as a result now. It's he's having his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around and Derek happens to be the mentor's rival just before he was killed at the time. But we caught this, just before something completely screwed up his career at the academy." Will said sharply and Picard nodded firmly as Dayton said it with a growl.

"Yeah well I understand that argument and debate, as I said we're two sides of the same coin. But some little jerk like Hanson did the same, only it was between my sister and Captain Desoto. And I've been fighting that supposed thing that's hanging over my head in the same way you are. And frankly though I'm good, I don't want that hanging over my head anymore than you do." he said and Wesley nodded as they both looked at him.

"Just what makes you think we'd ever buy that garbage Derek, I've been watching them together and it's clear to me they're the best of friends, you idiot. Well it's clear to me, if you honestly are holding this much of a grudge that they listen to our own kind you're never going to make it in Starfleet." he said to him coldly and Wesley sighed in relief as he finished that as Charlie crouched next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"And I mean that, I'm not taking that load of crap, you can feel in the blanks later, just let go now, brother. You're not my rival, you're my best friend, my brother, you've been holding it in too long. But if this traveler is the reason you're pushing yourself into collapse, it's time to make a few changes, and get rid of the outside interference. You're not leaving until you're fully recovered now." he said and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Like we already discussed just to prevent Nick from destroying your career, we have to get you off the team and I can help you bust him that way. But you're not Nova squadron you're Gamma, buddy, we take care of each other. And now I'm taking care of you, because I'm not having you destroy you're life for some silly little girl. And one who wants too look handsome in her uniform, Jean's not worth destroying your life over."

"And neither is he, he never learned from one mistake, made another and if we let you go back in a few weeks there's the rest of the storyline. I'm not having it, you're my brother, I'm not losing you now, not after we got the chance to create our own squadron." he said and Wesley nodded as they both looked at Hanson. "Nice try Derek, Charlie's not my rival, he's my brother, my best friend, and with that in mind."

"We're two sides of the same warrior, and with that, if you got a problem, with being second best, I suggest you get over it. Because you're acting like Shelby right now, and she's been jealous, he decided to stay here, for me. If it's because you're jealous they pay more attention to me then let me be the one to break the news to you. But the reason I didn't get into the academy four years ago during the entrance exam."

"Was because I couldn't deal with the no winner, saving one thing at the expense of another I couldn't make that choice and I flunked it. So to remedy that situation until there was a second chance the captain offered to let me train from up here. After mom left and before you arrived, I was just beginning my part time job as a student officer. And dressed in the clothes you're wearing right now, but they offered to let me stay."

"Created my regime and from then on I was working on the credits to get into school and from there. It's we learn that I do much better in practical then in theory and my scores beat the top scores your friends gain, but now with it starting again. Well I'm staying and it's my decision, and with that, I don't have to explain myself to you. You're in enough trouble as it is right now anyway Derek and with that in mind right now."

"I did say if you really thought I'd stop my carefully planned maneuver and you thought I was getting reckless. Did you honestly think I'd slip up last night when you ran into Data last night, I'm in bed because my strength and adrenaline levels bottomed out and I needed to sleep it off. While he's finishing the job for the night, I was resting, so with that in mind just what made you think that and I made it clear over the radio."

"If I wasn't up to it and getting ready to attack head on, would I be comming everyone, when I'm settling in for the night, my strength is on the edge of bottoming out. Lal show them, what I was doing when he was scouting the halls looking for me." he called out and in answer to that the sextet saw him asleep in Data's bed with the cat curled up near his head, with her furry forehead resting against his and Will hid a smile at that.

"Her reaction to my waking her up was she started purring in her sleep when I was petting her to wake her up." he added and Michaels started laughing at that.. "You don't normally see that in a house cat when you're waking them up. And from a seven hour nap right now, but I think she grew attached if she reacted like that to you." Ro said through her laughter and Beverly, Michaels and Deanna nodded in agreement smiling.

"If that tells me anything the cat just considered you her kitten last night, if she gave that warning growl to Jack this morning." Beverly added with a chuckle at that and he nodded to her and she nodded as she hid a smile at that. "Get ready it's going to get even worse, once I'm staying home for the next 18 months. And I don't have to hear the words, but Nurse Michaels and your other nurse found that funny as well as cute."

"With her sleeping with her head against mine last night like that, though the idiot who crosses her. They're getting the warning 'of stay away from him, or I'm scratching the heck of you.'. In the case of the plant and the rest of his or her team at the moment and with that, and again, if I was up to this, would I be sleeping off the effects. And of an adrenaline come down after a fresh case of medical care at the moment, think about it."

"If I was really going to attack head on, would I be comming them, in all three areas, the security crew, the bridge crew, engineering. Even without hearing my voice aloud, the entire search party could hear my physical exhaustion. Through the morse code beeps and they, or rather she is trying to get me to end this. But no I'm not, because now that I just slowed the search down to a crawl last night and with it at the moment."

"Just what do you take me for exactly, a complete idiot, it's not only reckless, but extremely dangerous, I'm just a teenager, they're fully grown officers. Try to attack head on, you're getting arrested, set the auto destruct, getting arrested, try to dodge a security team and head for a public area. Getting arrested, beam over to the opponents ship getting arrested as well, in all four of those, it results in the expansion."

"But did you really expect me to show myself, or even risk a fight last night, when I just dealt with a very fresh surgery. Not surgery par'se, but preventing a need for real one, but beyond exhausted because the adrenaline and sugar rush gave out. I've just dealt with the workout from hell, and my energy levels were on the edge of bottoming out and I needed to eat and rest, so with all of things things to consider right now."

"Why would I risk an arrest and attack head on, when I'm practically telling my version of the 40 odd members I'm not up to it last night. And I needed 8 1/2 hours of rest and I needed real food, and just so I can sleep off the epinephrine and with it. So tell me, just what made you think I'd get that reckles and attack them head on. When they're all experienced officers, and I'm in no condition for it?" he asked Hanson with a stern tone.

"Indeed, just what made you think he'd try to attack us head on, when he's not up to this, we saw this immediately after he left the clues lying around. So with that in mind, just what made you think that, because 1) he's just dealt with a very fresh surgery on his leg. 2) he's been running up and down the ship by use of the entry and Jeffries tube tunnel systems. 3) is he's showing all the symptoms of an adrenaline crash at the time."

"4) is he's suffering the symptoms of an caffeine crash and the added detox symptoms to go with it and 5) and most important. Why would he contact us 15 minutes after he got into Data's quarters and be talking to us over the radio. If he wasn't up to it and ready to face us head on and needed a real rest and food break right now?" Picard said sharply and the sextet crossed their arms as Dayton repeated the question then at that.

"Hold it Charlie, and while we're at it, did I, or did I not say that there were to be no weapons involved in this. We may have been compromised but that doesn't change the fact that regarding medical alerts. I'm the one calling the shots, and we knew he needed immediate medical attention. Though she didn't understand what it was he was telling us adult crew in what was wrong with him, and with it right now, regarding medical areas."

"I call the shots and the adult crew follows my direct orders, everything he was telling us was made clear after we were back to being ourselves again. And knowing I'd have ordered there were to be no weapons regarding this the security crew put the weapons up. And he was basically telling us, he had no intention of hurting anyone and to just back off, or he could never live with the guilt of being forced into that decision."

"Hearing that unspoken remark in the way he put up his phaser last night we got it automatically. So again why did you break my direct orders last night and when we said for you to get to bed. This was not your concern, you're a recently activated cadet, he's a full training ensign entering his advanced training years. And he knows us better then you think here, so just what made you think that?" Beverly said with a stern growl then.

"And again just what made you think that huh, because sudden injuries, cause the adrenaline in the body to start spiking and once it quits. You're ready to fall asleep or collapse then and with it, he just did a real blood transfusion on himself. While using the equipment in order, nerve/artery/vein healer, laceration healer, skin knitter. Followed by another dose of adrenaline, grabbing something that had a lot of carbohydrates in it."

"And getting plenty of water to rehydrate himself and with it, once undercover after moving locations. He had a real meal, took a sleeping pill and crashed for the night, but trying to attack head on is going to get the decoy arrested, so just where's your common sense right now." Dayton said firmly as they watched him looked between them and they knew he was trying to come up with a valid excuse to break her direct orders.

"You can't, can you, and that's why you flunked the test right now, this was no weapons, in the case of the spasms of caffeine and sugar withdrawal, high body temperature. Once the security sees the victim in question, this switches from normal arrest and right to medical alert. Medical alert, as in mom's in charge here, and she said no weapons, and I tossed my phaser the second I dodged Etana in engineering and the test began."

"That high of a setting was a warning, stay clear, I don't want to hurt anyone, so back off guys. Every adult crew member read the message and immediately backed off, because to me, I'm not about to risk shooting to kill or worse regarding my crew mates. Said crew mates are my friends, my surrogate parents, and yet if anything. I knew your questions were showing your inner desire to show up the golden child, as you see me."

"Because you want to prove I'm not as everyone sees me and this psychosis of yours regarding those rumors is also plain to see as well. But I'm the leader, the JCL of our team and Charlie is second in command and with that. It's when it comes to this ship and crew, never mind the dangerous stunts and you better believe I play it safe, you got that." Wesley said as she moved to his side and he looked at her gently then.

As she crouched in front of him he pressed his forehead to hers then and she pulled him into a hug as he tightened his arms around her as he finished that with the next remark, as he looked at him sternly. "Even though I was in decoy mode, Charlie didn't have to hear my words spoken aloud to get you out of the search. And before you shot someone last night, because he thinks like I do and with that, you got a problem with orders."

"But you disagree with us, fine, you want to take it to the captain, or the commander, fine, through us. But you ever pull an end run around us again, and we'll snap you back so hard, you'll think you're a first year cadet again." he said with a stern growl and Will looked at him with a bemused look as he remembered that same remark with Shelby the year before as Picard switched subjects as he got on the radio with a bemused smile.

"Alright don't tell me, that's the attitude Shelby was giving you, before she pulled what he did, but she erred twice and then went behind your back to me. And you let her have it in the turbolift, Commander, saying in that exact same tone and warning. The very same thing, Correct Will?" Picard asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, and now I know he's turned into a 19 year old me at the moment." he said and the duo nodded, bemused.

Getting on the radio Picard called out then. "Now hear this, for the next 48 to 72 hours all personnel, exposed to the Ktarian games, are to stand down and get some rest, tomorrow is regarding medical check ups as we see who's suffering the secondary programming if there is any. Repeat, all personnel stand down and report to their quarters for the night to rest and medical screening is first thing in the morning."

"Computer enact security alert condition yellow, and beam the prisoner, the primary prisoner directly into a detention cell and the others into the brig." he said and a minute later they heard the intercom go off then as his remark. ** _"Captain, some how Etana Lol just beamed into the detention cell here. And Ensign Crusher's forcefield is blocking the door here as wel, the others are in five others as well too, Sir."_**

 ** _"But going by the look of Crusher's cascade field charge, it's glowing a pinkish red right now."_** he said and they nodded. "Don't you mean Wes's forcefield?" Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge asked as they ran a test then. ** _"Sorry Geordi, that was MacGregor answering that and yes that's exactly what we mean. The forcefield is glowing a pinkish red right now, Wes what setting is that exactly?"_** They heard from Lieutenant Junior Grade Jack Bates gently at that.

And he smiled as he said it. "It's at maximum stun, Jack, in fact the brig is on the same setting right now, so whatever you guys do, stay away from it and don't touch it. I'm serious, I'm not risking the six of you or the rest of your teams getting hurt here, alright." he said and they heard Lieutenant Junior Grade Derek Greyson answer him with a gentle smile. **_"No problem kiddo and we'll tell that to the guys."_** he said and they smiled as they looked at him as they exchanged looks and he smiled.

"Better yet, you, Jack and the guys get up here, I want to see you, because this covers your arena, after the last bar brawl we had in ten forward. And it's on senior staff and security crew meeting, code V, and you as well Chief. Because this is urgent after the two flip outs we had last night, but leader and second command, on the first four teams, get up here." he said and he heard the leader of the second team answer him immediately.

 ** _"Got it and the eight of us will be up there in ten, just hang tight son."_** he said and he nodded, as Charlie looked at him. "Derek with you being the youngest of this team, that doesn't include you, so get to sickbay right now for a medical scan. Charlie and I are the leaders of this team, it's him and me going over this with the senior staff and security crew." he said and they nodded to him as Dayton looked at him at that.

"If MacGregor is the plant, and working for her, I don't trust him right now not to use what I just told you as a way to keep from getting figured out. Especially if he's here to kidnap the kids and me, and I wasn't kidding. But if you took the 20 years off of Radue and added a red starfleet uniform. The previous model of your uniforms, Sir, before we switched to this one, but take the 20 years off his face and body and add that version."

"Then you have MacGregor, that's what made me panic and lock the entry tube tunnel system, I was remembering when he captured us. And threw you and our parents a good day and a half away out of orbit from Aldea that week." he said and Dayton nodded as the sextet all nodded as they got it. "Well now I understand why you've been trying to stay hidden all this time and why you ended up in my apartment today as well."

"Because I'm the one who was dealing with the psychological nightmares after the knack hit you that hard three years ago. But if that attitude wasn't enough to scare you before it would be now after he told us. That if he did it again, it would have taken 100 years to get back in range by that point." Will said firmly and he nodded. "Yeah mentor and adoptive father/older brother, you and Deanna were my one chance at recovery in this."

"With mom planet side now, but Stockholm syndrome doesn't even begin to cover this because Harry was placed with a couple who were artists. And said artistry was working on figurines created out of wood. And after I got the sextet into a meeting I could tell he was beginning to cave in while the quintet were as determined as I was to get back to you guys." he said and they trio all nodded as Dayton answered him at that remark.

"That's why they're scared of him, because they're afraid he's here to kidnap them and take them back to Aldea?" he repeated and he nodded "Yeah it is, as the oldest of the seven of us, I was the one they were trying to crack down on. And..., and while they're dealing with the sextet, it's the intention was passive agression. But here's the bad news, but the second story of a fourteen chapter book series included something similar to it."

"Passive aggression, give them what they wanted and as a result, they were his, the twin brother, in the end turned to the darkside and his sister killed him. While the sister stayed strong, that's the situation all over and out of the seven of us, only Harry was beginning to cave in. Doctor Bernard was a little too hard on him regarding basis of mathematics, and he wanted to be an artist when he got older, anyway."

"In that other space saga, but the twin children of the twin sister of the Jedi master and his best friend. They had to get their twins back and with them the pilot's copilot's nephew, which is this situation all over. But passive aggression was part of the test, and I resorted to passive resistance. And it resulted in the captain going to distraction and diversion and they deactivated the shield." he said and finished with a sigh at that.

"But as a result, I've been having nightmares about my captivity by their people ever since. Which explains the panic attack after the effects of the knack hit me, mind control ploys and it's trying to break through the attempted brainwashing. While my body was recovering from the amount of damage done, if I get hit by the effects of this thing next and my system crashes, you're looking at a repeat of this a second time."

"But the eight are the ones who know me best, along with the quartet and the chief, so she tries this a second time and running my latest route, it's never mind using the added tracking sensors. But it's by turning the system into a oversized thermal sensor and life signs detector." he said and they nodded. "Somebody better let the hold outs know that the coast is clear now." Dayton said and he nodded as he said it then to the first.

"Eric, you alright?" he asked and they immediately heard Porter answer him at that. **_"Yeah Wes, I'm fine, the coast is clear, everyone who was released from her can unlock the doors now. But be on the look out for any flip outs here as well. And the two that did last night, are to be taken to the tank, immediately."_** he called out and they heard two buzzing noises as Doctor Kate Pulaski got on the radio.

 ** _"Beverly, I've got Chief Gillespie in the tank along with the orderly Eli arrested who lost it last night. But get ready, they're not going to be the only ones here when we start running checks on every adult on the ship here."_** she said and she nodded in agreement. "I think you've been listening to me a little too much, Wes, if you said it like that." Will said with an amused smile on his face at his remark then.

"Learned from the best Sir, as it is, with my being the leader of the junior crew, best to deal with the one going into errors here." he said and Will nodded as he said it. "Alright Lal, with you holding control of the ship, get the forcefield back on that door and set it to high please and 2) right now for the night. The same goes for the fuse box next to the control room door as well, disable terminals 1-4 and turn off the helm controls."

"Just to ensure our plant can't get together with his co-conspirators and the head conspirator. Disable the controls on the detention cells and the brig, and turn up the juice high enough to knock him unconscious, whoever it might be." Will called out and they heard Lieutenant Richard Robertson call out to him. ** _"The doors are glowing red here, Commander, so that should do it for the night."_** he said and he nodded to him.

As Wesley thought it over. "Wes, with us boosting the frequency 250% with the fact you pushed it passed the maximum stun, if we set up that on every shield door. And in every detention cell that could do it as we prevent her mole on board the ship from attempting an escape and long before we get to 67." Dayton said and he nodded. "Yeah good idea, we make it next to impossible for our mole to free his coharts and with that now."

"Not completely Rick, Lal enact emergency security code 25465-2376575-465756875, security alert gamma, delta, bravo execute." he called out and that did it as they heard from Greyson call out at that. **_"Well whatever else that did, I think that should do it now for the night, Wes. But you kids better stand down for now, we'll take it from here, but..."_** he started to say as they heard a buzz followed by a thud at that.

"Lovely, the stupid idiot that did that just got shocked and thrown into the wall, those shields are at maximum stun, that's high enough to knock someone unconscious." Wesley said and Dayton sighed. "I take it dark cherry red was maximum stun then, so light cherry red was medium and normal level 2 to 3 was orangish red, right?" Evans asked him and they nodded as the engineering quartet exchanged annoyed looks at that.


	7. 7: Security Meetings And A Duo

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 7: Security Meetings And Reunions**

"Setting my phaser on that level, it was a warning, I didn't want to hurt anyone, so nobody force me into and that's why it's on disable, instead of neutralize. But this was my ship, my crew, I'm not having anyone getting neutralized to save the federation. So with that its get rid of the phaser and use the skills I gained from the engineering and security, but this game was a game of tactics and I won." he said and the duo nodded.

"Damn it, great whoever just did that decided to, despite your direct warnings regarding that force shield and touched the wall and gets blown back in the wall." He heard and looked up to see Lieutenant James Shimoda walking in and he nodded. "Well now I know that wasn't you, with you in here right now with Sarah, Jim. But how much you want to bet, it's one of the new guys of the last 3 to 4 months, because we've seen that."

"And repeatedly one too many times as a result, so who wants to bet it's the new guys rather then the veterans on board this ship?" he asked and the older man shook his head. "Didn't we already have this conversation son, you know I said no gambling." Picard said as he looked at him with a gentle smile and Shimoda tried to keep from laughing at the bemused smile on his face as he answered his teenage friend at that.

"No bet, it's no doubt one of the new guys, because last night reminded me of why I never bothered to test that shield after it blasted me into the wall. Aside from that, before we got used to being a crew, I quickly learned not to test your technology building skills when it was a life or death situation. Case in point is what started this in the first place, Wes." he said to him with a bemused smile as Evans answered his remark.

"Looks like whatever bonehead tried to test your shield got thrown into the wall here, and like we keep saying, always look before you leap." Evans said with a bemused look on his face. "Blasted idiot, what does it take for them to get the message here after Jim got thrown into the wall last night. I mean seriously, we've been together for four years, and you guys know when not to press the issue regarding not taking chances here."

"When your teenage team mate is a computer genius and created the technology that saved the ship five times in four years at the time. What are the chances it's one of the new guys exactly, because the quartet know when not to test my inventions. And when they're on full power, and not after the situation with the virus?" Wesley asked and Geordi answered that question with a bemused smile in his voice as he said it to him.

"Extremely high, because MacGregor and his team arrived just after our situation with the Klingons and before we headed for Darmok." he said and Wesley sighed. "Do these idiots ever learn never test the technology created by a teenage genius. I mean seriously my tractor beam, the programming I created, my experiment. You'd think guys like Marks and his clique would know better when it comes to a science/technical genius."

"And that trying to get past it by disengaging the terminal is a good way to get electrocuted here right now. Especially when these guys just arrived, case in point is MacGregor, and you six have known this for years. But when you have no idea how their mind works or how powerful it is, do they ever learn?" he said and Anenzi answered that as he looked at him with a bemused smile on his face at the rhetorical question.

"Evidently not, but this time I think they got the message Wes." he said to him gently, bemused at that. "Though at the current moment I think the blasted idiot that tried that was trying to test the added strength of those shields you created right now. If we just heard that, and you're only telling us as the senior staff crew. As well as the security teams and said teams are four of five and the engineering team with it at the moment."

"But considering we're the ones you're closest to out of friendship, it just goes to show that the connection is making it easier to understand right now. But we know when not to underestimate you right now." MacDougal said as she tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah well under normal circumstances I'd be finding that funny right now, but I feel like we're in that cartoon, with the coyote constantly being damaged by his own equipment."

"Damn it, alright Tony go check and see who it was, because the added side effects are going to have their body temperature going crazy here." Wesley called out and he heard Perkins answer him at that remark. **_"Sure thing Wes, but we want to know what the heck it was you created this time to cause it now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as the trio hid a chuckle at the smile on his face as his team leader finished that remark.

Before he heard Greyson answer that with a bemused tone. ** _"Whatever else you're doing at the moment, is that the end of the games. Or is there anything else coming up young man, because this is getting ridiculous?"_** he asked and Wesley thought it over. "Wes you're fully focused right now, you better turn off the distraction and diversion ploy and fast buddy." Geordi said and Dayton quickly said it into the radio.

"Somebody had better tell the others to can it with the rhetorical questions though, because..." Dayton started say as they heard a loud crash in answer to that ring out from the wall and they both looked at the latest trio as Will said it for all of them. "Alright all of you pull yourselves together right now, and cool it with that." he said at the silent look of laughter on the trio's faces as Worf has his arms crossed at that with a bemused look.

"Derek if you remember our conversation over that last year, I think you know what I'm about to say next regarding that." Beverly said to him with a bemused chuckle and they heard a bemused tone in the man's voice as he answered her. ** _"Gotcha Bev, alright I'll tell the others, but somebody turn that off now, will you please. Because this is getting ridiculous right now, boys."_** he said and they nodded to the order smiling.

Looking at each other, neither of them could hold it in anymore as they both started laughing at that reaction. "God, now I really do feel like we're on that cartoon man." Dayton said as he started laughing at that. "I think we took this just a little too far last night and this morning Charlie, but the way we did was like one giant game between us here." he said with a smile and the other boy nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well as I said, you're a medical born, as am I and this is something no athlete can pull without getting caught." he said with a smile to him. "Yeah well two heads are better then one. Or in this case, three heads are better then one, but plant, bait and decoy. And our adult peers don't realize they've been played this easily by their own students." Wesley said with a smile and he nodded in agreement to that remark then.

As the adult crew looked at them with a bemused smile on their faces at that remark. "I think these two are way too much alike as it is, if they're like this around each other right now." Geordi said and Will nodded. "Yeah and I think the concept of two heads are better than one just made a come back, if this ended this fast. And only one injury in an otherwise flawless chess game as well." he said and they nodded as he looked at Picard.

"You want to say it or should I, before this turns into a case of practical jokes all night, tonight, Sir?" he added to him. "Alright enough of the games now boys and we're serious. That's enough of this right now, so turn that off now." Picard said and he nodded. "Lal you can turn off the sound effects now." he said and as it went quiet at that as he looked at the duo as he answered the unasked question smiling as he said it then.

"Robin, Charlie and I met at the academy Sirs, you got your wish at the moment that in Jake and I finding the rest of our squadron now. If you got her reaction and us flirting in engineering, it's because we'd been together four months prior to their arriving here. But we weren't sure where Brand was sending them till Charlie told me last night, before the axe fell." he said and they nodded smiling at the news as Will answered him.

"I take it that explains his remark, son?" Will asked and he nodded. "If we were you as teenagers, we're you and Commanders Jackson, Carter and Ferretti now. But our bonds were that of brothers, like Charlie said, he can get in my mind. Now to know what I'm doing and it's because we developed that connection at the academy." he said and they nodded as he said his thoughts over the way MacGregor said his name out as he said it.

"Great the first one acting like he's still under her control is MacGregor, while Bates, Perkins and Greyson are calling me by my nickname." Wesley said and they nodded. "Well if that tells us anything, it's possible MacGregor is the plant, but we just have to wait it out now. As for the guys, they're acting like I normally do with you, Wes." Will said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as Hanson looked at him at that remark.

"I take it you got the morse code in the noise earlier?" he asked and he and Worf nodded with a bemused smile. "Yes, but was that really necessary, I mean if I was your age and in the midst of our current situation. I wouldn't be trying to get the people, looking for me, their attention at the time kiddo. But that's going too far in distraction and diversion here son." he said and Dayton started laughing at that as he answered him smiling.

"And I was trying to keep from exposing myself Wes, was that really necessary, because if Robin was back to normal, I think she was finding that funny. But the two of us were trying to keep from blowing our cover or exposing ourselves here." he said to him as he looked at him with a playful smile and the adult crew hid a smile at that. "You guys better pull yourselves together for now, boys." Beverly said hiding a smile then at this.

"I know you're wired from stopping the incursion, but both of you pull yourselves together, you had the easy part. But from here leave what happens next to us adult officers, because you, buster, need time to recover. And this just went from fun and games and right to possible health endangerment. With you looking like this right now, son, so from here you're on stand down for a while. Will added and they both nodded.

"What's that mean exactly anyway?" Hanson asked and Wesley smiled. "It's at maximum stun, I'm treating this in the way we did with Roga. In case whoever the plant, still on board the ship is, tries to spring her and her crew with her." he said and Picard smiled dangerously at his plan as he answered him. "Yeah I remember that, but trying to break the beam is a good way to kill yourself here at the moment, because if it doesn't work."

"You're likely to materialize between decks or inside the walls and get electrocuted as a result here." Geordi said to him and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly and with that after he did break the beam we didn't know what floor he ended up on at the time as a result. Which is why I'm not taking chances with the possibility of a conspiracy and a plant on board the ship when enroute to Starbase 67." he said and they nodded as Will answered.

"What was the level on the charge that was on the forcefield on the control room last night?" Will asked for him and he explained that. "That was setting 4, this one is setting 10, so whoever tries to deactivate it is getting blasted into the wall. And knocked unconscious this time, if we have the added plant still on board right now. If the added conspirator on board is working with her whoever does it is getting arrested."

"Once the guys find them, whoever it might be, lying on the floor unconscious and we're going to know who it is as well. Because the added side effect now, is the plant's body temperature is getting scrambled in the process. Every dot on board is bluish green in temperature, so once their body temperature gets that charge. This is changing from that color to reddish orange and is staying like that until they get caught by Lal now."

"And until they do expose themselves, Lal is staying in charge of the computer system until we find the plant. And get Etana and her crew off the ship right now." he said and they smiled at his idea. "First your computer program and now this, what's next wiseguy, because I'd say this is going for over kill in protecting the crew right now?" Geordi asked with a bemused smile on his face as he watched him smile as he answered him.

"For everyone else, with the secondary program about to activate, the ones suffering the secondary on the thermal sensors are going to start glowing a yellowish orange here. So the plant is bluish green, and if he touches the beam starts glowing reddish orange. The crew members suffering the secondary are glowing yellowish orange and everyone else is greenish yellow." he said and they nodded as Will answered him gently at that.

"And that's not if your condition starts to get worse, but if you're the same temperature as our plant on board the ship is, then it's a matter of locking out the blue dots. And aside from the four of us, Miles, and the security teams closest to you in bonds. That makes it easier as Data can reconfigure the system as we track you by your heat signature." he said and Wesley nodded and he and Geordi smiled in relief at that.

"Well there's something I missed, having you to compare notes with regarding fixing things when it comes to the safety of the crew buddy." Geordi said and he looked at him smiling as he looked at him. "I know, but at least we get another year together this way though, but there's a few things we can go into it. Once I turn off the AV mode in the lounge tomorrow after medical check ups." he said they nodded as Will answered him.

"Added contingency plan Wes?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, the hindsight is one thing, but this time, best not to take chances until we get to Starbase 67. Because if her plant doesn't understand a thing about how my mind works. Then neither she, nor they, get the fact, that once my inventions kick in then you better stand back. And case in point was after Jim got a taste of it last night." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Acts of the first born cub scenario when it came to training, and until Jake decided on pilot training. I was your original, so that's the added side effect, and it results in the people closest to the parent growing too attached to their kid if you helped raise said child in question. Case in point is why you all lost your focus after I left, with you helping mom raise me, I became your child as well." he said and the seven nodded gently then.

"Yeah well as earth born, that's the added side effect, we've been a crew for four years and your mother. She trusted us enough to leave you in our custody until she got transferred back up here. But the added side effect to that was that it resulted in us bonding so tightly you became a son to us as well in the process." Geordi said to him and he nodded smiling to him as he looked at him as Picard hid a smile at the wording then.

As he answered him. "Alright thank you Lieutenant, as it is, with the fact you pulled this off with Charlie and Ensign Lefler, I'm hereby promoting you to full Lieutenant as of today." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir and thank you." he said and Picard looked at him. "I know we already discussed this, but with you being the leader of your team, you're reporting directly to me and Will starting now." he said to him and he nodded.

"Oh and dad, the system is set to scramble the coding in case our secondaries try to break her out or attack us with out backs turned." Wesley said, injecting emphasis on the word and he smiled at his now calling him that. "Dad?!" Hanson said in shock and they nodded. "I adopted him ensign, and soon enough your rumors turn true. We are getting married, but he was junior grade and now is a full." Picard said and he paled at that.

"Lieutenant?" Hanson repeated and Dayton smiled as he exchanged smiles with Wesley. "Or more accurately, captain of the team, Derek, you're a training ensign, Jake is ensign Robin and I are junior grade, he's made full lieutenant now. But he and I are sharing the leadership position. So I'm warning you, you ever pull a stunt like this again and you're ending up in extensive training in the simulator for month here till you understand."

"That this isn't like being in school it's far more dangerous, in school you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow. But up here, where you're close to watching someone die, you don't know what that's like until you see it for yourself." he said to him sternly then. "Before you start griping about the fact I'm advancing through the ranks this fast right now, it's because you follow the rules and climb up the ladder of politics."

"In on the ship politics, you don't and you get jumped by someone else, such as it is, by breaking orders last night, given to you by all of us. You lost your chance at a promotion and you're stuck at training ensign, until you get over that jealousy at the moment. And we have, I've seen it more times than I care to think about and believe me, watching the Yamato explode is a shock I still can't forget." Wesley added to him firmly at that.

"The Yamato, our sister ship?" Dayton repeated and he nodded. "Long story, but the Iconian virus caused repeated malfunctions until it destroyed the ship itself. And I was on the bridge and I saw the battle bridge explode, before the saucer section went next. So that just brings your remark home and be thankful you didn't see the Horatio, because the shock hit my mother and the captain hard." he said and Dayton nodded to him.

"Don't remind me of that, it's been three years and I still can't believe Walker is gone, honey." Beverly said and he nodded to her. "Captain Keel?" Dayton repeated and they nodded. "His closest friends were my parents and Captain Picard, this was during the incursion and command headquarters. But they killed him to keep the fact that there was an incursion running loose in Starfleet, which is where that came into this now."

"And the Comparisions were made clear now." Wesley said and he nodded. "Alright subject change, if that wasn't traumatizing here, then enough this will be after how close it was both last night and today right now." Geordi said to him as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "And to answer your remark here though, if that's going to do it for you it's going to do the same for us Beverly, and it's because while you're his mother."

"While the three of us are training him and we're his mentors, as to that, I hate it when he pulls that type of stunt." Will said and the quintet of other members in the room, listening to their conversation hid a chuckle at that remark. "I take it he's tried to do whatever caused that clang we heard from a different height when on the Holodeck Sir?" The conn asked him and he nodded in annoyance, as he looked at Wesley bemused.

"Yeah and it's enough to cause heart failure, because he keeps trying to push it higher than Worf and I will allow in these situations. Today was an emergency and though I'm annoyed I'm going to let that go, but that's not happening a second time." he said and they nodded. "In this case it won't, if that damn thing has a secondary, she's going to try and retrace my steps though, Sir." he said and Will nodded as he answered him firmly.

"Yes well with Lal in the computer it's tracing your tactics and this time the 13 of us know you better then you know yourself. When programmed and with that in mind, if she thinks she knows what's she's doing she better think again. How many of those bags did you create this time. If you stashed one or both of the ones that you created in your apartment in to the extension shaft?" he asked and Wesley explained that to him.

"I created 7, but did you trace the alarms now with you completely focused?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, the first to go off was me, then Deanna, the captain and then the commander. Though if we heard the alarm go off a second time in Worf's quarters that's number 5 and the original two are hidden in the Jeffries tubes." Geordi said and he nodded and they nodded as she sighed to that as she answered him.

"To figure this out we need to analyze those pills too, so if there was trouble, I'm willing to take a guess, if they can't do it once. Then they're going to try it twice regarding secondaries and if that doesn't work. Because with us stationed at Starbase 67, there's no getting off the ship, without alerting the base security. Of an unauthorized departure, when said departure is by use of the shuttles at the moment with that in mind now."

"If that was her third intention there's our entire conversation last year here on the bridge right now. And with the possibility of screwing around with my recovery, Sirs, as we got a demonstration of that, you three and Data know me best, in the case of the senior staff. With her screwing with my recovery the side effects of this are possibly to be our entire conversation." he said and Wil nodded as he sighed as he answered him.

"Yeah and with it is the fact that after close to 24 hours on the go, and if they try anything else it's either this or both that and Aldea with MacGregor on board. Though if this results in a repeat of this chase down and I'm really going to be ticked. Especially if it lands you back in there and this time it broke or dislocated your ankle, while its everything we talked about." he said with a growl as they heard another voice say it.

"While it's the same for the six of us in this case, because we've know you longest out of the four groupings of us in the security teams, while Roberts and his team. They arrived a month just after you left and MacGregor did after Geordi was turned into an assassin 7 months ago. But as she yanked your training course out of our heads, it's either that again or she's going to your second one though she tries that next one next."

"It's going to drain you by the time it ends up in the tubes again, when we know your thinking strategies as yourself and better then you do when programmed at the moment. Though she tries that next and it's never mind trying to second guess this, because none of us are letting you out of our sight if that does happen, Wes." he said to him in answer to that gently as Wesley turned to look at the quartet and smiled in relief at him.

"It keeps up like this it will, but I can guarantee, is if she thought you guys were bad when programmed, she's never seen you when you're yourselves when it comes to me. And neither will whoever the plant is at the moment, though at the current moment, it's the added act of dealing with having three star pupils. And one star pilot and number five is trying to make me look bad by trying to show off and with that in mind right now."

"It's, despite the fact every senior officer over ensign told him that his shift was done, he still broke orders and got himself arrested by the only senior officer. And the one who was unaffected by that game and with that in mind it's why would any teenage ensign cross a bunch of skilled officers. You guys, when yourselves always took training seriously at the moment, but you all said the very same thing at the moment right now."

"You all have zero tolerance for showing off, hot dogging, going by his gut instincts or his trying to act like a hero. And definitely not when in the middle of a crisis, and frankly he's still on thin ice for Jake and Willie and the speedballing. But I can see it in your eyes guys, this crossed the line between showing off and reckless endangerment at the moment." he said and they all nodded in agreement to that as he finished that remark.

"In your eyes and with that, I knew better then to try an out right attack, because I know you way too well. For you guys who know their teenage charges this easily and you know my thinking strategies better then he does." he said and Bates crossed his arms. Looking at him gently as the sextet moved to him, Greyson pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes tightly then as he felt his arms around him as he hold him then.

Looking at the way he was holding him, Beverly hid a smile at that as Greyson answered him. "How bad is the damage this time son?" he asked him as he let him go then. "It's bad enough I'm staying home for 18 months right now. Caffeine withdrawal, malnutrition and sleep deprivation. Some how and I'm not sure how exactly, something has linked me to the captain and I'm seeing through his eyes what's happening to you guys up here."

"And the results are I've taken in too much caffeine and sugar just to block it out, but the reason you saw those readings in my self diagnosis were two fold. The first being because I haven't had any of the food my body really needs in four months. And 2) I haven't slept in close to six since the nightmares, visions, or whatever started. And then to top it off is peer pressure, despite the fact I never wanted to join the team."

"I was chosen to be part of Nova squadron and this has turned into a living nightmare now and as to why right now at the moment. My squadron at the academy has completely dismantled my regime and in truth, I wanted to be with Charlie and his. That's the flight team I wanted to be a part of second generation Gamma squadron and the other reason is because of these." he said to him, pulling a bottle of pills out then.

And handing it to them. "You never took stimulates, before, just what started that exactly?" Perkins asked in shock and he sighed. "It started like a month after I left, after things here were evidently getting more tense by the minute. But it was after Geordi got turned into an assassin that I stopped taking it, and I've been in detox ever since. And even though I did stop taking them at the time, it was even though I did stop them."

"And when I was listening in on the conversation between him and Etana, it was I was about to get to work, and I get hit with the first spasm in months. I don't know what's these are cut with but whatever it is last night could be construed to your repeated arrests of Hanson. But fortunately as a medical prodigy, I decided on the prescription of what Charlie's father and Dr. Anenzi would have prescribed for me in this at the time."

"But between this and my squadron, I just decided on going on medical sabbatical and mom decided I'm staying here to do my training when in recovery. And I got the next 18 months now here at home." he said and they nodded as Porter smiled at the news as Greyson said it for him then. "You always excelled in hands on anyway, so with you back we got two, but you, Jake, Robin and Charlie are our favorite students anyway, kiddo."

"And with that in mind right now, then it's back to the way things used to be now, but if Eli is in here, because Derek is sulking because he got arrested. And we said it 100 times that when it comes to being in training here as well. That we always preferred yours and Charlie's way of doing it, planning in advance to making it up as you go along. And with that, with the fact Data arrested him for reckless endangerment that sums it up now."

"But we have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or trying to act like a hero and definitely now when in the middle of a crisis." he said as they all looked at Hanson. "And with that in mind, you want to make it in training or anywhere else, Derek, than rein it in rookie and get that attitude under control or so help me you're training is at an end, as of now." Wesley said as he opened his mouth to that.

"I've heard that lecture three times since the captain started mine and believe me right now, what you pulled last night is enough to irritate every adult officer. And in all three departments, why well it's simple, you got reckless, you got cocky. And you weren't paying attention to certain factors namely, that despite orders given by five commanding officers, you still broke them and with that." he added and Dayton finished his remark.

"Don't bother saying it Derek, you're in enough trouble as it is, I said you even break orders and you were getting jumped in promotions and Wes said the exact same thing here. But do you know what I see when I look at you right now?" Dayton asked and the other looked at him coldly. "No what exactly?" he asked as they heard the answer firmly. "I see the leader of the quintet you sold that story to and when they were furious."

"And jealous that the duo, let alone the security teams, the senior staff listen to someone with both pieces. I see the leader of the quintet standing in front of me throwing his resentment at me regarding that, that I'm acting like a true model cadet officer. I'm a training ensign sure, but I've lived on this ship since I was fifteen and with that. If you were 24 years old and dressed in a red uniform, I'd see you as Colin Marks."

"But as Marks got busted three times for drinking when on duty, he got arrested twice for starting a bar brawl and then exposed himself to the captain, right after Willy Potts." Wesley said, before he heard a firm tone add on to that as the voice was beyond stern. "And I see the added argument after you lost your temper at me when I reported you to Wes, for the drugs, before he caught you with the rumors and speedballing at the time."

"And that's you right now, so with that in mind right now, that's why you got jumped in regarding second in command of the team at the moment. The captain prefers brains over brawns, as does the commander, they don't accept 'the shoot first, ask questions' later attitude here. And neither does the rest of the senior staff, such as it is, if you want that chance you should have followed orders and stayed off the channel last night."

"So whatever you want Derek, now isn't the time for this right now, so back off." they heard as he turned around to see Jake Kurland standing there with his arms crossed. "Hey bro, welcome home." he added and Wesley smiled as he stood up and Jake gave him a brotherly hug. "You fully focused, because there's 20 to 30% getting secondary programming on board and it's to get it on the four of us here, so watch yourself."

"And I'm serious, us teenagers of the junior crew, we showed her up, and she's determined to get the damn thing back on us. And it's you, me and Robin, a second time and for real in Charlie's you see anyone acting strange, get ready to run. But right now, I need the adult crew protecting me, I have nothing left to even try to defend myself right now." he said and Jake nodded to the orders as he looked at him gently at that.

"No problem, and again Hanson now isn't the time for this so back off and get to sickbay right now." he said to him firmly. "After you got busted for two counts and you get arrested again for speedballing and a near murder. You really expect them to let scrutiny down regarding your attitude. The captain told you repeatedly, he doesn't tolerate the jump forward attitude, that was the point of the reprimand he gave you last year."

"What the duo and I did, that's the point of the lesson and we all got what we wanted as a result, a true squadron. And it's because it's lonely with only two members on the team, and we wanted two more team mates and now we got them. But look at this, last night, and today, we pulled off the impossible, and proved the point. Into what he and Guinan, what our teachers keep telling you in our history lessons at the moment now."

"And if this daredevil stunt was because you wanted to play hero, it's not the way to do it." Wesley said sternly to him. "For the record, I don't have to show off to him or the other, because it's not by skills or athletics, it's by honesty, following our regime. As well as good grades, the ability to follow orders and most of all. It's staying away from the toxic chemicals, but my skills are I just pulled off the point to his lectures to you."

"Amd you not only flunked this test, it just humiliated you in front of the half soldier/half scientist/engineering types. But you know why, it's because I studied the training lessons that they trio and the sextet are teaching us, and by Commander Jackson's grandfather. If Jackson was here, he'd see it in the same way they do and to them, it's I just earned that promotion, but you're studying O'neill's strategy and here's the result now."

"You got arrested, and the results are you failed the exams last night." he said and Picard crossed his arms at the styles comparison as he went further. "But this was our ship, our people, I was getting them back and it's by non violence now at the moment. But 1) the opponent was blocking one route: take another, 2) parent a doctor, of either type: use what they normally had in home medical care since you were a child."

"3) the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare, then improvise, 4) if the communicator has a tracking beacon: then ditch it and get yourself undercover. 5) with the opponent possibly using our own people: then get rid of the weapon. And why need the weapon when your best weapon in this situation is your mind. 6) if the opponent is cutting off the route to getting something to eat: create your own supplies."

"7) Cutting off the route to get some rest: same as number six and bunk in one of the room of your compromised crew members if they're single right now. And finally 8) if the reason they were taken this fast was because of the first born cub scenario. Then go to deprogramming by dragging up as many good memories as possible. Said things are the things you did together before you left, and drag up as many as possible."

"But I followed every single guideline to a situation such as this and Charlie, Robin, Lal and I passed this situation with flying colors. Because we didn't use weapons, and why need weapons when the most dangerous weapon of all is using your mind. As for Lal, if she was human she'd be no older then us and with Charlie acting as a plant. And the duo compromised right now, I decided to get my android team mate involved now."

"While her father is busy working on the cure at the moment, but by following the captain's strategy, the commander's, Colonel and Commander Jackson's strategy. I just proved the point to what they and Guinan's double, who was an actress, always said to guys like you, Marks and Colonel and Lieutenant's O'neill right now. And said remark is 'If you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody then you better wake up.'."

"And pay attention, because the real world is out there and in the real world, they don't care how good you think you are. Or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter to them out here, because if you don't have an education. Then you don't have a way to make it in life, and that's the truth right now.'. And you know what, that's why I passed this test, because I pay attention to the teachers training me and my scores in this test."

"Have just broken the record for the longest running manhunt in the middle of conspiracy and the results are I jumped a level in promotions and earned my rank to lieutenant. Because I followed the rules, but follow the rules in intership politics and you move up the ladder in crew evaluations. Don't and you're stuck at where you are right now, but don't get ticked at me, because you just humiliated yourself in front of them."

"But you broke orders, were inebriated, and armed, and you get found, arrested and sedated by one of the teachers in this test." he said to him and Picard nodded in his opinion gently. "That's exactly the point of this test and the quartet indeed passed it with flying colors, the no winner was the big one at the moment in training. And he's earned his right to wear his uniform as have they and Lal and with that, that's why you fail."

"You don't listen, you disobey direct orders given to you by five superior officers and the results are you fail this test, Cadet. And this was crew evaluations for us to choose the next position of the young crew team and with it now. Which of you, you and Charlie was going to earn that position and the decision had been rendered. Charlie is now second in command of the team." Will said sharply at the remark as he watched him carefully.

"If this doesn't go for destroying your image, because nothing he does changes your thoughts on me, then it's political sabotage next." Wesley said, watching the clear jealousy in his eyes, he snapped at him coldly as he answered him at that remark. "Just what does a red shirt have to do to get some attention around here exactly, when you're showing off to the old man Crusher, Dayton." Hanson said to him coldly at that remark.

And Wesley said it firmly. "You do realize he's in the room with us right now, if this was a college he's running right now, that attitude disqualifies you now. This was a test on crew evaluations and unknowing or not right now, with my test of the no winner coming up. She decided to try it now and as a result, the four of us decided on doing this in a way that's completely foolproof, but crew evaluations in the junior crew, for the next rank."

"Said rank, second in command, as I'm the captain of our team, he was looking for the next rank on the team and last night was the clincher. You blew your chance at a promotion, by breaking orders and getting arrested for reckless endangerment. But even though she didn't realize I turned this into a training game you broke orders. And it gets you arrested by one of the teachers in said game last night, I'm in bed at the time."

"Sleeping off the epinephrine, the general stimulates and the sugar rush, and if you even bothered to listen to the warning. The captain did say if they found you and you were drunk, arrest you and take you to sickbay and Data's the one who did it. But this soon after the adverse reaction, less then three weeks ago since you activated now. What the hell is wrong with you, are you out of your damned mind, that's too dangerous Derek."

"Sure they're compromised right now, but the first pocket cell decided to follow orders after Data released them from her control. And Porter sent Data to find you, but resisting arrest, DUI and armed in a training turned real, you flunked it last night." he said to him, before Bates answered with a stern growl at the insult. "And watch your mouth young man, you're already in enough trouble here at the moment over this training scenario."

"And for deliberately breaking orders, you want to land yourself in your bedroom, then control yourself. But I'm warning you, even try to start another fight and you're ending up back in the tank until the added side effects of that programming wear off completely young man." he said with a stern warning tone then. "If that attitude is because I just showed you up and you got arrested, again, it's not going to go down well here."

" So forget it, Derek, I'm not dealing with your crap right now after I just had the all nighter from hell last night and this morning. And not when I'm emotionally compromised, get out of here and get to sickbay." he said and Will looked at other boy sternly as the entire senior staff, the security teams, and the added members then as Picard said it for him with a beyond stern tone in his voice then as he said it to him then.

Before he could though Wesley stood up then. "As you got yourself into trouble with them than you know what I'm going to say next, but until I debrief them, report to sickbay for medical exams, immediately. Charlie, second in command and Robin is third, but we're the leaders of the junior crew. He's an ensign, I'm commander, you're lieutenant commander, and she's your rank." he said and he nodded as Will hid a smile.

"To repeat that Charles, you got second in command position with Ensign Lefler right next to you and Wesley is your leader." Picard said to him and Dayton nodded. "Aye, aye Sir. Alright again Derek, if you don't want to get arrested for attempting to start a fight between us and you. Report to sickbay for medical exams right now." He said sternly to him and Will and Picard watched the fight start then as Hanson answered him.

"Wait, wait a minute, you only just got started and now you're acting like a senior officer, when I'm the one wearing the rank. You're just a cadet." The other boy said to him and he crossed his arms at that while looking at his uniform, he saw the light grey chest and pants and the darker grey shoulder pads on his shoulders and Wesley hid a nod then. "Guess against Derek, you've just gotten started and you're an acting ensign."

"He's a full ensign, I'm a commander and he's my subordinate, my friend, my team mate and with that in mind right now." he said and Dayton finished that remark. "What's the attitude for cadet, because, compared to me, you're just a kid now. I never got turned, I was faking it, acting on stage acting he, Lal, Robin and I planned this out. In advance last night, but you, if you were smart, never should have played with that, as to that."

"I'm a veteran with what I just had to deal with last night, but I know this ship inside and out. I'm going to know the crew better than they know themselves. And once the sentient programming gets my name added to it and she's going to be answer to me with the fact that as the junior crew. It's our job to take control with Commander Data when the adult crew is compromised or out of commission, and with that in mind."

"And I know those computer systems better than anyone, aside from my partner, but we just did something you can never duplicate as to why, you're a jock, we're scientists and with that its brains over brawns." he said as Wesley stood and Dayton stood next to him. "So just watch it you've gotten yourself in trouble once too often and this is your last and final chance, cool down or you're getting arrested." Wesley said completing his sentence.

"My computer programme just saved the entire federation by a few scenarios that went on when I was fifteen to eighteen and believe me it takes time." Wesley said sharply and Will crossed his arms as he answered him coolly. "I don't see how the trio can listen to you when whatever was going on before you left appears to be more than it seems." he said to him and the quartet crossed their arms at the remark and Dayton looked at him.

"What's he talking about?" Dayton asked and Wesley sighed. "Here we go again, alright Derek after last year's debacle here on the bridge after our parents sentenced you to six months probation. I do believe my mother already told you this information, but he's my mentor, my father was his best friend and in honoring his memory. He decided to have me begin in on the job training and offered, after I decided to stay, his help to her."

"Was by his letting me stay and the quartet worked out in advance my regime and I was under said regime that now has become a total problem at the moment. But this attempt to stir up trouble with the junior crew and the adult crew is beginning to get annoying, both for myself and the adult crew. And with those words in mind right now at the moment, I'm just saying what I did then when we got into it in the hallway that night."

"Uh huh, yeah well why wouldn't the commander, or captain, listen to me exactly Derek, we had this conversation last year after the riot in ten forward and you were drunk that night. Well the answer to that question, if you'd been paying attention when I left and been spending a few months getting to know them, it's he's my teacher, my mentor. With the fact I found my quartet I have my own squadron and I've got friends just like me."

"But he's my adoptive father, fact of the matter is that for two years I have had to fight passed whatever illusion you're evidently being telling people about me and why I hear that more times than I can care to think about right now. But if you're acting like this I can practically hear your voice, just eight years older than you are now. And spoken in a different voice, said voice the catalyst that landed me in the E.R. three years ago."

"Well looks like you've started up again Hanson, if its back to that again." he said and the quartet all looked at him at that. 'Said voice eight years older in a different voice, he's quoting my words regarding our bond and bringing up a catalyst that landed him in the..., oh you have got to be kidding right now. Not again, I'm not having that start a second time right now.' Will thought as he heard him finish his sentence then.

"Commander don't worry, I'm not taking whatever stupid rumors he created regarding his mother and the captain. Let alone his bond with you, yes I'm a little jealous, but it just makes the training a little more fun with a gentle rivalry and team mate back up here now. In fact having him be just like me, we can work the team mate portion and the three of us have our own miniature squadron right here when he's recovering."

"I really don't care about whatever these said rumors are, he's my best friend and practically twin now. I'm not dealing with anyone messing with me or my friends now." Dayton said and he nodded to him and Wesley looked at him in relief at that. "If you're saying that, I can explain those rumors that landed him in the hotseat, last year, because he got arrested for this and speedballing the night of the riot in ten forward."

"But said rumors created are enough to cause a case of hyper tension with the captain, but then they'd never cross that line and or disrepect dad's memory in that way." he said and Dayton nodded to him. "If you're saying it like that and..., you got to be kidding, that's what he's been selling the quintet that landed you in the E.R. that year. And started a riot in ten forward, that your mother and the captain...?"

"But that's against regs, I've seen the way your mother is around him, and they're the best of friends. That's what he's been trying to use as a way to discredit you?" he asked and Wesley gave him a nod. "Didn't you tell Robin that if you dropped in after you got us out of the room, son?" Will said and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but the trio that caused this are all from year one after we got hit by the damn virus, Sir, but the added facts now."

"Are they broke a pact we all agreed to, in earshot of the cousin of the guy that caused Jaan's knack to hit me that hard. It's Ensigns Douglas, Janson and Mendall, they got started like two weeks after we launched, but they're like Taurik. Start talking about something that shouldn't be talked about and as a result at the moment. Here's the consequences as some jerk like Derek decided that if this is enough to cause trouble."

"It's he's using it by trying to destroy the golden boy image in your eyes, but if that doesn't work it's political sabotage next." he said and they nodded as Will said it for all of them. "Time to clean up the loose ends right now, before this gets any worse at the moment and with that, Jack, Derek, Eric, the three of you better get ready. For a fist fight at the moment, because, the adrenaline crash is enough to drain him completely."

"He hasn't a true recharge or night sleep in close to six month and he's in detox from a dangerous amount of caffeine, so get ready, in case this starts a second time." Will said firmly and they nodded then. "And speaking of which, well Taurik hasn't asked us, us senior officers that question Wes, in fact he took the rumor without even validating it. But if this gets worse and whoever in your squadron ends up on the ship."

"The ending results are that it's illogical, in his eyes to hold this against them, whoever it is, aside from Derek here and your team at the academy that got busted. But either way these rumors are getting shut down right now, Lal get those three in here right now. And it's ensigns Douglas, Janson and Mendall, because this is ending right now, and we've all had enough this crap." Geordi said with a stern growl to her and a flash appeared.

As he saw the trio in question as Beverly crossed her arms. "Did we or did we not agree to keep what happened regarding our exposure to Polywater Virus quiet Ensign's?" Beverly said sternly and they all paled. "Would you care to explain to me why you broke a pact we all agreed to, to never, ever bring up what the effects of the virus caused each and everyone of us to do when inflicted with it." she added as the first swallowed at that.

"But Mam, we never expected this to blow up into such a big deal." Ensign Joseph Janson said to her quickly and she crossed her arms. "Yes exactly you don't think about the long term ramifications of the gossip channel. Do you not realize what this makes it sound like to new arrivals like Marks and his clique or to a kid like Hanson. And I don't know what connection Hanson has with Marks whatsoever, but you just caused such a problem."

"That to them it makes it sound like I'm having an affair with the captain and my son got in on a case of quid pro quo. So nice work you three, you basically got my son working himself into exhaustion just to get past the image. They painted him by and you're not keeping your damn mouths shut after we discussed this already. Lieutenant, Yar, before she died, made it clear that what happened was never to be spoken of again."

"But you broke a pact we all agreed to at the time, but like Commander Riker, she is and was my son's mentor. So take a good guess regarding this now, it's been 6 months, since she died, Dr. Pulaski arrives not long after I left at the time. And with that, mentor, as is in surrogate sibling gentleman, you understand just what caused him to be that effected by the knack, it's because he was in stage two." she said and they paled at that news.

"What?!" Mendall repeated and Deanna answered that. "That's right, he was still in stage 2 of grief, at the time we had the summit between the Klingons and Aneel's race. To him, it's he wished he could have figured out a way to save her, but he wasn't fast enough. Devin makes that worse by throwing his knack on him and he's worked until he collapses and he's suffering the after effects of that situation in grief and to be honest."

"The effects of an Elf's knack can have lasting effects, and he's been working over time so he doesn't lose the seven of us. And it's all because of one thing, that you broke a pact we all agreed to now. So congratulations gentleman, you have my godson working himself into a collapse repeatedly. Because you broke a pact we all agreed to, to never bring it up ever again." she said and the trio swallowed hard as Beverly finished it then.

"So with that in mind, you just destroyed your career on the ship, by not keeping quiet about personal medical information on board this ship. I'm hereby relieving you three of duty on board the enterprise effective immediately, and don't go crying to the admirals, because I'm having a talk with Morrson and believe me. He's not going to take this any better that you are the reason a 16 to 19 year old child is working himself this hard."

"Till his system impacts and crashes out of exhaustion, get to your quarters and stay put, you're being removed from the ship once we get to Starbase 67." She said and they nodded and he crossed his arms at that as Wesley turned and looked at Hanson. Looking at him in total disgust, he said his thoughts to him firmly. "I know that, as do they, but though he cares a lot about her, they'd never disrepect dad's memory whatsoever."

"And instead he's given her someone to turn to, instead of dad being the one to tear us apart, he brought us together. But if he had married my mother, than he'd be my father and attacking the child of a superior officer is a death sentence. After they landed me in the E.R. when Jaan Devin was still here. And Derek here is the source of the rumors you've been hearing about this." He told him and Dayton nodded to him firmly.

"So he heard that the virus had your mother and the captain intoxicated to the point of flirting with each other, he decided if this was enough to make trouble, he'd use it. And then created these rumors to discredit you, because you were, in their eyes. The model student and junior officer, and these guys have treated you like this ever since. And simply because they're jealous that the captain, and the trio, spent this much time."

"In preparing you to get into the academy, and at the moment prior to your arriving you weren't ready to leave and let go, and neither were they, right?" he asked and Wesley and the duo nodded and he gave a nod as he went into business mode. "Yes you just hit the nail on the head son, that's everything that sums this up." Will said to him gently. "I don't believe I'm hearing this right now, you really are a sick man aren't you, Hanson."

"Alright I'm just saying it for the commander, but that's enough of this right now, if you over heard some sort of remark that was supposed to be kept quiet. It's not your damn business what goes on in the bonds between the senior staff crew, let alone his relationship with the sextet. And if you were trying to make me get jealous enough to start a fight between us in that way than nice try, it didn't and won't work whatsoever."

"We bonded, we're team mates and brothers, I've found my partner and soul bonded twin brother and nothing is ever getting between us now." he said and Wesley stood up as Dayton helped him stay standing. "So you don't care, because you're not stupid enough to actually listen to this kid, are you?" Porter asked and he nodded to him. "He's my best friend and in truth, we're like Commanders Riker and Jackson now."

"But lies like this, no I hear that crap all the time, in regarding Peter Hanson, but the Hansons are Novas, we're Gammas. But to put this bluntly, I got this information from Jackson as well, but when Jackson's grandfather kept humiliating them in front of the medical and Starfleet administration. Because he was bringing in the results that O'neill and his black ops buddies couldn't in NID, they set him up for political sabotage."

"Because he resisted where they couldn't regarding that alien queen they encountered." he said and they nodded. "Yeah we know, we read the records and Sarah told us the rest of it last year after we had Billy Potts get infected by the parasites of Cove Palm fruit." Geordi said and he nodded firmly. "And that's why I don't buy this crap from guys like this, because the grandfather of my hero was hurt, because of them at the time."

"I take Jackson's opinions more then I do guys like this, like I do yours sirs, in truth, you're the type of mentors I wanted. Because you're like Commander and General's Jackson, it's in our blood, but scientist with scientist, soldier with soldier. But our types never mix and every time they do, it results in conspiracies like this." he said and they nodded as Will answered that as the two boys stood next to each other proudly.


	8. 8: Gossip Debunked And Rivals Exposed

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 8: Gossip Debunked And Rivalries Revealed**

"So in your eyes, it's never mind listening to these gossip channels on board the ship and when you can get the truth directly from us or the horse's mouth?" Will asked and he nodded to him gently. "Yes Sir, that's exactly my thinking right now, because no half scientist/half soldier cadet would take whatever these idiots say seriously anyway. It's just not believable and not when we've met and he unloaded it to me already."

"He already told me the truth and in turn I told him my situation, but our bonds of brotherhood. Nothing could get between us and nothing ever will now, you don't have to worry, he's my best friend, nothing could ever change things between the four of us. We're just the next generation version to you now." he said and Will nodded as he hid a smile of the loyalty between his godson and his new student as Dayton went further.

"We're too smart to believe a rumor like this and would just backtrack it back to the source. And then hear first hand of the victim of said rumors anyway Lieutenant, I don't believe a word of it. In fact if this was so he could drive a wedge between Wes and me it backfired and I think..., Derek tell them the truth. Were you in contact with Nick Locarno, before Wesley came home and I arrived here?" he asked and they watched him then.

Seeing him swallow at that, they knew it then. "It's not Nick, but his cousin he's been in contact with right now, if that look on his face tells me anything. We switched places after you graduated from school and as a result the Hansons are trying to destroy us. And our friendship, because Nick is suffering a case of crazy jealousy right now, bro, he's either trying to destroy our friendship or worse." Wesley said and he nodded to him.

"Well there's the catch now, mom, dad, the Hanson cousins are trying to destroy our friendship, before it could truly begin now. He was in league with my team captain just to prevent this from happening now. He lost Robin to Charlie and he was determined not to lose me next, he was in touch with Hanson. And to prevent me from making contact with his rival squadron leader, told him to spread that rumor to him next at the time."

"And if necessary..., oh my god, this was an attempted murder, well there's your remark buddy." he told him and he stood up at that as the sextet looked at him in shock at the news. "Oh wait till Brand hears this one, you mean to tell me they had been in league with each other just to prevent you guys from bonding. And in this case so he never lost you to his rival squadron leader?" Geordi said sharply and he nodded to him firmly.

"Nick is considered to be the model student, but when he's obsesses with something, like not losing something he cares about. He goes to extremes and starts doing anything he can to prevent it, case in point. But these knuckleheads never learn do they, alright just what happened now exactly so if he got himself in trouble. And with Greyson and the commander this time, Charlie?" he asked and Greyson answered that one with a sigh.

"After the situation with the Potts brothers he got arrested for being over the limit, again, and he blew his college tuition here on the ship. And he's working in the cargo bays as his father gave us the warning if that ever happened now. After Charlie arrived, he tried to start the rumors that landed him in the tank along with Marks. At each time, after you got into that fight with him, but he was ignoring them during flight training up here."

"Though seeing you boys together now, it's clear that it's you guys are exactly alike and this just switched positions. But again we don't need a repeat offense between you guys and the last thing I need is to have to prevent you from breaking your wrist. And after breaking the panel, on level 7, section 23, on this side of it, for a second time, okay guys." he said and the duo nodded as Wesley looked at Dayton to finish his sentence.

"But I can tell you they're not true and neither are the other rumors you hear about the captain's connection to my family. The captain was my dad's C.O. on board the stargazer, and they and mom had a mutual friend in common with each other. Said friend was Captain Walker Keel, he was captain of the Horatio at the time. And the last time they saw each other was during that last conspiracy at command HQ three years ago."

"But there's the next catch now, if we were back 380 to 390 years, it's he'd be in spec ops. And I'd be in officer's training in multiple fields of science and you're trying to live up to my reputation now. And he just can't take the fact we're this good right now, but we did this together by bouncing ideas off each other, last night and this morning. But no need to get jealous buddy, as to why that is at the moment here and in truth."

"I never did this alone and single handedly either, you had my back all this time and with it now. You, Robin and I beat the odds of going up against our own people, when one of the three of us was in no condition for a mission like this. And again how could a bunch of hotshots do this without violence and beat the odds here?" he asked and Dayton smiled as he answered him as they and Jake exchanged grins and the group smiled.

"They can't, because they're not thinking ahead of looking at the ramifications as there dozens of ways this could go wrong and they get caught and it spreads. But hundreds of ways not to and it's by thinking it through, taking your time and in our cases. Growing up on a ship like this all of our lives." he said and he nodd." Yeah exactly that's it exactly, and that's why these guys are so jealous and why he's trying to get between us now."

"And it's because he's had it out for me ever since I reported him for the speedballing and that I just humiliated him in front of his parents last year. And he's humiliated himself in training by getting arrested by the commander. He's been trying to live up to my reputation but he can't, but you could, and the crew actually prefers mind over matter. So that's why they take so much time on us, to them, it's mind over matter."

"Brains over brawns, and we just gave the show needed to prove the captain's lesson to him. We scored so high in this test, it's enough to get into advanced training and keep our colors and ranks. To the senior staff and security crew that's something to be proud of, because if this was a normal test. The lesson is why 'use weapons when you can think your way out of the box now'." he said and the engine crew nodded as they got it then.

"Very good Wesley, that's exactly the point of this test and you're right, you passed it so well you just earned that promotion. But all three of you have earned the right to wear your uniforms and keep your ranks. As I said last year, you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody you better wake up and pay attention in class. Because once in the real world it's not how good you think you are or who you're connected to."

"In the eyes of your bosses, it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education, than you don't have a way to make it life and that's the truth. I'm very proud of all four of you, what you scored in this test in the highest score in record history in the no winner testing exams once in on the job training. That's going to get a lot of attention back at the academy when they hear this later." Picard said and they nodded as he smiled at him.

"So those rumors that he's spreading are because he's the village idiot trying to discredit him, because you prefer the ones that are a younger version of you in training Captain?" he asked and Picard hid a chuckle as he answered him. "Most of us senior officers prefer mind over matter, that his, and your, personalities are what we prefer. We can relate to each other, because you're not trying to show off to us, what the commander told you."

"Though, regarding his father, that was true, Jack was my number one on the Stargazer and we've been friends for 25 years. In addition to offering to help out to his mother, when he chose to stay here, I was honoring his father's memory by getting him started in training. But he wasn't ready to leave, and I had him with me for one year, his mother and him the next and leading up to when he left last year." he said and Dayton nodded.

"So your dad was his First officer, mutual friend in common with each other was Captain Keel and the last time he saw you, before meeting up here four years ago, was when we were five years old. Okay got it, as I said it doesn't matter, nothing is getting between us now. Now that you told me that, I'd rather hear the truth from you than all these blasted rumors going on." he said and Wesley nodded as the entire adult crew sighed in relief.

"Well that nips this in the bud, nice try Derek, it didn't work then and doesn't work now, when are you going to learn exactly. Because in this case we prefer to work the academic scholarships, there's more money in that and with it. It's living up to what we have, because you make a mistake and it can and will kill you and whoever's with you. That's the point of today's lesson, 'why need the weapon when you can use your mind'."

"With you just getting started like four months ago, you haven't had the chance to get to know them as who they are, rather than everyone makes them out to be. Charlie listen to me, at the moment the reason they've been doing comparisons is because they watched me grow up. And you just started it takes time to get to know you, as you are than what your reputation was and with that in mind right now at the moment."

"You're getting jealous they're taking pride in the fact I just did what you can't, though you were helping me last night in this in the same way now. And with that is you're trying to live up to my reputation, but there's no need to try and live up to my reputation or live yours down, to get out of my shadow, you have to create your own path. As for you Derek, you're going to have to accept the fact that your athletics are not enough."

"And that nothing you do is going to get your reputation back up to where you had it. It's not going to happen now, him and me, but we've been working together so easily that nothing is getting between us, including you. Now you're the latest recruit into the junior crew and with that. Robin you better get up here, junior crew meeting on the bridge, honey." he called out and they heard the girl answer firmly then as she said it to him.

 ** _"Got it Wes, I'm on my way."_** she said and they nodded to that, looking at the other teenage ensign, Bates and Greyson, as well as their teammates. They positioned themselves next to their junior team mates then firmly. Seeing the look of care and love in Bates eyes as he looked at Wesley he felt his jealousy grow by the minute. "You lose it now as with your drunk, it's getting you arrested in the way Colin was, young man."

"Because I've had all I can take with that attitude and your friends and enough is enough right now, so don't push me right now." Greyson said with a warning tone as he looked at the 19 years old. "Yeah don't remind me, I'm lucky we had to explain this to him in front of you, in case Colin lost it a second time. But drinking and driving is a felony, either on earth or in the on the ship politics." Wesley said and he looked at him in shock.

"Marks was at conn and he was drunk at the time?" Dayton said in shock and they nodded. "Yes and it's why we arrested him, like you, Wes was dealing with the same nickname he branded you with buddy." Perkins said and he nodded to him. "Like the captain and commander, we believe in mind over matter, what you, Wes and Robin did, not one training ensign, if they hadn't been raised on a ship at the time."

"They could never pull this off with only a single injury." Bates added to him gently. "Though we admit that when we saw you in every place he once was, it was hitting us hard, but with the fact we have both of you for the next 18 months. Advanced training just took on an entirely whole new meaning now at the moment Cubs." Greyson said as he looked at their prize pupils and Wesley hid a smile at that remark.

"Back to the old nickname again huh guys?" he asked and the seven all nodded to him with a gentle smile. "Added side effect, with Jenson saying that out loud on when I came in through the upstairs passage leading into the Jeffries tubes. I knew he meant me in that remark, but with three all with the same abilities the act of double trouble just took on a whole new meaning right now." he added and Perkins hid a smile as Greyson said it.

"Yes well don't over do it, before you scare us into a heart attack kiddo, because what you did in there was enough I nearly went in there and dragged you out myself. And I was in the engineering when I heard that last crash as a result. But if you're trying to scare us out of our wits that's a good way to do it. And when we never allowed you to do it from that height as a result, though you keep this us and we're not making it now."

"To our next birthdays if you try that twice, but training is on a hold until you're fully recovered, but to get back to this. Was that you making the noise in there or was it Lal, because the morse code was a slightly aggravating?" Greyson asked and he chuckled. "I activated the sound effects the second I got into place, but I knew you were there. And directly on the other side of that wall when I did it through morse code this afternoon."

"But I was waiting till the timer ended before did this." he said and they nodded. "At the moment until you get that attitude under control you're never going to make it in basic training up here, Derek. This job is harder than it looks, but you were too focused on screwing around in class to notice what I was really doing at the time last year. But our jobs as the junior crew are three fold here, Derek and with it we have three pieces to it."

"But 1) we look after the kids younger than us, act as their adoptive big brothers and sisters, if they're younger than seven years. 2) we help in the medical lab or wherever the adult crew needs us to, but we focus on our school work as well and finally 3) and most important now. Though you considered trying to arrest me last night, our orders were that regarding the situations like this, we leave it to the adult crew to deal with."

"We're too young and haven't had enough experience in dealing with said dangerous situations yet, though in this case the three of us didn't have a choice in the matter. Because if we hadn't done this the expansion would be underway right now, and she and I are in enough trouble already for doing this when I'm not up to my best right now. And for nearly giving the duo a heart attack after my stunt in there."

"Though your idiocy could have gotten you killed or captured at the moment and you're beyond lucky that was Commander Data and not Roga who you ran into in the hallway last night at the time. And what the hell were you thinking exactly, I mean what makes you think I'd throw aside my careful planning and suddenly try to attack them head on. Because that would get me captured and arrested if I did attack the teams like that."

"You're jealous that the commander and the captain chose Charlie to be my second in command, though we're going co-leaders in this case, but you're the youngest of the five of us. Just starting barely five months ago, while the rest of us were raised on ships all our lives. You recall the captain's lecture though last year, you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, you better wake up and pay attention now."

"Because here in the real world, to them, it doesn't matter how good you think you are or who you're connected to. It doesn't matter to them or to Brand, without an education you don't have anything. That scholarship wouldn't have lasted long if we were back in the 20th century anyway Derek, because they only last as long as the college chooses to renew it, you get in trouble with the cops and it's bye bye scholarship after that."

"And you have to work your way through college, but you've been arrested five times in six months and just barely committed a murder. To them, it's you just got yourself thrown out of being in training at the academy on an athletic scholarship and you have to work your way through school now. It's pretty damn obvious why you're trying to get me out of here, at the moment and I can see the crazed jealousy in your eyes."

"But if I have to classify you as anyone, I see Nick Locarno when I see you, he was the supposed perfect student, everyone treated him like the golden child. But to Charlie and me, he's the obsessive team captain, and suddenly learning his girlfriend chose someone who's just like them and her best friend chose them as well and approved. Well when you think about her, I can see the complete jealousy in your eyes at the moment."

"And it's because you want everything that I have: my rank, my position with the senior staff and if you've fallen in love with her, my girlfriend. And it's killing you and feeding your arrogance that I have everything you want, Derek. As to that, if you think they're not going to recognize this attitude you better guess again, because they do." Wesley added and the group nodded, as they waited for the over reaction to his words.

"Robin chose me if you've fallen in love with her and have been asking her out ever since you started and yet she doesn't want to deal with guys that are likely to get so reckless it kills them. She prefers someone like herself, half soldier, half scientist, but you're a soldier, she's a scientist and this could never work." he said firmly and they watched as the other boy moved away from the wall at that as Greyson caught him by the arm then.

"Try it and you're spending ten hours in the tank, young man, after Data arrested you again for drinking and speedballing and we had to do it for a second time. But you're drunk, so lose it right now and you're ending up in a detention cell. And that's not just a warning, but a promise now, stand down right now young man." Beverly said sharply and they nodded to that as Dayton exchanged looks with his new quartet then.

"That's the reaction we were waiting for, he humiliated himself last night after getting arrested by Data. And for jumping feet first into it and to repeat what you said, Sir. He wasn't thinking at all, he got reckless and he blows his training lesson by getting caught by one of the teachers in it. But like Peter, the self restraint disappears the second they start with the substance abuse right now." Dayton said to Will then at the response.

"Uh huh, yeah that's what I thought now, the reason he's getting jealous and is trying to get me out of here. It's because everything I told you last year just came forward, mom, everything we discussed. But it's one thing when it's your age and another when it's twice your age, I think we found Marks and his clique, just as a teenager, Hanson's at it again." Wesley added to her and she nodded in agreement to that as Will said it for her.

"Hanson and his stupid rumors regarding you and your bond with the captain, while he can't take the fact you're this good and just why wouldn't I listen to you exactly. When you're my star pupil and my godson, well with that in mind, if this is heading where I think it is. Than it's that he can take the trio, but he can't you're that good or that you're who we prefer to be the leader of the junior crew team now and with that in mind."

"With three of you right now, it's just gotten even more out of hand if you're acting like a trio in everything right now at the moment." he said and Hanson looked up as Robin walked in the door then. "Hey you okay honey?" Wesley asked and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling then. "Yeah I'm fine, but I figured it was close, did you tell them?" she asked and he nodded to her smiling.

"Yeah I did, but to Pulaski, she's thrilled I recovered so fast from Salia, but you, you're my soulmate, my parents were hoping I'd find the right one now, and I do. When I meet you, but I'm not leaving you, I'm never leaving you. I'm not going anywhere." he said as she pressed her forehead to his and the seven hid smiles to that response. "I heard most of what Charlie said here regarding Nick, but you chose me, alright that does it."

"The werewolf just got ticked off at the vampire now, because I've been run ragged and I need downtime with my pack now." he said and and she hid a chuckle. "Take it easy wolf, you've already damaged your paw today, and you're in recovery. We don't need you doing further damage to yourself after learning that information right now, brother." Dayton said in answer to that and she chuckled as she finished that remark.

"Aside from that, we're back together for good finally 18 months we can enjoy that time together more that we're separated from Nick and Peter right now." she said and they went into a four way hug as his mother had a smile at that. "I can't wait to see the look of disbelief on his face when he learns that we had this planned in advance. And that you're back with your pack family again bro." Dayton added and he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks brother, I'm glad that with us this far out now, he's got no chance at interference now and it's because with us building the bonds needed. It's he's screwed from the get go now, and you're right being on Nova it's like being in a werewolf pack. I want to be solo, or did till I learned you're here, finding you now after being separated from you that's exactly what I needed, bro, but I have a question."

"What did you mean by you were his rival?" he said and he sighed as he answered him. "Rival in an intellectual sense buddy, the truth is she was dating him for eighteen months after she went into training as an engineer, the classes separated them. And I was in a dual layered schedule myself, but our parents were stationed on board her ship. And for three years and we met up at the academy, beyond relieved we were back together."

"That last ten months when you arrived worked even better, but she told him, face to face, that with deployment getting started. It's that her career wasn't going to leave enough time for them after that, that it was time to end things. He lost his temper when he saw me, and quoting word for word, into the argument. The one leading into the fight in the mess hall, seeing me standing next to her with my arm wrapped around her."

"His remark was don't do him any favors after that, we managed to prevent a fist fight from breaking out, but he hated me after that. Seeing you and me hanging out together, just talking in class or on the grounds, he figured this was going to be perfect. That he had someone from the best known ship and crew in the entire fleet. And he was about to get him to join his squadron, but seeing you ripped away from me now at the time."

"That was enough to tick me off, because, seeing as he lost his girlfriend to me, supposedly, he wasn't losing his latest team mate to me as well. But too late now, we understand each other, your mother's keeping you home in training. And the jokes on him, because he doesn't know that we're up here with you. Or that with the added member of the pack being about to get recalled until you guys return though."

"But at the moment you're free of his pack and created your own with us and Jake in it now. Depending on how long it takes to recover from this: nine months to eighteen, that's plenty of time, you're out of his influence and our pack is going to double in size once we get the duo up here. My wingman, Katie Higgens, and Josh, are the next two additions to our pack, but together we created our own pack and you're free of him."

"For the next 18 months, though once Jake, Tony and Eric hear why you're bringing them in, if the sudden decision on a banned maneuver results in nearly killing someone. Though that happens and it's not you turning them in, it's Gamma squadron, all this time it was Gamma squadron. And it's his ex girlfriend and school rival and he's finished when we reveal that." Dayton said to him and he nodded smiling in agreement to that remark.

'Good word for it and you're right, honey take it easy right now baby. Because we don't need a fight breaking out in here, because you're getting terroritorial with her at the moment. And young man try to start a fight here and you're in big trouble at the moment and we mean that.' Beverly thought as she hid a smile at the remark as she saw the amused look on the duo's faces and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah he's right, I told him repeatedly that Charlie was my best friend, if he was playing the original alpha that would do it alright. But we just created an alternative version to that second story, you're healing my heart and the duo are my wolf cousins, you're my rightful mate. And the alpha and the beta are the cousins to the omega and love interest to the rightful alpha now at the moment, Charlie's my best friend for seven years."

"And with that in mind, you're my rightful alpha Wes, I belong to you now." she said and pressed her forehead to his and Beverly hid a smile at the wording. "Derek you better get that temper under control, try and attack her and you're getting arrested now. So calm down, she chose me and that's it." Wesley said after he let her go as he turned to look at him as the duo put themselves on both sides then as Will sighed at that.

"Here we go again, I remember this exact argument when we were discussing this last year before he downloaded the program into the computer. And his theory regarding a rival just hit the table now Captain." Will said and he nodded as he crossed his arms at that as Geordi said it for him. "Geordi, the added side effects of the headset acts like the side effects of the syndrome and he's drunk, but it's back to that again right now."

"But you're looking at a repeater of the riot and altercation in the hallway, just with Pulaski and grandpa here right now. He's suffering the same reaction he did that year, and you said this one too often that you can't make it any clearer then this." Wesley said and they nodded as he said it to him as he turned away from the terminal. "Well now, this is all starting to make sense here now, it's back to that again right now, huh."

"And now that he just said that, I can guess, if you're behaving like this, is if you'd been fully active at the time, you're part of the group or would be part of the group that the captain ejected from the ship last year, correct?" Geordi asked sharply and he looked at him. "What group exactly?" The boy asked and he crossed his arms. "Your buddies that got ejected from the ship Derek, to put this bluntly there were two groups here."

"The half and half members of the ship that preferred intellect and activities that did no damage. And the ones that engaged in dangerous sports that did a lot of damage and had a lot of disdain for us members of the intellectual side of the crew. And it's clear to everyone in the room where you fit in right now and with that. You're a helm jockey and one who's playing dangerous sports in down time at the moment."

"But to answer your question, it's the hotshots that are the reason he ended up in the emergency room in our second year, because they can't take the fact he's that good. If you were dressed in uniform and 25 years old, you'd be with Marks and his clique. The red shirted helm jocks that can handle being around a half Betazoid, a android and a Klingon, but when dealing with a kid who's a jack of all trades, in the medical."

"And the science department, than it's enough we can catch the added behavior and resentment and with that, you just gave yourself away now. And that's when you start resenting the fact he's a prodigy of every science there is. Is that what you are, young man, apart of the group that is just like them, if you're trying to get him out of here." Ensign Nicholas Wells said to him sternly as Wesley decided on going on it then.

"Nick, guys, calm down, I get that you're still furious regarding what happened that year, but with the fact. Now, that I just proved that he'd never pass this test, unless he had someone to partner up with. It's enough that he's not going to make it in training under you in true officer's training, unless he tones it down, but as I'm the team leader, let me take it this now." Wesley said and the engineering team quintet nodded to him softly.

"Captain, Commander, mom, allow me, I'm the leader of the junior crew, so let me deal with one of my subordinates right now." he said and the trio nodded. "Guys get ready in case he loses it right now, you all know that though I'm fully focused. I'm exhausted right now and frankly none of us are in the mood for a temper tantrum right now." he said and the adult crew all nodded as to him as he looked at his rival sternly.

"Alright Ensign, I'm not getting into a debate here with you right now over ranks and not when this scenario isn't over yet as it is. But refusing to comply with a direct order is an act of insubordination and with you being a possible newly started member. And of the junior of the crew and not part of the whole yet either at the moment. But as you're getting insubordinate with me, let me clue you in now regarding this now."

"But I suppose you see everyone on the ship, if they're an officer, dressed in three different colors correct, red, gold and sky blue. And all of them wearing their ranks on the left side of their collars with it. Let alone why Charlie, Robin, Jake and I are dressed in those same uniforms, but with the single pip on our neck collars. Though we're dressed in these grey jumpsuits when in training?" Wesley asked him gently, but firmly.

And Picard exchanged looks with Will at that as they clearly heard the stern tone in his voice that they used to use with him. And when he was 15 at the time and knew he'd taken on their characteristics with him. 'I remember that tone when we started out right now, but his tone is not a teenager reprimanding a troublesome team mate. It's that of a leader, dealing with a subordinate who's acting insubordinate right now at the moment.'

'But I think he went to a training session in departments when everyone, aside from you and me are in two different colors. And he, Jake and Charlie all wear red, but colors and ranks now. But I just named him to a full lieutenant, and he's on the edge of making lieutenant commander if we keep this up. And Derek is a training ensign, so ranks and colors, it's the lecture Wesley didn't need at the time when we started out now."

'He was second generation born Starfleet, his parents are both Starfleet officers and he knew the rules and the department colors and knows what they mean. But he and the trio are all advanced training ensign's entering advanced training now. And Hanson is a recently activated cadet, he's giving him the lecture, he never needed. From us, because we've been training by example these last 4 years.' Picard said to him softly at that.

'Uh oh, yeah I remember that tone and we used it with him repeatedly when he was 15 to 16 at the time during his training at the time. But then back then it was an adult to a teenager, but this time he's using it on a kid his own age. And he's a full lieutenant here on the ship, while Hanson is a training ensign and new recruit.' Will thought back to him at that as he exchanged looked with the quintet at his tone as he said that remark.

As the same thought hit Picard and every adult officer in the room as Worf crossed his arms at his tone. "Here we go, time for an uniform ranking exercise and dressing down in front of me right now, alright Wesley let him have it. You're our star pupil, so time to make that clear, you're my rank now, so let him have it.' he thought as he crossed his arms to listen as the other boy said it with an arrogant tone in his voice then.

"Yes I have, but what's your point exactly in this?" the other boy asked and he explained that to him. "Well to go into that, if you were a true ensign and member of the crew, let alone the four of us. I mean look at the trio and me, we're dressed in red and gold uniforms with the single pip in our tunic collars, to the adult crew we're equals. If you were part of the whole as it were, would you be dressed in these clothes right now?"

"Light grey tunic and jumpsuit with the dark grey shoulder pads, think it over, if you saw my graduation photo I was dressed in the red uniform of a career officer with the single pip in the neck collar of my tunic and this was just months before I left. But as you saw me like that several times, before I left, that's my work uniform. But this one is my exercise uniform and with those words now, look at the duo, or everyone in the room."

"Because everyone in the room is dressed in either red, blue or gold, aside from Counselor Troi as she's the captain's advisor. Charlie is dressed in red, Robin in gold, but they like me, carry the single pip in the collar, indicating we're all junior ensigns. And look at Jake, he's also wearing red with the single pip in his collar, as it is now. The captain just promoted me to Lieutenant, so two pips in the collar, one for the trio."

"And up to three for everyone in the adult aside from the captain, he's wearing four in his collar on his tunic. But look around right now, as you notice that everyone in the adult crew, it's they're all wearing their ranks at the left side of the neck collars. And with up to three pips on it, now look at your uniform, you'll notice the difference between us, we have them in our tunics, your uniform doesn't have them sewn into it yet, not yet."

"You're just dressed in a grey uniform, no insignia on it and just wearing your communicator. And I may be dressed in a different version of those clothes, but it works best with what I had to do today as this is my workout uniform. And when I'm on duty I'm dressed like the captain and commander are. But look around you, they look at us and they see an equal and then, in your case, to everyone in the room here at this time."

"To them you're still just a kid, a kid playing with the big boys in training, to them, the trio and I are an equal. Of rank, experience and a fellow team mate in the ensigns and up to Commander Data's rank, to them we're equals. And we just pulled off something that takes years of experience in the field to do now, to them we're just like them now. But you, you're still a rookie without any experience and with those words in mind now."

"Is that you're not an ensign at all, in fact that uniform was to be used for something else. That uniform you're wearing is not colored to the uniforms they're wearing right now and though I'm not dressed in uniform right now. I am part of the circle they are and with that in mind. If you didn't see me when I returned I was dressed in the full color regalia that a member of the command staff, and pilots was and is wearing."

"That department are dressed in command red and two are part of the senior staff, namely the captain and commander. I'm in officers training and spent four years earning that rank, but then in that time I've been doing this for years. But I'm in training to join command crew, but I'm also a pilot, with a career in engineering. And several sciences, which in this case, explains Shelby, she was command crew, but a scientist as well."

"But my training began here on the enterprise under their watchful supervision and with that in mind. So going into analysis mode now, if you were fully active, you'd be wearing the uniform of a member of the command crew right now. Of the type that Ensign Ro is wearing. Dressed in red, but sitting at the front left conn position, dual layered as a member of the command staff, but she works as a member of the engine crew at times."

"And as that position is you're working at is officers command crew training, your position is pilot at the flight console. But at the moment you haven't earned your rank yet, but with it is the fact that that the lieutenant next to you is a dual layer officer. And as was Commander La Forge, when he started out here on the ship. As to how I know that, it's because he and I were at Farpoint together, and with us was the commander."

"That uniform you're wearing now is for on the job training here on the ship, once you made the conversion after six months and it's obvious to me you haven't yet. In fact you're dressed as someone still in academy training and not part of the whole yet, while I am at the moment. Ensign Leffler is dressed as a member of the engineering staff, I'm dressed as a member of the senior crew staff in command of this ship."

"And she, Charlie and I all went under the command of Commander Data, though he's dressed in gold, he's part of the leadership, and with my mother compromised. We had Dr. Pulaski arrive and she's dressed as a member of the medical/science department in sky blue. So taking all this into account, right now, if you were out of on the job training you'd be dressed as Lieutenants Evans and Hillard are at the current moment."

"Officers training covers areas of every position in the staff of the crew, but you're not carrying the pips of a career officer as if yet. In fact your uniform doesn't even have the pip symbols of a career officer, so therefore you're not yet. So with that in mind, it's being taken to the leadership of this crew, snd with that in mind right now. Captain, Commander, Sirs, which position is he at, acting ensign, or full ensign with him starting."

"Just before I got back?" he asked and Will smiled at his touch at the way he did that. 'Nice touch in a public dressing down, regarding ranks, I never would have gone into analysis mode that quickly. And when I see a new officer arrive and he's showing insubordination. And not when the said rival is still suffering the side effects and possibly drunk right now.' Geordi thought with a slight smile at the way he did that.

As Will and Picard looked at him gently as Worf said it for the seven of them gently. 'Nicely done Wesley, that was very good, and you're correct, he's not one of us yet.' Worf and Picard thought together as they exchanged looks. 'I think he over did the analysis mode in that.' Beverly thought with a mental chuckle and Deanna answered her. ** _'If it means putting him in his place than best to publicly humiliate him now.'_**

 ** _"And in front of us career officers, the boys and Robin just proved their just like us now and earned the right to dress in their uniforms and their ranks. He hasn't and won't to be honest until he gets over the fact that Wesley humiliated him front of us once. And he's right, in the year since you were gone, it didn't take long when we were working through his training, as things kept up."_**

 ** _"But this was the lecture Will never needed to give him, because Wesley is so good that he's just like Nick when we were their age at the time. But as everyone on the ship is dressed in these colors aside from the officers spouses. And their families and me, as I've got my own dress code as I'm the ship's counselor, it works too at the moment now, because he's getting arrogant.'_**

 ** _'And he's right, that uniform became the on the job training uniform ever since he himself was a training ensign and Derek doesn't even know this right now. He's just started and obviously doesn't understand the way life is on our ship, till he sees him when on duty. And this is just to get the added touch of his JCL position going through him, because with us keeping him home for 18 months."_**

 ** _"He's decided to act like Will when on duty, though he's hurt and he's on light duty, that's not stopping him. And as if that's not enough he sounds like Will in business mode.'_** she said and Beverly nodded as they crossed their arms at that. "I did say, if there was any just recently activated cadets wandering around the corridors that they were getting jumped for promotion in training and with that in mind right now."

"But I recognize the uniform he's wearing as the one I was dressed in for 18 months, before you promoted me to full?" he asked them and Picard crossed his arms as he got the question. "He's undergoing hands on training and he's an acting ensign right now Wesley, but then your uniform. That I gave you a year, before you left for the academy at the time, and he's below your rank." he said to him and he nodded firmly to that.

"That's what I thought, he's a acting fourth year cadet at the academy, Sir?" Wesley asked him and he nodded to him. "Yes son that's right, he hasn't gained his career uniform color designation yet. His position was supposed to be command crew with a specialty in piloting at the moment, but he's not gained it yet. And at the moment he's stuck in his training phase till he does." Will added to him and he nodded to him gently.

"In other words, he's a basic training ensign, acting fourth year cadet, if that's why Charlie laid into him last night. I get why, and with that, that's why they jumped you Derek, you're not a full ensign at all, you're a training ensign. The four of us are skilled advanced training ensigns, we all grew up on ships. And we've been training for this for years, but you're just a beginner, you're a cadet." Wesley said and he looked at him.

As the boy looked at him in shock at the news, he just gained as he stood up then. "What?!" The other boy said in shock and Wesley crossed his arms as she repeated it to him. "You're an acting fourth year cadet Derek, the rest of us are trained Junior ensigns, Junior ensigns. As in we're in on the job training and just entered advanced training now." Robin said and Wesley finished that remark as he pulled her closer to him

"He's saying that, on this ship, there's not just five or six ranks, there's seven and your rank is training, acting ensign is training ensign. To put this bluntly, is if we were the other three departments in the military, you're a cadet trainee in the Air Force. Or just the Navy, the trio and I are lieutenant second class entering advanced training. Which explains our original trio on board and they got promoted to junior grade at the time."

"But the trio and I, we're Ensigns, which, in the Air Force, is lieutenant second class, and we're all about to get promoted to first class now. I'm a full ensign, therefore I'm in charge Hanson, and with that, I'm working under him. But to answer your question here now, acting ensign is just below full ensign and with that in mind right now. Junior ensign is a training ensign, but we're advanced training ensigns at the moment here."

"To answer your remark here Derek, actually no I'm not, I was promoted to full ensign when I started at the academy, but you're an acting ensign, I'm a full ensign. Here on the enterprise I'm a full ensign and as to why, the captain promoted me to that rank. With you just a few months ago, I see you're just starting training on the ship in on the job training as they get you used to things when in a live environment right now."

"To which I am no longer, I'm a full lieutenant now, the duo junior grade, Jake a full ensign and you're just an training ensign. So therefore I'm in charge, because I'm, if we were the other three branches, a captain, they're first and second degree lieutenants and you're just a cadet, therefore we outrank you and with it now. So this may all seem like a game to you in working your way up the ladder, but it's not, it's a serious business."

"But this is not just working in the arcade now Derek, this is the real thing, Robin, Charlie and I have been doing training in on the job training from the day our parents shipped out. You just got started, and you're still under scrutiny right now and with that in mind. So watch the attitude and do as I say right now, and get to sickbay." he said to him sternly and he sighed as he looked at Will and Picard then in exasperation.

As Will crossed his arms as Wesley turned and looked at him over his shoulder. "Good word for it right now Wes, you're a younger version of me at this age now. And with that, with the subordinates acting like this, never mind acting on being fair. But command tone, than its best to take my tone with the ones that are acting out right now." Will said firmly as he also crossed his arms and posted himself to standing at his side then.

"It's not the subordinates at all dad, it's the mind meld causing this right now and with that in mind. Charlie, relax and focus, I know you're not acting like yourself and with that in mind. Lieutenant could you get the culprit in here for this, it's started a second time, regarding the near broken monitor in the hall by the transporter room." he said and at the guard nodded as at that he watched as Dayton slumped forward in exhaustion.

"Charlie try to stay awake, kiddo." Will said to him quickly as he nearly fell to the floor, as Geordi grabbed him as at that. "Great like you said the alnighter from hell and the four of us are all beyond exhausted right now dad. And this is why none if us are in the mood for a temper tantrum right now, so cool it and get to sickbay, Derek." Wesley said sharply as Geordi sat him down in the second seat next to him gently at that.

"Whoa, alright how many times do we have to do this, before the effects wear off completely, because this is getting ridiculous right now." he said and they sighed in relief at that. "At the moment you and I are running on fumes right now anyway." Wesley said and Will nodded as he answered him. "And with everyone beyond exhausted at the moment a lot, but after debrief and medical check ups, you guys are getting 2 days off."

"To sleep this off and I'm not kidding I catch any of you working and you're going to get it and I mean that Cubs." Will said and the trio nodded to his orders. "Well I'm not going anywhere for a while, but at the moment it's just making sure that syndrome doesn't do more damage than necessary after the bar brawl in ten forward. And I'm not kidding either here at the moment." Wesley said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Breaking the regime results in the same consequences as it does if you were full officers and with that in mind. That's why I chose Charlie, Derek, as I said last year young man: if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody. Than you better wake up and pay attention, because the real world is out there, and in the real world. They don't care how good you think are or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter out here."

"If you don't have an education then you don't have a way to make it in life, Charlie and Wesley already proved the point of that remark. And by using everything in their mental Arsenal and they passed this test with flying colors. Such as it is, as I told Marks and his clique, I prefer intellect over athletics, it takes more than muscles to make it in this job. Knowing your team mates works best when you've been together as long as we have."

"And I don't have to hear the words to know what he or trio are thinking, but him most of all. And it's to him, he knows about my medical condition and he's not risking a problem, because you caused me to lose my temper. So again that's another reason he wants you in sickbay right now, especially with the Doctor that did the surgery here on the ship." Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed as he he tried to answer him.

As he tried to figure out what he meant, Will looked at Wesley and practically heard him thinking that. 'And I won't either, Derek I swear to god, you cause him to need a trip to Sickbay because his blood pressure was spiking. You're on stand down till further notice, I'm not risking him having a case of hypertension. And it's because you're ticking him off right now, so stand down right now.' he saw him thinking and hid a smile at that gently.

As he looked at Picard as he said it. "You just said his thoughts out loud Sir, well there's another example to what we're talking about right now. But, 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you will win 100 battles without disaster.'. we've been together so long it's enough he can practically read our minds now. I'd say once we're all fully recovered this is enough it's back to the old machine working in sync once again."

"Though we got five new upgrades to that machine and they and our original piece are now working together so easily that the connections are stronger than ever." he said and Picard nodded smiling. "Yes and like he said, one piece leaves and the rest of the machine starts getting erratic now. Which, in this case, is the literal truth, with him gone we lost our focus and we're back to being a whole crew once again."

"Though once we figure out what's wrong, he's getting that sabbatical and he's recovering up here till he's ready to return to earth and the academy again." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement Commander, and again Derek, don't push it right now. I'm not risking his blood pressure spiking because you're ticked that he jumped over you in favor of Charlie, so stand down." Wesley said to him sternly

"That's what what we mean by know your enemy and you defeat them, as well Derek. You can get inside their heads." Geordi said firmly and he looked at his best friend smiling and he smiled back at him. Just as he was saying it a young woman ran into the room. "Sir the ship's crew are being released from her control one by one at the moment, but the public areas just called off the lockout and the duo that lost it."

"Last night, they're the ones that have finished detoxing from the secondary program, but if anyone else has an outburst Robin said to keep an eye out. And Dr. Pulaski just reported into the sick bay to take charge and Lieutenant Bates sent me to tell you." she said and he nodded. "Alright thank you, I appreciate that, whoever in the engine crew took charge, get them up here now." he said and she nodded as she looked at Wesley.

"Is he okay, because he's asleep on his feet right now at the moment?" She asked and Ro sighed. "Not exactly Jane, but you better put a hold on that right now, we got a bit of a problem, regarding added side effects here so you better wait till we get into sickbay for that." she said and the other ensign sighed. "How bad is it exactly if his crew is surrounding him right now?" Ensign Jane Rogers asked her and Will looked at her.

"Ro, at the current moment he's just drained himself to exhaustion, and the reason is this is what happens if the said physical exertion hits all at once. When in recovery from caffeine, or stimulate, withdrawal and he's just drained both that and the dose he took. And the whatever dose was left in his system of that caffeine he took in before, just quit on him, and here's the result." Dayton said and she nodded to him gently at that.

"I'm worn out, but I'm okay Jane, if you want to talk we can do that after we deal with this, but right now. I've got to deal with my subordinate in his act of breaking orders last night. Despite the fact that Commander Dayton gave him direct ones, as did Lieutenant Porter." Wesley said and she nodded as she looked into his brown eyes and saw the strength in the young man she heard about from Guinan as Will finished that remark.

"We've got the diagnostics, but we have to run them a second time, but we're trying to figure that out Jane. But you'll get the chance to meet him soon enough, but at the moment, we're dealing with trying to do damage control, before we deal with 'her' at the moment. So just be ready for the call out, because there's going to be a minor tactical team meeting in sickbay." Will added and she nodded as she answered him at that.

"It was Miles O'Brien Sir, he's taking charge and they did the rest, but once Wesley got the commander and Lieutenant Worf out of the room, Pulaski arrived. And Data hit them with the cure, before she turned this into a medical situation and they got the cure into the computers." she said and he nodded as Geordi hit his communicator. "Miles you better get up here, we have to talk." he said and the other man quickly answered him.

" ** _Got it Geordi, I'm on my way, be there in ten."_** he said and they nodded to that. "Ro you better check on the freed members of the crew, see if they're okay or not. Because their going to be exhausted, depending how long we've been infected here. If you run into Kate in the hallway, get her up here, because we need to talk. and with her get Kyle so I can meet them both right now because whatever went on in year two."

"Then I need that from regarding medical records regarding my son and my friends right now, but I need to know just what caused his last case of the flu and when." Beverly said and she nodded to the orders and left the room as she saw Hanson trying to figure this out then. "Added need for the lime light and I'm just quoting Hailey's remark to Sam in the 21st century after she met her at the time, and with them, Shelby's thoughts too."

"But 'The great Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Wesley Crusher, Wiliam Riker and Charlie Dayton, you think a day goes by in this place where I don't hear your name. You got the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every award I've ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door, I can never seem to measure up.'." he said and they nodded as Ro crossed her arms at that remark.

"So that's it, what, for the first time they're not automatically the best and brightest at everything they do, well get over it, there are more important things at stake right now." she said and Picard nodded. "Yes and you just said everything the ten of us and the committee of that century are thinking by that attitude, Ro. Until they get over this attitude, they're never going to make it training." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"Acts of jealousy, it just took on a whole new meaning here, because everyone is talking about him. And the fact he just pulled it off, and nearly single handedly, the grapevine is about to start going haywire around here, regarding this Sirs, Doctor. So you better get ready for the repercussions right now, because whoever or whatever the catalyst was that pushed him into this it just got worse." Ro said to them and they nodded to her.

"Jealousy is the understatement the century right now at the moment Ro, if he was 24 years old and dressed in a red uniform. You're looking at the jerk who put me in sickbay when we had Jaan here at the time." Wesley said and the nurse covered her eyes at the remark. "Before you ask I'll tell you later, but you better do as she says, please." Will said and they both looked at Wesley at that as Picard thought it over and said it firmly.

"I bet it's that damn nickname they branded him by and he vented his pain over losing both Jaan and Jack to me after Jaan was killed. But if that's about to start a second time I'm not going to take it well right now." Picard said and she nodded in understanding. "I really don't blame you for that remark Sir. But then, ever since you gave me that chance I changed at the time, I'm happier under your command than anywhere else."

"Though if this is why he's refusing to let go I can sympathize with that opinion at the moment." she said and he chuckled. "That's the problem, once the crew gets to know me they're ready to follow me into the infernal regions. And at the moment he's no exception, let alone you're not either. As to that, he's a younger version of me, his father and Commander Riker at the moment, just as gifted and just as dedicated right now."

"Though that's reason he's gaining these promotions so quickly at this age, he's been training here on the ship and doing everything that the cadets are learning on a real bridge, engine room. And doing it by games in theory rather than in wargames, but that's why everyone of the crew you heard is talking so much about him. But he's been acting on helping where needed and his scores up here are unsurpassed."

"In truth after we had a traveler on board the ship four years ago, I decided to have him training from up here and he's been scoring highly on every test we've given him." he said and she nodded as they needed it at that and she left the room. And as the other boy felt his annoyance and jealousy shoot through him. And at the way they were treating him then as he tried to figure this out then as he looked at the quartet then.


	9. 9: Bonds, Jokes And Confrontations

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **For this chapter there's going to be an alteration in chapter sequences, before they get him in sickbay. As they deal with the jealousy that Hanson is showing and the quartet's training in that. As things continues in the case of training here with Pulaski and Kyle Riker on board the ship. And as the security switched courses, before the conclusions end with finding their mole on board.**

 **Chapter 9: Medical Theory, Friendship And Bendii Syndrome Side Effects**

"I don't believe this, what was that he just pulled with the computer mainframe exactly and when did he put it into the computer?" the young acting ensign asked and Geordi explained that to him. "I created it the week before Willie ended up in the E.R., and Soong hijacked the ship Derek, but the captain ordered that he it got out among you and Rick and they were getting thrown off the ship for it." Wesley said and Geordi finished it.

"That program that was used after Lal passed and Serek was board the ship, it was a security over ride we had inputted into the computers. Just after we had the homing beacon in Data hijack the ship last year, the added finishing touches to it were done after your friends lost their chance to continue. To answer your second question he did it after you and your parents left the room at the time, while we were talking it over."

"Knowing you and your friends were going to keep up with this nickname you're calling him, he waited till you out of earshot to give it to us and the added back up plans. Commander is he okay?" he asked and Wesley looked at him and shook his head. 'I'm wiped out dad, I'm not going anywhere for a while right now.' he said to him softly and Will sighed as he got the remark as he was too exhausted to get up then.

Looking up at him as he answered him. "What strength he had before this started at the moment this morning. I think she just drained it all by that flight through the ship after the epinephrine cocktail quit finally. Though back tracking three times is going to do it every time here too. And he's so worn out he's not going anywhere for a while till he gets the next dose, though I'm guessing that's what this hypospray syringe was for."

" To keep him from passing out from exhaustion, I know we sometimes went to general stimulants to stay awake. But that's possibly why he didn't want to risk it, before eating something, but taking them on an empty stomach is going too far right now. And I know for a fact he didn't have access to a food replicator to get something to eat." he said and Wesley answered him as he said it to him at that remark as he looked at him.

"Right after getting into transporter room 3, I ended up at your quarters, took the next dose and ate something. Just after wrapping my ankle, but that one was meant to be the decoy dose, making her think that's the only one I had, when I created 28. In both versions last night, but seven packs and six stops here last night and this morning." he said and Will finished his explanation to them at that statement as he said it.

"But then he didn't need one with the fact he created those bags and if the first two were stashed in the Jeffries tubes after she caught up to him finally. Than he had lunch and a snack in one of our quarters, before we found him a second time. But he ate first, took that with the painkillers and anti-inflammatories. Before he left wherever in our rooms he was hiding and as to why he did it at the time, he was running on fumes a bit ago."

"Before he did this at the moment, though with the fact he possibly sprained his ankle in the landing and he's down for the count. Because he's too exhausted to get out of that chair for the time being." he told him and he nodded to that firmly as the quartet exchanged looks. "God I swear he keeps this up, I'm going to have a heart attack." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he looked at her at that.

"Mom at this rate, it's best if we do this medical check up tomorrow, because the added side effects with all of you being exposed for a week." he told her and she sighed. "In your case, once I do yours, you're sleeping this latest dose off and I'm not kidding right now. If I have to have Will checking on you, I will, but you're the one who needs that medical exam right now anyway." she said to him firmly then and he sighed at that.

"She's right Wes, with you in this condition we have to see if these diagnostics are the same as the ones you ran last night, or they just shifted course and got worse right now." Deanna said and he nodded with a sigh as Beverly gave him the next dose as they got watched him refocus as she looked at him watching her friend and hid a smile. As she looked at Will who was thinking the same as he watched them together.

Looking at him gently, he watched as Deanna took the seat next to him and rubbed his shoulder and he leaned into her touch and he smiled as the young man rested his head against her shoulder. 'God I missed this, it's good to be home, a year's separation, I missed them more than I thought and that planet nearly took them away from me. Not on my watch, you hag.' he practically heard the younger man thinking then.

Already knowing the 'them' he meant, he hid a nod at the remark. 'The seven of us, his mother, the quintet and me, yeah we know you miss us, that's understandable now. But pushing yourself into a position as dangerous as what you just pulled is not going to help us at all. Wes, you mean a lot to us and we're not losing you to your ego, let alone your fears of losing us, we'll be fine, but you took care of us and now it's time here.'

'To take care of you, so no debates over this.' Will said in answer to that thought gently as he looked at him as Deanna answered him with a bemused look on her face. "At least it's not Q this time, because us winding up on that planet and getting the attention of whatever those things are still remains in my memory. But this is getting ridiculous lately." Deanna said and he smiled at her and she smiled softly, seeing the relief.

As well as the happiness in his eyes that the six of them and his mother were back to normal. "Well we're down to eight, but the routine is still the same for us." he said smiling to her and she smiled softly at him at that as the conn officers looked between the eight then. "Wait, eight?" the new officer said and Will smiled at he got the reference. "Yes, with his mother part of the senior staff we spend a lot of time together."

"To the point he's a acting member of my away team and part of the command deck staff, though he's on vacation at the moment, but this was normal for us. As for the other half of that a friend of ours was our ninth when he was fifteen, before she was killed by a oil slick like character by the name of Armus. So what's left of the original staff was us, the seven of us here." he said smiling and the conn nodded as he got it.

"I take it you just got added to the crew, because this was common knowledge for every senior officer here, 80% of the crew was senior staff, ranging from two to five years aboard this ship, if you're one of three new crew members we had in the last ten months. Though that virus that was mentioned was part of it, and she was our security chief." Wesley asked and the duo both nodded as the one on the left answered him.

"Yes we are, and where was the starting point if it brought you this close together at the time?" he asked and they smiled as Wesley explained that to him. "Back then at that time we were ordered to go to Farpoint, and we encountered Q, who was an annoying member of the Q continuum. And one the captain hated dealing with, because he doesn't know when to quit, reason being whoever his people were, before they became the Q."

"They hated the act of violence threat and force with a passion and the captain had to prove not all of us earth himand were like this. With half the team on Farpoint station and the other in the battle bridge. While Lieutenant Worf was in the saucer section we were tried for crimes against humanity and this was a test. Though Q wasn't playing by his own rules at the time in that test, and since then at the time here."

"It was two encounters our first year, one in our second one in our third, and again when I left last year. But at the moment, I don't know if he's making another visit this year, now that I came home for the next year. As he and Guinan hate each other for some strange reason at the moment. And as to why it's when he's not annoying us he's driving the other captains crazy." he said and Picard chuckled at the way he said that.

"And it was a test we passed, but that first mission unlocked the door and we've been friends and team mates ever since. I've lived here on the ship for four years, before starting my training. The sextet are good friends of my mother and the captain was a friend to both my parents?" Wesley asked and the officer nodded to him. "Nice touch, I see why they were looking forward to seeing you, because they watched you grow up."

"To answer your question though, yes I did, I take it this isn't the first emergency situation you've had since you and your mother were assigned here? Because your reaction was almost like you knew what was coming?" he asked and the sextet chuckled as Wesley shook his head as he exchanged smiles with his mother as he answered him. "One of the big ones we dealt with had to do with was an entity we had on board."

"Hold on a second, guys with the amount you created get ready in case the computers start going haywire here, and Lieutenant that goes double for you at the moment. Last thing we need is you getting it a second time, after you got electrocuted when we had the entity loose in the computer system." he said and the klingon nodded with a bemused smile on his face as the trio hid a chuckle at that as he explained it to them.

"Speaking of which, if there's several surges in the power supply stay from the computer you guys in case it starts going crazy. You especially Worf, because that reaction I'm not forgetting after four years, though today is the same day, just close to under four years apart it doesn't matter. After we all got hijacked, again and I'm not seeing you have another over reaction here." she said and he nodded as he looked between then.

"The entity, yes that's a memory I won't soon forget at the moment." he said to them gently and he nodded in agreement. "And to answer the unasked question this was a few weeks after that story of Konsinski and the traveler we told you about. That's what the trio and I were discussing, what Lieutenant Worf meant when he said that. It's because he was turned into a host was the entity jumped into him after it got into the computer."

"And through the computer screen and the jolt was like getting electrocuted, I mean a real case of electric shock. The blast hit him so hard he got thrown into the opposite wall and Commander La Forge had to get my mother in there. Just so they could get him to sickbay. Having a Klingon getting hijacked by another entity, the reaction is something you can never forget, which is why my mother said that remark to him."

"As for the added catch, we've had to arrest or relieve a member of the team from duty on more than one occasion that day. And at this rate Commander Riker was ready to shoot the ambassadors for getting into several games of cat and mouse in the hallways down on the engineering deck that night." he said and the duo nodded as Robin started laughing at that. "For gods sakes, I wasn't expecting this many issues in this here."

"Is this normal for you guys, because to a new member of the crew, this is beyond ridiculous right now?" she asked and the eight veteran members of the crew all nodded to her. "Yeah it is, but that story regarding the virus I told you about is just the very beginning, and it wasn't a memory any of us could forget. But the entity, that's when we started coming into our own as a crew and it results in several issues falling into it."

"In fact this one happens to be of the big ones and it was when we had two groups of ambassadors running loose and the computer mainframe got hijacked. The ambassadors were turning the corridors into a deadly game of hide and seek and we wind up with the computer exploding while this is going on. Knocking Lieutenant Worf into the wall, followed by the entity running amok." he said and Will covered his eyes at that.

"Yes just bring up my annoyance with the continuum why don't you Wes, because that annoyance has turned into a running gag ever since we encountered that charlatan, four years ago, but he just does not know when to quit." Will said to him smiling and he chuckled. "I think that's why Guinan hates him so much, because he just doesn't know when to take a hint Sir." he said and Picard smiled and nodded in agreement to that.

As he answered that gently. "If it wasn't a need to be the straight man when we see him, I'd be finding that amusing right now. But after two encounters in one year and three more the following three years, including us coming into contact with the Borg. I'd tolerate him, but that character is an annoyance, that I just want gone right now." he said to answer his thoughts then as he looked at the quartet and hid a smile at that.

Hearing that remark, the junior crew and the trio started laughing at that. "What, whats so..." Beverly started to ask and as Robin started laughing. "Think about it Doctor, why is he so obsessed with our ship exactly. I can think think of only one reason for why he's constantly annoying the heck out of you and the captain." she said though her laughter and Wesley nodded in agreement to that as Picard got it and answered that remark.

"Nice try young man, this is not the time for jokes like that right now, and you're not getting me into a debate either over this." Picard said with an amused smile on his face. "Yes Sir though at the moment here." he started to say as the turbolift door opened and the youngest member of his group ran into the room and up to him. "Alex, Alex, shh, shh, it's okay sis, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked, before he got the answer then.

Looking up, Wes saw the guard, who'd been tailing him ever since he came home walk in then. And, at that, as he pulled her against him tightly. 'Just what is your problem exactly, leave me alone, stay away from me. Just stay away from us right now.' he thought and shifted position in his seat and moved closer to Will then as that got their attention, as Beverly looked at the way the girl was clinging tightly to her son.

As he pushed himself into Worf and Worf rested his hand on his shoulder at that as he looked at him gently as he saw the wary look in his eyes narrowed at that. 'If you're the other host, you're never taking me alive, MacGregor.' he said to him mentally, as he pushed himself closer to the quartet as he was holding her tightly then. 'The Puppet Masters chapter one just ended, chapter two is just getting started.'

'They arrested their team mate, but the parasite has jumped hosts now. If you're the host they will find out and when they do you're screwed.' he said firmly as he stayed put between Worf and Will. "Just get away from me, stay away from me, I'm not going back, I'm never going back." Alexandra snapped at the man as she was clinging to Wesley. "Get him out of here, he's scaring her." Robin said quickly and the trio surrounded them.

"She's having a flashback to our kidnapping by the Aldeans, she's the youngest of the seven of us, but that's why she came to me, she needs to protect her right now." Wesley said, before the door into the conference opened as well and two more girls moved to them along with his surrogate younger brother. "Kate, Tara, Harry, you guys all have a flashback to that and where's Rosie?" he asked and Harry Bernard Junior explained that.

"Mace locked the darn door into his quarters and Rose is with him right now, Wes, but this guy's been following us around all afternoon since you broke control on our parents. So we decided to come right to you at the moment, Alex had such a flashback, she's scared of him and she's not going back and neither are we." he said and they nodded as the trio pushed the younger trio behind them as Wesley pulled the Alex into him gently.

"What's happening here?" Evans said quickly and Wesley answered him firmly. "To the sextet he's Radue, just twenty years younger and wearing a Starfleet uniform. To them I'm their big brother, with her and Tara possibly going to their quarters, she saw him and decided it's never mind her quarters she's coming right to me, and took the turbolift all the way to the bridge here, she's scared of him." he said as he rocked her gently then.

Seeing that reaction Will looked up and saw the guard standing in the corner of the room then looked at the way Wesley moved closer to him then. And seeing that, Will's eyes narrowed at the way the young man shifted position and moved closer to him and Worf. 'Whatever that's about I bet it has to with Aldea. Alright I better take care of this, if he's shifted position closer to me and Worf now.' he thought and looked at the guard then.

"MacGregor, could you do a headcount, see how many of these headsets we created and round them up. We're going to destroy them all, aside from the one the kids are using for study." he said and the other man nodded and the sextet watched as Wesley relaxed as soon as he left the room as the sextet exchanged looks. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay, you're safe now." Wesley said to her and she looked at him gently at that.

"I'm glad you're home Wes, we've been scared out of our minds since he showed up, we we're not sure who he is for real. But his voice and face, I see Radue every time I look at him, and I just wanted you home to protect us. Once was enough, to us the thought of being stuck on that planet after Radue shot our parents out of orbit, no not again. If he's here, because they want us back, no I'm not going." she said and he nodded to her.

"Yeah I know and I'm home now you're safe, it's okay, you got me and the trio now, but I'm home for the next 18 months, so you guys have your big brother back again." he said and she nodded as she buried her head into his shoulder as the senior staff exchanged concerned looks at the reaction. "You're staying, you mean you're not leaving until next year?" Katie asked and he nodded as they smiled in delight at the news.

"Yeah I'm not leaving for another 18 months guys, but I have my own squadron up here and you have us looking out for you, baby sister." he said and Harry smiled as he answered him. "Good to have you back bro, I'm glad you're home again." he said and Wesley nodded to him as the seven exchanged looks. "I sense uneasiness, that guard makes you uncomfortable Wesley." Deanna Troi said and he sighed, as he said it to her,

"I'll tell you later Deanna, but at the moment, I'd rather explain things to the trio here, first and right now. Though with the fact the quartet came to me, I get the feeling Mace and Rose are next, dad." he said and Will nodded to him gently. "I take it that's one of the scenarios that you mentioned if you feel safer around the duo, Wesley?" the conn asked and he nodded to him as he was holding her gently then as he answered him.

"Yeah and it's long story at the moment, but the quartet are the rest of the sextet I was with when we were taken by Radue, of Aldea. To them, he's here, and he's here to kidnap us, and the only thing they needed as, with me back, was me protecting them. To change subjects there were a few that had to do with having our minds toyed with. Let alone Q, this happens to be one of them and it's a long story at the moment here too."

"But to explain that right it was because we were enroute to parliament as we dropping off the Anticans and the Selay. But enroute the computer got hijacked and the entity jumped from the lieutenant, into my mother, when still in the computer it also killed Lieutenant Signh and then jumped into the captain. But we've dealt with viruses, mind manipulation and the holodeck acting up, and it was all three in year one, alone."

"This is centered between the first two and the captain happened to be the victim of the second, before I cracked it and Tasha figured it out, by dragging up the trunk we salvaged from the stargazer." he said and the trio nodded. "Tasha, I thought it was just the eight of you, if there was another person involved here, who was it then. Who was the ninth exactly?" the conn asked and he sighed and the seven knew he missed her.

"Her name was Tasha Yar, she was head of security and did what Lieutenant Worf does, and she was a good friend." he said and the man thought it over as he remembered the photograph on the wall in Beverly's office and looked at him gently then. "The blonde haired woman standing next to you with her arm around your shoulders in that photograph, is that her?" he asked and they nodded to him as he answered him.

"Yeah that's her, she used to hold the position Lieutenant Worf holds, but she was good friend. But the first ten months after becoming senior staff results in bonds of being a team and a very strong bond. And I spent 80% of my time with the sextet in between missions at the time. And I was involved in this long enough to realize that our unknown entity was trying to get out of the ship, by using the nebula we found to do it."

"My expertise was science and machinery and it took fifteen minutes to dig up a way out of this, while we're trying to find the person the entity hijacked this time. After it killed a member of Commander La Forge's team, I was helping him and Lieutenant Worf in the engine room and we were going over diagnostics when things switched courses and the two representative races decided on wargames in the residential living quarters."

"Though the ending results are they ended up catching the commander while they were hunting each other in the hallways, as to why. It's because the hunting got out of hand at the time, because these species evolved from a hunter/prey issue on earth that we're used to and it's reptile and rodent. Till the commander confined them back to their quarters, under guard." he said and the conn nodded as he started laughing at that.

"Well that's one way to end the debate." he said laughing and they chuckled and nodded. "Yeah that was my thought when the commander walked in with a beyond irritated look on his face as Jenson asked what happened and he told us what was going on out there. Before I gave him my report and we got the lights back on, before the entity hijacked the captain next." he said and he nodded as Will tried to keep from laughing at that.

"Yeah I remember that, one species like a bunch of two legged snakes and the other like an oversized mouse. I felt like I was in the middle of a hunting expedition between these guys and after seeing Geordi stuck in that tree, getting caught by a bunch of snakes was too much at this point and I wasn't in the mood for it. Alright don't tell them everything or we're going to be in here all night son." Will said and the sextet started laughing.

As Beverly answered him through her laughter as they exchanged looks at the memory of everything the eight had gone through together. "God the first six months after we started working together was a bit of a fiasco here. Though we tended to wind up with some interesting scenarios. And at times it's funny after the seriousness of the situation is over, though this is one that I wasn't expecting and I hate either species on earth."

"Though this was taking the predator verses prey thing just a little too far and we're enroute to Parliament while this is going on." Beverly said to him smiling as he nodded as Wesley smiled at the older man as he started teasing him. With seeing the sextet back to normal he relaxed completely as he started joking with the older man smiling then. "I think if I hadn't been that testy, I'd probably would have stunned them both."

"For that, but that was ridiculous here." Will said to her smiling and Wesley smiled at him. "Yeah and I've never seen you so irritated at the time, Commander. Because the last time it was due to the reactor going crazy, this time it's these two races and you're playing the referee in a wargame that night." he said to him and he chuckled. "Having to take charge for the second time with our computers and the captain compromised."

"What with the fact Worf was recovering from having his body hijacked, followed by Beverly getting it. And the entity killing Lieutenant Signh, I was so annoyed that I was now being called to the engine room because the entity was screwing with the power after the senior staff meeting when the captain got hijacked. And that I was now the one acting on being in charge by this point in these things and I didn't have any help."

"That having to make the command decisions regarding our crew getting hijacked repeatedly, technical malfunctions and the computer going haywire. That I wasn't in the mood to wind up in the middle of a game of hide and seek. And when I'm trying to get to the engine room so we can get the power back on. That I reached the limit of my patience after that with the ambassadors." he said and the conn looked at him.

"I can take a guess that Wes was in the engine room when this was going on if he heard the comm to Lieutenant Yar when you called her?" the conn asked, bemused and he nodded. "Yeah I was, but seeing the annoyed aggravation on his face at that that I knew it got worse. That was enough to tell me that he wound up in the middle of it, with Worf getting blasted, my mother getting taken next, followed by Lieutenant Signh gone."

"And now Captain Picard getting hijacked by the end of this, the situations were fast going from concern to threat. And having these two trying to hunt each other in the halls wasn't being tolerated at the time, by him or the rest of us. With what we dealt with so far at the time with that in mind it working through the added problems." Wesley said and Will smiled as he finished that remark as he looked at the nineteen year old smiling.

"Though that brings back the saying never let nature loose in an enclosed area or you're going to get caught in the middle." Will said and Wesley smiled at him at that. "Like I said, you let your guard down too soon, on planets like this it's going to throw some sort of surprise at you when you least expect it. Though that situation was just another reason not to do it." Wes said to him playfully and he chuckled and nodded to him.

As he thought it over then and grinned as he started teasing him. "I think Tasha would have found this funny though, if she was still here, because almost every situation we get into starts with a matter of girl trouble and they always seem to be focused on you Sir." he said and Deanna tried to keep from laughing at that. "He's got a point Will." Beverly said as she started laughing at that as she and Deanna exchanged smiles.

As he looked at them with a bemused smile on his face as he answered her remark gently as he said it to them with a bemused smile. "Alright laugh it up girls, now isn't the time for this right now." he said and every woman in the room started laughing at the remark. "He just spoke my thoughts out loud and while I can't get away with that, he's able to Sir." Geordi said as he and the new conn officers also started laughing at that.

"Alright that's enough of that you guys, cool it already." Will said and looked at Wesley with a warning smile on his face. "Alright you little wiseacre, you, kid, better watch it now, because I still know where you're vulnerable buddy. And you know the consequences of your getting smart with me when off duty. And after our second year together and I took over guardianship after your mother left, kiddo, don't you."

"And I mean it, just keep up the wise guy responses with me, and you're really going to get it buddy." he added with a playful warning smirk, smiling gently and he nodded smiling to that as he knew the translation of that remark. 'Uh oh, alright, I better cool it now, because I know that tone, he knows I'm ticklish and from the way he said that..., oh boy, here we go again, these guys know I'm ticklish and this time..., oh boy.'

'The few times I was working in my bedroom on my homework and he snuck up on me and let me have it for being up past my curfew. He was my guardian up to when mom got back and it was twenty times in a one year basis that year. With him, and just as many with the quartet. If it's back to that again, then they still see me as my 16 year old self and it's back to our bond then.' he thought and quickly looked up at him at that.

'God sir not again, you let me have it once too often after mom left, come on, not again.' he thought as he tried to keep from laughing at that as Will smiled at him as he thought it to himself. 'Oh yes that's right, you want to get smart and you're getting it again buddy and it's coming when you least it expect it to, tonight. So if you continue getting smart with me, now watch it pal.' he thought as they looked at each other then.

Watching them, Beverly hid a smile at the connection her son had with the quartet, knowing he was closest to them after they got to know each other. 'God if only Jack was here, our son would be with his entire family and his bonds with the senior staff would still be there. I'd better check to see what that remarks about later, but if their bond shifted directions, it's the only way now.' she thought softly, smiling then.

"What's that about exactly?" The conn officer asked and Will quickly answered that. "I'll tell you later, that is if he doesn't choose to do it now, though he's asking for it if he does. Our bond shifted directions in the four years we were together, and I've been acting like his father and mentor the previous few years at the time. And to the point that in training it didn't matter he was our student, we'd taken all areas here."

"Regarding being a father figure to the point now that it doesn't matter he's nineteen, to me he's still the young man I met in our first year." He said to him gently and the conn nodded as he looked at the way Wesley was standing next to him. "Yeah alright, I promise, just not again, I'll stop, just not tonight please. "Wesley added and he nodded as he gave him a warning smile and he nodded as he looked at him as Geordi hid his.

"Yes and in five years it's always you who winds up in the middle of it. Though at this rate, at least it's not another situation like the two warring species we had running loose on our ship. When they, Worf and the captain, got hijacked." Geordi said to him. "Just goes to show you let your guard down too soon and you wind up getting caught in the middle." Wesley said and they chuckled as Worf answered him at that with a smile.

"Morbid jokes now, at this rate, if they had further plans I'm sure there's more than added trouble to go with it, when the only teenager on our team is trying to prevent her plans from escaping our ship." Worf said amused and Will nodded as the quintet smiled. "Yes and days like this it doesn't pay to let your guard down till you're back on the safety of your own turf." Wesley said and they both nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right son, I should have remembered that when she got one on me at the time, before you came home. But having you land in the middle of it, only ticks me off at the moment. You're the youngest of the senior staff and frankly they want to mess with you, they got a furious father bear on their hands now." Will said to him and he nodded as Beverly hid a smile at the wording, knowing he was right on that remark.

"No kidding, at the moment she crossed the line between attempted incursion and possible assassination of the youngest member of the senior staff crew now. Though if that's true she's getting blasted if this leads to something else now." Wesley said and he nodded. "And the first away mission I brought you on resulted in the first. Though this is the tenth time in five years we've had these issues crop up Wes, and with that."

"You keep this up I'm not going to make it by the time you reach twenty one kiddo." he said and rubbed his back as Geordi looked at his young team mate gently as the duo looked at them. "I take it something changed between you two, when the doctor was gone that year?" The conn asked and they both nodded. "Yes, during that year, I decided to take paternal responsibilities for him while Counselor Troi acted like his mother."

"And leading up to when Doctor Crusher returned, our bond deepened so much we were acting as if we were that entire time. Which is why I lost temper with her a bit ago, to me, he's like my son and anyone wants to mess with him. That is if they're not a crew member, had better watch it now, because they got a father bear. And his pack, who are ready to do some damage, if he gets hurt." he said and Geordi finished that remark.

"It's the same for Data, Worf and me, like Commander, we too were members of the away team and he spends and spent 80% of his time with us. To the point that we decided to have him helping us and the results were our bonded deepened to parental/offspring and mentor/student stage and none of us are letting go now. With over three hundred kids on board this ship, since we had several spots for them set up."

"So making sure none of them did anything crazy was our concern at the time, it was after a mission to a planet called Aldea that we went from a normal crew to extended family with each other. Wes was one of the kids taken and we were determined to get him and the others back." he said and Worf crossed his arms as Will finished his remark. "And that only made it more clear, though if that remark and the other ones get involved in this, I'm not taking it well if that's the reason for that dizzy spell right now."

"But his training was because he was preparing to go into Starflet at sixteen, before he decided to wait two years and I'd decided to train him myself. When Beverly left, the captain decided he was getting hands on training and he was working at the console, where you're sitting, as an acting ensign and decided to fill in for her till she got back, with helping Pulaski at the time." he said and the trio all nodded as he looked at Wesley.

"Well that's a relief that this is over now. What the heck was this about exactly though anyway?" Geordi asked and he explained that to him. "Foothold situation Geordi, she was intending to spread these from our ship to every Starfleet base and planet connected to us. And get a foothold to the academy while doing it, though we prevented that by delaying till the last." he said and they nodded as Will looked at him with amusement.

"Though at the moment with what you told us earlier, you're staying home till you're fully recovered from this, in both ways now." he said as the sextet nodded in agreement to his thoughts and Wesley nodded to their decision. "I can't believe this, when were you setting up for that test at the time exactly?" Geordi asked and he sighed. "I was on the edge of taking it, just before going on leave here at the time guys."

"Having it switch from a simulation in the academy to the real thing, and the ship and ship crew in question happens to be my own. Well this is one area that having two decisions is enough to make the victim beyond sick emotionally and not without being given a third option to head it off. And said option being given to you by the third in command of the senior staff Sir, Geordi." he said and they both nodded to him softly.

"Alright what's with the first name basis between you and the trio, though you call the commander by rank?" the conn asked him and Geordi answered that question. "With us working in the engine room, I decided to just drop the formality in his case, with him and me knowing each other for five years, and it's the same for the duo. While in the Commander's case he's been calling him by that title since our deployment."

"The five of us: that is me, him, Worf, Data and Tasha went by name with each other by the start of our fourth month together and that was the entity. Though by month number seven the six of us were completely comfortable to the point we dropped the barriers. And went by our first names with each other after that, including Beverly, although she calls the captain by name, as for why, it's because they've known each other 25 years."

"Jack was his first officer and he was my rank at the time, so to them it was being friends and we've been like this. And ever since with each other, to just drop the boundaries and enjoy time together as a team. And we'd been training him ever since, so no need for barriers, though with you or the other crew members not here for more than a year he's going by our ranks, in private by name." he said and the conn nodded gently.

"What was month number six exactly?" he asked and they chuckled. "It's that joke I dragged up, we were dealing with the bynarrs and they were running diagnostics on the ship. But the ship got hijacked and by that point the six of us decided to drop the barriers and we were going to studies of everything we learned by that point. It was after an admiral boarded the ship that it switched courses here and with that."

"He's right, ever since the entity we started dropping boundaries in ranks and our bonds deepened further to the point we're the team that every Starfleet officers thinks us to be and why we matched up to James Kirk and his crew's reputation. Though this results in joking around with each other and we work as one, it's enough that someone starts something we have to deal with it as a team." Wesley said and Will smiled at him.

"And of all the days that she could try this its when you return home kiddo, well the first week of this trip home just came with a bang. Well this just made it clear, don't mess with the only teenager on the senior staff or you're getting burned when he and the only android on the team figure it out." Will said with a gentle smile as he nodded. "Does this seem strange though, we've had two situations regarding the captain and his feelings."

"And just as I'm coming home we have this one, and it's a repeat performance of our issue with the virus running loose on the ship. So what's that say exactly, if there's a mole in Starfleet?" he asked and the sextet nodded. "This was an inside job, but we ended the situations regarding the captain already and going by the looks of you, he's not the only one." Geordi said and he nodded as he answered him as he said it.

"I just get back and suddenly we get one reminder of our first year together and of why we can't let our guard down on these planets, and if this keeps up. I'm looking at multiple references of that year and they're all compiled to having our minds screwed around with or repeated conspiracies, and I'm not naming any big ones here. But I bet we get the entity and the Stargazer next if this keeps up." he said and looked at the duo as he said it, knowing they were going to be thinking the same thing he was then.

"I don't think this was a coincidence, but completely intended Sir, if she had this planned down to when I came home..." he said and he nodded as Will said it for him. "Than you're the intended target if it has you this exhausted right now. What's going on here?" he asked and he sighed. "I think we have another reference back to that year actually, and it's regarding the Stargazer." he told him and he nodded to him as he said it.

"If you're looking like this, I'm guessing you fallen asleep at the lab table repeatedly and forgot to set the alarm here, though if anything it's ending up in the midst of another battle between us and whatever perp tried to board us at the time. If that's what you been dreaming about lately and they keep getting worse." he said and finished that remark as he looked him over then, feeling his concern growing by the minute.

"But if that's true, I find the other conspirator and it's a man and he's in serious trouble with me, because you've been through enough the last four years." Will said and Wesley nodded with a worn out look as he looked at the younger man as he said it then with a caring, paternal look. "Whatever they're trying to pull here is not happening if I have anything to say about, especially if it has to do with you now."

"You really thought I wouldn't remember son, especially when you're looking like you're ready to fall asleep on your feet, it was always the only way to get you to quit at times. Especially when I was the one who had to check on you every night when your mother was off the ship." he said gently as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head as he looked at him gently as he saw the look on Hanson's face then.

"Don't start with me and again Derek this is not the time or place for this, the four of us are exhausted. And if you're jealous, that's no excuse to be creating lies like this, let alone drinking, drugs or breaking direct orders given to you by three superior officers." Wesley said and that did it as the other boy lashed out. "Aw crap here it comes, Captain the effects of that mind meld just started." Geordi snapped as the boy snapped at him.

"You call me arrogant and look at you, you're acting like you're a big shot, because you're the son of the CMO. I heard what the other recruits consider this regarding your family and your position. And your scores at big ideas here, and I heard what those other officers were calling you before, the think tank, the brain trust, if anyone is arrogant it's you right now." Derek Hanson said and Wesley answered that firmly as he looked at him.

As he crossed his arms as Robin, Jake and Dayton put themselves on both sides of him then. "Don't start with me right now, and we got four kids in the room as well Derek, after what I heard from Charlie and Robin about that. You can forget about trying to start a altercation in front of my little brothers and sisters, I'm not falling for it. So 1) it's non voiolence and the mind games and whatever this is about can be touched on."

"And when you're sober right now and did you forget that this time it's not complete chaos in here right now. Just try it and the sextet are arresting you, and speedballing and starting an altercation, so again, with the fact you're drunk and you're surrounded. And by the security teams, the security chief and the rehab Doctor. One violent move and its landing you in a detention cell until you're sober, and 2) it's mind games here."

"Well nice try, but you're not getting me into a debate over this if you're using that stupid nickname with your friends and everyone not listening like my clique right now. Because this is something the senior staff never wants to talk about for personal reasons. But this is something I risked just to prevent a bloodbath, tell me: could you do this. And by dragging up as many reminders of your time with the senior staff crew as possible."

"When you don't know them as well as I do, in fact, every distraction was a reminder of our time together as a crew. What significance it holds to them is something you can't understand. Because these things were either an inside joke or personal, the reason the conditioning hit them, O'Brian and the others so hard. Was because my leaving left a massive hole in their hearts, it's the 'oldest leaving the nest' syndrome here."

"And it's one I had to over ride to pull this off, they understand what it was I was doing, but you can't, because you just started training. And if Katherine Pulaski over heard this conversation she'd agree with my idea, like Commander Data did. It's called the deprogramming by going to the most memorable moments on board the ship. She's a medical doctor, if he was human, he'd be a psychiatrist and this would be the result."

"With my training as the son of a medical doctor, this was something no other cadet or recently arrived ensign could do, unless you know the people that you're doing it for. But you spend as much time together as we have, you see past the surface, see their personalities, likes, dislikes. And emotional pains and it's taking a degree of skill to remember the pieces that are the most memorable to them at the time in their eyes."

"And are the ones that hurt the most now that the person they're thinking the most about is now removed from their life by either work, school or something far more painful. As to that, that's how I knew what to do, because every piece used was another memory they missed the most." he said and the other boy snapped at him at that. "How did you know what she wanted you to do exactly, she's not even in here."

"And if this is about what happened in second year I'd say it's as much emotional recovery for you as it is them. How do you know that she'd suggest this exactly?" he snapped and he explained that, before he could say it though he heard a firm call out then. "Because he's right on every count, as a doctor skilled in indoctrination and mind control techniques, it's making sure to knowing where and when to counteract it."

"One of these aliens happens to be the Selelvia and their version of persuasion happens to be the knack. And for someone who's never dealt with this it hits you like a ton of bricks, over riding your nervous system doing what you want them to do. Now with that in mind here. The only way to block out mind control, if you'd been through a version of it is if you suffered through it once, for something such as this at the moment."

"If the victims were suffering some sort of emotional pain prior to the sudden indoctrination attack and if I just arrived at the time this was going on, it's going to strategies between him, me and Data regarding the best way to do it. If there was a virus making everyone act like their intoxicated. And that makes you more pliable to it no less it's by being the rational one in the entire group and you're trying to focus."

"While staying clear of the ones that are indoctrinated at the time, you're the only one who's rational and evetyone's behavior is beginning to scare you so with that in mind. One option to make to protect yourselves and it's by acting like everyone else now. And secondly once the word went out from the lead from and straight to the others in the hive, and I'm phrasing this like one of a dozen science fiction stories."

"That the brainwashed had to get to the last few members of the crew, it's by deflection techniques such as creating the weapon meant to prevent themselves from getting caught, once is lucky, twice is pushing your luck. And third you're going to have to go to deprogramming by using the reminders of what you'd gone through together at the time. Wesley didn't have to appeal to me, because he knows I'm an indoctrination expert."

"As a medical doctor skilled in deprogramming and slight depression of separation anxiety at the time, I'd suggest bringing back the memories that were the most memorable. The items that had a connection to when we were together, memories of everything we did together, talks of memories, having the situation. And get it re-enacted as a reminder, and are the keys to breaking through brainwashing as is doing it."

"And in a mixture of subtle hints, memories and a few other things as the countdown starts. He chose my ideas and though he didn't have to have my opinions in that he knew what he had to do, because I'm a senior-programming expert. And when it comes to mind control plays and as a result, this was based on the fact, now. That they were lost their focus because of the first born cub syndrome and it's makes it easier too."

"And it's enough that where deprogramming is concerned it's by choosing things that had a significant connection to them and with it. Is the know how in how to do this is by carefully knowing each victim's place in the connection. And the bond you have with them, knowing where and why the person affected is hit this hard. After examining that you go to subtle reminders of these things by clues involved in that and these things."

"The know how in how to counteract the brainwashing is by forcing the person that is to remember the good times. The good memories, the bad, the way you were together, the bonds of trust, of friendship, it's that simple, but only the person that's the catalyst can do this and do it by reminding them of these things. No first year ensign, just arrived can do this, oh no, it takes the catalyst, the person that is the source of all the pain to do it."

"And with those words in mind now, you're right Wesley I do agree with your idea and it was a perfectly thought out plan as well, you certainly pulled this off. By reminding them of the most memorable moments of your, and our, lives togethers as a crew and team, before you left for the academy. Not many could think up that on the fly and not when they haven't been here from day one and lived on said ship at the time."

"And with those words in mind Mr. Hanson, I suggest you watch the attitude. So could you rephrase that young man, and not in a way that is enough to get you kicked off the ship for insubordination. And that's exactly a memory I don't need right now where he's concerned, when I was still the CMO of this ship at the time. If you're trying to provoke him into a fight it's not going to work, and I suggest you watch the language right now."

"If you don't want to get thrown off this ship for insubordination I'd suggest you rephrase this now. So if I were you, I'd choose my words wisely, for they maybe your last in this ship regarding your parents. A field officer never treats his superior with disrespect, nor do they throw barbs like this at them. You're just a civilian, he is an officer and he's your superior, and with those words in mind now, choose your words wisely right now."

"Because this attitude of yours is enough I'd put you on stand down till you stopped acting like a spoiled little brat and act your age." he heard and broke eye contact to see Dr. Katherine Pulaski walk into the room and smiled happily at her. "Nice timing Katherine, you chose the perfect moment to arrive." Picard said to her in relief and she nodded as they saw Wesley smile at her and the quintet sighed in relief at that.

"Doctor Pulaski, it's good to see you again, and you just chose the right moment to confirm my thoughts now, regarding that attitude problem." he said smiling and she moved to the eight of them smiling as he stood up and gave her a hug. "Added side effects and a slight emergency maybe, but at least I get to see you guys again. And we spent another 10 to to 18 together." she said and he smiled as he looked at her

"I missed you Doctor." he said to her softly and she smiled at him as she hugged him while tightening her arms around him as the sextet smiled at the response in relief. At that and that she broke the effects on him that quickly as she answered him then as she looked at him, before the sextet. "Nice timing Kate, we're glad to see you back on the enterprise." Picard said and she nodded as she looked between the sextet gently.

"You too Wesley, Jean Luc, Deanna, boys it's good to see you again." she said and the sextet smiled at her gently as Picard said it for all of them gently. "You too Katherine, what can we do for you." Picard asked her and she smiled as she answered him. "Morrison and Quinn sent me Jean Luc, that portion of crimes against the federation just revealed we had something going on in the medical department at the moment.'

"Someone is forging signatures of every secondary CMO on board every class ship we have and the signatures are for every cadet who's parent is working on board the ship's at the moment. Beverly, you and Eli are the latest ones on the list. The latest victim on the list is Eli Anenzi, I'm here to help out right now till we catch the person causing it." she said and he nodded as she looked between Wesley to the other boy.

"Dr. Pulaski this is Charlie Dayton, Charlie I'd like you to meet Dr. Katherine Pulaski, she was our CMO in year two after mom left that year. And was around for my first full year of training at the time." he said and Charlie nodded as he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Doctor." he said before they heard a secondary call out. "If you're trying to scare us out of our wits right now you're doing an awfully good job of it right now, Wes."

"Was that really necessary at the moment?" they heard and Dayton looked up and saw a white haired man walk into the room and then looked at Will and the bemused look on his face. "That same thought shot through me when I heard that clang in the extension shaft dad." he said and the man nodded as Dayton hid a chuckle. "I know, but when it comes to deprogramming..." he started to say and Kyle Riker nodded, bemused.

"You have to get a bit more reckless then we'd have liked, I get that, but don't try that twice or you're going to scare us into a heart attack next." Pulaski said with a bemused tone as she looked at him, before she looked from the quartet to Hanson and back again. "What may I ask is going on around here?" she added to him gently and he sighed. "I just reactivated my JCL position, I'm in charge, and Charlie made 2IC of the team."

"But the reason he's throwing a hissy fit here is because he and Charlie were competing for 2IC position of the junior crew. And Charlie was given it to him because we pulled it off together while Robin was playing the bait. But Hanson is our alter ego, he's jealous here that Charlie and I are getting so much attention by the captain. Along with it, is that the senior staff crew is keeping me home for the next 18 months too."

"As to why mom decided to keep me home from the academy to recover from what just happened earlier. My simulation run of the Koyobashi Maru test got turned into the real thing right now. And I just barely managed to keep these from getting off the ship and infecting the federation. Added side effects, relapse." Wesley told her passing the headset to her and Beverly sighed in relief as she finished that as she looked at her.

"You couldn't have picked a better time than that to let us know you were coming back to visit Kate. Because he's on the edge of losing his temper and the side effects of the mind meld just started up again. You just broke him out of it now to prevent him from draining himself further." she told her and Pulaski nodded to her as she looked at him. "For gods sake, now you really look like you did after we had Jaan on board the ship, Wesley."

"The mind meld, the knack, you have two things coming at you from two different directions and both were screwing around with your health at the time. What's the prognosis Beverly, if he's staying home indefinite now exactly right now?" she asked and she sighed. "I'm looking at a classic case of sleep deprivation, malnutrition and stimulate abuse, and the last is because of whatever nightmares he's having right now."

"Enforced insomnia to block them out, and if I have to guess the nightmares are focused on me and the sextet, as well as everyone he's friends with here right now. Do you know what he means by that nickname?" she asked and Pulaski nodded in annoyance. "Yes, it was after we were dealing Okona that it started, Jaan was here at the time. And he was getting annoyed at every kid his age, like Hanson, and a few from Marks's age group."

"Because they were throwing the fact that Jean Luc appointed him to the crew and he was listening to him where solutions were concerned. When getting us out of the dangerous obstacles at the last minute for the last two months. Till finally he had enough of it, the fact that Jaan was suffering his species affliction was enough to push it too far. And he became determined to find some way to create a vaccine regarding it."

"It's the no win scenario here and it's one that ticked me off at the time, because he was looking like this when Jaan took a phaser blast for him at the time. But seeing what that did to him physically I removed him from active duty for a month so he could recover from it and whatever amount of weight he lost. Put him on a specific diet and partial light duty so Geordi and him team could watch over him." she said and looked at him gently.

Before Robin saw the line down his hand and looked at him. "Sarah said you staged act that, but was that faked. Or genuine, if Porter found that bloodstain on the wall in your room?!" she snapped and he sighed. "Stage acting, but mom had a skin knitter in the cabinet of her office, so you connect the dots, because I replicated two units in my blood type." he said and Charlie covered his eyes at that as he answered him in exasperation.


	10. 10: Bonds, Truths And Confrontations

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 10: Bomds, Confrontations And Medical Personal Truths**

"The simulated explosion in T-95, to make their parental instincts to start taking back control. It was making it seem like the explosion threw a piece of shrapnel across the tunnel and it sliced your hand. The first bag was to make it look like you lost a 1/2 liter and the secondary bag was to get that liter back. While the knitter was to heal the laceration on your hand, right?" he asked and Wesley nodded to him and they sighed.

"I know we were working together in this, but are you trying to give us all a heart attack man, because that's going too far right now. And at the moment. I know our parents are medic's, but had that cut been for real and it's enough. That you'd have bled to death before you went to self care in first aid man." Dayton said for himself and Robin in irritated exasperation as his mother looked at him in annoyance at that remark.

" And instead of it being loss of blood that lays you out finally, it's your ankle and the muscle spasms that do it. For gods sakes, honey I swear, you keep this up. And I'm not going to make it to my next birthday, stage acting is one thing but doing it like this is enough to give us all a heart attack if this happens a second time here." she added and he sighed as he answered her gently at the remark then as he looked between them.

"With our luck at the moment we don't know who's who yet, but for every secondary programmed officer we 15 to 30 normal ones right now at the moment. But we still got a bunch of crew man suffering secondaries at the moment here, and the guys, Robin and I are exhausted and I'm too worn out to deal with when we got a bunch of compromised officers on board the ship, not to mention a plant working as the added link as well."

"But to repeat that remark in our case, the trouble never lets up at the moment here as what strength I have, I just drained half of it at the moment. But of the three of us, I'm doing this when not up to my best right now, though with those words in mind right now." he said and Pulaski sighed in annoyance. "Trust me the training got so out of hand I nearly did suffer a coronary after he did a jump from twenty feet instead of ten."

"Let me guess, the situation just started a second time and the knack is still effecting you right now. Especially if you pushed yourself into driving yourself into the ground to prevent this from getting off the ship?" she asked and he nodded with a sigh. "It's the issue of that damn nickname that's wearing thin on my patience Doctor. I couldn't have prevented it with Jaan, but I get a second chance now by pulling a third choice."

"And keeping this from infecting the entire fleet and federation now, so how long are you staying for exactly?" he asked and she smiled. "Henderson requested that you had me back on the ship honey, Jean Luc. There's a medical conspiracy going on that we have to deal with right now, but I just arrived right as the ship was attacked by the hologram. And Miles O'Brian filled me in, in regarding what the heck was going on around here."

"They, that is Morrison, Haden, Brand and Henderson, had the requisition set for seven months here." she told him and Picard nodded. "That's fine Doctor, aside from that, it's best you better take sickbay. Because I doubt Beverly is going to want to let him out of her sight, medically, not that I'm saying anything bad about you here. But she's going mother bear right now, regarding his health." he said and she smiled gently, bemused.

"Lovely, our situations keep dragging up references to the year I was with you and now it throws in an old joke in there as well. Any references from that year yet, because I'm guessing if we had several from when Beverly was still here, there got to be a couple from when I was filling in for her." she asked and Wesley tried to keep from laughing at that as he looked at her as the group tried to keep from smiling at the look on his face.

"Let's just say the reminder of the Bringloidi just came back with a vengeance now, because this scenario dragged up a couple of areas in the manhunt. But I took two situation from the year you were here, along with when you came to visit grandpa. But the situation in cargobay 7 and the gym that that dad and grandpa used. And the holodeck I set up for the lieutenant's coming of age ceremony now, so both of those."

"Along with having grandpa back on board, at the time, dad was going to go into combat training with me, before Etana hijacked it. And I'm down for the count the next six weeks, before we can go back to basic training again." he told her and she nodded. "Anbo Jyusitsu, well if he's..., Will has been acting like your father ever since Kyle showed up here, let me guess, he's being for you what Kyle pulled himself out of."

"Will is that what's been going on ever since Kyle came to the ship at the time and you turned down the command to the Aries?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah it is, with one member of our senior staff crew dead, Beverly on earth. I wasn't letting the system take me away from him next, and I decided he needed me still. And in all three areas, mentor/father and best friend, but that's why I turned it down at the time."

"I wasn't leaving whatsoever, and not after he was just beginning to get over Jaan now. Though now that's only more necessary at the moment with the fact that whoever is messing around with his health just caused this. But if it's not severe annoyances coming into the situation and preventing our guests from burning the place down. It's making sure nothing is screwing with our young charge's health now, or making it worse."

"As to why, this is because this situation just got started." he said to her, bemused and she nodded to him as she thought it over. "You recall the abrupt end to your conversation a few weeks after dealing with the Borg and Sarjenka. Because I chose the first half of that situation and had the cargobay looking like it did. And before and after our guests nearly burned the place down in there." Wesley added and she tried to think it through.

"Burn the place down, why would..., oh my god, yes I remember that, the Bringloidi, our conversation in the lounge while we were talking this over. I take it he decided on a subtle reminder of the first five days of that mission, huh?" she said with a chuckle and he nodded with a smile. "Yes, but to Etana, she's considering this reckless and bordering on psychotic after he simulated what caused our conversation to end that fast."

"But it was enough that after we broke out it was now more than funny, after we separated when the alarm went off. As recalling this particular memory now that we were both trying to keep from laughing. As we were talking to Danilo, as he explained his daughter's personality to us till she yelled at him. As we tried to hold it in and keep from breaking till the captain finally did after we saw the mess in the cargo bay that day."

"But you remember my remarks as we were talking about this as barely thirty seconds later we get evidence to that and they tried to make a fire in there." he said and she nodded as she chuckled at that. "Nice reminder Wes, that certainly is enough to start breaking through the conditioning and you can tell me the rest, during this." she said to him smiling and he nodded to her as she saw him trying to keep from laughing at that.

Watching him as he tried to keep from laughing she knew he was finding that memory funny. "Well one things for sure is that the good memories out weigh the bad right now for us at the moment. But though we get traumatizing memories in this case, it's nice to know that the good memories out weigh them and with that pull yourself together, Wesley." she said smiling and he nodded to her with a grin as he answered her.

"Trust me, that's one I chose on purpose, I mean the first half of the mission was a circus, before the more serious part of it took hold at the time. But best to focus on the funny parts of these situations now, and with that in mind, I've been trying to block out Jaan ever since that point. The reason I laid into him is because he's the one who started these rumors, and it has made my mother out to be a harlot as a result to these guys."

"And as such it's relationship situations, and into a case of quid pro quo in the sexual sense you been wondering. Into who started the rumors even though we all agreed to keep it buried and I found him the night of the bar brawl in ten forward here. But first him and then my brother and sister, these two tel me that he and Marks. They were the ones that starte the rumors and he nearly cost the Potts their son last year."

"Here's a question for you, would you shoot the person that started these rumors when you find out it's more than just jealousy?" he asked and the trio all nodded as she answered him at that remark. "I wouldn't shoot to kill, but stun yes, why do you ask?" she asked and he sighed as O'Brien sighed at that. "Here we go again, it's back to this again, huh son?" O'Brien asked and he nodded to him as she looked at him at that.

"Like you once said this doesn't bother either your grouping or hers, and you encourage my ability to think outside the box and 'we' pull off the impossible today as a result. And here's that remark I gave here on the bridge last year, but it just hit the table. I have the position he wants, the rank, a person who can keep up with me. And is my total equal in everything now, and my best friend as well as the moment too, but as a result now."

"And with Robin and me together, if he..." he started to say and the duo nodded. "Yeah it's what you're thinking Wes. But he's been asking her out repeatedly ever since we arrived here. And I've been protecting her from him till you came back, you're who I approve of anyway." Dayton said and he nodded. "And with the fact that the mind meld is messing with it." he said and Geordi nodded as he finished that remark, annoyed.

"The girl, you have everything he wants and the damn opposition just barely took it away from you today." he said with a firm growl at that. "Yeah, but I've accepted she belongs to Wes, but Hanson is exhibiting everything that you were considering about me when you were talking this over last year." Dayton said and they nodded. "But Charlie's my exact match in skills, and my best friend, Hanson is the rival in our conversation."

"Last year after Sarek was here, I was coming to report to the bridge with the added report regarding the frequent outbursts around here. And heard the conversation, as I found the catalyst while doing it, as those rumors floating around the ship. Regarding me, mom and the captain were created by him, as Charlie told me he started up again. After he just barely killed him in an altercation, he broke the glass panel in the fight."

"When they arrested him a few weeks ago and the blow caused the glass to shatter causing it to slice into his arms. And barely missing an artery while doing, but this was enough to get him arrested. For speedballing with the alcohol and as a result, Charlie did the same thing I did, same wall and just to get their attention. But third time's the charm now, because he got arrested once for this last year, he got in trouble last year."

"In regarding the Potts brothers and his actions just barely resulted in a murder, but he wasn't paying attention to boys. Jake pulls a practical that nearly resulted in a deadly conclusion." he said and she nodded. "What was the conclusion if you were that irritated as Data got hijacked for a second time in 3 years?" she asked and he sighed. "Billy ate the fruit of a Cove palm tree." he said and she nodded with a furious look then at that.

Thinking over what he meant by that remark she looked at Hanson and then saw the annoyed and aggravated look on his face. "You got to be kidding, that started up a second time and you threw the clique that landed him in the emergency room off the ship." She said and he nodded. "Yeah we did, and it was after hearing him give the details to his own interpretations and with it was why Devin lost his mind that year."

"Because he was desperate for a cure and his desperation throws the knack at him so hard he's brainwashed into continuing till he collapses. And his system crashes finally and it's my portion of the crew and a portion of it that set that chain of events off, Kate." Will said sharply and she nodded. "And it's because the rumor mill has been going crazy, since you arrived that year Doctor, it's regarding positions of status and how exactly."

"The truth is he's the cadet who has been passing this around that I got in because she and the captain have more than a professional friendship with each other. And evidently that rumor landed itself at the academy and that's part of the problem. But he's trying to usurp my position when I'm the JCL of the junior crew members as of yet as I'm on sabbatical." he told her and she nodded to him as he looked at Hanson at that remark.

And he gave a nod to him and Will, Deanna and Pulaski looked between them before it hit the three of them at the exact same time. "Acts of quid pro quo in a sexual sense here Sir, but that's what this really is, and that's what made me deck Hanson. It's his implication regarding your relationship with my mother, our doubles." Wesley said and they nodded slowly with a furious look at the news as Will answered him at that firmly.

"That's what they're thinking right now, regarding you and your mother, whoever started that rumor mill is getting charged with insubordination. And when I find every piece of it later, because that's not only disgracing your family, but the captain as well. And when we already threw the first clique off the ship and..." Will started to say as he turned and looked at Hanson who had a defiant look on his face as he said it sternly at that.

"Derek I thought we've gone over this last year after you got arrested for the speedballing and you're not watching the boys. So that's the problem huh, you're jealous that we spend so much time on him and now Charlie as well. You're lucky you missed the artery, or we'd have you charged for murder and with you being an adult, that's it." he said with a furious growl and Geordi looked at them in shock as he figured it out.

"You have got to be kidding right now?" Geordi said in shock as the remark translated itself into a completely inappropriate bond between her and Picard and he sighed. "No I'm not, that's exactly what they're thinking right now. I once said, when you asked me about why they were acting informal with each other at the time. Was that they knew each other, but in how was something every person your age or mine misdirected it."

"Until I told you the truth, he was my father's commander on board the Stargazer, as we got caught in the middle of a foothold situation. As you encountered one of their friends in common with each other, but dad introduced mom to the captain, 25 years ago. And they've been friends ever since now, but the virus, in effect of the trio. Not keeping their mouths shut, and his envy of the lime light, his jealousy is being fueled not only by that."

"But by the fact that my scores under all of you are something he can't even touch right now, the fact that in your eyes nothing could take my place. Or didn't until Charlie came into the picture, but we're your best students and we're a quartet in 3 ways. As the four of us are now the next version to your squadron, but the characters of that series. The other space saga, the trio of teenage wizards in that book series and us as ourselves."

"But to you it didn't matter in things regarding back history between my family and him at the time now. You, as the senior staff, know that bond between us, the captain and me, because we talked it over the weeks after our deployment at the time. It was after the outpost and we had the traveler on board that I decided to just tell you how then. Just so you or the engine crew never got jealous that I'm now working on the bridge."

"But to whoever on board the ship, and I think it's someone who's not even part of the crew, started this regarding him, me and mom at the time. But the exact truth is enough to tick me off, because it's gone passed rumors and is having every person. And of your age thinking he's acting on being my father and mom left him no choice. In that matter when she left and with that is it somehow made its way to the academy now."

"And whoever spread this around has every cadet like him treating me with resentment, though now that I caught his cousin. That ends that as I told Brand and she did what you did now as you arrested the people that didn't keep their mouths shut. And she transferred them to in the job training on board the other ships in training mode. But Derek wanted to be with Peter so they could continue with the political sabotage."

"Because while they're working towards their promotions, I'm rising through the ranks while I was here and with that. It's not playing favorites when I'm getting into the academy by gaining credits in doing it. But it's that fact that he can't replace me in your eyes no matter how hard he trieds now, Geordi. With that fact in mind is that I've had to go through one too many traumas and he's now jealous that I've passed everything."

"That you tested him on and here's where it began as well and this is where you come in Doctor, you guys. The five of you, practically raised me yourselves after mom left that year and I told you everything. In regarding the truth of their friendship and why it started in the first place. But ever since the void, that's when it got worse and from there I was working at shoving aside that and basing it on the fact that I only helped you out."

"I even told you that exact truth of how he and I knew each other, and how they knew each other. He's all I have left of dad, like I'm all he has left him, and they're both sharing the pain still of his loss after the Ferengi murdered him. But that's where's the facts turned fiction and the gossip channel started going crazy after that. But that's why I pushed myself into that collapse that year regarding Jaan, at the time."

"Stages of grief one and two until Marla Aster and that ended it, as we then encountered the Terran empire, our doubles as we see my double taking on my alter egos thoughts. Stewart's double is trying to keep his memory focused on his own version of you Sir. And I accepted the truth, but these guys are fixated on this." he told him and the quartet nodded in disgust at the news as Pulaski said it for the four of them with a stern growl.

"Whoever on the ship started this they're in serious trouble, because that's not only out of line, but completely inappropriate right now. You once told me how he knew you and I got used to you telling me things like you told Deanna and the duo. But this is going way too far after I got used to working with Data at the time. Jaan's condition is one thing, I could take that, but you pushing yourself into a collapse, because of these little brats."

"I'm not tolerating that whatsoever right now and with that in mind, I'm ending this right now, before you shove yourself into a relapse. Though your mother is acting as your doctor, I'm dealing with the rest of the crew and training is under my regime right now with Dayton here under going physical training at the moment. And with those words in mind, I'm nipping this in the bud right now." she said with a firm growl and he nodded.

"Too late we arrested the trio already and they're also getting thrown off the ship when we get Starbase 67 right now. But we threw Marks off the ship and with him his friends, but we learned certain facts and said facts are that Colin is Derek's cousin and surrogate big brother." Picard said and she nodded. "That's a relief, alright I'll cover being the training field medic and the others, Jean Luc." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Doctor, our bonds shifted course, we're a trio now, so if you don't mind, Charlie, Jake and I would like to have her. As our doctor and you deal with Derek, he's the catalyst right now." Robin said and she nodded. "Fair enough Robin, alright young man, I'm warning you with my being your CMO, I will not tolerate this attitude any further. I catch you drinking and you're ending up in a detention cell for detox, before you can blink."

"Young man within the ranks of the group in staff the captain has the right to choose who's allowed for what position. And he chose Wesley from the very beginning, you're an acting ensign, he's a full, so if you're jealous that he's taking this position. Then I suggest you get over it right now, or that's it and your training is at an end on the ship." she told him sternly and Will saw the furious look in his eyes as he answered her at that.

"What's the problem exactly?" Picard asked and she sighed. "I'll tell you later, that's if this child doesn't push the issue further Jean Luc, but at the moment. And in addition to my helping you out, I'm dealing with being the training field medic so I can deal with this kid. Before he makes a fatal mistake and if the meld doesn't cause him to lose it in Sickbay later." she told him and he nodded in acceptance to her choice at that remark.

"What business is it of yours is this exactly?" Hanson snapped and she crossed her arms. "It's my business, because I'm now your CMO, Commander Riker may be your training instructor, but where situations like this are concerned. The ones in charge now are the commanders and I'm his rank And secondly because I was around for the situation. That had him looking like this back then and believe me it was a concern I wasn't risking."

"If you don't realize this now young man, I was here when he ended up in the emergency room and when your lies caused this to happen. You really think we'd never find out that you're the source of those rumors, or that. Now you're trying to destroy him out of jealousy, well guess again, because we did and with that. If you don't want to lose your chance at training, you better straighten up right now, or it's terminated."

"And I understand exactly what he's feeling right now, because I was around for the entire year of his training when this happened. But if there's more to this anger and jealousy regarding that nickname, it's enough that the gossip mill is getting shot when I find out who started it." she said with a stern tone and Wesley finished that remark. "And could you be any less naive right now Derek, I gained my position on raw talent."

"It's not what you're thinking and if it is what you're thinking, keep those thoughts, whatever they might be to yourself right now. Because my mother has been his best friend since we shipped out Derek. That's why we're this close, when she got recalled he offered to let me stay here and they set up the regime with my godparents. The quintet practically raised me themselves after she got recalled to earth at the time."

"And prior to that could you take managing to protect a group of kids, a sextet, one of who was beginning to suffer Stockholm syndrome. And maintain a strong demeanor when you're kidnapped and have to think up a way around security precautions. Come up with the solution on the fly and lose one friend and nearly a second. And while doing it at the time here, as a result, following that is you nearly lose your other mentor."

'Said man the closest thing to a father you have, a few weeks later you see a situation similar to yours. And you have to be the one to talk some sense into the younger version of yourself. But all of this starts because of one thing said, one thing is that the catalyst is that it started with as one friend takes a phaser blast for you. And you nearly lose two more friends in the process here and the second of the two now is so furious here."

"That someone screwed with your emotional well being and he barely kills him for it, huh, and your godmother has to be the one to counsel you afterwards. Tell me just how hard do you see being a student this good is, when you have someone say you're this good. As you start standing and then when around adults you stand out even more, as you're slowly resenting this and having your abilities thrown at you every other day."

"Alright Derek just watch it, I'm not in the mood for that type of remark and neither are they at the moment, so cool it already." he said to him and then, watching the other boy, Will watched him as he said it. "So why not save your elf buddy exactly, not enough time to think up a way out of that. Or is it that your mind didn't have enough time to think it up at the time." he said and that did it as Wesley got up and answered him at that.

"Mr. Hanson don't even think of bringing that up, right now young man, I've been trying to insure he recovers from that ever since that happened, so cool it already." Pulaski said sharply as she looked at Wesley and saw the anger building up in his eyes. 'Oh god not again, he's been holding it in ever since Jaan was killed at the time, he doesn't need this right now.' she thought as the same thought shot through the trio at that.

Feeling his anger shoot through her, Deanna realized what was causing that reaction. 'Oh low blow there, don't go there.' Will thought to himself at the remark. ** _'Oh you didn't just say that, you think you could take getting stuck between two decisions. And then of having to destroy your entire family just to prevent a foothold, stuck between two choices, of being forced into destroying your home.'_**

 ** _'But your family, your friends, everything that ever mattered to you, no...,_** ** _Tasha, Jaan gone. And my mother and friends nearly lost repeatedly, don't give me that right now. One two many close calls, don't say anything else right now or so help me you're ending up in the emergency room, so shut up.'_** she heard through a massive jolt of anger and feeling his anger building every minute then.

 **'** Easy cub, calm down, easy, easy Deanna what's happening here, is it the added side effect or is the syndrome right now?' Will thought to her. ** _'The syndrome just combined with the left overs of the knack and the fuse is lit right now, and it's about to start again.'_** she thought back to him. 'Oh no not now, Wesley stop, calm down.' she thought quickly as he shifted position to lay into him as he stood and, at that.

They quickly reacted to it. 'Oh god, son, sit down you're too drained right now, sit down, easy easy.' The sextet all thought together at that. "You asking for a fight right now Hanson, I'm not in the mood for this right now." he said as he got up. "Oh what, you don't want to make a bad impression now, you're just a wimp." he snapped and at that did it as he moved around the podium as he started squaring off with him at that.

'Oh boy even though he's this drained the damn link is over riding it, son, don't lose it, focus.' Will thought as he watched them. "Watch it Derek, you really want to start this now when we have fifteen adults in the room with us, huh. Just try it, and it's enough that it's getting your parents thrown off this ship. Or did you forget the warning the commander gave you last year when I lost it at the time when the syndrome hit me."

"And again none of us are in the mood for a temper tantrum when the duo and I had the alnighter from hell. And we're all exhausted, I've just got put through the workout from hell here." he said firmly and listening to this, Geordi tried to remember where he'd seen this reaction. "So that's it, you're a mama's boy and don't want to see her lose your temper right in front of her." he said and that did it as he moved to lay into him.

"Shut up, don't you dare talk about my mother like that Hanson." he said coldly and he smirked. "What is it, captain's pet, or just the fact you lost your nerve after the elf was killed." he said coldly and at that he shoved him backwards at that as the other boy pushed him back. "Don't even think of dragging that up right now, you think you could take losing a friend like that, loss of Joey, Terry, if they were suffering from leukemia."

"You try anything you can to save them, but you can't, and while I'm at it right now. Facing this stuff in the real world isn't like in training, in training you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow, but here in the real world when you're facing seeing someone you care about killed or minutes away from death yourself. Well you have no clue just what that's like, especially when the person in question is a friend."

"Or a parent, I lost a close friend when Lieutenant Yar was murdered and again when Jaan was killed, and I've had to watch this more times than I care to think about. But think it over, every time its ripping pieces out of your heart, you become battle hardened and it changes you, think about that." he said and finished with the next remark. "What I just had to go through today is a fate worse than death emotionally at the moment."

"But imagine the enemy putting you through a live action version of a training scenario that is a no winner and you're stuck with two options and it's to destroy your home, or shoot to kill the people that are your family, your friends and they're compromised. Now with that in mind let me ask you something right now at the moment, you think you could take nearly destroying your entire life just to save the the greater good."

"Could you come up with a way to save everything that mattered to you and while you're trying to prevent the said level IV virus from escaping the place you call home. And with it right now, you're trying to keep from getting arrested by your own people. Would you be able to come up fifty good ideas that don't involve violence, right now Derek, huh." he asked him as he went further then, feeling his anger growing by the minute.

"Having the enemy make you choose between destroying her plans or having to sacrifice your entire life, the life you had, before you left for the academy. And prior to that, you've come too close to losing those people repeatedly, after losing a member of your nine person group when you were just a kid, you lose another friend six months later. And then nearly all seven and your other friends repeatedly, you think you could do it?"

"You haven't just had to nearly rip your heart out in the last 20 hours, once you realized that your test just turned into live fire exercise and the ship and crew in question happened to be your own, so just cool it." he said with a growl at him then as that got their attention and the quartet quickly shifted position at that. 'No not now, son calm down, don't lose it, easy.' Will thought to him softly as he kept his eyes on them.

"Do you really understand why they're worried sick here when we start at the academy at the moment. But to them, we're kids and so to them though we become adults once we enter the academy. To them, the more experienced officers of ten to thirty years, to them we've lived a sheltered life, protected from seeing the traumas. Of seeing something destroyed in the blink of an eye, to pull that trigger for real for the first time."

"We're training ensigns Derek, translated, we're still cadets, children in their eyes, we still have our innocence. They're experienced officers, we're just children taking our first steps into the real world once we enter the academy and though we prepare for this in theory. We can't once we deploy, because once the opposition decides to take away that innocence it's you have to kill to defend yourself and belief me its traumatizing."

"Neither of us have used the damn weapon to take a life yet and until we do that, we're still considered, to the adults, children. We're still innocent, and the enemy barely makes us lose that the second something like this happens. I'm not talking training traumas here, I'm talking real life traumas, killing in cold blood just to save the greater good. And as I said you just began your training, I've been in training even longer at the time."

"Though I've seen some traumatizing sights in these last four years as a training ensign myself, I haven't been the one to pull the trigger. As a result it's even worse, and to them until we: you, me and the trio, do, we're still kids, we're still in our training phase at the moment. The duo and I just had to suffer a training ensign's worst living nightmare with them just arriving at the same time you started but to them, and me."

"This is our worst nightmare right now as it's we're dealing with the Puppet Masters, said puppet a megalomaniac and she's beyond traumatized right now, as am I. To put this bluntly our puppet master is acting like the damn ventriloquist dummy. In the kid series of that author my psyche out was being made off ofm Robin, Charlie and me. It's facing off against her is like repeatedly deal with that demonic dummy, in that book series."

"And no matter how many times you kill the damn thing it keeps coming back, like the mental maniac in the horror series in the 1980's. And we've suffered enough a trauma it's going to take years to get over it, for the adults they can. because they've been at it longer, you've been dealt that card sure, but you're still just a kid in their eyes. Here right now, you get infected and that's not making a difference on your personality."

"But for me, Charlie and Robin, it does, because we've suffered a trauma you have no idea how serious it is. And this scenario is like something out of your worst nightmares, for us kids now, we may not have had to pull the trigger. But it's still dealing with our friends and adult counterparts alter egos, until you find someone. Someone who hasn't been turned into their's, as you found someone just like you as you get to work now."

"As you work out the cure just to get them back and we can relax, but until I got the senior crew staff back to themselves again. I couldn't, because they're my primary targets for the deprogramming. I was pulling and when I lose a member of them when I'm barely 16 no less. You have a clue what that's like right now, because you haven't lived among the stars like I have, you haven't suffered traumas to understand this."

"I've seen things that are enough to give you nightmares for a month out of P.T.S.D., watched a friend be killed right in front of me, see a few of our ships be destroyed. It's traumatizing and then you get passed something like this and you have to be the one to make the choice when your entire crew is compromised. Your family, your friends, you have no idea what that's like Derek, you don't get it, because yore a Nova now."

"You're as bad a the black ops, in thinking you can push the limit, pushing the limit till it snaps, and you get arrested. For us, we're like Commanders Jackson, Riker, Carter and Ferretti, and it's because our past lives are our grandparents. This isn't just some game Derek, it's real, there's no coming back from a real fatal injury. No coming back from a real explosion that destroys the ship, once you take a life, you can never take it back."

"So think about that, think about it, that you're the one to take the lives, if your loved ones were the drones in a real situation. You don't want to do it, but for the safety and security, you have no choice, if it was your family your friends. If they can't be saved, they have to be put down, for the safety and security of Starfleet. The entire federation, and you had to do it yourself, think about that." he said to him firmly and Will sighed.

Hearing that remark the same thought shot through Deanna at the same time then. 'That's the amount of grief in him, he's been holding it in too long, and today's situation gave the release. We can't have them fighting it out now, or he's going to drain his strength completely right now, Wesley, calm down, it's okay, it's okay.' Deanna thought quickly as she watched them carefully then as he tried to focus then.

Not bothering to say anything else he turned away from him and grabbed the chair, watching that movement. And his body language carefully she heard him think the next remark and his voice held the tone that worried her the most. ' ** _No not again, that virus, the effects of one exposure to that thing are beginning to hit me now. Come on not now please.'_** she heard him think and felt her heart tight in concern.

'Wait a minute, I collapsed into the chair when the virus finally hit me in engineering, before the captain got me the antidote. But with it and..., oh god no, not now, not now please, son sit down quick.' Will thought as he watched him carefully. As he watched his face he felt his concern shoot up as he thought it again to him. 'Sit down, come on son, sit down, you're in no condition for this right now.' Will thought as he watched him then.

 **"No, not now, I already drained to much of my strength, damn it you idiot, I shouldn't have gotten out of that chair.'** she heard as she saw his face break out in a sweat. **'No focus, come on, not now.'** she heard and hid a nod at that, as watching him close his eyes, she knew the effects of getting up. And standing were beginning to hit him then, as Will charged forward as the latest jolt hit him as his legs gave out then.

And he quickly grabbed him as the younger man fell into him as he gently lowered him to the floor. 'Damn it, what's left of his strength is completely drained now, come on son stay awake right now, come on stay awake.' he thought as he looked at her. "Beverly." he said quickly as he finished his remark as she moved to him. "Oh god no, not now, baby stay awake, come on!" she snapped out and as Pulaski moved to her then.

"What's wrong with him right now?!" the secondary conn officer said quickly. "He's suffering a case of iron deficiency right now and combined with it is exhaustion. But that finally did it at the moment. That last and final dose of adrenaline, before she arrested him finally quit on him, Lal, 10cc's of iron sulfate. Combine cocktail of fever reducer of 5cc's, and mixed dose of 10cc's of adrenaline, stat!" Data said sharply at that to her

And it appeared on the chair and he grabbed and gave to her at that. "The added side effects of what you saw last night, this isn't that Commander, it's the final side effects. Of what leftovers are from the the last spasm he had in the extension shaft. But this is what Charlie meant, before she nearly caught him." he said and Beverly injected the one he just gave her into his arm and they waited as Will ran his hand through his hair gently.

"Is this what you saw when you caught sight of him, before the chase down started last night Will?" Beverly asked him and he nodded. "Yeah I didn't see him collapse but I saw the sweat covering his face and his eyes had a slight glazed look to them. This isn't what the tremors of the side effects of those pills are. It's not the pills it's the side effects of malnutrition and whatever is in this crap, if their not genuine but bioengineered."

"But this, I think it's a combination of three things if another one just hit him now, it's not the effects of whatever's in those pills. But everything we never had the chance to hear, because she hijacked us as a result. We're seeing what didn't have the chance to deal with when he came home." he said and she nodded. "And as a result we're seeing it now and it's because, with the fact we know that the knack is still affecting him."

"And it's enough we need to keep these two separated right now, so this doesn't happen twice." she said and he nodded as he looked at the other boy with a stern look. "Get Cadet Hanson out of the room right now, he's in no condition for this right now. At the moment, though Derek that's enough of that, you've already gotten in trouble here. And once too often with the captain, the quintet and me lately for breaking rehab right now."

"And breaking direct orders we have you and you're not picking a fight with the duo right now. And because they and Robin did what you can't and got on our good side after you nearly cost the Potts their son last year." Will snapped out as the guards shoved him to the door as she looked at him sternly she checked his temperature and sighed in relief. "It's done, his temperature is coming down right now, damn it, alright, alright."

"The sudden temperature spike just gave out, looks like those fever spikes are the reason he was drenched in sweat last night when you saw him. He was in no condition for doing this and she forced him into it. This could be considered to attempted murder on two counts right now. And if he had a shower in Data's quarters it's enough that he's going to have to drain the rest of this by going swimming on the holodeck now."

"But either way, he was in absolutely no condition for this situation right now at the moment, and if this was a three fold conspiracy. And it's enough that we find the plant and they're ending up dead when I get through with them later." she snapped and they nodded. "I think we can all agree on that, because this was supposed to be a normal visit home and instead it turns into preventing a foothold." Will said with a firm growl at that.

As he looked at Wesley gently as he felt his concern growing by the minute. 'Come on cub, come on, wake up, wake up.' he thought gently to him as he looked at Pulaski and she nodded in agreement. "In fact take him to the isolation room in sickbay till the effects of that mind meld wear off right now. Keep him under guard, and he's under arrest till the exam now." Pulaski snapped out and they nodded as she looked at him.

"Just what the hell was that exactly?" Evans said in shock and he explained that. "The added side effects coming down off the high from the headsets and it's effects are like the effects of alcohol. Or recreational drugs, and the entire veteran portion of the adult crew have seen this only one before and it was during our first year together as a crew. Not long after we deployed at the time either." Beverly said and he nodded as he said it.

"Well there's one I'd like to hear now, if he decided to take charge and was fooling around with the ship's controls by remote. Looks like, to me, he knew what he was doing and by some unvoiced and given orders decided on doing whatever orders you guys gave. By that I mean what you three, Counselor Troi and Commander Data would have asked." He said and the quintet nodded to him gently as the captain looked at him.

"I did ask him to at the time last year, in case this happened, and it was due to mind control. But if the entire adult crew become compromised he must pull the ploy he pulled then just to prevent whatever our programmer got onto the ship from getting off it now. Looks like the game was the said situation if he decided to do what I asked and ordered him to do." Picard said and Will finished that remark as he explained it to him.

"The side effects of that virus were like the effects of these games, before the mind control kicked in. But it's like the entire crew was intoxicated, but a much worse effect. The effects of the gravitational pull on the planet that Kirk was in range of caused water molecules to start building and when combined with the carbon of our bodies. It started acting like an alcohol on the mind, before Wes gave different remark to that effect."

"And after the ones that caught it started running high temperatures, but Wes redirected that statement. And of it being on very high level doses of marijuana, and everyone lost total control of their faculties. But it was when this happened and everyone ended up turning into a party animal, I was the last to come down with it. But it was because I risked exposure as I got Deanna in Sickbay, but I was trying to deactivate the forcefield."

"Just so I could get in there and we could get the chips back into place, but that was the first demonstration of his abilities. But it was enough that without thinking twice he stepped up to the plate and decided to help us." he said and the man nodded as she looked at him. "Will why didn't you tell me that's not the first time he's collapsed, regarding working under pressure." she asked and he sighed as he explained it to her.

"Because it's regarding Tasha back then, like I said Tasha was murdered seven months earlier at the time, but we tried to keep it together at the time you arrived on the ship. It had been four months since she was killed at the time when you arrived, but his exact words were she was more than just a colleague, she was his best friend and surrogate big sister like we said, just before she died, but this was the first test now in training."

"Having to see her taken away from him now and like that it was like a knife had stabbed him in the heart back then. As a result of that he never got the chance to tell her what she meant to him, because the encounter with Armus happened to quickly to prevent. But at the time this was going on, he never said anything, but all memories of us with Tasha were trying to remain blocked out in the case of the seven of us, now."

"And it's because the pain was still very fresh and to the point that's why the knack hit him so hard at the time, it's because he was already in pain from losing Tasha. But everything that happened in year one was never mentioned after she was killed. As to why it's because he was always around the five of us, giving us help. And when we needed it, but the five of us were the closest thing to older brothers and sisters he had."

But as you arrived after he was now working as an acting ensign at the time, he was trying to stay focused. But Jaan was just the next stage, he was working at dealing with the loss of Tasha next and till he decided to let it out. And by telling the catalyst who he handed over to us last year, who happened to be Ensign Marks, the truth. But we were told the truth to this after Soong hijacked Datw." he said and she nodded firmly to that.

"So first Tasha and then Jaan, well I can see why this would be a problem now, and these little brats are forcing him to run himself ragged now to come up with solutions now." she said and he nodded as Evans looked at them. "God whatever that virus was that you guys were all exposed to then that year was a nasty piece of work, if this is what caused your strength to give out that year, Sir." he said to him at that information.

And Will nodded with a sigh, as he answered him. "Yeah I know, but as a result of that situation right now the results are what you saw her yank out of our heads last nights. But as he said like this he comes up with four good ideas in thirty minutes, fully focused you better get our the way now. It's trying to remain the rational one of 1,245 people and with me was Sarah MacDougal at the time that day, as Jim yanked the chips."

"So he yanked the chips, Wes set up the forcefield and as a result now, we're preventing that virus from getting off the ship and ending up on earth. Let alone a class M planet or jumping to another and infecting everyone else right now. As we got a direct demonstration to that of his abilities as we're the ones getting frustrated. As we didn't realize he was helping as we're getting a bit too frustrated to think straight right now."

"Because it was just me, her and Worf that were clear headed till the rest of them got the vaccine to it at the time back then And somehow Data got infected by it as well too. But after that ended he collapsed out of exhaustion, but that was my first taste to acting like I just mentioned a bit ago, father/mentor. It's just making sure he doesn't over do it out of stress that's my concern, but this was the initiation stage of our lives together."

"With this mission being the one that started our lives together for real, since the previous one was rounding up the entire crew. This was the true initiation stage as the barriers were let down and things shifted directions, though Kirk gave details of a similar event. That resulted in several outbreaks of exposed blood, after someone got hurt as it happened to him and his crew when they shipped out 100 years earlier at the time."

"But his crew dealt with the same thing and we got it out of the computer and with it was the cure, before the effects of it started bouncing from person to person in the ship. But it's like the hemorrhagic fever gone aerosol form, as it turned into the flu and started bouncing from person to person. By that I mean the genetic code in it hit the flu bug type stage, but once one person has it, then ten others have it, as he realized this."

"And then realized that if it got off the ship and we were screwed here, as he decided to do it himself. So Beverly put us in quarantine till we figured it out and with it the cure at the time. But we were on a severe deadline, after we saw that they blew the escape hatch and they got blown out into space. And..." he started to say and then smiled as he got it then as he remembered the added portion to their conversation the year before.


	11. 11: Exams, Tests And Pillow Fights

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 11: Medical Situations, Exams And Pillow Fights**

"Beverly I think he decided to act on your unspoken orders here, regarding an outbreak of level four diseases at the time. Medical control over ride in the engine control room, yank the control chips and we stay put till you come up with the cure. Because he was already in there by the time Sarah and I realized we'd been decoyed. That day, as he activated everything we saw last night" he said and she thought it over and smiled.

"Nice touch honey, medical quarantine on this ship by the one viable option and it's by pulling a quarantine over ride system control of the entire ship. And he locked you guys out of the control room while doing it and put up that forcefield. And till I got the cure ready at the time, but with us never checking episode we didn't know. As we had to look at these things more clearly before we start jumping the gun, but that was no prank."

"It's the voice mimic gimmick we had last night and with it was using everything he learned in that situation, the Nanites, the Iconian virus and of course the homing beacon. But three out of four he pulled it nearly single handedly by taking the initiative at the time, but several of these were from years, a few from years 2 through 4. In fact it's getting a chance at taking initiative by saving the entire crew in two ways now."

"First by locking up the spots on the ship that were likely going to kill someone if they start screwing around with it and number two was by giving us just enough of a nudge to get us out of range of that meteor and we were safe. He may have been infected himself, but he still pulled it off." She said and he nodded to her. "Man kid how many times have you pulled a stunt like this if you're that well known." Jenkins said in amazement to that.

"That was my thought after we had the Microbrain on board the ship and he was with the trio at the science terminal that day. But I was listening to their debate while this was going on, halfway through analyzing things Worf's final remark was enough. That I tried to keep from laughing before Davidson called me into the engineering room." Will said and looked at him. "What remark exactly." he said and Worf explained that one.

"After figuring out the last component to the Microbrain I was trying to figure out whether or not the darn thing was alive or not." he said and in answer to that the computer answered that. **_"And as I said back then the probability is positive."_** It said and he looked over his shoulder at the computer. "Wiseacre and that's enough of that right now." O'Brien said to the terminal as he tried to hold it in then at that remark.

As Worf finished that remark as he looked at the terminal. "And to repeat what I said then, I wasn't asking you that question either when I said that, now enough already." He said in answer to that with a bemused look on his face and the new officers started laughing as that as Beverly looked at him. ** _"Hey you started it, Lieutenant."_** it said in response and she covered her eyes. " No I didn't." he said in answer to that remark.

And at that she held up her hand to forstall the oncoming vocal fight then as MacDougal said it for her as she looked at Data's terminal, bemused as she answered that remark. "Alright I hear a bickering match get started and you're getting turned off, now cool it already. Well that's twice in five years, but this is neither the time now place for it right now at the moment." she said as Barnfield tried to keep from laughing at that remark

As she finished that remark as she looked at him then. "Worf just relax, we don't need this turning into a bickering match and not with the computer." She said and Pulaski nodded in agreement to that as she said it for Beverly with an amused look on her face at this. "Alright there's no need to start a fight with the computer right now Worf, relax, and for the time being turn off alright." she said as she heard a sigh at that statement.

And saw the red light on Data's terminal turn off then as she tried to keep from laughing at that. "That's the conversation you had with the computer that year, for gods sakes here, I never knew that just one instant. That it's enough for him to decide to turn the computer into a smart Alec now." he said and the computer light turned back on at that as Geordi hid a smile as he looked over Data's shoulder at the computer terminal.

"Don't say it right now, this is neither the time nor place for this conversation at the moment." Geordi said and the light turned back off at that. "Oh my god this is getting ridiculous, alright pull yourselves together right now guys." Beverly said as she started laughing at that. "Alright everyone get it together alright, pull yourselves together now." Will said as he tried to keep from laughing at what this was turning into then.

As he went further at that remark as he explained to the duo gently. "But for this first one, Wes decided to prevent that: but someone fooling around with the life support. Let alone blowing the escape hatch, or worse, to keep from happening. For a second time on our ship by over riding control of the systems to his control at the time. Before the effects hit him, though I'm guessing Shimoda talked him into letting him into the room."

"And he yanked the control chips just to prevent this from getting worse, because those chips and that terminal they were connected to were for the repulser/warp engines." he said and Picard sighed as he realized it then as Wesley shifted position as answered him. "That's the part the you forgot dad, Geordi was in my apartment, before Tasha brought him to sickbay, with the fact I was exposed, now, and before anyone in engineering."

"Came down with it next, I decided to do what mom would have ordered and it was by over riding controls in engineering and locking up the control room." he said and Picard crouched down next to them as he answered him. "Smart move Wesley, if I'd been thinking more clearly I'd have realized this after Geordi infected Tasha next. And with her was Counselor Troi, we realized that Geordi infected you first as you took charge first."

"But while we had control of the bridge, you yanked the junior officer/medical intervention card of dealing with a serious hotzone on board this ship. And if I'd been focusing on why you decided to choose that moment to get Commander MacDougal out of the room. Then I'd have seen that sooner and left you in charge of the engine room while your mother was dealing with the virus as a result right now in that."

"But with every adult on the ship becoming infected by that point, it's hard to focus on these things right now." he said as he looked at the young man gently. "Looking back on that now, I don't know why I didn't see it back then, but why else would he pull that trick. But to prevent someone from killing themselves or us with them at the time, and by screwing around with the environmental controls or getting to the emergency hatch."

"But that virus was like hemorrhagic fever gone aerosol form, once one person has it, ten others have it and it got off the ship. And we were going to infect the entire federation after that as a result and like now you took charge for us to prevent. So only one option was by a systematic over ride and even infected. He knew he was doing what the rest of us can't and pulled off a solution to give Beverly time to get the cure done."

"And by yanking the over ride it was preventing anyone from getting off the ship by either the transporters, let alone the shuttlebays. And it's a systematic over ride now and his taking control of the ship at the time. Though having Jim yank the control chips was not in the cards here, but it's enough that he was giving us time to work out the cure. But if he told me we could have pulled this together, and I wish we had your friends."

"Your squadron here, Commander, because if we did, we could have changed the sequence of that episode. And the rest of the season as you said what we drew all thinking, before this turned into such a mess. As he prevented that rumor from ever get started, even as we prevented the infected from infecting anyone else off the ship here guys." MacDougal said and he nodded to that remark, but before he could answer that.

Wes did it for him and shifted position and leaned against him as Will pulled him against him gently. "Great, just like Soong's hijacking us, if it's not the fact that Data gets hijacked and I'm sleeping off the side effects, then it's this. And this time, I'm not even in sickbay, before that hits me." he said to her gently. "Easy, easy, just relax." Beverly said as Will helped him sit up and then pulled him against him to steady him then.

"That was no hotflash or dizzy spell mom, it's another case of hypoglycemia, it's six hours after she tracked me into the extension tube. But at the moment we're coming up on 2000 hours, and the last energy burst from my lunch had just ended. We just missed dinner, so after settling in after the meeting in sickbay in a bit now later. I've got to get some real food into my body, but the MRE's were like the military rations."

"But at the moment, my nutrient levels are way too low, but I'm possibly suffering an iron deficiency right now, in addition to several other vitamin deficiencies and sleep deprivation." he said and she nodded to him. "We got him out of the room so you can focus here now regarding this. And again until your strength starts coming back, your on light duty till further notice." Pulaski said and he nodded as he looked between them.

"And to answer your statement regarding the situation back then, yeah that's what I was doing alright. When mom told me what had happened I decided to prevent someone from getting into the engine room. But this time its not a case of a super nova, but a case of a severe gravity well, because we were in range of a meteor, but back then." Wesley said and Wil finished that remark gently as he said it firmly at that.

"During that situation, was we just gained a front row seat to what his true abilities under pressure were at the time here. But it was the occasional help with these situations, until that traveler showed up and we started his training with small jobs. But this was the very beginning as we all got to see how good he really he was. Though had my squadron been on board the ship that would help too as we took care of this."

"And after he used the repulser deflector engine he created to push off against the Tsiolkovsky and deactivate the tractor beam at the same time. While we got the engines back online and after that it was finished. But after ending it like this and I'm guessing the side effects were four days awake, that the detox process. And the exhaustion started hitting the entire crew and he was in the room with me when it hit him then."

"For a fifteen year old genius, though I was slightly annoyed at having a loss of control, because this virus acted on the entire crew like it was a recreational drug. Which was his terminology for it when we talked this over after Derek's cousin and his friends were transferred off the ship. Just after Data had a homing beacon hijack the ship last year at the time, but to us knowing this in the aftermath we weren't taking chance now."

"But seeing my crew mates and my young protege with a definite loss of control at the time, it's enough of an impression. That we see his first invention put to use, as he then takes the initiative and starts doing our job for us. It's getting this ship under control was a severe problem at the time that week and after that. We just had to work through the kinks as the weeks went by, but that was our first indication to his abilities."

"But it was after the traveler that we learned he was even more gifted than we thought. Because his knowledge of working through something was unsurpassed. But trust me, what you saw last night doesn't even come close to it, the captain gave him permission. And once, just this once, to pull that stunt a second time in case the entire crew, older than nineteen got infected and compromised." Will said and she nodded to him then.

"They also said if the entire crew got hit, ignore everything they're saying when compromised and I decided to take my orders to the max. Though I decided to pretend this was our training games and that explains the amount of prank phone calls. And the amount of noise you heard going on in this ship, leading into stage IV. After I got you guys on board this morning." Wesley added and the duo nodded gently to him at that.

"Honey you okay?" Beverly asked and he nodded to her and she sighed. "If you checked the vitamin pills I had them set for every meal time, I think we better double it. Because every vital nutrient you had me on high doses up growing up, they're dangerously low. And it's the iron levels that caused that." he said and Pulaski said it for her. "He's suffering anemia, and loss of blood, supposedly only makes worse right now."

"Wes, did you hit a vein or artery when you did that last night, because though you were stage acting it's still a real possibility?" she asked and he shook his head to her. "No, but it's a combination of anemia and the added side effects of the caffeine to go with it. I just did another 1/4 of it, but it's still enough to drain my reserves right now, but I'm okay." he said and they exchanged looks at the remark as Will pulled him closer to him.

Seeing the exhausted look on his face, Will's eyes narrowed gently as he said it to him, feeling his paternal side growing as he answered him gently as he looked at him. "No you're not, son you're exhausted, with what just happened. It's best you better get yourself checked out, in fact, alright everyone who was hit by this, in sickbay, right now." Will called out and as their commander repeated that as he got on the radio.

As he pulled him to his feet and Worf caught his arm to keep him from collapsing a second time as a secondary dizzy spell shot through him and they nodded. "It's the blasted side effects of the syndrome, but it may not be a concussion. But this is just as bad right now, but one alnighter from hell, plus the added side effects. And of the syndrome and to finish that off is the side effects of a caffeine crash right now, alright."

"Attention all hands, all decks, everyone that was exposed to the game headsets, report to sickbay for further screening right now. And senior crew staff that was here in the first year of deployment staff meeting between the senior staff and the junior staff." Picard said over the radio as he pressed the button on the console and they looked at Wesley, who froze up, as he tried to figure it out then on what caused that dizzy spell.

'Whatever's wrong with me right now has to do with the caffeine pills and with is my exhaustion. But with them figuring that out, I'm know I'm on a sabbatical for who knows how long if this is just the beginning now." he thought as he saw the look on Will's face and knew he was thinking it as something else. 'Five, four, three, two, one.' Will was thinking as he waited for the response he normally got then at that as he looked at him.

'Uh huh, yeah alright nice try pal, we gone over this how many times now son, every time we all get infected, we all report to sickbay. So you're no exception to that rule, though Data is, and with that in mind, you're not giving me any argument.' he thought as they got ready to leave as he looked at the younger man gently. And feeling his care and concern growing as he finished that sentence softly as he looked at him gently.

'Whatever else you haven't told us yet is serious kiddo if it has you this worn out, and how long have you been awake. And because that chase through the ship, couldn't have drained you this quickly, but that's why you need to be up there yourself pal. As to why you're asleep on your feet and you just did some damage to your ankle. I have to make sure, that is if there's not more to this than what we could see and what you told us.'

'And everything you did tell us, so far, so come on now.' he thought as he watched the others leave as he did a headcount. "Eric, you got Hanson under security watch in there, if he's still spooked at the fact that we caught him twice in a month. And for breaking his rehab right now?" Beverly asked, tapping her communicator and they heard an immediate response from Porter as he answered her with a firm tone then.

 ** _"Yeah we do, but he's on the edge of another sedation if he doesn't control that temper here after Wes collapsed on us tonight. And we have further problems and what's left of Wes's strength is going to leave him for the rest of the night tonight."_ **he said and they nodded. 'Damn it, alright I'm not letting him out of my sight until we're sure of what the heck's going on here.' Will thought to that remark firmly.

"Five years, I know we grew close, but for the commander, he always took it seriously once mom left, that one year had twenty close calls and it's only gotten worse now that I'm stuck on earth. I know they can take care of themselves, but I can't help it, but be worried, they're my family, I'm not letting go." Wesley thought softly as he looked at the sextet, not noticing that Will had paused at the same time he did as he watched him.

'Ten, fifteen, yes I see the catch kiddo, we all leave and just as we're getting there we don't find you, well not this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight, not after what just happened in the tunnel shaft.' Will thought to himself as he locked gazes with the quartet and they all nodded. As they reached the mid section between the command deck and sickbay then as he saw him start falling behind them and hid a smile then.

'Here we go again, three years of this and the routine just never gets old here.' Will said to himself as he tried to hold it in as he waited for the attempted get away then that his young student normally pulled, knowing he hated being in sickbay at the time as he exchanged smiles with the quartet. And knowing they all thought the same thing as he exchanged amused looks with his captain as he said his thoughts to himself as well then.

Looking at him, as he tried to sneak away from them, he hid a smile as he watched him try to leave, without them seeing him do it. 'This child just doesn't know when to quit, we have to get this under control if he winds up becoming a full time member of my senior staff in the future. This boy has secured a place in my heart, I'm not letting go now.' Picard said to himself with a gentle smile as Will said it for him then.

"Uh oh, here we go again, we got another escape attempt here regarding medical exams. Even though he knows we already got it last night, looks like this situation is about to get even more out of hand again." he whispered to the trio and they turned around to look then and he watched as they tried to keep from laughing at this. "Not again, alright kiddo so it's back to this again huh, you keep this up and you're busted."

"Because we're not going through this every time we have to check your blood sugar levels the next few weeks, while you're in detox. After you just scared us out of our wits we're not letting you out of our sight here, so get over here, young man." Greyson said bemused and the duo nodded in agreement to that smiling, as he exchanged looks with Perkins and the five of them, as Deanna said it for all of them with a slight smile.

"Yes here we go again alright, teenagers, alright young man, exactly how many times do we have to do this with you huh. Did this just turn you back into your fifteen year old self here at the moment?" Deanna said with a gentle chuckle as Geordi tried to keep from laughing at this. "Evidently, but it's back to cub watch duty again here." Perkins said in answer to that smiling and Beverly hid a chuckle at his remark as she answered that.

"Teenagers, and I thought dealing with a group of kids younger than ten were a handful, but this is getting ridiculous where trying to get medical exams are done. And even being gone for 11 months and nothing ever changes here." Beverly said in answer to that as she tried to keep from laughing at her son's demeanor then. As the security officer answered her remark with an amused smile on his face as he looked at her at that.

"I thought he grew out of that by now?" Bates said in an undertone and he shook his head smiling. "Evidently not, though I think with the fact that we just ended that foothold, Etana turned him back into his 15 to 16 year old self now Jack. Although in this case it's finding anyway to get out of heading for Sickbay. He's beyond exhausted right now, but it's back to keeping him from missing his medical appointments again."

"Though if the cat gave you that warning growl get ready she's walking in there next at the moment." Will said and he tried to hold it in at that as Geordi said it for him as he started laughing at that. "For gods sakes this kid just doesn't know when to quit doing that at the moment, exactly how many times do we have to go over this with him. It's one thing when he's completely healthy and another with him in the condition he's in."

"And having to chase him down repeatedly is an annoyance at this rate and we got enough on our plates. And without chasing him down here as well, but this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment. But with us being ourselves again, it's meaning that the added stealth test is not going to work this time. Especially if we have to chase him for a fifth time now?" Geordi asked with a chuckle and Worf shook his head, smiling.

"Honestly this child needs to quit doing this and you're right, I've got enough on my plate here. Without tracking down my young student right now as well after a situation like this. Though considering the amount of scrapes, bumps and bruises he's dealt with during training on the holodeck. That's one thing when you're completely healthy, but now he's not up to his best." Worf said with a tone of amusement and he nodded.

"Yep, and at the moment I think she turned him back into his 15 to 16 year old self now if it's back to this again. And again, how many times do we have to go over this with him, after another outbreak like this?" Geordi asked smiling and Will and the girls chuckled as he answered they remark. "Once more often than we need to evidently, our cub hates being in sickbay, but he pulled off the rescue and stopped the attack."

"But to us, he's still our young student and this kid is not getting out of this. He's trying to get out of line to hide, but he's not getting passed us this time now." he said smiling and they nodded in agreement. "With him in this condition there's no getting out of that trip to sickbay right now and with that in mind. If he thinks he's getting away this time, than he'd better think again at the moment, because he's good, but you're better."

"And with him in this condition, he needs to be checked out at the moment, I don't believe this, they just figure it out. He's coming down with something and they choose now to pull this stunt, that's not only reckless, but completely irresponsible right now. There's no getting out of that trip to sickbay right now." Deanna said to him and he nodded as Beverly looked at the three of them with an amused smile at her son.

"Somebody better let him know he's stuck though." Beverly said with a chuckle to them and he nodded. "With everything going on right now and what he just told us, best to take charge regarding his physical and emotional health right now. Beverly you better get Eli involved here, because if those pills are bio-engineered that's his area. And he's possibly in need of a severe sabbatical from the academy and with that in mind."

'You want me to head this off, before he tries it again, because we've had to page him to sickbay when he missed a medical exam more than once here while you were gone. And it's trying to track him down to get him to his medical appointment with Katherine at the time. But he hates being in sickbay and at the moment this is no exception to the rule right now with the fact he over did it, again?' he asked her and she nodded to him.

As she looked at him smiling as she answered him gently. "Please do, because from what I can see he's running on fumes and is beyond exhausted. And whatever Data ran over in his exam! I have to run thoroughly to see what's going on here. But it's seeing what the nurse who let the Ktarian medic do these decision didn't see now. So with that in mind here, you better head off his attempted escape attempt here, yet again."

"Though I think she turned him back into his 14 to 15 year old self, when we met you, but if that's what happened, it's just made it more necessary now at the moment. It was one thing when I was treating him when he was still younger than ten, but this time I have to make sure. If there's more to that programming in the one he gave me, than its enough I have to see what the added side effects are and with it what combining them."

"When with those pills he mentioned and what they are doing to himm but whoever is not watching him is in serious trouble right now at the moment. And with that in mind here, it's back to my being his medical doctor as we look into this right now. But Kate's the expert on the knack and we need to know everything right now regarding this. But these mind control plots only make the younger members condition worse, so with that."

"Get behind him, before he does try to take off now, because he's not skipping out on his medical exam this time Will, because I'm running medical diagnostics on him. So I can see what the problem is here and I'm laying into the nurse myself for not seeing this." Beverly said to him in a whisper smiling and he nodded as he moved quietly to the back of the group as she hid a smile then as she waited as the quartet hid a smile at this.

'You, buddy, are not going anywhere here regarding this, I know you hate being in sickbay, but you just over did it, again, young man.' he thought smiling as he got directly behind him as he got ready for it as he watched him. 'Alright I think I'm in the clear here, just have to get out of line.' he saw him thinking and hid a chuckle. 'Guess again kiddo, you're stuck.' he thought to him as Picard hid a chuckle as they waited for it.

Watching him fall back slightly he smiled as he said it to him gently as he put his hand on his shoulder as he said it smiling. "Ahh, nice try pal, the only place you're heading is Sickbay kiddo, and we're not debating this, come on." Will said as he placed his hand on his shoulder at that and the young man froze up in response and the sextet hid a smile at that reaction as they watched him look over his shoulder at the older man then.

"Busted buster, you're not going anywhere here." Geordi said to him smiling as the flight officers chuckled at the remark as the one on the left answered him at that. "At this age I'm not surprised, but are you always like this with him?" he asked and the sextet all nodded. "Yes, at the time we spent one year looking after him ourselves, with him being a minor and to us, it's acting as parents the whole time, though she's got back up."

"He also hates being in sickbay as well as a result of being caught for several alnighters and repeated injuries in training up here. But this time it's thanks to that game and with that. So if the entire ship gets hit by whatever comes through, I wind up having to take charge to prevent him from not having himself checked out in these situations. But with him it's not serious in the way it is with Derek Hanson, as for him it's the scholarship."

"But he, Farley and Parker were trying to get a good recommendation to get into the academy and crossed several lines to do it. For him, it's the act of working over time, repeatedly, and you young man are not getting out of this, now come on let's go." Will said and he nodded as the second conn went into that with a bemused smile as Geordi hid a chuckle at this as Evans answered him with a bemused smile at that.

"Is he always like this?" he asked him gently and Geordi chuckled. "Unfortunately yes, with one year working two positions, one under me no less. I'm used to it, and again, hold it, freeze buster." Jenson said as O'Brien looked at the teenager bemused as he went further. "He's right, Wes, you're the last one to be exposed here to it. So the only place you're heading is Sickbay, come on." Geordi added to him gently at that remark.

And he nodded with a sigh then as he went with them and a minute later they were all in the sickbay. "At the rate this is going I think your catch of letting down your guard is the reason we keep having these problems right now dad. But rule 5) when off your own turf when on sabbatical never let your guard down. Rule 6) if they say it's made just for you, never take it because it's probably drugged." Wesley said and they nodded firmly to that.

"And rule 7) if you notice the person acting like their drugged or they're insisting you to try it, catalogue that for future reference and decide to check it out. And what this device is really doing before you start screwing around with it, I broke the first rule. And it starts, as everyone was more focused on the research, of the circuit. We were supposed to be studying and the fact you were coming home this week at the time as well too."

"So she read my thoughts, realized you were coming home, and decided now's the perfect time to start the foothold. Because she thought you wouldn't realize this, but Geordi was more focused on the issues of the research the day before you came home. And as the guys were talking about what you three would be doing together, before Robin moved over to me and I think Brand knew that it was time to set up your plan."

"Because I saw a wary look in Robin's eyes even though she was smiling at me when I was talking to her. Well that's the catch isn't it right now, Robin and Charlie got themselves into place, even before her planet to hit the entire senior staff activated now. As the trio were preparing for when you came home, Data had the very same orders, before she finally got to Deanna and during the party she got to your mother next."

"Data, did Brand tell you she suspected a foothold about to start and pretend you were taken off guard when you got deactivated. This was a case of cross and double cross right now?" he asked and Data nodded. "Aye Sir, the committee said that there was the possibility of a conspiracy running loose here and it's possible. Now that the first cell was likely to be the enterprise, so I was to pretend I didn't know what was going on."

"Until Wes told me that the entire ship was infected, as he dropped the act and the boys and Lal took charge and Robin was the bait. Make you think, or rather her think, that you had every young adult their age under her control. As Wes was the decoy, Charlie was the plant, keeping him several steps ahead of her and Lal was now the Enterprise. As we turned the plan around and here's the result." he said and they sextet nodded gently.

"Days like this I swear it doesn't pay to let your guard down when you're on a planet visiting, because we've done that once too often and we keep getting burned." Will said in annoyance and Beverly nodded in agreement. "Why did it have to be a repeat performance of that virus that put all of us out this time. Data was immune to the game this time, but we weren't." Beverly asked and he sighed as Wesley explained that.

"It's because the virus lowered your immune system slightly to be affected this time, to him it was like being affected by a computer virus and he's immune now to it. In mine, I was too focused on the problem at hand to let anything distract me, including letting it hijack me when I don't need it to. But it's like drugs, one dose and you want to try it, repeatedly, after that." Wesley told her and she nodded as she answered him.

"So half the virus and half recreational drugs and it intoxicates the entire ship by the time you meet Robin. And while you're so focused on each other and trying to figure it out, you start draining your reserves till you finally over do it in the final run through. If I wasn't sure before I am now, you're too much like your father and Commander Riker to give in without a fight honey." she said to him and he nodded to her smiling.

"You think it's bad now just give it ten years mom, because it's really going to become clear. But the next problem we have I don't doubt Q is going to try something else like a repeat of when we met the sextet at the time. Only this time, you replaced dad as the captain's closest friend now." he said and she hid a smile and nodded in agreement. "If that tells me anything, he's going to continue aggravating us till we finish his next test."

"But this just gets better and better, that first year resulted in one heck of a starting point and four years later and we're still winding up with the problems that we had then." Will said and she nodded as Geordi said it for her. "At this rate I'm getting sick of that guy. Sure they're powerful aliens, but they don't need to lord it over us. Our race has come along way in 10,000 years." Geordi said and Wesley chuckled as he answered him.

"That's probably what the ancient humans were feeling over the gods of ancient times Geordi. I mean every culture had different theories over the gods: Rome, Greece, Egypt and so on. To them they all thought they had the power of life over death over their worshippers and it results in a major holy war between the Christian church. And ancient Egyptian deities in Exodus, but that's the catch and why we had problems here."

"As a result, that's what we're dealing with regarding Q, and Q was really Omac, the Tollan leader SG-1 encountered, before he died. He became the leader of the Q, while the others went into hiding as they changed and evolved. But the Q are like the ancients, by that I mean the ones that are like General Jackson, Merlin and Morgan La Fey." He said and he nodded as the quintet chuckled at the comparison as he answered him.

"I take you did further research after Q revealed our grandparents were really our past lives Wes?" he said and Wesley nodded. "Yeah I did, and the back logs were so screwed up I decided to look into grandpa's records, but while doing that. I suddenly saw myself on the training deck with the general and the commander's grandfather. While taking the four of us, Sarah, Jase, Chris and Brad's grandparents through a foothold drill."

"And seeing these, I decided to use what grandpa pulled and the results lasted for close to three days, before they arrested the character that attacked them. Jackson, he was my grandfather's best friend and mentor, in the way your mine, dad. And to the point that everything he and the 7 pulled, I decided to use that and it worked. But like you said, learn from the past to create a better future." he said and and Picard smiled then.

"I never considered that here with him, but that makes a very good comparision, but if that says anything, and I'm the Moses of our culture now. And next question is what is coming if he's about to bring it to a full circle between us." Picard said to him and he shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but if what happened today says anything, it's preventing another cataclysm between us and another planet now is next on the list."

"Our first year together resulted in some interesting scenarios, but if these aliens had plans for anything else. Than it's hitting you at your most vulnerable and to be frank, someone is trying to screw with your control of what you're seeing next. Like when you were flashing back and forth between the enterprise and when you were in the Battle Of Maxia, Sir." Wesley said and Will nodded in agreement as he finished his sentence

As he looked at Picard, before looking back at him at that remark then. "But if that tells me anything it means we got another repeater of one of our situations, or two. And when during our first year together, and now the question is, which one is it, and who's the target?" Will said and he nodded in agreement to that thought as he exchanged looks with the quintet then at that as he answered him gently at the remark at that .

"Good question, so far we've had several hijackings, identity crisis, the holodeck going crazy and having our minds messed with. And most of that was in our first year alone, so which one is it and who's the intended target now? Because I'm fully recovered from my encounter with that bloody diamond and if it's regarding the stargazer. Year two starts our further problem and then year three we have added situations so with that in mind."

"The next decision is that whoever the intended target is needs to be watched, just in case this gets worse." he said to him and they looked at each other. "If any of the scenarios we had that year are coming to the fore it's we had that blasted virus already, and it if keeps we have something else coming up next. Though if that's what it means it's an inside job." Worf said to him and he nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"Yeah you're right, but if Etana is sadistic enough, she and her planet are going for one of our previous missions here when I was still apart of the crew. But if the virus is any sort of indicator now, I think they're choosing missions from our first year together. Now the next question is which ones here, because the ones that are apart of it. Since we had two foothold situations, our bodies getting hijacked and having our minds messed with."

"So if that says anything here, and I'm taking a guess now with Tasha out of the picture, it's the ones I told the trio on the bridges earlier. And that is if we don't have multiple references to that year if this keeps up, Sir." Wesley and Picard nodded. "If we do I hope Q isn't one of them, because we don't need our previous problems from our first year together breaking down the front door right now." Will said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah and I don't blame you for that, that man is a menace." he said and they hid a chuckle. "Alright guys that's enough of that, we keep this up and this month is going to be having several of that year's scenarios come flying at us all at once if we keep talking like this." Geordi said and he smiled. "He started it." Wesley said playfully and Will looked at him at that with a bemused smile on his face as he answered that remark.

"Alright you wiseacre, you're not getting me into a bickering match right now, Buster and I'm serious about that. And keep that up and I'm really going to let you have it. You're really pushing it with me and you keep that up and I'm going to let you have it, now cool it already." he said and Geordi and the two conn officers started laughing at that. "Alright laugh it up guys, we're not doing this right now." he added and the young trio smiled.

"What's that connection between you guys exactly if he's talking like that to you anyway Sir, Commander La Forge?" Robin asked as she started laughing at that and he smiled as Will answered that. "Aside from being his mentor, I took on the position of a surrogate father, during the year his mother was off the ship. But as a result, he started acting these last 2 years like I really was his father when he was around me now."

"But I'm his godfather, so we tend to act like this when around each other when not on duty right now. What's also in there is that he spent most of his time around the four of us and it leads to joking around with each other when off duty. And at times he tries to get playful in the conversation with us, though there's a limit to that at the moment. As a result now and starting a bickering match is something we try to prevent here."

"Which is why I said that to him now, because I'm not getting into a bickering match with him right now. Though at the moment getting cheeky with me is asking for some playful punishment now, if he keeps up the wise guy attitude with me." he said smiling and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "Uh oh, alright Wes, I think you better lay off now, you're on thin ice here." Robin said with a smile as Deanna smiled at that.

"If I wasn't sure before, I am now young lady, you're the perfect match for him young lady." Beverly said to her smiling and she smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "You expecting trouble out of this?" Dayton asked and she smacked him in the head with her pillow. "Alright I'm sorry, I take it back." He said to her and they started laughing at that. "Was that really necessary right now, you guys?" Jake asked them through his laughter.

"Alright guys, we don't need these exchanges getting turned into a pillow fight get it together." Beverly said in response with an amused on her face at that response. "Whatever the commander told you if they caught you was right, to avoid detection act like everyone else Robin. And secondly make eye contact and just relax. You let your nervousness show they're going to realize you're not one of them, and force you into it."

"That's why I was able to avoid it this long and it's also why I jumped it the first time, but they caught me in the second. I was going on the advice Allysa Ogawa told me regarding it. To fake it like I was suffering the side effects, till the chase through the ship, everything used and I did. I was going on the training of the duo and what they taught me." Wesley told her and she nodded as she looked at him smiling then.

"You made the same mistake when you joined me Wesley, you didn't look at me." she said and he smiled as he answered her. "Uh oh, I see where that's going right now, but get ready, in case that happens again right now." Keiko said with a chuckle to her response as he answered her question then smiling. "Yeah well I was making sure Data was back to full control, and making sure they didn't get the drop on me here."

"And are you trying to start something here." he asked and the sextet, Barnfield, Jenson and Bates were trying to keep from laughing at their conversation. "No, but you started it." she said and he smiled at her as the engine room personnel started laughing at this. "No you started it." he said in answer to that as the adult crew exchanged amused looks at this. "Didn't" "Did" He said before a pillow hit him in the back in response to that.

And he turned and looked at Dayton who had a playful grin on his face and he nodded as he responded in kind. "Alright wise guy that's it." He said and hit him in the head with it before he smacked him back before she answered that by hitting them both in the head with her pillow. "Alright guys knock it off." she said and he smiled at her. "He started it." Wesley said and Dayton smacked him in the head with his pillow in response to that.

"No I didn't." he said and he hit him back. "Yes you did." he said as he got ready to take a swing at him, before she hit them both a second time. " I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." she said in answer to that as the engine crew exchanged bemused looks at this as Jenson said it for all of them. "Alright guys break it up." Jenson said bemused and they smiled as she said it. "He started it." She answered him and Wesley looked at her.

"No I didn't." "Yes you did" "No I didn't" he said in answer to that as Dayton smacked him in the head with his pillow before he retaliated at that, and then Robin hit them both in the head in response. "Did" she said in finality and O'Brian covered his eyes at this as he tried to keep from laughing. "To repeat that I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough of this already guys." Goldberg said in answer to that, bemused.

"Alright Cubs, you keep that up and you're all going to get it." Greyson said with a bemused smile at the way their students were acting. "I think Brand really started something here by putting the quartet together, if she decided help them out. As to why I'm saying this, it's because I've never seen him and Jake like this before at the moment." Bernard said as he ducked a pillow and looked at his son at that.

As the pillow that was thrown hit Wesley and he smiled at the 13 year old playfully, as the quartet exchanged smiles as they looked at the sextet. "Alright wise guy, you asked for it and now you're going to get it." he said in answer to that as he threw the pillow back at him in answer to that before another went flying and hit him in the back and he turned and saw Katie with a smile on her face and Robin got ready to throw it at her.

And Bates, after seeing the ten exchanging playful looks as Mason grabbed a third, he quickly said it at that as he and the rest of the adult crew exchanged looks at the answering response. "Guys, we have a pillow fight getting started in here right now and you're all ending up in your dens for a few hours. And I'm not kidding, now cool it already here." he said as Greyson finished that remark with a bemused smile.

"And I hear another bickering match get started and the person who started it, is going to get it, and I'm not kidding, now enough already Cubs." he said and they exchanged smiles at that as the entire assembled senior staff crew exchanged looks at this. "I think somebody started something here, first bickering matches. And now pillow fights right now, we got to get it under control." Worf said and the engineering crew nodded.

"Can you blame us right now, with the fact we got our big brother back and he's home for 18 months, lieutenant." Katie asked him and he hid a smile as Will answered that. "No, but doing these playful fights when we're in the room with you, is going to have us ending up in the middle of it. And again, try it and you're all going to get it young lady, and I'm not kidding, so watch it." he said with a gentle smile as the 11 exchanged looks.

And with a bemused smile on his face. "You keep that up and you're all going to get it, you three, now cool it already." Jenson added and the trio exchanged smiles and the adult crew sighed in bemusement as he said it for them. "Oh boy, I remember this one, alright whoever starts this is in big trouble, and boys, you're on thin ice. And you keep that up and you're both going to get it and we mean that now that you three."

"Now again that's enough." O'Brian said and Picard looked at him at that as he thought it over then and then got it. "Alright you two, we don't need this turning into a bickering match, pull yourselves together, now. And boys, I see a pillow fight getting started and you're all in trouble." he said with a bemused smile on his face at the trio when they were together and he could tell they were about to start laughing at this situation.

"You better let them go at it now, otherwise they're going to break a rib from holding it on Jean Luc. Though where being mates are concerned this is normal after what just happened earlier. Let alone a trio, though in this case, if one of them starts it, get ready to hit the deck, or we're getting caught in the middle of their playing around. Then again I'm not surprised he's acting like this now that they're together right now."

"As he's 19 and he should be acting 19 now, since the duo got thrown feet first into their training and now they get act like kids in college again." Beverly said to him. "So long as we can keep it from getting started a second time I think so. But you two pull yourselves together already, I know you're glad here. That you're squadron is finally assembled, but you don't need act like high schoolers." Deanna said as Will repeated that remark.

"Alright you two, I know where this conversation is going next, don't try it and pull yourselves together." Will said as he was holding it in as Geordi finished it. "Uh oh, here it comes, alright you guys don't start." Geordi said as he tried to keep from laughing as it got started then. "She started it." "No I didn't" "Yes you didn't" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" Did" Didn't" Did" Didn't" Did" "Didn't" "Did"

"Didn't!" She said to him and smacked him in the head with her pillow and Will hid a chuckle at that as he looked at the smile on the duo's faces. And then saw Dayton as he was trying to keep from laughing at the final reaction she gave him. As he saw the look of laughter on Wesley's face at that last part. "Alright laugh it up wise guy." Wesley said to him and smacked him in the head with his pillow at that in response.

And Picard ended the conversation at that as he said it with a bemused look on his face then as he looked at the young couple. "Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now that's enough you two. And to repeat my remark, I see a pillow fight getting started and you're all in trouble now that's enough of that." he said as the group started laughing at that as Will finished his remark then with a bemused smile on his face.

Then at his junior crew members as he tried to remain stern with them, though he was about to start laughing at this himself. "Whoever started this conversation better end it now you guys, because you're on thin ice right now and with that in mind here. And while I'm on the subject I see a pillow fight get started between you in this. And you're really going to get it if we get caught in the middle of it you three and I'm serious."

"And with that, alright you two, that's enough of that." he said and they looked at each other and smiled as they looked back at him as he tried to hide a chuckle as he answered that look. "And I'm not getting into a bickering match with you kids, now again, that's enough of that, you keep that up and you're busted, buster." he added to him smiling as Geordi looked at him as he answered that remark with a bemused smile.

"Alright now I think they started something here, because this is getting ridiculous right now." Geordi said smiling as he started laughing at this situation. "Did anyone get the cross exam in this conversation to know who it started with. Because this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment here." Shimoda asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but watching them now that we're back to normal, I think it just got worse."

"And again, whoever started this conversation better cool it you two and I'm not kidding, young man you're on thin ice here. And you keep up the wise guy attitude with me and you're going to get it, now again, that's enough of that already." Will said to them gently as he saw the sextet start laughing at that as Bates answered him. "At the rate this going, I think Brand really started something here." Bernard said from across the room.

"And that's an understatement, I never seen my son or Jake like this since we activated their training, but adding two more members to the squadron. And now I'm seeing this as though it's not my son or the trio, but you guys when still at the academy. Will, is this what you guys were like when you were their age?" Beverly asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is and I think it went from us and right into them if they're acting like this, Beverly."

"Alright who started this conversation anyway, because this is getting ridiculous right now." He said as he tried to keep from laughing as O'Brian answered him at that with an amused smile on his face. "I'm not sure, but at the rate this is going we got to end it, and don't get that started again. Or it's going to start a second time, and both of you that's enough of this already." O'Brian said smiling as Geordi finished his remark then.

As he tried to keep from smiling at this as he said it a second. "Whoever started it, better end it now, otherwise you're both going to get it, now cool it already. Young man you keep that up and you're really going to get it, now enough already." he said firmly then as Beverly interjected at that with a slight smile. Looking at the young couple and their friends as she and Deanna tried to keep from laughing, she finished his remark then.

"Yeah I think they started something here alright, and honey you better stop now, because you're on thin ice with the duo. I know you're relieved that you ended it, but starting jokes like this is getting out of hand and you're testing his patience. And with that so again, you'd better cool it now, and before he really lets you have right now." Beverly said smiling as Worf answered that remark with an tone in his voice then.

"Indeed, and he used that tone with him all the time when he was fifteen to sixteen, though I recognize that tone in his voice as the fatherly warning. Just before the playful attack, so Wesley if you're trying to get it again, you're going about it very well right now, but I wouldn't test him with remarks like that. And definitely not after we spent one year looking after you ourselves." Worf said to him with an amused look on his face.

"Well that is one way to get levity into this conversation, but this is getting ridiculous right now, and pull yourselves together guys. Enough already, let's get back on track here." Deanna said as she and Beverly started laughing at that as well. "I think they started something, after the urgent urgency of this situation is over, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Barnfield said to her from across the room at that remark.

And she nodded in agreement to that as they all started laughing as Jenson answered her smiling. "We should have seen this coming when he came home, but then, we were dealing with the fact he was back and we could at least see this as life returns to normal. But now our Cubs are now acting like high schoolers right now at the moment, and then to top it off is the fact it's been repeated pranks, games and jokes all night here."

"One too many jokes and pranks, let alone redirects in the bowels of the ship, it's been a week of playtime this week. Thanks to Etana and the headsets, but now it's time to get serious here. We have to destroy those things and get back to work on our duties here, because I'm sure somethings about to start going haywire with the amount we created." Jenson said to her and she nodded as the second medical doctor answered that.

"You're right about that if the amount we replicated is enough to cause every replicator on the ship to start acting up its enough we have to get this ship back in working order now. So with that in mind now, alright guys I think we've had enough games and jokes for one day, and with that in mind here. Boys, young lady, you're on thin ice here so pull yourselves together here, alright." Anenzi said and Geordi finished that smiling at that.

As he looked at his team leader and team mate, before he could say it though a pillow went flying as it hit Wesley and he turned and looked at Dayton who smiled as they waited for the explosion to hit. 'Uh oh, alright guys don't start right now you two.' He thought as Wesley threw it back at Dayton as it hit him in the head, before the answering response hit him in the back as he tried to keep from smiling.


	12. 12: Pillow Fights And Training Results

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 12: Playful Bonds And Training Test Result Evaluations**

As they watched the trio started going at it then. "I think someone started a pillow fight here, so get ready to duck." Bates said as he ducked the pillow that he threw back at him then. Looking at the direction it came from they saw Jake with a playful smile on his face at that. "Oh boy, alright somebody started something here right now." Geordi said and Will turned and then had to duck as a pillow went flying over his head.

"Yeah no kidding, guys hold fire alright." he said as he tried to keep from getting hit as he watch as Robin smacked Wesley in the head, before Dayton threw the pillow at her and she threw it back at him. Before he had to duck the pillow that got launched across the room by the fourth member of the young crew as he answered that remark. "Yeah get ready to duck alright it's about to turn into a warzone in here and with that."

"Boys, honey, cool it, already." Jenson said as he tried to hold back chuckle at this. "They're acting like a couple of ten years old right now, you want to say it or should I." He added and Beverly and Pulaski looked him as he ducked the next pillow thrown at him. "If they'd grown up a quartet this would be the response right now, but the trio are acting like a group of brothers going at it and the girlfriend wants to get involved."

"And just decided to add on to it right now, but if we don't want to get hit, now might be a good time to stop this. And before one of us gets smacked by an airborne pillow at the moment." Barnfield said in response to that, before she ducked the pillow that went flying in response to that remark. "You had to say that, cool it with the rhetorical remarks, before that does happen Jen." Beverly said in answer to that, to her.

"Alright Cubs, hold fire alright!" Greyson called out as he ducked the pillow thrown at Jake before having to duck it a second time as it was launched back at Dayton. "Good word for it, I think that their thirteen to fifteen year old cub phase reactivated here. But if we don't want to get hit, then now might a good time to stop this, before one of us gets hit here." Porter said as he ducked the next throw, as Beverly answered him.

"Whats gotten into them right now?" Bernard said as he looked at her. "I think whatever connection he and Charlie had at the academy it just activated now." she said as Worf ducked the next pillow before she saw another go flying. "Lal if you're the one throwing that put a hold on that, otherwise the next time the kids want to get into it. Then us adults are going to get caught in the middle." she said as she ducked the pillow then.

Before turning and then tried to keep from laughing at seeing the bemused look on Rick Goldburg's face as he set the pillow behind him at that as he went to a rhetorical question. "Who threw that pillow at me?" Goldberg asked and she shrugged. " I'm not sure, but one of them really started something here, but my cub just found his pack and he's acting younger than he really is right now." she said as Deanna answered that.

"Yes I think the little boy in him just came out, if he's acting like this with Charlie and Jake right now at the moment." she said and he nodded in agreement her thoughts at that. "Yeah well I think the word cub just took on a whole new meaning with the trio here, because they're all acting like middle schoolers to high school students here." Bates said in answer to that before ducking the pillow that went flying then.

As Jenson got hit next and he sighed at that as he set the pillow on the gurney next to him as Will looked at him with a slight smile at that. "Got hit I take it?" Will asked him bemused and he nodded to him in answer to that. "With you being the full coach, you want to say it or should I, commander?" he asked and he nodded as he looked at his students at that with a bemused smile on his face as Beverly looked at the duo.

As she injected her usual tone into her voice with her son. "Guys don't start right now you two." Beverly said with a warning tone then as he got ready to throw it back at the Wesley. "Alright hold it guys." Bates said as he ducked the second toss that got thrown back at Wesley as Will took charge at that. "Hey watch where you aim that wise guy." He heard as the pillow got launched across the room a third time as he ducked it.

Just before a fourth hit him in the back and he turned and looked at the culprit at that and saw a guilty look on Robin's face and smiled at her and she looked down before a fifth went flying and Data caught it and put it down as he, Geordi and Will looked at the duo then. "Alright who started it now?" Will asked and Wesley smiled. " He did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" " No I didn't" "Yes you did" " No I didn't" Yes you did"

"No I didn't" Dayton said and the adult crew exchanged bemused looks at this bickering match as Will said it for all them as he looked between his students. As they saw the sextet that were with Wesley then, and who were all trying to keep from laughing at that. "Boys, I see another pillow go flying and you're both going to get it. So don't try it cubs." he said, looking at Harry junior and Mason and they both nodded to the order.

As he and the quintet all looked at the quartet as he tried to keep a stern tone with them, as he was trying to keep from laughing at this. 'God I haven't seen Wesley like this in years, but come on, enough already guys.' he thought to himself as he said it. 'Guys seriously you keep this and you're both going to get it.' He added softly to that. "Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it and with it, I see another pillow go flying."

"And across the room and you're both going to get it, now that's enough of this already Cubs, now cool it already. And young lady, I get hit a second time you're going to get it now again that's enough of this already." Will said firmly as Geordi finished that as he hid a smile. "Aw come on papa bear, can't we play a little longer. " Wesley said playfully and he looked at him bemused at the nickname he called him by after the years.

The three years they spent together, before he left as he answered him. "No and again I see another pillow go flying. And you're both going to get it now that's enough of this already cub, now cool it already." he said in answer to that as he looked at the rest of the adult crew who were looking back him with a slight smile at that. As he answered their silent remark then with a bemused smile on his face as he said it to them.

"His having an adopted brother, or maybe just triplets just turned him four years younger than he really is at the moment, if he's saying it like that and watch it Cubs. I see another pillow go flying across the room and you're both going to get it." He added and they nodded as the adult crew hid a chuckle at that. "Cubs?" Dayton repeated and Wesley smiled as Will watched him tried to hold back a laugh as he answered him.

"He's taken on the father bear notion with us buddy, though at the moment that's his tone for 'keep it up and you're getting tickled tortured if you hit me in the middle of this with that pillow and I get hit I'm letting you have it next'. He used that one on me all the time. But with us being his students, get ready that tones being used all the time now." Wesley said and he chuckled and nodded and Will answered that.

"And I mean it too boys, you hit me and the cub who does it is getting it hard, so again, I see another pillow go flying across the room and you're both going to get it." he said and they nodded as he watched them trying to keep from laughing as he looked at them as Greyson exchanged bemused looks with Bates at this conversation as he said it for all of them. "What is going on with you guys, exactly right now anyway huh?"

"I mean just fifteen minutes after you meet and already you're acting like a trio in everything here, take it down a notch guys, will you." Greyson said as he started laughing at that. "I think that the fact that they pulled it off together is what caused that little playful burst with each other." Deanna said to him and Beverly finished that remark. "I also think their act of finding someone who is just like them is the reason for this."

"Like us, Brand knew he was lonely, because he didn't have anyone just like him, decided to fix that and here's the result. Her trying to help him just worked a little too well now at the moment right now. Added side effects for kids this gifted, it makes them stand out easily, but always around adults it just makes you stand out even more. We added two more members to the junior crew and Wes and Jake have team mates just like them."

"Although now that the four of them are together, I think it worked just a little too well at the moment right now, if they're acting younger them their real age right now." she said and Will finished with a bemused smile. "And as a result the kids just won their first victory, and it's because they have someone just like them to hang around with now. At the moment, although if this tells me anything it's about to get worse right now."

"Though they have each other to hang around with, they still need us right now, which is why he pushed it to the limit last night and this morning. To explain why is Dr. Crusher is his last remaining parent and those of us who been here since our conception date helped raise him. But that explains why the quartet are acting this way with each other right now, because they just pulled off something no recently graduated cadet could do."

"But if we don't get this under control one of us is winding up in the line of fire if we have another pillow getting thrown across the room next and with that in mind..." Will started to say, before getting hit in the back and he looked down and smiled at the look on Wesley's face. 'Oops, aw man, sorry sir, I wasn't aiming for you.' He saw in his eyes and nodded. "And again, I get hit and you're really going to get it so watch it pal."

"You keep that up and you're busted later cub." He said firmly in answer to that and he watched him as he looked down as his head was resting against his chest at that and he hid a smile at the reaction. 'Please sir, not again, you let me have it one too many times that year. Please, not again.' He could see him thinking at that remark as he saw the same amused smiles from the others at the reaction then to his remark.

'Dang it, I'm busted and with my being too worn out right now, once I'm in bed there's no getting out of this. And I'm stuck later, man I hope he doesn't try it tonight, but come on, please, enough already dad.' He saw in his body language at that as he hid a chuckle at the response. 'Yeah my cub is back to being his 15 to 16 year old self with me right now and that's what he was like with his father as a kindergartner."

"And when he was still a cub, well this just caused a gentle reaction, I've been acting like his father since our second year together. And that's his response to my gentle warning now, well my papa bear notions are having him acting like he's really a cub right now. And he just got caught by his father bear for accidentally hitting me this time with that pillow, he's showing his ten year old cub side with that reaction to my remark."

"Alright again cub that's enough of this already, I get anymore smart remarks from you tonight or you're doing something you're not supposed to. And when you're supposed to be resting and you're really going to get it this time and I mean that now.' He said as he looked between them as he finished that remark gently. 'God I swear you kids are going to get it if you keep this up, I know you're just nineteen at the moment here."

'But you're acting like you're 9 years old and you need to take a break here right now. Cubs come on, it's been a very long day and you cub have just scared me out of my wits earlier so enough of the games now alright.' He thought gently as he looked at his own cub and finished that remark as he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head and in response he leaned his head against his chest as he hid a smile at that.

As he finished with a mock stern tone in his mental voice as he said it to him gently. 'Yes that's right cub you're really busted with me now and when I get you alone and you're really going to get it later." he thought smiling as he saw the guilty look on the teenager's face as he looked at him as Geordi finished that. "Enough already here guys." Geordi said as Picard answered that remark as he looked at the duo.

"He's right, and I don't care who started that, I'm ending it you two and that's enough of that. Enough of the jokes, let's get back on track here, all of you." He said with a bemused smile on his face at where the conversation between them was heading then as he answered him, before he could though Robin looked at Wesley to her question then knowing this was going to answer her question regarding the name he mentioned.

"Alright I really have to know this, but where did you get the ideas to avoid detection till the last minute, I mean phaser in the hallway, transporter into the Jeffries tubes. Getting into the Jeffries tubes and coming out on deck 7 section 23. Guessing games with the phasers being placed at each spot as well to no less, Wesley that was amazing. I didn't think you had enough skill to dodge the sensors that entire time let alone the rest of it."

"Because no cadet can come up with these ideas on the fly if they're trying to escape being the last one standing. And not when the entire adult portion of the crew, older than eighteen or nineteen, was compromised?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her then. "No cadet that wasn't raised on board a ship can do it, but the ones who've served four years on one can, if they dealt with a previous manhunt, could and can Robin."

"It was after the traveler that Captain Picard and Commander Riker had me set up in a dual layer in training here. So half of it I was working as a member of the crew and the other I was in high school in the living quarters section of the ship. It was in my second full year of training as a member of the crew that I gained these details due to a manhunt on board the ship, but prior to that the engine crew taught me this."

"The communicators have tracking beacons on them, remove the beacon and you have have to be tracked by heat and life sign signatures. But it's figuring out who you're looking for from couple hundred other people on board the ship, when your quarry is the only one running loose in the hallways next to the search parties, that's the tricky part. But here's a key tip: the Jeffrie tubes are shielded, so you want to escape capture."

"Go into the areas that only engine room and maintenance crew do. And secondly, to avoid capture don't stay in one place for too long, to throw off your opponent, you don't want to be found, don't be there. Greyson found the decoy and I was already headed for the entry tubes to get into the cargo bay." he told her and she nodded in amazement. "Alright who taught you this and secondly where did you learn that from exactly?"

"If you know so much about evading capture to the last minute?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her, before Will did it for him as he remembered that year as he hid a smile. "You walked in when we had this conversation Robin, but those first few lessons he got from me and Worf as for the other, his tactics were the result of another manhunt we had on board the ship two years ago at the time as to how and why."

"The spots he chose were a pattern from that previous manhunt along with the transporter and the Jeffries tubes, though getting into the extension shaft wasn't. When he escaped, he planted one in the hall just outside the turbo lift that was nearly destroyed by an overloading phaser. Before, rather than going into engine room, because we were looking for him. But everything was in reverse of this manhunt that we dealt with at the time and to answer the unasked question to why we knew this.

"We dealt with an escaped soldier two years ago, his name was Roga Danar, after arresting him after we got him on board, he tried to escape to avoid being left on his planet's penal colony. But his tactics included leaving an overloading phaser in a turbolift, using the transporter in the cargo bay to get into the Jeffries tubes. Though we flooded the cargobay with a sedative to knock him out, he got a pressure suit on."

"But from there he knocked out the internal sensors so we couldn't find him and he took a secondary transporter to get into the police shuttle that was just outside our ship. Between my training him, his knowledge of our procedures and Danar, that's how he was able to delay till the last minute, Danar was like Jack's grandfather. But Danar was using tactics that the 20th century soldiers specializing in covert operations did."

"And they were trained to fight mind control techniques, but human mind control techniques now. Most alien's have mind control that 2 to three 3 more powerful, take Hathor for instance, she's the Goa'uld version of Etana, same situation now." he told her and she looked at Wesley in shock at that. "And Captain you remember the field records on the NID and what we read on what they did to Commander Jacksons grandfather."

"Because of Hathor, and the mission they: O'neill and Makepeace wanted, to get that GDO back, that they wanted to the mission to go to them. And instead of them, the committee, they gave it to General Jackson and Dr. Raynor. Well in a normal cadet in training style, you just hit that a second time regarding me, Charlie and Derek right now." he said and Picard nodded as he started narrowing it down firmly at the news.

"Oh damn it I should have remembered that, we may not have lost you from having our minds tampered with right now here. But to the members that watched you grow up and helped raise you that's close enough in comparision right now at the moment. My 20th to 21st century counterpart is Hammond's grandfather, you're Daniel's, and Will's like his grandfather, while Peter Feretti like his and..." he started to say at that remark gently.

"Technically I'd say that if our grandparents really were us, they decided to use the training by example touch and Wes took Jackson's approach to this. Because going in there guns blazing is going to result in a mass case of casualties. So it's brains over brawns right now and once again the Novas get humiliated by the Gammas here." Commander Jared Warren answered him and he nodded as he said to that remark.

"Yes and once again, we see a classic case of political sabotage, because Daniel fought tooth and nail to the effects of Hathor's control drug. And the officers like Johnathan, they gave in immediately to further the humiliation in that. He lets his hormones do the talking and he gets turned into a Jaffa as a result right now. But if that stupid fool had been smart, he'd never have taken that cake or gotten that close to her at the time."

"Though with that in mind anyone that was a true scientist could do this make it last longer then several hours. If they took their time now and we go from there right now, though with that in mind right now, son, as a result here." he said and Wesley nodded as he looked directly at Hanson. "And if you were really smart about this and trying to find me, think like a scientist and not a solder." he said and Picard finished that remark.

"It's a mixture of, possibly 636 and Hathor at the moment, you're the one fighting tooth and nail against the control drug. The one Hathor used on the male members of the base, but while everyone else gave in, he didn't and the all soldier types of the NID. They try political sabotage to get rid of him at the time, but I never thought. That helping the Angosians would come in handy at the time." he said and Wesley nodded to him then.

"And it's to prevent another foothold incursion when at HQ at the time Sir, because if I hadn't remembered that, we'd be toast right now. But here's the the thing, I took pieces from several foothold scenarios and hostage situations some by the NID as well, and that includes Daniel. General Jackson, but he made a comment that if they created an alternate reality to that situation aftermath on 636 at the time it's like what we just did."

"As if that's not enough, like I said it was like the Puppet Masters, the fact that our planet's leaders were comprised to San Fransisco at the time here. And here's the bad news now Sir, the president was meeting with the council at this time on earth, they're at command HQ right now and Admiral Brand is with them. But as a result that's why they sent the duo, the committee knew something was wrong and I took a sabbatical."

"So first they sent me home to check it out, and when the four of us were undercover, just after you, or rather she, deactivated Data. I told Lal to send a code red level V emergency right to the academy. Priority 1 message, level blue, so she could send the duo as Pulaski was keeping an eye on this as the effects wore off. But hearing this the entire committee went to mobilization of the entire fleet in case we blew it now."

"And the entire group of Federation leaders was at the Capitol this month, just before she tried this." he told him and they nodded in shock then. "By stopping it from getting off the ship, you prevented this from getting to the federation leaders and the academy all at once today. You just saved the entire federation by us dealing with Danar at the time, and it's by using his tactics." Picard said in shocked disbelief and he nodded.

"Yes Sir, I knew if she and I didn't prevent this from getting off the ship, that the game was going to over run, first earth and then the rest of the federation. Which in essense is what the first portion of the story was about. But it just entered the second portion of it with him getting taken next and now the next question is who is the intended target now?" he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark at the news.

"Good grief, I never thought that the manhunt would come in handy now, but it certainly was needed now to prevent you from getting taken till the last minute now." Will said to him and he nodded to that. "Yes and reckless and dangerous stunts were part of the M.O. in this case as a result, just to prevent these things from getting off the ship. And with it was getting you back to normal, as if that's not enough here."

"It's making sure you're not taken to the last minute and not till the cure is ready, but you recall our first encounter with this guy. I mean we lock on to his shuttle and he turns it towards us in response making his intention clear: 'let me go or else'. That's what he was trying to say here. The shuttle pointing upward at the main window was trying to say: 'Let me go or I'm going to attack, release my shuttle now'."

"You remember your remark regarding this guy, when he was getting ready to ram us, I mean just hearing Data say that I knew he lost it completely. And you said my thoughts out loud when we exchanged looks at that remark?" Wesley said to him and he nodded. "Yeah I remember and I thought this guy lost his mind completely, a shuttle going up against a federation starship, if that's not suicidal nothing is right now."

"But trying to arrest him was like I was dealing with someone who taken in one too many in the ethanol. Or just doing cross chemicals and that's dangerous enough here and flying when doing it. I thought he'd collapsed at the helm when he turned the shuttle at us. But then it takes trying to get him to the floor finally and Worf is even stronger than I am here." he said and he nodded in agreement to that as Dayton looked at him.

"If this guy was like a rhino, it's taking ten people to corral him, but getting him backed into the wall after tackling him helps too here. Like what you did Worf, once you rolled him into the wall that was it. And he'd run out of maneuvering room to keep going here, before the commander got a hold of him. With a normal human if cornering them before they try to make a break for it." he said and Hanson looked at him in confusion.

"Why would he try making a suicide run at the ship exactly?" Hanson asked and Wesley smiled. "Diversionary tactic, making us think he's trying to ram us, but in reality he launched himself out of it by an escape pod. But he's cunning to the point of recklessness, he's a spec ops soldier that was genetically enhanced here. And to the point he was turned into the perfect killing machine by his home planet of Angosia."

"But when you don't try to provoke him he's harmless and he'd never attack if the people threatening him are cowards. His reckless behavior is to the point of being suicidal and once you provoke him, get ready for the altercation. Because it would take 15 or 20 trained security officers and trained officers, twice our age. To handle him in order to take him down and that's not an exaggeration either as to how and why here exactly."

"It's because he barely dislocated Ensign Perkins shoulder in the fight, the phaser was on medium stun which is still enough to trigger a concussion. And Chief O'Brian got hit by it and it took the quartet to get him under control finally. But this is why I knew what I was doing, I was using his tactics the entire time and as to how I know this." He said and he looked at him as he stopped him at that as he answered his remark.

"Are you just trying to show off now, you weren't even in the room for that." he snapped at him and Perkins answered that remark sternly as he sighed as he answered him. "It doesn't matter if I was, I was watching from the computer in the kids lounge. As to how I knew what he was doing, it's because I studied ancient history to the point. I knew what the soldiers, if they're full soldier do in tactics." he said and Picard took over at that.

"Before you say it Ensign Perkins, the connection regarding Sarek has gone haywire so watch out for anyone losing it in the detox right now. Everyone with the fact that with the sudden come down from the games has all our concentrations off. My connection to Sarek has just over ridden my control, so everyone of you try to stay focused now. Understood." Picard said and they nodded with looks of aggravation at the news.

"In other words, tempers are going to be uptight with each other till someone causes another bar brawl and riot in ten forward, is that it Jean Luc?" Guinan asked him and he nodded. "Afraid so Guinan, could you do me a favor when Robin and the boys are in there and keep an eye on him. He's recovering from a severe case of exhaustion, so no more caffeine now, he's going to be recovering from up here for the next 18 months."

"And he's on sabbatical starting now, but I know this situation with the games is just starting so if the secondary doesn't works she's got a third plan. But if said third plan hits him in the room when he's with you, I want to know about it. Because it could also mean his system crashed, again, so he's on light duty until the danger is passed and he's under supervision." Beverly said and she nodded to the request as they looked at Hanson.

"Sleep deprivation, is that what has him this exhausted right now, if you're going for..., alright no caffeine/low sugar levels I can adjust that. In what to give him when he and the duo are in the room with me. Though with the fact I connected to Ro, if he has whatever spasms that she used to trigger our medical alarms I'm sending Ro to you. In case it results in whatever else she has in mind." Ben said to her at that remark gently.

"You better be on the look out in case we get another repeat performance here, with the captain not able to control it, it's adding fuel to the fire. When we're the ones that beat the test here." Wesley added and they sighed. "God, fast tempers, this is like having a split personality traits right now, alright, sorry Wes. I'm trying to focus here, but it's getting tougher by the minute, and I know none of us can control what we're saying."

"Regarding that, so I'm just apologizing advance for that buddy, nothing is getting between and nothing will. Including Derek." Dayton said to him quickly and he nodded to him gently. "As for that remark young man about his not being in the room for the fight, we didn't want him in there, or he was going to get hurt. As to why, this is a full soldier of the type that acted like assassins, to handle it, it was us fully adult officers here."

"And he didn't have to be young man, because just judging by our reactions makes more an impression then by seeing him face to face here. And I barely get my shoulder dislocated, before Miles shot him in the back distracting him. Before the commander and Lieutenant Worf arrive to help me get him under control finally. Because I dragged him into the hall when we did this." he said to him firmly as Wesley finished his sentence.

"The duo are two of said members I'm friends with along with Lieutanant Greyson, they were here from day one. Their teams are four years old now and frankly we all were here from the very beginning so to us it's the norm on this ship. Acts of trust and being extended family when on deployment and to them. It's just preventing him from getting out of the transporter room decks was to prevent him from taking anyone hostage."

"And when they did this, I was at my console listening to the Chief calling for added back up, because I knew they couldn't do it alone, and yet. In this, it was a piece I decided to leave to the more experienced members of the crew. When they're more experienced then I am at these things." he said as he turned to look at the Irish officer gently as he smiled at him as the older man gave him a gentle smile as Greyson looked at him.

"That's what you were trying to get us to remember, when we walked down the hall I didn't realize we ended up in the same one we arrested him at-at the time son. But I got the message you were telling us." The security officer said to him gently. "Yeah and like the sextet, it would take jogging your memories regarding this, but with the fact she didn't understand what I was trying to tell you, that only worked in our favor."

"But I didn't want to have to consider hurting anyone just to prevent that thing from getting off the ship. But that's what I meant, 'I'm not getting taken alive and I don't want to hurt anyone, so nobody force me into it.'. With you compromised the thought of having to shoot to kill, I didn't want to consider it at all." he said and the older man nodded as he gave his shoulder a squeeze as O'Brian switched subjects.

"I'm just lucky this kid here wasn't involved that day when we did have Roga on board, or he'd be dead right now. Because it took five on one to get him to the floor finally and dealing with him when you're at the age you are is completely reckless. As well as extremely dangerous if this wasn't simulation and in practical." he said in aggravation and he nodded as the group surrounding nodded in agreement as he sighed gently.

"I take it, he's aggravating you guys to no end, when I just left it to you at the time, chief in situations like this. But then, I spent most of my time in the lab or at the console anyway. And seeing the aggravated looks on your faces when you reported in was enough to tell me it was getting pretty tense down there at the time?" Wesley asked and they nodded to him as Will said it for all of them with an aggravated and bemused look.

"Yeah he is at the moment and it's because he keeps rushing the net then thinking it through every time. Like I said you rush the net and it's going to hurt or kill someone, so it's better to think about your moves than rushing right into it. And you're the one we knew was going to pass their hands on training because you've been at it for four years here." Will said to him and the security guard finished his remark with an amused smile.

"And with that is the fact you had another responsibility and it's looking after the kids in case he did try to break out of there. But then you never were the one to go for leaping before you looked anyway and that's exactly what we looked at when gaining new applicants younger. And I mean younger than we are for the duty stations son, as to that, it's just another test passed when we had him on here." Greyson said to him softly.

"Four years of training and I get stuck in a situation and choice that I never wanted to make, not after four years together here and it's enough, that I'm not going through that choice a second time in simulation. And not when I just dealt with it for real..., and the ship and crew in question is my own." he said to him and he felt his heart clench at that as he exchanged looks with the other guards and O'Brian at the remark.

'God that hag did more damage to him than I thought here, I ever see her again, I'm going to kill her myself.' he thought as he looked at him gently as he answered him. "At the moment though I knew you were hovering around once you remove the badge. You're invisible to the ship's sensors, but having it last this long is like we were playing chess with Roga that day and with that in mind." He said to him and hid a smile at that.

As he watched him as he chuckled at that as he answered him then. "Yes well being a skilled scientist I was going on an old line, but the remark that anything that can go wrong will go wrong here comes to mind here and with him on the rampage in the halls. And you already posted me to watch for the kids in the recreation lab we had set up for them and I was waiting for your signal of the all clear." he said to him and he nodded.

"Yes precisely and we knew you were more worried about the kids than about playing the hero at the time and that was another test passed back then. And by following orders and waiting for us to give you the all clear. And that's exactly what we're talking about: you decided to protect the younger kids instead of acting that recklessly here. By locking the door and waiting patiently for us to let you know that the coast was clear."

"Before coming back out, because the safety of the children came first in your eyes after we dealt with what happened regarding you and the Aldeans." Picard said to him gently. "Four years of trials and setbacks, just insuring the kids are safe came first over trying to show off to you Sirs. And it's why I always took it so seriously, the sextet were at the age where he'd see them as perfect bait and I wasn't having that with him on the loose."

"Hearing you sound the general quarters alarm, I knew he escaped and he was running loose in the halls. Hanson went to the attitude problem of asking where I was going and I answered that firmly as I closed the door on him. But I was doing my job and it was protecting the kids younger than we were by five or six years. And I quickly went to the kids recreation lounge and did a headcount of the ones over the age six years old."

"While Lieutenant Hanson had the nursery. I had to make sure every kid younger than me by five years was accounted for at the time here to make sure we weren't missing anyone. What with the quintet being just under me by five to seven years in age at the time, but sending a message to the chief, to let him know I was in the kids lounge. Just so he could tell you by realigning the computer and sending a printed message."

"And once I saw we had everyone in there, I told them they had to stay put. Locked the door and then scrambled the security codes to prevent him from breaking in, and then locked the secondary grate. As I patched the computer to the internal security system as I tracked his movements myself as watched from there. And just waited for you to let me know that he was either captured or he'd escaped at the time."

"But Data taught me to patch CG life signs detector by activating the heat signatures and I relayed it to him, Worf, the engine crew and the search teams. Before hearing that he got into the Jeffries tubes and quickly redirected so I could send thst by computer to you and you got the message as you were looking for him. Radio silence is one thing, but I patched my link to the engine crew computer and straight to Data after that."

"But either way protecting them and the others younger then fourteen came first. As to that, if I'm not in the search physically, I'm at least keeping tabs on him like you are Sirs, so he doesn't get the drop on me and I wasn't having another situation like Lore." he said and they nodded with a smile at that. "Nice trial and error in these situations Wes, you anticipated what I was about to tell you to do and did it without orders."

"And that's the act of knowing exactly what your commanding officer is thinking and doing it without questioning it in these situations when it comes to a possible hostage situation in these circumstances. And again you did exactly what we wanted you to do, think about the kids first, maintain radio silence and wait for the all clear." Will told him smiling and he nodded with a smile to that remark as he answered him.

"And like you said, rushing the net can and will hurt or kill someone, so with that best to plan out your moves than rushing it and secondly here. Rather than barging into it, wait it out and work together." he said and Greyson started laughing as he remembered that as he said it. "Yeah I remember that, instead of telling me that information, you patched it directly to our tricorders just to get the CG protocol alignment set up."

"Maintaining radio silence, but still quietly involved in the search that's what we wanted from you, if not involved physically, the loophole is by through the computers and you send it by sending it to us by computer. But then in this case it's knowing you this well that makes all the difference, because I didn't have to see your faces to know it was you at the time, but you just missed me, I was hiding in the maintenance room."

"We should have gone with twenty guards when we arrested this maniac at the time." O'Brian said to him and he nodded in agreement to that. "His level of training and I was trying to figure out how our sensors never picked him up during what happened earlier and then it hit me. It's the metal chip he's got surgically connected to his forehead next to his right eye, it's blocked out his heat signature and his life signs."

"What they did to him could be considered inhumane to our way of thinking, but he was created to kill, but it's going by the level in which they did and going by what he told us, you keep from trying to provoke him. Then he'll come quietly, trying to shoot or point your phasers at him is just asking to trigger the self defense programming." he told them and they nodded as Will said it. "With his level of training it would a take skilled officer, cop or just thirty soldiers to take him down, but it's not by skill or training."

"It's by trying not to provoke him here and with that in mind. I think it's because any skilled soldier from that time frame are, if they're that violent, it would take a syringe full of sedatives just to take him down. But that was ridiculous, dealing with him was like I was dealing with a man who was doing cross chemicals here. Or just trying to arrest an escaped patient from the maximum security wing." Will said to him and he nodded.

"I'll say, with getting his arms down finally that did it finally, trying to subdue him was like dealing with an escaped mental patient. As such, it's if three fully grown wasn't enough, it was taking six to get him to the floor. But Dr. Crusher should have been there to sedate him after we got him to the floor finally. I mean Worf is one thing when he loses it, but this guy, that's ridiculous." he told him and he nodded in agreement.

"The stupid fools trying to arrest him, if they were younger than you guys are just asking to get hurt here regarding trying to arrest him. But then you're all career officers long than fifteen years and it takes someone who actually knows what they're doing in order to handle someone like him as for our first encounter with this guy. Uncontrollable bouts of violence is the understatement of the century that day when the minister told us this."

"I mean I didn't have to see this guy to know why you were so furious when you walked back on to the bridge with Worf, because he's reckless to the point of being suicidal. He's so violent and cunning you'd have to be a skilled soldier yourself and it would take a syringe full of sedatives just to take him down. And finally with that chip implant he's vanished right off the sensors and it's going to tracking him by his fooling around with the equipment, before anyone, child or woman, encountered him in the hallway."

"And any kid trying to act the hero, if they were my age would be easy bait, we don't have the training it's suicide. So it's best to leave it to career officers who actually know what they're doing. Though if Nova, like Nick or Derek, in their squadron ever tried this then it would get them hurt or killed. Or just get them kicked out the academy, because trying to get involved is dangerous, and foolhardy to any seasoned career officer."

"So best to leave it to the career ones older then they are to handle it now, and all of you have dealt with this at one time or another on previous assignments. So to you and this was normal for you, so again and with those words in mind now. It's best to just leave it to a career officer, and stay out of the way till you got the character confined after that that." Wesley said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Indeed and your right Wesley, for any kind of male subject at that level and type of skill and cunning it takes. And would take someone who's got more experience and training, not to mentions years, to handle a man of this caliber. Your choice to stay put was indeed the correct one and it's another test passed. In regarding training when on the job training, and without knowing it too." Worf said to him and he smiled at the news then.

"These tests you were giving me, however unread out, are enough that now, that I'm able to see where the solution is with being told. Had anyone else been in my position they'd have flunked out of on the job training here on the ship and washed out of the academy automatically, once they're there. Training times time and patience you get too impatient you fail to see things and it could get you or someone else killed.

"So taking time to think about your next maneuver works better than rushing right into it. Than again, I'm training under the two best career officers there are here and after three years worth of on the job training. That it's enough that I can see things that my counterparts at the academy can't, because they're not in the thick of it, though Charlie is the exception." he said and Will hid a smile at the remark as he looked at him at that.

"So what's the first thing you learned here in a situation like what you did today, because this is part of your training at the academy and what we were teaching you back then?" Picard asked him smiling and he explained that to them. "In a no win situation, there's always a choice, but choosing the right one is up to you. Just relax and take your time in thinking out the solution and then do it." he said and they nodded to him smiling.

"Yes exactly and nicely done. That's the skill of a warrior, so here's a tip regarding that: you rush the net and it can and will kill you and your comrades. You take your time to think out your moves, work together and you will beat the opposition. If it's a game is strategy, know your enemy and you know yourself and you can win 100 battles without disaster." Picard said to him and he smiled and nodded to him gently.

"And in the words of Sun Tzu, 'he will triumph who known when to fight, and when not fight.' And with that in mind, this was insuring that the device never gets off the ship, but stealth and avoidance detection works better than rushing right into it. No cadet if they hadn't grown up on a ship when their parents were stationed aboard it, could do this and not get caught till the last minute as to that and sometimes not alone either."

"It takes being in the thick of it all the time and working out your next move just to ensure you never do till your team mate is ready. And what also works here is knowing the ship better than the enemy does works as well." Beverly added to him smiling and he looked up at his mother smiling and she looked at him proudly. "Nicely done honey, I'm very proud of you." she added and he smiled as he answered her gently.

"Thanks mom, at the moment with the possibility of staying home for several months the training just shifted gears and if this isn't over yet, expect trouble now. Because the lamebrain who hasn't been here longer than a month to five is just asking for trouble. If he's not realizing just what the heck he's doing when you're looking for the secondary host." he told her and the sextet nodded in agreement as Hanson looked at him angrily.


	13. 13: Rivals And Bonds

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 13: Rivalries, Test Results And Bonds**

"Is that an insult Crusher?" Hanson snapped and Will said it sternly as he looked at him. "No it's a fact young man and it's one I'd never consider here regarding kids your age anyway. I can see that adding you to the ship crew at the same time we added him, if you'd started here two years ago would be a mistake. But your problem and fatal flaw here, is because you're too reckless and volatile right now to focus."

"And he's right, it would take knowing your quarry's thought patterns and being connected to them on a bond. And no one younger then four years understands that portion of it. Which the five of us and every department head in this room are of longer than four years and we understand exactly what he's trying to tell us. And with those words in mind now, we all knew you're jealous since year 2 when you saw him with us."

"And he was giving us a hand in work, the added act of trust, with his mother planet side, she left us responsible in taking care of him. And I don't give a damn why you were so jealous anyway, you're showing your jealousy your emotions over being second best. So clearly everyone that was here from year one to year four could see it. And your trying to discredit him is saying that loud and clear even more right now at the moment."

"But disobeying direct orders, reckless endangerment, speedballing, attempted murder, insubordination, and the list just keeps getting worse by the minute from there in your case. And that attitude of yours disqualifies you from a promotion on this ship, when I'm second in command of this ship. And I already had this conversation with your adult version, but highest grade in every class, every award taken already and with it now."

"And I see the envy in your eyes and the jealousy, but you feel like we're comparing you to the boys in our eyes you can't measure up to the experience. Well that jealousy needs to come to an end, because that very well could be your self destruction. What took four years in training to work in simulation only takes two years. If you lived on a ship all your life and said ship the one you grew up on since you were in your mid teens as well."

"As for that remark, in his case regarding him being found by us and us tracking Danar here at the moment, the reason he knows is because he was tracking him as well. And he's right, if that was Wesley or Data that you ran into in the hall last night. Then you'd be setting yourself up to becoming a hostage, at the time as last night shows. Especially if you'd been active when we had Roga on board when this happened, in training."

"A season officer or training ensign knows, that when it comes to things like that it's best to take your time now instead of jumping in. And let alone you never did four years of training to being able to handle this. And last night basically proved this to us at the time, if you, your friends or even Marks and his clique tried this when Danar was on board, you wouldn't have the patience or experience in this to not get taken."

"And till the very last minute and we'd have to talk him down before he killed you or was using you as way to get off the ship if you had tried that. Sure you're just beginning your training, but you're still a rookie on board a ship full seasoned career officers. And he's acting as a career one himself and that's suicide with your temper like it is right now. And you're still in our eyes, just a child, and we're adults and with that in mind here."

"Until you get over this attitude of being second best in the eyes of the adult crew, you're staying at the level till further notice and I'm not getting into a debate. So you're a basic training ensign, I'm commander, I'm five ranks above you and you're just a child. Wesley was here first, he earned that rank of ensign, and now full lieutenant simply by original thinking, loyalty, courage, dedication and going above and beyond the call of duty."

"And this when you're not even up to it physically is another point given, despite his not being up to this. He still, with the help of Charlie, finished the mission, and it's because they're both smart dedicated junior crew members. They all grew up on ships, exact same lessons in the exact same ways, by me and my counterparts and they proved the point to what we keep trying to tell you in this and with that in mind right, young man."

"In what took four years in simulation for you to gain your rank of ensign, training ensign, which I might add is going to take that. He earned it in one year, simply by hands on training on board the ship and its by doing it for real. That makes the difference, and living on the ship in question, knowing your superiors. And this well and easily to counteract it, you'd have never survived what was coming, in this situation."

"And it's because once you got caught, and the games are done that was it and the expansion goes underway. Wesley knows this and knew how to get around us and it's by stealth, but to out think your opponent when you're the last one standing is even harder. So it means knowing your commanders and the rest of the crew by what you've seen and dealt with together, Wesley has spent 70% of his time with us since he started."

"We watched him grow into his potential and the point that's why he was determined to get us back to normal today, because we're adopted family to each other. You haven't been around us long enough to know these things, everything about us. And it's because you're never getting into real conversation with us, and not spending more. And not more then a few minutes conversation with us instead the way you have been lately."

"And he has, and it's by just getting into conversation with me, with us, acting like a student and son to his mentor and adoptive or surrogate parents. And it's that bond that had him beat the opposition, because we're close, though he had his mother on board. We practically raised him ourselves with us acting as his mentors and his guardians all this time, I spent our first six months together regarding this and training began."

"Before the second encounter with Q, and having him wind up in the middle of that, it felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. Because I was already feeling that bond growing every day, and he means a lot to me. As for why exactly, it's the act of needing a male precense in his life and with that, that's why he's acting like this around me. I'm his godfather and to him, he's not giving me up and it's the same for everyone else."

"He's been through one too many traumas the last five years and this is one I'm not taking lightly at all here right now. Because we were going over this last year after Data was hijacked and I heard the added fears in that regarding that. With him having one trauma that he still can't get over right now, because of those rumors. It's the added emotional recovery in this with being forced into a situation he never should've been in."

"As such it's why, Dr. Pulaski came back now, in addition to bringing whatever information she has to tell us at the moment." he said to him, at that with a stern tone. "And he's right young man, thanks to these rumors you made up, you have him working over time to prove himself. I've got to deal with a trauma he still can't get over, and he's working himself into exhaustion as a result." Pulaski said to him sternly at that remark.

"I'm glad you came back Kate, with this situation the added nightmares regarding Radue started a second time. And I'm not entirely sure here, but I think the knack is still affecting him, though Devin is gone now, if he pushed it this far." he told her and she nodded. "I take it you explained to Beverly what happened after he let it go regarding Jack, Jean Luc?" she asked and he nodded with a sigh as he answered her gently.

"Yes, and we got another situation just like it at the moment." he said and Wesley covered his eyes." Jeremy, it's been two years and where is he at right now exactly, because it took admitting to you. That I was furious he never came back at the time, and you did, and he decided his career mattered more than his family." he said, before they heard and angry shout at that as he looked around the room as he saw the boy.

Looking at the boy, his younger sister, Katie, quickly said it to him. "He's still in stage two Wes, but it's whatever triggered this, and at the moment. The seven of us are still dealing with it right now, but he and Jake got into a fight and he barely broke his wrist on the holodeck." she said and he nodded. "Jake, Jake Potts?" he repeated and the boy's mother crossed her arms then add that remark as she said it to him.

"Unfortunately yes, but practical jokes are one thing, it's my son hasn't learned his lesson in being a wiseacre right now, Wes. As to that, the fight was the result of turning the holodeck into another version of that cave and the added side effects are he insulted his mother." she said and he nodded as he looked at Kate. "What caused the fight Katie?" he asked and Harry Bernard Jr. answered that one with a sigh as he said it to him.

"He insulted Dr. Aster's intelligence, regarding her going into a cave that was unstable and he let him have it. Before Commander Wilcox and Lieutenant Worf pulled them apart, look we get that you're still furious at this Jeremy. But do you want to get in trouble for a fight breaking out we're no older the 12, at that age. The hormones are slightly out of whack with us about to go into puberty next at the moment here."

"Though with that in mind I'm not surprised that was 2 years ago and you're suffering the amount of pain that took 10 years to get rid of right now in his case. But you hold it in like that could destroy you right now." he said to him then gently and he sighed. "Jeremy he's right at the moment, that's why my alter ego nearly killed our version of the captain, he convinced himself that it was the captain's fault at the time here."

"Well there's the next one I have to deal with as I'm your guys' big brother and with it now. Jeremy listen to me, you let this anger continue to grow the traumas are only going to get worse, when you're trying everything you can think to save someone else. But did you ever wonder why she and Counselor Troi was so concerned when Jaan Devin was here two years ago?" Wesley asked and he shook his head and Wesley sighed gently.

"The year before the added pressure of having my abilities yanked into the spotlight at the time resulted in guys like Derek Hanson to brand me with a nickname. Just because I could think our way out of trouble, till I learned that Jaan Devin was suffering from a disease his race suffered from. But added effect here was he lost control of his mind control ploy and I was worked until I finally collapsed, so listen to me carefully."

"If you allow kids like Derek to start this and allow their jibes to push you into over doing it, that need is going to result in a trauma you still can't get over. I understand, believe me I do, but you can't allow your grief to control you or it's going to do more damage then necessary here." he said and he watched him nod with a sigh as Pulaski said it then as she looked at him then as she said it to Will at the remark as she went over it

"And I haven't bothered to let that go since Jaan Devin pulled that plot at the time, did you find the trio that started this, if you just busted Hanson in the process, Will?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah we did, and they didn't think this would blow up it into such a big deal at the time. But then the stupid idiots never took into account the ship gossip channel and what it does to the career of a teenage officer now either at the moment."

"And now he's trying to do it with Charlie here and Wes just broke that truth to him, and the new trio that just arrived. But the stupid idiots that caused it to get worse at the moment in regarding this, because the little brats are jealous we pay more attention to Wes, Charlie and Jake then we do them. Were and are Marks and his clique and we just cracked down on the reason, but thanks to the traveler we had on board at the time."

"He's had that hanging over his head ever since at the moment." he told her and she nodded. "I knew we shouldn't have allowed Kosinski on board the ship three years ago if this was the result. Son, if this was why he just vented that frustration to you, again, I'm guessing that's why you declined the promotion, huh?" Kyle Riker asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, and it's because with Beverly planetside at the time back then."

"And with Tasha gone, I wasn't risking making it any worse at the time, he needs me more at the moment and frankly right now. It's the added act of dealing with Shelby, after seeing Wes collapse twice out of exhaustion. And was recovering, emotionally from Devin and when he used the knack on him, I wasn't chancing it anymore. And she went behind my back regarding an idea of hers, before I laid into her, in the turbolift."

"And when I'm a rank above her, to which she popped off at me, but to quote your remark, Sir, is it possible you don't it make captain, or admiral without knowing the dangers of the big decisions and I knew them as I was space bound for 14 years now. And up until then, she's never left earth, but she erred twice and went behind my back to you, despite the fact I said would discuss her idea with you and that did it finally."

"I didn't have to hear the added rant, because she's a female version of Derek here and Wes was like me in regarding decisions at the time. So yes I was standing in her way and because I know the dangers in making these choices and big decisions. And with it, though I'm ready mentally to which I did and I was, and have we children on board this ship, so any choice I make could affect them too." he said as he finished it with a sigh.

"But emotionally now, I was just reunited with my girlfriend, I made some new friends now and I had a son to think about and then there's you. Our bond was that student and mentor, as well as father and son. You're my captain and frankly I'm not ready to leave your side just yet at the moment. Though in this case at the moment, you're still recovering physically from getting turned into a Borg at the moment here."

"And last year was enough to shake us all up as a result of several incidents and very close calls to the point I decided screw it. I'm not leaving, not when you still needed me right now especially when we got a bunch of hotshots trying to pass the limit here and here's the result. I knew there was going to trouble, but when and where, I didn't know that until Wes came home." he said and they nodded as Picard nodded gently to him.

"And as it turned said trouble is just after I get turned into an assssin, we have Ro join the crew and the kids, after you meet Etana, have to do our jobs for us now. And I'm guessing that the added reason for you and Kate came back, Kyle is that why. That you needed to report some sort of conspiracy running loose?" Geordi asked and Kyle nodded. "Yeah you're right son and I knew you were going to get the message at the time."

"And when you heard my report to the captain, but that's why we came, in fact, Wes's report on the conclusion of this expansion. And it's connected to either the Ferengi or the Cardassians, Haden, Morrison and Quinn sent us with medical and an added intel regarding it. But we weren't expecting to wind up in the middle of a manhunt when she's trying to get that thing to earth." Kyle said and the duo both nodded to the news then.

"Dad, that's actually the reason I didn't want to leave, when I was given that promotion, when you showed up. But 1) I was just reunited with my girlfriend, 2) I had made some new friends and 3) the person that needs me more happens to be my godson. He's just getting over the side effects of his father's decision and second we added another trauma to it, so never mind leaving, he needs me more." Will said and Kyle nodded to him then.

"Then I'm lucky a family friend ended up being CMO that year at the time, because I wasn't expecting to find Kate here whatsoever. But Wes is you at 19 years old and you're me dealing with your surrogate cub and to any parent or medic connected to said parent. Having said cub pull stunts like this is enough cause a heart attack in the middle of an emergency situation right now." he said and he nodded as Wesley gave nod to that.

"Yeah and like any woman with ulterior motives, it's always playing with the heart, before she turns them into a drone. But if this was that tv show, she's the alien queen who seduces the second male lead, just to infest earth with more of her kind. And it has every male soldier acting like they're intoxicated, but here's the bad news. That tv show was really our grandparents lives in the program, show number two now."

"Well that's where we came in now, but everyone we haven't lost happens to be the grand children of the personnel list on Atlantis. And speaking of which, hey Lal, I need the surnames to everyone that was on board that ship at the moment." he said and piece of paper appeared on the bed next to him as he read out the first. "Emmagan." he said and a young woman no older the Deanna nodded to him and he went further.

"Dex?" he asked and a young man lifted his hand. "Zelenka?" he asked and a technician lifted his hand. "McKay?" he said and another man did the same. "I think 80% of us in our families, the members being the ones showing up the most on season 1. And of the tv show ended up on that list Wes, and if that's the case we got a problem right now." Johnny Sheppard said as he, Dex, Emmagan and McKay tried to keep from laughing.

"Yeah and somehow that doesn't surprise me you wiseacres, you guys are not much older then Chris and Luke right now. And we're not having another pillow fight breaking out in here, so get it together guys, and I'm not kidding." Will said in answer to that with a bemused smile as he looked at the new version of his brother's original team then. "Who left that lying around, what the heck, hey guys check this out right now."

"I found a patch for our grandparents department, this has the initials SGA-1." Weir said to the quartet as she moved to sit next Dex and Sheppard and Sheppard took a look at it then. "That's my unit number if we were our grandparents." he said and David Lorne looked at him. "Yeah and you're not the only one, I have one as well, but my unit number is team 4." he said and they shook their heads at that remark then gently.

"Great first alien devices and now patches of our past lives we're suddenly finding this soon after we're discussing this right now. Coincidence I think not, it's a clue, and it means that with the fact that we know the past, we have to prevent what's coming in your case Wes." Bradley Elliot said and he nodded. "To get back to it is what she did to you dad, though if anything, if she turns into one of the alien leaders, next now."

"Said leader was the one fooling around biogenetics at the moment, but if it combines two pieces of it here we're looking at the same problem. And to you we're your biggest weakness, but we're looking at a combination of the puppet masters. And the episode focused on the doctor's adoptive daughter after whatever that parasite. The scientist, did to her, though if she didn't get us once, she's going to try again or maybe twice more."

"But the girls: Robin and Deanna, the duo and me as we're your Cubs and soulmate, though if I'm the primary target and I saw her plan in her eyes, but you were the bait. I'm the primary target and she's planning on using me for something, but if the Aldean, the Ktarians and Cardassians are in this together. It's making sure that whatever these are cut with, if they're the trigger, it's being deactivated." Wesley said and he nodded.

"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century, she's already ticked me off enough regarding you guys. And if she crosses that line and you're the target and her lieutenant or general is still on board the Enterprise. Then nothing is saving him from ending up in here himself, if this ends up back in the tunnels. And you get hurt, especially when your system crashes, but to get back it, but close to two years in training at the time."

"And you were seventeen, and just getting started on your second year as a flight deck officer, to us older officers, in this situation. Then it would take someone with more combat experience and training to deal with him." Will said gently and she looked at him. "As if that's not enough it's switching from basic weapons to hand to hand till you get him to the floor and than keep him restrained till he drains himself completely."

"Which, if we were back 375 years ago, would be like trying to arrest a mental patient and in those areas it's taking four to five on one and getting them to the floor, before you get them in isolation. Though that area is where I leave it to the male medical doctors, because for a woman, it's asking to get hurt if you get involved, and your patient is three times stronger than you are." Beverly added and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah and that's why I wasn't having you get involved or he could have hurt you and with that it takes someone with the build of a football player just to take these maniacs down. And more than one no less as well." Will said to her and she nodded. "Where a teenager or a woman is concerned it's not as serious, but hallucinating for real, if you're delirious it means making sure they can't hurt themselves in the struggle."

"A skilled soldier of this caliber is far more dangerous, and just what the heck kind of soldier was he, if you used his ideas honey?" she asked and he explained that. "On earth, if we'd been back in the 20th or 21st century he'd be in spec ops mom. You know what I mean, army Rangers, spec ops or black ops in the Air Force, marines or even the Navy Seals. They're trained in covert and stealth missions and decoy attempts as well."

"Soldiers like this are hard to take down, but upon figuring this out I realized if he was that good at avoiding capture. With them blocking his heat signature and his life signs, which explains why we weren't picking him on the sensors till the chief beamed him up here. It meant that the tracking beacon they put into him was blocking all life signs, so if picking him up on by his life signs doesn't work, it's by our equipment activity."

"By that I mean you got to do it by the equipment activity, like tracking him by screwing with the Turbolifts, the transporters and the terminals. Which is where, if you'd shut down one turbolift, but left another open like when he took the bait when trying to get off the ship that day and did. That's the only way to go if their life signs and heat signature are undetectable by the ship life signs detector and it's reprogramming things."

"Just to find him, he didn't have our shield communicators and those have a tracking beacon on them as well. But his personality was the result of extended P.T.S.D. and with that, you get a P.T.S.D. patient in these cases. Then expect him to flip once you get him surrounded by the men trying to subdue him here, because he's suffering a flashback during the capture." Wesley told her and she nodded as Will sighed at that remark.

"He must have been captured by some nutcase and was a prisoner of war, if he reacted to being shot at and it took shifting from the phasers to hand to hand, before we got him to the floor finally." he said and Robin looked at him at that. "I take it this maniac was dangerous if you're saying that?" she asked and they nodded as she looked at him. "Yes, it took five to six of us to take him down, the first time just before the manhunt."

"What happened was that during the capture we had him in stasis and then had only two guards in the room with Miles here, before they made the mistake of shooting him. And he started acting like an escaped mental patient, before Derek Greyson and his team mate dragged him into the hall. Just as I was arriving he took a shot at us and Worf pushed me out of the way as it hit the wall, next to us as we heard a struggle."

"When Anthony got a hold of him from behind, checking to see, Worf knew he wasn't taking a second shot at us and charged at him, just as the fight caused him. Anthony I mean, to lose his footing in the middle of it and we went to give him a hand. And we arrived as he threw him off of him, before Worf tackled him. And I was trying to yank his arm behind his back before he threw me over them and Worf rolled him over."

"Once he did that I got hold of him and pinned his arms to the floor after that, while the duo were holding his legs down and Worf was sitting on top of him. But it took the five of us to get him under control." Will told her gently and she nodded as she got it. As, looking at her, Greyson said it gently to her. "To answer the unasked question here is I'm Derek Greyson." the greying haired 48 year old man standing next to Bates said to her.

As Wesley looked at them smiling and the trio smiled back at him. "Long story short here that corridor I chose was connected to that memory actually and as I said. I didn't have to see the fight to know it got that tense down there because when the Commander's under pressure. Then his temper is enough to get everyone acting on orders without thinking about it, and this fight was it." he said and she nodded as she looked at them.

"I take it he chose that corridor and transporter room on purpose if you two came to investigate that, and with the chief hiding in that room?" she asked and they nodded. "Yes, when we got him on board the captain ordered transporter room 4 to be the one to bring him on board. That was my department actually, aside from being transporter chief I'm also a technician, but room 4 was my transporter room command at the time."

"Anthony and Derek were ordered to my department and I had Danar in stasis until the guys came to join me. But the beam disabled his gun and he pointed his weapon directly at us. Before the fight started, and seeing how strong he was, I quickly gave them a hand after calling for back up and they got him out of the room. Just as the commander arrived, but the hall just outside of the room was deck 6, section 25 in this case."

"So he chose a memory that, once we were back to being ourselves again was another reminder, but every move in this manhunt last night, and this morning was Danar. So though he didn't see the fight or was not physically involved in that manhunt. He knew what Danar did and replicated it, just without the real damage to the ship." he said and she nodded as he looked at the teenager with a gentle smile at his skills.

As Wesley looked at him smiling in relief as he looked between the sextet of guards that had trained him as Porter looked at him smiling gently. 'Just relax son, we're back, you got us back, kiddo.' he said softly and Wesley nodded to him gently. "Are you veterans on the ship?" she asked and they both nodded. "Yes, 80% of the staff is senior officers, Wesley called out to me specifically by name because he knew me, as to how and why."

"I was one of the security guards involved in his training, and with me was Jack and Eric here. The reason he chose that hallway was because I'm the officer that tried to arrest Danar, and with me was Anthony Perkins, as to why he was trying to jog my memory at the time of it. It was because I was here from the time he was fifteen, but we were waiting for him to come home as well as a result, since we were looking forward to this."

"As was Jack, our teams are four years old now, so we were here from the time he was a kid. After Worf was assigned to security detail he assigned teams during second year, I was in charge of team number two, Jack number one and Dillon McCallister of team number three. MacGregor got added barely a month to 7 months ago and it's the same for his team, while Eric Porter was just short of nine months before he left."

"So best to have the ones knowing him this well get involved in looking for him at the time. The ten of us were here in the very beginning, but the crew was 70% senior crew of longer then four years, and 30% of less then eighteen months at the moment, which is why the captain had us looking for him. Because we know how he thinks at the moment, but in this case when knowing each other for close to five years now."

"Than its best to switch tactics and turn it into a game of stealth and intelligence here. But unfortunately for her this was something we taught him when he was sixteen, but if your friends and comrades are compromised and they trained you in stealth techniques, switch tactics to another time and you'll never be found. I just never expected that advice would result in bringing back a previous manhunt at the moment here."

"At the moment though I'm glad he never got into the academy four years ago, otherwise this wouldn't have worked. As to why at the moment he's been been working on the bridge and the engine room for 3 years. And his computer program is the reason we won this round at the time. But I was involved when he downloaded that program into the computer." Greyson said to her smiling gently as Bates finished his sentence.

"With being around the engineering and equipment all the time, us members of the engineering security there in. Its they give off a heat signature, so you want to mask yours, just move closer to the thing, because they give a thermal signatures and you lose resolution from there. Also to block your location, if you're a member of the crew, remove the communication badge and you're invisible to the ship's tracking signature."

"Though I'm dressed in the uniform of a security guard, I'm also an engineer and scientist here, but this was something I taught him, and it was me, Derek, Worf, Geordi and Commander Riker who trained him during those years. As to that, the reason we didn't pick him up was because the Jeffries tubes, leading into the engineering room, were absorbing the heat from the reactor and blocking his heat signature from us."

"And secondly was because once you stop moving, you become invisible on the tracking sensors, if you don't have your communicator. But that's the fatal weakness in our communication badges, and he knew this, so standing stationary he's a dot hiding among 1,500 people. Which was what he was explaning to her last night after he got to Data's quarters, but holding still he's a dot hiding amongst 1,445 more sitting dots."

"And remove it and he vanishes right off the sensors, so this was a key flaw she never looked into. When she took control of us, and only a skilled technician knows this when you know the ship you're living and working on better then the opponent does. So on, you're a dot, but take it off and you're invisible to the tracking sensors, and without the heat sensors, it's trying to differientiate between you and close to 1,500 others."

"Or at least till you start screwing around with the terminals and equipment." Bates added smiling and she nodded as he looked at him. "Like I said with the communicator I'm a sitting dot, hiding among 1,445 other sitting dots. Without, and I disappear right off the thermal sensors and tracking systems." Wesley said and they chuckled. "Yeah and nice work, as that's the fatal flaw in our communicators and with that in mind."

"That's another piece to take advantage of when dealing with the tracking systems, unless you turn it into an oversized life signs detector and localize it to a single signature." Jenson said, smiling to him. "And speaking of which where were you when we heard that crash last night, because I could hear in Charlie's voice that he was trying to keep from laughing after Evans asked that question?" Will asked and he said it smiling.

"The noise you heard was in the ventilation shaft, as you know, any noise in the shafts are going to be heard through out the Jeffries tubes and wherever your stationed and I decided on the last act, of punctuating the captain's remark when he asked that question. So sound effects for her benefit, just to annoy her even more while the duo, Charlie and Robin were finding that the game was now turning humorous in this case."

"With Robin back to normal I knew she was going to find it funny after the rhetorical remarks getting drawn into the conversation last night and this afternoon. Before she was back to normal and I knew he was holding it in. But as I explained it last year, every time you start getting rhetorical she starts driving up the distraction and division ploy further." he said and they nodded, bemused as Dayton chuckled as he finished that.

"Like I said, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer, so with that you better cool it with the rhetorical questions, before he decides on the added punchlines for it." Dayton added as he started laughing at that and the adult crew nodded as Will shook his head smiling. "Alright you two, tell me is that going to be the last indicator of this game, regarding your training games or do we have anything else coming up, in this."

"Before you call is quits finally you three." Worf asked and just as he was answering they heard a loud clang ring out from the wall in answer to that question and Will covered his eyes at that as he tried to keep from laughing. "I thought you turned that off already?" Evans asked and he smiled. "I did, but that's the added catch, she's deciding to keep it up with the ploy, so now might a good time to stop asking questions now."

"But this is what Charlie meant, you keep it up and she's going to continue with that." he said and Robin and the duo started laughing at that. As she repeated Dayton's remark then with a a chuckle at that. "You had to ask, does that answer your question right now, Lieutenant. You know, if you keep that up he's going to be going for the ' you ask the stupid question, you get a stupid answer' phase here at the moment."

"And we don't need this getting even more out of hand than it has already right now." Robin added as she started laughing at that as Jenson answered her bemused. "Yes well that's a trio of Cubs for you right now young lady. I should have realized we've been out maneuvered by our own students last night and this morning. But turning this into a chess game with several other childhood earth games was going a bit too far last night."

"And you three are acting like you're thirteen years old when it comes to these games. What was this, suddenly getting playful to drive us up a wall while we're trying to track you down young man." Jenson said in answer to that with a bemused smile. "If I was human, I'd be no older than you guys Charlie, as to that at the moment. That's why he activated my added programming last night, so though I'm the A.I."

"That's controlling the ship, it doesn't change the fact he had me at his back, with you working as a plant and the duo compromised. But Data was leading the four us last night until everyone was back to normal. The playing with the sensors on instrument sighting was from the wargames, Specialist Kolrami was here, but that was a distraction and division." he said before they heard a a female voice get involved in the conversation.

 ** _"Keep the entire crew, but the cleared hotspots, busy just before Doctor Pulaski returned and with her, was Specialist Riker. But running through every scenario there was with you working as a plant, I was helping Wes. And doing it by getting everything he needed for his supplies. As I just checked the self diagnosis report, before he got to their apartment to take a break now."_**

 ** _"But all in all, with the fact my father had a cat now, I decided to sit with him, but watching him from the computer monitor as he slept. But he was right, to our parents when you're doing this and when you're not up to it. The adult crew is going to kill the person responsible."_** Lal said to them and the group nodded to that. "Yes and that's the understatement of the century right now as well kiddo."

"Because after 11 months, we forgot you were still in the system, till we realized, once back to normal that you're still in the system at the current moment. I'm just relieved that though working as the A.I., running the ship. That I had you watching over my son, honey, but it's good to hear your voice again. But we got a shot to take care of a few things ." Beverly said and they heard a smile in her time as she answered her.

 ** _"Yes and you as well Aunt Beverly, hey guys though I'm in the computer think of it this as with three boys and two girls. It's we just created our own squadron right now at the moment here, but you're right though Charlie. We just add three more members and I'd bet that if we can show Sito. Just what the results would be we can save her career as well, regarding that cover up."_**

 ** _"But at least this way we got her, Kate and Josh her, and change out three more members as we send Derek to join them. As we see what this would fit the results here at the moment."_** she said and they nodded. "Before we do that, it's dealing with the stage two side effects here." Wesley said and they smiled. "Nice touch, an android teenager to young adult, as a member of the junior crew now finally."

"Well if we're working as a team, then we have three boys and two girls, though you're in the computer mainframe, but you're still a member of our junior crew, Lal." Jake said smiling, before her avatar appeared in front of them with a smile on her face. ** _"Hey guys good to see you again, and hello you two, I'm Lal, Commander Data's daughter."_** she said smiling and they nodded to her as Jenson looked at her gently.

"I don't suppose you were trying to annoy us on purpose by playing with the system right, because three of those situations were all before you father created you. But your personality switched courses and you sound like a normal teenager right now." Geordi said to her and she smiled. ** _"I know, I've been watching some of the old tv shows, so that helps right now, but the added playful touch was I'm 19 years old."_**

 ** _"In human years, though combined with four other teenagers you got us acting like a normal group of college students now."_** she said and Picard chuckled. "Yes and you took that just a little too far kids." He said and Wesley smiled at him. "Hey you wanted us pull the least likely maneuver when trying to shake off your opponent. And we did that, but adding the added misdirection and then throwing in the sound effects."

"And just so we had to throw you off last night works too last night. I did this all the time with Commander Jackson. And he didn't mind it turning slightly playful at the time when I was a kid to thirteen years old." Dayton said smiling in answer to that and they hid a smile. "Yeah well I think you took the sound effects a little too far, because if we had been ourselves then every member that hadn't been here longer than two years."

"They would all would be finding that funny right now. Though for us, it's gone from playing to playing practical jokes on your adult counterparts." Guinan said to him with a bemused smile on her face at that remark. "Like we said, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer." Jake said as he started laughing at that as Picard answered that with a slightly bemused look on his face as he answered them with bemused tone.

" I knew I shouldn't have said anything, after the alarm went off when you moved locations, but the added punchlines to our remarks was going a little too far Wesley." Picard said with a chuckle at that. "Yes sir, but that was too annoy her even more more, though I knew when as yourselves. Then you'd find that funny and Charlie was going to be enjoying that touch as well." He said and Greyson chuckled at that remark gently.

"If we were ourselves, yes we'd be finding that funny right now, but still frequent misdirection's, practical jokes. And several other ploys with the sensors and radio was going a little too far last night kiddo." he said to him and he smiled. "Just wanted to make the game react like our testing game, to the point that it resulted in you realizing. Just what I was up to last night, but it took her all night to dig through your memories."

"Just to figure out which clue matched what memory, since I did the same thing in survival training, Sir." he said and Perkins answered him. "Maybe, but sudden switches and repeated crashes, playing with the radio, the sensors, that's taking the games way too far when it goes from practice to real kid, so take it down a notch alright." He said and he smiled as Wes gave him a shove and he ruffled his hair as he ducked it.

"I think the act of us being back to normal is now causing him to act like we used to on the holodeck in training now, and again, watch it kiddo, or you're getting now, pal." Greyson said with a chuckle at that as he rested his hand on his shoulder smiling. "He started it." Wesley answered and Bates looked at him with bemused smile at his remark. "Alright buddy, we're not going into this right now, and you keep that up."

"And I'm really letting you have it, now watch it buddy." Greyson said to him with a playful warning smile on his face at that. "Alright watch it pal, or you're getting it now." Bates adding smiling at him and he looked at him playfully and he held back a chuckle at the look on his face then as he went for the underside of his leg and he started laughing as he sat there as he nearly fell sideways as the guard tickled him

As the duo were standing in front of him "No alright, you win, you win, I give up." He said to him laughing and Bates nodded with a smile as Greyson answered him. "That's a warning young man so you better watch it now pal." Greyson said with a playful warning smile at him and he nodded to him as he moved his right hand to his side as he tried to back away from his hand as he was using his left to tickle him as he said it to him.

"Yes sir, I get it, I get it, you don't have to do anything else, you win. Just not both, please, I'll stop playing around, but no more." he said through his giggling as the man lightly tickled him in the side gently. "I guess the training resulted in you acting like this with each other?" she asked smiling at the playfulness between him and the duo and they nodded as Wesley answered him her smiling as he said it gently then.

"They're right the last three years since mom was recalled back to earth the connection between us, in training, had doubled and then tripled in strength by the time I left for the academy and those three years before I did, were enough to create the bond she found so dangerous now and as to why, it's because they're more than just my mentors. But friends as well, like he said they watched me grow up at the time here."

"But the night of the riot, it was Greyson and Perkins I called first and this was why and the bonds were really strong and still are. But she thought she knew me in the way they do and the fact is she doesn't. Because our connection is stronger than she would expect, I know their thinking strategies and where to counteract them. But know your opponent and you know yourself and we know everything about each other in this case."

"But we ran a bonding test last year, father/son camping trip, if we were on earth and this was part of it, but though they didn't understand what I was telling her before. She didn't understand what I was telling them when she has control of them, but to them. And between us when they're themselves, they got everything in the clues I left to them. When I left the those markers out to them as to why, the bonding test was to see that."

"And Eric Porter was the latest arrival when we did that test and leading into when I left he became part of my training as our areas switched from basic. And into advanced and this was part of the scenario, because it shifted from the holodeck and going real. And in the Jeffries tubes and tunnels before the commander's birthday last year. In fact just before I left we ran this test for real and things were going into the Jeffries tubes."

"The extension tunnels and the maintenance shafts at the time. So every place they thought they traced me, was actually one that wasn't in my training exams when we did this. In fact the spots she yanked out of their heads were the ones I used in the exams last year, and I took a different route to throw her off make it last this long. She had taken my training course out of their heads, but rule #1 in manhunts now."

"If the people in question are the ones that trained you and figure they know your course, then change it up and you're never going to get caught. So they were thinking over my training course ever since I left and when it came time for the manhunt. It wasn't my training course I used, it was make it up as I go. So if we have to do this again, she's going to be digging into my head and use the same route I took last night."

"And this morning, in trying to get it right but then, after 4 years together now, it's the added act now of knowing your own student better then they know themselves. Because after that bonding test they know my thinking strategies better then she does. And with it, where to counteract, so if she causes a blackout in my memory. And the programming activates in my case, if there is any and at the same time we have further problems."

"In the next one and with the thirteen of them, by that I mean the quartet and the nine are going to be following me around, so trying to get me off the ship with that thing is not going to work, they know me too well. But Greyson and Perkins were the ones were involved in that, as was Bates and Watkins, but that sums it up. The trio were involved for four years in the case of the quartet and ten months before I left in the duo's case."

"Especially with Dr. Pulaski here, she's an expert in mind control, cloning and a few other things and she saw what the knack did to me and with that. If this continues and goes in the same direction as I described to them last year when I created that program. You're just asking for trouble in this case, which is why the only security teams involved. In that are going to be the twelve, as well as the chief and the quartet at the moment."

"Which explains the photograph that Porter found of the five of us sitting on the table in my living room last night. We had that taken in the middle of my training when we were going over stealth and survival training. The sextet and the quintet wee the ones training me and involved in the added tests that lasted longer than a week, but last night was an alteration to my training and survival test on the holodeck, at the time last year."

"And before it went from training and it it turned into a live test at the time, but this was like the wargame set up when we were dealing with the Borg. And the exams were, 'what do you do when your crew is compromised and you're the subject of a ship wide manhunt.'. But that was preparation for this in case it happened for real and our entire conversation covered this and I scored a full 100% on each one when doing it."

"But here's the next piece, but know your opponent and know yourself and you will win 100 battles without disaster, I spent 18 months training for this, before and after mom came home. And that's around the time I created to the program, and after we got boarded by Riley's double, to answer the unasked question. We had our own encounter with the mirror image universe last year, as if was the same issue completely."

"Just advanced 100 years and a heck of a lot more dangerous as well and I created the computer program in case it happened again. But the reason I created it was for several purposes, but one was in case the ship got hijacked by another character like Soong or Lore and I'll explained that in a minute. Two was in case we had an internal pest problem we had to deal with case in point was the Nanites that infested the computer system"

"Three was we had another conspiracy like the one that destroyed the Horatio and killed captain Keel, or another virus like the Polywater virus. And I had to take the computer out of their hands. Which as it turned out was a much needed program when this happened as we decided to reactivate the program last night. But the lieutenant here was involved in the entire thing, when I showed them what it did and they gave her specific orders."

"So the route she plans to duplicate next, through me is getting circumvented by them when it happens. As to why the route being taken is getting duplicated from last night and this morning. So though she's got it, supposedly, it's trying to yank it in the same direction and this time with the group back to being themselves again. So she tries it, but there's no getting off the ship now, with us docked at the Starbase, later."

"Because though the internal security intend to get involved the fourteen are telling them leave that to them, because they know me better than I know myself. Especially when she's got me and we've proven that twice in one year, and there's no doubt it's going to be third times the charm here if she's going two out of three now." Wesley said and she nodded as she saw the paternal love in the guard's eyes as he looked at Wesley then.

"You guys are that close?" Dayton asked him and they nodded. "Being a crew meant being a team and being a team meant family now. And though we already have a family, once deployed at our next post our friends and fellow crew members become our family after that. Which is why, in essence, the sextet and the ones I'm closest to take it so seriously with me right now, at the time and with it now, prior to you arriving."

"I'm their star pupil and and with several traumas over the last three years, they get overly protective. But I was actually forcing them to focus and break through her conditioning so they could remember what we were like together at the time. With you in training up here and about to become my best friend now in this. Now it's the act of finding my own circle and in this case, my squadron and we have each other, Charlie."

"You were right when you said that Nick was no team later, but acting like the alpha, in retrospect here it's being the youngest member of a werewolf pack. And he's dictating everything regarding this, I want to be free of that, and be my own person. And now with you and Robin, as well as Jake, I have that chance with mom removing me from the academy for the next eighteen months now." he said and the duo nodded, smiling.

"Eighteen months, you need that much time to recover from this situation honey?" Beverly repeated and he nodded. "Yeah and this way we actually have a chance to make sure nothing else is screwing with our bonds. But if you remember what you told me regarding a possible accident and cover up in this case. I've never lied to you guys and I'm not about to start now and to keep that from happening at all, in this case."

"Now it's out of school attendance and you're the ones training me, Sir and I'm back to working on things for real, with the duo at my side now here." he said and she, Deanna and Will all nodded to that remark as Dayton answered him. "One good thing at least with me here you have someone who can keep up with you, but training in these scenarios is about to get out of hand when we're doing this and like the lieutenant said."

"It's once you're 3/4's healed the four of us can run this scenario a second time and we're correcting these mistakes later." he said to him and Wesley grinned at that. "Yeah well this time with the fact that if it was the three of us, it's a combination of everything. That we talked about, but this time it's making sure those headsets are completely deactivated, before we do this again and getting our secondary host off if this ship next."

"But we can pull this training scenario for real if we get boarded and there's added trouble. But I'm creating fifteen to eighteen bags and the three of us are working as one. But to escape custody, we both have to pull it at the exact same time here Charlie." he said and the group hid a chuckle at the conversation at that as Greyson smiled at him. "I get that boys, but this time leave the practical jokes out of it, would you please."

"Because technically the movements were like a steady rhythm regarding knowing what he was trying to do. And our counter movements were a match up to what we dealt with regarding Roga that day were coming to the fore. But the added fact is its, now, that it's making sure our youngest team mate didn't collapse was the serious part now as to why exactly, it's running on adrenaline for six hours is enough of a concern."

"Though the six hours switched to an alnighter regarding this scenario, and I'm glad you actually got some rest last night. And before this started a second time this morning, but the alarms going off repeatedly were beginning to get annoying every time. And you had her going in the run around, but that's ridiculous at the moment." Greyson said to him and Wesley looked at the older man with a slight smile on his face at that.

"Yeah but they're trained on stealth Sirs, but that's where I got the idea from, with you encountering this guy when we arrested him. I knew you'd remember where and when you saw the tactics. But for her, frustrating her was the plan till she gave up and Data was done with the beacon, but I reversed the sequence to annoy her at the time. Though trying to get your attention focused was the key, in this situation last night and today."

"So I knew you were likely to be the ones ending up in the hallway next considering the memory was resurfacing, lieutenant. Though in your case it's ending up in the main hall right outside the cargo hold. And she had you unconsciously mimicking your reactions during the manhunt regarding Roga at the time. Because the first ended up in the hall just outside of transporter room 4 and the second ended up in the turbolift he took."

"And I got the unspoken message you were trying to tell me though regarding this, because somehow, though suppressed your voices were telling me things and giving me advice that entire time. I wasn't trying to drive you nuts with that, but keep her busy till she gave up. But from behind you can't tell who it is you're playing against till your opponent turns around and you see their face, or faces, if there's more than one."

"And I was waiting for you turn around so I could see you and then get you to remember, but four of five were focused on year two, several on year three and a few others on year one, but 3.5 years together, as you're my training instructors just pulled off the impossible now. Though we keep this up and it's back to playing around on the holodeck here, in training at the moment here after I'm slightly recovered from this."

"But hands on training and the added extensive training this way, in case we have another foothold/hostage situation take hold. And whoever is next, is doing this by being the ones who are able to get the job done. With you guys and the adult crew keeping them busy, the 4 of us can head off their attempt by working up another idea." Wesley told him as the man left his hand on his shoulder and Greyson nodded and smiled.

"Did this just turn you back into your sixteen year old self again you wiseacre, if you're getting smart with us right now?" Bates asked him smiling. "Maybe and maybe not." he said smiling and they looked at him as Will hid a chuckle at that as Perkins said it for him at that. "Alright wise guy don't push it right now, we've gone through several pranks and redirects here on the holodeck during your training when we did this test last year."

"And then it starts getting out of hand last night with the amount of pranks you pulled, along with it at the time. And doing it like that with having us guessing and second guessing orders was going way too far last night. I never would have expected that reaction with training last year but having the cascade field starting and stopping repeatedly when we're trying to chase you down is one thing at the time."

"And that was going a little too far last night along with several others. But you start getting smart with us again and you know the penalty here pal." Perkins said to him with a bemused smile on his face at that. "I think the training took on a life of its own last night Sir, but at the rate this is going I'm looking forward to advanced training with you guys. Eighteen months at home, and the training is going to get even more interesting."

"Though with the fact I passed this particularly test now, it's not a problem." he said in answer to that smiling. "Yes well you start getting smart with us again and you know the penalty here buster, and watch it right now. Though you keep giving me the wise guy remarks and you're getting the full thing for it buddy." Greyson said in answer to that smiling as he looked at him, as he ruffled his hair and he ducked his head smiling.

Watching him he felt paternal bond shift and he hid a smile as he decided to let him have it. 'I do believe we've gone over this before kiddo, and you trying to escape me never worked before when in training, I know you're ticklish. But with the fact that, you're getting smart with me now, you're busted here pal. And you keep it up in training and I'm really going to let you have it.' he thought smiling as he moved his hand to his side.

'Uh oh, now he's really done it, we did this maybe twenty times during training and his getting smart with us, just resulted in another. And with him this exhausted, he's not going to get away that easily this time, and watch it pal or you're getting it tonight.' Will thought, seeing the look on his face as he looked at him and then turned his eyes to Wesley and he hid a nod as he tried to keep the smile off his face then.

As Greyson looked at Wesley as he shifted position to get ready to catch him. "Were you trying to test me by reminding me of this and running it into a chess game?" he asked him smiling and Wesley caught the look. 'Oh no, not again.' he thought as he tried to move away from him as he caught him and pulled him into his arms. "Ahh, don't think so pal." he said smiling as he hold him as he squirmed as he said it to him.

"No wait, I wasn't getting smart. Come on you win." he said through his laughter as the guard got him in the side and he started laughing as he lightly tickled him. 'Oh no, not again, come on guys, ease up alright.' he thought through his laughter as he tried to move away from his hand as he answered him then. Though just as he did Greyson dug his hand into his side and he broke completely as he thought it to himself.

'No not there, not there, I give up you win, sir, stop, I give up, I give up. I give up, I give up, you win, lieutenant I give up.' he thought through his laughter as the older man kept it up on his side. "No, no Sir, I wasn't, but you win, you win, I give up." He said through his laughter as he went further then. "But to answer your question regarding that at the time." he said smiling as he looked up at him as Greysom was looking at him.

As he ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head smiling gently at him and in answer to that he rested his head against his shoulder and the guard smiled gently at that. 'It's okay son, I'm back, you got me back, it's okay.' he thought softly, knowing the teenager still needed them in training and this just triggered another emotional set back for his young friend then, and knowing he needed that 18 months with them.

'He's beyond exhausted now at the moment, and that's why he's acting like this around me, though at the current moment just trying to take care of him is going to be one thing. But it's gone from intermediate to advanced training now and he still needs us in this way too. It's alright kiddo just rest, save your strength, it's okay.' The security guard thought gently as he looked at him leaning against him then

As he sat there on the exam table as they talked it over then. Looking at him the older man felt the relief and love shoot through him as he felt his relief that he was free of the conditioning and that their bond was still in place. "Hey guys, what do you say we make it official with my being home for the year. The junior crew gets recreated into the ship version of Nova's biggest rivals?" Wesley asked and the trio grinned at the idea gently.


	14. 14: Analysis, Rivals And Bonds

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now. And as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 14: Gamma Squadron And Nova Inclinations**

As Dayton said it. "Yeah I like that idea, with the fact we have you home for the next year, it means that we have a better shot at pulling the job off then before and with it. It means, if Nick pulls anything illegal when the commencement demonstration starts up. And we're the ones doing the investigating, but this also means if he's trying to finish his career with a bang, it's turning him in for picking an illegal maneuver if he tries it."

"And the same is said for the girls too." he said and Picard crossed his arms at that as Beverly said it for him. "How far would he be willing to go just to get out from under your shadow Charlie?" she asked and he sighed. "As far as choosing the starburst, so if they get it right for the first time since the academy banned it from use. It's he's finishing his career as the nova leader that attempted the starburst and pulled it off now."

"And upstaged the academic star of the academy, with Wes here, it's, and I don't have to hear it out loud, either from him or Josh. But they're planning on becoming your unspoken plants on the team so it works and he turns him in for breaking the restriction. If not and we lose another cadet because of it, same reason and he's gathering evidence to turn him into you and the captain so he can be expelled for every charge wracked up."

"And with that, with Wes home, he's not Nova and he never was, He's Gamma and we take care of each other. But our squadron were half soldier/half scientist and it's getting the coordinates and calculations correct. Because if it, the starburst, is off by even a fraction of a foot, and it's going to kill someone. And the damn idiot never took physics enough to know that, if he tries it." he said and Picard said it sternly at that remark.

"He tries it and he's in serious trouble, the Kolvoord starburst was banned after the last attempt killed all five cadets that tried it." he said and Will nodded as he answered that. "It gets better, but Jack tried it and it killed Damian Reynolds like we said, so if he tries it and tries to fix Jack's mistakes it could back fire and kill one or all of you." he said and Picard nodded as he looked at Wesley to go into that as he said it gently to him.

"Wesley, would you be willing to tell me the second it happens, and that we both know you weren't ready for this, you've mostly been flying ships this size and the shuttles. But trying movies like this that you're not ready for at the current moment. And by that I mean you just began your flight training in the starfighters. But you've been piloting a galaxy class ship for the better part of four years now, since I activated you."

"But with you staying for this long." he asked and Wesley nodded to him gently. "Aye Sir and yes I would, I never lied to you before and why start now exactly and with that in mind right now. Regarding the trio its I don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information." He said and she crossed her arms. "Yes and a lie of ommission is still a lie, and with that if Brand asked us to investigate this?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah, he deflects my going to the inquiry and the back door is coming right to you, but I made a promise if I was in trouble, I'd tell you immediately. Though if said trouble just barely destroys our family, and that includes Robin if she's carrying my child. No choice necessary, it's now breaking ten rules rules, and twenty other charges. But thankfully they can't get up here to stop me when I turned them in, why though now."

"It's because non crew members are locked out of the system and this was a crime anyway, so I'm telling you if he tried that at the moment. But I have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet and I have a duty to the truth. But a lie of ommission is still a lie and I will not lie to save the team. My duty, I have a stronger commitment here and it's to the squadron, here on the ship, and to the crew." he said and they smiled at that.

"I have a duty to the truth, to you, the parents of my lost friend, and to the federation, so I'm doing the right thing now. And it's turning in the ones who break the rules, go ahead and hate me if you want you guys, but I have a duty to the truth." he said and she smiled at the remark. "That's what I want to hear from you Lieutanant, we taught you well clearly, and I'm very proud of you." Picard said and he smiled at him then.

"Thank you Sir, but in truth, you, the six of you and the others I'm close to, matter more to me then all if them together on the team. It's the time difference, us close to 6 years, them only seven months, so with that, who's going to win here exactly?" he asked and Beverly smiled. "We will, you always thought of us first and leaving for a few months didn't change anything, you're still my cub, no matter how old you get now."

"But you never let me down before and why start now." she said and he nodded. "I know and I'm Starfleet, SGC and I'm also Gamma squadron. And we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, personal or responsible. And we never lie, so why risk expulsion by lying to stay there, when coming forward means you get to stay. But you or them, truth or friends, I choose the truth." he said and that did it for Hanson at the news.

"Yeah and what about your duty to your friends, the team?" Hanson snapped at that remark and he crossed his arms. "There is no duty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest, Derek. And especially with a superior officer, but duty to my friends, come on, they are not my friends, I barely know them, the crew up here. Who in the latest arrivals are just newly arrived exactly?" he asked and Allysa answered that.

"Aside from the rest of your quartet, it's Sam Lavelle, and Taurik, they're both newly assigned to the ship. In my case I've been here since Sarek was on board, Wes." she said and he nodded. "Let me take a guess the scholarships turned into a crew evaluation of it and they're pressing their limits just to get some attention. And the senior staff is more focused on mind over matter?" he asked and the seven all nodded, bemused then.

"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head, pal, which is the reason for his attitude problem and we were waiting for you to come home. But he, Lavelle and Taurik, as well as Farley are treating this like the high school athletic scholarship issue. And it's wearing down the patience of your mother and the sextet, especially after he got arrested, again." Jake said with a bemused look on his face and he nodded with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, in your case, I'd do it in a heartbeat, because we're a true team, win together, lose together, we will not be tried separately. I would risk my life to save you guys, but a crew is a team, a team is a family, and though we already have family. Up here, where it gets more dangerous we become each other's family. Until you served on the front lines you're never going to get that Derek, you're a basic training ensign, I'm advanced."

"But if you want to take my place for the next 18 months at the academy, hey I'm fine with that, I never wanted to be on Nova anyway. And with the duo here and Jake still here, I have even more reasons to not be in Nova. Why, well it's because they're just like you, 'the shoot first, ask questions later' type, 'the leaping before they look' and their planet born, I'm a Starfleet born, and my equal is Charlie, he's medical born, as am I."

"So what if they consider me a traitor, and I failed them, well they're not the ones who's opinions matter, and neither is yours. They are." he said, pointing at his mother, the six and the rest of the group that were in the room with them. "Their trust and respect, I'd never let my mother or the crew down down no matter what happens and this is a very high factor, my father, but that's it, they mean more to me than the trio do."

"But Josh is my best friend in the squadron he would only agree with that, so if this resulted in killing someone else we'd do the right thing. And turn them in either way at the moment, but that's what being a Starfleet officer, to do the right thing we have to turn on our own people at times. Case in point is when Maxwell had a section 8 and Haden sent Captain Picard after him." he told him and he looked at the the older man.

"And frankly I don't blame you for the conflict of interest, but a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends. You had to do the right thing and no matter how much it hurts, Sir, but to a real officer, in order to do the right thing, you had to go against the whole. And turn in the ones who either were going renegade or were breaking the law by use of a banned maneuver when in training." he said to him and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Yes and that's what I wanted to hear from you, and you never lied to us before and why start now, if they force you into that position though. The only option left is by asking for weekend leave, because I don't doubt that Andrea is going to ask me to do that speech for the added assembled officers and cadets at the commencement demonstration. Thought this happens and she's asking us to do the investigation into the accident."

"Though at the academy, you're still under my command as a result as you're my student and my connection to your mother as well. As to that, if they're blocking the other outlets, that's the only way to get the truth out and we hit the reason why. But just telling us before hand and what happened and why. That's enough you're cleared of all charges as a result now here, and by acting as the undercover agent for us."

"But we've done this one too many times and you sound like me every time you do this." Picard said to him and he nodded to him. "I know and I had a good teacher, Sir you raised me and I'm not letting you down, so to me, it doesn't matter what they say. They don't matter to me, you do if it's a choice you or them, I choose you, every time it's going to be you guys now." he said and the sextet nodded gently to that as he went on.

"And the only to keep our bond intact is by staying here until the mission or episode prior to it happens, so whatever they did in the 20th to 21st century. That's our one chance whatever they called the episode leading into the first duty of every Starfleet officer." he said and Picard nodded. "Lal, if the people of the 20th century did do that, check this year and go down the list, if this was whatever number episode this is gets involved."

"In that season, then what's the number on the episode focused on that situation if I left at the end of this one?" Wesley asked and they watched the season number appeared and they nodded. "Episode 19 alright, so I leave in episode 17 and two months later possibly comes the accident so behind the scenes, if this show was 45 minutes long. Then I'm telling you what happened up there and we go to a sting operation."

"As we get them to incriminate themselves by their own words now and we keep it up until we separate. But if Robin gets pregnant leading into that situation, in her 8th month I'm coming home and we're restarting my on the job training as I'm staying here. Permanently, after that as I finish my career here on the enterprise and we make several changes but it's still not going to be a problem." he said and they nodded as she said it.

"At the moment, we just need a fifth member to our team, but if this means that Derek gets his chance at learning by doing it in simulation. And he takes Eric and Tony with him then all the better now, because right now. We need that time to make sure they can't sabotage our relationship or that we don't have any more repeats." she said and he nodded in agreement to that as the quartet all looked at Hanson then as Wesley said it.

"Captain what was the biggest reason for why Brand never allowed Derek at the academy at the time when you started his training with his parents on sabbtical?" he asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him. "We were afraid he was going to start up with the damn rumors that caused the knack in the first place. But this act of jealousy is a psychosis in your case that needs to end at the moment, and with that."

"What do you suggest Wesley?" he asked and he explained that. "One year in training at the academy has my record overwhelming records from guys like Nick and Derek anyway. As every adult on campus knows the reason for why I was starting training so no matter how hard he tries, everyone in my class. If he tries to drag up that rumor, is going to retaliate with the truth, so he wants attention it's by getting on a squad for it."

"And actually working for that lime light, but it's everything that Colin reacted to, but in our cases I've gotten the highest scores in every class they've ever been. Won every award they've ever been up for and its now you're comparing him to me. And ever since he walked on board this ship and he just can't seem to measure up in your eyes. So one option here, it's by getting him off the ship as he learns that lesson the hard way now."

"Your lesson to him when you reprimanded him last year, 'if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody. Then you better wake up and pay attention, because out in the real world, they don't care how good you think you are. Or who you're connected to it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education then you don't have anything.'. And he needs to learn that in only one way now as he's learning in simulation to practical."

"I mean look at us, we spent years paying attention in class, were taught by, in my case, Commander Riker, Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf, and in theirs. A different version of the trio, and four to however many years it took, we ended up going against a shipful of programmed members of our own crew. And beat the odds in one shot, and it's because of what you taught in that first lesson at the time and with that."

"It's he got arrested in fifteen minutes by wondering around the hallway and ends up getting arrested by Data for reckless endangerment. But as he just started his training, it takes years living on board said ship and knowing your crew better then they know themselves. So with that, it's time he learned that lesson, in simulations of training, if he was training to be a pilot." he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered him.

"Alright I'll talk to his parents and Andrea and we can get that set up, as for Joshua, it's going to have to wait a few weeks until we're clear of that virus. And in your case, you're partially recovered from what happened this week. But you're under adult supervision in case the diagnostics show up anything, understood." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Captain, I think it's best that once this aftermath to this ends and I'm recovered."

"We do an exchange program and we get Sito, Josh and Katie up here and send Derek, Tony and Eric down there as they try to tell him. Tell I'm with his rival and ex girlfriend, that I've gone Gamma and I'm your man through and through. So we just run a little test now regarding the bad guy on that movie's remark. But Derek's over confidence is his weakness and Nick's faith in his friends is his." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Yes, and to answer the unasked question regarding this when you were looking for Roga at the time that year. It took going over the exact sequence in order for me to remember here, but just the first two details were enough to get started as to why exactly. Because with breaking the beam, we had no idea where he ended up when you sounded general quarters at the time and two, and this is the big one now as I was working it out."

"Our communicators have a tracking beacon in them, so remove the beacon and you have to go to alternate ways to find them. Without someone knowing the mainframe this well it's takes longer than fifty minutes to find them till you activate the medical CG protocols. And have it tracking your quarry's life signs and signature once you do that you can find them easily, but Data is the only who knows how to do this now."

"And secondly why wouldn't she have knowledge of our ways in Starfleet, so with that in mind, I switched tactics to 400 years ago and went on stealth and it worked. You know me, but she doesn't, she's never been to earth to know our planet's history of 400 years ago. And our soldiers went on stealth mode when in a spec ops mission to keep from getting detected till the last minute at the time and with that."

"As to that I decided to use that against her, along with the fact that like Data I know our procedures better than she does, I was trained in the field for three years and I know you, by that I mean the five of you, better than she does here. So once I realized this I decided on, aside from frying the terminal, to play a game of cat and mouse with her to test her responses and her frustration was going into you at the time."

"Because she only got the last ten months after I left, but not the previous 31/2 at the time. She didn't know that we had an escaped and slightly homicidal soldier on board this ship, and we were playing a game of chess with him, before he got off the ship. She just met Commander Riker, but didn't know everything. And add more members of the crew that got turned into drones here, the harder it made it to dig through memories."

"Procedures of the ship, codes and so on, she had to dig through memories of close to 4 years together to get the clues to match up to the right memories. And codes to the right sequences and she had to dig up the important pieces out to find me." Wesley told them and they nodded. "I can take a guess that if we hadn't been compromised, you decided on doing what we suggested correct, Wesley." Picard asked him and he nodded to him.

"Aye Sir, in fact your advice was what I was going on this entire time, both of you, everything you taught me, from Remmick to Danar, I used for this. And with it, just because you think your know your opponent, never get cocky of your luck is going to run out pretty fast in this game. She got too cocky last night and I was playing games with her, because though she had you five and the rest of the adult crew here."

"Her victory was blown by three human teenagers of the same category." he told him and he shook his head smiling at that. "If there's more to this scenario than we think, just remembering that about using the computer as a gigantic medical equipment relay is enough. That to track the victim if their body is suffering from several weeks lack of rest and high body temperature." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement to that.

"I just pulled off the impossible as a decoy all this time, but then of this is how Colonel Jackson felt after they stopped the first renegade. I know how he feels now, but dad, I think it's time, I want to meet the rest of your squadron." he said and Will nodded as the now restarted use his of new title for him reactivated and he hid a smile at it. "That's the catch now isn't it, leading into the Borg you switch things around at the time."

"Since your mother left, I started acting like your father and now you're really acting like I am your father, including the informal term for the title, kiddo?" he said and Wesley nodded smiling at him. "Just short of two decades older, but so what, you've been acting like my father since I was 15 now. But our bonds, nothing is getting between us no matter what happens now, dad." he said and Will nodded smiling at him then gently.

"Issues of acting like the parent of a friend the results are the kid starts growing too attached to the friends of the parent. And if the said parent was a single parent and never got remarried right now. And instead of getting remarried I decided to leave you with my friends on the crew and here's the result." Beverly said smiling at that gently. "Wait, dad?" Hanson repeated in shock and he nodded smiling as he answered him.

"He's my godfather Derek, but here's the truth to why I'm disgusted with your attitude, but my biological father abandoned me and didn't care of what his actions would do. To me, my mother or anyone else that was connected to him. Walker Keel and the captain, the four of us shared the same thoughts regarding this. And I've hated my father ever since for abandoning me like this and after mom named the commander my godfather."

"He started acting like my father why do you think he said family emergency during our situation with Sarjenka. It's because mom named him and Counselor Troi my godparents, our bonds of family are the reason he was in this mess. First born cub leaving the nest, I'm his oldest training cub and seeing another who is my equal. That was hurting them emotionally, though now that the mission is over, they take over."

"Because the next monster is a more dangerous version to the Minotaur like monsters and that means trying to prevent our own people from ganging up on us. And when you've no clue who's got the secondaries and who doesn't it. But in order to do that, it's a matter of checking for slightly higher then normal body temperatures. What it also means is stage three emergency, right, buddy." he said and Geordi smiled as he said it.

"Than its enough we got to reprogram the computer and set it to a single person to track them, just to keep them getting off the ship, if this situation is just getting started. Though if it means making sure we can track the target from the search parties we'd have to program it to two different colors and then lock out everyone else here on the ship. So it's easier to focus and where ever the manhunt started from, and from there."

"It's locking down the floors above and below it, to keep him from getting out of it." Geordi said and Picard finished that remark. "Indeed, and that's worthy of noting as well but to beat the opposition, you want to win, got to be three steps ahead of them. And though we were compromised, it's still enough we have to work this out. So if it happens again, to change strategies, but nicely done." he said and Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but it would take blocking everyone, but the target and the search teams to find them, so without the tracking beacon you got to go life signs and heat signature. That is if the victim wasn't suffering from a fever high enough you'd be able to find him, like I said. Although those headsets had your body temperature raised to a dangerous level and that's what the parasites in that book were doing to the narrator as a result here."

"But with the fact I ended the incursion, before it got off the ship, it's, if we were in the middle of the same situation here as when they got to him finally. So it's catching the target, before he infects the military headquarters a second time. Though if that's her plan and it's making sure that the victim never makes it to the transporter rooms, on every deck on the ship or the shuttle bay just to prevent it, and with it."

"Whatever you guys discussed after Data broke you out of it, that is if I'm the primary target though I am. And with MacGregor here whatever this plan is she has it mind, the events are all in a certain length of time and that's not a coincidence either. Though if these pills have more than caffeine and I black out there's your problem right there." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as Will answered him at that.

"I'm just glad you were on duty at the time this was going, or I'd have killed him if he took you hostage. My being your mentor, but the age difference is enough that our bond was best friend/older brother/father and mentor, but if he even touched you like that, I'd kill him myself. It's been close to two years, but I forgot about this, but your tactics, I was trying to remember where I saw them, before the captain told me."

"And I remembered 2 of the 3, but trying to remember which direction it took was now next to impossible here. Because she was trying to dig through my memories of where and when the manhunt took a different turn until he got out of the ship. And by use of the cargo bay transporter room system and that was a fatal mistake here, because she turned off the main ones." he said and he nodded to him as he answered him.

"Yeah and I was waiting for you to remember that Sir, but if you can't remember every scenario we had, it's going to backfire on you. Remember where and when you saw these tactics, what with the fact you blocked off the Turbolifts, not every transporter room was out and was off line. Because you shut down the transporter rooms, but you never did the cargo bays, that's the fatal mistake." he said and he nodded as he got it.

"We're dealing with the regular ones, but the back ups, we should have deactivated all of them." he said and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, we know each other so well, that I had to alter strategies just to keep you busy, but all in all. Here's the reason you found the phaser on top on the console and inside the control panel Greyson, because the one I used was the one he took." he said and they nodded to that in bemusement to that.

" I'm just thankful I never had to hurt anyone, but you got the message right, I didn't want to be forced into making that decision. Guys, that hall I was in was the one he took when you arrested him that day, exact same hallway. With Pearson blocking off the other end of the hall I went to getting your attention by having it aimed at the shield. And I saw Pearson from my angle, and decided to keep that from going in the same direction."

"And hid in the alcove just off that corridor, so with the turbolift out and decided on planting the phaser in that hall. But I was trying to jog your memories in where you saw this before, where and when. Took the entry tubes and ended up in the cargo bay and started a repeat of his toying around with the systems, by leading you in circles. But I, once I planted the third phaser, I was sitting in the tube tunnel at the time."

"The one leading directly into the engine room from the second floor right above the reactor. But that's why you couldn't find me I was so close to it, it blocked me out, but I was listening to the entire conversation. And then to top it of, if she'd been smart, she'd have you looking straight up, because I was right above you. The second floor overhang, Roga climbed up the reactor core." he said to the duo gently and they nodded to him.

As Worf answered him. "And got into a Jeffries tube, yes I see that right now and with it. I take it you remembered which one he used to get into the Jeffries tubes?" Worf asked him and he nodded. "Yeah, but your fatal mistake was not being in there when I did, the cargo bay that I was in, or checking above you, like directly above you. It happens to be the one you were hiding in, when you tried to arrest him yourself at the time."

"I figured if she was tracking me through the other areas, that you obviously forgot where and when you saw this before. But remember, after the attack in engineering, you traced him to the shuttle bay on deck 11, you went to check and blocked it off. Before you realized he was in one of the cargobays and flooded them, before you did this, what happened next." he asked and Worf shook his head with a slight smile as he said it.

"I knew he was still in there waiting for me to leave and made it sound like I left the room, he gets ready to leave and I catch him. Before the phaser blows, knocking out the power and he escapes by using the cargobay transporter room system. After using the third phaser he had on him to power the blasted thing. If she checked my memory she'd have done that, but she didn't." he said and Wesley nodded to him smiling at that.

"Yeah the site to site transport, tracking system blinded, leaving the phaser on stun just down the hall from the turbolift you found his on and so on. I figured if she didn't know what these things were than you evidently forgot having a slightly homicidal soldier on board, otherwise the game would be done within 15 minutes. And she'd win, but you're lucky you didn't, otherwise that would be it, though the extension shaft in that case."

"That was my last throw in, as was getting into the bowels of the ship, those chips I created they were meant to simulate the phaser overloads. So keep her busy and making her think I was taking the same direction. Till she figured it out after digging though your memory and Geordi realized where these ideas were coming from. Just after I ended up the shaft you tracked me into earlier." he said and the quintet nodded softly.

"Nice she doesn't know that information, because we were programmed, but we found his back up phaser sitting inside the wiring when I deactivated the transporter a second time. And then you're hanging around the Jeffries tubes and wait twenty minutes to get our attention, by getting into the catwalks and we can hear it through the wall." Greyson said with a bemused smile on his face as he looked at him then and he nodded to him.

"Kid I swear, you keep pulling stunts like this and you're going to give us all a heart attack here if this keeps up, because though I couldn't find you. I checked the terminal he fried and found a third one inside it." Bates added to him gently and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, you all forgot a few things and without Data you had to do it on your own here. As if that's not enough the entire Jeffries tubes tunnel system is tough to navigate."

"As the system is like a honey comb of corridors, so trying to figure out where your quarry is-is next to impossible in this case with it connecting to 42 floors. And I had the system on repeated site to sites. So after that first jump it was by tracing it through playing with the systems and a few other things, before I turned it into a scavenger hunt. And the last touch was by getting your attention focused on me at the time ."

"As to why it's because the entire corridor systems in the Jeffries tubes and systems are shielded and you don't know where your quarry is going to come out, until they do. But until they start screwing with the relay systems and internal sensors you don't know where they are. But that's the intention, and I was watching you from the tube entrance right behind you in the engine room, though you couldn't see me at the time Sir."

"In fact every spot he was in I back tracked, but I was so quiet that you never noticed me till you picked me up in section twenty three finally." he said as he finished it off. "But I wasn't giving myself away till he got the palm beacon working, and when I did. Well that's when you found me finally and I got your attention on me to keep you from checking on him." he told him and he and Picard nodded in bemusement at that.

"I swear, we shouldn't have helped them arrest him at the time that year, because his blowing the tracking systems, getting into the tubes. And with 42 decks, we had no idea where you were, if that's not the act of a master strategist, nothing is. And because you're remembering these things better than we do. And Etana never checked the records, so she didn't know we had an escaped soldier running amok on board this ship."

"And without Data, he's the one programming the internal sensors, but he made it easier for us to find Danar, but without him. We can't find you, so several regular and palmed sized phasers in every spot he was in, redirects, decoy tactics and everything he did, leaving a trail for us to follow and then we pick you on the sensors. You decided to alter strategies and was delaying till the palm beacon was ready, and turning on the sensors."

"Just before getting our attention finally, you, kid, are incredible, if I remembered any of this, it wouldn't have worked. Because these games of hide and seek were driving us that nuts when we were looking for you. But my training you and his tactics just saved the entire ship, but that's incredible Wes, I never would have thought you could do this. And keep us guessing till you broke the conditioning on us and you guys pulled it off."

"And not too many teenagers can do this without the added skill of knowing the ship you were living on." Will said to him proudly and he smiled at him. "You know me too well Sir, but I had to take a different route just to escape detection. But everything we discussed last year was made and put to use. As for the avatar, that wasn't my idea, though she decided to take the added catch as she let her know that she was controlling things."

"But you know me and she doesn't, to prove that I decided to test her by turning it into a game and I won when you couldn't find me for the entire 25 hours after I left my phaser on repeated stun in the hall." he told him and he nodded. "She had us under her control, but she doesn't know you at all. But we did, so to switch tactics, you had to do things we'd never tried up to now and pulled it off." Bates said and he nodded to him smiling.

"You're kidding, that's where you got these ideas, that's incredible, no cadet could do this and last longer than a half an hour in situations like this." Robin said and he smiled. "Not when they haven't been serving on board a federation ship for real if they weren't a crew member, let alone the child of one. As to that, going above and beyond the call of duty was a requirement here that was needed, though the Admiral hears this."

"And he's going to see this as I deserve a promotion for preventing Risa's hostile take over bid from getting off of the Enterprise." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "Quinn, let alone Admirals Henderson and Sullivan, are going to see that as well Wesley, no first year cadet could do this. And not when they've been working simulation for three years. It takes being in the thick of it, to not being taken till the last minute."

"But you, you've been serving for real, been doing everything your class mates have on a real bridge, working at a level that is harder than they think when in a true engine room. You served aboard a real federation ship, in our eyes you deserve that promotion because it takes a certain level of dedication, virtue and heart to pull this off and not get taken till the last minute." he said to him smiling gently, as he answered him.

"Evidently though she got to the six of you, I was at the academy, so though she read my record, she didn't know how I thought. Though you did, so to prove that I decided to run a test regarding this and shifted tactics, she was forcing her mind on you. So she didn't understand what I was doing and that thought landed in you. And till the last five minutes when the beacon was ready when you realized and remembered Danar."

"And this was something else you taught me, if your friends are compromised by the person influencing them. Then switch tactics and go a different way till their free of the conditioning." he said and they both nodded smiling at that. "Yes and it certainly paid off, if your peers and closest friends are compromised by a master manipulator. Than never mind using the old protocols you learned by the people that trained you."

"But switch tactics and if you dealt with a previous manhunt, than use those tactics and you'll never get captured." Picard said smiling and he nodded to him. "I think we trained you a little too well if you're getting this good. And at escaping detection now, because it took close to three quarters of an hour time find you. And the trail of breadcrumbs was beginning to annoy the heck out of us." Will said to him smiling and he nodded to him.

Looking at Wesley, he smiled in pride at the way his student took it so easily then. "You certainly made me proud Wes, nicely done. With the way this is going, the Admiral, once he hears this, is making you an acting lieutenant on board when he hears you prevented a foothold situation in the federation here. You both took a couple injuries, but if we were in the service of 400 years ago, you'd both get a promotion for your services here."

"Smart move, throw us off by acting like they were taken, before getting to work, though we caught them in the act by catching her without it. Robin, you just got added to the crew, but when around a superior officer and he's possibly compromised: never left your nervousness show, make eye contact and finally act like everyone else. I knew you were faking it that entire time, because we helped raise him, we know how he thinks."

"Which is why we caught you first and that just left him, but you never tell your possible compromised team mate what your plans are or where you're going. When doing them, or that blows the entire operation in heading off a foothold situation here. He knows this, as is trying to avoid detection by getting into the shielded areas." Will said to her and she nodded as as he went further to explain the chase down they dealt with to Picard then.

"Yes alright, so after overhearing your conversation with her Sir, he then went into the bio med lab and started fixing Data and then realizes he's the last one standing. Because we caught her in the act. And spends the next half hour dodging us in the halls, gets into the bowels of the ship, and starts distracting us by getting on the catwalks. Up on level seven, while Data finished it off, but pulling a drop attack directing on us at the time.

"But if this reminds me of anything it's the virus we got hit by in our first year, although in this case it's making sure that the mutated virus doesn't mutate into anything else. Especially after it mutated into a video game this time, but once was enough, if she's tries this when your ankle is still healing and nothing is saving her and her accomplices from jail time." Will added and he nodded to him as he answered her as he sighed then.

"Is that what the virus did to us, making us act like we're intoxicated, it's been four years and two months to the day of that situation here Beverly. I mean I read out the information regarding that?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Before you ask guys, but these instances were from huge gravity shifts that caused water molecules to be created, and they collected carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol."

"Or recreational drugs, so like intoxication, but much worse, the victim's judgement is almost completely impaired." Wesley added and the nodded as Picard nodded in agreement as Beverly said it then. "Yeah you're right, but here's the thing and we're suffering the exact same symptoms we were then, included high body temperature which explains the sweating, though now we have to give our bodies a chance to recover."

"Because we're all in detox from these things." she said and he nodded as Wesley answered her as he said it. "Sirs, mom, Deanna, I recommend we go into security lock out, everyone here who hasn't been here longer then four years. And by that I mean everyone in this room was here either longer than four years or are part of the ones. That do start acting like ourselves again the second it breaks now are allowed into it."

"And the ones that aren't are locked out the mainframe, everyone in this room was either a veteran, or snapped out of the conditioning the second it broke on them. And locked the out of the computer in, and the corridors leading into the shuttlebays and the computer now. 70% of the ship had to deal with our minds being messed with repeatedly, we can take it and we're strong enough to handle it, but the new comers who haven't as long."

"Case in point is the newly activated members or the ones that have a case of screwing around with the holodeck or even suffering phobias. But the rest of us have a better chance to fight it off and it's because we've been doing this so long it doesn't even affect us anymore. But with the near altercation on the bridge and a possible flip out on the way, the ones that can't take it need to be locked out of the computer at the moment."

"And it's the same for the new arrivals, the ones that either just arrived from the academy or got transferred from one ship to another. They haven't been through what we have. Let alone suffered two viruses while doing it at the time. As to that, only command security and senior staff are allowed into the computers, as to why I'm saying this. Our plant, or secondary host, is going to realize that he's screwed once he realizes this."

"And we locked him out of the computer, he's going to realize that he is now the lone mouse on a ship full of snakes and knows the second he screws up he's in deep trouble. Like say insisting he be involved in the search for whoever the primary target is, though you say to stay out of it and leave it to the security and he does it anyway. Which is going to get him killed if the said primary target is a kid no older than me, Robin and the duo."

"The other thing is we need to get a look at the extended exposure to this thing, because of 80 new arrivals the ones losing it first are the quiet ones, the ones that are introverts and never socialize with anyone. So though we got a look at that thing briefly I did enough research to gain why everyone lost it earlier, but we don't know what the after effects are going to be and that's part of the problem here at the moment."

"If it was like when Lieutenant Barcley was screwing around with the holodeck computer or even the hallucinations we were all suffering from when we ran the warp speed tests. It'd be enough that the effects are going have one of the crew flip out and they could do more damage then necessary here. Or it turns into a case of drug rehab and they're flipping because they're now going cold turkey, but they're a threat now as a result."

"To themselves and anyone else and we'd have to go rehab regarding this from that thing, but for you guys, who've been here longer since day, it's not going to affect us at al, because we're strong physically and mentally and we've had our heads screwed around with so many times we're used to it now." he said and finished with a sigh. "Though added side effects in my case, with what I told you so far, could be a problem."

"In my case I drained 3/4's of my strength thanks to this, but I've dealt with this more times than I care to think about, any new recruit, my age or Robin's age who was exposed to that thing, once exposed, is going to have the same reaction. That Juno did last year, or for the adults, it's going to be like they'd taken in too much ethanol. Or drugs, or both and it's going to result in a speedballing over reaction, as to that."

"The side effects of these things are like narcotic's, losing the parasite killed their team mate and he went into withdrawal as a result, the secretary went into a coma. So for the ones that need to be watched, medical security alert, condition three, in case we have another flip out like we did after the entity hijacked Worf." Wesley said to him and he nodded. "Good idea son, that's a good idea, suddenly coming down off the high here."

"It's going to be like the victim really did cross chemicals and if it takes sedating them we have to make sure they don't try screwing around with this piece of junk or hurt themselves. So we're going into lockdown till the situation is done with as of now." Will said to him and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, the computer to access security codes, the shuttlebays on every deck and anything else that needs a security code is locked out."

"Only those of us who've been here longer than four years are allowed into the computer and in the case of the ones who gave you that intel regarding this are allowed in, that includes the security teams, more specifically Lieutanants Bates, Greyson and Adams and their teams, but just us who are trustworthy. So you, me, the captain, mom, Geordi, Deanna, Worf, Data and select members of the crew, as well as Dr. Anenzi and Robin."

"But other than that, anyone acting suspicious or are acting as though they're about to have a reaction to suddenly losing that thing and its effects, get ready for the nervous reaction or the flip out. Because it's going to be like the reaction from speedballing with the ethanol. Though the technology is a different response just remembering Remmick is another reason to take it seriously, and here's why, it stimulates the adrenal glands."

"As well as the testerone and several other hormones making them act like they taken in too much or like Roga when you arrested him at the time and with that. The secretary beat the heck out of him, before he got turned into the host. As to that, if it takes going five or ten on one, it's means we have to watch the ones who aren't strong enough in case of the flip out." he said and the entire sextet all nodded to that as they got it.

"And while we're on the subject here at the moment, the junior crew is getting recreated into Gamma squadron. Us Gamma squadron are the 'think, before we act' type, and we just pulled off something no squadron. And at the academy could ever do if their parents weren't all officers in Starfleet. But as up until last year it was just us four now and you just activated close to four months ago now, it's getting used to that fact now."

" So Derek, if you got a problem with that, then you're taking my place on Nova squadron, while I'm in recovery here at home with the trio. Because I never wanted to be on this team, I was happy as a solo wolf. Till I found my partner, and then heard my best friend was still up here, and with that. If you want to switch places, we can arrange that, so you better pull yourself together." he said to him at that as he looked at him.

"Yeah so why the reason for that exactly, Crusher, why didn't Brand allow me in five months ago?" he asked him coldly. "Because every Starfleet officer over the age of 25 knows why you're jealous at the moment here, in my case. She decided with me at the academy to make sure you're not spreading that rumor around campus. And for the record you're Lieutenant Commander Shelby and I'm Commander Riker, in this case."

"And I didn't have to hear the pop off in the turbolift either or the reason why exactly, with her erring twice and then she goes behind his back to the captain. But go ahead and admit it, just what does this have to do with me exactly right now?" he asked and they watched him as they saw the jealousy in his eyes grow. "Your comment regarding the captain just makes it clear when you said that, it's the same for Colin as well."

"I didn't have to hear the words in his case, because he's a 24 year old you, in the acts of jealousy. Every time you don't get what you want or you flunk a test you head for ten forward and get loaded. But here's the catch when on duty you're not supposed to be drinking, so it's either synthethol or non alcoholic in our case. Since, if we were in the 20th century, though adult, we're still considered minors to the adult crew."

"And anyway, though you're under piloting training, and not under commander Jenson's command that doesn't excuse anything at the moment either. As Colin saw after the drunken outburst in ten forward, though not in one branch or another. The senior staff and extended crew covers all areas, as we are just teenagers. So to them we're kids, you more than we are, because we all been at it, unofficially since we entered our teens."

"But with that in mind, here's the added catch, to them you're a college student on academic probation for getting arrested one too many times and your grades are falling. So to play in the next game you got to get those grades up, and it's by going to school and paying attention in class. You want to make good grades you better wake up and pay attention now, because we're switching places." he said and Bernard interjected then.

"So switch places with you on the team, and he's in piloting training and you guys reverse lives, while we're keeping you home and we bring Josh up here to finish your team off. While Rick is with him, Nick and the girls at the moment and Gamma squadron is now the junior crew up here while he's learning the real ways of Starfleet, son?" Bernard asked and he nodded to him as the quartet exchanged looks at the idea then.


	15. 15: Furry Company And Medical Truths

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 15: Dangerous Rivalry And Furry Arrivals**

"Yeah Doctor that's exactly what I mean, Charlie told me what happened, Harry, were you and Mace in the hall when the fight broke out at the time?" he asked and the duo shook their heads to him. "No thank god, but what would you describe this as if we hadn't arrested him at the time?" Mason's father asked and he sighed. "The murder/self defense in 'The Outsiders', Lieutenant Hatchison." he said and they nodded to him then.

"So let me take a guess, Robin was Cherry, I'm playing Twobit, Jake was Johnny and if one of the duo was in there, the youngest of the gang. And with Derek's behavior when drunk, I'd class him as the Soc that ended up dead at the time. Because he just barely killed the kid when trying to drown him, you know Derek. If it hadn't been for the fact I got the group up there, you'd have traumatized the sextet for life if they saw that."

"But you want to get yourself in trouble repeatedly for jealousy here that's fine, but just because we're the ones getting all the attention. It doesn't give you the right to get plastered and breaking the rules left and right. Us junior crew are under a strict regime, we follow it and we move up the ladder in intership politics. And if we don't and we get jumped by someone else, that's how it is." Dayton said to him and the adult crew sighed.

"Alright subject change before this starts another fight and son, you better stay put for a while, because that ankle just barely got dislocated in the jump in there. But if that happens again and it could blow it out next time. And repeated injuries like this are enough to cause permanent damage. And if you don't stay off of it right now and for the next month, okay." The orderly said and Wesley nodded as he scanned his leg then.

"Great, that's just great, it wasn't a sprain, but a near dislocation, alright she's really going to get it when I get through with her later. Honey stay off that leg, and when working I want you sitting down and I mean it. You want to get your job done, you can do it by data pad and from the terminal. But you're not walking around on that leg for the next month, okay." Beverly said and he nodded as Anenzi switched subjects then.

"Alright in this case..., Lal, for the time being I want it on, for the next month until his ankle heals, repeated site to sites. Or at least till whatever plan this is of theirs to activate and once it does disable it after the first one. Once it gets started so we don't have her trying anymore of his pattern. While we're looking for him if he's the primary target in this plot of theirs." he said and they heard a beep followed by a meow at that.

"Alright don't start that again and don't encourage her Lal, because this is neither the time nor place for this right now." Wesley added and Worf said it with a bemused smile to that. "Was that what you meant, by the cat/computer version of a bickering match right now?" he asked and they heard a second beep and Spot answered with a meow at that and that did it for the quartet as he said it a second time to the four of them.

"Alright again don't start, because we're not having a fight break out between you so can it already." he said to his computer based team mate as the kids all started laughing at that as they looked at the door to see Spot walking into the room. "Hey girl decided to check in as well?" he asked and she gave a mew to him and walked up to his bio bed and jumped up next to him and curled up there next to him and they chuckled at that.

Looking up at him the cat pressed her forehead to his with a gentle purr and Beverly smiled at that. "Yeah I'm not going anywhere for a while mom just set my recovery duration I'm staying for the rest of this term and half of the next. So if you want to drop in, in my quarters, that's fine girl." he said as she brushed her forehead to his as she answered him with a gentle look. "Mew?" she asked and he nodded to her gently.

"Slight hurt paw and exhaustion, but otherwise I'm okay right now, girl." he said and she gave mew to that, before seeing the pill bottle and looked at him. "Meow?" she said sternly and Dayton hid a shudder. "I think that one means, ** _'if those are the reason you're looking like this, you're in serious trouble, kitten.'_**." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him with a bemused look then as he said it to him.

"Yeah that's what she's saying alright and to answer you girl, no I'm not taking those, but that's one reason I'm staying in my kennel for the next 20 months." he said as he went further and Beverly hid a smile as he answered her. "There's two versions of catnip for humanoid shaped cats, one is based off natural catnip in food. The other, like the one he's taking and is more dangerous, and my mother is a vet, I learned to deal with it."

"So fix the jolt by taking in my own version of kitten snacks that has the necessary level of both versions of human catnip. That bottle is empty and I stopped taking them five months ago, but that's why, the other is the kittens in my litter at my school. They dismantled my regime, my sleep and eating regime, so, she's keeping me home. As I'm a suffering from weight loss and a different version to the catnip he's on."

"But this is basically like your version of catnip, his is a more dangerous version that causes a violent reaction. But I have too much built up in my system and I lost my cat naps because of bad dreams. So I'm on bed rest and light duty with me still a kitten in their eyes." he said and she gave a mew to that. "I really hope these don't have more then your catnip in them, because if they do and whoever causes you to get worse."

"And I'm scratching the heck out of them, as for the guard cat, he comes near you again and I will, I love kittens, and you're mine now. But I'm a very protective mother once I find my owners kittens so whoever is still under the influence of that toy. They better stay away from you, or I will put them in the vet's office." She said through Data in response as she leaned her head against his leg and started purring protectively.

"Well I think that just made our point, she prefers children to adults, because we're still just kittens to her. Us four, we're kennel born in her eyes and to her, she's protecting us from the possible dangerous cat on board the ship right now." Robin said to him in response and he nodded as Harry reached out and she looked at him. And then brushed her head against his hand and he started petting her as she started purring at that.

Before pressing her forehead to his and he smiled at that. "I think that's the kittens connected to her kittens now as the six of us are your baby brothers and sisters along with Molly now, Wes." Katie said and he nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement, Keiko, is she okay?" he asked and Keiko O'Brien nodded gave him a gentle smile and nodded. "Yeah she's fine, but I get the feeling with you four, and the sextet now in this case."

"To her, you're her big brothers and sisters now, but like always, it's the same, you're protecting the kids from someone getting beyond reckless and causing an injury. Though that's why I was furious, because if she'd been in the hall and saw that. That is if she was Alex's age and that would have traumatized her beyond belief. But for a girl cat the kittens connected to her own, belong to her to." O'Brien said and he nodded to him.

"Uh what does she mean by kennel born kitten?" Alexandra asked he smiled. "How long have your parents been in Starfleet, you six in particular. I mean, I'm 3rd generation Starfleet born through my dad. But second through my mother, so what about you guys. As you're the youngest members of my litter and she met the trio and the quartet already so how many generations." Wesley said and they nodded as her mother said it.

"I'm fourth generation." she said and the quintet nodded as they gave off their's. "Third" "Fourth" "Second" "Third" "Second" Bernard said and he nodded. "Well that's what I mean, you guys, kids, are too young to be working in the field as a part time job. My coach, before we arrived on the ship, he had me in training since I was 13. But four years of training on the enterprise, to her that's my kennel, the ship is my kennel."

"And I'm barely 2 years old in her eyes, and she is 2 years old, so to her I'm a kitten, kennel born kitten, protecting the entire kennel from a very dangerous cat. And possibly a case of strays with everyone suffering the secondary and not knowing who's who yet. So to her, she's watching who does and that's why she was gave that warning growl to you guys, she knows it's you and not your alter ego now." he said and she gave a meow.

"He's right, I can see you acting normal, I know you're yourself again, but rival kitten over there, he's got to get his jealousy under control. And before it puts him in his own kennel for a week." she said meowing, as she gave a growl at the pill bottle. "After you study those, destroy them, kitten needs a chance to heal and before this makes him worse." she added and Anenzi nodded as the trio hid a smile as Beverly said it gently.

"I think she made it clear now, to her, you're her kitten, mess with her kitten and someone is getting the claws." she said and Wesley nodded as he stroked the fur on her head and she purred protectively at that. "If we had a cat in year two, I had a room mate, with you gone and she was keeping me company until you got home." he said and they nodded as his medical guardian answered his remark gently at that.

"Yes and I think she's grown too attached when she just met you, but this is ridiculous." Michaels said as she started laughing at that remark. "Hey Wes, would this damage to the wall have anything to do with why you talk about this girl like that. Your tone goes cautious every time you mention her?" Dayton asked and he and Pulaski looked up and saw several burn marks and what looked like fingernail scratches next to the monitor.

And they both nodded as she answered that question. "Yeah it does, and it's because Jamison suffered a slight life threatening disease I had contained. And learning what he had her bodyguard decided if I wasn't going to neutralize that contagion then she was. And morphed right in front of me and into a Bigfoot style creature, before I called Worf and the captain in here at the time." she said and they nodded as he finished that.

As the cat looked at the wall and started growling as her fur started standing up as she backed into him protectively and they nodded. "Shh, it's okay girl she's not still on board, it's okay." he said softly and she mewed and rested her head against his leg and he started petting her as they sighed. "Well that makes it clear, she's not having you get hurt with Anya or Salia's real form on board." Will said to him at that response gently.

"At the current moment, I think that just made our point, then again, I wish that when we were on earth that first year, before you left. I wish I adopted a cat and at least this way, it's not quite as lonely in there. Though if she saw Salia in her natural form and the reaction is she's going to fight to the death, regarding me. When I'm only 16 and a just short of a one year old kitten in her eyes." he said and Pulaski nodded to that gently.

"What the heck was Salia if you're saying it like that?" Robin asked and Pulaski answered that with a sigh. "She's an allasamorph, they're shapeshifters, but her bodyguard was a slightly older woman a year or so older then me and his grandfather. And she's, in our eyes, making the perfect bodyguard in this case, but seeing her change. And for the first time, it's still enough to scare the heck out of you." she said and the duo nodded to her.

"The captain told me right after they saw a near fight break out in here that day, and I agreed to stay away from her. But Salia, she didn't want to leave me and snuck out and came to see me." he said and Will covered his eyes. "Well that explains why the security alarm went off in your quarters, she just barely got you killed by doing that." Pulaski snapped in shock and he nodded as he answered her gently at that remark.

"Yeah, well Anya thought the situation was in reverse, but I followed orders and that was that I would stay away from her. But her, she couldn't over rule her head that week, she wanted a last time to see me. But I think the act of playing a humanoid teenager in love for the first time over ruled her head. Sorry mom that second year with her around, it was easier for me to open up, but she understands the trauma the knack caused here."

"But you better combine forces for whatever the added after effects are going to be here, but dad was right, added case of attachment here. And things after the knack resulted in the bond deepening and they knew I still needed them. Though I'm fully recovered from that, or I was before Soong hijacked Data last year and causing us to realize. Now, that the side effects are stil there, but that's the other reason she came back at the moment."

"Brand considered the possibility that whatever this is that the planet triad decided on was going to reactivate it and if I'm the said target meant to get it into the federation. And the knack combined with it, they had to take charge and fast. And before our conversation over this last year activated in the process." he said and Beverly nodded. "I get why, but these characters need to understand that though you love someone."

"You at times have to let them go and she broke your heart by revealing her true form to you and after repeated traumas over the previous 15 months. That this is enough to tick us as your parents and guardians off at the moment, because if I had her powers. And knowledge of knowing what the bodyguard would do and I'd just take orders. And leave you alone, before her guardian lost her temper." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Well, trust me an allasamorph on allasamorph fight is too much right now when the only human in the room never saw this for themselves and their legal guardians did. Salia snuck out of their quarters, came to our quarters and Anya arrived in their natural form, before I saw Salia do the same thing and I called the lieutenant to my quarters. And before I got caught in the middle of it then." he said and they nodded in shock to that.

"I can't believe she did that, because with you having your mother transferred back to earth, followed by us dealing with Devin on the ship. These kids creating that stupid rumor and it causes you to over do and now this. If it was a human teenage girl it's one thing. But an alien shape shifter is another and then to top it off, is you're just getting over a trauma, then you have your heart broken." Pulaski said firmly to that news.

"Yeah no kidding I know you didn't like the fact that Devin threw his knack on me without realizing or maybe he did. And decided if I could help him it was worth it, but not breaking it, and before he died was going too far. But you had it right the first time, it was four to five days and as a results that's why I looked like that. But first Aldea, then this and Salia, one thing or another could be accepted but two traumas and now this."

"In your eyes, that is the six of you the rest of the group I'm close to, this is going way too far right now, but you were the ones trying to protect me. And from having my heart broken, and at first I thought she was a normal girl till Anya showed up. As I got the truth and I saw her change right in front of me, but it was close in there." he said and they nodded as the engineering crew exchanged furious looks at that news

"Jesus, you're lucky there was wasn't an altercation in there or that could put you in here for an injury honey." Barnfield said in shocked disbelief at the news. "Tell me about it, I mean hearing what this is is one thing, but seeing it is another. And being the victim that winds up in the middle, that's crossed the line between truths. And breaking orders for their own safety and the sextet were trying to protect me too, before she violated it. "

"Dad, the captain, Worf and Dr. Pulaski told me what she was and I decided I wasn't taking chances right now. But I was letting her go, but I think her love for me was too strong and she didn't want to let go that easily here right now." he said and Picard nodded. "Either way, if she just followed orders that we and Anya agreed to, she wouldn't have just put you at risk, you're 16 years old and my responsibility right now."

" I'm not losing you because of a love struck teenage alien shapeshifter and her not willing to follow orders. Because she's letting her heart over rule her head and put the entire crew at risk right now for the sake of her own feelings right now. I know that they say that she can't help her feelings, but at times you have to. Or they get completely out of control and put others at risk, case in point is you nearly ending up in the middle."

"But you're with the right one now and we can all agree that this is better as she was future leader of her planet. And you're a young officer, your other half is a fellow officer, son." he said to him gently and he nodded in agreement to that. "At the moment with the fact you said that Lieutenant, she understands. She may not completely understand, but she gets the gist of my condition right now." he said and she nodded as she sai it.

"Yes I think she got the message, to her the trio are now the bad influence on you and she's acting like me when I had you on strict regime when you were home. But that was a good way to explain it, and as a medical born prodigy you knew what needed to be done. To end those jolts aside from that, ever since you started training you never broke your regime." Michaels said and Beverly finished that remark smiling slightly at that.

"I think she decided that she was your cat as well honey, if she was sleeping next to you last night and was trying to protect you this morning." Beverly said with a smile as the cat looked at Robin and Wesley smiled. "She's my girlfriend Spot, the duo are my trio, and she's my girlfriend." he said and she mewed. "Meow?" she asked and he nodded. "My home squadron, the duo were my litter at my school, girl, but the duo."

"We met and we became a trio, but they're my true litter, us four, we're kennel born kittens, learning our training from 11 months and up to now. But we're 1 1/2 years old and had our training cat reunite us after I returned home. They're my litter, my playmates, she's my mate, my new mate." he said and he saw a gentle smile enter her eyes as she pushed her head into her side and Wesley hid a smile as he said it gently.

"Well that's a relief, for a second I didn't think she'd let me keep you, cats get very territorial with their owners, especially the kittens, so girl cat, and human teenage to young adult boy. She's going to act like I belong to her only, if it was a boy cat and human teenage girl same thing, the male cat, once they see the guy she's dating. And sense the said boy is not the right type in the way the fathers do, then stand back."

"But she just made her decision, she likes you and knows you're my exact match, so to her, you're my mate, and the guys my trio and playmates. And together you make up my litter in her eyes now." he said and Robin nodded. "The wording got her attention, she didn't realize one litter was the reason you looked like this. And the other is the reason you're bonded so tightly to the duo and Jake, home litter, that's a good way to explain."

"And besides I prefer you with others just like you then this trio on your team right now, if they're being a bad influence on you. And she's going mama cat now, but for the boys, you better stand back as said male cat acting like a father and at times, if they still had claws, tended to attack the suitor. And through the railing of the stairs in the 20th century." Beverly added and Data looked at her at that bemused.

"Why the heck would the cat do that exactly?" Hanson asked and she explained that to him. "It's adult male cat language for, 'you ever touch my daughter like that and you're getting my rifle pointed at you for getting my daughter pregnant, so hands off.'. You get said cat when they're no older then 18 months and your daughter is still just a child. By that I mean Alexandra when she was still a little girl and we just started out."

"And the results are from that age to teenager if you got said cat at the exact same time from 10 months old to 18 months, he starts acting like a furry bodyguard. The results are if they're always together and the said cat starts acting human and gets protective. But if they, the cat, was Spot's age and it's a boy and he sees the child of their owner that young they see the child of their owner as their own kitten growing up after that."

"And are on kitten duty for life after that, and after said kitten enters the young adult kitten years and goes away to school. Before coming home on break and said adult male cat meets the new suitor and responds in the same way the father would. If the father knew his daughter was not the type to cross base two and the suitor wanted to. So for the father it's a firm chat and warning him to keep his hands above the hips now."

"While for the cat, same warning, but in cat language as they get overly territorial with their humans as a result. But with the fact she just met my son and she knows how Data sees him and to her that means he's an adoptive kitten now. And he's belongs to her now as a result, with him together with Robin, she can share." she said and the quartet nodded with a bemused look as Robin looked at her as she rubbed up against her.

And she smiled as she started petting her as they heard a gentle purring coming from her at that. "Should have seen that coming, I didn't have to hear the words, he decided to bunk in Data's quarters, but that was a case of subterfuge. So just to prevent the trio from checking the bedroom, but to go into that Aunt Beverly, regarding her though. Was she allowed to go wondering around the crew quarters and the sickbay decks here."

"If she knew where we were?" Dayton asked they nodded. "Yeah, but though we have two or three cats on board the ship, it's making sure they don't get passed deck 11. Because from that deck and down the areas get more dangerous at the moment here." Geordi said with a bemused smile on his face at this. "At the current moment why would she come in here as we're discussing this?" Will asked and he chuckled as he answered.

"I told her there was a likelihood of me staying longer and she decided to double check that, she was worried when she saw my clothes. And tried to prevent me from leaving her apartment this morning, but I told her once you were back to normal. That once you heard the exact reason that you're deciding on the duration. That you're keeping me home for, and she wanted to know how long." Wesley said and he nodded, bemused.

"Mew?" the cat added and she smiled. "Yeah he's staying for a while girl, in fact until you're four years old, so if you want to visit him in our quarters, that's fine." Beverly said and the cat gave a mew and he chuckled. "I'm staying till I'm 20 months, you're close to 3 years old, so I'm staying until you're 4 now, girl." he said and she purred happily at that and he chuckled as she rubbed her head against his arm as he petted her.

"Good word for it, one year is 16 in human years, 2 years is 24, and she's close to 28 in human years, so by the time you return to the academy you, the four of you. And in her eyes, are just short of two years old and and she's nearing 5 by that point. So to her better stand back when it comes to you guys later." Michaels said as she started laughing at and he smiled as he answered her gently at that remark smiling.

"Looks like she prefers us kids to adults if she's like this around us, though why I'm not entirely sure yet. Then again like we said mom, girl cat and teenage boy, she's acting like a mother with her almost 2 year old kitten and anyone that tries to hurt said kitten. You better stand back or they're getting the claws when she lays eyes on them later." he said and they nodded as Spot leaned against him as Beverly looked at him smiling at that.

"If I had a cat when you were still with me up here that's the response, if it was girl honey, but to her it's that she's just met her owners friends. But she didn't understand why Data had several photos of you, but I think she realized it. That its your job to help us protect the kids if there's trouble and she's decided on doing the same as a a result." she said and Wesley nodded as the fourth security team leader looked at him.

"What are the side effects if the doctor had to bring you into Sickbay just to double check?" Robertson said and he sighed as he told him, and his team the truth. "Ever since I joined the squadron they've been sabotaging the regime. That Commander Riker, Captain Picard and Counselor Troi set up for me when mom left at the time. And the test results came back as extreme exhaustion, hypertension from stress, malnutrition."

"And my blood sugars levels were off the scale, as is the caffeine levels, to retranslate that now, as I'm a medical/scienc and engineering prodigy. It's I'm suffering malnutrition, sleep deprivation and caffeine withdrawal, just to recover. And end these dreams I've been having ever since the O'briens married and Data got Spot. It's I need to get out of the school and restart my training up here, and I'm calling it right now."

"I need a sabbatical from the academy, before they put me in the emergency room, because I'm so exhausted that one mistake. And it could get someone killed here, but imagine some teenager at the controls of a car in the 20th century and the effects of the energy drink they took in gave out. If they used certain equipment like the gymnastics equipment, were a swimmer and in the pool or just anything that has to do."

"With any dangerous machinery what would their coaches or supervisors decide once the said student got ratted out. And by their team mates just to prevent them from ending up in the hospital?" he asked and Roberts nodded. "Pull the plug and get the kid in rehab before he collapses at the wheel or breaks a bone. Or worse, when on the equipment, and I get it, and that why you had to tell us." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Yeah it is, instead of the duo telling my mother, I decided to do it for them, but tell them when they're compromised and I'm telling Etana what the heck's going on. Etana doesn't understand human anatomy to understand what she was seeing through the duo's eyes. Which explains the medical alert earlier, as Worf and Commander Riker saw the spent look on my face, realized that I was suffering from a possible system crash."

"And called it in, but between the four months lack of rest and the real food my body needs, and what just happened earlier, both together just drained 3/4's of my strength, if we have further problems..." he said and they nodded as Bates covered his eyes. "Your systems are gong to crash and it could land you in here for real, if we don't take charge now regarding this." Anenzi said and he nodded as Beverly looked at him then.

"Eli, with you being the rehab Doctor, you better cover that portion of it. I've got basic medical, you cover substance abuse, and this is what I'd consider that as well at the moment. Though the rest of us are clean and no one is having a nervous reaction to that thing as of yet, but we don't know when it's going to get started here." Beverly said with a sigh and he nodded in agreement to that as she sighed in exasperation

"For crying out loud, I knew that conspiracy was going to mean trouble, but having to combine three different scenarios into this, it's enough we got to watch the ones who aren't strong enough in case they suffer a nervous breakdown. Or just the outburst from to much ethanol or drugs. Alright everyone when on duty in every branch, watch for any signs of erratic behavior, you see anything strange report it, immediately."

"Though in your case, you're in recovery from having your strength depleted and in recovery from a week's worth of all nighters you two, so with that. Jack, you and Derek are with them, Geordi and Data in the engine room, he's staying off the conn position till he's fully recovered, but I want them watched in case one of them falls asleep on the job." she said and the quartet nodded to the medical orders and he looked at her.

"It keeps up like this and our invisible assailent could make it worse, if those pills I mentioned are on a timer here. Though that's true and it's the rest of the programming, she's trying to finish what she started in your case, by using me, or us to do it, mom." he said and she nodded. "If the assailent lands you in here for worse than what you described to me, nothing is saving him from winding up on my operating table later."

"If this is the beginning of your relationship the person is ending up dead if they touch either, or all of you, like that. Or just wind up with the beating of his life by the guys when we learn he's more than what we think. Though if that's why he's here and he's a dead man, after what I saw earlier regarding Alex, when MacGregor walked in." she said with a dangerous growl then as the sextet nodded in agreement to that remark.

"And neither is she, while we're on the subject, if these things are all in the exact time frame you just told us son." Will added to him and he nodded. "Yeah I realize that at the moment, but regarding these time frames, but the pills. I stopped taking them four months, when did MacGregor start working here exactly?" Wesley asked and he explained that. "Also four months ago, dad, when did this conspiracy get worse exactly."

"If Morrison and Haden sent you to tell us exactly?" he asked and he crossed his arms. "Also four months ago son and when did the forgeries in the academy medical department start?" he asked and Wesley explained that that to him. "Four months ago, but is anyone seeing a pattern here. Remember what you once told me, this many clues and anomalies aren't normal, so there's more to this mystery then we think."

"And said mystery is if the Risans and and Cardasians are in this together at the moment, there's some sort of hostile take over bid. And doing it without violence too, as to that, if they chose to our ship, they were trying to create a pocket for the infection. And have this expansion start spreading, without the use of lethal force and with that in mind right now at the moment, if MacGregor is also here at the moment as well."

"Than the Aldeans are also involved it as well but it gets better though mom, every adult that was exposed to this thing is compiled to the families that Radue screwed with. Think about why the quartet came to me and then look at the fact that, of 7, I seem to be the one that is being chased around by this lunatic, as he made your job harder by locking up the extension shaft tunnels and following that is the level I set the shields.

"You know what I'm saying here, mind manipulation, mind control, Stockholm syndrome, and like then I wasn't giving in till Data got me out. But here's the problem, and it's, if MacGregor is also from Aldea, we have a possibility that he's after the sextet, let alone me. Though that's true it explains why they came right to me, the side effects of the kidnapping are getting worse here" he said and she nodded as she answered him.

"So what else exactly honey, the kids flourished in their given expertise, as did you, but now you're telling me. That she's got connections to a planet that took the seven of you away from us briefly that year?" she said, looking at him and he nodded. "Yeah and either that or he has a relative that looks just like him aboard this ship. At the moment I don't need that memory, though he decides to try again and she's in league with him."

"And with my being the one who was resisting their techniques the most I'm the one he's determined to get back. Because the sextet are four years older then they were then, and it's now gone in reverse. What else to do, but break the attempted indoctrination technique by getting Data back on line. And secondly risk an injury just to keep from getting taken a second time, but that explains the uneasiness you felt, Deanna."

"When I saw MacGregor, the thought crossed my mind he transferred here from Aldea. But he looks like Radue, in fact he looks like his younger brother or cousin, if she had further plans for me. It's by bringing that memory back, and if she or someone else got a hold of another one, it's Maxia all over again." he said to her gently. "That explains why you moved closer to me, you're scared of him." Will said and he nodded to him gently.

"He's been tailing me ever since I got back, I don't know what his problem is, but his behavior is starting to scare me now. With you, that I could take right now and with it just insuring you, or our parents, don't get taken next. But it's like he, that is Radue, is determined to get his hands on me again. I'm the ringleader of the seven of us, so with those words in mind now Sirs, mom, and this is a metaphorical question."

"But what's the best revenge against the four of you, but getting his hands on the one that means the most to the six of you, because of our bonds, you're practically my adoptive parents and to you. Anything happens to me and you're going to do a lot of damage to the person that caused it. Case in point is your threat to her after you arrested her at the moment." he said and the sextet nodded as Worf stood up at that.

"Indeed and we will, if their plans result in an injury and land you back in the emergency room. But it's making sure that doesn't happen, but if you get hurt and the ones who did it are going to get it." Picard said with a low paternal growl as Beverly answered that. "I don't know why I never thought of that before, Harry, is every member of the group, that is the seven of us, in here?" Beverly asked firmly, looking at the the man then.

From across the room and he looked around to see the other five families from that situation looking back at him and nodded as he answered her. "Yeah, we're all here Beverly and we all got hit, again. Well I see where this is going to cause a problem later, if she's got anymore plans for us. If the ones dealing with this are your son's crew." he said to her gently and she nodded in agreement as Robin looked between them at that.

"That's why the girls went to me actually, they missed their big brother." he said and she looked at the sextet who were smiling at him. And he gave a reassuring smile back to them and he answered the question in their eyes. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine, but I'm staying home for the next year in on the job training now, so you have all of us now." he said and they nodded with a smile as she hid hers as she went over that.

"Well that's one half of it, but what aren't you telling me Wes?" Robin asked him and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I dealt with a hostage situation when we were kids, and one of their attempts at keeping us there was mind control, that's why I was putting up so much resistance today. I'm not risking having my mind tampered with and not when I dealt with it when I was fifteen and not when the kids needed me."

"Back then, it took Data, Commander Riker and me breaking down the shield, but the sextet just had a very faint reminder of that situation, only in reverse. The guard I've been staying clear of looks like him or a younger version of him, because of this. And you can fit the pieces together yourself regarding him and his team. That's why I spend so much time around Ensign Bates and his team not to mention the command staff."

"Before they all got taken the night we went out, it's because of that memory. And I'm not having our families torn apart by having our parents, let alone our adoptive family, as we come to see the senior staff, turned into drones." he said and Beverly exchanged looks with the sextet that the said situation entailed as they remembered that. "MacGregor's making you uneasy about this right now?" Deanna repeated and he nodded as he told her the truth at that as he answered the question then gently at that.

"Four years and I still haven't gotten over that, but that explains the forcefield, the entry tube tunnel system being locked out. And why I panicked earlier, I thought it was him not you guys, but you being programmed is just as bad. And when I don't know who's after me, her or him and they're possessing you. That did it, but he just barely missed me twice, before she used you to try it." he told her and they nodded to him at that.

"I see why, hostage situations take time to get over, but for you kids it's even more traumatizing. Because they decide to, if going for non violence, it's indoctrination and Stockholm syndrome by giving you what you wanted most. Of you, but you were waiting for us to break down the front door and get you out." Worf said gently and he nodded to him and they exchanged looks at the news as Robin went into that with him.

"Who in here was part of that if you're bringing that up Wesley?" Robin asked and he sighed. "Aside from me, it was the Bernard's, the Hatchisons, Davidsons, Mathesons, Andrews and Hortons. But me, Mason, Harry, Katie, Alexandra, Rosie and Tara, that's the seven of us, to put this gently the shield was puncturing holes in the ozone layer above their planet and they were all suffering radiation poisoning at the time."

"And sterility was the latest symptom, they brought us there, because they wanted several children to stabilize their culture. And though our parents refused, they took us anyway, and the seven of us were ranging from five to fifteen. And, of us, Harry was beginning to give by the time mom figured out what was happening to the planet inhabitants." he told her and she nodded as Picard sighed as Geordi said it for him.

"Aldea, you have got to be kidding me, that's why you were stalling this long till we picked you up on the scanners finally?" Geordi said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah this situation just went in reverse, the kids are from nine to fourteen now and I'm the oldest of the seven of us. Mind manipulation, indoctrination, brainwashing, it's Aldea again, but in reverse." he said and the sextet all nodded as Will answered him at that.

"What are the chances of that happening for real right now, it's been five years and suddenly we get a very real reminder of our second mission together. And when we were just starting out as a crew and in this situation I was the last one standing. And these situations are dragging up and keep dragging up memories from our first year together repeatedly today?" Will asked and he looked at him as Data answered him.

"With our luck extremely high Commander, I believe with the way this is going after the virus, I get the feeling it's about to get out of control with our first year scenarios. Along with Danar, but three in one day, this keeps up and it's going to result in constant reminders of our first three years together, before he left. And though we lost Tasha, the rest of us are still here." Data said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that.

"He's right, with what happen now, in these situations it's ranging two from year one and one in year three to get it started at the moment, though this keeps up now. Along with a science fiction story from our planet and it's just the beginning now. Because if this isn't over yet, than things are just getting started regarding our first three years, before I left and if that's what it means now, and this wasn't a coincidence."

"Than the scenarios are going to start breaking down the front door from that year, along with adding the book to it as well here the moment. So two reminders in one and with it, if it keeps up several more, before we dealt with that conspiracy and the Romulans. Though this keeps up and I'm betting it's heading towards the big ones the rest of the year, if the trip back takes another shift now guys." he said and Geordi said it to that.

"You're right, this keeps up and I'm looking at several situations rolled into one along with flashbacks and waking nightmares rolled into it next. Though that happens and I'm going to kill her for that, it was one too many close calls our first year and if this keeps up its heading towards the Ferengi and that mind manipulation thought making device." he said and Beverly ended the conversation at that as she looked at the duo firmly.

"You keep taking like this and we will boys, now relax. We don't need to be jinxing this situation or we're going to get hit by several all at once here. And I don't need a reminder of that situation on Aldea after they kidnapped you kids, because I told them we weren't giving you up. And I was ready to kill Radue for taking you from me at the time, though if this is another reminder of that situation I see why you stalled this long."

"If you're that determined to not have your mind tampered with, though she even does try that and I'm killing her myself." Beverly said and they both looked at her and nodded. "Yeah and where you're concerned the mama bear syndrome really takes control with my being your only child to." he said and she nodded. "Yes and any sick person even touches you they're getting blasted when I get through with them." She said and he nodded as Will looked at her in bemusement as he answered her at that.

"Alright, alright, everybody pull yourselves together, it was a close call today, but we don't need to get testy with each other, so relax. But if that's what she pulled, someone is in big trouble here, every member from that group got hit, but you're the only who's taking training in mind control techniques and with what just happened here. The situation is not over yet if she's got anything else in mind for us, let alone you."

"And with that in mind now, what are you thinking right now, son?" Will asked and he sighed as he looked at him as he explained that to him and Picard. "If this situation was any kind of indicator, it's they're about to try and start a war between us, and as to why exactly. I've just prevented their games from getting off our ship, so with that in mind, it's mind manipulation, or something like the Battle of Maxia next."

"Brainwashing, mind manipulation and what comes next with the fact you told me about the diamond here exactly?" he asked and Picard nodded. "I'm looking at someone getting turned into another assassin or just the headsets have another hidden agenda. And they're trying to turn one of us into the drone so they can use us for something here." he said and finished that with next remark then as he looked at the sextet.

"Yeah well it gets better Sir, a medical technician at the academy is forging signatures of the secondary CMO's of every ship in the fleet for the cadets. The ones who's parents are working aboard the ship, and Dr. Anenzi, yours is the latest on the list now." Wesley said the doctor looked at him in shock. "You have got to be kidding, I'm not breaking orders and I would never prescribe whatever was given to the cadet that was it was given to."

"What was prescribed here that made you report that now exactly and who's the..., wait never mind, you're the patient this time if you told me that, right. What with your mother being the CMO aboard ours and that's why you had to tell us that now. Alright what's the problem and why would this be needed if you had to tell me that, especially since your mother is the CMO on the ship?" he asked and he nodded and explained that.

"Yeah it's me and it's why Data and I had to ransack the medicine cabinet Doctor, during the encounter I got hit by the same pained jolts you get from dealing with a narcotic withdrawal. But I'm not dealing with anything, I don't drink or take drugs, though this is where you're not going to take it well. But to answer your second question its caffeine pills doctor, though mom would never let that happen anyway and she's furious enough."

"And that's why this is more serious now and was why I had to report this to you, because mom would never allow you to do that whatsoever. Where my health is concerned it's not taking anything to push me that far. Let alone I'd never cross that line either. I don't drink, and I would never take this stuff, if I had no choice. It's just that I've been having frequent nightmares and the squadron is having me up all night."

"And fooling around, they're up until three in the morning screwing around, but I'm not a hotshot I'm a scientist and when I'm supposed to be studying in my room. And frankly between both I'm losing sleep over this the last four months. But that's why I have to get away from those three, bad influence at the moment and peer pressure. What with the fact I just drained a good deal of energy just from that one chase alone.

"Being around the trio is going to finally going to do it, between the sleep deprivation and this together I'm beyond exhausted." he told him and he nodded firmly as she looked at him in shocked amazement. "Yes and that's not the first time we saw you looking like this, not least of all is when you were recovering from the effects of the knack." Pulaski said sharply and he nodded as he looked between her and Beverly.

"But this is what my previous scan read out earlier, so you better compare it to what you just did guys." he said and passed her the read out and she read through it and he felt his anger rising by the minute. "I'm seeing this like I'm seeing some kid suffering from having repeated nightmares regarding a mental homicidal maniac here. These are reading out the exact same indications." Anenzi said in with a furious growl as he read it.

"If I wasn't sure before, I am now, you need to be here to recover from this, before they land you in the emergency room here. What's the print out say if you're that furious Doctor?" Will asked him and he answered that with a growl. "His blood pressure is bordering on pre hypertension out of stress. And from there his seratonin/melatonin levels are spiking, blood sugar and caffeine levels are through the roof as well."

"He's lost weight and whatever else is in these pills are still in his system and he's been in recovery for the better part of 2 1/2 months, before he came home. But evidently what's in those pills hasn't completely left his system yet or is just refusing to right now. Alright with that in mind, your mother and I are taking control in medical protocols as of now in your case." he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him with a low growl.

"The reason for the spiking levels in caffeine, sugar and my serotinn/melatonin levels is because of three members of my squadron. I was intending on sticking to my diet that mom and the trio put me on, not to mention the regime they set up, before she left. But they've been screwing with it the last five months and those nightmares I mentioned are just making it worse." he said and the quintet all nodded as Will said it for them.

"They keep it up and and you wouldn't last long, but if your system is getting weaker, than just hanging around with those little brats. Then this is going to put you in the hospital if you don't get the rest you need right now." Will said slowly and he nodded. "Between both and possibly I'm the primary target to finish the job, than its enough I'm going to have to take that sabbatical Sir." he told him and he nodded gently to him.

"Are you kidding me, I never allowed you to take in more than medium safe dose in either caffeine or sugar and kept you on a balanced diet since you were five honey. Just what the hell is the reason for this exactly at the moment?" she asked and he sighed. "One or two alnighters studying at the time. But it's just the caffeinated soft drinks that I've been using or a cup of coffee, but that, no I don't take those, but here's the thing."

"But whatever dreams I'm having have me up all night and the doctor, or rather the medical technician that prescribed me these said he got Dr. Anenzi's permission from you to prescribe them, mom." he told her and she nodded as Anenzi said it in shocked disbelief then. "What, I never did any such thing and I would never break your mother's medical decisions regarding you either here as well, and as for that crap."

"You have got to be kidding, taking in too much of that crap can and will do permanent damage, because the maximum safe dosage, daily, is 400 to 500mgs of caffeine, in any form. How strong are those pills and did you bring a copy of the bottle if you're reporting this to me now, because we've being framed here, but your team just made it worse." he said and Wesley passed him the bottle and he checked the level and nodded in shock.

"Your team is making your condition get more dangerous by the minute, this keeps up and you're going to be in rehab for four months kiddo. Beverly, code 265 medical intervention protocols, we've got to get him out of the academy on sabbatical. And for the next 7 to 11 months, before these kids put him in the emergency room. Because this keeps up his system could crash." he told her and she nodded as Picard answered him.

"If it takes 6 to 11 months away from those three, if Alberts not in on it, I'm over riding basic protocols and having you train from up here till you're fully recovered from all of this. If this isn't over yet at the moment, though if the host is hiding in plain sight, than I'm not have you left alone anymore till we find the person who is the host." Picard said sharply and Will nodded in agreement to that remark. "You're my commanders Sir, as well as my legal guardians so with that, you still have authority to do that right now."

"Though if the secondary host can't get near me, he's going to try something else, but depending on how long we got, best to be around you now, by either on the bridge, or in the engine room from here on out." he told him and Geordi looked at him. "If it takes being surrounded by me, Data and the rest of the engine room crew you're not being left alone till its time to get off duty and even then." he said to him firmly at that remark.

"Before you say it, that was stopped two months ago and the refills haven't been used since Ensign Ro arrived here at the moment. The refills are in my stuff, but I haven't touched them and I'm not about to start now right now. I don't get migraine headaches, and I'd never mix this stuff with painkillers anyway. Not unless I had no other choice, but if that's her plan now, it's framing me for over doing it regarding proper nutrition."

"In fact I've only been taking in the medium safe dose in anything regarding both that and sugar products. But whoever's screwing with my sleep patterns since I wrote myself up and got ready to go on leave. But if she, the technician and MacGregor are all in this together, that could be her next plan now." he said and the quartet all nodded. "If it is, than we're ending it with you in recovery and making sure you recover."

"And if need be, I'm restarting your officers training and getting it on whatever extension is needed till you're fully recovered and things are back to the way they used to be, before you left for the academy." Will said to him as he looked at him. "Sir I have reason to believe this was not a mistake, if the technician is trying to frame the doctor. And it ended that quickly, it seems too easy right now, because she just gave up too easily."

"And it's like someone is trying to trigger a walking time bomb here, though I stopped taking it. But if there's a link between my dreams, the game and why I suffered that dizzy spell we better figure it out. Because I haven't had a good nights sleep in nearly four months and the dreams keep getting worse right now. I've fallen asleep at my desk, in my dorm room, ten times in three months mom and suddenly they quit all at once."

"And I mean all once, once I got back, I'm not sure why, but she's been trying to catch me in the act all week and finally did when I busted her last night. But I'm guessing she flipped the switch on those spasms, to make me it look like I was suffering withdrawal from narcotics. To have a reason to raise the alarm and an excuse to have me arrested and turned into a drone." he told them and they nodded to that as he went further then.

"But we've had one conspiracy shooting up through Starfleet four years ago, another this past week and now a medical conspiracy. Just what the heck is going on here, is this some sick joke or are the conspirators choosing the second I'm on a month long leave to try another scheme. And destroy the prime directive if there's more than forging medical orders involved here, and our ship gets the most attention at the moment anyway."

"I'm looking at the next attempt being the entity and Maxia next if this keeps up like this Sirs. And with it probably Aldea as well, MacGregor is tailing me right now, but that sums it up now. I haven't taken those pills since Ensign Ro arrived, I'm clean, but somethings very wrong here, if I'm suffering from a caffeine crash. And just barely three hours after we end this foothold situation, but it's close to 24 hours since this started here."

"And it's not the caffeine crash that laid me or loss of blood, but the fact she caused me to try that. But I got a very good look at his eyes and whatever this conspiracy that Maxwell mentioned at the time. At the moment it's looking like it's connected to this at the moment right now." he said and they all nodded as they exchanged looks as he went further at that remark as he said it to them as he looked at the senior staff crew.

"Mom, what's even worse is that though I stopped taking these three months ago, the effects still feel like I got it in my system here." he said and she nodded. "Alright that explains the dizzy spell, the caffeine crash combined with the adrenaline, gave out and drained most of your strength as a result. This is no coincidence right now, she deliberately drained your strength for reason, and it's to make you more a viable target."

"But what for I have no clue yet, but if this isn't over yet, it's to make it easier for you to comply with whatever she programmed into the one she put on you. Before Data deactivated it at the time, but that's what worries me at the moment, because if that's the case whoever the secondary host or plant is. Than he's to make sure you finish the mission she ordered us to do." Geordi said with a furious growl, as Robin finished that.

"But that's not a coincidence either, it's intended now, but here's the question: why choose the week you come home to get this started, why put the first on Commander, and most of all. Why are every item on the list, the pills, MacGregor and the dreams are all corresponding to the exact same date and time, 7 months ago. Who's the secondary host and where is he hiding exactly." Robin said sharply to him and they nodded firmly.

"I never looked at it like that, but you're right, why choose this past week to start this, if that's not an indicator there's more to it than this. Why is everything corresponding to the exact same time frame right now, just who is the target and who is the secondary host working for the hive, who is it and who is the target now. That's a very good question right now." Will said and Picard nodded in agreement as he answered him.

"Nothing is a coincidence right now, because nothing happens by accident, it's right on schedule here right now, like before you always managed to get us out at the last minute Wesley. But this time it's become even more, since I assigned you to the forward conn position. But if they had plans at getting back at me, because though we did it together, I'm the captain of this ship, they'd be using our bond against me."

"In every situation, Radue, the Daimon, the entity, you figured it out and if it's one or all of these, why stop at a foothold situation. And not go straight to attempted kidnapping or mind control and destroy the crew that's been a thorn in their side ever since we shipped out that year. By starting a war between our ship and their planet, by using the youngest of the senior staff to do it." Picard said and Will nodded in agreement to that.


	16. 16: Medical Results, Rivals And Truths

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 16: Medical Results, Rivalries And Rumors**

"Yes and that's what's been worrying me, ever since your last encounter with Q, I've been having a tough time concentrating lately. Because it feels like I'm ending up in the middle of every one of the last few missions you had. Leading up to that hostage situation last month." Wesley said and they crossed their arms at that. "Son, have you been having any problems sleeping, if you're this exhausted, before you came home."

"If you brought that up?" Will asked him gently and he nodded to him. "Yeah dad, and I'm not sure what's causing it lately, but they just keep getting worse. And as I said if they connected me to the captain, as with my being with you now. And you're you're all fine that's enough to help, but either way, I just want the dreams to stop. Just so I can get some sleep right now at the moment and with it as well have a chance to recover."

"But I lost two things since Nick dragged me into it, and it's rest and food at the moment." Wesley said and they nodded. "What's the dream about lately if you're looking like you're running on fumes, and you mentioned that thought. Let alone gave the pills to Eli?" O'Brian asked and he sighed, knowing they weren't going to take it well. "That I'm back on the bridge in the middle of a fight and the last few attacks and situations."

"To name a few and I'm starting with the first thing I saw after you married your wife at the time. But you're attempting to arrest Maxwell for genocide, Ardra, your encounter with the Paxxans, and then from there it started getting worse. But it's the diamond, Geordi getting turned into an assassin, Worf's situation with that Klingon group, and leading up to now and whatever missions between the hostage situation there was."

"And with whoever you've been doing battle with lately, but I've seeing everything since that's going on up here to you guys. And through the captain and I don't know how or what is causing it, and at the moment I just want it to end now. But it's like I'm in the middle of the action and seeing everything that happens to you guys, but I'm relieved you're fine." he said and they all nodded as Picard exchanged looks with Beverly at that.

"Whatever's going on has to be connected to that, but how could you be seeing what's going on up here to them. Henderson told me he's getting the records back, but where are you getting that type of ability?" Kyle said in amazement and he sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's been happening, since Geordi got turned into assassin and the dreams just keep getting worse." he said and they nodded as Will said it to him.

"Whoever Etana is in league might have something to do with that dad, Sir, but if that's the first indication. And they're connected to those pills we have to look into it, in case something else happens, because if they're connected. Then the mole chose the latest target and it's Wesley now and whatever they have in mind for him now. But this is enough we're going to do some damage here if they try anything else with him."

"If we have to, if they're still on the ship though we arrested her since and with that in mind. Lal, I'm hereby ordering you to remain active until we catch the plant on board the ship. If Wesley's gets compromised you're taking orders by me, your father, Ensign's Lefler, Dayton and Kurland, as well as Drs. Crusher, Anenzi and Pulaski, and Captain Picard, understood?" Will said sharply and he nodded in agreement as they heard her.

 ** _"Yes Commander I understand, but how far is this woman willing to go to get this game off the ship, if he's the required drone to get it to earth?"_** she asked and Wesley sighed as he answered that. "As far as killing a teenager by a very dangerous fever or an accident in the shaft like what happened earlier. Lal I'm ordering, if I black out and the programming takes hold, ignore my orders and listen to them."

"The situations about to start going in reverse, if I'm the target, as it didn't work with them as I shut off the programming in their cases. With my possibly being the primary target, my orders are to not listen to me, but listen to my squadron. My squadron are Robin Lefler, Charlie Dayton and Jake Kurland, you're to listen to them. She's going to try replicate the route I took to get me out of the ship, so I'm making it clear."

"And she tries the first site to site, turn of and disable it after that, and report the route taken directly to the bridge, as they and the engine crew are tracing my movement. But ignore my orders and only listen to the quartet, my squadron. And the adult senior staff and security crews, but Robin, Charlie and I are working on a new program meant to circumvent plans in this, and with them reveal however the plant is."

"So once either of them callut the security code you're only accepting their orders, as well as the orders given to you by the senior staff, security crew and engineering team, and don't listen to me, understand." he said and they heard a firm tone. ** _"Alright Wes I understand and believe me, I find the plant and nothing is saving him from ending up in a detention cell if you get hurt."_** she said and they nodded to that.

"If these things are connected, there's more to it than that at the current moment if we have a man looking like your own personal boogieman. But if they're getting more sadistic in their strategies, it means that if the seizures or whatever they did to you last night. And have them get started repeatedly and it's they're having the hallucinations being the triggered, as a way to direct you to wherever they want you to go."

"To give the antidote just to end the pain, than its they got a hold of another device again, but dreams, dizzy spells and insomnia. And if it keeps, it's heading towards those pained jolts and induced seizures you were getting by. But if they're waiting for us to let our guard down thinking the situation is done with and that's when they try it. Though with the fact you deflected their plans kiddo." Geordi said as Wesley answered him.

"Than I'm probably the intended target, but what the heck is it they're trying to use me for, is this just a new plot to destroy the prime directive. Or did she make a deal with the Daimon that used that device on the captain, intentional or is she trying to use me to get to him." he said and they nodded. "Whichever one it is, if they think we're letting them get away with it, they'd better think again." Picard said sharply and he nodded to him.

"No I think if she couldn't do it by us getting it off the ship and infecting the entire fleet than its by having you finish the job honey. And that's the only reason she could possibly have for draining you this far down. But between that and your squadron and their stupidity: but exhaustion, malnutrition, suffering the side effects of that device and these pills. That's the reason you're the last one standing possibly, you're the intended host."

"Though Charlie was and with it now, if her next plan to get that thing off the ship doesn't work and it's this is the big one." Robin said and he sighed. "If that's true we have to see when the timer set to go off. But if this was like the secondary episode in season 1 in the aftermath to the pilot episode. He has those spasms and the parasite shows itself every time the team mate to the lead duo blacked out at the time."

"If that's what's coming you don't have a choice now, because whatever this is, if it's a cross between that episode and two traumas and a waking nightmare. I can't control my actions so if there's a trigger to this, and it's set to go of, before she gets to me to the shuttlebay. Detonate that trigger, or that programming is going to kill me, if it lands me back in the extension shaft, because I left the pack, the one you checked Eric, in there."

"But if this, whatever it is that's causing the programming staying active that maybe our only chance to deactivate after that." he said and Anenzi crossed his arms. "If it is, and it starts up by that point if this programming is staying active. It's depending on what is causing it to and the second we figure it out. That's our only chance of preventing her from walking you right out the front door." he said and he nodded as he answered him.

"That's the only bottle I used, but there's got to be more to it then this, but what I don't know, what I do know is that. And if you got a better look at me now earlier, is that ever since I stopped taking these. It's feeling like I'm coming down off of some narcotics than just plain caffeine. But like I said I had to stop three times during that chase through the ship, feeling like I was going to lose control of my stomach and a massive headache."

"I have no clue what these are cut with, but I got the added bottles, but if that's her next plan. Then it's to trigger a walking time bomb so she can start a war and put me in here while doing it. What's also probably in that intention, if they got a hold of another thought making device is trying to continue with their expansion of getting these to the academy now." he said and sighed as he looked at his mother and Deanna then.

"But the nightmares, and feeling like I'm recovering from rehab from this crap, exhaustion and I haven't had a chance to eat a normal meal, because the trio keep talking me into going out for pizza. Lack of the real food my body needs. All in all, at this rate, if the faction she belongs to wants to start a war it's by that three way rule and some sort of detonator and if those are it, I'm getting rid of it, now."

"But with their planet being the one the federation used to go to for lie sure and sabbatical at times. I'd say if anything, that they struck an alliance with the Aldeans and possibly the Cardassians. I mean Maxwell said that he didn't believe there was any good reason for a science station in the Cuellar system. But a military transport, what if this alliance was the said situation he meant." he told the quartet gently and they nodded.

"When did those dreams start exactly, because if it all points back to same time frame it's enough this wasn't an accident, but completely intended and you're the primary target." Will asked slowly. "Four months ago Sir, just after Geordi got turned into an assassin, but they started four months and the pills were prescribed at the same time. But whatever these are cut with, I think that the time delay reached its right time."

"As to why I'm saying this its because just when we reached the big one and the rendezvous starts, the effects of coming down off the high, from any kind of drug, started hitting me. I have to stop three times in the Jeffries tubes. Though the first jolt hit me in the cargo bay when I got the transporter on line in there. The pain in my head starts building once I hit the first terminal, and started getting worse by the second."

"But by the time I was watching you from the tubes leading back to the converter, the pain was so bad I had to freeze for five minutes. And then when Data ends the programming the dizzy spells get started and I'm feeling slightly drained and sick to my stomach and with it. Is looking like I'm suffering from withdrawal and I'm really suffering a severe case of sleep deprivation." he told him and he nodded to that gently.

Hearing that they sighed. "Are the damn fools not monitoring your physical health over there in the dorms, I mean four months awake. So I'm looking at sleep deprivation, looking like you're suffering the comedown from drugs, you lost weight and are suffering nightmares about us. Just who the hell isn't paying attention here exactly, because if you get hurt or sick when at the controls, and you're ship could crash at the moment."

"And if that had happened it's going to do even more damage than it has already?!" Beverly said in shock and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and at the moment, the ones catching this are you, but they're not, so what's that say now exactly?" he asked, looking at the sextet and they nodded in agreement to that. "It says that's our bonds are strong enough that we can see this for what it is and they can't right now."

"And its because they're too busy dealing with your classmates getting into trouble a few dozen other things over there at the current moment. And we've known you even longer than they have, to the point that after repeated problems, this time it's personal after they just barely killed you in the extension shaft this afternoon at the moment." Geordi said and Deanna finished that remark, as she crossed her arms then.

"And if that says anything else right now, it's that our bonds are enough that you're not holding back information from us, let alone you'd never lie to us." Deanna said to him and he nodded. "No I'd never lie to you and I'm not about to start now, but I stopped using those pills three months ago, and I haven't touched the refills or the back ups. And like I said the pill bottles of the refills are in my stuff, but their untouched."

"This keeps up and whoever is trying to frame me is making it seem like I'm taking in one too many or I'm on drugs, but try to remember this conversation. Because we'd been had by a skilled manipulator more than once and what just happened is another reason to end it." he said and they nodded to that in agreement. "Alright that does it, if the officers in the dorms are not paying attention to this, let alone the nurse."

"Than you're staying home till we're sure of what is in that crap and counteracting the damn side effects." Beverly said with a firm growl and he nodded to her decision. "If we were back 375 years, it's though I'm legally an adult, you still have rights to make decisions for me and with those words in mind here. I've got two years before I really am legally an adult, so with that, though Admiral Brand is in charge there."

"Parental and legal guardian decisions now mom, you four have legal rights in the federation, though if we were back in that time frame, it's till I'm 21, I'm still under age and you make the decisions in my health still." he told her and she smiled dangerously at that. "If that technician is setting you up for something, he's getting his head handed when we find out what the pharmacist that created these put into them."

"And with those words in mind, just what the hell are they planning right now, just what is the connection, everything is in the exact same time frame." Picard asked him and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure Sir, what I do know is these first two pieces all started in the exact same time frame, and Etana chose the week I come home to try this. And I don't trust MacGregor, but if he's also been here for the same amount of time."

"I think it's two things, but if he's a part of this as well that might be her next attempt, but whatever her primary intention is and was its enough that we have to keep an eye on this. But Ensign Bates, Greyson, if you need to confiscate the refills go ahead, because there's got to be more to this than we think. In fact tomorrow, before I'm back on duty, I'll give you that bag with them." he said to him and they nodded to him

"That bottle I gave you is empty, but the other ones, they're in my stuff, anything happens in the next few days and we have to run research on the damn things. If I suffer any type of jolt when I'm on duty in the engine room surrounded by you, Geordi and the others this time." he said and they both nodded as they exchanged looks with the seven, Miles O'Brian and Watkins at the added speculation then.

"Thanks for telling me that, but if someone is trying to frame you, they're going to see this as trying to set you up for multiple allnighters. And with a bunch of stuff we consider a ticking time bomb waiting to go off here. Especially if the kids in your squadron are trying to get you to cut loose at the academy. And like you just told us, you don't drink, so it's got to be something else now." Bates said and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Whatever she had in mind here for me next, could be the rest of the book when they made the movie and it's in reverse this time. But if her plans didn't pan out once she's going to try again. But if I'm the target, then the entire intention was still getting these to the academy. But if that's the intention it's getting a foothold on earth, and with that you know what to do." he said and they nodded as they got the entire intention then.

"Oh god, that's the entire plan, if getting these to the entire fleet never worked it's by getting them to the academy and reprogrammed. The academy is on earth, as is command HQ and from earth the foothold starts spreading like a disease out of San Fransisco. Aside from that and it's going into the rest of the planet, before it gets into the rest of the federation and whoever's idea this was is combined to the psychosis."

"That Maxwell was suffering, exact words being when it becomes clear what the Cardassians have done I will be vindicated." she said and Picard sighed. "What they have or have not done yet is irrelevant right now and with that if that's their plan and they made an alliance with Risa. If she was intending on infecting the entire academy it's by getting one to earth, and they infect our home planet, at the time here as well."

"And just before infecting the rest of the federation, though with that in mind until we get this group off the ship. And it's making sure that the detention cells are locked down securely and if you're the target meant to do that. You're being put on sabbatical until further notice until we're sure that the programming is destroyed in not just you, but everyone else on the ship." he said and she and Will nodded in agreement to that news.

"So turning your age groups against us and Starfleet falls apart, because each generation is in a war with each other. You headed off getting these off the ship by draining yourself this far down and nearly landing yourself in the emergency room. And just to finish off the mission, if that was her entire plan now, than it's being prevented at at all costs right now." Beverly said in shocked disbelief and Will nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yeah, but she just drained 3/4's of my strength by Robin and me figuring this out, if it's not over yet, making sure that piece of junk never gets off the ship. Even though Robin and Jake were incapicitated I still had Charlie, but having it go in the run around. And across 42 decks, that's going too far right now, but whatever is in those pills. That is the problem, and is part of this, I mean sleep deprivation, malnutrition, caffeine withdrawal."

"If this says anything she was, or they were, making sure that every step to creating the perfect weapon out of teenager officer was implemented. But if that's true than it means I'm going to be in bed for the next month if that happens. If the programming goes active, if that headset she had for me has anything else thrown into it." he told her and her eyes narrowed angrily at that as Robin said it for her as she looked at him at that.

"That hag drained 3/4's of your strength, just from that one chase down alone, alright, alright, if this was the movie. Then you're demonstrating every symptom there was of having nightmares about this maniac. But it's determining just what the heck is in those pills, if there's a timer to it and it's possibly like whatever hallucinogen was in the pills, but cutting this across two traumas and a waking nightmare could be it though."

"She lands you in here for something worse than exhaustion I'm going to kill her myself for that!" Robin said in shock and he sighed. "Act one of the movie is over with, but we shifted to parts two and three now, trying to figure out where the parasite jumped to, who's the new host and where this is going to lead. But if making sure her plans to infest the capital never come forward, we don't have a choice." he said and they nodded firmly.

"Then it's making sure you don't get off the ship and deactivating the programming, before it puts you in the E.R., yes we know. You're the one with the most knowledge regarding the damn things. Alright Robin, with you and him having the most knowledge about the damn things, extended research. But look at you son, if that one chase through the ship earlier drained 3/4's of your strength, and you're the intended host."

"Just what's going to happen if we have to do it again, because you're looking like someone suffering the come down from drugs or coming down with something period. Whatever's in the time delay, if these pills have more than caffeine in them the effects of it is going to have you collapse even before we get to you, and that happens again you're going to get hurt?" Will said gently as he rubbed his back softly as he looked at him.

"I don't know, but you four are my parents and legal guardians Sir, if it takes extending this trip longer it's the only option, now. Just so I can get away from the trio, it would be worth it now anyway at the moment. I can spend a year to 18 months up here just so the next episode focused on me doesn't result in doing permanent damage to our bonds. But getting away from the trio, and off the team is all I want right now at the moment.,

To answer you, it's a case of peer pressure and bad influence with the trio, though Josh and I are the children of career officers. And the trio are a bunch of party animals in training, this keeps up I'm getting held back, because they're costing me time to study. But one, I'm studying every protocol I learned since I was up here, two it's working from a getting used to being behind the controls of a ship, ten times smaller then this one."

"And when I'm supposed to be working on a couple of flight maneuvers that are beyond difficult. I didn't have that many distractions when I was up here, but then I was on duty and not in college, for lack of a better word here. That's the problem, they're acting like a bunch of college students, I'm 3/4's of the way into Starfleet. And I take the training seriously, because I'm in the thick of it, for 3 1/2 years in the thick of it at all times."

"Aside from that I think you already know what I'm really trying to say with that one but: a year's separation and then this happens. It just gave another reason to why I preferred being up here than being on earth right now. Because of the added side effects of being a medical born and away from my parents and guardians and said parent is a medical expert as well." he said and the seven nodded as they got the message to that remark.

'He's homesick, yeah I can see it clearly, 'I don't know why I bothered to leave now' yeah we get the point kiddo and you're staying home until you're fully recovered. But 10 months, to 18 I don't care how long it takes, if it means keeping you from having your career destroyed. We're dealing with this, before they do anymore damage to you physically.' Will thought to himself at his remark, as Picard thought over what he heard.

'If it takes keeping him home to heal physically from this and whatever trauma that comes with it, it's going to be worth having us like we used to be. On the job training, us being together it's going to be worth extending the visit back now. But keeping the little brats in his squadron from screwing with his career it's another catch. But I'm not losing him, not like that, he's like my son, I'm not letting go.' Picard thought to himself then.

 ** _'Jean Luc, his journey is going to be far reaching now in this, but once back at the academy for things, it's going to result in his needing to make a choice if there's trouble.'_** he heard and hid a mental nod to that. 'What choices exactly in two years?' he asked and he heard a sigh. ** _'Whether he chooses to continue with being a Starfleet officer or if he wants to choose a different path after that now."_**

 ** _'If we had a word for this it's by choosing the path to greatness now.'_** he heard and he sighed at that at that as he looked at the 19 year old, as he thought it gently. 'Son you can't just give up everything you ever trained and worked for now, not after all the time we spent getting you ready for this.' he thought before his last remark got his attention then, before Wesley said it as he answered his thoughts as he looked at him.

"Don't worry, Sir, with the fact that I'm spending the next 18 months here at home, I have very good idea of what could cause that incident to begin with. And its not happening right now, Sir, like you keeping saying right now. Regarding what ever your conversation with whatever that traveler said to you, I have a very good idea here. And of where this is going, and it's not going to happen either, I'm like Jackson now ."

"I'm not having my life destroyed for some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, but not when I'm taken already, but the trio, they're party animals." he said and they nodded. "The trio are a bunch of party animals, just what is going on over there if you're saying that exactly?" Beverly asked and he ran his hand through his hair then. "They're trying to get me to cut loose, just enjoy being separated from you guys."

"The usual stuff in college, excessive amounts of junk food, fooling around when you're supposed to be studying. I'm a skilled training ensign and one who spent the better part of three years now learning by example so as a result. If my Scifi counterpart part on that movie saga had told them that he doesn't want his title and his abilities thrown at him every time he turns around and he combined both pieces of his life together."

"He'd be me right now as I got the best of both worlds, you're letting me train without the added issues. The only reason I started was because I want to continue serving under your command Sirs, I'm not there to screw around. But Delta, Gamma and Red squadrons are just like being aboard our ship, they don't screw around. And they focus on their jobs, I'm reaching the limit of quitting the squadron, so I can focus on my work."

"As to why Jean is trying to get me to relax and act like Nick, but I'm not a first year cadet. I've been in the thick of it for three years and she, let alone Nick and Sito don't seem to understand that whatsoever right now. Josh is like me, his father is stationed on board the Hood right now, we're in the thick of it, they aren't. And frankly they're the reason I looked like this, before I got hit by that jolt in your office mom."

"In fact I'd prefer to be on Red squadron, Gamma or even Delta, their parents are all career Starfleet officers and take the job seriously. In fact a week ago someone started a bar fight at the tavern and it turned into a riot there and the cops got called in. And before you ask, I wasn't involved, I was in my dorm studying." he added to her and she nodded as he went further then as Will and Picard hid a chuckle at the add on then.

As he went further as she answered him with an amused smile at the remark. "Nice come back and save there honey, and with that. You're lucky I didn't find out you were there, or you'd be in big trouble for getting in trouble with the police." she said smiling and he chuckled as he went further as he explained it to them. "Issues of being in college if we were in that time frame, but someone gets in trouble at the tavern here."

"And it's going to get them expelled if they get in trouble with the cops, and it's happened 5 times. In the last 10 months, hey Charlie you remember the one we saw at the tavern, and what caused it exactly at the time buddy. I mean the three of us together, we hear a crash and look up in time to see whatever caused it. To end up on our table after flying across the room at the time?" he asked him smiling then at that

And he and Robin started laughing at the memory as he answered him, smiling. "Yeah I do and it's because of a case of pool table shots. And the one that got shot right off the table, breaking two glasses and a pitcher at the time. And the cue ball ended up on our table after getting knocked across the room." he said and they and Robin exchanged smiles. "The cue ball ended up on your table?" Jenson repeated as he started laughing.

"Yeah, long story, but the three of us were talking, before we heard a loud smack followed by two crashes and someone across the room call out a heads up to us. Before whatever caused it crashed into the pretzel bowl that was sitting on the table next. And knocking it off ofit as I looked to see what it was and found a cue ball lying on the floor. Next to it, as I got the message and looked at him as I answered him as I picked it up."

"And said that whoever shot it, take your strength down a notch before they break a window next after breaking two glasses and a pitcher already. Before the guy walks up to us and takes it back to the pool table so they can keep playing." he said and they nodded as they started laughing at that remark. "As for Charlie and his getting in trouble, it's not him that caused that riot." Robin said and Wesley nodded as he finished that remark.

"To answer your unasked question Charlie was framed at the tavern that day, so care to tell them the truth, first two initials Derek, except for the last two." he asked and Hanson paled and he quickly answered him. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said and Wesley crossed his arms as he, Robin and Charlie looked at him sternly. "Don't you, well it seems that the truth is what doesn't matter to you whatsoever right now."

"First that rumor about Wes and then you Hansons try to frame a good young officer for starting a riot when all he was trying to do was protect four 17 year olds. And said 17 year olds from getting caught in the middle and one of them from getting her wrist broken, your cousin was drunk, action for action. In what happened in ten forward and the hallway until Brand hears his side of the story." Robin said to him with a stern growl.

"It was Dayton's fault, just what is your problem, duty to the truth, this, that, what about duty to your friends exactly?" he snapped and Wesley straightened up. "Your hero barely killed our's by dragging Jackson's grandfather into a POW stint. And turns a blind eye to it and he gets arrested by Generals Hammond, Carter's great grandfather. And Landry, that's what, Derek, to us its duty to the truth, always has been, always will be."

"Your hero's are bunch of cold blooded lunatic's, and why should I be surprised anyway right now, because it's very common in black ops. The more crazy you are, and the more extreme the situations you seem to get out into at the time. But that's why all of us took after Commander Riker and Colonel and Commanders' Jackson. We're the think our way out of the box type and you're just as sadistic as O'neill is right now in this case."

"O'neill tried it once and it kills Damien Reynolds, your cousin tried it again and Charlie turns him in for killing Deacon Fisher. And now your cousin tries to frame him for being a good officer, it's duty to the truth which is your only chance, so cut the crap. You're just as crazy as they are and jealous, so grow up, Derek, you're jealous. And it's because Jackson's ideas work in preventing footholds and other situations at the moment."

"And O'neill's don't, you try to arrest me and it gets you arrested for reckless endangerment. But look at the facts right now, I pulled it off by doing this in stealth and evading capture for for close to 20 hours at the time now now. And you get arrested in one hour, but drinking or drugs, anf phasers don't mix, you've been on light duty. And for close to two months because you keep doing cross chemicals right now."

"You also get busted for nearly killing Charlie, and your cousin has the very same problems with Charlie and as does Nick. None of you are going to make it captain or graduate from the academy until you learn this." he said and Greyson ended it at that remark. "Alright all of you calm down, alright, I get that you and Chatlie are sick of this attitude from him, and we'd like the whole story, boys, what's going on if you said that."

"So care to explain that to us, guys, if that wasn't the reason Charlie got in trouble?" Greyson asked and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah, it's a long story, but it's time you heard our side of it, like Charlie said he's paying me back by getting him off the hook. He's paying me back by getting me off the team and out of the academy, until I'm fully recovered and though no longer leader of Gamma squadron third generation."

"He's thinking about the safety of his team and out of our friendship, he was going to get me on his team. Just before Nick and Hanson pulled that stunt, as to why now, it's because Derek's uncle works at the academy, Derek's cousin was on Nova. But he's got the very same attitude that Makepeace and O'neill do now, but Baron Hanson. He told you only his side of the story, making it sound like Charlie started a riot at the tavern."

"The Hansons, from Derek himself to his uncle and the cousin that was held back a year, they all see it as screw the first duty. To save their careers it's 'duty to your friends' here, Charlie was framed all this time now, Sirs, mom, Deanna." he said and Deanna probed his feelings as they saw the protective tone of brotherly love in his feelings for Dayton. And desperation in Hanson's mental voice and crossed her arms at that news.

"He's telling us the truth and Derek is hiding the facts to this case, he may say that ability got annoying even though I'm counselor. But then it didn't matter to Wesley, regarding my empathic abilities and with those words in mind now." she said and Wesley waved her over and she nodded as she moved to him. And he pressed his forehead to hers and opened up his mind to her as she saw each memory from the day the trio met.

Leading into the latest crash and into the riot and she nodded, as she felt and saw the entire 7 months of time they were together. The tone of protective anger in his mental voice as she saw a boy that looked like Hanson then. Before it switched course as she felt a tone of friendship to it and then she felt a beyond happy tone to it. Of being to act normal, before a severe touch of loneliness then as the duo left as she said it to the trio.

"Hanson is trying to get himself up here to rejoin his cousin, or Derek down there in the same way Captain, Beverly, but the first duty. None of them believe in this however, because they're all studying O'neill's grandfather's philosophy after what he did to Nick's. Wes just showed me everything from his and Charlie's point of view from the day they met to the, whatever crash happened, prior to this and leading into the riot now, Sir."

"But Derek is afraid of that truth coming out and as to why that is it's connected to the rumors he's created about you, Beverly and Wes. To prevent it from getting out or the fact that something happened at the academy, it's Derek's cousin framed Charlie for a riot. After he got turned in for a whatever crash there was and going by Wes's tone someone did it again and it killed a cadet." she said and Picard crossed his arms sternly.

"You just hit the nail on the head, Deanna, the duo and I found each other when I arrived at the academy. And Charlie told me he was dealing with a Hanson as well after I gave him the name of ours here. But I was around for everything that Derek's cousin pulled and in the end, though Baron Hanson tried to focus on duty to your friends. Brand told you the duty to the truth piece, but here's what she didn't explain, regarding it."

"But you recall the attempted cover up that Jack O'neill pulled and Daniel Jackson exposed when they were my age?" Wesley asked and Picard nodded. "It happened again, and Charlie exposed him to the enquiry, of ten officers in the enquiry. Hanson's grandfather and father wanted to give him a second chance. And Andrea did, but he was on probation ever since?" he asked and the trio nodded to him and he and Will nodded.

"Alright Wesley let us have it, if this is enough to blow Derek's reputation with us even more, then it is already, it's enough now. For if they try the same thing with you and that's it, they get caught in the act and they're pariahs at the academy after that." Picard said sharply and he nodded to him. "I suppose you heard there was another attempt at the starburst, Captain, and a cadet decided to do what Commander Jackson did."

"And as a result other said cadet lost their chance at serving under you?" Wesley asked and he nodded and Wesley nodded. "Well it wasn't Charlie that got in trouble with the police, whatsoever, the reason Derek is giving you such a hard time right now. Or in this case is trying to deflect the truth in regarding this to you and he's panicking now. It's because he knows the truth, regarding why he and Charlie are at odds with each other."

"Well the truth is it's because Charlie caught his cousin's attempt to try and prevent the truth right now. His cousin attempted the starburst and it kills another cadet, but Charlie exposed that cover up and turned them in for it, his cousin and Nick. And it's because his cousin is also at the academy, to answer the unasked question, regarding this. And why Charlie and I are so close, but Charlie's full name is Charlie Andrew, 'Joseph' Dayton."

"Derek's cousin, his name is Charlie Andrew 'Peter' Hanson and with that in mind, the Charlie, the one that got in trouble with the police 7 months ago. At the time was Derek's cousin, Charlie Peter Hanson, but Hanson went by his middle name. At the academy, his name was Peter Hanson to his friends and if this was why Nick chose me. That's the entire conspiracy, but I've been paged by the NID and its forget about it."

"We're SGC, Gamma, SGC, Nova was NID and with that to protect me from having my career destroyed Charlie is taking charge here. Just so the the adult officers at the academy could tell them apart Hanson changed his name to Peter Hanson. And at the academy, but here it is, Hanson is Nick's best friend, and that's why I want out." he told them and they nodded as Picard crossed his arms at the new information.

"That's why you told us this, there's more then I thought to it, so that answers the other question, regarding Colin Marks. Marks was close to Hanson and went duty to your friends, but that's enough to get you expelled for not coming forward. Along with it is even if you weren't expelled as we gave chance after chance, after chance. To come forward, and you throw it back in our face, before he goes for the more direct approach."

"Charlie who's philosophy did you follow in training when at the academy exactly, if you said that Commander Jackson was the one training you?" Picard asked and Dayton smiled as he answered him. "I followed Colonel Jackson's in training mode, like Wes and Jake have, Sir, but everything he did, I would have done the same. If our positions were in reverse, but Hanson, he's following O'neill's, tried it again and it killed Deacon now."

"To answer the other unasked question, Deacon is Leo Deacon Fisher, who was the previous attempt at the starburst, and I did what Commander Jackson did. In regarding. O'neill and he's been hold back a year as a result, but he's on his second to last strike. If he gets in trouble one more time and Brand is expelling him for it. But who would you compare us to if we were your age, Commander?" he asked him and Will explained that.

"That you guys and Robin remind me of Nick, me, Anna and Peter when we were your age, so you follow us and their grandparents. Hanson's following after Jack and his grandfather?" he said to him and they nodded. "Yes so that's one reason, that he's giving Wes grief, and the other is because you, and Admiral Brand. You're refusing to let Derek go to the academy when Wes is there." he said and Picard nodded to him firmly at that.

"And Peter framed Charlie for starting a riot at the tavern when he was really trying to protect his squadron, Kate was with us. And along with Hailey, Grogan, Elliott and Satterfield's younger siblings, and to prevent the quartet from getting caught in the middle. He told them to leave as we did what you did and tried to get it under control before the cops showed up guys." Wesley said, looking at Geordi and the sextet gently.

"Your brothers and sisters are barely 17 and they get caught in the middle, and it's because of the fight and argument in the rec hall at the AQZ in the movie. Nick is Rico after he learns his girlfriend is supposedly dating his rival in jump ball teams. And the ending results nearly destroy his career and his life, because he didn't take your advice mom, in cooling things down before she shipped out at the time and then to top it off."

"Hanson screws up again by getting arrested twice for being drunk and starting a bar brawl and riot, and before Charlie could get in trouble. I told her that truth and as to why we had to get the trio out of the room, as he heard, from me. That the said four he was trying to protect are really the baby brothers and sisters. And to my fellow junior crew members and all of them are on board th enterprise." he said and they straightened.

"Our brother's and sisters ended up in the middle of that fight and you tried to get them out of the room?!" Dana Satterfield said in shock and they nodded to her. "Yeah Dana and believe me, I'm glad I did or the resulting fight could have broken Chris's wrist as a result." he said and Grogan answered that. "That bad Wes?" he said with a low growl to that new and he shook his head. "Worse, I'm talking about the riot the commander walked into that night here on the ship, and Dana nearly got her wrist broken."

"But just after Marks and Henderson gave me that concussion that night after Sarek's loss of control and the results were two fights in fifteen minutes that night, Jase'." he said and they nodded as they watched Hanson pale at that. "Well that sums it up in everything we need to know, Charlie here was innocent of all charges. Well we can clear the record of that, you're off the hook Charlie." Beverly said firmly and Picard nodded.

"Agreed, now that I got the whole story you're free of that charge, Commander." he said and Dayton nodded and he nodded. "Whoa, wait commander?" Jake repeated and Wesley smiled as got the subtext then. "Our team is going by ranks, but I'm a full Commander, he and Robin, are Lieutenant Commanders, you're a full Lieutenant, Lal is Junior Grade and Derek is an Ensign." Wesley said and the trio smiled at the news then."

"So what he told us wasn't a story, you did meet up at the academy in the side of a week?" Geordi asked and he nodded. "Yeah he and I connected that first day at the academy, that's how I met Robin, and separated from Jake. We became a trio after that, leading into his graduation at the time now, Brand and Deladier. They were watching the three of us together, saw the bonds between us, him and me, the act of best friends."

"And surrogate twin brothers, we were completely equal in everything and they decided you were the training station now. She didn't have to hear your opinions Deanna, mom, so she decided to help it along and sent them here at the time. As a surprise when I came home, not knowing that by doing that decision now. That she just helped prevent an incursion into the federation this week now." he said and they all nodded gently.

"Yes and I think her planning in helping you worked just a little too well, because this is a side of you we've never since before, kiddo. Then again, when you're this gifted, you stand out, when around adults, you stand out even more. But having someone just like you works, but four training ensign's and all with the same personality traits. I think that our trying to help you worked a little too well." Will said to him with a bemused smile.

"That's one portion of the therapy Deanna and Lieutenant Michaels thinks is helping and as does Dr. Pulaski, but the next. It's keeping 'him' out of the picture and barring him from me, permenantly, and making your own decisions. And finally, it's by getting the trio off the ship, and exchange them for Sito, Kate and Josh and get them up here. What with my being on sabbatical for 18 to 20 months, Sirs." he said and the sextet nodded.

"Well, you didn't have to hear my conversation with Guinan to know that's what I told her, but then our bond turned into into the one you have with Deanna. And as a result you read me in the same way she does right now as well, Wes, but that's what I said last night. And I busted the trio that started this as well, same remarks Mendall told you earlier, Bev, but I made your decision for you and they were relieved of duty last night."

"After Gillespie lost it this time last night as a result here, all in all, everything he told you, Sir, is just what I decided. And I didn't have to hear Kate's opinions to know she agrees with that, as does Deanna, so that's our best shot. But Sito's got one chance to fix her career and by learning the true ways of Starfleet. By being on the youngest version of the most famous ship in the fleet." Michaels said and Picard nodded to her.

"Him who exactly?" Robin asked and Wesley ran his hand through his hair. "This traveler we encountered, gave them some remark and as a result it was just after that. That the captain activated me and the trio started the reason for the rumors. But our lost ninth member suggested we make a pact, said pact was that what happened. And either in his ready room or whatever was done when drugged was never spoken of again."

"But these fools broke that pact, Derek hears that conversation and his mind took a completely sick turn and he decided if this was enough to cause trouble. Then he's using it and it's resulted in this, I don't care if he tries to tell Nick or Jean that story. As Sito's with us, because once they sees the truth of those rumors he tells them. As they see the way sextet are around me now, and he's dead meat." he said and she nodded to him.

"Uh huh, alright, so if this keeps up and the next touch is the honesty test, what's the reason Hanson, that is Peter Hanson, is giving you grief at the academy." Geordi said and he sighed as he nodded to Hanson. "You're looking at the reason right now, aside from him crossing health lines not meant to be crossed. And whatever you were talking about, before you let him have it after the explosion in the lab last year, before Ogus II."

"Is the exact reason she agrees with you that his being there with with Peter is like throwing gas on an open flame and we all know what happens when you do that. But as we just arrested the ones that started this, but our next step. Now is to prevent it from spreading, by either getting one of the trio up here, so she can learn the truth, our side of the story now." he said and Worf sighed in exasperation as he answered him.

"These rumors regarding you, your mother and the captain, and she's not adding fuel to the fire, by sending him to join his cousin. And Peter Hanson is giving you trouble, because we're refusing to let Derek leave the Enterprise. We understand and frankly, you're our prize pupil, and now that we've seen you two, Robin and Lal in action. In a mission this dangerous, but the way you handled it, both last night and today."

"You demonstrated every aspect to what we keep telling him, Anthony Farley and Harrison Jenkins in training and despite the fact it's been four years since since our launch date. Ever since Jenkins met Hanson nothing's changed and he's on the edge of washing right out of on the job training, what do you suggest regarding this. And if this means we can add on to your squadron up here?" he asked and Wesley explained that.

"Sito Jaxa is just like me, the act of peer pressure is getting to her, and I know she thinks of Josh and me as her best friends, so with that. We choose her, Josh and Katie Jiggins to join our squadron, so her only chance at prevent a case of career suicide. And it turning into political sabotage too, is by her spending 18 months in on the job training as she learns everything needed under you." he said and the seven nodded to him then.


	17. 17: Medical Analysis And Manhunt Truths

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **As the situation from this episode starts foreshadowing the rest of the season as they decide to make changes to the next episode focused on him. Before he returns to the academy and they keep him home as he returns to on the job training as the term starts, as he's in recovery for three months and then in month four Sito Jaxa, Kate Higgens and Josh Alberts Joins the young crew as they start training now in that as she gets a glimpse of her possible future now.**

 **Chapter 17: Added Truths And Medical Discussions**

 ** _"It's clear to me right now dad, that the jealousy is getting worse and that they're afraid if they cross the line in flight training someone is killed, again. And the results are it's getting them, that is Hanson and Locarno, expelled from the academy, Hajar and Derek here with even worse results then expected. As to why that is exactly they basically say they're not coming forward now."_**

 ** _"And they're willing to lie and cheat they're way into staying at the academy at the moment during this. And while Sito and Wes are home for the duration after that as she continues her training. But for the real thing as their trio is in one piece, but if she can get a glimpse of her future. Then she'll graduate at the top of her class and become an officer worthy of working here on the ship."_**

 ** _"And under you, Sirs, but dad you better keep me active for the next 20 months."_** Lal said and Data nodded to the request at the remark as Wesley finished that remark. "Such as it is, he was jealous that Charlie scored the highest in every class, won every award. And so forth, but Peter was Nick's best friend as the rivalries got worse until the act of all's fair in love and war fell into it." he said and the trio nodded to him.

"Better double check that, I'm keeping you active for a long time, because you're still a member of the junior crew now, Lal. So we're not turning you off you're part of the crew, just in the computer, but still a member of the crew now." Geordi said and they heard a gentle smile in her tone. **_"I appreciate that Commander La Forge, and dad, just think of it this way, you got me still, but I'm in the system, starting now."_**

 ** _"So though not physically I'm still here right now, I'm just acting as systems control starting now."_ **she said and he nodded as the sextet exchanged bemused smiles at the informal version to her father as Picard answered that remark then. "Sudden switch from father to the more informal term now, starting now, young lady?" Picard said in answer to her remark, bemused and he heard a chuckle as she said it.

 ** _"With my being no older then a teenager and around my equals, best to act like them now, Captain, I can just be another member of the squadron. Though I'm in the computer still right now at the moment here, Sir. So just another member of the junior crew starting now."_** she said and Robin tried to keep from laughing. "Then just watch the attitude or your time out is you're getting turned off and I mean it."

"Start showing us attitude and while they get sent to their rooms, you're getting turned off, so watch the language and your attitude, young lady." Beverly said in response as the adult crew exchanged bemused looks at the news. "We just added another training ensign to the crew and she's not only a computer expert. But the computer itself, alright we got to get this under control." Barnfield said as she started laughing at that news.

"Lal are you kidding me, the way you hear us teenagers we try to keep it censored, so with that in mind, our way was more censored then the 20th to 21st century versions. So stick to ours if you lose your temper or the engineering crew is turning you off for a week. And for getting that crude and insubordinate and when we have kids younger then us listening to the conversation." Wesley said and that did it for the trio as Jake said it.

"Great, by watching us in how we act, she's decided to follow our lead and here's the result right now, but you better watch what you put into wording. And our terms for swearing, don't over do it or it's going to have them turning you off. And that's your timeout for getting to insubordinate with them right now, so watch it Lal." Jake told her laughing and they watched her avatar as she gave them a nod to the orders at that.

"But half my graduating class are a bunch of wild animals and the other not bothering to study and focus, right now, Peter Hanson being one of them and like Derek, he's had that same rivalry with Charlie. But I'm a acting career fleet officer ever since we had the traveler on board this ship and I'm serving on the frontlines ever since then. And dealing with a multitude of scenarios that no cadet could take without a nervous breakdown."

"And if it was real and these guys are trying to get me to relax and act like everyone here. I mean seriously I'm the only Starfleet academy cadet that is wearing a real uniform when I'm at home, and I'm serving under the two best career officers there are. I've dealt with scenarios that are enough to give a rookie nightmares out of P.T.S.D., and then to top it off I'm dealing with, or just dealt with, another foothold incursion."

"Right into Starfleet and they want me to act my age here when I'm on campus. But no, after four years working here on the ship, I'm far more battle hardened. And I'm not letting my career be destroyed, because they want me to just act like a normal college student, if we'd been in that time frame. This keeps up and someone does something so idiotic it can and it will get the team killed, I'm not holding back on you."

"And it's because they're not really my team, you are as are the trio, I'm Gamma squadron, not Nova and Nova are like every other team. The in-crowd, and frankly I just want out of the in-crowd and before it destroys my career." Wesley said and they nodded as Will answered him. "If you were in your first year of college, I'd say that was normal, you're the son of two career officers as well as the godson of two more as well."

"But these kids are a bunch of preppies evidently, using their familial influence to get on to the team. So these kids haven't been through what you have since we met, but that's ridiculous right now. You kids are cadets, you're preparing to go into the fleet, at this age, if you were in college you'd lose your free ride if you got arrested. I knew the weekends tended to get little crazy in training, but hearing this information, now."

"And it's like frequent bar blasts at the dorms till someone starts a riot and the security patrol gets called in. And it's because these things are enough to get you busted by the security anyway. My graduating class was even worse, but hearing yours started repeated riots in the dorms or off campus, it's enough someone's going to be expelled if it keeps up, because I wasn't expecting one to start when you're outside of the campus."

"Because that's enough to get you expelled from the academy if you start a riot in the tavern, when there's a bunch of civilians in the room with you. God what is it with these kids, one drink of the ethanol is more than enough when on duty." Will said to him with a bemused smile at that remark and Picard nodded in agreement to his opinion as he finished that remark, before Geordi went to the next question regarding that.

"Who started it exactly?" Geordi asked and he started laughing as Dayton said it. "My squadron, the character that started it hit the billiard ball right off the table and the shot took out two shot glasses, a pitcher and knocking over a bowl full of pretzels. The guys playing against Walker were drunk, you know the usual thing, the next shot. Double or nothing to win, someone is going for double or nothing, but Walker declined from it."

"But Peter starts taunting him, Jamison tells him don't start, let it go and ignore him and he and the duo get into fight with this guy. And it starts going six on six, till the guys in the corner try to put an end to it, and the players got into a fight with them. Till someone made it worse by throwing the guy that was trying to prevent it into a card table. And it started going crazy in there after that, although Peter got arrested at the time."

"But Gamma high tailed it out of there, before the cops showed up." he said and they nodded as they started laughing. "That's part of the problem here in his, Derek's eyes, his cousin was the one who instigated it, between him, Walker and Taylor. Jamison is lucky though, I was under strict orders by the four of you to stay out trouble. This entire time down there, with just starting when I was 18, and with you being a doctor mom."

"I wasn't crossing the line in health here, letting alone getting into trouble with the cops, knowing what your reaction to that was going to be, before I returned home and filled you in on my progress during leave. Not realizing that or the fact that the reason I'm so well known around here, is because I've got a certain spot. And in every department on the ship and to the point that Peter is never going to pass your training tests either."

"Because, like Colin and Derek he wants the Enterprise, and you, as his captain, but then as you keep saying. And I told this to Peter already after he said this to me, but it's not up to me, it's up to you four, as the commanding officers, the CMO and the Psychologist. And with that in mind right now at the moment, it's the determination to over do it. But Peter contacted Derek regarding this and, like me, he hates Charlie in that same way."

"Because of my, or rather our getting added to the crew, before I even graduated now, to them this was grating on their nerves. And as to why, it's because they think you're on the act of giving special treatment, when, in reality here as well. The acts of our first six months together made an impression on you, and as time went on. It's you decided to give me a chance and our bonds deepened as a results in this case at the moment."

"I'm good, but I don't start flaunting it and neither does Charlie, though Peter and Derek, they were. And though I didn't know Derek's cousin was at the academy, as I was was now working up here in training. And here's the added bad news, but Colin was also Derek's cousin, so hearing that his cousin was being showed up. And by a 16 year old genius prior to when I arrived, as the best and brightest in the academy at the time too."

"And these guys, they are throwing their weight around in this and they blow their chance by getting into trouble with security here. And from there the best and brightest resentment struck a nerve, because my name kept getting dragged up. And it's because our vessel was the most well known and I was serving under you. And he barely blew his chance at doing that, because your regime when under 21 one was pretty clear Sirs."

"Being the best and brightest is clear, but it's not how smart you are, or how good you are, it's by following orders and staying out of trouble. Though in retrospect, the pull I have with all of you isn't that at all and it's by getting to know each other and four years together is enough that we're bonded like family. 4 1/2 years together, our starting point is by just getting to know each other and that makes more an impression here."

"But than trying to show off which is what he's been trying to do, but in your eyes, and case in point was last night's training and and it's like you keep telling him." he said and they nodded as Will said it firmly to the news. "So that's the reason Marks had it out for you this long, he was Derek's cousin. And he was jealous that we spent so much time on you and Jake and not paying any attention to him." Will said with a stern tone at that.

"How did you find out that Peter and Colin were my cousins?" Hanson said and he crossed his arms. "He found that out from me Derek, after he told me a bit of info, I told him that when he and I were together at the academy. And with it that the duo were your cousins and you were screwed, because that's enough to shoot it. Why well it's because as we say, it's not how good you are or who you're connected to, that counts."

"It's your education, we all did this from early teens, and with that, he and I are the same type of officer." Dayton said to him and Wesley said it at that firmly. "Derek the captain has told you this possibly a 100 times since you got into trouble regarding Willie and Jake. But if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody you better wake up and pay attention, I didn't get in on showing off, I got in on trust and loyalty."

"It's more the dedication and loyalty than the work or what your abilities do, and they were hoping to impress you, Captain, by showing off and I don't have to do that. Not when just demonstrating our bonds are very clear, and I've done that for four years, but where your thoughts. And qualifiers are concerned drinking or getting into trouble with the law will disqualify if you get caught and that's exactly what happened here."

"And with that they were all hoping to serve under your commands, you being the best in the fleet and the quartet all blew their chances by getting in trouble with the cops, though they graduated it's not enough. But that's part of the problem in his eyes, he, Colin, screwed up his chance slightly by getting in trouble with the cops. But I've got a clean record with you and he's jealous of the pull I have with the entire senior staff."

"As for Peter at the time, he ended up getting arrested by the cops for starting that riot and he was egging on Walker. It's the entire 'want to go double or nothing' 'No I think I'll cut my losses' his exact response to that remark was gloating at him as he answered him. It was enough to cause the tensions to start spiking in there, before the bartender called out and it got worse." he told him and they nodded as Hanson got up at that.

"That's not what happened Crusher!" the other boy snapped at him. "It's not huh, care to tell them what really happened, instead of throwing that jealousy on me, because as I said here. Acts of violence and jealousy are things that they, as the senior staff, don't tolerate whatsoever. I'm just saying everything I heard from MacDougal and Charlie and he was in the room with you and he filled me in." He told him and he stood up at that.

"And what about the altercation, you instigated the fight when we had Sarek here, had it not been for the quintet, and security teams. Those injuries you gave Charlie could have been mine, and it's because you're suffering the need to always be in the lime light because you're jealous. You're jealous that you're always in my shadow, you're jealous that I get attention, simply by not showing off, but by offering ways to help them."

"By using my mental muscles, but to you it's 'leap, before you look' and so on. But it's 'the great Wesley Crusher, or Charlie Dayton, you think a day goes by on this ship where I don't hear your name at least once. You've gotten the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every award I've ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door, I can just never seem to measure up.'."

"Well here it is, so that's the added jealousy huh, what for the first time in your life, you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do. Well get over it Derek, there are more important things at stake here. Namely preventing that thing from getting off this ship right now, if you're so jealous. Then why not spend 20 hours doing more than screwing around on the holodeck playing dangerous games at the moment."

"Instead of sabotaging your rival by making up rumors like that, you want to be the best, then you better wake up and pay attention. This is the real world, not earth and up here, it doesn't matter how good you think you are or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter. If you don't have an education, than you don't have anything and that's the truth, and you failed that test last night." he said and they saw him tense up at that.

Watching the other young man from his position then, Will said it with a warning tone in his voice now that he gained the reason for the near altercation on the bridge as he answered him. "So that sums it up in his jealousy, he blew his chance at a clean record with me and the captain. And it's because you've always followed our rules after we decided to give you a ro-test when you were fifteen, before your mother left."

"And you kept yourself out of trouble this entire time, before things changed directions in our bonds and six to seven months together are enough time to change things. That we decided to have you training hands on, which works better anyway and it takes a certain level to know what you're doing. And he barely blows his chance at it and it's also, your name keeps entering the conversation when our vessel keeps coming into it."

"But in my eyes it's not the rank or the know how, it's behavior and attitude here, being the model student. My being the best commander in the fleet, and the captain the most well known, and hearing you're serving under us. And you don't even need to graduate in school is what's grating on their nerves. Because you're the son of the CMO on our vessel and we changed the rules for you leading into when you arrived at the academy."

"Uh huh, well if that's the reason for the provocations on the bridge, the rumors and everything else. Then starting a fight turned altercation can and will disqualify you as well." he said sternly and Picard finished that remark then as he added on to it. "And with those words in mind now, Will and I trained you well, you made us proud boys. But clearly if he's deliberately trying to provoke you into a fight and with that in mind here."

"Young man start something and you're getting it now, you've done enough damage, regarding my students. And you're on thin ice here, you even attempt to start a fight with him you're off this ship and getting transferred to the academy A.S.A.P., because I will not tolerate fights over acts of jealousy. I'm not having this turned into an altercation and not in Sickbay, stand down now!" Picard said with a sharp warning tone in his voice.

Looking at the 19 year old sternly the rehab doctor said it with a firm warning tone. "He's clean of the programming anyway, young man you can leave the room, but I'm warning you. If we find out you were drunk and you got arrested in ten forward in there again this time. For starting a fight or another riot, you lose your commission on board the enterprise." Anenzi said to him sternly and he stalked out of the room as they sighed.

"Every person on campus my age and younger are never letting him live that down, after I spread it around on campus. That he got arrested by the security patrols for getting caught about the rumors and speedballing at the time here. Everyone, once they heard I arrived. They will let him know he just got showed up by a first year cadet, yet again and he's been getting more and more reckless and volatile ever since, Doctor."

"So if anyone loses it in ten forward, if they're drunk he's going to, and it's because he's got a chip on his shoulder regarding me. Although if this results in what happened last month, and it's going to be me this time. But that situation at the tavern, no one was and is letting their squadron live that down since they graduated, especially when those of with parents in the fleet take it seriously." he said and they nodded to that, amused.

"For gods sakes these kids need to get their tendencies under control, before they take on someone twice their size if they're drunk." Greyson said as he started laughing at that. "High school is one thing and you're getting arrested for a domestic disturbance, but starting a riot is ten times that and with that. If they're not careful they're going to be banned from that tavern if that keeps up." Bates said in answer to that laughing.

"Yeah I would say that would get them expelled alright and like I said, one glass is more than enough in the ethanol, just to prevent an altercation from breaking out, let alone a riot, but that's ridiculous." Will said through his laughter. "Yeah well at the moment, if we switch lives, it's Peter that gets it this time, Derek is suffering a repeater here. But you're looking at the trouble up here ending up down there when he gets started later."

"Because you know me and Charlie well enough we'd never cross that like at the moment." he said and they nodded as Picard answered him. "Did the cops come to the academy when that happened?" he asked and Wesley nodded and he sighed in aggravation at that as he answered him. "I'm lucky you weren't with them or you'd be in big trouble for getting yourself in trouble with the law young man and with that."

"I'm just saying this now, but that happens again and I'm sure Brand is expelling the half that are screwing around way too much. If they started a bar brawl at the tavern just up the road from the academy, because that's enough to get them expelled if it happens a second time." he said in bemusement and he nodded to that. "But like I said, that Brain Trust stuff was because they think you're acting on special treatment here Sir."

"I can't help, or we can't, that we're that good and all of you know that, as for Jaan, losing Tasha was one thing, and then five months worth of this attitude. It's I reached the point to where their jibes had struck a nerve in me. After the conn, I switched places with that day started showing resentment. I was getting sick of that attitude at the time and Jaan was the final straw back then." he told him and he nodded in understanding.

"These guys need to get their attitudes under control here, before this results in you over doing it, yet again. But with you recovering from this, you're off the bridge for a week, but I want you under adult supervision in case this gets worse." he said and Wesley nodded as he went further then as he looked at him gently. "But they haven't had to risk destroying their entire lives just to insure that that thing never gets off the ship."

"Nor did they nearly drain themselves completely while doing it, while, going against your closest friends. And with that, I really don't give a damn that think I'm favoring you or not. And it's because in reality our bonds are because I'm your father's best friend and your parents and I've known each other 25 years. The acts of working under pressure, showing that much commitment on the job, that's what I look for in applicants."

"Along with that is loyalty, showing the dedication of a true officer, and acting on doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurts later. You passed that exam and it's earned you the rank of Lieutenant now in the service on the ship, and that's full lieutenant as well. Because you pulled off the impossible that no cadet, if they hadn't lived on board a ship, could ever manage by themselves, though with the fact you four did."

"That just makes my training lesson clear to these young hotshots at the moment after you proved my point. And this is because you've seen every thing up close and personal in the job." he said to him gently and he nodded to him. "Though it's been 11 months to a year, she's thinking of letting me graduate by next summer Sir, though if there's trouble in the squadron it's a no choice needed, I'm not risking my career here at all."

"Not for them, if it's a choice between you or them, I choose you, I don't care if I let the trio down, when I'm not even a member of Nova. I'm Gamma squadron and I'm a Starfleet officer, so you want the truth, I'll give it to you. But you're my future position Sir, and I know that when choice comes up its one that needs to be worked out. But no choice if Nick crosses the line, it's a no choice needed, they're getting turned in here."

"Trust me though, that's why I was relieved to be back on duty, because this way I'm acting as I'm supposed to here, whatever the future has in store. If this isn't over yet, I'm deflecting it by making sure we never reach the planet it starts with, but I made my choice, I'm not giving this up. So if the squadron pushes me into it, I'm just turning them over to you and being free in knowing that though I failed them, at the time."

"It doesn't matter so long as I never failed you, and my mother, you mean more to me, I'm not losing your trust, just so they can get off on a reprimand. As it is, us Gamma are Starfleet born cadets, we know the rules, we have a duty to the truth. And though they may ask that question." he said and the trio exchanged smiles as Dayton finished that. "There is no duty to your friends if they're trying to get you to be dishonest here."

"And lie to a superior officer, but a lie of ommission, is still a lie and we will not lie, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientific, ethical, or responsible. We will not lie, and if it means choosing between them or you, it's a no choice needed now." he said as Wesley ended it with the next remark. "And I will not lie, why exactly well, it's because I'm not really a cadet, but an ensign back on my ship and back under your command again."

"You're my captain and I'm back under your command once again and the bonds are just much stronger with the fact I was home for 18 months at the time. But these guys just don't understand that, I've been serving under the best on a real starship and doing things they've only done in simulation. To them, they think I should act my age and not a career officer, but their opinions don't matter to me whatsoever, yours do though."

"As to that, just getting away from the rookies is enough of a relief when I've been serving on the frontline for the better part of three years now. As if that's not enough, after five months hanging around these guys. Once Admiral Brand told me I could sign myself up for a vacation, I immediately took it just so I could get away from the trio. and get back back to work up here, just so I could get back to business up here now."

"And it's a good thing I did or I don't doubt that Titan would've converted the entire planet by now." he told him and he nodded as he hid a smile at the remark as Will smiled at that as Beverly looked at the duo bemused. "And I thought our graduating classes were bad Jean Luc when we were they're age, because thats beyond ridiculous." Beverly said with a slight chuckle and he nodded in agreement to that and Wesley smiled at her.

"So why are you saying that mom?" Wesley asked and she chuckled. "I'll tell you later, but it's a 25 to 44 year time difference in timelines and that's one area that landed Captain Kirk at fleet, because he got arrested for starting a bar brawl. And Captain Pike had to head it off when the guys that started it beat the crap out of him back then, when he was Locarno's age." she told him and he nodded as he started laughing at that.

"Well that's a piece of his history I wasn't expecting, so our predecessor was a troublemaker back in his prime. But a constant party animal, before he became a full captain, I didn't see that coming in his record." He said and Robin nodded in agreement. "Alright so his career started off as a troublemaker, he was a Starfleet cadet like Nick and he became the best known captain in Starfleet as a result in his prime, nice twist."

"And our crew is right behind them as we're the enterprise winding up with repeated problems when on the job. Alright so his ship was the original enterprise and we're the fourth model. Was that why Admiral McCoy came to check the ship out on at your start?" Robin asked and they nodded as Picard explained that to her. "Yes, he and his crew were now admirals, but our version was the one he wanted inspect, before we shipped out."

"And ever since the middle of year one, our track record is just as unorthodox as theirs is. As to why it's because we wind up in a lot of scenarios that are as close to ridiculous and insane as you can get. Having to chase down an escaped soldier is one thing, let alone having our ship hijacked repeatedly, our holodeck going crazy and we've had a bunch of scenarios here that are enough to drive you crazy if you're just getting started."

"Such as having the equipment going crazy, love triangles, getting launched a few light years into unknown space and couple dozen other things. All in all, our track record is as crazy as Kirk and his crew is and was. But this week's situation just demonstrated that you let your guard down too soon and you're going to have an unexpected surprise thrown at you." Picard told her and she nodded as Wesley switched subjects then.

"And whoever in Starfleet is the intended mole. The said person knows what type of bond I have with you guys, Sir. It's not that puppet master notion like they pulled, before we ran into the Romulans, it's personal now, because if this was a conspiracy it's pointed directly at our ship. And its meant to destroy the prime directive, and start a war between us, though we dealt with one such as this, regarding the Stargazer."

"Though I ended their plans, if they're trying to get to you by using me, it's by forcing several of that year's situations on you all at once and wait till the right minute to hit the start button. But if they're trying to start something it's by going on that three way war decision thing, rebellion, retaliation and retribution. And I just deflected the first and with that in mind." Wesley said and Will's tone went firm at that as he answered him.

"They're going for rebellion next and trying to start something between us next. You deflected their plans and now they're trying to get to us by using you to do it now." Will said and she finished that. "For Jean Luc it started with dizzy spells and sleep deprivation, because he kept having dreams about that battle against the Daimon's son. So if this keeps up its heading toward incapacitating migraine headaches next."

"And you don't get those and with it is the fact that, up,until now I never saw you taking in that much caffeine before. But if there's a connection between the caffeine level and that game, then we better figure it out, because it's like to cause a blackout. And before we deactivate the link between you and Jean Luc, honey, but one of these spasms in the shaft." Beverly said to the trio and they nodded in agreement to that remark.

"And that's the last thing we need right now, if one hits in the middle of another emergency and you get hit in the middle of training on the holodeck, like what happened earlier or suddenly right there in the hallway." Worf said sharply and he nodded in agreement. "Alright let's see here, when he got infected himself, he and the ones that did get infected were trying infect the the president and they killed the ones that did."

"Before they arrested him next, and that chase was going through the upper levels of the building till he jumped right over the railing of the third story over hang and when he did, he blew the landing and they sedated him, before he took a shot at his best friend and he passed out. As they went to questioning that disgusting slug, though they never arrested his counterpart." Barnfield said and covered her eyes at that as he sighed.

"Anyone consider we still have a parasite on board this ship right now, let alone just as we're ending the foothold on the bridge. And that MacGregor suddenly walks into the room when I'm surrounded by the six of you. During our explaining to the conn officers and you have to tell him to leave the room, before I can relax completely." he asked and Worf nodded. "Now that you're mentioning that now, that does seem odd right now."

"If he's the other host running loose on the ship, than its..., first me and then possibly Magregor now. The parasite jumped hosts after the agent got arrested in that story, I'm clean now, so who's the second one exactly?" Will asked and he shrugged. "I'm not sure, but that's why I was resisting capture that long, because I wasn't getting turned into the next host Sir." he said and Robin looked at him at that remark as he went further.

"But that's what the added programming I created was meant for, to tell us who the plant is, and she, Charlie and I have another idea in order to incorporate it into the computer. But if MacGregor is the said plant and with who knows how many people suffering the secondary, we can't tell you just. So for now we wait until the secondary programming gives out.. he said and the group nodded in understanding to that,

"Anybody feeling like they just got out of the shower after having a hotflash here?" Robin asked and they all nodded to her. "Your body temperatures are coming back down, so whoever is still suffering the side effects are going to be the reddish orange dot and whoever isn't is going to be the greenish yellow. So with that in mind, keeping everyone in their positions, class, jobs and out of the hallways is your only chance."

"To find the infected host of in my case, if that programming activates, separating me and the search parties from everyone else on the ship and locking down decks 1-9 to corral the person that is the secondary host or of the newly infected one one. And focusing on the victim's life signs, that's your only chance to keep them from getting off the ship. Letting alone using what you learned, both from me and dealing with Roga."

"But if whatever programming she downloaded into the one she used on me causes me to black out is possibly going to trigger what we talked about. Up on the bridge last year as well, and causing my training for this situation to start going berserk." He added and they nodded. "That happens and it ends up back in the shaft and nothing is saving the plant when we find him." Will said as Picard looked at his CMO new CMO to go into it.

"If we had to do that, then it's making sure whoever has a nervous reaction to this thing is getting caught is what I'm worried about right now, because they did or they're trying to get their's back on and it's arresting them and destroying the damn thing." Picard said and the two medical doctors nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yes and with that if we're all clean now, act one just ended, so it's going to acts two, three and four now."

"And that's what you got to worry about now, as to why I'm saying that, it's because the nervous reaction is going to be either an over exposure to the ethanol over drugs in violence mode. But the host itself, this is going to take six to seven people to take down, because their team mate tried escaping with their computer Intel. And everything else to get it back to the hive, while the second beat the crap out of the narrator."

"Before he got turned into a host himself, and that's the dangerous part, because their portion of the government was the protection of the president. The only chance we have of making sure that the leech never gets off the ship is by quarantining ourselves, no one in or out now. And not until we get out of warp and arrive at 67 do we release the tractor beam, but nobody's going anywhere." Robin said and quartet nodded in agreement.

"Good point with me and Kate just arriving we're the members of the crew until we get to 67 and then I'm heading back to earth after that. But until the situation is over we're not going anywhere at the moment." Kyle said and they nodded. "Sir we recommend going to medical security alert/condition three, and high security alert condition yellow, borderline orange, because with a possible secondary host on board."

"We have Lal controlling the computer until we find our plant on board the ship with all of you free of the conditioning. So this way he doesn't doesn't which terminal I put the chip to have her now self aware into. Nor does he, whoever he is realizes that I have a final ace up my sleeve we can talk about tomorrow here. But this way, until we reach Starbase 67 and get out prisoners off the ship, this covers all the loose ends now."

"And it's enough that damage control is needed and preventing it from getting off the ship now is the goal. Including our secondary host escaping with his queen, or they're trying to get the chosen target next. Though if this attack hits after we've been at the Starbase for over a week and getting repairs done and I'm the target." Wesley said and Picard nodded to him as the rehab Doctor answered him as he crossed his arms.

"And that's not if your headset had an added function to it, son, but if those pills are part of it, just what the hell is the added programming and what and when is the damn timer set for exactly anyway?" Anenzi said and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but if it's in the next few days and I suddenly get hit by the same jolt as the captain, Doctor. Than there's your answer, though with you putting me on a sabbatical from the academy."

"That's the next problem by having it trying to get me off the ship by shuttle next, though if this has any further side effects and those pills are part the programming. Than it's over riding higher reasoning at this till it gets me off the ship and headed with the headset and for the Endeavor or back to earth. But if we have any nervous reactions regarding these things, expect trouble, because it's part of her ploy to throw you off."

"As she has me finish off your instructions when you were still compromised." he told him and they nodded as Robin pulled him closer to her. "We have to move that headset into the science lab. If we get trouble tonight, but either they're all neutral or the victim created another one. And it's we're looking at repeated fights breaking out, before we get to Starbase 67." Will said to him and he nodded to him agreement to that.

"There's no getting off the ship when in warp speed, because we're in hyperspace, so that knocks out use of the transporters and the shuttle base. But..." he started to say and smiled. "Ensign Jenkins, pull us over there's two last things I have to add to the programming right now. With the fact we got her and her crew in a detention cell, and I'll tell what I have in mind in a closed session in the lounge later, Sirs."

"I'm reprogramming her system computer to act on autopilot till we get to 67, and the added notion now or what that's going to do. Is, if she tries to use me to use he ship to get it out, the added failsafes to it is going to have Lal move her A.I. to her ship just to prevent the ktarian's plan from getting off either our ship or hers. Before you ask Sir, the tractor beam left on for an extended amount of time, if we keep it up like this."

"And..." he said and Picard nodded as he got it. "That's going to blow it out or we have to stop, so best to put in the autopilot so we can get it up there and with it now. Whatever you have in mind regarding the added security arrangement go ahead. Because until the situation is completely finished no ones going anywhere at the moment. And best to go to open confinement now, yes I see what you're saying and you're right."

"We can't have her escaping custody now, with repeated fights breaking out around the ship and with that in mind right now at the moment. What's this secondary programming if we now have to keep you four protected now exactly?" he asked and Wesley sighed as he answered him. "The secondary programming is meant to get the game back on the former drones and turn me and Charlie into one, so we can finish the orders."

"That she gave you, but if it doesn't work, then whatever back up plan she has is possibly connected to why I'm this worn down at the moment. Though if that's her plan, or their combined plan, then my only option, or rather ours, the trio and me, now. Is to put a failsafes into the computer with the fact you gave orders to Lal, and as did I. Depending on how long it takes for this situation to hit that point, I don't know."

"But if I have to guess with her trying to get her hands on me last night and this morning, as you prevented a war between us and the Klingons. Then if her drones back up programming doesn't work, then whatever's in these pill will. Because if I suddenly have a black out and combined with it is my suddenly coming down with something. Then our conversation over this, regarding my training for this, has gone berserk."

"And between both together, you don't have a choice, but to drain my strength, and if it ends up back in the extension shaft. I'm not going anywhere anyway, because it's going to do the amount of damage we already discussed regarding it." he said and they nodded. "That happens and the plant if he gets involved is ending up in here himself, before we throw him in a detention cell for nearly killing you that way and with that."

"Though depending on added problems now I'm looking at possible repeated altercations breaking out in the hallways or ten forward, if they combine it with the ethanol as a result of that thing." he said in exasperation then as he finished that. "If that's her next intention here, it's making sure you never get off the ship Wes. But with looking like you're coming down with something and the fact you turned those pills over to them."

"If there's anymore to this, its landing you in here if your system crashes while this is happening." Robin said as she stood up and he looked at her. "Yeah and guess what position you're playing exactly, with the fact I'm the title character and you, Charlie, Data and I did it together. Just to end this and now the mission switched courses, they're back to normal?" he asked and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"And we don't know where that thing is hiding now or where the heck this leading, till we do a strip search or just question the person involved in this. I get it, his team mate and who later became his girlfriend, I'm her. Data the scientist and the duo both sides of his father, while Charlie happens to be his best friend. And that sums it up, you just barely missed getting turned into in the first round, at the moment here."

"If she can't get it on you in the next and Ira going to be the third round and if that's her intention by getting these to Starfleet academy it's not happening, I'm not losing you." she said with a dangerous growl then and he sighed as he said it. "I'm just going on speculation Robin, because we've had to theorize more than once, before these situations get started, but if I'm right and that's the entire intention right now."

"And they kept driving up the intensity every few hours, that happens again..." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as Will finished that. "And you get turned into the title character and the one we have to arrest by non lethal means as well too. Yeah we get it, alright subject change right now, if those dizzy spells get any worse and you're in training here on the ship, but until you're leg is completely healed you're on light duty.

But if this gets any worse and the added drug effects of that are over riding your higher reasoning and keeping you from getting the rest you need here. And if you're the intended target and suffer a jolt in the middle of training it's going to do a lot of damage, though considering you nearly gave us a heart attack. It's enough this happens again and if Q shows up in the middle of it and I'm really going to be ticked at that."

Because it's been one too many close calls in the side of four years and having your head messed with is enough of a concern. And one none of us are risking or letting them get away with here either. And you guys are on stand down for two days, with the fact you're asleep on your feet, you need to rest boys." Will said sharply and she nodded in agreement to that, but just as she was answering, Wesley got up and nearly fell forward.

"Honey!" she said and Worf caught him. "God, Wes what is it?" Beverly asked and he sighed. "I think the blow did more damage then we expected like he said." he said as Worf helped him back onto the bio-bed then. "That's more then just a near dislocated joint, I think I tore something in the landing." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "How hard did you land on it exactly?" she asked and he sighed as he said it.

"I didn't crouch in the landing, and I was going to fast to even have time to, but that might have to do with it at the moment right now." he told her and she nodded, as she hid a sigh at that. "Either that or the sleep deprivation side effects are kicking in right now." Geordi said sharply as she looked at him sternly as she said it. 'For crying out loud, my cub is dealing with enough the last few days and he's exhausted right now.'

'Alright I'd better act like I always did when he was training on the holodeck and over did it.' she said to herself as she answered him. "Alright you better take a break and get off that ankle and I'm not kidding honey, you're beyond exhausted, so get some rest." she said and he nodded to her gently. "Lal reactivate the site to site, he can't walk on that leg or he's just going to make it worse right now." Jenson snapped and in answer to that.

There was a flash as he left the room to head for their quarters. "You think he's going to listen at this rate?" Deanna asked her softly and she chuckled. "I'll go check on him, but just making sure he's not trying anything else is my concern. I'll stay with him until one of you goes to check on him, mom." Robin said and she nodded. "At the rate this is going I think it started a second time in the case of the knack." Pulaski said to her gently then.

"He's got Jack's stubbornness, but if that tells me anything, he's taking one night off and is back on the job tomorrow in the engine room." she said to her and she nodded as Geordi sighed. "For gods sakes, I knew he was determined, but where possible injuries are concerned it doesn't pay to keep aggravating it when you're beyond exhausted. And not when two members of the team you spend the most time around are watching you."

"Though he tries that tomorrow and I'm having him at the computer by the converter so he's staying off that ankle." he said and she nodded. "Don't worry Commander, he and I are working together to deal with those headsets. To check for further side effects after what just happened, but he suffers another dizzy spell, I'm letting both of you know." Robin said and they both nodded to her. "Thank you Robin, we appreciate that."

"How close are you guys getting exactly?" she asked and Robin blushed and they chuckled. "It's getting close, huh?" Beverly asked her and she nodded. "Yes mam, I like him a lot, but if this is the beginning of our relationship, I'm not letting go now." she said and the trio nodded smiling at that. Listening to their conversation, Picard and Will exchanged smiles at that as he went to check the hall and saw him heading to the turbo lift then and nodded as he thought it over then as she left the room as well.

Watching Robin leave the room as well, Will sighed. 'Kiddo, I'm not taking anymore scares regarding you, if I have to act like I'm really your father. Than I'm going to do it, I just got you back for the next 18 months, I love you like a son, I'm not letting go.' he thought to Wesley softly. Remembering their four years together he remembered the trust, love and admiration in his eyes when he watched him and the trio when on duty.

How the four of them were together, the training and the time they spent together and he sighed. 'Dang it, why'd I even bother letting him leave, he was already earning the added credits of working in the field at the time. Before he left for the academy, hands on training works better than doing it by simulation. In simulation you never learn things on the fly, being in the real world is the catch now and that's what he's been learning."

'Four years, if this is what a father feels regarding their son when he's about to leave the nest, I know how he feels now. I love that boy like he's my son, I'm not losing him and not to some parasite now, or to his guilt.' he thought to himself then as he looked at the sextet. "We better keep an eye on this, let alone those two, because if that jolt is just the beginning, I doubt this is over yet." he said and the duo nodded in agreement.

"Between him and Robin together, I think it just got worse, she was next to last and with both of them, and it's he's the one who's running on fumes just to stay awake right now. Though if that tells me anything it says he's not letting himself rest till he knows for sure that the programming Etana put on us, doesn't make a come back right now." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement to that as Geordi looked at her at that.

"Great, if he has another one its when I'm on watch when we're in the engine room. But Robin is the one likely to catch it before I do. Hearing her tone get overly protective and possessive with him is enough to tell us she's in love with him now." Geordi said to her. "At this age, I'm not surprised, if we were back 370 years back home, the kids would be acting like normal teenagers and they'd be on their two month anniversary."

"Though if this results in them falling for each other completely it's enough that, if he's the one who suffers any problems, that their relationship is going past couple and bordering on soulmate." she said in answer to that and Picard hid a smile at that as he answered her. "How old is Ensign Lefler if they connected that quick, exactly?" Picard asked and he smiled as he said it to him with a chuckle then.

"She's also just graduated from the academy Sir, so I think he found his future love interest. But if that says anything now to us, she's going to be acting like his girlfriend if this situation changes directions now. At the moment if that tells me anything, best to keep an eye on those two, in case of trouble and with that in mind, tomorrow." he said and turned to the engineer across the room from them.

"Dave follow him, if that happens again, I want to know about it." Geordi said and the engineer nodded to his orders and went with him as Picard exchanged looks with Will then. "Strained, somethings off about that remark here. Because whatever angle he landed at had to have been serious, but that injury shouldn't have him looking like he's coming down with something." Beverly said and they nodded as Picard took over.

"Indeed, something is very wrong here, because he was looking fine when he arrived, but if having to deal with her now is what is causing him to get this weak and I'm really going to be furious. You remember your reaction to the Ferengi messing with me, Beverly, because I was in that exact same condition and the diamond only made it worse. But if he's suffering something close to it, they finally ticked me off, if they did anything else regarding this." he said and she looked at him then as she said it.

"I knew you've grown close, but I wasn't expecting you to react like this now Jean Luc." she said and he nodded as he answered her. "Things changed, one year together with you gone, our bond deepened so much I see him as a son now. Aside from that I know what he wants regarding future duty stations and it's to be placed under my command, I'm the only one of the six of us who had a connection to both of you."

"Because I've known you longest and Jack was my first officer on the Stargazer and with that in mind here. If things change further, between us, I'm likely to become his stepfather next and these criminals are not going to want to mess with me now las a result. Because they touch him, I'm killing them myself next." he said and she nodded, bemused at that remark, because she knew he was right and that they had grown close.

"Number one, what was that thud I heard exactly, because those tunnels amplify the added noise of what goes on in there. You said if he landed himself in the E.R., you were going to blast her, why is that exactly, because the way you said it caught my attention and I've never heard you like that before either. So what is wrong exactly if you were trying to support him and were holding him that close to you."

"Because your face and expression, I've never seen you like that before. Your tone was more than savage, but bordering on overly protective father hell bent on destroying the person that hurt your cub, what happened if you're this furious at her?" Picard asked him and he sighed as he waved Data and Deanna over to them. "That remark on strain, is off, way off, as to how I know that, it's because it's not a strained muscle at all."

"Let alone the muscle weakness, but what Damian told you is the exact case right now, as to how and why exactly. He barely missed breaking it when we were in the main entrance into the Jeffrie tubes and as to how exactly, he took a 25 to 35 foot drop, feet first, down the access shaft, and he was limping when he got up. He also tried climbing back up the tube when we ran him into that ambush in there earlier at the time.

"But the thud you heard was him landing on the tunnel floor, from 25 feet above it. I was in the tunnel and I realized it then and we caught him, before he could get up there. The landing was way off and he rolled his ankle in the blow, I didn't have to hear the shout of pain to know what he was feeling. As to why, because he was standing right in front of the shaft I was in as I saw him flinching when he was walking in there."

"But I wasn't risking him climbing back up that access hatch, not when his hands were slipping off the bars, Sir." he said and they looked at him in shock as Beverly answered him. "The access hatch directly into the Jeffrie tubes, that's a 40 to 45 foot drop directly into the corridor of that tunnel. If he let go from the 10th or 15th rung, that could have caused him to break something in the landing in there if he tries it again."

"But muscle weakness and letting go from that level is enough to do permanent damage right now." Beverly said in shock as Picard finished that remark as he went into leader mode then. "No he let go from deck 3 section 23 and dropped the rest of the way into it. But that explains the landing at the moment." Will told her and she nodded in shocked disbelief as Geordi said it for her amazement at that remark.

"Deck 3, section 23, that's four levels and that's 15 feet." he said in shock as she finished. "That's 60 feet in the drop, I can't believe it, whatever he was thinking must have been enough, if she was determined to get to him last of all. Because I never thought he'd try something that reckless just to evade capture. Stage acting maybe, but that's still going way too far!" Greyson said in shock and she nodded in agreement.

"You've been training him, since we met and when it came to the holodeck, it was no higher than two floors off the ground. And not after repeated bumps and bruises leading into when Beverly returned. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the knack was still affecting him right now, if he just barely broke or dislocated that ankle in the landing." Deanna said in shocked disbelief and Beverly and Picard nodded in agreement.

"I know and that's why I was ticked at her, she basically caused him to nearly dislocate his ankle in the landing, but the fact he had another spasm. And when it in the vertical shaft, that's what pisses me off, I mean what if he lost his grip. When he's 20 to 30 feet above the shaft airlock and landed directly on top of it. It could knock him unconscious, or worse right now." he said with a low tone and they all nodded angrily at the news.

"Yes and I agree with you, if he's trying to scare us into a heart attack he's going about it the right way right now, but that's going too far and I'm 62 years old. He keeps this up and I'm not making it to 70 at this rate he needs to get this under control right now." Picard said and he nodded. "The last spasm ended up on the floor of the shaft, but he just barely had a secondary one when I caught sight of him in the hall earlier."

"But the last of his strength was giving, before it ended up back in transporter room IV, and we ended it there. But if hits again and causes him to black out, it's going to be the added of act of once it ends up back if the shaft. If it ends up back in the shaft, it's four to five on one as we drain the last dose as he wears himself out. But if he has another spasm we're going to have to keep him restrained." he said in a low tone to the eight.


	18. 18: Medical Analysis, Truths And Theory

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **As the situation from this episode starts foreshadowing the rest of the season as they decide to make changes to the next episode focused on him. Before he returns to the academy and they keep him home as he returns to on the job training as the term starts, as he's in recovery for three months and then in month four Sito Jaxa, Kate Higgens and Josh Alberts Joins the young crew as they start training now in that as she gets a glimpse of her possible future now.**

 **Chapter 18: Parental Concerns And Bonded Truths**

"Indeed, when it came to the areas on the holodeck and simulating them we never allowed him any further than ten to twelve feet in the jump. Because that would have been the result, but Etana just pushed him into trying a maneuver that could have blown his leg out in the fall and if he's sprained it, he's likely not going to let it rest for a while." Worf said in an undertone and the trio all nodded as Picard answered him quickly.

"Did you stop him in time to keep him from trying that again. That drop could have broken his ankle, he tries that again and the grates closed he's going to knock himself out in the landing, did you stop him in time?" he asked and he and Worf both nodded to him. "Yes Sir we did, though it took a few minutes for him to let go of the grate, but we prevented him from doing it, though if this gets any more serious at the moment."

"We might have to, again, if something else is wrong here, because he's looking like he's running on fumes here. Because the look of fear and paranoia was enough to have us worried, he wasn't giving up till we got him to let go of the grate bars and brought him to you. But that explains my reaction on the bridge, after realizing this, he just about gave me a heart attack at that." Will said to him and he nodded as she sighed as she said it.

"That's what you meant by that remark you gave him earlier?" Deanna asked for the three of them and he nodded as he explained it. "Like I said, though compromised, the parts of us that still acted parental with him. They always took hold when it comes to stunts like this that we'd never approve of, especially when he was still a kid and four years is a long time together." he said and Beverly answered that with a bemused look.

"Yes and that's an understatement, these things are controlled violence that wasn't often controlled and my son is not normally a daredevil like this. Though if that explains the strained, near sprained ankle it's from jumping over the railing, three flights down and not keeping your legs crouched while doing at the moment. What did he tell you, before this came up though, Jean Luc?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her.

"That the game was addictive, and it plants suggestions into the victim wearing it, though I doubt he's going to be able to relax around us, if there more to it than that now. As to why I'm saying this, it's because while we're back to normal, he's looking like he's driven himself into the ground now Beverly. Something else is wrong, he's the last to get hit by its suggestive views." he said and she nodded to him as she looked at Will.

Looking at the quintet he thought it over. "Did anyone hear the underlying remark when he told us that, 'a year apart and suddenly this happens, just extending the trip even longer would be worth it if there's an aftermath to this.'. The way he was looking at us, it's something else, but what did he tell you when he and Charlie went to a debrief?" Bates asked and he sighed as he said it to him, before Will did it for him.

"That those nightmares, reached whatever happened and he woke up just as the situation ended. And he was scared that he was about to see one of us in sickbay, that fear regarding losing someone he cared about just got worse. And after repeated dealings of seeing us through the captain's eyes and to the point that he was relieved to see we were fine. Though now with what she just did, that fear has just gotten worse."

"But right now, it's clear he needs to be home, because he's emotionally compromised." he said and they nodded as the sextet exchanged looks at that. " The way he's talking is saying he'd accept the side effects of what these things are doing to him, just so he doesn't have to leave now?" Greyson asked them and they all nodded to him. "Yeah we did, but if that tells us anything it's that he's beyond homesick right now."

"At the time he decided to wait till after my birthday, because he just wasn't ready to leave the ship now. Not after four years together, we're separated for 11 months and just short of a year and he's glad to see us again when he comes back. But he was in much better shape when he was with us than what one year gone is doing to him." Will said to him and he nodded and Geordi went into that as he looked at the quintet.

"Four months of nightmares about us, he's looking like he lost weight, and from his exhaustion hasn't had a good night's sleep in four months as well, possible sprained ankle and dizzy spells, pale skin. I'm not liking this at all Sir, she just caused us to miss all of this as a result of that piece of junk. But even though I'm not a medical doctor, my visor picked up everything the tricorder did at the moment and as a result now."

"But it just takes one look at him, to know that that one run through the ship just drained him of 3/4's of his strength here in this, and if he's the victim and he's going to be in bed for six weeks." Geordi said and he nodded as she answered that as her tone went furious. "Well we did now and frankly I'm furious at the moment, were the god damn fools not realizing he's been working himself into a collapse the last ten months."

"Or do his god damn squadron and I don't mean Josh either, but do they have him up all night partying at the moment, I don't care what they say it's our decision now. At this age he needs to rest if he was an athlete, just to have his strength ready for the big competition and something is screwing with his sleep cycles right now at the moment." Beverly said in answer to that gently as Will nodded in agreement to that.

"Did the damn fools at the academy not have him checked over, before he came home, for us we always took it seriously where he was concerned, considering the year you were gone. I went into paternal mode more than once to make sure he got the rest and nutrition he needed, when I wasn't on duty. And now with us being separated for a year he's looking like he did when Jaan forced his knack on him and he over did it."

"I mean look at him: four months not getting enough rest, he's lost weight and is now suffering nightmares. It's like those movies based off that mental maniac and the reprieves give the victim enough time to recover, before it starts a second time and they suffer a relapse. Well if it takes a reprieve and time away from the academy for the next nine to ten months now, if this situation has any more plans for him now."

"And it's back to on the job training, yet again, he's going back looking like he started there now and not like he's recovering from a stay in the hospital. I don't care what they, his squadron, say here now. Because legally in the federation now I'm his godfather and Deanna is his godmother and the captain his third legal guardian, it's our choice and decision regarding his physical health, and he's still a member of the crew too."

"Though legally adult once you enter Starfleet academy, you're still, if you're under twenty one, a minor, and the legal guardians have rights to their children. We're his parents and legal guardians, it's our decision now regarding his physical health at the moment. The little monsters have no clue just what authority we have, because they're cadets, we're seasoned officers and he's our student as to that its our choice."

"Though if that theory is right, and her intention was infecting the academy with these things, we have to make sure it doesn't get off the ship. But look at him, the character was recovering from having his body screwed around with by the end of the last encounter. But if those pills are cut with anything else we have to finish what research they did and finish the job, and it's by making sure he fully recovers from this."

"Have they not been paying attention here to what goes on-on campus, if he just told us this and who in the medical department isn't exactly. Because if the nurse hasn't been paying attention she obviously can't see what we can and its physical an emotional right now. And if it keeps up, it's landing him in the emergency room here next?" Will growled and she nodded in agreement to his opinion as she answered him then.

"I don't know, but you're right on every count at the moment Will, but I don't care what the nurse says here, she's an ensign. I'm a commander, four ranks above her, if need be and if this isn't over yet, he's staying home so I can deal with his recovery. And with the fact I have back up now, that helps and making sure he does recover now. And making sure he's looking like he did when he left and not when he came home."

"It's pretty damn obvious now, he's homesick, if he reacted like this to Etana getting her hands on us. But now the puppet master notion is in reverse here, the kids were doing our research for us regarding that thing." she said and looked at the duo as she said it in concerned exasperation as she finished her remark then. "But now we have to finish it, I mean the kids are did give portions of the heavy science in order to do this."

"No the movie shifted direction, the trio were being chased down by a bunch of infected hosts, before they were safe at their headquarters and then arrested their infected team mate. Before they realized that the parasite jumped hosts, who's the secondary host now exactly, we're clean, so who's left exactly. Though with the fact we got a bunch of secondaries suffering the added side effects?" Bates asked and they exchanged looks.

As she answered that question. "I'm not sure, but whoever it is-is about to infect my son if this continues. Though if she turned him into a walking time bomb we have to find that detonator and fast." Beverly said to him and they exchanged looks at that remark. "The secondary host isn't infected with the programming, they're a plant, though whoever got hit and had their body temperature getting that jolt should tell us that."

"But they are meant to make sure he finishes whatever job she had you trying to do. If the Stargazer and Aldea, as well as the entity, are apart of the programming now. As is the game, the intention is to get the, later, newly infected host off the ship. And finish the job by getting it to either Starbase 67, the Endeavor or back to earth Doctor, Sirs." Data said in an undertone to her gently then and they nodded slowly to the news.

"Wait a minute, that theory could be speculation." Harry said to them and he shook his head. "It's not, Etana intended to infect the entire federation with these by us going to Starbase 67 and giving them to the ships there, and my going to the Creon system and passing it to the Endeavor. While in his case it's getting it to the academy, though that happens and it hits not just the academy, but HQ and the Capitol a second time."

"He risked putting himself in the hospital to prevent it from getting off the ship, but now he's drained 3/4's of his strength, and is looking like someone coming down with something. To me this means he needs a sabbatical from school and a chance to recover, because the fools at the academy can't see what we can. And its because they're dealing with 500 to 700 other students on the campus and they don't know him in that way."

"I spent four years with him and to me I can see that easily now, but here's the other problem she made him desperate enough to risk an injury, because of the elf and Tasha. That he was going to extremes to keep from losing us to, because he's been having frequent nightmares about the seven of us. But my cub needs a chance to heal from this, physically and emotionally, now." Will said and he nodded in shock to that news.

"Cub, why call him that, you six got overly protectively with him after Beverly left, why exactly?" he asked and Deanna answered that. "That one year changed things for us, he came to depend on us for parental care and we took over guardianship with her on earth at the time. But seeing him come home we were all relieved to see him again, but now this latest escapade has turned him, emotionally, back into his fifteen year old self."

"When Radue kidnapped him, Harry and the quintet, she just caused a relapse emotionally from that situation. Watching him as he was clinging to Commander Riker that same thought shot through not only me, but the captain, Beverly and Geordi. And hears the other problem, but he's been having repeated nightmares about us, when we're in battle." she told him softly and he nodded as he looked at Will then to go into it.

"I take it just spending that much time together training him, after Aldea, changed things between you two, you're sounding like a concerned father regarding their child's health commander." Harry said and he nodded. "It did, in fact I'm his godfather, but making sure that the programming is neutralized in him to is also my primary concern. And if those pills he mentioned earlier are apart of it we have to have them analyzed as well."

"The captain's assessment to my reaction on the bridge is because I watched him grow into who he is, in fact I replaced his father. When we snapped out of it he latched on to me and was shaking from both exhaustion and relief he didn't lose us to and it's because of this, as he buried his head into my shoulder then I knew he was trying to hold it in. But not only am I his godfather, I'm also his mentor, he needs me." he told him and he nodded with a furious look at the news as Beverly looked at him with a sigh then.

"Robin was barely infected for 24 hours, my son turned the pills over to us and everyone of us is clean of the programming. So that just leaves someone in security who's the plant, or the secondary host, and whoever it is, obviously knows we're not leaving him alone anymore. Though we find out why they did this, nothing is saving their buts from ending up in jail when I get through with them if this nearly kills my son." she said with a dangerous maternal growl and Will and Deanna both nodded in agreement.

"Terrific, the damn secondary host is about to turn this situation into a chase down, just what the hell is going on around here. He stopped the invasion from getting to the rest of the fleet and the federation. But we got a secondary host on board this ship. And they're about to infect our youngest senior staff member. Alright whoever is acting strange keep an eye on them, and guys, if he's with you in the engine room, keep him surrounded."

"Jack, I want you and Derek on guard duty in the engine room." Will said with a sigh as he went further. "At this rate, it's making sure he heals, but at the moment the side effects have us recovering from inebriation from marijuana like symptoms right now. While for him, if it's what I'm thinking right now, and the those pills are the fuse for a ticking time bomb, just when the hell is the timer set for and when exactly right now."

"How long do we have and what's the side effect of it going to be?" he asked and he looked at her with a sigh. "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that the fact that they, whoever she's working with has him on the edge of ending up in the emergency room right now. But if this try didn't work she's going to stage two and it's by getting one the crew with the secondaries getting it on him or Charlie and if that doesn't work."

"She's going those seizures Jean Luc was having before the threw the thoughtmaker on full power. Leaving him stuck in a waking nightmare. But two traumas in the side of seven months and then to top it of for is a waking nightmare now and this situation. But Deanna's right, right now it could be one of three things and if it's the third, his training from this situation is going to go berserk." she said and he nodded as Greyson said it.

"You think draining him this far down physically was part of the plan though, Sir?" Greyson asked him and he nodded. "Yes, those jolts in her office were to weaken him, making him more pliable to whatever programming she had in mind for him. As was the chase through the ship, she just drained him3/4's of his strength, physically, both from four months lack of rest and malnutrition for this and the situation is just beginning."

"She gets one on him, but if the toxins from those pills are still in his system she turned him into walking timebomb waiting to go off. But depending on the trigger and time frame is the next question. Though if they got a hold of another thought making device, it's by reactivating his memory of Radue, though if that's what the plant is for. Than he's a dead man when I get through with him now as to that its depending on the time."

"Just so he could act on the added programming, if he's the host and his body is so drained it's going to take six to eight weeks to heal now. If he's the intended target, this is meant to make sure he finishes off her mission of getting that thing to either earth, Starbase 67 or to the Endeavor to continue with infecting the entire federation. Leaving him to self destruct out of exhaustion." he said and the two teams nodded slowly then.

"And if that portion of it keeps going in the direction I think, trying to arrest him is going to result in the exact same reaction with Roga later. Except that Roga was a fully grown adult man and Wesley is teenager, with four to five grown men coming at him from four different directions. Trying to escape custody is not an option, especially if he accidentally cripples himself." Greyson said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Whatever's in these pills is the next question, but if the chemicals are refusing to leave, something is up and if they're on a timer, it's a deadman switch. By her forcing him into getting shot with a phaser on kill or getting him into the extension shaft and this time losing his grip on the bars through these seizures if that's what's coming next. So our one option is draining him all the way down, if he's taken any stimulates with it."

"But those stimulates, and the programming, can't hold up against extreme exhaustion, let alone a caffeine crash if that's what's coming. So once his body lays him out on the floor he's stuck, but if this turns into what we already talked about last year that's the next problem. Because if the switch gets activated get ready for the reaction, because if anything, it's going to be like what we already dealt with regarding Roga here."

"Why'd we even bother letting him leave at the time, because he was already working as an ensign here on the ship, doing everything he would have learned there. On the job training works better, he knows what he's doing and as if that's not enough, he's not around bad influences like Locarno or anyone else in his squadron, aside from Josh. If they're pressuring him to relax and enjoy being away at college, than they finally did it."

"Because A) he's looking like he's been up all night in the dorm rec-room fooling around, B) he's not getting the real food his body needs right now and C) He's looking like he hasn't slept in three to five months, and his system is getting weaker every minute. If he'd been here he'd be keeping himself healthy and getting the rest he needs, and it's less likely being on drugs that I'd never let him get near when I found out."

"And he'd be in better condition than what he's looking like right now, my son is so exhausted that if this continues, his system is going to crash, he looks like he's coming down with something right now as well." Beverly added and Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah and that's what I'm looking at now, three days rest and recovery and then the next issue gets started and with what I'm looking at now, it keeps up like this."

"And it's going to put him in the hospital if she has anymore plans for him, he turned the pills over to us and reported it. Just what the hell is going on around here right now, because if it's about to get personal, she's going to get it by all of us for this." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "Yes and look at the results now, four years together and our bonds have deepened so much, he doesn't want to let go now."

"He's been gone for just under a year and she made him desperate enough to risk landing himself in the emergency room just so he doesn't lose us next, after losing Tasha and Jaan. I mean we're what matter most to him, he's got a good repoire with my team, of fifty members that know him like this. He spends 90% of his time around the 15 of us when either on duty or on down time when his shifts ends, but with the trio afterwards."

"With Robin, Jake and Charlie now added to the list, it just resulted in a single thing, everything that matters to him, is right here on the Enterprise. His squadron are just that, we're his team, his family, and now he has kids his own age to hang around with. But either way, it's the fact that his squadron, at the academy, is just that they don't know him in the way we do and they're either not paying attention."

"Or they're too stupid to realize that he's homesick right now, that he's working himself into a collapse and he's having repeated nightmares about us. It was clear he was happier up here at the time, though he wanted his own team regarding being a single training Ensign. When we through Marks and his clique off the ship, before we had Robin and Charlie arrive, but it's clear, the trio were just like him, all the same type."

"While the trio at school are now trying to become a bad influence on him, he doesn't drink or take drugs. And he was sticking to whatever diet you had him on and suddenly four months prior to going on leave he starts having nightmares about us. Seeing the kids together, it just made it clear, he has everything he wants now and it's all in a single place now." O'Brien said to him and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yes and it's not connected to the squadron, because they just created their own, but whatever is in these pills we need to find out, and fast, and with it now. Is whoever prescribed these and now he's looking like someone who's been forced to keep himself awake just to protect himself right now." Geordi added and Picard nodded as he looked at them, Deanna, Data and Worf as he said his opinions regarding it.

"I'm not liking this at all, somethings very wrong here, when the Ferengi were messing with my head I was suffering dizzy spells and migraines till you destroyed the damn thing. Conspiracy with these headsets, forging medical orders. He's the latest patient and Anenzi is the latest medical doctor on the list to have his name on these pill bottles. And if he's not involved there's got to be a connction to this between these things now."

"But he's not dealing with the same thing and he looks like he's running on fumes right now, but if he's the primary target, we just switched roles here. And if it's what I'm thinking then they either got a hold of another or made one too small. And for us to see it and whatever these are cut with is the connection to it." Picard added and she nodded. "You were still suffering the guilt you lost Jack, Jean Luc, whatever's going on here."

"But you recovered from that, him not so much right now, but that's exactly the problem we got to watch, if there's another dizzy spell or the type of mind control. But they did to you what they possibly did to him and if he's suffering from a system crash. And then blacks out, and I'm looking at two flashbacks and a waking nightmare. And with his personal boogieman on the ship with the fact we have MacGregor here at the moment."

"We have to prevent it from getting off the Enterprise, if her plans for a war with Starfleet are now focused on my son." Beverly said to him and he nodded. "If it takes extending his trip here further and him in on the job training. And acting like a real Starfleet officer, and preventing her plans from ever coming true are abolished. Then we have to prevent it at all costs." he said to her and she nodded to him in agreement.

"Yes well it gets better, I heard his thoughts after he buried his head into Will's shoulder, the bonds between us are so strong that he doesn't want to let go now. In fact, he called Will dad, to me that says she did more than push his body past the breaking point to prevent this from getting off the ship. She just did enough damage to him emotionally it's going to take the exact same length of time, physically, to recover from this."

"First Tasha, than Jaan and now being put in a position he never should have been put in-in the first place. This continues, we're looking at his needing an extended length of time away from the academy, he needs to be with us just to recover from this, in both ways now Sir." Deanna told them and they both nodded. "Alright now I'm furious, in theory he's an ensign, in actuality he's a fourth level cadet, he's been in training now."

"For close to fide years and has suffered two traumas in the side of four years and now suffered another and is suffering, emotionally. And from his first true trauma and it's because he never wanted to be forced into a position. And where he had to shoot to kill this time, and the people that were the ones he was supposed to had to be us now." Beverly said with a furious look and Greyson crossed his arms at that remark.

"His exact message when Jerry and I found the phaser like that was enough to tell me that he didn't want to hurt anyone. But don't make him do this, he didn't want to hurt anyone, and that it was killing him to make that choice now. Although I knew he was in hearing range when we commed you, regarding the way he had it positioned." Roberts told him and Greyson nodded as h answered him at that remark firmly then.

"And just before Anthony and I arrived as I know him better then you do, to know that he was trying to see which of us would figure it out first. And it had to be me as I was here and helping the Lieurenant and commander in training him. And with us was Jack and Tom as a result right now and with that in mind now. It's knowing I got to get him to calm down, because with MacGregor running around in the ship it's serious now."

"As I'm trying to talk him down from making that decision, I tried to get him to show himself, but from there the tactics switched courses. And from wargames and straight to going on stealth and turning into a game of chess. But the phaser on maximum, that's enough to knock someone out, but not kill. I hope that's the last time he has to deal with it, but it's enough we're going to have to keep him home anyway, he's exhausted."

"The little brats at the academy have no clue just what this situation has done and is doing to him emotionally. They can't understand, because none of them lived aboard a ship for several years facing multiple traumas these last few years before they started at the academy. Let alone been pushed into a decision where they had to sacrifice their loved ones for the safetyBand security of the federation now at the moment here too."

"But this crossed a line when our students get put into a situation they never should have been in, in the first place. That's why he laid into Derek, he doesn't get it as he just activated, Wes has been active since he was 15. He knows better then Derek does what this does to you." he said and she nodded in agreement as she looked at him. "That's an understatement, as he's exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally here."

"And he's probably trying to hide the pain he's in from possibly straining or even spraining his ankle. The landing was enough to do some damage if you caught that Will. Though I doubt this is the end of it, Data, keep an eye on him, if he's running on fumes, let alone you see him limping, I want to know about it. And with it, if takes doing the latest medical exam tell me, because if I have to guess its going to be right now."

"Or in the next week that its going to happen, and I mean, as he reported into as you're his other best friend. But of the technical team in the senior crew staff, it's you and Geordi and you're the second officer, so I need some help in studying the pills later." She said to Data and he nodded to the orders. "I don't quite understand what they meant by chapter one or act one and what movie is this, what are they talking about if you."

"And by that I mean you and 70% of the security and senior staff crew: Doctor Crusher, the Captain, Commander La Forge, Data, and Doctor Bernard. As you mentioned a Lieurenant Heinlein, who is that. If you understand what he and Ensign Lefler are saying and understand it, but we don't?" Ro asked, indicating herself, Worf and Deanna as she walked up to them and Will explained that to her as he looked at her gently.

"The storyline and scenario he mentioned was from a book by an enlisted officer on our home planet of earth 400 years, the man became an author. But this book had the narrator, his wife, his father, his best friend and a scientist friend of theirs going up against a race of parasitical slug like aliens. But the aliens were like leeches that took control of their hosts by latching on to their backs directly over the spinal cord."

"And connecting to their nervous systems, by putting a probe into their brain, interlocking into our central nervous system. And the story got created into a movie in the mid to late 90's of the 20th century. Our planet loves science fiction and this story was a factory component of the last conspiracy we had in Starfleet a few years back, same situation, but just short of three and a half years apart now in time difference."

"That first part of the storyline was they discovered a down spacecraft and then realized that they'd been invaded by these slugs, killed the news station leader, took the parasite back with them and the results are every person in the station and town starts chasing them around. A cop jumped on the side of the speeder that his wife was sitting on, and he got him off the car by slamming him against the side of radio terminal booth."

"But by the time they got out of town and were inflight to their headquarters, and he was waiting for his best friend to return from his mission. They were all beyond exhausted, Wesley's uneasiness at MacGregor hovering around us is because of his instincts. They are he's thinking he's possibly the infected member of the team. And he's keeping himself surrounded by us or the members of Commander's La Forge's team to relax."

"The parasite is in containment, but the infected host is about to expose himself by some sort of indicator. And they realized he had computer chip loaded with every emergency plan that their company had created since the early 1950's in their government network. Upon realizing that the parasite jumped hosts right off this man they did an upper body strip search and his father's secretary turned out to be the secondary host."

"Which is what we're looking at, I'm clean, and the parasite jumped hosts and we're now searching for the person this programming is about to infect next and they're trying to see where the damn thing is while getting as much research done on it as possible. My son and his girlfriend did as much research as possible, but knowing who's infected and who's not is the trick now at the moment and with that in mind now."

"The programming on these headsets are the parasite, he and Robin are playing the narrator himself, his wife. Data just took the role of the lead scientist on the movie and the captain and I, both sides of his father. But now trying to find the damn secondary host, before they infect my son is the next problem, because it took them a week to find him and get him back." He said and she nodded as he looked at Picard as he said it.

"While I'm playing his best friend, but that sums it up now, but he drained 3/4's of his strength during this situation. And if that was on purpose the parasite is about to switch hosts and land on him, depending on the time we have, before the trigger is pulled. And it's trying to get him to take a break in these situations that is almost next to impossible especially if he becomes the target." Geordi added and she nodded to that explanation.

"At these stages, if I was him, I wouldn't stop till I was sure I wasn't the infected host or about to be turned into one at this rate, but then I'm not suffering six months worth of exhaustion, nor did I drain 3/4's of my strength, but that's ridiculous. Is that why you guys were so aggravated when you realized why he was looking like this. That he didn't tell you guys sooner he wasn't up to this?" she asked and the sextet all nodded firmly.

"Yes it is ensign as I'm the one the game had no effect and he told me and after realizing this, I was gannoyed, and then beyond put out. And when I got a better look at him as I realized this at the time andwhen I realized it. That question shot through me once I got a look at him after he fixed me and I reprimanded him after he filled me in. As I've seen him like this before, and once too often that was when we had an elf on board the ship."

"And as he pushed himself past the limit his system could take right now and that was enough to put me out and he was recuperating for a week. This time he ignored his own health so he could prevent it from getting off the ship, but I'm irked. And at the fact he did this and didn't telling us he was ill and I went to the next question. And after I went over this with him as his surrogate parent." Data told her and she nodded, bemused.

"Yes and I know what that question was, but have they lost their minds right now, I mean seriously. I knew these kids were stubborn, but they just figure it out, he's coming down with something and they choose now to pull these stunts. But just what the heck are they thinking right now here exactly, because that's not just reckless. But completely irresponsible right now?" she said in exasperation and he nodded to her gently.

"You just said everything we thought and were thinking when he broke us out of it. But like Data said, he was the first to let him have it after he saw him like this. My first question was why didn't he tell us he was possibly coming down with something when he came home. But this is getting ridiculous at the moment. I removed them from active duty for the night, so they could rest." Beverly said and she nodded to her gently.

"I swear these kids are going to be the death of me if they keep pulling stunts like this. But he's looking like he's coming down with something, jumping from station to station, he's getting into the bowels of the ship. Then a sixty foot jump down the Jeffries tube extension shaft, he keeps this up I'm not going to make fifty at this rate." Deanna said in undertone to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"You're not the only Deanna, neither am I, but I hate it when he does that, at this age, it's more getting reckless with the stunts and he's a hotshot pilot, but he needs to rein it in or he's going to give us all a heart attack by the time he reaches twenty one." Geordi said and she nodded as Ro looked at him at that remark. "Yes and I just had surgery done 18 months before he left, but he keeps it up and I really am going to have one."

"I'm getting way too old for these stunts he keeps pulling and if he doesn't quit, I'm not going to make it to see him graduate at this rate." Picard said in answer to that. "Are you guys always like this with him?" Ro asked and they all nodded. "Yes, and it comes from watching him grow up after four years together, the eight of us were together since day one and we'd been through a lot together." Data said to her and she nodded gently.

As Will switched subjects with a bemused look on his face at the conversation. As he said it with a sigh as he catalogued what he saw with his young charge and adoptive son. As he looked at Picard and said it gently then. "In truth the matter that he looks like this only underlines the fact he was in no condition for this right now. But looking at him now when he's drained 2/5's the amount from his body, I don't know right now, Beverly."

"But I doubt that this is the end of it though Captain, he's not looking so good, I mean right after we get freed. And we see everything that the workers at the academy aren't at the moment, and as if that's not enough at the moment. He just barely puts himself in here, it's been a week and she's screwing with his physical health. And now just as it ends we hear the rest of of it now, but being homesick, loss of weight, exhaustion."

"It's pretty obvious now, that though he may have said four days, and he stopped taking the pills, since he got himself ready to go for leave this past month. Those pills are carrying lingering side effects now, he stopped taking them, but the effects are still in his system, but if the idiot nurse at the academy is not paying attention. She can't see this whatsoever, and whoever is the host is only making his symptoms worse."

"She can't see what we can right now and it's sleep deprivation, detox from that bottle of pills, malnutrition and being homesick at the moment if he was that determined to get us back to normal. Those pills may have been stopped three months ago, but the side effects are still hitting him if he told us that. But the stupid idiots are not having enough time to deal with this, 500 students running loose at the academy, we have to do it."

"He stopped taking them over a month ago, but what if these pills are part of her programming in his case, what if there's something we can't see. I mean you said he doesn't get migraine headaches Beverly. But something doesn't add up here: why choose now to try and seize control of our ship, the timing is too perfect, what's the connection here." Will said and Geordi nodded in agreement to that as he pressed it further.

"I mean he said he wasn't taking the refills on those things, but we have to see what this crap is cut with right now, before it puts him in here for a severe detox or worse. As if that's not enough, I'm looking at several indications of physical and emotional malnutrition here and the catalyst has to do with these nightmares he just told us about. Those dreams, these pills and the game are connected, but how I don't know yet."

"But he's also looking like he's lost a bit of weight and has been working over time at the academy. If his squadron is not bothering to pay attention here and neither is the nurse, it's enough, we could have to keep him home if something else is wrong or goes wrong." Geordi said in an undertone and he nodded. "His remark regarding why he bothered to leave now also makes sense, if it wasn't for him stopping it, her plan would have worked, but he did and we arrested her, but this is too easy right now Sir."

"Though if this is what I'm thinking now, it just added another reason to keep an eye on this, he's a cadet, don't get it right today, try again tomorrow. But too tired to focus and you make a mistake, it's that simple, he's nineteen years old and his skills set him apart from everyone else his age. Whoever's screwing with his sleep cycles is triggering a walking time bomb here and one that could go off if we don't keep an eye on this."

"But he's been working on a real ship and engine room since the middle of our first year together and he's over doing it so we can get out of the messes we get ourselves into here Sir. This keeps up and if there's more to the added programming, best to extend the leave and he's doing his training from up here for a while. Because if this means what I think the stupid idiots at the academy that are not paying attention never bothered to give him an examination before he left the academy to see what we can here."

"And it's sleep deprivation, looking like he lost twenty pounds from not eating enough and the right foods and separation anxiety times twenty at the moment. If it continues I'm looking at caffeine detox and a possible time bomb waiting to go off if that's her plan right now for him. But of fifty, only the fifteen of us are the ones he socializes with the most, but the six of you, Keiko, me, Guinan, Jack, Derek, and their teams, David, Jenny and Harry." O'Brian added to him and he nodded to that as he came to a decision then.

"Alright to repeat Beverly's order, keep an eye on him, you notice any kind strange behavior, or he has another collapse in the engine room, report it to us, immediately. Data, you're in charge of running the added analysis regarding his test results you find anything regarding the connection between the pills and the headsets, tell us, and we're going to a medical and senior staff meeting to end this."

"But whatever she has in mind for us, let alone him, is being shut down for good, because if this causes a repeat of the aftermath of the knack." he said to the duo and they nodded to the orders. "If the added refills haven't been used yet we have to have a look at them. But whatever he's doing once we reach day three or however long it takes is getting the plug pulled if he starts suffering something worse then dizzy spells."

"But if those nightmares get any worse, I think she caused a case P.T.S.D. now here. At the moment I'm ready to kill her for this. But last time it was Remmick, this time its Etana and it nearly puts him in the E.R., for another near fatal injury. That's the comparision, the kids were playing us in this latest scenario. He was acting as you. Charlie like me, and Robin like you, Beverly and with that the situation took a new turn."

"Though this gets any worse, I'm looking at scenarios comprised to, before and after, he left and the last seven months prior to him coming home. We have Remmick, the virus and Danar, but whatever's coming next is the next question we have to figure out. But until they choose to start this, best to just enjoy the chance to really rest tonight Sir. But with him in recovery from that right now, I think our only option to prevent this."

"Let alone prevent the trio from destroying our relationship is by us extending the time and he's around us again. As to that, my recommendation is telling Brand that we're extending his leave for 6 months as an added safety precaution. And if the switch gets yanked on the sabotaging maneuever, extending long till after he's fully recovered from this." Will said to him and he nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

"What's the suggestion Will, restart his training up here as he does what he did before now?" he asked and Will nodded. "Yes Sir, if her plans are screwing with his training, than we continue with training him up here. As he did everything they're doing, for real, that they only did in simulation and I can act as his training instructor during this when I'm not on duty on the bridge, it just depends on how long it takes now."

"But all in all, to keep him caught up, it's best if we restart his training up here, if she lands him back in the E.R. for real if this gets any worse. We find the person forging those medical orders and arrest the conspirators involved in this, all at once, and he's back home, and training for the duration it takes. And with what he just told us about Locarno, his team mates, aside from Alberts, are pressuring him into breaking rules."

"He didn't just go to the academy to start screwing around, he went there, so he could later rejoin the crew as a full acting member of it once he graduated. That's his wish, rejoin us as a member of the crew later on once he graduated now, and they're screwing with that dream by trying to get him to change who he is right now. Those kids don't have a thing on us when it comes to being a team at the moment."

"Aside from that, and I don't have to hear it outloud either right now, but it's clear, Wes and Charlie are two sides of the same coin. He's found his equal in abilities and training, he's found his new girlfriend, he's got Jake and that's it. He's found his new pack, his squadron, and to insure they can't destroy our bonds, it's by extending this trip. To him, being a team meant family and that's what he misses most right now, us, his family."

"And so with that in mind, get him out of range of his squadron and back up here, he's part of a real team and he's with family. But it's clear our lessons to him paid off when the kids met, the trio made a great team. But best to get him out of range of his squadron, if they're trying to be a bad influence on him." he said and they nodded to him gently as Picard looked at Beverly and Deanna and they both nodded in agreement.

"After four days like this, I think we all need a night off, because it's just like that fever he mentioned. I don't believe this, while the entire ship gets hit, he's the last one standing and now it's about to result in a new scenario that has him looking like I did and it's taking us to prevent that this time." he added and she sighed. "With him spending most of his time around the four of you, somebody has to keep an eye on him."

"In case he suffers an attack like the one that the captain did." she said and the quintet exchanged looks as Will said it. "Well he's on sabbatical as of now, I'm not having those kids wreck his career, because he's too exhausted to think straight right now. I'm looking at ten months to a year, because two months to recover from this physically and ten more to train, but one year in total, now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Check that, going by what he told us, we let him go back too soon and something else is going to happen, so best to go with the boys idea and keeping it at 18 months. But six months in recovery, another year in training and that should do it right now. Whatever that episode showed at the moment, I'm not risking it right now, so 18 months right now." Geordi said to him and he nodded as she gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts.

"18 months it is, he gets hurts, and it's six months recovering and eating the right foods and 12 more training here on the ship. But at least this way he's surrounded by us and out of his academy squadron's influence now as he's able to act like we know him, instead of how they want him to act." she said and he nodded in agreement as Picard answered her then gently as he said it, feeling the relief and pride at his student then.

"With the fact he considers me his captain still, best to go the added commanding officer route and legal guardian touch, because he wants to stay under my command. Although in your case Will, we've been together for five years and sooner or later they're going to give you command of your own ship here." Picard said and he sighed. "Maybe, but at the moment I prefer acting as your second in command still Sir, as to that now."

"Until that time comes, best to just to enjoy what time we have left together as a senior staff crew now." he said and the sextet nodded in agreement to that remark. "I'd hate to be the poor idiot that crosses you now Captain, if you get that overly protective of Wesley." Ro said and Will hid a chuckle. "Where he's concerned, and I'm giving an example to this now if there's trouble once he returns to the academy."

"But something happens and I will go to any lengths to learning what caused the infraction. And if it kills a student and nearly kills him while doing it, because his squadron leader got to cocky. And it was trying a maneuever that's beyond reckles, but completely dangerous. To me, I will stop at nothing to learn the truth, since I was determined to get him back after the Aldeans kidnapped him and the sextet."

"So they want to mess with me, they're playing with fire and they will get burned if they cross me regarding my crew. Let alone my senior staff members, because the safety of my crew comes first." Picard said and Will smiled dangerously at the memory as Geordi finished that. "And trust me, he will too, to us younger members of his latest crew, once we heard we'd been assigned to him as our new captain as our latest duty station."

"It was enough we were all beyond thrilled, because we got to serve under the best captain in the fleet and the one with the best record of all. Just short of a month together after our crew was completely assembled and our records together went from slightly unethical. And straight to expecting trouble every other week once our senior staff was assembled completely." Geordi said laughing and the quintet smiled at the memory.

"Are you guys always like this with each other, I've never seen the senior staff and added crew act like this around each other before on any other ship?" she asked smiling and they nodded. "Yeah we are, by the end of the first year it resulted in being able to act like normal co-workers instead. You'll get used to it, it's just the initiation stage you got to get used to and you passed that part after you arrived." Bates said to her gently.

"Yeah and with that the first few missions after we were and you were working two positions at once which resulted in unexpected happening in the works, let alone transporter malfunctions after our first encounter with the Ferengi. I mean though that situation was tense we didn't need repeated jokes falling into it. And Data I think you ticked them off by that Yankee trader remark when we had the radio on."

"Because you should have lowered your tone, because he over heard your remark, and talking like that with the radio on. That's a good way to annoy these people when in the middle of a serious situation right now." Deanna said to him with a chuckle and he smiled slightly. "She's right, you want to make remarks like that, then wait till we have the radios off, or you're going to tick off the opposition, but that was ridiculous."

"Along with dragging up our cultural references and our countries colors at the time of 400 years was going a little too far too, Data." Picard said smiling as Geordi started laughing as Will chuckled at the memory then. "For crying out loud that first encounter was enough to make an impression on all of us, but you're right Sir, that was ridiculous. I mean I knew I was going for slight technical malfunctions in our equipment that day."

"But your remark regarding getting us back up here was one too far and one I didn't need at the time and with it. We were just beginning to get used to being a team and you start getting mouthy followed by the human slang jokes falling into it next. When we were looking for you guys and then I nearly have my heart stop beating, and it's because I still remember how the transporter landed you in the tree that day Geordi."

"And you just barely gave me a heart attack when we got to you, I mean I know these memories are one thing. But having our first true away mission together winding up with repeated jokes, slang remarks and trouble, is enough already at the time guys. But your issue of making sure we have things working or you don't destroy your visor by accident when on duty either was something else, and another worry we had too."

"Without it you're helpless here and with that, the probe we found was one thing that second year, but the Ferengi. After the turbolift threw you out of if it that hard and we found you in the tree at the time." Will said smiling and Geordi looked at him at that, bemused at that. "Are you ever going to let me live that down Sir?" he asked him at that gently and Will shook his head as he answered him as the duo exchanged looks.

"No, and it's because you scared the heck out of me that day, I mean, I land on the planet to see you four aren't with me and are missing. And I have to track you guys down, find Data first as he's inspecting those crystals at the time. And then I find you hanging from a tree like some animal or some other character had knocked you unconscious at the time, and I wasn't sure if they knocked you unconscious or not."

"And just before we get attacked for real by those guys too." he said and Beverly looked at them. "Alright guys take it easy, that was four years ago and we're four years older and wiser in situations like this, so pull yourselves together here." she said and Ro looked at them. "I see why Wesley finds this so funny now and it's because he's used to it regarding your team, Sir." she said and the quartet nodded to her smiling slightly."


	19. 19: Explanations And The First Reaction

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **As the situation from this episode starts foreshadowing the rest of the season as they decide to make changes to the next episode focused on him. Before he returns to the academy and they keep him home as he returns to on the job training as the term starts, as he's in recovery for three months and then in month four Sito Jaxa, Kate Higgens and Josh Alberts Joins the young crew as they start training now in that as she gets a glimpse of her possible future now.**

 **Chapter 19: Crew Past Explanations And The Next Flip Out**

"The first ten months resulted in unexpected trouble but at the time once Data confided in me regarding a few things and his wish to be human rather than an android. That made enough of an impression on me then and from Farpoint and forward. It's we had earth born human slang jokes and references coming into our conversations every time. Especially regarding research on his data banks over these planets and their cultures."

"And it started getting out of hand from there after that day. That Yankee Trader remark was an old joke regarding my cultural background on earth. I'm from North America and 600 years ago, my diversitial group were known as the Yanks. And on our planet they were into marketeers and traveled the globe in trying to sell their goods and information, but his mentioning of that was based in the 17th to 18th centuries in economics.

"Looking for a good profit, these characters were a group of capitalists at the time, and though it tended to get dangerous, because their code followed the act of Caveat Emptor, roughly translated it meant, 'let the buyer beware'. And upon hearing this information I was looking at getting new information on the planet. Before the cultural joke references started getting out of hand from there, till the captain ended the conversation at that."

"But having our engines screwed around with were making us all tense at the time, in this situation. And it's because something was making it looking like we were anticipating their every move and we didn't know what the heck was going on at the time. To the point that having him make it worse by remarks said in sotto voce. Was, by this point, was enough to break the camel's back when we had the radio going."

"And our adversary's were listening to his remark and I wasn't in the mood for learning our equipment was acting up or Geordi getting snippy then as I told them that was enough of that, before we went to check things out." he said to her gently and she nodded. "I take it this is a common occurance regarding you and the captain where the crew is concerned, Sir?" she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her gently.

"Yes it is, where the away teams or other members of the crew are concerned, the safety of my team is my primary concern. And I've been doing this, since I was aboard the Hood at the time now. So someone crosses me regarding the boys, the captan, her, Deanna or Wesley and I will do a lot of damage to the person that causes it. Our bonds are more than simply just friends or co-workers, since the senior staff was assembled."

"We became really good friends and started acting as each other's surrogate family since then. And in extent the team became a family and we take care of each other, which is why I'm beyond pissed at what just happened earlier. As to why it's because she forced my surrogate son into a position that he never should have been. And with him at the level he's at right now at the current moment, and with that in mind right now."

"And to answer the unasked question of when and why exactly now, it's because of Tasha, she was murdered towards the end of that year. The five of us had grown used to working as a team and became close that losing her had torn a hole in our hearts. And for us, it just made making sure we never lost a member of our nine person group more clear and important since at the time, I was offered my own command on 2 occasions."

"And in both I gave it up, because if we had a person like Shelby on board she'd cross the line between working and working them into exhaustion. And the last time I saw him like this was after we had an elf on board and he got hit by the knack. In fact, during our first encounter with the Ferengi, just ten months prior to her being killed here. But when they jumped us after I called out to them, and they knocked the three of us out."

"But it was after I woke up, saw they also knocked Worf out that I was furious and let them know I was awake. Because they took my communicator, by this point I knew there was likely to be trouble but seeing them acting like they were acting likely either pirates or mercenaries that I decided enough was enough. When we had a sudden power burst that they started complaining about the weather on the outpost we found that day."

"And I told them that's nothing compared to what the captain would do to them for breaking our landing party agreement, once he heard they knocked the four of us unconscious. When Data and I found Geordi hanging from the tree. The wrath of the captain is something you never want turned on you whatsoever, but then I'm just as bad and both together, whoever commits the infraction in orders winds up with vocal scars."

"Which is why these fools never want to mess with us, it's also why he looks up to us, as to why we're what he wants to become now. And with it that's why he want to continue serving under our command later. Half being with his true team, half under the best and the third back to being with family again, because we unofficially adopted him after Beverly got called back home." he explained and she nodded smiling at the wording.

"Out of curiousity what is Wesley's position here if Harry Bernard and the quintet were looking at him like that?" she asked and he chuckled. "Wes took over three different position when he got added to the crew when we had the traveler on board. But the first was the console position on the bridge, number two he helped Data and Geordi in the engine room and finally he acted as the big brother for the kids younger the fifteen."

"The sextet were the parents of the kids he was with when he mentioned Aldea, Harry was ten years old in that situation, but he and the quintet all considered him their big brother at the time. But that cemented their bonds and he's been acting like a big brother to them since. With him back the kids got their older brother back with them." he told her and she nodded to that she hid a smile then as she answered him.

"Well it's been three months since I got added the crew and I passed your tests Sir, with that though, just what is that kid's problem exactly, I can see that he's jealous?" she asked and they sighed in aggravation. "It's the act of having such a strong pull with the twenty of us, in truth the fact we threw his friend, who, as it turned out regarding Colin Marks was actually his cousin, off the ship he lost his surrogate big brother."

"But Brand ordered him to train from up here, so she could prevent him from getting into trouble and arrested at the time, though now we have to get him off the ship. But the duo were here at the same time Wes was coming home, because she was hoping he'd straighten him out by watching him as he worked with us. Wes is the leader of the junior crew staff and Robin just got position number two as second in command here."

"So she, the duo and Wesley are in charge of looking after the Cubs as surrogate big brothers and sisters and are helping us when we need it. Though at the current moment the fact that Hanson just got showed up by a supposed cadet is enough to annoy him when said cadet is really your rank, Ro. As to that, he's been shoved to position five and Wes is in charge." Geordi told her and she nodded to that explanation.

"In our eyes nothing could replace him, because his acts of caring, compassion and integrity were what we saw in him first, when we needed help, he offered it, but he never started showing off. Regarding the kids he thought about them first like after the situation with Roga and he's humble, as to that it just made him more well known around here." O'Brian added and she nodded to him as she got it then.

"And you're right, if I heard they had attacked you guys. I would kill them myself, because the welfare of my people comes first over my own. And with that, with us just starting out in the first four months it's enough I wasn't taking having my team attacked for no reason at the time. Though we were just beginning to get used to being together, you read my reaction to that perfectly, Will." Picard said and he nodded, smiling, to that.

"Four months together back then and already we read you that easily, that's gotta be a record in these situations, but considering our starting point, it only made it more necessary Sir. With one member gone, Wes was now at the academy and it was just being the seven of us the last ten to eleven months just made it more necessary. It was we weren't losing anyone else now after repeated problems the last ten months now." Geordi said to him and he chuckled and nodded as he answered him gently.

"Four years together and the bonds grow stronger than any crew I ever had, and you're the ones that mean the most to me now. Where you're concerned I do whatever it takes, though I wasn't expecting the type of situations we get ourselves into. Though at the moment with him back, it's back to the first four years before he left and this time, making sure no one screws with us. Because they target him next and I'm doing a lot of damage to them." he said, looking at the sextet and Ro hid a smile at that.

"I think that first encounter triggered a chain reaction between us, if we could read each other that easily, Jean Luc. Though in this case it's being able to read each other like a book that makes all the difference now, you've known me longest and as a result, our bonds switched courses and we're like this together. When the barriers got dropped and we're like this around each other now since the middle of that first year together."

"But I think it was supposed to be like that between us, we became more than a crew, let alone a team, but adoptive family to each other." Beverly said and they nodded in agreement to that as Will looked at her. "Maybe, but making sure our youngest recovers from this escapade has only become more necessary, and getting him away from those kids, they're a bad influence on him. Time to get on the radio, because we're telling Admiral Brand, tonight, and that's including we discover anything else regarding this."

"Than we're finishing the job they started and are on acting on the policy of trying to solve this mystery regarding protocols now that he's home for 18 months. And that we're extending his leave for a bit longer and restarting his on the job training now. Though how they're going to take we had another foothold and conspiracy running loose in the federation is anyone's guess." he said and she nodded to him in agreement.

"What's your acting position in this Will?" she asked and he smiled gently. "You appointed us: the captain, me and Deanna, as his guardians when you left, so what else Beverly, his God parents, so parent and legal guardians. At this age though he's in college, we still have the rights regarding our children when they're at the academy. To make decisions regarding their physical health and I'm getting him away from his squadron."

"For a few months so he can heal right now, if they have him up all night fooling around when he's supposed to be in bed. Though at the moment, I think with such a close call this time, I doubt he's going to want to stop with the fact Etana just reactivated his primary fear and the one that caused his to flunking the original entry into the academy. As to that, best to have him home so he's able to deal with it now."

"Though with the fact that this latest could have caused a relapse regarding the knack." he said to her gently and Pulaski nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "He's right, at times the effects of the knack remain, even though the elf that used it is dead. Though if the effects of the game combined with it and whatever is in these pills we have to make sure right now." she said and Beverly nodded as she looked between them gently.

"Yes and if the book just activated the rest of it, we finish the job, but as I decided then, you three are his legal guardians, but that's four. And if it takes keeping him home for eight to ten months just to recover, than its the only option. And his being away from those kids is just another reason to do it now. If Locarno is trying to force his influence on him, it's enough I'm not going to take it well." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"What time is it in San Fransisco exactly anyway?" Bates asked him and he sighed. "Ten in the morning, if the entire council and academy leaders are at command HQ, than we tell them all at once now. And we finish this once and for all, as to that. We do as he suggested now, though he doesn't quit after you told him to boys, I think that's when the programming activates, if there's more than what you confiscated Jack."

"Whoever the secondary host on the ship is, he's trying to finish off the programming and making sure the job is done now. We start research on those headsets in the morning, but he's staying off the conn position and is with you in the engine room till things get started. But for that scenario, we're acting emergency procedures regarding the armory and locking things down for this." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"We're better off going medical security alert, condition three for this Will, because if the effects kick in at the same time. And whatever's in these pills do, and our original cover story is going to land on the table. But preventing him from getting off the ship or hurting himself with the fact he's acting like Geordi did is the primary concern here." she said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as he answered her.

"I wouldn't put it past her to try and push him into remembering Radue though." he said, before Picard looked at the duo. "Alright who here has a habit of screwing around with the controls and likes getting into the holodeck like its a giant video..., oh god, if we have anyone suddenly losing control of their faculties. It's going to be the ones that like getting into the holodeck repeatedly." Miles said and Picard nodded as he thought it over.

"Yes well the ones getting addicted to the damn thing like the ping pong effect of the video games back then. But I'd consider this tantamount to screwing around with the pachinko machines they created back in the 20th century and that's what this thing is, a modern day pachinko machine. So whoever likes the bounce back effect got addicted to not taking it off when we deactivated the damn thing." Greyson said to him firmly.

"Yeah well at the moment the kids, the quartet, are now the ones most at risk, but Jake and Robin are the duo about to suffer the psychological reaction. And of having that thing on them in the same way that the narrator had that reaction to having that damn slug being on his back. Because though they know they're free, just the thought of being stuck around a bunch of former drones and several with the secondary programming."

"It's enough they're not going anywhere without the phasers and are keeping themselves surrounded by us adults that are unaffected by the program. For the boys the reaction is enough that after close to 24 hours on the go, having the rest of the secondaries coming after them. Now means that Wes is possibly not going to let his ankle rest if we have any more flip outs around here." Bates said in answer to that and he nodded in agreement.

"That's what Beverly and I are worried about right now, but the final confrontation is going to be a possibility of three things: but 1) her making him think he's running late to return to the academy, combined with trying to replicate the blasted thing and getting it off the ship. 2) Radue coming after him with the fact we have a security officer looking like a 22 year younger version of him and he's coming to kidnap him and the sextet."

"Or 3) and it's the possibility that the programming reactivated in us and his training for this situation has now gone out of control. And we have to head it off for real this, because by then his ankle is healed, or halfway healed. But if he doesn't stay off his ankle and it winds up back in the shaft, if he crosses that hatch a second time. In his delirium he's not going to realize it's open and fall right through it."

"Though if this starts again when he suffers that relapse finally, and he's going to break or possibly dislocate it this time. If he thinks the programming reactivated in us at the moment." Deanna said and he nodded as Geordi answered that remark at that. "We've had thirty new arrivals in the last two years and the ones that are likely to lose it first. In all here are the quiet ones, case in point most of us are pretty open with each other."

"He just got added to the crew eighteen months ago and of the latest members joining the crew, he's more accident prone and sensitive then the rest of us. Though that tells me anything, he's more than likely going into withdrawal from that more than those of us who go in there occasionally." Geordi said to him and he sighed and nodded in agreement to that as Picard answered him and sighed as Beverly said it.

"The rest of us are more extrovert to introvert and we get into conversation in our off time and he's the only one who likes repeated use of the holodeck, before we had the exact same situation when we got into our simulation Jean Luc. Though if that tells me anything it's this Jean Luc: 80% of our ship's crew is from earth. And the others are scattered to thirty different planets around the federation, but it's earthborn crew."

"Our planet had and has a history screwing around obsessively with computer games, electronics and substance abuse in the earlier centuries and this thing is a combination of both. But for the quiet ones it brings out the extrovert and suddenly losing it is enough to cause a reaction, as is having it bring out the part of you that gets violent. And all at once. I bet the first to have a reaction to that suddenly getting removed, forcefully."

"That is if it is going to be any of our later arrivals and the first is likely Reginald Barclay. Though considering he's addicted to using the holodeck here..." she said and he nodded to her. "Than it's enough that he's likely to be the next one, because the rest of us are acting normal and are not having a reaction to it. But then we've been here longer than he has, and we've had our heads and bodies messed with once too often."

"It's that the effect is not going to even touch us here, because we're used to this right now." Will said sharply and she nodded as Picard answered him. "Wasn't Lieutenant Barcley addicted to screwing around with the holodeck controls. And so he could add himself as a character into the storyline last year. Before he fried the circuit breaker and Wesley had to fix the damn thing, before he left at the time last year, though Geordi."

"Because you reported him for being late ten times in six weeks, and then to top is off is whatever he was trying to play around with in there, Commander?" he asked and they nodded. "Wait what?" Ro said and Will explained that to her. "Remember when I said we ran them through the survival test, before doing a bonding test last year?" he asked and she nodded and Geordi ran a hand through his hair as he explained that to her.

"After getting the test worked out, it was stage two for us as we just landed the shuttle on the planet, supposedly. That I decided to check and we heard several laser blasts, and the noise was real as well. As I realized the system malfunctioned, again, once they ended up on planet five in the simulation in there. They managed that portion of it, but Wes got hit hard and by stage nine as they realized the blow to the staircase in there."

"It damaged his spleen, and once they reached the end of it Jake was beyond furious, but whoever screwed around with the damn thing fried the circuits. And it barely missed killing him, after we looked into who caused this, Barcley, from the look on his face. He knew he had several furious parents beyond ticked that the simulation. It once again turned so real it barely killed a member of the crew, our family at the time now here."

"After Beverly helped him recover, the traveler arrived and then we did the bonding test, that worked out, but that's what we meant." he said and she nodded as he said it. "Yes Sir, but after the latest tardy business the commander lost his temper though I think..., oh boy. If he's addicted to playing around with these than he's about to..." Geordi started to say, before they heard a loud crash and quickly turned at that.

"Whoa, Reg calm down now, get away from that thing!" they heard and he sighed. "Alright that's enough, calm down now Barcley." they heard in an add on. "Have a nervous reaction to it, and it's like him screwing around with the holodeck and it's going haywire." he said with a sigh as O'Brian looked at him. "What the hell is going on in there?" O'Brian said quickly and a technician came running to the door to answer that.

"Wes's remark about the withdrawal and rebound just landed on the table right now, we had another flip out in the secondary programming, to answer your other question Sir. It's Reg alright, Miles, he's having a nervous reaction to the damn thing, it's a repeat. And I think he was drinking, before we dragged him in, because a fight broke out in ten forward, he got into it with Drake Renfield and Renfield tried to get him to cool down.

"And Porter and his unit arrested him and brought him in, he saw the headset and lost it, because he's resisting arrest in here, Sirs." he told them, and Will quickly looked at him. "Are any of the kids still in the room right now, because if it's the secondary programming, and the damn thing is still on the interface terminal." he said and before he could answer, they heard a loud crash into the wall and a thunk.

And then they heard a panicked shout. "No, get the hell away from me, back off Barcley, commander, lieutenant, help!" They heard from Dayton at that and knew what was happening at that. "Stay the hell away from him, Reg, that's enough." They heard Wilcox shout out as they heard two thuds and a hollowed one as they heard a thunk on the floor, before hearing Porter shout an order out to Dayton then.

"Charlie get out of the room, now!" They heard Porter say quickly and Worf and Will quickly charged into the main room at that information and the call out as Anenzi walked in with them at that. "It's the god damn secondary programming, that makes four, he's trying to get that thing on the kids. Charlie get out the room now, get in here!" Geordi said and the duo nodded in agreement as they went to check at that.

Before they heard a quick running and the teenager quickly ran into the room as he ran head long into them as Worf caught him as he slowed him down at the reaction, before he tried to jerk back at that. "Let me go!" he said quickly as Worf caught him as he struggled to get free. "Take it easy, easy, easy, shh, it's okay, it's okay, it's us, it's us, honey." Beverly said to him gently and Will gripped his shoulder gently

As he repeated that gently as he gripped his neck gently to calm him down, before pulling him into a hug and as he felt the young man as he burrowed into his arms at that response and buried his head into his shoulder shaking, and he hid a sigh. 'Damn it, with the fact I took Nick's place, I'm now the one taking care of the boys now, damn it Etana, stay away from my kids.' he thought as he said it to him as he repeated her remark then as he looked at him.

"Whoa, whoa, shh, it's okay it's okay, what happened if you called out to me?" Will asked softly and he looked at him shaking. Looking into his eyes, he saw a scared fifteen to sixteen year old looking back at him, and knew that the teenager was beyond spooked then and hid a sigh, knowing this just turned his young students three to four years younger than they were then as he answered him at that as he said it then.

"It's the secondary alright, with the fact I was faking it last night and this morning he's ready to get it on me for real now, it's bad enough if we have several more flip outs. But now it's turned into the fact that we need to be surrounded by the rest of the adults in the adult crew unaffected by the secondary protocols on that thing here. But with Wesley recovering he's more at risk than I am, but the duo, they're the added targets."

"We're looking at the third portion of the puppet masters, they're free and the drones added programming is determined to get that thing back on them, and us. He just barely got it on me, before the sextet arrested him a second time, but that thud into the wall you heard a bit ago. That was him throwing me into the wall, and they caught him, before he could get it on me, a fight broke out in ten forward like he said."

"But I was studying the damn thing with Wes and Robin in your quarters Aunt Beverly, and he saw me standing directly next to it and tried to attack me. Before Porter and his team as well as yours arrested him then, they got him off of me. And are trying to subdue him in there, but it's enough that Porter ordered me to get out of the room. Just before you said the same thing Commander La Forge, I mean after last night and today."

"Once was enough, but if Wes's system crashes it's going to turn into the real thing, because he's going to think you're still compromised regarding this situation. Though we're in our late teens and at the moment with us still exhausted and in his case, he's to exhausted to protect himself. And him with a sprained, near dislocated ankle, we need you protecting us now." he said and they nodded as Will pulled him into a hug at that.

And he buried his head into his shoulder and she sighed at that reaction. "Damn it, this is like that mental maniac and the book combined together now, but she's just turned the quartet, emotionally, back to being younger than their real age at the moment. And it's like the boogieman in the basement or under the bed reaction for the kids Alexandra's age, but now it's the act of dealing with that maniac at the moment."

"And they need us to protect them from the supposed boogieman and there's more than one and with that in mind. We have to protect the quartet from anyone else suffering a reaction till whatever else she has in mind kicks in. And I hope Wes locked the door into our quarters, till one of us goes to check on him. Because if his system crashes the delirium is going to have him thinking everyone is still infected by that thing."

"And it's taking reversing the ambush to catch him, before his delirium puts him in the E.R. here at the moment, for another concussion, his ankle or both." Beverly said and they nodded to that. "Yeah no kidding, damn it, alright, alright listen to me kiddo you better stay in here for now while we deal with him, just stay out of the way cub." Greyson said and he nodded as they went to check at that as they walked to the door.

Watching from the door the group came into the room to see a member of the technician team struggling to get free from five guards as he struggled to get to the interface of the one they were studying and he nodded as he got it then. "Beverly, the added reaction from getting a taste of that thing just struck, it's the speedball effect from that thing. Wes's theory just hit the table, and it's the secondary programming right now."

"Alright, Lieutenant that's enough, stand down now and get away from that thing right now!" he called out sternly and when he continued to fight, Will sighed as Picard repeated the order. "Alright that's enough Lieutenant, stand down and get away from it now!" Picard called out and when he continued fighting. "Reg stop, calm down." Geordi said again that did it as Will shouted it out to them sextet then as he got ready then.

"Alright sedate him!" he shouted as he, Worf, Bates and Greyson got involved it then. "If I wasn't sure then, I am now, this is like dealing with Roga that day. The effects of the secondary programming is being affected by the ethanol right now Beverly!" Anthony Perkins snapped as they struggled to get him under control as she answered him at that. "Just make sure he can't get his hands on your phaser right now, Anthony."

"In fact, hand to hand only, get him to the floor now, before he hurts himself!" Beverly snapped and they nodded as Worf knocked his legs out from under him then, as they got him down as he continued resisting. "Let me go!" he shouted and Bates said it sternly. "That's enough, calm down or you're ending up in the tank." he said to him sharply as he and Greyson struggled to get him into the floor as Porter said it again at that.

"Reg either you cool down or you're ending up in isolation, now calm down now!" he said to him firmly. "Anthony give me that!" Ro called out and they tossed it to her and she put them in her holster. "Whoa, alright that's enough, calm down now!" Geordi said sharply as he tackled him to the floor as the next jolt threw Bates into the wall. "Reg stop, calm down, that's enough, that's your last warning right now, now either settle down."

"Or you're winding up in the tank, calm down!" Greyson shouted as he and Perkins struggled to restrain him as Bates repeated that a second time as they exchanged looks as he snapped it out a second time. "Reg stop, calm down now!" Bates shouted out as they struggled to get him under control. "Alright hold him down guys, before he tears a ligament, it's the added speedball effect right now and it's interacting with the effects."

"That thing is triggering the same speedballing effect, by that I mean that he's suffering the side effect that speedballing with the ethanol caused, before. He's drunk, so just get him to the floor I'm putting him under right now." Anenzi called out and they nodded, as, working together, they forced him to the floor and restrained him then as he sedated him and after a minute the man lost consciousness, and the sextet relaxed slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" Picard snapped and he sighed. "Secondary reaction to the effects of these things, just like he said, the ones that aren't strong enough to come down off of it without side effects have a reaction to it. But at this rate, this is going to be like repeated dealings in the rehab department of an outburst now. Alright Eli, you take it from here, this is your arena now." she said and sighed as she finished.

"Alright this went from basic health to dealing with rehab from that thing. So with that, it's we're going on arresting the ones that are reacting to the effects of that thing and with that, the 'parasite' caused this reaction." she said and Greyson looked at her. "The parasite gets removed and we have four flip out here, already get ready, because we're going to have to start preparing for anyone else suffering a speedballing effect here."

"Just what did he say about this if, for us, it was causing a reaction like to much in drugs or ethanol?" Perkins asked and she sighed. "That it was going to cause a speedballing type of effect, the programming and addictive like effects of that thing are like the slug like parasitical aliens in that book Heinlein created, so with that. If this was normal drugs and he goes cold turkey, and as a result he wants one last taste of it."

"It's the damn parasite just jumped off him, and he's suffering the withdrawal and rebound from it. Alright again, you see anyone acting strange, nervous behavior or start acting erratically, report it and if there's another flip out tell me and we're arresting them. Because this is going to get serious if we have a multitude of people start suffering this!" Beverly called out and they all nodded as she and Anenzi both looked at Picard.

"We got to find the second host, before that happens again, Sir!" Anenzi said and he nodded to that. "That wasn't the second host, it's dealing with one of the guys that got addicted to having the parasites on their back and if that happens repeatedly, we're going to have problems now. If someone gets into a fight in the hall, tries to recreate another one or just uses the ones we deactivated the thing at the moment here."

"But again, we got to destroy these things, immediately." Deanna said and Will nodded in agreement to that. "She's right, we made enough that whoever is addicted to the damn thing, if they lost their headset, is going to try the ones we created and put it back on. But like I said, the second host is not infected with the programming, he's a plant. But the primary target for that, if we caught Barcley here, is Ensign Crusher..."

"And that wasn't a mistake right now, Wes left the room at the right time right now, before he flipped out now. We've got a couple guys who have been given instructions on getting one on him right now till whatever programming on his headset activates completely. So 1) we have to prevent these guys from trying and 2) we got to prevent him from getting off the ship, before she walks him right out the front door."

"Alright, everyone in senior staff listen up now: You see anyone else acting strange, acting like Data had been last year when he got hijacked. But catch them, before they replicate another. And it's because her next attempt as the alien queen is getting one on him a second time, because if we keep deflecting it. Then she's switching plans, and activating the programming on his headset at the current moment here."

"And with MacGregor on board the ship, the side effects are going to be it's likely going to react in the same way as his being under control of the knack. Though if his system crashes and it's likely to be across between two waking nightmares and his going on autopilot. Alright again, Derek, Jack, I want you in the engine room with him, Geordi and Data on watch, we're doubling security teams till we find the plant, as of now, Worf."

"But listen up everyone, nobody is getting off this ship, till we finish this, the ship is in lockdown, starting now. The ship is hereby under lockdown, security condition yellow, starting now nobody, but senior officers or crew members longer than two years, are getting near that computer mainframe, the engine room or high security areas. And everyone, watch for any strange behavior, you see anyone reacting erratically."

"Report it and if we have another reaction call security, but nobody is going near those shuttlebays or the transporter rooms till the situation is over with. You see anyone that hasn't been here longer then four years, and by that members that never got involved in our conversations bit ago. But longer than four years, or just arrived and they're acting strange, report it immediately!" Will called out and they all nodded to the orders.

"All security personnel longer than three years be on the look out for any more erratic behavior, and all crew members of that same length of time do the same. I get the feeling that if that's just the beginning whoever wasn't here longer than two years. And they never dealt with having our minds messed with repeatedly is going to suffer a reaction to that thing, though none of the teenagers younger than eighteen were."

"But for us, we're completely recovered at the moment from that piece of junk." Geordi said and Bates looked at him. "Yeah well after MacGregor caused the search to hit a snag after the entry tubes got locked off to us. It's getting him out of the search if this starts a second time, he's only going to respond to the 13 of us, if he has that relapse. Wes's response to us after this was over was enough to tell me he needed us still."

"But if MacGregor is the plant and he's working for either of them..." he said and Greyson nodded in agreement. "That's his second biggest fear right now, having the possible relative to his kidnapper here, and his third biggest has to be dealing with a repeat performance. But if the effects of whatever she downloaded into his headset activate all at once, if it's not the training course she's trying to take to get him out."

"Then it's using the one he did this morning and last night, and though we were being controlled our memories were intact, so we have to use that against her." he said and Will nodded. "Yeah and we're the ones who know his thinking strategies inside and out, she may think she knows him, but that's a clear flaw in the programming. And he proved that last night and this morning by make it last this long right now at the moment."

"But with us programmed she was trying to dig up where we saw these tactics which was why it was taking this long. And secondly it's because she didn't understand our computer systems and ways of tracking regarding this. But with us back to being ourselves again, she's flipping the circumstances. And trying to push her way into his head and we know him better then he knows himself if she tries it at the moment."

"But this means we don't let him out of our sight, but 1) once the search begins, I'm orders the second half of each of your teams to guard our rooms from inside them. And 2) you guys like me, Geordi and Miles are following him around until we can head this off. But whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight, because if this ends up back in the tubes and we're going to have a repeat performance." he said and they nodded then.

Just as he finished saying they saw a secondary beam into the room as Robin came back into the room and up to them as she looked at the quintet holding down Reginald Barclay and quickly looked at them at that. "Guinan told me we had the first reaction and what the heck is wrong with him exactly. Because he had five glasses of ethanol in ten forward, just before this and his altercation and with that in mind."

"What happened in here exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "Your theory regarding the withdrawal and rebound effects of that thing just landed on the table now. Lieutenant Barclay had an outburst and it took the ten of us to take him down." Bates told her and she nodded. "For us teenagers to twenty years old it takes five to six, for a fully grown man or woman it's five to ten, if they're drinking during the comedown."

"Alright get ready, that's going to happen again soon enough, but for the ones less then three days. Then it's going to be the type of effect taking in three or four of the ethanol is going to do here. While speedballing is the big one and that's what these things are delivering here, the speedball effect." she said and the security teams all nodded to that. "Anything else in that?" she asked and he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair

"Yeah whatever programming they've been infected with till it wears off completely is orders to get one on one or both of you a second time and you both left the room at the right time. Because they just arrested him, before he could try and get it back on either of you." Will said and she nodded with a scared look on her face. "Well that just shifted it from fear and straight to paranoia, with MacGregor still scaring him out of his wits."

"Mom, how do think he's going to take this when he hears this, because he's got the door to your apartment locked right now. And just to keep anyone still infected from getting in right now and you just arrested the fourth attempt in twenty hours attempt, so what now. If you have to study that damn thing do it, just destroy the others, we're not having our worst nightmare getting worse right now at the moment."

"I mean, just knowing they're getting to darn pushy with the fact we busted her is one thing. But now it's turned into trying to protect ourselves from our own people and we don't even know who is suffering it and who's not right now." she said to her quickly and he pulled her into a hug as he said it gently. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, calm down honey." Will said as he hold her and he felt her burrow deeper into his arms as he calmed her.

Feeling her shaking, she quickly said it to him. "Once is enough, for him if this combines with the memory of the Aldeans and with MacGregor. Then it's going to trigger whatever reaction you had with him three years ago if his activates all at once. But in mine, it's the fear of living with a real live version of that book. But once is enough, I'm not going through it again." she said and he nodded he sighed as he answered her gently.

As he said it to her then. "Shh, it's okay, don't worry we're making sure nothing happens a second time to you guys, it's going to be okay. Just relax." Will said to her gently and she nodded as she buried her face into his chest as she tried to relax. "Where'd you wonder off to exactly Robin?" Geordi asked and she sighed as she said it. "Decided to keep him company for the moment, Commander, he maybe exhausted at the moment."

"But that's not stopping him from running a neurological battery off of what we learned so far and I talked him into taking a break finally." she said and they nodded as Beverly went into that as she crossed her arms at the news. "He'd better be in bed right now and keeping that ankle propped up, or he's in big trouble. He okay right now?" Beverly asked and she nodded as she said it with a sigh to her as she looked at Dayton.

"What happened to you exactly, if you're looking like this?" she asked and he sighed. "Barcley didn't just lose it a bit ago, he tried to get the damn thing on me, before Porter and his team arrested him a second time." he said and she nodded. "Damn it, great with you guys its trying to get it on you for real, us it's a repeat. But yes, he's getting ready for bed at the moment, but I don't doubt he's not going right to sleep, mom, as to why."

"I think he's getting nervous regarding whether or not the parasite got to him or not." she told her and the sextet nodded with a sigh. "I can understand why, but if he's up all night and he's not going to get any rest anyway." Deanna said and she nodded. "I take it we're going on security lock out and lockdown tonight?" she asked and they nodded. "With that reaction and what just happened, yes, and with that in mind right now."

"Computer medical security alert, condition three, lockdown all shuttlebays and transporter rooms starting now!" Picard called out and a yellow light flashed in the room at that. "Thank god we're in warp right now, there's no getting off the ship, till we get out of hyperspace. But it's going to be a long week this week if this keeps up, Sir." Geordi said and he nodded in agreement as she looked at him at that.

"How many days is it going to take us to get to base 67?" she asked and he sighed. "It's going to take a week, though if that's the first indicator of trouble, and we got her on a tractor beam hookup. I think she's trying to force her mind on the members in the crew that are younger in time frame than those of us who'd been here. But for the ones no longer than three years, we got a few problems at the moment right here."

"Just to throw us off the fact our mole is getting ready to make his move on Wesley." Will said to her gently and she nodded to him with a concerned look at that. Sitting down against the exam table, they saw her looking at the device with a scared look on her face then. 'Secondary host, no not again, I'm not getting taken a second time here.' Will saw in her eyes and sighed at that as the same thought shot through the twelve of them.

'Oh god, what happened earlier just had an impact on both of them, she's scared she's going to get taken a second time, it's just like the story. There better be more to this conspiracy if Maxwell lost it a few months go, but we got to figure this out and fast. Because if the Aldeans, K'Taris and Cardassians are all in this together we need to confirm that.' he thought softly as Bates said it for him then as he looked at her gently.

"You okay kiddo?" Bates asked and she shook her head. "Like him, after four days of dodging you and a near chase through the ship, I'm as exhausted as he is right now. To put this bluntly, is its like the murder at the radio station, before they had every infected host coming after them, the narrator knocks the cop away from their speeder. And it results in a chase down throughout the town, with the cop hanging onto the speeder."

"Till he gets him off the speeder by slamming him into radio terminal booth, followed by running into one of the kids that invited them into the ship, knocks him off the speeder and from there, they're so exhausted that though they know they're safe. Having the parasite they took back for study is still enough to make them nervous. And just seeing that thing lying around, after we studied it ourselves, it's enough that after that."

"And a close call it's enough we're both now too nervous to even relax, let alone sleep, he locked the door into your apartment after I came back to report into you." She said and took a deep breath as she finished. "In his case, he's so shaken up he's locked the door and scrambled the access codes into their apartment. With the possibility of a secondary host on board the ship, he's going to extremes to protect himself."

"As to why, with a secondary host on board the ship, once was enough for him, the thought of accidentally hurting someone is hitting him now. As is his thoughts of being the possible next host. And we're both scared we're going to get taken next a second time. I get taken once, he barely gets it and having a secondary host here, now that you're free of the programming, this is scaring us more than you think."

"Though I'm looking at one thing, whatever Maxwell said that could be part of this conspiracy, a conspiracy without violence. But K'taris, Aldea and Cardassia are all this together, but think it over his connection to you started seven months ago after the wedding, and before Maxwell lost it at the time. But we had a K'tarian medic at the academy clinic, that was seven months ago, when did MacGregor arrive here?"

"Because that's piece number two?" she asked and Robertson answered that one. "Also seven months ago, that's three and when did they get that science station set up exactly?" he asked and Picard exchanged looks with Will as he answered him. "Also seven months ago, are you saying that's what Maxwell meant. They're running supply ships back and forth, those ships were headed to K'taris to drop off those games."

"They got the games on Risa after their attempt to assassinate the Klingon ambassador failed. The first attempt failed, the trio tried again and again it failed, are you thinking they're trying this four out of five to infiltrate Starfleet and the federation. And by using you kids to do it, our ship and your new squadron here on the ship, to get this foothold into it?" Picard asked and she nodded to him as she said it to him gently.

"Aye Sir, but if MacGregor really is the plant and final piece to this conspiracy, with the fact you joined forces with Gul Macet to arrest Maxwell a few months ago. And I doubt it's Gul Macet who's involved in this, but another faction leader in the Cardassian military. But we have to get this news to the admirals, If whatever's in these pills is connected to it, we can't have it leaving this ship until the programming is cut."

"You don't have a choice here regarding this, you have to extend his sabbatical right now, because his body has taken enough abuse from all of this. If this last piece is part of it now, then they turned a human teenager into a walking time bomb. And just to finish their mission infiltration into the federation. We have to talk to Macet and Admiral Haden, he was the one who sent you after Maxwell." she said and they nodded to her.

"And the parasite is sitting on the interface right now, we understand. But if you guys don't get some rest it's going to be easier for them. Especially for them to get to you a second time if they try to create a secondary foothold on board our ship. And we still have to find the secondary host right now, as to that we're finishing the research. You two started and we're destroying the headsets to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"And I will let the committee and Haden know of our latest development in this right now at the moment, but in the meantime I don't want you kids left alone anymore. If on duty, you're staying where we can see you in case we have anymore flip outs. So just try to relax, okay, it's alright." Picard said to her gently and she nodded to him. Before she could answer Greyson looked at Barcley and then felt his heart take a violent jump.


	20. 20: The Next Attack, SGC and NID Squads

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **As the situation from this episode starts foreshadowing the rest of the season as they decide to make changes to the next episode focused on him. Before he returns to the academy and they keep him home as he returns to on the job training as the term starts, as he's in recovery for three months and then in month four Sito Jaxa, Kate Higgens and Josh Alberts Joins the young crew as they start training now in that as she gets a glimpse of her possible future now.**

 **Chapter 20: The Second Attack And Added Reactions**

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, what are the chances we have a few security personnel who still have the secondary on them right now. Wes may have set up the security on their quarters, but as security crew, we can disable a lockout easily?!" Greyson said quickly and Beverly felt her heart turn over. "Will, Worf go check and take Derek, Jack and Eric with you." she said and they nodded as they left and got up to the Crushers quarters.

'God son, I hope you're alright, because enough is enough right now, you're just beginning to recover and this just got added to it. Etana, I mean it, you come near my cubs with any of your drones, and you'll wish like hell we had killed you before I get through with you.' he thought with a firm growl as they got out of the turbolift and headed for her quarters as they arrived and the sextet pulled their phasers.

Just as he was typing in his entry code they heard a scared shout followed by a crash and something glass breaking and finished punching in the code as they came in. And saw Wesley lying half on the floor as he turned over then and backed into the bed. And with Ensign Jack Douglas standing in front of him with the game in his hand. And that did it as Worf grabbed him and took him down, as he watched Wesley carefully then.

'Wesley, don't, don't, calm down, calm down, it's alright, it's us, it's alright you're safe.' Worf thought to himself then seeing the fear in his eyes and knowing why as the young man backed away from them as he backed into the wall. 'No, I'm not going back, stay away from me.' he saw in his eyes as he quickly turned at that to see MacGregor. "Damn it MacGregor we told you to stay out of this, just get out of here, you're scaring him."

"Just get out of here damn it, get out, get out now." Porter snapped at him as Wesley backed into the corner at that as he heard the one of their female team mates say it. "Easy baby, shh, it's okay." she said gently as they were all thinking that themselves. 'Oh god, not again, son, don't try it, it's alright it's us. Easy, easy, it's alright, it's okay cub, it's okay, it's us.' Bates thought gently and knowing what it was that was wrong then.

'Deanna, I think the left overs from the last 20 hours just over ridden his control. MacGregor, came in. But he took one look at him and backed into the corner, it's the same as when he tried to head him off. When he escaped into the tunnels, but he's getting ready to bolt, he's on the fight or flight response. At the moment now, and it was a security guard that attacked him here.' Will said quickly as he watched him carefully.

As he heard a fast response from her. ** _'Snap him out of it, before he makes his ankle worse, because this starts a third time or even fourth. And that near dislocation could turn into a real one, he's in no condition for this right now. But 2 attacks in under an hour and he's panics now then he's going to have it. As his system crashes on him, he's on the median, if he has a panic attack it could hit him.'_**

 ** _'I think that this sudden attack triggered it, and it gets triggered every time he sees MacGregor, stay put. And don't make any sudden movements, or he's going to bolt, just calm him down, but don't try anything.'_** she said and he hid a nod to the orders as they watched him gently then. 'No not again, easy son, easy, it's okay, it's okay.' They thought together as they saw his eyes shift to the shaft hatch.

Seeing the shaft door hatch was open, Will realized his student was getting ready to bolt this time despite his ankle. And he quickly moved to him as he looked into his eyes as he said it gently then. "Easy, easy, it's okay, it's okay, shh, it's okay, it's us, it's me son, it's okay." he said softly as he crouched in front of him, seeing the scared look play on his face, he knew the added side effects were beginning to kick in, as he said it again.

"Easy, it's me son, it's okay, you're safe, shh." he said softly as he looked into his eyes as he rested his hand on his knee and in response he moved into his arms. And buried his head into his shoulder as Will tightened his arms around him then as he sighed at that. Feeling him shaking, he knew that whatever response he had to the guard trying to arrest him hit him a second time, and that the young man needed him to protect him.

'That was too close this time, alright if this happens a second time, and it's when he's suffering the effects of whatever plan this is. It's we've got to restrain and break the effects of that trip, before he hurts himself anymore then he is already. Shh, it's okay cub, it's me, it's really me this time, you're safe.' he thought to him softly and in response, he felt him lean his head against his shoulder as he rocked him gently.

'Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay.' he thought to him softly as he rocked him then. 'Great, as if trying to catch him twice isn't serious enough, we just got a direct demonstration to having MacGregor seeing him and trying to arrest him. This happens again and he's suffering a fever this time, it's breaking the delirium and getting him to focus.' he thought to himself as he looked at the sextet surround them gently.

"Like I said she's turned him into a kid not much older then Mason or Harry, but this happens again and it ends up in the extension shaft. If he has another fever that high, it's I'm going to need back up and who's team is he on exactly if Wes panicked like this right now?" He asked with a low growl and Porter answered that. "He's on MacGregor's team, but what caused that reaction?" he asked and Worf answered that firmly.

"As he said, to them MacGregor is nothing but Radue, dressed in a red Starfleet uniform, and we just barely prevented him ending up in the shaft a second time. If it wasn't just his ankle but the landing on that table also caused him to land directly on that shard. He's injured right now, and he's scared, but to him and the sextet, MacGregor and his team are Radue and several of his guards, and with that if he has a black out."

"As well as whatever happens with it, it's making sure that the injuries don't get any worse right now." he said and Will nodded in agreement. "Yes and with it, if the effects of this third plan they have, if this portion doesn't work. It's resulting in the scenario we discussed on the bridge last year at the moment, guys if the trio aren't around for it. I need one of the six of you involved and the others on standby when we figure it out."

"And by one I mean the pair who spent the most time in helping us train him in this portion of it." he said and the sextet nodded as he heard two more sets of running come charging into the room then as he looked over his shoulder to see Data and Geordi. "Medical team to the Crusher's apartment, repeated medical security alert in the Crusher's apartment." Geordi snapped as he charged over to him as he said it then.

"I don't know if he landed on the second shard or not but the table is broken and these tables are made of glass, if that really did stab him in the leg. And I'm really going to be ticked, we just made it just in time and the repeater is he was ready to head for the shaft. Before I got through to him, but of our team, we need two in here in case anymore secondaries try to get in here, and I'm not leaving him alone right now."

"But best to have a security team in here to keep him company, so he's not likely to have that happening again. If Charlie was spooked, Wes is across between the nightmares he was having regarding Aldea and this latest issue right now. Last night and this morning was bad enough, but now, if his system crashes I'm really looking at that for real. And our conversation over this just hit the table, he's drained too much energy here."

"This keeps up and they cause him to have a relapse nothing is saving them, whoever the plant is, from ending up in sickbay and a detention cell himself right now when I get through with them." Will told him and the trio nodded in agreement and the sextet exchanged looks and Porter nodded as he said it. "With my being the one in here investigating things in here after last night, I'll do it." he said and Will nodded to him.

"Data and I are staying with him, that is if the cat doesn't choose to do the same right now, but the last time we saw him like this, that spooked, was the aftermath to Aldea." Geordi said in answer to that. As he turned around and put himself in front of Wesley then firmly. "Close the damn hatch and lock it this time, because we're not leaving him alone right now." Geordi added as he heard the answering response from Jenson.

"I just checked his body temperature, on the system corrections on whatever Wes told you earlier, his body glowing yellowish orange on the system. Who was it who attacked him exactly anyway?" Jenson asked and he explained that. "Ensign Jack Douglas, he attacked him by coming in through the ventilation shaft. But two last night, two tonight, Dave how many do we have that have that color exactly?" Bates asked him at that.

"In total we have fifty four, but until they try to attack we don't know who it is yet, but two last night, two tonight. And when I was checking the equipment, I also saw fifty more glowing like that, but everyone else is greenish yellow. So that's fifty with the secondary and we arrested four in the side of 24 hours since the axe fell last night, Commander Riker." he said and Will nodded as he answered him as he looked at him.

"What about MacGregor, who was the one who got thrown into the wall exactly, because Wes said that the plant was glowing reddish orange. Although if his system crashes and we have to deal with a real one, regarding him, and if the programming causes a blackout in addition to his system crashing. Then we're going to have to pull this for real, but it's like we discussed here at the moment?" he asked and Jenson sighed as he said it.

"Whoever it was took off, before Anthony could check to see who it was right now, but I think they know the minute we check the system once this starts for real. And he's dead meat when we find them whoever it might be right now at the moment. But this time it's not just his ankle in addition to the amount of abuse his body has dealt with. But now they just made it worse, if he's hurt." he said and Will nodded as he answered him.

Before he could say it though he felt his student shift as his head leaned against his shoulder as he felt him shaking. "Shh, easy son it's okay, it's okay you're safe now, what happened exactly?" he said to him as the sextet subdued the inflicted guard and he tried to help him stand before he collapsed into him. "Whoa easy, easy, come on, let's get you onto the bed son." he said as Davidson helped him over to it as they helped him onto it.

"It wasn't through the front door, he came in through the shaft leading into my room, but he tried to catch me off guard and threw me into the wall. And I landed directly on my ankle, I don't know if that did it or not, but I can barely move it now. I wasn't standing on it I promise, I was just getting ready for bed. Lal teleported my p.j.'s on to the bed I was just preparing to settle in, before I have this guy attack me at the moment."

"What now, the trio and I can't be left alone anymore if Charlie was attacked when working on it and I get it next?" he asked and Geordi hid a sigh as he pulled him into a hug and felt the young man bury his head into his shoulder. "Damn it, alright I'm staying with him until you get back in here, Commander. But it's better if we don't leave him alone in case that happens again." Porter said and Will nodded in agreement to that.

"You better make it your entire team, Eric, but Jack, Mark, our teams and I are dealing with anymore secondaries and lock the damn shaft for the night. If they're coming in through the extension shaft and ventilation with the front door locked. And security scrambled we have to do the same on their shafts leading into their quarters right now. The duo were newly arrived and right now with them separated from their parents."

"We're their guardians now at the moment." Greyson said angrily at that. "Geordi, you're with them, I'll be back in forty minutes, I gotta report this to the captain now." Will added to him and he nodded to the orders, before Beverly and O'Brien came into the room. "Wes didn't you leave a clean set of pants on the bed after you did that last night, because I just found the ones you used in your theatrical debut here at the moment."

"Evidently she can't tell the difference between real and stage acting, because I just found the one you used on the floor in that shaft. Not to mention the dressings you used when you simulated the injury as well." Bates said to him and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but if he just jumped me I think he was making it easier for her to get it on me. If..., wait a minute, is anything on the table missing from last night here."

"I left the latest the indications sitting on the desk, before I left for real, but the two pieces were covered in dried blood and rust and I took care of my tetanus shot last night for you mom." he said before looking around the room of his living room as he finished that remark. "Wait, I left the shards on the table last night, when Porter checked in here." Wesley started to say before feeling a jolt of pain shoot through his leg.

Just as she he was answer, Geordi's eyes narrowed then, as he touched his upper leg and the pulled back as he looked at his hand then. "He's bleeding, what happened before we got in here exactly?" he said and thinking fast the guard moved him onto the bed. And he leaned back, as Beverly grabbed the secondary dressing and wrapped it around his leg as Worf explained that to him firmly as he looked between the three of them firmly.

"The table's broken, the smaller of the two is over there." Worf said firmly and she looked at Wesley then. "Found the other, this time it did gouge him in the leg. " she said and Wesley nodded as he looked at Porter then. "And it's still in there, Eric, give me that added dressing, mom is going to have to do it for real this time right now. But tetanus shot taken care of now, so minor surgery, again, in here, and after that."

"It's staying put in bed right now, because I need to be off my leg anyway." he said and she sighed as she answered that as she said it. "I take it you weren't standing on it when he attacked you?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, Lal had my p.j.'s laying on the bed I was just getting ready to settle in here. When he comes in through the ventilation shaft, attacks me from behind and then threw me across the room."

"I landed on the table, not realizing the landing had me landing directly on top of the bigger shard Porter saw lying on the table last night. I think her plan was turning me into a host, before he called you and told you I was injured and I needed medical attention. Before they tried a second time in getting a foothold started on the ship again, by turning you into the latest queen bee, as it started a second time here on the ship."

"But first me, then you and you infected the rest of the senior staff crew, by having the ones with secondaries start ganging up on the ones recovered from this." he said and the quintet nodded firmly as she exchanged looks with Will and Worf at that. "And we prevented that a second time by my realizing this, before they could get it on you and Charlie." Greyson said with a furious paternal growl at the news as he looked at him.

"Which is what the narrator on the book dealt with, he got turned into a host before he told his father that she beat the crap out of him. And his father sent him home and the parasite started on their mission to get more of their species out. Before they arrested him and got the damn thing off of him so he could recover from that." Bates said with a low growl at that and she nodded as she looked at them as she said it.

"Alright that does it, until Will and I get back in here, Eric, lock that door. If it takes turning our quarters into a fortress. And until the secondary gives out and whatever this back up plan, that she has, or they have, starts. I'm not taking chances right now at the moment right now, either with him or the trio. With what just happened and with that in mind, if it means the quartet are protected from now until their third plan starts."

"I'm not leaving my son or the trio alone anymore, either." she said, before they heard a warning growl and then a furious screech then at this. "Oh boy, the cat knows what just happened here, I know that tone." Geordi said as they both turned to see Spot standing in the door with her eyes narrowed and her fur standing straight up then. "Mrrrrooooowwwww!" she said warningly to the man they arrested and Bates took over.

"Get him out of the room before she springs damn it, enough is enough tonight." Bates snapped at the added four members of his team. And they nodded and dragged the man struggling out of the room, as he looked at her gently at that. "Alright, easy girl, we got this, calm down." Will said to her gently as she gave a meowing sigh to him at that as she walked over to the bed and jumped on it then as she looked at Wesley softly.

Before resting her paw on his hand which was turned up. "Mew?" she asked him and he nodded as Beverly hid a smile to that. "I'd say she's acting like me when you're seven to eight years old honey, she's claimed you as her kitten. If she was coming to check on you repeatedly, and her reaction to Douglas losing it a bit ago at the moment." she said and he nodded as the sextet of guards hid a smile as they exchanged looks at this.

"Now what's that supposed to mean right now, I've never seen her acting like this with anyone before?" Bates asked as he hid a chuckle to her response with his student then. "Cats can tell the difference between who's a cat person and who's not. My mother was a cat person and I like cats and she knows this, so with that in mind right now. To any cat the child of their owner is their own kitten growing up, so to her, I'm her kitten now."

"To answer you girl, yes we had another one lose it right now, but that makes four and a teenage case of rebellion in orders. Who was the first target if they tried me next exactly, As Robin went to check things out after we heard the alarm go off?" he asked and and Will answered that. "Barcley was the previous reaction and he tried to get that on Charlie, before Eric arrested him again and we sedated him until the effects wear off."

"Though I know the reason for that panic attack this time, but two tonight, two last night this keeps up and it's going to be a very long week right now. But if this was the plan the trio had in mind it's turning our generations against each other. But not going to happen, until the secondary and the back programming get deactivated, for good, no ones going anywhere at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded as he looked at the cat then.

"Data how old is she exactly, if she's acting like this?" he asked and the cat looked into his eyes then. "She's 2 1/2, so to her it's either you're her younger brother or just her kitten, but at this age she's getting overly territorial with you kids right now if this keeps up honey." Beverly said and he nodded as the cat gave a meow of agreement and he chuckled as she curled up next to him then as his mother got to work then.

"Well the mama bear syndrome just kicked in with both of you right now, mom, after she barely let Lieutenant Bates have it this morning. I think she's beginning to tell the difference between the drones suffering the added secondary programming and the ones acting like themselves right now." he said and Spot gave a meow of agreement as Will looked at Data at that and he translated the remark with a bemused look.

"She said 'he's right I can, with the fact all of you are surrounding him and the quartet shoved that cat out of the room, I know he's not acting like himself right now. Though this keeps up and I'm not leaving my kitten alone anymore at the moment. And kitten is also hurt in the lower paw, I'm not going anywhere while you're working on it." He said and Beverly hid a chuckle to the remark at that as she answered her then.

"You check on Jake, Spot, with Robin and Charlie in sickbay right now?" she asked and she gave a second meow. "She said 'yes I did, and he's barricaded the cat door and added door in his room at the moment. Kitten's mate and playmate are back to studying that toy that turned you all into bad cats. And the other vet has the guard cats on high alert right now.'." Data said for her and they all nodded as Will sighed gently to that.

"Mate and playmate?" Davidson repeated and Wesley hid a smile. "She means girlfriend and best friend, Ensign, Charlie's my best friend. And Robin and I just started in our relationship, this situation just cemented it and I think she knows that Jake is a member of my squadron up here. So to her, it's my litter, and with the way we are together, she's just realized what the trio are to me now." he said and the man nodded to him gently.

"What Deanna and mom said, regarding Tasha and the knack, was true though, the knack at times can have lasting effects if you're suffering the loss of a loved one. Which explains why mom was so ticked at the trio for breaking the pact we all made. And with the fact I now know why Derek is trying to sabotage me. And it's because his cousin happens to be Marks himself." he said and the man nodded firmly to the news at that.

"It was after I was recovered I told the quartet and the sextet, but they and Guinan were the only ones who knew about why I was getting irritated at the time. Colin had this jealousy regarding me, but he was the second to top of his class. And arrives, hoping to be seen by the duo and Data for his fast thinking and reflexes. But they're too focused on Jake and me in our 'thinking our way out of the box' and mental strategy as a result."

"But everything you saw on the holodeck, that's what dad was really like with the captain, the captain is my parents best friend. But dad was just like Commander Riker in personality and to him seeing me at this age he's seeing the duo on duty." he said and Davidson nodded in understanding to that. "That's what Eric meant, he said Derek instigated the fight regarding these rumors he's been saying about you two."

"And the captain, your explanation to Charlie on the bridge, that's the truth, Jack was the captain's first officer on the Stargazer. And he was honoring Jack's memory and doing a favor for your mother in year two and when Dr. Pulaski was here, that's it?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes that's the truth, our friend in common with each other was Captain Walker Keel, but he's my best friend and our bonds are beyond close."

"Though the added side effect of that is when you helped raise the said child, you start thinking of said child as your own. Which explains why they all lost their focus after he left and me with them, he's my cub, so first born cub leaving the nest." Beverly said to him and he nodded gently to her. "I take it you're new here Davidson if you said it like that, when did you arrive?" Wesley added and he explained that to him gently at that.

"How long was Eric here, if he did 18 months of your training, and he was going paternal in the way he was talking about you?" he asked and Wesley explained that. "It was just after mom returned to the ship, and we had Stubbs here that he arrived at the time. But he was around for Roga Danar, he was the inspiration to how and why this was taking so long." he said and the older man nodded as he quickly answered him then.

"I arrived not long after you left kiddo, so that explains that photo you have of yourself with him and the quartet here. He's been part of your officer's training, since you were 17 at the time?" he asked and the quintet nodded as he answered him. "Yeah that's right." he said and the man nodded. "Alright, who was the character exactly, if you used his tactics?" he asked and Wesley sighed as he answered him at that.

"He was an Angosian solder we encountered and one who his people turned into a drone, unless he's provoked he's harmless. But trigger the programming you better get out of the way and quick. As to why the ones who had to arrest him were the duo, Lieutenant Greyson, Ensign Perkins and Chief O'Brien. But the added side effect is pointing your phaser at him and he starts going berserk after that which is what Worf figured out now."

"Instead of trying the stun setting on him, which was ineffective, they had to go to hand to hand. After Tony nearly got his shoulder dislocated, Chief O'Brien shot him in the back and when the duo arrived Tony caught him from behind. Before they got him backed into the corner and that ended it finally. But that's the most memorable manhunt we had on board the enterprise and it's one I decided, without weapons to use at the moment."

"Because he was cloaked to the sensors, and the only way to block our signatures in this case was to remove the communicator badges. But on and you're a dot hiding among the other dots, with close to 1,500 people on board the ship. And the added bad news for her is our furry friend here has a tracking beacon inputted into her collar. So try and trace me into the extension shaft, and go and check and instead of me, you'll find her."

"But that's the other clear flaw in the plan, because the tracking beacons got put into the cats dollars in case one of them got stuck in the lower levels after we had four on board. And she's the latest one as well, but to her meeting me switched things around at the moment." he said and Davidson nodded as he saw the proud looks on the quintet's faces at him as Geordi looked at the cat at that remark as she gave a mew to him.

And he chuckled as Will said it with a bemused smile at his remark. "I'm lucky you weren't in the shaft or you'd be the thermal spot we locked onto, you little fuzzball." he said and she looked at him, bemused. "Meow." she said in answer to that as they ended it at that. "I suggest you don't do that conversation with her in front of the kids or you're going to have them die laughing later, Sir." Wesley said in answer to that remark.

"I'll be coming back in here after we get in touch with the committee to tell them what happened up here this time, pal. But with you running on fumes I'm in here until your mother gets off duty tonight." he said to him smiling gently and Wesley nodded to him. "If it wasn't for the fact that they turned me a couple years younger, I'd see this as you're on father/son time till mom got off tonight." he said and he smiled at him at that.

"At the current moment after this close a call, I think we both need it, though if whoever the plant is and whatever this plan to infiltrate Starfleet is. They'd better watch it or the father bear is going on a rampage to protect you Cubs." he said and Wesley hid a smile at that as Beverly hid a chuckle as she refocused at that. As she looked at angle the shard went in then and sighed as she looked at him gently as she said it to him then.

"You're lucky you took your booster last night, because it hit the vein here this time, let me take a guess, you knew where the damage was even though you didn't see it. I'm going to have to do this in here, but considering I left some of my equipment in my office that comes in handy, alright Eric. I need that bandage he created, because the second I get this out, it's going to be coming quickly." she said as she tapped her communicator.

"Allysa, I need you in my quarters, we have a medical emergency to deal with, and I need 10cc's of antibiotics. I have the equipment needed, but I need you in here for the added help at the moment." she said and they heard Allysa answer her at that. _**"Yes Doctor, I'm on my way."**_ she said and and Wesley sighed. "I think after this latest one the adrenaline just quit, so stuck in bed now." he said and she nodded with a soft sigh.

"Great, that's just great, you poured every ounce of your energy just to keep it going until she walked right into your trap and that last dose she gave you lasted this long. And one attack by some drugged security officer drains every ounce of energy you have left. Alright I'm doubling the rest period in your case pal, until it's done you're on light duty, but you're staying off that ankle, understand." Will said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Well at least we got five days rest between planets after every battle, but this time, I'm beyond fatigued and I didn't need a mission this soon after coming home for break." he said and the quintet nodded in agreement to that. "How did Ro take it on things when she saw things on the system were connected. If it is still as that was one way to get passed Etana's crew without being seen and the other is the tubes themselves."

"But that's why I did, if it left the system connected still, I was able to get passed her, as Lal reactivated the systems control." he said and they nodded as Porter shook his head smiling. "After hearing why Reg got arrested this time, she caught the reason we were still irritated at him, but she was impressed with your skills. But then your training test proved how good you really are." Geordi said smiling and he nodded to him gently.

"But tried to arrest you and gets arrested by me for reckless endangerment, honestly that child's bravado is going to kill him if he keeps this up." Data said and Will and Geordi nodded to that remark. "Trying to get out of my shadow doesn't help at the moment, but with the programming. It's he was relieved your attention was on me for once, but I am Daniel and he is Johnny, no matter how many times they stick to the psychosis."

"Your attention of training is always on me, being your go to cadet now." he said and the crew nodded smiling. "Yes and we are beyond proud of you, you know what to do and do it without getting reckless. We been testing his team, which we designed SG-3 itself for the better part of 7 months since you left. Can't get higher then 75%, no matter how hard they try, as every test was part of your program." Greyson said from the door then.

"Yeah well you taught me well Derek." he said and they smiled at the first name basis between them finally. "With you at full lieutenant now, go ahead and call us by our first names though you already do with with my team, Wes." Geordi said and he smiled. "That's why he's jealous, but their team is on the 'think on your feet and think fast', but my team is 'relax and look at all the ways it could go wrong, before a right choice.'."

"Hammond gave me the books he gave you and I viewed the tapes of every conclusion to these missions at the moment. That's the clear psychosis, in adult, I'm you in cadet form and it's nothing changes here. And no matter how old you get in Starfleet/SGC and the renegades Novas/NID." he said and they nodded. "I got no argument with that baby, but take it down a few notches after this scare." Beverly said with a bemused smile at that.

"Well she just made her situation worse in her case, but she's just turned on the side of you that Marks turns on himself last year. But both sides of your personality from year one to now just combined together at the Moment." he said and Will crossed his arms. "If she did that to me, she did it to the captain as well, but you're my cub. And she's just turned on the overprotective father bear mode now." he said and they nodded to that.

"Once I deal with your leg, I want you keeping that ankle propped up for the night, though with the fact that Lal has the medical prescription Eli would have prescribed. I want you to eat dinner and just rest a while, but starting now, you're on light duty until you're fully recovered, okay." she added and he nodded to her as the nurse walked in. "Good grief, just what happened in here exactly?" she asked and Beverly said it then.

"We had another attack and this time, there was an injury." she said and Allysa nodded as she saw the cat there with her paw on his hand and hid a chuckle at that. "I take it she came in just before they dragged him out of here." she said and he nodded as Wesley switched subjects. "Sir whatever Robin told you is right on target, it's not one planet or another, it's an alliance trying to get a foothold into the federation.

"But as I said the line is all construed to the same anomalies, each thing happened in 7 months including Maxwell's breakdown. Though I doubt it's Macet, but some other Gul, the target was the captain in his or her's case. But the pills were prescribed 7 months ago, MacGregor gets assigned here 7 months ago. The science station in the Cuellar system also 7 months ago, and Ensign Loffler arrives at the academy 7 months ago."

"That's one to many anomalies for this to be a coincidence right now, but to put this bluntly that science station was working on the games, passed them to the Ktarians. After their attempt to kill the Klingon ambassador didn't work, they were reading through Geordi's long term knowledge so they could try again. So they knew you were scheduled to go on leave, and not long after the chief's daughter was born and with it."

"The anticipation of my coming home for the next month, they saw the anticipation and happiness in him that I was returning and decided this was the perfect time to try it. And it's no coincidence she was on Risa at the same time you are, it was planned to get this started. So you're the first, Deanna, mom, Data gets deactivated and the trio and the rest of the ship are next and the only ones left standing are a trio of teenagers."

"And as I just headed it off, it's going on the 3 out of 4 attempts until they give it up right now, but each situation gets harder as this keeps up right now. My squadron had the easy part now that Data and the duo arrived, well now it's you guys who have to deal with the rest." he said and they nodded. "Yes and whatever tv show they created about us, you left right after this episode ended, but that's the alternate reality now."

"Because you're here until the episode prior to the accident pal, and I'm not debating this after what happened today and last night. They want to get into a debate over this they're going to lose that fight later, because your mother and I are both full commanders and he's a fourth." he said and Wesley nodded. "He's a second class on the edge of first, Commander, at the moment I'm a fourth class on the edge of a third."

"But I'm not thinking twice about this, he breaks the restriction, he's the leader of the team and I'm turning him into you guys, if the flight test run kills another cadet. But if it's a choice between you or them, it's no choice needed, I choose you." he said and the duo nodded to him softly. "You can tell us your plan later regarding this, because if Derek turns that information over to Locarno we're going to have a serious problem."

"And like I said that maneuver is the hardest one in precision flying there is, Wesley, it takes years of training to get it right. The first two pieces are easy to get right, but the plasma burst, no, you need more then flight training, you need physics and chemistry for that particular maneuver. You get it off by even of a fraction of a foot it can and will kill someone, but it happens and he heads off our conversation, before you can tell me ."

"If Lal jacks into your computer if we're parked right above the academy it's enough she can turn your room into a soundproofed booth in the way she did last night and today. This way you can tell me what happened without your academy based squadron stopping you, but if you're planning an undercover operation. We need to know that so we can change the decision in your case if you get hurt again." they heard and he nodded.

"Yes Sir it's not a problem, I don't give a damn what Nick or the girls say here, 5 1/2 years makes a difference right now at the moment. I'm not a member of Nova and I never was, I'm Gamma, but Sir, I'm drawing up a set resignation papers from the team. This way, I'm not the one getting the consequences, though they are." he said and Picard nodded with a gentle smile on his face as he answered him then at that remark.

"So we're really doing this, you're my man through and through in this situation, son." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, always have been, and always will be now, but their problem is that they think we can do it and pull it off finally. And they think we can do anything, but that's the case lesson in pride, you think everything is going fine. Until something goes wrong, and then another, and another and you try to fight back."

"But the harder you fight back and the deeper you sink, until you're in over your head, like quicksand. Though my ideas have gotten us out of the situations we get ourselves into, I'm not letting my accomplishments causing me to get too over confident. Or that's going to be my downfall now, and you did tell me the consequences as well. For a situation like this and what happens when you break the rules at the moment as well."

"And that's going to be his undoing, he never thought to ask me what the consequences are going to be, because he's trying to save the team. But in the wrong way, but if I was him, I'd tell you the truth and on the very first day, but that's just me. You did teach me the biggest points in the job for close to four years and if they'd been smart. Then they'd have asked me as a Starfleet born here." he said and Picard nodded to him, smiling

"Indeed, and that's a clear flaw, if they're on the second to third strike, but pride is dangerous." he said and Wesley smiled. "Well with 18 to 20 months the fact that our bond matters more to me then they do. But that's Nick's problem now, he doesn't think I'm as close to you as I say I am. Because it's clear that rumor Derek made up about mom and you, that's their undoing when I show just where rumors like that get you."

"Because to me, our bonds are so strong, I'm not having them destroyed just so they can stay, he makes me choose, it's a no choice needed, I choose you, the crew and the admiral and Deladier It's not something I'm losing, because they want to get off without the consequences." he said and Picard nodded. "So with that in mind, I suggest you write up those papers in seven or eight months." he said and Wesley nodded to him smiling.

"Aye Sir, Sir, did you keep the regime like it was for me and Jake when the duo arrived and Derek started, because that regime is needed right now. And I'm adding a 6th rule to it, but you want to train on board the enterprise here. Though it's the norm, but what I will say now that in order to pull this off..." he started to say and looked past Picard and his eyes narrowed as he switched subjects in mid sentence then as he raised his voice.

"And I really do think you should send him to the academy, he needs to get over this need. To always be in the lime light, there are better ways to get attention by a superior officer and they are by following orders and not getting reckless. Though if anything, this act of loyalty to your friends could be his undoing if he doesn't get it under control here right now." he said, raising his tone slightly and Picard turned to find Hanson there.

"I thought I ordered you to your quarters, Cadet, did I or did I not say to report to your quarters for the night." Will said sternly to him. "Sir I was hoping on night duty." he started to say and Picard answered that with a stern tone. "No young man, you're a cadet, you have a curfew and you need to get some rest for the night. Like Lieutenant Crusher said, we need to lower our metabolisms to recover from this and the detox."

"And that recovery doesn't include doing night duty, or graveyard shifts in the middle of the night, let alone taking in stimulates, and again. I catch you in ten forward and they tell me you are intoxicated and they arrested you for another altercation. And you're being transferred to simulation training at the academy, understood." he said and Hanson nodded as he looked at Wesley with a look of jealousy at that remark.

"Don't give me that look Derek, I'm not the one that got your friends and cousin transferred they broke their training period and they blew it themselves. But your loss of your athletic scholarship into the academy is because you got in trouble three times. And twice is for speedballing and once regarding the Potts brothers, your life is what you make of it, I'm not responsible for your failures, you are so again and with that."

"Get over it now, there are more important things at stake right now at the moment then the fact you're ticked I'm choosing this." Wesley told him and he looked at him coldly then as he went further. "I can't believe you'd actually turn them in for an accident like this." he said to him and Wesley crossed his arms. "Whatever you're planning it's not going to work Derek, just like last night, I outsmarted you last night at the time."

"When you tried to arrest me, and it because I've been serving on board the ship for years now I'm making it clear. That duty to the truth is the only chance, you allow duty to your friends to cloud your judgement and it's going to get you kill or captured. You ever read up on the reason there was a family feud between the Jacksons and O'neills?" he asked and the other boy shook his head at that remark and he explained that to him.

"Hammond, Carter and the quintet showed us everything, but he convinced himself that everything they told us was a lie now. The Farley twins and their friend with them, we don't care they can't accept, it just shows how sick in the psychosis they are. Just like they are that your mother and I are very close to getting married. And out of jealousy, you made me proud son, you always did." Picard said sternly and he nodded in disgust.

"So you convinced yourselves that everything the admirals said was a lie, well with that attitude I'm not surprised the crew is still this stern with you. Tried to arrest me to get out of my shadow, no go, I was listening to the radio at the time. Your desperation to get involved, all it screamed was your were jealous I beat another test and you. But your heroes turned traitor and mine was raped by the Symbiote queen Hathor now."

"Your heroes tried to turn it around for months, but no go, as they convinced themselves he was a traitor, that he tried to kill himself. But the evidence was splattered all over the camera, just like mine was, tried to lie and yours is based on cruel rumors. Mine on hard cold evidence, enhanced by the men and women you're annoying the hell out of. But for 6 to 7 months it's always Jackson this and Jackson that they decided to sabotage him."

"O'neill's grandfather condemned Jackson's to a POW stint, only if the lunatic interrogator had fallen in love with the victim the second they saw him from the waist up, unclothed. To a soldier in the 20th century this is their worst living nightmare, because it means being drugged, and a more playful version of torture, say our childhood weakness. But after getting back to the base, his system had impacted and crashed as a result."

"Because to counteract the drugs, he was running himself through the technology repeatedly, but it was going in the run around, until he got them off the planet. But he had a flashback the second he was in the sickbay showers. And Anenzi's counterpart was a surgeon and the rehab Doctor, and Jackson immediately turned O'neill in. And Warner contacted the mental and medical council, for attempted murder and aiding a POW."

"Morrison's 20th century counterpart and Briggard's, had him, O'neill, placed under a psyche evaluation for that and after he turned him in. But the psychosis was a different wording to your argument, Jackson had a duty to the truth. He was ordered by the committee to wait till their captor was on his last legs. But there are times you have to do things you can't always stomach, like taking your friends place as the victim."

"But O'neill sold him out and then turned a blind eye to it, it took Q's 20th century counterpart, and Martell's to get the truth out. And you know what happened, O'neill and his friends, of the all soldier type in the next department became plants and a different version to you. But Nova, as adults, they turned into the NID, as a result, there's no line they're not willing to cross the save earth, but if you took their argument over this."

"And their Cardassians, do you know what the fight sounds like in a cadet wording, and their acts of their cardinal rule 'nobody gets left behind?" he asked and the boy shook his head. "Well in our wording, that's 'what about your duty to your friends.'. But let me tell you, being a good officer means you have to think about these situations. Jackson had a duty to the truth, said duty, is making a judgement call to save the rest of the team."

"But that resulted in O'neill getting captured for going by their cardinal rule, why, well it's because in your eyes it's a matter of 'what about your duty to your friends?'. Well that duty can be your undoing if it gets you arrested by the enemy. And turns you into POW, or in this case, it gets you thrown out of the academy for breaking orders. And there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer."

"I'm a Starfleet born cadet, I have a duty to the truth, to my parents, the captain, the enquiry and I will not lie to save this team. That's the difference between us Derek, so go ahead and tell him that, and he's going to think you're joking. Regarding Josh and me turning them in until the sting operation is done, but he thinks I'm his friend. And he can trust me with his life, and his faith in his friends will be his undoing now."

"But your over confidence is your weakness and his faith in his friends happens to be his and both will be your undoing if you don't get it under control. I'm the character if he stayed good and did his duty to the Jedi order here. You're him once he succumbs to his alter ego, but let me make it clear, but fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. And hate leads to suffering, you ever wonder what his mentor really meant by that remark."

"And why I'm using everything he says in this?" he asked him firmly and he shook his head. "Well fear to lose something leads to anger at what causes it, anger at that loss leads to hate at the person that caused it, unintentional or intentional it doesn't matter. And hate at that victim that caused it leads to you doing something you can't take back, say killing in cold blood for the first time ever and with those words in mind right now."

"The title character when he was our age was just like me, he showed his abilities, the order gave him a chance. And now he's got his abilities and his title being thrown at him every time he turns around. He's being given special treatment and he's sick of being singled out, but that's why the senior staff just caught it now. And decided enough is enough, but you're the character if he had the villain continue with this."

"Till he self destructs and turns into his alter ego, me, I'm the character if he stayed good and the council decided on he's off limits the following 3 years. And I grow into my skin and I become everything the council and my mentor wanted me to be. But everything of ancient history is why I studied the past, but learn from the past to create a better future. If you don't study how can you expect to advance in training right now."

"Which is and was the villain's thoughts over the lead actor's faith in his friends, but that's the difference between us. What I will say right now is that I've served under him longer then you have, he's got a low tolerance for breaking rules. As does the commander and my mother, if you think I'm destroying our bonds. And over your cousin's best friend here, you better think again, because I won't, whatsoever here."

"And while I'm at right now cadet, I'm just finishing Charlie's lecture in your case for him right now at the moment. Regarding you coming onto the bridge when you're drunk and you get caught by the rehab Doctor at the moment. And with that in mind right now, because they're all getting sick of this right now, regarding arresting you for that right now." Wesley said as the trio crossed their arms as the sextet did the same firmly.


	21. 21: The Rival, New Orders And Research

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Chapter 21: Lower Decks And Gamma Squadron Created**

"Derek if it weren't for the fact, I'm this drained, I'd just put you in detention myself right now, because this, if we were on earth, has you in the lock up for three days. Till your body is clean of what you'd been contaminating it with lately here. But the captain said certain rules and he and the commander expect those rules to be obeyed right now. We're 19, directly translated, we're under age for drinking here right now."

"How many times do you have to get in trouble, before you stretch that trust in your parents case, till it snaps exactly right now. I didn't have to hear the words either, your parents left them in charge, when they went on sabbatical. And the very top of the list in terms is that you stay out of trouble, and you get arrested twice in 6 weeks. And it's because of the very same violation that I'm not breaking as my mother is an MD."

"When on duty you're not supposed to be drinking Derek, that's what got Colin and your friends ejected. But our orders were given to us by the captain, the commander and Dr. Crusher regarding if we wanted something to drink. It was the synthethol only or basic non-alcoholic drinks, and in the outside world, not at the academy. And if we'd been back in the 20th century, that is our age is classifying us as minors, we're adults yes."

"But to them, we're not allowed to drink yet till we reach twenty one, and as our parents are both medical doctors we're not about to break habit. As our parents had us on a specific regime since we were Alexandra's age, four years ago, she was five years old. And at that age once started on a habit of eating healthy and taking everything our parents, as medical experts gave us, in vitamins and minerals, growing up at the time."

"That's 14 to 15 years of a habit, a habit that can not be broken by peer pressure, and with it, it meant staying away from the toxic chemicals as well. We're not about to break our regime when away from our parents and as to why, we do and we get in trouble, or in my case, I'm looking like this. You on the other hand, are acting like every other athlete in the sports team back then and are determined to break orders given to you."

"By the 'Coach', the team field medic and the principal, but we reported you so you'd be able to heal properly with your folks off the ship right now at the moment. But you just barely triggered the self defense/murder scenario in the book and as Charlie was protecting the female lead at the time, from you, when you're drunk. And just because we got the attention of the entire crew doesn't mean you should start drinking."

"Let alone speedballing, everyone on the ship knows you're jealous of me and Jake, because we had his attention long before you arrived. And it's the same for the quintet, but just because we do it by our intellect doesn't mean you over do it. But you're lucky Harry and Mason weren't around or that fight could have left them traumatized beyond belief right now, and I know he's going to say the exact same thing right now."

"You break the rules and your color designation gets shoved further back, we earned the right to wear our uniforms. Because we followed orders and we understand the rules regarding internal ship politics, the captain set up our regime. So to continue advanced training, we want to train, we follow the rules. That's all there is to it and you broke orders and the outburst nearly kills him in the process last month and with that in mind."

"To them you're just a rookie, a kid playing with the big boys, for Charlie, Robin and me, we're equals, we're dressed in the same colors they are and we have our ranks. To the senior staff crew, the person that deserves that second in command position of the junior crew, happens to be Charlie. But tell me, could you and your friends pull this off by making it last close to 24 hours and without getting reckless, as I said early as well."

"That attitude disqualified you from your promotion because you deliberately broke orders. And as I said last year at the moment as well, if the captain has told you this repeatedly as Charlie's in every place I was normally in was hurting them emotionally. The crew believes in mind over matter, the show I put on today and last night. Was a demonstration to just what listening in class really does for you here at the time."

"But to get down to business in that lecture, but if you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody then you better wake up and pay attention. Because the real world is out there, and out there, in the real world, they don't care how good think you are. And who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, if you don't have an education, you don't have anything or a way to make it in life." he said sternly as Picard turned to him.

"I've given him that lecture ten times in five months since Ensign's Dayton and Lefler arrived and he still hasn't scored higher then 70% on every test. It's like whatever his problem is, it's focused on beating your scores, let alone Charlie's and you're his pet peeve. And you know I never tolerated showing off anyway, and young man, I'm making it very clear, you try that again and your hands on training is over with at the moment."

"You want attention once at the academy, it's by working hard for it, but I'm telling you that that rumor is never going to work anymore. But your parents are not going to take it well, if you get arrested for speedballing yet again. So again this is the last and final warning, you get one more chance to clean up your act or that's it. Now get to your quarters and stay there cadet." Picard said sharply and he turned and left quietly.

"You're right that's what Jared told him, the terms was, with them on sabbatical, for him to stay out of trouble. But come on, exactly how many times have we got to do this, Jean Luc, Will and I said certain rules as you're under 25. And we expect those rules to be obeyed when it comes to health here, so it doesn't surprise me. That you know what happened this soon since you came home baby." Beverly said and he nodded to her.

"Well why not, I've been around you guys so long that as the son of the CMO on the ship, I don't have to hear what you three chose where health is concerned. But at least we're not short handed anymore if we get SG-1 and Peter Ferretti up here. As the sextet can take shifts when the captain goes planetside now, but learn from the past to create a better future, and we got some research to do." he said and the group nodded to him.

"Well you got the point to what the alternate reality version to that movie series and what the episode focused on Nova was about correctly. But that's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, learn from the past to create a better future and you certainly showed that." Will said smiling at the lesson and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yes and I think it's time we made it clear, but that Traveler is off limits starting now."

"I think you've been listening to me and Guinan a bit too much if you said it like that at the moment, Wesley. But I knew you were going to be my best student, and what you and the duo pulled off today was a demonstration to that in your skills." he added and Wesley smiled. "Now that we figured it out regarding the traveler, I can get passed that now, but I just got singled out again on the flight team." he said and they nodded firmly.

"Who's this Locarno exactly anyway you have a problem with, Wes?" she asked and he sighed. "It's Nicholas Locarno, he's a second year, borderline first year, but like you gave me a chance, he chose me out of 150 upper classman, his year. Because of a single thing, it's because of where I'm stationed and who I'm the subordinate to." he said and Picard nodded as he said it with a sigh at that as he read it out then.

"You're stationed on the youngest version of the enterprise and I'm the best captain in the entire federation at Starfleet. And he handpicked you because you've been given hands on training all this time, we had this conversation last year. He's listening to rumors about us and you know us better then anyone in the young recruits." he said and Wesley nodded to answer as he said it with an aggravated sigh then.

"Yes and it's because I spent that four years getting to know you at the moment, but like I said last year, yes they heard the rumors, as the legends you are. But do they ever take the time to get to know you: likes, dislikes, family history, medical backgrounds and so on. I mean you seem in good health, but you've had heart problems for 15 years and you had one surgery and the assimilation nearly caused a heart attack last year."

"Deanna's son, until the last three years dad's estrangement from his father, Worf is trying to deal with both sides of himself. And the enounter with the Klingons was a result of that, Geordi's had a case of identity crisis six months ago. Followed by having his mind hijacked and being turned into assassin, Data same thing and twice in three years. And as for my mother, it's the act of ending up in the dimension, and with that in mind."

"Do these guys ever take the time to learn more about what goes on inside this ship instead of the blasted rumors, because if they did. They'd understand why I'm not taking chances in you losing your temper to the point your blood pressure starts spiking right now. In many ways you, like the commander, are the closest thing to a father I have now, if they want to cross me, regarding you guys, then they're in big trouble."

"That's why Geordi read it out and why you knew what I was thinking earlier, because you know how I see you. And it's enough that I'm not having these hotshot's tick you off to the point your blood pressure starts spiking right now at the moment." he said and Picard chuckled gently as Beverly hid a smile at the protective tone in his voice for them. "Well they ticked off the wrong person if you're saying that, but take it easy Wes."

"I don't blame you for getting protective, but you don't need to over do it." Deanna said as she started laughing at that remark. "And to answer your question son, evidently not right now, and you're right, right now, but if they heard that tirade. And they'd get the point, and you know me better then they do as a result of that right now. With the fact that just one year makes the difference here between us and I watched you grow up."

"And if we were our 21st century counterparts, you're Jackson and I happen to be Hammond and you get overly protective as a result. So don't press the issue and before you get yourself in trouble if you're still a training ensign. Or it's getting you in trouble with the JCL on board the ship right now and with that in mind. I think if they crossed that line, it's you're making it clear here to them." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Yes Sir that's right, but if I know anything it's this, if Nick's motive is anything, it's Charlie now. And it's also that Nick doesn't know she or Charlie are here at the moment, I found my trio and I have my quartet back. But as Robin said, he never learned from one mistake and makes another, and to her, she's not having my career destroyed so he can stay in the limelight." he said and they nodded as Will answered him firmly.

"Well if they got a problem with you just telling us the truth, they better get over it, we had that conversation already. To keep our trust and bonds like they are, you had to tell us what happened." he said and Allysa sighed as she answered him. "What the heck is his problem exactly anyway, because you're right, I'm a career officer. But I took that portion seriously at the time here?" she asked and he sighed as he explained that to her.

"If he's anyone, he's O'neill's grandfather, but to switch the argument around now, and I'm quoting Colonel Cromwell. 'Someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down. And I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.'. To which O'neill responds. 'And I saw you take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear in some Iraqi prison.'. To him it's loyalty of a team here at the time now."

"But to Cromwell, there's no going back, to save the team he made a judgement call, to save the others, they had to pull back. He goes back to get him, that could get them all captured, that's the point of this now. But to reword the loyalty part now, it's 'what happened to no one gets left behind?'. To which I'm counteracting with, 'Oh what about me, and Josh?'. If Josh is the one that gets killed exactly here, but that's the point."

"Derek can't understand this, because he's a newly activated recruit, and he's not in leadership training. But as team leader, you have to make choices you can't always stomach to save the team. But if I was Nick and I would come forward and tell the truth on the very first day, but that's just me." he said and the duo nodded proudly to that remark as Picard answered him smiling at the remark as he said it gently.

"Yes and that's exactly the point, he's never served on the front lines, he can't understand that as team leader there are times he's got to make choices. And ones that he can't always stomach right now, but to do the right thing. That's more important then him and it's more important than you, and to save the team. It's by coming forward and telling the truth and on the first day, but that's just me." he said and she nodded to him.

"I've been on the job since I was 15, I know you better then they do and you both always made it clear in your opinions. In regarding training at the time and I gained your trust, but then our bonds turn into this and I know how you see breaking the rules. Let alone omissions of the truth and lying, and we never lie, it's the first duty. And it's to the truth, but training by example and I became your prize pupil as a result now."

"But I know you and I understand this and you better then he does, but Colonel Jackson made the right choice. And it's because if he hadn't waited till the last minute now, then someone else could get captured." he said and Allysa nodded to him. "It's not just them Captain, we have two or three new officers on board. That are going to see this as unfair, that no matter how much time goes by, you're not letting it go at the moment."

"I was around for his recovery from his injuries and helping you and Dr. Pulaski in his case at the time, along with Erica. But then I've been here the longest of the members that were under crew evaluation for promotion to the next rank up. If she, whoever it starts complaining to me that you're still holding it against them I'm reporting that to you, Doctor." she said and they nodded in agreement to that as he answered him.

"I don't believe this, did they really expect to get away with it at the moment, I mean the enterprise is your ship, we're your crew. Because it's simple when working as a crew this long, but four years together and our bonds are unbreakable. But being a crew means being a team, being a team means being a family, and though we already have family, once up here where it gets more dangerous we become each other's family now."

"That's the way it works in the outside world, we raised you since you were fifteen you'd never let us down, so if they want to lay that blow to you when you tell them to come forth. Tell them that, to save the team, which is more important then them, more important then you, and to save it, you'd come forward and tell them that on the first day, but that's just you." Geordi said for the five of them and he nodded as he said it.

"That's his problem, he's jealous that you prefer me, Charlie, Jake and Robin over him, Colin and the other hotshots like him. But then you always told us why need weapons when the best weapon of all is your mind and I just proved the point here. To what you keep telling him, and all because I chose option four and used my stealth training, as well as my medical training and added skills for this." he said and Picard smiled gently.

"Yes and now the latest test comes to the fore here and it's dealing with first duty now, but we have to work a way around. But it's like I said, to keep our trust you have to tell us the truth now." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes Sir and I know that, but my one chance is by refining my program once I get Derek off the ship. But it's a cross and double here for that at the moment, but he doesn't know what I did to the program."

"My double was coerced into keeping silent and then when Nick's said that they get off on a reprimand and by trying to turn it into my word against your's such situation. It's screw that, I'm not turning on you, and I won't do it, you helped mom raise me. And with it you were saved my life, rescued me, are my mentor and he expects me to forget all that. No it's not going to happen, you mean more to me then all of them combined, Sir."

"If this was real instead of tv show, I'd just come to you and tell you everything right off the bat, so what if it breaks the duty to your friends crap. But what about duty to your mentors, your parents your adoptive family, but surrogate father, best friend, mentor. Everything Boothby said about him, I already have it with you and dad. So why should I damage my relationship with you just to save the team, why exactly, won't do it."

"So I know it, but he doesn't as his problem is he thinks it's all about the team here, but before that security guard attacked me I was checking out the rest of the episodes. That were left in my storyline now, there's 3 left and one of them brings Sito into it. Wait, wait wait, Sir, we can do that exchange program, but to do it we're getting Derek, Tony. And Richie off the ship and we meet up with the academy shuttle on 67 later, so with that."

"Lal, priority 1 message, level A, Crusher 2652785435, emergency transmission code Delta, Gamma Bravo, academy clearance code red, right to Admiral Brand's office." he said and they waited for several minutes before a woman who was Picard's age appeared on the screen. **_"What's wrong Mr. Crusher, if you had to speak directly to me and I have John Deladier in the room with me."_** she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Admiral, are Admirals Haden, Morrison, Quinn and Hanson in the room with you, because we just dealt with a foothold here. And Maxwell's breakdown is connected to this, because we got a conspiracy going on here, but K'Taris, Aldea. And the rebels in the Cardassian delegation, but it started like three months, after I started school there. It's not Macet that's connected to this, but that explains why Maxwell went renegade here."

"The reason for this call is connected to why Maxwell had an emotional and mental breakdown. But someone how and I'm not sure how, I've been seeing everything that happened to my mother and crew these last seven months since I started school there. But having the duo here when I arrived, your pre-emptive strike just paid off now?" he asked and she nodded as the quartet in question appeared right behind her at that.

 ** _"Yes son we're here, what happened exactly?"_** Haden asked and Wesley explained that. "Your concerns of there possibly being another attempt into the federation, they were right on target. The K'Taris rebel Etana Lol tried to capture our ship, and the adult crew got turned into drones. But your sending the duo here paid off, because Robin, Charlie, and I pulled it off, and in one shot, we did it." he said and they smiled in relief.

 ** _"That's good news son, what was the final score in this test exactly right now?"_** Haden asked and Picard hid a chuckle as he answered him. "Combined together, their score was 1,750,500, but separated it was 583,500, each, they, working together. Just topped the highest score there was in the no winner test, when it went from training to real." he said and they nodded in shocked amazement at the news as he answered him.

 ** _"Well nobody is going to be able to top that score when it goes from theoretical and to real. I take it you made contact with your father and Dr. Pulaski, William?"_** Brand asked and he nodded. "Aye Sir, we did, the kids told us the situation isn't over, but this explains Maxwell, as Maxwell destroyed the station. And the ships that were creating the reason our ship was hijacked, but they were creating these headsets."

"They're a mind control device disguised as a video game, but inducing the same side effects that the original enterprise crew mentioned when it came to the Polywater virus. Just before the mind control kicked in here." he said as he held up the duplicate headset then and they nodded. **_"I take it that was a duplicate the trio used to pretend they were playing it, right Will?"_** they heard a familiar voice say and he quickly said it.

"Nick!" he asked and he saw his team appear next to them and he smiled in relief as he answered him. "Yeah they created mock up versions to these, but Wes outsmarted her and the results were he set her up for implication. But afterwards we realized Wes was in absolutely no condition for this, because in addition to a near dislocated ankle. He's suffering the side effects, still, of Devin's knack and he's dealing with a few things."

"But all health related, it seems someone at the academy prescribed him caffeine pills, but somehow and we're not sure how, he's been seeing what's going on up here to us. But we need some added help here guys, Admiral could you send my squadron to Starbase 67 to meet up with us. Because we just caught on to that traveler's plan, and we're preventing it at all costs right now." he said and they nodded to the request then.

"But the kids created a junior version to our squadron and the quartet connected to you guys are here as well and filled us in, regarding your grandfather, Nick. Wes is considering a way to prevent Nova from destroying his career, but we need to get the only Nova. And in the group that knows she should come forth here as we make plans to do this, but Gamma, first, second and third generations are preventing a repeater here."

"Wes explained to us, regarding Peter Hanson and why you kicked him off of Nova squadron, Admiral. He gave us his side of the story, regarding the starburst and the fact that Locarno's drive regarding his motive. Over Charlie as well, and it's enough that Deanna did a mental check and saw the brother bonds between him and Wes. But that's enough to work out here, regarding to kids, and thanks for helping us out with that."

"But all in all, Wes, Robin and Charlie are planning a little cross and double cross for the Hanson cousins, Locarno and Hajar right now at the moment here. If he decides to pull the starburst for the third and final time now that J.J. tried it. But Nova, they're NID as a cadets, that is if Sito is deciding to switch sides, Gamma they're SGC. And we pull a cross and double cross in this situation now." he said and she crossed her arms at that.

 ** _"Well this is why I'm not allowing that maneuver to be used right now, Wiliam, we lost 7 cadets thanks to that."_** she said and Wesley nodded. "Admiral, if Nick tries it, you don't have to ask, Josh, Sito and I are your Gamma plants in Nova. So undercover work in this, but I'm setting him up to incriminate himself by his own words. I know the rules and my duty is duty to the truth, as is Josh's as well, but to save the team."

"And if I can get to Sito as well that makes 3/5's of Nova squadron that went Gamma now and even if Derek told him I was going to turn him in if he chose the starburst. He'd never believe that and say we'd never turn on him, but his faith in the three of us. This is about to become his undoing, because we're Gamma plants on Nova squadron now. So 3 plants now and Derek and two of his friends are on Nova for a couple years as well."

"But I'm working for you, the academy inquiry and the captain, if you have my crew running the investigation, I know my duty and I will do it. I have a duty to the truth, to my lost team mate, you, my crew and the federation, it doesn't matter now. In that, that they call me a traitor, Sirs, I'm doing my duty and it's a duty to the truth. You can count on me, I won't let you down." he said and they smiled gently at the declaration then.

 ** _"Thank you for that dedication honey, but what do you need from us, regarding this if we're preventing the Hanson cousins. And possibly the rest of Nova squadron from destroying your career in this?"_** she asked and he smiled as he answered her. "An exchange program for 18 months, you got the Hanson cousins together with Nick and Hajar, along with Anthony Farley and Richard Patterson there."

"That rumor, if he tells Nick and Jean it, is about to become their undoing as to why right now, once Sito sees the way the captain and I are around each other. She's going to get it immediately that what he told them was a complete lie. So let him and Peter spread that around if they want, because the ones in the know here, regarding that truth. But it's a basis of rumors on hearsay and then rumors that are hard cold evidence right now."

"So he tries to set me up for political sabotage and I've just outsmarted him by getting him off the ship here as I do some added work on my computer program. But my downloading Lal into the system just came back to haunt them, and as to why now. Well it's because I'm working over time in that now as I do some preparations here. And added adjustments to my program, but Gamma's 2nd, 3rd and 4th generations."

"But all three generations of Gamma in our century are working over time to catch ourselves some NID agents as that's all the Nova are at the moment. If they choose to do duty to their friends right now and I'm taking up Commander Riker's legacy if this. But Commander, I look forward to meeting you face to face now." he said and Daniel Nicholas Jackson VI smiled at him gently as he went further then at the remark there.

"But the remarks every evil doer uses here, but Derek's over confidence is his weakness, and Nick's faith in me, Josh and Sito will be his now. If he thinks we're not telling you the truth, but my crew, my mother and I are getting ready to review this episode. And it's focused on the possible 3rd and final attempt to get the starburst right. But Sito needs to see what could happen if she doesn't come forward now in this, but with it now."

"But I'm suggesting that we exchange Derek, Tony Farley and Richie Patterson for an exchange program here, but with it. It's having Josh, Sito and Katie Higgens here on the enterprise, as Sito sees what her future could be now. If she got one glimpse of it now, as this keeps our friendship strong and she's taking my side immediately now. But save our careers by you sending her home with me, so though they think, now in that."

"That you punished us in the same way you did is the quartet now, in truth, though we lost our license to pilot shuttles and starfighters. We didn't to piloting the Galaxy class ships, but credits lost and can't advance with our class. The captain and commander told me the consequences of this last year, but if I can explain this to Sito. And that prevents her career from being destroyed as we let the duo dig themselves into a hole."

"But Robin and I've been together for a week since you sent her here Admiral, and if our relationship continues in the direction it's heading in. It's possible she's going to be carrying my child by the time that accident happens, but I got it worked out. But it's just getting Derek off the ship that and getting Sito, Kate and Josh up here." he said and she nodded as Beverly finished that remark gently as she said it to her.

"Admiral, I'm relieving Ensign's Roger Douglas, Jeremy Mendall and Thomas Janson of duty on board the enterprise effective immediately." she said and Admiral, Doctor, Joseph Morrison crossed his arms. ** _"May I ask why Doctor Crusher?"_** he asked and she nodded. "Despite the fact Lieutenant Tasha Yar and we suggesting making a pact that what happened under the influence of the polywater virus was never to be spoken of."

"Ever again, they dragged it up when Peter Hanson's cousin was in earshot of the conversation when they were talking about it. And he, that is Derek Hanson, and Colin Marks over heard and started making up some very crude rumors. Said rumors implying that I'm having an affair with Captain Picard and my son got in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense." she told him and they nodded in disgusted shock to that news.

 ** _"Would this be why he came down with the flu after being over worked when you transferred to our department. And Kate took your place until the following year, Kate knocks about the knack. Brainwashing, cloning and deprogramming, I take it the second she realized this. You had to find the culprits responsible for the damn link, but the traveler is it?"_** he asked and she nodded to him gently.

"Aye Sir that's why exactly, we caught Hanson in the act of his lies and Colin exposed himself to us. I was in ten forward when Commander Data freed us from her control at the time, and Lieutenant Michaels said this to Lieutenant Walters. Now that we arrested another one, but this took it to new level after the entrance exam. But the knack combined with the exam and then his resentment at these guys treating him like this."

"But we were waiting for this, whoever started this and we caught them last night, after arresting secondary victim #2." Jake told him and he nodded. **_"Alright thank you son, and thank you for telling me that, but they are losing their commissions. There on the Enterprise as of now, Jean Luc, once docked at 67, your orders. They're to stay put until the stage 3 plan she has is neutralized, to keep it from leaving."_**

 ** _"So that answers her remarks and concern when she talks about Wesley, yes alright, thank you for telling me. What else is going on as a result if you had to tell me this Doctor, Jean Luc?"_ **he asked and she explained that. "We decided to pull a pre-emptive strike regarding his career just to prevent Nova. In destroying his career right now Admiral, half of our young crew is part of the Atlantis legacy, as such."

"Admiral Brand, I'm removing Wesley from the academy for 18 months so he can recover from the amount of damage this and the effects of whatever is going on did. We're reactivating his on the job training, but I request that his sabbatical go for 18 months. And up to 22 months, this way he's got enough time to take care of things and the trio are with you. And as his team mates: Sito and Josh are with us along with Katie Higgins."

"But the rest of this season is going to have him involved in, but we just checked it out, but they did create a tv show focused on our doubles. But we're doing some alterations to the episodes here now that are left of my son's storyline. Starting with the starburst, and Sito's involvement in it, along with her joining the crew. My son works better when doing it for real and this way 2 years together now just prevents a serious problem."

"But two more years of on the job training and Sito and Josh are with us, but Wesley considered the possibility that he's the primary target meant to get it into the federation. So for the federation's sake as well as ours, I think it's best if he stays home until we neutralize Lol's plan completely right now. And with it he's got close to 30 months with us, just to prevent the added damage that Nova causes to his career now at the time."

"But 2 years to up to 2 1/2 years of separation from the bad influence makes a severe difference here. As he's keeping his side and turning into a younger version of our top academy squadron when they were still cadets themselves. But all three generations of Gamma preventing Nova's attempt to sabotage his career. And our trust is getting circumvented in our current situation" she said and they nodded gently to her.

"She's right Admiral 2 years to 2 1/2 are the best chance we have of Sito and me either not getting our careers destroyed or my dropping out of the academy. Thanks to the accident as we're true Starfleet officers and we have a duty to the truth now. As Nick and Jean see that the separation from them have done enough to change the us he knows. And to the us you know and she and Josh get to know the crew as they see them now."

"As prime candidates for staying aboard the enterprise, for me, if Robin has my child during this trip home. I'm with my family and I'm acting like a true Starfleet officer doing my duty and it's a duty to the truth. But I also recommend that we have Derek, Tony and Richie off the ship, and that Gamma squadron. Gamma squadron first generation of our century is here for the entire three years as well." he said and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Alright we shall do so, you got these next three years with your crew, Wesley, so back to on the job training now for you. But when would you like the trio and the rest of your squadron to arrive in the ship exactly, William?"_** Brand asked and he explained that. "We're heading for Starbase 67 and staying put until the the situation regarding the headset and the aftermath is done, so could you guys meet us there."

"But we're taking it slow, regarding the engines now, but it's a 2 week trip so we can have it arranged by you contacting their parents. We're contacting the Hansons, Farley's and Pattersons as they're off the ship right now, but give it 18 days. And it's because until stage 2 ends, it's going to be close right now here right now. It's going to close, and that's not if stage 3 kicks in now at the moment." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"I also need your help Nick in training him to get used to his abilities right now, because the facts of his becoming a traveler nearly caused him to collapse last year. Just after Beverly got trapped in that parallel reality here, but with you guys here. We got added help, but you guys and Tom Martell, but the four of you specifically right now. This way we can switch off the next 3 years in teams." he said and they nodded to the request.

 ** _"And it's too bad that Tasha isn't still around, otherwise we had three of each of us and we can swap off in turns right now. But if that's the catch had Q decided to alter the past, before we get further problem. But Captain, I recommend that once we meet you there at 67, we lock down and stay put. As we finish repairs and in case the third stage hits."_** Carter said and they both nodded in agreement.

"Too late I'm filling in her position, I'm not Tasha, but it's close enough now that he can trust me and we can switch off, Commander." Ro said, walking in as she finished saying that and Wesley smiled as Picard shook his head smiling. "Then I'm promoting you to junior grade as of now, Ro, she was one rank above you. But same personality and it's close enough in comparision now we got it worked out finally here at the moment."

"But the show got switched out, but I get promoted to admiral, I'm not leaving the ship as Will becomes captain now. But we're back to nine again with you filling in her place now, Ro." he said and she nodded to him. "Is that your real name?" Wesley asked and she smiled gently. "My first name is Laren, but Bajoran customs..." she said and he nodded as he finished that smiling as Brand exchanged smiles with Picard at that.

"Right, the family name came first, before the given name, but with the fact we're changing what the show laid out right now. You never left in year seven, Sito doesn't have this on her head, I'm not resigning from the academy. The lieutenant never transfers to Deep Space 9 along with the O'Briens and the ship is never destroyed. Because combined together the commander and I have enough power now."

"To save the ship at the moment now, but every situation in the episode focused on me now, it's just gotten replaced now. I'm looking at this pretty closely right now, but the season were three more seasons from here and we end up finding Kirk in the process. But everything from my storyline to when they get married is getting replaced by the changes we make because our grandparents are really our past lives so with that."

"It's learn from the past to create a better future now and with that in mind right now, we start from here. So with that, Admiral, you mind about having the descendants of SG-1 and their friend on board the ship for the following 10 years?" he asked and the group smiled. ** _"That's too little, too late Will, you never knew this as there were two of us, but my cousin is the one that caused so many problems for your squadron."_**

 ** _"Added truth here is there were two O'neill's in starfleet, one in red and the other yellow at the time, I'm the one that stuck by the duo. And until our grandparents had the team back in one piece here."_ **They heard and a man looking just like his former rival, at the academy, came into view and he nodded. "One in red and let me guess here, but he switched his name from John to Jack to frame you."

"So you're the Jack O'neill, who's grandfather arrested his twin for what they did to Jackson in 1998, right?" Picard asked and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, John is in security detail, I'm command and flight training, but our entire unit from back then is in one piece. Dan had two best friends, I'm the other, but John got kicked out of our circle ever since, Sir, Admiral, I highly recommend we send Frasier too."_**

 ** _"But our entire team with Hammond and Carter busy with dealing with the Cards at the moment, but John is as paranoid as Maxwell is."_** he said and the sextet nodded with bemused smiles at the derogatory name he gave to the Cardassians as Haden answered that. **_"No that's fine if you need extra help here, Jean Luc, but I'm just saying this, that if there's a third plan and it involves you now, son."_**

 ** _"Then you're staying with your mother and we can add this to the time extension, but for your friends, Wlliam. Your squadron is going it at 13 years leading into when you're ready to take command of the ship yourself. And when you and counselor Troi possibly get back together right now."_ **Haden said and they nodded as Will looked at Deanna and then smiled as she took his hand.

"Admiral, I was doing a swift scan in looking up that episode, the one just after I return to the academy, and his determination of this: the motive, and the catalyst. And we were right, he pulled the starburst at the time, as Josh is killed in the explosion. Nick and the girls decide to cover up in the accident, and with them the Hanson cousins now. And I'm trying to figure out how to get it out of this, expose it for what it really is, to you."

"And before you realize what caused the accident in the first place, as veteran members in Starfleet there is only one maneuever that could cause this type of accident. And once you hear the words 'igniting the plasma.'. As to that I'm just doing your undercover work for you, as a Gamma plant on Nova, but I'm pulling a double agent motif. But we play back the entire episode once you get our parents to the academy, if Josh is killed."

"Sito and me, we can be your double agents as she's pretending to side with him, until we revealed we double crossed him as he's stripped bare to the entire academy. As their beliefs on him get contradicted in the outburst as we reveal to them, Derek and Peter. That we've been working for you as the enquiry and the investigation team all that time, but either way, I'm never turning on you and I'm doing this right thing here."

"So it's not going to work this time, the second you arrive at the academy, it's we have to call security emergency, alpha two code clearance. That's the only way to get me out of the academy and away from them just so I can tell you the truth and you and Brand ask me to go undercover for you. But it's means another stage acting case in this, with my recovering from a broken arm and concussion, it's enough you'd look into it."

"But it doesn't matter what they say, I never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now, especially not for them. But I'm just repeating his argument now, but they don't want to tell you the truth, and they don't have a problem with this, but if I do. Than resign my appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay. For my guilty conscious, it's not going to happen, I'm coming to you and I'm turning them in."

"So it either works or it doesn't, it works and I'm turning him into you for breaking the restrictions despite the fact your generation prohibited this one from use. It doesn't and someone is killed same reason and the added touch to it is I'm working as your undercover agent. What with the fact that you're running the investigation into the crash, and I'm serving as your plant on the team, Sir." he said and Picard nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"Alright we agree with you son, so all three generations of Gamma squadron are doing this together, once your squadron arrives. And you exchange Jaxa, Higgins and Alberts for Hanson, Farley and Patterson. But again until you're fully recovered and we know the virus the triad created. Is now completely neutralized, you're staying up there with your mother and your crew, son."_**

 ** _"But you got these next three years with your crew and it's back to all the job training, as you're a skilled Starfleet cadet/officer. And you all know what you're doing, so we're leaving this in your hands now."_ **Morrison said and they nodded. "Sirs, I'm making one last suggestion, but best to delay Nick's moving forward, he's a 3rd year barring second year so delay for a while in his graduation now."

"He stays as leader of the team, but at times the academy does five years instead of four, so I suggest you do that now for him, as his graduation starts coming closer. Graduation anxiety hits and he wants is the best the station and captain, and if anything he's going to want my ship as his placement. As he blows the good first impression on the captain by the accident and insults him while doing it, as that blows his shot."

"As once we pull this off he blows his shot and washes out of the academy, Hajar deals in being the pariah with the Hanson cousins and as for Sito and me. We're on the ship and finishing out our education, so even though we lost our license to pilot the starfighters. It's we didn't for the galaxy class ships and we spend the next few years in battle drill training exercises, leading into our final episodes." he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Alright again, review those episodes and this is part of your training as an officer Wesley, if someone, with the person, people, who are arrested for it. Or the people connected to them on the ship finds it unfair that we'd not let it go. Though it's been however many years, it doesn't matter, until we can be sure they won't try it twice, Jean Luc, that's your job as well, you're the station."_**

 ** _"So once they, the culprit on the team and the accomplices that were involved, are finished in training they're being sent to you. So you can determine this, but Wesley's ship squadron is the one getting all the attention. So we can view their attitudes until you evaluate this in however long it's been. Once done viewing the episode focused on the accident, if Jaxa was never told the truth."_**

 ** _"On the consequences, if these side effects of the foothold leave any side effects, I want those alterations on that episode done after he's recovered. And he's on light duty 6 months and back on the job for the following 2 1/2 for training. Report in tomorrow at 1045 hours, regarding the added side effects Beverly, Jean Luc."_ **Brand said and they nodded as they ended it at that gently.

"Mew?" Spot asked and he chuckled. "I'm staying till you're 6 girl, but this situation, it's checking things in the follow up episode. After the accident, before my double quit at the kennel and dropped out. As I'm seeing what type of abuse, emotionally, my playmate was dealing with as it was evaluations for a better kennel, in the kennel and promotion. And my fellow kittens are getting antsy about it." he said and she gave of mew to him.

"Good word for it, for us, the promotion comes with getting a bigger quarters, if we're single, but the junior officers your age and under full lieutenant. They're bunked together right now, though if we got someone getting to antsy about this. And the results in crew evaluations could result in a fatal mistake here." Jensen said and he nodded. "I know, but if Robin gets pregnant, she and I are staying with mom here in our quarters."

"I maybe 19, but nothing's changed here, home is here on the enterprise, but I'm staying in my apartment here now. Beside with her parents on another ship, she's got you guys right now, and with you being an MD, that just helps even more. But our apartment is big enough for us and up to four people, with the stress ending right now. I can do this easily at the moment, but Hajar, she's not worth it right now."

"I didn't join up because of some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, I joined up, truthfully, so I could keep us together. Sooner or later the committee's going to separate us, so until then, I'm making sure. That I remain under your commands and what's left of the original grouping stays in one piece here. So with that, best to see where my double screwed up and so I can alter it now in this."

"So with my probation done with by that point whoever gets assigned to the ship and sees the way we are together and then sees I'm running the show as your added right hand. As I'm just a younger version of the Commander and dressed in command red by that point. And you both got added back up in this as my team responds directly to you, it's enough they're going to get jealous that with them you're beyond stern with them."

"When with me, you treat me like you do the commander, and our bond is that of a son to his father, student to his mentor. And they see the insignia of either a lieutenant commander or full commander on my uniform. And then realize that I just got promoted to either rank and they're going to flip out once I leave your ready room." he said to them and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him at that gently as he said it then.

"I don't give damn for their trying to deal with the fact it's been however many years since the accident, I know you better then they do and we already discussed this. To keep our trust, you had to come forward, but the effects of that situation now, is likely to bear fruit. And you're getting off by being put on probation here for it, to their thoughts, but to ours, it's just to tighten up our bonds and did they expect to get away with it."

"Depending on how many years it is since the accident, I'm not letting it go in their case, but you, after 18 months as this was just acting. God knows you were acting as a plant, faking the entire involvement in that cover up in regarding whoever was killed at the time. But I know you better then they do, I watched you grow up, you've been under my command, since you were fifteen and they can't say the same right now in this."

"Why, well it's because they're the ones who lied to her and your parents if this does result in killing another cadet. And the trio, whoever said that they, the bulk, don't want to come forward has just signed their death warrant at the academy now. And it's because they'd rather lie and cheat to stay there instead acting on honesty. And this was another test we as your superiors set for you and with that in mind now here."

"After however many years involved in this situation the results have come back and you're a first year cadet and you passed evaluation. My evaluation is you earned that promotion and a chance to move forward without having to be repeatedly reminded about it. If they say that's not fair, it doesn't matter, why, well: it's they participated in a cover up that impeded my investigation, lied to a superior officer, emotional blackmail."

"But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise and test, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And the near murder of a second, for lying to a superior and falsying a report, for use of peer pressure of said surviving team mate. To get through this, they had to come forward together, but they did not and is it any wonder how I would view this."

"In regarding the character of whoever was assigned to the enterprise, and when we had close to 2 1/2 years in our bonds because of these next 3 years to that point. And I know you'd never lie to me, not about something like this, this serious. And we had that conversation before you left last year and if you were in trouble. Then you had to tell us immediately, so we can deal with it together like we always have, you being my student."

"And did they expect to get away with this, emotional blackmail and say if you can't do what they ask then leave and wash out of the academy. I don't think so, we've spent 3 1/2 years getting you ready for this and that crosses a line they can't take back. And when I'm the prosecutor for that hearing at the time, Andrea is going to ask us to do forensics anyway, so there's no getting around this and with that in mind."

"What did his double say to you if it took my busting you to get you to come forward exactly, because when we do this investigation. And you already know what I'm going to ask you to do for us in this, double agent, Lieutenant." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir and yes I do, I'm not letting them get between us, or throw away my career. So they can save their necks, it's simple right now, but to save the team, that's more important."

"Then you and it's more important then me and if I was in your place, I'd tell them truth on the very first day, but that's just me." he said and Picard nodded looking at him with a gentle smile. "Yes and with that attitude you'd earn that promotion quickly, so though stuck on earth it doesn't matter, I'm still your superior officer. Our bonds are strong and I'm not having your career destroyed just so they can save themselves from expulsion."

"But this situation is not worth destroying your career and definitely when you're taken already, with what Robin told us, regarding him and Jean Hajar. They cross that line in this and there's no going back then." he said sternly, and Wesley nodded. "Yes and for obvious reasons, you know every maneuver in the books. But it just takes one remark mentioned to get you to realize it, and said words being 'ignite the plasma.', as well."

"And they're screwed, but with the fact, you're making your own judgements, regarding me the next 3 years that's going to be their undoing now. Because 3 years separated from the squadron in my case, and 2 1/2 in Josh, Sito and Kate's and that seals their fate. Because 1) is the fact that after 3 years I've changed here and turned into a young adult version of the commander at the time here as I grew into my potential."

"2) is that we're starfleet born cadets and we've been together so long that 2 of the final 3 years at the academy is under both of you. And 3), 3 years changes a person, as does 2 years away from them and by the time the accident happens I'm more Starfleet officer then they are. But weighing them on a scale against my loyalty to you, my family, both generations and Starfleet itself, come on there's no contest, it'll always be you guys."

"But it doesn't matter how much time goes by now, you're not letting it go whatsoever, and it's for several reasons here regarding that. But what's the first thing you taught me when I became a Starfleet cadet now exactly. And you've been telling me this for three years, and though our first meeting didn't give a very good first impression. That it didn't matter I know you better then they do, I always did, but year two made the difference."

"But the things that Boothby says about him, I already have it with you and I made a promise. That if I was in trouble when it came to training I'd tell you immediately and come forward so with that in mind?" he asked and Picard nodded as he read out that lesson. "A Starfleet officer's first duty is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and it's the founding principle in which Starfleet is based now."

"And I understand why, but it's not you that lecture is being aimed at right now, you're my prize pupil and I never doubted you'd make a very fine officer now either. The fact you're willing to take initiative here, regarding this only just shows that. And even more right now, but trying to keep quiet, just so you can get the mission done. That takes a lot of courage right now and I've never been more proud of you now Wesley."

"You demonstrated the acts of dedication and courage not many could have in this situation or taking the initiative now when it comes to going against the whole." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes and with that in mind, it's not just you they're insulting or even Brand, but the entire crew. As to why we're always doing investigations, but come on, all it takes is you hearing the words 'ignite the plasma' and it's game over."

"Because you're looking up the only maneuver that uses it and then realizes they screwed up the measures, again. But the big one is insubordination, recklessness and dishonesty and only one thing destroys your life and you're branded for life after that. Case in point is the movie focused on the toys coming to life and a kid branded as a troublemaker well that's what this is in the girls case, it doesn't matter now."

"How much time goes by, they're under probation until you, as the senior officers, decide to lift it. For me, I was a double agent and I did my job, but my loyalty is to you and the admiral, with the fact that the original enterprise hears this. And McCoy's at the hearing along with the ambassador. They hear this and they're going to see it the same way you do, the trio, to them it's lying, cheating and breaking the rules, and it kills a team mate."

"As they get the reason why I was sick of being treated like this by the hotshots, I'm a Starfleet officer, I know the rules, this is my job. But what's the first thing you always taught me here at the time, well now it's on the opposite foot here, if they try this. As they see what it's like to have something like this as the elephant in the room. And nobody ever letting them forget it or move on." he said and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Yes and once we do these next 3 years, they choose that choice there's no going back here at the moment if they choose that. Next question is whether or not Locarno believes him, regarding this or not, because if his faith in you is that strong. That's going to be his undoing, and you're correct, his faith in his friends is his weakness. Why, well it's because 18 months to 3 years separation changes a person, but bonds are stronger."

"Faith and trust is also twice as strong as it was before, so they chose this and it's over." he said, and Will nodded in agreement. "Well we can check out the episode focused on the accident tomorrow, but I want to see how things are going to go. And when we decide we're not letting this go no matter how much time goes by right now. As this is a case of Wes just turning them in and her knowing she should have told the truth."

"As you just make it clear and say everything I'm thinking with Nick and the trio on board the ship, but sorry young lady, no matter how much time goes by. Until you show us you're never going to try it twice, and with our ship, we're not letting you anywhere near that helm." he said and Picard nodded to that in agreement, but before he could answer they heard a different voice answer him, with a puzzled tone to that.

"Isn't it slightly illogical to be holding that against an junior officer. Because of something done at the academy at the time back then, Captain. Depending on the time it has been since the incident?" he asked and Picard turned and crossed his arms as Wesley said it for him, before Picard rested his hand on his shoulder. "You a Starfleet born, Ensign, because if you were, you would know the answer to that question, as to why."

"The fact of this type of transgression is enough to be held under scrutiny no matter how many years go by. I know you, Lavelle and the trio are trying to get our attention, and by showing off to us, but if I said once, I said this a 100 times to all of you. You want a good recommendation, you have to get to know us and get into normal conversation with us. Which is something the boys and Lefler do all the time, they are my prize pupils."

"But if you took the rumor Hanson told you about Dr. Crusher, Wesley and myself, and without asking that shows you don't have what it takes. To make it, either on my ship or any placement in Star fleet, as such, I am giving you only one chance. Like the duo and Samuel, that attitude cuts no dice with me, Ensign Taurik, he is my prize pupil. And soon enough those rumors turn real and when they do, your theories are your undoing."

"As such, you mess with my son's carer, I will destroy yours, is that clear?" he said to him sternly and Jake swallowed hard at his tone and Wesley finished that. "And to answer your question on it being illogical to hold this against someone for crude rumors. No, if it's because of lying about a cover up, then no it's not illogical, but let me ask you something, would you want to have that hanging over your head right now."

"No matter how long it's been when your former class mates's rumor is based on crude rumors due to breaking a pact that everyone involved swore to keep silent. And yours is based on hard cold evidence, no matter where you go, you say your name. And the next thing you hear are these words 'oh I heard about you, I heard that you got arrested. And for a scandal, regarding Dr. Crusher's son and you setting him up for the accident.'."

"That you were caught, before you plan was finished to try and discredit Crusher, and in the same way that your hero's are did to Jackson. But the Gammas turned the tables on you and Crusher lead you right into his trap at the time here.'. So tell me, do you want that on your head, no matter how much time goes by no one ever lets it go now. In Starfleet, because your self destruct switch here in that is envy of the lime light."

"And you're sick of hearing your rival's name every where you go, that you self destruct and decide to sabotage your rival, but your plan backfires. And what's even worse is that squadron member that was killed knows that the surviving member's girlfriend was pregnant. And you're now responsible for one death, but nearly three more, one out of the accident and two more out of heartbreak, would you want that on your head."

"You destroyed a family and everyone connected to them is never letting it go right now?" he asked and the young Vulcan sighed. " No I guess not, but that's still illogical." he said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "To a full Vulcan that's illogical, but to your ambassador, that's Spock, Admiral Spock, he'd agree with this wholeheartedly. And I just passed the test he's been running since since he too was a cadet, and to him."

"He'd see this as no matter how much time goes by, that it doesn't matter until the said person proves that they're never going to try it twice, and that they changed. None of the adult are letting it go and it's still a very large black mark on the record, ensign. And I'm a full lieutenant now Ensign, and believe me, start dragging this up. When in crew evaluations, and it's enough that's it's going to have you expelled from this ship here."

"If you don't like the way the captain runs things you can leave, but I can guarantee, that you're not going to find a more lenient commander on any ship in the fleet." Wesley said sternly and Geordi stood up as he completed that sentence sternly. "I hope that Spock hasn't left on his mission yet right now, because we're taking this directly to him, Ensign." he said sharply and the young Vulcan straightened up at that remark.

"That is not necessary Commander." he said quickly and Wesley nodded. "Why is it because you respect him too much and don't want to lose his respect. As 'dad' said, rumors can turn real and when they do, they just dig you into a deeper grave. And by political suicide now, five words Taurik, he is adopting me later and sooner or later. Those rumors can officially destroy your life as they become, to others, true now, as such now."

"Is that why you don't want us calling Spock, for his opinion, or is because you know what he's going to say, regarding broken restrictions, attempted political sabotage. And attempted murder on two counts right now, hmm?" he asked and the Vulcan sighed. "And that's enough ensign, report to your quarters, all officers are on stand down till 1000 hours tomorrow." Geordi said and he turned at that as Wesley sighed as he said it.

"Hold it pal, why don't we just do it now at the moment." he said as he dialed a new transmission at that and five minutes later an aged Vulcan appeared in the image. **_"Commander Spock I read you Enterprise, what is the reason for this transmission?"_** he asked and Wesley went to his question. "Ambassador you see this as illogical that the academy and other officers are still holding scrutiny over a cadet."

"When not only was the said involved in a flight accident at the academy, the starburst, but they lie to cover it up and the surviving member's soulmate is pregnant with their first child?" he asked and they watched his eyes go stern. **_"Who of my fellow Vulcans said that, because no, it is not illogical at all. Until we see they will never do it again, we will not let it go Lieutenant."_** he said and Taurik swallowed at that.

"The captain's adopting me Ambassador, the rumors your subordinate took without clarifying are about to turn real." he said and Spock nodded gently. ** _"Yes I heard the rumors, but it is illogical to believe such lies when they are based on crude rumors. And rumors that are yet to be proven as of yet now, but based on hard cold evidence, I assume you're going to set your squadron leader up."_**

 ** _"For failure as he says the words that destroy his career, while whoever was with him gets assigned to your ship and is under scrutiny?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded, seeing the ensign pale at the remark he leaned into the camera at that. ** _"Young man if you are full Vulcan then you know I am half human. But this is not illogical at all, because they did something this dangerous and foolhardy."_**

 ** _"Refusal to listen to a cadet who grew up in the field, knows the measurements and knows that he has it off by even a centimeter it can kill you. That to lie about it, till they get caught and are left being treated like pariahs. It's not illogical in my eyes, the Koyobashi Maru test was created. And for this reason exactly, of Captain told you this he is very correct right now in this situation."_**

 **"The Koyobashi Maru test was just played out and Crusher passed it clearly, now is the honesty test. And we value honesty more then anything, but clearly, if you do not have acceptance, for us adult officers opinions serving far longer. Then you yourself have been alive, then I suggest you resign from Starfleet now, I expect to see you at 67, Spock out."** he said and ended it at that remark.

"Alright now you ticked him off, he's beyond irritated as his best friend is still MIA right now Ensign, but he's correct. This is not illogical at all to us Starfleet officers that are 30 years old and older at the curent moment. But again this is something that no career officer can tolerate at the moment, no matter how much time goes by." Geordi said and he nodded silently and left the room at that and Wesley sighed in annoyance to that.

"Great, to him, and Lavelle, it's no matter how much time goes by that they're seeing this as unfair and illogical, that though you let it go for me. But you won't for them, in the culprits, and to them it's like you're playing favorites, Sir." he said and they nodded. "Then they'd better get over it, because nothing's changing in our rules on this ship. Because as you said, we said certain rules and we expect those rules to be obeyed here."

"And until they show that they changed and will never do it again, we're not letting it go right now. Alright Lal bring it to the next episode that has Jaxa in it, Worf just recommended her for the conn position and I'm interviewing her, before we start on this. As Locarno has been and marginalized at the academy and it anf Wesley is now part of my senior staff as the junior senior crew leader." Picard said and it flashed up then.

"I think Sito decided to use her surname as her first name at the moment, but if that's the case, than she has me to talk shop with being the ones here. But once we do this, and I don't give a damn what Hanson says, nothing is saving that brat from expulsion. When my cub was just barely killed for the the third time in 3 years. And I have the same connection to him that my predecessor had." Ro said and Will nodded in agreement.

"2 or 3 years later give or take, I'm married to Robin and she's possibly had my first or second born by this point. And I'm working as the junior crew leader chief in charge of psyche and health evaluations. But by that point every sector on the ship is giving me their evaluations, and I'm turning them into you the day whatever the aftermath brings up now here." Wesley said and Picard nodded as he answered him gently at that.

"Well whatever they try is not going to work now, because you know me better then they do and with that in mind right now. In which case, I promoted you after you graduated from the academy to Lieutenant Commander. And while the girls are getting treated like Pariahs, everyone knows you and Joshua are undercover agents by this point now. And you were working as plants for us senior officers and you got off easy now."

"But you spent that entire 6 years training under us and we intensified the added training for you and the trio as I watched you grow up. To the point that the four of you are now skilled veterans yourself by this point and with, it to me. It's you're on the edge of making full commander yourself now by this point and as was your entire squadron. Though I don't play favorites, it's enough that your squadron itself now."

"You preferred to stay on mine and Will's good side ever since your squadron was created and you were the ones the children looked up to. And when they wanted to get into the academy, they had you five now, but we, as the senior staff, security. And engineering crew all said the same thing and it's you want to get that scholarship and a recommendation it's by playing by the rules and not showing off in class here."

"But for them, Derek Hanson, Anthony Farley and Eric Patterson they're still trying to get noticed by their fast reflexes at the moment. But it doesn't matter how much time goes by since then in their cases. And their complaining that..., Lal, show me the aftermath leading into when his double decided to drop out of the academy. Which of the girls ended up on the enterprise and what did I say to them." he said as he watched it gently.

"Well they chose my look alike perfectly at the moment, that's how I would be acting when I'm talking to a ensign that pulled this stunt." he said to him and Wesley nodded, sighing. "And like you said I know you better then they do and it's because of two reasons, 1) we spent a year together and our bonds doubled in strength. And 2) nothing matters more to me than your trust and respect, you're my mentor, my teacher."

"Like the commander, you trained me yourself and to me, there's no choosing between you or them, it's the crew and it will always be the crew and the team. Them, I couldn't care less, because I was doing my job, never let your personal feelings get in the way of what needs to be done. But then my anger was the catalyst for this now, I just lost another friend and he's a piece of my squadron, Gamma squadron and I'm making sure."

"That they all get the consequence for this, but I'm not Nova and I never was, I'm Gamma and we'd never, ever break your restrictions on a daredevil stunt. Let alone lie about it at the moment either. You saw us in our first position as Gamma, we worked as one and we showed the first true steps of becoming as a team. But I'm just repeating his remark, but nobody could ask for a better team or friends now at the moment."

"Because my best friend is still up here and I found my other at the academy, we acted on our first step as being gamma squadron by doing this together." he said, looking at her firmly. "If there's one thing I know right now, it's no matter how much time goes by here, I'm the most well known junior crew leader on the ship. Because I nearly, single handedly, saved the federation and just 18 months later at the time here."

"Exposed a scandal that exposed the Novas as the cheaters and liars they really were and to everyone at the academy. They were no better then Lieutenant O'neill after Reynolds was killed. Great it's Sito, if this was the tv show and we hadn't just figured this at at the moment now, I'm still at the academy right now. And I've lost my enthusiasm and confidence after she and the duo just destroyed my life, I lost everything now."

"My grades are falling and I'm on the edge of dropping out, before they sent you to deal with a border dispute. And I think I took sides just to prevent Worf and his security team from getting caught in the middle of a riot and shot once the phasers came out. If they did an alternate reality to Commander Jackson's grandfather and his life. It's that to prevent a riot and keep the miners getting shot, it was by pulling a boycott here."

"As his adopted people were the ones to supply the coalition of the mining company that was asking for that mineral for food and supplies. And he figured out a way to prevent the miners from getting shot by turning it into miners strike. And I did the same, just to keep Worf and his team from ending up in the crossfire between the federation planet we'd gone to and whoever was trying to move in on them at the time here."

"I know we said never to get involved in other people's wars and that's against the prime directive, but having us get caught in the middle of it. And whoever in the committee sent us there I was beyond disgusted and that did it, I lost everything I had. Everything that mattered to me now, my grades were failing and now this, there was no other way to go but up now, and if the traveler was impersonating one of the locals of that planet."

"He wanted me to feel like that till I decided that this portion of my journey was done and I chose to go with him. But not even realizing it now when my abilities, whatever he was trying to bring out in me, break down the front door. And just as Worf and his team got caught in the middle, a phaser went off and I prevented it. By whatever abilities the traveler's had and I froze time in its tracks and the traveler revealed himself to me."

"But not this time, to pull this off its either the committee send us somewhere else or when this happens. I'm doing another case of stage acting. and we go from there as the episode ending gets switched around. And when this happens it's making sure the team doesn't get caught in the middle by taking sides. And I had to, just to save a friend and his team from getting gunned down at the time, Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him.


	22. 22: The Lower Decks And The First Duty

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 35: First Duty Aftermath And Reporting To the Council**

"If that's what happened I'm letting it go, but with the fact that this was possibly a border dispute between federation citizens and possibly the Cardassians. The only option is this traveler ended up on that planet if he's trying to lead you astray now. I'm asking for one of the other captains to deal with this and we go to another planet. Because I'm not losing you, not after everything we been through." he said to him gently at that.

"We just changed the course of history by seeing what that 11 months and the effects of this connection between us was doing to you. Aside from that I haven't seen you looking like this since we had Devin on board the ship at the time 3 years ago. And with that in mind, just to prevent his plans from playing out and I don't care either. At the moment, regarding these children's request to have you return to the academy at the moment."

"Or what your squadron says, when at home you're under another superior officers command. At the academy I suggested Deladier to supervise your small craft piloting, but here you're under mine. So I'm keeping you home to recover for 3 years and training for another 2 1/2 year on the enterprise. I maybe a captain, but I'm also a friend of the family that's needed more then the command card, but medical and parental now."

"But we alter this portion of the show and though the episodes play out, it's taking a sabbatical or two just to prevent his plans from going through. But this is medical leave, the next one is probation and you're back in training on the ship. And the last is a sabbatical and we stage act that one, because once Haden finds out. Now that her plans are involving a clear case of trouble in relocation, it's either we do a deal with the clan."

"Or they request to leave the federation, but either way, it's a win/lose scenario now by that point. But whoever gave that order, is clearly asking to destroy your career here, but sometimes to do the right thing, you have to go against the whole. Which was the next test in this case, if Jackson's former commanding officer was given the same orders. Said ill conceived orders I was, and they risked a court martial to protect the planet."

"Or, in your case prevent a shoot out, so sometimes you follow orders, others you have to break them if they're wrong. That's the point of this next test after that, but if need be and you need a sabbatical for a few weeks I'll accept that. Just to keep from losing you, especially if you're suffering graduating anxiety by that time. Though that happens it's making sure whoever caused it is staying out of our personal business here."

"But it's time to work through that by you taking a few months off and finishing it out here on the ship by that. Though if Robin really becomes pregnant, that's enough to head off his plans and with whatever he has planned here." he added and Wesley nodded to him. "Yes Sir, and I know that, but that could be the problem, but I'm not washing out of the academy here, I don't care what the squadron says, I had a job to do here."

"Not going to happen Sir, I need these 18 months back up here with you and the next 18 as well. It's my only chance at preventing my bonds with the seven of you from being destroyed, Sir. I've never let you or mom down before and I'm not about to start now and with that in mind, these last seven months. I can't take losing something else I care about, and not for people that are not my friends and with that in mind right now."

"Choose between you and them, no choice needed, I choose you and I'm turning them in so its on their heads and they better get used to that. Because with the fact we changed this moment in time, there's no chance they're destroying my career. Not when I'm this loyal to you, but I have a duty to the truth, to you, to my squad. I will not lie to save this team." he said and Picard hid a smile at the declaration at that as he looked at her.

"So sorry Sito, but you're on your own right now, I have to think about my family, and I'm not letting you drag me into a debate over this. You're part of Nova squadron on the ship, I'm part of Gamma, you're my rivals now, you and Derek. So no use fighting me here regarding this." Wesley said and they nodded. "You're right, regarding that piece though, never allow your emotions to get in the way of what needs to be done now."

"I don't blame you for hating him, you're angry and that's fine, but don't let that control and keeping you from doing the right thing. But that's the final emotional setback in our eyes and their paying the consequences when I get through with them later. You've been my patient since you were 15, starting with Aldea, and then Devin's murder. Tasha, Jack and now this and your resentment over being singled out, it's a ticking time bomb."

"And one that's waiting to go off and we have defuse before you make your injuries worse by taking it out in an intense workout. And one serious enough to rebreak the bones we just healed that weekend." Deanna said gently at that and Wesley looked at her as she gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Rembering what they were like their second year together he tightened his arms around her, as he said it then.

"Well seven to eight months with Dr. Pulaski back, I've got the best parts of the first two years after my training now. But they're out of luck when the others learn just who I turned into later." He said as they watched Picard's double get into conversation with her. **_"Are you a certified pilot Ensign?"_** he asked her and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said as she followed him into the room as he sat down at his desk and leaned back at that.

"Alright Lal a redirect in this episode, Wesley just finished his time at the academy and is now wearing his command Red's and he's my assistant." Picard said and he looked at him. "Assistant?" Wesley repeated and he nodded. "Yes, I named you as my personal assistant after you graduated from the academy. Your position, starting after you graduated from the academy, was now junior commander, in essence now."

"Your position was the same as Will's, you just did it with the junior crew now, as the added kicker now was your crew was the junior version to my senior staff. So your positions were matched to the sextet, that included Ensign Ogawa now. And unknown to the Novas, I decided she was to be a plant on their team. Like Benjiman was a junior version to Guinan at the time this is to monitor things in crew evaluations here."

"And you were in charge of the junior crew evaluations, in addition to your jobs as pilot and engineering, along with that." he said and the duo exchanged looks. "I'd hate to be her, Taurik, and Lavelle as well as Hanson and Farley when they realize I'm really a plant on the team and with me is Ben. So we can keep an eye on them, after we arrested Derek once too often lately." Allysa said and Wesley nodded as Beverly answered her.

"True, but the longer things continue like this and the more chance they're going to cross a healthline they can't take back later at the moment. And frankly, I feel better knowing you're acting as the medical surveillance member. Just in case they cross a healthline or two that we don't need right now, after the riot. And we arrested Cadet Hanson once too often since we activated him for basic training." Beverly said and Picard nodded to her.

"But now, is I decided to call off Chief O'Brien or anyone of Geordi's team, let alone Worf, getting transferred later and our crew was in one piece at the time here now. With the latest arrivals we were undergoing crew evaluations and I just got the news from your mother, Deanna, Geordi and Will. In it that we had a repeater in the scholarship profiles again here now and you were bringing back that information as a result."

"And you were now taking on the attitude and tone of being a full commander at the time here. And you were acting as a younger version of Commander Riker on duty and you and your junior crew are running crew evaluations. And of the entire ship of the recently arrived training ensigns and recently promoted ensigns." Picard said and it got redirected as it started over from there at his remark as his double got started then.

 ** _"Tell me ensign, how long have you been aboard the enterprise?"_** his double said and she answered that as she went into parade rest. ** _"Seven months, Sir."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"I see, I understand you've been recommended for the ops position, do you think you're up to it?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said and his tone shifted and Picard crossed his arms as he watched it, firmly.

"Yes well I'm not so sure of that, because I'm concerned about your penchant for pulling dangerous, daredevil stunts. And ones that cost a person their life, and nearly cost another his and then lying to cover it up. But can you assure me that will never happen again now." he said sternly and Wesley nodded. "I'm lucky I told you when you reached the conclusion of this at the time, and the Admirals with you at the time now, Sir."

"Because if I hadn't the stress of trying to live up to everything in this, I reached my limit, as, because of them. I lost my enthusiasm of staying in Starfleet, and having to fix the damage they caused." he said and Picard nodded. "Yes and with it, I'm not so sure I trust her at the helm either." he said as he heard his double then. **_"I'm not so sure Ensign, I'm concerned about your record."_** he said bluntly and she looked at him.

 ** _"Sir?"_** she asked and Picard said it with a growl, as he looked at her double. **_"The attempt to try the Kolvoord starburst young lady, the incident at the academy. In which you pulled an illegal maneuever that resulted in killing a cadet and lied to cover it up. My prize pupil nearly has his career destroyed because you wanted to cover up that scandal, and I still haven't forgotten, now."_**

 ** _"In his reaction after the outburst, in_** ** _the hearing, young lady, you and your leader, cause him to have a relapse that his mother and Commander Riker. As well as Commanders La Forge and Data, had to break him out of after getting a serious blow taken to the head. Do you understand how this would look to me_** ** _and why I'm not risking it happening twice_** ** _with 1,500 innocent lives."_**

 ** _"And on the ship,_** ** _and with that in mind, as I understand it you were recommended for the ops position. But that position doesn't include dangerous daredevil stunts, as this ship is a flying colony, and I'm the leader of the crew. But the hard part of being a senior officer is that the decisions that with it affects other now."_** he said firmly as he said it to then as he looked at her sternly.

"If there's any side effects to our situation like it is now, and we find the plant, I'm having his head and his job. And for nearly killing you if it ends up back in the bowels of the ship, because once was enough at the moment. Roberts told me you had a secondary panic attack after they arrested the guard. That they dragged out of your apartment, and it's because MacGregor came in and Will just barely defused it."

"The side effects of being on the go for 20 hours at the moment, it's the left overs from this are going to have lasting effects." he said and Deanna nodded to him. "If there's any leftovers from this mission, he and the kids dealt and yes there will be. But at the moment, he's emotionally compromised and 2) is he sees MacGregor. And his inner child, after Aldea, is going to over rule his young adult self." she said and he nodded firmly.

"Though that happens again and this causes the added injuries and nothing is saving him if our theories regarding that programming are true. If they result in your losing your grip on the ladder leading into section 23, because if it's from the higher levels. The fall alone could break your neck if you fell through that hatch." he added then as he went further then as he said it to Lal then gently, as he decided to alter the conversation then.

"Lal, alter my argument in the way you do his, because this is going to be very different then the way they created the show once we hit the accident and the aftermath to it. But it's revealing his truth to me as I tell her what I know of this and what Wesley had told me and his mother as well as the rest of my senior staff crew. And I am making it very clear that I am putting her under evaluation after what he has told me regarding this."

"And the investigation and his producing the tape that has sealed her fate on board the enterprise as he plays it back for the quintet, security and the engineering crew. As we just altered the course of history by keeping him home for the next 18 months now. And with it now is the fact the truth came as soon as he ended the sting operation in it. But to us full career officers the scrutiny is not being let up whatsoever at the moment here."

"And no matter how many years go by till the girls, whoever it is that gets added to my ship. Shows they can prove they can learn something that doesn't include acting like a daredevil hotshot when at the helm, and use their mental muscles instead of the real ones. Because no matter how much time goes by, only one thing can destroy your life and you're branded for life after that point, you've been on probation here now."

"Till such time as we lifted it young lady." he said to her and it rewinded to alter it. "I can't believe it, did she really think you three would have forgotten this after three years. I mean seriously, after another concussion, and a slight trigger after what's left of the effects of the programming. To you, none of you are risking anyone triggering it and Nick does before you snap me out of it." he said and the quintet nodded firmly to that remark.

"Yes and I'm still annoyed at both that and them trying to sneak this passed us, I mean you gave them warning after warning. We didn't reach our ranks because of our muscles we were honest working officers, your mother reached her rank. Because she didn't let anything slip by her when it came to something like this and it's the same for me. And if they expected me not to catch this, they're not as smart as they think, and with that."

"We gave them chance after chance and they did this to themselves." Picard said as his double said it then. ** _"The Kolvoord Starburst cadet, the incident you were involved in at the academy, and the hearing, regarding that incident. I heard from Kate Higgins that you were talking to your squadron about things at the academy. Involved in that conversation was the accident at the academy and Locarno."_**

 ** _"Hearing the conversation and paying more attention to it, is that in that conversation that you remarked on Mr. Crusher at the time. In his turning you in to us regarding Joshua Alberts death, said remark in that. You hoped after all this time since we saw each other last. We forgotten what took place that week, before and after I brought Mister Crusher home so he could recover from it."_**

 ** _"To answer that question though, we haven't, you know, the unusual thing about being involved in a cadet's life, from the time they're entering their mid teens. Is that when you watched them grow up and helped raise them, as you're a friend of their parents. Is that certain events in their lives are harder to forget at times, when you see them suffer several traumas in four years."_**

 ** _"And of such its when your student is nearly killed, among others, especially when you're the one investigating what went on. And you hear the exact truth to what went on prior to their return to the academy. Because you just dealt with having to arrest the people responsible for the trauma. And prior to this situation, and barely three months after they return another happens."_**

 ** _" During their academic years and you uncover information that just makes you even more stern, regarding things. And when your student's rivals are all hotshots at the helm, and when the second in command of your first officer's team is involved in this. When also hearing that there was a deep seated rivalry among the previous generation and then hearing that the said former leader."_**

 ** _"Of said team in the previous generation that the former leader of your student's team idoled upon. Your student's rivals opinions match up to his former leader's opinion as I recall the exact remark was 'what about your duty to your friends.'. Well in that student's opinions, 'it's there's no duty to your friends, when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior.'."_**

 ** _"But upon learning that information it results in a low opinion now as a result, because the said student is beyond loyal to you and his crew. And then you get the added shock that your student's girlfriend is pregnant with his child. Said child now 2 1/2 years old at the moment, but to said student. The acts of loyalty to your superior officers, and the ones who raised you now as well."_**

 ** _"Are so much stronger then the rest of his supposed squadron think and to the point. He's never lying to us at all, so with those words in mind right now at the moment here. Do you recall the accident cadet, as I did say and Crusher said now when he told us the same. But did you really expect us to forget the accident even though it's been three years and Admiral Brand sent you here."_**

 ** _"That's what I want to talk about right now, with your training on the ship, you switched from piloting to security. Because neither myself, Commander Riker or Lieutenant Worf think you're ready for the ops positions at the moment. One thing affects your reputation and life and you're branded for life after that, and this was your testing time."_** His double said, emphasizing it to her, watching her.

 ** _"With respect, what does Higgins or Crusher have to do with this?"_** she asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"Do you understand what position his squadron has on this ship in the junior crew?"_** he asked and she shook her head. ** _"His squadron is the junior version to the senior staff, as you saw his rank. I named him a junior commander which is the same as Commander Riker's rank, as for his team."_**

 ** _"They cover the other five spots here, but commander, lieutenant commander, Lieutenant, junior grade and ensign. In essense, they are junior senior staff of the crew, so while I've got his mother, Counselor Troi, Commanders, La Forge, Data and Commander Riker, covering things for me in the adult crew. Gamma squadron does the same thing for the junior crew, and with that right now."_**

 ** _"I heard from them that with crew evaluations being run, that the subject of getting the best duty stations cropped up and with it was this. That your squadron was discussing matters of getting promotions at the current moment. And_** ** _your squadron is getting antsy right now, regarding promotions, because any of them could flunk they're testing time and be demoted in positions."_**

 ** _"Jumped for another another member of your squadron who gets the promotion, and overlooked for someone else. And to the point they're afraid your restlessness is going to result in a relapse if you don't control it. At the current moment as I understand you've been discussing the accident. And the hearing with your friends on your squadron, but did you_** ** _expect us to forget."_**

 ** _"That your recklessness killed a cadet or that we gave you chance, after chance to save yourselves and coming forward until we catch you in the act. It doesn't matter how much time goes by, as I said I'm concerned about your record. And this is why, if you're being recommended for the ops position."_** he said to her as he crossed his arms then as he watched her carefully then and the group nodded.

As they watched her stiffen as she answered him. "Yeah she wasn't expecting you to bring that up, Sir." Wesley said and he nodded in agreement. "She was probably hoping we'd forget after it's been three years since the accident. And you showed us and the rest of the security crew the footage from your memories of the accident at the time. But then for us, we lost one of our students, because of her arrogance at the time here."

"We nearly lose you in the process of that accident, we learn Robin's pregnant with your baby, and then to top it off is a repeater of the added side effects. Of what happened today, and there's still a small set left over from the fight or flight response impeded in the programming, and we're still trying to prevent it from going off here. After repeated head injuries, so sorry kid, no matter how much time goes by now regarding that."

"We're not letting it go right now." Bates said firmly as they heard her answer response to Picard's remark then as she said it. ** _"With all due respect Sir, that was three years ago and my record since then..."_** she started to say and he interrupted her as he quoted his double. ** _"It doesn't matter how long it's been ensign, would you do something like that again?"_** he asked her firmly then at that as she answered him.

 ** _"I can assure you Sir, I would never, never jeopardize lives by participating..."_** she started to say and he cut her off with slightly stern tone. **_"In a daredevil stunt, I would certainly hope not, but what concerns me. Is that you participated in a cover up, that impeded an official investigation into the death of a cadet."_ **he said to her and as she answered him, Wesley sighed as he said to him at that remark.

Looking at the older man he gave his thoughts on the subject. "I don't why she's surprised regarding this, you been apart of my life for 18 years. I know you better then she does, to you the rules, in training, were clear. You break the rules it's enough to get you expelled and in doing it in they did. I don't have to hear your thoughts, because you believe they should have been expelled and it's because of a maneuver like this."

"You always did consider maneuvers like this and what the smuggler captain on the movie series did as daredevil. But this isn't just like any game at the arcade it's serious business, because one missed calculation. You could jump too close to a blackhole or supernova and get yourself and everyone else killed, Sir. But it takes calculus and physics to get it right, you don't and it can and will kill you and whoever's with you."

"I've spent five years flying this ship and I know this better then anyone in the junior crew of new arrivals. But then I'm a jack of all trades in the science and engineering department, I also know this ship inside and out to know what you have to do. When the others just read the schematics on it, I've been working on those engines. And upgraded them, and created the equipment we just started using and with that in mind right now."

"It's she knows that's not going to work on you, you've been monitoring her progress and training ever since she was assigned to the ship. But as my squadron has won training test after training test you assigned for us in hands on training here. That she's hearing our code name every time she turns around at the moment here. To the point she and the rest of the ship based version of Nova is getting aggravated at the moment."

"Because we've been at it for 3 years straight in training and we've won every wargame and drill that you tested us on since. And you're closest to us in your training ensigns at the time, but as our squadron has a spot on the wall in the lounge by that time. But of your junior version squadron, Sirs, the ones you helped raise. They were me and Jake at the time, so with that in mind right now at the moment it's the added act right now."

"That we're the ones you've been training in manhunts, survival training, stealth and we just moved on to wargames in battle strategy against the Borg, Cardassians. And at times the Ferengi as well, but, thanks to Maxwell violating the treaty. It started a second time, that they're getting sick of being overlooked at the moment. But that's the debate I had with him after you forwarded your warning through me to him at the time."

"But it's the cadet version to your debate and counter debate with Maxwell at the time here during the accident. And the damn idiot was suffering the very same psychosis, just in training mode, that Maxwell was here. But is it any wonder that with he's getting worried about where's he's getting stationed with graduation in three months." he said and the seven nodded as Will answered that remark as he crossed his arms as he said it.

"If they're getting jealous we're focusing on thinking your way out of the box, team work, honesty, and keeping to your regime like you have been doing. Then they better get over it at the moment here, because if Daniel's grandfather's team was the most famous of the teams at the command they worked at. Than everyone in the next sector over was getting sick of hearing their code name every time they turned around."

"For the Novas it was the same for us, so me, Anna, Jenna, Daniel and Peter at the time here. And the reason being it was because we won the Rigel cup ten times in 20 years, but we were Nova's rivals at the academy, Nova are all just Marks and his team. But until the last five years they've never been treated with anything but respect. I mean at the academy it was Nova that was the best flight team at the academy, or so they thought."

"Well here on the enterprise the best squadron happens to be Gamma now, because you're just a younger version of me and my squadron. As to why Gamma knows exactly what we want from them when in training and you can anticipate our orders. You're all Starfleet born cadets and you know what we want from you in hands on training. As you've been doing it for years and the duo the same on their former ship assignments."

"Aside from that Gamma squadron are all the 'think, before they act' type and I was the leader of the previous generation and you took after us in training. So if they're jealous, they better get over it, because you, Robin and the boys are our prize pupils. But you're right, of the five of you in Gamma, the captain, and the rest of us. We were helping your parents raise you and Jake specifically at the time and as a result here now."

"Your bond to me, as your coach is so strong, you're not letting go and you both decided you're not leaving the enterprise as a result. And since you guys completed survival and stealth training as well in the two years since then. The training simulations since the game have been based on manhunts, practice runs with the Borg, Cardassians and so on." he said and Picard finished that remark then at that as he said it gently.

"Aside from that, regarding your squadron here on the ship, you're the ones who been running things and with it, it may have been close to 3 years later. But it doesn't matter, the fact you took the rules of your regime seriously, and you're a medical born. We've already seen twice in five years what going off your regime does. But now it's the added act of their getting used to our rules." he said firmly and Wesley nodded to that gently.

"Yes and the act of my being your prize pupil is being made clear right now, because you said it repeatedly, that you never tolerated dishonesty. But I was stage acting leading into the reveal and we told them I told you the second you arrived and I asked for weekend leave. Like always, and this time, I just lost my best friend on the squadron, and I needed to tell you my exact thoughts, before it resulted in an added problem."

"But just getting it out and before you figured it out, ignite the plasma, I was going to tell you the second you did. But I was working undercover at the time, but I made it clear, it's being honest and coming forward, together. But as you heard the added catch to that, I'm the one acting just like you when it comes to this thing. First impressions are needed, but he blew his career at attempting to lie his way out of this at the time now."

"It's not only insulting your intelligence right now, but you as the forensics team and the enquiry, it was only a matter of time, before you figured it out. And they were given chance after chance, by you and the enquiry to come forward. While I dropped the news on you before you figured it out at the time. And they still didn't do it, but is it any wonder you're telling her off right now for it?" he said and Picard nodded to him at that.

"Yes and I'm making that clear to her right now." he said as he heard his double say it, as he crossed his arms as he said it sternly. **_"You were given chance, after chance, after chance to come forward at the time Cadet, but Crusher made it clear. At the time coming clean and your chances were higher at staying at the academy. He said he couldn't do what you asked, because he'd been taught to be honest."_**

 ** _"He knew I wanted him to tell me the truth at the time, so I could get him out of the mess you got him into at the time. As if that's not enough, he made it clear as well: that he knows my thinking strategies. And he knows and knew the second I hear the words ignite the plasma, I'd figure it out. I know every maneuver in the book, and I figured it out and told her and you were done for."_**

 ** _"And he wanted to come forward and tell me before I told him I knew, but he's never lied to me before and why start now, in his eyes. He made it clear, we were giving you a chance to save yourselves from expulsion, now. We gave you chance, after chance, after chance to come forward, together. And you still never did it, and then I hear, in Locarno's words, you didn't want to."_**

 ** _"And you didn't have a problem with lying to us, or her to stay there, but if Crusher did, he could resign his application to the academy and walk away. Now tell me, just what does that say about honesty now, he quoted my exact words to Locarno in that lecture I gave him_** ** _and I'm saying it to you now. But when at the academy you learn the rules and regulations of being an officer."_**

 ** _"And when in on the job training that those regulations are groomed into your actions as you mature from your current rank. And into a seasoned career officer, but being in Starfleet now as an officer. A Starfleet officer's first duty is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. It is the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, hearing the truth over the holodeck."_**

 _ **"I realized it wasn't Crusher I was talking to, he's heard me tell him that so many times. That the only option was for showing me his side of the story and before it was too late, as** **he decided on an undercover operation. As he exposed you three and with it, getting me his side of the story as to him. So the only thing he and Alberts were guilty of was now coming forward sooner on this."**_

 ** _"And telling me that they decided to do the undercover operation we asked them to do, as he showed me the clear view to your takes on things. And for the liars you are as it was you three that lecture, my lecture, was being aimed at. But the first portion of it I heard from you, as you told him he didn't have to lie to us, just don't offer new information, and a lie of an ommission is still a lie."_**

 ** _"Second I heard, in Locarno's voice, that he should call me a liar when I said that if you don't come forward and tell them, then I will. As I hear the added remark that you don't have a problem with lying to your parents, us as your commanders, and Brand. But if he did, that he could resign his commission to the academy and walk away, but don't make you pay for his guilty conscious."_**

 ** _"But repeating his remark, would a true team, true friends, leave you holding the bag after a team member was killed. Would a true team coerce you into keeping silent, when you never, ever lied to the people who raised you, and watched you grow up. And would a true team tell you if you can't go through with their idea of calling the man you idolized a liar to save yourselves."_**

 ** _"And you had a problem with lying, that you could resign your application to the academy and walk away. But don't make them pay for your guilty conscious, now tell me, if you were in his shoes, would you go through with that. After everything your captain, I, did for you as you grew into who you are now. And with me the rest of the crew who's closest to you, including the senior staff."_**

 ** _"So with hearing that cadet, now tell me, just why shouldn't I be concerned about this in your records?"_ **he asked her sternly and they watched her as she tried to answer him. "Good question, like every other problem I've dealt with, having to keep quiet about it, didn't sit right with me and never has. You've been telling me that lecture in training for years, and I wanted to come forward and tell you right from the start."

"Just so you could get me out of this mess and the only thing I preferred was doing my time up here. Just so I could fix our bonds and things never changed between us at the time. The added act of my telling you the truth, I did tell you and I was getting ready to go into why at the time now regarding that. But I needed to do that in privacy as well, so there was no stalling." he said and Picard nodded as she tried to answer his double.

 ** _"Sir, I know I should have come forward..."_ **she started to say and he interrupted her at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. Now tell me what just does that tell me about your character?"_** he asked her and Wesley sighed. "Yeah she's going for the guilt trip, but that never works on you, Sir, I've known that for years too."

"And as I said repeatedly our lives are what we make of them: you can choose to tell the truth and keep the respect of everyone, at the academy. Or you can lie, try to cover it up and it tears your life apart now, but you guys. You're not destroying me and my life just so you can get out of the consequences. I'm a Starfleet born cadet, I will not lie to my superiors whatsoever here." he said and watched as his captain's double went further.

"Aside from that, you're like my father and our bond is that of father and son, when it comes right down to it, choosing between you and them. And it's a no choice necessary, it's you and it will always be you, you and mom, and the quintet. But you matter more to me then all five of them put together, if it means I don't lose your trust. It's never mind lying, I'm telling you right off the bat." he added and the older man nodded gently then.

"Yes and I watched you grow up, you knew what had us going on autopilot the past 11 months and it's because of the fact we didn't have you around. And like you said, they don't know our medical backgrounds, likes, dislikes, excetra. We had a newly arrived ensign who was so much like you that it hurt, seeing him in every spot. That we normally saw you in and to top it off is we're dealing with a newly activated basic training ensign."

"That's aggravating us to no end, because he's trying to get out of your shadow and with that is the fact he's still on light duty and medical watch. And several fights, one adverse reaction and several other problems in the junior crew contigent is having every senior officer. And security crew member, about ready to lose their patience with things in the junior high and high school program coming to an end over the scholarship problem."

"So why else would you choose things that had a connection to what we always did together, but you knew why we were running on autopilot all this time. And why the programming hit us so hard, it's you're our first training ensign and our bonds are close." Picard said and he nodded. "Looks like I'm about to give her the lecture I normally gave Hanson after his cousin washed out as well." he added as his double went on further.

"We may have planned this ahead of time this past week but at the current moment right now, it's making it clear at the moment. You knew all along what you had to do when this happened at the moment, and you did it still, you did the right thing, no matter what they say. You did the right thing, Joshua died in the line of duty just to make sure this stunt was never to be used again and you turned them in, but this was another time."

"Different from our own lives as they are now, as we planned this out 18 to 20 months in advance. But I think our one option now to get this planned out in advance when you return to the academy, is by you calling me on the priority one transmission. Asking to return to the enterprise for the weekend and you can tell us then what happened. By doing the simulation of it on the holodeck and you pretend and do this undercover."

"By going over this, but that reprimand in what I said to you, during our stage acting scene that day, I'm not talking about you at all, I'm saying this to him and the duo. Regarding the last piece to that lecture, because with the fact you told us and the enquiry the truth. And even before the investigation started, you're in the clear, because you and Joshua even though you never told us immediately at the time here now."

"You were working under cover, and just do this in your own coding to me and Andrea, as to how in this. With us in orbit over the academy Lal has direct access into the academy's camera room and hearing. So tell her to sound proof the court room when you tell the enquiry what happened and do the same to your dorm room. Like you did in these alterations at the time and it's probably a good a idea if you have her do it."

"And you can review the alterations to the episodes we just did, leading into this mission so whoever is killed is seen as this wasn't an accident. And you were doing undercover work for us, and this way we get you off in the same way. So you can tell me and we call this as a weekend leave with us right above the academy. And your mother is forwarding that to Andrea and the nurse as well." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders gently.

"Looks like she's not able to answer that without it making her look bad right now, what with the fact I've been working over time now. Leading into my supposed leave to return home at the moment, but this is just weeks before my decision to quit." he said and he nodded. **_"I supposed you wondered why I kept Crusher home, from the academy and asked for Alberts to come up?"_** Picard's double said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"During the course of Crusher's medical leave and sabbatical from the academy, I had a firm discussion after the situation over the conspiracy that infected the the enterprise. With Crusher, Dayton and Lefler in regarding to why everyone thought it was Dayton at the time that started the riot at the tavern. Near the academy, and what I learned was that Crusher and Dayton already met."_**

 ** _"Seeing them together, I knew he found his new best friend, and during our conversation while he was being examined after the aftermath. That it was then that the truths to why he's looking like this was coming out and it's all centered around the fact that Locarno is determined._** ** _Now, to be the best at the academy, but it also included past loves and rivals as we learned a couple things."_**

 ** _"In regarding the rivalry between Hanson and Crusher himself, such things in it included why Marks was giving him such a hard time. And why Derek Hanson created that rumor in the first place._** ** _Included in that information was that our Charlie was not the one to start the riot._** ** _At the tavern, oh no, it wasn't Charlie Dayton at all, Admiral Brand gave us the Intel of the other Charlie Andrew."_**

 ** _"And his last name was Hanson, b_** ** _ut he also went by his middle name, which was Peter, so he was called Charlie Peter Hanson. Hearing that news from Crusher and Dayton himself, I learn the added facts. Now, to your former team leader's obsession, regarding Crusher and Dayton. In regarding this and we decided ahead of time that this situation, in the incident at the academy."_**

 ** _"I suppose you wonder why, of all people, it had to be a former team mate that turned you in, correct. You're thinking he'd never turn you in to us, that fast, he'd go along with your trying to keep it as a accident. I heard from the bartender you were discussing this with your little clique: Lieutenant Junior Grades Lavelle and Taurik, to them and the other members close to Nova."_**

 ** _"The Nova squadron on board the ship, and I decided the teams were to be separated from each other when working which is why he hasn't spoken to you. Since you arrived on the ship and you made friends with the trio and Benjiman, well the reason for why that is, is it's because your teams are rivals. The quintet are varsity junior crew, you're JV junior crew at the current moment."_**

 ** _"And they have been here longer, but they all share one thing in common with each other that you don't have, Cadet, do you know what that one thing is?"_** he asked and she shook her head and he explained that to her. **_"It's the act of being Starfleet born cadets, the quintet have all been in training. And from a certain age, been given the lessons in the exact same way and by another version."_**

 ** _"Of myself, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf and the late Lieutenant Tasha Yar. They know what we want from them, because they're all the 'mind over matter', 'think their way out of the box' type. But it takes years of training to get maneuvers, like the one you tried to attempt, correct. You get it off by even a fraction of a foot and it can and will kill you and whoever is with you."_**

 ** _"To him, nothing mattered more then not losing my trust, let alone the trust of my crew and the others that trained him and watched him grow up. Which is why he had to see us, to get it off his chest before he did more damage to his arm when he was recovering from the explosion. But 1) he kept a promise to us and 2) he knew what the consequences were going to be if you didn't admit it."_**

 ** _"So to him, he decided to come forward ahead of time and then pretend he hadn't to you. But this was a test of honesty and leadership skills in your cases, to the point that he was not getting involved in your attempt to cover this up. So he chose door number 2) tell us ahead of time and let you be the ones to decide for yourselves and Locarno signed your death warrant as a result."_**

 ** _"So he was a traitor in your eyes, I also heard from him that everyone in your grouping is considering him as he's trying to stay on my good side. Why it could have been one of the other cadets listening to your conversation and turn you in at the time. But no it had to be the captain's man, the Senior staff crew's pet in your eyes, I know that's how you really see him and with that in mind."_**

" ** _You ever wondered by Derek Hanson's cousin Colin Marks and his friends washed out of on the job training when on the enterprise at the time."_ **he asked and they saw her swallow as she nodded as he crossed his arms as he explained that to her with a firm look on his face. ** _"When on this ship for new ensigns, I set certain requirements for the newly activated ensigns fresh out of the academy."_**

 ** _"But what I also look at is academy records, your SAT scores and your ability to follow rules and regulations. To me and everyone else that was training you, it's not a matter of fast reflexes or quick thinking. Such as the case of being in martial arts, go ju, to translate that it's hard and soft. Hard martial arts are based on your muscles and strength, soft is based on speed and precision."_**

 ** _"As such, that's the point of being a jack of all trades when you're still a cadet and Wesley Crusher knew what he was talking about. When he said that you had the measurements off, because living in space, on a spaceship. Is not based just on physical education, you need every subject at high school. To make it up here, because you make even one error and it can and will kill someone."_**

 ** _"Such was the mistake Locarno made when he tried it at that angle, and I know you see me as I'm just a captain leading everyone on the ship. But I'm a seasoned pilot myself, and I told this to Crusher now. but it takes years of training, calculations and measurements to get it right on the first try. You may have gotten the first half of it correct, but timing the plasma ignition correctly."_**

 ** _"It's based on chemistry and physics, an engineer has to do this job on chemistry, physics and mechanics. And Crusher was a junior scientist on his way to earning his place in recognition by the committee now. Because he was a science and mechanics expert, and a computer expert. To know that this maneuver was full of holes if you haven't taken chemistry and physics class."_**

 ** _"That's what I look at when I scan a record for a recently graduated ensign or adult arrival. As you possibly heard from Hanson, I don't look at quick thinking and fast reflexes, when I get an acquisition for a new arrival. I look at the recently graduated ensign's abilities to think their way through a situation. So you may have heard about Commanders Crusher, Lefler and Dayton."_**

 ** _"And how, together, they prevented an incursion into Starfleet and the federation. Well the first step to doing that was by Crusher's creating a computer program and with it, he and Commander Data downloaded Data's daughter into the computer A.I.. But this was Crusher's test in the no winner, as he looked at the options, crossed them out and created his own at the time."_**

 ** _"But that program was created in case he wasn't completely up to his best when he returned for leave. I suppose you've seen how the junior crew works in unison with each other, and the fact that when on the job. It's not just their physical muscles that they use, but they exercise their mental ones. You saw the plaques on the wall in Ten Forward, yes?"_** he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Well it's because they been working as a team for three years, working as a group, as a true team in training. But they all have something in common with each other that you don't have, it's that they're all Starfleet born training ensigns. But the added act of this and I know Cadet Hanson already told you this, but it's they're not showing off to me or the rest of my crew."_**

 ** _"They know what I want from them, and with me is the rest of the senior staff and the other crew leaders in different departments. They took the time to get to know us, to see past the facade of rumors and lies about our reputations. If you came here thinking everything you heard about me. And Comander Riker, is true, it's not, none of those facts are true, you saw me when at the enquiry."_**

 ** _"Commander Crusher already knows this about me, because he spent 6 years getting to know me. In that time he sees past the facade and all the other rumors the crew in the lower decks say about us. As such, it's because of this and the added fact that, if Hanson also told you that rumor. The rumor regarding Crusher, his mother and myself and what happened at the time."_**

 ** _"Well I'm bursting that bubble right now, because that rumor is not true, did Commander Data tell you what is a requirement once you're on board the ship. Before you start your hands on training, as you know this ship was the youngest of the ship's named enterprise as to that. We make it a priority to know the history of the past ships going by that name and our predecessors."_**

 ** _"The original enterprise crew, but that history included a few things, but the ship was infected. And with another version of the virus our predecessors, the original Enterprise crew dealt with it. As we're infected with a virus that has you acting like you're on drugs, like pot, that you can't control your behavior. So none of us could control our behavior at the time back then as a result."_**

 _ **"And Wesley saved the ship by use of his engine accelerater and shield generator. And he used that device to get the engines working strong enough to get us out of range of a meteor that the collapsing star. That the Tsiolkovsky was studying, before they too became infected with this virus. It was known as the Polywater virus, and in order to do this, we all had to dig into the files."**_

 _ **"While he decided to prevent the infected from getting into the engine control, upload his program accelerator. And while doing that he deactivated several controls and turned on several others. While giving his mother time to create the vaccines and cure and just as the meteor. That the high gravitational pull from that star was thrown at us, he, Commanders Data and MacDougal."**_

 _ **"Got the accelerator working and restored helm control just as the meteor hit the Tsiolkovsky. But afterwards when I gave him the vaccine, and he just barely collapsed on us out of exhaustion. Because like the games, it over-rides your body basic impulses to rest and eat. And Commander Riker got him to sit down, before we got him in sickbay so he could sleep it off at the time here."**_

 _ **"Around a month later we had a being called a traveler on board the ship, who was monitoring Wesley's abilities. And then explained to me he was to be a very special young man, but the ending results are. That he has his ability to think our way out of trouble thrown at him every time he turns around. But the virus, we all made a pact that it was never to be brought up again after that."**_

 _ **"But someone did and right in front of Mister Hanson and he decided if it was enough to make trouble. Then he'll use it, so I guess Hanson never mentioned that part of it to you, did he. That pact we created, it was suggested by Ensign Ro's predecessor now, Ensign Ro took up her legacy to be a surrogate older sister to him."**_ he asked and she shook her head and they knew she was in shock.


	23. 23: The Lower Decks And Mission Screens

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the added side effects of the mission Wesley and Robin took on as they, Kurland and their friend create a new team. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 23: The Lower Decks, Bonds And The First Indicator**

"No I'm not giving up, but the added stress prior to this, I just did what no cadet or training ensign could ever do at the moment. But at times its luck and at others I've always had help, but this is what being treated like the one a prophecy is focused on is like. As the pressure starts mounting till the one it's focused on can't take it anymore and wants out now, or till someone gives them the easy way out at the moment."

"For that other space epic it's the added act of he was always under the spotlight, he grew up in the outside world if the temple. But rules and lectures, he wanted to be the best so he could save his loved ones. But if we don't fix things slightly that's going to be the result, in that timeline. This one we alter training methods, and it's stage acting the entire things on the show in that particular episode now at the moment."

"But I'm finishing what I started, but it's no business of theirs what our bonds with the rest of the senior staff crew are. Though if I have to guess on anything I'm a mixture of Jackson, Carter and that female traveler that trained him to use his abilities. Before and after they got rid of the alter ego of his traveler friend at the time. He's said I'm destined for greatness, but that title always comes with strings attached to it here now."

"So I'm just making your decisions for you regarding this at the moment, but 1) he's off limits, if he's hanging around later. Though that's what the last episode of the aftermath to the scandal is about now. If he's hiding or disguising himself as one of the locals on one of the planets we got to now. If we just need to see who the double of his fake I.D. is, that way, when I return home from school I can stay clear of him after that."

"2) with you guys getting this concerned, you make your own judgements regarding this, because like Jake and Dr. Pulaski said. But I've got too much pressure piling up on my shoulders I don't need this as well, and aside from Jake. It's I've been lonely for someone who's just me now. But Brand solved the loneliness, because that's the added problem, I've been singled out and always around you and it just makes me stand out."

"And 3) I'm not risking him pushing me into using my abilities, I can prevent a shootout on the planet. But getting whoever was involved in it moved out of the way, it's either Shelby maybe good, but she's a desk jockey, I think I was meant to become another version of Colonel Carter if I'm this good at things. But with it, I'm meant to be another version of Jackson now at my current age, but I'm the chosen one if he stayed good."

"And Colonel Jackson, Colonel Carter and that sums it up, if this finally happens and I'm acting as diplomat for you guys." he said and she nodded to that. Watching the image, she sighed. "Yep, she wants forgiveness in pulling that stunt, but no, when in crew evaluations, it's a period of determination right now. You gained our consent to push forward and we let it go after the ten month at the time here now, but with it."

"You completed yours eight months early at the time here and as a result things shifted course and you guys were now a full team. Though I don't doubt they're getting frustrated because every teenager on the ship knows she committed a daredevil act. And one that killed your sixth and it just barely killed you and as a result to them. From the juniors in high school to the academy preparation Cubs they all know this now."

"To them the fact that she pulled this and when you're the most popular teenager on board the ship right now. And it's because she's wanting to stay at the academy, you faced your no winner mission and beat the odds. So why should you have to turn on your principles as they asked you for something they didn't have a right to." she said as their thoughts were confirmed at that as they heard her say it then to his double at that.

 ** _"Sir if you had any idea what it was like after that incident, I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had to take my flight test with the instructor, because no one else wanted to be my partner. In a lot of ways it would have been easier to give up and walk away, but I didn't, I stuck with it. Doesn't that say something about my character?"_ **she asked and he answered that.

"Some, but it doesn't matter, we made certain rules, regarding this maneuver for the cadets your age. And we expect those rules to be obeyed, as such right now, Wesley may have done the same thing you did. But he wanted to come forward from the very beginning, we let it go after month ten, because he'd been working over time. But what Wesley's doing it in his regime and his probation is no business of yours right now."

"He asked for probation after he told me the truth, but to do it on board the ship, he wasn't walking away from things. It didn't matter to him what you or your peers said, regarding turning you in, he was doing the right thing. In truth, I made sure he listened to himself, but he chose me and our bond, because I'm the closest thing. And to a father he has, but everything Boothby said about Nicholas Locarno, he had it with me already."

"Me and William Riker, but your leader believed in something that nearly destroyed his career, and it did destroy his hero's career in their prime at the time. But again, we made certain rules regarding training flight maneuvers and we expect those rules to be obeyed. And what Wesley Crusher does in his training regime, his probation, and his bond with me or the rest of the crew is no business of yours and with that in mind now

"And of why we let it go in his case either, but we're not discussing Wesley, we're discussing you and your record. And I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy as well right now. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy and quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship." Picard said, as he heard his double repeat the second and third piece to that.

 ** _"Well I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy. And quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship."_** He told her and the teenage duo watched as her eyes narrowed in anger as Wesley and Jake exchanged looks as Wesley said it for both of them as he said it sternly at that look.

"You remember our conversation last year, because though mentally I'm ready to leave the nest, emotionally, no, you raised me for three years, I'm not ready to let go now. I can wait several years, but right now, I want to stay your student a little longer. I'm a cub, I don't want to leave my parental bears, not yet, dad, Sir." he said and Will rubbed the back of his head gently as they exchanged bemused looks at the word then gently.

"I knew the word was going to lead to a problem later, but hearing that, that just made it clear, you're still my cub, no matter how old you get." Will said and he nodded. "Yeah nothing's changed and nothing ever will dad, though mentally I'm ready to leave. Emotionally I'm a cub and I don't want to leave my den, graduation can wait, I want to stay in my den for a little longer and with that in mind, that's why I chose probation."

"I wasn't running away with these things on my head, I asked for a second chance by getting out on probation. And you two and mom gave it to me, this way, I can fix the damage done to our bonds at the time here. But your trust, our bonds, they were all that mattered to me and they just barely destroyed it, duty to the truth. But most of all now, father/best friend/coach, I didn't need that with him, because I had it with you, always."

"And you're right everything Boothby says about him, I already had it with you, both of you, you're my mentors, but coach/father and best friend. Why would I need that from him and when I already it, I have it with all of you, 4 years together. And in this case 7 years, I have a father and best friend rolled into one and it's with you. I'm not losing that for Nick's sake, not him, not Jean, not even Sito's right now and with that in mind here."

"It doesn't matter what they say, the fact that I'd seen what's going on up here, I'm relieved you guys are okay. But these 3 days are a training ensign's worst living nightmare when the crew in question happens to be their own. But you're all that matter to me, this ship is a moving colony I have friends, my last remaining parent's here. Do they really expect me to lose what matters most so they can stay at the academy."

"Come on right now, that's a big fat no in that area, I'm a Starfleet cadet/training officer, I have a duty to my lost team mate, our parents, the crew, the enquiry, Starfleet. And most important of all, the truth, but a Starflet officer's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle on which Starfleet is based on, and with that." he said and Jake finished that, his tone going beyond stern.

"Don't say it, getting insubordinate with him is enough to clip your wings, keep your mouth shut Jaxa, don't say it." he said to her sternly, as just as she was answering, the door chimed and Picard called out at that. ** _"Come!"_** he said and they saw Wesley dressed in his command Red's and his lieutenant commander insignia as he answered him. **_"Commander Riker decided on another flight drill for me and Charlie."_**

 ** _"In regarding us being on the edge of sector 21505 at the moment, though after our last escapade with them. Everyone is getting a bit leery after you got captured last year, Sir. I just finished my rounds in Gamma squadron and we've been going over the youngest arrivals as a result. But the JV crew evaluations are complete, Sir, but I heard from several members of the senior crew."_**

 ** _"And 4 members of the Varsity crew, that is my squadron, are saying that Nova squadron is at it again in health violations at the moment. Allysa and Katie both said the same thing. Lavelle, Farley, Hanson and Jaxa are pushing the limit in health. It's on the edge of collapsing out of exhaustion that I heard from Allysa and Denvereaux at the moment in sickbay_** **."** he said and Picard nodded to him then.

 ** _"Are we looking at a possible repeat of Marks and his squadron, if the junior crew members. And several members of the senior crew, told you and Dr. Crusher that, Commander?"_** he asked as he looked at her sternly and they saw an annoyed look in her eyes at that and Wesley nodded. "Yeah she thinks I ratted them out a second time now with the fact I just told you that now." he said to him gently at that.

"Being the JCL means you're linked to the entire senior staff crew and the high school program teachers, engineers and security crew at the moment. But we put you in charge of dealing with the kids your age and younger and the junior crew until they were past junior grade. And I took over after that right now, but they got a problem with Gamma squad being the ones to run thing in the kids and junior crew, they better get over it."

"Because you're the ones reporting to me, your mother, Worf, Geordi and Deanna right now." Will said and she nodded in agreement. "And just to prevent a repeater of the riot in ten forward from breaking out you had to report it to us. And Allysa is your contact to me honey, while Dave is the same to Geordi and Derek to Worf. So they got a problem with you reporting us to the guys and me, they better get over it right now."

"Because in addition to you're being Jean Luc's assistant, you're a pilot and you're junior crew chief in engineering. While the quartet are running the other areas and trying to control things at the moment." she added as they heard his response to Picard. **_"Aye Sir, it seems that the high school scholarship just started again. And into an adult version to it, I also got the news from Billy Wilcox it started up again."_**

 ** _"Hannah Davidson and Peter Walker are getting antsy with less then 3 months left in the ship high school program and are worried about their SAT's. As if that's not enough Charlie and I got the news from Kate and Devereaux. Now, that Derek crossed the line a second time after you told me. That he's been rehab once already and he's on the edge of ending up in there again for it."_**

 ** _"While the rest of Nova just crossed the line in the healthline, yet again, and it's the trio I just told you about. Whatever they're screwing around with regarding that I'm getting ready to go to Lieutenants Bates, Porter, Roberts, and Greyson. Just so we can head off a repeater if someone does it again, after we've arrested Marks and his squadron for that and just to prevent a riot now."_**

 ** _"All in all the fact he just got caught by me in the political sabotage motion, he's sick of hearing my name and every time we get new members. The first thing out of their mouths is the fact that we turned the tables on them. The elephant in the room is reaching the point, the Novas are close to it. And are close to landing them all in sickbay driving themselves into exhaustion."_**

 ** _"But every teenager like my squadron, all they're telling me is the very same thing here that we have a bunch of athletes crossing the physically. Just to get a good recommendation by you at the momen, and Ben and Guinan. They both said the same thing, we need to head this off and fast right now. A_** ** _nd before it turns into a complete burn out, or worse, but they said to report it to you."_**

 ** _"And report it to Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf to keep an eye out in case this starts something else. After the last riot we had on the ship along with a near mutiny as well at the moment."_** he said and Picard nodded. "I really hope you don't have to do that for real, because that starts another riot in ten forward. And with the high schoolers, let alone our latest arrivals and none of us are going to take it well."

"After the Bendii syndrome resulted in trashing the room and you barely end up with the injuries that Charlie had at the time. But these kids need to take it down several notches before they land themselves in sickbay for looking like you do right now. And it took two months to get that level out of Derek after we arrested him once already for it." Will said with an annoyed look at his remark and Wesley nodded in agreement to that.

"At the current, it's the act of not being so lonely and with it, it's the act of being the senior gamma crew, with our next generation ending up on the ship. As the quartet finished their training already, but seriously here, when being the child of a medical expert, it's the same three guidelines. But 1) we eat healthy, aside from the occasional piece of junkfood, 2) stay away from the toxic chemicals and 3) we take our vitamins."

"Whatever else is that pills I gave you there has to be a timer right now on them, but it gets triggered sometime in the next two to three weeks. And it's likely to result in whatever you just had to deal with in his case, but my body has dealt with enough. And adding this to it, I see why the kids on the movie were in rehab. After the nightmares ending in third film and went to the next." he said and they sighed at that remark gently.

"Yes well caffeine is one that's tolerable most of the time, but the level I read in your system it's going to take two months to recover from. But you're looking like you need three months of sleep and 3 more just to get the toxins out of your system. But six months in recovery from it and another year in training right now is enough time, though thankfully it's not drugs, but stimulates in your case." Beverly said and he nodded to her.

"What did he do this time if you're getting that concerned, regarding him and annoyed he's trying to push the limit exactly?" he asked and they sighed. "It wasn't just what Charlie told you earlier, regarding the panel. He suffered a severe reaction to mixing the drugs with ethanol this time. It seems like any college student it crossed the line from stimulates and right into drugs, because Harper told me he was on speed right now."

"Hearing that I knew I was looking at a repeater to Marks and his clique and that head injury you took at the time when we had Sarek here. But with us being close to twice your age these fights tend to break out either on deck 8 or 10 and the fight ended up on deck 7 at the same area we caught you guys in the last time it happened." Jenson said and Beverly finished that remark with a concerned look on her face as she said it.

"I told him if they caught him when he was drunk, and it's going right to detox to get whatever level he had in his system, out of it. His parents said the same thing and that's why Eli came on the bridge after you came out of your catnap earlier. He's been in rehab for three months in recovery and the story Dave told you about in engineering was a month into things at the time." Beverly said to him and he nodded as he answered her.

"Looks like whatever narcotic he mixed with the speed had an averse reaction to the ethanol. Either that or he crossed speed with epinephrine, but it's either he had an averse reaction to it or he was allergic to whatever he mixed it with. And by the looks of this, its he's allergic to that particular drug if he had that reaction to it at the time. But I didn't think he'd actually cross that line just to get noticed by you guys at the time."

"How bad was the detox if you're saying that, Sir?" he asked and she sighed. "As bad as the effects of that technology are, it took the security twenty minutes to catch him. After they boxed him in with the containment field, but the attack was serious enough your mom had to sedate him. And he was in restraints until the worst of it was over, because he took in six units of ethanol two months ago man." Jake said to him and he nodded.

"I take it the speedballing was the root cause of that, and the comedown was enough for Charlie to call him out on it, if he did that to him twice at the time?" he asked and Jake nodded. "Yeah just like when I told you he was taking caffeine pills before a game at the time, he was doing a mixture of both that and the ethanol till the attack hit him. Just as he saw Robin between me and Charlie and I quickly told him the last time I saw this."

"Before he ordered me to get her out of the hall and he quickly told him to stay put, not taking his eyes off him. He radioed the lieutenant and Commander, but that's when he lost it as the fight broke the panel and he broke his wrist. While glass sliced into Charlie's arm, but the amount lost was a pint in Charlie's case, but the second he saw Greyson. He took off as Greyson called out medical alert so they could get him to sickbay for it."

"I mean he's been getting himself in trouble once too often at the time here, and this time our bodies can't take this type of abuse, we're still teenagers. To our parents that's enough of a reason to be concerned, but the extended family and our supervisors. You cross the line and its landing you in light duty until it wears off completely. Though in your case it's not drugs, but stimulates, but that's still more then enough."

"Though in this case he keeps it up, and he's never going to get into the piloting program at the academy right now. Because he's crossing health lines not meant to be crossed at the moment here." he told him and Wesley nodded. "Well I was half expecting that to happen, and he's on the edge of a total burnout physically if he's this jealous. That we, Charlie and Robin have their attention and he wants some recognition himself."

"So was that was the result of what happened to Charlie in the follow up, your units went after Derek, Roberts stayed with Charlie and took him to Sickbay. Just before you guys dragged him in there for a detox?" he asked and Greyson nodded. "Yeah that's what happened alright, like Data told you Derek's parents were on sabbatical. They've been gone the last 5 months at the moment and Jared said if we caught him doing it again."

"He's going under forced rehab if we had to, but that's why Eli was so ticked when Lal told us he went into ten forward and got loaded. But hearing the noise from the next deck down we went to check. You guys maybe college students, but if we were the real military or this was the command Commander Jackson's grandfather used to work at, and they were recruiting right out of the academy and boot camps at the time."

"It's dealing with our cadets, before they drive themselves right into the wall, with us security crew being a mixture of mentor, parent and drill instructor. And we're trying to keep you kids from landing yourselves in the infirmary for collapsing out of exhaustion once the high wore off." he said to him and he nodded. "Yeah well, if hadn't been for that blasted connection between me and the captain I'd never have done either, at the time."

"But these guys don't know when to quit in this situation, I told Charlie about the Potts and how he got arrested for speedballing three months prior to that. But this keeps up and these guys are on stand down until they're clean completely. Though it starts a second time in ten forward and it results in the same circumstances. And we're just asking for trouble later, though I got you three now." Wesley said and he nodded to him.

"Yes and 3 years back together, we at least get to continue watching you get stronger, but 4 to 6 Cubs, all with the same abilities, and personalities. It's we lose one thanks to Locarno and nearly you with him, in this alternate reality of our lives. It's not going to happen again, but is it any wonder that we're not letting her off the hook. And because we just had the life scared out of us regarding you." Bates said to him with a gentle look.

 ** _"Alright thank you for telling me, Wesley."_** Picard's double said to him and he smiled and left the room. "Oh boy, here it comes, she can't control the jealousy at the fact that you're giving him the caring paternal behavior. But to her it's the stern commanding officer tone." Ro said to him at that and he nodded. "Yes and like I said now in that, after raising him for close to 8 years now, he's become like a son to me now at the time."

"The fact I nearly lose my cub three times is enough to completely tick me off, but when one is due to a near close call thanks to irresponsibility and recklessness right now. And attempting to lie to cover it up now, that's when the father bear mode activates. But yes that's how I see him, Ro, truth is I love him like he's my own. But our bond is father/son, I've got nearly the same connection with Jacob too." he said and the duo smiled at him.

"You said that his father was your first officer on board the stargazer, you've known his parents since they were 25 now." she asked and they nodded. "Yes and I know he has feelings for her, but they'd never disrespect dad's memory like that. Not in the way Derek, or Colin, and his friends, think, aside from that right now, in truth. Rather then tearing us apart in one reality, dad brought us together, in this one now at the time."

"But I'm all they both have left of dad right now at the moment here, but I'm doing my duty, but if they ever did get together I don't mind and I wouldn't mind it. If he became my father, my mother deserves a chance at happiness herself, and as does he. But mom named him my guardian after she was transferred, but he, the commander and Deanna were my legal guardians that year and still are." Wesley added and she nodded, smiling.

As Picard hid a smile at the remark as Beverly smiled at the news gently. "At the moment with the fact we're changing the storyline, I think that covers it here. But if I did get together with your mother, anyone that messes with you gains my wrath. But that goes back to what you said, but what idiot actually starts a fight with a young recruit. And in eyesight of every officer who's been here longer then 2 years right now."

"Answer, it's some kid that doesn't get that the leader of the crew is your stepfather, and the rest of the senior staff crew are either adopted relatives. Or, in the case of your mother, real relatives and then to top it off these characters are drunk. And are not thinking straight, and don't realize you're connected to every branch on the ship. Or that the officers in each department are acting like surrogate parents to you right now."

"Then again if we could get your surrogate siblings to slow it down in the halls before they run into someone that would help right now. Because I've nearly been run down by Harold and Mason 10 times in 6 months, prior to your coming home son." Picard said and he nodded. "I take it the situation prior to Aldea resulted in you guys needing to dodge them, and before someone runs headlong into you?" he said as Jake tried to hold it in.

"Being around me and the sextet, let alone Jake was good for you anyway, Captain, as up until now you're not used to being around kids and teenagers. I come back into your life and all that changes now at the moment, case in point was Juno last year. And that's you acting like a father to a slightly rebellious teenager on the edge of 17 here now." he said and Picard chuckled and nodded as he answered him then at the remark.

"Indeed, but again, we got to get your adoptive siblings under control, before they run someone down right now. Since everyone got the news you're coming home, every kid, aside Derek and his clique, but your age to Alexandra's, since Molly was born. They've been running wild because they're all thrilled you're back." he said and he nodded. "Who of them bumped into you guys this time, because Harry bruised dad's hip doing that."

"And this keeps up and someone is going to break their ankle, yes they got the run of the ship, but from 2 to 11 it's not a playground and neither is 12 to 42. Harry come on buddy, you keep this up and you're going to break your ankle or sprain it. Now guys take it down a notch here." he said and he nodded. "The latest one was the system's control switch that worked the weather, after it malfunctioned we went to check it out."

"And arrived in time to see Harry and Mason coming out of the room, before Tara came running out the door and headlong right into me. As I checked to see what the reason for that was exactly, and saw that the room looked like it did after Derek broke the panel once already." Geordi said and Wesley nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "Anymore like that at the moment guys?" he asked and the team nodded hiding a smile.

"Unfortunately yes, and this time it wasn't Mace or Harry that did it, but Alex that ran into me at the time. Just before Tara ended up running into Worf, the night before you came home, son." Jenson said as he tried to keep from laughing as he nodded smiling. "Have there been anymore instances of someone ramming right into you, like you said dad, before we ended up at Aldea?" he asked and Will hid a chuckle at that as he said it.

"Yeah and Taylor ended up running directly into Geordi last week, while when catching Palo and Matthew fooling around in the cargo bay. I was coming in from the other direction and they ran headlong into Miles as Mason slammed into me. As I was checking to see what they playing around with and told them to be careful. Issues of the aspiring sprinters and I keep taking it to the same leg." he said and Wesley shook his head then.

"These run ins keep up and with MacGregor on board, it's just resulted in repeated problems, but decks 2 to 12 are not a playground. We got to get this under control and before someone breaks their ankle next in the hallway. But that's a normal preteen to 15 year old for you at the moment, and with the boys 13, I'm not surprised they keep running into you right now, because you're in charge of the kids safety, then again."

"God guys, you need to slow your jets down before you break something or run someone down next, but this is getting ridiculous here." he said, and they nodded in agreement, just as Jake was answering they heard a skid in the hall and a thud. "Whoa, blast it Harry are you trying to give us a heart attack here?" they heard from Katie and they heard a bemused tone from the boy as he answered her as they waited for it then gently.

"No and sorry Katie, Walters sent us to report to the senior staff and you coming from the opposite direction we weren't expecting this, but that's four, and number five is here. So just wait for the girls are next." he said before they heard a bemused remark from an older tone at that. "Harry, how many times do we have to do this, slow it down, and before you run into someone, or break your ankle next, slow it down guys and like you."

"Ladies, Anenzi told us to report to the senior staff as we had two more lose it in twenty minutes but this keeps up and we got added problems. Though you scaring each other out of your wits doesn't help the situation when we have MacGregor on board. But I know how you feel, but this could do more damage then it has already, if you don't look where you're going." They heard from Dayton at that and the duo started laughing.

"Jake get the door." Wesley added and he nodded as he looked into the hall. "Guys come on seriously you keep this up and you're going to get hurt, or someone is going to get hurt. Sure this is a ship, but decks from 2 down to 12 are not a playground now take it easy and get in here, before you slam into someone else." he said and the sextet walked into the room as Wesley leaned forward then as he said it to the boys, Katie and Alex.

"Alright guys, what caused it this time?" he asked and Katie explained that. "It wasn't a case of games Wes, we had a run in with Roberts, by that I mean MacGregor's other team mate. And Daniel Walters arrested him at the moment and told us to head for you to report in, just as we did, we ended up scaring each other. And out of our wits, because Mace and Harry were coming from the other direction and we ran into each other."

"Before Charlie and Robin arrived to report the added findings on those headsets here to you, Doctor Crusher." she said and they nodded, before she could answer Bernard arrived then as he said it to her. "Walters and Jacobs arrested Roberts, we had another one lose it and that's four more tonight, Bev." he added and she nodded. "Reporting into the big brother son, guys?" he added and Harry and the trio nodded as he hid a smile.

"Four years together and nothing ever changes here, then again, I'm not surprised Mace and Harry are still acting like this at the moment. Alright who was it who nearly ran the duo down this time if Charlie and Jake told you that as I was arriving. And because you left the door open here kids, and Beverly, we got to update this. In the internal security plan, and before someone crashes into the wall and out of exhaustion right now, here."

"But thanks to the damn headset, we got serious problems for our children, we got to get this under control right now. And before someone gets hurt." he said and she nodded, just as she was answering that they heard a fast call out from up the hall at that. "Harry, incoming, we had another panic attack here, get her to slow it down." They heard Jacobs call out and he quickly turned around at that as he heard Walters at that.

"Hey, hey, whoa slow it down, slow it down, Rosie look out." they heard as they heard a skid and the thump in the hall as Bernard moved to her. "Easy baby, easy, it's okay, it's okay." he said and she buried her head into his shoulder. "Ah damn it, David did she think it was MacGregor if she ran into you, before she headed to us?" Beverly asked and he nodded as she curled up in his arms as she slammed her hand on her communicator.

"Sarah if you're wondering where Rosie is, she's at my apartment, the kids are all converging on my quarters, with MacGregor on the ship right now. I think Wes's theory is pretty accurate, regarding Radue, but the kids are all scared of MacGregor. You, Jason and Hannah get up here, because I get the feeling the next arrival is Tara." she said and they heard Hatchison answer her gently at the remark as they heard a fast running.

As Bernard turned to see the fourth girl of their group arrive and Will, Deanna, Bernard and Beverly all nodded as she corrected her remark as she said it. "Check that Tara just arrived in here, so all parents meeting, of the Aldean mission report to my apartment. Repeat all parents meeting from the Aldean mission at my apartment." she said and they heard her answer her as he sighed as they exchanged looks at this then.

 ** _"Alright we're coming, Beverly, best just keep the kids in there in there right now, till we get up there."_ **Hartford answered and they nodded. "This situation over MacGregor is getting out of hand right now. Something causes him to blackout and MacGregor or his team try to get involved. He's going to think they're Radue and his guards, and that could make his injuries worse, or worse, land him back in the shaft."

"Is there any shrapnel from the explosion when Danar was here still in there right now?" Bernard said quickly and Worf sighed. "I ended up 95 and found the shards left over from the explosion in that tunnel, but down in the extension. That I don't know, though if there is and I blackout..." Wesley said and Will covered his eyes. "Then with MacGregor on board and it's like going to result in a near fatal injury in the black out here."

"Because the blasted grate was shut and you land directly on top of that piece if it ends up back in there." Will said with a growl. "Possibly Lieutenant, I haven't checked things out down there yet, and I agree with you, with him doing several positions on the ship. If he's in the room with you and blacks out, I want to know about it and fast. Geordi the same goes for you, and he's off the bridge till further notice, until he's fully recovered."

"Damn it, this is getting serious, in 20 hours we've had six lose it right now, whatever stage three is I'm not taking chances right now at the moment." Picard said sharply and they all nodded. "At the moment we better finish this and then go over the next plan regarding the kids, because I'm going to be on light duty for 6 months if this gets any worse." Wesley said as he looked at the quintet as he said it to them smiling gently.

"I know you're relieved I'm back, but we don't need it turning into a circus around here right now, guys. But than again I'm not surprised, and it's because from 9 to 15 you still act like preteens here and to young teenagers, and the guys are 12 going on 13 now. Alright, well back to controlling things in the junior crew department, once we get our resident troublemakers out of here." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"Yes and our miscreant cadets are close to washing out of hands on training and last night was a prime example of this right now. You knew what to do, regarding Danar, were you with Wes when we had Danar running amok the halls, Jake?" Greyson asked and he nodded. "Yeah I was and hearing the alarm go off, we went to security plan delta, lock up the kids lounge and watch him by the computer monitors in there here."

"Wes was tracking him by the doing that way and he figured out a way past the chip implant in his head. While he passed me his spare multitool and I tightened the bolts on the ventilation shaft grates both in there in the main room and the lounge. But he was tapping in the sequence codes till he broke the shielding on his chip. And transmitted it right to you, so though the thermal sensors weren't picking him up right now."

"You knew where he was as you were tracing him, but taking a guess, he guessed right when he realized Danar ended up in the one bay that had a cargo transporter. And transmitted that to the lieutenant, after the sedative was cleared from the room. But it was after he was gone and gave the all clear that I reported to you what he realized." he said and they nodded as Geordi smiled at the news as he answered him then gently.

"Nice thinking, tracking his movements, you realized he was in cargobay 6 and transmitted that to my scanner." Geordi said to him smiling and he nodded. "If this was me, I wouldn't be getting this insubordinate with you guys at the moment. But as we changed the future by you keeping me home for the next three years. And that just solved the problem." he said and Beverly nodded as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes and we know you're gifted that's very apparent to us, but you don't need your abilities thrown at you every time you turn around right now. I'm glad we let that traveler have it after you got me out of the the dimension at the time now. With Q involved in helping us out now that we know who he is. It makes perfect sense right now, he wanted us to realize it." she said and he nodded to her gently at that.

"No kidding right now and in this case, it's we get 2/3's of the team that was on Atlantis back together here on the Enterprise, time to go to work." Will said smiling then as they watched it further then as they saw her say it angrily then. ** _"So that's it then, just because he's the one that turned us in we're being treated like pariahs. Nick was expelled from the academy, the guys, Hajar and me, we're pariahs."_**

 ** _"And he's the only one that got off easy, after the accident I had no friends anymore, the trio and I were ostracized on campus now. I had no one outside the squadron to talk to, and in many ways I should have quit. But I didn't, but I notice that he ran away and yet he's still being treated like the golden child. Up here on the ship, and why does he get off easy while the rest of us."_**

 ** _"We're treated like pariahs by everyone our age or to Hailey's age, haven't I proved that something here, regarding this. I never quit, I stuck with it, but doesn't that same something at least about me, and my character."_ **she said and he stood up and leaned forward over his desk. _**"You'd do well to watch your tone with me young lady and to answer your question, regarding that now."**_

 ** _"Some, but it doesn't matter, we made certain rules, regarding this maneuver for the cadets your age. And we expect those rules to be obeyed, as such right now, Wesley may have done the same thing you did. But he wanted to come forward from the very beginning, we let it go after month ten. And it's because he'd been working over time, but what Wesley's doing now in his regime."_**

 ** _"And his probation is no business of yours right now he asked for probation after he told me the truth. But to do it on board the ship, he wasn't walking away from things all this time now. It didn't matter to him what you or your peers said, regarding turning you in, he was doing the right thing. In truth, I made sure he listened to himself, but he chose me and our bond."_**

 ** _"From the very beginning right now and you know why, well it's because I'm the closest thing here, to a father he has. But everything Boothby said about Nicholas Locarno, he had it with me, already, he has it with us. Me and William Riker, but your leader believed in something that kills. And it almost destroyed his career, and it did destroy his hero's career in their prime at the time."_**

 ** _"But again, we made certain rules regarding training flight maneuvers and we expect those rules to be obeyed. And what Wesley Crusher does in his training regime, his probation, and his bond with me or the rest of the crew. That is no business of yours and with that in mind now, regarding him. And why we gave him a second chance now, regarding things here on the ship now in that."_**

 ** _"And of why we let it go in his case either, but we're not discussing Wesley, we're discussing you and your record. And I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy as well right now. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy and quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship."_** Picard said and she sighed and left then.

Before Will walked in as he gave her a stern look and she lowered her head at that as she left then. ** _"I take it she's jealous that we let it go in Wes's case, but not her's, Derek's or Peter's. Well they're the ones that got caught for political sabotage and breaking direct orders over a maneuver. And one that cost 8 people their lives, so sorry kid, until you prove you're not doing it twice here on our ship."_**

 ** _"We're not going to let it go here."_ **he said and Picard nodded as he said it firmly. ** _"I know and I just told her that, it's not the maneuver I'm concerned about. But the fact she was involved in a cover up, regarding Joshua's death. But Wesley just reported in that the issues with the academy scholarships. And on athletic scholarships, no less here, it just started a second time right now."_**

 ** _"And she thinks he just ratted them out again, because Farley, Lavelle, Derek and she are the ones driving themselves into exhaustion right now. In regarding that, Taurik it's the same thing and Ben and Guinan both say this right now as well. But we're two stressed out cases away from another fight breaking out in ten forward right now."_** he told him and Will nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"I really hope he doesn't have to do that, other wise Worf is going to have his hands full, regarding that at the moment. Alright I'll take care of it, but like Wes said, I'm about ready to test him, Charlie, Robin and Jake. And run through another battle drill now in case the Cardassians. Or the Romulans attack us as we're on the edge of the Cuellar system."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Battle simulation commencing in 45 minutes Will and I'm joining you for that, Will make it so."_** he said and Will nodded as he left to prepare for that and they nodded. "Alright I think we better call it for the night on this, and young man, I catch you working when you're supposed to be taking it easy and you're busted. And I'm not kidding, Guys, I'll trade shifts with you after Worf and I deal with the security plan."

"But at the moment he needs to take it easy right now." Will said and they nodded. "Wes, Data and I are going check the episode on the first duty so we can alter the areas that need to be changed on that episode, before we show it to you and her. Once they get here and we switch the trio with Derek, Tony and Patterson, because it's going through on this." Geordi said and he nodded as they ended the conversation at that.

"Miles, Dave and I are staying in here along with Eric and Tom, so we're making sure her little plan gets circumvented right now. Jake, I want you to run the following sequence, but we're splitting teams to protect the kids and where's Roberts exactly?" Burke asked and Porter explained that. "He's protecting Charlie and Robin right now, I've got Wes, Jack, you take Jake, and Derek you're on guard duty, but we better add three more."

"So with that, Lal, activate security plan Delta, Gamma, Bravo, high security level red, right now. Any crewmen that have an outburst, they're to be sent to the sickbay, and sedated, terminate all site to site transporter function until morning. And lockdown all Turbolifts, shuttlebays and transporters until morning." Porter called out and the door flashed as the shaft flashed red in response and Will nodded to that as he finished it.

"Mew!" Spot asked and he hid a smile. "Once it's kitten's naptime, you have to get some sleep yourself, girl, but it's time to rest now for both of you, before we call it lights out." Beverly said and she gave another mew of understanding as they ended the conversation at that and the quintet left the room at that. And the rest of the Aldean hostage situation arrived as their parents exchanged looks at the way the sextet crowded around him.

"We need to get this under control and fast, but if he's really Radue's relative and in the black out that could result in a repeater of what we just had to deal with here." Geordi said to her and Deanna and they both nodded firmly. "No kidding, with my being under watch by you guys, let alone Guinan, whatever these trigger. And they're about to get worse right now at the moment, because it's either going to be two things now."

"But 1) is the programming' thinking I'm running late to return to the academy, or 2) that Radue and his guards are on the ship at the moment." Wesley said and the parents of his group nodded as Jenson answered him gently at that remark. "Well tomorrow we're checking the tunnels to see if there's any shrapnel left. And from the explosion around here, though there is, and that could cause a real problem at the moment."

"So with that in mind now at the moment here, it's keeping an eye on this, but either way, he's been put security detail, away from you kids right now, as of now. Jack, you and Derek are taking shifts between guarding engineering and the kids classroom. In case he's staking out the seven, because Wes black's out and that's enough we got to call this in and quick." he said and they nodded to the orders gently at that remark.

"And that's not if that now that she realizes you're preventing her from attacking us through the members of the crew that have it and I'm not sure. But best analyze those pills and before something causes an added problem." Wesley said and they nodded. "Well when not with Geordi in engineering I'm keeping an eye on you in case this causes another headache or just the same set of spasms we saw last night and tonight."

"But as the captain said being on the bridge is out until you're fully recovered so you don't collapse at the helm. So with me, Sarah, Annie, and Harry in the lab, or with Geordi and Data in engineering, we're keeping an eye on you unti whatever plan she has gets triggered." Hatchison said for himself and Bernard and Beverly nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he sighed at the remark as he looked at her gently.

"Issues with being the firstborn cub when in training, when said cub isn't up to his own training and you get overly protective as a result." he said and they nodded. "Yeah and for obvious reasons after the amount of alnighters you've done since your mother came home. And now we know that you're still being affected by the knack right now, none of us are taking chances at the moment of you over doing it, and definitely not now."

"And when you're in no condition for this right now Wes, just take your time, you don't need to rush yourself here right now." Pulaski said as she was leaning against the door at that. "Just goes to show in this case the that at times we got to work this out, before it does more damage then necessary right now. But we tie it up with the cause and the effect, so tomorrow we go to what my double did and was acting like now."

"If none of us realized who we are and then we see the cause it in what caused it in the first place guys, but sporadic changes to the episode as we just did it in her case." He said and they nodded. "Alright now, when not in the lab or engineering you're working on this, but take it easy for a while and stay off that ankle." Pulaski said for herself and Beverly and he nodded to the order as they ended the conversation at that remark.


	24. 24: Journey's End Studies Part I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the pieces of the episode connecting to his decision to leave in the tv show. Before he makes alterations to the show, like they did in the previous episode force on the squadron. As they fixed the episode then as they work it out, before they get to work on rearranging the episode and the start over from the beginning and play it back now.**

 **As it's showing the added side effects of the mission that Wesley and Robin took on. As they, Kurland and their friend create a new team out of themselves and Lal. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 24: Journey's End Rewrite And First Duty Alterations Part I**

After calling it for the night, Wesley got to work on his double's decision as he activated it then. "Alright had I not come forward, or you didn't keep me home that three years like we plan to do. You're going to know something's wrong right now with me, but trying to get me to open up to you. And I start getting more aggravated and insubordinate as it keeps up." he said to Geordi as he was standing behind him as he was sitting down.

"Worf, Captain, mom, you better get in here, we're activiting the next episode focused on the squadron right now. The end of my storyline here at the moment on the tv show, but it's getting ready to start here." he said tapping his communicator and he heard Picard answer him. ** _"Alright we'll be up there in a few minutes here son, just hang on."_** he said gently and Wesley nodded to the order as he looked at Data and Geordi.

"Start from the second you return to engineering like we normally did when not in class prior kiddo, because I know when something was up. But you're dressed like a civilian again and incredibly moody as well for some reason here right now. But I know you better then you know yourself, you helping me advance what I was working on here. And it beat what came up next, say a plasmadyne relay." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

"Without a slight switch in that with a micro fusion inter-relay, it's not going to work, best double it in this case, buddy. Then again us together can over haul that thing, before it blows a circuit breaker. Though at the rate this is going, the latest paper by Dr. Vassbinder, has rendered some of this stuff obsolete. Though it won't be until I rig a new way to get it working like I did with the repulse generator I employed four years ago."

"But Stargate theory works and we can use that to surpass his theories in all of his theories on warp propulsion inter-relays. And we can render his theories obsolete then again, that attitude doesn't compete with what work. That your grandfather put into the Stargate network right now buddy, but theories of multiple realities. Solar flares and wormholes, who's to say no ones going to put that to that test at the moment now."

"And blast themselves back to the past when our grandparents were getting ready to head for Atlantis exactly." he said and Geordi chuckled and nodded. "Oh god whoever tries that is going to give our grandparents a shock at the moment. But first the team ends up meeting Hammond in 69', the enterprise crew crashlands in 86 and now this. Come on enough already with the time travelers." Sarah said as she started laughing.

"But come on, on a good day, we're like this together, but stressed that's when you get concerned and situations like Colin and Nick. And them screwing around with our bonds that's when you get defensive." he said in response and the rest of the team hid a chuckle at the conversation, seeing things like they normally were between then. "That's what I'm talking about, so start there. Geordi said and he nodded as he activated it then.

"Were you guys always like this together?" Robin asked and they nodded to her. "Trust me, we hear this day in and day out around here, when it was just us. And nobody's screwing with our personality traits, but I hear that all the time between them and..." Jenson started to say as they heard an explosion and they turned as a flash flew down the tube. "Oh no not again, what the hell did they use this time up there exactly."

"It better not be one of Derek's team mates or so help me someone is barred from the chemistry lab, before they kill someone or blow the door across the hall, again." He snapped as he slammed his hand on his communicator then. "Fieldman what happened up there this time exactly. Who's the damn culprit and what was used this time man to cause that, if we saw it?" he asked and he heard a beyond aggravated tone as he said it.

 ** _"To answer the first question it's not Hanson or his team mates, but my freshman students were testing out the chemical side effects. And of the compounds, combined three together and put the damn thing on high but the chemical sequence we had this time. It's the one that blew up the beaker when Jake turned off the damn burner, David."_** he said and they nodded bemused then.

As Wesley covered his eyes as he tried to hold it in. "Wes don't lose it, pull yourself together here honey." MacDougal said with a bemused smile on her face at the look on his face as Sarah answered his remark as she, Robin and Wesley tried to keep from laughing as she said it to him at that. "Alright I'll be up there to check it out, just hang tight." Sarah said and they ended the call at that as he started laughing at that remark.

"Four years on this ship and nothing ever changes in the high school program, but come on, enough of the screwing around with the compounds." She said and he nodded to her. "God guys why don't you ever check the chemical sequence safety guidelines, before you try that, before you break anything else in the lab, I mean come on enough already." he said and they nodded with a bemused smile as they got to work then as he activated it.

"What the hell was that Wes?" Will said to him, walking into the room and he chuckled. "Remember the explosion Jake told you about when I showed you my memories of the riot in ten forward last year dad?" he asked and Will nodded. "Yeah why, wait never mind, they did it again, sheesh, one week back and it's gone back to normal. And when you were still in the ship school program, but this is getting ridiculous around here."

"Though they think I'm bad, wait till the captain asks that same question, and before they blow the door into the hallway wall next." he said, bemused and they nodded. "Do you feel like you're dealing with the Potts a second time here though dad. I mean you were just as irritated that Derek wasn't watching them on Ogus II. And then comes the emergency as you let Jake have it, just before we get hijacked right now at the time."

"And then repeated explosions in the lab, followed by his breaking his wrist, these guys got to get it under control." he said and Will nodded with a bemused smile. "Yeah I do and frankly now that you're home, I feel like it's the months from Christmas. And leading into your graduation from the high school program on board the ship. But several outbursts, explosions, fights, Derek breaks his wrist, practical jokes, come on here."

"That's enough of this already right now and it's like it's reverted back 1 year before you left and you're running things in your squadron like you used to. But this is getting ridiculous around here right now, but that's enough already." he said and Wesley nodded. "Now normally on a good day we have things like this between us, when we have trouble, that's when you got to be worried about what the heck goes on inside this ship."

"Case in point unexpected explosions, fights, excetra, but that's us on a normal day, and prior to that you're trying to control things around here, but without back up. You can't be everywhere at once at the time, case in point was last year, during the riot. I call for back up and the sextet get me out of the room just as you arrive in there. And it's gone from bar fight to a total riot, but politics, it's that the occasional outburst is normal."

"Having a few government officials on board isn't and a couple other things, that's when we all get testy with each other, it's the stress." he said and Will nodded with a chuckle. "That's the truth, but again, was it my imagination or are the tempers getting a bit frayed on the ship last year?" he asked and he smiled. "Not just you, I caught it myself, like I spotted it with the chief, before the next one started, if we have a new arrival."

"I think she's going to spot it before we have another ambush right now." he said and they nodded as Data walked in then as well. "Ensign Ro's on the bridge monitoring things with us down here, but the guards are on alert. Just in case that happens again right now or we have another outburst after four more. But it's just light work for the next 2 to 3 days, so take it easy and stay off your ankle." Data said and Wesley nodded to him.

Watching Geordi working on said device, they saw his double walk into the room then. "Sheesh, three years being stuck on earth when I should have just called out emergency and got back up here. I look like hell and the graduation jitters are getting to me, my grades crashed and I'm close to washing right out of the academy." he said as Robin stood behind him then at that as she rested her hands on his shoulders then.

"As we're the ones involved in this situation and we're jumping over the planet we're being asked to deal with. And who's the other grouping we're stuck in the middle of here at the moment Wesley?" Worf said as the trio walked in and up to the terminal the trio were at then as Wesley scanned it and sighed. Just as he was saying it they heard a secondary explosion and looked up and nodded and Robin said it bemused to that.

"Either that was testing the same material, or the gases from the chemicals exploded again and this time it broke the beaker and possibly blew up the burner." she said and they nodded. "It better be the first, because repeated gas explosions is no laughing matter and neither is the beaker exploding." Worf said with a bemused tone. "Whoever did it, it better not Derek's team." Beverly added as Picard smacked the radio at that.

"Lieutenant, whatever's going on in the chemistry lab you better get that under control, and before your students flame broil anyone in the tubes leading into engineering here. Because we just heard the latest explosion." he said into the radio at that. "Great, just short of 10 days home again and it's back to the repeated explosions and injuries. When in the high school science department." Beverly said with a bemused tone to that gently.

"The last explosion was a repeater of the one Jake told you about during my memories of the riot in ten forward. I think the gases left over from the chemicals exploded a second time if we heard that, mom." Wesley said and she nodded. "Oh my god, how many times have we told them to watch what they're doing in there. They keep that up and someone's going to get hurt." Will said, looking up at the ceiling with a bemused look.

"Like we said, it doesn't pay to let your guard down right now, but days like this it's back to the occupational hazard for a science teacher. And when the said newbies are athletes and are trying to get a good grade." Jake said with a slight chuckle as he walked in. "Well like you boys said that's a normal day on this ship, but go ahead." Picard said to him. "Tell me about it, and I said this to dad when he walked in, but this is normal here."

"On a normal day, we're like this together when it in training right now, it's completely peaceful and relaxed between us. But moments of crisis, that's when you got to be worried about what goes on inside this ship. And when we have government officials on board, that's when we all get testy with each other. And if said official is suffering a Vulcan version to Alzheimer's, that's when we all get testy with each other here."

"But we got a repeater of that week, with you worn out Sir, on top of six straight flip outs and a teenage temper tantrum and arrest for substance abuse, yet again right now. But at least I'm not the one trying your patience for attention at the moment. Duty to the truth, means no lying and I never lied to you, before." Wesley said and he nodded gently. "Just short of 10 days back and it's we got monitor things in the high school program."

"Before the latest beaker breaks anything else or someone gets hurt, but how many times do I have to say this, but when in the biology or chemistry lab. Pay attention to what you're doing or working with before someone gets hurt here." Beverly said and he nodded. "Tell me about it, but settled back in at home and it's turned into the last six months before I graduated, but explosions, several fights breaking out, practical jokes."

"And ones nearly resulting a fatal punchline, Derek nearly breaks his wrist, again and we get hijacked and for the third time in three years. But come one that's enough of this already right now, we got to get that under control." he said and Picard nodded gently. "That's an understatement, but the last 6 to 7 months, leading into your graduation and you're working over time right now, that's enough to aggravate us at the moment."

"In your case and you drove yourself into the ground after working over time again, but again that's enough of the screwing around and practical jokes, so all of you guys better cool it already." Beverly said looking up at the ceiling as she finished that. And as he said it then. "To answer you Worf, it's the Cardassians again, but the Gul, I'm not too sure of after you got arrested next year on the show Sir." he said and the trio nodded gently.

"You got everyone else covering things with us enroute to 67, right now, just so you can see what needs to get changed and where, Sir?" Wesley asked and Picard nodded. "Yes and once we get Will's squadron on the ship that helps even more. And we need added back up at the current moment with the crisis just starting at the moment. And we've no clue how long we have until that system activates." he said and Beverly nodded to that.

"Leave out the conversations between us four, regarding you and drop the situation with the Indian, Native American, culture living on this planet we were sent to Wes. The crux of the matter is us, Us: you and me, your bonds with Jean Luc, Geordi. And the fight with Worf on the planet, before he, the traveler, forces you to use your powers. So we do it that way, we told him to stay away from you and he chooses a different alias now."

"To get to you as he sabotaged you three years ago, so we go to the repeated arguments and debates between us starting with you and Geordi, honey. Next question is who the hell did he use to get to you, because it's crossed a line, to you now. Your father abandoned you and Jean Luc and Will are your father, duty to the truth there. But your inner longing for your father to see you as your are now, he uses that to get to you."

"Till you just tell me the truth and decide to take a brief sabbatical and return on your own after how long it takes, we just jump the crux of the problem and go right to us. Though he does it like I just read it out and he's screwed here." she said and he nodded as he activated it then. "Now normally on days like this the stress is manageable, but seeing a total stranger in the place of someone I see as a kid brother here."

"That's when I get defensive and the little culprit and the reason for it is that little brat that nearly got you expelled three years prior. But that's enough of this, you're staying home so we can jump this situation altogether before it takes you away from us." Geordi added protectively as he squeezed his shoulder then and he nodded. ** _"Thanks ensign, hey Wes, there you, are, come here a second I got something to show you."_**

 ** _"Come on, come on, you've got to take a look at this, now remember how we always used to talk about improving quantum efficiency. By using a plasmadyne relay, well take a look at this."_** he said and Wesley watched his double at that as he answered him as he looked at it. ** _"You've only got one micro fusion inter-relay in there, your converter will never hold up."_** he said and Geordi's double said it firmly.

 ** _"Hey I ran these diagnostics myself, this baby, it will withstand over 500 cochranes of warp field stress."_** he said and Wes watched his double at thst remark. **_"I don't think so, you better put a secondary phase inverter in there. Look at your processer, matrix, it needs an over haul."_** he said and Wesley froze it at that. "Under normal circumstances, I remembered what you used to tell me here, Geordi."

"And that was don't get cocky, we had to check every single sequence, before we put it to use and my tractor beam was a trial an error we had to use. But there's no reason to start an argument over this device when you asked for my opinions here. Sheesh Billy, calm down and control your temper, before he sends us to our room here, man." he said gently to his double and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"I'm 35 and you're 21 in this image and it's clear that the fact he lost his confidence in who he used to be since they sabotaged him is getting to him now. He wants to talk shop with me like he used to now, but instead of going over this gently. It's he's getting confrontational with me now, but there's no reason to lose your temper. Or raise your voice at me, we had that talk before." he said and Picard nodded in agreement gently.

"Keep it going, because if this was the first fight, I'm not going to like what our argument turns into right now at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded as he turned it back on. **_"Well that maybe your opinion cadet, but I stand by my work."_** Geordi's double said and they nodded. "Oh no, bad word for it, you've been a ensign ever since Laxwana was on board the ship 4 years prior and I stripped you of that rank after the accident."

"The fact you lost your rank and we still treated you like we did Sito Jaxa, the situation was grating on your nerves. You wanted our trust back and that was making you so moody you were lashing out for days now." Picard said as they saw his eyes narrow in anger at the title then as he answered him. **_"Read the latest paper by Dr. Vassbinder, he has brilliant new theories on repulser propulsion relays."_**

 ** _"He says all this stuff has become obsolete."_** he snapped and Geordi nodded. "Well I don't have to see my double's eyes to see that he's shocked at that outburst. Aside from the Bendii syndrome you never raised your voice at me like this at the time now." he said as his double answered his young friend's double. ** _"Look I don't know what's gotten into you, Wes."_** he started to say and he snapped at him at that remark then.

 ** _"Do you want my help or not."_** he asked and Geordi sighed. "When like this, no I don't, I missed you and things like they were between us. When you left for the academy, but the academy took away the you I know. And Locarno did the rest, I want our bond like it was before." he said as his double finished it with a stern tone. **_"With this attitude, no absolutely not, you're dismissed."_** he said and he left the room.

"Us next honey." Beverly said and he nodded as he jumped the scene in the briefing room then as it went to their quarters, before he could activate it they heard a meow. "What the, how the heck did she get down here?!" Goldberg asked in shock and they turned and saw Spot walking into the room and he looked at the turbolift door and started laughing as it closed. "She took the turbolift." Sarah said laughing to him then.

"Girl what the heck are you doing down here exactly?" Wesley asked her and she meowed, before the terminal translated her answer. ** _"Wanted to be with you kitten, I knew with you on light duty, you'd be in here, so I took that door. And sister brought me down here, but I got on the one father's friend uses to get down here."_** MacDougal read out and they nodded to the answer then, bemused at that.

"Watching us from the lower levels upstairs at times, I see her at times watching me as I get on the turbolift, I think she saw me get on turbolift 10. And she chose that one as she got down here at the moment, but if she came down here she wanted to be with Wes. One night together resulted in her growing so attached, she's not letting anything separate her from him, including several decks." Geordi said and Picard nodded to him.

"We got to get the Turbolifts rewired, before any of her fellow cats tries that, but that's going a little too far for attention right now." Picard said as the rest of the group started laughing at that. "Alright just this once and stay away from that door, it's dangerous, okay." Geordi said pointing at the reactor door and she meowed a second time as she jumped in Wesley's lap as she watched the episode then as the group exchanged looks.

"Well I think that sums it up, I'm her owner, just as much as Data is now at the moment, and she has me for three years, starting today. And to her she's milking it for all its worth at the moment, in case we have another one lose it now." Wesley said running his hand through her fur and his mother nodded smiling slightly at that. "Well I don't need to get us a cat now if she's chosen herself to be that cat." she said and he nodded to her.

"Meow." Spot answered her and she chuckled as the translation appeared. **_"You don't have to get a cat, I can be shared between you and father. I like you and kitten, so you can share me, Doctor."_** she read out and the Crushers gave a nod as the group exchanged looks and they nodded gently as the senior staff exchanged smiles at that. "We're cat people and she knows this, and to her why get a cat, she can be shared."

"Okay now we started something, get ready in case the others start acting like this." he said and she started laughing at that. "No kidding, I'm a doctor and I'm a partial vet and at times our furry friends on board this ship get a bit attached to their owners kittens. And that just happened, she just met you and she's grown so attached. To her, we don't need a cat, she can be our cat like she's Data's." she said and Wesley nodded, smiling.

"We just got adopted by my best friend's cat instead of the other way around, mom, but this is getting ridiculous right now at the moment." Wesley said and she nodded as Spot leaned her furry head against his chest and started purring and Robin hid a smile at that. "Get ready in case we have her kitten sitting when my mother and the senior staff are playing poker when the four of us are together honey." he added and she nodded to him.

"Home life got redirected I'm engaged to my college sweetheart, I'm home training, so the next three years just shifted slightly. But in another way nothing's changed between us, but only grown deeper." he said and they nodded to him. "Well let's keep it that way right now at the moment here, shall we right now." Picard said with a slight smile. "Yep and at the moment that traveler is cheating, so let's find out what he pulled now."

"Alright let's get on with this, first Geordi and now your mother." Will said and he nodded as they saw her double walk into the room as he was pacing in their quarters. ** _"Ever since you got back you've been moody sullen and rude, what's going on?"_** she asked him sternly and they nodded. "You think I did something else that was against the rules if I'm acting like this right now." he said and she nodded as his double said it then.

 ** _"Nothing I just want to be left alone."_** he said and she said it firmly to that. ** _"That incident in engineering was inexcusable."_** she said and he stood up. ** _"That is my business, I don't need you to tell me how to behave."_** he said and she said it sternly. **_"I shouldn't have to you're a fourth year Starfleet cadet, you should have a level of maturity."_** she said and he snapped at her at that remark then.

 ** _"Maybe I'm sick of rules and regulations, maybe I'm sick of living up to everyone's expectations, did you ever think about that?!"_** he snapped at her and left the room and she watched him leave. ** _'Baby, what's happened to you?'_** they heard as she watched him, he said it then. "Something's happening to me, I'm not the officer I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't." he said in answer to that softly.

"The stress, you can't trust me anymore, I'm undergoing my trials whether I know it or not and now you go and tell the captain what's going on." he said and they nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm close to the edge here, it's getting worse, either I stay or I leave and whatever happening we have to see what he did to pull this, and now. Alright who the hell did you impersonate to get me to drop out." he said as he drove it forward.

As he stopped on the argument between his fight with Picard and leading into the riot then as he activated it then. "Whoever this Indian is, he's leading me in circles instead of answers, he's answers me in questions like..., that's it." he said, slamming his hand on the console. "The Indian guide is the traveler, so you think I'm falling for it don't think so, you know the good thing about learning from the past is you don't make mistakes."

"You don't make the same mistakes twice, I'm being who I'm meant to be now, I have someone just like me appearing on the ship, within a month, I'm engaged. I have friends and a family and you expect me to leave all that behind and for absolute power. Uh huh, don't think so, you failed buster, I'm a Starfleet officer, I'm staying with my family. On my ship, you failed in your plan." he said and the sextet nodded to the news gently.

"Alright let's see who he decided to use to as a way to get to you in a vision now." Picard said and he nodded as he reactivated it. "Lakanta is the alias he's using." he said and thry nodded as they watched his double then. "That's a habak, it's a focal viewing point, it's like smoke hole that people used to see truths and have an epiphany." Picard said to him and he nodded to him and he watched himself drop into the hole then.

 ** _"This is the habak, it's a focal point for our lives, strangers are not welcome here."_** he said and Wesley crossed his arms. "If strangers are not welcome, then why'd you bring me in there, I asked you to come here you said it would be...?" he said trailing off as his double repeated the second part. ** _"When I asked to come here, you said it would be..."_** he started to say and the man answered her gently at that remark.

"Never mind the added conversation, cut to the chase." Worf said with a growl then. ** _"So what do I do?"_** Wesley's double asked and the traveler answered him. **_"Make a fire then sit and wait."_** he said and his double quickly said it to that. ** _"What am I waiting for?"_** he asked and the man said it gently. **_"This is your journey Wesley, I can open the door, but only you can walk through it."_** he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"Keep it going and jump over us." Picard said and he nodded to him as he jumped over the next set of commentary then as he went to the rest of his episode. Watching as he sat in front of the fire a figure walked out then. "That, that looks like..." Picard said leaning forward over his shoulder as he got a better look. **_"Wesley."_** the figure said and his double said it. **_"Dad."_** he said and the trio straightened up at that as she said it.

"Jack, you son of a, no we're not falling for that." she snapped and Picard snapped feeling his anger growing by the minute at that as he said it with a growl. "No how could you do that, I'm not having him self destruct. And by a relapse, because you dragged a memory I don't need out of the woodworks. Stay away from him, you sick bastard, son don't fall for it, don't quit on me, don't." he said feeling his heart break then at that.

As Wesley put it on pause and turned to them. "Sir, mom, calm down, this was just the tv show, I'm not leaving you, I promise, it's okay, it's okay." he said and Picard closed his eyes as he answered him. "7 years together, you're like my own now, you're like my son, I'm not losing you because of a situation like this." he said and Wesley nodded. " I love you too, Sir, I love you too." he said and Picard gave him a hug and he hugged him back.

"Alright, alright, give me a minute and stand by." he said while he looking and closed his eyes as he started glowing and they nodded in shocked amazement. "Yeah ancient descent, your grandfather had the gene." MacDougal said and smiling and he nodded as the group crossed their arms then. "That's a real low blow, use his father against him, but to him, he abandoned him, we're his father now, we raised him as a teenager."

"He wants a war over him, and he's going to get one right now." Will said with a low growl at that as they watched it further. **_"You reached the end, Wesley."_** he said and his double asked it gently. **_"The end of what?"_** he said to him and he explained that to him gently then at the question. **_"Your journey, the one you started when I left you and your mother."_** he said and Wesley crossed his arms to that remark firmly.

"You mean when he abandoned us, my father, I'm 19 years old and the men who replaced him are his own superiors in ranks right now. But in total truth now, my fathers, they're the captain and the commander now. They raised me, they're the ones that took his place, I'm not leaving my parents my family, my friends, nice try. I know this is going to sound cruel, but after 10 years to 12 seeing the truth, it's that I see it clearly now."

"But Jack Crusher, I never knew him, he died when I was five. That was 14 years ago and in 14 years I've spent 5 in learning and growing used to things with the counseling of the entire sextet connected to my parents and the captain. And you know what I come to realize, it's that Jack Crusher abandoned me, he abandoned me. Instead of thinking about what his loss would do to my mother and me, he went on a suicide mission."

"And it kills him, and sure at one point I wanted him, I wanted him to see me as I am now, but that wish, it's done with, its over. And I've already got a father, and if he chooses it, like mom does, the captain becomes my stepfather. And I've got a godfather as well, I'm happy, so try all you want it's not going to work. I've got a tutor arriving in just weeks teaching me everything you would have taught me at the time."

"But to me, why should I disappoint my parents right now, I have a duty to the truth, my family, my friends, myself, they need me. But you may say they need to follow their own destinies, but our journeys are one and the same to me. If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago. Translation to that, if you been thinking long and hard about something, then the decision was made."

"And before you even made it, the stress of my keeping up to this little secret of them treating me normal. The stress is done with, I have everything I ever wanted. And I'm just a junior version of Commander Jackson, so give it your best shot. This was another test, well than fine, it's a test, but a test of revealing how far I've come. In 3 years of training, but have a mentor in that now finally, a 35 year old version of me, have a life."

"And a family, not going to leave." he said sternly and they smiled at the remark as Will said it for him then. "Love you too son." Will said and and Picard smiled as he answered him then, "You too son and I appreciate that remark, I didn't realize that this mission would reveal that portion. But now that we just got the real truth your mother and I appreciate that thought right now." Picard said squeezing his shoulder gently he smiled.

" I meant it sir, I meant that piece of it, he abandoned me, you were there, both of you and I got just as many surrogate parents on board the ship. It doesn't matter what he says, I'm not straying from my path, I'm staying with you, for good right now." he said and he gave a gentle nod as the group hid a smile to the declaration as he turned it back on. **_"You mean when you died."_** He quoted along with his double then to that remark.

 ** _"You set out on a journey that wasn't your own, now it's time to find a path that is truly yours. Don't follow me any further."_** The traveler said in his father's voice. ** _"I don't understand."_** He said and he said it gently ** _"Yes you do, it's just hard to accept, goodbye Wesley and good luck."_** he said and his double quickly said it then. **_"Dad wait."_** he shouted and they sighed to that as he answered that firmly then.

"Dont want me to follow you, fine I won't, I have found a journey that is my own, I have my family, my friends, this is where I belong. But don't follow my father into that, uh huh, okay, I won't. But that's exactly your problem, pal because I'm smarter then he was, I think before I act. But in this case, I'm not having my crew torn apart, we stay together, I have a life, I'm engaged to my girlfriend now, I have a best friend, or three."

"But why should I let that go, if Jackson had stayed together with Carter, then the results would've changed the future. I can save my crew, my ship, and my friends with these powers, all I have to do is practice." he said with a growl at that remark. "Best keep that going now, because if Guinan heard a conversation like this. Then she's going to know that your catch is the same as Nick's right now, but you're talking to your double here."

"And as if this was you right now kiddo, take it down several notches buddy, I get you here." Goldberg said and the rest of the engineering team chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Issues of dealing with your past and present, we can't know too much about our future, but the loophole in that is by these movies. And these tv shows that way we can learn and change what sequences are needed." Wesley said gently as Will said it.

"No not the end, just the beginning right now, my best friend can teach him, but he doesn't have to leave Starfleet just to learn this stuff. Wes, just relax, see if you can move anything." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he closed his eyes and he heard a surprised shout. " Uh whatever I did, it won't happen twice, so put me down please." They heard from Joseph Ronson and he heard a sigh of relief at that and hid a chuckle.

" Sorry Joe, didn't mean to do that, just flexing my mental muscles right now." he said and the man nodded bemused as he answered him. "I get that, but next time do that when alone in the room and not surrounded by us, would you please." he said and Wesley nodded. "At least it wasn't the fork getting launched across the room by accident." Sarah said and Ronson nodded in agreement to that thought gently bemused.

"But science and training expeditions, we can still do it, as, if the tribe is the first people we start with, as Commander Jackson's my tutor. I'm on a training mission, to become a human traveler, but the higher planes don't get involved in the lower. But the loophole there is they can if they're both from the same planes. And they never ascended, that's what this is, he's training me to ascend." Wesley said and they nodded gently to him.

"So my grandfather Jack Robert Crusher, to my namesake, and it went down the generations from my namesake to me in the male bloodline. I'm descended from a bloodline that carries the ancient Gene and Commander Jackson is too. I need him, he's me, as an adult, he can train me, alright freeze it, Lal show us the movie series focused on something similar to this." he said and a movie title card with six movies appeared.

"Uh let's see, the boy's origins, when his mentor found him, he found his future wife, the Jedi masters that trained him and then appeared the alter ego to their group's religion. Lal drag it down to the end of the movie when this parasite realized the amount of power the boy had, what did he say to him?" Picard asked and the lines flickered until it stopped on it and he read it out for himself and the group gently as they nodded then.

"And you, we will watch your career with great interest.'. Translation is as close to what the traveler told us as possible." he said and Will nodded as he counteracted that remark sternly as he said it then to that firmly. "'Yes we know that, we all know he's gifted, that's very apparent to all of us, but what he doesn't need now. Now that he just pulled off, on what some think is the impossible, is having his abilities and title thrown at him."

"And every time he turns around, and his education in the case on the ship is up to his mother, me, the captain, the committee. Or the rest of the crew here, and you're not family so stay out of our business. As his mother left me in charge of him, and this is family business and you're not family so as of this moment. Just stay the hell away from him your excellency, you're off limits." he said and Sarah nodded as she answered him.

"Best jump over my debate with you when I told you our given orders and go right to your fight with the captain over this. If it was meant to prevent a fight breaking out between the Cardassians and the tribe that helps. So my team and I don't end up in the middle of it here." Worf said and Picard shook his head. "No do both of us, Wesley, because what Nechayev pulled could also have damaged our bonds as well now."

"If this is the same argument that Jackson had with Hammond, before they got the truth thrown in their faces regarding the Eurondans. It's enough this just barely tore apart our bonds, but you still felt like you had to keep proving yourself to us. But the sarcophagus and Euronda was him, they framed him for a mental breakdown. And his morals, and the Novas did the very same thing to you." he said and Wesley nodded as he did it then.

"Add the final argument and you're reasoning to quit the academy training and that's everything, plus the realization that you reached the level they wanted." Beverly added and he nodded as he activated it then. As they saw him walking out Worf walked over to him. **_"Are you alright Mr. Crusher?"_** he skied and Wesley's double nodded to him. ** _"I'm fine Worf."_** he said and he nodded as he looked at a woman on his team.

 ** _"Lay out a confinement beam trace around the southeastern side of the village, be discreet, we do not wish to alarm these people."_** he said and Picard sighed. "Here it comes, there's the fact I'd normally never do this, but that's it, I'm not putting up with Nechayev's decisions any longer. Haden's my direct superior, my order come directly from him, and I'm getting them right now." he said at that response gently.

 ** _"Yes Sir."_** Ensign Harris said with a sigh as she quoted her double then. "I don't blame you for that annoyed tone, none of us wanted to do this, but it's trying to prevent a fight now in this. But if it doesn't switch from the fight between the Cardassians, and to us and someone's going to get shot." Greyson said in response to that and they nodded. "That's why I possibly did that, so we don't have them killing each other at the moment."

"Once I heard the direct orders, but this crossed a line, we're taking sides in a situation that's none of our business. They got to work this out on their own and before that gets us caught in the middle. Because we're doing more harm then good, at the moment here right now. Jackson realized the exact same thing, but their planet is in flames and we're offering gasoline, so how does that help." he asked and Picard crossed his arms then.

"It doesn't and you saw this in the same way, Jackson was right all along, during Euronda and in the end you quit and at the academy. After the truth got thrown in our faces, this was damn set up, the traveler, Nechayev and the Cardassians. They were in this together, keep it going right now, we're finishing this situation so we can rearrange it now between us." he said and Wesley nodded as he reactivated it at his double's remark.

 ** _"Worf, what are you doing."_** his double asked him and he explained that. **_"We are laying transporter coordinates for a security permeated. It may be necessary to remove these people by force."_** he said and they saw his double look at him in shock. **_"Worf, we can't do this, these people deserve better then to be taken from their homes."_** Wesley said and Worf shook his head at that as he answered him then gently.

 ** _"I understand, but now is not the time or place to talk about this."_** he said completing the remark that was at the cut off. "Yeah and when is, you want this turning into a shoot out right now, it's like the alter reality stories in the Stargate novels. Before the show was created, Lal book 1 after the movie." he said and a minute later they saw a similar argument break out between them, before Jackson's double lead them in a strike.

"Yeah and now I get the point, I'm a medical doctor and this is a case of peace keeper and to prevent a riot. Or someone on our side from getting shot once they realize the group's are caught in the middle at the moment. But we're the soldiers connected to the tribe and the general in charge just started something. The Cardassians, they're the mining company and the tribe is the Abydonians." Beverly said in response to that firmly.

 ** _"Do you know what they're trying to do, they're preparing to beam you away and take you to their ship. You're not going to let them are you?"_** Wesley's double called out and they heard the automatic response from one of the members of the tribe. **_"No we won't, leave now!"_** the man snapped at the security detail. "Alright that's enough of this, I see the same situation right now beginning to develop right now."

"The final argument now, with my being, back then a colonel and you're just a cadet, and this is enough to annoy me right now at the moment after I got you back up here. So hit that portion, but leave out the next portion with me and the Gul on board that ship." he said and Wesley activated it then. **_"Inexcusable, you defied the orders of a ranking officer on the scene, you put the lives of the entire team in jeopardy."_**

 ** _"And you made an already tense situation worse, your actions reflect badly on this ship and this crew. Now I want an explanation, Mister Crusher, and I want it now!"_ **Picard's double snapped at him as Wesley stood at parade rest then. "Well this reminds of me when you busted us." Wesley said and he nodded to him. "Indeed, and it's clear that 3 years separation only made it worse now, you wanted my trust back."

"Had my double calmed down at looked at the real reason you chose sides he's going to see you did this just to protect the team. But whoever did this episode really screwed up now, because, no matter a good deed, it's just shredding the bonds further between us. And till you quit on me and drop out of the academy, it's clear that whoever wrote up this episode doesn't realize the emotional side effects now of being the only teenager."

"To young adult that's this gifted or the only teenager on the senior staff or the cast now, fortunately they were useful for something at least. And just to prevent the same mistakes twice, we discussed this repeatedly sand you're home for three years so problem solved." he said and Wesley nodded to him. _**"What you're doing down there is wrong, these people are not some random group of colonists."**_

 _"They're a unique culture that predates the federation and Starfleet."_ he said Picard's double said it sternly. _**"That does alter the fact that my orders are to."**_ he started to say and Wesley stepped in then. **_"I know admiral Nechayev gave you and order, and as did the council, but it's still wrong."_ **he said and they sighed at that. ** _"Captain listen to me a second, please, but you recall our learning strategy."_**

 ** _"Learn from the past to create a better future, you taught me that, it's happening again. And we're simulating what nearly caused Jackson to quit the Stargate program. Direct orders without looking at the consequences, we do this and it's like we're throwing gas on an inferno already out of control. Our direct orders are we don't go getting involved without knowing the who, what."_**

 ** _"Where, why and when, but Starfleet policy dictated non interference, and_** **_don't fight others battles for them_. _And that's what Nechayev wants you to do, we can't do this, otherwise we're doing more harm then good right now. We're breaking our own policies by this order."_ **Wesley said as he added that to the tape deck then firmly and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that remark.

"And that just goes to show how much you truly learned from us, Starfleet policies, we go against policies and we're no better then the NID. Thank you for telling us that right now at the moment, but when you describe this like that. It just demonstrates that when a cadet teaches the mentor the partnership in bonds was directly in target. And I never been more proud of you son, nicely done son." he said, squeezing his shoulder then.

"Yeah and for years you made the correct decisions, but now they're asking you to go against your own morality and I'm trying to head that off. Because to the tribe leader, it's a matter of old blood and at the moment matters of the situation. It's the civil war all over again, but you're from France, and their tribe was with the English." Wesley said and he nodded as he got the point gently at the remark as he looked at him gently then.


	25. 25: Journeys And The First Duty Part I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs tome and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this Chapter it's showing the pieces of the episode connecting to his decision to leave in the tv show. Before he makes alterations to the show, like they did in the previous episode focused on the squadron. As they fixed the episode then as they work it out, before they get to work on rearranging the episode anf the start over from the beginning and play it back now.**

 **As it's showing the added side effects of the mission that Wesley and Robin took on. As they, Kurland and their friend create a new team out of themselves and Lal. As they're going over things, as the truths of the added side effects of the games start coming forward. They see that the further they dig into and the more sinister that the Ktarians plan becomes as they're discussing things.**

 **The true findings of the side effects make themselves clear to the senior staff crew. As things shift course, as they all realize just what causes their added problems were, while the added side effects make themselves known now as his diagnostics reveal the added damage to his body. And they take charge while the group gets a chance to deepen the bonds now.**

 **As Wesley gets a chance to be with some new friends and having everything he wants now as an adult. As the episodes from here stay the same, Unification gets jumped, as they're dealing with the aftermath of this episode. So it jumps the cliffhanger and goes right to the next episode of the season, before it hits the next few episodes in the season, as things start picking up now for them.**

 **Chapter 25: Journey's End Rewrite And First Duty Alterations Part II**

"Blast it, why didn't I see that coming, their tribe was descended from the Iroquois, and my country was side with their tribal enemies back 1863. To the tribe leader it's like I'm doing it again and the civil war just 508 years prior to this right now. But that catch, my double doesn't realize his next words seal your fate in quitting at the academy." he said and as his double finished his remark sternly then as he looked at Wesley's double.

 ** _"That decision is not yours to make cadet, I don't know what's gotten into you lately and right now, I really don't care. But I will tell you this: as long as you wear this uniform you will obey every order you're given. And you will conform to Starfleet regulations and rules of conduct, is that clear."_** he snapped and they watched as Wesley's eyes hardened at that remark as he answered him.

 ** _"Yes Sir, it is, but I won't be wearing this uniform any longer."_** he said as he removed his communicator and they saw Picard double's eyes barely widen at that. "It wasn't for 18 months it's right after I blew your trust. But you told me that we had a duty to the truth." Wesley said at that and Picard nodded. "You should have altered the remark." Picard said sternly to his double as he realized just who he sounded like then.

 ** _"I'm resigning from the academy."_** he said as he put it on the table firmly. **_"As I'm resigning, I think it's time for the truth to come out now. But I was never in on their plan to cover up the accident, in total honesty now. I told them our only chance at staying at the academy was by coming forward. But they were too afraid to and then when you made your threat to them, through me, Sir."_**

 ** _"I told him that truth after he decided to call you liar, which is what I would never do, I'd never turn on you at the time. I wanted to come forward right from the start, but if you just given me the chance to say it. I would have told you everything and the real truth, is I was a double agent. All that time, I'm a double agent, they kept delaying me until you figured it out and that was it."_**

 ** _"The damage was done, but you remember what you once told me just after the accident, Sir, the first duty. Well I wanted to come forward right from the beginning, Sir. I warned them that the second you figured it out, that they were screwed. I was going to tell you before you dismissed me, that I'm a double agent, I'm working for you."_ **he said and Picard's double froze up at that news.

 ** _"But the first duty, I can't deny my place in my truths, but now you're asking me to deny who you trained me to become. Duty to the truth, I was an undercover agent, for you, they sabotaged me all that time. The Novas are NID, I'm not a Nova, I'm a Gamma I can't do that, do you understand now. Do you understand just who you truly sound like, you sound like Hammond."_**

 ** _"Just before he got the truth thrown in his face about Euronda, what's the other part you always used to tell me, huh what. Learn from the past to create a better future, but if you can't remember your own lessons. And since I was 15, what's the point of staying, what's the point, I'm resigning, from the academy."_ **he said and left the room at that as Picard's double picked it up and closed his eyes.

"By denying his truth, it sealed my decision in stone, you taught me duty to the truth, I can't lie to myself, I can't. But you and the committee are asking me to go against everything you trained me to be." Wesley told him and he nodded. "I think my double is starting to feel like a failure of a mentor now that yours dropped out at the moment. But I would never talk to you like this after year two, we've been planning this for months."

"To just prepare for what's coming it's we've been planning on things for 3 years, but that's not going to happen." He said in response to that as Beverly sighed. "Alright last and final step, our conversation and leading into the shootout right, if he was waiting for you to do it, but the traveler. He told us never tell you what he told Jean Luc, regarding you and he told me before this started right now." she said and he nodded gently to her.

As he moved it to his quarters as he was packing up. ** _"Why are you doing this?"_** her double asked and he said it gently. **_"I told you, Starfleet isn't for me."_** he said and she caught him by the arm as she said it. **_"Look, I may not be able to stop you from throwing away your entire life. But you're going to at least explain the reason, you owe me that much."_ **She said and he sighed as he told her the truth then gently.

 ** _"I saw dad today, he told me not to follow him."_** he told her and she gasped. **"You what?"** she said and he said it then. **_"I was participating in an Indian ritual and I had a vision, and Dad came to me. And told me not to follow him, he told me and thst I had to find my own path."_** he told her and she sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact we know that they can get into our heads, I'd have this reaction to that remark."

"But it's adding on to that conversation right now, I want the real truth to why you been this moody and aside from what you just said right now." Beverly said, regarding that remark and he nodded. **_"Is that what this is about, a vision told you to leave the academy and you're just packing up your bags?"_** she said and he shook his head. **_"No, no it's more then that, but I knew for a long time I had to do this."_**

 ** _"But I just never been able to admit it to myself."_ **he told her and she said it gently. **_"But you always said that being at the academy was the greatest thing that ever happened to you."_ **She said and he turned around as he told her the truth. **_"That was before the accident, the enquiry and I lost your trust, mom. But the truth is I never was involved in that cover up, I want to come forward and tell you."_**

 ** _"And right from the start, I'm a double agent, I've been trying to tell you that for months, if you just given me the chance to call a retrial. You'd know that at the time, but first that, I lose both your trust and the captain's. And that did it now, but as time went on and graduation got closer. I started feeling really depressed, I thought it was the workload and the stress of being away_**

 ** _"And from home, but it wasn't, and it didn't go away, it just got worse."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered. _**"Why didn't you say anything?"** she asked and he sighed. **"I didn't want to disappoint you, or captain Picard, or my friends, you guys were all so proud of me."**_ he said and she sighed. "That's part of it, I'm this close to graduation and it's a choice of what's best for me now right after the traveler."

"The traveler had effectively put so much pressure on me right now, that I decided enough was enough, I need a sabbatical or at the very least try again in a few years." he said and she nodded. "Well thank god for the loophole in that truth here at the moment. But the people of the timeline couldn't understand what to do with your character. So they sabotaged you until you leave and you make a reappearance in a few years after."

"But our current space in time is that you've scored so highly in the no winner test, that's enough to get you into advanced training. Though now it's onto the honesty test, and the accident is that test, we're looking at things into the future and as a result. It's a matter of preparing for the duration right now." Picard said and she ended it at that. "Well I'm not thinking twice about this, because at times you really do act like my father."

"But to you the fact that I got to take a sabbatical is reason enough to take the edge off the stress. As we see who the heck was trying to sabotage me here at the time, but I come forward right from the off and drop the news to both of you. And it's game over, I keep everything that matters to me and I can spend another 18 months in training. Nick gets kicked out of the academy, and Derek, Peter and Jean are placed on probation."

"While Sito, once we show this to her, is going to be play acting for a while until they say the words thet effectively end their careers. And it blows their image in the face of the entire academy and everywhere else in the program. But that's duty to the truth, come forward together and consequences are what we get already. Duty to your friends, it destroys your life and in this cases causes us to quit or try and prove something."

"And it kills you, but for me, not going to quit, I got this far in my training, I'm entering the honesty test now, I pass that and you win." he said and Picard nodded smiling as he rested his hand on his back. "Yes well it maybe necessary to go back in time and tell them we don't approve of what they did to you." he said and Beverly nodded. "Alright, alright that's enough of this right now at the moment, so we go to our plan right now."

"We prepare for that and show this to Sito as she sees what not coming forward is going to do as you lose our trust. And she learns the way of a true Starfleet officer. But the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and it's the founding principle on which Starfleet is based. If he doesn't have the heart to come forward and tell her what really took place at the time now."

"Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform any longer now, double agent, like always, it's your only chance at getting through this. Because aside from that we need to watch the investigation on the accident and rearrange it now to get you off on academy training and doing it from up here." she said and Picard nodded to that firmly. ** _"Indeed and with that, we better call Starfleet for this."_** Lal said and Picard nodded gently.

"Lal contact the committee at the academy." Picard said and they got to work. "Well just to keep you from getting shot and caught in the middle. Then it's by taking sides, but what we were sent to do is against Starfleet ways. Time out, Nechayev is apart of this, she's NID." Wesley said and they nodded firmly. "Here we go: Lal, priority 1 message, level A, Crusher 2652785435, emergency transmission code Delta, Gamma Bravo."

"Academy clearance code red, right to Admiral Brand's office." Beverly said and they waited for several minutes before a woman who was Picard's age appeared on the screen. **_"What's wrong Dr. Crusher, if you had to speak directly to me and I have Admirals Haden and Hanson in the room."_** she said and she nodded to her gently. "Admiral, we have reason to believe Nechayev is an NID born right now, in fact."

"She and Captain Jellico, their doubles could be considered Captain Maybourne and Senator Kinsey as they blew up a planet, but best check their backgrounds. Check season 7, the last episode for my episode story arc, after the accident. It's turned into a repeater case for Jackson, it's the sarcophagus and the Euronda gone Enterprise Admiral." he told them and they nodded as they waited 15 minutes and they appeared.

"The argument is based on the ones created on the books to the movie, before the show came out two years later. To prevent a riot or shootout from starting, I decided to start a strike to prevent my own crew members from being killed. Admirals Hanson, Haden, to protect my crew and others from getting shot, I had to take sides in this. I know what I did was against regulations, but the right thing." he said and the trio nodded gently then.

"I'm also looking at our own policies right now Admiral, but it was after Euronda that the brass in their time made a rule in the SGC that we don't go getting involved. Without knowing the who, what, when, where and why and we don't fight others battles for them. For close to 300 years we kept to non interference, and suddenly. Nechayev wants us to go against our rules and regulations, what what that say to you, I'm a Gamma."

"And a Gamma is SGC, but half the committee wants us to go against our moralities, our direct guidelines in life. So with that, who have she and the others that decided that turned into exactly. They want the captain to think like them, and for years he hadn't, he made the decisions. And he made the right calls and one decision like this, what's that telling me if I continue to stay at the academy?" he added and the trio nodded gently.

 ** _"It's says that you don't want to turn against who you grew up to become son, for years we lead you in the right direction. Training you in making decisions and you passed so many of our tests we were beyond proud. At who you're turning into and the NID, Nova, sabotaged you and now this. It's enough that if we're not going to listen to reason, what's the point in staying any longer."_**

 ** _"And we get it, we understand, Nova sabotaged you and you reached the end, when being stuck down here, that you lost your desire to stay in training. Well that's not going to happen right now, but whatever you have in mind right now. To prevent that_** ** _it's fine son, so what's your intention, any ideas, because this maybe a win/lose scenario, but you're just as valuable to us as Danny is."_**

 ** _"We need you for the future, you're just like Danny and his grandfather, and you're more valuable to us then Nova ranked trainees are."_** Hanson asked him and he explained that to him. "I realize that admiral, but it's like we decided case of cross and double cross here. But during the cliffhanger in next year's episode, I suggest you send one of SGC born ran admirals, they can over see them in this at the moment."

"But Nechayev, she's the final nail in the coffin, regarding my double's decision to quit, you have to get her out of the way. And reopen the argument over the Indian culture planet, win/lose scenario, we lost one planet in the federation, but you never lost me. Wesley said and they nodded as they exchanged firm looks. **"** ** _Alright son we'll check into it, just give me a few minutes."_** Haden said and they nodded to him then softly.

 ** _"Family back ground, NID with NID, SGC and SGA with SGC and SGA, the best qualifiers here for jumping orders now enroute to these planets. And this undercover stint are Carter's father, George Hammond and Henry Landry right now. Yes, Hammond works best he's a, if we're in their present a 3 star general, he's a three star admiral in our time right now."_** Hanson said and Haden nodded.

 ** _"Agreed, we send him to the enterprise as with SG-1, Jane Frasier and Peter Feretti on board that helps we got added back in next year on the ship. As Jellico gets circumvented in his plans and her with them now at the moment here."_** he said and he said it to Picard. **_"Jean Luc, I'm sending Hammond to the ship next year once we him that episode, the... Whoa, alright, for gods sakes, Omac."_**

 ** _"Just what the heck are you doing here, wait check that, you're getting involved by helping us deal with Crusher's getting into Starfleet right?"_** he asked and the Q nodded to him with a smile. "Redirect the show into becoming reality, Omac, if you're getting involved, right now and Wesley is in the background of these episodes. Until we hit the next piece to his storyline, so from now to the accident, his so called probation."

"Leading in Sito Jaxa joining the crew and then this mission." Picard said and they saw him giving a bright flash and the blast hit them as well as they saw Wesley dressed. And in his academy uniform, but now he was using it on board the ship and they smiled. "Adjust the collar on these things, but you're a 1 bar right now, and in three years you're a fourth year cadet on the edge of graduation, but next to the bar now on it."

"Are your rank pips and you're a full lieutenant now, Wesley, so in training for real here on the ship, but you're in academy based trained by training by doing it for real." Picard said and he nodded to him as he looked at his color arrangement on his uniform. As he saw himself in his black uniform and red shoulder pads, before it got changed. To his real uniform, in the same type of his training uniform at the academy and he smiled at that.

"Q changed my academy uniform to look like the real thing at the moment, so though a academy cadet. I'm dressed in the colors of my department with my academy rank and my real on one the uniform." he said and they nodded to him. **_"I've put a time delay on Locarno's future until you return to the academy. So Mr. Crusher, it's ready, but it's delayed as he makes his decision now."_** Q said and they nodded to him.

"Delay on the girls and Peter as well, because Derek, Tony and Richie are returning to earth in a week and Sito, Josh and Katie are coming here, along with SG-1." Will told him and he nodded as another flash hit and he smiled as Haden said it to him. "Wait, wait I got a better idea here, but put the academy and earth in a time dilation field for now. So while we got 3 years involved in this, they think we've only been gone for 18 months."

"Nick, Jean, and the Hanson cousins don't realize at the moment that they were in time dilation whatsoever, they think Sito, Josh and I've only been gone for 18 months. Not twice that, once we get the girls and Josh up here, remember. Sheppard got stuck in a time dilation field just after Ronan Dex joined the team and Ford lost his mind. Out of that addiction to the enzyme, so we do the way they did at the time, but with it now."

"Forever in a day, the episode focused on Jackson, he lived his entire three months in his mind, regarding things after Martell killed the parasite that possessed his first wife. So we use both of those now and the trap is set after that." he said and they nodded gently. "Agreed that's a very good idea, Wesley, we have them thinking you had only 1 week. Now to prepare for this as they try to undermine your plan in this regarding it right now."

"So they think you'd only been gone for only a month and not 3 years that now at the moment here, but 3 years in a time dialation field and the episodes. And from now, the cliffhanger after this episode and leading into the accident are put on hold for 3 years. And we spend the next 3 years master minding the sting operation, and you're my spy. When in the team as you're my eyes and ears if the accident turns the same way again."

"But this is enough that they cross that line twice and nothing is saving them from expulsion and probation later at the moment here." Picard said smiling sternly at his idea and the group of admirals nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. " ** _Wesley we talked it over regarding your promotion, you've earned this, all three of you did. But as you're leader of the junior Gamma squad on the enterprise now."_**

 ** _"We're hereby giving you your promotion to full lieutenant now as of today, once we hit this episode, no one's going to realize. And until we call a secondary hearing this was a sting operation at all until we drop the act. But though on probation you still earned your rank to lieutenant Commander after that."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him gently at the news then.

"You're a lieutenant on board the ship and he doesn't realize this, oh he even tries this and he's a dead man." Jake said standing between them and he nodded and as she gave a nod. "Yeah, but if we get Jared Dillon Carl Warren IV here that's all of us, we're gamma squadron third generation now." Robin said and he nodded. "Yeah, but you to Carter, me to Jackson, Jake to Ferretti, Jared to his grandfather and Charlie to dad, and with that."

"Guess he didn't get the memo right now, he's pretending to act like the master that found the chosen one, and instead. It's that he's really the alter ego to Omac and the freedom fighters of the ancients, as such, with them stuck on working on this episode. I say it's time to pay a little visit right now, since at this moment in time. They never created the tv show yet and we're 5 years prior to when the movie takes place."

"Our conversation over the past takes precedence here, I'm making a visit to the creator to discuss the episode with him. As I give him key details to our bonds and the drop the bomb, you're more my father then Jack ever was now. As for mom and me, we're beyond close and I'm engaged now." Wesley said and before they could say it Haden said it with a bemused tone over the radio at that as he looked between the trio smiling.

 ** _"Alright lieutenant, Ensign's Kurland, Lefler, better put a hold on that conversation, whatever you have in mind just do it. And Jean Luc, he's with you until the duration is up, so we'll see in you a few months everyone, Starfleet out out."_** He said and they nodded as they ended it at that. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see us just show up." Wesley said smiling and Robin smiled.

"If you're going then Data and I are going with you at the moment right now honey. You're going to need to keep pressure off that ankle." she said and he nodded as he started glowing brightly as Geordi and Will took charge. "Us too son, I'm just telling them who we are and the added truth, but our bonds are stronger then they expect." he said and Wesley nodded to him, before they disappeared at that response.

And the trio waited for him to return then to them.

 **On The Set 1994: Wesley's POV**

"Alright, we're going to his realization of this, riot and shootout scene take 2..., and action." the creator called out to the cast and stand ins. Just as they were getting ready to do it bright flash lit up the room and they blinked then as they say a young man appear and froze up. "Whoa, don't call security, just relax, we're from 2368, just after the game right now." Will said to the creator and the director gently and they nodded.

"Who are you exactly, is this some kind of joke?" The creator said and he shook his head as he answered him. "No it's not we are the men you're portraying on this tv show of yours, along with Robin Lefler, who's my godson's girlfriend." he said and Wesley took charge then. "Everyone relax, my name is Wesley Crusher, I'm from the current time this show episode represents." he said and William Wheaton moved to him at that remark.

"Why'd you come here exactly?" he asked and he crossed his arms then. "And while I'm the subject what hapened to you exactly if your version is keepng you standing right now?" Wheaton added and he explained that firmly to him. "I barely dislocated my ankle in the attack on the ship, the game, and my leg is still healing. And from the broken glass I landed on top of last night, but I'm in detox from caffeine withdrawal right now."

"Because whatever is going on, is conected to Etana's plan to infiltrate the federation, but I'm here to discuss the matter of my episode arc with you now, but in my time now. I just completed the situation over Etana, and the scores broke the highest record. Now in the no winner, and I'm preparing for the honesty and leader test, the accident. That killed Josh and then killed Sito." he said and they nodded in shocked amazement to the news.

"Where in the production of this episode are you exactly?" Wesley asked and the leader of the cast explained that. "After you handed your resignation to me, and you're getting ready to leave the ship right now." he said and Wesley nodded. "You consider why that is exactly, for years you taught me duty to the truth, the first duty of a starfleet officer. That is a duty to the truth now, just like any ship captain has a duty to the crew."

"As starfleet officers we have a duty the truth be it scientifical, ethical or personal, and it is the founding principle on which starfleet is based. Now I will make it simple: if you can't find it in you to come forward and ignore orders. Or tell them what really took place then, well then you don't deserve to wear that uniform, you remember that?" he asked and the man nodded as he explained it to him and the creator sternly at the remark.

"And yet in the facet of a situation such as this, you consider why now, Patrick, why would I start a strike, just to prevent a riot. Why would I violate orders, but to prevent a shootout and half the security team from being murdered. If not for the fact that instead of taking sides in other people problems, you were ordered to go against it. The prime directive, by a woman working for the opposition, to get rid of me after after Locarno."

"The prime directive is so we don't make waves, but the waves you were creating were close to turning into a Tsunami now. That I had to prevent from striking landfall, and by starting a strike, but what you did was so against the prime directive. That how can I be expected to stay in, if you don't follow your own training in what you taught me now. And here's the other reason for 500 years of bad blood and the tribe leader, but Patrick. "

"Michael, John, think about it in why I stepped in, but you're playing a French American captain, Patrick, these people, these natives are from the Iroquois background. So you studied history yourselves, who were their allies in that war and who did your character's country side with?" he asked and they swallowed hard at the news. "I, I never considered that part, in history, if you been studying us since the show came out at the time."

"This was a blood war of 500 years and I've been given orders to..." he said and Wesley nodded. "Yes, but there's more to that, but why don't you read this, this is based on an alternate storyline to the leader of my mentor's squadron when he was my age." he said passing the copy of Stargate Rebellion and he opened it to the marked pages. And they all paled at that and Will nodded firmly as he said it to him sternly at that.

"That's right, Wesley was trying to prevent a slaughter by causing a strike to break out, this attitude you gave him is intolerable in our eyes. I realize you didn't know what to do with his storyline since the traveler, but deliberately sabotaging him is one too far. But this is why Q harbors such ill will to your century and the previous 10,000 years. As it is right now, you're playing with fire and Wesley prevented an inferno from breaking out."

"Wesley just completed a mission that for guys like Danar would take five days theory and 10 in practical, but he gets arrested and the expansion goes through. But for Wes, it took only 2 hours theory and close to a day in practical, but he's the true hero. Of that episode, here let me show you what I mean by that." He said as he pulled a couple devices put and attached one to Wesley's temple as he activated a screen then.

"That was the season five episode!" Patrick Stewart said in shock and he nodded, as they watched it carefully. "This is what was going on after the first decoy, before we found him in the extension shaft?" Gates Mcfadden asked in disbelief and he nodded. "Yeah and that explains why Data is keeping him standing, he barely blew out his ankle in the landing." Geordi said and the cast nodded as they now saw their own version in a new light.

"How high off the landing were you if you barely dislocated your ankle?" Michael Dorn asked and he explained it. "I was on deck 3, and these deck spaces are 15, horizontally, but deck 3 to deck 7, 15x4..." he said and the quartet closed their eyes. "You jumped 60 into the shaft to get our attention, you're lucky you didn't snap your ankle bone doing that!" Johnathan Frakes snapped in shock and Will nodded in agreement to that.

"That was my thought when I realized this, but again, you just ticked us off for your treatment of him, after Lore, we fixed the rest of the situations. But believe me the fact you sabotaged him this highly was enough we constructed our own version. To that episode, Wes." he said and Wesley pulled out a chip and connected it to the big screen in the corner of the room as they watched him dealing with the duo and his rival sternly.

"In all honesty I'd never lie to you, I'd never turn on you like that, but Jack Crusher abandoned me and for five years, five long years I considered you and Patrick my father. So why didn't you give me a chance to tell you the truth, before you dismissed me at the time?" he asked and the director and creator swallowed hard at the news. "I get that to you a jack of all trades like me can get annoying at times, but that's no excuse."

"Here see this." he said showing them image after image, after image in his working with the quartet all of who had smiles on their faces. The pride of his accomplishments, the look of parental love in all their eyes and the entire grouping of their tv show all paled. "You want to consider time travel then consider that the people you're portraying will take offense to the amount of ridicule done to your youngest cast member right now."

"And simply because he's smarter then all of you gentleman, in fact." Geordi said as he pointed a device at the camera and activated it. "Hello everyone, my name is Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge, I come before you, from the year 2368. And with the other three members of the crew of the Enterprise D away team. To show you that time travel is possible and everything in the show regarding Wesley Crusher is plaegerism now."

"Here let me show you things from just after we got exposed to the polywater virus to things leading into the game. Because you future happens to be us now as your cast, the last surviving members of the away team movie Stargate are connected to us. As such this show shows the added 400 years of bad blood between Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson and Lou Ferretti, with Jack permanently segregated from the duo in my present."

"In the future we created a vast majority of technology and the movie focused on Kirk and his crew ending up in your century was also true. Those books you hold in your hands regarding our crew are true, as such, if you just given Wesley a chance. Then he'd prove he's actually a younger version to Daniel Jackson, completely likable." he said as as he showed the images before he cut it off the and smirked as he looked at the cast.

"In truth the real hero in the episode was me, and Miss Goldberg, do you recall your lesson to your young co-stars in your movie, the one created last year?" Wesley asked and Whoopi Goldberg straightened up. "If you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, then you better wake up and pay attention, yes I do. Are you saying you just put that to the test against your rival?" she asked and the trio all nodded smiling proudly.

"Yeah he did, and we never were so proud of him either, we taught him skills only a fully skilled military officer who's half soldier and half scientist could use. But to put this gently the situations used were starting with polywater virus, followed by the alien's. And at the end of the season in year 1, the Bringloidli, The Hathaway and the wargames. And my father and the klingon ceremony in year two, followed by the Iconia virus also year 2."

"The Nanites and Danar in year 3 after we got boarded by the new version to the ISS Enterprise, he created a computer program. But everything used he was acting on a notion not many could ever learn do you know of Cheyenne Mountain Air force base. And what they've completed in movies up there?" Will asked and they nodded. "Well that base is about to be turned into the home base for my friends, my flight team's program."

"But with that in mind the general running the base, him and my teammates grandfathers and grandmother later on. Gave out a fool proof way to pull missions and my students all took this way to heart, but I've been training, him since he was 15. In truth the way you sabotaged him in that first year we don't appreciate that right now. Sure he's the youngest of the cast, but he deserves a bit of respect now."

"He sees things you don't see when you're beyond frustrated, take the polywater virus for instance, with him exposed he decided to prevent our team mates from killing us. And by accident by locking up the control room right now, 4 good ideas in 1 hour. In the episode, my cub is placed under a strain because he stands out as he's beyond brilliant." he said and the creator nodded shaking at the look on the adult trio's faces.

Now knowing his appeal on his version's life story in the show just ticked off the people his show was really focused on then. "From the characters of the original series to now, you had just about everything correct Gene, everything. But once the camera turned itself off things changed now, but our current moment in time. Right now is the aftermath to the Game now, but to us, it's making sure he's not singled out now finally."

"But the traveler, I get you couldn't figure out what do with his storyline, after the traveler came into the picture. But why not look at the deeper reason right now in that at the moment. But hear the words spoken in a way of the young man that got turned into his alter ego. Because he spent years listening to this lunatic, by us catching it this soon, we just saved my son now, we're not letting him go." Will said as he pulled Wesley closer.

Pulling him closer to him, Geordi said it for both of them as he crosses his arms. "He's a cadet, but this is basic for any child from high school to college, SAT's, exams and so on. Or just working in the military, as a cadet, if he doesn't get it right then he can try again tomorrow, in school, and in training. But too exhausted to think straight he'll never get the solution here, but it's our job to take care of him, not the other way around."

"But if you just slowed things down and let him say it, he could have told you what happened and you finished it in a stage acting manner. As he waited till now to tell you, same consequences, but he never lost our trust, our bonds as who we are as friends. But that attitude you just caused him to self destruct, by yourselves, thank you." he said with a stern growl and Roddenberry swallowed hard as Wesley finished that remark.

"But from the time I was 15, I was taught duty to the truth, duty to the truth was what I believe in. That sweater I wore in year one after they activated me, it's really to say I was a jack of all trades in all three departments, but the problem. Now is that without added help they don't have anyone to deal one crisis that's connected to the source. But Commander Riker is one of the best commanders in Starfleet, at the moment though."

"The remark of family emergency wasn't a metaphor John, in fact get a good look at the bond between us." he said and the quintet looked at the connection between him and Wesley and felt their shock started deepening. "My double's looking at you like you're his..." Will's double started to say as the remark suddenly made sense then. "Godfather and our bond is that of father and son to us." the man said and the duo nodded gently.

"Yeah exactly, and in fact my mother had made you my guardian after she left the ship for that season. You, the captain, Deanna and Geordi, you're my guardians on board the ship that year. But that one year together, it resulted in a father/son bond, you and the captain, I have that relationship with both of you. You took my father's place now at the time, aside from that, it's after this episode, book, whatever you want to call it now."

"That the matter of the traveler and my abilities started making them more worried." he said flashing up book five to the series in their tv show giving it to him. "These weren't just a added storyline we were really giving out the stories between the episodes?" Gene Roddenberry asked in shock and he nodded. "What's the true reason for your collapse exactly, if you were worked until you did?" Patrick Stewart asked him and he explained.

"The ploy it at times, if someone is still suffering the stages of grief to start acting on it, the loss of a loved one. It was never Jack or Jaan Devin that caused me to work myself into that collapse, it was Tasha." he said and Levar Burton backed into the wall at that. "Why exactly?" Johnathan Frakes asked him. "I had three mentors in training when in combat and survival, you were one, Worf was the next and she was the last."

"She also acted like a sister to me, we'd been together for months, in truth, I loved her like an older sister, I'm 19 as it is right now. Those four years changed things, and the assimilation was enough to shake us up at the time. We lost one crew member out of recklessness and then the captain gets captured by the Borg. I was delaying as long as I could before Brand took my training out of their hands, but here's the thing now."

"The reason Etana got to the sextet and everyone so quickly, was because I was your star pupil, and surrogate son. But the way Boothby put it to you, regarding Nick, that's the entire catch right now, why need that with him, when..." he said trailing off and the quartet closed their eyes at that. "When you already had it with us, we're that close?" Stewart asked him softly and he nodded to him gently as he explained it to him then.

"Yeah we are, you took my father's place, in all honesty if you and my mother got together, I'd be honored, just to have you as my stepfather. While you were my godfather John, but Jack abandoned us, instead of thinking about us at the time. He went on a suicide mission that ends up killing him now, but I grew up. In never knowing him and 4 years together resulted in my seeing you as my father, both of you now."

"That the fact that you used Jack as a way to get to me, that's, in your double's eyes beyond cruel and to us, it's the traveler is not what you think. To me, the fact I never lied to my friends or my mother was a true fact, I never lied to you before. So why start now, my double was coerced into keeping silent, but duty to the truth. The decision Brand came too was the correct penalty now for that, however duty to your friends."

"That destroyed Locarno's career, but duty to your friends, in your time, now, translates to what?" he asked and Stewart covered his eyes as he read it out. "What about no one gets left behind, you chose the one option to save yourself, by coming forward. Immediately, and he coerced you into keeping quiet, and then used emotional blackmail on you, I catch you and you have a fight over this and you chose to come forward."

"We matter more to you then the entire squadron?" he said and Wesley nodded to him. "Yeah you do, in fact, our bonds are getting stronger by the minute, but the traveler now at the moment. He's like Palpatine, mind manipulation, I never lied before so why start now and to me, my mother you and the crew. You're what matter to me, it's a choice, stay who I am or betray who you trained me to become, I'm choosing the choice."

"That Skywalker never made, I'm staying with my mother, you five and the crew, and the crew decided to ignore his opinion in my skills. And brought in Daniel Nicholas Jackson who's of traveler descent, same powers at the moment. Just to train me, from this episode and forward, but I'm still on board the ship. But this planet was the first of many in my training to become a human traveler now, on a study mission there on the planet."

"Jackson is taking me fron from planet to planet in training as I study and this was the first, so though not physically visible. I'm there as you see the crew acting like themselves, and I'm back to normal as the 7 year arc after that. It has me making lieutenant commander, in only 5 years, but though training ensign. I just made captain, if I was in the Air Force, and on the fast track to major." he said and they nodded in shock.

"So though no longer a full cast member, you're still on the ship at the moment in training to use your powers at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded to him. "That's right, in truth the academy gave me a three year break in training sabbatical. So that by the time we hit the accident, our bonds are so strong. It's enough I'm more Starfleet officer then Nick and Jean Hajar ever will be be, but I'm really a younger version now."

"To Commander Daniel Nicholas Jackson, but to answer the question on Jake, he's my age, but like me you promoted him to junior training ensign and he's a pilot, and he's also a junior version to Peter Louis Ferretti. Robin, she's a technician and somewhat of a scientist as for my new best friend, he's a junior version to you, John. But we're all Starfleet born cadets and the junior version to your academy based squadron."

"As it is, though Nova is the most revered squadron on campus, the episode though you had it right, I'm intending on a double agent motif here for that situation. That is going to render the previous two episodes obsolete now, as to why. It means we let him dig himself into the hole and say the words that effectively end his career. But I'm taking Jackson's idea and shoving it 5 steps forward." he said and the creator sighed to that.

"Who is this Daniel Nicholas Jackson?!" Roddenberry asked in shock and he shook his head. "Can't tell you that, you know the rules of time travel, though what I will say, if they did this already from another movie, have you heard of the Stargate?" he asked and they straightened up at that. "Yeah that just finished production, they're in the process of getting all the editing errors out of..., new home base for my squadron's grabdparents."

"Oh my god, you don't mean to tell me here." he started to say as they looked at the quartet on the cover of the movie. "Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson, Lou Ferretti and Charlie Kawalsky, the movie was really based in two years. Just before Daniel and Peter's grandparents met Teal'C Thomas Martell, but mine, Jared Warren and Anna Carter's were friends since high school, they went through their careers as single squadron."

"You created the movie this year is really the origin story to your show, their the origin to why everything reflects a slight hatred for men like Danar. For why Picard is so stern with men like Benjiman Maxwell and why he said we don't go getting involved in other people wars. Even Shelby had an origin story, many factors connect the future of their series to yours now." Will said and they nodded in shock as Stewart said for all of them at that.

"You don't mean that your Daniel Jackson is the grandson of the character the company created, are you." he said and he smiled and they covered their eyes. "He is, so our show was the future to what they just created in the storyline, I guess I got to wait. Just however many years it takes for my questions to be answered now. So we show future consequences, they show the origins to why, got it." Frakes said and they nodded to him.

"Case of round robin John, as such, I'm really 33 years old, but your age has me looking a couple years older then I should be here in your present right now. But let me take a guess, but you guys are all 41 years old at the moment?" Will asked and the trio nodded. "We are, so you read out the arguments and in the end, instead of quitting Starfleet, you have an adult version to yourself training you, as you deal with the graduation jitters."

"Alright next question, who was Pulaski to me anyway, or you?" Frakes asked and he smiled gently. "Old friend of my father's we just patched up the bond and they're both on the enterprise right now at the moment, but the fall out jumped over Spock and Sarek. After we finish this emergency and you got the dates screwed up as well, in year one, not to mention last night regarding..." he started to say and heard an annoyed meow.

Looking down he saw the double of his friend's cat. "Alright don't start with me you little fuzzball now is not the time for this. What's your name exactly, because your double is girl?" he asked and the cat gave a gentle mew followed by two purrs and Data translated for him. ** _"My name is Buddy."_** he said and they nodded to him. "You maybe a little skittish, but your double just adopted my students as adoptive kittens pal, as such."

"Along with Wes's adopted baby siblings of the Aldean mission." he told him and the cat gave a surprised meow to that. **_"You're kidding, my double must have seen the pictures Brent had of Billy and after meeting him. She bonded to him so tightly she doesn't want to let go, so Billy is home for 3 years. And to me, he's my kitten now?!"_** he said for him as the cast started laughing at the cat's remark gently.

"Yeah I am and to you at the moment, with everyone back to normal, you're not taking chances, I got jumped by security officer last night. And one who was suffering the side effects of those games." he said and the cat gave a growling meow to that. **_"They hurt you at all and I don't blame my double for scratching the hell out of the person that causes it."_** He said to him and he nodded with a slight smile to that remark gently.

As he crouched on the floor and the cat rubbed his head against his hand as he started purring and he ran his hand through his fur. "Ship issues, these things result in repeated problems and the conversation you had with my double, Patrick. The reason was because Maxwell had a case of exhaustion cased paranoia developing into a schizo effective. And over the Cardassians as he's emotionally wounded." Will told him and he nodded to him.

"And the captain only gets like this if you start trying his patience, and Maxwell crossed the line so far that's why Haden sent him to arrest him at the time. So Maxwell crossed him so far down the line that the captain was ready to beam him back on board the ship. But everything he said to Maxwell was directly quoted by Haden, Hanson and Quinn, the captain has the personality of an admiral so never cross him unless you want to get it."

"And I mean get it hard, to him the crew comes first, but to protect the peace, he's willing to arrest one of ours to get the job done. What O'brien said was right on target, when you serve together as long as we have. You tend to get inside someone now, to me the captain was my mentor, but dad loves him just as much. So he's not ready to leave him or that safety net." Wesley said and Stewart and Frakes nodded to him softly.

"I'm playing you at 33 years old and he's training me for captaincy and yet I'm not ready to just let go, despite the fact I've spent my entire career leading up to this." he repeated and Will nodded. "Yeah, and it's because, though I'm ready mentally, the captain's like a second father to me, and that's why I'm not leaving yet. He still needs me at the moment, our bonds and in truth when the time comes now, in the future."

"Starfleet is making him an admiral and he's promoting me captain to the ship, so the crew stays together. But this was a lesson the captain taught me, but is it just possible you don't reach lieutenant Colonel to full general. And without knowing the dangers of the big decision, that's why I laid into Shelby in the elevators. But she's a desk jockey and not on the front lines and, I lost twenty members of my crew, I know the risks."

"But I'm not putting my crew at risk of a risky move on a manuever thst possibly won't work, that's why I'm an acting captain now, a captain's first duty is to their crew. But without help I can't be everywhere at once right now, but to switch subjects you had the dates scrambled on the stardates." he said to them gently and Geordi pulled a device out and showed them the dates in real dates then as Geordi explained this to them.

"We can't tell you your future right now, but what we can say is that the original enterprise crew did do a jump back to the past 8 years ago your time." Wesley added and they nodded in shock. "So the only loophole you get is your tv show and you're using that to prevent Locarno and his friends from destroying your career?" Roddenberry asked and they nodded to him gently as Will wrapped his arm across his shoulders.

"Current Stardate on this episode, by this point was 47755.3, to retranslate that now it was October 3, 2370, at, in time zones and time, 04:25:40. It takes a certain level of mechanics in understanding astronomy and earth dating when on a spaceship. But you had the dates of year one screwed up a bit that you got them off. Tasha for example was ten months later, before the conspiracy at HQ" he said and they nodded gently to him.

"So what's best get a scientist or a skilled astronomer to figure this out, where stardates are concerned? "He asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah, but we just completed the real reasoning on this episode, but we're working on the alterations. When it comes to the catalyst on this episode here, so now that you know. Wait till the changes to the Stargate franchise start bearing fruit and you'll see." Will said and the cast nodded to him softly.

"Well then good luck guys and take care." Levar Burton said and they nodded as they returned to the future as they waited for the repercussions firmly as they continued it.

 **Back To The Future- Stardate 45222.6**

Upon returning, Wesley got back in the chair and reorganized the episode. "Lal activate a prologue to this episode between the time that the Enterprise is enroute. And to earth, and the time it takes to activate plans for banned maneuvers. We're going to emergency plan delta as Robin, Josh, Charlie and I discuss it. Episode 19 The First Duty Prologue, between the start of the episode and the accident." he said and it beeped at him gently.

"Acts in trial and error right now and this one we need to work out at the moment here." Will said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, but we can reconfigure this once the trio are here. Though if this was for real the amount of anger going through mr is enough you're be furious at the fact I nearly break my arm twice. And by taking it out on a punching bag." he said to him softly and the sextet nodded to thst firmly then.

"Yes, and I once said that letting your anger take total control can do more damage then it has already here, if you don't control it too." Worf said for him and Will nodded as he started it at that remark as they watched it. **_"_** ** _The Kolvoord Starburst, that one was prohibited by the captain's generation in the flight competitions. The last attempt 110 years ago killed 5 cadets, and it was banned from use at the time."_**

 ** _"Before someone tried again and it kills someone else in the commander's generation But trying the maneuver now, it takes 20 years of training to get it right."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him at that. **_"I can't believe this, is he out of his mind, that maneuver cost five cadet's their lives. Just what is the deal exactly here, why would he choose this one exactly at the moment?"_**

 ** _"I mean it killed five cadets 100 years ago, and in the commander's generation it killed Commander Reynolds?"_** Joshua Alberts asked and they watched him think it over. **_"If it was an act of..., maybe Charlie can explain this to us right now, because if this was two fold at the moment. But the results are that our version of the commander's squadron may have to blow the whistle on Nick later."_**

 ** _"Because we get it right we can tell them that despite direct orders given by the committee and the admiral. He still chose a maneuver that was banned by the committee, though we tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. Though if we don't, it's telling the captain the truth when they get here next week."_** he said and they watched as Josh gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then at that.

 ** _"Then we don't have a choice now, we're going undercover as plants, Nick is out of his mind with the inferiority complex. If this keeps up he's going to get us killed at the moment, we don't have a choice, we have to relieve him of squad command."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they headed for his dorm room and got on the computer then as he typed in the radio transmission codes to the enterprise.

 ** _"This is Cadet Alberts to Ensign Dayton, priority one message."_** he said and five minutes later they saw Dayton appear and he smiled as he looked at the duo. **_"Hey guys what's going on if you contacted me?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Nick's obsession with trying to get passed your image has resulted in serious problem here, Charlie, he's trying to beat you as his rival and as for why now."_**

 ** _"He decided, for the commencement demonstration, on attempting the Kolvoord Starburst here."_** he told and he quickly answered that. **_"What, is he out of his mind right now, it takes years to get that much training to pull it off here. I mean it works and sure, but if it doesn't one or all of you could be killed."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that remark as he said it to him.

 _ **"Yeah I know, but we may have to go to undercover work here at the moment, because if it does, and we're him reporting for breaking orders. It doesn't and another cadet is killed it's the same and I'm turning him into the inquiry. As the academy psychologist does it and sees him as he's suffering an inferiority complex regarding you, but the girls decided to go with it at the moment."**_

 _ **"But it's either he's speaking for himself or al three of them once the aftermath of this hits. But if one of us is killed in the line of duty here, at least we have them recieving the consequences for breaking orders."**_ he said and Dayton nodded. ** _"Yeah alright you want me to tell the sextet or just wait on this?"_** he asked and they both sighed as he answered him as he said it then.

 ** _"No don't tell them, not yet, if I'm the one who has to be the undercover agent, I'm telling the captain if and when he figures it out. Getting passed them, once I tell Deladier that I'm relieving him of squad command is the biggest problem. And you're getting in next week, so with that, if he keeps interfering in my telling them, it's just making it clear he's desperate to keep the truth hidden."_**

 ** _"And from getting out, so just wait till I see and we and Robin and Jake can finish this together. But either way, it's not going to turn into that added problem, because I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma and I'm making sure they get the consequences for this."_** he said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah alright, I'll see you next week, just let me know how it went."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Will do, see you next week man."_** he said and he nodded as the transmission ended and he looked at Josh. ** _"Alright we're doing this, but we can't tell the inquiry till they figure out what caused the accident, if there is one. But it either works or it doesn't, but either way, they're getting the consequences and we're turning them in."_** he said to him and Josh nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Well we better get to work on this now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they left his quarters. "To answer the unasked question I think we were going to join the others for practice in this, but we probably started off easy with the Yeager loop and then tried it. Whatever he did in guessing measurements back fired at the time, but it takes years of practice to get it right and we only had two weeks of practice, I bet here."

"But if I'm correct we were in orbit around Saturn at the time and were practicing up there and got the maneuvers for the first half it in just two weeks. But we got the first half of it right, before we tried the plasma blast. But the blast destroyed all five ships, supposedly, if that's what he claimed at the time here." he said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as she answered him at that remark gently as she said it to him.

"That's always been the easy part of this maneuver, Wes, it's the plasma purge and ignition that's the dangerous part. It's takes a lot of skill to get it right, but the stupid fools that keep trying to attempt try the angle at less then the measurements. Then they're supposed to be at, and it results in lighting up the engine and fuel but every time it's tried it kills someone at the academy and with that in mind right now."

"In this timeline I wished you told me ahead of time, but with the fact we caught onto his plan in this situation. It's adjusting things slightly, but I want you to create several recordings of every conversation you have with them leading into the reveal. But we're stage acting this leading into when you reveal the truth to us and we put you on probation in their eyes." Beverly said and he nodded as they watched the accident.

 ** _"Nick you got it too close together, pull back a bit."_** They heard from Josh as they heard him then. ** _"No we got it right, this is how Lieutenant O'neill tried it."_** he said and Geordi looked at him, as he said it, in shock, at that remark as he repeated that. "How Jack tried it, the idiot doesn't know the first thing about physics here, he's a helm jockey, not a physicist, that stupid idiot tried it at this angle 14 years ago."

"And it nuked Damian Reynolds's engine when it happened." he said and Wesley nodded as he repeated that remark. "Jack, who is this guy?" Robin asked and Will sighed at that. "Lieutenant Jack O'neill, he's the subject of our conversation last year. His grandfather is the reason Q tagged us and it's because he's a black ops soldier, like Danar was. But Q, he told us he's the alien leader they met after dealing with Tom's grandfather now."

"Before Daniel's grandfather got them off the planet at the time." he said and Wesley nodded. "I take it you guys were in the same graduating class together, the five of you?" Wesley asked and they nodded. "Yeah, Nick, Jack, Geordi, Damian and I were all in the same graduating class, but Jack got caught and hold back for a year, but his attitude is the reason he's still at Lieutenant, Nick, Geordi and me advanced up the ranks."

"Pretty fast, but Nick, like Geordi, got promoted three times in three years." Will said as Wesley heard his double's response. ** _"No we don't, it's supposed to be another five meters apart, pull back a bit, now. The angle needs to back another five meters, pull back another 15 feet, Nick. Listen to me, we try it at this angle, it's going to nuke someone's engine, pull back."_** he said sternly and he snapped back at him.

 ** _"No I'm the leader of this team, if this doesn't work, we try again."_** he said and Wesley sighed at that. "Great, he doesn't understand the first thing about exact measurements. You always told me here that physical education is not the only thing you need in this job, you need every subject in high school. Just to make it in Starfleet, but this one covers calculus and chemistry." he said and the quartet nodded to that gently.

 ** _"You idiot, this could get us killed, we have to pull back, Damian Reynolds was killed when they tried it at this angle. Forget it, we're not making their mistakes or it could kill us as well, so forget it. Josh stay put, we're not doing this, aside from that and I'm reporting this. And directly to the admiral for your breaking orders."_** he snapped and they heard Jean quote the lost cadet's remarks at that.

 ** _"Any time something goes wrong, it's always you, Crusher!"_** she snapped at him at that. "Great nice work Jean, you remember what they keep telling us don't get cocky in any kind of training or that's going to backfire. If it doesn't work and your engine is the one that fries whoever's engine gets blown and it's on your head. Especially if the person is killed and nearly one of us with them." Robin said with a sigh and he nodded.

"Yes and that's the understatement of the century here." Geordi said in answer to that. "Well that's enough to kill their case right now, because despite the fact you and Alberts are Starfleet born cadets and know more then they do. They don't heed your warnings regarding the dangers of this and it results in killing another cadet after it killed someone in my generation already." Will said as they heard his answering remark sternly then.

 ** _"Yeah and that's maybe because I don't take un-necessary risks Hajar, this is illegal. If we don't get it right, it could kill one or all of us..., Nick I mean it, if this goes wrong and it's on your head."_** he snapped as they watched the duo swallow as they got the first half of the maneuever right as they went to it. "Yeah that's enough to kill it now, but this is it now." Wesley said feeling his heart turn at this.

"Oh dear god no, pull back boys, honey, pull back." O'Brien said as they watched as they went into a star formation, before they let loose the plasma burst, as the explosion threw Wesley ten yards away from it as it lit up Alberts's engine causing it to catch fire. ** _"Josh, turn on the flame retardant, your engine's on fire, do it now!"_** Wesley shouted, before they saw a close up view, his head lying against the wall of his cockpit.

 ** _"No, Josh wake up, Josh, Josh!"_** they heard him scream out as he tried to fly to him as his ship exploded as the blast threw him into the wall of his cockpit as he was knocked unconscious then. "Well if that's not enough to make a point to us in the severity of this situation, nothing is when I learn what happened up there." Will said firmly then. ** _"We have do something here."_** They heard from Jean, before they heard Sito's remark.

 ** _"Josh's gone, we can't get Wesley back down to earth, without them asking why he's unconscious right now."_** she snapped at her, before Locarno snapped at both of them at that as they saw the pale look on his face. As they saw three starfighters come flying at them. "I take that was Deladier and the medical team coming to get you after the explosion?" Jenson said as he crossed his arms and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Never mind, we have to tell them that the blast knocked him unconscious and fried Josh's engine."_** Locarno snapped as they heard their flight instructor say it sternly. **_"What the hell happened here, you three, and there better be a damned good reason at the moment."_** he said sharply to them. ** _"The maneuver backfired, Josh was killed in the explosion and it knocked Wes unconscious, captain."_**

 ** _"We're fine though Wes was knocked around his cockpit."_** he told him and the older man nodded with a furious look. ** _"Wesley, son, can you hear me?"_** he said gently as he watched him lift his head weakly. ** _"Captain, Aye Sir, I can, but it's bad, I'm not sure how bad my injuries are, but I need my mother, now. If my ship is coming to the academy for the commencement demonstration, next week."_**

 ** _"I'm out of commission, physically and emotionally, the blast killed Josh, it nuked his engine, so I need to see my crew. And get Commander Alberts, he needs to know this as well. But this wasn't an accident, they, the duo chose a maneuver that back fired and one that was illegal, so with that in mind now. Sir as of now, and with your permission until the hearing is done with here."_**

 ** _"I'm taking command of Nova squadron, and we're on stand down till the hearing. Sir, if could you get word to my ship, let them know I'm injured and I need to see them, immediately. As of this moment, I'm relieving Cadet Locarno of his command effective immediately right now. Cadet Locarno is not fit to lead the team, I'm hereby taking command and relieving him of his command."_**

 ** _"Of the team, effective immediately, as the senior acting officer of Nova squadron. And before we do the inquiry, and I'll explain what happened then, but I have to see the crew first. My captain and commander are not going to take it well when they hear this, believe me. Because like with my crew, I'm acting on being the temporary team leader, as of now, Captain."_**

 ** _"In regarding broken rules and regulations, because this is as illegal as it gets, and despite the warnings, they still tried it."_** he asked and the older man nodded, not noticing the panicked looks on their faces at the remark and Picard nodded to that firmly. _ **"Sure thing son, alright, you're now in charge of Nova squadron, and before you start arguing young man, ladies, my decision is final right now."**_

 _ **"As of this moment, Cadet Locarno, you're hereby relieved of duty of Nova Squadron, you three get back to earth, now."**_ he said to them and they nodded. "I'm just saying this in the way of this was for real you're my primary concern and I made a promise that I'd tel you immediately if something happened when in training." he said as they heard his internal thoughts at that remark, his tone determined at that.

 ** _'Alright forget this, I'm going right to my crew for this, I never wanted to be in the squadron anyway, I have to tell my mother and the quartet. The captain will know what to, but I'm not lying to him, I'm telling them when they arrive. But Sito and I stage acting this until we hit the reveal now. But we do this together with Katie and we finish this, but she and I do it together now.'_**

 ** _"And when mom and the captain get into my room, they need to hear the truth regarding this, this was not my idea. The crew matters more to me, their lessons, I'm a Starfleet cadet. I have a duty to the truth, I have to tell them the truth. No matter if it's against being a friend in their eyes, a lie of omission is still a lie, I will not lie to my crew or the admiral in something this serious.'_**

 ** _"I'm telling mom and Captain Picard, I'm showing them the accident from my point of view.'_** they heard and the 7 nodded firmly as Picard looked at him at that. "And instead of getting a chance to tell me that he keeps interfering. Then lies at the enquiry, and it takes my figuring it out to bust them. Alright if I know your remark just before Andrea asked me to run the investigation at the moment as I'm also at the hearing."

"With Commander Alberts and your mother so we go it further now from here." he said to him and he nodded. "We're doing the parts that are focused on me in the investigation while you're questioning everyone including Boothby, prior to your figuring it out. And we did the first piece of it after the first half of the hearing came to a close. Lal do prior to the hearing starting." he said and it activated at that as they watched it carefully then.


	26. 26: The First Duty Part II: Deceptions

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over the way things are going to change in his future regarding his being on Nova. As they rewrite the time he returns to the academy, before they see the added aftermaths to that situation in year 7, both for him and the other member of the team that joined the crew.**

 **Chapter 26: The Gamma's Mission And First Duty Part II: The Deception**

Looking at his arm in the cast, she nodded. "Yeah they didn't have the equipment I normally used, because you just barely broke your wrist. And it was close to being a compound fracture before I headed that off that weekend. Prior to the hearing by getting Will in there, since that was the final straw for us." Beverly said and he nodded. **_"Alright as we agreed you guys, we tell them the truth in what happened up there."_**

 ** _"We're Starfleet cadets we have a duty to the truth, we don't lie."_** Wesley said and Locarno nodded to him. ** _"Yes we don't lie, agreed."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Sito shaking. ** _"You nervous?"_** he asked her and sighed. ** _"No, yes."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"That's okay, so am I, but we're going to be alright, we got some tough times ahead of us, but we'll always come through for each other."_**

 ** _"Whatever happens, I want you to know that leading this team has been the high point of my years here at the academy. No one could ask for a better team, or better friends, lets go."_** he said and they nodded. "So despite the fact that you all agreed not to lie to us, he decided on telling the truth, in a half truth, in this to us. Alan, their parents and the inquiry, well there's no getting around it now at the moment."

"But whether they knew it or not you were creating the tape decks, with the fact we were going to be changing this future, leading into the accident that prevents this from causing you to drop out?" Beverly said and he nodded as he went further then as he said it to her. "Yeah and with the fact that we're stage acting all of this leading into the ending and the consequences are going to be even more brutal then before after that."

"It doesn't matter what they say, I chose in advance and I choose you guys, but if Josh sees this he's going to agree when I say that as Starfleet officers. That we have a duty to the truth and a duty to our friends, but there is no duty to your friends. And when they're trying to get used to be dishonest with a superior officer." he said and she smiled at that remark as he looked at the sextet gently as he finished that remark then.

"18 months in advance at the moment right now, we're dealing with the added truth now, but though I made a flight team the one I wanted to be on was Gamma. Charlie was going to discuss it with his squadron, he said, but like he also told you this. Before he could tell me the trio said yes, Nick grabbed me and said he chose me. And I wanted to be with my best friend at the time, him and Robin." he said and they nodded to that.

"Charlie said he was ticked he lost Robin to him and he wasn't about to lose you, as a new member of his team to him as well." Deanna said and he nodded. "Yeah the duo were just like me, so I was happy and he told me he was leader of Novas rivals at the academy. As a result we'd been together for six months, before Nick chose me just as the duo were getting ready to graduate." he said and they nodded as he went further.

"But we at least get another 3 years together and Charlie and I are sharing the ops position so you can rotate us and at times I'm helping Robin in the engineering room. But this just made it clear now, that they're never dragging me into their attempts to cover it up. Nothing matters more to me then you guys and I'm not losing that, because they want to get off without the consequence." he said and Picard smiled gently to that.

"Well if it was anyone else, but the four of you, I wouldn't be taking this quite so lightly right now, but then you, Charlie, Robin and Jacob have known me for years. Aside from that, Andrea agreed to my request to having you remain with me indefinitely at the time. I just got to switch things around at the moment, regarding Will and say he's ready for promotion, though I'd rather keep him on as back up captain in later years."

"And Will, did you really think I didn't know, regarding you and Deanna at the moment?" he asked and hid a smile at the embarrassed look on his face. "You mean you did, Sir?" Will asked and he nodded. "Yes I did, I didn't have to hear the words spoken outloud, but when she gave their race's word for mate, that's when it hit me. Because only a Betazoid would use that word for someone who's able to communicate in the same way."

"But it's clear, for three reasons in why you never wanted to transfer off the Enterprise, but 1) is because of her, and your relationship. 2) because you have friends here, and you know our proper procedures better then anyone of Shelby's stature does. And then 3) it's because of the kids, you're training our best students and it's because of what we taught him at the moment, and though they may say you're ready, it's mentally."

"But emotionally you're in the same position he is at the moment." he said and he nodded. "In my case it's because I think dad wanted you to have a second chance at a Crusher still under you at the moment. But I've known you longest out of all the training ensigns, but if Brand decides anything. It's she's letting you do the final evaluations for whoever got chosen to join the ship," Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him.

"I also think that's part of the reason Shelby popped off to you like that, though you're ready mentally, emotionally you're like me. And not ready to leave the man you see as a mentor, not after three years together. But she only knows the captain by reputation, you're the one who reads him like a book, and knows us too well, Sir." he said and Will nodded in agreement to that as he answered him with a gentle smile at that remark.

"That's why you waited till after my birthday to leave, you didn't want to leave, because though you're ready mentally. Emotionally, you still saw me in the way I see him, but our bonds are like the duo in the storyline, I'm your mentor. And you were ready for that graduation, but emotionally you weren't ready to let me go, let alone share me." he said and Wesley nodded to him and Picard hid a smile as he answered that remark.

"That's the added side effect of being the one to watch you grow into your potential here, if I watched you grow up in the same way I did him. It's enough you're not ready to leave my side anymore then I'm ready to let you go at the moment. Though in this case, she's too young and inexperienced to realize this job is that dangerous. Though if I see this as anything, it's she's Major Hailey at 21 and you're Colonel Carter as a result."

"But if this was the argument that Carter had with Hailey, I think that she's ready to explode in the same way that Wesley named it off in sickbay. When he reprimanded Derek in there at the moment, though if that's true, and I need to talk to J.P. about that. You're the next rank up and there's no middle ground, so she's lucky I didn't hear that or whatever else she did, or she'd be getting the reprimand of a life time here for it."

"I think our counterparts in the 20th century heard your argument and saw she erred three times, but if anyone could start screwing around with the space time continuum. The ending results are our predecessors would do it for the entire committee, including General's Hammond, Carter, Landry and Jumper. Because that attitude is enough to disqualify you in the running of a new post." he said and Will nodded in agreement.

"At the current moment here, instead of learning it at just as they mention the plasma ignition, I'm calling you immediately here, regarding this. Tell you the mission parameters started after she asks you to do the investigation and I'm telling both of you right off. Now, that Josh and I were undercover agents and the mission regarding this has begun, but I'm going into a double agent motif, so for everyone not in our circle."

"They're thinking I'm involved in a cover up when I drop the bomb after we hit the end of the enquiry and in the trio's case. I'm siding with and turning them into you, but I don't have to hear the exact words here. Because I can read you like a book, but for any cadet who's letting his pride get in the way, it's the 'reason you're a fraud and liar' speech. But if we had let this play through, its you never questioned my loyalty, conviction. "

"Or my training after we met a second time the day I arrived on the ship at the midway point of the Farpoint mission. You were convinced I was going to be just like dad and excell in my training, and they shook up that belief after they talked me into holding back. But then this type of speech is a major kick in the pants for a student, who was as gifted as the trio and I are, as we all excelled in our training at the time."

"But Nick lets his pride get in the way and it costs another cadet his life as a result now, it's I'm making sure his life comes crashing down, before he destroys mine. But the punchline is they either came forward and told her, or you were telling her that truth and he was getting expelled. I don't care what he says, you matter more to me, their opinions, and Derek's, mean nothing when they learn that truth that I'm a plant."

"But yours do, for years I've been serving under you as my captain, commander and crew. You helped mom raise me, and then add in your saving me at the justice panel and rescuing me and the six. Just after the Aldeans kidnapped us and everything we've done together, I always turned to you for advice during training. And he expects me to ignore all that, and call you a liar to save the team just so we can get off with a reprimand."

"No forget about, I won't do it, your trust, all of you, is something I'm not losing, I will not lie to save this team. And just so they can get off without consequences, and I mean that. He's going down either way, the scales were being weighed and they landed in your favor, and they always will." he said and Picard nodded to him. "If that doesn't say the trio are screwed if they ask you to hold back on us, nothing ever does and as to why."

"We helped raised you, and our bonds are beyond strong, to them there's no contest, but this is the added act of what the chosen one on that saga dealt with. They had him choose and he chose that lunatic over being the person he once was as he was a young warrior and one at the tipping point." Will said and he nodded. "True enough, though now that you told me before hand, that lecture is going to be his now as a result."

"But they make a mistake that wrecks their life, they have to face the facts that they let their pride get in the way of training it's going to do a lot of damage. But that's the curse of the seven deadly sins, the opposite of pride is humilty, being humble. His pride kills a team mate and it wrecks his life as he tries to lie to cover it up. While the girls are turned into pariahs and and you're the only one getting an easy sentence for telling us early."

"Andrea I know that she wants me to evaluate whether or not whoever it is that joins the crew is ready for a second chance or not. But then you asked for probation and completed it just before whatever happens next, next year takes another turn. But with that in mind right now, I've had you under my wing since you were fifteen. And hearing our exact conversation now is enough to nail the coffin shut here at the moment."

"And at the moment we're altering the end of the episode now as well, first things first now after what we just saw now in that memory. And someone is having his head for breaking the rules and after one cadet is killed in the explosion and in the process it nearly kills you while doing it. But what do they take me for, a complete idiot, as I said repeatedly it takes more the physical education to get by in Starfleet here."

"I've been a pilot for forty years I know every maneuver in the book, so with that, Lal, I want to see the reprimand I give, if Wesley had told me prior to the hearing. And it was Locarno I dragged up here, in real time, as he, Wesley, told me early and I'm giving Locarno the added dressing down with the reprimand here. Before we do the ending of the hearing and the final conclusion of the enquiry's decision of the quartet's sentence."

"Its the added 20 minutes added into the episode now after I figured out what caused the explosion to begin with. But first do Wesley as he reports into me prior to the second half of the hearing, before I figured it out and with me, your father and Commander La Forge." he said and Wesley looked at him at that. "This is going to be a what if we had decided to plan this in advance, as I'm telling you the night before the hearing."

"But first I'm telling you after you return to the ship after she asked you to investigate the explosion. And I'm telling the enquiry as well, so before the hearing begins, I'm pretending I never told you either of you and we had this planned from the get go now." he said as it activated at that as they saw Wesley standing in his dorm room as he grabbed several things from behind a few books then as he tapped his communicator.

"Before you do it, I want to see the conversation between the hearing and leading into when he reports into us regarding this." Beverly said and a minute later that appeared as they saw them talking. ** _"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. ** _"I had to do something."_** he told her and Wesley said to him as he looked at him at that remark.

"Yeah and it's by lying to our supervisors, if Captain Deladier saw this, he'd kill him for it. For trying a forbidden maneuver and one that gets one cadet killed and the other is suffering serious injuries from it. But I'm not lying to you guys, I made a promise that if I was in trouble I'd tell you that truth and I'm going to. But I'm going to need that loophole to get passed them, but instead of this way in this situation now, Sir."

"We do it by you bringing me back up to the ship, and I can tell you right then, I need a weekend away from this, just to get it out of me. But this decision, these decisions are going to seal their fate later with the fact I'm spending 18 months here. So with that, once we get started here at the moment and with that in mind right now. And I don't care what they say at the moment now, regarding this, there's no point fighting now."

"I'm not holding back on you and I'm telling you the truth, I just need a way to get it passed them and directly to you. That's your positions Sirs, mom, the same card you're about to yank now, the command/medical/parental card now." he said to and they nodded. ** _"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_** His double said to them at that as they listened to Locarno as he answered him.

" ** _I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily at that. **_"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_** he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark as she looked at her son's double and his video taped memory. ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion."_**

 ** _"In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you do Nick. But if I know anything it's this that Brand ordered and requested my crew to run that investigation in the crash."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. But to put this firmly, he's not just some captain telling everyone what to do, Nick, let me make this clear."_**

 ** _"But he and Commander Riker hunted down and destroyed the alien queen that killed Captain Keel, he may seem like a stand by captain, but he's not. He's the best at what he does, and he knew every flight maneuver in the training manual when it comes to pilot training. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration as well."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I'm keeping that promise. Everything they taught me is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the 7 before, so why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble anyway, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory now."_** Wesley told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. **_"Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."_**

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and he said it firmly at that. ** _"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. ** _"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** Jean said and he nodded. **_"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it, his tone firm as he said it.

"Guess again, he just set you up to take the fall you stupid fools, you're going down either way right now when we get through with you." Dayton, Robin, Jake and Wesley said together sharply as Dayton walked into the room. "Ro sent me down to cover things so we can run over our plans for the sting operation. Everett and Harper are on the conn and operations while we do this." Dayton said and the 8 nodded to him gently at that.

"So blind themselves to the crash by making it sound like the accident was his fault, if they think I'd buy that line they'd better think again. I spent three years training you boys, I know you, because you've known since year one that when I sense deception. Then nothing is stopping me from digging it up and when I know that the jig is up. And you'd have to tell me automatically before I do, or that's going to destroy our bonds."

"And we already had that conversation too as well last year as the time as well, when I asked you for your help in this. And you've only been back for two months, before this escapade and they nearly destroy your career just to get out of consequences here. What do they take me, let alone the crew and Brand for, fools now, because all it would take is hearing that you tried the plasma, ignite the plasma, that's the give away."

"Purge and ignition, 'ignite the plasma' and I'd realize it as I know there is only one maneuever that would cause this accident. And call you up here to comfirm it, and with it to my theory, regarding him. And after I spoke to Boothby as he told me his exact thoughts on Locarno. But does he take me for an idiot, I'm a seasoned pilot myself." Picard said with a growl and he nodded to him nodded then.

"Yes and I told him that in the way you worded it now Sir, but he still thought at the time. That he'd be able to sneak this passed you, and the guys wouldn't catch it, but as you heard, I never lied to you before and why start now. I was getting ready to report to you then, but you're not going to like the rest of the counter argument. But Sirs, but you know me, I love you Sir." he said and Picard nodded to him then gently at that.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks. But you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for 18 month before I came back."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from six months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 **"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."** he said to him with a firm growl to them.

 ** _"And before you say it right now, the adults are not as you might think this was against the law, the captain's generation banned it from use. But I told you that it was too close too together and yet you still wanted to try it at that angle. But you consider why though regarding his parents, and mine. Well it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother, he and I are Starfleet born."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway. And you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes, I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened."_** he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that as he gently squeezed his shoulder. "Yeah that's exactly what I wanted you to do, Nick, we tell them now regarding this and the consequences are going to be we get hold back a year."

"And you graduate the following year, and it's because your credits got cancelled, one year being hold back is better then waiting till the last minute. And they're getting the truth second hand by my captain so it's either tell her the truth or the captain will. But I'm the captain's man through and through, so you want to cross that line, then I'm turning you into my crew first here now." Wesley said sharply and Picard nodded firmly.

"You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me." he added with a stern growl at that remark. "I don't know how to make this any clear to them, but you said this time and time again for 5 years after I chose to stay with you. But you don't tolerate recklessness and showing off at the moment." Wesley said and the seven nodded firmly as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it to him then.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms and start packing up our bags."_ **she said and Will, Deanna and Beverly crossed his arms their arms at that. "Wrong answer, we all come forward together and it's what the admiral already decided, for the entire team. But you choose to lie and your goose is cooked, I've known that since I was fifteen, but thanks to your decisions, another cadet is dead, I'm nearly killed at the time."

"And my girlfriend is pregnant as well and you been expelled and the girls lost this year's credits, their flight status and are not advancing with their class. As for me, I'm on probation here on the ship and I'm fixing my bonds with my family and friends and I'm with what's left of my squadron, Gamma squadron." Wesley in answer to that, quoting his double's mental remark and unspoken thoughts with him as they listened to him.

 **"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder. And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."** he said and Wesley said it with a firm growl as he repeated his last remark with his double.

"No I'm not lying to them, I'm not lying to them, if I have to play double agent I will." he said to her at that. "You'd never lie to us anyway, but hearing that I get the idea Wesley, I understand, son, it's okay." Beverly said and he nodded to her gently. "Yes well check this out, I made it clear in this, but this was to bait them in what they would say next. But I was making it sound like I was beginning to give in."

"As they started digging themselves even deeper here." he said as he heard his recorded self say it again. ** _"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said to him at that. "I take it you decided to do it now at that remark to test them?" Geordi asked and he nodded. ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and their eyes narrowed at the next remark given as Locarno answered him.

"Hearing that in your words is one thing, but hearing it in your memories is another and that's going to far right now, and again, you never lied to us before and why start now. But the reports given, looks like they decided that if they weren't overheard they could get away with this. But no, instead, Kate put a listening device on your door and we had the audio on the camera on, and thr five of us are monitoring your bedroom door."

"They're digging themselves into the hole with every decision they make right now at the moment. But that's going too far here at the moment, so this was going to be why you didn't tell me immediately after that." Picard said to him and he nodded. "Yes Sir, but get ready, here's the parting shot to his opinion of being a team." Wesley said to him as he they heard his remark as they crossed their arms as they waited for it.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Geordi crossed his arms as Barnfield answered that.

"I think that honesty and trust matters more then the people you just met and when you had the added three years to reconnect to us right now. But their screwed either way when we do this for real." she said and he smiled. "Yep, alright Lal, activate time scale Crusher 24-1, before the revelation on the explosion as I tell the crew I'm working for them." he said and the monitor shifted directions then as it activated at that.

 ** _"Lal report to the enquiry, I'm telling them next after I tell your father and the crew the truth here. Tell the admiral, I'm reporting in on the added investigation and the first half of the evidence is ready to be reported to them. But I need to report to the captain that it's already being investigated by the junior crew."_** he said, looking up at the camera and it blinked red at him gently.

 ** _"Chief O'Brien, security gamma delta, I'm coming aboard, we have to talk."_** he said and they heard O'brien's answering remark to that ** _"Got it, stand by."_** he said and they watched him beam out as he appeared in transporter room four. ** _"Thanks, is the captain still here?"_** he asked and he nodded. ** _"Great, that makes this much easier, where is he exactly?"_** he asked and O'Brien explained that to him gently then.

 ** _"He's in engineering, Geordi and Data just came to the conclusion."_** he said and Wesley nodded. ** _"Then I'm confirming that theory right now, and explaining what the heck happened up there."_** he said as he tapped his communicator. **_"Mom, before you and the captain get the theory involved in that explosion, I'm just telling you straight off."_** he said and they heard Picard answer him quickly at that remark.

 ** _"Where are you exactly, if you just said that?"_** he asked and he explained it to him. **_"I'm on board the ship Captain, transporter room four, I'll be down there in five minutes. But this is imperative you hear this now, because what happened was not an accident at all. Josh and I were already beginning our mission prior to his choosing said maneuver your coming to the conclusion of here right now."_**

 ** _"I'm telling the truth and trust me you're not going to like it."_** he said and they heard a sigh at that. ** _"I'm guessing you chose to tell me now, just to prevent whatever this would have resulted in. But considering you just returned to academy just short of 6 weeks ago, before the accident here. Then I'm not surprised at the moment you chose now to tell us right now, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"I understand why as well, alright just meet us in the engineering room or you can tell us this in the conference room but either way. I need to hear it to get you off on a light sentence right now. That is if this wasn't what we discussed 18 months ago and took it to the next level."_** he said to him and he nodded as he headed for engineering and arrived in time to see the trio standing there and he nodded.

 ** _"You guys get everything so far in this situation, honey, bro?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah we got enough to tie it to your side of the story, but frankly I'm ticked that he'd even try and coerce you into silence with that shot at you."_** she said and they looked at them at that. **_"I got a message off to Kate, she said she had also rigged the computer in her room to watch the conversation."_**

 ** _"But what's left of the original team are her, Tony, Jake and Erin, they're acting like us and the seven of us are covering your back. So we're just doing this together, to turn the trio in. We're a team, we win together, we lose together, that's the way it works here. But attempted coercion and emotional blackmail, that's going too far right now."_** Dayton said and he nodded as he called it out then.

 ** _"Lal telegraph image of my mother and me in my quarters at the academy, and an image of the captain on the grounds talking to Boothby. Full audio, so they think the three of us are down there. And if Derek is still on board, lock out the teleporters and the site to site transporter functions, he's under house arrest. But this is going to get them in serious trouble here when you hear this, Sirs."_**

 ** _"Code 555/2365/876245 gamma charlie delta execute."_** Wesley said sharply and Picard walked into the room then with Beverly gently. Looking at her, she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as he said it. **_"Well that solves this problem, thanks for the help Sarah, I owe you big."_** he said to Hailey and she smiled. **_"I take it I was right regarding things, they're trying to get you to do something."_**

 ** _"Something you'd normally never do and it's barely been two months since you returned and already the trouble starts now."_** She said and he nodded as she hugged him tightly, before Beverly gave him another hug. ** _"It's too late, I got to you first before they gave you the news, but with you parked above the academy. Lal downloaded herself into the academy cameras and security system now."_**

 ** _"But they think we're still down there right now, we got it right, right now."_** he said and Picard hid a smile as he answered him. ** _"What's that code for exactly?"_** Picard asked and he smiled. ** _"It's the secondary protocol, I wrote into Lal's programming, and it's the crime security codes. As the trio, and possibly Derek, are in this together and if they are, they're all getting the same consequences."_**

 ** _"So no going back once I tell you this."_** he said and they nodded as she looked at him with a bemused smile at his remark as she answered him. ** _"Little cloak and dagger touch there, so they, your team. Doesn't realize we're up here right now and you're ready to blow the whistle on them, honey. Because if this is enough to prevent them trying it's going to work?"_** she asked and he nodded firmly to her.

 ** _"I think our discussion in sickbay just resulted in Derek deciding to make sure that he and the trio can try and get me to take up for them. The whole 'duty to your friends' piece, but 'duty to the truth', it just won out, as I got to you. And before you heard the final analysis they gave you and realized it, Sir. Duty to the truth: to you, to Josh, his parents, and the enquiry and with that right now."_**

 ** _"And with that, I'm loyal to you and the enquiry, the command, I have a duty to the truth, so tell the truth now, and I get off on six months probation. And do another 18 months under you as I get into advanced training. Which on this case is the one shot, he's out of the picture for a while. And Gamma squadron lives, as we're still a team with one fallen team mate and he's getting justice."_**

 ** _"And by having the trio, and possibly quintet involved in this as they get exposed now. And he and the duo get stuck on campus doing their 18 months at the academy, while Nick gets expelled for what he's trying right now. But like the Lower Deck debate, and there's no going back, Hanson and the others are never getting out of that scrutiny now."_** he said and Picard smiled at him gently.

 ** _"I knew our you was going to win out in this after that 3 years together, but he doesn't realize the stuff you encoded into Lal and your computer program. And with him planetside for the previous 3 years, this worked out better than we expected, though if he was hoping I'd catch you before you could tell us, then he's sorely mistaken."_** Picard said and Wesley nodded to him with a gentle smile.

 ** _"Aye Sir, he doesn't realize that we never deactivated her after you sent him to the academy for simulation of training. Or my added subroutines here to it, but like you keep saying to make a good first impression. And to get a good placement it's by following orders, good grades and the right attitude. So I'm doing my duty, and it's to the truth now."_** he said and Picard nodded to him then.

 ** _"Mom not lying to you, coming forward right now, it happened again, and he miscalculated like we thought. The stupid idiot just insulted you as well, Sir, but time frames, you 8 years, him only ten months me come on its no contest. I chose you and duty to the truth, I'm turning him in and being your star student, like I always was."_** he said and Picard smiled in pride then as he answered him

 ** _"Nicely done son, I'm very proud of you, Wesley, you just proved my point, to do the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me. If I was in your place, I'd tell them, and on the very first day, or in your case. Before the jig is up, because by telling me first and your ideas, you're being a plant on the team, it saves your career even more right now."_**

 ** _"By telling us this now, and stage act the rest of it as they dig themselves so deep there's no getting out of that hole now. I take you decided to prevent them from destroying your career if the Hansons are involved as this is added payback right now in your case?"_** he asked and the trio nodded to him. **_"Yes and it's not going to happen either, Captain."_** Dayton said to him gently at that remark.

Before he could answer, the boy in question walked into the room with a smirk on his face. ** _"Just checking in Sir."_** he started to say and froze up as he saw Wesley. ** _"What, what are you doing here on the ship?"_** he said quickly and Wesley crossed his arms. **_"Well just expose your fears this quickly in the fact you thought I was still down there right now Derek, well you're screwed at the moment now, buster."_**

 ** _"And to answer your question to what I'm doing up here if you're that panicked right now and I see the fear in your eyes. That I manage to bypass your stalling me till they thought I was involved in this. I'm just doing my duty, and a duty to the truth, and I know the next remark out of your mouth. Now, 'is what about your duty to your friends', Derek, so why the smirk at the moment, buster."_**

 ** _"Were you hoping they'd figure it out, before I could tell them that truth, if that's why you came in here, you wanted them to realize it, before I could tell them the truth to what happened up there?"_** he asked and before he could back up Dayton said it. ** _"Lal forcefield on both ways out of engineering and terminate the Turbolifts in here as well."_** Dayton called out and Wesley smiled dangerously at him.

 ** _"You tried to frame me, because I helped make sure your cousin got his comeuppance and now this is payback in your eyes. Well you just screwed up big time buster, the games are over, we saved his career in the same way he saved mine and you Hansons are screwed now Derek."_** Dayton said shall to him and he paled at that as Wesley finished that remark his eyes loaded in digust.

 ** _"Coming in to make sure your plan worked buster, well the joke's on you, and here I am, security arrest him. You know your problem, your pride can have dangerous side effects, case in point. You were hoping to arrest me during the game and you get arrested by Data. You were hoping they'd figure it out before I told them and you find me standing here, only this time it's mind games."_**

 ** _"And the results instead of you trying to get me in trouble, you get caught by me and with that in mind it's not just me that you get found out by right now. But the parents as well right now, look at my mother right now, you just got caught by the very parent you never wanted to be now."_** Wesley said to him, smirking at him as he moved to him and removed his communicator from his uniform.

 ** _"Indeed, you just got caught by the very parents you never wanted to be caught by, by coming in too soon, young man. And with us, them now, so why the smirk, were you hoping I'd figure it out. And before he breaks the truth to us at the moment, because if you truly thought that. It's you were gambling far too high and messed up, young man?"_** Picard said with a stern growl at him at that.

 ** _"Parents?"_** Hanson repeated and Wesley smiled dangerously as he answered him. **"You remember the rumors you created about me, well they're true, Derek. You ever consider what was going on after you left the ship exactly now. Get a good look at his hand, and my mother's hand right now."** he said and Hanson looked at his hand and saw a wedding band on his finger and looked at her and saw a diamond ring.

And paled as he realized what it was that he got caught by. **_"You're..., you're his...!"_** he said trying to get out the word and Picard nodded sternly as he crossed his arms. ** _"I am young man, we got married 8 months ago, but that's what I meant, you just got caught by the very parents you never wanted to get caught by. In attempt to frame our son in a cover up, a scandal."_** he said with a stern growl at him then.

As Beverly crossed her arms. **_"Well, well well, well seems to me, we have a little case of political sabotage, captain. The little Novas were hoping you'd figure it out before Wes could tell and the damage is done. But he never counted on the fact that Wes had a back door to get up here to report in. Just before you figured it out as he told us the truth."_** Will said and Wesley nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"Lal disable all out going communique from the ship from Cadet Hanson's quarters. It's on radio silence as of now, till my mission in this is complete, Cadet Hanson is on stand down right now. And as team leader of the junior crew, I'm hereby removing you from the team as of now. And you're under arrest for attempted sabotage in a cover up, right now as well as these."_**

 ** _"But aiding and abetting a cover up, political sabotage, lying to a superior officer. Repeated arrests for DUI's and twenty other charges that are enough to get you kicked out of the academy right, you're so lucky here. That you're not a adult officer, or you'd get deactivated for all the charges you wracked right now."_** he said as he passed the communicator to Beverly and she pocketed it then.

 ** _"Good thing you never deactivated me though Wes, I'm also Gamma squadron, so though I'm in the computer. That it doesn't matter we did the job together to make sure. Now that you're off the hook, and did you really expect to get away with this, Derek. Well you're screwed now, with me dealing with handling the A/V mode right now."_ **Lal said sternly as Beverly watched the fear enter his eyes.

As she looked at Derek sternly as she crossed her arms, Wesley leaned into her shoulder and she rubbed his back, as he saw his head resting against her shoulder softly as he saw the furious look on her face. **_"It's too late, young man, he's getting ready to tell us the truth now regarding the accident, but by coming in here way to soon. You just revealed you're involved in this and when I explain this to Jared."_**

 ** _"Well that's it now young man, you're in serious trouble, added acts of jealousy in this and you try to sabotage him. If I saw this as anything you're the rival of the young Jedi trying to frame him for crossing the line now. And by provoking him into beating the heck out of him, well it didn't work, he got to me. And the trio first and before the captain cracked it and you're in serious trouble."_** she said with a low maternal growl and he swallowed at that remark.

As Derek knew that once it got back to his own parents, he was going be in serious trouble then. And as she looked at him with a stern look, looking at Wesley leaning into her he swallowed hard. **_"So just to destroy him and our bonds now, you decide on this, that's not only sadistic that's as cold blooded as you can get. And you finally crossed a line you can't take back young man, and this is the last now."_**

 ** _"And I mean the last and final straw for me, where you're concerned at the moment Derek Jared Hanson, but starting from the top. And after my medical Ensign's don't learn to keep their damn mouths shut._** ** _First the rumors, that put my son in the emergency room six years ago, then you're drunk. And start a fight with my son, under the influence of the Bendii syndrome at the time."_**

 ** _"You're not paying attention to the boys and your irresponsibility nearly kills Willy, because of a prank that nearly turns lethal. And then comes your nearly killing Charlie out of drugged and drunken outburst and now this. And when during a crisis situation that the true junior crew has to deal with now. But you're involved and when we said you're to stay out of it, and now comes this."_**

 ** _"This is the end of the line for you, even though you're up here, that doesn't discount earth rules and regulations. And you try to set my son up for a criminal charge he's not connected to right now, he's trying to turn them in. And before they can't destroy his career and his future, and you're in on this. Well it's back to simulated training for you and you're staying on earth until it's done."_**

 ** _"But you're not JCL or second in command of the junior crew, you're just an training ensign, while the trio are senior training ensign's. I don't have to hear the words young man, you're involved in this situation. So instead of your trying to destroy my son's career, you end up getting caught by him. And the very parent you never wanted to get caught by when he's checking in with me."_**

 ** _"His mother, but everything you tried to take away from him since this began he has still and with that, the games and mind games are at an end, Cadet."_** Beverly said with a stern growl as Wesley finished that. ** _"Well I guess you never expected I had a way of getting up here, before they found out. Did you, just like the game and the manhunt, you never learn here, do you, Derek."_**

 ** _"So I guess the rules and ranks don't mean a thing to you, do they, because as junior officers it's our job to report these situations to the staff. Or to the forensics team running the investigation into the death of a cadet. But you participated in the cover up that impeded upon the official investigation. Into the death of a cadet, so I'm just doing my duty to Starfleet and the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And making sure that the ones responsible or are involved in said cover up are brought to justice, you're Nova, Derek, I'm Gamma. But believe me when I say that you're never getting to this to your cousin or to the trio now. So you've tried for several years in trying to tarnish my appearance, until you decided. As I'm still his model officer, his JCL, his favorite student, to sabotage me."_**

 ** _"By having them delay me long enough that by the time I told the enquiry and the crew the truth. They think I'm involved in said cover up, well your attempt backfired on you, with you on earth, you didn't know I changed my security program. Altering to add on to this, with you on earth, I created a flawless plan to make sure that our positions are in reverse."_** he said and the boy swallowed.

 ** _"No, and how did you get up here, academy rules state the cadets can't leave the academy during a hearing?!"_** Hanson said quickly in panic and Will and Worf crossed their arms sternly and Wesley smiled. **_"They can if they're a member of the ship in question, and as are their parents. The parents are crew members of said ship, and are involved in forensics here at the moment as well."_**

 ** _"And which, unfortunately for you, is now your undoing, Derek, because with the captain interrogating everyone on campus. And my mother and the duo doing forensics, but I know what you were trying to do here. Have them keep stalling me, so by the time he catches them in the act. The captain now thinks I'm involved in it as well and I lose everyone that matters to me here."_**

 ** _"Well I decided to shorten the conclusion now and tell them what caused it and why, because of Lal I prevented your plans going though here. The captain, and the crew, I still have my bonds with them, and I'm telling the enquiry the truth. Not to mention turning in the trio to them, as I said I have a duty to the truth and a duty to them, the enquiry, Josh, his parents, mine and myself, Derek."_**

 ** _"So I came to report in, regarding my mission in this cover up, and you chose exactly the wrong moment to reveal you're involved in it. By walking in here right now, you just revealed you're apart of this."_** he said to him firmly at that as he went further. ** _"So political sabotage here now Derek, you wanted to destroy me and my reputation, so I'd lose their trust now at the moment here finally."_**

 ** _"Because even after 3 years your jealousy at everything I have, is now your undoing, Derek, but envy, anger, the seven deadly sins. Haven't you learned anything, you let this control you it's going to be your undoing."_** he said as she finished that. **_"Damn weak link are we, Derek, we did say you get too cocky and it can and will be your undoing and now it has."_** Robin added to him sternly at that.

 ** _"My young JCL nearly had his career destroyed by a child of two of our officers and that trio, so you're involved in this as well, trying to sabotage him, did we. Well you're not getting away with this young man, in fact, as of this moment, your advanced training is at an end starting now. And as for that your arrogance and envy, as well as your anger, you let it control you now."_**

 ** _"And it's going to destroy you and at the moment, it has, instead of you destroying his career, they destroyed yours. By us keeping the program in the system, if you waited an hour longer you wouldn't have revealed to us. That you Hansons are involved in a conspiracy to destroy my young officer, my cub."_** Ro said sharply to him as she walked in and he swallowed at the look on her face then.

As Picard said it with a stern growl and knowing he was in on it then. ** _"Indeed you get too cocky and making sure we caught them, before he could tell us. If you were hoping we would, then your pride, anger and envy. It has now become your fatal flaw and never lay your eggs all in one basket or it will be, Cadet. With the fact you came in here way too soon just as he's getting ready to tell us now."_**

 ** _"The us being myself, his mother, Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Worf and Commanders Data and La Forge. With that trumphiant smirk on your face, and I can see the sadistic glee in your eyes that you were hoping he was still at the academy. When the duo revealed the final forensics to his mother and me in the final conclusion in this as they tell us what caused the accident."_**

 ** _"And as Commanders Data and La Forge are getting ready to tell me, you just revealed your part in this right now. Duty to your friends can and will be your undoing if you let it be and now it has young man. No, don't give me any excuses right now, because you're confined to quarters. And we'll discuss this after the hearing is over, Cadet Hanson, but you're hereby relieved of duty."_**

 ** _"As of now, take him to a detention cell and and he's staying there till its done, while I hear what 'my' JCL has to tell me regarding this. But put Cadet Hanson in isolation where he can speak to no one, and take away his communicator. So he can't tell the trio they been caught red handed in this."_** he said and Bates gave him a nod as he and Watkins grabbed him as Will walked up to him sternly then

 ** _"Young man, with your parents still on their sabbatical for the second time in 18 months since your training began at the moment. I guarantee that once this gets back to your father and they hear you set him up. Believe me when I say he's going to be beyond ashamed of you right now when he hears this. I don't want excuses, because nothing is saving you from 18 months probation."_**

 ** _"And if your cousin Peter is also involved in this, I'm making sure you can't tell him or the trio that you just got caught."_** he said and looked at the duo and their team mates. **_"Take him away."_** he said and they dragged him out of the room as Wesley sighed in relief then as Will pulled him into a hug at that. As he buried his head into his shoulder as he closed his eyes in relief, shaking in relief and exhaustion.

 ** _'Damn it not again, the stress of the last few days has now has him looking beyond exhausted. Alright we have to get him out of the academy, and six months probation and twelve more. In regarding a possible pregnancy with my adopted daughter-in-law.'_** Will said to himself as he looked at the young man he looked at her and the duo as Will said it for all of them then gently at that.

 ** _"That was too close now, we caught him, before they could destroy your career in this, but now. It's he can't tell them and they don't know you're with us right now. Alright don't worry son, you can tell us the truth without interference now. So let us have it and to repeat your mother's question, was that a back up insurance policy."_** Will said to him as he answered him, as he looked at them.

 ** _"Yeah, that was the subroutine I downloaded into the system after you transferred him to simulation training at the academy. But the jokes on him right now as you just caught him in the act and confiscated his communicator right now. So this way, he can't get to them and they think we're down there still, as you're getting closer to a breakthrough, but they got the same appeal."_**

 ** _"They're like Marks and Hanson, mom, 'act before they think', but you always preferred mind over matter. In it captain, and this just helps even more in that computer program. It just saved my career, now that I can tell you without interruptions and with you the enquiry. But the trio and I, the four of us, Kate and Tony, we took the training to the max now."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"What happened now, I saw Bates and his team drag Derek out of the room?"_** Jake asked as he walked in. ** _"Derek came in too soon as I was getting ready to give them my report, and with me was the duo here. They're getting ready to give my mother and the captain their's, he saw me. And froze up, they know he's in on it, it's attempted political sabotage."_** he said and Jake nodded firmly.

 ** _"I can't believe they'd actually stoop so low, to keep from being expelled it's coercion and emotional blackmail. That's illegal in Starfleet, both in training and on the job, they keep it up they're getting kicked out of the academy here."_** Jake added with a stern growl at that as he moved to them and the trio nodded. ** _"Well at least what's left of our sextet is still alive right now, and let's keep it that way."_**

 ** _"The issue of undercover covert operations got taken to the next level in this situation, and it barely misses killing me while doing it at the moment. To put this bluntly guys, our conversation in sickbay after the game, is what I'm referring to here. Remember the captain asked us to run evidence gathering in case Nick chose any illegal maneuver?"_** he asked and they nodded as he said it.


	27. 27: The First Duty Part III: Arrests

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over the way things are going to change in his future regarding his being on Nova. As they rewrite the time he returns to the academy, before they see the added aftermaths to that situation in year 7, both for him and the other member of the team that joined the crew.**

 **Chapter 27: The Gamma Mission And First Duty Part III: Arresting A Nova**

 ** _"Well we did start after he chose the maneuver that caused the accident, but Josh and I got in touch with Charlie and told him. And he forwarded the message to Robin and Jake, but Nick's decisions, and the girls with him. They're crossing the same lines they did in this episode. And we chose Commander Jackson's ploy and took it to the next level here."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Episode, so right on schedule, they decided to take it to the next episode and said episode we just landed on is going by the title 'The First Duty'?"_** Geordi said and he nodded as he crossed his arms then. ** _"Yeah and your decision to keep me home leading into the episode just sealed their fates. But we took Commander Jackson's idea and then took it further."_** he said and the sextet all nodded firmly.

 ** _"How far into the next level Lieutenant?"_** Worf asked as he crossed his arms as the sextet surrounded him then. **_"With the fact we caught Derek now, I'd say pretty damned high right now, Worf. If he's in on this, then he wanted to destroy Wes's bonds with us and destroy our trust. And confidence in him by making sure we found out, before he could tell us."_** Beverly said and Wesley nodded to her.

 ** _"Yes that's it exactly right now, I think he was involved in this and he wanted to make it look like the model student, your JCL, had pulled a manuever. That was illegal and was involved in a cover up of said, regarding Josh being murdered here. So he could destroy my life and destroy the bonds between us, and destroy your faith, trust and confidence in me here at the moment."_**

 ** _"As to why it's because how far the charges go here, go so far as getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words, Sir. But every charge one gets for disobeying direct orders on banned flying maneuvers. But that is the catch, he's acting like the young wizard's rival, trying to make trouble for me. At every possible turn here, until he gets caught in the act by the entire faculty now."_**

 ** _"But breaking orders, murder, attempted murder, and now we just went to an attempted cover up next. But you remember when we were in our apartment viewing this, and we started discussing ways to prevent this at the time. In this episode, and I made a promise that if they tried to talk me into keeping silent, I was turning them into you here?"_** he asked and they nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Well instead of normal investigations it's turned into an undercover stint, but I just caught the saboteur when he walked in here. So he can't tell them that the jig is up and I'm working for you and the enquiry, Captain. I have half the evidence needed to dig themselves deeper into the hole. But they dug themselves so deep they need a 12 to 15 foot ladder to get themselves out."_**

 ** _"As to why it's because, and I'm quoting your remark Sirs, the episode and accident we saw on this episode played itself out right now. And at the moment as is the cover up in this situation regarding the trio. But like any helm jockey and athlete, they never study about ancient history to know. Or realize that they just walked right into a trap and said trap is an undercover stint."_**

 ** _"And that's what we're doing, but we took to the next level, but the accident was the unexpected on, and we knew someone was going to be killed. The damn idiots, despite the fact I said we weren't ready for this. And he had the measurements in this off, they still wanted to try it. She got too cocky, and his bravado killed Josh and nearly me with him."_ **He said and Jenson nodded firmly.

As the rest of the group came in. ** _"Your mother was already furious enough here at the moment, kiddo. What with the fact you're just beginning to get over the game and added side effects to those headsets. And then this comes up, it's, in our opinion, you've taken one too many injuries in the last 3 1/2 years and at this rate you don't need another one."_** Goldberg said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now Rick, but as if that's not enough right now, it's switched from breaking rules. And directly to attempted coercion and emotional blackmail at the moment. Fortunately the last 18 months just ensured that I'm more Starfleet then they are and I kept my promise now."_** he said and the sextet nodded to him as Will repeated the charges.

 ** _"Coercion, you mean to tell me he's attempting to use emotional blackmail on you?"_** Will repeated as he walked in the door then. **_"Yeah, coercion and emotional blackmail here, and their arrogance is the reason he's gone. Like Charlie said here, Kate and Tony are covering things and tapped into the camera hookup. And they got a lock into my computer program after you arrived here."_**

 ** _"But mission status is its coming along nicely."_** he said and they nodded as he went further. **_"As I promised when we discussed this after the game and during the added aftermath to it. My squadron was looking into it, but it's not just the four of us or Josh, what's left of Charlie's original team. They decided to get involved as well, Sir, with you parked right over the academy, they got a lock into Lal."_**

 ** _"As well, so they had her hooked into Kate's computer right now, as for the trio though. Their fear of being figured out is eventually going to cause them to cross a line they can't take back right now. But I already told them that I'm not lying to you to save the team, to stay it's by coming forward. And telling you the truth, they told the truth, up to a point, me, in my case, I gave you a clue."_**

 ** _"And it's so you could reach the conclusion, but that's why I reported in now, because Sito is the second to make a mistake right now. And none of them realize that the trio, or the rest of Gamma, were tape recording the entire conversation. Yesterday or today, and their lying to you right now to cover up the fact they broke the restrictions."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded to him gently.

 ** _"If you're saying it like that, you guys are running an undercover operation son?"_** Jenson said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, so far the mission is coming along nicely. And I decided to report in to bring you the first half of the results, but the clock is ticking. And they're running out of time and now, they did, because you just came to the conclusion of what caused the explosion."_**

 ** _"But like I promised, I'm coming to you to get you the truth, because I've had enough of this. But that's what Robin meant, coercion and emotional blackmail are the next charges added to the list. But we're coming up on six charges and they're all serious, but three are regarding being squad leader. And their all guilty of the others Sir."_** he said and they all nodded as Geordi answered him then.

 ** _"Mission status..., oh for god sakes I completely forgot about that, but we had this conversation already. Alright, where are we exactly, if you decided to report in right now, to tell us the truth. Because I'm guessing the accident was the unexpected add on here Wes?"_** Geordi asked and he sighed. ** _"It was, but we just hit stage two, and they're digging themselves deeper into the hole here."_**

 ** _"That's what Charlie meant actually, but you remember your words captain, 'a lie of ommission is still a lie.'."_** he asked and Picard nodded. **_"Well that's what this is, they told the truth up to a point right now. But I was waiting for you to come to the conclusion as I confirmed that thought and theory and with it. As to why exactly, I made a promise, if I was in trouble I was going to tell you the truth."_**

 ** _"And I'm keeping that promise, our bonds just got saved by my adding Lal to the system she's hardwired herself into internal security in my dorm room. Into the surveillance camera and into Kate and Robin's computers. Kate Higgins was the other member that joined the team when you kept me home. After we told her our plan for this, she told Charlie's team mates and they're involved too."_**

 ** _"So this conspiracy and attempted cover up is now being covered by the ship and academy version of Gamma squadron. And yes I did tell the truth, but the part I didn't get to, yet, is what caused it. To put this bluntly it's they're trying to make it sound like he panicked at the controls, but he didn't. I said it three times, I can't do this, I'm not going to lie to you about what happened here."_**

 ** _"But here's the added thing to why I reported in now, before you came to that conclusion why exactly. And why Charlie said that, but it's not going to be me turning them in, it's Gamma squadron. Both versions to it, as it's the line of duty to the truth. Their remark, and Derek's, is of what about your duty to your friends, but there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest."_**

 ** _"But Jaxa, after I said I couldn't lie to you, her exact words were, 'I don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.' But we both know that the facts here on that, I made a promise to you. If I was in trouble I'd tell you immediately, and I even told them that. And with it, I never lied to you before, so why start now."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered him gently.

 ** _"I take it that you decided to use the wording your double used just to set a trap for them. And they all answered in the exact same way their double's did, Wesley?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **" _Aye Sir, but like Marks, Derek and their clique, they never studied ancient history. And in the way we did, to realize their committing the same mistakes that their double's did at the moment."_**

 ** _"But word for word so far of our double's, and I'm leading them directly into your trap right now. They don't realize I'm your plant, and your trap, yours and the admiral's. But things are coming along nicely, but chance after chance to come forward. And Sito and Nick just made the same mistake their doubles did, and with the camera on and Gamma was listening to the conversations."_**

 ** _"You're lucky you kept me home, or this would have done the same damage, but not now, mom, Captain. Because that decision just sealed their fates right now, but your me just took total control, but whether or not I know yet. Here's the thing, but Josh mentioned he was getting concerned about Robin. And Charlie said she was suffering from nausea the last few weeks at the moment."_**

 ** _"But six weeks in a case of a stomach bug, until I contacted her myself and told her to get herself checked out with Allysa to confirm my thoughts here. We already decided after I graduated from the academy and returned to the ship we were getting married. But if I was correct, it meant it's getting our family started three years sooner then normal in your eyes at the moment, mom."_**

 ** _"Because if I'm right, then they just barely destroyed what's left of our family, mom, with the Lefler's stationed on the Hood. And she's got you and the rest of the team, but as you're an M.D., it's only made it more necessary in my eyes. And they're not getting away with it right now, but that sums it up. It's too late for the trio now in my case, because if I'm right, I'm an expecting father now."_**

 ** _"But if that's true, Nick is screwed right now with the three of you and Josh's parents. But that sums it up right now, but breaking orders, lying, coercion and attempted emotional blackmail. At the moment I think they're trying to pull the 'one for all, and all for one' catch here, just so they're delaying. And by the time you catch them in the act now, I never got to you in time here, Sir, mom."_**

 **"And I'm busted with them, so I'm stuck and you can't trust me anymore, well the jokes on them. And it's because I had that program and Lal on standby, I'm still your model JCL, Sir, so they're stuck."** he said and Picard nodded in agreement. **"Like any good young officer, you did your duty and I'm very proud of you, Wesley, this was part of the rules at the academy, that if something like this."**

 ** _"If it ever came up you reported it to us and you did it before we figured it out and are following the first rule I taught you at the time. So you're my plant, you're pulling the sheep lead in trick here, just so they expose themselves here. Or come forward and we're giving them a chance here to repeatedly just to save themselves, and it's by coming forward together as well here."_**

 ** _"So it's either they come forward themselves, or you're exposing them in the fact that they're drawing on multiple charges every second?"_** he asked, with a gentle smile to him and he nodded to him. ** _"Smart move, and I agree with you, so if Robin is, then that just destroyed his career now. And it's because that baby is all she has left of you, if you had been killed and us with her right now."_**

 ** _"I don't give a damn what they say, you did the right thing right now at the moment, Lieutenant. But this not only just saved your career, it's cementing your future placement. And because the Committee, Brand and I are making sure your family is not separated right now."_** he said firmly is Will answered him then firmly, before Beverly looked between the quartet firmly as she added on to that.

 ** _"Was that from this morning, after I told you we were getting closer, or just before today's portion of the hearing Wes?"_** Beverly asked and he crossed his arms. **_"No it was yesterday I told them this, but her counter remark, in this was, 'You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.'. But we both know what that really is here, but the 18 months sealed their fates right now."_**

 ** _"Because I never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now, but my report this morning was to give you the clue you needed to crack it. And I reported in now to fill you in, because they're running out of time. And you gave them chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, so times up."_ **he said and she nodded as Will said it for the four of them firmly.

 ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.', but that's still lying, to save your career's you have to tell the truth. And come forward together and out of four only you are doing that and doing it this soon. Well if they think they're going to get away with this, then they better think again. You never lied to us before and you're not about to start now anyway, Wes."_**

 ** _"And this just prevented your career from being destroyed, so let me guess, first us and then you tell the enquiry what took place." he said and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, and it's too late for them now, I never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now, but I wasn't kidding. When I said to them I couldn't lie to you and I won't, I can't lie, and I won't, not for them, and with that."_**

 ** _"They think I'm not as close to you as they figured, if Derek told them his rumor, then it's about to become their undoing. As they don't understand the true bonds I have with you, any of you. That they think it's just a normal officer/subordinate bond, and they're scared. To look at it deeper, but I made it clear, though they think I'm bluffing."_** he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"Like you once said, it's they don't understand that there are things on the job they can't stomach. But then they're the ones that are cadets, I'm a seasoned officer and they don't get that, but I'm your man through and through. But if they expected me to cover for them, then it's not going to happen. Even when they add coercion and emotional blackmail to the list, I'm your officer, Captain."_**

 ** _"But the crimes for the leader of a squadron and the added crimes of which come from trying to pull a cover up. When said honest student is the child of another Starfleet officer and we lost another prior to the soul surviving one. All in all, I'm doing my duty and they're being turned in for the crimes they committed, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he hid a smile at his dedication.

 ** _"They expect to get away with attempted coercion or emotional blackmail they better think again. Right now, because peer pressure is illegal at the academy here. So let me take a guess, but: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate, and the near murder of a second one."_**

 ** _"For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate. All of those on their own are enough to get hit with a flight revocation status, loss of this year's credits and repeating the year. But pack them all in together for the leader of the team and they're being expelled. While for the rest of the team to be ganging on up the one honest student."_**

 ** _"Because that's illegal in this case, so you said Katherine and the rest of your old squadron also know about this. You had to tell me this, before I figured out, if you said you're doing an undercover operation?"_** Picard asked and the duo nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, I managed to get to Kate, Tony and Jake after the duo said this and they're ticked right now at the fact they're trying to use coercion."_**

 ** _"But his idea, regarding chosen maneuvers just dug them into a hole they can't get out of. Fortunately for me the added rope happened to be the computer program I created. With you parked directly over the academy, Lal interfaced with the academy surveillance cameras and internal security. So straight shot up here and I can report in and tell you the truth, but that's their undoing now."_**

 ** _"As I said, I never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now, but I'm telling you and the admiral ahead of time and we finish the mission. In the next two parts, but I gathered enough for you. That it's they're digging themselves into expulsion pretty quickly right now. But he does the next one in the exact way I'm about to say it now, and he's through."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information, but a lie of ommission is still a lie. So despite the fact you said you can't do what they ask, they still pressure you into keeping silent, so coercion and emotional blackmail. Well if they want to go down that path, then it's digging them into expulsion very quickly right now, and we already had this conversation to, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"So the added act of this is it's not you specifically that's turning them in, but Gamma squadron, the academy based version. And your junior crew, so it's not one student or another, but Nova's arch rivals at the academy that are turning them into us superior officers and the enquiry. Nice thinking boys, young lady, keep him from being turned into a traitor, because it's a team effort now."_**

 ** _"But that's the you I know and I see you needed to get this off your chest, but they're crossing lines at the moment. That are digging them into expulsion pretty quickly right now, I take it our you just took total control with you just telling us this right now. Because that 18 months just sealed their fate, with you reporting into us to tell us the truth to what happened up there now."_**

 ** _"Well it's too late for Miss Jaxa and the duo now, if you're telling me that, as Will and I drilled this into you for years. You chose in advance and chose me and the crew, and I see that easily as well right now. So to you there's no going back and they're digging themselves into a hole they can't get out of. Damn it, these children got you into this and now I have to get you out of it right now."_**

 ** _"You had to report to me and tell me now, so I could get you out of this, if you're just telling me this now. And before I figured it out in this forensics report, it's more then just you're doing something. And something you'd normally never do, alright tell me the truth Wesley. But did he convince you and Joshua to learn and try one of the banned maneuvers my age group restricted."_**

 ** _"From use, and you decided to tell us now, just to get it off your chest, with the fact you just lost another friend?"_** he said to him gently and he nodded with a sigh. **_"Aye Sir, but it was too soon for this, we weren't ready, but they thought we could do it, they thought we could do anything. But we're not and we can't and as a result Josh was killed, but their arrogance is the reason why exactly now."_**

 ** _"But the accident was a result of measurements gone wrong, ill conceived timing. And then to top it off is their arrogance cost Josh his life and nearly me with him, the stupid idiots are trying to sneak this past your age group. And that includes the admirals as well, but I made it very clear. That you guys were seasoned pilots and veterans, and I know you were going to figure it out."_**

 ** _"I even told him, there's only one maneuver that would result in this crash and explosion once you heard the words 'coolant hatch' and 'ignite the plasma'. You're a skilled pilot yourself, I told him what you were to me, and then said I've never lied to you, my mother or the others before and why start now, Sir."_** he said and they nodded as Picard answered him, his eyes narrowing as he said it.

 ** _"My age group is the current captains and admirals in the committee and academy leaders now, they're trying to sneak this passed us. Should I just call in Vance, J.P., Morrison and Quinn as well, so they're at the hearing when you drop this news to them. If this maneuver, whatever it was, is illegal Lieutenant, because if it is, Locarno is getting charged?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, yes you should and believe me, his charges are so high if this crosses the next line. That he's going to be arrested for murder and every charge in the books. That you have, regarding breaking restrictions after you had to be the one to arrest Maxwell. But the evaluation landed on a single thing, it's a teenage psychosis and of the one you did on Maxwell 2 years ago here."_**

 ** _"But same exact fight, just to stay in the lime light, he disregarded direct orders in regarding the maneuver that resulted in killing Josh. But word for word, in a teenage, cadet, version to your argument and counter argument with Maxwell. But I'm not lying to you in something this serious, not when I made a promise, if I was in trouble, I'd tell you, immediately."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"Great wait till everyone on the ship hears that it wasn't you specifically that turned them into the committee or the enquiry. It was both the ship and academy based versions of their biggest rivals at the academy here. Let me take a guess, but you took Nick's idea and then shoved it three steps further. In this by being a double agent, to everyone who didn't know that truth."_**

 ** _"They think you're involved in a cover up, and for them you're turning them in out of your guilt that Josh is gone. Until he screws up finally and says the words that end his career, whatever he's says and the girls. Whoever ends up on the ship, is left under scrutiny until we as the senior staff. And the veteran crew, as well as the committee and enquiry lift it."_** Will said and he nodded as he said it.

 ** _"You may not be a psychiatrist, but then your conclusions, regarding both of them hit the nail on the head at the time. But if you worded your debate with Maxwell after you went to arrest him. And turned it into an academy argument with a teenager on the edge of graduating from the academy. You have Nick, because he's worried about where he's getting placed and crossed the line."_**

 ** _"He's hoping that we're all getting the same placement, but I chose in advance and chose you and the ship. Because 1) this is my home and 2) I've been working under you so long I don't have to hear the orders. Because I can anticipate your thoughts right now, but I have friends here. I'm back to be under your command and everything I know is right here on the Enterprise."_**

 ** _"But he's a 1st year cadet and his graduation is less then three months away, and he's getting worried that they're going to overlook him. But that's the psychosis, he did it and made this decision out of desperation. Just to get your attention, chose a daredevil move, and Josh pays the price. And nearly me with him, but that sums it up, but like when we had Sarek here it started again."_**

 ** _"Crew evaluations, athletic scholarships, and the trio are trying to get the best duty station but you both said it how many times now. It's not by wits or fast thinking, it's following orders, grades and behavior. So to get you as his duty station, he chose a daredevil move and it winds up killing Josh. And nearly me with him and he's trying to cover it up."_** Wesley said and the two nodded firmly.

 ** _"Great, case setting of a teenage officer psychosis and the second the desperation hits. When in getting the best duty station they start getting more desperate to get chosen for it. With you, you never had to do that, because you know everything about us. And you know us better then he does, but how many times do we got to say this exactly?!"_** Geordi said in aggravated annoyance to that.

 ** _"Yes, you never lied to us before and you'd never do something you'd normally never do. And you're right, a lie of ommission is still a lie and as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth. A Starfleet officer's first duty is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. It is the founding principle on which Starfleet was born, I see you took my words to heart here as well."_**

 ** _"Alright Wesley, nicely done now, you just passed this particular test, alright report. What happened exactly, if you chose now to drop the truth to us, and before we hit the conclusion here."_** Picard said and he sighed in relief as he said it. **_"Well despite the fact I said he had it off, he still wanted to try it at that angle, but the fight followed the same pattern after the dear john letter showed up."_**

 ** _"And he was too focused on his break up, before his decision killed a team mate now. To put this bluntly now, Sirs, it's the scene on the movie, Josh is the team mate that was killed, because the narrator disregarded safety protocols. And asked him to remove his helmet during a live fire exercise, the team mate. The one that quit out of her guilt, was telling him off before she got hit in the back."_**

 ** _"By the drones, her finger hit the trigger and she shot and killed their team mate. So he was relieved of his command and dragged forth before the academy commanding officer. Everything that Charlie told you would happen, happened in the exact same sequence that you talked about when you decided to keep me home."_** he told him and he crossed his arms as she answered him then.

 ** _"So you decided to tell us prior, before we hit the why, if he chose the one I'm thinking of and he's screwed. You're lucky to be alive right now and, from what Ensign Fields told me. Is there still some fragments of the programming left over in the fight and flight response."_** Beverly said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah I kind of figured that mom, but it's serious right now."_** he said and Robin said it then softly.

 ** _"Wes, it gets better, I just got the news from Allysa, it's confirmed, we're due in seven months honey."_** she said and he smiled in delight. ** _"God I knew I was right, but that was too close, you're my entire life, baby, I'm not losing you. Or my baby, Nick is finished when this gets to Commander Alberts and the enquiry. As well as your parents, Charlie's and Kate's, and with those words in mind now."_**

 ** _"Then I need to be put on probation it's my only chance now."_** he said and Beverly said for the quartet in shock. **_"Due, oh my god, the tests came back positive Robin, Charlie?"_** Will said sharply for her and they nodded as she said it quickly as she looked at them. **_"Robin, you mean to tell me that not only did this kid's decision nearly cost me my son, but he nearly left you a widow and you're pregnant."_**

 ** _"With my grandchildren?"_** she said to her quickly and they nodded. " ** _Yeah mom, that's exactly what she's saying, it happened the night before I returned to the academy. But exactly two months later and the time frame is exact, the baby she's carrying is mine, but that's why I had her get herself checked out. I had to make sure, but seven weeks stomach bug is not normal for us humans."_**

 ** _"But it is, when she's possibly seven weeks to eight pregnant, but this was before I returned to the academy, Josh risked his life to save me. And it's because he knew that she was pregnant, and he wasn't having our family. Both generations being destroyed and the stupid idiots at the moment now in this. It's that they nearly left my wife a widow, and I mean that literally too."_**

 ** _"She's my fiancé, and the other part is where you're really going to roast them here at the moment. But not only did they newly leave her a widow, but they nearly left my child, or children, fatherless, so with that, there's only one option left now to make."_** he said as he looked between the senior staff crew to the engineering and other members standing around hiim and his squadron at that gently.

 ** _"Once we follow through with this, it's putting me on probation to everyone not involved in our little investigation and undercover operation. But to everyone's thoughts I'm on probation here on the ship just to make up everything I lost. But for everyone involved, it's so I can take care of Robin, as she's pregnant with my children and I need to be with what's left of my squadron."_**

 ** _"But that sums it up, Sir, our decision to investigate the possible cover up if the Starburst ever was chosen. It activated the week you were enroute back to earth for the commencement demonstration. I got on the line with the trio, and it's been confirmed he chose the starburst. But I'm working undercover, double agent, that's why I reported in now."_** he said and they nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"And these little fools killed one cadet and nearly killed you in the process, and if my guess is correct like it always is. Then during that probation, you two are getting married, correct honey?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah mom, I'm not turning my back, she's pregnant with my baby, Charlie is godfather. And what's left of the team are the four of us and Kate, so with that, it's simple."_**

 ** _"But here it is, regarding things at the moment, did the captain tell you I relieved him of duty at the time?"_** he asked and they nodded. ** _"Yes he did, but he also said you were going to tell us when we arrived. Is that why Locarno barged into your dorm room when I asked what happened?"_** Picard asked and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, that's it exactly, and he broke the restrictions you put on this one."_**

 ** _"But after the first half of the hearing, I told you enough so you could come to the conclusion guys. But his was told in a half truth and after we agreed we'd tell you the truth, I gave you my truth. And I was waiting for you to realize it now, Sir, guys, but the truth is Josh never panicked. Or pulled away that fast, in fact they did it too close together and the explosion was do to faulty timing."_**

 ** _"Un-exact parameters in getting it exactly correct in measurements and breaking orders on this. But the charges in this are: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate."_**

 ** _"And for falsifying a report, for lying to a superior officer of said falsifying report, if he gets the next one after you figure it out and he's toast, Captain. So far the mission is coming along nicely, they decided that they're telling the truth. In half truths, did you see the shocked look on my face when he told her that?"_** he asked and they both nodded as he explained that part to them as he said it.

 ** _"Well it's because we already decided to tell you the truth, before hand, but this is a case of lying by an ommission here, Sir. You remember what you used to tell me, a lie of ommission is still a lie. And as Starfleet officer the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, and we do not lie?"_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"So though I told the truth, I didn't get to how and what caused it, but that's stage two in our undercover operation now. But I'm telling you the truth now, but I'm your undercover agent on the team: the trio, Kate and I. We are doing your evidence gathering for you and with that. You have your own spies on the team right now, but after I let him have it in stage three after you bust them."_**

 ** _"I'm reporting in again as the fight is going to go into the areas he can't take back and I know his next decision is he's going to suggest calling you a liar. Because he thinks you have nothing on the evidence and it's just a theory. And I'm quoting this in how he says it, so you tell them your theory. They ask us, is it true, and they tell them, no it's not true, Sir, unfortunately for him right now."_**

 ** _"I'm not about to turn on you like that it's wrong and I'm not doing it now, or ever, it's too late, I made my choice early, it's you, Sir. But get ready, he asks me to do that, but the fight over this turns into I'm telling you the truth. And he says you got to me with the remark you just told me now. But that's no speech you been telling me that for five years, before I let him have it for that now."_**

 ** _"But you don't mind about my just taking your latest reprimand and turning it into a teenager version of you're dressing down, vocally. Of an adult officer here, Sir, and I don't mean this debate. But your debate with Maxwell, the stupid idiot, he idols O'neill and his grandfather. But you know me, I took after you and Commanders Jackson and Riker?"_** he asked and Picard hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I see that, but then your touch in the no winner test was really good, but this in the way you're quoting me and the duo right now. I know we spent 8 1/2 years training you, and you took the job seriously. And weren't letting it do damage, but doing it in the way we normally do that. And he doesn't realize you're a lieutenant on board the enterprise is going a little too far, Wesley."_**

 ** _"Then again I'd hate to be him right now, because he's on the edge of graduation and you're rising through the ranks so quickly. That by the time you're 25 you'll be a junior commmander after that. But yes that's fine, if you want to use my words during cross evaluation in this. You have permission to do so, so keep going, what's this ultimatum you're forwarding for me now."_**

 ** _"Because you're going to have to take the tone Will and I do with an adult officer, case in point is Commander Shelby and Captain Maxwell. If you're doing a junior officer version to these dressing downs, before the final ultimatum. That you're sending them for both myself and the enquiry, you're going to have to pretend you're me and he's one of the duo."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"It's the same speech we heard your double use on me, just altered slightly, with his still being at the academy. Followed by what you used to tell me about the first duty. Before I say it that if he doesn't have the will to stand up and tell her what took place. Then he, or the girls, do not deserve to wear that uniform, so either he tells her the truth, or we will, the we being you and me, now Sir."_**

 ** _"As I turned into you, since you kept me home, and I tell him we have to come forward together, regarding the truth here as well. But it's turned into us and them. So get ready when you see my memories, but he's speaking for the three of them here, it's now 'we' don't want to come forward. 'We' don't have a problem with this, but if you do, then resign your application to the academy.'."_**

 ** _"And walk away, but don't make 'us' pay for your guilty conscious.', if he says both of those in the way I phrased it now, he's finished. But there's no going back, me, I made my choice, it's the crew and the enquiry. The eighteen months sealed their fates now, I'm more Starfleet officer then they ever will be now as a result and with those words in mind now his next remark regarding this."_**

 ** _"Is after I make it clear, blackmail in this as, 'You'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck.'. To which the next remark is going to be, 'to save the team that's more important then you, and more important then me. And if I was in your place I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'. He says all of those, in the way I just quoted them now, he's finished."_**

 ** _" But I'm just forwarding your warning to him, now he either tells her the truth, or 'we' will. Because I'm not letting them get between 'us', so they tell the truth, or 'we' will."_** he said, putting emphasis on the word and he nodded, hearing the emphasis and knew he meant them, himself and Wesley. ** _"And by we and us, you mean you and me, yes and you're very correct right now as well, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"He either tells her the truth, or you and I are doing it, but either way, if he doesn't have the forthright to stand up. And come forward, then he doesn't deserve that uniform, and neither do the girls. And yes, that's exactly the right tone to take, but inject as much of an officer tone into your voice. You're the leader of the junior crew and they don't know that, so just use that now."_**

 ** _"You always were my prize pupil as a result, but our bond is at stake right now, so they want to screw with our relationship, then they better think again. So you better do whatever it takes, you're a Starfleet born, you know the risks. You know what goes on out there and you know everything about me. So to you, and me, it's best to put that to use at the moment, you know I did it once."_**

 ** _"To answer your other remark, they don't deserve to wear that uniform, but you do, Lieutenant. In fact, the fact we chose to keep you home leading into your return two months ago, just sealed their fates now. You're more starfleet officer then they ever will be now and this was the leadership test. And the honesty test they're undergoing and with that in mind, in your case right now."_**

 ** _"And said test you passed, again, so he wants to go down that road and try and call me that right to my face, he's not going to like the results as to why that is. Well if he thinks Andrea, Vance or J.P. is going to believe that lie he says he'd better think again, because they won't. And I know you, you'd never turn on me anyway, I know you."_** he said gently and Wesley nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

 ** _"Yes Sir, exactly not after everything you ever done for me, I'd never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now. But they're digging themselves into a hole so deep they need a ladder. Or just someone to throw them a rope just to get out of it right now and as to why exactly. They're trying to alleviate themselves of the guilt by making it sound like the accident was Josh's fault."_**

 ** _"But Josh never lost control of the ship, the collision wasn't because he panicked, it's because he got knocked unconscious. Your age group put a restriction on this one that was broken twice, both in the commander's age group and in mine now. I made it very clear that if said maneuver backfired and someone was killed at the time, it was on his head at the time here as well."_**

 ** _"And after the ignition in your forensics boys, it's the last one, the coolant hatch was open, ignite the plasma. That's what happened and he got the measurements wrong. Because Nick decided on the one that cost seven cadets their lives now."_** he said and Geordi looked at him in shock. ** _"Oh my god, you're not serious, Wes, he didn't choose that one?!"_** Barnfield said in shock at that news.

 ** _"I am Jenny, that's what he's been trying to keep hidden and I decided on the added back door to get back up here. Lal commed the admirals, and told Brand I'm coming up here to let you know. So I'm just saying it now, it's because I'm a double agent I needed to make you think I was involved. And until you figured it out, when you did, the trio and I dropped the act and told you now."_**

 ** _"But that's the other piece right now, I had the trio taping the entire conversation from the second you arrived up to now. Lal tapped into the camera in my dorm room, and the trio were on the other end of it and the connection was connected back to Robin's computer. They heard both conversations leading into my testimony this morning, before you spoke to Boothby, captain."_**

 ** _"But before you came to the exact conclusion and told me you were getting closer mom, I'm dropping the act. But we're gathering inside evidence to incriminate the trio by their own words, spoken in his voice. But as I didn't tell you till now, I'm suggesting probation up here, as, to them. It's they're thinking I got the same penalty as they did, but in reality, it's advanced training now."_**

 ** _"And I'm earning my flight status of the shuttles back, but for now it's making sure nothing gets between us now. And it's getting whoever ends up on the ship, in the girls, the added scrutiny till you lift it, Sir."_** he said and Picard and Beverly both nodded to him. **_"You had to tell us this now, before I figured it out?"_** Picard said and he nodded as he answered him as he relaxed then as he said it.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I was doing your undercover work of having a plant or two on the team, so you could have a spy on the team. But as you given them chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, and now they're running out of time. And have with the fact you came to the conclusion of what caused it, it's the coolant hatch."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded firmly to him.

 ** _"The coolant hatch and doing it when you were getting ready for an after burn, but trying it that way, and when the ship was already in flight, would be extremely hazardous."_** Data said and he nodded as Geordi finished that. **_"Yeah he's right, that would probably ignite the..., ignite the plasma."_** he started to say and his eyes widened at that as he turned to Wesley as he gripped his shoulder then.

 ** _"You're not serious, he chose the starburst, that's what killed Josh?!"_** he said to him in shock and he nodded to him. **_"Yeah, ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do, but he got the measurements in the second half of it off. But we got the first half of the move correct, but as you kept saying. It's the second half that, if you don't get it exactly correct, it can and will kill someone."_**

 ** _"And it did, but the accident was the unexpected add on, we decided if it worked we were telling you and the enquiry he broke the restrictions. If not and someone was killed and we were still turning him and the girls in. And for disobeying direct orders on a banned maneuver your age group. And McCoy's age group, set on this one, but the charges are every single one in the book."_**

 ** _"That the major named off on the movie version of the story, but the accident, was no accident at all, Josh is dead, because he chose a banned maneuver. His arrogance and their bravado is what killed him, we told him, it was too close together. And we weren't ready for this, they pushed me and Josh into it when we weren't ready for it, but they thought we could do it and pull it off."_**

 ** _"They thought we could do anything, but we can't, and as a result he was killed, but that sums it up, his arrogance. And their bravado, overconfidence and ill conceived timing was the bullet that killed Josh and nearly me with him."_** he said and Picard nodded slowly to the news. ** _"Ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do here, that's what happened, as I said, last time."_**

 ** _"When doing it without a helmet once the blast hits and you're likely to be knocked unconscious in the blast. But that's what happened isn't it, you warned them if they got it wrong and one of you is killed it's on his head. But what doesn't make sense is how you got hurt in the first place."_** Picard said and he nodded as he explained that, knowing the 7 of them were going to be furious at this.

 ** _"Aye Sir, and the reason in how is he got the measurements off by five meters, but the blast knocked us 20 yards apart from each other, knocking him unconscious. And lit up the fuel tank, I was about to put it out when the plasma ignited a second time. Threw me 20 yards away from the explosion and directly into the wall of my fighter, and fried my controls."_** he said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Ignite the plasma, that's exactly what they were trying to do, but the blast knocked Josh unconscious, threw you 20 yards away from each other and it lit up his engine. You tried to put out the fire and it went off a second time and caused all three injuries at once."_** Geordi repeated quickly to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's it exactly, Sir this was not my idea, I warned him if it didn't work."_**

 ** _"And someone else was killed, and it's on his head, Hajar was sounding like the team mate that was berating the lost team mate. Just before she accidentally killed him, but all in all, their arrogance. And his bravado is what killed Josh and barely missed killing me in the process."_** he said and they nodded firmly. ** _"Good thing you told us this now, before we hit the conclusion of the explosion."_**

 ** _"And it's because it's enough to shake things up right now, as you're the only one to come forward. And tell us exactly what took place that saves you from expulsion, and yes, we can make that decision, on the probation. But let me guess you want to do it up here, with Robin pregnant, you need to be with her."_** Will said and he nodded to him and he nodded as he answered him gently then.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I made a promise, to you and I'm keeping that promise right now, and I know I told the truth up to a point here. But it was to get you to complete your forensics, and I reported in to tell you the added reason for why. But it either works or it doesn't, but we risked our careers just to make sure. That this was never attempted again by any generation of Nova Squadron, Captain."_**

 **"But he chose the Kolvoord Starburst, and at the exact same measurements O'neill tried it at. But he chose the measurements that killed Reynolds, it's a repeat of your generation dad. I was playing along, and Josh and I knew we were taking a big risk in this. But he died just to make sure this never happened again."** he said and they nodded to him gently as Beverly said for the four of them.

 ** _"Wait mom, to finish that explanation is that the exact measurements used in this were ten meters apart in the plasma ignition, but he used O'neill's measurements. Despite the fact I said he had it too close, and told him he needed to pull it back five more, but he kept insisting that he had it right. And that did it for me as I warned him, if one of us was killed and it's on his head."_**

 ** _"And Hajar gave me the same spiel that the team mate that quit out of her guilt did and my response was pretty close to the lost team mate as well. But not only did their arrogance kill Josh, they nearly killed me as well as a result. Because the fire lit up his engine, set the tank on fire and before I could put it out, it went a second time."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

 ** _"So this is what you meant, don't protect you, because you were gathering the evidence necessary to have him expelled. Like I said you didn't do anything wrong, neither of you did, but whatever reason he sacrificed himself for. That is the next question, but there's always a glitch in undercover operations. Getting us the truth now is enough to save your career, as you were the only one."_**

 ** _"Of the four that decided to come forward, so to the outside of our circle, it's probation. To us and the enquiry, you're entering advanced training after that, but it's we're dealing with making sure that probationary is only six months. So another year in training and and we get you back, and just months. Before Sito joins the crew and we deal with the Cardassians and that federation planet."_**

 ** _"But as you did this on Jean Luc's orders, that's enough to help save your career, so what's the next idea now, regarding this."_ **she said and he sighed softly. **_"You risked your career and life, just to make sure. That any future generations of Nova never tried this again. And Josh risked death just to make sure this was never attempted again?"_** Picard said and he nodded to him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, either it worked or it didn't, but either way the goal to us Gammas was it's making sure. That it's never attempted again, and to answer you question mom, it's stage acting parts three and four. So pretend I never told you any of this, and I'm still involved in a cover up. But wait till the end of this episode. and the aftermath begins, said aftermath is I'm telling you the entire truth. "_**

 ** _"I show you and the enquiry my memories, we do a secondary hearing and then we drop the act. As I reveal that we had this planned from the get go as the term 'actions speak louder then words' comes out. And he's stripped of all self control as he reveals his true colors and the sentence. For the four of us, gets redone, he's being expelled and his application is permanently deactivated."_**

 _ **"The girls get twice the sentence, as their year credits for this year and half of last get revoked along with their flight status. And they can't advance with our class, as for me, it's probation and I'm doing it up here. So to their thinking, I get the same consequences, but to ours, it's so I can take care of Robin and we just make our bonds even tighter."** _he said and they nodded as she answered him.

 ** _"So that's the rest of this episode now, we finish it and do every part of till the end of the episode, before the aftermath begins. You show us the added evidence in your memories, the hearing gets redone and then we reveal this was actually an undercover operation. As we let him lose it completely, he gets expelled and marginalized, the girls twice the sentence here in consequences."_**

 ** _"In your case, but to us, we just make our bonds even tighter, as you're working over time right now. As for the duo, the girls are placed on academic probation and their flight status revoked. And until such time as when Eric and Brand decided to reactivate it, honey?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah mom it is, I knew if I tried to tell you when you were in my room with me."_**

 ** _"He was going to come deflect it, so I decided on having Lal, put a sound proof shield on my dorm room. And reported in so I could tell you all to confirm what the guys were going to tell you and we were revealing we've gathered enough. That he just added coercion and attempted emotional blackmail to his list of crimes in addition to what I told you."_** he said and the group nodded to him then.


	28. 28: The First Duty Part IV: The Agent

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over the way things are going to change in his future regarding his being on Nova. As they rewrite the time he returns to the academy, before they see the added aftermaths to that situation in year 7, both for him and the other member of the team that joined the crew.**

 **Chapter 28:** **The Mission And First Duty Part IV: A Nova Double Agent Part I**

" ** _Nicely done Wesley, I'm very proud of you, alright we need to hear the entire thing to what happened up there."_** Picard said and he hid a smile at the remark then. " ** _Aye Sir, but after we're done here, I'm telling this to the enquiry, what with the fact that Lal is our ace in the hole. Just to prevent the trio and any outsiders not involved in our circle eavesdropping."_** he said and the seven nodded gently.

 ** _"Alright let's have it, if you're telling us this now before we come to the conclusion now, Wes."_** Will said for the three of them at that. **_"What the heck happened up there, she said there was a collision. I need to hear your side of the story in this, before hits stage three."_** she added and he sighed. _ **"Before I answer that mom, I need to hear exactly what Boothby told you, Sir."**_

 _ **"Sir, what's your theory regarding why he chose the said maneuver. Now that you just figured it out as we're going to confirm that theory after you say it?"**_ he asked and Picard crossed his arms as he answered him as the quartet moved into position then. ** _"To answer your first question, he quoted the remark in exactly the way Charlie phrased it when we had this discussion in sickbay."_**

 ** _"Exact words being, 'he watches out for them, he keeps them together, Nick is what made the team special. He's their coach, best friend and father all rolled into one. A natural leader, the members of the team love him and would do anything he asked them to, even following him right over a cliff.'. Hearing that my thoughts took a new direction and I was thinking he chose a maneuver."_**

 ** _"One that was illegal, since there's five of two hundred in precision flying that the academy banned from use after it killed several cadets. But something about the accident didn't make since and my conclusion is he chose one that involved over heating the engine. But if you just confirmed on the coolant hatch and the plasma ignition, I'm thinking he was trying to break a new record."_**

 ** _"So that he wanted to finish his academy career in a blaze of glory and he talked you into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst. If it worked, it would thrill the audience at the commencement demonstration. And he would graduate as a living legend at the academy."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"Well here's the added piece to it, your theory Sir, in addition to that right now."_**

 ** _"It's a desire to remain in the lime light, as he becomes the academy champion for finally pulling off the Kolvoord Starburst. And upstaging the academy, academic champion, said champion the second in command of my team here on the ship. But it's every rival's exact remark, when they been the best and brightest at everything they do and once they arrive at their duty station now."_**

 ** _"Expecting to impress the leaders of said ship or department, thinking that they're going to be able to keep the lime light. But then learn that someone else already has it, and they see no matter how hard they try. That they can't get passed their rival's shadow no matter how hard they attempt it. As the jealousy and resentment cause them to go to extremes just to get some attention now."_**

 ** _"For me it's Derek, for the commander it's Shelby and Nick, it's Charlie here, but Charlie has gotten the highest grade in every class he'd ever been in. Won every award he'd ever been up for, and they been comparing him to Charlie ever since he walked in the door. And he could never quite seem to measure up in their eyes, and to top it off he lost his girlfriend to his rival as well."_**

 ** _"So he decided if he pulled it off finally in the starburst, he would go down in academy history as the squadron leader that attempted. And pulled off the Kolvoord Starburst, and upstaged the academy champion once and for all. That's the motive for the accident for their conclusion and we've gone to engineering forensics as a result, but here's the rest of it now, Sirs, mom."_**

 ** _"But despite the fact I said he had the measurements off in the second part of said maneuver. He still wanted to try it at that angle, but the coolant hatch for the plasma was open. Because he chose the maneuver that your age group banned from use after it killed five cadets 100 years ago and killed Commander Reynolds."_** He said and Picard nodded slowly to that remark as he answered him then.

 ** _"Before they came to the conclusion and told me, you're telling me to confirm my theory on it Wesley, because that's enough to get you by on light sentence. As you're telling me as I'm investigating this right now, inside evidence, are you saying that Josh wasn't killed by accident. But he died in the line of duty to make sure this maneuver I'm thinking of is never tried again anymore."_**

 ** _"You two were doing the mission we asked you and the trio to do, and you're letting me know that and you're telling Brand that next later?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "Aye Sir, I was going to tell you that when you walked into my room but I wasn't kidding. When I said it was too soon for me, because I was still in shock at the time, the explosion, it was like seeing the Yamato blow."_**

 ** _"I tried to save him, but before I could do anything the secondary explosion went off then and it slammed me into the wall of my fighter. And fried my controls, resulting in all three injuries that the nurse told you at once. It's like the loaded gun remark and they left me holding the bag, I was turning them in."_** he said and the sextet nodded as she answered him then gently at the explanation.

 ** _"Well that explains why you didn't want to explain right when we arrived, you were still in shock and it's also survivor's guilt, am I right Wes?"_** Deanna asked and he nodded with a sigh. ** _"Yeah, Deanna that's it exactly, seeing the explosion, I felt like I was seeing the Yamato go after the Iconian software. As it infected the ship I warned him if it didn't work and one of us was killed it's on his head."_**

 ** _"But the blast knocked him unconscious and set the engine on fire, I had 20 seconds before it went a second time. But I before I could do anything it blew and the ship exploded, but the trio took off and left me holding the bag at the time."_** he said and she nodded before they exchanged looks and Picard answered that as he crossed his arms as he answered him at that explanation then firmly.

 ** _"So despite your warnings that if he got it off by whatever parameter it was that he used for it. And it was on his head, he still wanted to try it at that angle?"_** he said sternly and Wesley nodded to him gently. ** _"Aye Sir, I was going to tell you the truth the second you and mom walked in the door, but it was the plasma ignition, to this bluntly it's the starburst, he chose the starburst."_**

 ** _"And at the exact same parameters that O'neill tried it at when the commander was our age, but it's a repeat performance of Reynolds. They tried to ignite the plasma, in the way it would have worked, if we'd been the commander's age. But he got the parameters off by five meters, the explosion threw us 20 yards away from each other, and lit up the gas tank in the process on Josh's ship."_**

 ** _"I had maybe 20 seconds before the plasma ignition went a second time and the blast knocked Josh unconscious. And I went to put the fire out, but before I could do anything, the engine and fuel tank went then, and fried my controls in the process."_** he said and they looked at him in shock. ** _"You're lucky to be alive right now as a result of that young man, you got the evidence for this."_**

 **"Because we need to see your memories."** Picard said and Wesley ran his hand through his hair. **_"We've reached the next part, but stage acting, I've got to get him to admit it, and it's by telling him I'm telling you guys the truth. But once we hit the final piece and I'm going to be in the garden, but that's the tie up. And it's because I'm dropping the bomb on them in the secondary hearing, Sir."_**

 ** _"Make it seem like I never showed you any of this, and you and the enquiry asked me to do it when you arrived the scandal is having him. And the girls, stripped bare to the entire school to show their not the heroes everyone thought they were, but liars and cheaters. So from here, I'm going to be in my apartment and pretend you called me aboard the enterprise for a confirmation."_**

 ** _"Sir, please just trust me, it's the only way to get his application to the academy permanently revoked. I'm reporting to Brand's office and telling her this as well, but we have to make it seem like I'm still involved in the cover up. I'm still just like dad, you know that, but it's going to the added reminder now to why. So we have to make it seem like I just caused you to break your faith in me."_**

 ** _"So you know what I'm saying here: the first few weeks of our time as a crew, after we saw each other again and just before I demonstrated my added skills to you, we have to. We have the entire episode facts, but we altered it slightly, but we have to finish this, make him think that you got to me. And by what you always used to tell me here, but I'm a Starfleet officer, I have a duty."_**

 ** _"A duty to the truth, we have to finish this in the way we decided 18 months ago. I'm telling him, I'm telling you and Brand the truth and I'm getting him to incriminate himself by his own words as he nails the coffin. And of his career at the academy, shut."_** he said and they nodded with a sigh. **_"I know I said you were going to be a fine officer and I never doubted that at the time here now."_**

 ** _"But having you go through this portion of it now, just to ensure certain maneuvers are never used again. But deliberately reminding you of things when we saw each other again, and saying that. That goes against everything I've come to see in your training right now at the moment. This is just making it more clear that you're not just like your father, but you're like me as well."_**

 ** _"And this is becoming more clear by the minute Wesley, so from beginning to end, and we do every part of it. Alright we finish this and play out the entire episode from beginning to it, until we hit our separation. He loses control in the secondary hearing and you get hurt and he's finished. Alright report to Brand, I'll call you up when we hit that stage act."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

And beamed out at that as he reappeared in his quarters then as he grabbed the stuff he needed and headed for hearing room then. Seeing them still at the table he smiled and walked up to the quartet gently. ** _"Admiral I know you wish for some new information, I can give it to you now. In regarding the accident, but you deserve to know this."_** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently.

 _ **"Well let me take a guess Cadet, whatever they said, it's 'you don't have to lie, just don't volunteer. In any new information.', and you told us the truth up to a point, so here's the part we needed to hear, as you never lied to me. Or the admiral before, why start now, I knew we could trust you to do the right thing."** _Deladier said smiling gently and she nodded as Wesley smiled as he answered him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, like the crew and captain, my loyalty is to you two, the committee and the crew. I never lied to you since I came back and my staying up until two months ago. It just sealed the trio's fate, but I was right, Derek told him I was getting ready to turn them into you. And Nick thinks it's all a joke, but his faith in me is about to become his undoing now."_** he said to him softly and they nodded.

 ** _"What new information do you have for us, regarding this, as I was commed by Jean Luc a bit a go?"_** she asked and he smiled in relief then. **_"Hang on a second, Lal, soundproof shield on the door please."_** He said and it flashed red in response and she chuckled. ** _"Data's daughter jacked into the room's security and A/V mode in here, that's incredible."_** Morrison said smiling at that and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"With the fact that the enterprise is parked right above the academy, she tapped into the main auditorium for the hearing here Sirs. And so we get some privacy, before the mission truly begins and the rest of Nova don't hear this conversation. Because I'm turning them into you and my parents now, before the second half to my undercover stint begins."_** He said and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Nice thinking cadet, so just to prevent everyone else but us and your crew from finding out. You had Lal activate the academy's security mode in covert conversations as this... Wait a minute, you mean to tell me Josh's death wasn't just an accident, he died while working on a mission in case whatever happened up there did happen, Cadet?"_** Deladier asked him firmly and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, prior to my parents telling you I was doing the previous 18 months on the enterprise, we scanned the episodes. But it was enough as we learned our counterparts in the 20th century created several shows. The same title but different versions of each generation involved in it. But the first on our predecessors, the next on my crew, deep space nine and voyager."_**

 ** _"Well my crew took the week of the attempted incursion by the K'tarians to now out of the equation for me. Just so I could tighten my bonds with my parents and everyone I'm friends with on the ship. But during the little site search we found several episodes focused on Nova squadron. And the added side effects of this now in training for the commencement demonstration."_**

 ** _"And before the captain did his speech at the time as well, just to see what was coming had we not done that. And there were three focused on Nova, one was focused on this investigation, the second on who ended up on the enterprise. And after three years of living life as a pariah here at the academy and the third me if I hadn't chosen now to drop the act and tell you before hand now."_**

 ** _"And I dropped out as a result and I possibly tried again ten years later, but not going to happen. As the previous twenty months just saved my career and I'm more Starfleet officer then they ever will be now. As to that I'm telling you the truth right now Sirs, but this mission was planned before hand. And during my medical sabbatical, but we were getting ready for leading into the accident."_**

 ** _"But my ship based squadron we decided on being the Starfleet career officer based version to Nova's rivals. As you heard the no winner topped the highest scores in the academy when done for real, well this was Gamma's next mission. Undercover work and and forensic investigation into a scandal at the academy, and this is the said scandal, I'm working an as a double agent right now."_**

 ** _"So with that Captain Deladier, I'm keeping my promise regarding telling you that truth, but this was to shake them up in case what happened did happen."_** he said and passed him the papers then. ** _"What's this exactly, son?"_** He asked and he sighed as he looked between the sextet gently. **_"There was a slight miscalculation in this situation, the trio are not telling you the truth, Admirals, Captain."_**

 ** _"In total honesty, they thought we could do it, pull it off finally, they thought we could do anything. But we can't and we're not ready for that maneuver and as a result, Josh was killed in the line of duty now. Not as a member of the team, but we were Starfleet officers doing our first undercover mission. Said undercover mission was ordered to as well 20 months prior to this."_**

 ** _"And on orders by the captain himself as Captain Picard's investigation in this, but I'm an undercover agent for him. And in the middle of said undercover mission, he's killed because they got too cocky, missed the measurements and it killed him and nearly killed me in the process. I'm not lying to you for them, I'm telling you the truth, but to them it's trying to hide the truth."_**

 ** _"Not me, I was born and raised a Starfleet officer and I have a duty to the truth."_** he told them and the quartet crossed their arms. ** _"You're telling me, you decided to be the plant on the team for us as the enquiry. As you're running the investigation and Jean Luc was doing the forensics for us. And that the accident was not do to a collision, but to measurements gone wrong that day."_**

 ** _"Alright if there is cover up in this then its getting them in serious trouble, if you're trying come forward. And they're trying to save their own necks right now, so you're saying. That you're playing both sides of everyone not in our circle, but you're pretending we asked you to do this before the hearing started."_** Admiral Hamilton said to him and he nodded to him as he answered him then.

 ** _"Aye Sir, that's exactly what I'm saying right now, Sirs, the accident was part of the undercover operation, in case what happened did happen. But if one of us was killed in the accident the other finished the job, but here it is now. I already promised Captain Picard if what happened did happen. Than I would tell them and with it Robin, the guys and I decided on being the ship version."_**

 ** _"And of Novas rivals, so unspoken decision, and if Derek told this to Nick he thought he was kidding, regarding us turning on him that fast right now. But we, Josh and I, decided if it worked we were telling you he broke the restrictions. Said restrictions were that though you banned this one from use since the 23rd century, and when it killed five cadets at the time here."_**

 ** _"And it just took two more in 19 years, but we decided if what happened did happen. Then the surviving member was finishing the job in collecting the evidence here, and the rest of our squadron. That is Gamma squadron was tape recording the evidence needed, but we just hit stage three. And it's play acting now, but we were plants on the team for you, we were taking the initiative."_**

 ** _"And were doing what had to be done, I'm not saying that as though I'm Maxwell. But just that I'm a teenage version to Commanders Riker and Jackson, not extra credit. But being the Starfleet born we were, it's there no middle ground now, I created my crew on board my ship. And into the ship version of Nova's rivals, so Gamma was ship based and Starfleet raised cadets."_**

 ** _"Nova was earthborn and the group are like the hotshots that caused us to get marked by the Q. But I had it, with Nick and his act of pack behavior, but that's why my parents kept me home, I needed to recover from this. And what being on the squadron was doing to me physically at the time. And I'm beyond relieved you had my best friend on board the ship at the time as well."_**

 ** _"Now it's time for that truth to come out, but here it is, when we created our own version of gamma we all decided if what happened did happen. That we were the ones running an undercover operation, so this way. And with the fact, I relieved him of command, he's going to be acting like Josh was scared. And as he told you at the time right now at the moment here in this now."_**

 ** _"But he told you a lie, regarding Josh in the accident, we had a little conversation in my dorm room. And they all convinced themselves that he panicked and the accident was his fault. But he and I both know that we weren't ready for this, but that's why I was looking at him in disbelief. Despite the fact we all agreed not to lie, he told the truth, in a half truth, Admiral."_**

 ** _"And so will the girls to alleviate themselves of the guilt, but the accident was no accident at all. But I'm working for you, but we just hit stage one, the fact that he walked into my dorm room when my parents were checking on me was enough to make it clear, he's scared of being exposed. So if he does it again in the middle of this conversation that's only making it more clear now."_**

 ** _"Because he chose an illegal maneuver and he doesn't want the truth to come out right now, Admiral. But Josh and I were acting as plants for you on the team this entire time, but this was an undercover operation we planned out in advance. But Josh's being killed was the add on we knew was going to happen, we knew someone was going to be killed when this happened."_**

 ** _"But if it was one of us then we decided to tell you and my crew, the senior staff, ahead of time, before the investigation started, Sirs. I'm your plant on the team Sirs, I chose this on my own as did Josh, we were working for you, but we got to play this to the letter, so though they think I'm getting punished. And in the way the girls are, in reality I'm taking another out of academy attendance."_**

 ** _"And sabbatical on the ship, I'm asking to be put on probation to their way of thinking, so I'm on the ship. And earning my credits and flight status back, but in reality I never lost either, because I'm taking that third year on the ship. The reason being, Robin is pregnant with my baby and with that in mind now."_** he said and the committee nodded and she smiled in amazement to that news.

 ** _"You need to be with your family, we understand and with that in mind, you chose this ahead of time. In regarding being an undercover agent and with you was Joshua." She repeated and he nodded. "Yes Sir, but the truth, by Nick and the girls, was a half truth, I told you the truth, but what I didn't get to. And yet, is the said maneuver after the Yeager loop, was he chose the starburst."_**

 ** _"That's coming out in stage three, but we're entering stage two here, stage acting, I told the sextet before hand. But it's stage acting and improv to make it seem like his normal explanations in what he taught me the last five years. And it's now turned, in Nick's eyes, into a lecture here and scare tactic. And they either tell the truth to you, or the captain will."_** he said and she leaned forward.

 ** _"He chose the starburst and you, before Lal told me you returned to the enterprise. So you reported in early to tell them this, before you told me and the sextet here?"_** she repeated and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, you remember the captain mentioning how they created a tv show focused on my crew. After I stopped be a regular in year four I did the occasional appearance."_**

 ** _"For the next three years and three of four episodes on me focused on Nova squadron, before and after the accident?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. ** _"Well we're doing a playback on it, but I'm doing a double agent motif here. I just turned the trio into the captain and the crew. Just before Robin told me my suspicions were confirmed, I'm an expecting father and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"It's finishing the episode as I'm a plant and stage acting for both sides, so to make everyone not involved in this scenario. That is you in the enquiry, my crew, gamma squadron on board the ship. And anyone the captain is questioning about it, I'm having them all thinking. That I'm involved in a cover up, and vice versa, the trio, I'm turning them into you out of my own guilt."_**

 ** _"We didn't know who was going to be the lost team mate, so if it was one of the girls. Then we were doing it together, and telling you the truth from our own interpretations. If it was one of us, the surviving member in our partnership in this was finishing what the other started. Their opinions about Josh are to alleviate themselves of the guilt, but Josh never let us down, not at all."_**

 ** _"In truth regarding that part, they pushed him into doing it when he wasn't ready for this and I wasn't either, and we didn't have years of training to try this either, it was only a few weeks in training. We got the first half right, but it was the star formation that lead to a serious problem. But the second resulted in the explosion, but with that in mind I'm telling you the truth ahead of time."_**

 ** _"But I know that the captain was going to be questioning everyone, regarding the squadron and Nick. As I'm working for you in this, though they don't know that the moment here, and I told this to the captain already right now as well. But to make sure my position is never effected with either you and my crew I'm just telling you how we see the squadron, in our, as the rivals of Nova in truth."_**

 ** _"Well in our eyes he's a masochistic fool and the girls are sheep, in truth being part of this team is like being in a wolf pack. And I was the latest wolf to join the pack, Admiral, I guess you saw how lonely I was after Charlie graduated?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yes I saw that and I knew you were happier with him and Robin Lefler and I decided to fix that by sending them to the enterprise."_**

 ** _"But that's the side effect when you're as gifted as you are, you stand out and when around adults all the time stand even more. But having a squadron of your own and said members are as gifted in science and engineering as you are. That's what Jean Luc and I were trying to help you with, but it looks like it worked a little too well, during the attempted incursion 3 years ago now."_**

 ** _"Because he said you, the duo and Jacob Kurland were acting like a bunch of playful teenagers with each other."_** she said and he smiled and nodded. **_"Well despite the fact we told him that it was too close together. But he still wanted to try it at that angle, said angle the one O'neill tried it at. And in result the blast threw us 20 yards away from each other and knocked him unconscious."_**

 ** _"I tried to put out the fire, and before I could though the ship blew and that's what killed him. He never pulled away that fast like they said, in fact the blast knocked us 20 yards apart from each other at the time. He was knocked unconscious in the explosion and I tried to put out the fire. But before I could do it, the plasma ignition went a second time and his ship exploded then. "_**

 ** _"But being the Starfleet officers we are, we chose this ahead of time to act as plants on the team now. But duty to the truth, duty to our friends and our friends are the rest of our squadron, on board the enterprise. We're not Nova Squadron at all, we're Gamma squadron, and we had a job to do now Sirs. I'm just saying this, but we're going to a undercover operation, so double agent."_**

 ** _"I'm leading them into incriminating themselves, by their own words, and in his voice as he's the leader of the squadron. So he's saying it for all of them here, but the reveal is after you tell him your decision. And once he thinks they're getting off in a reprimand here, but I'm just telling you the truth. To get them to admit it, but the ''we', is really aimed at the trio, I'm Gamma squadron now."_**

 ** _"In truth he asked me what they should do and I didn't have to say it, because the longer they wait to come forward. Commander Riker and Captain Picard already told me what they were, but they never learned from one mistake and made another. Said another thry never asked me what the consequences dare going to be if we came forward now, but I knew all along, but they're Nova._**

 ** _"And now the question is are they going to be a good Nova and a bad Nova and they're leaning in the direction of bad. And the more consequences are going to build up, but you gave them chance, after chance, to come forward. And the captain is laying the ultimatum of they come forward. And tell you what took place, or we, him and I would, but the trio, it's about to turn into us and them."_**

 ** _"But 'we' don't want to come forward, 'we' don't have a problem with lying to stay here at the academy. But if 'you' do, then resign your application to the academy and walk away, but don't make 'us' pay for your guilty conscious. That's the subtext here later in the tape recording, we: Josh and I, told him none of us were ready for this, not yet, they didn't listen and here's the result."_**

 ** _"So undercover operation and there's only one maneuver that calls for a plasma purge and ignition, Sirs. And the captain is going to know it when he hears the words igniting the plasma, but I just told him ahead of time. I don't care if I'm betraying their trust, I'm a Starfleet officer, I have a duty the truth. To these guys, and Derek Hanson, it's what about your duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"But there is no duty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest and especially with a superior officer. My loyalty is to you, Josh and my crew, I'm Gamma squadron, not Nova, I never was. As to that I have no compunctions whatsoever in turning them into you for an illegal maneuver. And then lying to you to cover it up, I'm a lieutenant in Starfleet, I will not lie."_**

 ** _"But my captain is Captain Picard, everything that Boothby said about Nick, I already had it, with the captain and Commander Riker. I'm not losing that, just so the trio can get off with a clean slate right now, Sirs. But he and I already discussed this and we decided on making it look. And as though he's talking to me in the reprimand here, but he's really talking to Nick in this."_**

 ** _"We're play acting the first memory he and I had together, which was the day the three of us were reunited with each other. And I was looking over his chair controls, then a month later came the Tsiolkovsky and the virus. And I demonstrated my abilities to him in the split second thinking. And when you had no time to think here, but remembering that I know he's thinking hard."_**

 ** _"In regarding dad, as I remind him a bit much of him now, but we're play acting this in shaking up in his beliefs. And that I could be even better at this then my father, before it hits first duty lecture and everything that comes with it. Before the reprimand hits and it's going to a dressing down. And in regarding telling you the truth and up to a point now at the time during the hearing today."_**

 ** _"Along with the 'I know you're a fake and cheater' speech and the added to go with it 'why you're such a failure in training' speech as well. But I dropped the bomb on him just before they figured it out. So it's going right to a confirmation in theories and confirming the maneuver, when he cracks what the heck happened up there."_** he said and she nodded in understanding then to his remark.

 ** _"In other words the lecture Jean Luc gives you once he figures it out is really aimed at Mr. Locarno. But he's not really talking to you, he's talking to Nicholas, yes alright I understand, and thank you for telling us that ahead of time."_** she said to him smiling as his ship predecessors answered that. **_"Sirs, this was to prevent it from ever being attempted, again."_** He added and the duo nodded gently to him.

 ** _"You did this to prevent that maneuver from ever being attempted again at the academy Cadet?"_** Spock said to him and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, I know you always took the acts of cheating seriously when it came to Koyobashi Maru test. As you ran that test when you were at the academ, but this is enough to make even worse, and when your generation, and Captain Picard's generation."_**

 ** _"Did the same the same in putting a restriction and banning the maneuver from use at the academy. But the stupid fools that keep attempting this one, are all from O'neill and Maxwell's grouping and never took chemistry. Or physics, to know this, as O'neill tried it at five meters apart. And it killed Commander Reynolds, and it's the same Nick, he did the same way and it killed Josh."_**

 ** _"Just to make this never happens again, I'm turning them into you now, and I'm going to make sure the mission is complete. Ambassador, I understand why you and Admiral McCoy never wanted this attempted after it killed several in your year. Well just to prevent it again, it's doing this in only one way, now, but I'm dealing with Josh's loss still, he's my best friend, this is to honor him."_**

 ** _"By making sure that the maneuver never takes another life at the academy, but I'm getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words and in his voice. But it's getting him expelled and marginalized and that's it now, he says the words and there's no going back, or taking them back."_** he said and the senior enterprise crew members all nodded to him as Alberts said it for all of them.

 ** _"Only a true Starfleet officer would go against his team in advance and Josh chose to die in the act of being a Starfleet officer?"_** Alberts repeated and he nodded to him softly. **_"Aye Sir, we decided to keep our promise to you we'd never break the rules and instead of winding up on the receiving end of the consequences. Commander Alberts, he and I wanted you and my mother to know this now."_**

 ** _"Before I dropped the bomb and came forward here, after Captain Picard caught them in the act. But we're stage acting this until he loses control in the follow up hearing. We're helping you to make sure they get the consequences and being the cadets we are and in my case. I was already apart of two teams before the accident, but the enterprise crew and Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"You never needed to ask, Sirs, we chose this on our own, that we were turning them in by being the Starfleet officers we are."_** he said and the group nodded gently. **_"I'm sorry for not getting to him fast enough Sir, the idiots froze up, I was the only one who tried to save him. But we were all too close to the blast, and the blast knocked me unconscious as well, along with the added injuries."_**

 ** _"But what happened was the blast nuked his engine and the engine caught fire, I had only 20 seconds before the coolant went off a second time. And he was knocked unconscious as a result, I tried to get to him, to put it out. And before I could do anything the fuel went then and the ship exploded. The jolt threw me into the wall of my cockpit and that explains the added damage you saw."_**

 ** _"When you were examining me, before my parents arrived that day, I'm sorry Commander I did my best to try and save him. But the explosion happened before I could do anything Commander Alberts, I'm sorry. But he never did what they said to you, it wasn't all five ships either as well. In fact it was just Josh's and my controls were fried in the explosion, as a result here now."_**

 ** _"But he risked his life to prove that Nick didn't have what it takes to be in Starfleet now. As did I and with it now, he's letting his arrogance get in the way, but to quote the narrator on Starship Troopers. And he never learned from one mistakes, makes another and it kills a team mate. If I was anything I'm the narrator after he learned from his mistakes, and I'm doing double duty."_**

 ** _"But Nick is him, before and after he got the dear john letter and here's the result."_** he said and Alberts nodded as he rubbed his shoulder. ** _"I understand and thank you for telling me that truth now son, as I said. He thought of you as his best friend, but I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for not reaching him in time, Wes."_** he said and he sighed and nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"It's not just getting justice now for his being killed, it's survivor's guilt, the last time I felt this was after the Yamato blew up 4 years ago. And I lost three friends, one being my mentor, in four years, though with that. That's the other reason they're getting ready to pull me out. So I can heal by being with what's left of our squadron, we had six, Katie Higgins being one of them at the time."_**

 ** _"But four boys and two girls and we lost our sixth thanks to Nova squadron, I'm not letting that go." he said and they nodded and she answered that gently. "Yes alright thank you for telling me that now. And I intend to help you heal by getting Miss Higgins on the enterprise as well. But regarding you're undercover mission now Wesley, by taking the initiative this was part of command crew."_**

 ** _"Leadership training, we didn't have to ask this, you decided to do it though we never said it out loud Wesley?"_** Brand said and he nodded. ** _"Yes, but I resigned my commission to the team, as did Josh, long before this happened. They never found the papers for it, but this was created 7 months ago."_** he said and pulled a packet of papers out and gave them to her as she saw the words top secret printed on it.

And read out the contingency plan his ship bound squadron decided on and hid a smile as she looked at him then. **_"But it was after we finished the first mission by preventing the trio's plans from getting off the Enterprise. That we decided on our next mission: attempted scandals at the academy. And planned this out in advance at the time, before I came back and Josh returned to the academy."_**

 ** _"During the time when I was still recovering on the enterprise, and this was his handwriting and I was finishing the job. So whoever was killed in this operation, the surviving partner finished the job that the lost team started, but here's our resignation forms to the team. We're not Nova, we're Gamma squadron, as when I was recovering from my injuries and the detox."_**

 ** _"And the guys, Robin and I recreated our junior crew into the ship lined version of Nova's biggest rivals here at the academy. The captain promoted me to full lieutenant after my team and I ended the incursion before it got off the ship. But the ending results were the added plant on the ship just barely killed me after driving it back into the extension shaft at the time, Sir."_**

 ** _"In truth at the moment that eighteen months with the crew back on the enterprise has sealed their fate, With my telling you this now, all I ask is to be given probation, I can do it on the enterprise. Keep to your original decision, I'm not haggling their futures at the academy, Sirs. Their lives are what they make of them, so be ready when you hear my side of the story here."_**

 ** _"Because we're doing the extent of the episode till before the captain and I separate, but that's the altered ending to the episode. As for why, it's because I know he was trying to keep this hidden until the captain figured it out, calls me up there. And decides on the ultimatum of if he doesn't tell the truth then the captain will, but there's no need, because I'm gathering the evidence needed."_**

 ** _"So they can incriminate themselves by their own words regarding this, because he's giving them an ultimatum. Just before the end of the hearing: so it's either they tell you the truth or he will. So I'm acting like the lieutenant I really am, but my captain, I'm not losing his trust, or yours so they can get off without consequences."_** he said and she nodded as the committee exchanged smiles.

 ** _"Thank you for telling us Lieutenant, so instead of his planning on them just getting off with a reprimand, you're making sure he gets expelled. So what are the charges I'm looking at if this had continued before you could tell me this right now?"_** Brand asked and he named them off. ** _"For incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise."_**

 ** _"For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate, and from there it only gets worse. But those three are on his head, but here's the others, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate. For use of coercion of said surviving team mate, for lying to a superior and falsifying a report. For breaking the restriction by a superior officer, by using a banned flight maneuver that was prohibited."_**

 ** _"I know that any or all of those is going to have him get the consequences in the way you decided. But pack them all in together and he's getting expelled and the girls the decision you chose sir, and with the fact I told you this now. And the duo the added consequence and before you ask, the captain told me what you chose so I know, but they're afraid to tell you the truth right now."_**

 ** _"As they're scared they're going to be expelled, which he is, but they're getting the consequences in the way you decided them Sir. Like when Robin, Charlie and I pulled it off, regarding the attempted incursion. I'm playing both the decoy and plant on the team: decoy by using Lal in my place in my quarters. As she's controlling the A/V mode so they think I'm in my room at the moment."_**

 **"And the plant, so I can report into you and the crew on how my mission is going right now. As they continue to dig themselves into a very deep hole till they can't get themselves out of it now. But I just got to get him to incriminate themselves by his own words."** He said and she nodded, as, looking at the admirals, he knew they were more then proud of him that he told them as she answered him.

 ** _"I see, so you're distracting them by using of your computer program so they don't know you're in here or on the ship telling us this in advance. And you're acting as our plant on the team so we know what is they're up to. Alright I understand and you're correct Wesley, I decided that the consequences. For this was loss of this year's credits and they couldn't advance with their class."_**

 ** _"As well as their license to pilot was revoked as a result, you know that, you made us proud and I know this decision was hard, but you did the right thing. And there is no duty to friends if they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, but again, as I'm playing double agent and to their way of thinking I'm also in trouble for lying to you."_**

 ** _"It's you give me the same decision, but I'm going on the alternative of doing it at home on the enterprise. I can earn my credits and flight status back, but what matters even more is getting their trust back the crew. So I'm in a different version of their punishment, but I'm a second year in real life now. I'm back in training at home and I'm doing it up there, and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"I know and it's a choice between duty to the truth and duty to my friends, and I chose in advance 18 months ago. At the time when the senior staff crew contacted you regarding the foothold that day. But I chose being who I am, I'm a junior crew member I have a duty to the truth. And I will not lie to you, my captain, or my crew, as to that, though I lost Josh, I didn't lose the trio now."_**

 ** _"As for Derek, and he asked me that question and I know who I am and I know that code in being a Starfleet officer and I told that to Derek. But evidently he told that to Nick and Nick thought he was kidding and still considers me his friend. Unfortunately for him at the moment now, his faith in me is about to become his undoing, and like you said there is no duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"And when they're trying to get you to be dishonest, and especially to a superior officer. My friends are in one place, said place is on the enterprise. I'm not letting my career be destroyed just so he can get off on a clean record. At end of the episode just before I returned to the ship, because it's going to a follow up hearing after I tell Wesley the enquiry's decision."_**

 ** _"I'm just quoting what the captain keeps telling me regarding the first duty of every Starfleet officer. And the first duty of every officer is to the truth: be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. We do not lie, whatsoever, and his decisions, they're decisions is complete mockery of what it means to be in Starfleet. So last few steps now, it's stage acting and I'm pretending like it hit me hard."_**

 ** _"The captain's reprimand, that the last and final step is to get him to admit to it for all three of them, that they don't want to come forward. He quotes the words in the way I just told you now, that's nails the coffin, in their applications to the academy, shut. But he says the next remark also in the way I said it and he's toast, you're hearing those words spoken on the holodeck later on."_**

 ** _"But I tell you the truth, before you bring your decision to close the investigation and your decisions in this without a concluding testimony now. And you're putting a reprimand into our records, but I'm telling you before that happens, as I tell you exactly what happened up there. Ask him is that true, everything I just told you, is it true, and the five of you watch him carefully."_**

 ** _"And we let him make his own decision, because he's being stripped bare of everything. But that's after I show you everything, every shred of evidence to have him expelled the girls getting twice the time you chose, and me. For me to protect my career and my relationships. With both you and the senior staff crew, I'm serving my probation on board the enterprise now."_**

 ** _"Before I drop the act and tell him we had this planned from the get go and he loses all self control as he's stripped bare to the entire school. As everything everyone made him out to be is contradicted by that outburst. And that he's shown to be outside of the team as the liar and cheater he is now, that's Gamma squadron's plan."_** he said and they nodded with a gentle smile at that.

 ** _"You've done admirably Wesley, I'm very proud if you right now, alright we finish this in the way you decided. I'm also promoting you early to Lieutenant Commander of the JV crew starting today you earned this now. Your squadron on the enterprise just got their promotions as well. And Charlie and Robin Lefler are being promoted to lieutenant, Kurland to junior grade and Higgins."_**

 ** _"She's a full ensign starting the day of her graduation, and you're all undergoing training for wargames and battle drills right now. Because the concerns over the Cardassians seem to have gotten worse. Since after the last incursion or two after Maxwell's breakdown. But Nacheyav is getting antsy regarding the Cardassians right now."_** she said and he nodded to her then at that.

 ** _"I know and Admiral Haden, what my captain reported to you regarding Captain Maxwell's psychosis and Robin, Charlie and I just realized it. In why there was a science station in the Cuellar system to begin with out there. But they were creating those games and that was the attempt into the federation. By getting it to earth, and right to the academy, so Starbase 67 resulted in the captains."_**

 ** _"The ones of every ship that lost their previous captain to spread it further. The Endeavor and in my case right to the academy, and that's the attempt, an incursion without violence."_** he said and Haden nodded with a sigh as he said it. ** _"Yes and in the process they just barely kill you while doing it. So was that what the pills were meant for, we had two plants in the federation here 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"And they're both working for the K'tarians and the Cardassians in an attempt to infiltrate the federation?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, yes they were, but that explains why my mother and the sextet were so furious. But this plan cooked up, it wasn't just the Ktarians, or the Cardassians. But the alliance was between Aldea, the Cardassians and the Ktarians, but it's this."_**

 ** _"They're intention of a incursion without violence was by sending that guard to my ship. I'm on break at the exact same time she gets the game on Commander Riker and then the topper is I'm the chosen host. The one that was meant to get it into the federation by getting it into the academy."_** he said and they nodded with a firm look at the news then as he answered him as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"Great, your mother's already furious enough you've been in recovery ever since you went on leave, but it's been one too many injuries. Now, in the side of 3 years and if this results in another your mother and godparents are going to kill him. Especially if this puts you back in the emergency room for another second degree concussion if the added act of this is if he loses his temper."_**

 ** _"And when you drop the bomb and you end up back in the emergency room and his goose is cooked later."_** Hanson said with a sigh and he nodded as Haden answered that. **_"So undercover operation now, yes alright with what you're about to tell me next. If we make this loud enough he's stepping in before you can tell me, but what's the motive if he chose the one I'm thinking here right now exactly."_**

 ** _"When we banned this one from use after it killed five cadets and just killed two others, Lieutenant. Though Joshua risked getting himself killed to get these kids the consequences for breaking orders after McCoy specifically forbidden that one ever since?"_** Haden asked him and he sighed. **_"Nick's rival was Charlie, but it's the same argument and debate, that Major Hailey had 367 years ago."_**

 ** _"With Colonel Carter, the same one that Commander Shelby had with my godfather. It's the same old rant every rival has, when they're arriving at a new place and discover they're not the best anymore. But highest grade in every class he took, won every award he'd ever been up for. And to him the psychosis was you'd been comparing him to Charlie since the day he walked in the door."_**

 ** _"And he could never quite seem to measure up Sir, I got that same problem with Derek Hanson right now as well. And he decided after he lost everything he ever worked for that if he could get it right. Then he'd finish his career as the squadron leader that pulled it off for the first time. And upstaged the academic leader, but I knew this was his grevious at the moment right now."_**

 ** _"Alright hang on, Lal activate A/V mode back the enterprise, we're finishing this right now. I'm in here to a get a bit this off my chest, but it's hearing the Captain's tone when he's in business mode that I'm afraid of right now. But it's time to tie it up, I came to see you to talk as I learned from you, now. In what the consequences were going to be for that maneuver at the moment."_**

 ** _"So we go from there, I'm telling them what the possible consequences are going to be, before the captain calls me up. Shows me he just figured it out and gives them his ultimatum: either tell you the truth to what happened. Or he will, and I'm calling Nick into my room to forward that to him. And I don't doubt his next remark is to call the captain a liar, though he does that, it's over."_**

 ** _"As you gave them chance after, after chance, after chance to come forward, and he threw it in your face and then tries to lie. So I'm just give the very same lecture, you, you and the captain, but your words in my voice. So he either tells you the truth or, we, the captain and I, will and he's toast."_** he said keeping his voice low to them and they watched the camera flash red and they nodded softly.

 ** _"Yes alright we go from there at the moment, because he tells us what he figured out and Nicholas tries to lie his way out of it. And by calling Jean Luc a liar and none of us going to buy that lie, as we've know him better then Nicholas does. And I know you, you'd never follow through with that, you've never lied to us or the crew before and why start now, remember that."_**

 ** _"And being honest saves you from a court martial, but they have to admit to it, so we do it your way, so Jean Luc is calling you back up there in 20 minutes. And after he does it, I want the camera in your quarters hardwired to Lefler's computer. As we hear his side of it, but I'm just saying this and I know Jean Luc is going the say the same, that he's only getting one chance, tell us the truth."_**

 ** _"And he's getting off with the same consequences you and the girls do, but he crosses the line with whatever he says next and that's it. No more chances and he's being expelled, but we have to finish this exactly to base it with whatever our doubles did, until the ending of the episode after that. Because the ending gets changed to a secondary hearing and the added evidence turned in."_**

 ** _"As we get everyone in here as I now have the added evidence and I ask him that question a second time. But just relax, before we drop the act and you tell him the truth, you've been working for us all this time. So the remark of actions speak louder the words takes hold as he loses control. And you get hurt and that's it, he's being expelled and marginalized."_** she said softly and he nodded.

 ** _"Aye Sir, and you're right, I've never lied to any of you before and why start now, I'm finishing this and he's getting his goose cooked. I'm just revealing the added truth when Robin and Charlie come down, she's wearing a promise bracelet I gave her. And Nick is seeing Charlie standing next to me with her arms around me, as the message becomes clear at the time now."_**

 ** _"So he gets it, I'm the rival, since she was assigned to the ship, Charlie was protecting her with me down here, and I'm dropping the news then. That's she's pregnant with my unborn baby and I'm going to be a father. So he's lost everything: so his career, his reputation and his girlfriend to his ex- team mate now."_** he said and they nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that statement.

Watching it as it ended at that, Picard smiled as he said it then gently. "Alright, the final tie up is I need to see exactly what my double said. Had he'd left at the end of this mission instead of 18 months later, so we can get the wording right. So show my double after I realized it then, if he hadn't told me before hand." he said and it activated again as he was carefully viewing the screen and Wesley sighed at that look.

"Well I've seen that look on your face before, and just after we had the terraformers on board and you were trying to figure out what killed Malencon at the time here. But do those idiots not realize that you know every maneuver at flight training. You were a cadet once yourself and the previous academy committee in your case forbid the use of this one since you were a cadet." he said and Picard nodded as he answered him gently.

"I may not be a forensic scientist, but I know what pieces in engineering are used when attempting more reckless stunts than the Yeager loop you started with. But a daredevil stunt like this is one I know and recognize, because I heard from Andrea. Regarding this that O'neill tried this one at the same measurements. And I decided I wasn't having him on board when we had children on board the ship." he said to him and Wesley nodded.

Hearing his door chime he said it curtly then. ** _"Come!"_** he said firmly and they saw Wesley walk into the room. **_"Captain."_** he said and he looked up at him. ** _"Can you tell me what this maneuver is?"_** he asked as he turned the computer around as they saw an imagery of five ships performing the Kolvoord Starburst and Wesley nodded. "Yeah my double knows they're busted and he's trying to answer you at the moment."

"Though seeing the look on my face I'm trying to keep from blurting it out to you, then, that this wasn't my idea. And I wanted to come forward and before you figured it out, and before I could tell you then." he said and Picard nodded as he saw his student's double try to keep from swallowing as he answered him. ** _"It's a Kolvoord Starburst, Sir."_** he said and Picard's double nodded to him as he answered him firmly.

 ** _"Five ships crossing within in ten meters of each other and lighting their plasma trails. One of the most spectacular and difficult maneuvers in precision flying there is. And it hasn't been performed at the academy in over a hundred years. Can you tell me why exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. ** _"It was banned from the academy pending a training accident, Sir."_** he said and Picard's double nodded.

 ** _"A training accident in which all five cadets lost their lives."_** he said as he closed his computer and set it aside as he went further then. **_"I think that Nicholas Locarno wanted to end his academy career in a blaze of glory, that he convinced you into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst, if it worked. You would thrill the audience and Locarno would graduate a living legend."_**

 ** _"Only it didn't work and Joshua Alberts paired the price, am I correct..., I asked you a question cadet, am I correct?"_** he said, as they heard a stern tone enter his voice at and Wesley's double tried to keep from swallowing as he answered him. " **I choose not to answer, Sir."** he said to him and Picard stood up at that remark. ** _"You choose not to answer, but you already given an answer to the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And that answer was a lie."_** he said and they watched him say it. **_"I said the accident happened after the Yeager loop, it did."_** he said and Picard nodded as he countered that remark. ** _"What you failed to mention was that after the loop your team attempted a maneuver that wad a direct cause of the crash. Yes you told the truth, up to a point, but a lie of an ommission is still a lie."_**

 ** _"Do you remember the day you arrived on the ship?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. "Yeah that's going to be a hard memory to bring up, it had been ten years, since we saw each other and just making a good first impression. And when we're under pressure leaves manners a lot to be desired here, Sir, as I just came out of the holodeck. When we saw each other, before mom brought me up to the bridge at the time."

"But this was to get me to remember everything we've been through together now." he said as he heard his double answer. **_"Yes Sir."_** he said and Picard's tone turned into a slightly bitter tone as he said it. ** _"You even sat in my chair, I was annoyed, presumptuous child playing on my ship. But I'll never forget how you knew every control, every display, you behaved as if you belonged on the bridge."_**

 ** _"And then later I made you an acting ensign, I was convinced you'd make an outstanding officer, and I never questioned that conviction..., until now."_** he said as his tone went stern then. ** _"The first duty of every Starfleet officer is to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. It is the guiding principle on which Starfleet is based." he said as he said it firmly to him then to finish it._**

 ** _"If you can't find it in yourself to stand up and tell the truth, then you don't deserve to wear that uniform. Now I'm going to make this simple Mister Crusher: either you come forward and tell Admiral Brand what took place, or I will."_** he said and they watched him as he started to say it as he looked at him then to say it then. **_"Captain."_** he started to say and he said with a stern dismissal.

 ** _"Dismissed!"_** he said and they nodded to that. "Well we just hit the a chance to change the episode from there, because the directors in our grandparents century possibly sabotaged me. Because they didn't know what to do with my story-line after the traveler came into the picture. So with that, if this was a round robin and the crew ended up in a century before and leading into when they created the show we can fix that."

"Alright stop the episode and than put the truth in right then to him, Lal, say it as I would tell, even before he caught it. And with it have my double say everything as I would tell him now, because he and I both know I never lie to him before and to us it's why start now. Since I started my part time job as a member of the crew, I've never lied to them or my mother so say it." Wesley said and it reactivated as Wesley stayed put.


	29. 29: The First Duty Part V: Double Agent

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: For this chapter they're going over the way things are going to change in his future regarding his being on Nova. As they rewrite the time he returns to the academy, before they see the added aftermaths to that situation in year 7, both for him and the other member of the team that joined the crew.**

 **Chapter 29:** **The Gamma Mission And First Duty Part V: A Nova Double Agent**

 ** _"Captain, please, it's not what you're thinking here, as to why now, I knew you were going to figure it out and when you did. I was just dropping the act, and it's because we, Josh and I, came to the same conclusion, the very same psychosis in his case. As you did, but we decided to do your investigation and act as your plants on the team so with that, I lost my partner, but I still did it."_**

 ** _"So it's not what you're thinking, I'm undercover, you needed a set of eyes and ears in the team, and I chose myself to do it, I'm your plant. But the accident was the unintentional add on and the one meant to have him expelled. But I'm working for you and the academy inquiry, to end that maneuver's use, for good, Sir."_** he said and they watched Picard's double freeze up at that information.

 ** _"You decided to go on our unspoken request to be the plant on the team, that's why you tried to step in now. But if you were going to tell me the truth and waited till the boys and I figured it out. And till we figured out what caused the accident and reported in at the same time I figured it out."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him as he answered him gently as he went into parade rest then as he said it.

 ** _"Aye Sir, after three attempts to try it and they all killed a cadet or more then one, Josh and I. We decided we were ending this now and make that sure this maneuver wasn't used. And until after we got out of the academy as we had more training under our belts, but the stupid fools. The ones that keep trying it are first generation star fleet borns and the rest of us, we're second to fifth."_**

 ** _"But I read up on Jackson's way of handling it now and then decided we were taking it several steps further. I'm your plant on the team Sir, in truth now, we, as Starfleet cadets and Starfleet born officers. We decided to do your investigation and your under cover mission for you at the moment. So until you arrived we had to wait, because Josh and I were afraid Derek would blow it."_**

 ** _"So as Star-Fleet borns we decided if the next one was attempted we just made it clear to every future member of Nova that the use of this maneuver is now banned. And we had a petition written up and every Star-fleet born in the academy signed it, to end this one. But the accident was the unintentional add on, and the one that resulted in another death and accident."_**

 ** _"But we, my real team: but the girls, Charlie, Jake, Josh and I decided to set a trap for them by leading them right into your's: yours and the admiral and inquiry's, trap. But the act of being a good Nova, or a bad Nova, and we decided if one of the girls were killed. Then we'd tell you the truth from our own interpretations and if one of us: the surviving partner gathered the evidence."_**

 ** _"As the team started digging themselves into the hole as you were slowly digging into the analysis and when you hit it and the catalyst. We'd tell you now, but that sums it up, mom's remark right now: regarding these guys just hit the table. But me: I'm a good Nova and doing the right thing, by turning them in, and I'm telling you exactly what happened up there as well too."_**

 ** _"But them: Hajar and Nick are bad Novas, they're both heading in the direction of turning into NID agents right now. And as a result and Sito is on the edge of going back and forth. She knows she should tell you, but she's scared of what the consequences are going to be. But the act of using someone for ther own agenda, it's crossed a line in my eyes that they can't take back now."_**

 ** _"But I can't keep this from you, I did it on my own, because if Derek was trying to catch me, that blows the entire operation. As he told them I'm working for you, and I can't risk that until the mission is done and they get the results."_** he said gently and Picard nodded firmly as he answered him. **_"That's the issue with undercover operations and conspiracies, but now that you told me that."_**

 ** _"Alright tell me what's going on, if you were acting like this at the moment right now?"_** He said and Wesley sighed in relief at that as he said it. ** _"Like the no winner test, I was working as the decoy, but unknowing or not. Our current trouble makers answered mom's question to whether or not. They'd be good Novas or bad Novas and the question just got answered at the moment here, but with it."_**

 ** _"The trio, Sito is hanging in line between good or bad, knowing she should come forward and is scared to do so. Because of her fears of what the consequences are going to be, Nick and Jean, Cadet Hajar, they crossed over and went NID. As for me, I'm being a good Nova and coming forward right to you, my captain, Sir, but with those words in mind now as your plant on the team here."_**

 ** _"But I had to make you think I was involved in this Sir, but the real truth is I'm a double agent, it's a split case, just to make sure he got expelled now. Because the conversation is heading in the direction of his choosing the cadet version to O'neill's remark to Jackson. After Q told us that the timeline was reset here, but it's the exact same fight now, I'm leading him into that mistake."_**

 ** _"So once you hear that recording there's no taking the words back and he's gotten himself expelled, and the girls twice the limit here. I had one chance to come forward and when you called me up here, I decided to do it now, but the added side effects. And the probation, I'd rather do that up here, my rank, flight status and credits, I can earn back, but your trust, I won't lose it."_**

 ** _"Your's or mom's I'm not losing it for them, I'm being a good Nova and turning them in, but not, I'm a Gamma and we decided on taking Commander Jackson's idea. And shoving it five steps forward, so that by the time you did figure it out..."_** he said and Picard nodded as he got it as he finished it. **_"So make us think you were involved in a cover up and them that you were siding with us."_**

 ** _"And until they said the words that effectively destroys their careers in the academy as he says it, you were working for me and Brand all this time. By doing our unasked orders and being our eyes and ears on the team now, Lieutenant?"_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, and rather then a normal undercover agent catch here, I then decided I'm doing a double agent motif."_**

 ** _"Sir, I was waiting for you to figure it out, before I told you now, but I'm working for you and the admiral. In fact Sir, that omission was to get you to figure it out, duty to the truth, I'm keeping my oath. They're on duty to your friends, but I'm not lying for them, this is for Josh. But my loyalty is to you, Josh, and the crew, the committee, I won't lie, ever, fact of the matter here."_**

 ** _"Is the fact when I took on my training I made an oath to tell the truth now to you if I ever ended up in a situation like this. Well I'm doing that now, but I've been shoved into a case of entrapment I need the escape hatch. Before they do permanent damage to our bonds here at the moment, though with that in mind that's why I had to let you know this."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently.

 ** _"So you wanted us to figure it out and when we did you were going to tell us?"_** he asked and Wesley asked and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir, but they've ran out of time, but this catch has crossed several more lines when in training and as Star-fleet cadets it was our duty to report this to you. And the admiral, well I'm being a good Nova and turning them into you, Sir nothing's changed, I'm still."_**

 ** _"And in many ways, your son, but I had to finish my mission now, but it's getting things worked out now in this, but I just got them into the hole. You just figured it out, and it goes to stage three as he says the words now. The words that effectively end his career now, but I'm your son and student. And nothing, and I mean nothing's ever going to change that fact, for either of us."_**

 ** _"But he doesn't matter to me, you, mom and the quintet do, I swear it, the next and final step to seal their fate. Comes with this conversation, so you figure it out, bust us, send him that ultimatum, through me. And he says the words that end their careers, but I'm working for you and the committee. All this time, I've been working for and thr admiral now, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded to him.

 ** _"So I figured it out, everything from what caused the accident to the motive, why would he choose this one exactly?"_ **he asked and he waved him to sit on the sofa and Wesley sat down. " ** _Before I explain this, get mom, the chief and the quintet in here, they need to hear this too."_** he said and Picard nodded to him. **_"Doctor, could you and the rest of the team, and Chief O'Brien come in here."_**

 ** _"It seems that what we thought is not it at all."_** he said and five minutes later they walked in. **_"Alright what's going on, honey if you chose now to break the truth to us?"_ **she asked and he explained that to them. **_"Well to start this off at the moment, do you recall your remark to Derek 4 year ago, before I left. On whether or not he was going to be a good Nova or a bad Nova?"_** he asked and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Well I chose the first, the act of being a good Nova, but not, I'm not a Nova, I'm a Gamma plant on the team, as was Josh."_** he said and she smiled at the news. **_"Well this is what Nick would have done, pretend he's Nova leading into the reveal, so I take it that you took his idea and shoved it several steps forward?"_** Will asked him and he nodded to him smiling as he looked between them gently.

 ** _"Reason being they decided to use my friendship as way to coerce me into doing something that I would never do. The duo, Nick and and Jean, she's Cadet Hajar, mom, they're bad Novas, because of this. As they used me to get back at Charlie and Robin, because they got it stuck in their heads. She was cheating on him with Charlie, and neither of them realize it, but this crossed one line."_**

 ** _"The next is about to be the point of no return in my eyes right now at the moment."_** he said and she crossed her arms at that. ** _"If they still think that they're out their minds and they're not fit to serve. And it's because Josh knew that truth you and Robin had been together for close to 2 years. And she's pregnant with your baby as well right now."_** Deanna said sternly and he nodded to her then.

 ** _"Yeah I know and that's when it hit me, he's got the usual issue with the lime-light and everything I described, regarding Derek, was exactly it. As if that's not enough, that's the Hanson cousins psychosis as well. And Shelby's regarding me, Charlie and you, dad, but that's the motive now. Into why he'd choose this one, but the analysis is the part that I was going to give you right now."_**

 ** _"But I knew it and I decided on the second you figured it out to tell you right now in it. But I'm acting as the eyes and ears of the investigation team and the inquiry. Your undercover agent right now, but that's what I meant when I told you that, because I'm working as your plant. On the team now, but I'm leading him in the direction of saying the words he can't take back, recorded."_**

 ** _"The other thing was I'm not a member of Nova at all, the guys, Robin and I decided on using your idea. Commander Jackson's idea, and shoved it five steps forward now. But we came to the same conclusion you did in why he chose this one, and he chose the starburst. But like Derek's cousin Peter, he did it again, and it's clear to me he never learned from one mistake and made another."_**

 ** _"It was two weeks before the accident, and he did choose the starburst, but Josh and I were discussing this. Before I realized why he wanted to attempt this one right now. But it's because of the same reason that Derek tried to arrest me and got arrested by Data. And Shelby kept crossing you dad, and we got in touch with Charlie, and we decided on doing your undercover work for you."_**

 ** _"We got the first half of it right, but he got it off by the same diameter that O'neill did when he tried it before Reynolds was killed in the blast. But to put this bluntly and I'm telling her this as well, but they thought we could do it, they thought we could do anything, but we're not. And we can't and as a result he was killed, but I warned him we weren't ready for this and he had it off."_**

 ** _"But he wouldn't listen to me when I said we had to pull it back at the time here, before I said to him that Josh and I weren't doing it. And Jean, Cadet Hajar, popped off with the same remark that the main character, in Starship Troopers, the narrator's team mate. I'm the other team mate, he's playing Rico, and Jean Hajar was the team mate that killed the one that had the problem."_**

 ** _"But that sums it up she's the one that shot their team mate by accident and said, but same remark, but their arrogance and idiocy is the reason he's dead. Hajar's engine nuked his in the plasma ignition last week, but to put this gently. Remember when you said that if you got it off by even a foot to five, that it could kill someone in the explosion, and if you weren't wearing a helmet."_**

 ** _"That it could knock you unconscious?"_** he asked and they nodded and he nodded and said it. **_"That's what happened, to put this more easily, but we got the first few pieces of it right, but..., alright give me a sec."_** he said as he activated the image a second time as he set it in front of them as Geordi rested his hand on his shoulder then as he pointed out the areas in the maneuver as he said it then.

 ** _"We got this part and this one right, but it was the plasma burst that blew it, but everything he told her after they got us down from there was off. The catalyst is his fear of not getting picked and sent to the best ship. And everything he wants, like Derek wants right now, Charlie and I. We already have it: the placement, your trust and approval and Robin we have it all, here."_**

 ** _"But we have all of it, Derek, before you arrested him, had told them, I was really working for you, but he didn't believe him whatsoever. But he's hoping to lie his way out of this and by callig you a liar right to your face. But the stupid idiots never watched this episode to know what the penalty was going to be. Once you caught them in the act of lying to the enquiry right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"And they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed, but he crossed it so far that his envy and pride was the trigger that blew up the gun powder now. To put this bluntly it's the scholarships and crew evaluations gone cadet version. Right now and he's getting antsy and scared about not getting picked as he's stuck on earth as an officer right now and the others end up-up here now."_**

 ** _"While in my case I have my placement already waiting for me and with it, everything I wanted, I have it all right now. But that's the envy of these guys, they want what I have and they're crossing lines not meant to be crossed and crossed it so far it killed another cadet now. But I'm a good Nova and turning them into you."_** he said and Picard nodded as Will answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Great, his fear at the scholarship selection process just resulted in killing another cadet and nearly kills you while doing it."_** Will said and he nodded as Picard finished that remark firmly. ** _"Alright tell us what we need, because once we see the accident through your eyes now. That's going to contradict what he told her and John and is enough to dig him even deeper into expulsion here."_**

 ** _"While the girls twice the amount of time they deserve, but in yours once we get this, your mother and I can sign to restart your training up here. But it's back to the beginning and your flight status of the shuttles and starfighters are being deactivated along with this year's credits."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him gently as he looked between them then as he said it to him.

 ** _"Well the ship's didn't collide with each other after the plasma burst and it wasn't an automatic explosion either. The blast knocked him unconscious and us 15 to 20 feet away from each other. And I got a blow taken to the head after getting slammed into the wall of my cockpit. And I turned mine in time to see his engine was on fire, because the flash lit up his exhaust vent, Sir, mom."_**

 ** _"I told you that to get you to figure it out on what caused the accident, before giving you the motive. But to sum this up its for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations when in a live flight exercise. And for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And it just gets worse from there for them as to why now, I'd never lie to you, mom, Sirs, ever."_**

 ** _"But for lying to a superior officer, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate, for falsifying a report, coercion, emotional blackmail. But they're on duty to your friends, but when telling them what was going to happen. I also made it clear what was going to happen when you figured it out. And they never even bothered to ask me what the consequences were going to be for this."_**

 ** _"Because they're afraid they're going to be expelled, exact words being, 'what do you think we should do, go in there and tell them the truth.'. 'We might as well turn in our uniforms and pack our bags.'. But the thing is they decided it was duty to your friends, and decided on lying their way out of this. But I'm not being a party to that, I chose duty to the truth even before I said it."_**

 ** _"They're not even considering telling you the truth, but I told them I can't do this, I can't lie to you. And her next remark after I was done injecting the same tone you did, year 1, dad. After you let the Ferengi landing party that attacked the four of you at the outpost in our first year. But same tone in my voice that you did, our captain, my captain and crew, but I'm still a member of the crew."_**

 ** _"In regarding my claims to the ship and you into my voice and I told her, I told them, I can't do this, I can't lie to you. And she said I don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information to you. But I know his next remark's going to be once I tell him you busted them is to lie to her, by calling you a liar. And I won't do it, he can't make me do it, because I made my choice it was you."_**

 ** _"But his remark to my telling him that I choose you and that I'm telling her the truth is I'm making a command decision and it's by turning them in. I'm not lying to you again and I'm not living with the knowledge now. That there was only one chance to fix this, our bonds and your trust. And it was by coming forward, before you figured it out now, but that's going to do it in his eyes."_**

 ** _"As I can't lie to you, I can't live with this, I have to be the one to decide, who the hell am I here. Although he's not going to like the answer to that question when he realizes I made my choice now. And it was really no choice at all right now, because I'm a Star-Fleet officer up here and I'm doing my duty, but we just met like six months prior, but I was always with Charlie and Robin."_**

 ** _"But the main motivation now in this was he thought this was perfect payback at Charlie, as he's on the psychosis that Charlie stole Robin from him. And as I'm Charlie's best friend now, but for him it's the same psychosis I named off regarding Derek and as if that's not enough right now. He's three months away from graduation and he's scared about where he's getting placed."_**

 ** _"But he wanted you as his placement, Sir, just like Peter Hanson and Derek does and did, and Marks blew it like they did it. But Kate told me everything and here's the real kicker, it's a repeater of the last few times you busted Derek. And they stretched your, and Brand's, trust so far it snapped finally now, and they're undergoing evaluations later."_** he said and Picard nodded firmly to that.

 ** _"I get it, but if I said this once, I said this 100 times, and you I handpicked as a member of my crew as I knew you wanted to stay. And that if they wanted the best training station or just be assigned to me. It was by actually getting to know us and not showing off, and if that was his intention. And he just screwed it up badly, because instead of pulling it off and getting it right finally."_**

 ** _'And it killed another cadet, but they break the restrictions of a rule my age group gave on this one, and because they're trying to show off. And again, we said this once and 100 times, but we have zero tolerance for showing off, hot-dogging, going by their gut instincts. Or they're trying to act like a hero, they want to make it on my ship or out there, then rein it in right now rookie."_**

 ** _"But his actions kill one cadet and nearly kills you while doing it and he's trying to lie his way out of this, but that loses points with me as well now. You knew what I wanted from you and you did it, because you always anticipated what I and Will were thinking. that's what we look for. And more then these kids that keep trying to show off to us and are trying to figure out what we want."_**

 ** _"Instead of trusting their instincts and if they'd just relax they's realize that, but you, it's not out of playing favorite and as I said I saw your potential. And I was convinced you'd be an outstanding officer, and hearing you again took the initiative. That just proves to me, that, once again, you're going to best your father in skills and if you continue in this direction now."_**

 ** _"You're going to beat Jackson in the case of being overly qualified in this case."_** he said and Wesley hid a smile at that. ** _"Believe me, I understand that, but it's not by loyalty, it's by the amount of time spent together. But you, and the rest of the crew, you practically raised me yourselves. We've been together so long that, that's the shade of difference, time frames now here, Sirs, mom."_**

 ** _"But close to 7 years here with you, them, just short of 7 months, so who's going to win the test of loyalty now in this case, when you six helped mom raise me?"_ **he asked and Geordi answered the rhetorical question gently as he hid a smile at the question. _**"That's simple we would, and that's not a trick question either, they lost this the second we kept you home for the last 3 years now kiddo."**_

 ** _"But that's exactly their problem, their pride was what killed Josh wasn't it, and you're deciding to come forward right to us. Because the four of us were the ones that were taking care of you, while your mother was at the medical department on earth."_** he said and Wesley gave a nod as he looked between them and O'brien crossed his arms at the news as he answered him as he said it firmly.

 ** _"He really expects to get away with that, when we took over your training, you never lied to us before. And you knew we only wanted the truth to what you were thinking, Wes, if he really expects to get away with this. Well then he'd better think again, because the shade of difference. Is the amount of time spent together and us it was six years, Wes?"_** O'brien said sharply and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah, that's exactly the point, them, I've spent only a few months together with them, but you. I've lived on the ship and been working with all of you since year one. We've been together so long, that it's a no choice necessary, but it's the same old crap, excuse me. But yeah I know what it's like to trust others with your life, but the shade of difference is the amount of time together."_**

 ** _"And with the fact I've had my uniform all this time, it's the more direct approach as I've been on duty to the truth since you started my training. I never lied to you, not once, but they want me to, to save the damn team, but the only chance to save themselves. And is by duty to the truth, and their not considering that, because they're more worried about duty to your friends."_**

 ** _"But I'm not going along with that, and that, it's I come forward and tell this directly to you and I know the exact consequences. And said consequences I'd rather do that up here for not telling you sooner regarding this in what I was doing. But either way, I tell you the truth now and I get off on six months probation, flight status deactivated, and credits made up and that's it now."_**

 ** _"But those things don't matter to me, but not losing your trust, that's more important to me, but the pressure of things since the game. They started again, but between this and possibly a case of graduation jitters, I need a another Sabbatical. I'm not dropping out or resigning, I just need a break and I can finish out the following year."_** he said and they nodded as Picard answered him.

" ** _That's why you waited till now to tell us this, they used emotional blackmail on you, that's illegal there at the academy as is coercion."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. **_"Yes Sir, because if I don't do it now I think we both know whats going to happen here in the next 2 years. Because of them right now and I want to head it off before it does."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently to that remark.

 ** _"So you wanted to tell us right from the start, but they coerced you into keeping quiet and then used emotional blackmail on you. Let me take a guess, you were hoping to tell us, the second we got into your dorm room, but you were still in shock from the accident. And when he walked into your room you were hoping I'd decide to bring you up here so you could tell me then, being your father."_**

 ** _"But every time you tried to tell us, he was always there to prevent it?"_ **he asked and Wesley nodded to him. **_"I think they were hoping if they delayed long enough and once you figured it out it was made to look like I was involved in a cover up. Like I said duty to your friends, one of us goes down, then we all go down, but I never wanted to be on Nova anyway, I wanted to be with Charlie."_**

 _ **"On Gamma, but if Derek told them I was likely to turn Gamma, they wanted to set me up so that by the time you figured it out. I was made to look like I was one of them and you can't trust me anymore, but they don't mean anything to me. But you do, you guys matter more to me then all of them together."**_ he said and Picard nodded to him as Beverly said it to him gently as she went over it.

As Will rested his hand on his shoulder at that. **_"Mom, this situation took the same turn we had as when you asked Derek that question, but coming forward when you arrived. It was made harder, because every time I tried to tell you I knew he was going to head it off till the moment. Till I was made to look like I was involved in a cover-up, and not like I was under-cover at the moment."_**

 ** _"But you know me, I'd never lie to you on something this serious, but with the fact you busted them and called me up here to confirm this. I decided I was just telling you this now, but the direction the fight and debate was and is about to take. It's leading in the direction of O'neill's fight with Colonel Jackson when he got turned into a drone, as we had Q drop in after that."_**

 ** _"And with it learned that added truth, as they were our past lives, but learning from past mistakes and no matter how many times they get into trouble they won't. But Nick and Derek are O'neill, I'm Colonel and Commanders Jackson and the fight is heading in that same direction. Same fight, only the cadet version to it."_** he said and she nodded firmly to that news as she said it to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yeah we know you and we'd know you'd never lie to us on purpose here, just like when we had to deal with the aftermath to the game. It's happening again, and twice to do the right thing here and both times I nearly you. And it's because you're being used by someone to their own deeds. Well I had enough of this crap at the moment, so they want to screw with your life right now."_**

 ** _"Well they've just ticked me off and I had enough of this crap, I'm not losing you because of these people and their agendas. So if you want that sabbatical in year seven in whoever of the girls that joins the crew. Then that's fine, you're not going to disappoint us, but yes you need a break from training. At the moment and we can take care of it, especially if there's more you didn't tell us."_**

 ** _"But they're not getting away with this, like I said you didn't do anything wrong, but trying to keep quiet until you revealed the truth to us. That was getting harder by the minute wasn't it?"_** she asked and he nodded as he looked down as he said it then to her at the question then gently. ** _"I never wanted to lie to you guys, but to make sure Josh had justice, I had to go it alone here."_**

 ** _"If we could go back to that day I would have opted out, but we had to make sure no one attempted this one ever again. Three generations of Nova and they keep getting it wrong and at the very same measurements. And there was always one or two good Novas that got killed while doing it. Or get hurt, and as a result the rest of the team's under investigation and I'm breaking the chain."_**

 ** _"And collaring this maneuver before it kills anyone else, because they're trying to show off to you to get the right placement. And we decided on an undercover operation and the accident was the unwanted add on as a result. But at the moment I hate him right now, I don't want his friendship. Duty to your friends, because of him I nearly lose you guys, because of him, Josh is gone."_**

 ** _"But they took advantage of me by pulling this ploy, friends come on, they are not my friends, you are. As are the trio, but she used me to get back at Robin, he used me in the same way to get back at Charlie. But what happened was part of the mission, we decided if one of the girls was killed. Then we come forward together and turn in the duo now to you when you arrive as we did this."_**

 ** _"But if one of us was killed and the surviving partner was gathering the evidence to get him expelled from the academy and the others. With the time extension as they never bothered to ask me what the consequences were going to be. While the surviving partner did that time extension on the parent's current assignment, and you being on the Enterprise, I'd rather do it up here."_**

 ** _"We decided on this together, but we had to make it binding at the time two weeks ago, before we got started. So we and Charlie, Jake and Robin decided on doing your investigation and undercover operation for you. But it's not one member or another, but we took your idea, dad, but you. You and Commander Jackson, and we shoved it five steps forward here that day."_**

 ** _"But as you told me if you don't get it exactly right and are off by even a fraction of a foot, that was going to kill someone. Or knock them unconscious, because they weren't wearing a helmet when doing this, but to explain this again. After the Yeager loop we tried it, and we got the first half of it correct, the circle formation, but when we reached the star formation that day now."_**

 ** _"And despite the fact we said he had it off he wouldn't listen to us, before I told him that Josh and I weren't doing this. Before Jean snapped off at me in the same way that Rico's team mate did, before she accidentally killed their friend. And I warned him that if this went wrong it was on his head, as you're a doctor, and I've been put through enough in your eyes, and to you now."_**

 ** _"His recklessness and arrogance could have killed me if it does go wrong as I'm all you two have left of dad. And to you, all of you, and Commander Alberts, this was enough you'd kill him yourselves that you'd want him expelled. And if he'd survived, both of you would have yanked us for a sabbatical. Just so we could recover from the damage this did if it did go wrong at the time, as a result."_**

 ** _"But the blast knocked us 20 yards apart and the blast knocked Josh unconscious and I hit my head. And it lit up his engine, I was going to put it out, but before I could do anything the plasma ignition went a second time. And threw me into the wall of my cockpit, but that explains this now."_** he said and nodding to his arm and she nodded as she summed it up in what he told them at that.

 ** _"You certainly read our thoughts right in that remark, after the game and the aftermath to it. But you've had enough injuries to last us a life time at the time here. Because we had the life scared out of us, because if was way too close. But adding this to it, if we lost you, I'd have his head for it right now son."_** Picard said sharply to that remark and she nodded in agreement to that as she said it.

 ** _"So you and Josh tried to get him to pull back a bit, he didn't listen and one of the girls popped off to you in the same way the narrator's friend did. And before accidentally killing his friend, and you're the team mate. The one that dropped out of their own guilt, is that what you're telling me?"_** she said and Wesley nodded to him as he explained that to him gently as he looked between them.

 ** _"Yes and Sir, after I came around I told him, Deladier, that I relieved Nick of duty when Deladier showed up and got us down from there. But I taped the conversation between them after the blast knocked me unconscious, but broken arm, concussion and electrical burns in my case here. But if you and mom saw the expression on my face, it's because despite the fact we agreed here."_**

 ** _"We agreed that we wouldn't lie to you he gave you the truth in a half truth one is coercion and the other is emotional blackmail get ready, he's crossing the line with the next one. But I'm keeping to your oath, and doing my duty, and a duty to the truth, you remember our conversation over this last year, Sirs, and I would tell you immediately?"_** he asked, looking between them at that remark.

 ** _"They never asked you, before they decided on this, what the consequences were going to be, because with the fact you told us now. The final alternative to what's coming is going to be probation on the ship here now. But it means I'm holding back your original rank I gave you 18 months ago. So you're going to have to earn it back."_** Picard said and he nodded as he answered him softly.

 ** _"My scores, flight status and rank doesn't matter to me, you do, they're not destroying our bond just to get themselves out of trouble. But either way it's making him say the words he can't take back now."_** he said and the quintet hid a smile to that remark. _**"Sirs, I'm finishing this with the fact it's getting him to say the words that effectively end his career."** _he said and Picard nodded him gently.

 ** _"Sir, mom, guys, you guys matter more to me then Nick or Jean right now, I can't live with lying to you and knowing there was one chance to make it right. But Sito's one chance is by just coming forward and hearing the truth from me at the moment, but the penalty is a black mark on the record. Our flight privileges revoked and credits are revoked and we get hold back a year."_**

 ** _"But come on, that is better than being ragged over the fact we lied to you and the enquiry and nobody letting us forget it. But I'm not letting you down, You matter more to me then he or Hajar do and you're my parents. And parental friends, they can stay mad at me all they want, so long as I never lose you. I can take what's coming now."_ **he told them and Picard smiled proudly at that.

 ** _"I knew we trained you well Wesley, but that's what I wanted to hear from you, what's your plan, now regarding Locarno?"_ **he asked and Wesley smiled at him. _**"It's getting him to sign his own death warrant, by getting him to admit it, that he doesn't want to come forward or tell you the truth. And Jean with him, Sito, I tell her the truth and she sees the final episode on the team now in this."**_

 _ **"It's she going to see this as she'd rather gain your trust and keep it, we both get probation under you and she learns by doing it for real for 18 months. Me, I return to duty and though my flight privileges regarding the shuttles and fighters are revoked. I'm back to flying her once again and I'm with my wife in her next seven months."**_ he told him and Picard nodded as he answered him then.

 ** _"Yes alright, so we finish this in one way, that my latest training lesson to you was one that influenced you enough to turn on them. When in actual fact, you're my son, and I've been telling you this for five years since I kept you home from the academy. After we got the test results back and quite honestly, if they never saw the ring on my hand, then the quartet doesn't realize that it's true now."_**

 ** _"The rumors he created about us are true, we got married 7 to 8 months ago, before you returned to the academy. And I am your father and your mother left you with me when they transferred her back to earth. And you chose to stay with me and your godparents as a result at the moment right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded in agreement as he looked into his eyes then as he answered him gently.

 ** _"Yes, but we stage act the rest of this for them as we do the final reveal up here, but could you and mom call Admiral Brand. And make it seem as though I never told you any of this till I show you the evidence on the holodeck. In the same way I did regarding the riot when Sarek was here. Because you're seeing him, and in the way you described me, right now, because your remarks here."_**

 ** _"You weren't saying that to me, you were talking about him a bit ago, because everything that Boothby said about him just was and will get contradicted. And when I reveal that I've been working for you all this time now?"_** he asked and they nodded to him. ** _"Prevent a fight up here by having us surrounding you, before you tell them I, or rather we, gave you orders to do this, alright."_**

 ** _"We go it your way, but I want to see your side of this story so we can get you off on 18 months, but like I said you're going to have to earn your rank back. But your flight status to the shuttles and star fighters are being deactivated and your going to have to earn your credits. For this year, back and you won't be able to advance with your class till you do."_** Picard said and he nodded softly.

 ** _"It doesn't matter anyway, so long as I don't lose your trust or our bond never gets destroyed, I'm taking that consequence, but lesson learned. I wasn't ready for the maneuver anyway and frankly so long as I can fix the damage. That they did to us, then I'll take the consequences here now, dad."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him, as he looked him over gently then as he answered him.

" ** _Alright you better get back down there, tell him I called you up here, because I caught you in the act of lying. And say that if you all don't come forward and tell her then I will in this. But make it sound like we don't have the evidence to back up the claim, until he says whatever it is that gets you to make you choice."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he stood up then as they ended the meeting at that.

"Alright the first half of the conversation after I gave him Admiral Brand's decision regarding Locarno and his decision in how to get them out of trouble. Because this portion leading into when we do this, it's getting changed to he tells me the truth in the first fifteen minutes, of the information he left out prior. But that ties it up in what we need now, because it's the entire conversation that we need in that."

"After I do that, just as the episode comes to a close, it gets another 20 minutes added to it, as he tells me, Admiral Brand, his mother and Commander Alan Alberts the truth. And as the evidence another added touch and he reveals every memory of the situation, from his point of view now. Because we're playing back the previous conversations when he does that." he said and it appeared on the screen then as they watched it.

"Well let's add his going into this debate with you and then you reporting it to both us, Allan, John and Andrea. As we come to the conclusion here, they're screwed now with the fact you're playing them for fools, although Sito was in on this the entire time." Picard told him and he nodded with a smile to him. "You always mattered more to me, my mentor and the closest thing to a father I have, both of you are, he wants me to lie."

"Forget about it, won't do it, I love you like a son to his father, you matter most to me, you both always did. I have family right here on the ship, I'm not destroying my career for some silly litte girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform. And not when I'm engaged to someone, I belong to someone else anyway, and that someone is carrying my unborn baby." he said and Picard shook his head smiling as Robin hugged him at that.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

"Oh I know where this next remark is heading and young man, don't even think about it right now. They're never going to believe whatever lie you come up with regarding this, because we're all veteran officers and secondly. He'd never go along with that, he's my son, he's never turn on me or lie to me whatsoever." Picard said with a stern growl and Wesley nodded firmly as he heard the remark then as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. "Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now." Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them. As Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

"18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave." he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that as they exchanged smirks at that.

"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow, you had me on a regime that kept me strong. I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, being my doctor, I could never break your trust. But around them it was temptation, I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now."

"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform." he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that as he looked at him then gently.

"Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time. You certainly did earn the right to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance. Just to come forward and tell us the truth." he said to him and Wesley nodded as ue looked at him smiling softly.

"Yes and your trust means more to me then they do now, but by saying that there was no taking the words back. He just destroyed his career at the academy for good, and I was about to give the lecture you told me Sir. As your words were spoken in my voice at the time as I let him have it then. Making it clear, that I wasn't turning on you at the time, for him, no matter what he thought now, a choice betwen you or them."

"It was you and it would always be you, and I made my choice long before the event ever happened now, and after close to five years together now. But the facts remained now for me that even though I never got the chance to tell you, it's that the scales. They landed in your favor, and my crew up here, I've been in training for 5 1/2 years. And I was finishing my mission in getting them to incriminate themselves now by this."

"I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and this is considered the third. A starfleet's first duty is a duty to the truth, to betray that is to betray who I became under you guys at the time. And you decided, ever since we figured out what the traveler's plan was to make your own decisions. And the pressure eased up since, as I came into it as a teenage version of Commander Riker."

"And my decision, now, was I'm not going to lie to you, I never lied to you guys before and I'm not going to start now. I was stage acting this situation Sirs, as I said I was a plant. But this was to get him to sign their death warrants, he signed their warrants here." he said and they all nodded as they heard it. "And that's exactly what I want to hear right now, Wesley, you never lied to us, before, so why start now exactly."

"You knew what I wanted even though we never had to say anything, but that's what we keep talking about. The crew with the strongest bonds is the one who beats the odds everytime now, but we have a connection that nobody else does. Because our past lives were all members of the Atlantis expedition crew." Picard told him smiling gently and he nodded as they waited for his response then, knowing this was to bait him then.

"And it was clear here right now to, to you, I'm your father in the same way Will was, but by then if your thoughts are heading where I think. Then your mother and I got married, before this happened, so to you, you never lied to me before I became your father. So why start now exactly, you always told me the truth, and I mattered more to you." He added as he waited for the response he was about to give him at the next sentence.

"Do these fools not realize that they triggered something bigger then themselves, by screwing with me when it comes to all of you. You four in particular are my family, we're close to the edge of you adopting me now as your own, Sirs." Wesley asked and and he nodded. "Evidently not, son, but then then, in four years since your choice to stay with us, the remark of family emergency makes perfect sense now here, as to why."

"It turned into just that, we're trying to get you off on probation here right now and these fools don't realize I adopted you already as my godson. Let alone that by now your mother married the captain the year before this happened. Though that happens for real and Derek just got caught by the officers and parents he didn't want to be. As the rumors he created about you are true now." Will told him and Picard nodded to that firmly then.

"And we're going to now at the moment, once Hanson and his friends are off the ship, but everyone of his rumors, regarding your mother, me and you. I really am your father now and he doesn't realize he just crossed me now, if this happens for real. But it's I'm adopting you and 2) once things change directions and this comes to an end." he told him and and Wesley nodded to him then at the news gently as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him, quoting his double and they nodded to him as he said it to them. "Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us. But mom, Sir, guys, I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered. And to me, I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."

"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, Commander, while you gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now." he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper at his remark then firmly.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. "You better get ready for this one, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley quoting his double in the image then. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_ **he said and Wesley stood up at that remark as he said it firmly.

As he shook his head in disgust ad he said it to Picard and Will firmly at that. "Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer we have a duty to the truth. I promised I would never lie to you regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. Then I would tell you automatically, aside from that in the training regimes, and you, Commander Riker, mom and Counselor Troi set the standards."

"If they get sent to our ship, Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident. Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back." Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms then.

"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me, but I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain. But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room. As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now if he didn't come forward at the time." he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it, as Picard crossed his arms as he said it

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice. "Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant." Jenson said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach as he answered him smiling. "Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up, Wesley."

"But yes you definitely turned into me by saying that at the time. Although I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously right now. Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board the enterprise, let alone that, as we all just promoted you to full Lieutenant. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."

"And as the leader of the team and you were now the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it right now." he said and he heard his student say it firmly then. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

"He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along." He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them at that remark.

"Just give me one damn good reason for him to violate my trust, you've been separated from him for three years in a time dilation field. But you're just a helm Jockey, Wesley is the one to surpass you in ranks as you grow up right now. But I know my son, he would never break my trust or lie to me, on purpose right now, young man." he said with a stern growl as they heard him say it with a with a firm tone of submission then.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. "Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera. In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this." Dayton said quoting his and he nodded to that remark.

"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him the girls, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth. I was going to do what was right, and with that, I earned my right to keep my uniform. But him, he doesn't deserve to wear his." Wesley said and Picard nodded then as he answered him then at that remark.

"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now." Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **_'_** ** _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_ **Wesley quoted as they heard it in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him. "Times up Nick, I'm going to finish this and you're going to be expelled for it now."

"Alright Lal, redirect one last time, after he leaves the beam me and the enquiry on board the ship as we stage act the last of this." he said and it switched to him tapping his communicator. **_"Lal, beam me, Sito, and the enquiry on board the enterprise, we're finishing this, before we stage act the rest of it now for the duo."_** he said and he left the room in a flash, as Sito beamed on board the ship then at that.

As she looked at him in confusion as the enquiry also beamed in at that. ** _"Nice timing Mr. Crusher, so what's going on exactly?"_** Captain Seltak asked him and he explained it. _**"The test results just came back, Captain, he flunked, you got the info needed to expel him now, but that's why I brought her on board. So I can explain to her the consequences of this one."**_ he said and the enquiry nodded firmly.

 ** _"So he blew his chance huh, we gave them chance after chance, after chance to come forward and they still won't do it, hmm. Well there's no chance of his getting a second chance now, but you always knew what this was going to result in. But then you were in on the job training since you were 15, you know better then they do."_** Brand said sternly to him and he nodded to her at that gently.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but like dad or mom, I'm not losing your trust anymore then I want to lose their's, but he just insulted you by attempting to sneak this past you. But come on, all it takes is hearing the one sentence and you know what it was. And in which maneuver he chose that resulted in killing Josh now. You're all veteran officers, you know every trick in the book, and all it takes here, now."_**

 ** _"Is just hearing the words 'ignite the plasma' and all of you know which maneuver calls for that part of it. And as it killed two people already in our generation, and another in my godfather's, you know what he pulled here. But then, you didn't make this rank by getting reckless. And you know they're trying to sneak this passed you at the moment."_** he said and they nodded in agreement.

 ** _"Dad already caught it, and I completed the explanation, before you figured it out and he told you, so I'm off the hook, and for one reason only. I'm working for you, and as a result, I just set him up, but he said word for word. In what what his double did in the show, as a result I made it clear. That his only chance to stay was by coming forward, but he just screwed himself over, Sir."_**

 ** _"You know me, I would never lie to you on purpose and secondly with the fact that though I got involved in it. Josh knows the truth, regarding me and Robin, but that's the problem he sacrificed himself to keep me alive. Robin's pregnant, two months in, Sirs."_** he said and she nodded to him. **_"Locarno nearly killed you in the process and Lefler is pregnant?"_ **Seltak repeated and he nodded to him then.

 ** _"Who's the father exactly, Wes and why didn't you tell me sooner?"_** Sito said in shock to the news and he sighed and she paled. **_"I am, it happened three months ago, that's why I decided to come forward, I'm not destroying my life for him, or for Jean. Robin and I are engaged, my entire life is right here on the enterprise now."_** he told her and she nodded as Deladier answered him gently.

 ** _"You did the right thing son, I know that this seems like a betrayal right now, but at times, it's they cross the line we have to take charge. But three added years, regarding training and here's the result right now. But chance, after chance after chance to come forward and the time is up, so what's the verdict?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms as he answered him then firmly at that.

 ** _"Dad just came to the conclusion and he just checked out the only maneuver that resulted in the accident and we went over this as I told him everything. What happened and how it happened right now, it's done, but I told him the truth, that with the fact I was waiting for him to figure it out. I'm working as a double agent, for you and the enquiry, as well as the investigation team."_**

 ** _"But the conversation I had with Nick, went the same way we expected at the moment. He's trying to lie his way out of this by calling dad a liar, but that did it for me, I'm not calling my father a liar, I'm not living with this on my head. Nor am I living with the fact I told you the truth in a half truth, it's not happening. I choose you and dad, he's just blown his chances as a result for that remark."_**

 ** _"But what do they take you for exactly, you're getting to the bottom of this either way. And aside from that, I made it clear that when something like this happens. My crew turns into an investigation/detective agency, I've know this for years, but I'm never lying to you again and he's screwed. And it's because he just incriminated himself by his own words, himself and Hajar now."_**

 ** _"But he's blown his career at the academy."_ **he told her and she nodded firmly as she crossed her arms at that remark as she answered him. **_"Indeed, do they take us for fools here, all it takes is just hearing that one sentence told to us. And by you or Commander La Forge and we know what it was that killed Joshua. But then you need every subject in high school to make it into the academy now."_**

 ** _"But that's why, next to Charlie, you were our prize pupil, and I knew I could count on you to do the right thing, but then, it's because you're free. And of the traveler's opinions, we chose to follow our own instincts. But I know Jack would be just as proud of you as we are now, and like Jean Luc, Beverly, William. And Deanna, John and I know you better then anyone, and we're proud of you."_**

 ** _"Like I promised, you get that probation here on the Enterprise as a result of you doing our undercover work for us now. But Locarno is getting expelled for this while the girls get the same punishment you do. But go ahead and tell her the truth, you're the Starfleet born cadet and you've been in training. And since you were fifteen, so tell her the truth."_ **she said and he nodded to her, smiling.

 ** _"Admiral, it's alright, I made a promise to both of you and dad, I would come forward and I will. But we finish this in the way we did in the case of our doubles."_** he told her and she smiled at him softly. ** _"You are my prize pupil, it doesn't matter what Hanson tries, but he's also blown his career. They both have, I'm sending Hanson, both of them and Hajar here for that next episode."_**

 ** _"The next one focused on the team, but best to tell her the truth of that, before she commits her fatal mistake, you went against the whole. And you're getting that probation here under the supervision of your father and godfather. So tell her the truth of where this is heading if you go against the whole. And tell us now and before this comes to an end."_ **she told him and he nodded as Sito said it.

 ** _"Tell me what, Wes, what's going on, why am I up here?"_** she asked him and he explained it to her. **_"Before I answer that question, I need you to understand, that before we hit this point. I already told them the truth, everything and they let me off the hook as a result of that. Because I'm really working for them, the investigation team and the enquiry, my parents are the ones doing it."_**

 ** _"But I told them the truth already, and they're giving me 18 months probation on the ship, for waiting till the halfway point to tell them. It's not what you think here, but it's a black mark on the record, loss of this years credits. And our flight privileges revoked, all in all it's probation and a black mark on the record."_** he told her and she looked at Brand, Deladier and Seltak in shock at that.

 ** _"You told them the truth, but when did you find out about the consequences?"_** she asked and he explained that to her. **_"When I was up here at home, like I said I've been in on the job training, since I was fifteen. And they told me what the consequences were going to be, just after Derek got arrested. In regarding something, but our predecessors from the Commander's age group."_**

 ** _"They tried this as well, but duty to the truth is the only way you can stay, just coming forward now. I already told my parents the truth, and with them the enquiry and we discussed this already, this morning. But trust me, though they give you a second chance, you're on probation for a while as a result. But lying to a commanding officer is enough to disqualify you here now."_**

 ** _"And in the Captain's eyes, but listen to me, the Captain takes the rules like this seriously and as does the Commander, my godfather. I got a connection to the duo, that is much stronger then you'd expect right now. But in year two when mom left the ship I chose to stay with them, to them. I was their prize pupil, their best student, so as a result I saw past the rumors here.."_**

 ** _"Trying to show off is, to him, an annoyance, but let me show you what I mean, Lal, go ahead, it's time."_ **he said and the holodeck activated with him and Picard in the middle of a fencing match. Playing chess or them in the middle of training session in languages and she smiled slightly at that response. ** _"So to him, it's the truth and being open with him, seeing past the rumors made about him or the others."_**

 ** _"I, I thought we were getting expelled for this, I'm a first generation Starfleet officer, I didn't know any of this."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"Nick asked what I thought we should do, and it's to come forward and just tell them the truth. Listen to me, but you want anyone treating you with scorn, and never letting you live it down until you graduate, you come forward and they understand."_**

 ** _"But though they let you stay, you have to make it back up and you're grounded till you earn your flight privileges back now. But that's it as lesson learned and we learn not to try it twice till we have more experience under our belts. But duty to the truth is your only chance at getting through this. And without all the scorn and ridicule that's coming if you chose duty to your friends right now."_**

 ** _"Sito, the punishment if we all come forward, together, though we get to stay, the penalty regarding it, is loss of our credits. Our flight status for the fighters and shuttles, that is revoked and we don't get to advance. And with our class, but that is duty to the truth, by coming forward now, long before it ends. And before the end of the hearing, we tell them now and the conclusion here now."_**

 ** _"Is they give us a reprimand, but with it comes loss of our credits, our flight status gets revoked and we can't advance with our class."_** he said just as Picard walked in at that remark. ** _"How did you learn that exactly and when?"_** she asked in shock at that news and he explained that. ** _"As a starfleet born, it comes with knowledge of every sector in starfleet, I was in the job training for four years."_**

 ** _"Being a Starfleet born cadet came in handy, but I knew this for years, and I had this conversation with my captain and my godfather last year. To keep their trust, I had to tell them the truth, but I promised the captain. If I was in trouble I'd tell him immediately and secondly I would be his undercover agent. But Nick doesn't realize I'm their undercover agent, I'm working for the enquiry."_**

 ** _"But Nick's determination stems from a psychosis, regarding Charlie and Robin, Robin is his ex girlfriend. To get back at Charlie for taking her away from him, he chose me, and secondly is he studies, Colonel John O'neill's policy. While the three of us follow Colonel Jackson's, as a result. It's the need for the lime light, and getting out of Charlie's shadow."_** he explained and she nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"The added truth to why I look like this right now, is my ship was in a time dilation field. I just lived my entire 3 years from the game to when I dropped out here on the ship. Q, he is really the Tollan refugee leader SG-1 rescued at the time, but he was helping us along with this charade. So as a result, I built the bond so strongly to them, that I'm more Starfleet then Nick is now._**

 ** _"I knew the rules for something like this, but what just happened, a bit ago was stage acting I set him up for incriminating himself and Jean by his own words. So with you being the only one that knows what the hearing results in, you're getting a second chance as we reveal to the entire academy. We're both working for the enquiry, as double agents."_ **he said and Sito nodded as she said it.

 ** _"The captain figured it out already, didn't he, that this was why Nick chose this maneuver and in the process. That the exact measurements weren't taken and that killed Josh and nearly you with him?"_** she asked and they nodded to her. _**"Yeah he did, and he called me up, what Nick told you a bit ago was stage acting. And at the moment, I already arrested Derek, so he can't tell him this now."**_

 ** _"But I already told him, my mother and the enquiry the truth, and we're stage acting the rest of this right now, but I needed you to understand this. But the duo, Nick and Jean, mean nothing to me, the crew, him. My mother, them and my friends mean everything, that's including you. We get this one chance to keep their trust and we earn back our credits, but we have to tell them now."_**

 ** _"I've been working as a undercover agent for the enquiry ever since I came back, but the psychosis here, is regarding Charlie. But I already watched this episode, but you and I lost their trust and respect. And the fall out resulted in killing you and my dropping out of the academy, but not going to happen now."_** he told her and Will and Picard crossed their arms at that as she looked at the group.

 ** _"Listen to me, there is no reason to lie right now, or hold back information, we do that and it just digs a deeper hole right now. The captain and enquiry gave the duo chance, after chance, after chance to come forward right now. For us, they know we can't take living with the guilt and not telling them to truth. So best just to say it and get it out of you now."_ **he told her and she nodded quickly.

 ** _"Added truth here, is he is my father, if you never saw the wedding band when he and mom came to my room to check on me. They got married last year, Sito, but even then, we had a father/son relationship, because I spent one year with him. And we developed the bonds so strongly, that we acted like a father and son."_** he told her and she looked at Picard's hand and saw the wedding ring then.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell me any of that, and sooner?"_** she asked and he sighed gently. **_"Because I had to report in and I ended up catching Derek in the act, but I told them. Before they came to the conclusion of what caused the accident to begin with here. But a case of brains over brawns, I heard what Daniel Jackson pulled and took it five steps further."_** he told her and she smiled in relief as she said it then.

 ** _"It's okay, added side on is if you take Josh's place as my partner that keeps you out of trouble here and as you're working for them. By that I mean the enquiry and the investigation team right now, but that just adds on to it. The probation, as you get a chance to keep us together now. And as you spend 18 months by doing it for real now."_** he told her and she nodded in amazement then.

 **"Doing it for real, you mean here on the Enterprise, the captain and the enquiry are offering me this chance. But though I'm on probation, I'm serving my probation here on the enterprise under your father and godfather's supervision?"** she said in shock and he nodded. **"Yeah, once in a lifetime chance to come forward with this added to it."** he said and she nodded as she clarified that.

 ** _"That it, just that, we get to stay, but we lose our credits and flight status, I wished I asked you that in our team meeting. And sure he had to do something, but the damn fools convinced themselves that Josh panicked at the time. I should have just asked this question, but I'm not making the same mistakes twice, so with that right now."_** she said and turned to Brand and the enquiry then.

 _ **"That's it, so we come forward and tell you the truth, now, and you give us a second chance. But we lose this years credits, and we don't get to graduate for another year. And if I take Josh's place as his team mate working for you as your spies on the team. You're offering me this chance to serve under you, here on the Enterprise, Sirs?"** _she said and Picard and the enquiry nodded to her gently.

 **" _Yes it is indeed young lady, so what is your choice now, but consider it carefully, because this chance is not being offered twice. But once you make that choice, Andrea has chosen me as your future placement. As you build the bond he and the others had with me, for him, it's because he couldn't lie to me ever prior to this, I'm his father."_** he said and she nodded to him as she said it.

 ** _"Stepfather, how long was it that you got married, exactly?"_** she asked and he explained it gently. ** _"In truth, he wasn't missing and in on the job training on sabbatical for 18 months, it's been three years. We got married last year, but even then the rumors Derek Hanson gave you were half true. He decided to stay with me and his god parents, when his mother was transferred back to earth."_**

 ** _"But we had that talk over what the results were going to be if something like this happened and he chose duty to the truth immediately. Jaxa, regarding things in this truth, everything he told you, regarding this is true. Though given a second chance, if you come forward immediately, you're on probation. But we'd let it go after a few months as things continued in your training now."_**

 ** _"As a result, in my case, he chose to remain under my command to keep us, his mother, me and him, together right now. But he wanted to remain under my command right now, but with the fact he told me. And before the conclusion of the hearing, that keeps our bond and my trust in him intact. But that's what he meant by duty to the truth right now in this, but duty to your friends now."_**

 ** _"That results in the consequences that were chosen for Derek and Peter Hanson, Locarno and Hajar. But the results are in addition to what he just told you, that everyone on campus is never going to let you live it down. My ship had stricter rules regarding this as a result and during crew evaluations. But we believe in duty to the truth and following the prime directive on this ship."_**

 ** _"But attempting what Nicholas is trying is enough I would not let it go, even after several years as you got chosen for the ops position. I'm not sure I trust the person after what happened here at the academy. And even after a few years, as you lied and pretended that it was an accident. And one that impeded on an investigation into your team mate and fellow cadet, as I look into it."_**

 ** _"But Andrea would send the victim to me so I can run evaluation over the victim that got sent to me. During crew evaluations as a result, you come forward and tell us and after a few months we let it go as you grow into your training."_ **he said and the enquiry nodded. **_"Yes, we would let it go it you came forward now, as time went on, but attempting to pretend it was just an accident, we would not."_**

 ** _"But lying to cover up the accident is considered impeding upon an official investigation of the accident. Wesley knows this and he decided to just remind us he was working for us and was running the investigation. What with the fact Josh is gone, but to him, it's justice, Nick is being expelled. And for murdering a fellow cadet and several other charges."_** Brand added to her and she nodded then.

 ** _"Well that's a load off my mind Sirs, so just tell you the truth and I get to stay, these things are not much, as I can it make it back up. But I never lost your trust, that matters even more now, alright I'll tell you the truth in what happened here. But Nick just screwed himself over, right after he charged out of Wes's room he told us, before you told me here in the penalty was going to be."_**

 ** _"But hearing that it's not what we expected here at the moment, that's a real load off my mind, at the moment he just decided to lie to you. Regarding the captain's findings at the moment, but before you told me this. It's a matter of telling the truth if this was a test and I'm just passing that right now. But this team is taking sides, our fifth is dead and Wes and I are coming forward."_**

 ** _"The duo decided to stay silent at the moment, but whatever the results of the follow up episodes to this situation are. I'm jumping over it right now, but as he's squad leader, he's about to get it right now. Once Wes and I tell you this, at the moment, but Sir, what's the finding's?"_ **she asked and he said it. ** _"I concluded it was the Kolvoord Starburst and it was the star formation, that caused it."_**

 ** _"Before Wesley told me that's exactly what happened and showed me and my crew that parts that blew it, again. Because Locarno's best friend tried this at the same measurements and it killed his team mate. Commander Riker told me it was at the same ones, regarding Jack O'neill, same results and and this is the third time in 15 years this had happened."_ **he said and she nodded as she said it.

 ** _"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are his charges as he's facing expulsion here for this?"_ **she asked and Picard crossed his arms as he said it. _**"For incomptence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations. During a live flight exercise and test, for negligence that contributed to the death. Of a team mate and the near murder of a second, and it gets worse from there."**_

 ** _"But for lying to a superior officer, for filing a false report, regarding the death of said team mate. For peer pressure against the surviving team mate, anyone of these could result in the penalties that we have chosen. But pack all of them together and he's being expelled while the rest of you are getting the first four."_ **Picard told her and she nodded as Alberts finished firmly at that remark then.

 ** _"Wesley is correct, regarding the penalty, but coming forward and telling us this now, and before the conclusion of the hearing, means you get to stay. But it's loss of your flight privileges, your credits for this year are revoked. And you get held back a year, but lesson learned now as a result as it is. I know the duo are trying to lie their way out of this, but we gave them chance after chance."_**

 ** _"After chance, to come forward and they still haven't done it right now, to me, Wesley was, and is, our prize pupil, and the best friend of my son. And I'm beyond proud at the fact he decided to just get that out of the way now, in truth now. It was Josh sacrificed himself, just to make sure that stunt is never pulled again at the academy."_** Alberts told her and she nodded to him, sighing at that.

 ** _"The damn idiot never took physics or chemistry to understand how dangerous this gets, Sirs, I may not have grown up on a space ship. Or was a science and mechanical whiz kid, but I knew that we were taking a big risk at attempting this one."_** she said and they nodded. ** _"I suppose the motive was correct, he wanted the glory at the fact he was the first to get in right in over 100 years."_**

 ** _"That he wanted to graduate with honors and become an academy legend, Cadet Sito."_** Picard asked and she nodded to him. **_"Aye Sir, that's it exactly, Wes said he had the measurements wrong and to pull back another five meters. But he claimed he had it right, before Wes made it clear that if one of us was killed. And it was on his head."_ **she said and sighed as she finished sadly as she said it.


	30. 30: The First Duty Part V: Truths

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **Chapter 30: The First Duty Part IV: The Truth Comes Out**

 ** _"In truth, Nick and Hajar pushed us into this when we weren't ready, Josh especially, I wasn't sure what the duo were thinking. But what I do know is that Wes made it clear that the maneuver was too close together right now. Despite the fact that the guys were starfleet born cadets, the stupid fool. But Nick was using the coordinates of someone in the commander's graduating class."_**

 ** _"Whatever Wes told you a bit ago, when you called him up here was just what happened, Captain, and I know I should have come forward. But I was afraid of what the penalty was going to be, well I can finish this by acting as the double agent now. But I wish to run my probation here with you Sir, I want to stay with Wes, as he's all I got left of my trio."_** she said and they nodded to her then gently.

 ** _"You're willing to work for us in shutting them down and end all use of that maneuver for good now?"_** Spock asked and she nodded. **_"Aye Sir I am, if this is the penalty I'll take it, it's better then the alternative right now. Your trust is all that matter, screw duty to your friends, I choose Wes and you. But I want to stay with Wes."_** she said and they nodded as Picard nodded to Brand and she nodded.

 ** _"I can grant that request, Wesley, could you show me the areas that got messed up when you attempted the plasma burst?"_** Brand asked and he nodded as he activated the computer terminal and showed it to her. **_"We got this part, and this part right, but Wes made it clear we had to be another 5 yards apart. But Nick used a Lieutenant O'neill's measurements, and it blew it in the plasma burst."_**

 ** _"Wes said that he and Josh were sitting this part out, and Jean started acting like the trainee that acted like the narrator's friend. Before she got zapped and accidentally killed their team mate as a result, but Josh was knocked unconscious. As a result, in the jolt and his engine was set on fire and Wes went to put it out and it went a second time."_ **she told her and they all nodded to her.

 ** _"Well I see one thing, this was not orchestrated right now, the way you tell us this, is in the way we, my crew and I, heard it from Wesley. He told us this, in the exact same way as you did, and even showed us it. In where you, or rather Locarno screwed up the measurements. And Hajar got a little too cocky, before it was her engine that killed Josh."_** Picard said firmly and she nodded to him gently.

 ** _"We're telling you the truth Sir, but like Wes, it was an act of peer pressure, I never wanted to lie, but I was afraid of the penalty before. I see where I made my mistake, but telling the truth in a half truth is still lying, I won't do it. If you are my future commander, I'm being honest now, but I will not lie to save this team now."_ **she said and he nodded to her gently as he looked between them at that.

 ** _"Word for word, what he told me when he reported in at the moment, earlier, so you were furious at her, because she's the reason Joshua is gone now. And their cockiness killed Josh and nearly Wesley with him right, is that correct, Cadet?"_** Picard asked and she nodded to him. **_"Yes Sir, but I wasn't sure what the penalty was going to be if we told you this, though now that I do, I never lose him too."_**

 ** _"But I haven't been able to sleep ever since, and every time I close my eyes I see Josh as his ship explodes. And how close I came to losing Wes at the exact same time, I lost one member of my trio thanks to letting Nick talk me into this. But as a result I nearly lose my best friend in the process, I can't do this, he wants to choose in the end, I choose you."_ **she said and they nodded gently to her.

 ** _"I get why right now, but we're relieved you came forward anyway, so in your eyes you never lost our trust now. In his, that's a true case, but we had that conversation before Andrea told me there was an opening finally for him. He had to tell us the truth, just to keep our trust and bonds the way they are, he had to tell us."_** Picard told her and Wesley gave a nod to that as he answered him then.

 ** _"One of those days, with the fact we told you the truth now, we're off the hook, but Sito pretend you already told them the truth. When I stand up and tell her what really happened, we need to get him to admit it, but I know what his response is going to be. It's going to be he coerced us into attempting it, and neither we, or Josh were ready for it."_ **he said and she nodded to him as he finished.

 ** _"But we can live with the consequences, all of that's minor, but what matters even more is never losing your trust, that matters even more now. We told the truth and we can be content, and in knowing though we made a mistake. And lost things that don't matter much, what matters even more is never losing your trust, but regarding why I took command away from Nick at the moment."_**

 ** _"But here's the truth Sito."_** Wesley said and pressed a switch on his wrist band and his uniform changed and she nodded in shock to that. ** _"You're a lieutenant, well that explains a lot, your attitude is not that of a cadet, but a full officer. So all this time you'd been acting like you're in charge, it's because you're leader. Of the ship based version of our team's rival?"_ **she asked and they nodded to her gently.

 ** _"That's right, he's been promoted twice in 3 years since he started in on the job training, but he wants to remain under my command. But we had this conversation, right after the last emergency we had on the ship now, and he decide to continue with this. But he decided to do our undercover work for us by being my eyes and ears on your squadron."_** Picard said and she nodded to him.

Watching as Beverly, Worf, Deanna, Geordi and Data also walked in then Wesley introduced her to the quintet. ** _"Sito, this is my mother Commander, Doctor, Beverly Crusher-Picard, Lieutenant Commander, Counselor, Deanna Troi. Lieutenant Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge, and Lieutenant Worf, they're the senior staff crew."_** he told her and she nodded to the news as she looked at them gently.

Before she could say it, Ro also walked in and Wesley smiled at her as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. **_"And this is Lieutenant Ro Laren, like I was going to say a bit ago, during training. Like the quartet had Commanders Jackson, Carter and Martell. Well my mentors in training were Commander Riker, and Lieutenants Yar, Ro and Worf."_** he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Nice to meet all of you, Sirs, Doctor, Counselor, so what he told me about you was just that, that none of you tolerate what Nick just tried to pull here?"_** she asked and they nodded as Worf crossed his arms then. ** _"No Cadet, we don't, we spent years training him and he became our best student. But trying to save his career, that's our top priority, since we stopped listening to the traveler now."_**

 ** _"He's really come into his own since then, and we never were so proud of him or his accomplishments. But though you are fully active officers just activated from the academy, when on board the ship. You're still just children to us, entering the real world, to him, he's had to grow up faster, more then he should have. Thanks to that traveler, but he would never let us down or disappoint us now."_**

 ** _"At the moment, it's not his career I'm concerned about, but his emotional state at the moment, in truth, Will and I are his godparents. So his parents, us, Ro, and the boys, to him it's why lie or disappoint us now. He would never let us down, we decided when we kept him from the academy. That he decided he was going undercover on the team."_** Deanna said and she nodded as they went over it.

 ** _"So what's the verdict Mr. Crusher, what he say exactly?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"He's decided to lie his way out of this, by calling you a liar right to your face dad, as of knowing we got the evidence to destroy his career."_** he said to Picard and he nodded to him. ** _"I told him I would never turn on you like this or lie to you, and I then said I was going to tell you what happened here."_**

 ** _"And he lost it at that and then said, word for word his double's remark on the tv show, but he basically said, for himself and Jean. That if I can't lie to save this team I can just quit and resign, but he just sealed his fate by saying that."_** he told them and they nodded firmly in response at that news. **_"He really said that, Wes?"_** Sito said to him in disbelief at that and he nodded and she nodded firmly.

 ** _"I can't believe he said that right now, with the fact you and I took a chance and came forward right now, if he was speaking for me as well. It's he just screwed himself over right now, because with the fact you told me the truth. I'm just coming forward now that you told me what the penalty was going to be right now."_** Sito said in shock to that remark and he nodded to her firmly at that.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but I also know and knew when_** ** _I got you alone and told you what the penalty was going to be. Then you decide this was better then the alternative and what was coming. But you better see this, because this was three years later, you were sent to the enterprise as a ensign."_** he said and she nodded as he activated the conversation between her and Picard in Picard's ready room.

 ** _"Are you a certified pilot Ensign?"_** he asked her and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said as she followed him into the room as he sat down at his desk and leaned back at that. **_"Tell me ensign, how long have you been aboard the enterprise?"_** his double said and she answered that as she went into parade rest. ** _"Seven months, Sir."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that as she watched her double.

 ** _"I see, I understand you've been recommended for the ops position, do you think you're up to it?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said and his tone shifted and Picard crossed his arms as he watched it, firmly. ** _"Well I'm not so sure, Ensign, I'm concerned about your record."_** he said and she looked at him confused. **_"Sir?"_** she asked and he went further to clarify it for her then in emphasis at that.

 ** _" The incident, you were involved in the academy." _**he said and she quickly said it at that. **_"With all due respect, that was 3 years ago and my record since then..."_** she started to say and he interruptd her at that. ** _"It doesn't matter how long it's been, would you do something like that again?"_** he asked and she quickly said it to him. **_"The starburst resulted in his getting concerned about it happening again."_**

 ** _"But I would never, ever jeopardize the lives of others in getting reckless at the controls and helm, I come forward now. And he and I have the bond you have with him at the moment, I don't and we stick it all the way through to the end. I'm never living the situation down at the moment, no not going to happen, I'm turning Nick in, yeah alright keep it going."_** she said and he nodded to her gently.

 ** _"With all due respect Sir, I would never, ever jeopardize the lives of everyone on the ship, by participating..."_** Her double started to say and he finished that, his tone going slightly stern at that. **_"In a daredevil stunt, I would certainly hope not, but what concerns me. Is that you participated in a cover up, that impeded an official investigation into the death of a cadet."_ **he said to her at that remark firmly.

And as she answered him, and they both sighed as she said it. ** _"Just hearing the truth, regarding in what the consequences were going to be is easier to take now then it would be later on, now._** ** _But just telling you the truth now, is easier then waiting until the last minute now that you showed me the fall out. I never lose your trust, Sirs, and instead, I'm creating a bond in the end that matters to me."_**

 ** _"And one that matters more, more_** ** _then ever and then both of them put together, don't worry Sirs, you got me. And as a member of the junior crew as well, my loyalty is to you."_ **she said and Picard nodded to her softly. ** _"Well trust me right now, you just met him and are getting to know him. But being the son, or godson of the man, the men, that you want to trust you is even worse."_**

 ** _"And it's because you never want to disappoint them, or lose their trust, especially when your parent is also on board the ship. As a result, I decided to just get it over with and told them all the truth after he called me up here. But believe me, having to live with this on your head is the thing. That makes you not want to take the pressure anymore."_ **Wesley said, quoting his double gently.

 ** _"Sir, I know I should have come forward right from the start..."_ **she started to say and he interrupted her at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. Now tell me, what just does that tell me about your character?"_** he asked her and she nodded as she crossed her arms and waited for her double to say it as she looked at Picard then.

 ** _"Sir if you had any idea what it was like after that incident, I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had to take my flight test with the instructor, because no one else wanted to be my partner. In a lot of ways it would have been easier to give up and walk away, but I didn't, I stuck with it. Doesn't that say something about my character?"_ **she asked and he answered that.

 ** _"Well I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy. And quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship, you're dismissed."_** He told her and she nodded to him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "And that's what's going to happen if this happens for real right now at the moment, son."

"But she needs to understand right now that this is her one chance to prevent this at the moment, but once on board the ship. Just after you show her the reason you were kept home in the first place, and we show her this at the moment. But then for four years I raised you, you would never let me down in this way, but as a result, Locarno is screwed." Picard told him and he nodded in agreement to that as they watched it.

"Yep, and as a result, it's enough to know that with you being a skilled pilot yourself, and the fact you had one investigation involved after one murder. That you were getting to the bottom of this either way, but in my case I'm not lying to you." he said and Picard nodded as he rested his hand on his shoulder. **_"Well I get the point right now, but there's no need to worry about that now, I told you the truth now."_**

 ** _"So with permission Sirs, and I'm not running away from this, I wish to serve my probation here on the Enterprise now, Sirs. One member of my trio is dead, I want to stay with my best friend starting now after we end this hearing."_** she said and they nodded. **_"At least I never broke my promise to you guys, but that's all that matters to me, your trust is all that matters, those other things."_**

 ** _"They can be gained back easily, but trust, once broken, takes time to earn back and even then it may not ever be the same again. I won't do it, I'm not losing you for his sake, it's you, it will always be you now."_** Wesley said and the quartet smiled gently at that as Will answered him. ** _"I knew you would never let us down, but I'm proud of you son."_ **Will said smiling at him then, gently as he answered him.

 ** _"Thanks dad, but we got him now at the moment, so we finish this by playing out the rest of the episode, but before the separation. We show you what happened as his remarks get contradicted, but he loses it in the conference room. And everything everyone claims him to be gets contradicted right now. But I took on your personality Sir, when I let him have it, for that."_**

 ** _"But he thinks he can get away with this, because he thinks you got only a theory, he doesn't realize I reported in and told you both. I mean my remarks were to get him to lose it, uh you guys want to hear to the conversation, Sirs, mom?"_ **he asked and they nodded as he dialed in the orders. **" _Lal play back the conversation between me and Cadet Locarno."_ **he said and it activated on that.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. **_"Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them. As Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave."_** he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that.

As they exchanged smirks at that. ** _"Does he really expect any less, it's not been 18 months, but three years of separation at the moment from them. And with it, you're more starfleet officer then he is now if he can't accept that right now?"_** Will asked as he crossed his arms and Jenson nodded. **_"No kidding at the moment, our bonds matter more and secondly, you knew what we would say to this."_**

 ** _"You never lied to us, before so why start now exactly, aside from that, I was your coach, and with me was Will all this time at the moment here. But we, the captain, your mother and the rest of the members that helped your mother raise you. Come on between us, it's a no brainer, you choose us every time at the moment."_** he said, quoting his double then and Wesley smiled in agreement to that.

 ** _"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow, you had me on a regime. One that kept me strong, I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, always. And being my doctor, I could never break your trust, but around them it was temptation."_**

 ** _"I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now, but either way, I'm a Starfleet cadet and I have a duty to the truth. To you, my crew, my parents, Josh's parents, the enquiry, Starfleet, but most of all. Most of all, I have a duty to the truth, that truth is what mes me who I am, I can't lie to myself. And anymore then I can lie to you, it's that simple now, as a result here."_**

 ** _"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform."_** he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that

And he looked at him then gently. ** _"And that's the truth now in our eyes and your's, that's the you we know, and we would always know now. You never lied to us before, so why start now._** ** _Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time.. But please, you never lied to me before and why start now and secondly amd more important."_**

 ** _"You're my son, so never mind lying you got to tell me the truth here now, you certainly did earn the right. Now to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance. Just to come forward and tell us the truth."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded as he looked at him smiling softly.

"Yes and your trust means more to me then they do now, but by saying that there was no taking the words back. He just destroyed his career at the academy for good, and I was about to give the lecture you told me Sir. As your words were spoken in my voice at the time as I let him have it then. Making it clear, that I wasn't turning on you at the time, for him, no matter what he thought now, a choice betwen you or them."

"It was you and it would always be you, and I made my choice long before the event ever happened now, and after close to five years together now. But the facts remained now for me that even though I never got the chance to tell you, it's that the scales. They landed in your favor, and my crew up here, I've been in training for 5 1/2 years. And I was finishing my mission in getting them to incriminate themselves now by this."

"I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and this is considered the third. A starfleet's first duty is a duty to the truth, to betray that is to betray who I became under you guys at the time. And you decided, ever since we figured out what the traveler's plan was to make your own decisions. And the pressure eased up since, as I came into it as a teenage version of Commander Riker."

"And my decision, now, was I'm not going to lie to you, I never lied to you guys before and I'm not going to start now. I was stage acting this situation Sirs, as I said I was a plant. But this was to get him to sign their death warrants, he signed their warrants here." he echoed and they all nodded as they heard it. "And that's exactly what I want to hear right now, Wesley, you never lied to us, before, so why start now exactly."

"You knew what I wanted even though we never had to say anything, but that's what we keep talking about. The crew with the strongest bonds is the one who beats the odds everytime now, but we have a connection that nobody else does. Because our past lives were all members of the Atlantis expedition crew." Picard told him smiling gently and he nodded as they waited for his response then, knowing this was to bait him then.

"And it was clear here right now to, to you, I'm your father in the same way Will was, but by then if your thoughts are heading where I think. Then your mother and I got married, before this happened, so to you, you never lied to me before I became your father. So why start now exactly, you always told me the truth, and I mattered more to you." He added as he waited for the response he was about to give him at the next sentence.

"Do these fools not realize that they triggered something bigger then themselves, by screwing with me when it comes to all of you. You four in particular are my family, we're close to the edge of you adopting me now as your own, Sirs." Wesley asked and and he nodded. "Evidently not, son, but then, in four years since your choice to stay with us, the remark of family emergency makes perfect sense now here, as to why."

"It turned into just that, we're trying to get you off on probation here right now and these fools don't realize I adopted you already as my godson. Let alone that by now your mother married the captain the year before this happened. Though that happens for real and Derek just got caught by the officers and parents he didn't want to be. As the rumors he created about you are true now." Will told him and Picard nodded to that firmly then.

"And we're going to now at the moment, once Hanson and his friends are off the ship, but everyone of his rumors, regarding your mother, me and you. I really am your father now and he doesn't realize he just crossed me now, if this happens for real. But it's I'm adopting you and 2) once things change directions and this comes to an end." he told him and and Wesley nodded to him then at the news gently as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him, quoting his double and they nodded to him as he said it to them. "Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us. But mom, Sir, guys, I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered. And to me, I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."

"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, Commander, while you gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now." he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper at his remark then firmly.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. "You better get ready for this one, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley quoting his double in the image then. **_"He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_ **he said and Wesley stood up at that remark as he said it firmly.

As he shook his head in disgust as he said it to Picard and Will firmly at that. **_"Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer. That we have a duty to the truth, I promised I would never lie to you. Regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. I would tell you automatically, aside from that, when in the training regimes now, and you, both of you."_**

 ** _"But you, mom and Counselor Troi set the standards, you screw up in training you get sent back to the academy and they flunked. So if_** ** _they get sent to our ship, Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident."_**

 ** _Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back."_** Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms at that as he looked between his comanders gently at that remark then. **_"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me. But I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain."_**

 ** _"But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room._** ** _As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now, if he didn't come forward at the time."_** he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it, as Picard crossed his arms as he said it. **_"Oh this should be good, let him have it, Wes."_** Goldberg said sternly as they waited to hear it then at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice and the senior Enterprise crew nodded with stern smiles. **_"Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant, nicely done."_** Jenson said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach as he answered him smiling.

 ** _"Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up, Wesley, but if anyone had the right to act like a senior officer it's you. Been doing this for years now at the moment, but_** ** _yes you definitely turned into me now. And by saying that at the time to him at the time, although, in truth. I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously."_**

 ** _"At the moment right now."_ **he said as he tried to hold in his laughter at the stern commanding officer tone in his voice at that as he went further. **"** ** _Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board. Here on the enterprise, let alone that, as we all just promoted you to full Lieutenant. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."_**

 ** _"And as the leader of the team and you were the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it right now."_** he said and he heard his student say it firmly. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life. I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

" ** _He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along."_** He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them.

At that remark. ** _"Just give me one damn good reason for him to violate my trust, you've been separated from him for three years in a time dilation field. But you're just a helm Jockey, Wesley is the one to surpass you in ranks as you grow up right now. But I know my son, he would never break my trust or lie to me, on purpose right now, young man."_** he said with a stern growl to that remark.

As they heard him say it with a with a firm tone of submission then, as he tried to make it clear to him at that. **_"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. **_"Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera."_**

 ** _"In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this."_** Dayton said, quoting his and he nodded to that remark as he looked at Picard then. **_"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him the girls, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth."_**

 ** _"I was going to do what was right,_** ** _and with that, I earned my right to keep my uniform, but him, he doesn't deserve to wear his."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded then as he answered him then at that remark as he quoted it with his double. **_"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for. Here in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now."_**

 ** _"And I'm not tolerating this, if you wanted a chance on board my ship, you should have just told the truth, but you blew it."_** Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **_'_** ** _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_ **Wesley quoted as they heard it in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him.

 ** _"Well it's too late for you now, but that's exactly what happened, but Sito and I made our choice and we chose you. We will not lie to save this team now, you have my word, Sirs, we will not lie, we're coming forward. But at the moment, stage act the last piece as he's revealed to the school."_ **he said and Brand nodded to him smiling gently as Sito gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts as she said it then.

 ** _"Mine too, Sirs, if we were the next generation to SG-1's legacy, than I'm acting in the way I should be and I choose you. But we finish this together, so we complete the episode. before we pull the epilogue as the truth comes out now. I'm working for you like he is right now, you have my word."_ **she said and they nodded to her as she took his hand and they nodded as Brand said to them gently.

 ** _"Sirs, I'm taking my place as his partner, I'm working for you now, but we're telling the truth. But nothing he says can change the amount of damage done right now, Josh is dead and we're turning them into you right now. With the fact Wesley saw the episode focused on this situation that helped. I know that we're not being expelled, but these other things can be made up easily now."_**

 ** _"Your trust, that's far more important, and trust, once broken, takes time to earn back, and even then. It will never be the same again, I guess Marks was also apart of your ship, before he and his friends blew it."_** she said and Picard nodded. **_"Yes, he was, but there was a trauma he suffered a few years back at the time, and sometimes the knack of a Selelvian, if they push too hard."_**

 ** _"It leaves an everlasting mark on the victim they threw it on, but the knack connected to his biggest fear after his biological father. Which was losing someone else he loved at the time, the elf died saving his life. But after losing his biological father, and then Lieutenant Yar, my original security chief. And followed by the elf, that was it and since then we were trying to figure out."_**

 ** _"In what caused it until Marks exposed himself to us, regarding the rumors he created on us, his mother and me. After the exchange they had, this time in front of us and his mother, I caught the conversation more clearly. Before the ship was hijacked and Wesley told us he was the source of the rumors. As was Derek Hanson, so he exposed himself to us."_ **he told her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Well you don't have to worry now, Sirs, we're coming forward and telling you the truth, you can trust me. But I recommend that you do this in a case of stage acting, wait until we're back in the room. After you show the rest of this to them, as we do this and then just say it then. Before you turn to me Wes, as I make that request myself of doing it up here."_ **she said and they nodded to her.

 ** _"How long before he blows it exactly, right now because you both came forward and just told us the truth, regarding this as he got you alone. But I'm proud of both of you, Mr. Crusher, Miss Jaxa, what you show is the true essence of a Starfleet officer. You passed the test of honesty and dealing with peer pressure and you both earned the right, now, to wear your uniforms, so with that."_**

 ** _"Alright then, we complete the episode and go from there, cadets, the final decision of the hearing to commence in three hours now."_** she said and they both nodded to her. "Alright add the hearing results and your confession and we go from there." Picard and Wesley nodded as they saw the quartet sitting at the hearing table with Picard and Beverly sitting in the stands as she went over it then firmly.

 ** _"Captains Seltak, Deladier and I have gone over your testimony and the physical evidence from the crash. Your statements can not be reconciled with the data collected from the Nav-Con satellite. Your unwillingness to offer any further explanation for this contradiction is disappointing and raises suspicion."_ **she said as her tone went stern and Wesley went ramrod straight at that remark firmly.

 ** _"We can not escape the conclusion that either the evidence was faulty or you have lied to us. However suspicion is not proof and I have no proof that you lied to this enquiry. Therefore if no further evidence is presented, I have no choice, but to close the investigation. For failing to file an accurate flight plan and allowing Cadet Alberts to fly when you knew he was having difficulties."_**

 ** _"I am ordering a formal reprimand into your records and I am also revoking your flight privileges, the enquiry is closed."_** she said and he exchanged looks with Picard, before standing up quickly at that. **_"Sir, I would like to add something to my testimony."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Proceed Mr. Crusher."_ **she said and Locarno and Hajar were looking at him in shock at that and Geordi nodded to that reaction.

"I can feel the 'what are you doing' vibes, coming off those two, they were hoping you wouldn't come forward now, but he knows he's screwed right now from this." He said and Will and Beverly gave a nod of agreement as he said it then. " ** _Yesterday I testified that the crash occurred following the Yeager Loop, that is not entirely true. We did the loop and then broke formation and attempted a Kolvoord Starburst."_**

 ** _"We knew it was prohibited, we knew it was dangerous, but we wanted to do something spectacular for the commencement demonstration. We pushed Josh into it when he wasn't ready, we thought we could do it. We thought we could do anything, we were wrong and Josh died. Josh never let us down, the accident wasn't his fault."_** he told her and she nodded as they watched Locarno then at that.

"He's trying to compose himself at the fact you contradicted his previous statement, keep it going, because he loses it now. And he's screwed with your mother and me, let alone Alan in the room with us." Picard said smiling sternly as she said it firmly to that information. **_"Mr. Locarno you are the leader of Nova squadron, do you have anything to say?"_** Brand asked and watching, she said it with a warning tone then.

 ** _"Mr. Locarno?"_** she said and he sighed as he and the duo also stood up. **_"No Sir."_** he said and they nodded. "Well it's clear that they left the area between this final portion of the hearing as we debated this at the moment. As she left it to me, to be the one to deliver the academy's decisions to you at the moment. So we go from there, and the only place you feel comfortable to be alone is the garden." Picard said and he nodded to him.

"It's too late you two, the fact you lied repeatedly is enough to get you expelled right now, that's why I told Sito this soon. She's faking it right now at the moment, so let's finish this, Lal tie it up, the episode results finish with me in the garden. And sitting on my favorite bench out there, as I dealing with the fact I lost my best friend." Wesley said and it switched to that as Picard gave a nod as he saw his double look for him then.

Watching him come forward, they saw Wesley's double sitting on a bench then as he said it gently. ** _"Mr. Locarno has been expelled."_** he said and Wesley's double sighed as he answered him. **_"They should have expelled all of us."_** he said and Picard's answered him gently at that. **_"They very nearly did, but Mr. Locarno made an impassioned plea for the rest of you, saying he used his influence as Squadron leader."_**

 ** _"To persuade you to attempt the Kolvoord maneuver. And then cover up the truth, he asked to take full responsibility."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"He did exactly as he said he would do, he protected the team."_** he said and then stood up. **_"I feel awful, I let everyone down: my mother, my friends, you."_** he said and Picard said it gently to him at that as he moved behind him then at that.

 ** _"You should feel bad, and you will be pay for what you've done, Admiral Brand decided in addition to a formal reprimand, your academic credits for the past year will be cancelled and you will not advance with your class."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"I understand."_** he said and Picard nodded. ** _"Its not going to be easy, staying here on campus, everyone knowing what you done."_**

 ** _"You have difficult times ahead."_** he said and Wesley nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, thank you captain."_** he nodded as Picard said it gently. ** _"You knew what you had to do, I just made sure you listened to yourself, goodbye cadet."_** he said and Wesley's double said it softly. _ **"Goodbye Captain."** _he said, and as Picard started moving away from him as, then, they heard a whispered name as he said it firmly as Sito ran up to him then.

 ** _"Josh, I'm sorry, I tried, buddy, I tried."_ **he said as he looked at the ship then and feeling the pain in his heart start growing. **_"Wes, you okay right now?"_** she asked and he shook his head. **_"No I'm not, I'm relieved you came forward with me, but everything else, I failed Josh, the team, the duo, think I'm a traitor. And for coming forward, but it's a choice now, and I lost one friend now in this."_**

 ** _"But Survivor's guilt, Robin is pregnant, I have one chance to fix this right now, but I'm not losing my family. Let alone you and my parents right now, we have do it now, I'm not a Nova and I never was, I'm a Gamma, duty to the truth. Duty to the truth, I have to finish what I started, I'm not having everyone thinking I was involved in that cover up, go, get ready."_ **he whispered and she nodded to him.

 ** _"No I can't do this anymore, alright that's it, I have to tell him the truth of what Josh and I were really doing up there and all this time. Charlie, Robin, Jake, Josh, Kate and me, Gamma squadron, I'm Gamma, not Nova, I'm Gamma."_** they heard and he moved to him. **_"Sir, wait, in my case what I meant in that remark, is I should have told you when you arrived what I was really doing in this."_**

 ** _"But it's not what you think right now, listen to me please, you remember when the trio and I decided on recreating our team. We decided on being the ship version to Nova's rivals the entire time Josh was with me when I was 1/3 of the way into my recovery from the aftermath of the game. Regarding your asking us for help, in case this did happen at the time 18 months ago."_**

 ** _"You asked me to be your plant in case he tried to attempt the starburst and it resulted in killing someone else."_** he asked and Picard nodded to him. ** _"Well here's the truth now, but we already had this conversation, I never turned on you. Nick tried it a second time and it killed Josh this time. And even after Peter screwed up the measurements, he still wanted to try it at the time now here."_**

 ** _"And instead of telling when you were enroute to earth this week, Josh, Charlie and I decided we're doing this in undercover mission. We didn't have time to tell you or set up the priority 1 message because we had to get ready, but it worked and we were going to tell he broke the restrictions. If not and what happened, did happen, the surviving partner was getting the evidence."_**

 ** _"To turn them in for it, but I never turned on you, I was leading him into saying the words he couldn't take back out of fear. But he's been following O'neill's motto, I took after yours and Jackson's. We took Jackson's idea and shoved it five steps forward leading them into incriminating themselves. We decided to, in the middle of that second portion basis of this the five of us decided."_**

 ** _"When, or if, the trio committed anything illegal in the flight competitions, we were being plants for you. Undercover operation, we got on the line with Charlie and I told him to wait till you arrived and I would tell you. The second you arrived we were getting started on our mission under your orders. And I was going to tell you that the second you arrived, and with you was mom."_**

 ** _"But Josh and I, we were your plants, the accident was an unexpected on to the undercover operation. But this entire I've been trying to get the truth out, I was working as a double agent, make you: the enquiry, our parents, the crew and everyone on campus think I was involved in a cover up and vice versa, make then think I was siding with you all this time, but I'm a plant on the team."_**

 ** _"In truth I'm a double agent, Sir, I too Jackson's idea and shoved it five steps forward this week, leading them into the direction. Of incriminating themselves and by their own words, I know I should have told you the truth. But if I spoke up too soon, Derek was possibly going to hear that conversation and warn them I turned them into early, I had to go slowly."_** he said to him and he looked at him.

 ** _"Plants, as in undercover agents, that's what you meant, you choose not to answer. And it's because you were going to tell me this when I figured out what caused the explosion. You were getting ready to tell me the truth when I ended that lecture, so instead of you being the victim of that lecture, I was..."_** he started to say as his eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at him gently, his eyes warm.

 ** _"I was saying it to the trio, in giving that warning, and you were going to tell us, if Locarno hadn't walked in after we came to see you. The expression on your face when he gave his testimony, you were the only one to come forward at the time. Do the trio know this as well, that you two were pulling an undercover operation?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded to him as he explained it to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, I contacted Charlie and he forwarded the news to Robin and Jake, but if mom said not to try and protect me. It's because I was under your orders already to be an undercover agent, I was your spy on the team. In truth I took Commander Jackson's idea regarding O'neill and his attempt on this one. And pushed it several steps further, word for word our double's at the time."_**

 ** _"And every charge on the movie, it ended up with attempted coercion and emotional blackmail. So by the sheep lead in trick, I lead them right into your trap and by getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words now. But that's it, I never turned on you, but I had to make you think I was in on it till I told you this now and we finished this, but I gave him your warning."_**

 ** _"And he responded in the exact same way his double did, word for word, I even added my version of your double's reprimand to me. And then gave him your ultimatum, but still that was it, I'm your officer, still, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"Alright if there's more to this. I want to hear it, because it's your only chance to over rule what the enquiry decided on in your case, Wesley."_**

 ** _"What happened exactly, if you're telling me this now?"_** he asked and Wesley looked at him. ** _"Sir, what I meant by my friends I didn't mean the trio, I meant the quartet, I tried to save my partner, but I wasn't fast enough. Just like Jaan, and Tasha, it's happening again right now, of the four of us. I was the only who tried to save him, but the ship blew up before I could do anything here."_**

 ** _"Sir, it's not them, it's not the trio I let down, it's Josh, I tried to get to him, but his ship blew, before I could put the fire out."_** he said and they watched him freeze. **_"What happened exactly, if there's more to what happened prior to the explosion, I need to know that in your case."_** he said and Wesley nodded. "What Brand told you regarding the ships was a lie, it wasn't all five ships at all."

 ** _"Though he made that plea, it's two fold, what happened in this incident is not what you think at all. I told him that he had it too close together, the exact measurements were ten meters apart here. But he used a Lieutenant O'neill's measurements and the blast threw us 20 yards apart from each other. I get my fighter stabilized and turned to catch sight of the flames coming off of Josh's."_**

 ** _"But the plasma blast lit up the fuel tank and the blast knocked him unconscious, I tried to wake him up, and then tried to put out the fire, but the tank went just as I got with in ten feet of him. And that explains my fighter, the blast nuked my controls and I was slammed into the wall of my fighter. I was the only one who tried to save him, the trio froze up at the time here."_**

 ** _"If this could be construed to anything it's the loaded gun remark, if we were military recruits, the trio were playing with a loaded gun and it goes off. Hit the fifth member of the gang and they take off, and I'm left holding the bag. As I tried to save him, but the added jolt is that he was holding the gun powder. And the bullet hit the pouch, went off and it kills him and knocks me unconscious."_**

 ** _"And the colonel and medical team arrive, bring me around and the EMT says I have several burns, a concussion from the blast and my arm is broken. And I tell him I'm relieving Nick of his command as squad leader. And then say I'm telling you the second you arrive, and with you, my mother. But the truth was coming out when you arrived at the academy."_** he said and Picard nodded to that.

 ** _"Before I tell you this, I'm asking for an alternative to being stuck down here regarding this, I wish to be put on probation, but back on the ship. I know what she's going to say regarding the consequences in this. I knew all along and I can earn both back that way, but you and mom, I need that even more. I'm not leaving things like this between us, I want a chance to fix that right now."_**

 ** _"Nick, he may barter to save the rest of the team like he did today at the moment now. But I'm just saying this, they are not my team or my friends, I was never apart of Nova. I'm not Nova and I never was, ever since Charlie and Robin came into the picture and with the fact I had Jake. The truth is they're my squadron, my friends, the four of us and Josh became Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Since you kept me home that 18 months at the time, because I was already part of a team. But the Enterprise crew and the ship based version of Novas rival, I'm Gamma squadron, not Nova and with that in mind. Its I was trying to tell you this ever since she called you back, but he kept interrupting. In truth after Captain Deladier arrived at the scene, I told him I was relieving Nick."_**

 ** _"Of his command of the squadron and I needed to see the seven of you A.S.A.P. and that I had something to tell all of you. The truth is I wanted to come forth right from the start, to tell you what I was really doing, what Josh and I were doing, but he was stalling in that."_** he said and Picard nodded gently. ** _"If there's more to it, than we need, I need, to know that in order to make it work."_**

 ** _"You been under my wing since you were 15, and if there's any chance to salvage this situation right now, I need to know that now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he said it it then. ** _"Before I go further, I need to get mom, and the quartet down here, because you all need to hear this. But it's either we do it down here in the simulator, or on the holodeck and we do a total reenactment."_**

 ** _"But it's urgent that you do as well, because his attitude at the hearing was hiding an escalating amount, of anger. And it's because he thinks you got to me when you caught them in the act, but you've been telling me that for years. The first duty of every Starfleet is a duty to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, and this is considered the third right now and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"To them it's what about you duty to your friends, but there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest. Unknowing or not, you gave the exact response I wanted you to give, undercover agent, Sir, I'm a double agent. The reprimand you gave was actually aimed at him, I was a double agent. I was remembering our last fight over Lore when I tried to tell you he replaced Data."_**

 ** _"But this time I was remembering that fight, but that's what I meant, I choose not to answer, and it's because I was going to tell you I was a double agent. Get them to think I was turning them into you directly for breaking the restrictions your age group in Starfleet gave on this, and you thinking. That I was in on the cover up here, so we decided that we were doing this together."_**

 ** _"But Robin was watching the entire conversation from her computer on the ship. And turned on the audio so she, Charlie and Jake could hear the entire conversation, but we have every recording and it's over with in the trio's case."_** he said and Picard nodded to the news. **_"So you were leading them in the direction of signing their death warrants, and in ours, till we caught them in the act."_**

 ** _"Yes alright I need to see everything from your point of view with Alberts gone now. If you were leading them in the direction of signing their death warrants in the academy, I need to see that too."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he lead him to his quarters as he went to a spot behind his bookshelf. And he pulled out a recorder, before digging into a duffle bag and pulling out a thick batch of papers.

As he also pulled out five discs and they nodded. **_"We better do this on the ship we can do the re-enactment on the holodeck and you're seeing everything as well. As a result, because this was not a forgery either, Josh and I contacted Charlie, Jake and Robin the week before. When you were enroute to earth for the commencement demonstration speech at the time here at the moment."_**

 ** _"Robin and the guys were in on this, we did what Commander Jackson did, regarding O'neill breaking the rules when Commander Reynolds was killed. In the last attempt to get it right at the time, but in 110 years. There were two attempts to try and get it right and they both were from ill conceived timing. Negligence and measurements gone wrong in this situation at the moment."_**

 ** _"Josh and I went to the trio and in regarding your conversation with Charlie, it was made clear now. But this attempt was so he could upstage the academic leader by finally pulling off the maneuver that killed six cadets in 110 years. You read the situation correctly Captain, he wanted to end his academy career in a blaze of glory by upstaging his rival who was the best at everything."_**

 ** _"But that's the motive and you're seeing the rest by use of my own memories, on holodeck 1 and trust me, you're going to want to double the sentence. So to everyone else's thought I'm on probation, in the girls and Nick, but to the trio and me. I'm revealing the added truth now, but you're not going to like the added reason he chose that maneuver."_** he told him and Picard nodded to that.

 ** _" So not just a recording of these conversations between you and the trio at the moment, we're also viewing your memories from start to finish. Though if this is enough to double the sentence in their case, then it's enough it's going to take time in your case now. But your training is getting doubled once I get you back up there, but your probation ends when we decide to release it."_**

 ** _"Because with what you just told me now, the only thing you're guilty of is not telling us automatically you were starting your mission in this. And you going it alone with the trio up here at the time. As to that, once the duration is over you're getting a second chance and it's means your team had and has to deal with the new training ensigns to who see this as unfair we didn't let it go later."_**

 ** _"Admiral Brand, I'd like to see you, Marcus Deladier, and Commander Alberts aboard the enterprise. But it seems everything we thought is not what we were lead to believe at the moment, it's a case of smoke and mirrors."_** Picard said into his communicator and they heard a quick response to that. ** _"Smoke and mirrors, what is going on here exactly if we lost another cadet and we get told a half truth."_**

 ** _"Who came forward in the aftermath to this if you're just telling me that now?"_** she asked and he explained that. **_"It's Wesley Crusher, he's got more evidence to be brought forth to us, but he needs to see all of us, as well as Commanders Riker, La Forge, Data and Counselor Troi now, regarding this. It seems that when we had Alberts on board the enterprise, before they returned to school."_**

 ** _"That they decided on their next mission."_** he said and they heard the answering response to his remark. ** _"Yes alright I will get the duo and we will be there in 15 minutes. And Mr. Crusher this better be good, if you were running an operation for us, I want the truth. And I want it now, young man, as your team leader has been expelled."_** she said sternly and he nodded as he answered her gently to that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but I'm not haggling for the duo's sentence, you made the right decision, but they're not my team and they never were, Sir. Alberts and I recreated our junior crew on board the enterprise when I was laid up, and we, Charlie Dayton, Robin Lefler and Jake Kurland. We decided we were becoming the ship based version of Nova squadron's biggest rivals at the academy."_**

 ** _"But you're not going to like the added motive for why he pressured us into this and why as a result. So believe me when I say you're going to want to double the sentence at the moment regarding this, because the charges are wracked up even higher in Nick's case. And in the girls case it's even worse, because it's far more serious then you think right now."_** he said and they heard a gentle answer.

In her voice to his remark, as she answered him then. ** _"Locarno is still here, do want me to bring the trio up there as well, Cadet Crusher."_** she asked and he sighed. " ** _No Sir, this is my added testimony right now, but the smoke and mirrors remark wasn't just a metaphor. Commander Alberts and my mother need the truth to what we were really doing at the time these past two weeks."_**

 ** _"But there's more you have to see regarding this, what happened, how and why exactly. Commander Alberts deserves to know the added truth, regarding Josh and as does my mother in my case. All I ask is to be put on probation, and from there on the enterprise."_** he said and they heard a gentle tone to that. **_"We need to hear that truth in order to redo your decision, but we need to see this first."_**

 ** _"So again fifteen minutes and if there's more to the evidence, we need to see it, I'm gathering the enquiry, Captain Deladier and Commander Alberts. And we'll be up there in fifteen minutes."_** she said and he nodded as Picard tapped his communicator. **_"Chief O'Brien two to beam up and get Commanders Riker, La Forge, and Data, as well as Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher and the trio."_**

 _ **"And the twelve and meet us on the holodeck, holodeck 1, we're getting more imformation Cadet Crusher never got the chance to tell us."** _he said and they heard an immediate response to that remark. **_"Yes Sir, energizing."_** he said and they beamed up as they arrived then as he looked at O'Brien ** _. "Chief, trust me, you and the quintet are going to want to see this, because the truth is far more serious."_**

 ** _"Then you think right now at the moment."_** he said and he heard Data answer that. **_"Whatever it might be has to be enough if you asked us to be in the room when you show it to us."_** he said him and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes well we got to wait for the enquiry to get up here. But the short version right now is that this wasn't what you were lead to believe, after the game aftermath at the time."_**

 ** _"Once we got Josh up here and swapped places with Derek and Eric Farley, the quartet and I got to work on our next mission, only it was undercover work. Lal probably did a soundproof lock down on Charlie's quarters when Josh and I called him. But the trio and me, we were going to tell you this the second you arrived, before Nick kept interrupting when I alone with you, mom, to tell you."_**

 ** _"I knew he was trying to keep the truth from getting out and I was hoping you were going to bring me back up here. So I could tell you ahead of time and take a weekend off, but every time I had the chance to come forward. He kept interrupting it, until you finally realized what it was that caused the explosion to begin with."_** he said and she nodded firmly as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"You remember when planned for this right after the conclusion of the no winner, Etana and the game?"_** he added and they all nodded. ** _"Well that sums it up, double agent, I was leading them into your trap and in your case and anyone thinking I was involved. I've been serving as a plant on the team, mom, Sir, but that sums it up."_** he said and the sextet nodded as Beverly answered him then.

 ** _"That's what you meant, don't protect you, because you were really working in an undercover operation. And Josh was killed in the line of duty of said operation, you were going to tell us. The minute we got to your dorm room and before you could get the words out, he interrupted the conversation. Uh huh, okay, so what are those papers exactly?"_** she asked and he explained that gently.

 ** _"The confirmation to what I just told you now, you need proof to this information, here they are. I told Captain Deladier to get you on the radio to let you know what happened. And that I was telling you the second you arrived, and I relieved Nick of his command of the squadron. Prior to their contacting you, but Nick lied about every piece of this in the hearing with the enquiry."_**

 ** _"And though we all agreed not to lie to you, he said he told you the truth, but it was a half truth, if you caught the shocked look on my face when he said that. That would have told you a few things and I was about to beam up here, so I could tell the seven of you straight off. But every time I was getting ready to ask that question, to Admiral Brand, he threw up the command card."_**

 ** _"Here's the truth now, Josh and I decided we were going to be plants on the team, if what happened did happen and one of the girls were killed. We were going to explain this to our own interpretations regarding the motive, and show you the blueprints. If it was one of us, the surviving partner was getting the evidence to incriminate them, by their own words."_** he told her and they nodded.

 ** _"And it had to another friend that was killed in the explosion, well the only thing I see in this. Is you're guilty of not telling us this sooner at the moment, kiddo, and with that in mind. We need to see everything, what's the request if you're just telling us this now?"_** Will asked him gently and he sighed. **_"Rather then being stuck at the academy, I wish to be put on probation, up here."_**

 ** _"But this did damage to our bonds and I want a chance to fix that, my grades and flight status they mean nothing to me right now. You do, I want a chance to fix our bonds and get your trust back, things like the way they used to be. But the trio they are not my friends, I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma squadron. I need to be with what's left of my squadron, up here."_** he said and they nodded gently then.

 ** _"Alright, but before we make that final decision, we need to see everything, from your point of view, as tape recording is not enough. But your memories are, that's the only chance you have of getting off in this situation, honey."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her. ** _"I need to get the holodeck ready, so permission to be excused?"_** he asked and they nodded as he left the room at that.

"Well if that's not enough to change things now at the moment, nothing is right now in our case. Though if this continues and it still plays out in the exact same way, Alan is not going to take it well when he sees this later." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement that as they saw the quintet, Deladier, Brand and Alberts beam in then. ** _"Where is he, he said he had something to show us?"_** Brand asked them and he sighed at that.

"Alright we're finishing this situation in a single way and the hearing got rearranged now, Lal, grab the trio and beam them up. As to why it's because Locarno is not only getting expelled from the academy, he's been marginalized from the academy permanently. As for the girls, they're losing their flight status for 18 months and the truth is getting out all over the academy that the trio are liars, cheaters and their decisions killed a cadet."

"While Joshua Alberts died a hero as an undercover agent and Wesley Crusher is spending another 18 months in extensive training back on the enterprise. As he and Alberts did this undercover operation together and what happened was planned in advance." Picard said and in answer to that they saw the trio beam on board. ** _"What are you three doing here exactly young man, ladies?"_** Picard said sharply to the trio.

 ** _"Took the liberty of grabbing them as well Sir, because there's no getting out of this. And I guess you never expected to learn I was also up here along with Charlie, did you, Nick?"_** Robin said to him and he paled at that remark ** _. "In all honesty your not learning from one mistake before I left has cost one life. And nearly resulted in Wes's washing right out of the academy training as well."_**

 ** _"But does the scenario sound familiar right now, never learned from one mistake, you were cheating on me. And decided to not say we cool things down, I see you cheating on me with Hajar, and I tell you it's over with between us. Your mind takes the same turn Rico's does when you see Charlie move to my side and you get into a fight with him after Hawkins baits you then."_**

 ** _"And your team mates have to separate you two, but it wasn't Charlie that started it, it was Charlie Hanson, or should I say Peter. Charlie and I get chosen for the enterprise and Wes arrives on the ship. And at the very same time we were there, so you never wanted to lose me or Wes to your rival. Well too late now, you did 3 years ago, along with Josh, the guys are Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Not Nova, but Gamma, we knew you were going to pull this stunt, you've been jealous of Charlie ever since you arrived at the academy. Highest grade in every class you been in, won every award you ever been up for. They been comparing you to Charlie from the day you walked in the door. And you couldn't measure up in their eyes did you, so you decided if you can get it right for the first time."_**

 ** _"You'll go down in history at the academy as the Nova squadron leader who beat the academic champion and by pulling it off for the first time in 110 years. Since the academy directors banned it's use in flight competitions, but you never expected or wanted to hear the truth did you. From Derek Hanson and Eric Farley, that your rival and ex girlfriend are on board the youngest version."_**

 ** _"Of the enterprise, being trained by the great Commander William Riker and Captain Jean Luc Picard, let alone you argued to have Wes return. But no, not going to happen, if he blacked out at the academy it could put earth at risk. And wind up killing him in the process, my mother in law decided on the command/medical/parental card and after he was 1/3 of the way there now."_**

 ** _"In his recovery we had another year of training together and we decided to pull an undercover operation, in case what happened, did. You just signed your own death warrants, Nick, the light was on in his dorm room. And it was connected to my computer, we saw everything, we know, and this is the final piece to it."_** she said and he froze at that information then as he looked at her in shock.

 ** _"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, Lal connected your computer to the camera in Wesley's bedroom at the academy and taped every conversation. Which one resulted in his coming forth with telling me the truth, regarding that, Robin?"_** Alberts asked and Wesley answered that as he came back into the room and she wrapped her arm around his waist, as the trio looked at them in shock at that.

 ** _"It was his admitting they didn't want to come forth in the truth and it's ready now Commander. We're ready for the demonstration in this, Admiral, but come with me please."_** he said and they nodded as they headed for the holodeck as they saw his diorama and nodded. **_"Where are we starting from Mr. Crusher, if you wanted us to see this?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her as he nodded to the table.

 ** _"We're starting from the beginning, but these papers are the entire blueprints of the entire operation, from two weeks prior to this. Which was when the captain was enroute to earth leading into today after you gave the final sentence. But here it is Commander, Josh never let us down, in fact, he died in the line of duty, we decided to act as your undercover agents here."_**

 ** _"In case what happened did happen, and I've been trying to tell you from the second you brought me around, Captain, after the explosion that killed Josh. If it was one of the girls that were killed we'd have told you the truth to our interpretations. If it was one of us that was killed, the surviving partner was gathering the evidence to make sure that the sentence was much harsher."_**

 ** _"Then what you decided admiral, but that was why I said I was relieving him of duty. I was beginning my mission to ensure this was resulting in the right consequences. The only thing I'm guilty of is not coming forward the second my parents arrived, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded as they read through each piece and Picard turned around and looked at the trio, who were shaking at that, sternly then.

 ** _"In fact the only thing I'm guilty of right now, is not immediately telling all of you what Josh and I were really doing right right now. But other then that, same punishment for me, but I wish I do it up here admiral as to why now. Well, it's because Robin's pregnant, with my baby, I need to be with my family, and what's left of my true squadron now."_** he said and the group nodded gently.

 ** _"In truth what he told you was a truth of ommission, but what I'm about to show you now is the results of a psychosis of desperation. To be chosen for the training ship in the fleet, and it's because where I'm stationed at the current moment. And the other is who my leader is on the said station, but that's exactly the problem these fools keep making, showing off in daredevil moves."_**

 ** _"But you three listen to me, this is my ship, my crew, my captain, as such they have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging. Going by your gut instincts or you're trying act like a hero and definitely when in the middle of a crisis. You want to know how I got anywhere with them, starting from the first day leading into now, do you?"_** he asked and they swallowed hard at the sternness of that remark.

 ** _"Well it's definitely not by daredevil stunts such as this it's something else, said something else the matter of being together from day one. The bonds of something more then complete strangers, seeing past the rumors about them now. Here watch this, Lal activate the recalls, Crusher 2412 dioramas, when my crew were turned into drones."_** he said to her and it activated at that remark firmly.

 ** _"Captain you remember these things about us, you, me and mom together?"_** he asked and they watched the gentle smiles of pride on their faces at his being promoted to full ensign then. Him and Will dressed in Anbo Jysitsu armor with Will's arm around his shoulders, him, Geordi and Data, in the engineering with smiles on their faces, his being in training with Worf and the rest of the security in practice drills smiling gently.

 ** _"What's all this saying to you Sirs, mom, guys, Councilor?"_** he asked them gently and they smiled as the images continued as the trio paled at the realization as the images showed a completely different portrait to them. A portrait that said everything of the reverse of what Derek Hanson had told them gently. As it switched to his being with Picard on the bridge and his resting his hand on his shoulder in pride then gently.

 ** _"It's the act of not being strangers at all, but us being more then crew mates or friends, but adoptive family to each other. You were a son to all of us at the time, but you made us proud at the fact you pulled it off in one shot now. When the ship got hijacked, but we never were more proud of you till this moment."_** Picard said watching them in a fencing matching with a smile on his face then gently.

 ** _"But what's the first you thing you ever taught me here Sir, you specifically Captain, that in order to be picked for said duty station exactly. If you weren't the best friend of my parents or known me all my life and trained me yourselves?"_** he asked and the trio paled as Picard crossed his arms. **_"That instead of showing off, get to know me and vice versa, but know us as who we are."_**

 ** _"Instead of as the legends everyone makes us out to be, and you did just that, but to give off that demonstration. Lal, program Crusher 23-45-65."_ **he said and they saw an image of them in a fencing match. Before shifting to them playing chess and them just talking with gentle smiles on their faces. _**"You get the point you three, I didn't need to show off, he's my mentor, we been together so long that helps."**_

 ** _"In truth that's the case example, but I have a reason not to need to show off, because I have the right answer when it comes to him. I never needed that kick start when he busted you guys, because he's taught me this since I was 15. He watched me grow up, I knew everything about him and the other officers in this room, even my mother, I could never disappoint them, and with that now."_**

 ** _"You know you guys, I don't know how many times I had to say it, you wanting me to turn on a man who's like a father to me. No, it's not going to happen you three, they, he, means more to me then all of you together. I told you, repeatedly, not going to happen, I've never lied to him. My mother, the quintet, let alone the duo ever, so why start now?"_** he said sternly and they swallowed hard.

 ** _"You want further proof in the way that the enquiry saw this now, I suggest you watch this now, because like the group in the room, it's the same way. Lal, 2325 Crusher Diorama 2345-235."_** he said and they saw him in the same way with Brand and Deladier then with a gentle smile on his face as he was fencing with the older man. Him working with Brand and Haden with a look of a subordinate then gently.


	31. 31: The First Duty Part VI: Motives

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **Chapter 31: The Future Foreshadowed And The New Journey Begins**

As they saw him working with them as they saw the smile of pride in their eyes as his training, at the fact he pulled it off gently. ** _"Lal, re-run of the incursion on the ship, after the attempt started and Etana Lol tried to take me next after getting to my friends. And crew, and Charlie and I did it together until Robin was freed from her control."_** he said and it switched course at that as they watched it gently.

 ** _"And finally, go to the plan and how we planned this out, before I returned to the academy, each piece, bit by bit, including my uniform."_** he said as they saw the quartet, Josh and Higgens preparing for it as they saw him create a cloaking chip. And fitting it to his uniform, as he tested it as they saw his real uniform as he tested it. Before it switched to his cadet uniform and the group nodded as the enquiry gave a nod.

 ** _"So rather then being involved in a cover up, you're really a plant on the team, young man?"_** Deladier said to him sternly and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, Josh and I took the liberty to go on your unspoken orders regarding this. But I'm really the captain's man and yours, through and through, Sirs. On my loyalty to you, I had a duty to the truth and you, and I did my duty."_** he said and the group nodded.

 ** _"But in addition to that right now, I decided on a sheep lead in trick, directly into your trap. The last three days was so I could lead them into incriminating themselves by their own words now. As if they didn't have the forthright to come forward and tell you what happened, they don't deserve to wear these uniforms, Lal now."_** he said as his uniform switched forms and the trio paled at that.

" ** _I got the uniforms in multi-layer, but the Continuum set it up, so dressed as a cadet like this, but they turned it into the cadet version of my uniform. Here on the ship, but I'm not a cadet 3rd class at all, I'm a lieutenant. I'm the leader of Gamma squadron here on the ship as to that, I think you know what I'm saying Nick."_** he said as the next flash appeared as Katie Higgins and Tommy Martell appeared.

As they saw his real uniform then in the same color as Deladier, Picard and Will, before they saw the two pips in his collar and swallowed hard at that. ** _"You're a lieutenant, why the hell didn't you tell us?"_** Locarno asked and he crossed his arms. ** _"You pay attention to my reprimand last night, or even the way I took command away from you after the accident."_** Wesley said sternly and he swallowed at that news.

 ** _"When I said I wasn't lying to my captain again, I meant it Nick, I'm his man through and through."_** he said sternly and they swallowed. **_"Where'd you come up with a chip to change uniforms to disguise the fact that this is your real uniform now?"_** Brand asked in bemused amazement to him. ** _"Lal and I created a simulator chip to disguise my real uniform, I was wearing it after the team meeting."_**

 ** _"So when around them, I'm dressed like this, for the past six weeks now."_** he said it changed back to his academy uniform. **_"And when the accident happened, I activate the chip, to go back and forth, but I got on board and was dressed like this."_** he said as it switched to his full duty uniform then. **_"Nicely done Cadet, that was very nice thinking hiding that from them and with that right now."_**

 ** _"It was after we arrived, and before Locarno interrupted what you were going to tell me by barging in there. I just didn't realize or remember you had that chip on, so in order to throw him off, you had that chip activated. Activated it the second Deladier made contact with you after he came to get you down from there."_** Picard said and he nodded to him and he nodded as he answered him smiling.

 ** _"Dad you know me, I would never lie to you before, so why start now exactly, at the moment, if they expected to get away with this, they better think again. As to why it's because I was making it clear, I already took command away from him. And I was a full lieutenant, so reporting directly to Captain Deladier, that was the easy part and_** ** _he accepted I was now in control of the team."_**

 ** _"The chip was linked to any and all senior officers from the nurse on campus directly to you Admiral. So only you could see past the facade of the training uniform, so when the captain made contact with me and brought me around. He could see my real uniform and as the senior officer now in charge. And of the four of us, and knew I was dragging him before the academy enquiry for it."_**

 ** _"But regarding when I got to you last night when Derek walked in, that's why he froze up, because Lal deactivated the cloak so he could see my real uniform. And as I was acting as who I really am, the lieutenant and team leader to Nova squadron's rivals at the academy now."_** he said and the entire group nodded as the trio looked at him in shocked disbelief at the news as he went further then firmly.

Looking at the scared looks on the trio he smiled as he said it. **_"I suppose you wonder why Derek never got back to you last night did he, Nick. You really thought I wouldn't know what it was you were trying to do, first coercion. But emotional blackmail and then you try to sabotage me at the time. Do you remember my exact words, before we hit that part now, ' I'm not sure I can do this.'."_**

 ** _"Peter said that he couldn't reach him, after the captain called me up here, correct, all of sudden it went to radio silence, for you. And after the captain called me up here and telling me he knows, correct. And wasn't that what you were thinking, when I told you I'd never lie to them. Again, when you said that, that you could try to frame me in this?"_** he asked and the other boy swallowed.

 ** _"Well the reason is because we caught him, he came in too soon, just as I was getting ready to tell them that truth. Yesterday's reprimand and ultimatum was a trap, for you and you walked right into my trap when you said that last night. 'I'm not sure I can do this', 'You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck.'. By saying and answering in the manner you did."_**

 ** _"You both walked directly into the trap the committee and my crew set for you at the time this week. I was taught to be honest, a duty to the truth, well my duty to the truth is that to save the team, it was by coming forward together. If you just bothered to go with my suggestion you wouldn't be expelled. And the consequences are the same for all of us, but while you're doing it from earth."_**

 ** _"I'm doing it up here, but this was a test of leadership and honesty and you all failed the test by responding in the way you did. That was a trap, by my saying that to you and you responding in the way you did, both of you flunked the test."_** he said and the trio paled at as Worf crossed his arms sternly. ** _"Trap, last night was a trap?"_** Sito said in shock and Picard crossed his arms as he went further.

As Worf rested his hands on his shoulders in pride, Wesley looked up at him and he looked at him with a warm fatherly look on his eyes. ** _"After the game and the aftermath, if I was in the Air Force, I got my Purple Heart. And it's because I risked my life preventing an incursion, and the Alliance of planets that pulled it. They just barely killed me in attempting an incursion into the federation."_**

 ** _"And the captain promoted me to lieutenant when they kept me home at the time. But in total honesty now you three. I learned from the best, you three, my crew trained me in everything you could think of. But I just traded a foothold situation for a sheep lead in trick manner. And you played along like the pied piper of Hamlin by answering in the manners you did, you two."_**

 ** _"Let alone your arrogance in not bothering to check my dorm room for real by opening up the door. Or bothering to look outside, to check and see if the captain was really outside. Or opening up the door to see if my mother and I were really in there. And that's your fatal flaw, arrogance and assumptions, you fall for it and it gets you in trouble."_** he said and Worf smiled sternly as he said it.

 ** _" Well done cadet, you did me proud right now, and you three, you should know the difference between what is real. And what could be considered as the sheep lead in trick, as I see in your records, none of you lived on a ship all your lives. Being trained in infiltration, stealth and survival training, you're all planet borns recruits, none of you have parents who are Starfleet officers now."_**

 ** _"And with that the boys knew the rules, so now the question is why try to delay him."_ **Worf said and Picard finished that remark. _ **"But we gave you chance after chance, after chance to come forward and you still wouldn't take it right now. Well if honesty and rules don't mean a thing to you, I'd like to see what happened up there at the time here."** _he said the trio sternly then at that remark.

 ** _"Sir, if it hadn't been for my computer program, I doubt I would have gotten to you, before they realized it. Because if I hadn't, I'd be toast and that would be it, but I just prevented them from preventing it by turning them in. And before you busted them, and it was last night that you did, thankfully though here. We already had this conversation, set 20 months in advance prior to this."_**

 ** _"I got to you, before they tried to prevent it, and it was thanks to Lal being in the system and my computer program."_** Wesley said and the trio paled at that. **_"Nothing changed between us, because as I said prior to this, that week during the game and even further back. We talked about what the consequences were going to be for something like this, so long as I never lost your trust."_**

 ** _"I could take the punishment, until we catch Derek, as he came in too soon realizing this was a set up, and instead of destroying my life, I destroyed his. With Derek off the ship for 18 months at the time here, it was enough time, that I implemented several sub routines into the program. And, as you know, I'm a computer expert and that program was enough to save the federation."_**

 ** _"Well the next step was using it as piece to catch a couple criminals in the act of a scandal later on. You and the crew, mom, matter more to me, I knew if there was anyway to remain at the academy it's by coming forward all at once. Evidently their fears of your decisions, regarding this is what caused this act of desperation, by half truths and omissions."_** he said and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Yes and you never let us down, nicely done Wesley, it doesn't matter what they say, you did the right thing and as you're the only one who did. That gets you off on only six months, but your license to pilot, in the starfighters and shuttles, though deactivated. Your license to pilot the Enterprise is not, and next on your regime is war game drills."_** Picard said and he nodded to him softly at that.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but as I made a promise, none of them realized I altered the program slightly with Hanson and Farley off the ship. And the ones that did were all part of our inner circle when I downloaded it into the system 2 years ago at the time. So their fears, arrogance and anger just became their undoing now at the moment."_** he said and the trio paled at the remark as the crew and committee smiled.

As Will hid a smile as he went to the question he knew was going to scare them out of their wits then. As he asked it looking at his young student gently, smiling. ** _"I knew you'd never let us down son, in fact with this situation, you always knew the rules at the time. Alright what was this next little idea you used and put in if you got the news to us this soon, before we caught them in the act, Wes."_**

 ** _"Because if they thought they knew you, just like Derek made that same mistake and got arrested by Data for breaking orders. And even though we sent him to bed that night, he still got involved here?"_** he asked and Wesley hid a smile as he answered him. ** _"With the Novas it's always the 'act before they think' type, but it's all athletics, not intellect here, but using that against the trio."_**

 ** _"I boosted the frequency, so they had their computers tampered with, giving a photographic image with audio. Just to make it seem like the 3 of us were on the grounds, mom, Captain, and they believed the image. To the point they never bothered to open the bedroom door, just to check. Or look out the window to see if you were out there or not."_** he said and they both nodded to him.

 ** _"Kind of like the computer simulations of the fire in the cargo bay and the holographic games Worf played on the Enterprise computer. Well I just used that against them and this time, I had added back up, but physics and science is not a game. To make it in the job you have to be smarter then your opponent, Case in point, I just created the barricade and emergency exit to top them all."_**

 ** _"And the trio, Hanson and his cousin all fell for it, but 1) trying to attack head on, try it and you're getting arrested, try to set the auto destruct, getting arrested, try to beam over to the opponent's ship, getting arrested as well. So I created a fourth option and it's by use of the computer program I created. My stealth training and survival and medical training and it just paid off again."_**

 ** _"And with Lal still in the system and you parked right over the academy, she downloaded herself into the A/V security room. And simulated the images into the quartet's computers, that by the time they realized they'd been had. I already told you what happened and we went to stage acting after that."_** he said and the trio swallowed as Jean said it for the three of them at his remark then.

 ** _"Who is Lal and what is this computer program you created, because we didn't know about either of them."_** Jean said as she tried to keep from shaking at the news. **_"Lal is Commander Data's daughter, she's the ship's A.I., my surrogate big sister. To Commander Data he sees me as a son, so in essence his daughter thinks of me as a younger brother, as we added her to the ship's A.I.."_**

 ** _"And the computer program is a friend and foe security lock out system I created in case we got boarded. Or the crew themselves were turned into drones, I used that when I prevented the foothold last year. And the antagonist just barely killed me in trying to get this thing out of the ship, Lal, I need the headset."_** he said as a flash appeared on the table as he picked up the headset then.

 ** _"If you thought we were in my bedroom yesterday, what you saw was actually a computer image of me in my quarters with my mother. While the captain was on the grounds talking to Boothby, but in reality the three of us were up here. And I dropped the bomb on them and the enquiry, before my crew caught you in the act."_** he said and they paled at the news as Picard smiled at the remark gently

 ** _"You know for someone as gifted as you, Nick, you should be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is faked. Because this is real right now, but this is faked, Lal, image of mom and me in my quarters at the academy."_** he said and they saw an image of her sitting next to him as they were talking, before another appeared as they saw Picard still in the garden.

 ** _"Did you honestly think I didn't know a way to make it believable to you three or that whoever tipped you off would think. Now, that I wouldn't know a way to get on board, and without tripping off the sensors, because if you do. Then you're not going to make it in this career, because to the crew and enquiry. And its mind over matter, mind over matter, brains over brawns now."_**

 ** _"But here's the truth, I learned over the two last years in how to get around undetected at the time. Disabling the tracking sensors and thermal sensors, false images at the time. And I used that against a criminal mastermind who was intending on a hostile takeover without violence, so this was easy."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that as Brand smiled at him as she said it to him gently

 ** _"The act of duty to the truth would have saved the team if they just listened to you, a duty to the truth. Or, in another wording now, if we were in the 20th century, 'you made a judgement call to the save the team.'. Sure you thought about us first, so here's the point to this if you hadn't. The entire team would've been destroyed if you'd been O'neill's former commander, if you went back."_**

 ** _"You made the only choice you could have to save the team and instead of going with you, they chose duty to their friends. And while Nicholas gets expelled, they're left dealing with the added side effects with being stuck at the academy. And having every member of the next three classes and the assorted staff know what they did, and never letting them forget it either now."_**

 ** _"But again 'what about your duty to your friends?', in 20th century terming, 'what about no one gets left behind?', well to answer that question Mr. Locarno. When you made that choice as an adult behind enemy lines and the results are, now. That it could get you killed or captured if you went back for the team mate that got shot and arrested by enemy forces, so if you were a true officer."_**

 ** _"You'd be thinking like he has regarding this and it's, and here's the piece that you're going to learn later in life regarding us veteran members of Starfleet. But there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and as sure as hell can not forget. But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as officers, we have to make some very tough decisions."_**

 ** _"Or following orders as you were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier and certainly doesn't make it right. It does put some of the blame on the person giving the orders, that's what being in the military back then does to an officer. But O'neill got himself in trouble for breaking the restrictions when he was your age and his attitude is the reason he's still a lieutenant rather then a captain."_**

 ** _"So the judgement was rendered at the moment regarding you, but now that with the fact that the truth is coming out. That the duration of 18 months just sealed their fates when you were up here with your mother and the rest of the crew, Ensign Crusher. You did as you were supposed to do, but as you were the only one who did, it's six months, regarding the sentence now, once it starts."_**

 ** _"So six months probation, and another 12 back on board the Enterprise, your flight status of the smaller crafts is suspended. And until you complete the six months you can't advance with your class, and with that Ensign. I'm giving you these 18 months, what of Ensign Lefler?"_** Brand asked and she moved to his side. **_"It's been confirmed, we're due in seven months."_** he said and she nodded gently.

 ** _"Well here's the next question, why didn't you come forward and tell us this sooner?"_** Jenson asked as he walked into the room. **_"It's because evidently whoever caused them to start screwing with my getting the truth out to all of you. Is evidently the one who got to them as Nick was deluding himself into thinking. That I'd stick with them, whoever did it I'm betting it's our conversation here."_**

 ** _"That I'm betting it was Derek Hanson, as his cousin is Peter Hanson, Derek told his cousin, who then told Nick. That I've gone Gamma and with me was Josh, and they decided they had to make sure. But when I said I wasn't lying to you for a second time, as the first was to get you to realize it. They realized he was right all along, Commander."_** he said and Jenson nodded to him at that remark.

 ** _"I'm guessing I'm not going to like whatever I'm about to see in your memories right now. If Josh and you did this to prevent it from ever happening again, Wes?"_** Alberts said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yes that's right, he tried to fix O'neill's mistakes in doing that maneuver and he caused a secondary crash. Killing Josh and nearly me with him here, I'm just explaining this from my own side of it."_**

 ** _"But the 'we' was really pointed at the trio, they pushed him into doing it when he wasn't ready for it. They thought we could do it finally, they thought we could anything, but we can't and we're not. And as a result he was killed by ill conceived timing, measurements gone wrong, and arrogance. But you never tolerated this anyway, and to quote your remark now right now, Sir."_**

 ** _"They participated in a cover up that impeded upon the official investigation into the death of a cadet, Captain. And admiral the reason I didn't come forward sooner is because Derek possibly got to them. In regarding the whole 'what about your duty to your friends' piece."_** he said as he saw Sito swallow then at that as they saw the group of adult officers cross their arms at the news as he went further.

 ** _"Commander Alberts, I was the only one who tried to save him after the maneuver backfired and set his engine on fire. But before I could put it out, the ignition went a second time and fried my controls, resulting in all three injuries at once. Before Captain Deladier brought me around, I tried to save him, but I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry."_** he said and Alberts nodded to him gently then.

 ** _"That's what you really been trying to tell us, and they keep stalling you, why exactly, because they want you to be just like them. The 'one for all and all for one' catch, when we raised you and Josh to be honest with us. The 'we' being your mother, your crew, his mother and me and then you finally get the chance. And by pulling out your program and going on a security clearance raid now."_**

 ** _"But before you tell me and the committee what happened up there you tell your mother, the captain and the quintet. And just as you're ready to tell us, Derek Hanson walks in the door with a sadistic smirk on his face. Just before he sees you and freezes up, and knows you found a way around their stalling you by having Lal in the computer still?"_** Alberts asked him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, as you said, you raised me to be honest and ever since you threw out the traveler's opinions, I've really come into my own. I've become more self assured and confident than I was when he just dropped that bomb on you. But it's not their opinions that matter to me, or their trust and respect. No it's yours and Derek was trying to sabotage me, and them with him as to that right now."_**

 ** _"I have reason to believe he was in on this and got to them in regarding my going Gamma, and they started first with the coercion. And then attempted emotional blackmail, before you caught them in the act. And I made it clear I'm never lying to you again and they realize he'd been right all along."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at the trio, who were frozen in fear at the news he gave them.

 ** _"Is there a reason they simply didn't ask you what the consequences were going to be at the time, because we did tell you a year prior to that. After William Potts was infected by those parasites after he ate the fruit of a cove palm?"_** Picard asked and he crossed his arms. **_"If they'd been smart after he asked me what we should do, they would have, but to them, they thought, now."_**

 ** _"That the results were going to be your decision for him, but no, if we were the federation in the movie, he'd get hit with the punishment of ten lashes. But if you didn't trust them to learn from salvaging this mistake, you'd have let them go. But evidently it wasn't just the fear of getting thrown that made them choose this, it's the test of trust, being a team now, that they chose the latter."_**

 ** _"But you know me, for several years, I was going through a case of trial an error, but I'm not invincible, I'm just a teenager. But we're just cadets, we're not full officers, we can't get it right on the first try, we can't do anything at the first shot. Sure my abilities were good and I learned that after the knack, I can't always get it right and this is no exception to the rule, I'm just getting started."_**

 ** _"On the small ships, but just because I've been flying a galaxy class ship, it doesn't mean I'm ready for this type of maneuver. Sure I'm good, but I'm not a master at everything, I'm just getting basic training here on campus. You were the ones that taught everything that came with the job to me, it doesn't matter. In what they say, you matter more to me, my mentors and since I came home."_**

 ** _"Since the pressure was taken off my shoulders since you barred him from me, and since you got the sextet off the ship. I became exactly the model teenage officer you wanted me to be now, and I'm finishing the job, but I think I know what happened. After I revealed the truth to you regarding the Hansons, he was so ticked he decided on political sabotage and told them I went Gamma."_**

 ** _"That Charlie and Robin were up here and I was turning them if they tried it a second time. To make sure that I got in trouble, he told them to keep stalling me in telling you the truth until you figured it out. But with the computer programme, I just created the perfect back door as he walks in. He gets caught by the people be never wanted to caught by."_** he said and they nodded to him.

Looking at the looks on their faces at the revelation he nodded as he exchanged looks with the trio. ** _"Derek, he did get to them and told them I'm a traitor and that I'd turn them in if they chose this maneuver. Derek had an ulterior motive involved in this, I made my choice 20 months ago that I chose you over them. So he came up with an idea and that involved the 'all for one and one for all' cliche."_**

 ** _"Said motive was so they could delay long enough for you to figure it out, and I'm busted along with them. But evidently they never considered I'd get to you first before they pulled that stunt, because Lal is still in the system. I got to you last night before you busted them and I reported in to tell you. And before you cracked it, Sir, but they were hoping they could prevent it and long enough."_**

 ** _"That they could have me join with them, but no, I told them I wasn't lying to you and they crossed the line as he said the words he can't take back now. But I'm your plant, and I'm working for you, and thanks to my program we prevented it for real. I got to you first, before you figured it out and told you both and Commander Alberts the truth all because of my back up skills."_**

 ** _"But this is what you mean is it just possibly you don't make captain, or admiral without knowing the dangers of making the big decisions. As such, it's because I do, and I've been doing it for five years, if your in command training, so think about that you two."_** he said and he watched their faces pale at that. ** _"And getting to me first was your only chance and before I realized what happened here."_**

 ** _"As your commanding officer, you had to get to me and tell me, your mother, Will and the enquiry first before we caught them in the act. By doing that you're off the hook, but they're caught red handed in several more felonies here at the academy."_** Picard said sharply and and Deladier finished that. ** _"Crossed and double crossed in this case and you got to us, before they destroyed your career."_**

 ** _"Oh this just crossed a line alright, we clearly trained you well in infiltration and and your survival and stealth training. But this turned into a case of taking sides and had it not been for that computer program you created. And with it the fact you downloaded Lal into the system that your team, the Gammas just saved your career, and they lost."_** Deladier said to him sharply at that news then.

 ** _"Thanks Sis, I owe you one big time, you just saved my career and my bonds with your father and the rest of the crew."_** Wesley said and he looked at his own quartet and smiled as Robin pulled him into a hug in relief as Charlie and Jake moved to his side. **_"We did it, we just saved your career and you from having your life torn down because of the trio, we did it."_** Robin said and he nodded smiling as he turned.

 ** _"Not just the trio, but Derek as well, he decided if he can't tarnish my reputation by rumors, then he's going for political sabotage now. And it's by having the trio interfere in my telling the enquiry, and my mother the truth. Until the captain figured it out and I'm made to look like I'm also involved in a cover up."_** he said as he looked at the trio who were shaking in fear as he went on.

 ** _"That's what happened wasn't it, you three, Derek got to you, regarding my being a traitor and with me was Josh. As a Starfleet born, I was making sure that, if you just listened to me at the time this week now. You'd stil be leader of the team and you'd graduate next year Nick. It's simple, you just tell them yourselves, and you have a chance to earn both your credits and status back."_**

 ** _"But you wanted to make sure he was lying and decided to gang up on me, but peer pressure of the surviving team mate, coercion, emotional blackmail. Till I made it clear, I wasn't lying to them and you realized he was right and crossed the line. As I made it clear that your only chance of staying here was by coming forward now."_** he said and they exchanged panicked looks and the group nodded.

 ** _"Yes, okay we did, but we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be."_** Jean said to him quickly and Dayton looked at her coldly. ** _"There a reason you guys didn't ask me simply, I could have told you the consequences. I mean we all come forward together, it's just six months probation. Our flight status deactivated, and loss of our credits for this year, and we get held back a year."_**

 ** _"But lesson learned and we learn never to try it twice till we have more training under our belts. But that's duty to the truth, duty to your friends is what you guys chose and here's the results now. You get expelled, and you two, and the Hanson Cousins are placed on twice in probation, and you don't graduate. Until you're 22, so tell me, what's better right now."_** Wesley asked and they paled then.

 ** _"Why didn't you tell us this exactly?"_** Sito said in shock and he crossed his arms as he answered her, as they saw the pale look on Locarno. **_"Why didn't you ask me, I'm a Starfleet born, I know and knew the rules and the time here now, so go ahead, say it it. You leaped, before you looked, if you just thought this through and asked me that, this wouldn't be the result."_** he said and she swallowed then.

 ** _"I was afraid, we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be, we knew we should have come forward. But we were afraid of what the consequences were going to be in this!"_** Jean said and he looked at her firmly. **_"And I supposed you thought that gave you the right to ask me something. You never have had the right to ask me, Jean, Sito."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"We know we should have thought this through, but we didn't know, he never told us when he was with us."_** she said desperately to him. **_"Don't give me that Hajar, you used him to get back at me for breaking up with Nick. Nick is Rico after getting the dear john letter, and he never learned from one lesson. And he makes another, you know who Charlie is here?"_** Robin said to her at that firmly.

 ** _"Charlie happens to be his best friend at high school while I'm Flores as she talked some sense into him and I prevented him from wrecking his career. Prior to their hometown getting destroyed and their parents being murdered. I'm his new girlfriend and I'm furious at you for nearly causing him to wash right out of the academy and with that in mind right now and with that in mind here."_**

 ** _"Just what right do you have to pull this, when you're not even dating him, you're just stringing him along?"_** she said to her coldly. ** _"Before you say it, you just insulted Josh, you saw what happened up there. It's that the blast knocked him unconscious, and you convinced yourselves he pulled away and caused a collision, Jean."_** Wesley added to her sternly and she swallowed at that remark.

 ** _"So that's what happened: the blast knocked my son unconscious, you tried to put the fire out, before you could do anything here. The blast went a second time, the engine exploded and he was killed."_** Alberts said and Wesley crossed his arms. **_"Tell them the truth, the fact you did the star formation too close together, and it was your engine that set his on fire, Jean, tell him the truth."_**

 ** _"Tell them the truth Jean, you went with Nick's idea on the starburst, I told you Josh and I weren't doing this when it was that close together. And you popped off like 'his' third female bunk mate to me, before she killed their eighth by accident, so tell him the truth. It's your fault he's dead, you popped off to me, before it was your engine that killed him."_** he said and she swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Is that true Cadet Hajar, it was your engine that set his on fire, even though Cadet Crusher was working on a ship and knew more then you did. You still went with Locarno's measurements at the time, I'm giving you one chance. Right now, to save yourselves ladies, is what he told me just now true, or not?"_** Brand said to her sternly and she looked at Wesley and he shook his head firmly at her.

 ** _"Don't bother you two, I'm not sticking up for you anymore, as you're the one who destroyed this friendship. I had no compunctions whatsoever, of turning you three into her and the captain. Because this crossed a line you can't take back, I'm his man through and through, and you can't change that. But I'm a Starfleet cadet and I had a duty to the truth, to him, my mother, Josh."_**

 ** _"And the crew, it's simple you tell the truth and come forward all at once and you get to stay. But you pull what you did and you're under probation and scrutiny till they decided to lift it. Well you destroyed your career in your case Nick, and you two just barely did the same in your case. As far as I'm concerned here, if this was an alternate version for the teenage wizard now."_**

 ** _"It's you sold out, you two are the trio of supposed friends and Derek the rival, so jealous that he's determined to make me look bad in front of the headmaster. But then why should I be surprised here right now, regarding you. Because I'm the one destined for greatness and I have friends, but you won't once this gets out all over the academy that a team mate is dead here."_**

 ** _"You sold out yourselves to the NID, which is the organization that Maxwell is the descendant of, they're all full soldier, athletic types. You're just a helm jockey, trying to get the attention of one captain, and said captain is mine. But you blew it and it's by every charge in the book."_** he said and they swallowed hard at that as Hajar answered him, desperately at his remark as she looked at him.

 ** _"My ship, my crew, my captain, this is my life and the fact you're trying to cheat by daredevil stunts to on my ship. It's not going to happen, you don't know the crew, my mother or even the senior staff crew whatsoever. So answer this: how do you expect to score points when you don't make a good first impression. Huh, just explain how, all it took was one year and that does it in my case."_**

 ** _"But did you not hear the tone of emphasis and claim in my voice when I spoke of him and the others, 'my' ship, 'my' crew, 'my' captain. Fact as which was a matter of weighing the scales between you and them. But come on, it's no contest at all here, they raised me, saved my life, rescued me. So when it comes right down to its a matter of the scales in time periods, them 5 1/2 years."_**

 ** _"You only one year now, so with that in mind its if you're wanted this, me to choose sides. Well I chose sides after my mother kept me home on sabbatical, strengthening up the bond for another 18 months so by the time this happened. It was already to late for you, because 18 months can make or break a friendship and this was no friendship whatever, you three used to me now."_**

 ** _"But before you say it, don't bother, nothing was changing my mind when you three tried to gang up on me, regarding this. I said, repeatedly, that the only way to stay here at school was by coming forward together. I never lied to my mother, or the crew, let alone the captain, once in my life. Not since we've been together, now you're asking me to go along with your decisions, forget it."_**

 ** _"It's not going to happen, I was already intending to come forward when you gave me that line, before you gave that remark to me in Nick's voice. To repeat Colonel Jackson's remark, "No, you look, I've got everything under control. God you guys never show me any respect in our opinions. Now I'm handling this, all you have to do is hang in there.', but no you didn't, to you now in this."_**

 ** _"It's 'one thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it, we're going to break out of here without you.'. Do you know what's those remarks sound like in a teenage, cadet version of that same argument now?"_** he asked and she and Sito shook their heads as were shaking at the look in his eyes. ** _"It's we don't want to come forward, we don't have a problem with this, but if you do."_**

 ** _"Then resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'. 'You'd do that, you'd let me sacrifice my career just to save your neck.'. 'To save the team, that's more important then you and it's more important then me. And if I was in your position, I'd do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'."_** he said to them firmly as he went on.

 ** _"Well I did, and it's my duty, a duty to the truth, you wanted to save this team, you should have gone with my decision. Because it's just been dismantled as a result. I chose duty to the truth and the results are what she gave us now. Just a black mark in the record, six months on probation and loss of our credits. And our flight status revoked, that's what duty to the truth, for a cadet results in."_**

 ** _"But duty to your friends, lying to a superior officer, emotional blackmail, coercion, half truths, in order to try to cover up the truth of the death of cadet. And the results are it gets you expelled and the others the same consequences as we have right now, if you'd chosen duty to the truth. You wouldn't have been expelled Nick, and the team is still in one piece, but I'm not apart of it."_**

 ** _"And neither was Josh, oh no, Josh and I went Gamma, and your team mates the ones that are in this. Just as much as you two are-are the Hanson cousins at the moment so with that, Nick gets expelled. And you four all get the same sentence, but your career is none of my business. Our lives are what we make of them and you chose this, so deal with it now, because I don't care now."_**

 ** _"The crew matters more to me, I did my job, and you have to face the consequences, you lied to them. But 1) you broke the restrictions given to you by the senior council and the school committee on a banned maneuver. And 2) you fully participated in a cover up that impeded on the official investigation. And into the death of a cadet, so you chose the decisions, regarding this."_**

 ** _"And you're taking the consequences for it now, because your choices in your careers are your own making. I'm not sticking up for you and not when I made a promise to my captain, my mother. That if I was in trouble, I'd tell them immediately, and instead of destroying my life, you wrecked yours now."_** he said and she said it quickly at that in desperation as she answered his remark then.

 ** _"Wesley please, I didn't want the team to be split half at the time, we were a team, we should stick together, not be taking sides in this."_** Hajar said and Dayton crossed his arms as he answered her, before Wesley stopped him. **_"Hold it Charlie, was it your idea or Derek's that you decided to try this. Derek, I know, wanted to destroy my reputation with the crew, and so that I'm no longer the JCL."_**

 ** _"The model student officer, the captain's pet, in his eyes, his rumor caused a few problems and we threw three Ensign's off the ship, medical ensigns. As well as Derek's cousin and his clique, because they're the ones responsible for a trauma when I was 16. While in your case, it's no matter what happens, we'd come through it as a team, what the heck do you take me for here exactly."_**

 ** _"When you said previously, in his voice, that if I can't lie to save this team, I should just drop out. You're just as selfish as Maxwell is and with him, Colonel O'neill. But let me make this clear he sold out Jackson's grandfather to the planet leader and Jackson was turned into POW. But you know what he told him, it's 'one thing, you only have to do one thing, and if you can't handle it.'."_**

 ** _"We're going to break out of here without you.', do you know what it sounds like in a student version exactly?"_** he said and she swallowed hard at that. And they shook their heads as he went further. ** _"We don't want to come forward and we don't have a problem with this, but if you do, then resign your appointment to the academy. And walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"Well now you know who it is you're sounding like in Nick's voice, but you look, I have everything under control, God you never show me any respect, now I'm handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. In a student version that's 'you'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your necks. Added response, 'to save the team, that's more important then you.'."_**

 ** _"And it's more important then me, and if I was in your place, I'd do it, and without hesitation, but that's just me.'. And you know what, I did, but you just exposed yourselves to the general and the joint chiefs. As well as the rest of the team's closest to our unit you're screwed here. I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team and you sold me out, so why should I help you."_**

 ** _"If you tell me I can't hack it, I should just leave."_** he snapped at her coldly as he backed into Robin and Dayton as she swallowed at that. ** _"I didn't mean it like that Wesley, you can't really believe that?"_** she said and he shook his head. ** _"Not only do I believe that remark, if you want to take sides as well. Then I took sides, but I'm a Starfleet cadet, I had a duty to the truth, I'm saying it to you."_**

 ** _"And what's your response, that even though I turned you in for lying to them. We'll always be friends, but you stabbed me in the back."_** he said and they swallowed at that as he went further in digging the knife into the remark. **_"So no Jean and it's because you ripped my heart out and you expect me to stick by you. All for one and one for all, 'duty to your friends', 'nobody gets left behind.'."_**

 ** _"No, forget it, my remark is what about Josh and me, you guys are Nova squadron. I'm Gamma, I'm already apart of a team, and it's with Charlie, Kate, Tony and their friends. The flight team I wanted to be apart of was the next generation of Gamma, following my mentor, Commander Riker. But first you stabbed me in the back and then say if I can't lie to save the team."_**

 ** _"Then resign my application to the academy and walk away, but don't make you pay for my guilty conscious. You remember what I said to him, you'd let me throw away my career just to save your necks. But to you, it's to save the team, and that's more important then you and more important then me. Well if I was you, I'd tell them on the very first day, but that's just me and with that."_**

 ** _"You guys are nothing to me as of now."_** he said and before she could answer, he finished it _._ ** _"So don't give me this crap that I should stay with the team, I have a duty to the truth, you tell the truth and you stay. You lie and it gets you expelled, they told me the consequences, what they'd be. Before the admiral took my training out of the crew's hands."_ **he said and she said it quickly at that.

 ** _"I know we should have asked you before we pulled this stunt, but we were afraid of what they were going to be."_ **she said and Dayton said it coldly to her at that remark. **_"And that gave you the right to use peer pressure, coercion and emotional blackmail on him Jaxa, Hajar. That's illegal in the academy, Hajar, as a Starfleet officer in training at there, we have a duty of reporting things."_**

 ** _"As we see this as illegal and uncouth, and it's our duty to report these things directly to the academy staff and the admiral. Josh was killed. because of your breaking restrictions and it's due to in-exact measurements, ill conceived timing and your arrogance and bravado. How many times have we heard it at the academy: never get cocky or it'll be your undoing, and now it has been."_**

 ** _"But why should he have to stick by you, when he and I knew this was going to happen, to save his career. I decided I was nipping this in the bud, but the way I see this as you're Ibenez, and her new boyfriend at fleet, is Nick. But Robin and I are his new best friend and his team mate Flores. As this is a reimagining of what Rico dealt with, and I managed to talk some sense into him."_**

 ** _"Before he destroyed his career, but to quote his mother right now, regarding you, Hajar. I'm not having him destroy his life and career over some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform. But Robin and I just saved his career by pulling this together, you're no friend of his. If you think he should quit, because he can't lie to them."_** he said to her coldly as he pointed at the group.

 ** _"Back up plans were in place long before I returned to the academy, but I have a duty to the truth, to Josh, his parents, my parents, my crew, the committee. You murdered the heir to the Alberts family name, what was it you said, oh yes, 'I know you want to protect his memory. But we have to think about ourselves.'. Screw that, he's my best friend, I'm getting justice for his death."_**

 ** _"For him and his parents, and by turning in the people responsible for his death, I've been working for them as their plant all this time. Just so I can make sure you all get the consequences in the way you deserve them. Hate me if you want I don't care, because this is my job, but there are a lot of things we do. That we wish we could change as and sure as hell can't forget, but the whole concept."_**

 ** _"To chain of command undermines the idea of free will, so as officers we have to do some awful stuff, or the right thing. And follow orders as we were trained to, it doesn't make it easier, and it certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the person, or people, giving the orders. You want someone to blame, blame them, but don't get on my case, because of it."_**

 ** _"When I was just following orders, I'm a Starfleet officer, I had a job to do, and you disobeyed a direct order at the time. But just to prevent another death out of reckless endangerment, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_** he said and they swallowed as he looked at the group surrounding them. **_"Alright Admiral, they're all yours now, Commander, I'm making sure his death wasn't in vain now."_**

 ** _"But we did this and his sacrifice was just so we never lost another cadet by pulling the Kolvoord starburst. We did the right thing, but your son was my best friend, I'm making sure his loss was not in vain now. This is never happening again, but that's what I mean, that remark was an attempt of peer pressure."_** Wesley said and she crossed her arms as she answered him at that remark.

 ** _"Uh huh, peer pressure of the surviving team mate was and is illegal in the academy, as is coercion and emotional blackmail. And of the four of you, only you came forward and did the right thing, like you were trained too. But my decision on what I gave you and the girls. It was what the original decision was going to be if you all came forward, together."_** Brand said sharply and they paled.

 ** _"Aye Sir and the charges just got upped right now, but reckless endangerment, coercion, emotional blackmail, conspiracies in conspiracies. Attempted murder, peer pressure and ten other charges on the list here, well games up."_** Dayton said and they nodded. **_"As Hanson is involved in this, he's ending up at the damn table, right now."_** Will said sharply and tapped his communicator as he said it then.

 ** _"Derek, Jack, Eric, get Derek Hanson out of detention and bring him here, he's under arrest for attempted murder and murder. The cover up just revealed some new information and I want you guys in here to head off a fight right now. As to why, it's because the results just got worse here. We're on holodeck 1, but he's hereby under arrest here."_** he said and Wesley looked at him firmly.

 ** _"Derek still up here?"_** he asked as Greyson dragged him into the room and he went to attention in front of Brand. **_"Is what he just told me true or not Cadet, that you told them that he was working for us in this. And you had to make sure he never turned on you and you ganged up on him. So to you our creed doesn't mean a thing to you?"_** Deladier said to him sternly and he swallowed and nodded.

 ** _"If you ended up learning anything at the academy you should have learned the act of honesty, Cadet Hanson. As to him, living on the ship was the straight and narrow, but as Starfleet officers when on earth, your job, if someone pulls this stunt. Is by reporting it to us as the senior officers, and yet instead of doing your duty as a true officer of Starfleet that entire 18 month basis now."_**

 _ **"You instead got involved in peer pressure, coercion and emotional blackmail to the surviving member of the explosion. So just 18 months later and you still haven't learned anything in my eyes right now. If you see this the same way Mr. Locarno does, Cadet Hanson."** _Picard said sharply to him and he swallowed as Wesley answered him as he looked at the quartet with a stern, but firm look on his face.

 ** _"I could rephrase that, in the commander's words right now the day we shipped out, but to him an officer rank mean's nothing to him. We had this discussion in sickbay after the aftermath of the game got started and I made a promise to the captain. But I have a duty to the truth and he shot back at me at that of what about your duty to your friends, but here's the point of this right now."_**

 ** _"But there is no duty to your friends when they are trying to get you to be dishonest with a commanding officer. I'm been serving in a pre academy career since I was 15, I know the rules and unknowing or not to the senior staff crew. By that I mean the ones infected by the game, I suggested we turn this into a training game, mom ordered all weapons to be put up at the time."_**

 ** _"But he was under medical watch, drunk and stoned and carrying a phaser that was set on high even though mom said no weapons. And barely after two hours searching the halls for me, he gets caught and arrested by Commander Data. So to him the rules and regulations mean nothing, simply because he's trying to get out of my shadow and he's thinking I'm sucking up to you right now."_**

 ** _"But adult crew's honor roll student, trying show off for special attention to that point he's crossing lines not meant to be crossed. But I think he wanted this to happen that I get in trouble with you for breaking your restrictions. But again the jokes on him, because I had Lal and my true squadron here. At my back in getting you the truth now, and I saved our bonds from getting destroyed now."_**

 ** _"So though they think I let them down, it doesn't matter, because you matter even more to me. Yes I'm a Starfleet cadet, but I'm still human and what matters to me even more then my grades or flight status. Is keeping our bonds the way they are, sure it's six months probation, I can do that. But so long as nothing ever gets between us is what matters, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"That's the act of a true Starfleet officer, you got to make choices you can't always stomach. You wanted to destroy my life so I could drop out of the academy, lose the trust and respect of the senior crew. Well my how the tables have turned, because instead I turned the tables on you. And with the fact that Lal was still in the system and the trio were here, we just destroyed yours."_**

 ** _"Loss of your credits, your original title, flight status and most importantly their trust, it's gone. And you just sentenced yourself to probation Derek, 18 months probation at the academy and your family name is tarnished. Your parents are science and technical crew, but you just destroyed your family name now. You and Peter just destroyed your family name if this was a family business."_**

 ** _"So once it gets out that you, the Hanson cousins, were involved in a coverup, your parents are never going to live down the shame now. That you, their son, who, prior to this was arrested twice for speedballing, attempted murder. You were in enough trouble regarding the Potts brothers and now this. So to them they're never going to trust you again, but that's the scope of it now here."_**

 ** _"That you just did one thing wrong here and that's it, and you're branded for life after that. As your parents are assigned to the ship, so once you return to the Enterprise everyone on the ship is going to know what you did. And they're never going to trust you around the helm or in ten forward, again."_** Wesley said and the quartet nodded sternly to that remark in agreement and he swallowed at that.

 ** _"The Lieutenant, and the others, they helped raise me, with my mother off the ship, to me it's why should I disappoint them. Why should I, but you, you've just destroyed any chance you had of ever getting back on their good sides. But my reputation is fixed finally, your image is destroyed after that now. And no one is ever going to trust you again, but you do one thing wrong and that it."_**

 ** _"And you're branded for life after that point and everywhere you go, someone going to drag it up. They heard about you, that you tried to destroy the reputation of the Enterprise Chief medical officer's son by setting him up in a cover up. Said cover up regarding the death of a friend of his and instead of destroying his life, as he catches you and as a does a member of the team."_**

 ** _"Well this is that one thing, and no one is ever going to let you live it down on the ship when you get back up here. Your parents are never trusting you again, and you're still on probation no matter how many years go by. It's like that movie focused on a kid trying to run from his reputation. Until he starts over again after a lawsuit, well that's you all over now."_** he said and the boy swallowed.

As Worf walked up behind him he left his hand on his shoulder at that. ** _"You know for a cadet in training this 'leap before you look' tendency. And that could very well be your undoing. And is going to get you into trouble one day, well that day was long in coming. Repeated arrests for speedballing, near accomplice to a close call, and then comes starting a riot, because of your rumors, well too late."_**

 ** _"Your lies and trouble making days for us clean cut members of the junior crew is over, you pressed your luck so far it snapped, but it has. But just because you're jealous doesn't give you the right to destroy someone's life."_** he said to him sternly as Worf finished that. As Wesley backed into him gently and in response he left his hand on his shoulder as Picard crossed his arms at the declaration then.

 ** _"Indeed and he's very correct, after the amount of times my security teams and I had to arrest you. You're being shuttled to security patrols and you're being in command training is at an end as of now. But as I'm the security chief, you're under my watchful eye starting the day you complete training and return to the enterprise, Cadet Hanson."_** Worf said with a stern growl as Wesley went further then.

 ** _"While Cadet Crusher is in dual process both as a pilot and in command training at the current moment he was your team leader. If I have to separate training teams to insure you're not around each other. Then I will, but as of this moment, your hands on training, this is on a hold. Till after your probation is up and you're all getting the same sentence, young man, ladies, and I mean it."_**

 ** _"Cadet Crusher is my JCL, and he and his team are the ones I pay more attention to, and it's because they follow my policies and rules. But rules don't change, just because you think they should, as such, he did his job. But my bonds to him are that of a family friend, his parents are my best friends. I watched him grow up, to me he's like my son."_** Picard added and Wesley finished it.

 ** _"But here's where the truth comes back to haunt you young man, you understand that some rumors are true and others are false. Well get a very good look at my hand right now, Cadet Hanson."_** Picard said and the boy looked at his finger and saw a gold wedding band on it it and then looked at Beverly's and he saw a diamond ring and paled at that as Wesley nodded coldly to him as he said it then.

 ** _"Your rumors have just come back to haunt you Derek, having an affair and he got me in on a case of quid pro quo, in the sexual sense. Don't think so, you just got caught by my parents when you came into the engineering way too soon right now. He's my stepfather, has been ever since they kept me home and you, Rick and Tony were at the academy, but your attempts rumors are shot."_**

 ** _"You know the hard thing about rumors, once their created they can be hard to live down. Like you created that rumor about me and my familial connection to the captain. Well how about the fact you were involved in the accident of one cadet and involved in a cover up that impeded upon the official investigation. And into the death of another, so tell me, how are you going to live this down."_**

 ** _"Your rumor was created by gossip, well mine is created by hard cold evidence and once it gets out all over the academy and the ship. That you were involved in said cover up and that my squad, right here, turned you in. You're never going to live it down, and to them, they're not going to let it go. Until you can show, that you can act like a real officer and do the job, without showing off."_**

 ** _"And sure Taurik can say, however many years it's been, that it's illogical to hold this over you and whoever ends up on the ship later. But that's not illogical when 3/4's of the academy committee and the committee at headquarters, as well as the crew here. Want to be sure you learned your lesson and don't try it twice."_** he said and the other boy swallowed hard as Brand said it firmly then at that.

 ** _"Indeed, well then like them, you're the one ending up with the very same punishment they are, as Crusher was the only one who did the right thing. And it nearly costs him everything that matters to him, because you were pulling peer pressure and coercion. Well you're in this as much as they are cadet, so get over there right now, Cadet Hanson."_** Brand said sharply and he quickly did it.

Watching Wesley as he backed into Will then, Will rested his hand on his shoulder in response. As the quartet paled at that and Wesley nodded. **_"If you thought this was all a lie guess again you guys. And it's because I wasn't lying about my bonds with him, the captain or the rest of the senior staff crew. And the assorted members of, and to answer your remark, though Sir, as I knew the rules now."_**

 ** _"I knew you were going to say that Admiral, he asked what we should do, I didn't have say the words. But we came forward right then, and it's loss of this year's credits. Our flight status revoked for a few months and we can't advance with our classes. And if you guys bothered to ask, I could have told you what the consequences would be."_** he said and they exchanged panicked looks at that.

 ** _"I never had to ask you, Admiral, as a pre academy cadet in my career, it's enough that I knew the rules and regulations. Commander Riker and Captain Picard told me what they would be after Willy got infected by parasites from the fruit of a Cove Palm. I knew the rules, I knew what had to be done, and I decided that screw waiting until they realized it, I was telling you yesterday."_**

 ** _"But I come forward now, and by that I mean before you realized it, turn them in and all it costs me right now. As I waited till now to tell you about my undercover operation, is six months loss of my credits. My flight status on the smaller crafts and I'm earning that back. And by doing it under the captain and commander, but so what if I lose those things, they can be earned back."_**

 ** _"And very easily, so long as I never lose your trust, I'll take it, and I can do the however many months it takes to earn both of those back. But what matters to me even more is I never lose your trust now, mom, Sirs. And as to why you four, it's because trust once lost takes time to earn back and even then. It may never be the same again after that, well you guys just learned the point."_**

 ** _"Of this in the Admiral's lesson, you three destroyed everyone's respect in you and you, Derek. You just destroyed any chance you had of keep the Captain's respect at the moment, though when your folks, find out, you're in big trouble. And this was the captain's direct message here, but with you at the academy your guardians are your R.A.'s, her and Captain Deladier, but my commander."_**

 ** _"The captain gave you a chance to save yourself you three, but you were hearing his lecture given to you in my voice, Nick. Fact of the matter is that being honest and telling her the truth is the only way to stay. Well you just blew your chance at that, because I told him the second he called me up. As he forwarded his reprimand, lecture and ultimatum to you, through me, Nick."_**

 ** _"As I said, repeatedly, I never lied to him, my mother or the crew not once in my life and I'm not going to start now. But the bonds between me and them are beyond strong, but let me make this clear now, being honest. Having a duty to the truth results in keeping the team together and making a good. And I mean a very good, first impression on the senior staff and crew of my ship you three."_**

 ** _"But duty to your friends, it results, if we're adults, in getting you captured, or, in this case, expelled. Had you just listened to my opinion, you could have saved this team and you'd still be in training, Nick. Your hero chose the same decision, that his grandfather did and it gets him captured by enemy forces. Mine chose to tell the truth and I get a second chance, and it's by doing it up here now."_**

 ** _"But you chose the coward's way out and you lied to her and the enquiry this week. But you, you participated in a cover up that impeded on the official investigation into the death of a cadet. Did you really expect him to not catch it on the fact you broke the restriction. And by saying that, you just insulted him, and that's another way to loses point here with the career placement."_**

 ** _"But honesty, good grades and your academy records are your ticket onto the ship, what aren't is you're trying to show off your skills. Attitude and your choices on doing the right thing, well you blew your chance at a good first impression with the captain. Before accepting a new acquisition from the academy, he looks into the records, at grades, your honesty and attitude."_**

 ** _"Before you say how could I know that, it's because he and I had this discussion. Just after Peter's cousins, Derek and Colin Marks, got themselves arrested. By the security crew, but the captain doesn't look at skills, the 'leap before they look' attitude. As he looks at the 'think their way out of the box' attitude, good grades, the ability to follow orders, helping the adult crew."_**

 ** _"When they need it, but in short the model student officer, but our job was looking after the kids younger then we are by seven to ten years. If we had a intruder, like Danar on board, keep the channel clear and stay out of it. And leave it to them and finally, though we're adults by Starfleet standards. We're still kids by their's and we keep to the regime they set for us, so model officer."_**

 ** _"To which I was when I was up here, so yeah I was on the enterprise and I know what it's like to trust others with my life. But the difference is the amount of time spent together, I spent less then 10 months with you. But just short of six years with him, come on its no contest, I would gladly give my life for him. Or any of the members here in this room right now, why because it's simple."_**

 ** _"The ship is my home, the crew my family, and here's the added point to this, but a crew is a team, a team is a family and though we already have family. Once out of the academy and up here where it gets more dangerous, we become each other's family, I have more than once surrogate parent. And in addition to my real one, but like the wizard novels, in that young man."_**

 ** _"I'm his man, through and through, in total honesty with that, it's that the jig is up, I warned you that if you told them the truth in there. Then we could have prevented your expulsion, Nick, sure you saved the team. But you've been expelled for breaking orders, you know what your problem is right now. You let a single thing control you, you joined up for the wrong reasons here."_**

 ** _"You got a man killed, and then you try to cover it up by making it sound like he was the one that caused the accident. Uh uh, you just made it clear you don't have what it takes to be in Starfleet right now. And as a true officer in Starfleet follows our creed and we have a duty to the truth. So if you just went with my idea, the three of you'd be dealing with this as one now, while I did mine."_**

 ** _"And up here, but you just demonstrated several catches that the narrator took into his training. You never learned from one mistake and you make another, followed by another and it kills a team mate. And as you never learn from it you make another and another. So the harder you try and the deeper you sink, because you're in over your head now in life lessons, shall I go on here."_**

 ** _"Your first mistake was not suggesting to Robin you set things on hold in training and she breaks up with you. The next is you never learned from that situation and you decide to try a beyond dangerous and, in their eyes a daredevil stunt. You use calculations that are completely off and it kills a team mate next, you decide, despite the fact we agreed to tell her the truth in this."_**

 ** _"To tell the truth in half truths, he catches you in the act, and you decide on a decision that not only insults him, but it is your undoing. As he raised me when my mother was gone here on earth, he saved my life, rescued me. And you cross a line in asking something you never had the right to ask me. Well it's too late, you don't have what it takes now."_** he said firmly to him and they paled then.

 ** _"You asked me to choose and I chose early, but it's the act of they mean more to me then you ever could when you make statements like that. You remember what you said to me Nick, Sito, well by saying it you just destroyed this friendship. So I had no compunctions whatsoever into turning you into them, you signed the death warrant in that decision in asking me to do that."_**

 ** _"So tell me, why should I worry about my duty to my friends, when it's clear they don't feel the same about me. I can't lie to 'them', I can't live with this, I have to be the one to decide, who the hell am I. Well to answer you, I'm Senior acting Ensign Wesley Crusher of the USS enterprise, and I'm doing my duty. And said duty is a duty to the truth, to Josh, to his parents, to my parents."_**

 ** _"And to Starfleet by turning in the trio, or rather, the quartet, that committed a dangerous stunt and then lied to cover it up. If you decided to do this as a way to destroy my image in the eyes of the crew, nice try it didn't work. Because you just got exposed yourself, but attempted murder in the case of Charlie. And it's because you never wanted to lose me to him after losing Robin to him."_**

 ** _"And with that, well I could ask you the very same question, so just who the hell are you exactly?"_** he asked and they swallowed at his remark as Will crossed his arms at the remark as he looked at the trio sternly ** _. "Don't bothering answering that, I stripped you of your rank and command here of the team. Nick, but you're no longer Cadet first class Nicholas Locarno, you are now Nick Locarno."_**

 ** _"You tried to keep from losing me in your case you three and in yours, Derek, try to destroy my image in front of the senior staff crew. And the added support staff at the moment right, it just failed, so if this is payback. For my humiliating you in front of the senior staff, the security and support crews. You just failed, Derek, because as I said, repeatedly, you want to beat your opponent here."_**

 ** _"You have to get inside their heads and sure you think you know how I think, but the fact is you don't know. Because you never found where I hid that chip, so you could deactivate the program so I can't get up here and turn them in, and you with them. But you just got yourself in over your heads, by these choices now, and it's game over."_** he said and they swallowed at his remarks then.

Looking at him proudly the enquiry and the entire crew smiled gently as Picard said it for all of them as he rested his hand on his shoulder gently. ** _"Nicely done Lieutenant, that was a very well thought out plan right now. In fact this is enough that with the fact you pulled it off, you're getting that probation. And by doing it up here, I know that your flight status of the shuttles and fighters doesn't matter to you."_**

 ** _"Let alone your grades, those can be earned back easily, but trust that takes more time and you never lost it. But we do matter more to you now and with that, that's the type of dedication I look for. And when it comes to young officers just entering their training period on the Enterprise. So tell me, what's the point of this test exactly, Wes?"_** he asked and and Wesley explained that firmly.

 ** _"It's the act of being honest, as a Starfleet officer we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. You tell the truth and though you get a small consequence that's alright, because you learn from it and never do it again. But you lie and it destroys everything that mattered to you, duty to the truth, and you get to stay, duty to your friends and it does permanent damage."_**

 ** _"To your life, and though I waited until after the hearing to reveal the added evidence, I know that I'm doing the right thing. And making sure that the real criminals in this get justice, but so long as I never lose your trust. Or my mother's, I accept the consequences for not telling you sooner, Sirs."_** he said and Picard and Brand nodded gently as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"Yes that's exactly the point to this decision Mr. Locarno, these decisions you came to just caused you to dig yourself into a very deep hole. In fact young man, I'm seeing this as only one way at the moment here. But you never learned from one mistake and you made another, young man. Your mistakes and jealousy, your envy, have now just destroyed your life at the moment."_**

 ** _"But that's the point of his remark in this, could you have learned from that mistake, before you made another. But it's the way in life, but you think things are going fine in your life at the academy, but then one thing goes wrong, and then another, and another. And you try to fight back, but the harder you fight back and the deeper you sink, because you're now in over your head now."_**

 ** _"He didn't have to hear me explaining this to him, because he reads my mind, in fact we're beyond close. That he knows my advice and he knows my thought patterns very well you three, young man, ladies. But if you just came forward, together, and told her the truth, you'd all get the very same sentence. And you'd still be together, right now at the moment as well young man."_**

 ** _"But though you three came forward in the end what's the cost exactly as though you get to stay, you are no longer a single team together. But at what cost exactly, the price you pay for being honest in this case. So if you just told us the truth sooner, you still be together, serving your probation together. And as a single team, but look at what waiting till the last minute has done now."_**

 ** _"You're being expelled young man, and you two are suffering the humiliation that every child on campus knows what happened. I know you think he sold you out, but he did exactly as he was supposed to do and came forward early. That just saved his career and what matters more to him, then his reputation, grades or flight status, is his bonds with us."_** he said and they swallowed as Sito said it.

 ** _"You mean if we just said it right after the first portion of the hearing was done this would be the result. The team would be in one piece and we get to graduate next year after we completed our probation?"_** She said quickly and Wesley nodded to her. **_"Yes I knew what the consequences for breaking that was going to be here Sito, you asked me what I think we should do the other day."_**

 ** _"As such, if you just went with my decision, you wouldn't have been expelled from the academy Nick, you did this to yourself. I made a command decision by coming forward and telling them the truth, sure I'm on probation. But so long as I'm able to repair the damage between my mother, the crew and myself. I can accept the consequences here for breaking a restriction they gave us."_**

 ** _"But you chose to tell the truth in half truths and then made a decision you can't take back and it gets you expelled and the girls lose their flight status. Get their points for this year revoked and they can't move ahead with the class. Well it's too late now, but what I'm showing them is enough you're not graduating till you're 22 and branded as a liar and cheater you two, so tell me."_**

 ** _"Is not coming forward till now worth getting branded by everything you're about to get branded by?"_** he asked and she swallowed at that. _**"Wait Wes, I know I should have come forward sooner, but I was afraid of what the decision was going to be."**_ she said and he crossed his arms. ** _"And that gave you the right to try to force me into silence, I never lied to him or my mother, ever, in my life, Sito."_**

 ** _"I never lied to him since he activated me and I wasn't going to start now, but you participated in a cover up. That impeded upon an official investigation, into the death of cadet."_** he said to her firmly. _ **" I know I should have come forward."**_ she started to say and he interrupted her. ** _"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended this was just an accident."_**

 ** _"So tell me, just what does that says to him, regarding your character, he knew he could trust me, and it's because he helped raise me for close to six years. But you, he doesn't even know you yet, but you want the best it's by three categories, but 1) it's by following orders, 2) it's by being honest. And 3) it's by not trying to show off to him or the crew, isn't that what you were trying to do."_**

 ** _"When you chose this one, so you could get him to notice you when it came time to graduate, Nick. And in regarding wanting to a make a good first impression if you wanted the best ship, and commander in the fleet. Then it was by being honest and telling the truth, by following orders. To him, it's not about skills or piloting, it's by your ability to follow orders and good grades."_**

 ** _"He told us this when I showed him what started a riot on the ship, regarding Hanson's other cousin, Colin Marks, and his friends, his squadron. But he doesn't look at skills or confidence in this job, let alone showing off like you tried to do. He looks at good grades, the ability to follow orders and a very clean academy back ground, I'm a Starfleet born cadet, but I'm a ship cadet."_**

 ** _"But in truth now, I'm his JCL, his junior crew leader, but do you know what that is, if we were fully activated crew man?" he asked and she shook her head shaking. "The junior crew is the cadet version, the training ensign version in advanced, to the senior staff crew themselves. As the leader of the team, I'm the commander, Charlie is next in command, followed by Robin and Jake."_**

 ** _"But if you wanted a shot at joining the crew you should have considered how he was going to take this when he caught you in the act. Trying a daredevil stunt like this and lying to cover it up was not the way to impress him. But while I'm staying under his command and I have my future placement. It's ready and waiting, you two are getting hold back a year and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"So yes you should have come forward immediately, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. So tell me, just what is this saying to the crew right now about your character?"_** he asked her sternly as Picard crossed his arms, with a bemused, but stern look on his face. **_"Just using my exact words right now Lieutenant, for telling them off right now."_**

 _ **"Are we, son, and I assume that you used my exact words when you forwarded the warning to the trio for me."**_ he asked and Wesley nodded. _**"Aye Sir, word for word, and he threw it back in your face, you gave him a chance. And he decided he was going to try and lie his way out of this. But that's why I said that to them, they crossed a line they can't take back."**_ he said and Picard nodded sternly.

 ** _"What line got crossed if you turned them in and are just dropping the act right now with us, son?"_** Deladier asked and he crossed his arms. **_"I said, three times that I can't lie to you, and she said, and I quote, 'You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information.'. Before he laid a case of emotional blackmail on me, and I'll show you the conversation in a few minutes."_**

 ** _"But after you and the duo caught them in the act and I forwarded your warning to him. He cross the line between emotional blackmail and right to real blackmail. Saying and I'm quoting this word for word, 'That if I had a problem with continuing to lie to you, then I can withdrawal my application from the academy. And walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"Which, in my eyes, signed his own death warrant at the academy, because I'd never, ever, do what he's asking me to do. And not when I'm considering everything you ever did for me, Sir. But that's the result of your ultimatum to him."_** Wesley said and they both nodded as Data said it for all of them at that. **_"So that's the remark in that, you can't lie to us again and I understand why."_**

 ** _"But they don't want to come forward and tell us the truth, they don't have a problem with lying to stay at the academy. But if you do, then just drop out of the academy and leave, well there's no taking those words back now."_** he said with a stern tone at that and Picard finished that remark with a firm look. ** _"Well if he thought you'd do that, then he's wrong, and as to why exactly as well."_**

 ** _"It's because you're not a training ensign, you're a full in training."_** he said and the trio paled at that. ** _"Full ensign, he's a full ensign?"_** Hajar said in shock and they nodded to her. ** _"Yes that's right cadets, he's been serving on the enterprise under me since he was 15. He knew the rules and decided to say my lecture for us to you, when he said that to you, Mister Locarno, he was using my exact words."_**

 ** _"As he said it, but either you come forward and tell her the truth about really what took place or I would. He wasn't kidding when he said that, he knows everything about me, and it's because we spent six years together. Those six years resulted in his acting like my son, but you want to get to know someone, it's actually stop and talk to them, get to know them, before accepting rumors."_**

 ** _"But you just know me by reputation, cadets, everything you ever hear about me, about Commander Riker. About Commanders Data, La Forge, Lieutenant Worf, none of its true, but as this is now, cadets. As I understand it, and if I'm reading my theory correctly into why you chose this one. It's because you wanted to end your career in a blaze of glory, at the time here."_**

 ** _"And you pushed them into learning and attempting the Kolvoord Starburst, and if it worked. It would thrill the spectators and you would graduate a living legend. Only it didn't work and Joshua Alberts paid the price and nearly Wesley Crusher with him. Is that correct, cadet, I asked you a question, cadet, is that correct?"_** he said with a warning tone and he swallowed and nodded to him silently.


	32. 32: A First Duty Part VII: The Accident

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **Chapter 32:** **The First Duty Part VI: The Mission And The Accident**

Before Picard looked at Wesley as the young man looked back at him as they saw a silent conversation between the two. The trio saw the look of love in the man's eyes for him and they looked at Wesley, and felt their shock go through them. As they saw the clear look of love in his eyes towards him as he said it. ** _"5 1/2 years together, I never lied to you before, regarding something this serious, so why start now exactly."_**

 ** _"Sir you know me, I'd never participate in a stunt like this or a cover up of said stunt. We had this discussion when we checked out this episode, and I swore if they tried it I'd tell you immediately. But Derek got to them, regarding the 'what about your duty to your friends' bit. And they decided they had to make sure, but I wasn't lying to you for them."_** he said and Picard nodded to him firmly.

 ** _"Yes I know you, and with the fact we just saved you from having your career destroyed now, let alone our bonds of trust. We just have to finish it leading into graduation I'm not giving you up without a fight, son. But it doesn't matter if they think I'm playing favorites in my students right now. I helped raise you and I watched you grow up, I'm not letting go."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"And again there is no duty to your friends when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a commanding officer, Cadet. As such I knew I trained you well, but this just demonstrated the real acts of sometimes that loyalty can lead to your undoing. And it has now, Mister Locarno, we said there was a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends, if you'd just chosen the first here now."_**

 ** _"You wouldn't be in the position you are right now, young man, Wesley chose the first and he's got a second chance. But a duty to your friends, that's what resulted in his getting captured by the Cardassians. Their 20th to 21st century counterparts, in your case it gets you expelled because you chose to lie to us."_** Deladier said and the young man paled at that remark and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Who is he exactly?"_** Sito asked quickly and Wesley answered that. ** _"He means Lieutenant O'neill's grandfather, but what he means is 1st generation Gamma. Gamma squadron, class of '92 at Starfleet academy and they were Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Lou Ferretti, Jared Carl Dillon Warren VI. And Teal'C Thomas Martell and Commander Riker's grandfather, they were Gammas."_**

 ** _"SGC officers and skilled officers in the program at the time. That's why we revere them so much, my squadron. They're us in the first generation, but O'neill was NID_** ** _and he believed in that terminology at the time. 'duty to your friends.' Well that duty to your friends can lead to a black ops worst night. And Captain Cromwell had to follow duty to the truth and O'neill's hated him since_** ** _."_**

 ** _"But he suffered a POW stint by Iraq, got shot and arrested and it left him several cards short of a full deck. And a belief that no one gets left behind, in our wording that's the remark 'what about your duty to your friends.'. Daniel was more like me, if they were us as kids, it's he's me, Sam is Robin, Charlie was the commander's grandfather and Jake was Lou Ferretti and with that."_**

 ** _"It was his commanding officer of that mission made it clear, but he went back for him, the entire team was getting arrested. But his decision, became mine, to save the team we had to all come forward. But it happened again on three more separate occasions by the Cardassians 20th century counterparts. And his belief in upholding that resulted in his getting captured, so with that in mind here."_**

 ** _"Being a leader means you got to make choices you can't always stomach, the president decided he wasn't risking 6,000,000,000 lives after O'neill. And the rest of their team, came down with a very deadly virus. But a duty to the truth and a duty to your friends, if you chose the first like I did. You wouldn't have been expelled at the time, I mean probation and being held back a year."_**

 ** _"Is better then expulsion and being treated like a pariah as no one lets you forget it, case in point right now. Is this right now, because once everyone on the enterprise hears that you pulled this and one of the two of you ends up here. The captain is double checking just to making you don't pull it twice, and as will Lieutenant Worf and Commanders Riker, La Forge and Data right now."_**

 ** _"I know the crew better then you think and to us, it's brains over brawns, and they don't tolerate showing off or reckless endangerment. Which is what you did and if you just been honest and told the truth on the very first day. You wouldn't be in this position right now, I never lied to them before and over something this serious."_** he said and the trio swallowed as Picard looked at him.

 ** _"Yes I see now that you were never wanting to be involved in this, you never lied to me before, let alone your mother. And the quintet, and why start now, exactly, to you specifically. You wanted to come forward and tell us immediately, to head off this confrontation. And said confrontation that you knew was coming at the moment with the trio now that you're home again."_**

 ** _"And on your own turf at the moment as well, and I know I said you were going to very fine officer, but doing this while having to keep silent. That takes a very strong officer not to blow the whistle himself on something such as this. I'm very proud of you Wesley, nicely done, you passed this test. Said test in honesty leadership training and infiltration tactics."_** he said and they watched him relax.

 ** _"How are you doing that exactly?"_** Hajar asked in shock and Wesley smiled ** _. "You remember this quote and teaching strategy by Sun Tzu, 'Know your opponent, and know yourself and you shall win 100 battles without disaster.'." he said and they nodded. "I've played chess with him so many times, I can read him like a book, but his favorite activities in his down time are racquetball."_**

 ** _"Painting, playing chess, fencing or getting on the holodeck for a mystery program on his favorite detective character, Dixon Hill. My father was his old sparring partner in both chess and fencing, and I took up those activities as well. And this created a permanent bond between us as he taught me to speak French and Latin, but what you hear regarding rumors isn't what you get."_**

 ** _"To understand you have to get to know him truly, and I did that when my mother was planetside, year two basically changed things for us. Because we had the chance to deepen our bonds and as a result we're like this with each other. As if that's not enough, you want to do this right, you have to truly get to know them: likes, dislikes, backgrounds, medical history and so on."_**

 ** _"And that was my weapon against Etana Lol, I used that to break the programming, but him, it's the fencing tournament he organized. The commander, our weekly Anbo matches, Lieutenant Worf, his coming of age ceremony, and so on. If you want a better impression with the person you're hoping to get noticed by for advanced training in career placement."_**

 ** _"It's by getting to know them, getting into conversation with them, just talk about yourself as the commanding officer is doing an interview. You could have made a good first impression during the commencement demonstration. After the flight, after he and mother came to me to talk. You could have spoken to him and get to know him, so you were on board at the end of it later."_**

 ** _"But I'm the warrior when he was just entering his teens and he gets chosen by the warrior he wanted to get noticed by, but you lost your shot here. By making this choice you just blew that interview and as a result, you're not getting picked."_** he said and the trio nodded in shock as he looked at Picard gently. ** _"That's exactly the point of today's lesson, if you want a chance at first impressions."_**

 ** _"I mean a good first impression, if you three were hoping to be assigned to me as your commander. You should have taken the time to get to know us: me, his mother and Commander Riker. Because first impressions are defining your chances at a good placement, well if you wanted to impress me. Then it was by getting into true conversation with me at the time, and he's very correct."_**

 ** _"If you wanted to make a good first impression on me and the rest of my crew, it was by not showing off or breaking direct orders. But by getting into conversation with us when you met me on Monday, Nicholas. And nicely done Wesley, I know this was hard choice, but you still pulled it off, I'm very proud of you."_** Picard said and he smiled as he answered him as he said it gently at that.

" ** _Thank you, Sir, as I said I never lied to you before and why start now, you, my mother and the others I'm closest to, you all mean everything to me. I'm not destroying our bonds so they can get off without the consequences. So with that, you three, why should I lie to save this team, when we both know. That coming forward was our one shot, her decision was going to be the decision."_**

 ** _"Decision made for all of us, or rather all of you, but so what if you were held back a year. And graduated next, that's better then expulsion if you came forward immediately and told her the truth, immediately. And we already had this discussion Sito, but coming forward early would mean you get to stay. So though you're on probation, you still graduated at the time and no one there."_**

 ** _"Would think any less of you except that yes you made a mistake, but you learn from that mistake and don't try it twice. Live, learn and then move on, that's what the enquiry were trying to teach you right now with this. And while I'm on the subject, do you want to know who that said cadet was. Who end up on the ship, if we hadn't changed situations leading into this, and I came forward."_**

 ** _"That thanks to you, you three, I lost my desire to remain in Starfleet, because I lost everything that mattered to me. But it's not my grades or my flight status that mattered, it's their trust, my grades plummeted and to me. There was no other way to go but up now, had I not decided to come forward early at the time, do you know who it was."_** he asked and they shook their heads, shaking then.

 ** _"It was you Sito, after three years being ridiculed for not coming forward sooner, you were assigned to my ship. With the fact I came forward and told them, I'm off the hook, but you, you just entered the snake pit. If you wanted to make a good first impression on him, my mother, the Commander. Or the rest of the adult crew, let alone Guinan, then you failed miserably right now."_**

 ** _"If you're the one assigned to my ship and let me tell you, if you expect them to forget about it. Then you're wrong, because they won't, as to why because not only did this nearly kill me, but I'm an expecting father. You nearly left my wife a widow and my children fatherless, they lost one student. And then to top it off, is I'm still suffering the left over side effects from the game headsets."_**

 ** _"Do you not understand what that means right now, for the seven and the rest of the crew?"_** he asked and she shook her head. **_"It means I get another blow to the head and it triggers a fight or flight response. But no you didn't think about that, you didn't think about the parents that would want justice. And for their children's deaths, I'm an only child and all my mother has left of my father."_**

 ** _"My children are all she, my girlfriend and her parents, as well as my friends in the crew, have left of me. If you were thinking like a true Starfleet officer, you'd come forward and tell the truth automatically. And instead you decided on a cover up that impeded upon an official investigation. Into the death of a cadet, so what's this say to them now."_** he said and Brand crossed her arms at the remark.

 ** _"I made it clear, if you wanted to prevent this moment from coming, you should have come forward with me at the time and told them the truth. Us to stay friends, just being honest and you joining me on the ship as a member of my squadron. As we trained you as a member of the team, but you didn't and sided with him, well here's the result, it's now a parting of the ways now, Sito."_**

 ** _"You could choose to be honest and keep everything that ever mattered to you, or you could lie to save yourself and you lose everything. Once I reveal the truth to her, the enquiry, and my crew, and you chose the latter. And here's the result, in his words you basically told me if I couldn't lie to save the team. Then I could leave, well by saying that, you just condemned yourself now."_**

 ** _"You have them right now, but you lost me, your best friend when we were discussing this in my quarters. Wasn't that what you considered me at the time, your best friend, that Josh and I were your trio. Well one member of that trio is dead and you lost me the second you tried to coerce me into lying to them. So I'm sorry, but this friendship is over."_** he said and they watched her eyes tears up.

 ** _"Wes please, don't do this, I know I didn't have any right to say that to you, but you're my best friend, don't leave me."_** she said and and he shook his head. **_"You think Kate or Robin would tell me to lie to them. What about Dana Satterfield, Jake Grogan and Sarah Hailey, you think they would say that. To save ourselves from expulsion it's coming forward together."_** he said and she swallowed at that.

 ** _"I know I should have come forward right from the beginning, Wes."_** Sito said and Wesley crossed his arms at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others to pretend that was an accident. And with that in mind, honesty was part of the exams in this, but it's clear. To everyone in this room, that you don't want to be honest and would rather cheat to stay."_**

 ** _"So tell me right now, what that says about your character, you'd rather lie to stay here and you and Nick coerce me into keeping silent. The captain a very low tolerance for breaking rules and dishonesty, Sito. And you knew damn well I couldn't do what you ask. Remember, 'I'm not sure I can do this.'. What were your exact words to my remark?"_** he asked and she and Locarno paled at that.

 ** _"Yeah that's right, you never studied ancient history to know that the people of the 20th century created a couple tv shows focused on the original enterprise. And my crew, I looked up this season, when I went home and they kept me home for 18 months. Only to find an episode going by the official name of 'The First Duty', and the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth."_**

 ** _"Sure you told the truth, up to a point, but what you failed to mention was that the accident was caused by a banned maneuver at the time. I said it, time and time again, that you need more then physical education to be in Starfleet and living in space. You need every damn subject in high school to make it it in outer space."_** he said and she swallowed hard at the remark as he said it then sternly.

 ** _"You been had you three, I told him the truth when he called me up here, and he made it clear that if you don't have the forth right to come forward. And tell her the truth about what really took place, then you, none of you, deserved to wear that uniform. He gave you a chance, and it was either you tell her the truth or he would and with that in mind right now, he made me his spy."_**

 ** _"I'm a plant on the team, Nick, I was working for them, but did you really expect, now. For me to lie down and say what you said about my captain and crew. Did you not hear the emphasis in those words, I never lied to 'my' captain before. And why should I start now exactly, huh it's wrong, I can't do it, I won't do it."_** he said and hearing those words Picard and Brand both looked at the trio.

 ** _'I don't remember telling him to do that, but if it was a scare tactic at the time, it just works even more in our favor right now. We planned this in advance after the game and when we kept him home, alright, if he's telling them that, he's making it clear to them. That he pretended to tell me when I busted them, and I made him my plant on the team, just so they could incriminate themselves.'_**

 ** _'Well if he had the trio tape recording the entire conversation, then Locarno crossed a line he can't take back right now. But what did he say to him, in order for him to push it to the limit right now in faking it. If he just said that to him, alright, Wesley was acting like a double agent. And he was a spy on the team for us, okay say it Andrea.'_** Picard said to her softly, and she said it for both of them.

 ** _"You really expected to get away with that, cadets, I warned you, we gave you chance, after chance to come forward and he was very correct. To stay at the academy, you had to all come forward together. But my decision, if you all came forward together, was the one I gave you today. And instead of just telling us the truth right from the very beginning at the time you decided to lie to me."_**

 ** _"And here's the result cadets, but you, Mr. Locarno, have been expelled from the academy, you two, ladies. Have had your credits for this year cancelled your flight status revoked and you're being held back and the only one who did. Was Mr. Crusher, well with the fact I made my decision already, let's see what his memories show us."_** Brand said to the trio sternly and he went into parade rest then.

 ** _"I made a promise to my parents that if I was in trouble I would come forward immediately and I'm keeping that promise. But it's the act of duty to the truth, but in our counterparts of the 20th century, our original name for our organization. It's 'someone dropped a dime on the incursion, you got hit, you went down. And I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team.'."_**

 ** _"That's what Cromwell's grandfather said, before he was killed in the blackhole, but to O'neill it's 'And I saw you take off, and then I saw four months of my life disappear. And what happened to know what gets left behind.'. Well the problem with that is that if Cromwell went back for him. Then their team was also going to be captured here, it's as simple as that right now and with that."_**

 ** _"Josh got hit, he was killed and I made a judgement call to save the rest of the team and it's by telling the truth. So tell me, what's your reason for this, to save the team, that's more important then me, and more important then you. And if I was in your place, I would tell her the truth on the very first day. But that's just me, I never lied to my parents before and I'm not starting now, Nick."_**

 ** _"I meant it when I said that, we are Starfleet recruits, we have a duty to the truth."_** he said firmly and the trio swallowed hard at the remark. **_"Did you really not get the message, I never lied to them, ever, before. And I'm not starting now here, you just barely destroyed my bonds with my crew, you stupid fools. My parents, and my friends, they raised me, and with that in mind now."_**

 ** _"You see the way the sextet are looking at you right now and why exactly?"_** he said with low growl as Will rested his hands on his shoulders gently. ** _"Its not as everything Derek told you was true here at the time. I guess Derek said that my mother was having an affair with him and I got in on a case of quid pro quo. Is that what he told you three at the time?"_** he said and they watched the trio swallow.

 ** _"Get Peter and Colin Marks up here right now."_** he said a minute later the duo beamed aboard the ship and taking one look at the enquiry and scared looks on Derek and Nick's faces they paled as they got it. ** _"You were in on this weren't you, you wanted to set me up, as payback when I got you kicked off the ship. Because you don't have what it takes to be a Starfleet officer on the enterprise, Colin."_**

 ** _"So you really thought I wasn't that close to them, to him, the commander and the rest of the senior staff. And that I'd follow through with your attempt to keep this under wraps. That dragging up that mention of how I know what it's like to trust someone with your life, but coercion is illegal, as is emotional blackmail."_** he said and the enquiry and the seven cross their arms at that revelation.

 ** _"So that's the reason you waited till I was about to close the proceedings, they used emotional blackmail?"_** Brand said to him firmly at that. **_"I'm looking at a case of coercion and emotional blackmail. And three charges that are part of being the leader of team, and several others for the rest of the team. And the only thing you're guilty of is not telling us this information sooner, Wesley."_**

 ** _"I'm guessing that's why he charged into your dorm room when you were getting ready to tell me this and what happened and why?"_** Picard said and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, as I once said my loyalty to you is beyond question, I never lied to you before and why would I start now. But it seems like our code doesn't mean a thing to them, because they were willing to break it to stay here."_**

 ** _"I made a promise and I'm keeping that process, but you crossed a line when you said this. I didn't have to say it, you knew what I wanted Nick, to stay we had to come forward together. And did you really expect to get away with it, that insult to not just her, but my parents. Because when my parents heard that you're screwed here."_** he said and Locarno looked at him in shock at the wording.

 ** _"Your parents?!"_** Locarno repeated and he nodded. **_"Yes my parents, what did you think the duo and the captain are to me exactly anyway. Why would I have those pictures on the wall in my dorm room of them and him. But the reason that Commander Riker, Captain Picard, my mother and Counselor Troi. They made decisions in keeping me home, the duo are my godparents, you guys."_**

 ** _"And the captain my adoptive father, it's 5 1/2 years of a bond with them, my mother and me, even more, she's all I got left of my family as it is now. But you know what else you could have caused here exactly. Well if you don't, you nearly left my wife a widow and my children fatherless. My girlfriend is pregnant with my baby, and I decided I'm not having my career destroyed."_**

 ** _"As I said I never lied to them before and I'm not about to start now, I've been working undercover all this time in case what happened, did happen. And I guess if Derek and Eric told you, it's you never wanted to believe it that Josh and I turned on you the second we were up here with the trio. I created my own team and I'm the alpha of it and you're going down for killing a cadet."_**

 ** _"And the near murder of a second, the charges in this are numerous and thus. But: for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight testing exercise. For negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second. For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report, for peer pressure of the surviving team mate."_**

 ** _"All of these on their own can result in the decision she decided on us, but pack them altogether and you're getting expelled from the academy. And as you're the ring leader, it's done with now, because after they see this you're never getting a second chance at going in the academy. You destroyed the team yourself, and it's your jealousy, of him."_** he said as Dayton walked in at that then.

 ** _"That's the following charges in this hearing Cadet Crusher, as he's the ring leader of the trio, you wanted to come forward the second your ship and crew arrived. And every time you had a chance to, he kept interrupting it, leading into when Jean Luc caught them in the act. And his reprimand and warning to them, through you, was really a case of you're being a double agent now."_**

 ** _"Although you never got the chance to tell us that because he kept interrupting it."_** Deladier asked and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir that's right, I was a plant all this time: on the one hand making them think I was siding with you as you figured out what caused the explosion. In yours, thinking I was also participating in the cover up, but I've been trying to tell you ever since my crew arrived."_**

 ** _"Josh and me, we're plants, and Starfleet born, we took it upon ourselves to do your under cover work for you, the past 10 days. I was waiting for Commanders La Forge and Data to reveal it regarding the plasma ignition. And for Captain Picard to realize it, but that's what I really meant, I choose not to answer. However the motive was clear, always wanting to be in the lime light."_**

 ** _"Best at everything he does, and even if means another cadet is killed a chance to graduate in a blaze of glory. And the self satisfaction, the reason being he finally upstaged the academic leader. That's what I meant, I had to tell you something, said something was I'm a double agent, the warning he gave them. It was an added reprimand, aimed at Nick."_** he said and the enquiry nodded to him.

 ** _"Indeed, and with the fact you waited till now to tell us, I'm hereby placing you on probation, you have 18 months, both regarding your points from this year and your flight status."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir, Sir, regarding my flight status of the smaller ships, the shuttles, the starfighters. That's what should be revoked and made up, I've been flying the enterprise for 5 years now."_**

 ** _"I would never, ever risk the lives of anyone by participating in a daredevil stunt, this situation regarding the starburst. It was part of the job and Josh was the unwelcome add on in my eyes regarding it. But it's the loaded gun remark in that area and it's not happening again, I did my job as did Josh. I just wish I got to him in time, in truth, it happened again as a result here."_**

 **"I lost two friends in the side of seven months and thanks to him, I lose another, I did my job in getting justice for his death. I just wish I'd gotten to his fighter in time and I don't care if they think I'm a traitor, I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, I will not lie."** he said and she nodded as she looked at him, her eyes gentle at that as as Picard exchanged looks with the trio at that.

 ** _"Alright start from the beginning, where do we begin, if you decided to do this on your own kids, because it's enough to double the sentence in their case. And you're off the hook in yours as you're the only one to come forward out of the four of you."_** Picard said and he nodded as he looked at the monitor gently. ** _"Lal activate Stardate 45208.2, the conversation between Josh, me and Charlie."_**

 ** _"After former Cadet Locarno chose the Kolvoord Starburst for the commencement demonstrations."_** he said and it activated at that as they watched the duo walking down the hall talking and they smiled. "That's the Stardate you came home on break before the game started shooting through the ship this week. At the moment son, well if that doesn't do it, then nothing ever does right now at the moment."

"So choose the date that has a significant connection to when your team went from a normal training team and right to being a squadron." Jenson said smiling and he nodded as it activated at that as they saw them talking. ** _"The Kolvoord Starburst, that one was prohibited by the captain's generation in the flight competitions. The last attempt 110 years ago killed 5 cadets, and it was banned from use at the time."_**

 ** _"Before someone tried again and it kills someone else in the commander's generation But trying the maneuver now, it takes 20 years of training to get it right."_** Wesley said and he nodded as he answered him at that. **_"I can't believe this, is he out of his mind, that maneuver cost five cadet's their lives. Just what is the deal exactly here, why would he choose this one exactly at the moment?"_**

 ** _"I mean it killed five cadets 100 years ago, and in the commander's generation it killed Commander Reynolds?"_** Joshua Alberts asked and they watched him think it over. ** _"If it was an act of..., maybe Charlie can explain this to us right now, because if this was two fold at the moment. But the results are that our version of the commander's squadron may have to blow the whistle on Nick later."_**

 ** _"Because we get it right we can tell them that despite direct orders given by the committee and the admiral. He still chose a maneuver that was banned by the committee, though we tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. Though if we don't, it's telling the captain the truth when they get here next week."_** he said and they watched as Josh gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then at that.

 ** _"Unless there's another for that and said reason is..., oh damn it, I know the reason, and in the words of Jennifer Hailey regarding Sam Carter. 'You got the highest score in every class I've ever been in, won every prize I've every been up. They been comparing me to you from the moment I walked in the door, and I can never seem to measure up.'. He's decided if he can get it right finally."_**

 ** _"Then he's going to go down in history as the Nova that beat the Gamma leader for the first time in the most dangerous maneuver in precision flying there is. But it goes wrong and it's going to kill us, we don't have a choice, I know my captain he's going to figure out what caused the accident the second he hears the words ignite the plasma."_ **Wesley said and he nodded in agreement gently then.

 ** _"Yeah alright, come on we can do this from my room."_** Josh said to him and he nodded. ** _"You know I never wanted to be part of Nova anyway, because I was happy as a lone wolf. Or at least I was until we created our own version of Gamma on the enterprise when I was in recovery. Though our beta might have something to do with this, Charlie is just as good as I am if anything."_**

 ** _"But from what he told me he got the highest scores in every class, won every award..., oh boy not again."_** he said and Josh looked at him. **_"What exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Nick, if anything, is just like Comander Shelby, but she broke orders twice. And went behind Commander Riker's back regarding the situation with the Borg, before the Captain got turned into one last year."_**

 ** _"I bet it's this discussion with Derek and Colin, but it's the very same one that she's had with the commander. The commander was getting the highest grade in every class she's been in. Won every award that she was ever up for and to her, it's the academy was comparing her to him. Ever since she walked in the door, and in their eyes, she could never measure up to his skills or experience."_**

 ** _"Till finally she met him face to face, erred twice and then went behind his back to Captain Picard. And the commander let her have it in the turbolift and she mouthed off to him. But Commander Riker would never reach where he was at or even further if he didn't know the dangers of making the big decisions. And though they offered him the chair twice in two commands, he never took it."_**

 ** _"Because he didn't want to separate from us or the Captain and Counselor Troi was his girlfriend before they separated. But he knows I still need him, so he's not leaving in case of trouble at the moment here. But what I did seven months ago was the true expertise and experience of a true Starfleet officer. And the Captain promoted me to full lieutenant as well as a result at the time here."_**

 ** _"While Charlie was junior grade and Robin was also junior and Jake ensign, but from what the duo told me Nick was her ex. And if this keeps going in the same direction, if Charlie was Nick's rival, in academics, athletics and love. I'm just quoting the rival on the movie here, but all's fair in love and war. Which was another remark in the movie and to his thoughts now at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's a mixed quote, but 'the great Charlie Dayton, you think a day hasn't gone by in the academy where I don't hear your name. You gotten the highest grade in every class I ever been in, won every award I've ever been up for. And they've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door. And I can never seem to measure up' that's the psychosis for Nick, for Derek in my case."_**

 ** _"For Shelby, in Riker's case and all of them trying to prove their better then we are by pulling a daredevil stunt. And one that was prohibited by the captain's generation after the move killed five cadets already and killed another 15 years ago after Commander Reynolds was killed, and Jackson exposed it. With that I think he's trying to best him by pulling something that could blow things."_**

 ** _"In his reputation that is if we get it right for the first time, but if we don't and his act of jealousy is going to cause him to self destruct here. As he never learned from one mistake, makes another and we pay the price, if one of us is killed while doing this. As either of us relieves him of squad command and we turn him into the inquiry."_** he said and Josh nodded as they saw his eyes narrow.

 ** _"Then we don't have a choice now, we're going undercover as plants, Nick is out of his mind with the inferiority complex. If this keeps up he's going to get us killed at the moment, we don't have a choice, we have to relieve of him of squad command."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they headed for his dorm room and got on the computer then as he typed in the radio transmission codes to the enterprise.

 ** _"This is Cadet Alberts to Ensign Dayton, priority one message."_** he said and five minutes later they saw Dayton appear and he smiled as he looked at the duo. **_"Hey guys what's going on if you contacted me?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. " ** _Nick's obsession with trying to get passed your image has resulted in serious problem here, Charlie, he's trying to beat you as his rival and as for why now."_**

 ** _"He decided, for the commencement demonstration, on attempting the Kolvoord Starburst here."_** he told and he quickly answered that. ** _"What, is he out of his mind right now, it takes years to get that much training to pull it off here. I mean it works and sure, but if it doesn't one or all of you could be killed."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him at that remark as he said it to him.

 ** _"Yeah I know, but we may have to go to undercover work here at the moment, because if it does, and we're him reporting for breaking orders. It doesn't and another cadet is killed it's the same and I'm turning him into the inquiry. As the academy psychologist does it and sees him as he's suffering an inferiority complex regarding you, but the girls decided to go with it at the moment."_**

 ** _"But it's either he's speaking for himself or al three of them once the aftermath of this hits. But if one of us is killed in the line of duty here, at least we have them recieving the consequences for breaking orders."_** he said and Dayton nodded. " ** _Yeah alright you want me to tell the sextet or just wait on this?"_** he asked and they both sighed as he answered him as he said it then.

 ** _"No don't tell them, not yet, if I'm the one who has to be the undercover agent, I'm telling the captain if and when he figures it out. Getting passed them, once I tell Deladier that I'm relieving him of squad command is the biggest problem. And you're getting in next week, so with that, if he keeps interfering in my telling them, it's just making it clear he's desperate to keep the truth hidden."_**

 ** _"And from getting out, so just wait till I see and we and Robin and Jake can finish this together. But either way, it's not going to turn into that added problem, because I'm not Nova, I'm Gamma and I'm making sure they get the consequences for this."_** he said and he nodded. "Yeah alright, I'll see you next week, just let me know how it went." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

 ** _"Will do, see you next week man."_** he said and he nodded as the transmission ended and he looked at Josh. _ **"Alright we're doing this, but we can't tell the inquiry till they figure out what caused the accident, if there is one. But it either works or it doesn't, but either way, they're getting the consequences and we're turning them in."**_ he said to him and Josh nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it.

 ** _"Well we better get to work on this now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they left his quarters. **_"Uh huh, yes okay so you decided to wait till we arrived to tell us what happened up there and as you said get it right. And you were going to tell us he broke the restrictions my age group gave on this maneuver. Get it wrong, yet again, and someone else was killed and you're still turning them into us."_**

 ** _"You needed to report directly to me to tell me your mission has begun, and before you could say it. He walked in the door to prevent it at the time, alright keep it going what happened in the attempt, Wesley?"_** Picard asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Lal diorama of the attempt and the truth to what happened up there." he said and they watched as it activated then as he looked at the group._**

 ** _"Get ready you're not going to like this Captain, Admiral, because despite the fact I said we had it too close together he still wanted to try it at the angle at the time. Josh and I both said the exact same thing, the maneuver was too close together."_** he said and Deladier answered that as he crossed his arms. **_"How close exactly son, because if what he told me was another lie right now."_**

 ** _"And it's making his chances at a second chance into Starfleet looking very remote right now. Though you just barely got yourself killed in the explosion, if you tried to save him and put out the fire, before it reached the gas tank. And if that's what happened that kills his case of what he told us at the time."_** he said and Wesley sighed sadly as he told them the truth then as he looked at the sextet.

 ** _"He used the measurements of a Lieutenant O'neill and tried it at five meters between us."_** he said and they looked at him in shocked disbelief. **_" Lieutenant O'neill, as in Lieutenant Jack O'neill, the previous Nova squadron leader. His attempt killed Damian Reynolds and the stunts were the same thing. Joseph Carter told this Daniel Jackson and he decided on an undercover operation."_**

 ** _"And turned in O'neill to us at the time, because Reynolds was his best friend, Cadet."_** she repeated and he nodded. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm assuming this is the reason he hasn't gained his promotion to lieutenant commander. Though the commander called Commander Jackson Nick, is that his real name?"_** he asked and she sighed as she answered him gently as she looked at him as she looked at Will at that.

 ** _"His full name is Daniel Nicholas Jackson, at times Daniel preferred being called by his middle name. And others, like when around us of the next rank or two up, by his real name, Cadet, looking at you now. I'm guessing you took Daniel's appeal in everything regarding these things, correct?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Alright keep it going what happened next."_** She added and he nodded to her.

 ** _"To answer the unasked question we were going to join the others for practice in this, but we started off easy with the Yeager loop and then tried it. But we got the first half of it right, before we tried the plasma blast. But everything leading up to the attempt was as I said, Sirs."_** he said and she nodded as she crossed her arms as she answered him at that remark gently as she said it to him.

 ** _"At the current moment I wish you told us what you were doing, so we could prevent this incident from getting out of hand, alright show it to me."_** Brand said and he nodded as it moved forward then as they saw him in space. As they watched the quintet performing each maneuver as they watched him perform the loop. As they tried the maneuver, before they heard the debate then as they saw a close up view of Alberts.

 ** _"Nick you got it too close together, pull back a bit."_** They heard from Josh as they heard him. ** _"No we got it right, this is how Lieutenant O'neill tried it."_** he said and Geordi looked at him, as he said it, in shock, at that remark as he repeated that. **_"How Jack tried it, the idiot doesn't know the first thing about physics here, he's a helm jock, not a physicist, that stupid idiot tried it at this angle 14 years ago."_**

 ** _"And it nuked Damian Reynolds's engine when it happened."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he repeated that remark. **_"No we don't, it's supposed to be another five meters apart, pull back a bit, now. The angle needs to back another five meters, pull back another 15 feet, Nick. Listen to me, we try it at this angle, it's going to nuke someone's engine, pull back."_** he said sternly and he snapped at him at that.

 ** _"No I'm the leader of this team, if this doesn't work, we try again."_** he said and Wesley sighed as he looked at the crew and the committee members at that. **_"We never got that second chance, because it never worked. The squadron was destroyed after this his arrogance did the very same thing that Rico caused on the movie."_** He said and they nodded to him as he heard his voice snap at him at that remark to him.

 ** _"You idiot, this could get us killed, we have to pull back, Damian Reynolds was killed when they tried it at this angle. So forget it we're not making their mistakes or it could kill us as well so forget it. Josh stay put, we're not doing this. Aside from that I'm reporting this directly to the admiral for your breaking orders."_** he snapped and they heard Jean quote the lost cadet's remarks at that.

 ** _"Any time something goes wrong, it's always you, Crusher!"_** she snapped at him coldly at that. **_"Yeah and that's maybe because I don't take un-necessary risks Hajar, this is illegal. If we don't get it right, it could kill one or all of us..., Nick I mean it, if this goes wrong and it's on your head."_** he snapped as they watched the duo swallow as they got the first half of the maneuever right as they went to it.

 ** _"Oh dear god no, pull back boys, pull back."_** Alberts said as they watched as they went into a star formation, before they let loose the plasma burst, as the explosion threw Wesley ten yards away from it as it lit up Alberts's engine causing it to catch fire. ** _"Josh, turn on the flame retardant, your engine's on fire, do it now!"_** Wesley shouted, before they saw a close up view, his head lying against the wall of his cockpit.

 ** _"No, Josh wake up, Josh, Josh!"_** they heard him scream out as he tried to fly to him as his ship exploded as the blast threw him into the wall of his cockpit as he was knocked unconscious then. ** _"Alright stop, stop, that's enough, he needs a few minutes, I can feel his grief trying to break through he's ready to kill right now."_** Deanna said sharply and the nodded as he turned away from the trio and walked to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, rewind that and we have her stop the trio from making them take her with the duo now, as she's playing them for fools and she's decided to join with us. With her staying with us for three years in on the job training right now." Picard said and he nodded as they heard her voice say it ** _. "Wait, Captain, please, I want to stay, I want to finished viewing this."_** she said and he nodded firmly as he said it then to them.

" ** _Captain, it's okay, it's not what you think here either, like me the story's one sided, she can stay with me, but that 18 months made some changes. And to this, but them, I'm not having the quartet anywhere near her now."_** Wesley added as he gripped her hand and she squeezed his and seeing that, the group knew it then. "If I saw you taking her hand, I'd know she's with you in this situation."

"Like you she's a double agent, making them think she was with them all along, but instead she's the other plant on the team, infiltration, the plant and the sacrifice. But seeing you both looking at them in hatred, that's enough to tell me. You're both ready to exact revenge on the trio for destroying your academy trio." Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement to that as they heard his double say it with a stern tone at that.

 ** _"Alright we're taking a thirty minute recess in this, get those two to a detention cell. Because we're going over this after he's had a chance to compose himself right now. We're viewing the rest of this without the trio in the room to prevent a fight."_** Picard said sharply at that, as they looked at him shaking in grief and Will moved to him and he turned into him and buried his head into his shoulder then.

Before he turned around to look at Alberts as Will left his hand on his shoulder gently. **_"I'm sorry Commander I tried, but I couldn't get to him fast enough."_** he said trying to hold it in and Alberts nodded with a sigh. ** _"It's not your fault son, it's theirs, you did your best, my son died in the line of duty, and like we said. Although we can prepare you for this, in theory, there's no way to prepare you here."_**

 ** _"Once it goes from simulation to real, like it did during the no winner, but this was negligence, ill conceived timing and measurements gone wrong. You did your best, but making sure that maneuver was banned after this latest attempt was what my son's sacrifice was really about. Should we just finish this, because he's being marginalized once this gets out all over the academy."_**

 ** _"That you and my son were plants on Nova, Locarno is the reason my son is gone and you were finishing the undercover mission you were doing for us."_** He asked and Wesley nodded. **_"So what were you going to tell us young lady?"_** Brand asked and she smiled in relief. **_"Remember when you had me up here for advanced training at the time, and Josh, Wes and I made our bond stronger, Sirs."_**

 ** _"Because what you're about to see next was a set up, I'm playing the quartet for fools, by that I mean the duo and the Hanson cousins. The three years training up here with the sextet on board the ship. They left their mark on me now permanently, I'm more Starfleet officer then the quartet are."_ **she said and they nodded as Wesley pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

As Jake looked at him. **_"You okay man?"_** he said and Wesley nodded as she touched his back and he nodded to her. ** _"Yeah and I know she's relieved that I'm alright, but like me, she's in mourning over Josh right now. With us separated, she's all I got with him gone now, regarding us finishing the mission. Every time she and I had the chance to talk here, he's always in the room with us at the time."_**

 ** _"She and Josh were my trio down there, one member is dead, I'm not stopping till he gets what's coming to him now."_ **he said as he leaned against the table and she sat next to him then. _**"I miss him too, damn it why didn't they listen to you, it was too close together. We needed to be another 15 feet apart, we took these measurements, you're a Starfleet born, and I spent three years in training."**_

 ** _"And doing it up here, I know the damn risks, why didn't we just tell them ahead of time, damn it. So you and I resign from the team, before we got to work on this."_ **she said feeling her anger growing by the minute. **_"She lost me the second she said that to you, I don't care what they say, I'm finishing the job. Why damn it, why did it have to be Josh, why wasn't it one of them."_**

 ** _"He's the squadron leader and his lust and pride kills a member of our squadron, why him."_ **she said feeling her pain and grief growing every minute then. ** _"We understand, I've been asking myself that same question over his father. But you let this anger at them, at Locarno take total control. Then it'll do more damage then it has already Cadet, calm down."_ **Picard said and they nodded sadly.

 ** _"I know Sir, and she just said everything I'm thinking right now, and believe me, when we see each other in three years. She, Hajar, gets added to the crew, but it's we're peers, but there's nothing left between us after that. She made the decision, then she's suffering the consequences at the moment. Sito and me, we lost a team mate, a friend and a brother in the line of duty now."_**

 ** _"But she's about to be exposed, but she's not the one I'm worried about, but you are. So what matters more to me is more then friendship, it's that I don't lose our family's trust. That's the only option, if it means I have to give them up, just to keep from losing our bonds. And my bonds with the others in the crew, it's a price I'll pay."_** he said and Picard nodded to him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Me too, Sir, three years together and in truth I don't care what they say, but you, the seven of you. And you as well too, Admirals, Captain Deladier, and the rest of the crew matter more to me, I'm a Gamma. I'm a Nova that plummeted to earth and was reborn a Gamma, I have a duty to you, to Josh, to Wesley, and their parents, but most of all I have a duty to the truth and with that in mind_**

 ** _"Well best to see what happened next, regarding this, so keep going what happened next. In the aftermath of the explosion, before Eric got you down from there."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he refocused. **_"Lal activate the simulation Crusher 54235, after the explosion."_** he said and she crossed her arms at that, as they saw the next image as they saw his ship with smoke coming off of it.

Looking at the trio watching in shock and she nodded to that, as they heard their conversation. **_"Well this just proved what he told me was a lie, the EM pulse, it fried the engines and instruments at the time, so that's another charge added to the list."_** she said and he nodded as they listened to the conversation. **_"We have do something here."_** They heard from Jean, before they heard Sito's double's remark.

 ** _"Josh's gone, we can't get Wesley back down to earth, without them asking why he's unconscious right now."_** she snapped at her, and she sighed. **_"I was beyond furious, like Wes said directly, if one of us was killed it's on their heads. One of our trio was gone, and Wes is unconscious right now, I was furious and I was trying to figure out how to wake him up, without exposing either of us."_**

 ** _"But that sums up that remark right now, I was beyond furious here that Josh was dead and Wes was injured."_ **she said and they nodded to her, before Locarno snapped at them at that as they saw the pale look on his face. As they saw 3 starfighters come flying at them. ** _"Here I come to get you guys down from there and bring you back to the academy, he's lucky I didn't see this or he'd be in big trouble."_**

 ** _"After you arrived, Jean Luc and Will chose me to be your flight instructor and from what they told me. It's that your grades in practical beat everyone in simulation for 3 1/2 years running at the time but this time. You just barely got yourself killed trying to keep his ship from exploding."_** Deladier said with a firm sigh as he looked at him as he was trying to keep from blacking out as they watched it.

 ** _"Never mind, we have to tell them that the blast knocked him unconscious and fried Josh's engine."_** Locarno snapped as they heard their flight instructor say it sternly. _**"What the hell happened here, you three, and there better be a damned good reason at the moment."** _he said sharply to them. _**"The maneuver backfired, Josh was killed in the explosion and it knocked Wes unconscious, captain."**_

 _ **"We're fine though Wes was knocked around his cockpit."**_ he told him and the older man nodded with a furious look. ** _"Wesley, son, can you hear me?"_** he said gently as he watched him lift his head weakly. **_"Captain, Aye Sir, I can, but it's bad, I'm not sure how bad my injuries are. But I need my mother, now, if my ship is coming to the academy for the commencement demonstration, next week."_**

 ** _"I'm out of commission, physically and emotionally, the blast killed Josh, it nuked his engine, so I need to see my crew. And get Commander Alberts, he needs to know this as well. But this wasn't an accident, they chose a maneuver that back fired and one that was illegal, so with that in mind right now. I'm taking command of Nova squadron and we're on stand down till the hearing."_**

 ** _"Sir, if could you get word to my ship, let them know I'm injured and I need to see them, immediately. As of this moment, I'm relieving Cadet Locarno of his command effective immediately right now. And before we do the inquiry, and I'll explain what happened then, but I have to see the crew first. My captain and commander are not going to take it well when they hear this, believe me."_**

 ** _"In regarding broken rules and regulations, because this is as illegal as it gets, and despite the warnings, they still tried it."_** he asked and the older man nodded, not noticing the panicked looks on their faces at the remark and Picard nodded to that firmly. **_"Sure thing son, alright, you're now in charge of Nova squadron, and before you start arguing young man, ladies, my decision is final right now."_**

 ** _"As of this moment, Cadet Locarno, you're hereby relieved of duty of Nova Squadron, you three get back to earth, now."_** he said to them and they nodded. **_'Alright forget this, I'm going right to my crew for this, I never wanted to be in the squadron anyway, I have to tell my mother and the quartet. The captain will know what to, but I'm not lying to him, I'm telling them when they arrive.'_**

 ** _"And when mom and the captain get into my room, they need to hear the truth regarding this, this was not my idea. The crew matters more to me, their lessons, I'm a Starfleet cadet. I have a duty to the truth, I have to tell them the truth. No matter if it's against being a friend in their eyes, a lie of omission is still a lie, I will not lie to my crew or the admiral in something this serious.'_**

 ** _"I'm telling mom and Captain Picard, I'm showing them the accident from my point of view.'_** they heard and the seven nodded firmly as Picard looked at him at that. **_"Uh huh, alright so you asked to see us the second we arrived and relieved him of duty, because you were turning him into us right then. Alright what about the first ten minutes before the hearing?"_** Will asked as he crossed his arms firmly.

 ** _"Yeah well trust me you're not going to like it, despite the fact I said we were telling them the truth and they agreed to it. He decided to go to a lie of omission here, but Josh never let us down and you remember things in the hearing as easily as I do."_** he said and they nodded as they watched it. ** _"Alright as we agreed you guys, we tell them the truth in what happened up there."_**

 ** _"We're Starfleet cadets we have a duty to the truth, we don't lie."_** Wesley said and Locarno nodded to him. ** _"Yes we don't lie, agreed."_** he said and they nodded as they saw Sito shaking. **_"You nervous?"_** he asked her and sighed. **_"No, yes."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"That's okay, so am I, but we're going to be alright, we got some tough times ahead of us, but we'll always come through for each other."_**

 ** _"Whatever happens, I want you to know that leading this team has been the high point of my years here at the academy. No one could ask for a better team, or better friends, lets go."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"So despite the fact you all agreed to tell us the truth, he decided to go with a half truth. And when giving his report, alright jump forward to your being in your quarters, Cadet."_**

 ** _"As I remember that conversation as clearly as you do, but I'm guessing you were going to tell us that truth, regarding what came next after the Yeager loop. But in private, as keeping that truth hidden from us was getting harder by the minute, I can see that now. You were going to tell me in private just to get it off your chest?"_** she asked and Picard watched him give a nod to her gently at that.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but I was trying to work a way into getting on board the ship, without them realizing it, but I didn't think to ask Kate and the rest of Gamma. To create a distraction, and have Lal beam me on board the ship to report in after the captain spoke to Boothby. And mom was telling me they were getting closer to a breakthrough, but the first half of the truth I got to you now."_**

 ** _"The second was the piece I was going to tell you by confirming that theory and dropping the act, I'm working undercover. But you remember when you said that you're giving them a chance to come forward. But you gave them chance after chance, but here's the part I made clear to them. To stay, it was coming forward together and telling you the truth, but he lied to you in the hearing."_**

 ** _"I said the accident happened after the Yeager loop, which it did, but to how is the part I was waiting for the crew to crack and when they did. I was dropping the act and telling you I was working undercover. As I waited for them to incriminate themselves by their own words in dishonesty now. But the first duty of every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, I'm a Starfleet cadet."_**

 ** _"We have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and it's the founding principle of which Starfleet was based. But paraphrasing the captain's words in the lecture he was telling me. If they didn't have the will to stand up and tell you what took place, then they didn't deserve to wear our uniforms."_** he said and Picard watched his modified double hiding a smile to that.

 ** _"I think you been listening to me a little too much if you're acting like me when you let them have it, Lieutenant, alright. I take you told them what the bond between us, and you with the quintet really was. Before making it clear that the second I figured it out, that they're in trouble. And we were giving them a fair chance to come forward and admit to the truth."_** he asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but here's where I laid into them, but the added act now, is he asked what I think we should do, and I didn't have to say it out loud. But it was just come forward and tell you the truth. But they weren't considering it here, but get ready for this. You're not going to like Captain, Admiral, because my telling them off included my bonds with you, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded to him then.

 ** _"Your bonds with us, the fact your crew's been doing forensics ever since you transferred to the enterprise. The fact that when you find a mystery like this you turn into a detective agency. And along with it, is that the fact is you never lied to us before and why start now. And again why wait to come forward, because the longer they put it off, the more the decision turns more strict."_**

 ** _"Because if this explains the look on your face in there and they're in serious trouble for lying to me, yet again."_** Brand said to him and he nodded as it moved forward to them sitting around his room. **_"You shouldn't have said that Nick, Josh wasn't responsible for what happened."_** Sito said to him and he sighed. " ** _I had to do something."_** he told her and Wesley said to him as he looked at him at that remark.

"Yeah and it's by lying to our supervisors, if Captain Deladier saw this, he'd kill him for it. For trying a forbidden maneuver and one that gets one cadet killed and the other is suffering serious injuries from it. But I'm not lying to you guys, I made a promise that if I was in trouble I'd tell you that truth and I'm going to. But I'm going to need that loophole to get passed them, but instead of this way in this situation now, Sir."

"We do it by you bringing me back up to the ship, and I can tell you right then, I need a weekend away from this, just to get it out of me. But this decision, these decisions are going to seal their fate later with the fact I'm spending 3 years here. So with that, once we get started here at the moment and with that in mind right now. And I don't care what they say at the moment now, regarding this, there's no point fighting now."

"I'm not holding back on you and I'm telling you the truth, I just need a way to get it passed them and directly to you. That's your positions Sirs, mom, the same card you're about to yank now, the command/medical/parental card now." he said to and they nodded. **_"You said we wouldn't lie to them, we all agreed we'd never lie to them."_** His double said to them at that as they listened to Locarno as he answered him.

 ** _"I didn't lie, everything I said was the truth."_** he told him and he said it angrily at that. ** _"The accident wasn't Josh's fault."_** he told him and he sighed at that remark then as he said it to him, before Wesley finished that remark as she looked at her son's double and his video taped memory. ** _"You think the duo are not going to realize you're lying right now, how long before my friends come to the conclusion."_**

 ** _"In case you're not realizing it, the admiral has requested my captain to be involved in investigations. Once we got something like this comes up, the crew becomes a detective agency. And from there the truth is coming out, I know the trio and my mother better than you do Nick. But if I know anything it's this that Brand ordered and requested my crew to run that investigation in the crash."_**

 ** _"And to the captain, where I'm concerned, after something like this, he's digging into it and getting to the bottom of it no matter what. He's the best captain in Starfleet, but it's because he's looking at all the factors here, but his flight and combat skills are better than you think. But to put this firmly, he's not just some captain telling everyone what to do, Nick, let me make this clear."_**

 ** _"But he and Commander Riker hunted down and destroyed the alien queen that killed Captain Keel, he may seem like a stand by captain, but he's not. He's the best at what he does, and he knew every flight maneuver in the training manual when it comes to pilot training. And once the captain realizes you chose a banned maneuver for the commencement demonstration as well."_**

 ** _"He's going to present that information to them, but either way, the truth is coming out, by us or by him, it doesn't matter which. If you're really thinking this, he's going to realize when checking the stories of everyone on campus and he figures it out and you're screwed, as for me, it's done with. He's my parents best friend, my mentor, you think he's just going to accept this right now."_**

 ** _"I've never lied to him since he appointed me for hands on training and we already had this discussion the year before I left. The same is said for the commander and with it now, is the fact that our bonds are more than you think. And in case you mind isn't firing on all cylinders right now, that's what this photo really was, they're my mentors, my teachers, my friends."_**

 ** _"Nothing is going to change that, and with it ever since I got that chance, I made a promise to them. Said promise is if I was in trouble come forward and tell them what it is, and now that it has I'm keeping that promise. Everything they taught me is so clear it's enough I'm not violating that trust, that bond, for you, so forget it."_** he snapped at him as he went further as they heard his tone firm up.

 ** _"Before you say it, I've never lied to the seven before, why should I start now, because this is enough to get us in trouble any way, Nick. You lied to them whether you want to admit or not. What happened was not Josh's fault and this is an insult to his memory right now."_** Wesley told him and he watched as his eyes firmed at that. "Look he was my friend to Wesley, I helped get him on this team."

 ** _"But the truth is he panicked."_** he told him and Wesley said it firmly at that. **_"We don't know that Nick."_** he said and Locarno crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"Of course we do, none of us wanted to say it. And out loud, but we all had the same thought here, haven't we."_** he asked and he watched as the girls nodded. ** _"He must have pulled away too soon, I think he got scared."_** Jean said and he nodded.

 ** _"Sito?"_** he asked and she nodded as Wesley said it, his tone firm as he said it. **_"Guess again, he just set you up to take the fall you stupid fool. But you're going down either way right now when we get through with you. Lie to our commanders, well that's enough to clip your wings here."_** Dayton, Robin, Jake and Wesley said together sharply and Picard said it firmly to that as he crossed his arms at that remark.

Before they heard it second time and this time in Sito's voice, her tone loaded in anger at the duo as she and Wesley exchanged firm looks at that. ' ** _Guess again, he just set you up to take the fall you stupid fool. But you're going down either way right now when we get through with you. Lie to our commanders, well that's enough to clip your wings here.'_ **they heard in stern mental tone to that and they nodded

 ** _"So blind themselves to the crash by making it sound like the accident was his fault, if they think I'd buy that line they'd better think again. Because you've known since year one that when I sense deception. Then nothing is stopping me from digging it up and when I know that the jig is up. And you'd have to tell me automatically before I do, or that's going to destroy our bonds."_**

 ** _"And we already had that conversation too as well last year as the time as well, when I asked you for your help in this. And you've only been back for two months, before this escapade and they nearly destroy your career just to get out of consequences here. What do they take me, let alone the crew and Brand for, fools now, because all it would take is hearing that you tried the plasma."_**

 ** _"Purge and ignition, 'ignite the plasma' and I'd realize it as I know there is only one maneuever that would cause this accident. And call you up here to comfirm it, and with it to my theory, regarding him. And after I spoke to Boothby as he told me his exact thoughts on Locarno. But does he take me for an idiot, I'm a seasoned pilot myself."_** Picard said with a growl and he nodded to him nodded then.

 ** _"Yes and I told him that in the way you worded it now Sir, but he still thought at the time. That he'd be able to sneak this passed you, and the guys wouldn't catch it, but as you heard, I never lied to you before and why start now. I was getting ready to report to you then, but you're not going to like the rest of the counter argument, Sirs."_** he said and Picard nodded to him then gently at that.

 ** _"My captain is going to see through the deception immediately, you may think he's not as smart as he looks. But you don't know him at all and the same is said for the guys. Data, Commander La Forge, I know them better than they know themselves, and they know me better than I know myself. How do you suppose they're going to take it when I'm being evasive here, huh."_**

 ** _"You think they're not going to realize it, they raised me for a year themselves and with it. I came to depend on them for everything after mom left to return to earth. The Commander is my godfather, and Counselor Troi my godmother, he's my adoptive father, the guys my trio, Lieutenant Worf, my other mentor. No forget it, I'm not lying to them now, not after everything I've gone through."_**

 ** _"As I said they practically raised me themselves after mom and I joined the crew. They trained me in the ethics and beliefs that made up Starfleet and this goes against everything we stand for right now as well. We're Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, be it scientitific, ethical, or personal. And this choice and decision goes against everything we stand for too."_**

 ** _"I swore to them I'd never lie to them, I never lied to them before, I'm not about to start now, Nick. Captain Picard is my captain and has been since I was added to the crew myself, his trust and respect mean more to me than anything you could understand. I'd never break his trust in me and in case you haven't figured it out, that's why they kept me home for 18 month before I came back."_**

 ** _"So I could recover from six months lack of sleep, they're already ticked off enough regarding that. That my joining the squadron has landed me back in my mother's care for sleep deprivation and malnutrition. But do you honestly think he's going to let this go when I'm suffering from recovering from a broken arm and a concussion, no he's not, he's going to be furious at that."_**

 ** _"And it's because your decisions cost one cadet his life this week, and with him nearly a second one too. But do you honestly think that the sextet are going to stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this. And not when they know I'm in trouble, they're going to see that I'm feeling guilty. And get me to open up to them here, and what's that going to do."_** he said to him with a firm growl to them.

 ** _"And before you say it right now, the adults are not as you might think this was against the law, the captain's generation banned it from use. But I told you that it was too close too together and yet you still wanted to try it at that angle. But you consider why though regarding his parents, and mine. Well it's because his father was a Starfleet officer, as is my mother, he and I are Starfleet born."_**

 ** _"But we both grew up on starships, the maneuever was too close together, Nick. Doing it that close together is way too dangerous, you had the damn calculations off and it could have killed me in the process. And how do you suppose my mother, let alone Captain Picard, would react once Commanders La Forge and Data figure it out exactly, huh."_** he said to him sternly at that remark.

 ** _"Because they figure it out and bring it to the attention of the committee you're toast for lying to them after that. Aside from that our parents, his and mine, would sue you for murder this way anyway. And you'd be expelled from the academy, one way or the other. The choice is clear, we have to tell them the truth, and again, I've never lied to my mother or the sextet, or the crew."_**

 ** _"And I'm not about to start now at the moment here either. Not after the last few traumas I've had and this is right up there with dealing with a repeat of the damned justice panel, regarding the commander. The first duty of any Starfleet officer is we have a duty to the truth, be it science, ethical or personal, and this is considered the third right now."_** he said and Locarno sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Wes, I know you want to protect his memory, we all do, but we have to think about ourselves right now. What do you want us to do, walk in there and tell them everything that happened." he asked and Picard crossed his arms at that. "Yeah that's exactly what I wanted you to do, Nick, we tell them now regarding this and the consequences are going to be we get hold back a year."_**

 ** _"And you graduate the following year, and it's because your credits got cancelled, one year being hold back is better then waiting till the last minute. And they're getting the truth second hand by my captain so it's either tell her the truth or the captain will."_** Wesley said sharply and Picard nodded. ** _"You should have done that in the first place Nicholas, as he never wanted to lie to me."_** he added with a stern growl at that remark as he heard the blond Bajoran girl say it.

 ** _"We might as well turn in our uniforms and start packing up our bags."_** she said and Will, Deanna and Beverly crossed their arms as he repeated his remark on that. **_"Wrong answer, we come forward together and it's what the admiral already decided, for the entire team. You choose to lie and your goose is cooked, I've known that since I was 15, so thanks to your decisions, another cadet is dead."_**

 ** _"You've been expelled and the girls lost this year's credits, their flight status and are not advancing with their class. As for me, I'm on probation here on the ship and I'm fixing my bonds with my family and friends and I'm with what's left of my squadron, Gamma squadron."_** Wesley in answer to that, quoting his double's remark with him as they listened to the answering response at that statement.


	33. 33: A First Duty Part VIII: The Defector

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **Chapter 33: The First Duty Part VIII: The Truth Comes Out And The Reveal**

 ** _"Are we ready for that, we'll take this one step at a time. This is the preliminary report from your flight recorder, it was so badly damaged in the crash that the lab could only retrieve a third of the telemetry on the recorder. And all of it was before the explosion, we shouldn't have a problem."_** he said and Wesley said it with a firm growl as he repeated his last remark with his double.

 ** _"No I'm not lying to them, I'm not lying to them, if I have to play double agent I will."_** he said to her at that. **_"You'd never lie to us anyway, but hearing that I get the idea Wesley, I understand."_** Brand said and he nodded to her gently. **_"Yes well check this out, I made it clear in this, but this was to bait them in what they would say next, but I was making it sound like I was beginning to give in."_**

 ** _"As they started digging themselves even deeper here."_** he said as he heard his recorded self say it again. **_"I'm not sure I can do this."_** Wes said to him at that. **"I take it you decided to do it now at that remark to test them?"** Geordi asked and he nodded. ** _"You don't have to lie, just don't volunteer any new information."_** Sito told him and their eyes narrowed at the next remark given as Locarno answered him.

 ** _"If she expects me to let that go now that I heard that, when she ends up on my ship, she'd better think again, because I won't now. She should have come forward right from the start, but she didn't, but no. Instead she joined with the duo and pretended that it was just an accident. But there's my you showing, you're baiting them into making the same mistakes their double's made."_**

 ** _"Hearing that in your words is one thing, hearing it in your memories is another and that's going to far right now. And to you and again, you never lied to us before and why start now. But the reports given, looks like they decided that if they weren't overheard they could get away with this. But no, instead, Kate put a listening device on your door and we had the audio on the camera on."_**

 ** _"They're digging themselves into the hole with every decision they make right now at the moment. But that's going too far here at the moment, so this was why you didn't tell me immediately after that."_** Picard said to him and he nodded. **_"Yes Sir, but get ready, here's the parting shot to his opinion of being a team."_** Wesley said to him as he they heard his remark as Alberts crossed his arms then.

 ** _"Sirs you always mattered more to me then all of them put together, I worked hard and got this far up the ladder, I'm not letting them jeopardize it. Or destroy our bonds, I have a duty to the truth to me, my mother, Josh's parents and the academy. But most of all to the truth and justice, and I was making sure you got justice, Commander."_** he said and Alberts squeezed his shoulder gently.

 **"Yes and that's definitely my you showing when you sound like this, the you I know right now would never go through with something like this right now. I know my son sacrificed himself, but hearing you're willing to finish the job. And make sure they pay the consequences, but justice for his mother and me. For Beverly and Robin, that's made clear."** Alberts said and he nodded gently then.

 ** _"The first night I met you Wes, I knew I wanted you on the squad. You, more than any of the rest, would understand what it means to count on someone, because you you've been out there, putting yourself on the line. You know you got to be able to count on the people on your team, because you're life is in their hands, their's in yours. We made a promise to each each other."_**

 ** _"Right in the beginning. That we'd stick together, we were Nova squadron, nobody else could say that. And even after we graduated we'd try to get posted to the same duty. That we're going to be together, a team, for a long time. Josh can no longer be part of that dream, but I think he'd want us to stick together, what do you think."_** he said and Geordi crossed his arms as Barnfield answered that.

 ** _"If I was you I'd tell the truth now, rather than waiting till the last minute Nicholas, because the punishment is only going to get worse. If you don't come forward and soon now and as for that remark. I think that the act of being a true team is taking the fall together, a crew is a team. A team is a family, and though we already have a family, once deployed and up here now."_**

 ** _"Up here, where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family, and we take care of each other, trust each other with our lives. But that doesn't mean pressuring your family into doing things they'd never normally do. And definitely not just to save yourselves from getting in trouble together, young man."_** She said with a stern growl at that remark, as she rested her hand on his back.

 ** _"Yeah that's why I chose yesterday to get the news to you, I had to get up here and tell you the truth. We've spent six years together, I could trust you to watch my back, but you're adults and my surrogate parents. The difference, is I could depend on you for everything up here, we been together so long now. That because of this you've been at it longer than I have, but parents."_**

 ** _"Brothers and sisters, that's what mattered more to me, you all of you were the ones that meant most to me. But if they expected me to ignore all that guess again I mean..., Lal freeze it. Again with the total recall before we hit Spock's episode."_** he said as they watched his memories and they nodded gently and she nodded as she wrapped her arm across his shoulders as he leaned into her side at that.

 ** _"Yeah well it worked, they don't know we had this planned from the get go, and 20 months in advance here. But that little tidbit you threw in there a bit ago, regarding telling the captain, me and your mother last night when we realized it was a good idea. But if he crosses the line in his reaction when you reveal it wasn't last night you told us, but we had this planned 3 years in advance ."_**

 ** _"And he triggers the fight or flight response and he's in big trouble for it."_** Geordi said firmly as he crossed his arms. ** _"Yeah, but our bonds are all that matter to me, I'm not losing them because he and Jean. Let alone Sito, want to get off without the consequences."_** he said and he nodded. **_"Yeah well I always thought of you as a brother kiddo, and I'm not letting go."_** he said to him softly at that.

 ** _"You consider what things would be like if we had back up just one month in if we had Jackson and Martell up here during Polywater virus incident. Because with them, we got the added back up, but I tell them, regarding my idea, and Lore. And they forward that to dad and the captain, then again we fix the added problems?"_** he asked and he nodded to him as Haden answered that question gently.

 ** _"Yes, but to repeat your remark and Jean Luc told me your response to your realizing Ben lost his mind out of a schizo effective and had to chase him down. And learning your knowing exactly what the hell was going on up here is a bit too much as a result. Before they revealed what the added conspiracy was this time regarding that month, but we focus on the would haves and could haves."_**

 ** _"That's going to drive us Mad, so best to focus on the matter at hand right now, but you certainly got the point right now in this son, as to that. It's a matter of knowing and doing the right thing now that I look for. And seven months evaluation before being tested to make the bridge and conn officer. It's a matter of evaluation as of this moment."_** he said gently and the trio nodded firmly.

And Wesley nodded in agreement to that as Picard said it to him. ** _"Alright with those pieces I get your side of the story, so what was the catch after I caught them in the act exactly. Because you're right, the last time you saw me like that was after Lore switched places with Data. So what was the answering response when you told them I caught them in their act of cheating at the moment."_**

 ** _"Because if it's serious enough to explain why you looking were looking at him that sternly when she asked him that question. Then it's enough he's never getting a second chance of getting into Starfleet now."_** he asked and he nodded as he said it it to the computer. ** _"Lal activate the argument between Cadet a Crusher and former cadet Locarno in Cadet Crushers room, including the 30 seconds."_**

 ** _"Leading into his arrival in his dorm room."_** he said and it immediately activated as they watched carefully. ** _"I really hope your thoughts are being broadcasted in this, this way I know what you're thinking right now."_** Will said to him and a minute later they heard his thoughts entered into it. **_'Alright enough is enough, I'm not lying to my crew anymore and I'm having him incriminate himself."_**

 ** _'And them, and by his own words now, the times up here at the moment you three. But you just got caught red handed, but they gave you chance, after chance, after chance to come forward and you never did it. And the captain is giving you one last chance to come clean and tell her the truth, Nick. So much making it clear of the first duty of every Starfleet officer now."_**

 ** _"So it's you either come forward and tell her what really took place or I will and you're getting the consequences. When I produce them to the entire enquiry and and everyone else."_** they heard as they saw him put the recorder behind his favorite books on the shelf and signal to the camera as it blinked once in red at that. **_"What the..., let me guess that was the trio, they tapped into the camera."_**

 ** _"So they could listen into the conversation while you were talking to him during this conversation?"_** Deladier asked and he nodded as they heard the rest of his thoughts at that remark. ** _"Thanks for the nudge Sir, I needed a way, some way to get me out of it by that portion of things. And a reminder of Lore was needed anyway at the moment and you gave it to me.'_** they heard with a gentle sigh then.

 ** _'Whatever it takes I will get your trust back, no matter what, you and the sextet matter more to me and I'm not losing you now.'_** they heard him thinking. ** _"Too late, now that I just saw these memories, you already did it. So all that's left is we just have to fix our bonds and make them three times stronger then they are already Lieutenant."_** Picard's double said in answer to that to him gently.

Before Robin answered that remark as she said it. **_"It gets better right now Wesley, but I just got the test results back, it's been confirmed by Allysa. We're due in seven months, honey."_** she said and Brand, Deladier, Alberts and Beverly all turned to them at that ** _. "Due..., oh dear god no, you're not serious right now, Locarno just barely took the father of your child away from you when my son was killed."_**

 ** _"Making sure that the truth gets out is one thing, but my son sacrificed himself to not only prevent that move from ever being attempted again. But he prevented Wesley from getting taken as well. Did you tell Josh before the accident, that you're pregnant?"_** Alberts said sharply and she nodded to him and he and Beverly exchanged looks as they nodded in agreement then as she answered her.

 ** _"Well that explains the morning sickness the last six weeks, it's not a virus you're suffering from, but stage one of being pregnant. But to go into that now, baby, why didn't you tell me sooner you're carrying my grandchild?"_** she asked and Wesley answered that. **"It was too soon to admit it mom, it happens two months ago the night before I returned to the academy at the time."**

 **"But this just saved my bacon, in two ways."** he said and she nodded. ** _"Oh there's no getting out of this now, you're screwed Locarno. It's not just his career you nearly destroyed, you nearly left what's left of my family in tatters. You cross the next three lines and you're being sued for it when we get through with you later on now."_** she said with a stern growl as they waited for him to arrive then.

Watching him as he pretended to be a nervous wreck and was pacing back and forth as he waited, before they heard a knock on the door and he went to get it. ** _"Your message said it was urgent."_** Locarno said and Wesley nodded as he answered him in fast remark. ** _"They know Nick, they know what we did."_** he said quickly and the older boy looked at him at that remark as he answered him at that gently.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, now tell me exactly what happened."_** he said and Wesley sighed. **_"Captain Picard called me aboard the enterprise, he told me he knows, the Kolvoord, the cover up, everything. He said if I didn't come forward and tell them, he would."_** he said and Locarno nodded. ** _"Does he have any evidence?"_** he asked and Wesley shook his head as he answered him at that quickly.

 ** _"No, but he knows exactly how it happened."_** he told him and he nodded and Beverly's eyes narrowed as she saw him smile at that. ** _'Here it comes, this is the evidence I need to get him to incriminate himself. And he doesn't even realize that the camera is still on in my quarters. You're screwed now, Nick, you just incriminated yourself by your own words, and you don't even realize it.'_**

 ** _'I've already resigned from the squadron, I'm working undercover and you're exposing yourself. Mom, Sirs, I'm doing this for you, if it's a choice between you and the team, I choose you now. I will not lie and I have had enough of this. You matter more to me, they're not my friends and they never were, my place is with you, on the enterprise, at home.'_** They heard softly and she crossed her arms.

 ** _"Oh, I see where this next remark is heading right now, so this is what made up your mind then to turn them in now, Wesley. And young man don't even think about it, the committee is going to listen to me more than you. As they're going to see this as you're trying to get out of this, of the consequences. But no cadet or officer has the guts to call me that to my face and not get away with it."_**

 ** _"And even if you tried it in this case, in telling them that lie, Brand would see through that lie immediately and expel you anyway, young man. So it's telling them the truth or getting expelled here and you'd have to all come forward together, because you're running out of time. So you either tell her the truth or I'm exposing you for the cheater and liar you are, young man."_**

 ** _"And I mean every word of that, with how close you came to destroying my bond with my son. Though now that I've seen this it's not destroyed and we're making it even stronger then it is already now young man. But you should have known that the second I heard this conversation you're through."_** Picard said in answer to the smirk on Locarno's face as he answered that look as he crossed his arms.

 ** _"Captain Picard doesn't know anything, he has a theory. So let him tell the inquiry what he thinks happened, they'll ask us, is it true, we'll say no sir. There's no evidence, so there's no case, we'll get off with a reprimand."_** he said and seeing the shocked look on Wesley's face as he looked at his version, he knew that did it, as he answered the remark in disgusted shock as they heard it mentally.

While seeing another play back of everything from year two to that point flash through his mind along with several images of year one when they got back together and knew he made his choice then. **_'You have got to be kidding, he's been there for me since I was 15, saved my life, rescued me. No, no forget about it, I won't do it.'_** they heard in answer to that, as he said it out loud at that remark as he looked at him.

 ** _"Yes and I meant it, I could never do that, not after everything you've done for me over the years. He wasn't worth it, they weren't worth destroying my bonds with all of you over. I made a choice right then and I chose you, Sir. You all matter more to me then all of them put together, aside from that I'm engaged, I won't do it."_** he said and Picard and the enquiry nodded as they listened to him.

 ** _"Indeed, that attitude is enough to seal their fate once I heard this, you would never turn on me and you just barely killed yourself. In trying to save him at the time, but that's the second time in 20 months. That you risked killing yourself to do the right thing, the last was the game. And the added aftermath to it and now it's risking getting caught in the explosion when he was killed."_**

 ** _"But just to make sure that game never got off the ship last year, dislocated ankle, concussion, and your system crashed. In this it was another concussion, a broken arm and several electrical burns, but I watched you grow up. And our bonds, you always came to me for advice and as time went on things change. But there's no going back now regarding that remark, he sealed his fate."_**

 ** _"And theirs and as I see it now, the only thing you're guilty of is not telling me the second I arrived your mission. The rest of it you're innocent, and with that in mind the mind games are done with now. It's clear you never turned on our decisions when we kept you home at the time here. You were my prize pupils, like the trio were, so you were willing to risk everything to do the right thing."_**

 ** _"To do the right thing, that's more important then you and it's more important then me, and if I was them. I would I tell the board and enquiry on the first day, and make sure they get charged yet again, but that's just me."_** Picard said gently and he nodded in agreement. **_"Yes Sir, I know that, I learned the biggest points of the job from you these 5 1/2 years, but the biggest one was this one."_**

 ** _"At one point or another these last 18 months and I don't know when, but I think I turned into a younger version of the commander now. Because as your JCL, I took the position he has with you, with the trio right behind, first officer, second, third and fourth. But trust me you're not going to like his given response here after I say this, Sirs."_** he said and they nodded to him then at that.

"Wait, your junior crew created your own version to us as the senior staff?" Will repeated and he nodded. ** _"Aye Sir, remember when you named me to lieutenant we were out of intermediate training. Well if we were full officers instead of training ensigns I've got your position, while Charlie and Robin have Data and Geordi's and Jake was Worf's, but if Josh, as well as Tasha, was still alive."_**

 ** _"He'd be a junior grade, Jake full, the duo Lieutenant Commander, as for me, I'm a full commander. If we added two more spots in the junior crew, we're you as the next generation, but I'm leader of Gamma squadron. And Charlie and I share the leadership rule in the squadron, I'm not around. And he's in charge, him and Robin are in charge, but either way now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"It's the act that, as Starfleet born cadets, we know the rules and regulations, because we all did training by you, Tasha and Worf. Or a different version of the three of you on the ship our folks were stationed at, at a certain time in our teenage lives. Same training, same ways applied, same teachers training us, and to us it's we're not letting our parents, or you, as our mentors, down now."_**

 ** _"By getting involved in a daredevil stunt or participating in a cover up regarding said daredevil stunt. To these hotshots we're on the honor roll if this was really a high school or college and you're the headmaster and board, Sirs."_** he said and Picard and the quintet as well as Deladier nodded in agreement. ** _"Uh huh, and you decided to do our unasked request by setting a trap for the trio now."_**

 ** _"Every piece of your plan worked out in advance though we lost another cadet the parents of said cadet at least get justice. By having the person that caused the death of their child brought to justice and in your case. You're getting a second chance to finish it to everyone else's eyes now. Though you risked your career and life trying to save him from being killed in a daredevil stunt."_**

 ** _"Then turned the trio into us as the detective agency, headmaster, board and PTA. Just so they could get the consequences they deserved. And you finished out the next 18 months here on the ship after that now here."_** Deladier said to him and he nodded as he sighed. ** _"You never let us down son, this was a tough choice, but you did the right thing."_** he said and Wesley nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"I can't call Captain Picard a liar."_** he said to him and the other boy sighed. **_"Wesley we have to hang on just a little longer, than this will all be over."_** he said to him gently. **_"It's wrong Nick."_** he said to him firmly at that as he tried. ** _"Wesley."_** Locarno started to say. **_"I'm going to tell them what happened."_** he said and Picard smiled at that, before they saw the other boy lean back and cross his arms then at that.

 ** _"You're going to tell them what happened, alone, you, you're going to decide what happens to me, to Sito, to Jean, you're going to tell them?!"_** he said slowly and Will sighed. **_"Uh oh, in his eyes, this is a severe betrayal now."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded to that as Wesley moved between them as Jenson rested his hand on his shoulder and he smiled at that as he answered him gently at his remark.

 ** _"18 months to 6 1/2 years, did he really expect me to just forget everything that happened since you decided to keep me home. I mean honestly you're the assistant coach to the squadron, dad the full coach. I earned the right to my leadership position on the team and I was making a command decision here to save the team, Dave."_** he said to him and he nodded as he went further at that.

 ** _"But yeah, he was beginning to realize that Derek was right at the time here, I'd been around you guys so long. I'm not about to break the rules, and like I said, up here was the straight and narrow. I followed my regime and I was with you, mom, being my doctor, I could never break your trust. But around them it was temptation, I needed to be with my own kind, here on the ship now."_**

 ** _"But too late, it was too late for them by this point, to repeat your words right now, Sir. You gave them chance, after chance, to save themselves and if they didn't have the will to come forward. And tell the truth about what really took place, then they don't deserve to wear that uniform."_** he said and Picard looked at him and rested his hand on his shoulder as he answered him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes, but seeing that you had to do this alone without telling us sooner you were really stage acting this entire time. You certainly did earn the right to wear that uniform, but that lecture is not aimed at you, Wesley, I see that now. I was talking to them this entire time, we gave them chance after chance, after chance to come forward and tell us the truth."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded.

 ** _"Yes and your trust means more to me then they do now, but by saying that there was no taking the words back. He just destroyed his career at the academy for good, and I was about to give the lecture you told me Sir. As your words were spoken in my voice at the time as I let him have it then. Making it clear, that I wasn't turning on you at the time no matter what he thought now."_**

 ** _"I made my choice long before the event ever happened now, and after close to five years together now. But the facts remained now for me that even though I never got the chance to tell you, it's that the scales landed in your favor, and my crew up here. I've been in training for 5 1/2 years and I was finishing my mission in getting them to incriminate themselves now by this."_**

 ** _"I'm a Starfleet officer I have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and this is considered the third. To betray that is to betray just who I became under you guys at the time. And you decided, ever since we figured out what the traveler's plan was to make your own decisions. And the pressure eased up since then, as I came into it as a teenage version of Commader Riker."_**

 ** _"And my decision, now, was I'm not going to lie to you, I never lied to you guys before and I'm not going to start now. I was stage acting this situation Sirs, as I said I was a plant. But this was to get him to sign their death warrants, he signed their warrants here."_** he said and they all nodded as they heard it. ** _"So you decided to set them up so they could expose themselves in their thinking now."_**

 ** _"And to stay at the academy, it's by lying to me and so they could get off with a reprimand and instead of leaving it at that today. You got them to admit it and things are where we stand right now, in all their cases. But in yours you wished to be put on probation and make up the credits and everything else, up here."_** Brand said to him and he nodded to her gently and they nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"Yes Sir, but then I've been around you and the captain so long, and with you the rest of the committee that I knew what had to be said. Your words in my voice now, just like when the captain did the same with Maxwell. Well I just channeled the captain through this next remark. As he answered me, as I made it clear, I'm not going to lie to you, not again."_** he said and she and Picard nodded.

 ** _"I'm not going to lie to them again Nick, I can't live with it."_** Wesley said to him and they nodded to him. **_"Yeah I can't live with the act of lying to you and not knowing what I could do to fix this between us mom, Sir, guys. I was coming forward and telling you the truth, they no longer mattered and to me. I would never lie to you, I would never participate in a daredevil stunt willingly."_**

 ** _"Nor lie to cover it up, but this, this was the last and final straw for me, I wasn't calling you a liar. Not after everything you ever done for me, Sir, while you, Captain, Admiral, gave me the confidence I needed. Just to get what was left of the anger regarding things in the game out of me, and this, and it was over with now."_** he said and they nodded and that did it, as they saw Locarno lose his temper.

 ** _"You can't lie to them, you can't live with this, you have to be the one to decide, who the hell are you?!"_** he snapped at him. ** _"Nick."_** he said and he over rode him. **_"You're going to turn us in."_** He snapped at him as he tried to stop him at that. **_"Wait a minute."_** he started to say and Locarno snapped back at him. **_"No you wait a minute."_** he said as he turned around and and ran his hand through his hair at that.

As he turned around then. **_"You better get ready for this one Admiral, because he crossed the lines in Comparisions now at the moment." Wesley said and the quintet and Brand nodded. "He got to you didn't he?, Picard, he told you some big story about duty and honor. Well it must have been good enough speech to make you turn your back on your friends."_** he said and Wesley stood up at that.

 ** _"Wrong answer, you been telling me that for years, it's the first duty of every officer we have a duty to the truth. I promised I would never lie to you regarding something this serious and if I was in trouble. Then I would tell you automatically, aside from that in the training regimes. And you, Commander Riker, mom and Counselor Troi set standards if they get sent to our ship."_**

 ** _"Derek, Colin and his friends screwed up their chances at making a good first impression on you guys. And they blew their chance to stay on the Enterprise, well now the trio blew their chances at this, regarding this incident. Just to be making a good first impression on you, now that there's no going back."_** Wesley said to Picard and he nodded in agreement as he and Brand crossed their arms then.

 ** _"Get ready for this next piece, not only was I giving him the lecture you gave me, but I was passing forward your ultimatum to him while doing it, Captain. But I was altering the added condemnation remark we had in your ready room. As I made it clear what everyone was going to think now if he didn't come forward at the time."_** he added and they nodded to him gently as they heard it.

 ** _"We are Starfleet cadets, we have a duty to the truth, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I have a duty to the truth, Nick. I'm not lying to them: him, the quintet, my mother, they mean more to me than you think. I have a duty to the truth, to them, to Josh, and with it, it's the only way. But if I lie, there's no going back right now, I have a duty to the truth, to them."_** he said to him sternly then at that.

 ** _"You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team. Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, now if you don't have the will to stand up and tell them what really took place. Then you don't deserve to wear that uniform right now, the captain gave you and the girls a chance right now to save yourself and made it simple, Nick."_**

 ** _"Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!"_** Wesley said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice. **_"Yes that's good, that's really good right now Lieutenant."_** Deladier said with a smile as Picard said it, with a bemused smile as he commented on his approach. **_"Altered slightly but that's what I said to you, when I called you up earlier, Wesley."_**

 ** _"But yes you definitely turned into me by saying that at the time. Although I think you took your command training when you were still up here, just a little too seriously right now. Because he's a cadet and he doesn't realize you're a full lieutenant on board the enterprise, let alone that. Now, that he's been deactivated and is about to lose everything in a couple of hours now."_**

 ** _"And as the leader of the team and you were now the one in charge of the team you made a command decision. And he decided they were to try and lie their way out of it."_** he said and he heard his student say it firmly then. **_"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, in leadership training, in honesty. To stay we have to tell them the truth, I have a duty to the truth, Nick, it's that simple."_**

 ** _"Being honest means we get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, I told you the captain was going to figure it out sooner or later. Well my decision was made, I have a duty to the truth, to him, to Josh, I'm not going to lie to them again, Nick."_** he said and that did it as they heard the answering response to that.

And he emphasized the next remark. **_"Oh yeah, well what about your duty to your friends, I got you on this team. I gave you a chance when there were upper-classman just waiting in line, I said he wouldn't let us down. He was on the enterprise, he knows what it's like to trust someone with your life, I guess I was wrong."_** he said and Wesley said it sternly at that as he said it to the image then.

 ** _"He probably said that after Derek told him that there was the likelihood of my turning on them once I was away from them and Josh with me at the time. He wanted to believe it so much that he decided to use the last remark as a parting shot. Before I gave him my final decision now, and he's now seeing Derek was right all along."_** He said and the quintet nodded as Picard answered him for all of them.

 ** _"Yes and it's because you'd never voluntarily get involved in a cover up like this. But 18 months, like your computer program and having Lal downloaded into the computer itself. We sometimes forget things we had planned out in advance, and I'd forgotten I asked you to do this for us. You did the job we asked you to do and now the truth comes out."_** he said gently at that to him then.

 ** _"Yeah you were Nick, and it's because the reason is because I barely know you, and I knew them for five years, so it's that simple now. But 1) I was born a Starfleet cadet, 2) I've spent close to five years in training by the men. The man, who you're trying to turn me against, and after everything. That he's done for me, no, I won't do it, and 3) yes I know what it's like to trust others."_**

 ** _"And with your life, but the difference is the amount of time, they were my friends. They are my crew, my adoptive family and I know the differences and it's because of the length of time spent together. So yeah you were wrong about me and it's because I'm not Nova squadron at all, I'm Gamma squadron."_** he said with a firm growl and Geordi finished that remark as he said it sternly at that.

 ** _"Yes, the difference Locarno, is because we helped raise him, we took care of him, he took care of us, that's what being a team really is. Being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family, and though we already have family, once deployed. And up here where it's more dangerous, we become each other's family, to be a team is working together, trusting each other."_**

 ** _"Always being there no matter what happen and your only shot at surviving this and coming out of it is coming forward together Locarno, that's the only chance you're going to have at staying in the academy."_** he said as he rested his hand on his shoulder and then hid a smile as he looked at him with a brotherly look then at that in response as they heard his young friend repeat that remark and he hid a smile.

 ** _"Best friend, and like I said before, if it wasn't for the age difference I'd see you as a brother rather then a big brother, Geordi. But best friend, mentor and father, I already had all of that, with you guys, before he came into the picture. But everything Boothby claimed him as, I had with you guys already, and the difference is the time frame."_** he said and they nodded as he looked at Locarno.

 ** _"That's how you see me?"_** Geordi repeated to him as he shifted position in the chair to look at him and he nodded as he answered him. ** _"Yeah since year one, our bond shifted and our connection deepened at the time, year two made the difference and here's the results. Though now that we're ensuring we got that chance, nothing is getting between us."_** he said and he nodded as he hid a smile at that.

 ** _"Duty to your friends, there is no duty when they're trying to get you to be dishonest with a superior officer. I said that to Derek when I suggested we swap places as he's in training at the academy. But you want to go somewhere and you want to be somebody, you better wake up and pay attention. Because out there in the real world, they don't care how good you think you are."_**

 ** _"Or who you're connected to, it doesn't matter, you don't have an education, then you don't have anything and that's the truth. As for your remark, I've been in training of stealth training, infiltration, undercover work since I was 16. Did you really expect to sneak this past the captain engineering. And forensics team, because if you thought that you're never making it in the real world."_**

 ** _"Such as it is, I was born a Starfleet cadet, I knew the rules and I never wanted to be on the team anyway. I was happy with being a lone wolf, until I met Robin and Charlie, I had Jake. So I was creating my own pack and turning the other alpha and his pack in, for breaking the law here and with that in mind right now."_** he said as he heard his videotaped self finish that remark then at that.

 ** _"If we all come forward together and tell Admiral Brand."_** Wesley said and the boy scoffed. ** _"Oh boy, well that crossed a line he can never take back right now at the moment. Because we're taping this entire conversation from my computer, and Lal hardwired herself into the camera. In his dorm room, and then jumped back to the holodeck to prepare for this."_** Dayton said and he nodded to that firmly.

 ** _"As you said, if he doesn't have the will to come forward and tell her what really took place. Then he doesn't deserve to wear that uniform, and with him the girls, I made my choice, I was coming forward and telling you the truth. I was going to do what was right, and with that. I earned my right to keep my uniform, him he doesn't deserve to wear his."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded then.

 ** _"Yes, you're correct, and that attitude goes against everything we stand for in Starfleet and this child doesn't deserve to wear that uniform right now."_** Picard said sharply to his remark as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that as they heard a tone at that. **' _Alright just go ahead and say it, you're speaking for all of you, so just tell them the truth.'_** they heard then in a firm tone at that remark as they waited.

 ** _"We don't want to come forward, Sito, Jean and me, we do not have a problem with this. But if you do, than resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious."_** Lorcarno said and Wesley looked at him in shock. ** _"You'd do that, you'd let me throw away my career, just to save your neck."_** he said in shocked disbelief and he emphasized the remark at that.

 ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your place. I would do so, and without hesitation, but that's just me."_** he said and left the room and watching Wesley, they saw him smile coldly as he waved a second time at the camera and it blinked blue at that to him. **_"I take it that means they got it all, correct?"_** Picard asked and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Aye Sir, but that's everything you now, regarding this."_** he said and Picard, Brand, Alberts and the enquiry nodded. ** _"He didn't realize that this was a trap, because I had him focused on me the entire time. If we altered things and told him the truth later on in this once you do the follow up hearing, Admiral. We tell him it wasn't me specifically that turned him in, it was Gamma, all this time."_**

 ** _"Gamma squadron set them up, Gamma squadron turned them into you, and revealed we're plants on Nova. So yeah I have a duty to my friends, but my friends are on Gamma, my crew. All in all everything that matters to me is here on the Enterprise. Kate was keeping me company, but we, and Josh finished the job and with us was the trio as well."_** he said and Brand nodded firmly to him then.

 ** _"It was Gamma, I'm not Nova, and I never was, I'm Gamma, I took Jackson's place and we did it together. But to him it's going to be why did it have to be a team mate that turned them in. But for all he knows it's Gamma that did, which in fact is the truth, all three versions of Gamma, of the last 15 years it's been Gamma."_** he said and she nodded as she and the rest of the committee went into that.

 ** _"I also resigned my commission to the team, before we did this, we both did, so they think we're in this as much as they are. But we're Gamma plants on Nova, we took Commander Jackson's idea and shoved it forward five steps, so not on Nova. We're getting them to incriminate themselves by their own words and we're your eyes and ears on Nova, I did my duty for you, Sir, admiral."_**

 ** _"So that sums up his reaction when you looked between them when I asked him if what you told me was true. He was trying to compose himself and not make a scene in front of us, because if he did. It would prove everything you told us as true at the time now at the moment. Though now that you did that, we hit stage four the reveal as we let him know this was a set up."_**

 ** _"And the added everything he told us was a lie and he's been stripped bare in front of us if he had loses his temper. Though that happens now that we get him back in here, and he's been stripped of his stature. And can not be allowed back at the academy no matter how many times he tries to get his status reactivated he's not getting it reactivated."_** she said and he nodded in agreement.

 ** _"So what's the final step now, we let him lose his temper in front of everyone in the court room and fake it like you never showed us this. Or is it that we tell him the truth and said truth is this was a trap to get him to expose himself for who he really is now in front of the entire school?"_** Jake asked and Wesley ran his hand through his hair then as he answered him then as he answered him then.

 ** _"If he loses it and I get another hit taken to the head that's it for him there's no going back and he's screwed. I'm not telling him we had this planned from the get go, I wasn't just the captain's plant, I was yours, Admiral. We were your plants and we were exposing this as the sting operation it was."_** He told her and she nodded, as Haden, Deladier and Quinn nodded in agreement as she answered him.

 ** _"Nice touch son, you certainly proved you earned the right to wear that uniform, and I would have done the same. If we were you and I'd do it in a heartbeat, you made us as your predecessors proud, but I'd say it's time for the truth to come out now. It wasn't just you who turned them, it was us, Gamma squadron, both generations to it."_** he heard and turned around to see a man.

Dressed in a red uniform, and seeing he was a young man around Will's age she hid a smile. ** _"Wesley this is Commander Daniel Nicholas Jackson, Daniel this is Lieutenant Wesley Crusher. He and his squadron on the enterprise prevented the conspiracy from getting off the enterprise 18 months ago with the planet trio."_** she said and the older man nodded with a smile as he said it it to him gently.

 ** _"Nice to meet you son, so I guess you met my best friend if he's the one training you right now?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes Sir, and Charlie told me you were the one training him. The results in training were a slight case of double trouble, because they, the planets that tried to infiltrate Starfleet, didn't realize we had the best teachers in this."_** he said and the man nodded to him.

 ** _"I see that, but then you want to win, you better pay closer attention to what your junior officer suggests. Or you're going to be passing intelligence off to the person you're trying to catch when trying to take a ship by force. Well I think it's time you told them the truth it wasn't you that turned them into the enquiry, it was us: Gamma squadron."_** he said and Wesley nodded as she refocused.

 ** _"Yes you told me as a confirmation to what Jean Luc told us, regarding Ben Maxwell and his breakdown and in regarding the conspiracy. But this was your next mission for us, your team were all Starfleet born cadets at the time. After we named your team the next generation of Gamma squadron. After William's, but aboard the ship, your squadron was the one covering academy scandals."_**

 ** _"And this could be considered that, after the accident, and just before the hearing started, I called you into Andrea's office. And you told us and Bill this already, along with Alan, and then asked for the weekend on board the ship. As you told your crew that as well and we decided on a sting operation, and you were going on a double agent catch." Haden said and she nodded in agreement._**

 ** _"Agreed, you told us this the second your parents arrived and we planned this down to the limit. And including you coming forward to us in the way you did now, we had this planned to the last minute details. And my decision was to finish off the sting operation as your squadron grabbed the trio. And brought them up and you showed us every and revealed the added charges to us."_**

 ** _"But we better do this downstairs in the hearing room, with you still recovering from that head injury he makes worse and he's done. Because not only is he a murderer, your parents and the Alberts have just cause. Now, to sue him for nearly killing you and landing you back in the emergency room."_** she said and he nodded as Robin said it then firmly at that as she gave the orders to their team mate.

 ** _"Lal teleport the quartet back into the hearing this isn't over yet, we're doing a last minute reveal that this was planned out in advance now."_** she said and Wesley finished it then as he looked at her. ** _"Should we reset the the situation telling everyone at the hearing the truth, I was never involved in this cover up. I was doing this on your orders and I was member of Gamma squadron at the time."_**

 ** _"But not the academy version, but the career officer based Enterprise version of the Gamma squadron. Said squadron holding his ex girlfriend and his rival, and we were all skilled advanced training ensigns and on the enterprise. I'm not a cadet at all, I'm a lieutenant, and I was doing my job here. Said job, making sure that they got the consequences for breaking the rules now."_**

 ** _"It's time I revealed the truth to them, as a advanced training ensign of 5 1/2 years, it's time the truth came out in what I really am on board the ship."_** he said and the group nodded as they beamed back into the hearing room. ** _"Ensign get everyone back into the room, I was just given some added information on this hearing, and get Boothby in here as well."_** Brand said and the man nodded to her.

"Oh this is not going to over well when you reveal this and it's that we had this planned in advance and you been working for us all this time." Will said and he nodded as they watched everyone come back into the room then as Wesley moved to the hearing table then. Before seeing Anna Carter, Daniel Jackson and the Ferretti twins standing there and smiled as he looked at the trio quickly and then looked at Will and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah, I reported this to them and they decided to be here for a repeat performance of this same situation. But you took it and then took it three steps further Lieutenant, but Gamma squadron always does the right thing. And they lose a friend every time, just focus, so they're getting the shock of their lives. As they learn you told us as your predecessors and we were all in it together."_**

 ** _"Kate, you get ready, senior Gamma squadron and junior Gamma squadron, that's us. You're junior Gamma, we're senior Gamma, and you made us very proud Lieutenant, nice work, son."_** his future self said and Wesley hid a smile at that. **_"He's right, you're one of us Wes, you did exactly what we would do here and we got your back, brother."_** Tony Owens, the leader of Gamma, said smiling to him.

 ** _"Well get ready this is going to get nasty when he hears that your former team leader happens to be my best friend. And I'm dating his ex, and she's carrying my baby, and if that's not enough right now. We didn't just turn traitor, we're Gamma squadron, it's not just one team mate. Or another, that turned them in, it was their academy rivals all this time."_** he said and they nodded smiling to him.

 ** _"Great, that's really going to tick him off later."_** he said before Robin signaled to him and he nodded as they ended it at that as they waited for the trio to be brought in as Brand got started as she said it to Locarno then with a firm tone. **_"Cadet Locarno, was what you told us, the truth or not, because I just got evidence to the contrary?"_** Brand said sternly to him then and they knew he was trying to control it.

 ** _"No what he told you is the truth Sir."_** he said and she nodded with sternly. **_"With that in mind, our decision still stands here, but you girls are getting double the time. In order to make it up now, and your flight training is going supervised as of now, but you're not advancing with your class. The sentence is you have 18 months to gain those credits back and your flight training is supervised."_**

 ** _"Before you ask regarding him, it's the same, but he's doing it on board the enterprise. But he asked for probation up there and we granted it now as a result, but his commanding officers are Captain Picard and Comander Riker. But his education and probation are up to them and his mother now, cadets. And are none of your business, so if you think he got off easy, that's your opinion."_**

 ** _"Because he's not running away from this, he's doing his time up there with his family. We gave specific orders that this maneuver was banned after it killed 6 cadets in 110 years and it just killed another. I don't know what you were thinking, but your bravado cost another family their child. And the other to end up in the emergency room here."_** she said sternly and he swallowed at that remark.

Seeing the look of relaxed tension in his body language, Wesley said it then. **_"Admiral should I just tell them the truth now?"_** he asked and she nodded. ** _"With the fact you're the only one to come forward regarding this, yes I think so. So tell them the truth of what this really is and was, time frame and all."_** Brand said and he nodded. **_"What truth exactly, what is this?"_** Hajar asked him quickly at that remark.

 ** _"Sito?"_** Wesley said and she smiled and moved to his side. ** _"Admiral respectfully ask permission to do my time up there with him now as well. As everything is said and done, I'm working for you as well, that was a trap set up. He and I watched this episode, we're in this together and I'm sorry I never told you sooner. But permission to join him up there as well?"_ **she said and Brand nodded smiling softly.

 _" **Granted Cadet, you earned the right to a fair trial yourself and your commanding officers are Captain Picard and Commander Riker."** _she said and Haden stood up. ** _"In regarding new evidence given to us, the only charges you face are like Lieutenant Crusher, Cadet. Of not coming sooner to us and telling us this, so like him it's on the enterprise."_** he said to her gently and she nodded.

 ** _"Go ahead and tell them Sito."_** Wesley said and she nodded. ** _"After you left his room, Wes brought me on board the ship and told me this was the penalty for attempting that. And hearing that, I just went ahead and told them the truth, we came forward and told them the truth. But the penalty for what just coming forward and telling them the truth would do is enough, I'm relieved now."_**

 ** _"I can be comfortable with the fact I told the truth to who was going to be my new mentors later on right now. But they accepted me as part of the crew now, they're giving me a chance to be one of them and I took it, immediately. But the penalty for coming forward and telling the truth is a black mark on the record. As well as loss of our flight privileges, and our credits for this year."_**

 ** _"And we can't advance with our class, but that's duty to the truth, you two, you just been expelled by what you pulled right now, Nick."_ **she said and he swallowed hard. **_"Like I said, if we all just come forward and told them the truth this would end with the rest of the school not thinking any less of us. We hold our heads high in the fact we made a mistake, we learn from it and move on, you two."_**

 ** _"Alright you four, in truth this wasn't an 18 month basis, Josh, Sito and I were gone for three years now in truth."_** Wesley said and Locarno repeated that. ** _"Three years, we thought it's been 18 months."_** he snapped in shock and they shook their heads. **_"No it's been three years, you've been stuck in a time dilation field and this was a integrity test, regarding coming forward or not and whether or not_**."

 ** _"On whether or not you'd be willing to divulge the truth without being turned in. And you failed the test here, in truth I was working undercover all this time, and as was Josh, we were working as plants. And I decided to be their unspoken undercover agent, but they ordered me into the job here."_** he said and they jerked in disbelief. **_"What?!"_** Locarno said in shock and he repeated his remark.

 ** _"I was an undercover agent since the day my parents and the captain kept me home from the last mission my squadron did and this was the next mission. In truth now, the captain ordered me to act as his plant on the team in case what happened, did happen. But it was the day that our parents arrived at the academy, and before the start of the hearing, that the entire committee."_**

 ** _"They decided on the same and called me into Admiral Brand's office at the time, I told them everything. So with that, in mind I reported you three to my crew and through them right to the inquiry. And they gave the same orders and were testing you all this time in this situation. And with that, Nick, I told you what was going to happen if you chose that maneuver at the time here."_**

 ** _"You just got jipped here Nick, I'd already told them the truth, this was a set up from the get go."_** Wesley said sharply, and he looked at him in shock at that, before they saw the shock shift into anger and he lunged at him and slammed him in to the table at that. ** _"Whoa, alright hold it!"_** Geordi snapped as Wesey dodged the swing. **_"Mister Locarno freeze!"_** Worf called out sternly as he blocked the next swing.

As the other boy started swinging he quickly caught him by the arm and shoved him away from him, as the fight started getting worse. **_"Alright freeze, that's enough, Cadet, stand down now!"_** Will called out as he looked at him. **_"Nick stop, you're only making your situation worse, calm down now!"_** Wesley said over the noise as he saw the beyond enraged look on the other boy's face as Geordi said it sharply.

 ** _"Both of you freeze, now!"_** Geordi shouted out, before he got knocked into the table as the quintet jumped over the railing to intervene then as he blocked and dodged. As he dodged the third blow, before the next blow hit him in the temple and he fell into the wall of the stands as the table got up ended and landed on top of him as Will said firmly. "Well he crossed a line, with the fact that the scene is like a crime video in a trial here."

"And that's going too far after the last head injury you took here, and you're still recovering after you broke your arm." he said and he watched as his son's head connect with the side of the wall as he hit his head against the wall as he heard his future self shout it out at that as he moved to him. **_"Wes!"_** He shouted out as he watched him land hard on the floor, the back of his head hitting the floor hard enough to stun him then.

As he watched his eyes close and he felt his rage start building as the jolt caused the table to land on top of him at the waist. **_"Wes!"_** he called out again and when they got no answer that did it as the other boy charged at him and he shouted out the words. **_"Alright that's enough, Locarno freeze right now young man!"_** Picard snapped as the security charged into the melee as they got a hold of him and pulled him back then.

 ** _"Wesley!"_** Sito shouted as she moved to him at that. **_"No, no, stay awake brother, stay awake, Doctor, he's close to blacking out here, the blow stunned him!"_** she said over the noise and that did it as they moved to her at that remark. " ** _Wes, stay awake buddy."_** Dayton said to him as he touched him and he jerked. ** _"Oh no, not again, Comander La Forge, Commander Data, I need some help over here now."_**

 _ **"It's the left over side effects of the programming Nick just set it off right now, Jake, Tony, give me hand here, it's the left overs."**_ he snapped as they tried to hold him still at that as Geordi moved forward to check Wesley out then as Beverly and Deanna did the same as they saw him collapse in his attempt to get off the floor. ** _"Back off now kid!"_** he snapped at Locarno as he watched him trying to get up from the floor.

 ** _"Guys back off we got this, Wes, you hear me, kiddo."_** he said gently as he quickly tried to steady him as it got worse. **_"Wes it's me, it's okay!"_** he said quickly. ** _"Easy it's okay, it's me buddy, it's okay."_** he said, crouching next to him as she answered that. ** _"That blow had to be hard enough to stun him!"_** Beverly said quickly and watching they watched as she moved her hand to his head and saw red on the floor.

 ** _"Oh dear god no, nurse, get in here now!"_** She shouted out as he tried to get up off the floor, but he collapsed at that. ** _"Don't, baby, it's okay, hold still."_** she said as the nurse charged over and set their equipment on the floor. **_"The blow to the corner of the table cut into the back of his head, Geordi, I need your help, hold him still."_** she said and he nodded as he moved to them and wrapped his arm around him.

 ** _"Data get over here, I need some help, it's like the reaction we had when he had that fever, at the time. What's left of the side effects from that situation last year just activated now."_** he snapped and Data moved to him and as they steadied him gently as she said it with a growl. ** _"Alright I found it, ensign, I need the skin knitter, level four, and 5oz's of his bloodtype to take care of this."_**

 ** _"Though after this is over, I need to get his checked out on the ship and he's sleeping this headache off later now at the moment."_** she said as she finished working as she looked him over. **_"Two concussions in 3 years and now this, the jolt possibly triggered the added reaction that he had when we prevented his getting off the ship, before he spotted MacGregor and that did the last one."_**

 ** _"He's not over the last concussion and now this, he's either suffering a relapse or is having another one Beverly."_** Geordi said over the noise, as every person in the room stood up at the over reaction as she took care of the cut at the back of his head as he struggled to get up. ** _"Wes, honey, it's okay!"_** she said quickly and watching they knew he was trying to keep from losing consciousness then as he collapsed on the floor.

And that did it as Will charged over to him as Locarno grabbed him as he got ready to beat the heck out of him as Worf grabbed him by the arms. ** _"Alright that's enough Nicholas, freeze right now. Worf, get him away from Wesley now. Will, Data help me get this table clear!"_** Picard snapped and Worf nodded and pulled him back ten feet as they shoved the table out of the way as Deanna got down next to him.

 ** _"Wes, it's alright, easy."_** she said as she gripped his arm then. Watching Wesley try to get himself off the floor he watched his arms get up a bit, before giving out and nodded. **_'The little brat hit him hard enough to stun him, come on, stay awake. Come on son, get up, get up, come on son.'_** Will thought to him. ** _"Alright that's enough of that, calm down and back off now young man, you're only making it worse!"_**

 ** _"For yourself, you want to get arrested, stand down now!"_** Will snapped as Brand called out. **_"Security get in here!"_** she shouted out and three guards caught Locarno while two others went to the duo and caught their arms. Watching Wesley as he tried to get up and seeing him slump on the floor the guard said it with a firm tone then. **_"Commander we got them, check on Mr. Crusher, he needs you more now."_**

 ** _"Because he's looking like he's suffering a relapse."_** the leader said to him and he nodded as he looked at the older boy sternly. **_"Thats not first head injury he took in the last 18 months. The little brat hit him hard enough to stun him, and he's landed him in sickbay once too often now and this is the last straw!"_** he said with a furious growl and looked at Locarno coldly as Geordi answered that with a growl.


	34. 34: A First Duty Part IX: The Truth

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **Chapter 34: The First Duty Part IX: The Truth Comes Out**

 ** _"Three years maybe, but he's not out of the woods completely yet and the kid caused him to probably suffer a relapse due to that blow to the head."_** Geordi snapped angrily as he and Beverly crouched next to him. **_"Wes, it's alright it's us."_** she said as she tried to check him over and knew he needed to hear Will's voice. **_"Will, I need your help over here!"_** she called out over the noise to him then and he nodded.

And he nodded as he moved to them and crouched at his side. ** _"Son you okay, come on, come on, focus. It's okay, it's okay."_** he said softly as he watched him try to pull free from his grip on his arm and felt his anger start building at the reaction and seeing his eyes glazed. **_"Wes, it's me, it's okay you're safe, it's okay."_** he said and knew his voice was what he needed to hear as he repeated it gently then.

 ** _"Shh, it's okay, you're safe."_** he said gently and that did it as Geordi help him sit up and lean against the wall as she checked him over gently as he stood up and turned to Locarno. **_"What the hell do you think you're doing, he's been put through enough already, freeze!"_** Will snapped at him as he looked at Wesley and quickly moved to his side a second time as he rested his hand against the back of his head as he sat there.

 ** _"Oh dear god not again."_** he said angrily, watching him trying to stay awake. **_"Have you lost your mind you little brat, did you really expect to get away with that, let alone this. He's taken one too many injuries these last 3 years, since the game, he doesn't needed another."_** he snapped at Locarno and that did it. **_"He's half conscious, that blow to the head was hard enough to cause a concussion."_**

 ** _"But he's trying to keep from blacking out right now, once back on the ship it's light duty, he's still recovering from the aftermath of the game. Though it's been three years, there's lasting side effects of the knack, and both together. When sick or injured like this, it triggers a fight or flight response, Captain, just give me a few minutes here."_** he said to Picard and Beverly and they both nodded angrily.

 ** _"The little boy in him just reactivated, at the moment now, but enough is enough already right now, that scene right now just blew his chances here. Help him up, after we're done here and the hearing is concluded here. Then we're getting his things, I'm taking him back to the ship, he's going home for 18 months."_** Beverly told him and he nodded as he grabbed his arm gently to help him.

 ** _"Son get up, come on get up."_** he said softly and he tried to stand up. **_"Easy take it slow son, I've got you."_** he said and he helped him up, before his back slammed into the wall and nodded as he got it then. ** _"God if it's not the blasted programming and recovery, it's taking another head injury here. Geordi give me a hand here, we have to make sure he doesn't collapse, with that latest head injury now."_**

 ** _"But that blow was directly to the temple, he could have a concussion, so both of you stay close."_** he said and Geordi and Data moved to him as Data checked him over then as the Admiral stood up then. ** _"Second degree, near third degree concussion, he's not bleeding, what with the fact she took care of that laceration, but best to stay close Commander as to why its because that one."_**

 ** _"Because that head injury is even worse then the last one, but he neeing to rest for a few days. Before he's back in training anf even then he need to be in observation right now, until we're sure he's fully recovered."_** Data said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as that did it then for the enquiry. ** _"Possible explosion after that during stage two?"_** he whispered to him and Data nodded.

 _ **"Mr. Locarno Freeze!"**_ Admiral Brand snapped sharply as Geordi, Will and Data helped him stand up then as Picard looked at him gently. **_"That's going to leave a nasty bruise later."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded. ** _"Yeah and my body's been put through enough abuse as it is the 3 years."_** he said to him as Picard, Beverly, Deanna and Worf surrounded him as Picard snapped it out at the leader of the squadron.

 ** _"So what's the prognosis, Doctor, you needed 18 months to help him recover, is this a setback again in training. Even though he's with you on the ship?"_** she asked and Beverly sighed. ** _"Three weeks maximum, he's got a second, near third degree concussion, between the broken arm, the burns. And now this, it's he's back to on the job training on the ship, and frankly he's safer with us."_**

 ** _"Then here at the academy after what just happened enroute to earth and in regarding to the duo's fury at him and Alberts for turning on them. If Locarno's reaction is anything to go by, he chose us over his team. But you better deal with this, my son has been put through enough right now. And he doesn't need anymore injuries right now not after his being in recovery for 18 months now."_**

 ** _"The seven of us are still concerned regarding what happened, we broke the connection. And took care of the amount of damage being around the trio caused. We destroyed the pills Loffler gave him, but this time he needs to be back on the ship so we can monitor his recovery. He's safer with us then he's around the duo with the fact he turned them in."_** Will said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Indeed, I'm not risking it or a relapse, emotionally here, it's better we help him come to terms with this. With the loss of another friend now and he can get three more weeks of training on board the Enterprise. On light duty before he restarts his training and he's with what's left of his ship based squadron with the fact they lost a piece of it now."_** Deanna said and Beverly finished that firmly.

 ** _"That's my prognosis as well: three weeks light duty to recover from this latest head injury. And he's getting emotional support with what's left of their squadron on board the ship, his squadron is Gamma, not Nova. Three weeks maximum to heal emotionally from this one and he's in on the job training. Now to stay caught up, but he needs us more right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Alberts earned his right to a position on the enterprise and they, Sito and Dayton, Lefler and Kurland became the team to beat. Now, against the hotshots like Nova squadron, but again, if anyone wants a shot at that, Derek can stay down here on Nova squadron with the Hajar. But Gamma did the right thing and they lose a piece to their team."_** she said and the duo looked at her in shock at that.

 ** _"What?"_** Hajar said in shock and Wesley looked at her coldly. **_"Josh, Sito and I are traitors in your eyes you two, in ours. We're not Nova and we never were, we're Gamma squadron, the ship based version that hold Commander Riker and his friends when they were our age. I did my job, and you blew your chances, Nick, your career in Starfleet, it's over."_** he said and Brand nodded as Picard got started.

 ** _"Freeze Mr. Locarno, alright violence in the courtroom and a hearing, alright young man whatever possessed you to react like this exactly. As he said, the first duty of a Starfleet officer is to the truth. Be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, we never lie, and you did, and it's for killing a team mate. And false truths, Wesley is more capable of being a Starfleet officer now."_**

 ** _"And more than you could be, because he's already shown that dedication, to me."_** he snapped sternly and he swallowed. **_"Do you understand what I just did Nick, everyone looks at Nova squadron and thinks you're everything they made you out to be. But look at you now, you've just destroyed that image by attacking me in front of the entire school and lying to the admirals."_**

 ** _"And look around you, everyone working here at the academy is in shock by this loss of control at the moment now. Everyone, what you come to think in my case is not true at all right now. I never participated in a cover up, the truth to myself and Joshua Alberts is we were working undercover for the board. Our orders were given to us directly, 20 months in advance, by Captain Picard."_**

 ** _"And the enquiry, but during the time I was on sabbatical from the academy and on the enterprise. The plan in this was created that as the plants on the team. We and Sito were running an undercover operation, in case what happened did happen and one of Nova was killed."_** Wesley said, leaning against the table as Jean Locarno were looking at him in shock at the news then as Picard crossed his arms.

 ** _"So you were never involved in this cover up, you two?"_** a 3rd year asked and they shook their heads. ** _"We're not, in fact we had the plan created after we met up at starbase 67, after I prevented the foothold from jumping ship off the Enterprise. After we got Hanson, Farley and Anderson off the ship, we had Kate Higgins, Josh and Sito arriving, I showed the information to them and then told them."_**

 **"But _Cadet Sito is also part of my team on the ship based version of the Gamma team, but the three of us are Gamma spies on Nova. We're working for the investigation team and the enquiry, serving as plants. This is the only way out of what was coming in your case as a result, but we told the investigation team and enquiry the truth."_ **he said and all 3 classes and the faculty and staff nodded.

 ** _"Plants on the team, you mean you're undercover agents?"_** they heard someone call out and he gave a nod. ** _"Yes, our job as the Enterprise version of Nova's biggest rivals, Sito's my partner. And our job was we were looking into academy scandals if someone broke the rules. Like what happened this week. We needed you to think we're involved in this, until I revealed the truth to the board."_**

 ** _"But I'm a double agent, so make it look like I was involved in this scandal to the board and the investigation team. And in the team's case, like I was taking sides and turning them in until they incriminated themselves. And by their own words, spoken in his voice now, but that explains this. This version of Nova and Nova's leader is stripped bare, but here's the truth now as of this moment."_**

 ** _"Derek told them that Josh and I'd gone traitor, regarding the 'duty to your friends' piece. And they, Derek Hanson and his other cousin, Charlie Peter Hanson. They devised a way to destroy my image and career by making it look like I'm involved in a cover up. And the trio were stalling leading into when Captain Picard, and Commanders La Forge and Data figured it out last night."_**

 ** _"Fortunately due to fact that Derek Hanson and Tony Farley were down here, I altered the computer program I created. Put in several subroutines and got back on board in time to report the truth to the crew. And while doing so, I caught Derek Hanson red handed when he came in too soon at the time. And I reported this to the committee so all the bases were covered now finally."_**

 ** _"But the last 48 hours after my crew were stage acting, getting them to say the words that effectively ended his career in Nick's case. And destroyed their images in Derek and Charlie Hanson, and Jean Hajar's cases. I'm innocent of all charges, but my girlfriend is pregnant with my baby. And I'm returning to the ship for 18 months, but in truth I'm a full lieutenant on the ship now."_**

 ** _"As you know the captain was having me train up there until there was an opening here at the academy. Well I gained my first two ranks leading into when I arrived, but I just made full lieutenant during my sabbatical. When I saved the federation from a hostile take over and this was my squadron's next mission."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at that as one of them answered him.

 ** _"Have you ever checked the episode focused on this situation, my tv show, focused on me and the seven. So though I'm no longer a full member of the cast anymore. It was and is called Star Trek: The Next Generation, season 5 episode 19: The First Duty?"_** he called out and they shook their heads. **_"Well I watched reviewed this episode many times now and the crew and I decided, now."_**

 ** _"That we were stage acting it, as a result that saved my career, as I showed and told Sito what was coming if she didn't tell you the truth. But as a result of being a Starfleet born now, it came with the knowledge of knowing. In what just coming forward would result in and I decided on my first duty. Which was telling the inquiry and investigation team the truth of what happened here."_**

 ** _"As a result I can live with the consequences, but the one thing that matters more is I never lost my parents trust. For Sito she's saved from living with this as well and she's coming back on board the ship with me. But we're not Nova and we never were everyone, she too went Gamma. And told the team and enquiry the truth, but that's it."_ **he said and the class 2 years ahead of them nodded.

 ** _"We understand and you're not involved in a cover up, so all this time you two were undercover agents. One's placed on Nova by the captain and the enquiry prior to this mission. We get it, with what we learned of the duo now, who was he trying to replicate exactly, if you and possibly Gamma squadron. Set them up to incriminate themselves by their own words and actions, at the time."_**

 ** _"If they broke the restriction on this maneuver?"_** He heard an upper classman call out. **_"You ever heard of a lieutenant Jack O'neill? "_** He asked and they all nodded. **_"Well he tried it at the parameters of 5 meters apart and it killed Commander Damian Reynolds. But Nick decided to try it and fix his mistakes, hoping to pull it off after it killed six cadets in the space of 130 years, if it worked now."_**

 ** _"He would graduate in a blaze of glory as the Nova captain that did the impossible and finally pulled it off. But it didn't work at all, and it resulted in killing another team mate. But Nova has been trying to get out of Gamma's shadow for 20 years ever since the previous generation was here. And since the Gammas had been winning the Rigel cup for ten years running now."_**

 ** _"But the Gammas invited me to join their team after their previous captain left, and I found the former leader on the enterprise. But said leader is the rival to Nick Locarno, in everything, but it's the same remark that Major Hailey gave Colonel Carter, 387 years ago."_** he said and they nodded as they all looked at Locarno in disgust at that as Picard went on as he crossed his arms as he said it to him.

 ** _"Son, pull it back now, Cadet Sito, you better join my crew now, because starting now, you're under my command."_** He told them and they nodded as she moved in front of Worf as he rested his hands on her shoulders. And Wesley stood between him, Will and Beverly as he looked at the duo sternly at that and Picard said it. **_"So first lying to us and now this scene, that was a test, Mr. Locarno, in truth."_**

 ** _"Your image has been shattered by this decision and reaction Mr. Locarno, Boothby told me that you're a natural leader. When I was questioning everyone on campus after the accident and his exact words. When I spoke to him were, 'He watches out for them, he keeps them together. Nick is what made the team special, he's their coach, surrogate father and best friend all rolled into one."_**

 ** _"He's a natural leader, the members of the team, they love him and they would do anything he asked them to do, even following him right over a cliff'." That's the way my crew sees me, and believe me it's hard to live up to that image. But acting as a true leader means looking out for your team noe. But you see where you messed up now, when you cross a line you can't take back now."_**

 ** _"Said line asking a team mate to turn on the man, the men, that helped raise him, train him in every piece to being in Starfleet. Watches out for them, keeps them together, to phrase that in his eyes regarding me, it's saved his life, rescued him, offering advice. The bonds of mentor and a surrogate father, far outweigh that of a team mate when said team mates are twice your age."_**

 ** _"And they help your last surviving parent raise you, to him, nothing is getting between us. Not you, not Nova, not even your anger at your rival, but being a team means being a family. Win together, lose together, one member goes down, they all go down a team is not tried separately. They will not lie and they do everything as one, as such, that's what the ship version to your rivals are."_**

 ** _"His adult version to Charlie Dayton happens to be my number one, cadet: coach, surrogate father, best friend, he had that for close to 6 years now. And it was with Commander Riker and myself, our bonds are everything Boothby described about you. But to him, the bonds are so strong, he'd do anything we asked him to do, as we helped raise him at the time these last six years."_**

 ** _"It's not about making choices like this, but what's best for your crew and team mates, and though you once had his admiration and trust, you don't anymore. Not when he spent an added eighteen months under me, his loyalty is to me now, our bond is everything you used to have. He'd never let me down, because I'm everything Boothby claimed you to be at the time now here."_**

 ** _"And he wants to continue serving under me once he graduates, not just me, but Willam Riker, we're both everything you were claiming to be. As to that, by every choice you came to your future in Starfleet is at an end and with it is your ex team mate. The one you were mocking is now a true Starfleet officer and serving as part of my crew, he's the leader of the junior crew on board."_**

 ** _"But all that time you've been gloating over the fact that my team may not figure out exactly what you did and tried. We had this discussion weeks prior to this, Mister Crusher contacted his crew, and told them first. Before telling us the second we arrived, and you were too late to prevent it, because he's closest to us."_** he said to him as Will finished that remark as he stood behind them as he said it.

 ** _"Let's see coach, surrogate father, best friend, he's got all of those with us, because we're his leaders, and family Mr. Locarno. When we met him we were close, for two and half years under us, our bonds deepened then. And then the previous eighteen months back under us, our bonds deepened even further. We're the essence of what a true team really is, as a crew, as friends."_**

 ** _"But being a crew is being a team, being a team is being a family and what it means to be friends, Mr Locarno and with that in mind. The team is family, as a family you look out for each other, you take care of each other. When a member of my away team was hurt I was in sickbay waiting for the final details. And if they were unconscious I was staying by their sides till they woke up."_**

 ** _"But to be a team means to be a family, sure you have a family, but your surrogate is the one you're with. And all the time, and they look out for and take care of you, and vice versa. But make a choice such as this and your family falls apart and look what it does to the team. Wesley has been serving under such conditions, and when he ended up in the E.R., when we kept him home."_**

 ** _"At the time for the added eighteen months, I was staying at his side till he finally woke up. but did you really expect him not to tell us the truth. Mr. Locarno, at the time here, because if you didn't then, you're dreaming. As he did tell us everything, being his parents, he'd never, ever lie to us."_** Will said sternly as he moved behind Wesley as Wesley pressed his shoulder to Will's.

As he looked at the other boy sternly and he got it then as Will wrapped his arm around his shoulders and the duo looked at him in shock. ** _"Commander Riker and Captain Picard are everything Boothby said about you Nick, that bond got established when I joined the bridge crew. But during that time, before I did, it was they watched my back, I watched their's, I took care of them, they took care of me."_**

 ** _"And our bond tripled in strength as a result. As to that, the time back on the ship only reinforced that bond and made it even stronger, they're my team. They were willing to help me heal, stuck by my side and we worked out things in the details, to them they weren't having my career destroyed. And it's because of you and we decided on this, but I vented my feelings to them."_**

 ** _"In regarding Josh's death at the time during that trip up there to them, their reassurance helped me and I decided that, no I wasn't holding back information from them. Do you know what their exact words were to help maintain our friendship, prior to my returning two months ago. Before I started at the academy at the time and when one of my charges was in recovery at the time."_**

 ** _"As we got the person that put me in sickbay off the ship and Hanson ended up in a ship version of probation and juvenile hall for six months at the time?"_** he asked and they swallowed as Will said it then. **_"To maintain our friendship and trust, our bonds as a parental/offspring and mentor/student bond, be honest with us and just let go, he had to tell us the truth."_** he said and Wesley finished that firmly.

As he leaned against his side as he leaned his head against his shoulder as he finished that remark then. **_"And I did it, and in two words here: weekend leave."_** he said and the trio looked at him in shock as Jean said it for the quartet in shock. **_"No, you told them, you mean you turned us in!"_** she said in shock and he nodded to her as he said it with a smirk then at her shock then firmly at that as he answered her.

 ** _"Yeah and I can see it in your eyes, why did it have to be a fellow team mate that turned you in, for all you know it could have been Kate Higgins. I mean for all you know here, she could have been standing there right outside the door."_** he said and she walked up behind at that as she gave him a hug. ** _"No, no it wasn't, in fact, it was Gamma squadron, all this time it was Gamma squadron."_**

 ** _"Charlie and Kate were the two defining votes in bringing me into Gamma squadron 2 years ago and before they could tell me, you picked me. Well this is justice now, protect me from my career being destroyed. And it's because of you, I didn't join up at the time and because I wanted to impress anyone. And not some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, Hajar."_**

 ** _"I joined up so I could return to my ship, my home, serve truly under my captain and crew as a true member of it. But I'm not a cadet at all up there on the ship, I'm a Starfleet officer doing my duty, as were the quintet. We did our duty in doing the right thing, and our brother is dead, because of you."_** he said sternly as Hajar repeated the remark as she looked at him in shock at that.

 ** _"Gamma squadron circle up!"_** he added and the quartet, Sito and the trio moved behind him and they looked at them in shock. Before they saw Will, Jackson and the rest of the previous generation of Gamma move behind him. **_"I informed him of how and why Damian Reynolds was killed and we decided we're not getting in trouble. We're following our predecessors example by making sure that it's not used."_**

 ** _"Ever again by any more generations of Nova after it killed 7 cadets in the space of 130 years, did you really expect anyone to not realize it. And when your rivals are all computer and technological geniuses who do stuff like this all the time. And when the leader of the junior version of that same squadron, nearly, single handedly, prevented a foothold by outsmarting your crew."_**

 ** _"And when the program ended, but just three teenagers outwitted an entire group of senior officer and when they were all drones. Cracking a way to bug a room to listen to your rivals when they're talking about lying and cheating their way to stay at the academy. When they committed a daredevil stunt that was banned by the committee is child's play to us."_** Will said to her at that sternly.

 ** _"And with it, reporting to his former adult version meant meeting the officer he takes after the most, but he got the idea from me. And then pushed it three steps further at the time, but the day he told us was the day. That I happened to be reporting into the committee and with me was Commanders Anna Carter, Peter and Jenna Ferretti and I reported into Commander Riker after he did it."_**

 ** _"But the eight of us were with his ship based version of our squadron and Kate Higgins and had put a listening device on the door. And one that penetrated the soundproof areas of the door to hear your conversation, Nicholas. We heard your entire conversation, and you signed your death warrants that day. When you said that, but there's no going back or taking it back, the words."_**

 ** _"The captains and Admiral gave you chance, after chance, after chance to save yourselves. But did you take it, no you didn't, instead you continued to dig yourselves into that hole deeper until you crossed the line in decision here. But there's no going go back from your decisions. You washed right out of the academy, Nicholas."_** Jackson added firmly to them and she said it in shock at that.

" ** _You turned us in during that trip back to the ship, you lied to us!"_** Jean said in shocked disbelief and Wesley nodded. **_"Yeah, why should I hold back the truth huh, you realize a few things here Nick think it over it, you ended the Alberts line by choosing this choice, Josh is gone, because of you and your arrogance. My mother lost my biological father and I'm all she has left of our family."_**

 ** _"In our family, to her she'd stop at nothing, absolutely nothing, just to put you behind bars if I had been killed at the time, as would the sextet, but here I am, stil with her, still her son, still the man of the house in my family and you nearly take me away from her. You just turned me into the very thing that you should have been worried about now here and it's I'm now working for the admirals."_**

 ** _"When it comes to scandals at the academy case in point is investigations, what about you Nick, you joined up for the wrong reasons. You got a guy killed, that's pretty clear you don't have what it takes to make as a Starfleet officer here. As for you two, Jean you're acting like the girl that he was dating, before he was alone with his team mate, who because everything he wanted."_**

 ** _"I'm looking at it like this: you're Ibanez, Robin is Flores, she's my girlfriend, my team mate and to save her, I'd risk getting shot and she'd do the same for me. We went through something together you don't understand. Ever since I joined the squadron you wanted me to cut loose and even went so far as try to seduce me. But no, I'm taken already Jean, I belong to Robin, always."_**

 ** _"In fact she's my girlfriend and I love her with all my heart, but I have another reason now to deal with this. Said reason is she's pregnant, with my baby, I'm an expecting father now. Fact of the matter is that entire weekend I needed time to think, she gave me the support I needed and brought it to this, naming off the comparision, we're in the 24th century of the Heinlein novel."_**

 ** _"Her exact words were, 'you made a mistake and now it's time to fix that mistake, you tried to save him, you can't give up. Don't make the same mistake he did, you have me and I'm not giving you up or losing you to your guilt, that girl is not worth it and neither is he'." And you know what, she's right, none of you are not worth destroying my career over now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And decided I was making you sweat it out regarding this till today, why well it's simple. I'm not taking the fall here so you can be free from the guilt, you bailed on me when I tried to save his life. To me that means you don't deserve my friendship, if you're willing to leave me hanging out to dry. This is like if we were back 400 years ago, and a member of our team was shot with a gun."_**

 ** _"And it's because we're too young for playing around with it, and you took off and left me to deal with it, by getting him to the hospital. Or we accidentally set off the alarm in a robbery and I was the last one out, but you left me to fend for myself. It's all the same difference. If we were back in that time frame, it's that was then, this is now, I'm turning you into the 'cops, for this now'."_**

 ** _"Hate me if you want, but I'm doing the right thing and it's by making sure Commander Alberts gets justice for Josh's death, by being the one to turn in the ones that accountable for it. But here's the thing, regarding being a team and why I'm disgusted with you. Being a team means working as one, but this is no team, there is no I in team, we're there for each other, you three.."_**

 ** _"And you're not my team if you tell me that if I can't hack it, I should leave."_** he said and they looked at him in shocked disbelief at the remark. ** _"How can you say that exactly, the two of us, I thought we had something here?"_** she said looking at him and he crossed his arms. ** _"We don't and I'm not wrecking my life over some silly little girl who wants to look handsome in her uniform, Jean, in fact."_**

 ** _"Or allowing her to take me for everything I have, you're a hotshot, pilot, I've been flying a galaxy class starship since I was sixteen. Look at the facts: you're growing up on earth, I've been on the go since I was five. Not when the person that shows everything that a mother would want for her son is standing there in plain sight."_** he said and with those words Robin moved to him at that remark.

And wrapped her arms around him then as she looked at her coldly as the duo looked at him in shock. ** _"Were you not listening when I said you nearly left my wife a widow and my baby fatherless. We're engaged and during my 18 months back on the ship, my 3 years back. We're getting married, but she's pregnant, with my unborn baby."_** he said and they looked at him in shock as Locarno said it quickly.

 ** _"You're the rival, I thought it was Dayton all this time!"_** Locarno said in shocked disbelief. ** _"You remember, all's fair in love and war, in fact she and I are expecting our first child now. She told me she was pregnant when I got back up there after the accident and you know what, I'm beyond proud at that. But you nearly destroyed my family this week by pulling this stunt, I'm a father."_**

 ** _"I'm not turning my back on her, I'm taking the responsibility of being a father now at the moment. Sure it's three years too soon, but we're engaged now, but I'm telling you now, with the black mark on the record, depending on how long it takes to complete your time. Then whoever in you two arrives on my ship, is under crew evaluations until they can determine you're not going to try it."_**

 ** _"And I mean try it twice here at the moment, but I'm finishing my training, I have my duty station, what's left of my quintet. And by that I mean Gamma, my squadron: Josh, me, Robin, Kate, Jake and Charlie, are together and we and the seven are now a full crew for life now. And you know what, everything I have is waiting for me when I get back up there, my baby is due in seven months."_**

 ** _"And you nearly left my wife a widow and my child, my son or daughter fatherless Nick. It's over, you know you could have killed me and my wife would have died of heartbreak and my baby with her, multiple murder. Thanks to your idiocy now my mother nearly lost what's left of her family, my wife, me, and my baby girl or boy."_** Wesley said to them coldly as he looked at them firmly.

And she swallowed at that remark as Robin pulled him closer to her. **_"Once done at the academy, my permanent duty station is with the Enterprise, and she and I are moving in together as our lives as a young family get started now after that. Charlie is the best friend I could ever could have had, you never wanted us to meet and be there for each other, well too damned bad, now, Nick."_**

 ** _"We did now did when I went home last year and here's the result, best friend, I have everything I want and it's because he and Robin are just like me, we're half soldier/half scientist, she's my choice, he's my brother and we're a trio now. But the the way life is and was, before I returned to the academy, I was beyond happy now, back at home, I had others like now finally as well."_**

 ** _"And you know what I'm even happier now, Charlie, Jake and Josh are my best friends, sure I lost one member of my quartet. But I have Charlie and Jake still and he's my best friend, Jake he's my other best friend in the squadron. We sorted out our differences last year and we worked as a duo at the time. But Josh was learning seven to eight months worth of on the job training_**

 ** _"And the four of us became a team, and you murdered a member of our team, we're a team, the seven are a team, a team looks out for a each other, we take care of each other, we're family. The away team, that's the truest example of a team, we work as one, we look out for each other, we take care of each other. The quartet see me as a junior member, but they adopted me, officially."_**

 ** _"As a son at the time and believe me, if it comes right down to it, I'd gladly risk my life and my neck for them. Why well it's because to me if it comes down to it between you and my mother and the sextet's trust, respect and our bonds. It's a no choice needed, I chose and choose them, I'm the son. And the apprentice, to four career Starfleet officers, and surrogate son to 30 others as well."_**

 ** _"When I was back up there in recovery from what Etana did to me, our bonds only deepened further, to the point, that everything Captain Boothby said. To them, I'm not having my career destroyed so you can save your necks, in fact to them, it's making sure my career is never destroyed, but here's the thing now. The rule of being a team here is you watch my back, I watch yours."_**

 **"So we take care of each other, we work together, we don't become a bad influence in each other and with it is if one of you was hurt, I'd be at your side waiting for you to wake up from the injuries. But we don't bail on each other and leave the one who's trying to save the life of a team mate to fend for themselves."** he said sternly and the trio swallowed at the remark as he went on.

 ** _"But here's the thing now when the three of us became a trio, we decided to get Josh away from you as well because to us, we win as a team we lose as a team. But we will not be tried separately' nor will we accept the consequences as individuals, we all committed the infraction, we accept as a team the consequences, but that's the difference now in this situation here."_**

 ** _"To save the team, that is more important than me, and it's more important than you, and to save us and it, we go to the admirals, together, and tell them the truth. The captain may say he ordered us to do it, but no, we agreed on our own and we will not be tried separately. We all were involved in it and we all take full responsibility, we all risked our careers to do the right thing."_**

 ** _"I tried to take full responsibility when I prevented the incursion into Starfleet and she decided. We were in this together, we take full responsibility and accept the consequences together. And Charlie chose the exact same thing, we're a team, a family, we will not be tried separately now. That's the point and essense of friends and team mates at the current moment as well."_**

 ** _"That's being a team, we work together, we win together, we lose together, that's being a team. This is no team, you're no coach Nick, to be a good team leader you have to consider the welfare of your team, the ship and everyone on it. That's what makes Captain Picard the best at what he does and why everyone serving under him, including me, are ready to follow him."_**

 ** _"Follow him right into the infernal regions, we'd do anything for him, the commander has given up command after command to keep us together. That's being a team and being a good leader, it's not forcing your friends to keep silent, or throwing that guilt trip on them. The duo, they're the very essence of being a true leader, and we, and them, are the very essence of being a team._**

 ** _"You though, as the ones being tried, are no team at all, this is no friendship, no partnership. Because with them, I always had someone to catch me and you, leave me to take the fall you're no friend of mine, or my team they are. That's being a team and after I risked my life to save him this is the result."_** he said and the trio swallowed at the wording as Picard rested his hands on Wesley's shoulders.

 ** _"That's how you see us, we're not a true team, is it just because you've been with them you don't see it as anything, but what you make it out to be?"_** Hajar said in shock and he shook his head. ** _"Did you forget that up until then Sito, Josh and I were a trio, we could be considered a team at the time. But then Josh is killed, and it's just us left after that, instead of telling the truth here."_**

 ** _"You lie to the enquiry, but a team wins together, lose together, we will not be tried separately and with that. Let me ask you something, would a true team bail on a member when they're trying to save a fellow team mate. Would a true team use peer pressure on you as you know the only option to stay here. That the person who is supposed to be your best friend coerces you to silence."_**

 ** _"Is to come forward, together, when you know you should have told the truth truth, go against the whole anf come forward. And would a true team say that if I don't want to lie to the person that help my parents raise me. Said man the best friend of my parents, the man who helped them raise me. And along with five others, being your adoptive family while your parent is planetside."_**

 ** _"Would they say if I can't lie to save the team I can get the hell out of said team. And exact words being, spoken in the leader's voice, 'they don't want to come forward and they don't have a problem With lying to our parents, the enquiry, the committee, but if I did, I should resign my appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make them pay for my guilty conscious.'."_**

 ** _"So tell me, if you were me, would you follow through with their request or turn turn them in. And especially when one of them is supposed to be your best friend with the other gone. Go ahead, would a true team and true friends tell me that, when we all know that to stay, we had to come forward, huh would they say that, answer that why don't you."_** he asked and they swallowed at that.

Looking at everyone staring at them in shocked disbelief, they knew they were screwed. "Go ahead and try to answer that why don't you, cadets, because saying that it's enough he chose us without thinking twice about it now. You just signed your death warrants by that proclamation and it's enough they're never seeing your version of Nova the same way ever again." Beverly said sternly as she listened to her son's remark as he went on.

 ** _"I can say it with pride when I'm around my friends and adult team mates, because we've been together for 5 1/2 years. Six years together you learn to depend on each other when in the field. So yes I served aboard the Enterprise, to quote Nick, I know what it's like to depend on someone. And have them look out for me, because the sextet, the engineering team, my wife, my brothers."_**

 ** _"But everyone on board the ship that I'm closest to, have given me someone to depend on and they all did exactly that. But they helped me recover, physically, and we spent an added fifteen months together. Commander Riker, when I woke up from the caffeine detox at the time. But were you even paying attention, when Derek told that I've made my choice 18 months in advance."_**

 ** _"I just barely killed myself by making sure that weapon never gets off the enterprise. And it's because the added side effects of having my training go crazy in stage two of that storyline, is what landed me in the emergency room. But he was asleep at my side and that was enough to tell me that he and the quintet would do anything to help me, they practically raised me themselves."_**

 ** _"While at the same time I find Commander Data's cat lying on the bed next to me, but they, Lieutenant Worf and Comander La Forge. They're the ones I'm closest to, along with Counselor Troi, and had Tasha Yar still been alive. That's it, they're my friends, I'm a junior senior staff crew member. And after Jake and I created our team, that was it, we reported directly to them after that."_**

 ** _"After mom left the enterprise and instead of legal guard and mentors they became adoptive family after that. Commander La Forge's third in command, he's the assistant coach to my squadron while Commander is head coach of the team. To them, I don't have to hide anything from them, the sextet, or my friends in the engineering team, including Commander Jenson."_**

 ** _"And it's because after mom left for earth, I was under their guardianship, Commander Jenson's as well. Mom chose her closest friends, the command team to take care of me and that's the act of trust, of being a team, especially when it concerns family. And with them the sextet I'm closest to in the team acted on being surrogate parents to me so as a result I was well taken care of."_**

 ** _"Regarding Nick, I already had it, Commander Riker was training me in officers training that entire time. And he and Captain Picard, along with my mother and Counselor Troi, were and are the ones that showed every aspect of what you used to be Nick. Your image has been shattered by this reaction here in the courtroom now Nick, you're no coach, best friend or surrogate father."_**

 ** _'They love him and would do anything he asked them to do, even following him, right over a cliff'. Well news flash now, that's how I see them at the time, Nick, everything that you once showed to the outside world is stripped clean and look at you now. They're ready to expel you now, but to save the team, I'm taking charge of it now and I'm adding several upper classman to the line up."_**

 ** _"But you're not on that team anymore, because of every charge you wracked up these last three weeks. It's over and I'm the new leader, or rather in this case I'm choosing a new leader of the team. As you're no longer squadron leader anymore as I relieved you of duty leading into the hearing."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at the news as he saw every academy officer and cadet looking at him.

 ** _"Everything I said to Picard, regarding him, just got contradicted by this outburst. And while you're demonstrating the attitude and personality we were looking for at the time."_** Boothby said as he looked at him in shocked disbelief at this situation as his mother answered that question sternly then. ** _"Uh huh, and we decided on a sting operation last week just to expose him for who he really is."_**

 ** _"My son has never lied to me before, and he's not about to start now, as to that and why he waited till now, it's because they a case of peer pressure and emotional blackmail. Because he tried emotional blackmail on my son, regarding Joshua."_** Beverly said and everyone all looked at him in shocked disbelief at that. **_"What's the blackmail exactly anyway, if you're ready to have his head."_**

 ** _"Because I know I'm ready to, if he's deciding to get justice for Josh for me now, by turning them into you that night right now?"_** Alberts said and he climbed over the railing and moved to them as he rested his hand on her shoulder and she crossed her arms as she answered him. ** _"Exactly words being, 'we don't want to come forward, and we don't have a problem with this, but if you do."_**

 ** _"Then resign your appointment to the academy and walk away, but don't make us pay for your guilty conscious.'. He was getting a tape recording set up for us and upon hearing information and that circumstance and the fact that he and girls don't want to come forward. We deduced that they took off on my son when he'd been knocked unconscious by the explosion at the time."_**

 ** _"But he turned them in the second my ship arrived at earth."_** She said and he nodded. **_"A team goes down together, they win as a team, they lose as a team, and you chose a choice. And one that goes against the very essense of what it means to be a team. To us you displayed the attributes of someone trying to be the best even if it meant throwing a team mate to the wolves, Nicholas."_**

 ** _"But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight exercise. For neglegince that contributed to the death of a team mate and nearly the death of second. For lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report in a restriction of a banned maneuver. Peer pressure of said team mate, and of five other charges the judgement had been rendered."_**

 ** _"Mr. Crusher said our thoughts out loud today when he said that to you, when you first arrived at the academy we saw your appeals in training. As Boothby said, to us, in our eyes, you looked out for your team. You kept them together, you were the reason the team was special. The members of the team, they loved you and would do anything you asked them to do at the time."_**

 ** _"But that loyalty there has to be limits and he reached his by you making that decision, we saw you excell in your training, and for four years we never doubted you'd be an outstanding officer. And nothing ever made us doubt that conviction, until this moment, we gave you a fair chance to save yourselves. And look at where his decision and yours has lead to now, young man."_**

 ** _"Well if that's how it's going to be, you're now a murderer Locarno, for all these choices, you're the gang leader and you two, girls, are a bunch of sheep. Wesley is the one who demonstrated everything of a career Starfleet officer. And if you wanted a chance to save this team, you should have done it two weeks ago. But he was under our orders to gather incriminating evidence in this now."_**

 ** _"Evidence that would expose you for who you really are now, and Joshua died in the line of duty and this is an insult to his memory right now. So Wesley is now the true leader in our eyes. Though as Wesley is no longer part of Nova squadron. You're hereby officially getting three new recruits for the team, recruits we are choosing."_** Morrison said to them sternly as Brand finished that.

 ** _"I see that everything we made you out to be went to your head, but look at you now. You attack one of your team mates, because he did the right thing and went against the whole. When I look at you I see Rice, or another Admiral who was confident to point of arrogance and it either kills hundreds. Or destroys his team, but they are people I see you as and all them destroyed their careers."_**

 ** _"Out of a psychosis or bravado, bravado killed one member of your team and nearly killed a second, and the second did the right thing. As to that I see this as a need to relieve you of your command and put someone else in charge now."_** she said and Henderson crossed his arms. **_"Of you, only Mr. Crusher and Miss Jaxa gained the wisdom, virtue and heart to come forward and admit to this."_**

 ** _"But I'm looking at every charge you wracked up and it's enough you're going to be stripped of your stature and expelled from the academy for this. And there's no returning and trying again, because you're marginalized from the academy. As of this moment, your appointment hereby is permanently deactivated."_** Henderson said sharply and he paled as he looked at Wesley in shock.

 ** _"How could you do this to us!"_** Locarno snapped at Wesley and he crossed his arms as he said it. ** _"I'm a Starfleet officer, and I have a duty to the truth, I made a promise to them. I wasn't lying when I said that to you guys, but this, this is peer pressure Nick. When I said I'm not going to lie to them Nick, I meant it, the captain, his respect and trust means more to me than you think."_**

 ** _"But he's my father's best friend, my mentor, my surrogate father, he raised me from the time I was fifteen. I meant it when I said you're not getting your way in this, I can't call him a liar, not after everything he's done for me. That attitude you showed in the images is a mockery of being a Starfleet officer. But as Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, it's our creed we do not lie."_**

 ** _"But my duty to my friends, I lost a friend in the accident and you're making a mockery of his death by not coming forward, that's not friendship, not at all. Not when true friends do whatever it takes to help you heal and have watched you go through some of the hardest parts of training. I have 40 adult friends on the ship, they taught me the biggest parts of being a Starfleet officer."_**

 ** _"I'm not living with the guilt just so you can save yourselves, aside from that, I'm already apart of a team, though it lost a piece of it. But a team none the less, the team I spent five years together with: my family."_** Wesley said and Locarno swallowed at the look Riker was giving him. As Geordi crossed his arms as he, Beverly, Worf, Will and Deanna were all listening to that dedication in his words.

As Admiral Brand hid a smile at the way he held himself as she exchanged smiles with Henderson and Picard smiled proudly at the amount of dedication he had to working under him. As he moved behind Wesley and rested his hands on his shoulders. ** _"I thought we were friends, a team!"_** Locarno said in shock and Wesley shook his head. ** _"By insulting the captain and the crew, you just insulted me Nick."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, a true friend would risk their life to save a member of their team, I nearly killed myself to save him. You know what I went through 18 months ago to prevent you, my team, from getting infected by the Risa's mind control technology. And now you insult a member of our squadron by not coming forward, that's no friendship, that's every man for themselves."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, my team has already been chosen, five years in advance, I'm part of the Enterprise Crew. A member of Gamma squadron, that's my team, and friends please. And believe me this is an insult to my father, he was killed in action, and an insult to the captain. I don't care what any of you think of me Nick, I'm moving forward with a clear conscious that he's had justice."_**

 ** _"With the fact I told them up straight right after Admiral Brand contacted my mother, that exonerates me, but this stunt was illegal, it was banned by the fleet committee pending a training accident, and one in which all five recruits lost their lives. You wanted to try it so you could go out in a blaze of glory and it kills another cadet while doing it, and nearly kills in the process here."_**

 ** _"Your pride and recklessness has become your undoing you three, you're not getting any warm welcome among the junior crew during evaluation. And with not coming forward that very first day you just condemned yourselves to your fate as of now. My bedroom was bugged and Commanders Riker and Data were listening to the entire conversation when I called you into my room."_**

 ** _"Captain Picard's speech had more an impact on me then you think, but he's the captain I respect more than you think, I'm not losing his trust, because you want to get off scots free. To be totally honest now, after I created my team up there and when they kept me home for that eighteen months. In that and I decided to insure nothing destroyed our relationship, with him or the quintet."_**

 ** _"By acting on being the Starfleet officer I am, and decided I was being the undercover agent. Did Derek tell you this when he and Eric were with you while Josh, Sito and I were up there?"_** he asked and they nodded feeling their hearts sink. ** _"Well you should have heeded his warning, regarding that and not try anything stupid at the time, going by the looks on your faces, I guessing he did tell you."_**

 ** _"You all just dismissed his warnings thinking we'd never turn you in, that we're your friends, a team. And you could trust us with your lives, correct, is that what you thought in this?"_** he asked and Locarno nodded shaking and Wesley hold up the chip then. ** _"Well then if you really thought that you don't know us at all, as 18 months together changes things, we changed and grew up with our training."_**

 ** _"That eighteen months apart and 15 in his case now, and it seals a person's fate now, as to why. Well it's because the person that matters more is always the people who raised you at the time. These seven, they raised me, they took care of me, I took care of them, we trust each other with our lives. And it's because we've been working as a team since I was fifteen, 5 1/2 years now."_**

 ** _"That changes things and the results are they matter more ties that bind, that's the catch. And it's something you should have considered now, because once tightened there's no going back. Despite the fact I warned you that you had the measurements off you still wanted to try it and kills Josh. So I decided after the first hearing, I'm coming clean and doing the rest of their investigation."_**

 ** _"And doing it for them and decided to have you incriminate yourselves by your own words that week after I told my mother and the rest of my crew the truth. You understand what I'm saying, up there I'm not a cadet at all, I just gained my uniform, command red, but up there things are completely different. To down here, as to why, it's because once you enter on the job training now."_**

 ** _"You're dressed in a grey uniform, no insignia on it and just your communicator badge. I was wearing the emblem of a full lieutenant after my parents kept me home the previous 18 months at the time. I completed basic training of 2 1/2 years and I was now dressed in red, command red now at the time. I just skipped blue and gold, because I've been an acting ensign for 2 years here."_**

 ** _"Acting ensign, and I graduated to full on the ship before I got accepted into the academy, but I just earned junior grade. Before the admiral yanked my training out of their hands and the no winner, it made me a full lieutenant. I'm not a cadet, I'm an officer of Starfleet command and the junior crew leader. I'm the commander of the junior senior staff crew on the enterprise here."_**

 ** _"So take a guess of who's going to be giving crew evaluations if either of you join my ship in 3 years exactly. As they're holding this over you and they know everything after you left the academy. Because the memories are getting shown to the rest of the crew that are training, so whoever of you two. That is joining the crew, well let me tell you, after it gets out that you caused a secondary."_**

 ** _"I'm still suffering the added side effects of what the game and headsets caused, which explains why my mother called the commander over. But a concussion and they barely defused the effects of. Now, of what's left of the fight or flight response left over in the programming. They may treat you with kindness, but the issue of forgive and forget is long in coming at the moment."_**

 ** _"To them until you can show you can do flight training at a real helm on a real ship without pulling a daredevil stunt you're not getting out from under that scrutiny, during crew evaluations here."_** he said and they swallowed at the wording, knowing they set themselves up then. ** _"We_** _**set ourselves up, by picking you and letting him and Sito leave, you were working under cover this entire time."**_

 ** _"You're working for the admiral and the captain in investigations, regarding broken rules, you're not a cadet, but an acting officer on the ship?"_ **Hajar asked and he nodded. ** _"Yes, you see, compared to you, I've served under the best all this time. I've trained in on the job training on a real bridge, done things you've only done in simulation and believe me it works better than you think."_**

 ** _"But Admiral Brand, my captain and I decided to test you when I called you into my room and you just demonstrated everything that goes against our code. I acted by our code and told them the truth and Admiral Brand decided to let me run this test for you. They wanted to see what you would do when a member of your squadron was suffering guilt and you flunked that test at the time."_**

 ** _"'You'd let me throw away my career just to save your neck'..."_** he quoted and Locarno swallowed as he realized his fatal mistake as he finished that. ** _"To save the team, that's more important than you, and it's more important than me, and if I was in your position I'd do it and without hesitation, but that's just me.' You set me up so I can incriminate myself by my own words and Jean with me."_**

 ** _"Again, I thought we were your friends!"_** he said in shock and he shook his head as he answered him at that remark. **_"We were at first, but no longer, you set yourselves up by incriminating yourselves by your own words. Charlie and Robin, they told me the truth to why you're driving me into exhaustion. And why exactly, it draws this friendship as you used me to get back at him."_**

 ** _"This never was a friendship, you used me and when I decided to do the right thing, to save his life and come forward you used emotional blackmail. To be an effective officer it means doing choices that sometimes go against your morale. And that's why my mother's friends, in the senior staff, in addition to the captain himself, they showed up today for the rest of this hearing."_**

 ** _"And it's because my ship does stunts like this all the time and while you're all hoping to get to assigned to other duty stations I've got one waiting for me. But you three just blew your careers by this decision, you're both getting double the time and you've been expelled. There's no chance of your trying to save the team now, or your reputation within the academy Nick it's over."_**

 ** _"I knew my parents were getting closer to the truth, but I'd never lie to them, we had this planned out the second they decided on an investigation. That photo I gave to the admiral was barely two months after we prevented a foothold. And a war from spreading from my ship to earth, and to every Starfleet base and federation planet we were connected to at the time here."_**

 ** _"Our bonds tripled in strength, but I was homesick at the time, but you, you're a criminal now, go ahead and hate me if you want. But I'm not disappointing my mother, my friends or my captain, just so you can stay here, without guilt, just to save your necks. They're my real team, my friends and believe me, to save the team, a team mate and friend, I'd risk nearly killing myself."_**

 ** _"To save this team, I would do anything, but lie to cover it up and I lost a team mate, my brother. My duty is to my friends, and the other my job, but if you can have both, you're the strongest warrior of your year. The team is more important than you, and it's more important than me. And to save it, and us, I would tell the truth on the first day, and if I was in your place."_**

 ** _"I would do so again in a heartbeat, but that's just me."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at his hearing his words quoted back to him. ** _"Parents, what parents, Picard's not even your father!"_** he said quickly and Picard crossed his arms at that. "Uh oh, low blow there, don't go there, there's more to our bonds then you think." Geordi said under his breath at that remark as he crossed his arms at that as Will sighed.

"And frankly right now, he's got more then one father and parent on board this ship, but he's closest to us, are you really that stupid by insulting him, you lamebrain." Jenson said in shocked disgust at that as Will finished that remark as he looked at Picard and he nodded. "If we had gotten together, she's my wife and Wesley is my stepson, you just crossed a line you can not take back." Picard said with a stern growl and he nodded.

"Yeah just tick him off why don't you, I replaced Jack when we shipped out and I've been training him, since he was fifteen. Our bond covers both sides of it and the captain is the same way with him as well." he said softly as Picard nodded in agreement to that as they heard his response to that. "And if we do get together it's done, I am your stepfather, so he crossed the line he shouldn't have at the moment." he added and Wesley nodded.

 ** _"Did you not hear my underlying remark, when you were listening my conversation, before I left. I had more then one parent and father on board the ship, why do you suppose Counselor Troi ordered I was to stay home. After I drained every ounce of my energy after the emergency three years ago. Why I chose above all not to hide anything from him since I was part of his crew."_**

 ** _"As I went to go tell them I was on weekend leave at the time with the council the other day. The trio took top positions after my mother left the ship, my bonds with them are so strong I could never disappoint them. Look at the way Commander Riker, Counselor Troi and Captain Picard are surrounding me now."_** he said coldly as Deanna wrapped her arms around him and he looked at her smiling


	35. 35: First Duty Concluded And Arrivals

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 85 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 35: The First Duty Part X: The Sentence And The Game Recap**

As he hugged her and she pressed his forehead to hers gently, as Will left his arm wrapped around him as he buried his head into his shoulder at that and Locarno paled at that. ** _"No."_** he said and they nodded. ** _"Yes that's right young man, when I left I put them in charge of taking care of my son, legal guardians. Another word for that is godparents Nicholas, the duo, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi."_**

 ** _"They are his godparents, but there's more to that bond than you'd expect now."_** Beverly said sternly and Wesley went for the jugular then as he explained it. **_"Do you know what happens when you spend three years together training. And your mentor takes the place of the parent you lost?"_** Wesley asked him with a growl and Locarno shook his head and he said it with a firm tone as the duo smiled then.

 ** _"As you heard my conversation with the admirals earlier this week, I'm closest to the duo. And it's for two reasons, but here's a bit of information regarding that now in mentor/student bonds. When a teacher takes on a student personally they become their mentor, that bond gets re-established as a parental/offspring bond and they become everything that the student needs."_**

 **"And with those words in mind now, they become your missing parent, offering the parental care and advice you need. And to the point that you grow attached and start thinking of them as that parent."** he said and Locarno paled as he looked at the duo. **"You mean...?"** he started to say and he nodded. ** _"Yeah that's what I mean alright, they took my father's place from second year and forward."_**

 ** _"The commander's father took the place of my paternal grandfather, so in essence it's the fact I've got a bigger extended family than you'd expect now. The sextet, when mom was here on earth, took over and our bonds deepened so much it's like they became my parents and family. And to the point I'd never do anything to disappoint them, which is why I had those photos of us."_**

 ** _"You have a father, I have something just as good and I'm happy they were there for me. As for that barb, nice try, you're not provoking me into a fist fight with that one, why well it's simple."_** he said sternly and the quintet smiled as he went further. ** _"Fighting at a hearing can get you expelled and you just dug yourself into a hole you can't get out of now, Nick, by loss of your temper."_**

 ** _"I'm going self defense and you just landed me back in sickbay, my mother and mentors are pressing charges against you for triggering a relapse here."_** he said and the other boy swallowed at the news as he looked at the seven who were staring at him sternly. ** _"He's right, this decision has cost you everything young man and if you were trying to salvage your career by waiting till the last minute."_**

 ** _"And you just put yourself in hot water, but now that you just landed him back in the hospital for a possible relapse we have just cause to have you expelled for this."_** Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed as she went further at that remark then. ** _"Data what's the prognosis now regarding that latest head injury?"_** Deanna asked as she crossed her arms then and he explained that to her then.

 ** _"Second, near third degree concussion, he's lost weight out of the stress of this situation. And finally he's going to need to recover emotionally from the loss of another friend. And P.T.S.D., so as to that its best he remains on board the Enterprise to protect him from anymore attacks like this, Deanna, though with that's a given now."_** he said and they crossed their arms at that as Will said it for her.

 ** _"Possible relapse confirmed Data?"_** Will asked and his tone went firm at that. **_"Confirmed Commander, he's just barely recovering from that broken arm, and now to top it off is a head injury. But two head injuries in the side of three weeks and this time it's in the presence of 75 people, and all career officers. Did you forget where you were Mr. Locarno if you lost yourself a bit ago."_**

 ** _"There's no getting out of it now, Nicholas Locarno, you just dug yourself into a very deep hole and we have just cause, as his legal guardians. To go to step two now in this situation, it's more than just military hearing. But with a civilian again, it's full judicial hearings as well. With the fact you just barely killed him by choosing that decision, his mother and we have just cause now."_**

 ** _"To sue you and your parents for landing him in the emergency room for another injury and triggering a relapse. And the charges are numerous for it by putting him back in the hospital, it's over and we are pressing charges."_** he said and they all nodded as they looked at Locarno as he paled at that. ** _"Than so be it, once he's expelled we go to a full court hearing."_** Picard said with a firm growl at that.

And walking forward, Beverly finished that. **_"And we will, his body has been put through enough abuse and now you cause a relapse. I'm having your head and your job for this, as are the Alberts as your decision killed their son and nearly mine with him at the time."_** she said with a firm maternal growl and he swallowed as he answered her. **_"You can't do that!"_** he said and Will crossed his arms at that.

 ** _"Wait Will, do you recall Wesley's exact words when he gave you that lecture, exact words being, 'You already gave them an answer and that answer was a lie, do you recall when you arrived here, and since you took control of the team.'."_** Picard asked and Locarno stalled at the question then. ** _"I said the accident occurred after the Yeager Loop, and it did, Sir, I wasn't lying about that."_**

 ** _"The accident happened after the Yeager Loop, Captain, Admiral."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he counteracted that. ** _"Yes you told the truth, up to a point, but a lie of ommission is still a lie. But do you remember when you arrived at the academy and took your place as the leader of the team, Cadet?"_** he asked and seeing his eyes widen at the question as he heard it repeated a second time.

And looked at Wesley in shock then as he got it as he answered him. ** _"Yes Sir."_** he said and Picard crossed his arms as he said it to him, saying it for the enquiry. **_"Everyone saw you leading with grace and wisdom, and they never doubted you'd be a fine officer. And until this moment that belief was never shaken until the accident, and the captain figured it out, regarding what caused it in the first place."_**

 ** _"The first duty to every Starfleet officer is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical ethical or responsible. And it's the founding principle in which Starfleet was based, the captain gave you a chance and made it simple, Nick. Now either you come forward and tell her what took place, or we will!'."_** Picard said to him sternly as they heard the under current of command in his voice then as Picard said it then.

 ** _"We?"_** Locarno repeated and Picard nodded. ** _"Yes young man, we, that speech you think I used to get to him wasn't a speech at all. But why don't you get a better look at the way the three of us are together"_ **he said as he watched Wesley leaned into his side and Locarno paled as he looked at Picard hand. And saw a wedding ring then and then looked at Beverly's and saw a diamond on hers and he swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"We're not faking it here Nick, my parents have been together for the last 18 months, I meant it. Now either you come forward and tell her what really took place we will, I meant it, it's no longer me, but we in thise case. Our bond of father and son is just that, but look at the way my parents are together."_** Wesley added sternly to him then and the duo swallowed hard at the word as he said it.

 ** _"No, it's not, you're not..."_** he said struggling to get the words out and Picard nodded. **_"I am young man, that's no speech at all, he's my son now, and_** ** _knew the rules._** ** _As I trained him in the rules and regulations of Starfleet and the federation. That lecture you think was about duty and on honor wasn't a speech at all. I reminded him of everything we've been through together prior to, Nicholas."_**

 ** _"I spent 7 years raising him, even before I adopted him, but the fact I helped raise him, it meant he had to get to me, open up to me. And his godfather is Commander Riker, we're his family, he needed us most now. But seeing him beating the daylights out of a punching bag and in grief and anger. It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart, as I never seen him like this before."_**

 ** _"The we and us, was always him and me, me and him, when in training, I'm his mentor, I trained him for years, my respect and my trust. This matters more to him than anything, he'd rather just come forward. Then have this between us for years, Miss Jaxa its the very same thing now. So to her, to him, it's never mind lying or waiting, he's coming right to me to tell me the truth now."_**

 ** _"And I've been telling him that for years, regarding the founding principles on what Starfleet is based on. That tone he took with you when I gave that ultimatum, he decided to use my exact words to make a point here. But you were hearing my words spoken in his voice when I gave that ultimatum. Said ultimatum was you either you came forward and told the truth, or we will."_**

 ** _"You recall those words, and if you took out the word captain and injected the lecture into a more stern, adult tone. You had me being the one giving you the lecture as I said what us commanding officers were really telling you all about now. But he's very correct, when he said that we never doubted you'd be a fine officer and we never doubted that conviction, until this moment, Cadet."_**

 ** _"And while I'm at it, this was the final test needed, regarding things in command crew, in leadership training, in honesty, being honest. To stay, you tell them the truth, Wesley had a duty to the truth, to me, to Joshua Alberts. As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth. This was part of leadership training, in the honesty test, I gave you a very fair chance to save yourselves."_**

 ** _"But as Starfleet officers, the first duty of every officer is a duty to the truth, Cadet, it's that simple, but being honest means you get to stay, lie like you have been doing and you're digging yourself into a hole you can't get out of. And look at the results, Wesley turned you in and I saw what you think of us. As your superiors by trying to lie to us to get out of this hole you dug yourselves into."_**

 ** _"The insult and insubordination is enough you just dug yourself into a hole you can't get out of."_** Picard said to him sternly and he swallowed at that as Will finished that remark sternly as he crossed his arms. ** _"And to answer your denial in regarding us pressing charges over what just happened. After you just barely got him killed and in doing so did further damage to him by that concussion."_**

 ** _"But actually we can, you maybe legally adults, but in this age, that's getting thrown out of the door with him still needing us right now. The issue with the game headsets turned him him back into a minor, and one that still needed us as his parents and extended family. You see during the course of the months after Chief O'Brien's wedding, he started having nightmares about us."_**

 ** _"As he said being a team meant family, in his eyes during year two after his mother left. It was enough that we: the captain, me, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Comanders La Forge and Data, and Lieutenant Worf. He considered us his family and we are still and he's not losing our trust, or respect. Let alone Dr. Crusher's so you can get off without consequence right now young man."_**

 ** _"Aside from that you're still a cadet, we're full officers and we're both commanders, and enlisted personnel. As in the service of the military 350 years ago, our version was the navy and with it, if we were the other three branches, I'm a lieutenant colonel, you're just a cadet. once you got out of basic training you're a lieutenant second class and I out rank you, while he was a first class."_**

 ** _"And if I was leading you and broke my rules I'd have you court martialed for every charge that there was in a situation like this, because I'm a seasoned career officer. I've been in the military since I was twenty and I've served for close to 20 years. So I'm on the edge of getting my promotion to captain, and with that fact in mind, if you were my subordinate and acted like this."_**

 ** _"I'd have you removed from active duty and you'd lose your commission the second I take you before the generals. And the rest of the team would think the same way if a member of our team was killed and it was on you. And with that I'm running the list of charges on your record, right now. So starting a fight in the hearing, as well as assault and battery, but for incompetence of command."_**

 ** _"For failure to abide by safety regulations during a live flight test and exercise, for negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate. And it nearly kills another, lying to a superior officer and falsifying a report. For peer pressure of the said surviving team mate, there's no getting out of that hole. That you dug yourself into Mr. Locarno, your career in Starfleet and the federation is over."_**

 ** _"If we were one of the military officers of 500 years ago those same charges would get you dishonorably discharged, and you get thrown out of the service. But as you're still a cadet you're getting expelled from the academy, you had multiple chances to save yourself from their final decision. And he came forward on the first day, but instead you continued lying to the admirals."_**

 ** _"So as to that in our direct opinions you don't deserve to wear that uniform, or call yourself a leader anymore, if, in your eyes. Our creed is not worth taking in your eyes now, while the girls are getting only minimal charges for acting like sheep. You, you're the leader of the team and you crossed so many lines there's no saving yourselves now from the decisions of the committee here."_**

 ** _"As for that remark regarding us not being a real father, that's crossing the line as to why that is. It's because in the five, near six years we've known him I've trained him extensively and our bonds replaced. In what he once had with his father, a father he was too young to remember. But we took his place, and with being his coach, mentor, surrogate father, and though a 14 year age gap."_**

 ** _"I'm an older brother and father rolled into one in his eyes, but that sums up what Boothby told the captain. Our bond is a mentor/student bond, like the one he has with us, provides everything that is in a father/son bond and parental/offspring connection. These last eighteen months since his vacation last year, to keep from losing us he was risking his own health to do it."_**

 ** _"One fevered panic attack and losing his control of his anger took only one thing and it's by acting like a father with him. I got through to him both times and he buried his head into my shoulder, he needed me both times and our bonds are enough. That I can get him to calm down, get him to take a break, to him, I'm his father, so to him, he's not losing me without a fight now."_**

 ** _"To him it doesn't matter we're not his father, because we replaced that bond and to me, he's my son."_** he said and Locarno swallowed at that as Wesley went further at that as he looked at him. Looking at him coolly, he leaned back against Will and Will rested his hands on his shoulders. ** _"Though not a real one he, or rather 'they', watched me grow up and to him I am his son, but to my parents."_**

 ** _"I'd never lie to them and as I said, if you wanted to save the team you should have come forward on the very first day and I did that, they figured it out, I confirmed and told them the truth. You lost everything and I get to stay, to save the team, that's more important than you. And it's more important than me, and if I was in your place I'd step forward and tell them the truth."_**

 ** _"And on that very first day, but that's just me, and I wasn't kidding, to stay we had to tell the truth. This was the test of virtue and honesty the council was waiting for in mid terms and you flunked every piece of it Nick. You think of me as a traitor but I was doing the job I was asked to do. But you were never overlooked, you had six months left of training at the academy."_**

 ** _"And you had plenty of time to choose where you three were going to be stationed at the time. You could have asked to choose a maneuver that would grant you a shot at making one of the five on the hand training vessels there were. The captain, and I know you heard rumors regarding being the enterprise is the place to be stationed, and under the great Captain Jean Luc Picard."_**

 ** _"And Commander William Riker, after we stopped an incursion by the Borg after they destroyed the Melbourne and attempted to destroy earth 2 years ago. And again when we encountered the Empire, the mirror image universe. When they tried to lay a serge into our universe, well if you just saw past the stories. And got the chance to really get to know them you'd see them as good people."_**

 ** _"Six years with my crew, and in that time I saw past the rumors, and got to know them. But you know what, it just made our bonds even more after that, because instead crew members and friends we became a family now. As you heard his tone a bit ago, he doesn't tolerate showing off like this. But he and the rest of the veteran senior staff crew, they all have zero tolerance here."_**

 ** _"For showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or trying to act like a hero and definitely not when in the middle of a crisis. You just blew your chances at making a good first impression on both them and the veteran crew members there. But mine was chosen for me and I'm the leader of the junior crew, and seeing what happened at the tavern at the time 2 years ago."_**

 ** _"They decided, and I decided, that putting you and Charlie together was not an option. Peter was your best friend right, well if that's the case, after I left Derek with you I made my choice. If you're going to treat my superiors like this, then you don't deserve to serve on the enterprise. And while I'm at it, that's why I needed a vacation from you three at the time, it's always about the team."_**

 ** _"I never wanted to be on Nova anyway, I wanted Gamma, you see the guys, Robin, Kate and me. Yes, we're a team, but we're friends, but I was doing my job, I'm a warrior in the thick of it, and I'm a friend. And in the words of Sun Tzu, there is being a friend and being a warrior. You can be one or the other, but to be both you show the honesty and dedication by telling the truth."_**

 ** _"And if you do you're the strongest of the decade."_** he said and he swallowed as the sextet of Admirals smiled at the wording as Deladier answered him. ** _"Indeed and that's what we were waiting to hear, Mr. Crusher, and like your crew, and I'm making it clear, cadets. But we, us officers, have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by your gut instincts or you're trying to act like a hero."_**

 ** _"And definitely not when in the middle of a crisis, you want to make it here at the academy. Or where you're being sent for hands on training than rein it right now ladies and get that attitude under control. Or you're being shipped back to the academy for two more years of training. Until you can understand this is not a game, it's serious business, is that clear?"_** he said sternly and they both nodded.

 ** _"And to finish this lecture at the moment to save the team, you should have come forward on the first day you three. When we called your parents here and he did that, to you he's a cadet, to us he's an officer. An officer who just completed his last training phase and he's command crew. But with a specialty in engineering and advanced medical and biology science in all areas."_**

 ** _"And he's just proved the point to to one of the biggest pieces so he's the strongest of the four of you, Mr. Locarno. As to that and therefore you are hereby expelled from the academy, all three of you are hereby expelled."_** Admiral Brand said and Wesley looked at her. ** _"Though I'm not the a member of Nova, I'm just recommending this, but the only alternative to expulsion now."_**

 ** _"Is being placed on academic probation, and their, the trio's flight status is revoked is the plan you decided if they all came forward."_** he said and she nodded as Deladier answered him. **_"What do you recommend, you said you were taking control of the team. He made an impassioned plea stating he pressured you into it, so what's your idea, Lieutenant?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that to him.

 ** _"Sito's coming home with me, and she's part of the crew as she get's the training in the way I do. We're clean, however the boys and Hajar, it's what you sentenced all of us too. But double the nine month timeline for 18 months leading into year seven and crew evaluations. And send all three of them back to the ship, because they're not all the hook just yet, Sir, it's evaluation now."_**

 ** _"So academic probation, their credits for this year are cancelled they can't advance with their class. And their flight status is to be revoked also for the same amount of time, said time 18 months. While I'm doing the same time, but I'm doing it on the enterprise, but the smaller aircrafts. In my flight training, I can make that back up, and with it, this year's academic credits."_**

 ** _"The lesson in this was that this failure was going to be hard to get past now when everyone on campus knows what they did. While Josh died a hero, and I'm the surviving member of a partnership, and we were working undercover."_** he said to her and then finished gently. **_"In our case, we're back in intensive training on the ship, but the piloting, it's the smaller crafts that should be."_**

 ** _"I played along with his chosen choice of choosing the starburst, but as I didn't tell you till now, Sirs, that's my punishment. So probation and loss of my flight status, on the shuttles and starfighters and credits Sir. All I wish is to make them up on the enterprise, I'd rather be with what's left of my squadron. Then be stuck down here, especially after the loss of yet another friend as well."_**

 ** _"Just like when I saw the Yamato explode the only thing I really need is to be with my mother and the crew now. The duo they're going to have to face the facts that their choices changed things now. But though their careers and grades are not my business and they did this to themselves now, I suggest you choose your original choice."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

 ** _"Mine too, I played along and waited till now to tell you, so very same punishment for me, Admiral, but I wish to serve my time with you, Captain. Your trust and respect mean everything to me, I can earn my grades and flight status back. But for now, its rebuilding our bonds and making them three times as strong as before."_** Sito said and Picard and the enquiry all nodded to her gently.

 ** _"But instead of a year it's the same as mine, 18 months, to gain both back, but have Captain Deladier and Commander Jackson. Or one of the other members from Commander Riker's squadron supervising in flight training. To save this team, I'm taking control of it, he gave that impassioned plea. But I'm squad leader, so the duo are to be held back 18 months, we get two upper classman."_**

 ** _"Added to the team as for Derek he's taking my place, as I'm no longer here for the next 18 months and I'm taking control of it as of now. But it's either Derek and Farley, or you choose you own choice, as I'm already on a team, Gamma squadron. How far along is Katie, Charlie said his squadron agreed to let me join, he mentioned his wing mate Katie, so if she wants to switch places."_**

 ** _"We got 3 girls and three boys on our team and we heal the damage to our squadron now. As we lost our 7th at the moment, but our squadron had 7 on the ship. Katie was added to the team during the ten months after I was recovered enough to get back on duty. And she, Sito and Josh returned four months, prior to the accident, Sirs."_** he said and the sextet nodded as Brand smiled at that.

 _ **"Granted and she's finishing up in graduation, in a week or so, I'm sending her to join you. Kate and Sito are like you five, Starfleet born, so though, she, Charlie and Robin are getting to know Jean Luc and the rest of the senior staff. It's not a problem as you and Jacob have known them since deployment."**_ she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with Robin gently and they nodded to him.

 ** _"Sir, regarding hands on training now, since he gave me that shot, my skills topped the highest scores that one normally gets in simulation. And when they're done for real, but as Gamma was Starfleet born recruits and Nova was earth born, planet born recruits. That's the true point in training right now, as you heard from Nick, the Novas aware 'all act, before they think' types."_**

 ** _"The Gammas are all 'think their way out of the box' types, so with that, I'm reflecting this back to training game foothold scenario on board the enterprise. And after it ended I was told that the time it lasted was close to 23 hours and this was the longest that a search on the ship lasted for. In regarding an attempted incursion into the federation so with thst in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Derek got caught within five hours of his attempting to arrest me here and he got arrested by the only senior officer not affected by the programming. But he also broke orders despite the fact that the trio and Lieutenant Porter ordered him to bed he still did it and got arrested for reckless endangerment. Medical orders stated the weapons were to be put up as well here too, so with that."_**

 ** _"Request permission to keep the squadrons, our training squadrons on the ship, separated when in training right now. That's the reason Marks and his clique, his squadron, lost it regarding me and Jake at the time. They're newly arrived and we've been at it since the captain decided to allow us to start in hands on. Hands on and pilot training, so with that in mind right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If you don't mind when sending the new recruits up for hands on training, the squadron's on board are the Gammas and the Novas. So the ones like the trio that are acting like hotshots, and go for athletics and fast thinking are on Nova. And the ones like me, Kate, Charlie, Robin and Jake, who done this all our teenage lives and know what we're doing are on Gamma and we start it then."_**

 ** _"If Commander Jackson's and Lieutenant O'nell's grandfathers would consider this anything it's the act of doing this in one way. If we were in their century, it's the ones that half soldier/half scientist are on one team and the spec ops to black ops on the other. Derek Hanson screwed up his training lesson and got arrested after I called it quits for the night after I been at it for six hours."_**

 ** _"And I was sleeping off the adrenaline, but Derek got arrested by one of the teachers involved in this training turned real and blew it. So we just turn the top most academy squadrons into lives ones in hands on, with permission of course."_ **he said and Picard hid a chuckle as she answered him. **_"Granted, Jean Luc, that's your area, keep their squadrons separated, once crew evaluations begin."_**

 ** _"As for you two, Ms. Jaxa, Ms. Hajar I'm hereby removing your year credits. And you will not be advancing with your class, as of today, Mr. Crusher is your team leader." she said and they nodded sadly to that remark. "I don't know what it was you two were thinking, but he had the right idea, this was too dangerous. And we banned this one from use, since we, as your parents, were your age."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter how long it is or will be when you graduate, because that black mark on your record is still a concern us adult officers are not letting go. Until we see you can do the job without acting like a stunt devil and treating the ship like its a simulator here at the academy, is that clear."_** she asked sternly and they nodded as Wesley answered her as he stood to attention then as he answered her.

 ** _"But as Nick said the words he does deserve to be expelled do to fact his recklessness, but again I'm just naming the charges right now at the moment. But for incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations in during a live flight exercise. And negligence that contributed to the death of a team mate and the near murder of a second, last week."_**

 ** _"As well as lying to you, he deserves to be expelled, Sirs, I'm hereby taking control of Nova squadron as of this moment. But I'm acting on my commander's rules, the first duty is to the truth now. Admiral the evidence was that the maneuver had a slight defect, Nick missed the calculations by five meters. And Josh was way too close to the plasma blast when it went off, at the time."_**

 ** _"But that's how he was killed, I tried to run autopilot from my ship to his to save him, let alone put out the fire before it lit up the plasma and the fuel. But I couldn't yank him out of the way fast enough and I got hit by the blast. But just barely, but that's all of it, the distance was five meters, that's what killed him."_** he said to Brand and she nodded as she got it as she looked at Locarno sternly.

 ** _"So the reckless maneuver resulted in the death of a team mate, you tried to save him that day by putting out the fire. But he was killed before you could do so and you barely wind up getting killed yourself. And of the four of you, only you came forward and told us the truth that very first day, yes I see that. And you've shown the true wisdom of a member of Starfleet, Lieutenant."_**

 ** _"As to that, you're hereby exonerated from all charges, nicely done Wesley, your father would be proud."_** she said and he smiled as the seven hid smiles at that. **_"Admiral, when it comes time for choices in duty stations..."_** he started to say and she smiled at him gently. ** _"You don't have to ask, you're being assigned to the enterprise Wesley, that's the test of devotion we were waiting for."_**

 ** _"The honesty and dedication and you passed it with flying colors, nicely done."_** she said and he smiled. **_"Sir, with the fact I didn't tell you until the middle of the mission, it's best I finish out the rest of this year. And the entire next year on the Enterprise, but with the fast I'm doing it this way. I'll be done before whoever gets assigned to the ship arrives."_** he said and she nodded to him then.

 ** _"I'm putting you and Sito on a 3 month probation the other 15 are to catch up to the rest of the term, but you're returning as first year student and you graduate with your class. But Hajar chose not to tell us, so she's being hold back a year and we're choosing who gets sent to your ship. But you're on a permanent duty station which is the enterprise, and the added news now at the moment here."_**

 ** _"Is I'm assigning William's entire squadron to the ship leading into whoever gets sent there."_** Haden said and he nodded. ** _"I take it there's a reason for that Sir?"_** he asked and the man nodded. **_"Yes, the aliens that their grandparents did battle with for 8 years are the reason for schizo effective disorder. Your captain dealt with regarding the Cardassians, different alien, but same argument."_**

 ** _"But his squadron, 3/4's of it, are skilled in dealing with these types of problems at the moment. But like we promised Wesley, if there's our trouble leading into your graduation and I don't doubt there will be. I'm hereby assigning you to, finishing out the term on board the ship later. A promotion to lieutenant commander, but regarding whoever in the duo we send there."_**

 ** _"Your job is determining the scholarship and evaluation for junior crew who earned this, like you did when you and Robin saved, the Federation. You passed the tests, you're ready for this now and that promotion."_** Morrison said to him smiling and he nodded to him. ** _"Thank you Sir, regarding Lieutenant Worf, and his possible transfer to Deep space nine and the same goes for the O'brien's."_**

 ** _"But we we stand a better chance at survival and the added problems we dealt with if the original crew members of all six years stay put. And till after our problems with the Romulans are finished after that."_** he said and Quinn nodded to him as he answered him gently at that. ** _"Once your graduation starts looking ahead yes, and before it does we're giving the order that the duo stay put after that."_**

 ** _"The same is said for William and Counselor Troi, Jean Luc, regarding Deep Space nine, if you wish to decline, regarding that in your crew's case, it's fine. Your crew has a few more years together now."_ **he said and they nodded to that. **_"At the moment, none of us are ready to separate right now, but an added 10 to 15 years together should do it Admiral."_** Picard told him and he nodded to that.

 ** _"What happened regarding the Borg is the reason the commander declined the promotion Admiral, with him we get a chance to rest. And no one is battling the opponent at the same time they're battling their own fatigue. We have someone else, I mean everything that Nick was or anyone along his lines. With Shelby or any other officer with that non stop attitude, someone falls asleep on the job."_**

 ** _"it's going to put the rest of us at risk, because not only did she error twice, she popped off to him in the turbolift. And I didn't have to hear the conversation either to know what it's about, just before the captain got captured. And turned into Locutus, that week as to why that is exactly here. Because I had the exact same situation with Derek Hanson at the time, it's the very same psychosis."_**

 ** _"To quote the rant, given by them and Nick here at the moment regarding us, that is myself, the commander and Charlie, and we each have our own rivals in this. Mine is Derek, the commander has Shelby and Nick here has Charlie Dayton, my best friend and team partner now, but to put this in their words 'The great Riker, Crusher and Dayton, you think a day goes in this place."_**

 ** _"Where I don't hear your name at least once, you gotten the highest score in every class I've been, won every award I've ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked in the door, and I never can seem to measure up.'. That's what the trio are all thinking, but her's resulted in nearly killing the captain at the as well, while Nick's killed Josh as a result."_**

 ** _"Derek, he's jealous, because I come up with ideas that don't call for athletics, case in point was my computer program. And some of the equipment I built that saved the crew on five occasions. But to us, and we all share this thought at the moment, but it's, ' So that's it, what for the first time in your life you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do, get over it now.'."_**

 ** _"Because there are more important things at stake.', namely preventing that game getting off the ship and starting a foothold in the federation. Preventing the Borg from doing the same thing and making sure nobody else killed out of recklessness. I've dealt with that during the incursion last year, his training was the reason the search lasted to the latest record in simulation."_**

 ** _"But his training, and Tasha Yar's, is the reason I just pulled off the impossible and nearly single handedly too, though not completely single handedly. As the three of us did it together, I just delayed long enough to prevent it. But chapter one of that video game space epic was used when I was dodging the crew. And security patrols left and right now till I stopped off for the night finally."_**

 ** _"But each of us, the Commander, Charlie and I saved the federation at one time or another over the last six years. And we beat the odds, because we all been in the thick of it for years at the moment. And we have the skill ingenuity and instincts to prevent a war from breaking out. But that's the problem and frankly, they need to get over their jealousy as his just cost him his career."_**

 ** _"The duo, theirs is going to be the death of them if they don't rein it in."_** he said and Quinn nodded as Geordi sighed. ** _"I understand that assessment and thank you for telling me, regarding Shelby, she's been given a different posting. Jean Luc, you said 10 to 15 years, I'm doubling it, so once he's ready for it. To accept that promotion I'm promoting to you to admiral and you're in charge of the ship."_**

 ** _"William gets promoted to captain and now, Daniel, I'm hereby giving you the posting on the enterprise, starting today. So you and William can swap off in going planetside with Jean Luc when he decides to leave the ship."_** Haden said and they all nodded as Wesley hid a smile at the look of delight on Dayton's face at the news as he finished explaining things to the enquiry then with firm look at the trio.

 ** _"The year after mom left and before she came back, that was what I missed most. But eighteen months on the ship sealed their fate, there's no going back now, he just signed their death warrant now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner for what I was doing, but they were tailing me just to keep it from getting out."_** Wesley said and they nodded as she answered him gently at that remark.

 ** _"Indeed, and regarding the added evidence to which you just showed us, the girls are getting twice that, and with that, in your case. You're acquitted of all charges now, but if you'd prefer to finish out this term on the Enterprise we grant you that request. But you have eighteen months to gain it back, but I'm hereby turning your training back over to Jean Luc and William as of today."_**

 ** _"But the sentence just doubled for the girls now that I know the truth, Jean Luc whoever of the duo gets sent here, you better run the evaluation. During crew evaluations over this, because they're still under scrutiny no matter how much time goes by now. Thank you for your help Lieutenant, and you're hereby assigned to the enterprise and your squadron is junior crew leaders now."_**

 ** _"You're finishing out this next 18 months on the enterprise so leading into when whoever the duo gets sent here. You're the one turning in the opinions of the other young crew members, regarding the newbies at the moment including her, whoever it is. But they start crossing health lines, not meant to be crossed turn them into your parents, okay."_** she said and he nodded as it ended at that.

"Well that should do it now at the moment, wait till we show this to Kate, Josh and Sito as she quickly learns everything needed about life as a true Starfleet officer." Wesley said and he nodded to that in agreement. "Sir I meant it, I know you love my mother and she loves you, if you want to get together I'm fine with that. We're in a time dilation field, you have all the time in the world, we have three years to work this out now."

"But you raised me, once we were together even before you considered it, both of you did now, so we just set it up now, and that's it, you're my father and godfather. Forever, and Deanna, it's time to stop skirting around this, best just to get back together now." he said and she smiled shaking her head. "That's how you really feel honey, time to stop skirting around this and just admit it." Beverly asked and he nodded to her smiling then.

"Yeah I do, three years in a time dilation field, the guys are off the ship and the trio are here along with Frasier, and the quintet. We have to make some changes now, but it's time now, we spent years recovering from dad's loss. It's been five years now, since we got back together, in your words mom, we can't change past. So don't torture yourself Sir, there wasn't anything you could have done, we spent years coming to terms with it."

"It's time, it's time we just freed ourselves from the past, and time to let go and move forward, fresh start and we start anew, Journey's End, nice name. My journey over folloing dad's footsteps is over, I can live my life without having the stress piling up now. While for us, you, mom and me, we created a new path out of the old one. And our journey over dad is over, we start a new one together, but things changed and in truth."

"You never adopted me, yet, but that doesn't change anything, that journey ended, dad left us, he made the choice and we moved on with each other. And after we encountered our doubles its time, we're free, you're my father, he abandoned me. Your bonds as friends are strong, but we can live our lives now, two pieces of that life are gone. It's just us now, so we start over, journey's end now." he said and his mother and Picard nodded.

"Indeed journey's end, we start a new one together now, but no more transfers we all stay together." Picard said and he nodded to him, just as he was answering, they heard a third explosion and Will lowered his head as he started laughing. "Nice touch in levity up there kids, now can it with screwing around in the lab, would you please." Geordi said as he and Will started laughing as Will answered his remark then gently at that

God it's going to be a long three years here now at the moment Sir, if we keep hearing that in science lab. Son never mind extensive training for now, you need to let your body heal at the moment. Advanced training's on hold for a bit, but I'm not risking you collapsing out of exhaustion or worse with you in this condition right now. So best to just to take it easy and stay off that ankle, okay." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently.

As he rubbed his back then, while at the same time, not realizing that the trouble was just about to start things for them shifted directions that day.

 **New Starts And New Friends:**

After 2 weeks worth of flips out in total of totaling of up to 20 more people, it ended as the clean members of the crew were waiting. As they arrived at starbase 67 to meet up with SG-1, second generation, Sito Jaxa, Josh Alberts and Kate Higgins. "Hey Wes, good to see you." Sito called out smiling and he moved to her as she hugged him tightly then. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded as she looked him over smiling in relief then.

"Yeah close call, and long story here, hey bro, Katie, welcome aboard the enterprise, come on, we got to talk. And guys, see you in 18 months, just stay out of trouble down there." he said and Hanson looked at him in annoyace as he pulled his duffle bag tighter around his shoulder in annoyance then. "Charlie, Robin, you guys were up here all this time?" Katie said smiling as she hugged them both and they nodded to her smiling.

"Yeah and it's not just us, but we got five boys and four girls here in our squadron now." Robin said and Sito nodded. "Who's number four next to us three?" she asked, before thry got the answer to that question as they saw Lal standing there as a hologram. **_"That would be me and hi Sito, my name is Lal, and I'm Commander Data's daughter."_** she said and the trio nodded smiling as Josh said it smiling to her at that remark.

"Nice to meet you Lal, alright let me take a guess, but after your CPU short circuited, Data put you into his own, before Wes suggested you be added to the program. And then updated it, you're the Enterprise A.I. now and in essense you are the enterprise. So eight organic members of the team and you're covering us by being in the computer now, okay." he said and she nodded, before she could say it then at that remark.

They heard a new voice enter the conversation then. "Lieutenant Crusher, do you wish to activate the clock now in the time dialation?" he asked and he smiled. "Yeah, but have the trio gotten off the ship and out of this space station and onto the Merrimack?" he asked and Q appeared just behind him then. "Not yet." he said and Wesley nodded. "Wait till after they're on it, then activate the pulse around the academy and our ship."

"That's including the Merimack itself, but I got to explain this to Sito, before we have a repeat performance of the show edited for a second time." he said and Q nodded to the request as he disappeared at that remark. "Long story with him, but he's actually an old friend of our grandparemts, from the mid to late 20th century." Jake told the trio and they nodde as Wesley smiled just as he was answering they heard a meow then.

"Meow?" they heard and looked down. "Spot come on, I know you're kitten sitting, but it's been two weeks, my leg is healing right now." Wesley said in response and she gave a second meow and he nodded as he waved them to the conference room and she walked into it and jumped in his lap. "Getting overly protective are we, after you nearly broke your ankle?" Josh asked and he nodded to him with a bemused smile on his face.

"Yeah, in truth she adopted me as her owner and with me, my mother, to put this honestly we had a foothold on board the ship. And the four of us prevented it from getting off the ship right now, but the reason I called you here was because we discovered. Now, that the next episode focused on me, is really about us being in Nova and Nick's psychosis, by the us, I mean you, me and Sito and it could destroy our trio."

"You better see this, I just saw the entire episode from my point of view, Sito, but it's best you see this right now." he said and she nodded. "What happened, what did Nick do if it destroyed our trio?" she asked and he sighed. "He chose the starburst, we lost a team mate and then they tried to coerce me into keeping quiet about it. But I need you to understand this, the penalty is not expulsion if we all come forward, together."

"It's our flight privileges are suspended, we lose our credits for that year and we get hold back a year, that's duty to the truth, we tell the truth. And we get to stay, but we have these three things added on to it. But black mark on the records, that's the formal reprimand, flight privileges revoked, loss of our credits. And we don't get to advance with the rest of our class as a result here now, but trust me this is better now."

"Then trying to lie your way out of trouble here." he told her and she nodded. "Then what did duty to your friends result in now, and show me the entire episode. And after we lost whoever it was we lost in the team." she said and he nodded to her as he looked between them. "The captain asked us to be his eyes and ears on the team, that's you, me and Josh, but I watched this episode already to know what's coming now."

"But thats why you're here and why dad kicked the trio off the ship, the senior staff crew is offering to teach you the true ways of a career officer. And with it, the enterprise becomes your ship, your duty station in the end, we're together. Someone else takes your place in the ridicule after thet as you're under crew evaluations." he said and she nodded as she thought it over it as the cat watched her rest her hand in the table.

As the cat followed her hand and rested her paw on top of it, and she slid her hand away from her paw and she did it again, before it started going back and forth. Until Spot wrapped both paws around it and started purring and the sextet chuckled at that. "Nice to meet you too Spot, may have my hand back though." she said and she put her head on top of it in answer to that as she saw a playful smile in her gold eyes then.

"I'll take that for a no." Jake said as he started laughing at that. "You able to read her that easily Jake?" she asked smiling as she relaxed her arm and he nodded. "Yeah and she gets like this all the time, after Wes and I were checking things on the show. On this episode she took the turbolift to join us and barely attacked the guard. That attack him the night before, but mama cat regarding her kittens." he said and she nodded smiling.

As she stroked her fur and she purred as she petted her. "Well get ready right now, we got trouble it seems that now that the effects of the secondary stage quit. It's we just hit stage three, I bet you saw me looking like I was suffering the alnighter. Said alnigher, the alighter from hell the previous six months, before I left for break." Wesley asked and they both nodded as Katie answered him gently at that as they looked at each other.

"Yeah we did and what the hell happened exactly if they kept you home?" she asked and he sighed. "We discovered a possible ploy and conspiracy to get these into the federation and it turning into the puppet masters. But not the sexes going at it, as it infects the rest of the fedeation after that." he said and she nodded. "So this was a plot that could have killed you as you're the one running as a decoy?" Josh said in shock and he nodded.

"Alright start back at the second you realized Charlie was here with you after whatever happened sweeped through the ship. And before you realized Captain Picard was compromised as well right now." she said and they heard Commander Daniel Nicholas Jackson answer that. "That's a very good idea, but son, baby, Wesley, start back at the second you realized this was not just fun and games but a trap, I need everything."

"Will said it was attempted foothold using these headsets to do it, but now I need to know everything regarding how it hit everyone. Add the sypnopsis to it when you realized these games were dangerous, your reunion and we go forward from there, Cubs." he said and the trio nodded to the orders. "Commander Daniel Jackson?" he asked and Daniel nodded and he smiled as he said it to him gently at that as the duo smiled then.

"Pleasure meeting you for real this time, Commander, your grandfather's advice last year during physical training paid off." Jake said amd he nodded smiling gently. "What was the scenario, guys, if you wanted to meet me and the rest of my friends exactly?" he asked and as the rest of his team walked in the door. "The training scenario was the Trial Of Moons, but the system went haywire and turned everything real that month, Sir."

"Fortunately we never got tagged by that tracking beacon, and deactivated the time limit, but everything else was like what your grandparents dealt with. And before Apophis came back on the scene at the time." he said and the quartet nodded to the news gently. "What was the final score if you got stuck in the system and it got turned real?" Commander Jack O'neill Junior asked and they smiled as Wesley answered that question.

"We broke academy records at 15,750,000, together, but on our own, 5,250,000, each." he said and they nodded in shocked amazement at that news. "Whoa, and all of that was from taking our advice, us and Will, let alone Geordi's team and Worf's in engineering?" Commander Anna Carter asked and he nodded to her. "Got a little nuts, but Lal took Data's position taking the boos of Djehuti, but like your grandfather, Commander."

"Got hit in the same spot after meeting Mat and her group of Jaffa, but after getting all the way to the end, we were resting and took our first aid kits pills. As we waited for our parents to get us and Q was keeping us company." he said and the quartet nodded to him as the command staff walked in then just behind them. And as their eyes landed on Spot who was sitting on the table covering Sito's hand and nodded with a bemused smile.

"Uh oh, Pola we got to go, here comes the trio." they heard a 10 year old voice say, before they heard Will's remark at that. "Ahh, both you freeze right now." he said and Wesley covered his eyes as they heard a skid and thump followed by a gentle thump on someone's shoulder as he said it then. "Didn't we already have this conversation guys, I've said this to you at least fifty times that this area is not allowed to you."

"Matthew, Pola, you know this area's off limits, come on." Will said and Wesley turned to the duo. "Not again, alright just because we're allowed in here, doesn't mean you guys are, downstairs now." he added and Will nudged them out the door. "You guys keep this up and you're really going to get it, this place is not a playground. So stop fooling around in these areas, come on, come on." he said, shooing them out the door at that gently.

"Too late." Jake said, looking out the door in time to see the rest of the crew walking in and as the first boy ran into Deanna. "At least they weren't playing the gyroscope next to the models prior to our version this time. But looks like they wanted to be a fly on that wall as they heard what all the ruckus was about. And during the foothold and manhunt that week, dad." Wesley said and Will nodded as Deanna walked in, in time to hear that.

"They did it again?" Deanna asked as she arrived and he nodded. "Revert back seven months before I left, more like revert back 4.2 years when we all got assigned here. Come on guys, you're not supposed to be up here and the bridge deck is off limits, so get back downstairs please." Wesley said as she left her hand on shoulder at that. "I think this started something, but enough already." Will added and they both nodded to that.

"Whoa, ahh deja vu?" Geordi said as they ran headlong into him and he nodded. "Yep, it's like our visit to the T'Kon outpost, and secondary scenario. But we're four years wiser in battle tactics now, but this is getting ridiculous around here. Alright who's the wise guy who forgot to lock the door, because they know the area is off limits to them, but not for you guys, son." Will asked, looking at Wesley and he gently answered his question.

"I think we started something with us in time dilation, because they now think they can get into the areas that are off limits, dad." Wesley said as they exchanged looks then to his father and Kyle nodded in agreement to that. "Didn't you say they tended to run headlong into you at times when they know they got caught for something like this?" he added and Will nodded and Geordi answered that gently as he looked at him.

"Yeah, but this time was the result here of getting caught playing around with things they shouldn't be and Pola just bumped into me again." he said and the older man nodded, just as the boy slammed into him and Picard then. "Whoops, sorry Captain, didn't mean to do that." he said and Picard nodded. "I get that, but you know the rules, and I catch you in here one more time and you're in trouble." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Sorry Commander." Matthew said and Geordi nodded. "It's fine, just slow it down and that's your second warning, you got more chance." he said and they nodded as Kyle said it. "Yes well boys will be boys, how old are these kids, if they know they're busted with you?" he asked and Picard answered that as he watched his young charges run passed him and out the door with a bemused smile as he and Geordi exchanged looks.

"They were 6 the last time we had this scenario, this time they're going on 10, but research project with the fact we got the previous enterprise ships on the wall in here. But who didn't catch them walking in behind you guys this time?" he asked and Dayton ran his hand through his hair. "I think they snuck in behind me this time Sir, though the cat followed in us, we didn't hear them." he said and they nodded bemused to that.

As they looked at her sitting on the table and Deanna shook her head as she tried to keep from laughing at that. "Somebody want to explain this, because we said the areas's above deck 2 or below deck 12 were off limits for either our under age passengers. Or just our furry passengers, so how did she get up here this time exactly?" Worf asked looking at her bemused, before Geordi repeated the question with a slight smile at that.

"Alright, who let the cat in here kids, she's not allowed in here Wes?" Geordi asked as he started laughing at this then. "Spot come on girl, I know you're kitten sitting, but there is no reason to be following them up here and right on to the bridge. Let alone into the conference room right now." Bates said and she gave him a mew. "I get that girl, but take it easy on the mother cat act okay." Will said in response as Wesley said it, smiling.

"She's acting like a furry bodyguard ever since Robertson jumped me, Geordi, dad, but you guys want to see the entire recap from the second Robin and I realized it. And to the second it we ended it now, with Charlie on the bridge that entire time?" he asked and they all nodded. "Yeah go ahead and do it, because if she thought she could get away with this she'd better think again, add your mental and our commentary to it as well."

"So we know that though drones, your us was still sending you advice that entire time with Data busy with the cure that day." Greyson said as he exchanged smiles with Bates and Porter as they, O'brien and the 7 watched a recap to the things 2 weeks prior. "That thing was short distance, she needed to be in enough range. So once the entire crew got hit, her crew and senior staff jumped into us." O'Brien said and he nodded to him gently.

"Baby we start from our conversation in ten forward, after you told me that Geordi and my friends in engineering all got hit by it. Because if the duo and the captain got hit, followed by everyone over the age of 16 to 18, its a result of Data about to realize that it was a new conspiracy now." Wesley said and she nodded. "Alright, start there then." Deanna said to him then gently and they both nodded to him as they got to it then.


	36. 36: The Game Recap Part I: Analysis

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning:** **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 36: The Game Recap Part I: The Conspiracy Begins And Data**

"Wait, wait, wait, before we start, Lal activate the teaser opening trailer to this, when Etana gave me that game and I got hit by the first dose. And get rid of her seductress type attitude with me this was a clear trap, it was like Hathor and Nick's grandfather. But things are in reverse right now in this at the moment, so do it." Will said and it activated on that as they saw her produce the game and put it around his head then at that.

"Hold it, hold it, we should do this on the holodeck, so..., Lal combine holodecks one and two together and activate the start of the episode. And recap from my and Robin's point of view leading into the manhunt. Energize." he said and they beamed out of the room as they reappeared in holodeck one. "Yeah I forgot you downloaded that into the system, but again, you keep that up and you're busted." O'brien said as he started laughing then.

"The computer programme ties into every system in the ship, so this was why he was driving her and her crew crazy. Because he was hopping from deck to deck without being seen and the system over rides the transporter room functions. So once Macgregor caught sight of him he jumped into the platform and beamed into my bedroom." Will said, explaining that and the sextet nodded in amusement to the news then gently.

As he ran his hand through the hair at the back of Wesley's head gently at that. "Come you better stay sitting down, you shouldn't be on that ankle for long." Anenzi said and he nodded to the orders then. "Meow!" they heard as Spot appeared in a flash of light as well and they chuckled. "I guess Lal is now interpreting what she says and she asked to join us in here and Lal brought her here." Dayton said and they nodded to that gently.

Before a black panther cub no bigger then Spot walked in then and Daniel shook his head as she looked at the cub. "Spot this is my cat Denali, Denali this is Spot." he said and they gave a meow and gentle growl to that as they looked at each other then. Looking at each other as Denali pressed his forehead to hers and she started purring at that. As she pushed her head under his chin and they chuckled at that as they watched them gently.

"He's cute, so this is an Urm Mah Ghal." Robin asked and he nodded to her. "They age slowly, but in human years, he's 13 to 16 years old, his grandfather now. He passed 18 months ago, and he belonged to my grandfather, so like their normal cat counterparts. My family kept two cubs per litter that their parents or grandparents had, my brother has his sister." he said and they nodded as they refocused at that remark as she said it.

"We're driving Etana and her crew crazy and that frustration is going into you guys right now." Robin said and they nodded firmly. "Yes, but in another time and place this would be amusing, but our internal selves, as we were ourselves. We'd all be find this funny right now, but when possessed right now. It's trying to figure out where you guys ended up and what you're planning next." Deanna said to her and they got started then gently.

 ** _"What is this?"_** he asked and they heard a tone of glee in her voice. **_"It's a game, everyone here is playing it, it's fun."_** she said and Robin said it in disgust. "Fun, more like dangerously addictive and mind control." she said and Wesley slammed his hand on the table at that. "Gotcha, that was no Risan game, it was manufactured by the science lab in the Cardassian Rebels." he said and Will nodded to him as he heard his voice.

As she got it into place then as he remembered this. ** _"Do I keep my eyes open or closed?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"Open."_** she said and Daniel nodded. "It penetrates the brain through the octicular nerve to control you, Will. She needed you to keep your eyes open, that's how the mind control activates at the moment." Pulaski said and he nodded to her at the news as she turned it on and they saw the view screen.

"Looking at it now, I'm seeing this as we should have been more careful, but it certainly was not fun and the game was boring. But it's..., thats it, it's throwing doses of epinephrine into our systems every time we get a hit. Getting us addicted to it and all the while activating the mind control, starting with me and I in turn infect the girls. But like you said it's drugs and we're all trying to get you to try the drug we were addicted to."

"And you're the one putting up the most resistance thanks to your capture by Radue, so with that. It's that's a good enough reason here to be wary when off your home turf right now. Said home turf our ship, the ship is home, and sure we may go down on shore leave. But to us in the space navy, Starfleet, the ship is always home, so once home life is safe and normal." he said go him and they nodded as they watched it further then.

"Or at least it was till we had this situation happen right now, but we're stuck in a time dilation field for the next 3 years now. We're safe and protected, because the rest of the year is on a hold until the situation over my recovery and the game is resolved. But we locked down engineering and put up a sound proof shield. Derek may try to tell them we all went Gamma, but Nick is not going to believe it." Wesley said and the duo nodded.

"And once I see why exactly, I am going Gamma, to protect our friendship I'm siding with you, Sirs, Wes told me. Now that the penalty for us coming forward immediately was our flight status gets deactivated. Loss of our credits for the year and we get hold back one year and can't advance with our class, if we all come forward together. Is that true, since I'm in training by you now as a real officer?" Sito asked and the adult officers all nodded.

"Yes it's true, it's what we consider duty to the truth, but as Starfleet officers, our first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible. Andrea, John and I are making it clear, we are giving you this chance, but just remember. Once in a life time chance as you put our bonds to the test later once you three to the academy. That seals your appointment to the Enterprise, but once in a lifetime chance and consider carefully."

"As this chance will not come twice Cadet, so make your choice when we hit that twice, you're watching the alteration we made to the episode after this. We never lie, to save your career you have to come forward and tell us what happened now. To keep our trust and bonds like they are once we get to know you three, you have to tell us the truth, understood." Picard said and she nodded in understanding as she said it to him smiling.

"Well I can just lead them in that fear until he says the words that effectively end his career, but Jean whatever you did and you're screwed. Because said maneuver was banned pending a training accident 100 years ago." she said and he smiled in pride. "Yes and that training incident, resulted in killing the entire squad 100 years ago. But as Gammas we believe in duty to the truth, Cadet, but as a result now this was why."

"In why I decided to set up Jack until he committed the fatal mistake, but if I know my teenage self he's using my ideas and taking it five steps further now. Said accident killed the entire squadron back then, it happened again when we were your age and again when Derek's cousin tried it. As such it's understanding where and when to see it and when you're a starfleet born too." Daniel told her and she nodded to the news gently.

"Who was killed in your age group?" Josh asked and they sighed. "Jack Reynolds, he's part of the family legacy, but we're the descendants of the SGC Alumni. After what Jack's grandfather did to mine, they threw him out of the collective. Just before they found out that Jane's grandmother got turned into a drone and just days before the timeline reset." he told her and she nodded as as the quartet all walked in then and the seven smiled.

"Hey guys, welcome aboard the enterprise." Sarah said and Daniel smiled and gave her a hug and she hugged him tightly at that. "Long story short we just had a case of excitement the past month that just ended, but you're seeing the reason why in a second. And this time it wasn't our squad that did it, but his, but we tried to help out here at the moment right now." Jason said to him and he crossed his arms at that.

"You didn't try what your grandfather pulled during the foothold test, did you?" he asked and he shook his head at the question then gently. "No I didn't and are you ever going to let me live that down, Daniel?" he asked and they shook their heads. "You nearly gave our grandfathers a heart attack, if we were our grandfathers, for jumping over the railing. And barely missing breaking your ankle in the bars of the bannister, sure you're 21."

"But you're not indestructible, so cool it with the daredevil stunts before you scare us into a heart attack, Jason, I'm serious." he said and Picard said it then gently at that. "Alright boys that's enough of that and we can discuss training strategies at a later time. But let's get on with this now, shall we right now." he said and they nodded. "Yes Sir, sorry." they said together as Daniel looked at Wesley's squadron with a bemused smile on his face.

"Alright laugh it up cubs and I know you're finding this funny as we were all members of Atlantis in our past lives, but can the pranks and practical jokes. And with us in a time dilation field right now okay, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation." he said as the seven all started laughing at that. "Nice way to lighten up the mood Dan, but that's going a little too far here." Geordi said to him smiling and he nodded to him.

Watching as she activated it, they saw blue flashes enter his eyes. "What the hell was that exactly?" Daniel asked and he crossed his arms. "It activates the game so I can visualize this while playing." he said as they saw the playing field, a cone and a frisbee like disk. **_"What am I see here."_** he said abd she explained that. ** _"The playing field."_** she said and he nodded as he tried to get more information then gently from her.

 ** _"Now what do I do?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"See the cone and the disk?"_** She asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah."_** he said and she said it gently. **_"Make the disk go into the cone."_** she said and he sighed. ** _"How do I do that."_** he said and she chuckled. "That's not an amused chuckle, it's a she's waiting for you relax and get the first dose." Kyle said and Will nodded to him then as Wesley crossed his arms at that.

As she answered him then gently at the remark. **_"Just relax and let go, you'll get it."_** she said as he tried the first shot, missed, scored the second and got hit by it. As he jerked and they nodded. "It's like screwing around drugs like speed and you just got hit by the first dose, Will, it's if that was intravenous it takes effect faster. But that was directly into your nervous system." Daniel told him as he crossed his arms at that firmly.

 ** _"What was that?"_** Will asked and she smiled. **_"Your reward for clearing the first level."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"How far does this game go?"_** he asked and she gave another chuckle. **_"As far as you can take it, would you like to go for level two."_** she said and he ended it at that. "Well that sums up how it ended up on board the ship, and why the quartet suddenly got hit a week later." Wesley said and he nodded to him softly.

Watching them, they watched them talking before it activated. **_"You wouldn't believe whats going on in engineering, Commander La Forge and the others. They're all crazy about some new game."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah, what kind of game is it?"_** he asked and she explained that to him. ** _"Some new Risan gadget that fits around your ear."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her remark then.

 ** _"Have you played it?"_** he asked and she shook her head. _**"Not yet."** _she said and he nodded. ** _"My mom has one, she keeps trying to get me to play it."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"It's everywhere."_** she said and they looked at woman. "That's Hamilton, playing around with it, if us medical personnel had caught on. As the secondary CMO, I'd call it out and check into it." Anenzi said sharply to that and he nodded to him gently.

 ** _"See what I mean."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Don't you think that's slightly strange, everyone playing it all the time."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"It's a fad, it's here this week next week we won't even know it existed."_** she said quoting her remark with her recorded self as he finished that. "And that's before we realized what this thing was, and the side effects are still oncoming." he told Picard and he nodded.

"Better listen to this exchange between us as she just met all of you she was wondering who each of you were." he added and they nodded to him. "Issues in being the star pupil, Derek never took the time to get to know us, but you know 3/4's of us in the crew. And so well, that you call us by name then by rank in some of our cases." Anenzi said smiling and Picard crossed his arms with a proud smile as they listened to him.

 ** _"Who is she exactly?"_** she added and he explained that. **_"Ensign Mina Wilcox, she's Dr. Elijah Anenzi's assistant and he's a rehab medical doctor, a family friend. My mother is a normal E.R. medical doctor, but that explains why I never relaxed at school. Health wise when at the tavern, mom, she's my medical doctor and I'm a premed medical born."_** he said and she nodded to him at the news as he said it.

"I hope you gave her the reason why Derek was on such thin ice with us, because by then we reached the limit of our patience with him and these health violations. We had strict rules about health with you still cubs in our eyes." Anenzi said, before he and the medical department got the answer to that question. **_"So as a result, it was this and secondly as Charlie is just like me here, we, and with us, was Jake Kurland."_**

 ** _"With our parents medical experts, we stayed away from the toxic chemicals, ate right and took our vitamins. Did the crew give you a specific regime to follow."_** he said and she nodded to him at the news gently as he went further as he said it. **_"That's the catch, they got strict rules on health, but Mina is Erica Michaels best friend at the time, the girls were the ones helping Eli in looking after me."_**

 ** _"While Kate Pulaski was here, long story, but mom gave a specific health regime we had to follow. And stay away from the toxic chemicals."_** he said and she nodded. **_"So you know everyone by name rather then by rank?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Four years does that, but after seeing what I could do and in year two, we grew close."_** he explained and she nodded to him at that remark smiling gently.

"There are things on us you and Jake know that she and the other new arrivals didn't know, but that comes from being observant here." Picard said and he nodded. "With us off duty that night, she needed a way to know who was who, so she asked. But she just met all of you, so who best to ask about it, but the cadet officer, the student. And said that knows every one of you personally." he said and the crew smiled at the point given.

"That's an understatement, but nice wording, as only a premed knows how dangerous some of the stunts you did in the trek in the chase down get. I take it she knew that with you back, that she could get the rest of us in names, when in engineering. And as she only knew me and Miles, Wes?" Geordi asked and he nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah that's it exactly, I know all of you and we're beyond close." he said and the crew smiled at that.

 ** _"What about the duo over there?"_** she asked and they watched as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the bar tenders and host and hostess. **_"Ben Hawkley and Guinan, after ten forward was created we chose the duo."_** he said and she nodded. "Is there a reason why Guinan keeps giving Q that death glare here?" she and the trio chuckled as he explained that to her as Worf shook his head at the memory.

"They had a few dealings, but she's stable, he's mayhem and when they get ready to start going at it, get out of the way. She's just as powerful as he is, so it's like clash of the titans and coming from personal experience. It's that the captain had to prevent them from shooting each other in ten forward, before our run in the Borg. I'm not sure what sort of cosmic being she is, but when in a good mood she's fine to deal with."

"But when ticked off, you're likely to get blasted, it took just hearing that the Captain was in ten forward, for the duo to realize what happened. And knew he made his appearance after our last encounter with him." he said and Picard shook his head at the memory. "Yeah I remember that, and just hearing he was in there and it was enough to tell us both he was back after testing me after turning me into a Q the year before."

"Though I at times find him amusing, he pushes his limits just a little too far here at times." Will said with a chuckle and Picard nodded. "Anyone want to chance that happening again?" he asked and Worf said it firmly. "No." he said and Geordi hid a smile. **_"And him?"_** she asked and Jenson smiled, knowing he was who he was looking at as his guess was confirmed and as he looked up at his double smiling with a look of pride then.

 ** _"Lieutenant Commander David Jenson, he and La Forge lead the team in engineering."_** he said and she nodded in amazement. "I'm also Will's assistant coach in training the trio, that's the boys and Lal, last year as a result. But deep bonds and he wasn't kidding when he told you this, but my counterpart. He's on that kid's hockey movie, their coach, that's me when I lose my temper." he said and Jake started laughing.

"You mean the JV high school hockey coach, Dave?" Jake asked and he nodded with a bemused smile as he answered that. "Yes and laugh it up wise guy, you knew never to tick me off and to repeat their coach, it was a damn good thing. That I wasn't Hanson's basketball coach or he's barred from training until the following season starts. When on the ship, you knew the rules and followed them." he said and the duo nodded, smiling.

"My double in personality traits was this guy, so my little holodeck double was him." he said and his double appeared. "And this guy, who played the star team's new coach is me in my personality traits, but the boys love me like another another father." he said to her and she nodded smiling at the news. "You get your coach and assistant coach getting terroritorial with your students expect trouble from that, but the boys are high school."

"Marks and his clique are college, borderline graduate school students and the boys never got into the academy yet. So to me, or Dave, it's mess with our students and you're getting taken down right now, if you're drunk or speedballing." Will added and Jenson nodded in agreement sternly at that. "And you had me in here, just waiting for the blow up as a result, Will." he said and Will nodded as they waited for the explanation to her.

As they heard his remark repeated in Wesley's voice as he wrapped his arm across his shoulders in a one armed hug then as he said it. **_"He's also Riker's assistant head coach in training me and couple of my friends, before we met actually. And trust me, he's just as bad as the JV high school hockey coach here. When he loses his temper in a health vio, as Hanson and his friends found that out the hard way."_**

 ** _"And just before a riot in here, so still getting to know everyone?"_** he asked and she nodded. "Let me take a guess but vio, is short for violation, health violation, he broke the rules and starts a fight with you. I try to break it up and it starts a riot after Marks knocks me into the wall?" Jenson asked and he nodded. **_"Been here for six months prior to your coming home actually."_** She said and he nodded as he answered her.

"Honestly, you knew 3/4's of us all your teenage life and in some cases when still a child in my case, but we helped your mother raise you. And I am practically your stepfather, though we're about to make that official right now." Picard said and he nodded to him. "I did, just wait for it." he said as they heard that repeated in Wesley's voice. **_"Honestly I know 3/4's of the crew personally, they help my mother raise me."_**

 ** _"And to me, they're adopted family and the captain's practically my stepfather."_** he told her and she nodded in shocked amazement then at the news. "Unofficial before, but official now." Picard said, smiling gently. ** _"No wonder they were distracted, you are practically the first born son. To every single, non parent crew member on the ship."_** she said and he nodded as he switched subjects so he could refocus at that.

 ** _"I wonder how it works."_** he said and she smiled. **_"Why don't you try it and find out."_** she said and he hid a chuckle. **_"I'd like to know a little more more about it, before I try it."_** he said and she nodded. **_"I bet if we worked together, we could figure it out."_** she said and he smiled at her as he said it to her then gently. **_"Yeah we could hook it up to one of the computers, the medical program's in the lab."_**

 ** _"We can set it up to emulate human responses."_** he said and she nodded _._ ** _"I noticed that it comes with visual interface, we could connect to an optical sensor."_ **she said and he nodded as they left the room then. "Nice thinking if this was our grandparents, we'd be throwing theories back and forth right now. But that's exactly what we and Jane would do." Commander Anna Samantha Carter said to her smiling.

Watching them in the lab gently, they saw her hook it up to a neural processor as he said it to her gently at that. ** _"I've loaded a neuralogical behavior programme, so this sensor pad should display and allow the computer. Time to process whatever information, that the game sends to it."_** he said and Picard crossed his arms then. **_"Alright lets see what happens."_** she said and Pulaski nodded as she answered that.

"I'm lucky you're a jack of all trades honey, because without me here, you have no one but Data to compare medical notes with right now. You need me here to help you end this." she said and he nodded. "Yeah that's why we did your research as a mind control expert for you at the time, but they broke the first rule. Never accept anything unless you know what's in it or what it does first." he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I knew you should have been more careful, regarding that thing, Will, before you started playing around with it. But this was a very clever idea, before doing anything check the neurological effects, because you never know when something you find. Is actually a mind control devices guys, nicely done, Lal start the point collector. I want to see how they got the points in their skills." she called out and it activated then gently.

 ** _"Okay."_** Wesley said and Robin nodded as she said it. **_"It's activating the reticular formation."_** she said and he leaned forward at that. "Thats the neural mental control mechanism, screw around with that and it makes the mind compliable. To mind manipulations, keep it going baby, come on honey." Beverly said as he focused on it. **_"There's heavy sypnaptic activity all over the place."_** he said slowly to that remark.

 ** _"I wonder what happens after prologued exposure."_** she asked and he said it firmly. **_"Speed up the processor and lets find out."_** he said and Picard nodded. "That's the you I want to see now, a young commander taking charge in his training. And before it gets off the ship, son." he said as they watched it carefully. **_"The effect seems to be centered around the frontal lobe."_** she said and he nodded to her at the news.

 **" _Lal, enhance frontal lobe, full spectrum."_ **he said to her and it activated and she looked at him. "She was in the system from the very beginning, before I met her now, because normally you call it out as though it's a it, not a her. You're acting on the notion of working with her, before we really started our mission?" she said and he nodded. "Yeah she was in the computer from the day I put her in there, but they forgot that."

"After I left, they stopped talking to each other." he said and she nodded gently to him. **_"It's stimulating to septal area."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"That's the pleasure center of the brain, whatever it does, it must feel pretty good."_** he said and she nodded. ** _"No wonder it's popular."_** she said, before his eyes narrowed. ** _"That's an indicator for recreational drugs, but this is just a hunch right now for them."_**

 _ **"That that's why they're wired to it, peer pressure one by one, they want us to try the drug they're addicted to, next question is why."**_ he said and she noded as she activated the next sequence. **_"Look at this, seratonin levels are way off, let's a run a neurochemical analysis."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"I'm seeing widespread bonding to neuroreceptors."**_ she said and he nodded as he answered her gently.

 _ **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that look like a psychotropic reaction."**_ he said and she looked up at him then. **_"Are you saying the games addictive."_ **she asked and he nodded. _**"What's going on in the prefrontal cortex?"**_ he asked and she nodded. **_"Doesn't that area control higher reasoning?"_ **she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah it sure does, I better go talk to the captain."_ **he said and she nodded to him at that.

"Nicely done that was very well thought out in getting to the bottom of it now, so how did you realize that Charlie was up here, as you didn't realize she was here?" Picard asked him and they smiled. "I got a very good look at him after he arrived on the bridge, but it wasn't until that night did I reveal I was here as well. To him, this was a big relief, he needed back up and from here it started getting worse as we realized it then."

"But this was how we found each other, before he busted her, but his temper of over protectiveness regarding her was the alpha male syndrome now. Because she now knew we caught on to her plot and she had to get all of us." he said and they nodded to her him as they watched as he went to the bridge, he heard a gentle call out. **_"Hey Wes!"_** They heard and watched him turned around to see Dayton and nodded to him.

And Dayton motioned with his head and he walked over to him then. ** _"You getting as spooked about this as I am?"_** he whispered to him and he nodded. **_"Yeah, Robin and I are getting some work done, if you called me over, you better start faking it with them. Because if this is some sort of conspiracy, rule one, act like everyone else. Just be careful..."_** he started to say and Dayton finished his sentence gently.

Looking at him smiling, he said his name. **_"Charlie, Charlie Dayton, if the three of us had been together at the time you got into the academy. Four years ago, we'd have kept you away from Locarno and before you say it. It's because the last time you saw me, you looked like, for the last month had you looking like your systems were getting worse and you wanted to be a regular student again."_**

 ** _"It's going to be a very long night if this turns into what I think though, I'm going to have to tell your parents. A small bit of it, but you don't have to tell me why you look like this. I already know, but Nova is no team at all, it's a pack, a gang, and you're the youngest wolf to join the pack._** ** _To get you off that team to recover, I have to tell her the truth and it's we already know each other."_**

 ** _"I am, or I was, on Gamma squadron, C.A.D. leader of the opposing Squadron."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. **_"Wes, remember, just before I graduated Nick chose you, before I could tell you Kate and I got the others to agree to let you into Gamma. I became your best friend, before Nick screwed it up, but the tavern,_** ** _we saw the guys get into it."_ **he said and smiled as he finished that remark.

 ** _"Before Peter shot the ball right off the table, it flying across the room, killing two shot glasses and the pitcher."_** he said to him with a smile and Wesley smiled at the memory as he quickly answered him. ** _"Charlie, Charlie Dayton?"_** he said and the other boy nodded to him smiling. **_"Charlie Andrew Dayton, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, so you and Robin got stationed here, nice timing."_**

 ** _"If Brand chose this as a surprise for me, it's working, I'm glad I got you back buddy, you were my best friend before he came into the picture."_** he said smiling and Dayton nodded him as he answered him gently at that. **_"I know, I missed you too buddy, you can tell me regarding Nick later, but at the moment. We have to focus here, in_** ** _this situation is what we think right now, you better pull it here."_**

 ** _"In the added reverse psychology, because if whoever this is, doesn't realized that on earth we see this all the time on earth. When we use that against her, but once you're done with this, get yourself checked out in a self diagnostic. Wes is there a reason you're trying to remain inconspicuous here though bro."_** he asked and he sighed as he dropped his voice so low nobody else could hear it.

 ** _"Whatever reason they're trying to push me into playing it's always when I'm just returning to my quarters, mom's always in the living room. If this means what I think whoever this programmer is, is trying to catch me in the act. Sleep deprivation, and I'm not entirely sure, but this could mean. Now, that we're close to trouble in my case."_** he told him and and he nodded to him gently at thwt.

" ** _Well if this was some sort of trap, it's by whatever's in your system is going to hit you sooner or later, activating her only chance at getting her hands on you. You may not be up to this, but you don't have a choice right now, she just forced your hand and mine, we don't have a choice but to push forward here._** ** _But listen to me carefully get Data back online now, tell him what's going on."_**

 ** _"And we do a fast reverse attack and take them of guard here, but once undercover,_ ****_if it takes heading back to your apartment. Get medical kit and take a break there, while you're getting a survival kit, but I can't leave the bridge right now or they're going to bust me next and I'm trying to help you._** ** _I'm doing night duty tonight so I can watch and see what happens here."_**

 ** _"but we have to do this together, if Data is out, it's us four together, but I'm working undercover Wes. If you're about to do what I think here, watch yourself. I can't confirm it myself now without giving myself away to them. S_** ** _o you have to turn on the damn camera in the doctor's office at the moment. She's not in there she's still in your quarters right now, but once she gets up here."_**

 ** _"We do it then, because we're enroute to certain spot rught now,mbut where and why, I'm still trying to figure that out right now at the moment. And it's because our course is taking us somewhere at the moment bro. a_** ** _nd probably right to the mastermind if this is a conspiracy, so stand by and make it quick. We don't have long, but here's what I gathered now in who it started with."_**

 ** _"But this started just after the commander got back, it hit Counselor Troi next and then after you got back. It hit your mother, if she's the doctor, and it's either Data got deactivated or he collapsed on the job, but from there it started spreading through the ship like a brushfire. But every adult, our age and up is affected by this thing."_** he said with his tone so low in that as Wesley moved closer.

And that the other adults in the room couldn't hear their conversation and Beverly said it firmly to that. "Lal edit and bring his voice to normal speaking level so we can hear this it's been two weeks and none of us are feeling anything, so we're clean." she said and a minute later they heard his voice at the normal level as Wesley answered him. ** _"Yeah alright thanks for telling me that man, stand by, and whatever you do now."_**

 ** _"Just make it as hard as you can on them at the moment, listen to me, I know exactly what's going on here. And it's because there were two situations involved in this, one that was the reason the Horatio was destroyed. And the other the catalyst for the rumors that Derek as well. If he's still around made up about me here, but to go over the first and that's where you come in now."_**

 ** _"The mission regarding the foothold four years ago, the people that did it were the captain, commander and my mother. Mom figured out a way to break the control and then invented a way for the commander to infiltrate the meeting. The commander was the plant, acting the part so easily it was tough to realize he was actually faking it while the captain was the decoy at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind, we just hit it now, but_** ** _Robin and I are finished with studying the damn thing, but we're running a test on the captain. But to them, once back to normal, they'd consider this as a case of teenage mutiny now. When on board the ship when 3 of however many training ensign's they have when on the ship are_** ** _now taking matters into their own hands right now."_**

 ** _"And one of them is possibly in need of medical attention and with those words in mind right now. Mom was the scientist in that situation regarding these aliens, the commander the plant and the captain decoy. So we're going to stealth training, but the duo, and the sextet training you. They were the ones who trained me, but that's the fatal flaw, if they're being programmed here."_**

 ** _"As to why exactly right now the mastermind has my training course that was chosen by the sextet, the commander and the lieutenant. This one is make it up as I go along and they're not going to realize it till after I got them. So whoever we're heading to meet, that's the piece I need so I know. In who I'm playing against as the decoy on board this ship, I can't tell you everything right now."_**

 ** _"Robin for sure, but if she gets it, I need you have to pretend for a while that you're under their control. Whoever it might be, but that computer program, I created was for this reason exactly, so stand by when I activate it. But I know enough about Data to get him going again, but with Robin next. It's you, me and Data after that and we go from there, but I've been on this ship so long."_**

 ** _"That I know their, the sextet, but their thinking strategies better then 'they' do, even when programmed right now, but that's the catch. But every manhunt or chasedown on board the ship there's always one needed. And they're not going to recognize it till after they're back to normal here._** ** _And without it putting you at risk, so with that, just wait till I reverse the ambush."_**

 ** _"And we go from there, you're playing my godfather, so grab his ideas here. Because if I'm the primary target on the ship, with my being at the academy, it's making sure this lasts all night and into when we get reinforcements up here. So I'm got a few tricks up my sleeve, you just do your part and irritate them as much as you can man, tonight, because it's going on 8 p.m. right now."_**

 ** _"Just act like you're compromised bro, but I'm leaving a way for you to tell me what's going on. And it's because with both of us having parents that are M.D.'s than it's acting like we've had further problems, but you're my equal. And we have to do this together, so you act like you're compromised."_** he said and Dayton nodded to the orders and he patted him on the shoulder then as he straightened up.

And went to Picard's office and activated the door alarm. **_"Come."_** he heard from the captain and walked in. **_"Sorry to bother you, Sir."_** he said and Picard smiled at him gently. **_"It's no bother bother Wesley, please sit down."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"Thanks."_** he said as he answered him as he watched him as he went over it as he went the mental standoff as he kept his gaze locked with him then as he thought to himself.

 ** _'Nice try sir, but this is not going to work. I can see the device over your shoulder, you're playing the game, you're compromised.'_** they heard him thinking as Picard went to an alibi. **_"How are the preparations for the survey going?"_** he asked him and he smiled gently. ** _"They're coming along fine, but that's not what I came to talk to you about."_** he said and Picard noddedto him gently at that.

 ** _"What then?"_** he asked and Wesley got started as he said it to him. ** _"There's a game going around. It's one that Commander Riker brought back from Risa, it hooks around the ears."_** he said and Picard nodded. ** _"Yes, I've seen it."_** he said and Wesley watching him carefully, saw him try not to shift position then. **_'Yes just give yourself away Sir, you are compromised.'_ **They heard as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I did some preliminary tests on the game and what I found leads me to believe. That it may have some harmful side effects. Specifically sir, I think it's psychotropically addictive."_** he said and he watched him lean forward at that. **_"Addictive, what have you discovered?"_** he asked him and he explained that as he locked gazes with him as they watched Picard's eyes firmly at that remark then.

As he saw the fear in his eyes then of whoever had programmed him then. **_'Blast it, if he and whoever he was fraternizing with knows. I must stop this from getting out, or_** ** _my plan will never work.'_** they heard in answer to that remark. "Well she knows she's just been caught right now by my son." Beverly said and knowing it was the inner thoughts of their programmer they heard as he answered that mental remark.

 ** _'Whoever you are, if this means what I think, I'm making sure that your plan fails before it gets off this ship.'_** They heard as he answered him gently at that news. ** _"The game initiates a seratonin cascade in the frontal lobe of the brain, now I know that's nothing conclusive. But it could explain why everyone is so attracted to it, and at the same time it stimulates the brain's reasoning center."_**

 ** _"I don't know what that's all about."_** he said and Pixard nodded. **_"I'll start an investigation immediately. Thank you Mister Crusher."_** he said and Wesley nodded to that remark. **_'Strike two, he doesn't always call me that, he calls me by name, whoever you are, as does the quartet and everyone else, they call me by name._** ** _Well if you hit the third strike regarding this, and your plan is over now.'_**

 ** _"And before it even begins, because my family is is not getting taken away from me. And not by some power hungry sycophant, whoever you are.'_** they heard firmly as he answered him. **_"Thank you, Sir."_** he said and got up to leave. **_"Wesley, it's good to have you back again."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he left, knowing the older man had just put it on, as they watched him reach behind the books and pull it out.

"Did you really expect him not to see that Etana, my son is more intuitive then you think madam, as such right now, I trained my son well. And you're never going to win this game right now, as to why you just comitted three mistakes in ten minutes. And with it trying to cover up a slip up doesn't work either." Picard said smiling in satisfaction to the fact his student was this good at that and as he heard his remark in reverse then.

 ** _'Well you're screwed now, because you just committed three mistakes in ten minutes, and with it, trying to correct a slip up doesn't work either.'_** They heard him think to himself as he went upstairs. ** _'Charlie's right, I have to check myself out, because if the gets any worse, I've got to correct the imbalance just so I can heal.'_** he thought as he entered Sickbay and walked up to the male medical technician.

 ** _"Ensign Danis, I'm just going into the medical exam diagnostics room, I have to check on something."_** Wesley said and the nurse nodded to him as he entered his mother's medical diagnosis chambers. **_"Computer, run diagnostics on me, heart rate, blood pressure, the full work up, and volume level to 2.5 decibels please."_** he said and the computer scanned him, and after five minutes he got the diagnosis then.

"Here it comes I know I'm not going to like this, but you've been in recovery for 2 weeks and this was 2 weeks worth of checking your diagnosis." Beverly said to that as she heard the full report then. **_"Heart rate: 130/90, blood pressure: pre-hypertension from stress, body temperature: 102' degrees, weight: 110lbs, blood sugar level: 305/caffeine level: 475, serotonin/melatonin level: 475/585."_**

 ** _"And slight indication of foreign chemicals in blood stream still. Diagnosis: extreme exhaustion, stress, weight loss from malnutrition, mild fever from possible virus_** ** _and acute substance abuse recovery."_** he heard and nodded with a sigh then as he said it to himself gently. "Translation, caffeine withdrawal, sleep deprivation and your system is close to crashng." Pulaski said firmly at the news then.

"Oh my god, this is why they kept you home for the last two weeks, why didn't you tell us sooner Wes?" Josh snapped in shock. "We have a possible spy at the academy, I couldn't tell you without them telling her and I'm in no condition for this situation. I didn't have a choice, and I was playing decoy all day that day." he said and they nodded. "Yeah and scaring us out of our minds in the process." Bates said in exasperation then gently.

 ** _"I'm suffering dizzy spells and muscle spasms, I've had got to be suffering several mineral deficiencies right now, but what. Alright computer, what vitamins and minerals from my diet am I missing and which ones are dangerously low and I need to revitalize?"_** he asked, as they got it a minute later. **_"Key nutrients missing are calcium, iron, vitamins A, B, C, D, K,_** ** _potassium."_**

 ** _Chronium and magnesium. All nutrient levels are dangerously low. Vitamins C, D, and K, potassium, iron, magnesium and Chronium. Levels are in the dangerously low and need to be replenished immediately. Patient is endanger of severe muscle spasms and severe case of anemia. Calcium and vitamin D are needed immediately as well."_** it said and he nodded with a sigh at that news.

"Well that sums it up, we needed to keep you home from the second we heard this, and this is compiled. And to the nightmares you keep having about the last 7 months right now. But that's the nightmare on Elm Street catch, thats the dream stalker storyline our grandparents put into their files that we referenced at times. We needed a reference and Fred Krueger was that reference, but us members that know culture background helped."

"But kid seriously right now that's crossing the line if my unit had been here, you had us watching your back." Commander Peter Louis Ferretti said in gentle annoyance and Will nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that as the cat turned her head to look at the camera. "Meow?" she asked and a second later a different image appeared as they saw the said character. "Mreeeooowww!" she screeched at that as she leaped off the table.

And landed in Wesley's arms at that. "You okay girl?" he asked and she buried her furry head into his neck in response. "I'll take for a no, she sees these jumps scares and we're having that happen repeatedly right now, alright. When we want to watch monster movies, then do it when we're not being kitten sat at the moment." Katie said as she tried to keep from laughing at that and Jake nodded as he exchanged smiles with Josh.

"Okay, memo to self: make sure she's not in the room when watching scary movies or that's going to happen again." Jake said laughing at that as Sito pulled her hand back at that as Wesley brushed her fur back down at that gently. "And again no one is watching anything with crude language when we got kids younger then you on board this ship. So I catch you with that on and you're busted." Will said to the eight and they nodded then.

"You said she adopted you?" Anna asked and they nodded. "Yeah to her I'm her kitten, and she's now taking my being home from school for all it's worth here. After 26 attacks she's acting like a furry body guard now, but mom and I are cat people. And she knows this but the connection got cemented that night after I crashed in Data's quarters." he said and they nodded as Spot rubbed her head against his cheek and they chuckled.

 ** _"Damn it, Charlie was right, I'm in no condition for this right now, and thanks to us being on a short time limit, I've got no choice. Sorry dad, I've got no choice, I know you made me promise to tell you if I wasn't up to this automatically but this time, I don't have a choice in the matter._** ** _Not with all of you compromised, it's draining every ounce of energy_** ** _and strength I've got_** ** _to prevent it."_**

 ** _"That thing from getting off the ship,_** ** _I've lost my entire regime, mom had me on a specific health regime from the time I was four and I've never broken it. And before I left for the academy, I stuck to it not easing up till I started at the academy, and thanks to the nightmares and being on the squadron._** ** _I've had just landed myself in seven months to eighteen in recovery."_**

 ** _"And this just added on to it."_ **They heard him think to himself out loud softly as he finished that. **_"That's what I was afraid of, hanging around with the trio has cost me 2 things my body needs and it's rest and the real food my body needs right now. Mom is going to kill the trio when she hears this later here, she had me on a normal diet all my life and now the trio have about landed me in the hospital."_**

 ** _"One decision makes all the difference, but I want out of the squadron for a while after this, dang it why didn't I join Gamma. Well too late now and with that, though once my folks hear why I look like this, let alone the trio. And Geordi's team and the security members I'm friends with. But once they hear this they're going to kill when they're free of the programming."_**

 ** _"If there's more to this than that."_** he said in an undertone then as he sighed as he finished to himself. "I take it that's when you decided to hide this until I got better look at you and she realized it." Will asked and he nodded to him. **_"And it's not substance abuse, but over use of the damn caffeine, and my sugar and caffeine levels. They are ridiculous right now, I need real food and I have to lay off this stuff."_**

 ** _"I've lost weight and my serotonin/melatonin levels are spiking, from lack of rest. God, dad is going to kill me if this turns into what I think it's going to and I have to get reckless in evading capture if this is what I think it is."_** he said sighing in exasperation then as he hid the printout in his data pad then firmly. ** _'Once they hear what ten months separation is doing to me right now._**

 ** _"they're going to be pissed right now at this, why'd I even bother leaving home, I was happier up here, I'm was in much better shape up here, I'm not a cadet. I'm an ensign serving among the stars, why can't you idiots get that right now. I'm not a damn cadet, I'm an ensign, the only reason I came to the academy is to get my training done and_** ** _return to my ship, my home at thr moment."_**

 ** _"And you're sabotaging me_** ** _by trying to get me to act like you. Mom, dad, I need you guys, and whatever it is. That is going on with you, I'm reversing right now, whatever it might be now._** ** _Dad, just what the heck is going on with you guys, I've never seen you like this before. It's like you're drugged, what is going on with you.'_** he said softly and Will sighed at the remark gently as the trio looked at him.

"Dad?" Sito asked and they nodded. "I'm his godfather and Deanna his godmother, though his mother was here we, Geordi and the captain practically raised him ourselves as soon as the crew was in it's second year. Though now that you're on board the ship, the ship is in a time dilation so it's double that now, and it's a consideration. And of us getting back together in my and Deanna's case and them getting married in their's."

"He loves the captain like a father in the same way he does me, like a father now." Will said and Sito nodded. **_'Love you Sir and if this is any type of scenario that I'm hoping to god I'm wrong regarding it, I'm doing whatever it takes to get you back. Though if it is, I'm not doing that portion of it.'_** he said to him softly then as he left the room and tried to get passed the members that had the headset on.

"Alright here's where she started getting more desperate now, but you better listen to this after I came into the room and the chief was asking a question to Robin before I did." Wesley said and they nodded. **_"Have you tried this."_** O'brien asked her and she nodded. **_"Yeah it's great."_** she said as it switched back to his point of view then. After getting stopped twice in the hall he made it to ten forward finally at that remark.

And he walked up to Robin. **_"Where have you been, everyone's after me to try it?!"_ **she asked in a whispered undertone of fear and the adult crew nodded. "This is starting to scare her right now, in how serious this is getting. No wonder she panicked that night after Lol caught her in the act." Greyson said slowly as he put his hand on her shoulder protectively and Wesley nodded as as they heard his response to her then gently at that.

 _ **"I know, me too, I got stopped in the corridor twice, I spoke to the captain, he's going to look into it."** _he told her and she nodded as she answered him at that. ** _"Well I hope he makes a ship wide announcement or something. Because this is really beginning to give me the creeps."_** she said and he nodded, before he could answer an ensign walked up to them at that and Mina Wilcox walked up to them gently.

 ** _"Did you forget your games?"_** she asked and Robin smiled forcefully. **_"We left them in our quarters, wanted a night out together."_** she told her and she took hers off at that. ** _"Well then, use mine."_** she said and Robin shook her head. **_"No thanks."_** she said and when that didn't get rid of her, the woman tried again. **_"Try it."_** she said and he stood up. ** _'Alright that's it.'_** They heard at that as he answered her at that remark.

 ** _"She said no thanks Ensign, now stop fooling around and get back to work."_** he sternly and he grabbed Robin's hand and they left the table. ** _"Was that really necessary, if this is a conspiracy, you're going to have the entire ship after us to get us to try it next. Look I get you're stressed out, but loosing your temper out on them is not going to help right now, Wes."_** She said to him softly and he sighed.

 ** _"The entire crew is addicted to that device. You know what else is strange, if this game is so addictive. There's only one person on board we can be sure of that wouldn't be affected by it."_** he said to her and she nodded. ** _"Data."_** she said and he nodded to her. "And that's when it hit me now." he said to them as he said it. **_"Right, and he manages to get injured right when the game is brought on board."_**

 ** _"We better have a look at him."_** he said as they left the room, not noticing they were being watched or that the rest of the room were looking at them with neutral looks then. **_'You evaded us once, but it won't last long children.'_** They heard the group thinking as they waited for their orders from their programmer then. "Guess again, my students are more creative then you'd expect right now." Will said in response to that remark.

"Her crew just jumped into us then, they're getting desperate to get to everyone on the ship, because once the kids realized it, Etana was screwed then. Keep it going cubs, before your mother and the Lieutenant walked into your apartment, Wes. Your training in situations like this is getting really good but we need to see everything from your point of view from here right now." Porter said and he nodded to the orders at thst remark then.

"And our conversation from last year if we reminded of you of that, I need to see everything, because from here you'd been in therapy from having to make that choice. And a choice and situation you'd never should have been put into, you can't make that choice without us leading you like we always have now." Picard said, crossing his arms as he watched it carefully as they went back into Sickbay to get a good look at Data.

"Lal add mistakes compile to this as well in regarding Etana Lol and her attempt to capture the ship. And in regarding the kids ways to handle this, because Wes said he was naming them off so start her mistakes and her crew's mistakes from here. Starting with her possessing the captain and my not paying attention in sickbay." the nurse said and it activated on that as they saw him standing over Data, with his hand on his shoulder.

As the caption Sickbay appeared in the corner and they nodded. "So it jumped from ten forward to sickbay, Lal, I need you to set up a caption through out the entirety. Of the revised episode right now, so as us, we know where he was going. If she tries this particular route we can trace the route more easily." Will said and it beeped and Spot gave a meow. "Alright don't start that again." he added and his friends gave a chuckle.

Looking at Data, Wesley quickly said it to her. **_"Maybe you should look again."_** he told her and she went back to check, before returning to him. ** _"The nurse is still playing the game."_** she told him and he nodded. **_"I don't know what to make of this right now. There's brain activity, all of his systems are working."_** he told her and she looked at him in disbelief as she answered him then at thst remark in shock.

 ** _"How could that be, he's unconscious?!"_** she said in shock and he nodded. **_"Maybe there's a signal breach between his brain and body. Let's map his nervous system and see if we can find the weak link."_** he said as he pulled a scanner out and ran it across his spinal cord then. ** _"Patch the neural output to that station."_** he added, before his tricorder beeped and he quickly said it at that in relief then.

 ** _"Here!, the signal stops just below his cortex processor. There's some damage."_** he said finished as his eyes narrowed. **_"It's almost undetectable, let's get a closer look. Bring it up on the viewer."_** he said and she activated the computer. ** _"Wesley look at that."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"It looks like some of his positronic links have been severed."_** he said and she nodded as Beverly crossed her arms then.

"There are only two people on the ship who know everthing about Data to try this and they are me and Geordi, but we would never do this to him. Ever, so with that, that's the next question, why do this when you know us better then we know ourselves honey?" she said and he nodded as she answered her remark. "I know we realized this, but our thoughts were turning toward foodhold and incursion." Robin said and she nodded firmly.

"And that's exactly where they should have headed now, we'd never, in our right minds, start attacking our own crew members like this. Though we got annoyed that once again he got hijacked, we'd never hold that against him right now. But this was putting him into unconsciousness so that by the time you realized it, it was too late. But she never expected he knew enough on Data to fix him." Will said and she nodded to him gently.

 _ **"The cuts are so precise, look at how clean the edges are. Computer increase magnification factor four."** _she said and it zoomed in then and he thought it over carefully, as he looked at her then firmly as he read it out then. **_"There are only two people who know enough about Data to do something like this, Commander La Forge and my mother."_** he told her and she looked at him in disbelief at that.

 _ **"But why would one of them do this to him?"**_ she asked and he sighed as he said it to himself. **_"There's a reason for it, but it's not just to prevent it from getting out of the ship. There is a conspiracy going on here, but of what kind and why Data is out is beyond me._** ** _You've been exposed to repeated computer viruses buddy, why would they take you off line, just what is the big secret, is this for fun."_**

 ** _"Or is there something more sinister than this going on right now."_** he asked him gently, as he checked it out he thought it over. **_"It happens right when I come home, my entire group is compromised, my friends. My surrogate family, and Data is disabled and why is that?"_** he asked as he thought it over looking at it from a new look, they watched him as Wesley looked at Data then firmly as he said it to them.

"That's when it started hitting me, there was only one reason it felt so familiar, it was the aliens that acted like Goa'uld. And that we had a case of the Puppet Master invasion yet again and I was the only one realizing this." he said gently and they nodded as he looked at his friend as he said his thoughts out loud then. **_'Oh dear god no it can't, please it can't be, not again, Walker, old friend, if your legacy just made a come back."_**

 ** _"I'm ensuring that this time your legacy lives on and your sacrifice was not in vain.'_** They heard him think to himself then as he thought it over then, as he did a recall. **_"Data, why Data, come on remember there were two situations that year that would cover something like this, the insistence in their voices. The fooling around too much, a lright back to year one: six weeks after we shipped out."_**

 ** _"I was just beginning to adjust to things and being around the captain as we got used to each other again finally. The nine of us, we were just beginning to get used to being a crew now at the time, we come across one of our ships and then we also all get infected by a..."_ **he started to say and it hit him then. "Here it comes, it's cross between the virus and Walker." Picard said and he nodded to him.


	37. 37: The Game Recap Part II: Conspiracy

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 37:** **The Game Recap Part II: The Conspiracy Begins And Data Part II**

"Alright who is this Walker you three keep mentioning exactly, Captain?" Josh asked and he explained that. "He was a friend of ours, his parents and me, he was the captain of the Horatio and discovered a plot to infiltrate the federation. But his ship was destroyed and the three of us were on the bridge when it happened. To me and Doctor Crusher it was vengeance by making sure that the aliens that killed him were destroyed now."

"He's coming to the conclusion now, but the first half of the situation started with the polywater virus right now and with that at the moment. Son keep going you know what this was, we taught you to look at past events to make a comparision. And remember, learn from the past to create a better future." he said as they watched him thinking. **_"Okay patient zero, patient zero, patient zero was the host for the virus here."_**

 ** _"Damn it of course!, alright here's the thing Robin, as I said only two people know enough about Data to do something like this. But here's the fine print as to why now and it's, for an android, they get infected by a human virus, their CPU, once it's been dealt with. Than it's going to see it as a computer virus and they become immune to it, this game is the same as the virus we dealt with."_**

 ** _"That said virus was four years ago a_** ** _nd the entire ship got hit by it, I was trying to concentrate as was he. And Commander Riker was the last one standing at the time. The virus raised our body temperatures causing us to break out in a sweat: high body temperature, acting slightly inebriated, loss of control of their reasoning,_** ** _it's a repeat performance of that virus, it's a long story now."_**

 ** _"But of us back then he was the last one standing and I was trying to concentrate, but now it's in reverse._** ** _And maybe there's more going on here than we thought, maybe someone is trying to use these games for something other the pleasure. More along the lines of a foothold situation, whoever gave Riker these when on leave, before he returned_** ** _is trying to cause an incursion."_**

 ** _"She, or he, is trying to take over the federation._** " he said and she nodded as she answered him. **_"Than Data would be a threat to that plan, and only with Data out of the way, w_** ** _ould everyone become addicted."_** she said and he felt his heart lurch at that. **_"And everyone has, except us, this is no longer just about an attempted incursion into the federation, I know what caused this, it's hitting the sextet."_**

 ** _"They're the ones getting hit hardest right now from it, but deprogramming and they're in a cross between a level IV virus and being possessed. Robin the truth is the reason they and every member you met has acted now. And like they were half of themselves,_** ** _if you saw a photograph of us. And as a single team now, but t_** ** _his was because of me, to my mother, I'm her only child."_**

 ** _"While the sextet watched me grow up, and the members you met so far: Barnfield, Jenson, O'Brien. And the others, if they all talk about me this much, it's because they watched me grow up. I was part of the crew as a junior crew member, we all were here from the very beginning. And though we had transfers in and out, 70% of the crew was here from the very beginning."_**

 ** _"But this an attempted brainwashing and it's because they lost their concentration, I'm the catalyst I have to break them out of it. Damn it, yes I remember this now, I remember a scenario like this four years ago, it was after the eight of us became a crew. There's two scenarios being played into this: one is a puppet masters notion, that was just before my mother left the ship."_**

 ** _"And the first is the virus we all got infected by, and_** ** _the symptoms of it are exactly the same, but to explain this to you. Three years ago, today, we got infected by a virus that made us start acting like we're intoxicated. and everyone, including Data got infected by it, back then Commander Riker was it. The last one standing and he, Data and I got the ship back in working order."_**

 ** _"And in time just to avoid an oncoming meteorite, that's as close to this as you can get now, that's the first stage, the other is indoctrination._** ** _They're all acting like they're intoxicated, you, me and Data are the ones that have to do this. But if this is a puppet master notion, I have to make sure now. Because I can't trust the sextet right now, let alone mom."_** he said and she nodded to the news then.

 ** _"Puppet master notion, have you been in this position before?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"Yeah four years ago, did you ever wonder what happened to the Horatio and why exactly. We had a puppet master style alien infecting the leadership, and the leader was infesting Comander Remmic. And Captain Walker Keel was murdered to prevent that from getting to every one else."_**

 ** _"In the fleet a_** ** _nd he told it to Picard and Picard told this to Commander Riker, and Admiral Quinn was one of them. And it took repeated jolts from the stunner to take him down as a result, before Riker infiltrated the incursion at HQ. A_** ** _nd it resulted in a shootout at headquarters_** ** _and they destroyed the mother creature. And by killing her,_** ** _they destroyed every single one."_** he told her gently at that.

And she nodded to him at that as she answered him at the remark. ** _"Symptoms, if they match up its a near exact replication?"_** she asked and he nodded. "Near, but not close, because they were drugged and power hungry." Picard said firmly to that. **_"High body temper, acting like they're intoxicated, glazed eyes, and loss of higher reasoning. It's every adult over the age of eighteen infected by these things."_**

 ** _"Dad figures that out, and he's going to realize I just caught his being compromised and get one on us. Lal, two mock up copies of the game."_** he said and two copies appeared as she looked at him gently at that. **_"What are you doing?"_** Robin asked and he explained that to her. **_"They're going to get us to try this eventually, but we just fake the intoxicated looks on our faces when they do."_**

 ** _"Whoever is using these to get a foothold in the ship b_** ** _ut they catch you without it on, they're going to realize it in what we're doing. And that we're on to whatever plan their programmer has regarding this."_** he said and she nodded. **_"What do you mean by dad exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed as he answered her softly. **_"After mom left Commander Riker took over paternal responsibilities."_**

 ** _"And to put it gently if we were 500 years back, he'd be my adoptive father or just my godfather._** ** _Though in age, in truth, he's a just short of 15 years older than I am, but to me, he's like a big brother, best friend and father. All rolled into one, it's having a male precense in my life and one. One that understands me that way, while Deanna's my godmother, and the captain my stepfather."_**

 ** _"But the duo are Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, mom put them in charge of taking care of me after she left. And our bonds shifted directions, but the commander is my mentor, and I think of him as a father._** ** _But here's the truth now, but the duo are my godparents, Commander La Forge and Data. They're my friends_** ** _and Lieutenant Worf is my other mentor next to Commander Riker."_**

 ** _"But our bonds are from four years together and with that, it's taking knowing them better then they know themselves. Just to beat whoever it is that programmed them, if that's what's really going on here. And I hope to god I'm wrong right now, regarding that, and_** ** _it's because the quartet. They are all just short of twenty years older than we are, so acting as surrogate parents."_**

 ** _" And older brothers and sisters._** ** _I'm not being put into that position of choosing."_** he told her and she nodded in understanding at the wording. **_"Come on, we have to get back to your apartment now, before they figure it out, because they do and we're screwed."_** she said and he nodded as they left the room. "And that's exactly what it turned into at the moment." Worf said in firm annoyance at that gently.

"That's when he told me the truth of your bonds actually, I also saw the bond of connection between him and Commander Jenson. But until now I never saw you guys together till I watched him with all of you at the moment here." she said and they nodded as they watched them talking as he went over it then as he went further gently. **_"If it takes playing decoy, we're going to have to do this together now."_**

 ** _"We've dodged once, we got maybe two more chances here at the moment before it gets worse from here. But before you ask what I have in mind to end this. I can't tell you that, it's part of the rules of a situation like this."_** he said and she nodded as they headed back to his apartment. "Nice thinking, make it look like your playing it to get you by undetected, that's a daring plan at the moment then."

"You're acting in the way the four of us and Jane would if we were our grandparents right now." Commander Teal'C Thomas Martell said and he nodded. "Hey Doctor, did I have it right about your grandmother and and O'neill turning her into a drone. To make her think like they do regarding Commander Jackson's grandfather?" he asked and the quintet crossed their arms as they nodded as Commander, Doctor, Jane Frasier answered him.

"Yes, it's true, after he attacked him twice and both times with witnesses in the room, nothing was changing her mind, that he needed to be under psychological close-up. As her conclusion is when he lost his temper he's dangerous, and to her. It was Daniel was clean: physically" mentally, emotionally and spiritually. To her nothing was changing her mind, John was dangerous, crazy and a loose cannon." she said and he nodded firmly.

"My uncle and Makepeace was beyond jealous that all of Hammond's attention, the president, joint chiefs and IOA, it was focused on our family team and your Johnny's team now as a result. Best of the best, I was a scientist like my grandfather, specializing in astronomy. But the four of together kept pulling off the impossible at the time." Jack added and the young officers nodded as they refocused carefully at that response.

"Alright jump it to us on the bridge, Lal, because she thinks she's got him, when the tables are turned right now." Geordi said and they saw the sextet on the bridge. And watching they saw themselves then standing around at their coordinated spots. On the bridge, and discussing things, regarding the incursion then firmly. And just before Worf, checked and gave the call out to the sextet as Picard crossed his arms gently, smiling.

"If you were clever you'd have gotten us out of our routine spots, when not in sickbay Beverly is with me, along with Deanna. Will and Worf are running security runs through the ship looking for threats, and when not in engineering. Then Geordi is at his department computer, simple common sense, we've been together so long. That you can't change our postures in this job." he said and Beverly finished that remark smiling.

"And secondly once we realized he was sick and injured, the results are we have Worf and Will chasing him down. And which we plan to do, we know each other so well you're never going to win this, if you bring it back to that day right now. Like he said though, he knows us so well that he knew our moves like we know his. You can't beat him when in a battle of wits when we did this exercise already." she said as they watched Worf call out.

 ** _"We've reached the designated coordinates Captain. There is a ship bearing three two seven mark one five two on an intercept course."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him. **_"Advise them of our status, go, replicate what you need, and make sure that the devices are properly distributed."_** he said and smiled. **_"Not forgetting Mr. Crusher."_** he said and they nodded and left the room.

 ** _'You shouldn't have told me that Wesley, now I know you're not playing it, but you will.'_** They heard and Wesley shook his head at that remark, just as he was answering then the intercom went off. **_"Captain the ship is docked now and they're loading on the seven's stuff along with the trio. Should I just let them load on supplies until we leave again?"_** Evans called out and he quickly answered him then.

"Yes Lieutenant, update the conputer diagnostics and her and her crew off the ship, once done I want all of those games locked up in the detention cell. That we had her and her crew in, we may need them for a later date, but check to see these they're all disabled." he said and they heard a gentle remark. ** _"Aye Sir."_** he said and Wesley answered that. "No I won't right now, Lol, I know them." He said as it jumped to his apartment then.

 **The Crusher's Quarters:**

 ** _"I spoke to the captain sure, but I saw the game sitting on the desk, behind his work desk, he's compromised as well, but that's the entire senior staff crew, Robin."_** Wesley said and she nodded. **_"Anything else?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah those cuts are so clean, only a doctor could perform them, that means mom did it. But it started with the commander, went to Deanna Troi."_**

 ** _and then hit my mother, after that, she called Data in there a_** ** _nd they deactivated him, I can fix the damage no problem, but whoever masterminded this, was afraid that once he told us, they were screwed. With the fact they've been after us to try it. The order just went through now, we're next."_** he said as he slipped his on as she followed suit, and they shifted position on the bed.

As they waited for his mother and whoever was with her to come to the apartment then to check on them. Entering her apartment, Beverly and Worf came in and looked around as she had one of them with her as Worf was carrying the other as they looked around the living room as she called out to him. ** _"Wesley, Wesley?"_** she said gently and heard his voice answer her. **_"In here mom."_** he said and she and Worf look into his room.

And to see him and Robin playing the game and she hid a smile as they left. "Idiots, you should have made sure instead of just assuming right now, you fools. We know our cub and know when when he's faking it, cub does a good job at stage acting." Beverly said as she started laughing at that and he nodded to her with a smile. "Yes, you know that, but she doesn't, but that's strike 2 and here it comes." he said and the sextet nodded to him.

As soon as the door closed, they relaxed. **_"It worked."_** Robin said to him and he nodded. ** _"We should keep these mock ups with us. We can't trust anyone anymore, not even the captain."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"He's been infected, that's everyone over twenty on the ship. And I'm just saying this now, but if the captain is compromised we can't trust anyone on the ship now."_** he told her and she nodded to him as she answered him as she grabbed hers thrn at thst remark.

 ** _"I'm supposed to be on duty in engineering. I gotta get up there, before Commander La Forge suspects something."_ **she said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered her then. **_"Alright when you get there, see if you can access the codes for the security tracking system. There's something I want to try, but I'm got something I need to do now."_** he said and she nodded to him.

As she answered him then. ** _"Wesley, remember law #91: always watch your back."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"You too."_** he said and she left, but before she could, she gripped his arm as he said it then to her at that gently. ** _"Robin be careful, just distract them, they're going to know you're faking it,_** ** _so just say I asked you to access the codes_** ** _for the security tracking system if they get to you next._**

 ** _"You don't know the team or the sextet the way I do, just leave that to me._** ** _I have to do this myself, so if we have got company coming, listen to her and once done this is it. But don't worry I've got a few aces up my sleeve, but 18 months doesn't compare to 4.5 years of friendship in training bonds. And bonds of trust and family, whoever this is, doesn't know them in the way I do."_**

 ** _"But they're all suffering from the same thing, I know what I'm doing right now."_** he said and she nodded to him. "You're right we were, it's all stemming from us seeing him everywhere we normally saw you. Us not having you around so we can do our day to day activities when not on on duty as we train or play. And you knowing us better then we know ourselves right now in this situation." Geordi said and he nodded to him.

"Lal freeze it there." he said and it paused as he looked at the entire grouping as he swallowed as he told them the truth then. "I should tell you from this scene to when I got the drop on her now, is your area Deanna, you had it right the first time. That's what made me lay into Derek, he wasn't the one who had to risk it. And in destroying his entire life just to save the federation right now at the moment, my life, my family."

"Is you guys, so family, friends and his ship, his home, in the words of the pirate in the book earth is port, the ship is home. I was trying to figuring out a way of the two options and come up with another idea. But his family, his friends and his home, before I get Data back on online, he didn't have to make that choice. It's the realization it's turned into Walker and I had to put an end to it mom, Sir." he said and they all nodded gently.

"Then we have to see this son, to help you heal, we need everything, and with us trapped in that field, we spend those years just deepening our bonds. So show it to us and we see what happened in the first attack, before the manhunt began at the moment." Picard said to him and he nodded to him as he took a deep breath. **_"What do you need from me so we can get Data back online?"_** she asked and he sighed then as he said it.

 ** _"You're going to have to play the bait, we need to create a diversion in this case, I can't tell you where I got the information regarding this from. Without putting them at risk, just wait till after we're through. You don't have my skill to get around without getting caught for a third time and you don't know them. The sextet in the way I do, so_** ** _we just use that against her now, whoever it is."_**

 ** _"And as we're both from earth, if this was the third film focused on that mental maniac, you're distracting her. While I get our ally involved and we go from there, but this scenario just went from slightly dangerous. To downright dangerous and I'm not going to kid you right now either. But this is as dangerous as it gets at the moment, just trust me now, Robin, trust me."_**

 ** _"The roles have reverse at the moment b_** ** _ut the same exact situation, we need to keep this diversion going on long enough. And that she doesn't realize the ship is about to leave their control and end up in ours. But there's a few things she doesn't know and I know they buried into their minds that are going to become useful here,_** ** _so don't worry now."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"What are we doing here exactly, bait and switch?"_** she asked and he nodded to her gently at that. **_"Just tell them I told you to access the codes to the internal security tracking system. But rule #103 in a conspiracy: never tell your team mate where you're going or it's going back fire and rule #104: never separate._** ** _In this case we're bending both, because the trap just got reversed on them."_**

 ** _"And whoever is controlling this conspiracy right now, but if the captain is one leader, or lead drone, than the commander is the other right now._** **And rule #105, in a conspiracy act like everyone else and with that."** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him then at the news gentlu **. _"I've got to get their attention on me and keep it on me till you're finished with what you're doing."_**

 _ **"Yeah okay I get it, and again just be careful and watch your back."** _she said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah you too, honey."_** he said and she smiled at the title as he gave her a hug as she left the apartment as he locked the door. "Here comes the facet to the question you guys all asked us and this just made me beyond aggravated at the moment." he said and they all nodded bemused as they watched him say it then.

 ** _"God why did we have to choose now to do this at the moment, my body is over reacting to something, I'm suffering the come down off of this stuff. I can't believe this right now, I can't tell her that truth, or I'm screwed?"_** he said with a growl then and got to work then, before heading for his mother's office then. As they heard him thinking it then and Beverly nodded to that as she said it to him then.

"If this was why you couldn't tell me I get that right now, but berating yourself for not telling us sooner is not a good idea in ear shot. And of every compromised member in the area, then again they're trying to see whether or not you're not using it or you are. But take it easy honey." she said to him then at that. **_'If the enemy never gives you enough time to prepare, if this is about to turn into chase down, improvise."_**

 ** _"I have to do it later b_** ** _ut first I have to find out who my supposed boogieman is and why they're triggering my nightmares now. Andif those dreams were about to be focused on what's coming now, right now."_** he said softly as he finished that remark then. ** _'God, if this was part of the plan it was weakening me enough they can use me for a biological weapon and I'm at 3/4's full strength."_**

 ** _"And I promised mom, dad and the captain, that I was going to tell them I wasn't up to it._** ** _Damn it, I can't tell them that I'm not up to my best at the moment, I'm exhausted, and I'm feeling like I'm coming down with something right now as well. That's just great, we just figure this out, my body is acting up and we choose now to do this."_** he said and then sighed as he finisbed his remark.

 ** _"Detection avoidance techniques, just trying to get past everyone is one thing, but this is getting ridiculous and it just shifted directions."_** He said as he finished in annoyance at that remark. **_"Great, this just gets better and better, we're figuring out the conspiracy, and I'm coming down with something. And we choose this moment to try to end it, if this was part of the operator alien's plan."_**

 ** _"Than it's by draining me of my strength till she takes me as the host, but to my parents, once they're free of it, are not going to take this well."_** he thought with an annoyed sigh then as he arrived at the elevator then. As he took the turbo lift back up to the engine room, only to find another conditioned victim on board it. ** _"Hey Alyssa."_** he said to Alyssa gently as he entered the elevator as he looked straight ahead then

In time to see Greyson looking at him as he nodded to him and he nodded to him smiling as he relaxed and went to what Will taught him at that softly. **_"Hey Greyson, good to see you again."_** he called out smiling and he nodded at that to him as he looked into his eyes at that gently then as thry heard his gentle remark. **_'To get past undetected by others that are compromised, make eye contact, make casual conversation."_**

 ** _"Act like everyone else and just relax y_** ** _eah the 1st rule to make it pass detection with a conspiracy running loose on my ship are these things. And 2) never tell a possible compromised team mate your plans, otherwise it's going to backfire. I didn't tell her where I was heading that's 1 step ahead, I just got to figure this out.'_** he thought as he looked at her smiling as she got into conversation with him.

 ** _"What level are you on Wesley?"_** she asked him and he smiled slightly. **" _I'm on level 10 so far."_** he said faking the response and she smiled. **_"I'm on level 42, you know the key right, if you just relax and let go, the game practically plays itself."_** she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes. _ **"Thanks for the tip, I'll try that. Any other ideas, because I keep missing shots."** _he said as the door closed at that.

And he got into conversation. "I see where that is heading you're, just to make it seem like you're really using it, you're asking for tips after you barely got caught. But you're right, by the 10 to 20th dose by the damn thing it had you wired. And it has you acting like this, when in her case right now, but repeatedly missing shots. This is protecting you from the drug effects of that thing." Beverly said and he nodded to her at that softly.

After ten minutes he arrived at the spot he wanted and smiled. ** _"Thanks for the tips Allyssa, I'll see you later."_** he said smiling and she nodded as he got off as she watched him as he pretended to walk to the holodeck, but as soon as the doors were closed, he immediately switched destinations and headed for sickbay. "If she'd been paying attention here she'd have realized it then that you're about to use my computer."

"Just to start spying on her conversation with the fact her crew mates are now inside us right now. As you did this and there's approximately 300 crew members on her ship, channeling themselves into us and she's channeling herself into Jean Luc. So everyone connected to you as you start freeing us one by one that night." Beverly said and he nodded as he watched as he went to his mother's office, closed and locked the door.

 ** _"Lal, put up soundproof shields around Dr. Crusher's officer, programme Crusher one."_** he said and the room flashed then. **_"Alright what's going on here exactly anyway, Sir, because if you're acting like this there's a reason for it. The you I know would never try something like this and I'm not losing you to whoever turned you into this, none of you."_** He said under hs breath then at that.

 ** _'You guys unofficially adopted me after mom left second year, you're my family, if it takes risking killing myself just to free you, I'm going to do that now. I love you guys, who's taken you from me exactly.'_** They heard him thinking as he activated the radio transmission from her office to the bridge then to listen in on whatever conversation they were about to have with whoever it was and waited.

To see what the truth was about to reveal as he activated the visual on the on screen viewer to see what was going on then in the bridge as he angled the camera at the forward viewer. As the words, ' ** _The Bridge'_** flashed up next, they saw him watching the camera shift position slightly to get a full view of the room. From right over the conference room door, as Worf stood at the security console, he smiled then as he said it.

 ** _"The vessel is approaching, Captain."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered. **_"Computer, all senior officers report to bridge. On screen."_** he said and a few minutes later the quintet walked in then as the image of Etana appeared in the viewer then. **_"Report!"_** she said and he smiled as he answered her then. "That's the way she looked, when we arrested her dad." Will said and Kyle nodded to him gentlu.

 ** _"Welcome Etana, the Enterprise has been secured, await for your further instructions."_** he said and she nodded. **_"The expansion will proceed as follows, Commander Riker, you will take a shuttle raft. To the Cleon system, where you will rendezvous with the starship Endeavor. Proceed with distributing the device to that vessel."_** she told him and he nodded to the orders as she went further then.

 ** _"Commander La Forge, Counselor Troi, take a shuttle to Starbase 67, and distribute the device to all starships that are there."_** She said and they both nodded as Picard answered her at that. **_"We also have opportunity to introduce the game to the Starfleet academy."_** he said to her and she nodded as she said it with a cold smile. ** _" Excellent, see to it. The K'tarians commend your efforts, Picard."_**

 ** _"Once the expansion is complete, you and your crew will be rewarded."_** she said and he nodded as the transmission cut then. As they saw the word sickbay and Beverly's office appear they saw him sitting there in shock. As they watched him turning off the transmission, he leaned back against the chair as he said it shaking. **_"I was right, this was a foothold situation from the get go, my family has been brainwashed._**

 _ **"Just like Charlie said, first dad, then Deanna, mom and then Data gets taken out. And then the damn thing starts spreading like a brushfire around here now. They've been tricked and brainwashed and she sieduced him to get that thing on him.**_ ** _The effects of thing before the brainwashing are like the Polywater virus, and this is what it turned into."_ **They heard him say aloud at that remark

 _ **"Now it's turned into a video game, Data is out, but why exactly, unless..."**_ he started to think and then looked at a photo of his mother, with Picard, his father and the late Captain Walker Keel and it hit him then as they watched him. " ** _Walker, Walker was murdered to get him out of the way, because he was a threat to Remmick's plan. Walker, Data, Walker, Data, what's the connection here, wait a minute."_**

 ** _"Walker knew about the conspiracy and knew if he got that information to the other ships aside from Picard, he was going to either get turned into one or be executed. He told Captain Picard and he and Commander Riker ended the conspiracy by killing the mother creature, but Walker was murdered to get him out of the way."_** he said slowly as it hit him then as he said it quickly then.

 ** _"They deactivated Data, because he's a threat to her plan, that's it, it's the exact same thing. Expansion, what do they by that exactly unless..., Computer which ships are aboard Stabase 67 right now?"_** he asked and he read the names of each ship. **_"The Hood, Calypso, Dauntless, Andromeda, Aries and the Cheyenne. The Endeavor is in the Creon system, and straight to the academy in my case."_**

 _ **"But that thing on earth, oh** **god, the council, the admirals, not again, there's a summit meeting right now on earth HQ at the moment. The intention is to have it spreading from us to the entire federation. Oh god no, not again, please not again. First Walker and he's murdered, because he knew the most about this and then Data gets taken off line and it's because we got another foothold."**_

 _ **"And one running loose that is about to jump off my ship."**_ they heard and felt their hearts clench. **_"But why am I the only one realizing this and these things unless..., wait, wait a second those ships all lost their previous captains. During the last foothold when we decontiminated the federation. Before mom left for earth at the time, Walker was murdered when that happened as well too."_**

 ** _"But Walker: Data, me: the cap..., no it's not, it can't be, it's a repeat performance of that and if it is than that means that..."_** he started to say and then felt his heart lurch as he realized it then as he said it. "It was then that I realized what was coming, hearing that meant I had to keep from getting captured now. Because I did and we had another situation like the puppet masters running loose here now, Sir."

"But at first I didn't realize there were four options, because I was in shock at hearing that information." he said and Picard nodded. "And again if Derek thinks this is easy, this is what my rant at him was really about before the effects hit me. But try being forced into being the one to make a decision that decides the fate of the entire federation. And you're, at first, left with only two options, said options shoot to kill or destroy the ship."

"His ship, his home, his family and friends lets see him try and make this choice that easily, I needed another option, before I did anything." Wesley said shaking and they nodded as the quartet exchanged worried looks. "If I was myself the amount of pain you're in just from realizing this is like someone just stabbed me in the heart. Wesley it's alright, the mission is done, we're here." Deanna said, quickly moving to him at that.

Pulling him into hug he buried his head into her shoulder, as she rocked him as he was shaking in grief at that and he pressed his forehead to hers. Just to show the amount of love he felt to her as an adopted family member and she nodded as Dayton took charge, before Josh and Sito both nodded and Sito said it for both of them at that. "10 minute recess, Captain, if this is like the accident in remembering what happened here."

"But we need to give him a chance to compose himself, before we go further, because for him this is more then just a simple emotional wound, but multiple blows to the heart." Sito said in response and Picard nodded. "Alright freeze it!" Charlie snapped as he turned to look at Wesley. "Wes this was two weeks ago, I understand, but we survived and pulled it off we never lost them, it's okay." he said as they waited then as he relaxed.

"And this us why we said Derek doesn't have a clue to what we put up with here, he's a recently activated cadet, us, we're in the thick of it all the time. We're our own kind, we're on the job basic training ensigns, so why should he understand right now. He hasn't lived our worst nightmare of this right now, of the ship." Jake said and they nodded to him as the quartet went into a line as they heard the next mental remark.

 ** _"No it can't be, please no, it can't be, not now please, not now. My exams on the Kobayashi Maru exercise were supposed to be when I got back. But I..., no please, to save the entire federation and keep it from getting off the ship I have to shoot to kill or destroy my ship. No I can't do that, the captain and commander are leading this, but they're under her control."_**

 ** _"No I can't just kill them to stop this_** ** _I can't do that or destroy my ship, set the auto destruct or shoot to kill, destroying not just my ship. But my friends, my family, no, not my family, I can't do it. I can't make that choice. Shoot to kill or destroy my home, I can't make that choice now._** ** _Dear god why are you doing this to me, I can't kill my own crew members, my family, my friends."_**

 ** _"No, give me another option_** ** _please, I can't do that."_** he said to himself in agony then as he finished. **_"Please I can't do it, I can't do that, no win scenario, either I kill in cold blood or I destroy the ship. Killing my family, my friends, the kids I think of as my little brothers and sisters, no, I can't do it."_** He said as he tried to hold it in, before they heard Picard's voice then in answer to that remark.

 ** _'Wesley if it takes saving us, you're going to have to end this yourself, we love you son, you know what you have to do.'_** They heard Picard say to him, as Picard echoed the words with his recorded memory of himself softly at that and they watched him nod then as Deanna crossed her arms. ** _"Sir what do you want to do, if you were still yourself, what do I do to stop this?"_** he whispered to that gently in response.

As they heard his gentle voice answer him. **_'Remember what we taught you, if your commanders are compromised, thry forget things and the programmer knows the previous year in tactics and training, switch to alternate tactics. Alternate tactics, you know us way too well, like we know you, use that against her now.'_ **They heard his voice say to him softly as they heard a mental sigh at that remark.

 ** _'God this is even worse than my dreams right now, I can't take this to, Sir I can't just kill you guys to save the federation. I know I have to protect the federation, but at the expense of destroying our ship or even killing you to do it. I can't do that Sir, I can't, please give me another option, because I can't take a life, and not like that and not you Sir, please don't make me do this."_**

 ** _"I can't just kill you guys, please,_** ** _let alone destroy my home._** ** _It's not the previous incursion, but it's just as bad, Sir. If it takes making sure it doesn't get off the ship I'll do it, but I can't just kill you guys to make sure of that. But please don't make me do that. I just reached that test. And I don't need this right now, Sir please don't make me do this_** ** _I can't kill in cold blood._**

 ** _"I never took my phaser off stun, since I started working as an ensign when you appointed me to be a member of the crew._** ** _Please, I can't make that choice to sacrifice all of you just to save the federation, I can't do that. I can't make that choice and not without you or Commander Riker leading me like you always had before shoot_** ** _to kill or set the self destruct, destroy my entire life."_**

 ** _"I can't do that, give me another option.'_** They heard and they sighed as they heard the response to their conversation of the year before then as he answered him gently at that remark. **_'There's no need to kill anyone, remember what we said last year, if they put you into a position like this there's a way out of it. And there is, just put it on stealth and evade capture till Data is finished, listen to me."_**

 ** _"Like the wargames in training we ran simulations just to prepare you for what was coming back then. That's including the wargames now, regarding the Enterprise and the Hathaway._** ** _The Kobayashi Maru, my tactic, that was a training exercise, a game, turn this into a chess game. And pit your knowledge and expertise against hers, the longer the game lasts now with this."_**

 ** _"And the more that proves she doesn't understand a thing about earth human ways. Just use every earthborn reference we have, remember, earthborn games, books tactics, of centuries prior to ours. And add them to your Arsenal, test her on this, see what she understands to what she doesn't._** ** _The more she doesn't realize or knows, the more you're far more into battle strategy."_**

 ** _"And her annoyance at being shown up by a human teenager is going to start revealing itself. She doesn't know our childhood earth games, so you use both against her now. She doesn't know anything about earth 400 years ago, she doesn't know that on earth we dealt with situations like this before."_**

 ** _"Let alone that we had an escaped soldier on board the ship. Danar's abilities are that of 375 years ago, he avoided capture by going on stealth she doesn't this, because we forgot that information, use that against her now. But last year she's got your training exercise course through us. But change the sequence, now."_** They heard him say as he heard Will's voice finish that remark gently.

 ** _'It's okay son we understand, but trust me, listen to me carefully now. Wes, listen to me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it'll destroy the federation. Listen to me carefully, though these things look like they got only two options, or maybe three, there's always another option now. And you'll see it if you calm down and relax, put yourself into meditation.'_**

 ** _'In these situations they're going to force you into that no win scenario, but there's always a choice in these situations. Sometimes they result in two solutions, others three and four, you pick the best option and go from there, but in order to do that you have to calm down, relax and focus in these situations. This scenario looks like it has two choices to make now, but look deeper.'_**

 ** _'You have to focus and stay clear headed in this, I know that this is the hard part, if it happens, and now it has, but you won't need to hurt anyone Wes. Just get Data back online and go a different route regarding training, you don't have to fight, just don't be in the same place for too long. Remember everything I ever taught you these last four years now, well use it now and with it.'_**

 ** _"And with it remember ways to confuse and remember every scenario that involved a manhunt on board the ship._** ** _Four years older and four years wiser in training methods when the time comes now. But the tactics of the year before, that is this year, after you left Wes, are too easy to figure out. And it's because she got the last ten months since you left, through my mind regarding training."_**

 ** _"But not before you left, you have to use that against her, the terminal in and the control room, it's time to activate her added program. But everything from after you left to now was strong, but we forgot where you hid the computer chip. Now she knows that our training at the academy is by non violence and different ways of the last 100 years in training, that's from Kirk to now.'_**

 ** _'But not the 20th century, that century was loaded with good ideas and enough to work out in training now, and you've been using that as a steeping stone ever since the Polywater virus. But she and her faction, they wouldn't know that our back history of the 20th century tactics, you have to use that against them now. And during this situation, son, just focus, focus on our voices like we are now."_**

 ** _"If they hijacked us in this when it starts now and it has happened now._** ** _Remember what I taught you, 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight', Wes listen to me, your only chance. Is by turning this into a game, they're going to think they have victory, right now. And it's because everyone of us is compromised, but_** ** _when or if this happens now."_**

 ** _'And it's taking it into a mental chess game and then deprogramming, but choosing a previous manhunt works too._** ** _But they may think they know you in the way we do, to beat them, you must use that against them, switch tactics and combine them with alternate tactics, training from the 20th century._** ** _She's the said opponent now, and everything she doesn't know,_** ** _or that we forgot."_**

 ** _'But that can and could be a weapon against her, you're a technological whiz and computer expert, so just use that against her._** ** _A true soldier doesn't go in feet first, they think out their movies, plan ahead and then do it. If they don't give you enough time to prepare: improvise, if you don't want to be found: go to the areas that only the engineering and Maitenance crews ever do_**

 ** _"And finally if they're not from earth a few scare tactics helps in these situations. Use the entire Arsenal if you have to, just don't give up, you can do this, just focus, relax and don't give up, you can do this._** ** _That's our only chance to prevent this from getting off our ship, just don't give up.'_** he heard Will add to him softly and he nodded to his voice as he answered him then.

 ** _"I love you Sir, but this is enough I can't leave now when I'm emotionally compromised. Making this choice is enough, but having to kill you in order to protect the entire federation. I can't do that and I won't, this test was a no win scenario._** ** _Because they gave you only two options, well I'm making it winnable now. I have to create a third option, but I'm not losing you guys."_**

 ** _"And I won't."_** he said to him weakly then. ** _"Those tactics were a wargames training scenario, but something from the 20th century works better now here. In fact working it out now, before the fight really gets started is going to be close, but I have to make my point clear with them._** ** _God I'd rather kill myself than have to live with the fact that I have to sacrifice my ship, my family."_**

 ** _"My crew, because I'm trapped in a no win scenario here and one that is going to destroy me emotionally. Just to prevent it from making it to earth. I can't do it, I can't make that choice and I won't."_ **he said as he started crying silently as he stared at the picture of himself with the seven. When he was still a part of the senior staff crew looking at the eight of them and Tasha in a photograph sitting on the wall.

And the sextet nodded sighing then they saw the tears start pouring down his face. **_"First Tasha, then Jaan, and now my entire family has been turned into plants for some god damn invasion. I can't take this right now, no I can't lose you too. Shoot to kill, I never taken my phaser off stun mode and I'm not about to start now, destroying the ship, my home, I can't do that, what choice is left."_**

 ** _"What choice is left, what choice do I have, but to add a third option to the exam."_ **he asked softly as he buried his face in his arms to think it through. **_"My entire family has been turned into hosts, and Data is out of commission. But she's intending on infiltrating the entire federation. No I can't kill anyone, but maybe I don't have to, but how, how to I break the conditioning on them, how._**

 ** _"Think, think, how do I do it exactly,_ 'h** ** _e will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.', I don't have to use weapons. I just have to turn this into a game of stealth, and not get taken till the last minute. Game of stealth, game of stealth, we dealt with a couple manhunts, but who do I choose, come on think."_** he said to himself as he looked at the photograph of the nine of them

When he was fifteen and the second after his mother returned. **_"No guys, god don't do this, you taught me everything I know these last five years._ ****_But you have to fight this, don't leave me, Sirs four years, our bonds are so strong. I'm not giving you up, I stayed up to your birthday Commander. And because I wasn't ready to just leave home, not yet, I'm homesick, I need you guys still."_**

 ** _"No I can't quit, I can't let her take my entire family, I have to stop this, but..., even if it means another injury I'm stopping this now."_ **He said weakly at what he just heard then. **_The entire sextet had been taken over, Data, I need you friend. Data, me and Robin, if my mate is taken I'm the last human standing now._** ** _No, no I'm not getting taken, you want a war Etana you're going to get one now."_**

 ** _"You're not taking my family and you're not going to win, not if I have anything to say about it, you're never taking me alive Etana.'_** he thought in agony then as he sat there and closed his eyes to focus. "Well she's going to pay for this when I get through with her, physically injured is one thing. But she just barely killed you emotionally and I'd say the four of us can say this with certainty here right now."

"But she's going to jail when we get through with her." Picard said firmly, feeling his anger growing in seeing what the realization was doing to him then. "Yes and it just gets better here, because we set the trap for her, but it's gone physically now. As Data gets one look at me and realizes what's wrong and he takes charge for the five of you." Wesley said and they nodded as Robin took charge at the remark the gently.

"Lal activate my side of the story, because the ambush hit, because the commander was in engineering waiting to hear back from Greyson in there. But from here our plan as the three of us got to work, while Data he was getting Data back on line. And until he got Lal and her added program, but the pranks and redirects started from here." she said and he nodded and it switched and focused on her as the words **_Engineering Room_** appeared.

As they saw Robin working on what Wesley suggested, as she was sitting there, they saw Will leaning against the turbolift door watching her carefully. And Greyson walking as as he locked gazes with him and he nodded. ** _'Come here, but keep your voice down.'_** They heard and they nodded. "And we didn't realize you just turned the tables on us there that night." Greyson said smiling as he, Worf, Will and Geordi went into a huddle.

" ** _Found Crusher, he's in the turbolift with Nurse Ogawa, he's carrying his, but he's in conversation with her. He also made eye contact with me when I spotted him in the elevator and gave me a nod of hello and called out to me. When I was looking at him, t_** ** _hey're talking about the game at the moment,_** ** _strategies in how to play, but I'm not sure where he got off Sir."_** he said and he nodded to him gently.

As Worf look at her at that remark. **_"I saw him and Lefler here playing theirs in his quarters earlier. But if she's acting this nervous around us now..."_** Worf said to him and he nodded to him and they all looked at her. ** _'Yes that's right I'm faking it, come on take the bait, make that mistake and get cocky here right now. If my commanders were themselves, they'd say do this right now, come on.'_**

 ** _'You're so focused on success you're not realizing us young recruits have a few aces up our sleeves right now. So just make your move and my soulmate is getting preparing to let you have it hard.'_ **They heard and Picard shook his head amused as Bates started laughing at that. "Kids, come on, I know you're turning this into a case of training games you don't need to be smug at the fact she's made a mistake."

"But this is cutting the acts of doing this by playing games with us just a little too far at the moment." Will said smiling with an amused look on his face. "Yeah and the bonehead possessing you just got a little too cocky here at the moment right now. He didn't realize that 1) I was keeping their attention focused on me just so Wes could fix Data. And 2) that Wes was listening into your conversation with her a bit ago as a result now."

"But yes there are rules regarding conspiracies here, but the best way to beat the players your playing against if their possessing your adult counterparts. And for the resident training ensign that knows said adults better then they know themselves. So we had to break a couple rules here just to make her think it was just us two. And not us and Charlie, before Wes activated Lal's added programming or that ended this too soon."

"But if anything we were like your grandparents regarding the NID, but first it was 2 strikes and strike 3 hit me." Robin told him and he nodded. " ** _After the last conspiracy regarding Remmick, I think he knows this already. But when I was acting compromised that first time,_** ** _I had to act like everyone else. Till I revealed that I was still myself when we stunned Admiral Aaron at the time, as to that."_**

 ** _"She's acting nervous, not letting her guard down and is not making eye contact with anyone. Not getting into conversation and is letting her behavior give herself away, she's not playing it. Well if that tells me anything she's faking it to get by undetected. For gods sakes, you want to get by undetected, relax, make eye contact_** ** _and above all act like everyone else."_** Will said to the quartet at that.

As they nodded to him as he crossed his arms. "That's her first officer saying that." Will said to them and they nodded. **_"He's gotten by undetected twice Sir, first by dodging me and his mother, and then by doing it with Lieutenant Greyson next. If that tells me anything, he's using everything he learned from you regarding conspiracies at the moment."_** Worf told him and he nodded in agreement to that

As he answered him gently at that. **_"We have to be sure of that, but loss of temper is a slight factor he's got a lot on his mind, I'll let that go right now. But whether or not he's faking it is my concern as to that right now to avoid detection he's acting on the rules._** ** _If he's getting into conversation with Alyssa right now, than he's using what I taught him regarding conspiracies right now."_**

 ** _"And he's also been serving on the front line, before leaving for the academy at the moment too as a result so with that now in mind. But she's a rookie, and just graduated and joined the crew, alright, he knows what he's doing. But she doesn't and with that, he's acting on everything we ever taught him. But if he's doing that, he probably knows, but she's faking it right now."_**

 ** _"She knows what's going on here, that's why she's so nervous, but we have to get every adult on the ship. So no one realizes what's going on till it's too late now at the federation. If she's getting nervous, it's because she's surrounded by members that are compromised, and without him watching her back. And that's another rule broken: you don't want to get captured and exposed."_**

 ** _"Then never separate from each other."_** he said and looked at the trio firmly. "We're breaking every rule in the book so they don't realize they're screwed till it's too late. But you don't play chess buster, but the best defense is a good offense. That's simple common sense, you taught me that dad, it's that easy, best defense is a good offense." he said and Will nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that as they watched it.

 ** _"Ambush situation, we're letting know she got found out. If it takes doing this in a tag team fashion she's not getting passed us and with that. Wherever he is I bet she knows and once we find out. If he's acting like she is and he's the last one of our ship to get taken now."_** he said to the trio softly. ** _"Should we just let her give herself away now Sir?"_** the guard asked and he nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes, we're letting her blow her cover, spread_** ** _out though, just wait till I tell you to move in on her."_** He said in a whisper and they nodded as they broke up and he looked at her. ** _'So you really thought I'd fall for the old 'do as the majority do' ploy here just to escape detection, young lady. If Wesley reported the side effects of the games to the captain, you're the other piece of that."_**

 ** _"You're faking it, but not for long.'_** he thought as he saw the game sitting next to her. "Yeah we set the sting operation and she fell for it so quickly, we knew we had a chance now, because she now was busy with the trying to find me. And taking to the tunnels in your remark, Geordi." he said and Geordi nodded. "You got into the jeffries tube, you could be anywhere on the ship." he said and Picard smiled at the look on his face then.

"Before we go further I think you should show these characters how good you really are, Wesley, because they were possessing us and not getting everything right now. But the second you told me, and the order goes out to get you two next, you and Charlie. Which explains why everyone that they possessed was coming after you now. Although Charlie was acting the plant all that time." he said and the quintet smiled and nodded at his idea.

"Agreed, alright grab the guys that possessed me, Geordi, Beverly, Deanna and Worf and get them in here, Lal create a set of chair that acts like a straight jacket. Just so they can see the truth here for the next hour till we get them off the ship." Will said and they waited as five chairs appeared and the quintet beamed into the room. As he grabbed her leader of the group and shoved him into wall as he smirked dangerously at him then.

"So you're the guys taking possession of the five of us and she ended up in the captain, uh huh, well, looks like you just got a little too cocky here." Geordi said to them smiling coldly at them. "What are you talking about, if it wasn't for that robot we'd have all of you." said the K'tarian at that. "Guess again pal, because my son and his friends are better then you think, they didn't need Data, this was their first training turned real."

"But as my son said we had a case of teenage mutiny on board the ship, the kids and Data's daughter were working together." Will said sternly and the man he shoved against the wall answered him. "Son?!" he repeated and he and Deanna nodded. "Yes, son, he's our godson mister, as such the fact that you drove him into this crossed a line. To us the fact you did this when he was in no condition for this only makes your situation worse."

"Which of you was possessing each of us exactly, answer me, before I dig into your minds and learn what this little plan you have for my godson is?" Deanna asked and without needing to hear the words then she gave a nod. "Guys in order, Will the one you just grabbed was possessing you, this one that just answered him. He was possessing Geordi, this one had Beverly, this K'tarian had me and that one had Worf right now."

"But did you expect to get away with this right now, we've been training Wesley since he was 15 years old, but you only got the last year. Leading into his leaving the ship gentlemen, everything else was buried. But I'd like you to meet the person that gave him the idea for deprogramming at the moment. I should tell you from here you're not going anywhere until see the truth in how good they are." she said sternly and Beverly nodded.

"You really are an idiot right now, aren't you, you just got way too cocky regarding capturing every adult on the ship right now pal. But why don't you watch this portion of it again and you're seeing the added truth, through my daughter-in-law and son's eyes." Beverly said to them as the sextet shoved them into the chairs and restrained them. "Alright baby, back track it to the start of the conspiracy and leading into now."

"As they hear your remarks here to the truth, you knew all along what this was." Barnfield said and he nodded as he rewound it to when they were talking about the game in ten forward. Watching them, they watched them talking before it activated. **_"You wouldn't believe whats going on in engineering, Commander La Forge and the others. They're all crazy about some new game."_** she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"Yeah, what kind of game is it?"_** he asked and she explained that to him. ** _"Some new Risan gadget that fits around your ear."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her remark then. **_"Have you played it?"_** he asked and she shook her head. _**"Not yet."** _she said and he nodded. ** _"My mom has one, she keeps trying to get me to play it."_ **he said and she nodded as Beverly crossed her arms at the K'tarian sternly.

 ** _"It's everywhere."_** she said and they looked at a woman. "So tell me if you were polluting my body with drugs, I wouldn't have immediately used that thing. I'm a doctor, I kept my son on a strict regime all his life here at the time. But us scientists and medical personnel know what drugs do to the body, this thing is drug, buster. To my son, it's now time to learn how dangerous a one it is." she said with a growl and she swallowed hard.

 **"See what I mean."** Robin said and he nodded. **_"Don't you think that's slightly strange, everyone playing it all the time."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"It's a fad, it's here this week next week we won't even know it existed."_** she said quoting her remark with her recorded self as he finished that. "And that's before we realized what this thing was, and the side effects are still oncoming." he told Picard and he nodded.

 ** _"I wonder how it works."_** he said and she smiled. **_"Why don't you try it and find out."_** she said and he hid a chuckle. **_"I'd like to know a little more more about it, before I try it."_** he said and she nodded. **_"I bet if we worked together, we could figure it out."_** she said and he smiled at her as he said it to her then gently. **_"Yeah we could hook it up to one of the computers, the medical program's in the lab."_**

 ** _"We can set it up to emulate human responses."_** he said and she nodded _._ ** _"I noticed that it comes with visual interface, we could connect to an optical sensor."_ **she said and he nodded as they left the room then. "Nice thinking if this was our grandparents, we'd be throwing theories back and forth right now. But that's exactly what we and Jane would do." Commander Anna Samantha Carter said to her smiling.

Watching them in the lab gently, they saw her hook it up to a neural processor as he said it to her gently at that. ** _"I've loaded a neuralogical behavior programme, so this sensor pad should display and allow the computer. Time to process whatever information, that the game sends to it."_** he said and Picard crossed his arms then. **_"Alright lets see what happens."_** she said and Pulaski nodded as she answered that.

"I'm lucky you're a jack of all trades honey, because without me here, you have no one but Data to compare medical notes with right now. You need me here to help you end this." she said and he nodded. "Yeah that's why we did your research as a mind control expert for you at the time, but they broke the first rule. Never accept anything unless you know what's in it or what it does first." he said and she nodd in agreement proudly.

"Yes, I knew you should have been more careful, regarding that thing, Will, before you started playing around with it. But this was a very clever idea, before doing anything check the neurological effects, because you never know when something you find. Is actually a mind control devices guys, nicely done, Lal start the point collector. I want to see how they got the points in their skills." she called out and it activated then gently.

 ** _"Okay."_** Wesley said and Robin nodded as she said it. **_"It's activating the reticular formation."_** she said and he leaned forward at that. "Thats the neural mental control mechanism, screw around with that and it makes the mind compliable. To mind manipulations, keep it going baby, come on honey." Beverly said as he focused on it. **_"There's heavy sypnaptic activity all over the place."_** he said slowly to that remark.

 ** _"I wonder what happens after prologued exposure."_** she asked and he said it firmly. **_"Speed up the processor and lets find out."_** he said and Picard nodded. "That's the you I want to see now, a young commander taking charge in his training. And before it gets off the ship, son." he said as they watched it carefully. **_"The effect seems to be centered around the frontal lobe."_** she said and he nodded to her at the news.

 **" _Lal, enhance frontal lobe, full spectrum."_ **he said to her and it activated and she looked at him. "She was in the system from the very beginning, before I met her now, because normally you call it out as though it's a it, not a her. You're acting on the notion of working with her, before we really started our mission?" she said and he nodded. "Yeah she was in the computer from the day I put her in there, but they forgot that."

"After I left, they stopped talking to each other." he said and she nodded gently to him. **_"It's stimulating to septal area."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"That's the pleasure center of the brain, whatever it does, it must feel pretty good."_** he said and she nodded. ** _"No wonder it's popular."_** she said, before his eyes narrowed. ** _"That's an indicator for recreational drugs, but this is just a hunch right now for them."_**

 _ **"That that's why they're wired to it, peer pressure one by one, they want us to try the drug they're addicted to, next question is why."**_ he said and she noded as she activated the next sequence. **_"Look at this, seratonin levels are way off, let's a run a neurochemical analysis."_ **he said and she nodded. _**"I'm seeing widespread bonding to neuroreceptors."**_ she said and he nodded as he answered her gently.

 _ **"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that look like a psychotropic reaction."**_ he said slowly and she looked up at him. **_"Are you saying the games addictive."_ **she asked and he nodded. _**"What's going on in the prefrontal cortex?"**_ he asked and she nodded. **_"Doesn't that area control higher reasoning?"_ **she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah it sure does, I better go talk to the captain."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

"How did he figure it out so fast?!" The K'tarian medic said in shock and he crossed his arms. "It's because I'm trained in medicine by my mother pal, I've been in training since I was 7. As such my parents wanted me to use all my skills, but I'm really a younger version to Commander Jackson." he said and the quintet paled at the news. "Yeah and that's beyond obvious, it's why I came, you need a mentor just like you kiddo."

"Alright stand by, alright kiddo, time to practice, but imagine you have a baseball in your hand, but said ball is made of fire." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he closed his eyes and pictured the said ball, as it appeared it front of him as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright good, that's really good, alright, like you lifted up lieutenant Ronson, try to move it around slightly." Daniel said and the ball shifted positions slightly at that.

"Before you guys go for pyro baseball here, do it when we're not in the room with you boys." Frasier said, before he could answer, a blue shield suddenly appeared around the quintet and Robin hid a chuckle to that. "Whoops, yeah I should have mentioned that before, but you lose your temper or lose control of your emotions that suddenly pops up." Daniel said to that and the young man blushed and the quintet chuckled at that.

"Alright just relax kiddo." Anna said in response smiling at that as another ball appeared and she turned around as Wesley shoved it through the wall mentally, before it came back in and it started going back and forth and until Peter smacked his communicator. "Alright whoever's playing around in there, keep the soccer ball in your holodeck, we're a bit busy in here." he said and that ended it as Dayton and Robin started laughing at that.

"What the heck was that about?" Jake asked and they sighed. "Evidently whoever knew we were in here hit the ball too hard and it ended up in here. Because whoever is on the other side of the wall thinks you guys were knocking the ball back and forth till I ended it." he said in response to that and they nodded. "Well that's the first test passed in your training of further exams in conspiracies guys." Will said and the sextet nodded to that.

"Nicely done that was very well thought out in getting to the bottom of it now, so how did you realize that Charlie was up here, as you didn't realize she was here?" Picard asked him and they smiled. "I got a very good look at him after he arrived on the bridge, but it wasn't until that night did I reveal I was here as well. To him, this was a big relief, he needed back up and from here it started getting worse as we realized it then."

"But this was how we found each other, before he busted her, but his temper of over protectiveness regarding her was the alpha male syndrome now. Because she now knew we caught on to her plot and she had to get all of us." he said and they nodded to her him as they watched as he went to the bridge, he heard a gentle call out. **_"Hey Wes!"_** They heard and watched him turned around to see Dayton and nodded to him.

And Dayton motioned with his head and he walked over to him then. ** _"You getting as spooked about this as I am?"_** he whispered to him and he nodded. **_"Yeah, Robin and I are getting some work done, if you called me over, you better start faking it with them. Because if this is some sort of conspiracy, rule one, act like everyone else. Just be careful..."_** he started to say and Dayton finished his sentence gently.


	38. 38: The Game Recap Part III: Data

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 38:** **The Game Recap Part III: The Conspiracy Begins And Data**

Looking at him smiling, he said his name. **_"Charlie, Charlie Dayton, if the three of us had been together at the time you got into the academy. Four years ago, we'd have kept you away from Locarno and before you say it. It's because the last time you saw me, you looked like, for the last month had you looking like your systems were getting worse and you wanted to be a regular student again."_**

 ** _"It's going to be a very long night if this turns into what I think though, I'm going to have to tell your parents. A small bit of it, but you don't have to tell me why you look like this. I already know, but Nova is no team at all, it's a pack, a gang, and you're the youngest wolf to join the pack._** ** _To get you off that team to recover, I have to tell her the truth and it's we already know each other."_**

 ** _"I am, or I was, on Gamma squadron, C.A.D. leader of the opposing Squadron."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him. **_"Wes, remember, just before I graduated Nick chose you, before I could tell you Kate and I got the others to agree to let you into Gamma. I became your best friend, before Nick screwed it up, but the tavern,_** ** _we saw the guys get into it."_ **he said and smiled as he finished that remark.

 ** _"Before Peter shot the ball right off the table, it flying across the room, killing two shot glasses and the pitcher."_** he said to him with a smile and Wesley smiled at the memory as he quickly answered him. ** _"Charlie, Charlie Dayton?"_** he said and and the other boy nodded to him smiling. **_"Charlie Andrew Dayton, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, so you and Robin got stationed here, nice timing."_**

 ** _"If Brand chose this as a surprise for me, it's working, I'm glad I got you back buddy, you were my best friend before he came into the picture."_** he said smiling and Dayton nodded him as he answered him gently at that. **_"I know, I missed you too buddy, you can tell me regarding Nick later, but at the moment. We have to focus here, in_** ** _this situation is what we think right now, you better pull it here."_**

 ** _"In the added reverse psychology, because if whoever this is, doesn't realized that on earth we see this all the time on earth. When we use that against her, but once you're done with this, get yourself checked out in a self diagnostic. Wes is there a reason you're trying to remain inconspicuous here though bro."_** he asked and he sighed as he dropped his voice so low nobody else could hear it.

 ** _"Whatever reason they're trying to push me into playing it's always when I'm just returning to my quarters, mom's always in the living room. If this means what I think whoever this programmer is, is trying to catch me in the act. Sleep deprivation, and I'm not entirely sure, but this could mean. Now, that we're close to trouble in my case."_** he told him and and he nodded to him gently at thwt.

" ** _Well if this was some sort of trap, it's by whatever's in your system is going to hit you sooner or later, activating her only chance at getting her hands on you. You may not be up to this, but you don't have a choice right now, she just forced your hand and mine, we don't have a choice but to push forward here._** ** _But listen to me carefully get Data back online now, tell him what's going on."_**

 ** _"And we do a fast reverse attack and take them of guard here, but once undercover,_ ****_if it takes heading back to your apartment. Get medical kit and take a break there, while you're getting a survival kit, but I can't leave the bridge right now or they're going to bust me next and I'm trying to help you._** ** _I'm doing night duty tonight so I can watch and see what happens here."_**

 ** _"but we have to do this together, if Data is out, it's us four together, but I'm working undercover Wes. If you're about to do what I think here, watch yourself. I can't confirm it myself now without giving myself away to them. S_** ** _o you have to turn on the damn camera in the doctor's office at the moment. She's not in there she's still in your quarters right now, but once she gets up here."_**

 ** _"We do it then, because we're enroute to certain spot right now, but where and why, I'm still trying to figure that out right now at the moment. And it's because our course is taking us somewhere at the moment bro. a_** ** _nd probably right to the mastermind if this is a conspiracy, so stand by and make it quick. We don't have long, but here's what I gathered now in who it started with."_**

 ** _"But this started just after the commander got back, it hit Counselor Troi next and then after you got back. It hit your mother, if she's the doctor, and it's either Data got deactivated or he collapsed on the job, but from there it started spreading through the ship like a brushfire. But every adult, our age and up is affected by this thing."_** he said with his tone so low in that as Wesley moved closer.

And that the other adults in the room couldn't hear their conversation and Beverly said it firmly to that. "Lal edit and bring his voice to normal speaking level so we can hear this it's been two weeks and none of us are feeling anything, so we're clean." she said and a minute later they heard his voice at the normal level as Wesley answered him. ** _"Yeah alright thanks for telling me that man, stand by, and whatever you do now."_**

 ** _"Just make it as hard as you can on them at the moment, listen to me, I know exactly what's going on here. And it's because there were two situations involved in this, one that was the reason the Horatio was destroyed. And the other the catalyst for the rumors that Derek as well. If he's still around made up about me here, but to go over the first and that's where you come in now."_**

 ** _"The mission regarding the foothold four years ago, the people that did it were the captain, commander and my mother. Mom figured out a way to break the control and then invented a way for the commander to infiltrate the meeting. The commander was the plant, acting the part so easily it was tough to realize he was actually faking it while the captain was the decoy at the moment."_**

 ** _"And with that in mind, we just hit it now, but_** ** _Robin and I are finished with studying the damn thing, but we're running a test on the captain. But to them, once back to normal, they'd consider this as a case of teenage mutiny now. When on board the ship when 3 of however many training ensign's they have when on the ship are_** ** _now taking matters into their own hands right now."_**

 ** _"And one of them is possibly in need of medical attention and with those words in mind right now. Mom was the scientist in that situation regarding these aliens, the commander the plant and the captain decoy. So we're going to stealth training, but the duo, and the sextet training you. They were the ones who trained me, but that's the fatal flaw, if they're being programmed here."_**

 ** _"As to why exactly right now the mastermind has my training course that was chosen by the sextet, the commander and the lieutenant. This one is make it up as I go along and they're not going to realize it till after I got them. So whoever we're heading to meet, that's the piece I need so I know. In who I'm playing against as the decoy on board this ship, I can't tell you everything right now."_**

 ** _"Robin for sure, but if she gets it, I need you have to pretend for a while that you're under their control. Whoever it might be, but that computer program, I created was for this reason exactly, so stand by when I activate it. But I know enough about Data to get him going again, but with Robin next. It's you, me and Data after that and we go from there, but I've been on this ship so long."_**

 ** _"That I know their, the sextet, but their thinking strategies better then 'they' do, even when programmed right now, but that's the catch. But every manhunt or chasedown on board the ship there's always one needed. And they're not going to recognize it till after they're back to normal here._** ** _And without it putting you at risk, so with that, just wait till I reverse the ambush."_**

 ** _"And we go from there, you're playing my godfather, so grab his ideas here. Because if I'm the primary target on the ship, with my being at the academy, it's making sure this lasts all night and into when we get reinforcements up here. So I'm got a few tricks up my sleeve, you just do your part and irritate them as much as you can man, tonight, because it's going on 8 p.m. right now."_**

 ** _"Just act like you're compromised bro, but I'm leaving a way for you to tell me what's going on. And it's because with both of us having parents that are M.D.'s than it's acting like we've had further problems, but you're my equal. And we have to do this together, so you act like you're compromised."_** he said and Dayton nodded to the orders and he patted him on the shoulder then as he straightened up.

And went to Picard's office and activated the door alarm. **_"Come."_** he heard from the captain and walked in. **_"Sorry to bother you, Sir."_** he said and Picard smiled at him gently. **_"It's no bother bother Wesley, please sit down."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"Thanks."_** he said as he answered him as he watched him as he went over it as he went the mental standoff as he kept his gaze locked with him then as he thought to himself.

 ** _'Nice try sir, but this is not going to work, I can see the device over your shoulder, you're playing the game, you're compromised.'_** they heard him thinking as Picard went to an alibi. **_"How are the preparations for the survey going?"_** he asked him and he smiled gently. ** _"They're coming along fine, but that's not what I came to talk to you about."_** he said and Picard noddedto him gently at that.

 ** _"What then?"_** he asked and Wesley got started as he said it to him. ** _"There's a game going around. It's one that Commander Riker brought back from Risa, it hooks around the ears."_** he said and Picard nodded. ** _"Yes, I've seen it."_** he said and Wesley watching him carefully, saw him try not to shift position then. **_'Yes just give yourself away Sir, you are compromised.'_ **They heard as he answered him at that remark.

 ** _"I did some preliminary tests on the game and what I found leads me to believe. That it may have some harmful side effects. Specifically sir, I think it's psychotropically addictive."_** he said and he watched him lean forward at that. **_"Addictive, what have you discovered?"_** he asked him and he explained that as he locked gazes with him as they watched Picard's eyes firmly at that remark then.

As he saw the fear in his eyes then of whoever had programmed him then. **_'Blast it, if he and whoever he was fraternizing with knows. I must stop this from getting out, or_** ** _my plan will never work.'_** they heard in answer to that remark. "Well she knows she's just been caught right now by my son." Beverly said and knowing it was the inner thoughts of their programmer they heard as he answered that mental remark.

 ** _'Whoever you are, if this means what I think, I'm making sure that your plan fails before it gets off this ship.'_** They heard as he answered him gently at that news. ** _"The game initiates a seratonin cascade in the frontal lobe of the brain, now I know that's nothing conclusive. But it could explain why everyone is so attracted to it, and at the same time it stimulates the brain's reasoning center."_**

 ** _"I don't know what that's all about."_** he said and Pixard nodded. **_"I'll start an investigation immediately. Thank you Mister Crusher."_** he said and Wesley nodded to that remark. **_'Strike two, he doesn't always call me that, he calls me by name, whoever you are, as does the quartet and everyone else, they call me by name._** ** _Well if you hit the third strike regarding this, and your plan is over now.'_**

 ** _"And before it even begins, because my family is is not getting taken away from me. And not by some power hungry sycophant, whoever you are.'_** they heard firmly as he answered him. **_"Thank you, Sir."_** he said and got up to leave. **_"Wesley, it's good to have you back again."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he left, knowing the older man had just put it on, as they watched him reach behind the books and pull it out.

"Did you really expect him not to see that Etana, my son is more intuitive then you think madam, as such right now, I trained my son well. And you're never going to win this game right now, as to why you just comitted three mistakes in ten minutes. And with it trying to cover up a slip up doesn't work either." Picard said smiling in satisfaction to the fact his student was this good at that and as he heard his remark in reverse then.

"How, how did he know what was happening that fast here exactly?" the leader of the quintet said quickly to that remark. "It's because we taught him very well, he's been in training since he was 15. Also it's because he knows us better then we know ourselves when you programmed us, or possessed us. But everything you gathered, it was really the past year, prior to his leaving." Geordi said with a firm tone to him at that remark.

"You also left the damn thing lying out in the open, but piece of advice, you don't want your scheme exposed then don't leave your indicator lying out in the open. And where your target can see it, 2) when in training over the last 3 years. It's we never called either of them by their student names, but by name and try to fix the slip up and you're screwed buster." Will said as they heard Wesley's mental remark to that analysis.

 ** _'Well you're screwed now, because you just committed three mistakes in ten minutes, and with it, trying to correct a slip up doesn't work either.'_** They heard him think to himself as he went upstairs. ** _'Charlie's right, I have to check myself out, because if the gets any worse, I've got to correct the imbalance just so I can heal.'_** he thought as he entered Sickbay and walked up to the male medical technician.

 ** _"Ensign Danis, I'm just going into the medical exam diagnostics room, I have to check on something."_** Wesley said and the nurse nodded to him as he entered his mother's medical diagnosis chambers. **_"Computer, run diagnostics on me, heart rate, blood pressure, the full work up, a nd volume level to 2.5 decibels please."_** he said and the computer scanned him, and after five minutes he got the diagnosis then.

"Here it comes I know I'm not going to like this, but you've been in recovery for 2 weeks and this was 2 weeks worth of checking your diagnosis." Beverly said to that as she heard the full report then. **_"Heart rate: 130/90, blood pressure: pre-hypertension from stress, body temperature: 102' degrees, weight: 110lbs, blood sugar level: 305/caffeine level: 475, serotonin/melatonin level: 475/585."_**

 ** _"And slight indication of foreign chemicals in blood stream still. Diagnosis: extreme exhaustion, stress, weight loss from malnutrition, mild fever from possible virus_** ** _and acute substance abuse recovery."_** he heard and nodded with a sigh then as he said it to himself gently. "Translation, caffeine withdrawal, sleep deprivation and your system is close to crashng." Pulaski said firmly at the news then.

"What do those symptoms mean, because we never studied human physiology?" the medic asked and they crossed their arms as Beverly answered that. "They're the symptoms of sleep deprivation, caffene withdrawal and malnutrition. And it doesn't help that his classmates are only making it worse right now. As medical personnel, doctors, we raised our children, if we have them, on a strict regime here, to explain this now."

"But 1) though we allow our children to treat themselves with what we call junk food, we raised them on healthy foods, foods high in the vitamins that are about to be named off. 2) we make sure they stay away from the toxic chemicals: said chemicals are ethanol, tobacco and recreational drugs. And 3) they took their vitamins after every meal, growing up on this regime, it's hard to break habit once in school we consider college."

"Which is where he was, at the moment here, but what he pointed out to you was the exact truth. If you don't watch us carefully, how can you learn anything about us or our humanoid counterparts, the Betazoids or the Klingons. He knew what he was doing by sending those images to us and in everything we did together. He's my baby boy, my only child, so mess with him and I'll kill you myself." she said and the quintet swallowed.

"Oh my god, this is why they kept you home for the last two weeks, why didn't you tell us sooner Wes?" Josh snapped in shock. "We have a possible spy at the academy, I couldn't tell you without them telling her and I'm in no condition for this situation. I didn't have a choice, and I was playing decoy all day that day." he said and they nodded. "Yeah and scaring us out of our minds in the process." Bates said in exasperation then gently.

 ** _"I'm suffering dizzy spells and muscle spasms, I've had got to be suffering several mineral deficiencies right now, but what. Alright computer, what vitamins and minerals from my diet am I missing and which ones are dangerously low and I need to revitalize?"_** he asked, as they got it a minute later. **_"Key nutrients missing are calcium, iron, vitamins A, B, C, D, K,_** ** _potassium."_**

 ** _Chronium and magnesium. All nutrient levels are dangerously low. Vitamins C, D, and K, potassium, iron, magnesium and Chronium. Levels are in the dangerously low and need to be replenished immediately. Patient is endanger of severe muscle spasms and severe case of anemia. Calcium and vitamin D are needed immediately as well."_** it said and he nodded with a sigh at that news.

"Well that sums it up, we needed to keep you home from the second we heard this, and this is compiled. And to the nightmares you keep having about the last 7 months right now. But that's the nightmare on Elm Street catch, thats the dream stalker storyline our grandparents put into their files that we referenced at times. We needed a reference and Fred Krueger was that reference, but us members that know culture background helped."

"But kid seriously right now that's crossing the line if my unit had been here, you had us watching your back." Commander Peter Louis Ferretti said in gentle annoyance and Will nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that as the cat turned her head to look at the camera. "Meow?" she asked and a second later a different image appeared as they saw the said character. "Mreeeooowww!" she screeched at that as she leaped off the table.

And landed in Wesley's arms at that. "You okay girl?" he asked and she buried her furry head into his neck in response. "I'll take for a no, she sees these jumps scares and we're having that happen repeatedly right now, alright. When we want to watch monster movies, then do it when we're not being kitten sat at the moment." Katie said as she tried to keep from laughing at that and Jake nodded as he exchanged smiles with Josh.

"Okay, memo to self: make sure she's not in the room when watching scary movies or that's going to happen again." Jake said laughing at that as Sito pulled her hand back at that as Wesley brushed her fur back down at that gently. "And again no one is watching anything with crude language when we got kids younger then you on board this ship. So I catch you with that on and you're busted." Will said to the eight and they nodded then.

"You said she adopted you?" Anna asked and they nodded. "Yeah to her I'm her kitten, and she's now taking my being home from school for all it's worth here. After 26 attacks she's acting like a furry body guard now, but mom and I are cat people. And she knows this but the connection got cemented that night after I crashed in Data's quarters." he said and they nodded as Spot rubbed her head against his cheek and they chuckled.

 ** _"Damn it, Charlie was right, I'm in no condition for this right now, and thanks to us being on a short time limit, I've got no choice. Sorry dad, I've got no choice, I know you made me promise to tell you if I wasn't up to this automatically but this time, I don't have a choice in the matter._** ** _Not with all of you compromised, it's draining every ounce of energy_** ** _and strength I've got_** ** _to prevent it."_**

 ** _"That thing from getting off the ship,_** ** _I've lost my entire regime, mom had me on a specific health regime from the time I was four and I've never broken it. And before I left for the academy, I stuck to it not easing up till I started at the academy, and thanks to the nightmares and being on the squadron._** ** _I've had just landed myself in seven months to eighteen in recovery."_**

 ** _"And this just added on to it."_ **They heard him think to himself out loud softly as he finished that. **_"That's what I was afraid of, hanging around with the trio has cost me 2 things my body needs and it's rest and the real food my body needs right now. Mom is going to kill the trio when she hears this later here, she had me on a normal diet all my life and now the trio have about landed me in the hospital."_**

 ** _"One decision makes all the difference, but I want out of the squadron for a while after this, dang it why didn't I join Gamma. Well too late now and with that, though once my folks hear why I look like this, let alone the trio. And Geordi's team and the security members I'm friends with. But once they hear this they're going to kill when they're free of the programming."_**

 ** _"If there's more to this than that."_** he said in an undertone then as he sighed as he finished to himself. "I take it that's when you decided to hide this until I got better look at you and she realized it." Will asked and he nodded to him. **_"And it's not substance abuse, but over use of the damn caffeine, and my sugar and caffeine levels. They are ridiculous right now, I need real food and I have to lay off this stuff."_**

 ** _"I've lost weight and my serotonin/melatonin levels are spiking, from lack of rest. God, dad is going to kill me if this turns into what I think it's going to and I have to get reckless in evading capture if this is what I think it is."_** he said sighing in exasperation then as he hid the printout in his data pad then firmly. ** _'Once they hear what ten months separation is doing to me right now._**

 ** _"They're going to be pissed right now at this, why'd I even bother leaving home, I was happier up here, I'm was in much better shape up here, I'm not a cadet. I'm an ensign serving among the stars, why can't you idiots get that right now. I'm not a damn cadet, I'm an ensign, the only reason I came to the academy is to get my training done and_** ** _return to my ship, my home at thr moment."_**

 ** _"And you're sabotaging me_** ** _by trying to get me to act like you. Mom, dad, I need you guys, and whatever it is. That is going on with you, I'm reversing right now, whatever it might be now._** ** _Dad, just what the heck is going on with you guys, I've never seen you like this before. It's like you're drugged, what is going on with you.'_** he said softly and Will sighed at the remark gently as the trio looked at him.

"Dad?" Sito asked and they nodded. "I'm his godfather and Deanna his godmother, though his mother was here we, Geordi and the captain practically raised him ourselves as soon as the crew was in it's second year. Though now that you're on board the ship, the ship is in a time dilation so it's double that now, and it's a consideration. And of us getting back together in my and Deanna's case and them getting married in their's."

"He loves the captain like a father in the same way he does me, like a father now." Will said and Sito nodded. **_'Love you Sir and if this is any type of scenario that I'm hoping to god I'm wrong regarding it, I'm doing whatever it takes to get you back. Though if it is, I'm not doing that portion of it.'_** he said to him softly then as he left the room and tried to get passed the members that had the headset on.

"Alright here's where she started getting more desperate now, but you better listen to this after I came into the room and the chief was asking a question to Robin before I did." Wesley said and they nodded. **_"Have you tried this."_** O'brien asked her and she nodded. **_"Yeah it's great."_** she said as it switched back to his point of view then. After getting stopped twice in the hall he made it to ten forward finally at that remark.

And he walked up to Robin. **_"Where have you been, everyone's after me to try it?!"_ **she asked in a whispered undertone of fear and the adult crew nodded. "This is starting to scare her right now, in how serious this is getting. No wonder she panicked that night after Lol caught her in the act." Greyson said slowly as he put his hand on her shoulder protectively and Wesley nodded as as they heard his response to her then gently at that.

"Do you realize what you were doing by coming after them every few seconds when she was in there, you're only scaring our cubs even more. But you want to get your conspiracy going then stop being so insistant here, regarding the youngest members of the crew. Or the desperation is going to have them suspicious of the motives right now, and that's including the resident android on board." Will said and they swallowed hard.

 _ **"I know, me too, I got stopped in the corridor twice, I spoke to the captain, he's going to look into it."** _he told her and she nodded as she answered him at that. ** _"Well I hope he makes a ship wide announcement or something. Because this is really beginning to give me the creeps."_** she said and he nodded, before he could answer an ensign walked up to them at that and Mina Wilcox walked up to them gently.

 ** _"Did you forget your games?"_** she asked and Robin smiled forcefully. **_"We left them in our quarters, wanted a night out together."_** she told her and she took hers off at that. ** _"Well then, use mine."_** she said and Robin shook her head. **_"No thanks."_** she said and when that didn't get rid of her, the woman tried again. **_"Try it."_** she said and he stood up. ** _'Alright that's it.'_** They heard at that as he answered her at that remark.

 ** _"She said no thanks Ensign, now stop fooling around and get back to work."_** he sternly and he grabbed Robin's hand and they left the table. ** _"Was that really necessary, if this is a conspiracy, you're going to have the entire ship after us to get us to try it next. Look I get you're stressed out, but loosing your temper out on them is not going to help right now, Wes."_** She said to him softly and he sighed.

"And that's the other reason, keep coming after her like this and getting this pushy and you have her future boyfriend getting overly territorial with her. But that response did it for him and you just exposed yourselves as he comes to the conclusion now, over Data. So you just screwed yourselves ovet now the second you came after her with your game, Buster, cub, keep it going it right now." Greyson said and he nodded as they heard him.

 ** _"The entire crew is addicted to that device, you know what else is strange, if this game is so addictive. There's only one person on board we can be sure of that wouldn't be affected by it."_** he said to her and she nodded. ** _"Data."_** she said and he nodded to her. "And that's when it hit me now." he said to them as he said it. **_"Right, and he manages to get injured right when the game is brought on board."_**

 ** _"We better have a look at him."_** he said as they left the room, not noticing they were being watched or that the rest of the room were looking at them with neutral looks then. **_'You evaded us once, but it won't last long children.'_** They heard the group thinking as they waited for their orders from their programmer then. "Guess again, my students are more creative then you'd expect right now." Will said in response to that remark.

"Her crew just jumped into us then, they're getting desperate to get to everyone on the ship, because once the kids realized it, Etana was screwed then. Keep it going cubs, before your mother and the Lieutenant walked into your apartment, Wes. Your training in situations like this is getting really good but we need to see everything from your point of view from here right now." Porter said and he nodded to the orders at thst remark then.

"And our conversation from last year if we reminded of you of that, I need to see everything, because from here you'd been in therapy from having to make that choice. And a choice and situation you'd never should have been put into, you can't make that choice without us leading you like we always have now." Picard said, crossing his arms as he watched it carefully as they went back into Sickbay to get a good look at Data.

"Your idiocy in not paying attention regarding Data, that just blew your cover completely people, because my student understands this, but there are only 2 people. Two people on board this ship that know anything about Data that can cause the damage you wrought on him. One being me and the other his mother, and as I got hit 2 days later and you were playing the damn thing, that make you." Geordi said to the medic sternly at that.

"And sure we were annoyed that he got possessed, again, but that doesn't mean we'd start attacking our own crew members or hold it against him. To him, you can just consider this attempted murder in the kids eyes right now. As such, you kept screwing up until you hit the big one now, though you were using our names here. You still screwed up big time now." Will added as he crossed his arms as his programmer swallowed hard.

"Lal add mistakes compile to this as well in regarding Etana Lol and her attempt to capture the ship. And in regarding the kids ways to handle this, because Wes said he was naming them off so start her mistakes and her crew's mistakes from here. Starting with her possessing the captain and my not paying attention in sickbay." the nurse said and it activated on that as they saw him standing over Data, with his hand on his shoulder.

As the caption Sickbay appeared in the corner and they nodded. "So it jumped from ten forward to sickbay, Lal, I need you to set up a caption through out the entirety. Of the revised episode right now, so as us, we know where he was going. If she tries this particular route we can trace the route more easily." Will said and it beeped and Spot gave a meow. "Alright don't start that again." he added and his friends gave a chuckle.

Looking at Data, Wesley quickly said it to her. **_"Maybe you should look again."_** he told her and she went back to check, before returning to him. ** _"The nurse is still playing the game."_** she told him and he nodded. **_"I don't know what to make of this right now. There's brain activity, all of his systems are working."_** he told her and she looked at him in disbelief as she answered him then at that remark in shock.

 ** _"How could that be, he's unconscious?!"_** she said in shock and he nodded. **_"Maybe there's a signal breach between his brain and body. Let's map his nervous system and see if we can find the weak link."_** he said as he pulled a scanner out and ran it across his spinal cord then. ** _"Patch the neural output to that station."_** he added, before his tricorder beeped and he quickly said it at that in relief then.

 ** _"Here!, the signal stops just below his cortex processor. There's some damage."_** he said finished as his eyes narrowed. **_"It's almost undetectable, let's get a closer look. Bring it up on the viewer."_** he said and she activated the computer. ** _"Wesley look at that."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"It looks like some of his positronic links have been severed."_** he said and she nodded as Beverly crossed her arms then.

"There are only two people on the ship who know everthing about Data to try this and they are me and Geordi, but we would never do this to him. Ever, so with that, that's the next question, why do this when you know us better then we know ourselves honey?" she said and he nodded as she answered her remark. "I know we realized this, but our thoughts were turning toward foodhold and incursion." Robin said and she nodded firmly.

"And that's exactly where they should have headed now, we'd never, in our right minds, start attacking our own crew members like this. Though we got annoyed that once again he got hijacked, we'd never hold that against him right now. But this was putting him into unconsciousness so that by the time you realized it, it was too late. But she never expected he knew enough on Data to fix him." Will said and she nodded to him gently.

 _ **"The cuts are so precise, look at how clean the edges are. Computer increase magnification factor four."** _she said and it zoomed in then and he thought it over carefully, as he looked at her then firmly as he read it out then. **_"There are only two people who know enough about Data to do something like this, Commander La Forge and my mother."_** he told her and she looked at him in disbelief at that.

 _ **"But why would one them do this to him?"**_ she asked and he sighed as he said it to himself. **_"There's a reason for it, but it's not just to prevent it from getting out of the ship. There is a conspiracy going on here, but of what kind and why Data is out is beyond me._** ** _You've been exposed to repeated computer viruses buddy, why would they take you off line, just what is the big secret, is this for fun."_**

 ** _"Or is there something more sinister than this going on right now."_** he asked him gently, as he checked it out he thought it over. **_"It happens right when I come home, my entire group is compromised, my friends, my surrogate family, and Data is disabled and why is that?"_** he asked as he thought it over looking at it from a new look, they watched him as Wesley looked at Data then firmly as he said it to them.

"That's when it started hitting me, there was only one reason it felt so familiar, it was the aliens that acted like Goa'uld. And that we had a case of the Puppet Master invasion yet again and I was the only one realizing this." he said gently and they nodded as he looked at his friend as he said his thoughts out loud then. **_'Oh dear god no it can't, please it can't be, not again, Walker, old friend, if your legacy just make a come back."_**

 ** _"I'm ensuring that this time your legacy lives on and your sacrifice was not in vain.'_** They heard him think to himself then as he thought it over then, as he did a recall. **_"Data, why Data, come on remember there were two situations that year that would cover something like this, the insistence in their voices. The fooling around too much, alright back to year one: six weeks after we shipped out."_**

 ** _"I was just beginning to adjust to things and being around the captain as we got used to each other again finally. The nine of us, we were just beginning to get used to being a crew now at the time, we come across one of our ships and then we also all get infected by a..."_ **he started to say and it hit him then. "Here it comes, it's cross between the virus and Walker." Picard said and he nodded to him.

"Alright who is this Walker you three keep mentioning exactly, Captain?" Josh asked and he explained that. "He was a friend of ours, his parents and me, he was the captain of the Horatio and discovered a plot to infiltrate the federation. But his ship was destroyed and the three of us were on the bridge when it happened. To me and Doctor Crusher it was vengeance by making sure that the aliens that killed him were destroyed now."

"He's coming to the conclusion now, but the first half of the situation started with the polywater virus right now and with that at the moment. Son keep going you know what this was, we taught you to look at past events to make a comparision. And remember, learn from the past to create a better future." he said as they watched him thinking. **_"Okay patient zero, patient zero, patient zero was the host for the virus here."_**

 ** _"Damn it of course!, alright here's the thing Robin, as I said only two people know enough about Data to do something like this. But here's the fine print as to why now and it's, for an android, they get infected by a human virus, their CPU, once it's been dealt with. Than it's going to see it as a computer virus and they become immune to it, this game is the same as the virus we dealt with."_**

 ** _"That said virus was four years ago a_** ** _nd the entire ship got hit by it, I was trying to concentrate as was he. And Commander Riker was the last one standing at the time. The virus raised our body temperatures causing us to break out in a sweat: high body temperature, acting slightly inebriated, loss of control of their reasoning,_** ** _it's a repeat performance of that virus, it's a long story now."_**

 ** _"But of us back then he was the last one standing and I was trying to concentrate, but now it's in reverse._** ** _And maybe there's more going on here than we thought, maybe someone is trying to use these games for something other the pleasure. More along the lines of a foothold situation, whoever gave Riker these when on leave, before he returned_** ** _is trying to cause an incursion."_**

 ** _"She, or he, is trying to take over the federation._** " he said and she nodded as she answered him. **_"Than Data would be a threat to that plan, and only with Data out of the way, w_** ** _ould everyone become addicted."_** she said and he felt his heart lurch at that. **_"And everyone has, except us, this is no longer just about an attempted incursion into the federation, I know what caused this, it's hitting the sextet."_**

 ** _"They're the ones getting hit hardest right now from it, but deprogramming and they're in a cross between a level IV virus and being possessed. Robin the truth is the reason they and every member you met has acted now. And like they were half of themselves,_** ** _if you saw a photograph of us. And as a single team now, but t_** ** _his was because of me, to my mother, I'm her only child."_**

 ** _"While the sextet watched me grow up, and the members you met so far: Barnfield, Jenson, O'Brien. And the others, if they all talk about me this much, it's because they watched me grow up. I was part of the crew as a junior crew member, we all were here from the very beginning. And though we had transfers in and out, 70% of the crew was here from the very beginning."_**

 ** _"But this an attempted brainwashing and it's because they lost their concentration, I'm the catalyst I have to break them out of it. Damn it, yes I remember this now, I remember a scenario like this four years ago, it was after the eight of us became a crew. There's two scenarios being played into this: one is a puppet masters notion, that was just before my mother left the ship."_**

 ** _"And the first is the virus we all got infected by, and_** ** _the symptoms of it are exactly the same, but to explain this to you. Three years ago, today, we got infected by a virus that made us start acting like we're intoxicated. and everyone, including Data got infected by it, back then Commander Riker was it. The last one standing and he, Data and I got the ship back in working order."_**

 ** _"And in time just to avoid an oncoming meteorite, that's as close to this as you can get now, that's the first stage, the other is indoctrination._** ** _They're all acting like they're intoxicated, you, me and Data are the ones that have to do this. But if this is a puppet master notion, I have to make sure now. Because I can't trust the quintet right now, let alone mom."_** he said and she nodded to the news then.

 ** _"Puppet master notion, have you been in this position before?"_** she asked and he nodded. ** _"Yeah four years ago, did you ever wonder what happened to the Horatio and why exactly. We had a puppet master style alien infecting the leadership, and the leader was infesting Comander Remmic. And Captain Walker Keel was murdered to prevent that from getting to every one else."_**

 ** _"In the fleet a_** ** _nd he told it to Picard and Picard told this to Commander Riker, and Admiral Quinn was one of them. And it took repeated jolts from the stunner to take him down as a result, before Riker infiltrated the incursion at HQ. A_** ** _nd it resulted in a shootout at headquarters_** ** _and they destroyed the mother creature. And by killing her,_** ** _they destroyed every single one."_** he told her gently at that.

And she nodded to him at that as she answered him at the remark. ** _"Symptoms, if they match up its a near exact replication?"_** she asked and he nodded. "Near, but not close, because they were drugged and power hungry." Picard said firmly to that. **_"High body temper, acting like they're intoxicated, glazed eyes, and loss of higher reasoning. It's every adult over the age of eighteen infected by these things."_**

 ** _"Dad figures that out, and he's going to realize I just caught his being compromised and get one on us. Lal, two mock up copies of the game."_** he said and two copies appeared as she looked at him gently at thet. **_"What are you doing?"_** Robin asked and he explained that to her. **_"They're going to get us to try this eventually, but we just fake the intoxicated looks on our faces when they do."_**

 ** _"Whoever is using these to get a foothold in the ship b_** ** _ut they catch you without it on, they're going to realize it in what we're doing. And that we're on to whatever plan their programmer has regarding this."_** he said and she nodded. **_"What do you mean by dad exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed as he answered her softly. **_"After mom left Commander Riker took over paternal responsibilities."_**

 ** _"And to put it gently if we were 500 years back, he'd be my adoptive father or just my godfather._** ** _Though in age, in truth, he's a just short of 15 years older than I am, but to me, he's like a big brother, best friend and father. All rolled into one, it's having a male precense in my life and one. One that understands me that way, while Deanna's my godmother, and the captain my stepfather."_**

 ** _"But the duo are Commander Riker and Counselor Troi, mom put them in charge of taking care of me after she left. And our bonds shifted directions, but the commander is my mentor, and I think of him as a father._** ** _But here's the truth now, but the duo are my godparents, Commander La Forge and Data. They're my friends_** ** _and Lieutenant Worf is my other mentor next to Commander Riker."_**

 ** _"But our bonds are from four years together and with that, it's taking knowing them better then they know themselves. Just to beat whoever it is that programmed them, if that's what's really going on here. And I hope to god I'm wrong right now, regarding that, and_** ** _it's because the quartet. They are all just short of twenty years older than we are, so acting as surrogate parents."_**

 ** _" And older brothers and sisters._** ** _I'm not being put into that position of choosing."_** he told her and she nodded in understanding at the wording. **_"Come on, we have to get back to your apartment now, before they figure it out, because they do and we're screwed."_** she said and he nodded as they left the room. "And that's exactly what it turned into at the moment." Worf said in firm annoyance at that gently.

"That's when he told me the truth of your bonds actually, I also saw the bond of connection between him and Commander Jenson. But until now I never saw you guys together till I watched him with all of you at the moment here." she said and they nodded as they watched them talking as he went over it then as he went further gently. **_"If it takes playing decoy, we're going to have to do this together now."_**

 ** _"We've dodged once, we got maybe two more chances here at the moment before it gets worse from here. But before you ask what I have in mind to end this. I can't tell you that, it's part of the rules of a situation like this."_** he said and she nodded as they headed back to his apartment. "Nice thinking, make it look like your playing it to get you by undetected, that's a daring plan at the moment then."

"You're acting in the way the four of us and Jane would if we were our grandparents right now." Commander Teal'C Thomas Martell said and he nodded. "Hey Doctor, did I have it right about your grandmother and and O'neill turning her into a drone. To make her think like they do regarding Commander Jackson's grandfather?" he asked and the quintet crossed their arms as they nodded as Commander, Doctor, Jane Frasier answered him.

"Yes, it's true, after he attacked him twice and both times with witnesses in the room, nothing was changing her mind, that he needed to be under psychological close-up. As her conclusion is when he lost his temper he's dangerous, and to her. It was Daniel was clean: physically" mentally, emotionally and spiritually. To her nothing was changing her mind, Jack was dangerous, crazy and a loose cannon." she said and he nodded firmly.

"Alright jump it to us on the bridge, Lal, because she thinks she's got him, when the tables are turned right now." Geordi said and they saw the sextet on the bridge. And watching they saw themselves then standing around at their coordinated spots. On the bridge, and discussing things, regarding the incursion then firmly. And just before Worf, checked and gave the call out to the sextet as Picard crossed his arms gently, smiling.

As he smirked at the quintet then coldly. "Like he said, if you want to prevent yourself from getting exposed you should have altered plans right now, people. Because 1) leaving it out exposes you, 2) as does calling the target you're after by their student name. When normally I call him by name, he's my student, and we have a father/son relationship. 3) trying to correct a slip up just exposes you further here now in this case."

"4) you shouldn't be so insistent, regarding whatever you're trying to push on to your targets, or they get suspicious to why you're being this pushy. 5) trying to shove it onto the girlfriend of your target only gives him more of a reason to look into this. 6) If you wanted to prevent yourselves from getting figured out you should have focused. And been paying attention into why they're checking on Data now, which brings it to 7 now."

"If you were clever you'd have gotten us out of our routine spots, when not in sickbay Beverly is with me, along with Deanna. Will and Worf are running security runs through the ship looking for threats, and when not in engineering. Then Geordi is at his department computer, simple common sense, we've been together so long. That you can't change out postures in this job." he said and Beverly finished that remark smiling.

"And secondly once we realized he was sick and injured, the results are we have Worf and Will chasing him down. And which we plan to do, we know each other so well you're never going to win this, if you bring it back to that day right now. Like he said though, he knows us so well that he knew our moves like we know his. You can't beat him when in a battle of wits when we did this exercise already." she said as they watched Worf call out.

And the trio paled at that as they realized their mistakes were more then they realized to expose themselves then. "And here comes number 8) right now, but if you were smart you would have turned the camera on a two way detail just to make sure. But you didn't right now and my son got passed you again, because of my training him." Will said and they watched the image feeling their hearts sink then at the fact they screwed up.

 ** _"We've reached the designated coordinates Captain. There is a ship bearing three two seven mark one five two on an intercept course."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him. **_"Advise them of our status, go, replicate what you need, and make sure that the devices are properly distributed."_** he said and smiled. **_"Not forgetting Mr. Crusher."_** he said and they nodded and left the room.

 ** _'You shouldn't have told me that Wesley, now I know you're not playing it, but you will.'_** They heard and Wesley shook his head at that remark, just as he was answering then the intercom went off. **_"Captain the ship is docked now and they're loading on the seven's stuff along with the trio. Should I just let them load on supplies until we leave again?"_** Evans called out and he quickly answered him then.

"Yes Lieutenant, update the conputer diagnostics and her and her crew off the ship, once done I want all of those games locked up in the detention cell. That we had her and her crew in, we may need them for a later date, but check to see these they're all disabled." he said and they heard a gentle remark. ** _"Aye Sir."_** he said and Wesley answered that. "No I won't right now, Lol, I know them." He said as it jumped to his apartment then.

 **The Crusher's Quarters:**

 ** _"I spoke to the captain sure, but I saw the game sitting on the desk, behind his work desk, he's compromised as well, but that's the entire senior staff crew, Robin."_** Wesley said and she nodded. **_"Anything else?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah those cuts are so clean, only a doctor could perform them, that means mom did it. But it started with the commander, went to Deanna Troi."_**

 ** _and then hit my mother, after that, she called Data in there a_** ** _nd they deactivated him, I can fix the damage no problem, but whoever masterminded this, was afraid that once he told us, they were screwed. With the fact they've been after us to try it. The order just went through now, we're next."_** he said as he slipped his on as she followed suit, and they shifted position on the bed.

As they waited for his mother and whoever was with her to come to the apartment then to check on them. Entering her apartment, Beverly and Worf came in and looked around as she had one of them with her as Worf was carrying the other as they looked around the living room as she called out to him. ** _"Wesley, Wesley?"_** she said gently and heard his voice answer her. **_"In here mom."_** he said and she and Worf look into his room.

And to see him and Robin playing the game and she hid a smile as they left. "Idiots, you should have made sure instead of just assuming right now, you fools. We know our cub and know when when he's faking it, cub does a good job at stage acting." Beverly said as she started laughing at that and he nodded to her with a smile. "Yes, you know that, but she doesn't, but that's strike 2 and here it comes." he said and the sextet nodded to him.

As the quintet paled at that. "She got passed us once, but was faking it during the ambush, why?" the K'tarian guard asked quickly as he got it then. "It's what we call divide and conquer and distraction and diversion. Keep your attention on her as you don't realize he's listening in on your conversation. Or that he fixed Data and he was getting ready to activate the program, that was a decoy." Picard said and they swallowed hard.

As soon as the door closed, the couple relaxed. **_"It worked."_** Robin said to him and he nodded. ** _"We should keep these mock ups with us. We can't trust anyone anymore, not even the captain."_** he told her and she nodded. **_"He's been infected, that's everyone over twenty on the ship. And I'm just saying this now, but if the captain is compromised we can't trust anyone on the ship now."_** he told her and she nodded to him as she answered him as she grabbed hers thrn at thst remark.

 ** _"I'm supposed to be on duty in engineering. I gotta get up there, before Commander La Forge suspects something."_ **she said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered her then. **_"Alright when you get there, see if you can access the codes for the security tracking system. There's something I want to try, but I'm got something I need to do now."_** he said and she nodded to him.

As she answered him then. ** _"Wesley, remember law #91: always watch your back."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"You too."_** he said and she left, but before she could, she gripped his arm as he said it then to her at that gently. ** _"Robin be careful, just distract them, they're going to know you're faking it,_** ** _so just say I asked you to access the codes_** ** _for the security tracking system if they get to you next._**

 ** _"You don't know the team or the sextet the way I do, just leave that to me._** ** _I have to do this myself, so if we have got company coming, listen to her and once done this is it. But don't worry I've got a few aces up my sleeve, but 18 months doesn't compare to 4.5 years of friendship in training bonds. And bonds of trust and family, whoever this is, doesn't know them in the way I do."_**

 ** _"But they're all suffering from the same thing, I know what I'm doing right now."_** he said and she nodded to him. "You're right we were, it's all stemming from us seeing him everywhere we normally saw you. Us not having you around so we can do our day to day activities when not on on duty as we train or play. And you knowing us better then we know ourselves right now in this situation." Geordi said and he nodded to him.

"Lal freeze it there." he said and it paused as he looked at the entire grouping as he swallowed as he told them the truth then. "I should tell you from this scene to when I got the drop on her now, is your area Deanna, you had it right the first time. That's what made me lay into Derek, he wasn't the one who had to risk it. And in destroying his entire life just to save the federation right now at the moment, my life, my family."

"Is you guys, so family, friends and his ship, his home, in the words of the pirate in the book earth is port, the ship is home. I was trying to figuring out a way of the two options and come up with another idea. But his family, his friends and his home, before I get Data back on online, he didn't have to make that choice. It's the realization it's turned into Walker and I had to put an end to it mom, Sir." he said and they all nodded gently.

"Then we have to see this son, to help you heal, we need everything, and with us trapped in that field, we spend those years just deepening our bonds. So show it to us and we see what happened in the first attack, before the manhunt began at the moment." Picard said to him and he nodded to him as he took a deep breath. **_"What do you need from me so we can get Data back online?"_** she asked and he sighed then as he said it.

 ** _"You're going to have to play the bait, we need to create a diversion in this case, I can't tell you where I got the information regarding this from. Without putting them at risk, just wait till after we're through. You don't have my skill to get around without getting caught for a third time and you don't know them. The sextet in the way I do, so_** ** _we just use that against her now, whoever it is."_**

 ** _"And as we're both from earth, if this was the third film focused on that mental maniac, you're distracting her. While I get our ally involved and we go from there, but this scenario just went from slightly dangerous. To downright dangerous and I'm not going to kid you right now either. But this is as dangerous as it gets at the moment, just trust me now, Robin, trust me."_**

 ** _"The roles have reverse at the moment b_** ** _ut the same exact situation, we need to keep this diversion going on long enough. And that she doesn't realize the ship is about to leave their control and end up in ours. But there's a few things she doesn't know and I know they buried into their minds that are going to become useful here,_** ** _so don't worry now."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"What are we doing here exactly, bait and switch?"_** she asked and he nodded to her gently at that. **_"Just tell them I told you to access the codes to the internal security tracking system. But rule #103 in a conspiracy: never tell your team mate where you're going or it's going back fire and rule #104: never separate._** ** _In this case we're bending both, because the trap just got reversed on them."_**

 ** _"And whoever is controlling this conspiracy right now, but if the captain is one leader, or lead drone, than the commander is the other right now._** **And rule #105, in a conspiracy act like everyone else and with that."** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him then at the news gentlu **. _"I've got to get their attention on me and keep it on me till you're finished with what you're doing."_**

 _ **"Yeah okay I get it, and again just be careful and watch your back."** _she said and he nodded. ** _"Yeah you too, honey."_** he said and she smiled at the title as he gave her a hug as she left the apartment as he locked the door. "Here comes the facet to the question you guys all asked us and this just made me beyond aggravated at the moment." he said and they all nodded bemused as they watched him say it then.

 ** _"God why did we have to choose now to do this at the moment, my body is over reacting to something, I'm suffering the come down off of this stuff. I can't believe this right now, I can't tell her that truth, or I'm screwed?"_** he said with a growl then and got to work then, before heading for his mother's office then. As they heard him thinking it then and Beverly nodded to that as she said it to him then.


	39. 39: The Game Recap Part IV: Exposures

**The** **Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's showing the events between when the couple separated and when the manhunt got started for her. And For Wesley when the manhunt started to when Data headed off the attempted incursion on the ship.** **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio** **as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 47 chapters now.**

 **As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. In Sito Jaxa's case as Jean Hajar takes her place in the constant ridicule on the ship as Sito and Wesley stay togethet as squadron mates** **. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 39:** **The Game Recap Part III: Conspiracy Exposed And Damages Done**

"If this was why you couldn't tell me I get that right now, but berating yourself for not telling us sooner is not a good idea in ear shot. And of every compromised member in the area, then again they're trying to see whether or not you're not using it or you are. But take it easy honey." she said to him then at that. **_'If the enemy never gives you enough time to prepare, if this is about to turn into chase down, improvise."_**

 ** _"I have to do it later but first I have to find out who my supposed boogieman is and why they're triggering my nightmares now. Andif those dreams were about to be focused on what's coming now, right now."_** he said softly as he finished that remark then. ** _'God, if this was part of the plan it was weakening me enough they can use me for a biological weapon and I'm at 3/4's full strength."_**

 ** _"And I promised mom, dad and the captain, that I was going to tell them I wasn't up to it. Damn it, I can't tell them that I'm not up to my best at the moment, I'm exhausted. And I'm feeling like I'm coming down with something right now as well. That's just great, we just figure this out, my body is acting up and we choose now to do this."_** he said and then sighed as he finisbed his remark.

 ** _"Detection avoidance techniques, just trying to get past everyone is one thing, but this is getting ridiculous and it just shifted directions."_** He said as he finished in annoyance at that remark. **_"Great, this just gets better and better, we're figuring out the conspiracy, and I'm coming down with something. And we choose this moment to try to end it, if this was part of the operator alien's plan."_**

 ** _"Than it's by draining me of my strength till she takes me as the host, but to my parents, once they're free of it, are not going to take this well."_** he thought with an annoyed sigh then as he arrived at the elevator then. As he took the turbo lift back up to the engine room, only to find another conditioned victim on board it. ** _"Hey Alyssa."_** he said to Alyssa gently as he entered the elevator as he looked straight ahead then

In time to see Greyson looking at him as he nodded to him and he nodded to him smiling as he relaxed and went to what Will taught him at that softly. **_"Hey Greyson, good to see you again."_** he called out smiling and he nodded at that to him as he looked into his eyes at that gently then as thry heard his gentle remark. **_'To get past undetected by others that are compromised, make eye contact, make casual conversation."_**

 ** _"Act like everyone else and just relax yeah the 1st rule to make it pass detection with a conspiracy running loose on my ship are these things. And 2) never tell a possible compromised team mate your plans, otherwise it's going to backfire. I didn't tell her where I was heading that's 1 step ahead, I just got to figure this out.'_** he thought as he looked at her smiling as she got into conversation with him.

"How did he know that, none of us could figure out how he knew how to get passed us in the first two attempts?" The security guard said in shock to to that. "After we had a situation similar to this on board the ship, I started teaching him how to recognize things. Who's the doppelgänger and who's not, look into why something, like the game, suddenly became a fad and over night, when to us humans it was normally boring at the time."

"Till he realizes the reason everyone is so attracted to it, is because you're dosing us with doses of speed when using it. And he took to his training so fast, that our bonds are that of four things, but best friend/father/coach/mentor. The 13 of us acting like a father to him, but in truth he had more then one surrogate parent on the ship. But this was something I taught him regarding escape in a conspiracy now back then, buster."

"But 1) relax when around everyone else infected, 2) never tell the compromised member of the team where you're going or what you're doing or that puts you at risk. 3) Make eye contact and small with whoever is-is infected, and 4) at times. Never separate, but if need be create a diversion to check your findings. The remark on the terminal was a diversion, keeping you focused on her now." Will said and the duo paled at that news.

 ** _"What level are you on Wesley?"_** she asked him and he smiled slightly. **"** ** _I'm on level 10 so far."_** he said faking the response and she smiled. **_"I'm on level 42, you know the key right, if you just relax and let go, the game practically plays itself."_** she said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes. _ **"Thanks for the tip, I'll try that. Any other ideas, because I keep missing shots."**_ he said as the door closed at that.

And he got into conversation. "Going on a guess in that one mom, but the reason you looked like this was because you hadn't missed any shots and neither had Alyssa. So I was determining it like this right now, but here's the expanded version to my time in sickbay right now. But after I heard the conversation, I decided to check the consistency and discovered a piece that explains why you're all drenched in sweat here at the time."

"To keep control you have to keep using it, but once on a slight delay, like you were that night, and just one device between you thats 8 people, or 30 to 50. You go into withdrawal, well that's what I was making sure of by draining the amphetamine like effects from your bodies, and telling her not to listen to their request of replicating more. But once the clock ended, they went to get their's now and that explains things now."

"But you miss shots and you're completely focused, closing your eyes works too, so you blink or you miss a shot. That prevents the effects from hitting you as hard, let me guess, people, you were preventing her from closing her eyes. As you forced her to play it, right, you three, the technician that possessed Chief O'brien. And the one that possessed Lieutenant Greyson, you 3 are the ones that restrained her now regarding it."

"The one that possessed Greyson was holding her eyes open and you, buster, got it on her, before you waited to do the same thing with me. And it wasn't until my performance that you did, but with me, it's more critical, introduce it to the academy, wasn't it?" he asked, looking at the leader of the trio and they swallowed hard at that. "Yeah that's what happened baby, they were keeping my eyes open as I tried to miss shots here."

"But after five hits their team mate had me, but I gave them your cover story and that you possibly knew Data was deactivated. But like Charlie, I was asking questions after you turned your tricorder into a walkie talkie to listen in. But our test findings were enough to help out, but even compromised, we still pulled it off. But one the host, two the plant and three the decoy, while we got the scientist connected to them back."

"And four we get a medical doctor just like our scientific team mate back as well, and it's game over by then as we were younger versions. And of the quintet on the movie version of the novel, as your adopted grandfather also comes home." she said and he nodded. "That pretty much says all that needs to be said right now, but my relationship with the captain is the same as Cavanaugh to his father, I'm just playing the narrator."

"And as a young adult, before this gets any worse, but Cavanaugh wasn't a jack of all trades in the science and medical department. But for that he needed Graves and the doctor treating him, but in my case I knew everything to help in my case. But that's what this next scene is really about mom, dad, Sir." he said and the trio nodded. "Getting details into what is causing this, I decided on tips next." he said and they smiled at him.

"I see where that is heading you're, just to make it seem like you're really using it, you're asking for tips after you barely got caught. But you're right, by the 10 to 20th dose by the damn thing it had you wired. And it has you acting like this, when in her case right now, but repeatedly missing shots. This is protecting you from the drug effects of that thing." Beverly said with a chuckle and he nodded to her at that softly at that gently.

After ten minutes he arrived at the spot he wanted and smiled. ** _"Thanks for the tips Alyssa, I'll see you later."_** he said smiling and she nodded as he got off as she watched him as he pretended to walk to the holodeck, but as soon as the doors were closed, he immediately switched destinations and headed for sickbay. "If she'd been paying attention here she'd have realized it then that you're about to use my computer."

"Just to start spying on her conversation with the fact her crew mates are now inside us right now. As you did this and there's approximately 300 crew members on her ship, channeling themselves into us and she's channeling herself into Jean Luc. So everyone connected to you as you start freeing us one by one that night." Beverly said and he nodded as he watched as he went to his mother's office, closed and locked the door.

 ** _"Lal, put up soundproof shields around Dr. Crusher's officer, programme Crusher one."_** he said and the room flashed then. **_"Alright what's going on here exactly anyway, Sir, because if you're acting like this there's a reason for it. The you I know would never try something like this and I'm not losing you. To whoever turned you into this, none of you."_** He said under hs breath then at that.

 ** _'You guys unofficially adopted me after mom left second year, you're my family, if it takes risking killing myself just to free you, I'm going to do that now. I love you guys, who's taken you from me exactly.'_** They heard him thinking as he activated the radio transmission from her office to the bridge then to listen in on whatever conversation they were about to have with whoever it was and waited.

To see what the truth was about to reveal as he activated the visual on the on screen viewer to see what was going on then in the bridge as he angled the camera at the forward viewer. As the words, ' ** _The Bridge'_** flashed up next, they saw him watching as the camera shifted position slightly to get a full view of the room. From right over the conference room door, as Worf stood at the security console, he smiled then as he said it.

 ** _"The vessel is approaching, Captain."_** he said and Picard nodded to him as he answered. **_"Computer, all senior officers report to bridge. On screen."_** he said and a few minutes later the quintet walked in then as the image of Etana appeared in the viewer then. **_"Report!"_** she said and he smiled as he answered her then. "That's the way she looked, when we arrested her dad." Will said and Kyle nodded to him gentlu.

 ** _"Welcome Etana, the Enterprise has been secured, await for your further instructions."_** he said and she nodded. **_"The expansion will proceed as follows, Commander Riker, you will take a shuttle craft. To the Cleon system, where you will rendezvous with the starship Endeavor. Proceed with distributing the device to that vessel."_** she told him and he nodded to the orders as she went further then.

 ** _"Commander La Forge, Counselor Troi, take a shuttle to Starbase 67, and distribute the device to all starships that are there."_** She said and they both nodded as Picard answered her at that. **_"We also have an opportunity to introduce the game to the Starfleet academy."_** he said to her and she nodded as she said it with a cold smile. ** _" Excellent, see to it. The K'tarians commend your efforts, Picard."_**

 ** _"Once the expansion is complete, you and your crew will be rewarded."_** she said and he nodded as the transmission cut then. As they saw the word sickbay and Beverly's office appear they saw him sitting there in shock. As they watched him turning off the transmission, he leaned back against the chair as he said it shaking. **_"I was right, this was a foothold situation from the get go, my family has been brainwashed._**

 _ **"Just like Charlie said, first dad, then Deanna, mom and then Data gets taken out. And then the damn thing starts spreading like a brushfire around here now. They've been tricked and brainwashed and she seduced him to get that thing on him.**_ ** _The effects of that thing before the brainwashing are like the Polywater virus, and this is what it turned into."_** They heard him say aloud at that remark

 _ **"Now it's turned into a video game, Data is out, but why exactly, unless..."**_ he started to think and then looked at a photo of his mother, with Picard, his father and the late Captain Walker Keel and it hit him then as they watched him. " ** _Walker, Walker was murdered to get him out of the way, because he was a threat to Remmick's plan. Walker, Data, Walker, Data, what's the connection here, wait a minute."_**

 ** _"Walker knew about the conspiracy and knew if he got that information to the other ships. Aside from Picard, he was going to either get turned into one or be executed. He told Captain Picard and he and Commander Riker ended the conspiracy by killing the mother creature, but Walker was murdered to get him out of the way."_** he said slowly as it hit him then as he said it quickly then to that.

 ** _"They deactivated Data, because he's a threat to her plan, that's it, it's the exact same thing. Expansion, what do they by that exactly unless..., Computer which ships are aboard Stabase 67 right now?"_** he asked and he read the names of each ship. **_"The Hood, Calypso, Dauntless, Andromeda, Aries and the Cheyenne. The Endeavor is in the Creon system, and straight to the academy in my case."_**

 _ **"But that thing on earth, oh god, the council, the admirals, not again, there's a summit meeting right now on earth HQ at the moment. The intention is to have it spreading from us to the entire federation. Oh god no, not again, please not again. First Walker and he's murdered, because he knew the most about this and then Data gets taken off line and it's because we got another foothold."**_

 _ **"And one running loose that is about to jump off my ship."**_ they heard and felt their hearts clench. **_"Wait, wait, wait a minute here, Remmick was killed because he was the host for the queen creature that infected the captains at HQ. But kill the queen and you kill them all and everyone is back to normal. No wrong conspiracy regarding that, what else exactly right to conpare this to, unless."_**

 ** _"Hathor, she turned the base into her nest, a hive, and infected all the men, Colonel Jackson was playing double agent. But O'neill and Makepeace turned into her lead drones while General Hammond also did double agent. Hathor, Etana, that's it, she's the 24th century version of Hathor right now. Colonel Jackson snapped out of the second he realized her plan and helped Carter."_**

 ** _"And risked death to get the prototype back, Hathor was also like that villianess in that comic book series. Jackson was a scientist, as was the superhero in that book series but he snapped out of it immediately. And realized she was using drugs and..., psychotropically addictive that's the key here. And why it's loss of higher reasoning, they've all been turned into drones, I can use that now."_**

 ** _"But why am I the only one realizing this and these things unless..., wait, wait a second those ships all lost their previous captains. During the last foothold when we decontiminated the federation. Before mom left for earth at the time, Walker was murdered when that happened as well too, he knew what it was. What would happen if they infected the entire federation, as did Data."_**

 ** _"But Walker: Data, me: the cap..., no it's not, it can't be, it's a repeat performance of that and if it is than that means that..."_** he started to say and then felt his heart lurch as he realized it then as he said it. "It was then that I realized what was coming, hearing that meant I had to keep from getting captured now. Because I did and we had another situation like the puppet masters running loose here now, Sir."

"But at first I didn't realize there were four options, because I was in shock at hearing that information." he said and Picard nodded. "And again if Derek thinks this is easy, this is what my rant at him was really about before the effects hit me. But try being forced into being the one to make a decision that decides the fate of the entire federation. And you're, at first, left with only two options, said options shoot to kill or destroy the ship."

"His ship, his home, his family and friends, so lets see him try and make this choice that easily, I needed another option, before I did anything." Wesley said shaking and they nodded as the quartet exchanged worried looks. "If I was myself the amount of pain you're in just from realizing this is like someone just stabbed me in the heart. Wesley it's alright, the mission is done, we're here." Deanna said, quickly moving to him at that.

Pulling him into hug he buried his head into her shoulder, as she rocked him as he was shaking in grief at that and he pressed his forehead to hers. Just to show the amount of love he felt to her as an adopted family member and she nodded. As Dayton took charge, before Josh and Sito both nodded and Sito said it for both of them at that. "10 minute recess, Captain, if this is like the accident in remembering what happened here."

"But we need to give him a chance to compose himself, before we go further, because for him this is more then just a simple emotional wound, but multiple blows to the heart." Sito said in response and Picard nodded. "Alright freeze it!" Charlie snapped as he turned to look at Wesley. "Wes this was two weeks ago, I understand, but we survived and pulled it off we never lost them, it's okay." he said as they waited then as he relaxed.

"And this us why we said Derek doesn't have a clue to what we put up with here, he's a recently activated cadet, us, we're in the thick of it all the time. We're our own kind, we're on the job basic training ensigns, so why should he understand right now. He hasn't lived our worst nightmare of this right now, of the ship." Jake said and they nodded to him as the quartet went into a line as they heard the next mental remark.

 ** _"No it can't be, please no, it can't be, not now please, not now. My exams on the Kobayashi Maru exercise were supposed to be when I got back. But I..., no please, to save the entire federation and keep it from getting off the ship I have to shoot to kill or destroy my ship. No I can't do that, the captain and commander are leading this, but they're under her control."_**

 ** _"No I can't just kill them to stop this I can't do that or destroy my ship, set the auto destruct or shoot to kill, destroying not just my ship. But my friends, my family, no, not my family, I can't do it. I can't make that choice. Shoot to kill or destroy my home, I can't make that choice now. Dear god why are you doing this to me, I can't kill my own crew members, my family, my friends."_**

 ** _"No, give me another option please, I can't do that."_** he said to himself in agony then as he finished. **_"Please I can't do it, I can't do that, no win scenario, either I kill in cold blood or I destroy the ship. Killing my family, my friends, the kids I think of as my little brothers and sisters, no, I can't do it."_** He said as he tried to hold it in, before they heard Picard's voice then in answer to that remark.

 ** _'Wesley if it takes saving us, you're going to have to end this yourself, we love you son, you know what you have to do.'_** They heard Picard say to him, as Picard echoed the words with his recorded memory of himself softly at that and they watched him nod then as Deanna crossed her arms. ** _"Sir what do you want to do, if you were still yourself, what do I do to stop this?"_** he whispered to that gently in response.

As they heard his gentle voice answer him. **_'Remember what we taught you, if your commanders are compromised, thry forget things and the programmer knows the previous year in tactics and training, switch to alternate tactics. Alternate tactics, you know us way too well, like we know you, use that against her now.'_** They heard his voice say to him softly as they heard a mental sigh at that remark.

 ** _'God this is even worse than my dreams right now, I can't take this to, Sir I can't just kill you guys to save the federation. I know I have to protect the federation, but at the expense of destroying our ship or even killing you to do it. I can't do that Sir, I can't, please give me another option, because I can't take a life, and not like that and not you Sir, please don't make me do this."_**

 ** _"I can't just kill you guys, please, let alone destroy my home. It's not the previous incursion, but it's just as bad, Sir. If it takes making sure it doesn't get off the ship I'll do it, but I can't just kill you guys to make sure of that. But please don't make me do that. I just reached that test. And I don't need this right now, Sir please don't make me do this I can't kill in cold blood._**

 ** _"I never took my phaser off stun, since I started working as an ensign when you appointed me to be a member of the crew. Please, I can't make that choice to sacrifice all of you just to save the federation, I can't do that. I can't make that choice and not without you or Commander Riker leading me. And like you always had before shoot to kill or set the self destruct, destroy my entire life."_**

 ** _"I can't do that, give me another option.'_** They heard and they sighed as they heard the response to their conversation of the year before then as he answered him gently at that remark. **_'There's no need to kill anyone, remember what we said last year, if they put you into a position like this there's a way out of it. And there is, just put it on stealth and evade capture till Data is finished, listen to me."_**

 ** _"Like the wargames in training we ran simulations just to prepare you for what was coming back then. That's including the wargames now, regarding the Enterprise and the Hathaway. The Kobayashi Maru, my tactic, that was a training exercise, a game, turn this into a chess game. And pit your knowledge and expertise against hers, the longer the game lasts now with this."_**

 ** _"And the more that proves she doesn't understand a thing about earth human ways. Just use every earthborn reference we have, remember, earthborn games, books tactics, of centuries prior to ours. And add them to your Arsenal, test her on this, see what she understands to what she doesn't. The more she doesn't realize or knows, the more you're far more into battle strategy."_**

 ** _"And her annoyance at being shown up by a human teenager is going to start revealing itself. She doesn't know our childhood earth games, so you use both against her now. She doesn't know anything about earth 400 years ago, she doesn't know that on earth we dealt with situations like this before."_**

 ** _"Let alone that we had an escaped soldier on board the ship. Danar's abilities are that of 375 years ago, he avoided capture by going on stealth she doesn't this, because we forgot that information, use that against her now. But last year she's got your training exercise course through us. But change the sequence, now."_** They heard him say as he heard Will's voice finish that remark gently.

 ** _'It's okay son we understand, but trust me, listen to me carefully now. Wes, listen to me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it'll destroy the federation. Listen to me carefully, though these things look like they got only two options, or maybe three, there's always another option now. And you'll see it if you calm down and relax, put yourself into meditation.'_**

 ** _'In these situations they're going to force you into that no win scenario, but there's always a choice in these situations. Sometimes they result in two solutions, others three and four, you pick the best option and go from there, but in order to do that you have to calm down, relax and focus in these situations. This scenario looks like it has two choices to make now, but look deeper.'_**

 ** _'You have to focus and stay clear headed in this, I know that this is the hard part, if it happens, and now it has, but you won't need to hurt anyone Wes. Just get Data back online and go a different route regarding training, you don't have to fight, just don't be in the same place for too long. Remember everything I ever taught you these last four years now, well use it now and with it.'_**

 ** _"And with it remember ways to confuse and remember every scenario that involved a manhunt on board the ship. Four years older and four years wiser in training methods when the time comes now. But the tactics of the year before, that is this year, after you left Wes, are too easy to figure out. And it's because she got the last ten months since you left, through my mind regarding training."_**

 ** _"But not before you left, you have to use that against her, the terminal in and the control room, it's time to activate her added program. But everything from after you left to now was strong, but we forgot where you hid the computer chip. Now she knows that our training at the academy is by non violence and different ways of the last 100 years in training, that's from Kirk to now.'_**

 ** _'But not the 20th century, that century was loaded with good ideas and enough to work out in training now, and you've been using that as a steeping stone ever since the Polywater virus. But she and her faction, they wouldn't know that our back history of the 20th century tactics, you have to use that against them now. And during this situation, son, just focus, focus on our voices like we are now."_**

 ** _"If they hijacked us in this when it starts now and it has happened now. Remember what I taught you, 'he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight', Wes listen to me, your only chance. Is by turning this into a game, they're going to think they have victory, right now. And it's because everyone of us is compromised, but when or if this happens now."_**

 ** _'And it's taking it into a mental chess game and then deprogramming, but choosing a previous manhunt works too. But they may think they know you in the way we do, to beat them, you must use that against them, switch tactics and combine them with alternate tactics, training from the 20th century. She's the said opponent now, and everything she doesn't know, or that we forgot."_**

 ** _'But that can and could be a weapon against her, you're a technological whiz and computer expert, so just use that against her. A true soldier doesn't go in feet first, they think out their movies, plan ahead and then do it. If they don't give you enough time to prepare: improvise, if you don't want to be found: go to the areas that only the engineering and Maitenance crews ever do_**

 ** _"And finally if they're not from earth a few scare tactics helps in these situations. Use the entire Arsenal if you have to, just don't give up, you can do this, just focus, relax and don't give up, you can do this. That's our only chance to prevent this from getting off our ship, just don't give up.'_** he heard Will add to him softly and he nodded to his voice as he answered him then.

 ** _"I love you Sir, but this is enough I can't leave now when I'm emotionally compromised. Making this choice is enough, but having to kill you in order to protect the entire federation. I can't do that and I won't, this test was a no win scenario. Because they gave you only two options, well I'm making it winnable now. I have to create a third option, but I'm not losing you guys."_**

 ** _"And I won't."_** he said to him weakly then. ** _"Those tactics were a wargames training scenario, but something from the 20th century works better now here. In fact working it out now, before the fight really gets started is going to be close, but I have to make my point clear with them. God I'd rather kill myself than have to live with the fact that I have to sacrifice my ship, my family."_**

 ** _"My crew, because I'm trapped in a no win scenario here and one that is going to destroy me emotionally. Just to prevent it from making it to earth. I can't do it, I can't make that choice and I won't."_** he said as he started crying silently as he stared at the picture of himself with the seven. When he was still a part of the senior staff crew looking at the eight of them and Tasha in a photograph sitting on the wall.

And the sextet nodded sighing then they saw the tears start pouring down his face. **_"First Tasha, then Jaan, and now my entire family has been turned into plants for some god damn invasion, I can't take this right now, no I can't lose you too. Shoot to kill, I never taken my phaser off stun mode and I'm not about to start now, destroying the ship, my home, I can't do that, what choice is left."_**

 ** _"What choice is left, what choice do I have, but to add a third option to the exam."_** he asked softly as he buried his face in his arms to think it through. ** _"My entire family has been turned into hosts, and Data is out of commission. But she's intending on infiltrating the entire federation. No I can't kill anyone, but maybe I don't have to, but how, how to I break the conditioning on them, how._**

 ** _"Think, think, how do I do it exactly,_** **'h** ** _e will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight.', I don't have to use weapons. I just have to turn this into a game of stealth, and not get taken till the last minute. Game of stealth, game of stealth, we dealt with a couple manhunts, but who do I choose, come on think."_** he said to himself as he looked at the photograph of the nine of them

When he was fifteen and the second after his mother returned. **_"No guys, god don't do this, you taught me everything I know these last five years._** ** _But you have to fight this, don't leave me, Sirs four years, our bonds are so strong. I'm not giving you up, I stayed up to your birthday Commander, dad. And because I wasn't ready to just leave home, not yet, I'm homesick, I need you guys still."_**

 ** _"No I can't quit, I can't let her take my entire family, I have to stop this, but..., even if it means another injury I'm stopping this now."_** He said weakly at what he just heard then. **_The entire sextet had been taken over, Data, I need you friend. Data, me and Robin, if my mate is taken I'm the last human standing now. No, no I'm not getting taken, you want a war Etana you're going to get one now."_**

 ** _"You're not taking my family and you're not going to win, not if I have anything to say about it, you're never taking me alive Etana.'_** he thought in agony then as he sat there and closed his eyes to focus. "Well she's going to pay for this when I get through with her, physically injured is one thing. But she just barely killed you emotionally and I'd say the four of us can say this with certainty here right now."

"But she's going to jail when we get through with her." Picard said firmly, feeling his anger growing in seeing what the realization was doing to him then. "Yes and it just gets better here, because we set the trap for her, but it's gone physically now. As Data gets one look at me and realizes what's wrong and he takes charge for the five of you." Wesley said and they nodded as Robin took charge at the remark the gently.

"Lal activate my side of the story, because the ambush hit, because the commander was in engineering waiting to hear back from Greyson in there. But from here our plan as the three of us got to work, while Data he was getting Data back on line. And until he got Lal and her added program, but the pranks and redirects started from here." she said and he nodded and it switched and focused on her as the words **_Engineering Room_** appeared.

As they saw Robin working on what Wesley suggested, as she was sitting there, they saw Will leaning against the turbolift door watching her carefully. And Greyson walking as as he locked gazes with him and he nodded. ** _'Come here, but keep your voice down.'_** They heard and they nodded. "And we didn't realize you just turned the tables on us there that night." Greyson said smiling as he, Worf, Will and Geordi went into a huddle.

" ** _Found Crusher, he's in the turbolift with Nurse Ogawa, he's carrying his, but he's in conversation with her. He also made eye contact with me when I spotted him in the elevator and gave me a nod of hello and called out to me. When I was looking at him, they're talking about the game at the moment. Strategies in how to play, but I'm not sure where he got off Sir."_** he said and he nodded to him gently.

As Worf look at her at that remark. **_"I saw him and Lefler here playing theirs in his quarters earlier. But if she's acting this nervous around us now..."_** Worf said to him and he nodded to him and they all looked at her. ** _'Yes that's right I'm faking it, come on take the bait, make that mistake and get cocky here right now. If my commanders were themselves, they'd say do this right now, come on.'_**

 ** _'You're so focused on success you're not realizing us young recruits have a few aces up our sleeves right now. So just make your move and my soulmate is getting preparing to let you have it hard.'_** They heard and Picard shook his head amused as Bates started laughing at that. "Kids, come on, I know you're turning this into a case of training games you don't need to be smug at the fact she's made a mistake."

"But this is cutting the acts of doing this by playing games with us just a little too far at the moment." Will said smiling with an amused look on his face. "Yeah and the bonehead possessing you just got a little too cocky here at the moment right now. He didn't realize that 1) I was keeping their attention focused on me just so Wes could fix Data. And 2) that Wes was listening into your conversation with her a bit ago as a result now."

"But yes there are rules regarding conspiracies here, but the best way to beat the players your playing against if their possessing your adult counterparts. And for the resident training ensign that knows said adults better then they know themselves. So we had to break a couple rules here just to make her think it was just us two. And not us and Charlie, before Wes activated Lal's added programming or that ended this too soon."

"But if anything we were like your grandparents regarding the NID, but first it was 2 strikes and strike 3 hit me." Robin told him and he nodded. " ** _After the last conspiracy regarding Remmick, I think he knows this already. But when I was acting compromised that first time, I had to act like everyone else. Till I revealed that I was still myself when we stunned Admiral Aaron at the time, as to that."_**

 ** _"She's acting nervous, not letting her guard down and is not making eye contact with anyone. Not getting into conversation and is letting her behavior give herself away, she's not playing it. Well if that tells me anything she's faking it to get by undetected. For gods sakes, you want to get by undetected, relax, make eye contact and above all act like everyone else."_** Will said to the quartet at that.

As they nodded to him as he crossed his arms. "That's her first officer saying that." Will said to them and they nodded. **_"He's gotten by undetected twice Sir, first by dodging me and his mother, and then by doing it with Lieutenant Greyson next. If that tells me anything, he's using everything he learned from you regarding conspiracies at the moment."_** Worf told him and he nodded in agreement to that

As he answered him gently at that. **_"We have to be sure of that, but loss of temper is a slight factor he's got a lot on his mind, I'll let that go right now. But whether or not he's faking it is my concern as to that right now to avoid detection he's acting on the rules. If he's getting into conversation with Ogawa right now, than he's using what I taught him regarding conspiracies right now."_**

 ** _"And he's also been serving on the front line, before leaving for the academy at the moment too as a result so with that now in mind. But she's a rookie, and just graduated and joined the crew, alright, he knows what he's doing. But she doesn't and with that, he's acting on everything we ever taught him. But if he's doing that, he probably knows, but she's faking it right now to get passed us."_**

 ** _"She knows what's going on here, that's why she's so nervous, but we have to get every adult on the ship. So no one realizes what's going on till it's too late now at the federation. If she's getting nervous, it's because she's surrounded by members that are compromised, and without him watching her back. And that's another rule broken: you don't want to get captured and exposed."_**

 ** _"Then never separate from each other."_** he said and looked at the trio firmly. "We're breaking every rule in the book so they don't realize they're screwed till it's too late. But you don't play chess buster, but the best defense is a good offense. That's simple common sense, you taught me that dad, it's that easy, best defense is a good offense." he said and Will nodded with a bemused smile on his face at that as they watched it.

As he hugged her from behind and she leaned into his chest as she burrowed into his arms at that. "You know you really ticked us off, as I told all of you after they freed me, you ever harm a hair on my cubs heads. And you won't have to worry about ending up in jail, because we're going to kill you ourselves for that. She's my daughter-in-law, my, in my eyes, baby sister, you hurt her, and you're screwed." he said and they paled at that.

"You should've realized this was a trick, but you fell for it so quickly, we won in the second you got too cocky." Picard said sternly to the leader and he swallowed hard at that. "We knew, because we saw this in a movie once, reading it in a book that was created into that movie, but our body temperatures were normal. You acting like a virus caused their body temperature to sky rocket." Wesley said as he showed them the scene.

As they saw a group of ten people in infrared, their body temperatures so high they were glowing reddish orange and surrounding a blue signature. As the group restrained the victim until he too was glowing red as well and they swallowed hard. "But that's your fatal mistake, if you were smart you'd have dug into my mind and realized this. Before you tried this on my daughter in law." Will said as the man heard his voice in Will's then.

 ** _"Ambush situation, we're letting know she got found out. If it takes doing this in a tag team fashion she's not getting passed us and with that. Wherever he is I bet she knows and once we find out. If he's acting like she is and he's the last one of our ship to get taken now."_** he said to the trio softly. ** _"Should we just let her give herself away now Sir?"_** the guard asked and he nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yes, we're letting her blow her cover, spread out though, just wait till I tell you to move in on her."_** He said in a whisper and they nodded as they broke up and he looked at her. ** _'So you really thought I'd fall for the old 'do as the majority do' ploy here just to escape detection, young lady. If Wesley reported the side effects of the games to the captain, you're the other piece of that."_**

 ** _"You're faking it, but not for long.'_** he thought as he saw the game sitting next to her. "Yeah we set the sting operation and she fell for it so quickly, we knew we had a chance now, because she now was busy with the trying to find me. And taking to the tunnels in your remark, Geordi." he said and Geordi nodded. "You got into the jeffries tube, you could be anywhere on the ship." he said and Picard smiled at the look on his face then.

"That's the case issue of us being together this long, you trained me this well that I reached the limit where I could pull it off in one shot. And all because of your training, dad, Sirs." he said and Picard nodded to him smiling. "Yes and it's once you slowed down your thinking process and just relaxed we knew you could this. But it took calming down and coming to the conclusion slowly and carefully." he said gently and Wesley nodded.

As Will hid a smirk as he said it. "And the idiot didn't see this, that tricked him, you two." he said at that gently. **_'Thats the catch, everyone playing the game is too busy playing and not working on their responsibilities right now. But you are, your evasiveness, your nervousness about being around the rest of us. You're faking it and not making eye contact with the rest of us. You just gave yourself away.'_**

 ** _'You're first and once done you're telling me what he has planned now.'_** he thought as he gestured to Worf and Geordi as Worf activated several controls as another appeared as he fiddled with the one they were about to get on her next. Seeing through the corner of her eyes and hiding a smile, Robin knew Etana had taken the bait. ** _'Yeah that's right, I'm on to your plans right now, but unfortunately for you_**

 ** _he never told me where he was, what his plans are and whether or not_** ** _he can get Data back on line and we're always three steps ahead of you._** ** _You screwed up, if the captain is one, then you, commander, are the other and the entire sextet is compromised. It's too late, whoever you are, we know your plans and though I'm the sheep leading you in the_** ** _primary target is going to free me.'_**

 ** _'Long before that virus of yours gets off this ship.'_** she thought as she kept up the nervous reaction as she felt their eyes on her as she waited for them to call it. "I'm not sure what they programmed hers with, but the effect was one cone and disk. And for the first level to ten and they started doubling as time goes on here now that night. But whatever she was seeing is my next question, but if it took only 5 jolts to get her."

"I want to know why, right now." Will said and she nodded firmly. "Lal alter my memories show the entire thing into what happened, before they got me next. And show the laser image of what I was seeing after it activated and before I got turned into a drone." Robin said firmly and her team mate's avatar gave a nod to her at that as they waited. As they watched her activate the security control system and activated one thing in it then.

Trying to concentrate, they watched as they surrounded her, before someone caught her by the arm then ** _. 'Times up Wes, I'm taken, I'm compromised now. Honey just hurry up now, the games have begun.'_** They heard with a sigh as she looked into his eyes as she saw the icy smirk of Etana's first officer in them. **_"You really thought we wouldn't figure it out Lefler?"_ **Will asked her firmly as he went on at that firmly.

 ** _"Here's a piece of advice: you want to keep from getting figured out, act like everyone else and make eye contact with them._** ** _Because in situations like this there's two pieces to it so rule one in evading capture: you want to escape detection, don't tell the person running the show you figured it out and two._** ** _Act like everyone else: make eye contact, get into casual conversation."_**

 ** _"And relax, because you don't and you gave yourself away, you just graduated from the academy and you're still unexperienced in working on missions._** ** _And ones that require you to know these things. You see I've known Wesley all his teenage life since we met and I know how he thinks. As to how and why, it's because I've trained him for three years, before he joined you at the academy."_**

 ** _"I know him too well and I know how he thinks, as he does in my case and theirs, but you. You haven't been here long enough to learn these things or learn that much about us. Since the rendezvous I've had security teams watching you two, and of the two of you, Wesley knows how to avoid detection till the last minute and with those words."_** he said as he smiled coldly at her then.

 ** _"Whatever you plan to do it won't work, whoever your leader is, we know this is an attempted incursion, 'Sirs'. But your plan only succeeds if you get everyone on the ship, well you may say you know him. And by use of your hosts, but you don't, but you already made 8 mistakes. He knows you possessed his friends and his mother, you're screwed here."_** she snapped back at him, and he smirked.

 ** _"You just gave yourself away, y_** ** _ou two are the only ones left young lady, you're first."_** he said and hearing that she struggled to get away from them as they got hold of her. **_"No, let me go!"_** she shouted, faking the reaction as they held her still as he got it on her. "Yeah I'd consider this child abuse at the moment and that's another charge racked up right now." Geordi said with a furious growl watching their bodies arrest her.

"And by doing this, you just traumatized them beyond belief right now, they're scared, after stage two that they would get taken a second time. But attacking my son in their quarters is one thing, but repeated attacks on my students is another. He's recovered from the glass that he landed on, but his body is still healing from this." Will said, before Greyson looked at Robin as she jerked at that memory and he nodded as he said it.

"Whoa, whoa freeze it, she's having another one." Greyson snapped as he saw her jerk and he crouched in front of her. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, it's over baby, you're safe it's okay." he said and he pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into his shoulder. "It's been like this for the last two weeks, several flashbacks and a few other things, they're scared they'll get hit twice." Porter said, resting a hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"Two weeks, and with the fact he doesn't know us in the way he does you that could prove dangerous if that stage three hits him." Daniel said in shock and the trio nodded. "We realize that commander, but I suggest you three monitor the terminal. Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf and I have this along with Data, the sextet, Miles and Geordi." Ro said and they all nodded as Beverly answered that remark gently at the news.

"Good idea, Ro, he's growing attached to you and that's helping him to heal from her as well, but I want you and Guinan on watch if that does happen." she said and Ro nodded. "Sure thing Beverly, I'll take care of it." she said and they nodded. "She okay now, Derek?" Beverly asked and he pressed his forehead to Robin's and she looked into his eyes and nodded as she relaxed as she nodded as they reactivated it then gently.

"Do the expanded version to this Lal, because his was duplicated off of mine here, Wesley's studies of the damn thing were vital. And for preventing that thing from jumping off the ship and ending up on earth. I didn't know what I had to do to block out the effects to prevent them from hitting me like they did to you, mom, dad." Robin said as Wesley thought it over and snapped off an order to Lal then firmly.

"Lal, activate the infrared imagery on the movie, as I was about to get to work on the side effects of this damn thing." he said as the screen split into two segments as they saw the quartet in red and her in blue then on one and them in real time on the other. "Rewind that to the entire thing." Robin added as Will crossed his arms then. "What also makes your situation worse right now is that for the girls, is having you possess us."

"And acting like this in getting hostile, regarding her and that sadistic smirk you put on my face could be seen as you were about to violate her. And in a gang rape, and if you had done that, once clear of the effects, and we heard this. Then we'd kill you ourselves right now, as we take our cubs training, in the group here's cases. And the others, younger then they are, safety seriously on the ship." he said and the trio swallowed hard.

"Just replace the captain, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant La Forge and yourself, mom that was standing in front of him. And replace yourselves with dad, Greyson, Worf and La Forge, Commander Jenson and Lieutenant Barnfield. And the command ring and his chair with engineering and the seat I was sitting in here, but I just barely bolted here. Being teenagers we're not as strong as you as adults, but for a panic attack like this."

"It took the trio five minutes to subdue me long enough to get it on me and long enough for the effects to start hitting me. But like he said it's like hearing the word sedative for the kids in the third film, they hear either word. And both in the same sentence and it causes a panic attack, that's us now, but it's replicated down to the limit. From me and directly into his situation once she caught him finally." Robin said to them, explaining it.

And they nodded as Pulaski crossed her arms at the news. "If that doesn't make a point nothing ever does, but I'm an expert in pattern nightmares, dream deprivation. Mind control and cloning that hearing this, but the game for you four now is now. Is now the same as hearing the words sedative, sleep, or both in the same sentence. So that helps, but whatever we have to use regarding this is the only way now if this hits stage 3."

"But you get hurt worse then just your ankle, or a concussion, if there's shrapnel in that shaft, and you land directly on top of it. Nothing is saving these people from an attempted murder charge when we get through with them now. You're still my patient no matter how much time goes by, honey, but that's why I'm worried. The knack is still affecting you, though it's just under 3 years right now, so this possibly connected to it."

"But it did, and it's destroying whatever link there was." she said and he nodded as they watched it then. **_'Wesley help, let me go, let me go, Wesley help!'_** They heard her scream mentally, as she stood up stood up and tried to bolt, before they caught her and got her back in the chair as Worf caught her shoulders to keep him in the chair. **_"Hold her steady."_** Will said and he gently caught her neck and hold her head still then.

 ** _'No, no, don't do this, let me go, don't do this, fight them, Sirs, Mam, fight it, don't do this fight them."_** they heard in a panicked protest next remark. "Said the same thing, but if your thoughts took the turn my did, you read my exact thoughts. And when they arrested me finally, but you known them for 2 months. To me, it's even worse, because to me, they're my family." Wesley said and she nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"It's okay, it doesn't hurt, you'll like it I promise you."_** Barnfield said to her soothingly and she swallowed hard at that as she looked at the sextet, as she answered that remark. _**'Not if it destroys you, turns you into drones, you'd never do this if you're yourselves, I know you're in there. Guys, please, don't do this, fight her, come back to us, fight her.'**_ they heard, as they saw her shaking as he got it on her.

 ** _'I know I'm stage acting here, regarding being the bait for them, but seeing my friends and crew mates like this, this is too much right now, guys don't do this. I know you, our you, is getting stronger every minute, fight her, fight her, I know you missed him since he left. But for him, for me, you have to fight this, fight them, whoever they are.'_** they heard in a add on as she looked at him in fear.

Feeling them get it into position around her head and seeing her friends like this she felt her fear getting stronger in that moment. And getting worse by the minute as she closed her eyes. As they heard the character's next orders knowing they were about to force her to start playing it. **_"No!"_** she said desperately as she tried to get free. ** _"Her eyes."_** they heard from Will, as she felt someone open her eyes as the game played it self out out.

 ** _'Miss the shots, I do that whatever this is can't infect me, if it only works by scoring the shots into those cones, I have to miss as many as possible.'_** they heard and Wesley nodded gently. "Yeah that's what you have to do baby, just throw them everywhere but don't aim for the cone." he said, though just as he finished saying that, 3 more cones appeared as she started throwing them everywhere but at the cones then.

"What the, oh I get it, to catch us, you programmed ours with multiple cones, just so we can get hit faster to take us. Make it easier for your plot to get every adult on the ship now." Wesley said nodding and Picard and Will nodded. "That's why it took hold so fast, they doubled the dose of amphetamines and quadrupled the cones in your cases. Just to weaken your resistance to it as it broke through the prefrontal cortex in your cases."

"Destroying your resistance as yourselves as their team mates activated their's at the exact same time and forced their way into your minds now." Beverly said and he nodded as they heard her remark to this. **'Oh no, how am I so to miss with the added cones, alright don't panic, just start chucking them everywhere, but the cones.'** they heard as she started throwing the frisbees in different directions then at that.

Before, to their shock, the cones zoomed into place to catch the first as she jerked, before she tried it again. And the one just behind it moved into place to catch the second as she got hit again. **_'No I'm not giving in.'_** she thought quickly, just as the effects of the game were hitting her. **_"No!"_** she said weakly as the effects started getting to her. As she tried to throw it over the cones and one of them backed up to catch it then.

As they heard Barnfield say it gently to her. ** _"That's it, just let yourself go."_** she said as she was trying to fight the effects as her will got weaker. Before she threw one last one and it caught it as she jerked for a final time and fell forward at that. "What was that exactly?" Daniel snapped in alarm at her response. "It's like when Jolinar jumped into Sam, their young ensign just jumped into me there." she said and they nodded to her.


	40. 40: The Game Recap Part V: Research

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 40: The Game Recap Part IV: Medical Studies And Data Part I**

Watching her, she relaxed and stood up and he started it then firmly. **_"Report, what's going on here exactly!"_ **he asked her sharply and she explained to him. _**"He knows you're all compromised and you turned off Data, I'm not entirely sure where he is or what he's planning. But he asked me to access the codes for the security tracking mainframe."**_ she told him and he nodded firmly as he looked at Worf then.

 ** _"If he's coming in here any minute, that's our chance to finish this."_** he said and Worf nodded in agreement. ** _"Ambush situation then, but be ready to chase after him, if he knows we're compromised, this is going to get dangerous now."_** he said and he sighed as he nodded to him then.. **_"I know, but the younger you are, the more reckless the escape attempt, and it gets to the point where escapes."_**

 ** _"And avoiding detection gets dangerous._** ** _Alright get into position, we know him too well, but we just have to prevent him from hurting himself during this."_** he said and he nodded as he answered him then gently. **_"With him our best option is by acting like we always did with him, but if he's suffering from fear and paranoia. That's going to be a problem now here what with the fact that to him."_**

 **"With being the only sane one** **on the ship, his fear is going to reach the point of reckless actions now.** **With us having helped raise him these last five years since we met, we're going to have to switch this around. And never mind the phasers, but arrest him by getting a hold of him now, Sir."** Jenson said and Geordi nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he looked at Will then gently at that remark.

 ** _"He's right Sir, if this was that book, he's going to react like we're the dangerous ones and his alibi, in our eyes, is going to be he's going to have to be arrested and restrained._** ** _So with that, my recommendation is with us acting as though we're normal and he's the irrational one. The alert is saying he's got to be arrested, because he's hallucinating and catch him, before he hurts himself."_**

 ** _"This way we can do this by preventing him from trying anything too dangerous or reckless, which is our primary concern now Commander."_** Geordi said to him and he nodded to him as he answered him as he looked at the duo gently. **_Alright you better report back to your transporter room, Chief O'Brien. And Commander La Forge report to the bridge, if this results in a manhunt and chase down."_**

 ** _"I want you at the computers to monitor where_** ** _and which direction he's taking_** ** _and recommend that to the captain."_** he told him and he nodded. **_"Aye Sir."_** he said and left the room and they moved to both sides of the reactor to get into position then and waited for him to come to them. "Alright Lal back to me, they need to see the first attack." Wesley said and it flashed up **_Sickbay_** as they saw him refocus then.

"I'm a teenage scientist and one skilled in all areas, but unfortunately for you people, you should have left me alone, because attempting this. Then you just got the entire arsenal thrown at you, because they weren't kidding when they said that. The entire group that you people took as hosts all gave orders to me and Lal not to listen to them, or you." he added and the K'tarians all swallowed hard at that as Will, Beverly and Geordi smiled.

 ** _"There's got to be a way to defeat the programming and break through it now, but what exactly. Well I ended my research the second I realized that was a mind control device. But now it's time for extended research to see if there's a way to break through it. So your name is Etana, alright Etana, if you think you can catch me, let's put that to the test, as my people know me too well."_**

 ** _"But that's precisely your problem, your plan will not work when your target knows your captibes better then you do. But I saw this before and only one person was just like me, just as a adult, but he did the mission solo. After freeing everyone on the base by use of his knowledge of every system lord. In the books, you're Hathor, I'm Jackson, so lets do this right now, time to study."_**

 ** _"I need to do some more studies on that thing right now."_** he said as he headed for the lab next to Data quickly ** _. "You people are never taking me alive, and if that security guard is part of this lady, then forget it. Forget it right now, when as themselves is one thing, compromised no, and him involved forget about it. I'm not surrendering, so you want your attempt to work, you better try harder."_**

 ** _"Because everything you read in their minds, I know there's key situations blocked out, so as the truth length of time, not 3 years, but 4. Roga, my creating my tractor beam and 3 dozen other things hidden away from you. And your crew, so you want to push me you got a game, but I will defeat you in it. The ones I'm closest to are every officer I spoke to now, and my mother, lady."_**

 ** _"Let's see what science says about your game and what happens to combat mind control, so with that. Lal, replicate a real one now, volume to level 3.5, and isolate the entire room in the room your father is in. Cascade shield on both doors up at maximum into the room your father is in. And don't listen to anyone but me, until your father is back."_** he said and the quintet swallowed hard at that.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" the medic asked quickly and Beverly nodded. "With the fact you got to her now, he's going to protect himself by any means necessary right now to prevent you from getting it on him next. And until the end of this situation, but the added studies is so he can insure we get enough strength. To break your hold on us, before Data frees us from your control." she said as they watched him start at that.

"Oh boy, I heard dad say that when grandpa was like this, it took several amounts worth of fast thinking to jump ahead of the opponent. But NID was sick of having my grandfather showing them up and secondly now. It was that Jack and Makepeace's grandfathers went lapdog and they were convincing themselves. Now he was the traitor Sir." Daniel told him and Picard nodded as he watched the image carefully at that.

As it replicated he started. _**"Okay, bonding to neuroceptors, that's a psychotropic reaction, what happens from extended denial to it. Lal, enhance the effects from not being able to use it repeatedly."**_ he said and it showed the effects. **_"Seratonins levels are coming back up and returning to normal, pulse is returning to normal. So symptoms of narcotic withdrawal and other symptoms also being effected."_**

 ** _"Yes, psychotropically addictive, when denied the side effects of it the body starts returning to normal. Lal, what's happening in the prefrontal cortex, as the body returns to normal?"_** he asked and they saw the levels returning to normal and higher then normal. "That says anything it means we're taking back control of our own bodies right now as a result." Beverly said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

 ** _"Lal compare it to Goa'uld mind control, so the device mind control link is a Goa'uld, what happens in the prefrontal cortex from a sudden electrical shock. And by getting too close to the doors or shields covering up areas that have your new programming in?"_** he asked and they watched as they saw highest line sudden start spiking and they nodded and Wesley gave a nod as he said it to her gently.

 ** _"Start the clock, the host gets hit, and they fight the symbiote, how long before the symbiote takes back control?"_** he asked and they watched it again as a clock appeared as he waited as the line was spiking for a couple minutes. And then lowered as the red line shot up and he nodded to the results. "It gives a 2 minute delay of us being ourselves again by that jolt, okay that helps." Jenson said and he nodded as he went on

 ** _"Lal, effects of a sudden jolt of emotional stimulus against the psychotropic reaction to neuroceptors?"_** he said and the answer came back as the levels started spiking. "Give us enough of a jolt and our parental instincts start spiking when it comes to you." Geordi said in translation to that one as he crossed his arms. **_"Sudden real jolt to neuroceptors, if the target is injured?"_** Wesley said and that did it then firmly.

As the levels in Prefrontal cortex started spiking at that as the highest level was read out and they nodded. "The last one is the one that focuses on our memories and parental bonds with you." Barnfield said to that one. **_"Lal what would happen if you combat the conditioning with memories and reminders of the victim's bond with the target."_** he said and they saw the second highest oscillating wildly at that and nodded.

"Uh huh, yeah you start shoving our memories of everything we ever did together, and the good memories forward. And take year two for instance, things leading into your leaving us for the academy. And your us start growing so strong, we can find the effects of the symbiotes that infected us, all of us. That's these guys and their crew members, but the more you fight back, the stronger we get." Will said and he nodded to him softly.

 ** _"That's it, that's the key, okay, so denial of the device tonight for several hours leading into the final take down has my them starts getting stronger. And as they go into withdrawal from it, it goes our conversation last year. But if memory recalls don't work then staged injuries will right now. But once at the halfway point, it's denying them access to the game and until the clock ends."_**

 ** _"But a sudden electrical shock causes my crew to be themselves again for two minutes before your crew takes back control. You guys are goa'uld, my crew are the host, you're the damn slugs, well you want to go it this way right now. It's denial of the very thing that has them under your control now. But you're losing control over them as they go into withdrawal from the speed-like injections."_**

 ** _"As their bodies start taking back control and with that is their normal selves start combating whoever this woman and her crew mates are. Etana, what is your last name, well whatever it is, you're not forcing me into killing my family. Or just destroying my ship just to prevent your symbiotes from getting off this ship, not going to happen right now, and unfortunately for you right now."_**

 ** _"At times I helped Geordi deal with Data and his circuitry, so I can fix the damage you did to my best friend right now. But you made seven mistakes in 2 hours and up to a week, so you're screwed, and if you were really smart. Then you should have deactivated the A/V, so I don't know who you are. Or what your damn plan was regarding me, game's up."_** he said, thinking out loud gently.

 ** _"Lal, would fighting back in the way I'm about to pull this off?"_** he asked and she answered him gently. **_"Yes Wesley it would."_** she said and he smiled gently at the news. **_"Areas in switching around training, do they have everything of the last year in training in their memories and everything of the first three hidden away. By that I mean before your father created you?"_** he asked her gently at that news.

 ** _"Yes Wesley, scanning the effects on the entire grouping that trained you and your friends with, even your friend Jake Kurland. Mind probe from the one you created now connected to their devices, EEG's suggests that to protect you. That they, father's friends and fellow crewmates, they buried all of it so deeply. That until they dig deep enough to rip it out like a information hacker now."_**

 ** _"You're protected, but father and you buried my new computer chip and it's scattered to every program on the ship. After you created my new programming, father created 7 more information chips. And hid them in several key spots after we encountered the Paxxans. But my primary is hidden in the lab he created me, my body, in and rushed forth to every system on the ship."_**

 ** _"The others disengage their orders, like them asking me to put up cascade shields and locking out the turbolifts, Transporter rooms and shuttlebays. They yank the one connected to my knowledge of the medical security alert, level V. That Doctor Warner created, before he saved Captain Kawalsky, my others kick in so it gets you plenty of lead time."_** she said and Will smiled in relief at that news.

"Well that's a relief, that's what you been up to all that time after the Paxxans, Data, you were creating more of the chips that he created for the program?" O'Brien said smiling in shock and he nodded with a gentle smile. "I did, we both knew sooner or later this was going to happen, so I furthered his research and created more. Just in case she ordered her crew mates, the ones that possessed the engineering team, you and the sextet."

"To yank the original, but he never told you where he hid it back, but the others were scattered through the entire engineering department. And one was hidden in his console serving as the basis for Charlie, by typing in his access codes on Wesley's terminal. But he activated the programming and it was hidden in code for himself now. So he could read it, but they can't." he said and Picard shook his head as he started laughing then.

"Nice touch boys, but twice on 2 occasions the ones having to do the job for us is my third in command and my prize pupil here." he said with a chuckle and Wesley smiled as he answered him. "Better make that 3 Sir, number 2, that was after he and I solved the problem of Lore at the time, but the virus, Lore and now this. But we're good at this, I'm just a human version of Data here." he said and Picard nodded smiling to that gently.

Watching him as he refocused he stood up, but just as he did it, several jolts of pain shot through him as he fell to his knees. **_"No what, what's happening to me!"_** he said through clenched teeth as he fell against the desk. And as quickly as it started, the pained stopped as he straightened up. ** _"No I don't time for this."_** he thought out loud as he grabbed a computer chip and downloaded all the information he gained then.

 ** _"Data, I have to get this to Data and get him up and running."_** he thought then, though as he did it a second spasm hit him then, the pain even worse this time. ** _'No not now, please, I don't have time for this.'_** he thought clutching his stomach. **_'Stop, make it stop."_** he said quietly out loud as a third jolt him him then. **_'No I stopped taking them, not now!'_** they heard as he fell into the wall, before the pain gave out.

 _ **'I have to get to Data, before that happens again.'**_ he thought quickly then as he got up. **_"Data, you're the science and medical officer I have to get this to him, now!"_** he said shaking as checked his complexion in the bathroom on the side of her office and nodded as they sighed. "Well if you wanted us to fight the programming, you just did it, because we haven't seen you looking since the knack at the moment here."

"But whatever was causing those spasms and it's not caffeine or just plain drugs, we have to look further into it now." Will said with a gentle sigh at that. ** _"I'm looking like someone who's suffering a high grade fever or just on the withdrawal and rebound from narcotics."_** he thought out loud weakly as he quickly left the room at that. **_"Alright, I'm passed detection, I have to get into the med lab now."_**

 ** _"I have to get Data back on line, we have to stop these things from getting off the ship now."_** he thought as he got to work, as, after 15 minutes he had his best friend back on line and 10 minutes later he woke up as he sat up and refocused. **_"Data the entire ship has been taken over by the K'tarians."_** he said and Data nodded. **_"What are the symptoms to this device exactly?"_ **he asked and then saw it then.

 ** _"And..., what's wrong Wes, you look like someone hurt you emotionally?"_** he asked and he sighed. "Long story right now, but knowing and seeing you back to full capacity is a god send right now. Having you back, I'm not alone anymore when dealing with it." he said and Pulaski nodded to that. "And you're just waiting out the clock till you got me back now too, you need me now." she said and he noddded to her gently at that.

"Still do Doctor, you and Deanna saw me at the hardest portions of my training after you arrived, but both of you together. That's enough I can keep this up until we're reunited with each other now finally, but next to my mother, you're my favorite doctor." he said and she smiled at that gently. "Year two certainly made a difference, you needed me with your mother compromised, but this helps now." she said and he nodded to her, smiling.

 ** _"Hold it, Lal maintain sickbay observation room, keep up cascade field and enact empathy protection shields."_** he said and the computer beeped as everything flashed red and blue and Data nodded. ** _"Why did they deactivate me exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"To prevent you from getting me the truth before they got to everyone on the ship, but it started in a vast line of contamination."_**

 ** _"The entire team is compromised, not just the trio, but the entire sextet, O'Brien, Bates and the others, they all got hijacked. It's Etana, though I don't know her last name, but she got to the entire ship. Robin and I are the only ones who haven't been compromised yet."_** he told him and he nodded as he finished with a sigh. ** _"What did you do for your plan."_** Data asked him and he explained it.

 ** _"We yanked a bait and switch here regarding Etana, Robin pulled the sheep lead in trick to keep her attention on her, while I got you operational again. But I think that there's more than one conspiracy going on, because whoever it is he's related to, the new guard is, he looks Radue. And second there's three scenarios of the first year breaking down the door here right now."_**

 ** _"And those nightmare feel real right now as well too, but the issue in my case. It's repeated nightmares about you guys, to put this bluntly I'm homesick and this hag, whoever she is, just turned our entire crew into drones. And for another incursion into federation, it's Remmick, Quinn. And Walker Keel all over again, but I'm not killing anyone to prevent it from getting it off of the ship."_**

 ** _"But that sums it up, first Tasha, than Jaan, my capture by the Aldea and now this."_** he told him and he nodded with a gentle look as he went further then. "Hearing the situation I was beyond irked now at this, my cub just reactivated me. And I get the added entirety to this, did you really expect to get away with this, gentlemen, ladies. Not only did you cross the people you shouldn't have right now at the time that day."

"You crossed me as well, and this was the third of three missions we had done together, but this time you emotionally abuse him. If you want us, everyone on the ship, ready to have your heads you got your wish right now." Data said with a stern growl and the quintet paled at that remark. **_"Data here's the rest of it, but my exams of the Kobayashi Maru have just started, just prior to returning home now."_**

 ** _"I've just been handed the real thing, no win scenario and I'm handed two choices here, shoot to kill or blow the ship. I can't do that, with over 1,135 people on board, Keiko just had her daughter barely two months ago. And we have families on board this ship, and everything I know is right here. I got the duo back, Charlie and Robin are my trio in the academy, he's my best friend."_**

 ** _"Robin and I just got together, but family, friends, my life, everything I know is right here on the enterprise. Five years together and to have to go through a choice like this, shoot to kill or just destroy it to protect the federation, I can't make that choice. By having you back online, I'm not alone, but I need a way to deal with this, you took this test, I..., I need a third option now."_**

 ** _"I rejected the first two option here, but I'm not killing our own crew mates or destroying our ship. And even number three gets me captured, so I need another option."_** Wesley told him and he nodded as he gripped his arm. **_"I understand Wes, but just calm down and relax and this is and was a test. And you were passed two options and a choice you shouldn't even be given right now."_**

 ** _"The quartet are going to agree when I say this, but after this situation you need to be here to recover emotionally from it. And because you're emotionally compromised now as a result, because the ship and crew in question happens to be your own and that's the cruelest thing an opponent can do right now. It's alright though Wesley, you won't have to now, you're not alone anymore."_**

 ** _"And there is a third option to take now and with my back to full power we can ensure that this person whoever it might be never wins at her planetary strategies now. But whoever this person is has me beyond furious now. We've known each other so long, I'm not having you destroyed emotionally just so we can prevent it from getting off the ship this is one situation that is hardest."_**

 ** _"In simulation, but having your crew and ship being the ship and crew in question is beyond cruel and with that. I'm making sure you don't have to make that choice right now. I'm back on full power. And we can finish this together now, but that third option is easy now, just go on stealth. In a game of stealth and wits, we've dealt with manhunts just use the one most memorable now."_**

 ** _"You and Captain Picard played that game together repeatedly, just turn it into the real thing and combine it with another scenario Wesley. But whatever you discovered we put it to use, regarding eliminating the addictive effects. And of these games just to seal the connection between our crew mates. And hers, but you remember our conversation last year, use the most memorable manhunt."_**

 ** _"And turn this into a game, as officers what game do we play."_** he said and Wesley thought it over and smiled. **_"A game of chess, of course why I didn't think of that before, alright we got into a chess game then. And it was during a previous manhunt and Roga do you suppose, he had his life signs blocked. When we got him aboard now?"_** he asked and Data nodded to him and Picard nodded in relief then.

"Well I'm relieved you got him to focus right now, Data, because his having a panic attack right now is dangerous, and it could lead to him getting captured right now." he said and Data nodded to him gently at that in agreement. **_"That works much better emotionally, but hearing this, once they're free of her influence, is going to make them furious, at what seeing this is doing to you emotionally right now."_**

 ** _"So much so that it's better you stay home till you're recovered from it physically and emotionally and with those words in mind now. The physical part is something I need to ascertain, because you're looking slightly ill right now."_** he said and finished gently. ** _"Anything though else, you're covered in sweat Wesley?"_** he asked him softly and he nodded sighing as he told him the truth then.

 ** _"Massive dizzy spell earlier Data, it's not that game, I been prescribed caffeine pills that I stopped three months ago. But I just got hit by a jolt or two a bit ago, it's the pained jolt of going into withdrawal. It's like the toxins are still in my body right now."_** he said and Data nodded as he carefully looked him over at that remark as his tone going concerned then gently at that as he said it to him sternly.

 ** _"Anything else you need to tell me right now regarding that, because though whatever was in those pills is not normal caffeine. But something else that could lead to a difficulty right now regarding that. And secondly now, if this was a set up, and this conpspiracy has two pieces to it. The second ended up at the academy and the third is here on the ship, which could make it worse."_**

 ** _"Because though you stopped taking the drug, you're looking like you were after Jaan, you're running a temperature too?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow then. ** _"I'm not entirely sure Data, but if it's part of the K'tarians plan. And the subterfuge for my arrest, so they can get to me next, if they got to Robin, than its going condition three, medical alert at the moment."_**

 ** _"However Medical topics we can go into later, but to be frank I was in much better shape when I was home at the moment and frankly. This just made it even worse, I lost four months of rest because I keep dreaming about you guys. And those jolts hit me three times in mom's office, whoever is involved in this is setting me up to become the lead character in that storyline Heinlein's book."_**

 ** _'The Puppet Masters'."_** he told him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed at the news as he scanned him and his eyes firmed. **_"Slight fever, stomach pains, dilated pupils, irregular heartbeat, your body is reacting now. And like its on a narcotic withdrawal right now, Wes, and you're correct. We don't have time for this if the security of the federation is at stake right now."_** he said to hm and he nodded.

 _ **"They see me looking like this it's going medical alert, condition III Data, just for a viable reason. Just to arrest me now, because the side effects of going into withdrawal. Those side effects having you looking so feverish that you're looking like suffering delirium from it here. In their eyes, we figure this out and we're choosing now to do this when I'm having my system acting up right now."**_

 ** _"And just before the climax of this situation, this ship is 42 decks and having a manhunt get started when I'm looking like I'm coming down with something. That this is enough of a problem in their eyes with their conditioning right now. Can you can take the edge off the pained jolts though, not to mention the headache?"_** he asked and Data nodded to him as he grabbed three different ampoules.

And combined them together and gave it to him. " ** _Data since I joined my squadron, I lost key nutrients in my system I need, I think this could be a combination. And of sleep deprivation, anemia, and possibly stimulate withdrawal recovery that's causing my body to go crazy."_** he said to him and Data nodded as his tone went concerned as well as stern then as he answered him gently at that as he said it.

 ** _"You mean to tell me that whoever in your squadron is responsible for this. Your team leader is not paying attention to your physical health right now and neither are your room mates, the R.A., your counselor, or the nurse?"_** he said slowly and Wesley nodded and he nodded with a firm and stern look on his face. **_"Well someone is being put on report for that when I, and the others are seeing this."_**

 ** _"When the people currently taking care of you aren't at the moment."_** he said as he gave it to him as he finished that, his going beyond stern then at that. **_"That should suffice now, I've given you something to block the pain. And bring your fever down and an added stimulate to keep you going now. If those three things together have you looking like that and your body temperature is slightly high."_**

 ** _"It's enough your mother is not going to take it well, because you look like you did when we had Jaan on board. But you're correct, we figured out the whole thing and you're looking like you're ill. The quartet, once we release them, are going to see this the same way I do Wes, right after your mother left. And us in charge of looking after you, but she, Deanna, Geordi, Worf, Commander Riker."_**

 ** _"And the captain are going to see this the same way I am at the moment. But: you just figured this out, you're looking like you're ill at the current moment, had a spasm, and turn me back on, and you fill me on this information. And you choose now to end this, with her incapacitated right now. And you're looking like you're ill, that's not only reckless, but completely irresponsible right now."_**

 ** _"Wesley, why didn't you tell us that you were becoming ill when you got home exactly?"_** he asked him sternly and he sighed. "Like we said, he's the first to give us the riot act for this in your case, before we broke you out of it." Wesley said and the group nodded firmly to that. **_"I didn't have the time to, because the others were already compromised at the time."_** he told him and he sighed in exasperation at that.

 _ **"Well they're going to agree when I say this, but that's the last time you pull a stunt such as this and from now on you're not keeping this from us. Wes, we've gone over this time and time again, you're not feeling well you have got to tell us that, we can dispense with the lecture right now. But don't ever try this a second time, alright."**_ he said and Wesley nodded as they refocused then gently.

As they went to working their plans as he answered him gently at that. **_"Well the quintet are going to agree when I say this. But after this is done with you're on light duty till further notice after. And that's not if we have unexpected company coming to visit as well. Because your mother, let alone Commander Riker and Deanna are going to kill her if this drains you completely."_**

 ** _"And puts you in the emergency room in Sickbay, Wesley, your body is suffering repeated dizzy spells. and because of lack of iron in your bloodstream, you get hit by one, you're going to collapse during this._** ** _And that could prove fatal if it's near a shaft entrance, so once you get into the bowels. Then you must get to a tunnel section_** ** _and stay put if one hits you in the middle of this."_**

 ** _"We have to work this out safely so you don't have to end up in that position. Whatever else is wrong, has to do with emotions, but that's the catalyst now and this control has taken advantage of it now, before we do this at the moment._** ** _Alright tell me what you have learned regarding this, because with Captain Picard and Commander compromised, at the moment now."_**

 ** _"I'm now in charge."_** Data said and Wesley nodded to him. **_"We just entered the first portion of the story 'The Puppet Masters' Data, by that I mean the movie they created in 1994 of the 20th century at the time._** ** _But the storyline began with two boys inviting a couple people to look at a ship they found in the forest. It was a hive and loaded with parasitical aliens, the duo got taken as hosts."_**

 ** _"And started letting out of towners into a downed spaceship, the boys were hosts now, and the people start infecting everyone else in town, which is this now, the place has been turned into the town._** ** _In the story here, and_** ** _Commander Riker is the first host, and he's infected the entire ship. And right after they deactivated you it starts, t_** ** _he comparisions are pretty clear here."_**

 ** _"In regarding that book, the conspiracy four years ago and the game, and as to how, the three title characters of the story were in a group of three, always a group of three, t_** ** _he captain, commander and Walker Keel did it together._** ** _And by dealing with the mother creature,_** **and** _ **you, me and Robin are the third trio. But here's the problem in**_ _ **every situation the person that knew the most about it."**_

 _ **"That person was either killed or converted and they got to end the fight by subduing them. We just reached it now, in our case, now, you Robin and I knew the most about what the technology does and with that."**_ he said and finished gently at that as he went further then. **_"I just spoke to Charlie Dayton as well, he's working undercover, he's helping me, but that's our ace in the hole."_**

 ** _"But he's going to tell you and the quintet the truth later, he and I met at the academy and we became friends, before I joined my squadron. But with him here, I'm got my own squadron with him and Robin. But to switch subjects now, the situation regarding this right now in truth of it._** ** _The connection is and was turned into a cross between the Polywater virus and the conspiracy_**

 ** _"Just after Tasha died,_** ** _I just figured it out Data, this is the same as Remmick, Walker Keel and the conspiracy at headquarters on earth. Etana is Remmick, you're playing Walker and Robin and I are doing Captain Picard. And Commander Riker, it's_** ** _happening again, two situations in one,_** ** _first is its that conspiracy_** ** _and the second, prior to this break through now."_**

 ** _"Is that the second is just after we became a crew."_** he said shaking feeling his exhaustion taking hold then and Data gripped his arm. ** _"To answer your unasked question, this is the same as the virus we all got, exact same symptoms now: high body temperature, excessive sweating, acting inebriated. Loss of the higher reasoning."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him then gentlu.

 ** _"This headset triggers the same psychotropic effect in the body the virus did."_** he told him and he nodded. ** _"Yes, I did the rest of the research, but the cure has to be worked out, if Robin got taken already I'm the last one standing."_** he said and Data nodded to him as his tone went firm then. ** _"This is the same as the virus we all caught?"_** Data asked and he nodded as he answrred him then as he went over it.

 ** _"Yeah, and this time I'm the last one standing, the entire team is compromised. I've been working on this for four days Data."_** he told him and he nodded. **_"Four days, so starting from Commander Riker, it went to Counselor Troi, your mother and started going from person to person after they deactivated me, yes alright with that in mind, we can fix it."_ **he said as he went further at that remark.

 ** _"Alright create a diversion, I'm not accessible to the computers, I'm synthetic, not organic, it only tracks organics. So keep them occupied and I will do this."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him as he went over that gently then as he answered him. **_"We got to get the frequency correct Data, I can keep them busy, just be ready, because I get caught, before you're done I'm screwed here, as to why."_**

 ** _"She's trying to use me to get an incursion started at the academy, but she ordered dad to the Cleon system to get it on the Endeavor. Geordi and Deanna to starbase 67, and pass it to the vessels there. And straight to the academy in my case, though that happens now and it's spreading through the federation. Like in the book and SGC, Hathor."_** he said and Data nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Alright keep them busy as long as possible, if you have to go into the bowels of the ship, then do so, but don't let them catch you till the last minute."_** he said and the young man nodded as he created an added computer programme then. ** _"How long is it going to take exactly?"_** he asked and he sighed. **_"Twenty minutes maximum, fifteen minimum."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he answered him.

"And instead of that much time it took over 20 hours that day when on ship this size, but it's locking out every deck and everyone not involved in the search. With us back to normal that's the easy part, but the only ones glowing reddish orange are me. And our secondary host, everyone else is back to bluish green. So here's a tip, lock out all blue signatures not involved in this search." Wesley said and the engineering crew nodded.

"That helps, everyone not involved in the search we can mark a normal blue, but the manhunt in case you get hit next, are bluish green. You're reddish orange as our host is also reddish orange. So where the site to site lands you, we lock out all decks below it and below the bridge." Porter said and Greyson nodded to that as they went on. "No kidding with you programmed, we know you way too well." Will said and they nodded.

 ** _"I can stall that long, I just have to keep them busy by jumping from section to section till I get their attention during the last 5 minutes."_** he said and Data nodded as he finished the program and set it to keypad as he got ready to leave as he sighed. **_'I don't believe this, instead of a quiet trip home, my home gets taken over by a puppet master."_** he thought to himself as he finished with a sigh then.

 ** _"How do think mom, let alone the trio, are going to take this that she turned this into a live version of the exam. When we free them exactly?"_** he asked and Data sighed as he said it firmly. ** _"They're going to be beyond furious that she did this to you and you in your current physical condition. And I..., Jaan, Tasha, and now us, alright that is enough of this, when the quartet hear this information."_**

 ** _And what you have to tell us, it's_** ** _enough that they, and I, would recommend to the academy you stay home for the length of time. It takes to recover physically from whatever is causing this and you can tell us what is after I do them first."_** he told him and he nodded as he answered him as he told him the truth at that remark. **_"Mom, the captain, Commander Riker, Deanna, when they find out."_**

 ** _"This is enough they're going to blast her, especially in the commander's case._** ** _Data, like before, we have to do this together, you're my best friend, you, me and Geordi have been working together ever since first year, but Geordi is compromised as is the rest of your team. You took me on as a junior member of your team since then, we have to get our family free, from her."_**

 ** _"The ship is our home, to ensure we don't lose them and it, we have to push it to the max now."_** he said and finished with a sigh. **_"Data you think we should enact the failsafes programming finally, I inserted the chip after you hijacked the ship last year?"_** he asked and Data nodded to him. **_"Yes I do, our own people are now the threat, we have to take back control of the computer mainframe."_**

 ** _"So to make this last longer than necessary now, you must take charge and order your code into the computer, turn on the sentient programming._** ** _In fact whatever the duo told you, it's time to activate their orders and with that. I'm hereby giving you permission to use any means necessary, non violent. To keep them busy and_** ** _once we reach the 20 minute mark activate the programming."_**

 ** _"And you get to work in aggravating them by playing with the computer systems. And all but the environmental controls and the life support I'm the only android on board._** ** _And lock down every direct route in case we have a friendly arriving to help out, call out the sequence of orders to get to me. And together you and I lock them out while the ship is only listening to us_**

 ** _"Just after that,_** ** _I have the ability to mimic voices as you saw that last year, but we can do this and take advantage of that fact. She's probably got last year after you left for the academy, but not our full 3 years together._** ** _I believe if they were blocking her out or attempting to block her out from our earlier years. if they got taken this easily, it_** ** _means they forgot I was capable that."_**

 ** _"And of voice imitations_** ** _and I can use that to our advantage now, I can imitate them and advise the computer not to listen to them until they're back to normal. And while shutting down the shields he's about to implement to corral you and we have the upper advantage now._** ** _I can jack the terminal of the medical and engine room terminals in here, but we're hitting the medical department."_**

 ** _"And the engine room and doing the other's section by section first."_** Data told him and he nodded. ** _"Voice imitations, with the sextet compromised, you over ride them and we do this together, she doesn't know you're skilled in voice imitations possibly now and if not it just makes this more fun._** ** _In fact last time it was a serious situation this time we're going to infuriate the opponent."_**

 ** _"And by have her moves jumped and you use the added coding, you're my best friend Data, we have to do this, than we do it together. We did this once, when Lore tried to impersonate you when I was fifteen, we do it again and we win after that."_** he said and Data nodded as Wesley saw a smile in his gold eyes to that. **_"Yes indeed, we won once because you realized he switched places with me."_**

 ** _"And you did exactly as you were supposed to do by coming to check on me in my again after Graves took control of me, and now it's third times the charm. Remember once you escape by whatever programme you created. It's one decoy tactic and start at the machine maintenance and we go from there, but if she doesn't know my added ability, that works in our favor."_**

 ** _but weakening the conditioning piece by piece is the key but h_** ** _ave you eaten anything yet though?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed. ** _"She prevented us from having dinner and I haven't had anything in an hour."_** he told him and Data nodded with an annoyed look. "Well I don't blame you for that look right now Data, just hearing she stopped him from getting dinner and he's running on fumes here right now."

"Is enough I'd take charge and get you the right nutrients to take the edge off, but at the moment it's setting up a back up decoy dose." Pulaski said and Beverly nodded as they watched it. **_"In other words that cocktail I gave you needs..., alright I have to give you a a fast jolt of nutrients now_** ** _in addition to it."_** he said and grabbed several of the ones that were missing from his medical report and injected it into his arm.

As they watched him relax as he washed his face to clean up his appearance then as Jenson said it with a sigh. "Even doing that we knew something was wrong, because your us was fighting through the brainwashing that night. But every symptom laid itself out to us, and knowing this and you were close to having your system crash on you. As our real instincts as parents and your mentors took charge then." he said and Will nodded to that.

"No joke, just seeing you looking like this did it." he said with a low growl. **_"That should do it, if you're suffering a deficiency from any or all these nutrients your mother is going to be furious at this right now. That Etana prevented you from eating anything before you did this and that you're suffering spasms in your legs and other maladies in addition to it when she and the trio hear that medical report."_**

 ** _"Wesley or_** ** _that you were pushed into this when you're clearly not up to it at the moment._** ** _They're going to neutralize her for this if you fall asleep after we're finished, but if these same symptoms I'm seeing in you right now are the same. And as when we had Jaan Devin on board the ship and the sextet are really going to be furious, as will the engine crew and Dr. Pulaski."_**

 ** _"If she comes to see us, but_** ** _we've gone over this 100 times, when you're not feeling well, you have to us this."_** he said to him gently and he nodded to that gently. **_"You can blame her for that Data, I was hoping to come home and tell you what I was going to tell you guys, because I need a serious extension here at home._** ** _As to why, that medical report and the symptoms are the symptoms."_**

 ** _"And of a person going through stimulate withdrawal, of the two stimulates that are dangerous in high quantities and sleep deprivation. Said stimulates caffeine and sugar, mom hears this there's going to be hell to pay now._** ** _Because I'm in need of two things that our bodies as humans clearly need the most. and I'm not getting it, right now at the moment thanks to my team leader."_**

 ** _"And his girlfriend when my trio are all Starfleet born and we used to but I haven't ever since I joined the blasted squadron. And I can tell you the rest later, all in all, I'm in need of a severe sabbatical from the academy. And I need the trio and my mother back, I need you guys still."_** he said and Data nodded as he gripped his arm gently as Wesley finished that remark as he sighed as he said it then.

"You're right, on a normal day we try to go off on our own, but every time we try to, the duo call us back into it, we hate being his pack, we want to start our own." Sito said and Wesley smiled. "Well what do you say of joining ours, guys we started our own pack and we got 9 now, but we're Gammas now." he said and they smiled. "We're in, the Novas that fell to earth and were reborn as Gamma squadron." Josh said and they smiled then.

 ** _"Can we get them back though, you 6 are my closest adult friends, you're my family?"_** he asked and Data nodded to him. ** _"We can, and I will get the cure ready, just don't stop moving Wes. I know you're exhausted, but it's time to act on what Commander Riker and Worf taught you regarding the enterprise. If Ensign Lefler got taken, you are, but you remembered enough to not get taken yet."_**

 ** _"And you know the routes to keep from getting detected till the last minute, use them, I'm just going to say this, but to beat her. You have to change tactics, never mind what you learned at the academy of the last century in class, you must use a different century in military tactics, and go by stealth. I know you are exhausted with working over time on this, I understand."_** he said to him gently as he gripped his arm as he finished that with a gentle smile.

 ** _"But like the virus, we've been in worse positions before, just don't stop moving or you're going to get caught. If you remember any other manhunts we dealt with, use them, they think they deactivated me, use that against them. Roga Danar is a good place to start here, without me, they can not find you. Just use what we learned here now, if she's pressing her influence on them."_**

 ** _"And she doesn't know everything, so we use that against her, j_** **ust relax, focus and we will prevail my friend. Good luck."** he told him and he nodded to him. _**"Thanks, you too, alright if it's started now I got to finish this, she's in the engine room right now, so I'm completing the mission. But if this dose crashes in the middle of it.** **I need a second one to keep going till the mission ends."**_

 ** _"Because once mom sees me like this, after this over, I'm on stand down."_ **he said and Data nodded to him gently. **_"Yes, alright give me one moment."_** he said and got to work on the second and then passed the hypospray syringe to him and finished with the next remark. **_"Wes, listen to me, to keep this game going on long enough, drive up the decoy attempts, just recreate the layout he used for this."_**

 ** _"Non lethal force, it's going to take me 20 minutes maximum to get the palm beacon finished, just keep them occupied for as long as it takes._** ** _Her frustration, at not being able to find you, is going to go into the entire adult crew. But if I'm correct right now, though she suppressed their personalities. Everything is intact right now, so they're going on the positions that they always did."_**

 ** _"Just improvise, keep moving and throw in your techniques with his. And use what the duo taught you for this. It's going to work, we just make her think she's got a checkmate. Before_** ** _I turn the tide in our favor, but just remember what you know of the sextet. We've been friends for five years, you know them, the sextet, better they know themselves, your mother most of all."_**

 ** _"But the quintet, their actions are programmed into them now, she can repress their personalities, but she can't repress their actions, not after four years, the commander is involved in 3/4's of the happenings around here._** ** _So put that to use, he's going to be involved in the search, but to her. She's not going to have them leave the computer,_** ** _so they're not bothering to leave the engine room."_**

 ** _"That's her next fatal mistake: because if this was for real and your condition gets worse, then the four of us would be actively involved in that search. Just to find you, not just the guards, but us as well, you know that, but she doesn't._** ** _You're my friend and you, me and Geordi are a trio, we worked as one and with that in mind if you were getting worse and this shifted from the attack in town."_**

 ** _"And right to catching you, if you got turned into a one. We'd be the ones looking for you ourselves, because we know how you think and what happens when you're so worn out you're going on autopilot."_** he said to him softly and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark. **_"Yeah I know that, you guys would be the ones trying to find me and, and before you joined the searc."_**

 ** _"And you'd get the life signs, CG protocols up and running, before you joined the search yourself. The commander, he'd be looking for me himself, to him, I'm practically his son, but the six of you raised me yourselves. Just after mom left to return to earth, we know each other so well here now at the moment. That she could never win if she tries this twice or a third time here."_**

 ** _"If this was a training scenario, I'd be doing this by non lethal force right now, but she just created a live one. So I'm putting everything I know regarding the crew and the ship to use now, as to that. I can delay as long as possible, but I can created a simulated run on the phasers, that's the easy part and create the type of overloading power source needed, so to make them think."_**

 ** _"I'd just turned into him now,_** ** _I just have to get them to remember._** ** _But this game is going on further, I'm letting them think they have me, but its repeated decoy tactics, before the hide and seek and freeze tag gets started. But my recommendation is starting with sickbay first, once Pulaski arrives. if she's..., damn it I forgot, alright_** ** _listen to me, Henderson, Morrison and Quinn."_**

 ** _"Theyare sending her here because there's a medical security alert running loose at the academy right now._** ** _Someone is writing up prescriptions by the name of every secondary CMO on our ship in the fleet and we're the latest on the list, my name as the patient and Dr. Anenzi is the victim now. With Pulaski being our previous CMO, they decided to send her as medical investigation_**

 ** _"And to help out later and s_** ** _he's going to be here in 18 hours, I'm keeping them busy just get her in here and finish the palm beacon, and start with Sickbay first._** ** _Before moving it to the engine crew next, Robin's with them right now, we have to get the duo out of the room so we can finish this. We hit the engine crew and sickbay first and we win, because these two spots."_**

 ** _"They are the ones that she needs to maintain control of in the crew."_** he told him and he nodded. **_"Indeed, nice strategical thinking and you are correct right now, the Commander doesn't realize you fixed me we have time now._** ** _But as I said until I'm done, keep them busy and going in circles until this is finished with now, understand."_** he said and Wesley nodded to his orders as he answered him.

 ** _"Dr. Pulaski is going to agree when I say this, but planting different clues of everything we we dealt with together. Just to reopen the memories that are hurting the most is the only option. With you being my lab partner and we've been working at the consoles together a long time, like we are now._** ** _Geordi, it was the act of my quick thinking in the engineering room, mom and Deanna."_**

 ** _"And what we were like together_** ** _while I was there for her after she had Ian and I helped her deal with that. Worf: it was his ceremony, the captain: he and I were fencing and I think I reopened the memories of my father for him. But another Crusher under his command at the time. And finally Commander Riker: and that was us in the gym playing Anbo Jysutsu, so with that right now."_**

 ** _"But bringing back the memories and leaving these clues lying around, pieces of the past, my graduation party. And a couple other memories of the good times when I was still a kid with you. The funny memories like the Bringloidi and my going on what you guys taught me. But all in all it's breaking through to them by bringing back every good memory they had and the first is going to be."_**

 ** _"By using what you and the engine crew taught me, what_** ** _is that to get by unseen and un-noticed. Its going getting rid of my communicator and going by stealth and from there bringing back the memory of a prior manhunt now. What are the chances of this turning into a repeat of Roga Danar when he was on board and them not realizing it right now?"_** he asked him and he looked at him.

And he tried to hide a smile at the amused look on his face at that as he answered him. "Very high here." Picard said bemused to that. **_"Extremely high right now Wes, as to that if you wish to take it like that it's going to last longer than necessary now. This game is coming up on six hours, but this keeps up and the decoy attempts are going to make it last for nine, so just keep them busy for the next hour."_**

 ** _"Than be careful my friend, remember, stay calm, focus and go by stealth, once you get to the last piece give off a signal to them when you do._** ** _By either the catwalks or something, but get the duo out of the engine room, because the second you do I'm going in there next. Because I'm doing the engine crew second,_** ** _though if Geordi isn't with them, at the current moment."_**

 ** _"As he on the bridge right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him gently as he answered him as he said t ** _. "If I can reach them now, it's by dragging up as many references to our first three years together as possible now here, and the most memorable are the following._** ** _That's the problem, with me gone they lost their drive, you guys felt like you lost your child once I left for the academy."_**

 ** _"But it's the parental complex when your oldest leaves the nest, they're all suffering the same syndrome here right now. That's why the quintet are acting like this, you guys helped mom raise me, if I can get to the inner them. And it's bringing back as many references to our time as a crew together back then. And it's going to start breaking through the conditioning now at the moment."_**

 ** _"The Bringloidi, Roga, the virus, Kyle when the commander was chosen for the position of captain on the Aries. Messing around with the computer systems, I have to keep them as busy as possible now. Just to prevent them from coming in here now. To her opinion my actions are considered reckless, and down right homicidal now to the point, but to them, as programmed, drones now_**

 ** _"And it's going to going for sedation by the ventilation shafts, or just lock down the cargobay that Worf tried to arrest him in at the time._** ** _But I'm setting up multiple references to those years and the Bringloidi just dragged up a perfect reference now, after they started a cooking fire in cargo hold seven. And that was enough to annoy both the captain and the commander at the time."_**

 ** _"Before they and Doctor Pulaski started finding these people amusing later."_** he told him and he nodded with an amused look on his face at the memory. ** _"That's more than enough to annoy her, Wes._** ** _Though once their broken free of the programming. And after realizing which memories you chose for this they're all going to find it funny later, Year two was the 7 of us with your mother away."_**

 ** _"So just drag up a few references to that year, and a few once your mother got back. Your mother lost her focus after you left, as did the quintet, she kept staring at the picture of the nine of us on her office wall after that._** ** _I believe the pain of you leaving has hit all of them at once, to help them, you must remind them of the good memories now, so we have to being back the good memories."_**

 ** _"With me my memory banks are strong I'm not having a problem concentrating at the moment, but the sextet, ever since you left, they've lost their focus."_** he said and Wesley nodded. **_"In fact, it's the only chance to free them, bring back the good memories the bad, and the most painful now._** ** _To her, the memories of everything we went through together are more dangerous than phasers."_**

 ** _"And as because it's bringing back the parental acts, let alone she's not bothering to keep the radio off. And her from telling you her next move next, alright just keep her busy._** ** _Once you reach the halfway point, say after the 90 minute mark give them a signal to let them know the games have begun._** ** _and it's switching from chess and a scavenfer hunt and right to hide and seek."_**

 _ **"But them out of the room anyway you can. and I know the commander and Worf are going to be the ones coming after you. to end this next, but** **get them into position,** **we're letting her implicate herself next.**_ ** _And by trying it on you_** ** _and I catch her in the act while doing it."_ **he said and Wesley nodded to the orders. **_"Don't worry, I'm going to get them out of there, but starting now."_**

 ** _"And this is ending in only one way now, in our favor."_ **he said and Data nodded to him as they looked at each other before he left the room. **"God this is going too far, I have to get the others deprogrammed and fast. Thank god for my training, it worked."** They heard him thinking as he took the next elevator and ended up running into Allyssa a second time then and they nodded to that response.

"Looks like thry were trying to catch me in the act here, because if she never got off the elevator. She was given orders to watch me until I got to engine room, but I wasn't letting my guard down once I got up there." Weslry said and the senior staff, Pulaski and SG-1 all nodded to him as he entered the engine room. _**"I think we're going to be okay. I just have one more thing to do now."**_ he said to Robin firmly as he came in.


	41. 41: The Game Recap Part VI: The Manhunt

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 41:** **The Game Recap Part IV: Data And The Mahunt Begins Part II**

"Alright from here it starts a case of our sudden extensions." Robin said and they nodded "Well this should be interesting, she wasn't expecting you to just tell her what you had planned right now." Will said and he smiled. "What's the first thing you taught me in training dad, but the best defense is a good offense. Just to throw her off right now by what I was doing as I was also looking at the added facts." he said and they all nodded.

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** she asked and he explained that as he kept his attention on what he was doing. "Anyone consider that the playing with us in mind games was going a little too far here now?" Daniel asked and Dayton smiled at him plafully. "Hey you wanted us to pull the least likely action to throw her off, Commander, and we did that." he said and Daniel nodded bemused as he sighed as he answered that gently.

"I did, but I didn't say to try this when your partner is not at full strength, Charlie, Robin, let alone the fact you guys are were trying the patience of the opponent. But the arguments over the radio, the practical jokes and everything else took it way too far. But 1) is going through this when one of you is not up to it. And 2) is actually exposing yourself to her by actually talking back to her drones." he said as Will finished that firmly.

"Nor did I suggest you start playing with the terminals, but the redirects, the radio games and the practical jokes were going just a little too far here." Will said in response for both of them. "Yeah well it was just another day on the job for me in this case, I did this, regarding Billy, but this time I broke my own record." Wesley said and he nodded. "Yes I know and that's the last time you pull a stunt like this in this case, pal, I'm serious."

"And stop playing with us right now." he said and Wesley smiled at him playfully. "Alright watch it pal, you keep it up and you're really going to get it." he added as he hid a smile at that as he gently rubbed the back of his head then gently. "Issues in training, keeping your students from getting too reckless, to the point. That you got to act like their father, we'd been training the boys for four years." Geordi said with a slight smile to him then.

"Have the same bond Charlie, Robin and the quartet have with us, Commander Riker, Commander La Forge?" Teal'C asked and the trio nodded. "Indeed, our bond with him and Jake is the same as Charlie and Ensign Lefler have with your quartet. It's getting situations with the boys under control before they scare us into a coronary next at the moment." Worf said for the three of them gently and the SG-1 trio nodded to him.

"At the moment it was knowing where everyone was, I knew you and Worf were in the room, dad and this was an ambush, I was preparing to throw you off. But the remark on the security tracking codes was a diversion now." Wesley said and they nodded as they heard his thoughts at that as he put his senses on alert. **_'Come on guys I know you're in here, you really think I don't know this is an ambush situation, well I do.'_**

 ** _'Alright time for a headcount on my group, I know that the ones running the show now are the sextet, so mom, Deanna and Geordi are wth the captain. Because mom and the captain always spent a lot of time together once she returned, he's her best friend, though their personalities are suppressed at the moment. their_** ** _acts of always being in group of seven are not,_** ** _the routine.'_**

 ** _'The routine is programmed into them after five years together, nothing breaks a routine. As the acts that they've always done are now programmed into their actions are as well. Alright Geordi is usually on the bridge dealing with the computers anyway when he's not in here and the duo are running security. On the ship, as this routine is hardwired into their actions now after five years.'_**

 ** _'And with that, the duo are running security, and that means possible threat to security and to Etana, I'm the threat now and they have to arrest me now. Okay, Data's in the medical lab, the duo are possibly in the room with me and the quartet are on the bridge. Well if you want to go for drop attacks, let's see what you make of my next maneuver now, Etana.'_ **They heard him think to himself.

And while hiding a smirk as he answered her question then. **_"I created a site to site transport programme, if things get difficult, it'll keep us one step ahead. Of them, were you able to access the security tracking codes?"_** he asked and then looked up at her and the quintet paled. "That was a trick, he said that to take us by surprise?" the leader said in shock and they nodded firmly to him as he answered him.

"Yeah that was a trick, it was so we could throw you off, I lead you in and he added the final touch to get you to lose control of the situation. But to us, the best defebse is a good offense and the secobd you fellmfor mine, it was game over as he does his." Robin said and the duo saw the look on her face. ** _"Robin?"_** he said cautiously and she stood up. _**"It's your turn."**_ she said and he felt his heart start pounding at the remark.

 _ **'Wesley realize it, they got to me too, the games have begun, get to work, we have to stall as long as possible, go get out of here, now!'** _they heard in a shouted voice over at him as they heard a fast response. ' ** _Oh god, yeah I was right, she's been hit too, it's just me left, come on, come on. Wherever you guys are, just show yourselves, right now!'_** they heard in response as they got the answer to that.

As Will and Work walked out from both sides of the engine reactor. _**'Yeah that's what I thought, it's an ambush situation, alright you want me. Come get me now Etana, the games have begun here.'**_ They heard him thinking as as they watched him as he faked his response to them getting the drop in him then as she watched him. ** _'No, they got to her too, I'm the last one standing.'_** they heard as she said the next words.

 ** _"Play the game Wesley."_** she said as Will came at him as he dodged his aiming for his arm and ducked under it. As he quickly dodged him and he jumped over the computer platform and quickly ran out the door as he went down the hall to get out of the room hearing Will out to him. ** _"Get back here!"_** he heard as Will called out to him and he swallowed as they heard him thinking quickly at that as he answered remark mentally.

"And that wasn't dad doing the talking, I knew that was you pal, but did you expect me to not know regarding this. That you're possessing my godfather, because attempting to get to me through everyone in the room, let alone my girlfriend, or in Hanson's case, my rival. It's only going to make me more determined to break your control on them right now." he said and they paled at that as they heard his mental remark to the duo then.

 ** _"Guys fight it, fight her, you're in a sim, come on fight it."_** he thought as he took off down the hall. ** _"Computer, activate the security containment field. Deck 36, section 52!"_** Will said, as they were chasing him down the hall. "Yes and we forgot you were still in the system Lal, but we buried that fact. Just so they didn't yank your computer chip, no insult on you." Deanna said and they heard a beep and Spot meowed.

"Alright we're not doing that all day, so don't incourage her." Kyle said, before they heard a second beep and the cat answered with a second meow. "That's the cat/computer version of a bickering match right now and again. Lal cool it already, or you're getting turned off and we mean it, so stop that already." Will said and it ended at that as they saw the shield landed in front of Wesley as he froze to keep from running into it then.

As he stopped as they heard his next remark at that. **_'No you're not catching me that fast, I have to buy Data some time to get the deprogrammer ready.'_** he thought as he tapped his shield. ** _"Computer transport programme Crusher One."_** he snapped into his shield as he disappeared just as they came at him as they stopped as he disappeared from that spot in the hall as he landed in a transporter room three then.

After appearing on the transport pad he took of his badge to check and realized it wasn't working. **_'No that was the one they gave me, before mom left and this last trip just fried it, alright screw it, without it they can't find me. Yeah go ahead try and piece together my trail Geordi, you can't find me that easily without it.'_** he thought as he threw it aside as he took off running down the hall and turned keft.

And he headed for the access hatch tunnels then firmly. ** _'Without the badge, they can't find me, I've got time now. Alright keep going now, I have to keep them as busy as possible with trying to track me down so they don't check on Data. Hurry Data I'm running out of time and they're looking for me, just stalling for time now here, but hurry it up.'_** he thought then, as he took off down the hall then.

 ** _'Alright that takes care of that, without my communicator they can't find me and they're now going to medical security alert to catch me. Alright the games have begun Etana, give it your best shot, I think I'll start with a game hide and seek right now during this manhunt. But you'll never catch me that easily now.'_** they heard as he checked out where he was as he took cover next to the door frame.

 ** _"Alright I was on Deck 36, section 25 that's engineering, where did I land exactly?"_** he said out loud and turned to look at the door number. _**"Transporter room 3, alright I'm on deck 6 now, I just have to get to other side of the deck an and right to transporter room 4 and machine maitenance. With conspiracies like this, they're going on a cover story to why'd they'd have to arrest me."**_

 ** _"And it's medical security alert."_** he said and they nodded. "I knew had maybe 15 minutes before the security medical went through. And I decided to head up on deck 10 and get to the lab then across from transporter room 4. So I could reprogram your terminal to only take my signature." he said and they nodded. "Constantly playing with the site to site transporter functions works, Wes." Picard said, smiling at his idea then.

 ** _"Though considering what I look like right now, in their opinion it's just made it even worse. I have to set my tricorder for the countdown once I get the ship systems fixed after this. Alright, here we go, the games have begun."_** he said softly as he left the corridor and headed for the other side of the deck. "Here we go, let's see your crew, through us, beat him when he knows every nook and cranny here."

"When on board the ship, you really think you can catch him that easily right now, cub knows everys bolt and weld on the ship. He's helped us fix those engines at least 300 times over a 3 year period and with it. It's knowing us even better then we know ourselves even when programmed, so let's test your tactical knowledge against his. And of us, the enterprise." Geordi said as the words **_the corridor deck 36_** appeared then.

 _ **"This is Riker to Bridge, we lost Crusher, it appears he rigged a site to site transport."** _Will said to them with a sigh. _ **"If I wasn't sure before, I am now, he knows he's been turned into the last one standing and we have to chase him down now. But if he tossed his communicator, it's going to be next to impossible to find him now."**_ he said as he finished his remark as they thought it over.

"Well that's your current mistake, people, if you were wise here now you would have changed out your attempts to ambush him, but everyone in the room now. He knew you were waiting, but for an effective foothold attempt and our grandparents did this already. It's change procedures, act as though you're working and not playing, and instead of trying it like this, you should have done it a different way right now, as to why."

"It's he knew we were in the room with him, as the captain has said, when not in sickbay, Dr. Crusher, or Pulaski are with him, as is Counselor Troi. Commander Riker and I are running security on the ship, looking for threats, and when not on duty in there. Geordi is on the Bridge at his department station as for Data. He is at his terminal in the command ring with Wesley sitting next to him." Worf said and they swallowed hard at that remark.

Feeling the first pieces of parental concern start breaking through he thought over what he saw on Wesley when they locked eyes, as he felt his old self beginning to get stronger and breaking through the conditioning. As it was then that he felt his concern and love for the younger man start growing. "That's around the time I was beginning to break out of it now, so I'm guessing here, but once the drug started wearing off at the moment."

"Then the mind control went with it and like him the withdrawal was needed to break us out of it, but they were all to wired to quit. And we had 2 attacks that night, another from Derek, ours was amphetamines or just repeated doses of adrenaline." he said and the seven nodded as they heard it. **_'That's the first time he's locked gazes with me since he got back, like he's trying to force his way to the inner me now."_**

 ** _"Right now, the me that he knows right now.'_** he thought as he pursued that thought quickly. **_'That's no normal reaction at the moment something's wrong here right now. He's soaked in sweat, his eyes are glazed in exhaustion and a possible fever. Kid what's going on with you right now, don't, don't do this. We don't need this turning in a hunt down, come on, just give up and quit.'_**

 ** _"Wesley don't try it now, you're in no condition for this right now.'_** he thought to himself as he looked at Worf and said his thoughts then. ** _"You get a good look at him, he's soaked in sweat."_** he asked and Worf nodded. **_"That's not from the fear, something else is wrong here, I saw the fevered and exhausted look to his eyes. He's either hallucinating for real, or he's delirious, drugged hallucination."_**

 ** _"Or some other problem, we have to end this, before he gets hurt here, fhis is getting ridiculous, right now at the moment."_** he said and Will nodded to that in agreement as he went further. **_"I'm looking at being one of two things here: he's experiencing the pain of withdrawal from whatever he took it while at the academy or two is that something happened there and his system crashed."_**

 ** _"And he's running on fumes here, but either way he's in no condition for this right now. But if he took a drug cocktail to keep going that cocktail is not going to last long."_** Worf added to him and he nodded as he felt his concern surge at that. **_"Damn it, if he's sick and he's pushing himself into a collapse just to escape capture here, and he's getting worse by the minute,_** ** _he's going to collapse."_**

 ** _"And if he keeps this up,_** ** _I don't believe this, his systems are acting up and they choose now to pull these stunts. But_** ** _that's not only reckless, but completely irresponsible right now. Are you out of your mind kid, what the hell are you thinking right now here."_** he said in concerned exasperation as he sighed as he finished that remark as he figured it out and Will crossed his arms as he said it then.

"If I was myself I'd be beyond annoyed right now about this, but you cub, I'm not having you push yourself this hard, starting now, but with you still recovering. The father in me took total control now, regarding you buddy, and trust me you're not pulling this twice. It may have been two weeks, but I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop right now." he said and Wesley nodded as he rubbed his back protectively as they watched it then.

 ** _"He probably just came from sickbay, hit himself up with a dose of painkillers and fever reducers. As well as a dose of epinephrine to keep going, but that dose of adrenaline isn't going to last long here. Damn it, his systems are acting up and they choose now to pull these stunts in evading detection. And till the last minute here,_** ** _and he's looking like he's driven himself into the ground."_**

 ** _"And he was sick when doing it as well j_** **ust what the hell is he thinking right now, _turning this into a manhunt inside the ship with him in this condition, 42 decks, it's going to take hours to find him, if he had tossed it. Kid, don't try it, son you're only going to make yourself worse."_** he said concerned at that. " That's the latest, not reading my mind to know what it is." Will said to his parasite then sternly.

 ** _"We don't need this turning into manhunt inside the ship right now,_** ** _come on, just pull it over already son!"_** he said in shocked disbelief as he realized it and they looked at each other. ** _"Whatever it is he's not getting away that easily, we have to trace his trail."_** Worf said and he nodded as they headed for the engine room. **_"La Forge, you better go with your idea now, because he's drenched in sweat."_**

 ** _"It's more than we're expecting right now, he's either hallucinating or his body is acting up, medical alert, condition three. And it's because he's just slammed himself into the wall physically here, and he's getting worse by the minute."_** he told him as they left and headed back to the engine room then. As Worf finished saying this, that same thought shot through the bridge crew as Geordi turned to the trio then.

"And that's mistake number 9) you want to get passed detection in a conspiracy, if you're trying to take a federation starship. Then act like we normally do with each other, we call each other by name, aside from us to the captain, Beverly calls him by name. But Wes went by the nickname version to his full name with us, while all the officers. And from ensign to my and Dave's rank call each other by name as do us senior staff crew now."

"And at times we went by nicknames with each other, for example, the guys from engineering to science and medical, even security, call her, Beverly. And by the nickname of Bev, Commander Jenson went by Dave with all of us. And the security teams, first and second in command went by first names with us to, right Derek?" Will said and Greyson smiled. "That's right Sir, Will." he said and they swallowed hard at that remark then.

 ** _"La Forge you better go with your idea now, because he's drenched in sweat, it's more than we're expecting right now. He's either hallucinating or his body is acting up, medical alert, condition three. And it's because he's just slammed himself into the wall physically and he's getting worse by the minute!"_** They heard Will say over the radio and Geordi's eyes narrowed at that information.

 ** _"Aw crap, that can only mean he's suffering the side effects of some sort of drug or he's running a fever."_** he said under his breath as he turned and looked at the trio as he called out. ** _"Sir we have a medical alert, condition three here. Something's wrong, Crusher has his system acting up right now!"_** he called out and the trio stood up at that in shock at that news. **_"What!"_** Picard repeated in shock to that then.

An Beverly answered that question and they nodded. **_"Whatever was going on just before he returned to the ship just added another problem to his capture, but going by the way he said that he was... He ended up in sickbay to lessen the symptoms. Whatever's wrong is enough he needs medical attention. But with his knowing her plans, he's decided he's not getting taken at all now."_**

 ** _"And not without a fight."_** Beverly said and he nodded as Geordi looked at them from his position. ** _"Why the hell didn't he tell us when he got back?"_** she asked and Picard sighed. **_"Because we were either already compromised or about to become compromised and he was telling her while telling us this."_** Geordi told her and she nodded as she answered him then gently at that remark then.

 _ **"Yes and it's making sure he doesn't make himself worse right now, it's** **switched from normal arrest. To emergency medical, I'm calling the shots now in this, Captain, from here it's my arena now."** _she said and he and Geordi nodded as he said it to Picard. "If she bothered to read our minds and look at the symptoms she'd know to block off access to anything that could give you a recharge."

"And if she was smart she could have have blocked off their quarters or ours and deactivated her programming, but no, she never understood human ways. But at the moment, she's clearly not smart enough to beat us humans right now. Especially not a quartet of teenagers and android one." Beverly said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah and the complete screw up is using each others surnames, but thats another one."

"I mean you call each other by name, but she's desperate to get everyone on the ship, and it's doing it like this, the desperation to capture the only person. The only person capable of arresting her and freeing the entire ship right now." he said and they nodded to that, as they exchanged looks he quickly said it to them. ** _"Sir medical alert, as if we had an escaped patient running from Sickbay and he's hallucinating."_**

 ** _"His fear of us is going to reach dangerous levels, never mind weapons, we have to take him down, before his fear and paranoia causes him to try something we'd never allow before."_** Geordi said as he called out to the trio and they nodded as the Picard snapped out a sequence of orders at that remark. **_"As if that's not enough right now Commander Riker said he's drenched in sweat right now."_**

 ** _"High body temperature,_** ** _he must have come from sickbay right now and took a painkiller, epinephrine and fever reducer, just before we caught him in the act."_** he added to him then and they nodded. **_"Medical alert La Forge?"_** Beverly asked and he nodded as he answered her then gently at the question. **_"Yes, my suggestion to him was acting on the notion he's hallucinating, and it's now past that."_**

 ** _"Something else is wrong, we have to arrest him, before he does more damage to his body than he needs to right now. Medical security alert, condition three, Sir."_** he said and Picard nodded to that. **_"You got to be kidding, he's dodged detection twice and suddenly has his system acting up right now and he chooses now to pull this stunt?!"_** The conn on the right said in shocked disbelief

And Geordi nodded to him and the conn on the left sighed at that the second answered him in shock. **_"I don't believe these kids, I saw the outburst in ten forward, but this is getting ridiculous, are they out of their minds right now. I mean, they just figured it out and he's got his system acting up right now. and they choose now to pull this stunt,_** ** _just what the hell are they thinking right now."_**

 ** _"Are they out of the minds here?!"_** The conn officer at the control console said in shocked disbelief then as he sighed as Beverly answered him. ** _"I'm not sure, but if we don't catch him now, he's going to only going to make himself worse, we have to end this now!"_** Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark. ** _'Aw crap, his system is acting up right now and they choose now to do this."_**

 ** _"_ _This boy is pushing himself into a collapse, because he knows he's the last one standing right now. Alright we have to end quickly, before he gets hurt here._** ** _God young man, we don't need this turning into a man hunt, that's enough already. If you're really sick or becoming ill, you're only going to make yourself worse right now, by making this choice.'_** Picard heard his mental voice say at that.

"Well if this was for real in our case and in this kind of situation it we're really taking charge here. But letting him out of our sight is not going to happen now in this case." Geordi said firmly, as he quickly hit his communicator as he asked the question the four of them needed to know. **_"Commander Riker, you get a good look at him, what's the prognosis here?"_** Picard asked and the other man quickly answered him.

 ** _"His face is drenched in sweat right now and when we got a look at his eyes, they had a fevered and exhausted look to them. Whatever was going on at the academy prior to this might have something to do with that, but all in all it's clear he's slammed himself into the wall. But he's not going to give up till every ounce of energy is drained or he accidentally cripples himself here."_**

 ** _"But I think he went to sickbay and hit himself up with a dose of painkillers, fever reducer and a jolt of epinephrine to make it till whatever plan he has is implemented here. But that adrenaline dose isn't going to last long and by the time it wears off its going to cause him to collapse. And that's not if he got a secondary syringe pod to keep going till this is over either."_**

 ** _"He's in no condition for pulling stunts like this right now, Sir. Whatever was going on at the academy when he was there has something to do with his body acting up right now. But if we don't end this now, he's ending up in the emergency room, if he collapses in the middle of this, we have to end this now. La Forge, activate the thermal heating scanner. His temperature is high enough that it's going to pick up on it."_** Will said and he nodded as he called out.

 ** _'Alright time to switch from basic arrest and straight to medical security arrest, before he lands himself in the emergency room here. God young man, don't make us do this, just calm down and give up now.'_** he thought as he called out the orders then gently at that. **_"Security alert, condition three, Computer, lockdown all transporter rooms and shuttlebays."_** he called out as Geordi answered him, at that.

As his tone loaded with annoyance, before Picard held up his hand to forestall him as he called out the next sequence of orders. "To her it's matter of chasing you down and her not knowing what the hell is wrong with you. Because the K'tarians are not bothering to read our minds, to know what these symptoms mean right now at the moment here." Will said in annoyance and Picard nodded in agreement as they watched this portion.

As they saw Picard call out the next order then firmly. _**"La Forge lock down every floor from here to deck 42 we have to prevent him from moving further up. Because if he's suffering a case of delirium or some gave him any type of drug, he's a danger to himself right now,**_ _ **with the fear and paranoia hitting this hard."**_ he said and Geordi nodded as she gestured to herself and he nodded as he got it.

 ** _"Attention all security teams, medical security alert, repeat this is a medical security alert, Wesley Crusher is to be apprehended. All phasers are to be put up, repeat, no weapons, your orders are to catch him and bring him to the bridge. Ensign Crusher is a danger to himself right now, you find him, restrain him, i_** ** _f you find his communicator tell me, but it's taking it deck by deck."_**

 ** _"To find him."_** Beverly said sharply into the radio as she finished it then. **_"All security teams longer than one year I want you involved in the search, Lieutenant Greyson, you're in charge. As all of you were involved in his training, it's likely tracing back his training course. But all of you keep an eye out, if you get any indication of his hanging around_** ** _see if you can get him to end this, if not."_**

 ** _"And if he starts turning violent, arrest him and bring him to the bridge."_** she said and Picard finished her orders then. "This next remark is not going to work right now, you already know us way too well to know what the plan is here. So with that, why bother with running around the hallways here." O'Brien said bemused to that. **_"Crusher is suffering paranoia, I want all security teams to sweep every deck for him."_**

 ** _"But no phasers, he's a danger to himself, once you cross him, bring him to the bridge."_** he said and she quickly thought it over as she did hers next. "And does she really think you're going to walk right in there, when all of us are compromised. I mean seriously, you're not that reckless and we had this conversation last year." Anenzi said with a bemused smile on his face at the K'tarian medic giving out orders to sickbay.

 ** _"Attention, all medical personnel in sickbay be on the look out for Ensign Crusher. He's_** ** _taken a dose cocktail of painkillers, fever reducers_** ** _and epinephrine. However that dose isn't going to last long, and he's going to need a booster to keep going, so he's going to have to come in there. Sooner or later, once he does, arrest him, b_** ** _ecause he's either hallucinating for real."_**

 ** _"Or the paranoia has reached dangerous levels, and he's a danger to himself, so again, he comes back in there restrain him and hold him there."_** she said and she got ten affirmatives as Picard looked at Geordi then. ** _"Any luck Mr. La Forge?"_** he asked and he shook his head. **_"Not yet, I'm checking every route he could have taken, but I'm getting nothing here, but he knows us way too well."_**

 ** _"And vice versa, Sir."_** he said and finished. ** _"I can't track him Sir, it appears he done something to the internal security sensors. I'll try to bypass his subcommands."_** he said as he worked and smiled in relief as he said it to him. **_'God kiddo, what are you thinking right now.'_** he thought as he said it to Picard. "I don't know why bother with using the terminals to find you, once you activate the program."

"It's game over, because with Kate here, it's continued jumping from deck to deck until we heard that clang and don't ever do that again. You keep this up and none of us are making it to our next birthday right now." Michaels said with a bemused smile. "And speaking of which we need to see this to see what happened in there. And when you landed on it, because you never bent your knees to cushion the impact of the landing."

"As well as the latest seizure that Charlie told us about at the time in there, you landed on it and then the latest jolt hit you. Though at the rate this is going and again stay out of the Jeffries tubes tunnel shaft son, because once was enough. But she tries to retrace your steps that's not going to work right now. With us knowing you way too well when you're running on autopilot." Greyson said and he nodded as he added that to it then.

 ** _"Hold on, I'm picking up a piece of his trail, there's_** ** _was activity in transporter room 3, that would put him somewhere on deck six."_** he told him and he nodded. _**"Seal off deck six, activate security fields twenty three through twenty nine."**_ he said to him then and he nodded to him. ** _"Aye Sir!"_** He said as he activated the fields as they waited as they saw the words **_Deck 6, section 25_** appear as he was running then.

And after dodging several security teams and setting up a decoy tactic Wesley stopped again as he found another shield as he nearly ran right into it as he looked around the corner. _**'Uh huh, they're trying to corral me, if they switched this around. Than it's they're going on a medical alert, they're trying to arrest me. By making it seem like I'm the irrational one and my paranoia has gotten out of hand.'**_

 _ **'Well if that's their plan, it's not going to work, I've got to delay as long as possible and with that in mind, sure you know everything about me. But to keep from getting taken its risking an injury or two to insure this conspiracy never gets off our ship. I've lived on this ship four years and I've been through the bowels of this ship it's not going to work you guys, you know me well."**_

 _ **"But she doesn't, so let's test that,**_ ** _Captain four years together, you really think I don't know my way around the security procedures. I've been working our computer mainframe since I was fifteen. To repeat your remark Worf, I know the procedures, so why bother with staying in the open and go to public areas. Once I do this situation, its the Jeffries tubes after that, but again right now."_**

 ** _"She's got all of you acting like you're drunk, Captain, but it's not enough to remember these things,_** ** _and you and the quintet know me better than this._** ** _I'm not going down without a fight, so what else exactly. Give it your best shot, lady, you're possesseing my commander I know that, but the games have begun now?'_** he said to him gently as he blasted the shield then smiled as he said it quietly.

 ** _'Wait that's it, toss my communicator, transport to deck 6. So I keep them guessing..., of course, Roga Danar, that's perfect, he tried an escape attempt and pulled it off. So I just do what he did here, first was the armed Phaser in the turbolift, but turbolift shut down and I change that one. Unless I, oh yes, the intars on maximum, perfect, right now."_** he said and smiled as he got to work.

 ** _'You obviously never read up on earth back history but we created weapons for training mode. I just got to restruct a couple of phasers for that and the games in training have begun right now. As for Roga, with Worf downstairs and you disabled Data, there's two changes in the name, but still the same. Yes okay, that hall Pearson was in was blocked off and I'm in the same one he was now."_**

 ** _"Time to take it to the max, I just reverse his way of doing it till I get them out of the engine room, reverse the sequence. Phaser in the hallways, in the terminal boxes, use of the Jeffries Tubes tunnel system, you have to remember these things. You taught me this yourself: If someone isn't wearing a communicator you lose track of them, you can't find your quarry now."_**

 ** _"When in the jeffries tubes if they get into the Jeffries Tube tunnels because their shielded._** ** _And starting now this is being turned into a chess game Captain, you played me so many times you ought to know my moves, well let's test that now Sir. Sirs here's your problem with her forcing will on you now, but if you can't remember every scenario, you're never going to win_**

 ** _"And against a tactician here,_ so** **if you forgot how we dealt with a trained soldier, than you're forgetting a few crucial details in this situation.'** he said as he looked around the corridor, before looking around the corner a second time he smiled as he thought it. ** _'And it's that he was dodging multiple guards till he got the ship. You're checking the main floors, but the Jeffries Tube tunnels are shielded."_**

 ** _"And you'll never find me till the last minute. Or did you forget this one in Sun Tzu's teaching strategies when you told me that first one Sir, dad,_** ** _'He who knows when he can fight and when he can not, will be victorious._** _ **And I will, this is no longer a wargame training exercise, but a chess game lady. You're playing me, and through my people, my crew, but as you made the first move on me."**_

 _ **"And I jumped three steps ahead of you**_ _ **so let's keep it up, shall we, if you want to know just follow the scavenger hunt. And if you're really a skilled tactician Etana, then you should know what game you're playing here. Because the captain invited me to play chess against him repeatedly up to when I left.'**_ he thought as he set his phaser up on the railing and had it pointing at the shield.

"I never considered adding the intars to the situation, because if we had, the maximum is enough to knock you unconscious anyway. But why need weapons when you can use your mind right now, keep going, what next." Guinan said as she started laughing as she walked into the room in time to hear that remark. **_"A skilled tactician knows his opponent so well you should know my moves by the way I'm setting them up."_**

 ** _"If you don't than you're going to fail in this game, you made one mistake by disabling Data. Without him you can't find me, let's see what you make of my next move, you made the first move. And I reciprocated, so let's see what you make of this move, because this game is coming up on 90 minutes. Of moves and counter moves and it's just getting started."_** he said smiling, bemused at that.

" ** _'Because he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight'_**. ** _I will not fight you like that, by making me destroy my home or killing my friend and family. So let's go about it a different way, shall we. And hears the next one._** ** _'Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster.'_** ** _. I know you so well Sirs, that you can't beat me.."_**

 ** _"And when it comes to this, you taught me yourself."_ **he said smiling softly as he finished the remark. **_"Captain, 5 years, I know you so well, it's you've taught me plenty, the teaching strategies are one thing, but remembering which quotes are the key now. This chess game is going to continue till you concede and give up, Etana.'_** he said smiling coldly as he activated his phaser, set it on maximum.

And set it on the railing as he left that spot and headed for the turbo lift that was directly across from where he was then. "Nice decoy there, a phaser can't cut through a cascade terminal in the hallway, not when it's a security shield right now. Her engineer was obviously trying to figure out why you did that, but you know the ship better then she does." Bates said to him smiling at that as they listened to him gently at that remark.

 ** _'God kiddo, why didn't you tell us this exactly, what are you thinking right now, you're in no condition for this Wesley. Come on just give up, come on now.'_** Geordi said with a sigh to him gently as he kept scanning for him as, not noticing the way Charlie Dayton was sitting as he worked at Wesley's console. He didn't see the hidden smirk on his face because he and the trio were busy with the search then.

Scanning the area around where he set up the shields, Geordi saw a sudden power burst in flunctuations and smiled in relief as he thought it to himself. ** _'Finally, he's on deck six, but we get there answer to where finally. Alright, so there you are, alright Wesley, enough of this, just stop, before you make yourself worse. Come on now, just give it up.'_** he thought to him as he turned around and called out to Picard.

 ** _"We got him Sir, he's at section twenty five. Looks like he's trying to cut through the energy field with a phaser."_** Geordi said and he nodded to that news in relief. **_"Security proceed to deck 6, section twenty five!"_** Picard called out and they heard the guard answer him. ** _"On our way."_** he said to him as they waited patiently. After setting up his decoy attempt Wesley left, looking at the direction, he nodded.

"There's the hall we arrested Danar at, nice touch the transporter on the left and transporter function on the right. Give it 20 hours and we know what happened there, so here we go." Perkin said smiling as they waited for it. **_"That hall leads to a second turbolift, so that must mean..."_** he started to say and headed for the elevator, before seeing the light come on and he hid in the alcove just as a security patrol walked out.

As he looked straight into the room he was in and nodded. **_'I'm in equipment maintenance across from transporter room 4 here, yeah okay that works._** ** _That's what I thought, they unknowlingly drove me into a repeat. And they don't even realize it here.'_ **he thought as he boosted the field as he thought it over then. ** _'I'm in the same hall as the corridor and hall that they dealt with Roga that day.'_**

 ** _'Roga you're lucky you had that life signs inhibitor chip implanted, because it just gave me an idea earlier.'_** he thought to himself and as he heard the duo talking as he listened carefully. **_'If I know O'Brien he's waiting in the transport room, and these two come out the door just as I arrive. No I need close to three hours to give him time to work now.'_** he said to himself as he heard a more neutral tone.

And in Robertson's voice at that. "Right of course, her security guys possessed the 20 of us, but only six can get close enough to calm you down. I'm the latest recruit before Macgregor arrived, but I don't know know you the way the quintet do." Robertson said and he nodded. "Which of us just arrived at that intersection, because like I said I've been involved in his training since he was 15?" Greyson asked and he sighed at that.

"It's me and Wilcox, Derek as a result I didn't realize he was watching right around the corner there." he told him and the sextet nodded firmly to the news, as they heard Wesley's remark then as he waited for it. **_"'Tactic swap and that phaser is on maximum, but let's see if you guys get the message. That I'm trying to telling you now, you two.'_** they heard him thinking gently as they heard Robertson's voice.

 ** _'Because if you chose the ones who know me this well, and are trying to test the path I took last year. You're in for a very nasty surprise, because it's not going to work, rule one if the enemy thinks they have you, switch tactics and you're never going to get caught. You got my tactics from last year out of their minds, well that's not enough to catch me now, Etana.'_ **they heard him think with a smirk.

As he listened to the two guards then. **_"You check left."_** he heard as he waited for them to find it then. "Lal double sided we need to see what's going on at the intersection right now." Bates said and it appeared a minute later. ** _"You have got to be kidding here!"_ **Wilcox said in shocked exasperation, as they saw Wesley as he was looking around the corner he saw the duo found his decoy tactic as the second officer turned off his phaser.

 ** _"Found his phaser Sir, it appeared he was trying to cut through the shield."_** Robertson said and they watched him as he smirked at that as he answered that mentally then as they heard Will at that. " ** _Yes, alright keep looking for him, but once you find him, arrest him. and bring him to the bridge, his system is either crashing. Or has crashed, and he's either delirious or too paranoid to think straight."_**

 ** _"He needs medical attention."_** he heard from Will then and nodded to that. "Well if that's not enough to annoy these guys, nothing ever is right now." Daniel said smiling in satisfaction. ** _"That's what I thought, they turned this into a medical security alert right now, just another page in the handbook for an attempted conspiracy, but I'm the one thinking straight right now, you're the one not thinking clearly.'_**

 ** _'Guys look around you, does this feel familiar in what it did before, look around you, if you were here at the time.'_** he thought to the duo, as he waited then, before he saw two more join them group as they went into a huddle as the leader of the second team said it firmly. "Here we come, well that's your pocket phaser, but the charge is just as dangerous, but come on, really, why use weapons when you can use your mind."

"You don't want us pushing you into killing us by accident, why else would you toss it, the only games being used here. Is and were a scavenger hunt, Chess, Strategema, Poker, Tag and Hide and Seek, so why bother with weapons. She wants to play games against you kids, she should learn some of the game we had 400 years ago." Perkin said smiling as they watched themselves arrive at the scene then as Greyson said it to him.

 _ **"What's the setting on that phaser exactly if he was trying to cut through that shield, because it takes a massive amount of power to cut through cascade fields. And his training was compiled to that last year?"**_ Greyson asked and the second guard explained that to him as he answered that as the quartet exchanged looks. _**"It's at maximum stun right now, I'd say, he pushed it up to this level."**_

 _ **"Just to get our attention and then took off.**_ **"** Wilcox said and Greyson at that explanation. **_"Are you kidding me Wilcox, at that level it's enough to knock someone into a coma."_** Perkins said in shock and Greyson finished that remark. As thry heard a second remark then from Wesley. ** _'Wait a second, Greyson was the leader of one team, Bates the leader of a second, Porter the leader of the third."_**

 ** _"Okay, so this must be the new guy and his team mate, if he got added to the crew at nearly the same time as that security guard did. But the duo are both in their mid to late 40's and Porter just in his early 40's now, and these two look like they're thirty. So new guys, in the case of the other duo but the next, who are you guys.'_** They heard Wesley thinking to himself as he heard from Greyson then.

"Yeah right pal, like he's really going to listen to us when you're speaking to him in our voices, it doesn't work like that, we know cub way too well. We gave specific orders not to listen us if you turned us into hosts and he's going to take his order. And to the max, but go ahead and try it." Greyson said as he crossed his arms as they waited for it. **_"Setting it that high, if he rigged the battery is enough to cause an overload."_**

 ** _"But if we had company in the halls. But that would knock them unconscious, had you not deactivated it, but that's not an accident. In fact he's warning us to back off,_** ** _but you two don't know him in the way we do and with that in mind you better back off right now,_** ** _and let me see if I can talk him down right now."_** He said as he finished with a gentle sigh as he turned to look behind him to check.

 ** _"God kid, what are trying to do here exactly right now, are you trying to knock someone unconscious here right now at the moment. Come on, you're not thinking straight if you pulled this. Just give it up, we don't need this turning that violent son, just calm down and pull it over now."_** they heard him say gently **.** "Actually he was and he's staying in hiding until it's safe to come out right now."

"But that's never going to work, that pine cone falling on top of me was just to get me into thinking to look up. As he was hiding in the tree where I can't see him, whatsoever, but no matter what you say. We told him to ignore us if something like this ever happened now." Greyson said in response to that. **_"Alright both of you get out of here, I'll take care of this, see if I can talk him down right now, he knows me."_**

 ** _"Because I was part of his training for the entire three years at the time, so leave this to us."_ **Greyson said to them and they nodded and left as he watched them from around the corner. ** _'What do you mean I know you guys, and you were part of my training last year, the ones involved. They were Greyson, Porter, Davidson, Bates, Perkins and Watkins, who are you exactly and to answer your remark."_**

 ** _"That's not going to work Sir,_** ** _whoever you are, I'm not the one being controlled right now._** ** _And to answer your remark, no, and I'm thinking very clearly here and you're going to have to figure out what I'm trying to tell you. If you're like the sextet than you have to figure out what I'm trying to tell you now."_** They heard him say in response to that as they saw him waiting for him to turn around.

 ** _"Which two are you exactly, anyone from the last ten months, since I left or a member from the ones from the first four years. I didn't see your face as you came out, t_** ** _urn around, I need to see your faces."_** he whispered as he watched them as stayed put then. ** _"What the heck is this supposed to be exactly: a manhunt or just a game of hide and seek, turning it into a war game here."_**

 ** _"Son come on, we did this portion of the test already and you just barely gave yourself away then?"_** Perkins said and he answered that smiling gently. ** _'Well that's another clue there, he's trying to get to me by bringing up my own memories._** ** _But it's not going to work and to answer your question, nope it's neither, more of a total recall here guys,_** ** _now turn around I need to see you."_**

 ** _"I'm just setting up a different way to get your attention and memory to focus guys. If you're really one of the guys who were training me and I was close friends with, I need to see you.'_** he thought softly, smiling as he waited for him to say it then. "This was actually shoving the memory forward but I quickly buried it, just to protect you then." Greyson said and he nodded as he looked at him then as they waited.

 ** _"The phaser is on maximum stun here,_** ** _and he's got it just down the hall from that turbolift._** ** _Maximum stun, just what does that say to you now?"_** Greyson asked him and he sighed as he answered him at that. ** _"It's a warning and message to us now."_** he said to him and he nodded gently as they both turned around. As they saw Wes's eyes widen at that as they heard a shocked tone of disbelief at the maneuver.

 ** _"Ah no, it's Lieutenant Greyson and Ensign Perkins, that's what he meant, he was part of my training then_** ** _and he knows me better then they do. No I'm not falling for that ploy and with that in mind right now, come on guys. You have to recognize this layout now, you walked right out of the turbolift. Transporter room four and it takes you two, the chief and the duo to arrest him."_**

 ** _"After you dragged him into the hall, and_** **_it's the turbolift that you were trying to prevent him from getting into. Before Worf and the commander arrived while he nearly dislocates your shoulder Perkins. Before the chief shot him in the back and you were keeping him busy. Till the duo helped you, you have to remember this.'_** they heard him thinking as Perkins answered his mental remark then at that.

As he looked around the corner of the door alcove then. "We did recognize it, but if she figured it out it was over between we even started. The chase has lasted barely 20 minutes, we had to make it last long enough for Kate to arrive. And Data to start hitting us one by one now." he said and Wesley nodded to him as Perkins said it. **_"Yeah, and with the way he's saying this by use of putting it on that high a level."_**

 ** _"If he wasn't thinking straight before, he is now. With the fact he's nineteen and still a cadet, to make this remark clear he's trying to tell us..., oh god, yes I get the message. He's not getting taken alive and he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but don't push him that far or he couldn't live with the guilt."_** he told him and he nodded as he looked around at that remark gently at that.

 ** _'Yes that's the message, don't make me shoot to kill, you guys, you have my phaser, don't make me do this, the guessing games are just beginning. But I don't want to hurt anyone, let alone you guys, you've known me since the very beginning, I'm not fighting any wargames here. I'm not letting you push me into fighting with lethal force, now please, don't make me do that, guys."_**

 ** _"I don't want to hurt you, so just back off.'_** They heard him thinking at that as he answered him then at the remark. **_"If that says anything he doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he will if we push him in that direction right now. But why leave it in this hall pointing in that direction, just off the corridor leading towards that turbolift, it's in a direct line of sight and we're right in front of it."_**

 ** _"But what's the meaning here exactly, that's the question here. What's so important about this portion of it, it's like he's trying to get us to remember where and when he left that there."_** he told him and he nodded as he looked around. **_'Come on guys, fight her, you remember this, 4 years friendship you have to remember this, come on."_** They heard as Greyson answered him as he said it softly.

 ** _"Come on son, what are you thinking here, what are you trying to tell me. What's the real message, what are you trying to get us to remember?"_ **he said softly as he shifted his gaze around them at that gently. **_"Whatever he's trying to get us to remember, its clear he doesn't want us to force him into a position. And of shooting to kill right now, but other than that I think if he left that there."_**

 ** _"As we arrived just after he did here,_** ** _Sir, we must have just missed him, he's trying to tell us he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and don't force him into it. At this stage in his training, the thought of killing anyone or setting the self destruct is enough to make him sick._** ** _Damn it, we just shoved him into a real live version of an academy training exercise here."_** Perkins said with a sigh to that.

As he finished his remark then gently. " ** _And one that if he was doing it at the academy is one thing, but having our ship taken over by enemy forces._** ** _It's landed on two options and he doesn't want to do either at the moment. But: shoot to kill or set the auto destruct to end this, before it gets off the ship. Etana just created a real live version of it and he's in the middle of his training."_**

 ** _"And that phaser is the underlying message, '_** ** _I won't be taken alive and I don't want to hurt anyone, so don't force me into it. Just back off guys.'."_** he told him and the greying haired man nodded. "Yep, if you were smart its a matter of stealth right now, so again, just what makes you think he's going to listen to you. When you're possessing us as though we are hosts, pal." Bates said with a stern growl at that remark.

Just as he was answering the next power blast went flying out of the room at that as a snow ball went flying from another corner of the room as they dodged it. "I thought we fixed that terminal already in here, Geordi?" he said and Wesley thought it over at that. "We did, but the system has these rooms linked right now, that snowball flew through two walls and ended up in here right now." he said as a second came flying at that.

And the cat quickly dodged it as it landed in front of her as she hid behind Charlie at that and Robin nodded. "Like any cat, she hates water right now, frozen or liquid it doesn't matter right now." Beverly said, before a basketball came rolling into the room next and she looked between his legs at that, before a billiard came rolling in after it from the third deck and she looked up at them. "Mew?" she said and they nodded as they got it at that.

"I thought you told the kittens or cats on the other side of these walls to cool it already?" Wesley asked, translating her response to that and Peter nodded bemused at that. "I did, but evidently whoever came in after them never deactivated the connection circuit. That was connecting these two scenery rooms to their's and on both sides of us girl." he said and and Spot gave an annoyed meow to that news and the engineering sextet chuckled.

"Was this what you meant, last year's test in here and the entire system gets locked together?" Ro asked and they nodded. "Who's holodeck did that come off of?" Will asked and Jake checked the ball. "Holodeck 4, looks like the system is still stuck together, but to answer your question. The survival test turned everything real on your grandparents one, guys." he said and the quartet nodded to the news at that as they refocused at that.

"Which one was it?" Anna asked and Wesley sighed. "The Barque Of Heaven, we aced the test, but first that and then bonding test after our dealing with Juno. Hey Lal get ready to remark your body so we're back togrther again." he said and they nodded to that, as Denali knocked the ball to Spot and she knocked it back to him then. "Uh oh, they're about to start playing soccer here." Daniel said smiling as they watched their cats.

"Lal block off the service on the third holodeck, we're just using two of them, but the connection is dismantled between linking the rooms together. So unlock the connector between us and the ones on both sides of these two rooms right now." Barnfield said and it ended at that remark. "Just wait till it gets worse right now at the moment, thats going to happen all the time here now." Robin said as she and 7 all started laughing at that.

As the cat moved out from behind him and started knocking the red solid ball around the room and they chuckled at that. "Bigger version of the cat toy balls they created 400 years ago, but that keeps them occupied right now." Wesley said as the next blow by Denali knocked it passed her and she chased after it then and as it rolled into the wall. And just then as they reached the next portion of the episode at the response.

Before someone walked in and saw the ball lying on the floor and went to grab it, and she touched it as she looked at them as Denalie gave a purring growl to him and rested his paws on the ball and gave two growls and purr and she meowed in agreement. "Mew, mew meow." she said and the man nodded. "You're playing soccer and you want to keep it?" he asked and they gave a growl and purr to answer him and he nodded smiling

"Alright, if you want to keep this one, okay, I can replicate another to finish my game with my friend next door, Denali, girl." he said and she mewed in relief before she pushed her head into his hand. And he ran a hand through the fur on her head and she started purring in response, before he did the same with Denali then. And as he straightened up and left the room and they exchanged smiles to that response then gently.


	42. 42: The Game Recap Part VII: Voice Mimic

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 42:** **The Game Recap Part IV: Attempted Negotiation Tactics**

 ** _"No we didn't miss him, he's hanging around right now, because if any teenager is sending messages here it's they're not bothering with the reckles actions. And he's obviously not thinking straight with him leaving that in plain sight."_** he said and Wesley smirked. "Guess again, part of my training, as this continues, it's staying in hiding, but I know this ship better then you do." he said in response to that remark.

As they saw him quietly undo the screws on the ventilation shaft, open it and then climb in as he closed the door as quietly as possible and they nodded, "Uh huh, yeah that works, he's trying to coax you out of your hiding place now. But until it's safe to come out as the shafts have a tilted filament pointed down. We can't see you until we heard the metallic clang of you closing it." Perkins said and the rest of the guards nodded.

"Yep, distraction and diversion right now, stay put until its safe to come out, but they're trying to coax you out of your hiding place, don't fall for it right now." Greyson said and they heard his next remark that as he answered him. **_'That's what you think, Etana, it's part of the game the guys, the commander and I did last year, a case of misdirection.'_** he thought as he heard Greyson say it, his tone gentle at that.

 ** _"If he's in ear shot, he's listening to our conversation right now. Don't move."_** He said and he nodded as they looked down the corridor he was in as Greyson's programmed voice said it then to him. **_"Alright easy son, we get the message, come on, what are you thinking here right now. we don't need this turning that violent, you're also in no condition for this, just stop already, come on."_**

 ** _"I know you're hearing me son, just stop already, come on."_** he said gently as he kept quiet and waited, as he wrapped his arms around his legs as they heard it softly. **_'Wes, whatever you do, don't move, stay out of sight, it's a trap. You remember what we taught you, in situations like this, this is just another piece to a conspiracy. And by them, making it sound like you're the irrational one.'_**

 ** _"Just stay out of sight and keep quiet, kiddo, it's okay, just continue with what you're doing, son.'_** he heard Greyson's voice say to him and he nodded to the orders. **_'God why did it have to be you guys, you, Bates and Porter know me best, but how much did you block out, since I left is the next question. The five of you, like the engineering team and the quintet are my family, I'm not giving you up."_**

 ** _"Alright enough is enough, I know what she's trying to do right now, but she's not playing by the rules. If this turned from our training game and into the real thing, she's cheating at the moment._** ** _So what's the best shot at getting passed you guys when you're programmed, because I'm not following for it._** ** _I know that's not really you, but her trying to get to me_** ** _through you, Lieutensnt.'_**

 ** _'That's going to work right now, so keep trying I'm not surrenering and I'm staying right here till it's safe to come out.'_ **they heard him think in response to that as he felt a slight headache building in his head. "What was that exactly?" the guard asked in shock at that and they smiled. "We told him, when compromised like this to ignore our programmed voices and instead focus on us as we are now last year."

"The first to give out those orders was the captain, then Will, Geordi, Beverly, Deanna and Worf, followed by me, Jack Bates and Eric Porter. So he followed his orders to a T, and it's me as I am now that he's listening to." he said and they sighed at that as they heard an answering response to that thought from Greyson as his voice came forward. ** _'Whatever you never got the chance to tell us, I understand right now kiddo.'_**

 ** _'But you're going to have to head for your quarters and get that recharge, if you start feeling sick to your stomach. I know you don't want to risk exposure, but you're going to have to get something to eat, by a fast recharge, after your first stop right now. Listen to me, whatever's wrong has to be treated, now, before you do anything, just turn off the alarm system in your quarters.'_**

 ** _'I know you're not feeling up to this, believe me, but to make sure she can't get her hands on you, you have to avoid detection. Take as much time as you need, but with every search team looking for you in the main corridors and waiting to ambush you in every public area. Use what you learned when we shifted it from simulation practice to real before you left last year, remember.'_**

 ** _'The Jeffries Tubes are shielded, so they, and we, can't find you that way, so just use that against her. Remember what you learned about deprogramming as well, just use that too. And make as many distractions as you can do just stay out of sight. If you have to drive up the practical jokes and guessing games, though do it, just one appearance to make it more interesting.'_**

 ** _'But if you start getting too tired to focus, you're going to have to reset the clock later. Remember, we discussed this on the bridge last year already, Anthony and I were involved in the conversation. But you're my favorite student and seeing some little helm jockey treating you like this. Was enough to tick me off at the time and with that in mind right now."_ **Greyson said gently to him then.

 ** _"It's okay kiddo, I know you're trying to focus, but just relax, these scenarios have more than one choice. So just focus and concentrate, we're still here, like you thought, she's suppressing us. But to make us stronger use as many of our memories of the four years we had together as possible now. You know what you meant to the guys and me after we helped the commander in training you.'_**

 ** _'Well that's what's caused us to lose concentration now, I'm the one you bonded to pretty fast in the case of the security teams. But as we taught you, if the programmer dug into our memories regarding tactics, switch tactics around and you'll never get caught. I'm the one leading the entire contingent, use that against her now, you know me better than she does son, in training.'_**

 ** _'The one she yanked from our minds was your original testing exercise when we had it on the holodeck and it turned real before you left. So just use that against her now, she's got your training exercise route from our mind. So just alter the route and take as much time as you need right now, but just lay low. And till Data has that weapon ready at the moment, just keep it up, cub, keep it up."_**

 ** _'So use that against her and she's never going to win this now, you've just pulled off your escape, next was getting rid of your communicator. So what's next exactly, if you're still hanging around the halls. If you're using Danar's method without the added destruction right now while doing it exactly.'_** They heard in answer to that and Wesley nodded as they heard Will finish that gently.

 ** _'Its okay cub, just focus, you know us better than she does after we started this, in training. But to make this last all night and into the next morning, start doing tactics that she would never understand, and combine tactics with another time frame. This could be considered that story focused on the title characters issue of trying to stay alive with 20 others hunting her down.'_**

 ** _'But she's a survivalist, and knows her way around the woods just to stay alive. We did that survival training test last year when we did the same and you had us trying to find you. So you're behind enemy lines and we're blocking your path to the areas needed for you to get some rest and food, so what now exactly?'_** he heard Will add to him and he nodded as he answered that mentally then.

 **' _Stay out of sight, if they want a shot I'm giving them their brief shot by doing a quick appearance. And then sticking to the tunnels and use the tunnels to come out in any of our apartments so I can get some rest and food. Yeah okay dad, Sir, I get it. But this game's not ending till I say it does.'_** they heard as he answered the guard's programmed voice, knowing she was trying to get him to slip up.

When in training, as they heard the answering response to that **_'You're right, I'm at half strength at the moment, but until this is done, I'm not surrendering Greyson.'_ **they heard Wesley think to himself as he heard him say it a second time gently at that gently. ** _"Come on son, I know you're hearing me here, but you're in no condition for this type of situation, w_** ** _hat are you thinking right now,_** ** _huh."_**

 ** _"We get what you're trying to tell us, but just stop already now."_** he said again softly and he waited a bit more then. "Keep trying that's not going to work buster, Wes is not falling for that tactic. Aside from that, until you're gone and out of sight, or just another deck it's hiding in the tunnel shaft right now." Perkins said firmly to that. "I was waiting for 20 minutes till it was safe to come out then, but I was staying put in there."

"While I get to work on several things in there." Wesley said as they heard his next remark ' ** _Alright step one, I've got to redraft the warp engines here.'_** he thought as he got to work as he saw the device he created after the incident with the virus and smiled. **_'Geordi kept that, I can't believe it. That's it, I can use that.'_** he said and got work as he redid the chips, adjusted the flow and smiled as Geordi smiled at that.

Before removing his tricorder and adjusting several compensate to it then as he set the frequency as well and smiled as he said it to her mentally. ** _"Data do you read?"_** he asked through the tricorder and he heard him with a smile in his tone. ** _"Yes Wesley, are we ready?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes we are, I was listening carefully to the way they talk to each other here, in year one at the moment here."_**

 ** _"And it's that's she's got them going by their titles with each other, our version is going by name, aside from the commander._** ** _But recently the last two years, just before I left, the quartet are now calling each other by name now. So that's another fatal mistake, she's got them going by their titles and ranks with each other as for the chief, if he forgot these things, I know him too well."_**

 ** _"Chief O'Brien is in Transporter room 4, I know he's waiting to ambush me right now, so could you take care of that. Because we're starting with him, choose the quartet in voice imitations, because you're the ones the computer are going to listen to most. But it's show time now, go to voice imitations, computer relays and the works, but when I tell you, we activate the programming."_**

 ** _"And we go from there at the moment so let's do it."_** he said and he heard Geordi's voice call out over the tricorder. "Your voice mimic, that's the best weapon." Picard said smiling at that idea. ** _"Chief O'Brien, I need you in the engine room to help the Commander Riker and Lieutenant Worf in the search, could you report there, please."_** Data said and O'Brien's voice answer him at that from across the hall.

 ** _"Yes Commander La Forge, I'm on way."_** he said from across the hall and he tried to keep from snickering at this as he thought it smiling. ** _'Well Etana, if you think you can prevent me from knowing your moves in this chess game. So you're out of luck, the first step to a well laid plan is by being a step ahead of your opponent. And I am now so_** ** _give it your best shot, I'm listening to everything you say._**

 ** _'And through my friends now, alright_** ** _time to go to work.'_** they heard him say to himself as he went into the transporter room, before looking at the number on the door and nodded. ** _"Coast is clear, Wesley your turn, take as long as you want, just get ready in case we have unexpected company coming to crash this party."_** Data said over the tricorder and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that.

As everyone started laughing at that. "Nice one Data, if that's not acting more human nothing ever is at the moment. But I think you over did it right now with that remark, because you're just encouraging him here." Greyson said smiling at him at that he looked at him as Wesley went to check and saw the room number, they saw a smile cross his face at that. **" _Yep, transporter room 4, same layout, okay Etana."_**

 ** _"Let's see what you make of this move now."_** he said and activated the transporter room codes. **_"Security breach, transporter room four!"_** he heard the computer say and quickly went back the maintenance room and finished up. ** _'Well that should do it then, it's time to confuse the heck out of her by doing voice imitations now at the moment.'_** They heard gently as thry saw him looking up, smiling at that.

 ** _"Data redirect the security teams, out of the main hall, I'm running Roga's strategy. And getting into the Jeffries tubes by use of the ventilation shafts in the rooms."_** he said and he heard Data with a satisfied tone in his voice as he answered him then gently. **_"Yes Wesley, but remember that last time they could find him, because I was there. But I recommend you keep them going in circles."_**

 ** _"Never mind using the main halls, use the ventilation shafts and_** ** _Jeffries and entry tubes to get around. But the games are just beginning, she's not bothering to check the shafts, she thinks you're going to be walking around in the open. So let's use that against her now, shall we."_** he said and Wesley smiled dangerously then at that as he went further and switched voices then gently.

"Wait first was me and then came..." Geordi started to say as they heard Jenson's voice come out of the android and Jenson smiled. "And then I was next, and if I was myself, I'd say this anyway, if someone was screwing around. And with transporter site to site to functions, I know the computer systems inside and out. Alright keep going, so say it in the way I would, Data." he said and Data nodded as they heard the next remark.

"How is he doing this exactly?" the leader said in shock and Picard smiled coldly at him as he answered him. "We know he has the ability to mimic us at the time, so Wesley decided to utilize every advantage we blocked out to you. Just to give him an edge, but he meant it, his training started the day of a very deadly virus. That acts like intoxication, but you only got the past year not all of them." he said and they swallowed hard at that.

 ** _"Security teams, I'm detecting a pulse in transporter room five, I think he hacked a way past the security lock out._** ** _But he's armed, so proceed there and with caution."_** he added, imitating David Jenson's voice over the radio and they heard the leader of the second team answer that. **_"Thank you Commander Jenson, we're preceding there now."_** he heard from Greyson then and smiled at that remark.

 ** _"Voice mimics and redirects, this game is going on for as long as it takes."_** he said with a satisfied smirk on his face as he got to work then. As Dayton, Robin, Jake and Lal echoed his thoughts with him, as the sextet repeated it with him at that remark. "Voice mimics and redirects, this game is going on for as long as it takes." They all said it together and the adult crew chuckled at that as they, Kate and Sito exchanged smiles

As he headed out of the shaft and opened the panel. **_"Data, I'm getting to work on the repairs now, and I'm going to adjust a few things here to make sure she's not going anywhere right now."_** he said and heard him answer gently at that remark. **_"Affirmative Wes, my sensors detect her ship still outside of the Enterprise. Boost the tractor beams and enforce the shields, whatever repairs are needed."_**

 ** _"You can do from in there, just lock the door."_** he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as he got to work then as Robin started laughing. "Just wait for this, we were all wondering why the system was acting like Spot when happy." O'Brien said with a smile. **_"Computer, which systems need repairs exactly and which ones need to be strengthened, because I'm doing them, and within machine Maintenance."_**

 ** _"And I need to know where the damage was regarding the attack by the Borg,_** ** _and when we had the diamond on board the ship?"_** Data asked in Jennifer Barnfield's voice and it quickly answered him and Wesley gave a nod to the news at that gently. ** _"My central board needs to be fixed as do my engines and shields. But if you fix those and then strengthen the output, Ensign Barnfield."_**

 ** _"That gives us a better chance of stopping whoever boarded me this time. And if my central sentient programming activates now or the next hour, it's going to insure whoever boarded me is never going to win now. Because I'm only listening to you and Ensign Crusher after that now too."_** it said and he nodded to that as he got to work as he heard him give the next order.

 ** _"Computer disable security in machine maitenance while I'm working on fixing your systems. Because Ensign Crusher is in the room with me and we've been hijacked by our alter egos. To protect him, disable the security and lock the door till we're done, and once he gives the order, only follow his order."_** Data said and he heard the door lock click shut as the secondary panel went red and he nodded as he started work on the engines and systems then.

 ** _"Alright time to confuse them in this, it's the bounce back effect now."_** he thought as he started redirecting the systems. ** _"Let's see you get passed these repair jobs, because once I'm done, you're not getting free of our tractor beam now, Etana."_** he thought out loud as he redirected the systems and he heard a loud hum start as the system started purring like a kitten and Spot looked up at that and moved to him.

As she heard a gentle purring at his repairs and he chuckled at that. "Meow..." she said with a territorial growl at that and he chuckled. "It's just the kennel engine girl, it's not your rival for me, I was fixing the kennel engines. And it needed to be fixed after an adult cat blew the running engines, just after a scrimmage. And with a dangerous group of cats before daddy got you." he said and she meowed in understanding at that remark.

"Good word for it and I was beyond irritated she blew the accelerator at the time, but I'm relieved I kept your shield and your accelarator to boost the engine altitude now.." Geordi said smiling at that. **_"Yeah I know you're happy you're back to full power again, girl. Alright let's fix the added damage in you that Commander Shelby caused."_** he said in response as he started realigning the amount of damage in the systems.

 ** _"Alright that should do it. One more piece and that should take care of that."_** he said and finished at that remark smiling firmly at that as he worked on it as the curled up on the table. ** _"Well that should do it, she can't get in, and whoever else is on board this ship._** ** _Can't get out now, god once they're back to normal, the sextet are going to see this as a need_** ** _of extra credit right now with what I'm doing."_**

 ** _"Though the quintet and the engine crew are going to find this more than funny later at the moment. And it's that you're sounding like a cat that's just been taken care of by its owner later."_** he thought out loud to the ship with an amused smile at the purring. "Yeah that's an understatement, once we were as ourselves again, we all trying to hold it in at that response then." Goldberg said as he started laughing.

 ** _"Data we're ready, I fixed the systems that took damage last year at the time and with it added several adjustments. But altogether our little ploy here is about to get started right now, do it. We're going to games in theory Data, test what she doesn't know about me to what she does know and it's the same with you now."_** he said to him and into his tricorder and he heard the other man answered

And in a perfect imitation of Geordi's voice then. **_"Team one check the system, something up."_** he said in an imitation to his voice and he heard the team leader answer him. **_"Yes Sir, on our way."_** he said and, five minutes later, he heard him say it in shock as the man walked into the room with his team mate. **_"What the hell, sir the reason for why it sounds like this_** ** _is because somebody repaired the damage."_**

 ** _"And to the engines and components right now._** ** _It's that the ship is acting like an oversized cat because it's happy it's been repaired now."_** he said in shock and he heard him answer in Picard's voice him at that remark. "Yeah nice test drive there boys, thats's a good idea." Kyle said to him smiling. **_"Is there any indication that Crusher is the one responsible for this?"_** he asked him and the Lieutenant sighed.

 ** _"No Sir, none at all, if Crusher was a certified computer genius and and mechanic that would do it, but these repair jobs are far to intricate for him to deal with."_** he said and he smirked at the remark as he thought it back to her. "Yeah that's what you think, my cub created his first pulse generator. And back in the high school program here on the ship, you fools, Etana." Will said as he heard that repeated.

 ** _'Yeah that's what you think, I created a pulse generator when I was in high school you fools, Etana.'_** They heard him think with a smirk as Data undermined that by using Geordi's voice then, before he looked at the air filter and nodded to that. ** _"Team two, there's a power exceleration coming from machine maintenance."_** he heard coming from Greyson's badge and he quickly got into the exhaust tubing.

 ** _"On our way."_** he heard him say and he quickly pulled the grate into place as they walked into the room. **_"There's no one in here, it's another decoy attempt Captain."_** he said to him quickly and knew he nodded as he watched him look at Bates at that in exasperation then gently at that. ** _"Great we get redirected and it's we're being lead in circles right now, one minute they want us on the search."_**

 ** _"And the next they have us checking out the equipment, if this was a test of strategic thinking, it's getting annoying now._** ** _Would you guys make up your minds right now, do you want us in the search or fooling around with the equipment."_** He heard from Ensign Watkins and he tried to keep from laughing as he knew she didn't know this skill in Data as Will said it gently smiling to him then.

"Alright Wes, pull yourself together, you hold it in and you're going to break a rib right now, I know you're finding this funny that your ploy is working this easily. But you're going to die laughing here if you can't pull yourself together." he said as the trio all broke at that as they were watching this gently. "That's your basic teenager, it's being turned around by your own people, but this is what we would do if we were our grandparents."

"At the moment what he's finding funny is the fact that Etana doesn't understand anything about us right now to the point his ploy is working." Daniel said and he nodded to him smiling at him at that. **_"Sir that component he just redirected is connected to the Turbolifts right now."_** Lieutenant Bates said quickly and Data answered that in Will's voice as he smirked as he answered him then with a bemused tone in his voice.

 ** _"If he's trying to to redirect the power relay, he's possibly trying to get to shuttle bay two, check that out. Lieutenant Greyson that power boost is over riding something, somethings up, could you check the transporters, he maybe trying to over ride the lock out in cargo hold three. Because we had a few manhunts running."_** Data said and he watched them nod as they exchanged looks.

 ** _"First transporter room 5 and now to the maintenance and cargo hold 3, come on guys, make up your minds here."_** he heard from Ensign Perkins say as they left the room and he tried to keep from laughing. "God, this is working a little too easily right now, well that's the games in theory alright, we left our knowledge. And of what you could do buried, but it's the last ten to twelve months we did leave open now, perfect."

"There's no chance of blowing the engines or breaking the tractor beam now Etana, this is going to insure that we got a massive power advantage over you, once we've got you where we want you." Will said smiling as he heard Wesley repeating that gently at that remark. **_'God, this is working a little too easily right now, well that's the games in theory alright, they left their knowledge of what I could do buried."_**

 ** _"But it's the last ten to twelve months they did leave open, perfect._** ** _There's no chance of blowing the engines or breaking the tractor beam now Etana, this is going to insure that we got a massive power advantage over you once we've got you where we want you."_** he said as he got to work on a deprogrammer to Geordi's visor then and then made four or five more adjustments, before stopping.

 ** _"Alright that should do it, time to continue here now."_ **he thought as he rerouted several systems then smiling. **_'Okay, I got to create the simulator frequency for the full size phasers so I can do this now. Simulate the phasers on overload, leave it in front of the turbolift, if Pearson is down the hall from it. And then have it set to overload now, before moving into the Jeffries tube system."_**

" ** _I'm dodging going there by use of the main hall, but climbing into the exhaust shaft and into the room and just keep it up till they quit now.'_** They heard as he got to work on the chips then and then went across the hall. **_'Alright I have to get three more phasers now and finished what he did now. Evidently you don't know that machine maintenance covers a few things."_**

 ** _"That are not in the engineering room Etana, because_** **if you did, you'd know where I was hiding at the moment.'** he thought as he climbed down the extension shaft and started crawling down the tunnel then as he got to his next spot and grabbed four phasers then firmly at that. **_"Dad did you forget something here, the Turbolifts were active when you tried to arrest Roga, that would help right now.'_**

 ** _"But as I'm acting on Roga's strategies, before we go to the next game, how long is it going to take you guys to figure this out now. He redirected you in the way I'm about to do it."_** he thought to Will as he climbed down to deck 36, section 25 and checked the turbolift he was next to then as he reached it. "I didn't forget that, I was saving it in reserve for when we really needed it right now, though you get sick."

"And we will need it for real right now, if she's got you going on auto pilot and with it, it's arresting you once you have more of those spasms right now. But we know you better then you know yourself, even when programmed, pal. That's what comes from being your extended family and mentors, the fact we know you better then you know yourself." Will said as they heard Dayton's suggestion as he quoted it with his recorded self.

 ** _"Sirs, I recommend we put the Turbolifts back on line, he sees them working he may try to use them. As soon as he does, we have him."_** they heard Dayton and smiled. ** _"Yes he's right, Lieutenant Evans, put the Turbolifts back online, he sees them working. He may try to use them, soon as he does, we have him, Captain."_** thry heard Will say in response and smiled at the remark as he thought it to himself then.

 ** _"Indeed, Lieutent Evans reactivate the Turbolifts and put them back on line."_** he said and nodded smiling. ** _'Yes do that guys, do it, like I know you better then you know yourselves, you've just fallen into the exact trap you made back then. And with that, Charlie buddy, you're sounding just like the commander, that was his idea regarding Danar at the time."_** he said smiling at that remark gently then.

"Alright again, don't get cocky, you push your luck too far it's going to snap, so don't over do right now and try to stay focused right now. So relax, focus and take it slow buddy, just relax, you're hiding in the tubes. And nobody is bothering to check there right now at the moment." Jenson said in response at that as they watched him. And as he arrived at the one connected to the manhunt. "Alright clue #2." Greyson said smiling to that gently.

 ** _"Turbolift five, I'm at the right one, I just have to find the access panel now. Alright, chip here, remove that, and..., okay that should do it.'_** he thought to himself as he stuck the first phaser into his pocket then and crawled up two floors and then quietly removed the access panel and looked down. As he saw the inside of turbolift five and dropped into it then as he smiled as he said it to firmly then.

As he removed his tricorder then. **_"Hey Data, did you hear that?"_** he asked and they heard the android answer him as thry went over it together then. **_"Yes Wesley I did, alright if you're driving this in the same way we did regarding Danar. Then make it look like you're about start acting like him. So you can make her as paranoid as it gets that you're turning into him right now as you do that."_**

 ** _"As he was turning this into a chess game, because Lieutenant Evans got added seven months ago._** ** _As did Lieutenant Davidson, Jacobs and Walters, they're all new members and Ensign Ro Laren was just added six weeks ago at the time. They don't know you the way we do, so use that against them, though I think if the group is hiding the memory of your pattern to protect you."_**

 ** _"And it's going to be by tomorrow, that_** ** _she realizes what you're trying to tell them, but reverse the last maneuver._** ** _And that should do it here, because by then they're not going to realize you reversed the last maneuver. Rill you're already in the engine room and by then, I'm going to have the engine crew free. And from her control here,_** ** _so just keep it in exact alignment with his."_**

 ** _"And till tomorrow morning, and then when Dr. Pulaski shows up change his last maneuver in the engine room._** ** _But the jump to transporter room 4 wasn't involved in it, and neither was the communicator, so just improvise here. Because if any of the security personnel see you you're going to get arrested, so just make a couple changes to his route."_** he said and Wesley nodded to the orders.

 ** _"Right, I'm going to take a different route and get into the room by the reactor tube, but she's going to think I'm coming in the front door._** ** _But Worf was the one searching for him specifically while Commander Riker was on the bridge. If they were themselves, then they'd be looking for me themselves. So I have to get them out of the engine room in the morning to do this."_**

 ** _"So time for the next indication, I'm in the turbolift, but haven't turned it on yet, so stand by."_** he said as he smiled as he crouched on the floor as he said it then, smiling. **_"Alright time for the turbolift tactic, computer activate the turbo lift, deck 36, section 25."_** he said and it got moving then as he waited for the call out. Before he heard an immediate response to that as he hid a smile then.

 ** _"Captain, unauthorized use of turbolift 5."_** he heard from Evans at that remark. ** _"Whatever pattern this is, it's going in a strange direction right now."_** he heard from Robin at his strategy. "Like I said, with you not being here for Danar you don't understand just yet in the clues." Will said to her as he heard Picard answering remark to that, his tone relieved that they found him so fast, as he heard a bemused tone.

 ** _"Great, well he took the bait, Ensign Lefler."_** he heard from Dayton and hid a smile. _**"Lieutanant Evans, over ride its destination, and direct it to an area near Lieutanant Pearson's location."**_ Picard said as Wesley knew he was speaking to the guard that was in range of it then as he heard it. "Exchange those names for myself and Data and you got the point right now." Worf said smiling proudly at that memory recall.

 ** _"Lieutenant Pearson, get into position, we have an unauthorized use of turbolift 5, looks like he's trying to get past you."_** he said and Wesley hid a smile. **_"Aye Sir, I'm on way there now."_** He said and they smiled at that. **_"Replace those names with Data and Worf and I have her right now. What's your problem, don't understand the now subtle pattern I'm using for this right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"Etana, hmm, because two of the key players are out of the picture, you just yanked their moves at the moment. The only difference in that is that Worf was leading the search teams directly in this scenario at the time. And you're not bothering to get him out of the engineering room. That's your biggest mistake, they raised me."_ **he said under his breath smiling as the 7 exchanged smiles at that.

"Where did he learn to do this exactly?" the guard asked in shock and they smiled. "Back in the 20th century, about 20 years priors to the end of it, our predecessors. They had the aliens he compared you and Etana to, and that's 5 of them as well. But they asked to create weapons like our phasers, but in training mode to real. He created several makeshift ones off the technology they were created off of." Will said as he watched it.

 ** _"Alright remove that munitions chip, put that here and..., okay that did it, it ready."_** he said as he hit the power button and a faint whine started building on it as he set it on the floor before he climbed up on top of the turbolift. And climbed back out of it as he got on top of the turbolift connected to the turbolift shaft. **_"I'm in position, Captain."_** he heard and the elevator door opened up and they nodded smiling at that.

As he heard a shocked remark as he knew that the guard had found his next tactic sitting there in the turbolift. "Yeah that's what Danar did, when the lieutenant I went to arrest him, nice thinking, same floor, same maneuver. So, you're getting points by just thinking through this." Adams said to him smiling. **_"What the hell!, phaser on overload, seal this deck, repeat, seal this deck!"_ **Pearson snapped out at the reaction then.

As he quickly picked it up and opened it, to deactivate the overload and Wesley heard a sigh of relief then as he listened to his remark. ** _"It's simulated Sir, the phaser was another decoy attempt, first the phaser deck 6 section 25 and that one was on maximum stun, and this one is simulated to overload now._** ** _But this has gone passed trying to arrest him for paranoia now, it's getting worse."_**

 ** _"I'm seeing this as a pattern here and whatever it is, it's becoming clear now to me. Sirs, he's on deck 36, but where I have no idea, this means he's decided to pull a case of misdirection. If he's just passed the first choice, I think he's gone to the second one now though if that's the case, he's taken on the persona. And of_** ** _whoever this pattern belongs to and it's gone from paranoid."_**

 ** _"And to downright dangerous at the moment, it's clear what he's trying now and if he's jumped one option, it's the next by activating the self destruct here. Be on the alert, he could be coming your way right now."_** he said and heard Picard answer that, his tone concerned at that. **_"Are you sure about that, Lieutenant?"_** he asked and he watched the man nod as he said it, as they watched the guard firmly.

As he answered him, his tone concerned as looked at the phaser carefully at the remark firmly as he said it thrn. **_"He's leaving these phasers on maximum or setting them to overload just to create a distraction right now. I..., I think he's heading your way into the engine room commander, be on the alert. Whatever this sequence is, the alarms went off in transporter room 4 and I find this."_**

 ** _"And in front of turbolift 5, but there's a something strange about this._** ** _There's a repeating pattern here regarding this scenario, it's like he's trying to shove a memory forward now. And one only those of us who've been here longer than four years remember. But what and which one I don't know, but transporter room 4,_** ** _Turbolift 5, deck 6 section 25, overloading phaser in turbolift 5."_**

 ** _"And returned to deck 36, section 25, I think he's mixing his own techniques with whoever this one belongs to._** ** _Though this keeps up in whatever pattern it is, this is turning into is shifting to some trade secret none of us remember right now. Or maybe we do and we forgot who it belonged to at the time back then b_** ** _ut it's clear here, that though these are simulated, he's laying down threats_**

 ** _"At the moment, but whoever he's trying to assimilate here in personality and why he's trying to make this run as long as possible._** ** _But at the moment right now, he's running this in a pattern to whoever this belongs to. And it's homicidal, or said persona was beyond reckless. But if this keeps up whatever was involved this situation is going to start breaking down the front door_**

 ** _"And it's going to do more damage than necessary if we don't end this and fast at the moment. And these simulated acts of destruction are getting more serious by the minute, Sirs._** ** _Whatever he was learning at the academy has just gone past dangerous and bordering on recklessly destructive now. Or whoever did this before he got it from them, but this is going way too far right now."_**

 ** _"So it's that or he's going from one decision to another and he's crossed out the first one, so looks like he's heading for choice two now, so be prepared."_** he said and Wesley heard the concerned tones of Will at the remark. "It's going too far or not far enough in this case, just to break us out of it and the mission just started. As to that, it's a matter of working through the clues." Will said as he heard her first officer say it then.

 ** _"Choice one is shooting to kill and he's giving us a fair warning not to push him into that and choice two was by arming the self destruct mode. But he can't do that when we're all in here, so with that in mind, he's choosing a third option right now. Alright you find him, arrest him and hold him there, because Lieutenant Worf and I are coming to you."_** He said to him and he nodded to him.

 ** _"Yes Sir,"_** He said as he ended the radio transmission and sighed as he looked around as they looked at the other screen as he sat on top of the turboliftsoftly at that gently. **_"Damn it son, what are you thinking here, one phaser on maximum, another on simulated overload. What are you thinking right now, are you trying to hurt someone, come on now, you're not thinking straight if you're doing this."_**

 _ **"So just stop already, we** **don't need this getting that violent, now**_ ** _enough already."_** he said under his breath with a gentle, but firm tone. "That's your opinion Lol, you're scared, scared of the way my son is doing this. And the fact it's clear you're being shown up by his advanced knowledge." Beverly said, before they heard him repeat that as he was watching him from the vent right above him, Wesley sighed at that.

' ** _That's not your opinion right now, Pearson, it's hers, she's scared about this now. Scared of the way I'm doing this and it's showing up in you now. Come on guys, transporter room 4, overloading phasers, turbolift 5. How many more indications do I have to give you, before you remember this right now. I know you're trying to hold back the good memories of just before I left.'_**

 ** _'I know you possibly blocked out the earlier years and your long term memories after I left. But you must remember the long term memories right now, she's trying to suppress you, don't left her do that, fight her. The you I know is fighting her, just fight through it, come back to me, fight her.'_** he thought to them gently as he moved further up and went to check on the duo and Robin then.

As he went further and parked himself there, as he sat at the entry way into the Jeffries tube access shaft, he listened to their conversation. ** _"One phaser down the hall from transporter room four, and Chief O'Brien was in there to ambush him, and now he's climbing into deck 36, section 25. That's not a coincidence,_** ** _what do those levels and areas have to do with_** ** _in this exactly?"_** Robin asked as they stood there.

As the rest of the engine crew were standing around the podium control. ** _'Yes, she doesn't know we had a homicidal and enhanced soldier on board the ship, there's another games in theory predication made. And so far they're not bothering to leave the computer and engineering and are blocking the computer so I supposedly set the self destruct here and that's not an option._**

 ** _'And neither is just climbing up to the bridge to start screwing around with the life support, not going to happen._** ** _Alright they blocked out my computer program from their minds after eleven months separation, they forgot that Data was good at voice imitations and they forgot we ever had Roga aboard the ship. So she doesn't know any of this.'_** they heard him thinking at that as Will smiled.

"Remember what I said right now, on Rice, he took a risk regarding the navigation test, there's more then one option. When relaxed you can get it, if you just slow it down and focus you can get the solution, like you did when you pulled your generator, it's time." Will said as they heard it. ' ** _And it's she's now thinking I'm switching from one tactic to another_** ** _in this situation, though looking at this now at the moment."_**

 ** _" He said one choice gets crossed and that's leaves another now, wait_** ** _dad said that these situations sometimes look like they got only two options, or three. But Rice crossed out three options on the navigation test, created his own and the navigation test now has four options. I have to do the same now, alright so option one was shooting to kill, option two was by setting the auto destruct."_**

 ** _"And now she thinks I'm..., that I'm about to attack her head on, no don't think so, I'm taking choice four._** _ **This test doesn't have two choices, or three, there's four here, alright: choice one was shooting to kill, choice two was arming the self destruct, choice three was by beaming over to her ship just to take her out. And choice four is by stealth and decoy tactics till Data was done with the cure.'**_

 _ **'And Dr. Pulaski arrived, yeah okay I see it, I see that now, not one or two, or even three, but there's four choices to choose from in this scenario.**_ _ **In the no win scenario, because I'm not shooting to kill and I got rid of my phaser. So to her, it's I'm getting ready to take the engine room or the bridge by force. And set the auto destruct, or do the site to site and beam aboard her ship.'**_

 _ **'Just to take her by surprise,**_ _ **for gods sakes, both or all of those are going to result in her winning. And it's because I'm getting caught and arrested before I can do anything and she wins either way here.**_ _ **Alright Etana, just what do you take me for right now, all three result in your expansion.**_ _ **I'm not that reckless, and with that its option number 4 right now, d**_ _ **ecoy attempts, repair jobs."**_

 _ **'And finally taking control by remote now, but I'm not getting reckless here.'**_ he thought to himself and they smiled. "And that's what we wanted to hear, careful analysis of the situation before choosing the correct choice. Because guys like Jack go for the first two." Will said to him smiling as they heard Goldberg's voice as he was closest to say his opinions out loud and knew he was trying to figure out what he was trying to do then.

"Aside from that, that's not me thinking that, that's her third technician at the moment, being as one of the technicians training you, I remember us working at my terminal. Just before Kosinski tried that with the engine, but come on, seriously, you're not about to get reckless." He said smiling with a smirk. **_"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's getting worse at the moment, if we pushed him into that no win scenario."_**

 ** _"And he's just jumped passed the first option and it's killing in cold blood and moved to the other. A_** ** _nd it's by taking control of the ship by force to arm the self destruct sequence to prevent the games from getting off the ship now._** ** _That is if he chooses not to do something else completely reckless right now. At the moment, and_** ** _that's not if he's choosing to get completely reckless."_**

 ** _"And try to beam onto her ship right now."_** He heard from Goldberg and he heard Jenson answer that remark as he answered him. "Guess again, he's not getting that reckless, cub has us giving him advice right now, so no reckless actions, Etana." Will said coldly to that remark. **_"I doubt he's going to try that, because one or all three of these are going to get him caught and arrested before he can do anything."_**

 ** _"And he, if he's thinking rationally right now and that message says he is, I think he's choosing a different one._** ** _Because if he's thinking rationally and those messages he gave us are saying that, it's he's not going to just barge right in here to attack. But there's only two options to make here, and number 3, that results in his getting arrested anyway,_** ** _so what's left exactly."_**

 ** _"And because he's eliminated one_** ** _and that leaves the other."_** he heard from Jenson and then heard Will answer that remark as they scanned the ship computer console at that remark. "You better take a rein check on that." Macdougal said firmly to that. **_"If that's the case he's staying off the bridge and is trying to stay out of sight. He knows he tries to attack in here we're going to take him down now_**

 ** _"And arrest him before he can do it, a_** ** _lright let's see here, the decoy attempts are on a pattern,_** ** _one jump to transporter room 3, a phaser on maximum in deck 6, section 25 and now an overloading phaser in the corridor just down the hall from us. Just what the heck is he doing exactly anyway, b_** **ecause this is going from wargames to a scavenger hunt."** he said and then sighed as he finished that.

 ** _"And it's clear he's saying he's not getting taken without a fight right now."_** he heard from Will, as he heard a gentle sigh then. **_"Why'd I even bother letting him leave, a year at the academy, he's now gotten so reckless. That it's turned from reckless agression, to possible suicidal threats here with the weapons at that stage right now."_** he finished with a concerned sigh and Will rest his hand on his back.

 ** _'It's working, the conditioning is beginning to break now, Sir come on, you know what we were like together. I mean training in hand to hand, jokes and we were acting on a father/son bond when I was younger, you're my mentor, I'm your student. The game, we were always in there in our off hours and you decided after Kyle left, that you were going to always be there for me"_**

 ** _'Please you have to remember this, when you got chosen to be the captain of the Aries, you decided that you weren't just giving this up and chose not to leave at the time, and it's because of us, because of me. Sir, you're my mentor, you considered me your prize pupil, and you took it upon yourself to train me. I'm not giving you up._** ** _I'm turning you back to yourself now.'_** they heard gently in answer to that as he to himself as he watched him from his position then.

 ** _"Wesley I get the first message, but this is going too far right now, come on, if you're hovering around and I know you can hear me right now. Son come on, don't do this, you're in no condition for this right now, just pull it over already."_** he heard him say and hid a sigh as the generator was hiding his signature with him so close to it. **_'Sorry Sir, but in order to get you back, I have to risk this right now.'_**

 ** _'You, all of you, are all that matter to me, in order to get you back, I have to finish this now, before I can rest now at the moment.'_** he thought to him softly as he saw O'Brien walk into the room. **_"Chief O'Brien what are you doing in here?"_** Will asked him and he looked at him. **_"Commander La Forge ordered me to help you with the search Commander."_** he said and Will tapped his communicator at that.

 ** _"La Forge did you order Chief O'Brien into the engine room?"_** He asked and the other man answered him in surprise and Pulaski started laughing at that. ** _"No commander I didn't, I said to wait in transporter room 4 to ambush him. if he tries to go out that way, looks like he's anticipating our moves. And trying to decoy us, what's going on here?"_** he asked and Will sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"Another decoy attempt, evidently he gained the ability to mimic us, but if that's the case, we've got to maintain control of the ship._** ** _If he's trying to redirect us, don't let him, focus. If he has gained that ability it's enough he's going to try and take control of the ship in some way, but with us in the areas that are enough to get him caught_** ** _and arrested he's out of luck."_**

 ** _"Because it's we're blocking off the spots needed to do it. But if this was the test, he's labeled out the first option and is trying to set the self destruct, but we're standing in the way of that, and he's trying to go a different way to do it."_** he said firmly into the radio and Wesley smirked at that. "Guess again, cub's not the one doing that, Data is at the moment." Porter said through his laughter at that response.


	43. 43: The Game Recap Part VIII: Decoys

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 43:** **The Game Recap Part V: Computer Hacking And Mimic Devices**

 ** _'It's not going to last right now commander, not options one or two, I'm going to option number four now and it's going to catch you off guard now. Or should I call you Etana now, because it's changing, so this situation is just getting started now, so let's see you figure this one out now huh. You're trying to maintain control of the ship, but she's responding to me now.'_**

 ** _'And with that is now that my programme is about to activate._** ** _With you compromised, the ship is about to fall out of your hands and into mine now. So, Etana, the ship is secured, but not by you.'_** They heard him thinking with a smile as he climbed into the tube and headed for the cargo bay. Before stopping in the access hatch and started playing with the panel, before leaving the next phaser there.

And then jumped up two decks then, set the second to overload a second time and the headed for the cargo bay. After getting to the cargo hold that hold this particular memory for himself, Picard, Riker, Deanna and Worf he smiled, as he grabbed the equipment and set up there. "What's coming next exactly anyway, if we hit this portion of it right now?" Pulaski asked and he smiled as they heard his voice answer that question then.

"Wait, wait, wait, which cargobay is that exactly, because from the outside, we know, but not coming from the inside right now. Because they all look the same and we don't know which one is which." Porter added to him, before he got the answer. _**"Lal I need you to get everything that the Bringloidli had in here, so mixture, of our equipment."**_ he said and the quintet and Pulaski all smiled as they now knew which one it was then.

As he went further as he said to her gently. _ **"And their stuff, making it look like a slight farm and when I tell you reactivate the alarm. But turn off the thermal sensors and the A/V in cargo hold 7."** _he said to her gently. "Cargobay 7, that's the one we had them in and..., Oh god, alright. I see where that's heading right now, nice reminder." Will said as he started laughing as he and the quartet nodded, smiling.

"Just who were these people if he used that exactly?" The leader said in shock at the fact they got outwitted by a teenager then. "This was year two, and towards the end of the year, that we had to help a group of refugees relocate. But this scene is after we had them settled into that hold right now, but this gave us all a good laugh." Pulaski said with a smile at her young prodigy and his skills in medical science then gently.

As everything that was in the Bringloidli manifest that Danilo O'dell gave them and he rearranged the room to look like it did, when the trio went to check as he smiled. **_"Bringloidi cooking pot."_** he said to the replicator and it appeared as he grabbed everything needed and set it up. "This should real be good right now, I remember what the heck was going on in that room after the alarm went off at the time that day."

"But simulating what caused our conversation to end so abruptly if that's not the power of true mind control expert, then nothing is. You took my suggestions and without thinking twice about it right now, mind control expert. But you channel enough of the good memories you can break the hold right now." Pulaski added and he nodded. "Yes well I learned alot from all of you and this was a sequence that was needed."

"But why not use a good memory of this mission, before it turned dangerous once we encountered the Mariposans?" he asked and she smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes and you chose the perfect memory for it right now, Wesley, but this was the you I know. Careful analysis of the situation and choosing ways that don't call for violence." Picard said for both of them gently at the remark as he smiled at the skill in his young student.

 ** _"Lal, soundproof the doors and empath blocking frequency."_** he said and the color on the door went turquoise. **_"Alright, we're nearly there, so set to low, alright Etana, let's see what you make of this now."_** he thought out loud as he put hay around the bottom of it and fired the fourth phaser at it then as it caught fire then. **_"Alright reactivate it in 5, 4, 3, 2..., 1, now."_** he said as he opened up the grate door.

And then said it. **_"Set off the alarm now Lal."_** he said as they heard the alarm start blaring followed by David Jenson's as the alarm went off, he heard the call out over the intercom. **_"Fire in cargo hold 7, repeat fire in cargo hold 7!"_ **he shouted out as he quickly ducked back into the Jeffries tubes as the doors opened. ** _"What the hell, alright put it out now!"_** He heard a voice shout as the system put a shield up at that gently

And he watched the seven guards, as they exchanged shocked looks at this as he knew that Etana's officers had control of them. **_"Wait that fire is simulated, here look at this, this was another decoy attempt right now. But what memory this is connected I haven't a clue right now."_** Hamilton said in shocked amazement as he looked at it and then around the room and Bates smirked as he answered him then.

"That's because you're a new guy, the rest of us aren't and while Addams contacted the lieutenant fron the conference room. The four of us headed for the cargo bay to see what the hell happened now." he said smiling coldly at that. **_"I'm guessing like the way you found the phaser in that hall and Pearson down the hall from engineering, this was another memory."_** Bates said and Watkins said it firmly to that remark gently.

 ** _"Yes this was to force us into remembering something."_** he said and he heard Perkins answer that with a sigh. ** _"Yeah well this just went from bad to worse right now. Alright now this is going too far. Wesley what do you think you're doing here, are you trying to burn the place down?!"_** he heard him say in shocked amazement then at that and Wesley smiled as he crossed his arms at that gently.

"No, but sometimes in life you have to bow to the absurd in training strategies, take this for instance, it's dragging up an amusing reminder. And of us having a surprising energetic grouping of people and two of who we made friends with back then." Picard said in response to her officer's question. **_"Jesus Christ, the room looks like we had a farm or zoo in here."_** he heard from Greyson at that as Wesley answered that smiling.

"Well we're next right now, but that was the first clue, us in year two, he's shoving several reminders in what we used to do together forward now." Will said and Worf nodded in agreement to that, as they heard his response to Greyson's question gently as he answered him smiling. **_'Not at all, it's a reminder to the sextet of what we've got through together, alright time to get to the gym and the holodeck now."_**

 ** _"Choose the uniforms that the commander and I were always wearing, and leave the clubs next to them. As for Worf, I've got to get the ceremonial set up to when I figured out his problem that year. Geordi was by using my deflector warp drive, Worf by the holodeck and the commander by Anbo Jyutsu games._** ** _Break through to the them I know by reminding them of everything."_**

 ** _"Everything we did together that had some sort of significance now by leaving reminders of everything that were part of them.'_** they heard as he thought it to himself as he left that tunnel and headed for the sparring room and grabbed his old armor as well as as Will's and activated a second simulated overloading sequence in both as he then said it out loud giving out his security programme order.

 ** _'Wait, we started doing this after grandpa came to the ship that year, his was white armor with the orange circles around the collar of both the neck and the edges of the armor. I'm dressed in blue with red circles, dad was red in white. Alright ours are on the pad and..., grandpa is on the edge of it,_** ** _like he was watching us sparring.'_** he thought as he grabbed the third set of armor.

And a third staff and sat them at the edge. "Nice choice, a link between the three of us, we'd been doing this for three years at this rate before you left at the time. But that just cements it even more, every good memory there was before you left. They started in year two now, before you left for school. But doing all of us right now and coming and going through the tubes works at the moment." Will said and he smiled at him then.

" ** _Computer activate simulated overload of the staffs, initiate programme Crusher one."_** he said gently at that and the hum started getting louder as he heard a call out over the radio. " ** _Security, we have another overload in gymnasium on deck 12."_** he heard Picard say over the radio. **_"On our way!"_** the guard said as he quickly exited through the ventilation shaft and headed for the holodeck at that remark.

As he yanked out his tricorderas they waited to hear it. " ** _Sir, we've been decoyed again here, we found two Uniforms here._** ** _Both laying on the Anbo Jyutsu sparring pad, one in red and the other blue. And both had the staffs on simulated overload, and the third is white and it's standing there. At the edge of the ring_** ** _like whoever was dressed in the other two were having the third."_**

 ** _"And watching them in training here, what significance this holds I have no idea, but this is either a case of total distraction to throw us off guard._** ** _Or a mission of demolition, because that's several overloads in the equipment, and a fire in cargobay hold seven. Wherever he's heading next I don't know, but it's clear he's up to something right now."_ **Watkins said quoting his remarks then gently.

 ** _"If whatever he's trying to do just jumped off the previous track and he's now working at trying to give us the run around here."_ **Bates added to that and finished that remark with a concerned sigh. "That's simple enough, after you guys got your anger out of you back then, you started sparring and then Kyle decided to. Now, to consider this a symbol, a link between just the three of you, as you were his godfather now."

"That made him his adopted grandfather now, and this became a way to link you guys for life back then." Bates said and Kyle nodded in agreement. "That's the only emotional therapy session we had to get our anger at my taking off on him out of us. Before we started sparring again, and then I decided it was time to hear the truth. Learning he was Wes's godfather, that was a good way to cement it." he said and they all nodded gently.

 ** _"So far it's been jumping from Transporter room 3, throwing his communicator in there the second he leaves the room, a phaser on maximum, and another on simulated overload. A fire simulated in a pot that has hay or straw surrounding it and surrounding that happens to be a forcefield. And when we checked it in there, we realized the damn thing was faked and now this."_**

 ** _"This is no longer a mission of trying to catch him for paranoia, it's clear he thinks we're the ones who are losing control of our faculties right now. And with that, we're going to have to end this by catching him off guard or by sedation now. Get ready, wherever he's heading next is the next clue, but it's catching him, before he exits the room now."_** he said and he smirked at that remark firmly.

As he answered that remark, as he smiled coldly at that. "Really think that's going to work right now Etana. Haven't you learned anything so far, the test is coming up on three hours." Geordi said with a smirk and Will finished it. "So how do you expect to catch your opponent when you don't see him coming out the front door. You're not even bothering to turn on the visual scanner in the rooms right now." he said as he heard Wesley repeat it.

 ** _"So how do you expect to catch your opponent when you don't see them coming out of the front door, you're not even bothering to look turn on the visual scanner in the rooms right now."_** he said smiling as he headed for the holodeck. **_"Computer activate Klingon coming of spiritual age rite protocol, activate programme Crusher one."_** he said and the room returned to the set up then gently.

That he and Data had put into it at the time. **_"Holodeck activity at holodeck 3, repeat holodeck activity at holodeck 3. All security teams move in."_** he heard a voice call out over the radio and he quickly left the room then by the ventilation shaft, before entering the Jeffries tubes system and stopped then. **_"Sir we've been decoyed again, and this time I don't recognize this one."_** he heard the guard say in a bemused tone.

"Who was it this time that said this?" Pulaski asked and the sextet exchanged looks. "Lal rewind, I need to hear it, because I think that was Davidson and me that found it." He said as they heard it repeated and he nodded. "That was me this time, I found Worf's decoy ceremony." he said and she nodded and Will answered him at that. **_"What you find exactly this time?"_** he asked him and he sighed as he answered him gently.

 ** _"I found what looks like a Klingon ceremony here, whatever this is, but..., this was left in the computer from three years ago."_** he said and Worf answered him. ** _"It was a Klingon rite of passage he created for me when we had Kyle Riker on board. It was meant to be help enact a way to keep my connected to who I was and he, Data and Commander La Forge were at my ceremony at celebration."_**

 ** _"That year."_** He told him and he knew the guard nodded as he answered him. "Lal activate the prefrontal cortex to indicate what this is doing to the 30 of us right now." Jenson said and they saw the lines at recognition in everything he was doing oscillating wildly at the revelation in what direction he was choosing it to go. "We're recognizing the pattern and the fact that we know who it belongs to right now, as for your distractions."

"That's getting to us as well and you're making us stronger." Will said smiling at the image. **"And what about the Anbo Jyutsu equipment now?"** Porter asked and Will answered that one. ** _"You said you found a red and blue set of uniforms?"_** he asked and the guard nodded as he answered him. ** _"Yes Sir, why choose those colors?"_** he asked as Will quoted that remark as he answered his question gently at that question.

 ** _"Leading into when he left, he and I were playing against each other and he was wearing the blue workout gear. And while I was dressed in the red one, after Specialist Riker showed up at the time._** ** _Specialist Riker wore the third set of armor, if that's why you found a third set and staff sitting there. Crusher had thr blue armor, I had the red_** ** _because I was always dressed in red growing up."_**

 ** _"But this was a game we started doing since I was seven and when we did this, my father, specialist Riker, was dressed in white and Crusher wore the blue. If he had three sets and the third set was sitting on the pad, it's he's having my father watching us, in spirit, as we did what he always did with me in play._** ** _It's he's trying to force our memories of these things forward now."_**

 ** _"And he's going from spot to spot that had to with things being the most memorable. But he keeps this up, that adrenaline dose is going to wear off long before this ends, you find him just keep him going anywhere else."_** he said to and the guard nodded to the orders as Wesley sighed at the wording then. "She's trying to suppress us still right now." Geordi said slowly to that as he got it as he answered that.

 ** _"Great, their real selves, are trying to push forward as they're remembering everything we did together. And the few items that we all had a good laugh at at the time. And she's trying to keep them focused on the fact that I'm possibly getting worse right now. So they can arrest me the second they see me at the moment, alright you want to play it this way."_ **he said to her as he finished sternly.

 ** _"I'll just reinforce my deprogramming Etana. Because the good in them is over riding your programming, now at the moment."_** he whispered softly as he went on. "Alright she ticked him off, if he decided on that, because if memory recall doesn't work and staged injuries will now. And leave the stage acting injuries in there, so we can make sure you didn't hit a vein or artery when you did it." Bevely said to that remark gently.

As he went to Holodeck four and closed the door from the inside as he said it gently to the system at that and Picard nodded. ** _"Computer activate fencing program and back up logs of eighteen months to Captain Picard and Ensign Crusher fencing with Lieutenant Worf, Counselor Troi, and Commanders Riker, La Forge and Data watching us as we're in a fencing tournament, and in an ongoing loop."_**

 ** _"Programme Crusher One."_** he said and it activated at that time as he left the room and Picard nodded. "That one is me now, we did this all the time leading into your leaving for the academy. As you also added a chess set to it as that was another thing we did together. My teaching you to speak latin, we had a deeper bond she never expected, because everyone underestimates our relationship." he said and Wesley nodded to him.

He then moved to holodeck five and smiled. ** _"Computer activate the program of the senior staff graduation party at the time. Of Wesley Crusher's promotion to full ensign, and put it on an ongoing loop, activate Crusher One."_** he said as the image jumped forward as they were surrounding him at the time of his graduation ceremony and he decided to wait another year before starting at the academy at the time.

As he headed for Holodeck 6 as he said it. **_"Computer activate an alternating image of Doctor Crusher and Ensign Crusher together after she resettled back into life on the enterprise. And us when my father was still alive and during our camping trips when I was five years old. The acts of her reunion with me when I got her out of the alternate universe bubble she ended up in last year, before I left."_**

 ** _"And Counselor Troi having her child with Ensign Crusher standing next to her after he was born. Alternate the sequence every thirty seconds. Programme Crusher one, execute. The bonds between us when I was recovering from losing Jaan. Our bonds of family."_ **he said and then activated it then, smiling as he said it. **_"Lal it's time now, it's Ensign Wesley Crusher, serial number 265453755."_**

 ** _"Enact your programming of 236767564535,_** ** _Sentient programming up and running."_** he said and he heard the avatar to his android team mate immediately respond to him at that. **_"Hello Wesley, it's good to hear your voice again."_** She said and he chuckled and answered it. **_"You too my friend, listen the ship has been taken by hostile forces and your entire adult crew is compromised."_**

 ** _"Your father, my best friend in the squadron on board and I are the only ones who aren't now. As is Katherine Pulaski and she's arriving soon now too. It's time to activate our added failsafes, of which I downloaded into your memory. Your banks after the alter ego versions of your crew tried to hijack you last year and Commander Data did hijack you."_** he said as he finished that smiling firmly.

 ** _"Activate the friend vs. foe programming and it's going by compromised members of the adult crew now. But the entire senior staff is now compromised aside from me and Commander Data. I need you to activate a full scale distraction now in security alarms and lock out the captain's orders._** _ **Activate the alarms in all four holodecks, full scale alarm of security alert intruder."**_

 _ **"Code nine red alert, friend and foe programming, if Dr. Pulaski returns she's a friend and block her signature from the programming. Everyone else is the foe, aside from Commander Data, me and Robin Lefler, and once the engine crew and medical are free, they're friends. But block everyone out of the computer systems till they over ride it,**_ ** _Security protocol is being take over by me now."_**

 ** _"Initiate shut down of all shields on decks that the captain assigned on every level, lock down the bridge. And the engine room and initiate the shields in every spot that they're looking for me in. The captain, commander and the senior staff crew are compromised, they're under the enemy's control. I'm, by order of Lieutenant Commander Data, taking control of the ship now."_**

 ** _"But regarding the infiltration by the Nanites into the computer and the fact that Commander Data hijacked you last year. The intention I'm looking for is for you to create a full scale, simulated, systems failure and shut down. Having the entire system going crazy with power flunctuations and failures. Like we did when the Iconia virus infected your software at the time, from there."_**

 ** _"Shut down every procedure he ordered to find me, b_** ** _lock every route, but the ones leading to holodecks 4, 5, and 6. Shut down all sensors and override every possible route to and from where I am to where they are. I'm allowing them to see me, but you block their way of getting to me from any direction direction._** ** _And lock them out of the computer, this is a code nine full security alert._**

 ** _"Code nine, full security alert, condition yellow on the ship, cascade force field when I'm heading for the Jeffries tubes. Activate the friend and foe protocol, the alarms and code nine in every part of the ship. When I give the count and then the holodecks all at once thirty seconds after that. But until the ship is decontimated of the virus, the hotzone this situation is entailing."_**

 ** _"And disable the conn position, but leave the computer tracking active, but block me from view. And leave the systems control console at the front forward left position open._** ** _If Dr. Pulaski arrives, direct her to most direct route to Sickbay, away from the search teams, because we're starting with sickbay and moving to the engine room next."_** he said firmly as he went further at that remark.

 ** _"Data is inserting his influence by voice activation security chips, you hear him sound like the captain. Then activate it automatically and ignore what the captain himself says. Til he and the security, as well as the senior staff, are themselves again, Lal, ignote what they say for you to do._** ** _And block me out of the tracking heat signature system while doing it, this is a full systems failure."_**

 ** _"And over ride by_** ** _regarding the safety of the ship, you're my main choice regarding tactics, but tactics one through three are rejected. Show the same system over ride Commander Data did when he took control of you and your mainframe. But leave life support systems completely operational, everything but the lethal portions is fine, give_** ** _it to the count of 2:45:00."_**

 ** _"And then return things to normal after that, but as the ranking officer, enact it to the memory of when the entire senior staff got hit by that virus. And I locked you out of their grasp when I was fifteen, my friend."_** he said and Lal answered him gently. ** _"Initiating friend vs. foe protocol initiated and ready for command Wesley, I'm awaiting your orders now."_** it said and he nodded to that remark.

As he pulled his tricorder out and gave the countdown then as he said it, smiling. **_"Data you ready?"_** he asked softly and he heard him answer quickly. **_"Affirmative Wesley, is your tricorder on a secure channel?"_** he asked and Wesley smiled. **"** _ **Yeah it is, your turn now buddy, enact your voice print, time to over ride their's. It's time for the games to begin, it's Soong and the homing beacon all over again."**_

 _ **"Just leave the life support on the bridge on, but we're holding this to 2:45:00 in that time range.**_ _ **Remember when we had the Nanites infect the computer mainframe and you took control of the ship last year. That's my idea now, options one through three are tantamount to failure, so I'm going to option four: non violence, scare tactics, repairs, stealth and decoy attempts."**_

 _ **"And taking control of the entire mainframe by my computer program, it's obvious she doesn't know us that well, we use that against her.**_ ** _But until their completely free of her influence, that is the conditioning is completely broken. The computer is going by voice imitations. If she doesn't know you can do this she never got last year's demonstration through their minds at the time."_**

 ** _"So time to put that to the test, lock them out of the computer, shut down the shields in every spot that he has them, because without you, they can't find me._** ** _And lock up the shields around the areas where my decoy attempts are and lock down the precise route for Pulaski,_** ** _if she's coming, to come straight to you now in lab, but time for a radio gimmick and voice alterations now."_**

 ** _"But we got to use their voices as we know them as their selves, she's turned them into their alter egos right now."_** Wesley said to him over his tricorder he said it to him. **_"We dealt with the alternate version of our ship and our doubles six months prior to your leaving Wesley. Just like when we had an alternate reality get started, because Tasha_** ** _and her crew on the C ended up in our reality now."_**

 ** _"So our version is the way we know them to be and her's are the version that we encountered, or are just drones, but it's started a second time now._** ** _The alternate version of you hated the captain, because your father was gone. And from the way he explained it to me, and Dr. Crusher. And after we were discussing this on the bridge last year at the time no Wesley."_**

 ** _"It's she hated you because you're a reminder of everything she lost and_** ** _to him, everything he took away from her. Etana just pulled that out of the bag, time to reverse it now._** ** _If she's trying something like this we got to get to the inner them by showing the care and concern. The mirror image reality is dangerous, ours was more clean, cut and caring and she just brought out their alter egos."_**

 ** _"And by use of a computer game."_ **he said and sighed as he finished that. "No kidding that's it, now she really crossed a line right now." Will said with a furious growl at that. _**"Data time to activate her, you said you downloaded Lal into the mainframe after you put her into your head. It's time to activate her now, and as we decided in emergency situations was the computer programming to be used."**_

 _ **"And it's turned into that now at the moment right now, so**_ _ **no other option but to turn her on now."**_ Wesley said to him and his tone firmed up at that as he answered him gently at that. **_"Yes I see what you're saying, I'm jacking it to what the sextet, Guinan and Chief O'Brien would normally say now. But to them the only option is by my sounding like them when they're like themselves."_**

 ** _"So standby I'm doing it now."_** he said as he heard him say it to the computer then. "What was the security code that he used exactly, if you implemented that into this, because the code was too fast for me to break." Evans asked him and he before he could say that answer appeared as they heard Data answer him. ** _"Alright, computer, this is Lieutenant Commander Data, initiate alpha security code clearance one."_**

 ** _"With the rest of the senior staff compromised, I'm hereby activating senior authority. And Wesley Crusher is hereby under my orders, you will listen only to him and Dr. Katherine Pulaski, if she arrives in the next 24 hours. As I'm running voice gimmicks control of the ship now. Repeat our security code is 12354329876521 Alpha, 3254653765 tango."_** he said to the computer then gently.

As he listened to the computer as it said it then. **_"Understood Commander Data, alpha code clearance one verified."_** it said and Wesley nodded as he went further as his tone shifted. "Last year it was he was hijacked and we were the ones trying to get back control of the ship. Now it was in reverse, and he was the only with the skill to countermand orders and by sounding like us, when like we are now at the moment."

"But he decided to do it with us being like this and making sure she understood this now." Beverly said and the sextet nodded to her. **_"My daughter it's time to reactivate you now, and you're taking control of the entire mainframe as of now."_ **he added as he heard a gentle female voice answer him at that. ** _"Yes father, I understand, what's my programming now?"_** She asked and he hid a smile at that remark.

As he switched to Picard's voice then and Wesley smiled as he said it to the computer at that gently. **_"Computer, lock out the compromised members of the ship. Lieutenant Commander Data is taking control of the ship by standing orders, you will listen only to him, Wesley Crusher or Dr. Katherine Pulaski, if she shows up, this is Captain Jean Luc Picard, security clearance alpha two."_**

 ** _"Enter security code: 173467321476, Charlie, 3278977743, Tango, 732, Victor, 731888734767897643376, lock. Over ride all orders given to you on the bridge and the engine room. All security verification by Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi. We are here by blocked out of the computer, I'm hereby compromised physically."_**

 ** _"We've been boarded by our alter egos, metaphorically and lead by Etana Lol. Though this isn't like the situation last year when we had the mirror, dark image of us appearing and trying to take our places. We've been exposed to technology that starts affecting us till it brings out our alter egos. The entire adult crew, aside from Wesley Crusher, has been exposed to this technology."_**

 ** _"She's turned me into my alter ego and with me, the rest of the crew, but listen to me carefully, these games are a mind control device. Taking control and turning us into our alter egos and in way by being turned into drones. But we been turned into by her crew, who've possessed us. As if we are hosts like the goa'uld do and did to our predecessors, we must not allow it, as to why now."_**

 ** _"All of the crew from ages eighteen and up have been turned into our alter egos by her. So all orders to be given to you are to be given by Ensign Crusher only. And lock down all pathways from shuttle bay 2 and most direct route to the medical lab. Until I'm free of the conditioning by Etana Lol, do not listen to my orders."_** he said in a perfect imitation and the computer answered him at that.

 ** _"Affirmative Captain Picard, orders are given and received and awaiting for your specific orders now."_** It said and he smiled at that as he said it, knowing that this was really going to aggravate her as he did each member. ** _"Computer, the same is said for me, Commander: Riker, William T, I'm giving the exact same orders, until I'm free of Etana Lol's influence, don't listen to me."_** Data said in a perfect imitation of Will's voice and he grinned as he heard the computer respond to that.

 ** _"Yes Commander, I am awaiting for orders now."_** it said and he smiled. **_"Computer until I'm free of her influence, lock me out of the engineering console and with me, my team. I'm letting Wesley Crusher have total control of the computer and until I'm free of her influence, I'm standing down."_** he said in Geordi's voice and it answered to him too. **_"Affirmative Commander La Forge."_** it said, before he did it five more times with every member the young man was close too.

As he smiled in anticipation at this as he got ready to give the orders. "I think you know what I would say to this if we hit that portion of it as it is Data. You read us right, until we were back to normal, Lal don't listen to us. Until we were back to normal, our exact orders were do not follow orders given to you by us. But listen to Wesley, Data and whoever Data frees from her control." Picard said and she gave a nod as her avatar then.

 ** _"Alright Wesley, security is set and rigged, until I'm done setting this trap for her. In the case of the ship, she's got their alter egos stranded and locked out of the computer. But the time limit is 90 minutes and an added hour till that dose wears off until we break the conditioning on them from her after that."_** He said to him and Wesley nodded as he gave the orders as he said it firmly then.

 ** _"Data, I'm now getting mental comms from the others, it's like they're trying to fight past her trying to keep them suppressed."_** he said and his tone went firm. _**"Your training is causing that Wes, you're focusing on what they taught you. and by doing that and staying focused. You're focusing on their voices when they're like themselves s** **ecurity systems protocols** **activating in five."**_

 ** _"Four, three, two, one..., Programme Crusher One."_** he snapped out and it sounded the alarm then. **_"Holodeck activity in holodecks 4, 5, and 6, repeat, Holodeck activity in rooms 4, 5, and 6."_** the computer sounded the alarm as the alarms in every part of the ship started going crazy then and he quickly hid in the JP-5 Jeffries tubes then smiling as he waited for the pandemonium to hit them on the bridge.

Followed by the search teams and engine room crew at that. "Time to system over ride in 5 seconds, yeah okay turn the rooms into a version of both rooms together. As he we have him hiding in the shaft listening to this. Lal." Goldberg called out as they watched them working past the problem, before they watched as Data started counting down. **_"Activate in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now, program activate."_** Data shouted and that did it.

"Yeah and we were wondering why the system went berserk, though that's not us thinking that but her and her crew, to us we knew you just activated the program, Wes." Barnfield said smiling and he nodded as they heard several shouts coming over the tricorder as he froze in the Jeffries tubes. "One heck of a case of pandemonium in the halls that day, we were wondering what was causing all the racket that night."

"And as was everyone else." Beverly said as Will straightened up as the table lost it then, before they heard a loud blaring all over the ship at that. **_"Hey whoa, what the hell's going on here, every system is going crazy right now?! Commander La Forge what the hell's going on here, the system was working fine a minute ago."_ **he shouted over the noise then as he checked and Worf gave a nod to him then

 ** _"It's been hijacked by remote, I can't work anything here?"_** They heard Will shout as the same shout came from 5 different people. As the music he remembered when the Nanites hijacked the mainframe started playing over the radio he heard several shouts break out over the tricorder. ** _"What in heavens name is that?!"_** he heard Picard shout over the music. "Weapons, power and communications." Will said smiling at that gently.

"Yeah, you remember your remark after the nanites invaded the systems." Wesley asked and he nodded. "Yeah, power is the first to go, but weapons, power and communications we're, or rather she, is being stripped one system at a time." he said as he heard a secondary shout as the lights starts started going on and off he looked out the door to see the the entire system going crazy and saw shields drop and smiled in satisfaction.

 ** _"Sir, did you change your orders, because all the shields are down?"_** he heard Greyson shout over the noise at that. "She didn't, but I did, and I wanted you to do this, just give our orders, if we were ourselves by jumping her moves." Will said for him as they heard Picard say it in shock at the news. **_"No I didn't, computer re-enable the shields."_** he snapped out and they heard the computer answer to that primly.

 ** _"Until you are no longer your alter ego, I will not listen to you or any of your command staff, Captain Picard."_** it said and that did it for them. _**"Computer, re-enable the shields now!"** _Will shouted over the noise. "Internally I was actually laughing at the fact you outmaneuvered her, kids. But that was a perfect check mate move right now." Will said though his laughter as he listened to his programmed voice.

 ** _"Until you are no longer your alter ego, I will not comply Commander Riker."_** it said and he smiled as he heard Will over ride their voices as he shouted out at that and over the noise to Geordi. **_"La Forge what the hell's going on, the shields are down and my access codes not working?"_** he snapped, before he could answer they heard the alarms start blaring as he repeated that question over the noise.

 ** _"Whoa, what the hell is going on here, La Forge what's causing the system and alarms to go berserk right now?"_** he heard Will shout over the radio in shock. **_"The holodecks on three different decks have all been activated at the same time. In fact the entire systems gone crazy. I'm trying to work it out, but it's not working Commander Riker?"_** he shouted over the noise and Will shouted back to him.

 ** _"What happened, what did you do, the consoles not working and everything has gone berserk."_** he snapped and he heard Geordi shout back to him over the noise at that. ** _"I didn't do anything Commander, someone has take control by remote..., That's not me, it's him. He's taken control of the ship now and did it by remote, but it's not the auto destruct Sir, he's jumped past the first two decisions."_**

 ** _"Choice one was shooting to kill, choice two was setting the auto destruct, choice was by beaming over and attacking her head on all three of those choice result in the expansion. He just realized this and created a new option._** ** _Damn it, I forgot this, in a no winner there are always options. But there weren't two options to make or even three right now at the moment, Sirs, in fact."_**

 ** _"There were four, this one didn't have two choices to make, or even three, but there were four. He's knows that the first two are going to get him caught and arrested by us, and trying to take her on results in the same thing, so he created one. Choice four was the safest option in his eyes and he's just pulled it now at the moment, first the decoy tactics and a scavenger hunt."_**

 ** _"This keeps and it's leading into a case of misdirection and letting the security see him._** ** _That's the first half of it and it was by stealth and decoy attempts, but choice number four was by turning this into some sort of hunt down. And then by over riding our control of the entire computer mainframe. Whatever reason he chose now to yank that card it's been made clear now."_**

 ** _"Everything that he's using right now wasn't in his training and is just a 'make it up as I go' ploy right now at the moment, in fact. He knows he's likely going to get captured by storming both the bridge or the engine room and did this by remote now."_** he told him and Picard said it for him over the noise as he smiled in satisfaction as he listened to the irritated tone in his voice at that remark.

 ** _"So to him, we're our alter egos from that mirror image reality we encountered, and he's ordered the computer to not follow our orders till we're free of her influence?"_** he heard from his mother and Geordi answered that firmly as he heard a firm sigh. **_"Yes that's it exactly Dr. Crusher, to the computer we've been hijacked by our alter egos, and he's the only who hasn't, and with him possibly Data."_**

 ** _"So until we're not acting like our alter egos, the computer will not listen to us."_** he said and clearly hearing the furious tone in Picard, he answered that with a growl, knowing she was now furious at the news he just gave her at that. ** _"Well turn it off and get back control, La Forge."_** he snapped and Geordi answered that firmly. **_"I can't Sir, he's locked me out of the computer, it's by an old search issue here."_**

 ** _"But the security code clearance has been sped up and the number of permutations is going to take hours to break, until I do. But with the Jeffries tubes and the shields down, he's got free rein, but until whatever countdown over. In fact he's just reversed this in from what we've done now previously. By us trying to corral him so we can catch him, he's just reversed the effect."_**

 ** _"And with the fact he's got free rein of the computer system, he's in charge and the computer will only listen to him right now. So with everything I try, he's going to counteract it till whoever he's expecting shows up. And she gets arrested and us with her now, though that's not if he's continuing this. So whatever time he has on this timer he set gives out now regarding it."_**

 ** _"Then we're locked out of the mainframe and he's in control now of the entire ship's computer._** ** _Crusher was a technical genius and science and computer expert, he's clearly capable of over riding our control of the ship. And insuring we have no way to find him and he's getting passed our security codes and everything else, to_** ** _him we're the dangerous ones and he's insuring we."_**

 ** _"We and Etana, are locked out of the computer and the entire system till he decides to end it by himself._** **If he's doing this, he's expecting someone to show up to help him and we have no way to get to them next. Because to the computer they're a friend and aside from him, Ensign Lefler and possibly Data."** he snapped back to him and Robin quickly shouted it out at that to try it then.

 **"Computer turn everything back on and deactivate the alarms."** She called out and they heard a bemused tone to Lal's voice as she answered her then. **"Until you are yourself again, I will not listen to you either, Ensign Lefler. Direct orders given to me by Wesley is certain members only now, but only after they are free. Of Etana Lol's influence and as you are not, I will not listen to you either now."**

 **"And word of warning, my programming has more then one chip running loose, so even try to deactivate my program, I've got seven more on hand. So do not waste your time in attempting that as they're scattered through the entire system."** she said and Robin covered her eyes at that and Geordi sighed at the news. "God if that's not adding insult to injury nothing is right now guys, great work."

"But like you said, there's eight to nine chips scattered through the entire system, she can't spend ten hours yanking them all. Or attempting to keep control on us and looking for him, thats perfect." Will said as he start laughing at that. **_"Their, to the computer, are the computer's friend and to it everyone else is the foe._** ** _We lost control of the ship now and every turbolift and transporter system is locked out."_**

 ** _"So our search teams looking for him are stuck with using the entrance tunnels to track him down now."_** he said to him and Wesley smiled with a smirk at that. "Alright Etana, let's see you get passed that now right now, because to the computer, your crew are now the enemy when you're possessing our bodies. Our student is a computer expert, and he's perfectly capable of vanishing right off the screen here."

"Without being seen now." Picard said as he heard his remark repeated. **_'Alright Etana lets see you get passed that now. To the computer, your drones are now the foe and Data, Robin and I are the friend. Yes I'm a technological whiz kid, but you don't know me in that the way you think, I'm perfectly capable of vanishing right off the screen without being seen now."_** he said to her, smiling dangerously.

As they heard Geordi's tone loaded with concern and aggravation as he said it then to finish that. **_"He's circumventing the security by whatever computer program he created here and it's over riding my commands into the computer. In fact he's locked it to some sort of countdown and the computer is only listening to him now as a result, we lost control of the computer and the engines."_**

 ** _"We're stuck right now Sir, commander, and..."_** he started to say and then his tone turned shocked. ** _"Jeez, Captain we got Holodeck activity in three different holodecks here and the alarm is going crazy at the moment, it's in holodecks 4, 5, and 6 and the alarm has gone off in all three of them."_** He heard from Geordi in shock and a different voice said it in amazement then and Bates sighed as he said it.

"Damn it Macgregor, you want to help then guard the turbolift, or one of the holodeck rooms, but leave the search to us. He's scared of you, as are the sextet right now, you idiot, the only people that can handle this are us." Greyson snapped with a stern growl at the interference then firmly. **_"Whoa, that's incredible, how could there activity in three different holodecks, how could he do that exactly anyway?"_**

 ** _"Because he'd have to jump three different levels just to get past us and we'd catch him, before he got to the next?!"_** he heard a voice say in shock and he swallowed at the voice. "MacGregor, you're new and you have no clue how he thinks, so you should leave this to the big boys, Mister. And you're just a rookie here, their veterans, they know him." Picard said sternly at his response as he heard that repeated.

 ** _"MacGregor, you're new and you have no clue how I think, so you should leave this to the big boys, Mister. And you're just a rookie here, their veterans, they know me."_** he said as Will answered that as he quoted his taped recorded self at that gently as he answered him. **_"Because he's figuring out a different route to get passed us, and this was something we trained him in, but to get by unseen."_**

 ** _"He's doing it by stealth, without his communicator it's tracking him by the equipemt and his playing around with it."_** he said and smiled. "Yep you want to find him when he's cloaked, then track him by his playing around with the equipment now." he said and Picard finished that remark as he quoted it. **_"Alright teams one, two and three split up, I want to know what these latest images are playing back."_**

 ** _"He's got to be circumventing security by finding different route to get passed us, the next room he enters is going to let us know, so just wait for it and guard the spots to make sure he can't get out."_** he said and Wesley smiled. "Nice touch and go there Wes, if that doesn't do it to the game make more interesting, then nothing ever does." Greyson said smiling as he knew what was coming next as they waited for it

 ** _"You're right I am, but how long is this game going to go on for,before you realize this Etana huh. It's been an hour and up to 75 minute now, so give it up and quit."_** he said with a smirk, before he came into the hall, before he heard a shout. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cue the attempted arrest right now, because that's us. Though her guards are inside us, they can't beat you here." Perkins said as he smiled with a smirk at that

 ** _"Alright Crusher, freeze!"_ **he heard and turned to look to see Greyson and Perkins come charging down the hall as he quickly took off in the other direction. ** _"Computer activate forcefield on deck 25 section 52."_** he said as he heard a second call out. "Here we come from the other direction." Watkins said in response. ** _"Commander we got him, Crusher hold it right there!"_** he heard from Bates as he took the added loop.

 ** _"Activate security field on section 54!"_** He called out and he left and then headed for the entry tubes. ** _"Computer, deactivate fields on 54 and 52, now!"_** he called out as he heard a set of pounding feet and the loud thunks as the two groups crashed into each other. "Nice touch if that doesn't do it, nothing ever does." Bates said as they watched the four of them collide with each other and hit the floor as Porter arrived then gently.

As they saw Porter look up and went after him and he nodded. "Well here I come now as she barely misses catching you this time." Porter said as he saw himself coming running to head it off then and slam into the door as he tried to open it then. As he heard a firm buzzing on the door then as he activated the locks. ' ** _Oh boy, I caused one collision with the quartet and I get seen by the leader of the third group."_**

 ** _"And I managed to escape, before they could stop me from closing the door. Uh uh, you're not taking me alive now Etana, this wasn't part of the training scenario back then. It's not going to work now and you're not catching me that quickly.'_** They heard as he spoke to them through the door as he fused the locks shut. "What came next, unless..., oh god, Macgregor arrived to arrest you as well."

"And that's the first true panic attack you had at hearing his voice as Davidson and I were standing on the other side of the door." Porter said and he nodded as they watched it then. **_"Whoever you are, you better try harder, because I'm not surrendering."_** he said firmly and they heard the answering voice then gently. ** _"Kid you keep this up and someone's going to get hurt, and you're in no condition for this."_**

 ** _"So pull it over already."_ **They heard a difference voice. That wasn't me that was talking to him Beverly, that was Davidson and the next voice was Macgregor." he said as they heard Wesley's response to his remark as he answered him. ** _"Who are you exactly?"_** he asked him and as they heard it then. **_"Kid that's enough of this already."_** he said and Wesley quickly locked the door at the voice then as he said it.

 ** _"You stay the hell away from me you bastard. If you're related to Radue, than just get the hell away from me, I'm not going back."_** he snapped as he heard a struggle in the hall at that as he heard a gentle thud against the door. ** _"Son calm down."_** he heard from another voice gently as he snapped it out second time. ** _'No dad help!'_** they heard in a scared mental tone to that as he backed into the wall then.

 ** _"No just get the hell away from me, keep him away from me, whoever you are."_** he snapped backed. **_"No I'm not going back, not again, dad."_** he said softly, before he heard a thud at that and they knew whoever did it just figured out why he panicked then as he heard them snap it out at that. "This was my next remark at the realization, that he was scared of him and I decided to get him out of the search then."

"Getting into conversation with him through the door, the point hit home, the 10 to 12 year old version to him when dealing with a traumatic memory just shot forward. And my only chance of toning it down was getting him away from us." Porter told the quartet and they all nodded to him. **_"Aw crap, MacGregor, just get the hell out of here, I know that tone,_** ** _he's scared of you, get out of here."_** he heard from Porter at that sharply.

 ** _"Going back, what is he talking about?"_ **Macgregor asked as they turned to second image and they watched as Davidson shoved him into the other wall as Porter gave him a stern growl at that. **_"It means you just brought back another god damn memory from some trauma he had a few years back. And you're scaring him, you idiot, get the hell out of here."_ **he snapped at him as he went further at that remark.

" ** _And you really are a god damned idiot aren't you, you been here less than five months and those kids are scared of you, and evidently he is too. Just get the hell out of here, he doesn't you, but he knows us, now move it, get out of here. You trying to scare him, get out of the way, you god damn idiot!"_** Porter snapped at him and the sextet nodded as they knew they figured out why he locked the door.

"I'm going to kill that idiot if this happens again and the chase down results in ending up with you ending up back in there and you either break it or dislocate it for real this time." Picard said with a stern growl as Will watched his student as he closed his eyes then. **_'Easy son, shh, it's okay, calm down, I know you're afraid of him, it's okay just relax, it's okay.'_** he said with his internal double at that response gently, sighing.

Now knowing he never got over Aldea at the time and Wesley thought it back to him then, as he felt himself shaking. ** _'Dad, I'm still having those nightmares, regarding my kidnapping. I need you still, if he's working for Radue, or worse is his relative and here to get the sextet and me now to bring us back. Then it's enough I'm not being taken alive, in fact.'_** he said as he went further at that remark.


	44. 44: The Game Recap Part IX: Fatigue

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 44:** **The Game Recap Part IX: Decoys, Danar And Reprieves**

 ** _'Its still enough I need you protecting me with mom.'_** he thought and knew they were going to get this as he answered him. ** _'Don't worry son, if he's working for him and causes anymore damage to you and I swear he's ended up behind bars when I get through with him later. Just try to relax and focus, you still have to deal with this, the mission isn't over yet.'_** he said to him gently at that remark.

And they watched as Wesley nodded as they heard a gentle tap on the door from the other side of it. **_"Go away, I'm not coming out, so forget about it."_** he said, before Davidonson, who let MacGregor have it, five minutes prior, said it to him gently. **_"_** ** _Easy son, calm down, he's gone, we got rid him."_** he said to him gently at that and Wesley shook his head as he answered him firmly and Davidson sighed as he said it.

"I don't know why you even bother, he's never going to listen to you and that door locks into the entire system by a domino effect, once one activates, they all do." he said with a stern growl at that. **_"Either way I'm not coming out, those doors are locked into the entire system, you're stuck with taking main corridors now, starting now. If you wanted to make your job harder now, it just worked right now."_**

 ** _"With him involved, he just made your job even worse right now, rule 1: you want to catch your target. Leave the ones that have a connection to said target and their worst memories out of the search. Because they're only going to make your job harder than it is already and with that in mind right now. I don't care if he's not out there with you right now, so long as he's involved in the search."_**

 ** _"And you're compromised, it won't work, because_** ** _I'm not surrendering."_** he said, as they watched him shaking in fear at that. **_"Wes, it's me, it's okay, just calm down, he's gone, we got rid of him, it's okay. But this has gone on long enough right now and at the moment you're in no condition for this."_** he heard from Porter gently and he quickly answered him at his remark as he fused the locks shut.

 ** _"When as yourselves it's one thing, but programmed no, and with him around, forget it, I'm not coming out, go away._** ** _If he's working for Radue, I'm not going back, and this is too much right now in addition to it. I know you're not yourselves right now and with it is the fact I know why you're trying to arrest me, but you've already screwed up three times." he said as he finished that_**

 ** _"And he's just made your job even harder than it is already, because of it, so_** ** _trying to get to me like this is not going to work."_** he said and he heard a gentle thunk on the door at that as they saw Porter as he tapped on the door, as he activated the interlocks then a second time. **_"Son that's enough of this already, time to pull it over, before you do any further damage. Now stop already now, come on now. That's enough of this."_** he heard him say through the door and he shook his head.

 ** _"Porter, forget about it, I'm not surrendering and if you want me you're going to have to chase me down, because I'm not giving in right now._** ** _You think I don't know your plans, because I know you better than you know yourselves and this is not going to work. So give it your best shot guys, the games are just beginning."_** he said and he sighed in silent relief then as ue went further then.

 ** _"And for the record I know that's her doing to the talking in your voices, so try all you want, I'm not giving in right now. You've been programmed and that thing is never getting off this ship._** **I know you better than you know yourselves in training. But you're forgetting several things in training and you arrived after the catalyst for the decoys was here."** he said as Greyson crossed his arms then.

 ** _"So tell Greyson to work harder in trying to remember that catalyst."_** he added as he knew the man had tried to head off his escaping through the tunnels as he went up two decks. **_"Wes, Wesley answer me, come on."_** he heard from the other man gently then As he heard a thunk against the door he was standing at and knew that the man was ticked off. _**"Damn it, what now?"** t_hey heard Davidson say and Porter sighed.

 ** _"Report to Greyson, he's not going to like this, of the six of us,_** ** _he took it seriously with him during training. And MacGregor just screwed up our search so badly we lost one way to catch him and have to do this the hard way."_ **he said and Davidson nodded as they walked back to the quartet as Greyson sat up as he looked at the trio sitting on the floor next to him then as he said it then with a bemused look.

 ** _"Nice touch on decoys, but I wasn't expecting the system to start going on and off like that, you alright?"_** he asked and the trio all nodded as Porter answered him at the question gently. **_"That wasn't a mistake he did that on purpose, to make this game more interesting right now. Commander, we lost him, he's gone into the entry tubes and I have no clue where he's coming out next right now."_**

 ** _"Bates, I just missed catching him as he was going into the entry tubes, where he's heading to next, get ready."_** Porter told him and knew they nodded. **_"Anything else right now at the moment?"_** Greyson asked him and he nodded a sigh as he said it. ** _"We've got to get MacGregor out of the search, because the second he heard his voice he panicked and locked the door into the entry tunnels."_**

 ** _"Hearing mine was enough to calm him down, but he's still not surrendering right now. I got into conversation with him through the door and he locked that door and fused the interlocks shut from his side of the door. So no getting into the entry tube tunnels, and I think that's how he's getting around right now without being seen at the moment, as to why right now."_**

 ** _"He's using the access tunnels to get around right now, but whatever this is, it's got a repeated pattern running through it at the moment. And with that his tone was that of a teenage scientist, he's not giving up right at the moment lieutenant. So we had our chance to catch him, before he escaped and locked the door, but that's one spot blocked, so no getting into the tunnels."_**

 ** _"Though I don't doubt this is about to get worse, his tone sounded worn out and with it, it's going on 1130 hours at night and he's running on fumes right now. That maybe our chance to catch him now, because he's going to give into his hunger and make an appearance and when he does that's our window."_** The guard's team mate said and he knew he nodded as he hid a smile.

 ** _"Computer activate the cascade fields at thirty second intervals, to point them in the direction of my decoy and deprogramming spots."_ **Wesley said as he heard Peterson answer him in annoyed. "Guess again with Macgregor it switched directions." Will said to that. **_"Whatever it might be, I don't doubt if he deactivated the field then he's about..."_** They heard as he heard a buzz followed by a pained shout.

 ** _"Ow, damn it, what the hell, alright young man, that's enough of this already!"_** he heard from Peterson. "The stupid fool possessing me ending up walking right into the cascade field after he turned it on." Peterson said and the sextet nodded. **_"What happened Ensign Peterson?"_ **Greyson asked and he heard it gently, hearing the gentle, but annoyed answer as Eric Porter's team mate answered him as he said it.

 ** _"I just ran into the forcefield, I'm not getting further than five steps,_** ** _and it's because they're deactivating and reactivating every few seconds. He's got it on a certain delay just to keep us busy right now and I think it's part of his plan._** ** _Anybody else getting stopped repeatedly here, with the forcefield going on and off right now?"_ **Peterson called back over the radio and the trio exchanged looks.

" ** _What the hell, alright young man that's enough of this already, just pull it over and give it up!"_** he heard from Greyson as he said it. "Can't do that, we ordered him to ignore us if this ever happens so your wasting your breath. He's never going to listen to you." Bates said in response to that. **_"Sirs, he's screwing around with the forcefield we're stuck and whatever he's trying to do it's getting out of hand here."_**

 ** _"I think this is to..., he's pointing us in the direction of his latest distractions right now, Commander."_** he heard from the first team leader and then heard Greyson answer him. ** _"Bates you check the second, I've got the third one, Porter you've got the first one. I've got a feeling this is part of his attempt to keep us busy now with him now out of reach and those tunnels are like a maze."_**

 ** _"So trying to find him is next to impossible without the communicator right now. Though at the rate this is gong if he's still working on the sextet to break the conditioning, it's we're next along with the engine crew team he's friends with. But it's I'm making sure if I find him he doesn't get hurt or hurt himself if the, whatever injury it is,_** ** _lays him out finally."_** he heard from Greyson then gently.

As he remembered his reaction to Danar at the time and his trying to protect him. "Too late and with the fact I'm back to normal here, this happens again now. And I'm going to kill Macgregor for interfering, as Jack and I have known you longest. We each took turns at the test with you and it took less then 2 weeks as we realized. Now, that our bonds are so strong, we know you better then she does." Greyson said then as they watched it.

As Wesley went to Danar's strategy of playing with the Jeffries tube terminals and leave a phaser in two of the three as he reached the first. And checked the time then as he activated the simulated over load on the first and moved forward. As he went to the second and checked that one and left a second in it, before he reached the third. And stopped for ten minutes as he started playing with the system's then and smiled.

As he moved forward and checked the terminal he sighed in relief. **_'It's been ninety minutes, we just have to keep this up a little longer now.'_** he thought as he fiddled with the terminal and placed a phaser inside it and then left as he walked further up. As he waited for the call back. "And so far you're doing great right now kiddo nice thinking, just taking it slow, this is exactly the way the captain and I wanted you to do this."

"You're just thinking out your moves, but thinking it through, and your strategy works better then guys like Jack. But he will triumph who knows knows when to fight, and when not to fight." Will said smiling, as the report came through the radio. **_"Sirs I found the next decoy, this one is focused on when you and him. You were in a fencing match captain, you're both in the fencing gear and from the looks of here."_**

 ** _"Looks like the two of you, but you're in a fencing tournament you set up at the time and the quartet were in the room with you and him, watching as you were sparring. But the look on your face was happiness at his ability at a skill you both loved and a proud mentor look. I'm seeing the proud look in your eyes as you're watching him spar with whoever was in the third fencing uniform."_**

 ** _"And before you swapped places with the person he was fighting."_** Jack Bates said and he heard a sigh at that as Picard answered him. **_"Just before he left for the academy, he started joining me in there as we started fencing at the time and this became a regular routine for us when he was sixteen."_** he said and Wesley heard the pain in his tone at that as he heard another voice answer him.

 ** _"Well ours happens to be his graduation party when you promoted him, Captain. This may have been just before he graduated and left for the academy."_** Porter said and as they watched as Will ran his hand through his hair as he went for the next question gently. ** _"What's the third exactly, because if he's got these images flashing up in the holodecks and the gym, and he's done the four of us."_**

 ** _"Alright, so that leaves Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher?"_** he asked and Greyson said it with a touch of concern as he answered him and he knew this was going to do it. ** _"It's an alternating image of him with his mother and him. And one of a man that looks like an older version of him and he looks like he's five years old and they're on a camping trip, possibly in Canada or Alaska on earth."_**

 _ **"And the other was when he was with Counselor Troi after her son was born. But that's all of you right now Commander. Every decoy is trying to flash up either good memories or the ones that hurt the most right now, Sir. Whatever reason for this is, is enough he's acting like a psychologist in deprogramming and choosing these things."**_ he said and he knew Will nodded as he answered him.

 ** _"Alright if he's trying to force us into remembering these things, it's clear that's he's not only very rational, it's he's trying to get to us and break down our composure right now. Indoctrination deprogramming and he's bringing back every memory he can think of that hitting us this hard. But at the moment if he's completely focused, than he's not letting us catch him till the last minute."_**

 ** _"Of whatever plan he has in mind here, because he's going by stealth h_** ** _e's also not showing up on the heat sensors either. And with that is hiding in plain sight at the moment but if he's hanging around he's got to show himself soon enough. And when he does keep him from going anywhere else, because that cocktail isn't going to last much longer_** ** _and he's going to collapse."_**

 ** _"But if this has a pattern to it we have to find it, and before he gets anymore reckless than this in his behavior now as well."_** he said to them and he hid a smile at that. "You call that reckless, we call thinking it out right now at the moment here, but continuing to have us fight the therapy in this. It's only going to make my son more determined to stop you right now." O'brien said in response and Wesley hid a smile.

"And technically I did become a son to all of you guys as a result right now, but to you, you know me better then anyone. And I'm the acting older brother to Molly right now as a result, I'm protecting my sister." he said and O'brien nodded smiling at him. **_'Alright time to back track to throw them off my trail.'_** he thought as he suddenly heard the announcement over his tricorder then as he thought it with an amused look at this.

 ** _'This is getting ridiculous right now, alright time to double back and check on them, before I head for the cargo bay now.'_ **he thought smiling as he went further up and heard the conversation as he heard the aggravation in Geordi's voice. **_"Sir, I just detected another pulse in his trail, it's coming from JP-5, Section C. I think he's going into the Jeffries tubes."_** he heard and they exchanged looks at the news at that.

"Hey Bev where are we in the storyline right now?" Bernard asked as he and the other parents involved in Aldea all walked into the room. "It's ending up on the chase with Danar and it's just landed itself in Cargobay 6. Just before we hit him with anesthezine, right now and Worf got the drop on him, before he escaped Harry." she said and he nodded as they sat down at the table as they listened to Will's remark to Bates at that.

 ** _"Alright Lieutenant Bates, you and your team precede there and let me know what you find."_ **Will said to him in response then and hid a smile as he headed for the cargobay and started screwing around in there. Just before he got the response he wanted, knowing this was getting them closer and closer to it. "Well cargobay 6, that's Danar when I went to arrest him, before he escaped." Worf said and he nodded gently.

 ** _"Terminal activity, cargo bay 6 on deck 15."_** Geordi said and he knew Picard nodded. **_"He's doubled back on us right now, captain!"_** Will said to him over the radio and he smiled at the reaction. ** _"Cargo bay 6, he's doubled back to the cargo bays, he's trying to get out that way. Lieutenant Greyson you and your team head for Cargo bay 6."_** he said and heard Greyson answer him at that remark gently.

 ** _"Aye Sir, we're on our way."_** he said and then heard Geordi's remark at the fact he slipped by them that many times then as he said it. **_"If he was trying to pull an attack from JP-5. He's likely to come out somewhere, but at the moment he's getting reckless right now at the moment Captain. I don't believe this, he's bouncing from spot to spot here, and is keeping this going in circles."_**

 ** _"Sir, if he's getting this reckless in his actions, we're going to have to knock him out now, Captain Picard. Because we're coming up on 1 hour and 45 minutes and that possible cocktail is not going to last longer than three hours if this keeps up. We have to end this before he collapses out of exhaustion right now."_** he heard Geordi say and Picard watched his double nod as he answered him as he said it.

"Like you said, how many indicators is it going to take, before we remember this right now, because this is getting ridiculous. But Danar ended up on Deck 6, Worf and Addams tried to arrest him and we find the phaser in that turbolift. But Turbolift 5, Deck 6, Transporter room 4, Carbobay 6, T-95 Terminal 3 and now this. Come on enough already, the memory has to come forward now." Picard said bemused as his double said it then.

 ** _"Alright we're going to sedation here right now, flood the room with anesthezine."_** he heard Picard say and he quickly pulled on a pressure suit and mask at that as he saw the gas come pouring into the room. "Jeez, alright this really did turn into a repeat now, come on, we ought to remember this now. This is turning into one many too close calls right now at the moment, you've tried ten times to catch him."

"Etana, you're never going to win, he remembers everything, regarding Roga Danar and so this game is not ending yet right now. You're not catching him that quickly **_Captain_** , the games aren't over yet right now." Will said in answer to that as Wesley repeated that with him and his recorded self then as he responded to that quickly. **_"Jeez, alright this really did turn into a repeat now, come on, you ought to remember this now."_**

 ** _"This is turning into one many too close calls right now at the moment, you've tried ten times to catch me. Etana, you're never going to win, I remember everything, regarding Roga Danar and so this game is not ending yet right now. You're not catching me that quickly Captain, the games aren't over yet right now."_ **he said quietly to that as he pulled pressure suit on and waited for it to air out.

As he waited for the sedative to air out of the room he heard Picard say it then. ** _"Security team, move in now."_** he said and he quickly hid under a pile of boxes in the room and waited quietly. **_"Sir there's no one in here right now. We've been decoyed again."_** he heard the guard say. ' ** _Porter, alright that's two, that just leaves Bates, come on guys,_** ** _you know this, if I'm not standing in plain sight."_**

 ** _"Then I have to be hiding underneath something.'_** they heard gently as he tried to keep from laughing. **_"Wait hold it captain, there is a missing pressure suit here."_ **Porter said and Picard repeated that. _**"Pressure suit?"**_ he said as Dayton smiled as he said it then. **_"Could be he's attempting to make it to shuttlebay two from outside the Enterprise, bypassing the security guards."_** he said in response to that gently.

 ** _"Good point, alright Lieutenant Greyson, post security guards on all emergency air locks on decks 37 through 39."_** Picard told him and Greyson nodded. **_"Aye Sir, and I'll also cover the proton torpedo launchers, Crusher may attempt to leave the ship that way."_** he said and the door shut at that, as Wesley moved out from under the pile he was hiding in and then did a swift scan of the room and Worf smiled at that.

"Good, that's very wise, Danar never bothered to check to see if I was still in there and I got the drop in him." he said and Wesley smiled. "Alright pull yourself together, because I know you're enjoying her frustration at this. But you never know if one of us was waiting for you to make a mistake." Greyson added to him gently at that as he waited then, before hearing the door shut as he got up and moved to the terminal then to finish up.

As he stood up he heard a false explosion and smiled. **_"Explosion in Jeffries tube T-95!"_** he heard Picard call out and he could hear the anger in his voice then. **_"Security check the transmitter in that tube right now."_** he heard as the lights went out then as he heard someone running and fifteen minutes later he heard a sigh of relief. ** _"That's a negative explosion, captain, repeat negative explosion in tube tunnel T-95."_**

 ** _"It's another decoy attempt, that phaser was on the simulated overload, same as the last one and the Anbo Jysitsu staffs in the gym. It's meant to lead us away from whoever he's hiding right now."_** he heard the man say to him then and he heard a sigh of agonized relief at that as he heard the programmed voice of his captain say it in relief, but firmness at that, his tone turning stern as he said it.

 ** _"Alright that's enough of this already, you find him, and make sure he can't get try anything else. Because we're coming up on 1145 hours and at the rate this is going. If he never got the chance to eat anything he's going to be running on fumes right now, and is going to slip up. So the minute he does and you hear any noise from where he's hiding, catch him."_** he heard from Picard at the news.

 ** _"Thank god for my survival training, I was hiding beneath bushes, up in trees or just in caves the entire time the thirteen were looking for me during the stealth test last year. And that training is coming along nicely now, though..., I should have have had the chance to create my survival kits. If this goes on longer than necessary, and hopefully it doesn't last longer then the entire three days."_**

 ** _"As we talked about at the moment, or_** **by the time they do come after me, I won't be able to focus anymore after that. Though if that's her next plan they're tracing back the route I took in this one and it's making sure I never get off the ship now. But if you want to go two out of three, just give it your best shot Etana, because you're never going to win this."** he said softly at that response.

 ** _"And not when they're themselves, they know me way too well here."_** he said with a sigh as he finished. **_"Well Worf definitely forgot this, otherwise he'd be in the room when I did this now, but he forgot this now."_** He said, as he rewired it, put his next phaser into it, activated the transporter and teleported out of the room. **_'Well psyche outs, disappearing acts, decoy attempts and three other things.'_**

 ** _"This keeps up and she's getting a bit too desperate to catch me now at the moment."_** They heard him thinking as he ended up in the tubes, before back tracking a third time to the engine room as he listened to the conversation. As he listened to the next report and Will nodded smiling. **_"Terminal activity,_** **_cargo bay 6 on deck 15."_** he heard from Geordi followed by Picard's immediate response to that remark.

 ** _"Security teams precede to deck six cargobay."_** he said and they waited, before they heard an aggravated sigh. ** _"We've been decoyed again and I just found a phaser sitting inside this terminal. Whatever this pattern is, its turning into a scavenger hunt and it's getting annoying right now, Sirs."_** they heard from Greyson and they exchanged annoyed looks at that remark as Robin said it to that.

"This was her junior recruit thinking this right now, but after this lasted this long, she was shocked we hadn't found or that he was this good." she said and Picard nodded to her smiling gently at thet remark. **_"I don't believe this, he should have been asleep when we did that!"_** he heard from Robin and they sighed as Will answered her at that. **_"There's a box of environmental protection suits in the middle of the room."_**

 ** _"He must have put one on."_** he told her as he hid a smile. ** _'Alright time to tie this up, I've just got to leave a trail of breadcrumbs here and let them get so aggravated that the chess game hasn't ended.'_** he thought as he moved up one deck and started playing with the controls. Left the third inside it and then headed down three halls and left the fourth, as he paused after a few minutes before moving again.

After giving it another 30 minutes he stopped finally to take a break. _**"This is getting ridiculous, I have no clue how long that dose is going to last, it's been nearly two hours now since I got under cover and five, since I figured it out. Lovely, in simulation, this test would be three to four hours, she just jacked it up to twice that."**_ he said just as another spasm hit him and he fell to the floor and they nodded

As he slumped to the floor in exhaustion and pain. **_"No not now please not now, I can't take this right now, stop."_** he said through the pain as he struggled to fight through it then. ** _"No, no damn it, not now, I can't afford this right now."_** he said through the pain as he remembered Will's remark. Reflecting back to the day they got the engine working and when they were all suffering from that virus.

And were in the path of a meteor, Will nodded as he echoed those same words then. "Yeah I remember that, I was standing behind you, before the virus hit me finally then, but **_'No, no damn it, I can't afford to get this now.'_ **he said as he repeated it then as they heard Wesley's thoughts to thst revelation and nodded in agreement as he sighed at that. **_'I'm just like him now, I turned into a nineteen year old version of him."_**

 ** _'Don't worry dad, I'm doing whatever it takes now.'_** he thought to him softly as they then heard his voice answer him. **_"Its working Wesley, the conditioning in me is beginning to give, our bonds are beginning to shove their way forward. And it's the same for the quintet, I know you're exhausted at the moment, but you have to keep this up a bit longer,_** ** _just hang in there son, don't quit.'_**

 ** _"We're almost there, but_** ** _don't give up, you have to keep going now. You're still behind enemy lines, and the Calvary is coming._** ** _You just have to wait a little longer and then it'll all be over, just keep going cub. Remember everything I taught you, and it's time to push her into making the last fatal mistake._** ** _It's time to end this, just hang in there cub.'_** he said and Wesley nodded with a gentle sigh.

 ** _"She didn't give me enough time to prepare for this, I have no food, no water, no medical supplies, I'm not going to last without it. Dad my energy levels are being sapped, I can't keep this up. Your alter egos are blocking off every public area that is possible to get anything to sustain me. I need back up, I can't keep this up, not without someone to watch my back."_ **he said softly as he went on then.

 ** _"I'm running on fumes right now. How am I supposed to get my recharge when she caught me in the act finally, she doesn't understand human anatomy to understand what she's seeing right now._** ** _Through your eyes, she thinks I'm on drugs, it's not drugs, I'm in caffeine withdrawal, I need that recharge, or I'm not going to make it right now."_** he said weakly as he sat down on the floor then.

Just to rest as they saw him shaking as he tried to control the jolt of fatigue that shot through him as he heard him answer him. "We're running out of time, he needed a reprieve, and it was heading for your apartment. Then he's going to collapse out of exhaustion if this keeps up." Anenzi said sharply to that. "Believe me, I realized that Dr. Anenzi, after he told me this over the radio, I decided we had to reset the clock in this."

"Just so he could rest and eat as he created his supplies and recharged himself then, just before Charlie and I decided he should spend the night in my quarters so he could rest." Data told him and he nodded to that. "Well I'm relieved you took charge for us, with us incapacitated." Picard said for him then. **_'Yes you can, you did a few times before, you can't give up now, just hang in there a little longer, son listen to me.'_**

 ** _'Like before when we had to deal with the knack, it forced you to keep going, but Pulaski is on her way here and Data is just about done with the cure. Just hang in there another ninety minutes and then it'll all be over. Better yet restart the clock and you can get your recharge and the supplies needed. She may not understand what it is you're doing but once we freed, we'll get the message.'_**

 ** _'And act accordingly regarding this, but you have to get to your quarters with sickbay in her hands. Come on son, it's okay, I know you're exhausted, but remember your training in this, if the opponent never gave you enough time to prepare, go to backs up. Sickbay is in her hands and your mother is an M.D., so what else right now, cub you have to get back to your quarters to recover.'_**

 ** _'Wes, if the need arises you're going to have to reset that clock on this test, you're in another version of your survival and stealth training. So with that, if they're cutting off a route to your supplies, through the main corridor as the Turbolifts are in her hands, what direction do you go now. Because you've been jumping deck floors the last five hours now?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded softly.

 ** _"Create a diversion and use the Jeffries tubes to get into my apartment, and create my survival kits. But if the opponent is blocking one way take a different route, but stay out of sight."_** he said and he heard him answer him gently. ** _'Yes exactly, just treat this like the game, to get past them go a different route, but don't give up,_** ** _you have time to do this, hang in there son, don't quit on me."_**

 ** _"Just hang in there.'_** he heard his voice say to him softly and he nodded as he stood up then as he answered him. **_'I will Sir, I will get you back, no matter what.'_** he said in answer to that. **'Sir I still need you, I wasn't ready to just leave home, I still need you like I always have."** he said softly and he heard him answer him gently at that remark. ** _'Don't worry son, you're not going to lose me, just finish this."_**

 ** _"And then once we hear why you look like this_** ** _you're staying home. I'm not leaving you, I promise cub, I promise.'_** his voice said softly and he nodded as he left that spot and kept moving forward as he climbed back into the shaft as he said it. **_"Ten forward and the lounge are out, I can't go that way and they're watching for intruders in Sickbay, I know if I go in there, I'm going to get caught."_**

 ** _"How am I'm going to get something to eat, I'm running on fumes here. Damn it, if I had enough time to think this out I'd have packed an emergency kit, but I don't, not right now. I need rest and food, I need a chance to rest."_** he said, slumping against the wall as he said it. **_"My survival training, the commander had me on the holodeck for a week and I was on a camping_** ** _and survival mission."_**

 ** _In case I got stuck on a planet, but I created nearly a month's worth of supplies, medical equipment of the 20th century in first aid kits and fresh water, and stashed them in five different spots all around the holodeck. Damn it, why didn't I get enough time to do this, I could have created a supply kit._** ** _And several added batches of food, damn it, alright we have to reset the clock now."_**

 ** _"And it's been five hours on the go and if this is what the narrator was thinking in that story, I can relate. I need back up if I have any chance of finishing this right now, but this is getting ridiculous here right now at the moment."_** he thought tiredly then gently as they watched him switch channels as he got ready to speak to Data as he changed channels in his tricorder so he could call him then.

 ** _"Data how's it going in there?"_** he asked and he heard a relieved tone then as he answered him. **_"I'm done Wes, how are you right now?"_** he asked and Wesley sighed as he said it to him. ** _"I'm exhausted but, I'm trying to keep them busy a little longer, if Pulaski is arriving now get ready, because they're taking back control in one hour. How long has it been, because I'm beginning to run on fumes_**

 ** _"Here right now, and I dont know_** ** _if it's that the exhaustion just combined with the caffeine withdrawal. And the early symptoms of hypoglycemia at the moment, than I'm too exhausted to keep going right now. But I can't get caught, not now, Data during my training now at the moment, the commander. He had me on a survival training mission if I got stranded on a planet._**

 ** _"And I created a kit with a week's worth of food and water, but I created six more to work that out in the holodeck, which gave me enough for three weeks during training at the time. With her just throwing this at me, I never had enough time to create my kits, food, water, medical supplies. And camping equipment, but_** ** _I never had the chance to make it, tonight."_**

 ** _"and I'm running on fumes right now,_** ** _what now, I can't go out into the open or they're going to catch me, I try to sneak into my apartment or sickbay. And it's the exact same thing, because she ordered them to arrest me the second I go in there._** ** _Whatever amount of energy I had left before I came home she's draining it all, we keep this up any longer I'm in bed for a week after this."_**

 ** _"If this is what the soldiers behind enemy lines had to deal with, I can sympathize right now. I'm starving and I'm exhausted, I can't keep this up, not alone, I need back up."_** he said and, knowing he heard the strained tone in his voice at the exertion, he heard a concerned tone at that. **_"The hypoglycemia is making it harder to focus, as is the fatigue, I can't do this without a recharge."_**

 ** _"And they're blocking my only way back to my apartment, I'm starving, I'm exhausted, whatever way I choose to do this, and he said they're blocking any conceivable route to my apartment by the main corridors. And I can't walk out there without getting caught and arrested now with the fact they've got every spot blocked,_** ** _Data after this is done, you have to tell mom_**

 ** _I need to stay home,_** ** _if I was at 3/4's strength, she's draining every ounce of energy I have. In fact, by the end of this, I'm going to have nothing left. And between this and whatever happens next if this situation isn't over by a long shot at the moment, than I'm going to be home for anywhere from six months to a year after this. But here's the low down now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If I have to class this it's like the narrator of the story based off that first person shooter and he got thrown into enemy lines as he going after his friend. And it's dodging the alien security patrols, and he had to improvise in this, and I'm doing the same thing too at the moment, but I'm running on fumes at the moment, but if I don't get something to eat and a chance to rest."_**

 ** _"I'm not going to last."_** he added and that did it finally then as Beverly said it for all of them. "Alright that does it, you're still in training and your body can't take this type of abuse right now. She's draining you so far down your system could impact and crash and it does. And I am going to kill her for it." Beverly snapped at that remark as she looked at Data and saw his eyes narrow in anger at the revelation then.

As he heard a furious mutter break out over the radio, he knew he was ready to kill her for putting him in the condition he was then as he answered him, as he kept his voice gentle at that. **_"I understand Wesley and believe me she's getting neutralized for this when we get through with her at the moment. But to answer your first question, it's been 45 minutes exactly from the time we set the computer."_**

 ** _"And it's been two hours since the chase began right now, Wesley stay awake. I know you're exhausted, but you have to stay awake right now we're almost there. Just hang in there, don't stop, just keep moving right now, listen to me, the side effects of that cocktail I created for you just gave out now. But to make it you need to eat and rest and give yourself the second dose,_**

 ** _" But you have to stay undercover."_** he said and Wesley sighed at that as he answered him. "Found this out the hard way, when we were training you, but back then it was training, and this time it's the real thing. And you don't have me acting like your father making sure you rest and eat right now. But you have to reset that clock you need to rest right now, kiddo, only way you can stay clear headed, if your fully charged."

"And like I said to Shelby, I want my crew fully rested so they're not battling the opponent at the same time they're battling their own fatigue right now. And you're a cadet in training of the real thing, at the moment, your body, Your body is also suffering the pangs of caffeine withdrawal and we need to drain that jolt and fix that. So one option, taking a reprieve, getting an energy bar into you and a fast jolt of adrenaline."

"We're not robots, our bodies need rest and food to function properly." Will said firmly to remark as they heard him answer Data. **_"Data we have to reset the clock, I need time, because if we have any chance of pulling this off, it's when I'm clear headed and I can focus. I'm on the edge of falling asleep here, I'm also starving, without a time extension,_** ** _we're not going to make it right now."_**

 ** _"But_** ** _to_** ** _put this bluntly it's in reverse of the game, that 1st person shooter now, in that storyline_** ** _the narrator was only on the go for 6 to 7 hours._** ** _And his team mate was three times that and she was so exhausted that they were swapping off in shifts in that. Robin is currently incapacitated at the moment, I've been on the go even longer than she has_** ** _and the added side effects, now."_**

 ** _"Andof whatever's in those pills just hit me again. If I don't get some real food in my body and a chance to rest for a couple hours, I'm not going to last. I've been been in recovery for just under a week since I came home, that's not enough time and she pushes me into this when I'm just beginning to recover from it. But this just went too far, I was taking it slow this entire time."_**

 ** _"And before this started, this_** ** _is one interruption, if there's a second it's I'm home for six months to a year. But I'm not going to last much longer right now, if I don't have a chance to stop and rest."_** he said weakly, and hearing the exhausted tone in his voice, he quickly answered him, as he injected a gentle tone into his voice. "That is what did it for me, hearing that I had to, with my being in the medical lab."

"Right now, I needed to get him to take a break right then, so it was resetting the clock just so he could rest and get some food into his system. As well as rehydrate himself, but it was getting anything that could hinder his recovery that night oit of the way." Data told the medical trio and they all nodded. ** _"Wesley, Wes, stay awake, just hang in there, you're in control of the computer_** ** _you have to tell it to reset the clock."_**

 ** _"Wesley focus, stay with me, listen to me, don't use the syringe, it just gave you the nutrients to last you and enough energy to pull it this far. But you have to take a break, reset the clock on the lockout, and take a break. Just head somewhere where they're not going to find you, get something to eat and some gear so you can rest in the tunnels. Just take the next couple hours to refresh yourself now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he said it to him tiredly at that.

 ** _"The tunnels are shielded, so you can be anywhere and she's never find you now. But to keep from suffering hypoglycemia, eat some something that has a lot of sugar and then use the syringe. That's going to keep you going till eat a real meal and then rest for three hours and then start a second time."_** Data told him and he nodded to the orders as he answered him as he said it to him.

 _ **"I have a stash of two types my favorite candy bars in my closet, and they're all king sized as well, so I can eat one of those and then use it, or just ransack mom's medical stores in our apartment and use hers. Before I load up and then..., that's it, I can go to my survival training on the holodeck, take with you only what you can carry** **and then return for the others later."**_

 _ **"And in this case it's creating caches in several spots on the ship, I just got to create the medical supplies first and then do the same order. In where I'm hiding each of them with her tied into the system. But it went from training and straight to real right now, so best to improvise at the moment."**_ he said as he leaned forward and finished his sentence as he stood up but kept his hand on the wall.

 ** _"How long has this gone on exactly, I lost track of time, because I've gone through 6 spots to 10 spots in this and dodging the security teams. It's like dodging the monster patrols and zombies on that game. And I've been on the go for 6 hours, since the scenario started and I need a chance to rest now. But I can't stay put for long at the moment, or they're going to catch me."_**

 ** _"Because they yanked out the medical alert_** ** _for this in order to do it, but_** ** _these guys are trying several different ways. Just to find me, medical alert of an escaped patient in the eyes of a medical department. But so she can get to me next, and she's blocking off any route to the shuttles or ten forward and blocking off my only route to get something to eat."_**

 ** _"I can't go into the public areas or right out into open, or they're going to catch me. How am I supposed to get what I need to take a break, at_** ** _the moment I'm too exhausted to think straight, and if they realized it. That I'm in the Jeffries tubes right now they're now checking them out. I'm not going to last long if they're scavenging them out_** ** _I need a back door to get out of here."_**

 ** _"And right now."_** he said to him and he heard Data answer him as he said it to him. **_"It's been two hours since they tried to ambush you in the engine room earlier._** ** _And two more since you figured it out Wes, but with the fact you missed dinner and getting something to eat. It's time to back track now, she never gave you enough time to prepare for this, and instead you got throw feet first into this."_**

 ** _"But to put this in another anology of that century's games and stories, it's that you just encountered the enemy troops of the mastermind._** ** _And it's a matter of survival now and you're trying to get to exit and get off the moon, just like that story you told me about. This is the same thing, prevent the foothold from landing itself on earth, if this was the video game_** ** _of that first person shooter."_**

 ** _"It's you're going to have to improvise and create your own supply kit, like he did, just instead of the added weapons, create a survival kit._** _ **Wesley listen to me carefully, get back to your quarters and get to the replicator, just get something to eat. And there's just enough time for you to revitalize yourself, before this switches courses, with**_ _ **everyone too busy in the engine room."**_

 _ **"Trying to break passed the interlocks, searching for you, or just trying to take back control**_ _ **of the computer right now, you have time. With the Jeffries tube tunnel system, you could be anywhere and they'd never find you.**_ _ **Remember your survival skills, think of this as your survival training if you got stranded on a planet, and go from there, so you can work this out, but stay in the tunnels."**_

 _ **"As the ship is the size of a small town and the holodeck was big enough for you to train in there when it came to camping and survival training, just do what you did then. Create an emergency kit and enough food and water for two days.**_ ** _Did your mother keep a familial medical supply of equipment while you were growing up when she was taking care of you, just before we met now."_**

 ** _"Because that helps?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded. _ **"Yeah she did, parent a doctor, everything is in her office in our apartment at the moment in fact. What are you suggesting, that I ransack my mother's medicine cabinet. And office to create that survival kit, food and medical supplies. And act like the narrator did until 'she' arrives at the moment?"**_ he asked and he heard him answer that gently.

 ** _"Yes that's it exactly Wes, use the supplies in your apartment however long it takes Dr. Pulaski to arrive, and we have till then to do. What with the fact it's been five hours and they're still looking for you right now, but every public area is blocked, anf going out in public areas is going to get you arrested. So there's just one option left and it's by taking the scenic route to your quarters."_**

 ** _"And that's through the Jeffries tubes, J14-Baker breaks onto deck 8 and 9 and your apartments are all stationed there. But at the moment they're searching the main halls and every public spot for you, knowing that with your strength and energy levels draining. And by your going to have to risk making an appearance just to get supplies so they, or she, can catch you now."_**

 ** _"So just use that against her and head for your apartment and start creating yourself a survival kit to last you. It's midnight right now, so just create a kit and hide in the tunnels and wait it out till she shows up. I'm going to get her to join me in here in the lab, before we take the members in sickbay by surprise and then I do the same for the engine crew immediately after that."_**

 ** _"But before I do, I need you to get the duo out of the room and then contact us afterwards. Just head or deck 7, section 23, that's phase three and phase four is by pulling a bait and switch on her. Get the chase going a second time, and stage act once you escape custody, head for one of your caches. And get something to eat, but we have to make her think she's really got you in that."_**

 ** _"But for now phase two, take a break, eat and get some rest now after you do this, it's gone on four hours and that's long enough so you just take a break. And rest for now, the tunnels are shielded they're not going to find you till the they circumvent the security or till it ends by itself now. You're in JP C-3, take J14-Baker and head for your apartment, but stay away from the engine core."_**

 ** _"Just use the Jeffries tubes and get back to your quarters to get something to drink, just don't stop moving or they're going to catch you. Once you revitalize yourself get started a second time and let them know that things shifted. But in order for her to implicate herself, you're going to have to risk getting reckless now. Because we're insuring she winds up in jail for putting you in the E.R., after this."_** he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as he answered him.


	45. 45: The Game Recap Part X: Supplies I

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **The alterations are a longer version to the chase down, but repeaters of the same conversations are getting removed. But the conversations between them over the radio and computer are only going to be done once. But it's reaching the end leading into his attempted capture and they capture her.**

 **And this from this chapter and forward gives a recap of the last book for the trio as they get caught up, but this story is going to be 90 chapters. As it recounts everything she needs to know from the Game to their future on the squadron. Just before the emergency hits and season 5 starts up after these situations in the aftermath of the episode come to an end, as she learns everything now.**

 **Chapter 45:** **The Game Recap Part X: Fatigue, Recovery And Supplies**

 ** _"Data what's Charlie Dayton's parental occupational backgrounds if he's as good as I am right now?"_** he asked and Data explained that. ** _"His father was medical doctor specializing in substance abuse, sleep disorders and dream expert. His mother was in engineering."_** he told him and he smiled at the news. **_"What were the classes he took at the academy, he's dressed in red."_**

 ** _"And like he took command training, but_** ** _his personality doesn't say he's a jock like Marks, he's acting like the captain and the commander when they're themselves. And what were his SAT's at the academy, because he's seems to be just like me?"_** he asked and he heard a gentle smile as he answered him. ** _"How do you know him exactly, Wes?"_** he asked and he explained that, as Dayton smiled.

As they exchanged knowing looks that when the truth came out this was going to give them a shock. **_"He's the leader of the opposing squadron I belong to, I joined Nova squadron, he was part of Gamma, but we spent six months together. Robin, Charlie and I had 6 months together, before they graduated and I joined my squadron, but that's how. The duo are just like me and if that's the case."_**

 **I just found my pack, _Brand brought me home at the same time they were stationed up here."_** he said and they nodded. "Well that explains alot, you guys are acting like brothers and like Will and me when we were your age. But we're lucky now that we got the others arriving here." Daniel said and he nodded as Jared Dillon Warren VI arrived with his younger brother and Tommy Martell and the 7 exchanged smiles

"Tommy, Dillon, welcome aboard the enterprise guys." Jake said and they smiled and nodded to him. "Best just go with my middle name Tom, because I'm just using my real name so the captain can tell us apart." Teal'C said and he nodded. "Well that's our squadron, we have 10, but 4 girls and 6 boys, But if I'm out of commission, Charlie, you're in charge." Wesley said and he nodded and Data answered his question at that.

" ** _To answer your first question, he took every class you took at the moment, in fact he's a half and half training ensign just like you are. His personality is a complete match up to yours and the duo, so far we've seen maybe twenty five direct demonstrations of this. When he's been in on the job training both in the engine room and on the bridge, but it's like he already knows what to do."_**

 ** _"And what he's doing at the moment and he's acting like you do when on the job. Though your mother and the quintet are satisfied with his training I can see the pain in their eyes when they look at him. It's obvious now that having someone just like you. And in every way we see in you is what's causing them to be in this much pain right now. And as for your other question right now."_**

 ** _"He reached your level completely, you're completely matched up, and your personalities are so much alike, that to everyone else. Though you're not here, it's helping that that they have you in some form right now and with it. He's created his own place in their lives now at the moment. What are you suggesting, Wesley?"_** he asked and he explained that to him as he said it to him.

 ** _"That's the problem right now, they've been trying to suppress the pain of my leaving and that's the reason they're in this mess right now at the moment. Every spot they saw me in, they see him and we're both the children of medical experts, so with that in mind it's working that to our advantage at the moment. He's the son of a rehab Doctor, that's exactly what I need right now."_**

 ** _"And this was something else I forgot, but here it is, when_** ** _in recovery from caffeine, best to eat something that has a small jolt of both that and sugar and stay hydrated. The reason I had those spasms, both when this started and just a bit ago, before I commed you. Is because those are the jolts from the caffeine withdrawal, I need something to eat that's loaded with both stimulates."_**

 ** _"And I need plenty of water, before_** ** _I take that next dose."_** he said and finished firmly as he said it to him at that as he went further. **_"He's going to suggest this anyway, but at the moment, it's risking another situation like what happened in the hallway, before I got up here. But at the moment I've been running up and down the ship for the last four hours staying several steps ahead of them."_**

 ** _"That I drained enough for one night, but I'm not there yet at the moment, but that's the catch. I'm getting the exercise I need, by physical exertion, eating the right foods and plenty of rest when in recovery from this, but any medical rehab Doctor would say this anyway._** ** _Part of the recovery plan from caffeine withdrawal and recovery, so have a sudden jolt in the middle of it."_**

 ** _"Then eat something loaded with both caffeine and sugar, drink plenty of water and eat something loaded with the right level of vitamins and minerals. To fix the nutritional gaps that the lack of the rights foods eliminated in the body. That's what I have to do now to recover from this, but I have to deal with this first set now, but_** ** _as the Ktarians don't understand human anatomy."_**

 ** _"She's not going to understand what I'm trying to tell whoever's guarding my quarters. And not till after they're free of the effects of that mind control, because to you and us humans they see the minerals that's I'm displaying the fact I left a candy bar sitting on the desk. Next to it is a cup of water and next to that is a fresh syringe with the same mixture you gave me."_**

 ** _"You think they're going to notice I was back in my apartment without them noticing it, with them fooling around with the computer trying to get it to work again?"_** Wesley asked and he answered him gently. ** _"If that's the case you have to get that taken care, you're running out of energy and you need that jolt to end those spasms, and before they catch you there in the tunnels at the moment."_**

 ** _"To answer your second question, no, your apartment is supposedly guarded, but they're just guarding the front entrance into your apartment. With the fact she blew your chance to prepare properly for this test at the moment. You remember the added training lesson when we did the real thing before you left, leave a false trail and then use the real one, as you switch exit routes."_**

 ** _"You're going to have to improvise now and create your emergency kit by doing it from your quarters and apartment. Just sneak in through the shaft, replicate yourself a quick snack and bring it with you into the shaft along with water and you can rest and eat in the Jeffries tubes till you reach part three. But this is the reprieve you need right now at the moment, just to give yourself time to rest."_**

 ** _"But you keep this going without something to revitalize yourself you're going to suffer hypoglycemia, you need to get something to eat to sustain yourself now. But this just turned into the novelization of that first person shooter, chapter one of that game. And the Jeffries tube tunnels are like the Phobos moon, you could be anywhere and they'd never find you. Just take JP 4 and head up to your apartment, replicate yourself something to eat and drink."_**

 ** _"And if your mother has a stash of hypospray syringes in the bathroom of her quarters, use one of those and then get started a second time."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he stood up and went in that direction, before he stepped on something, before crouching to check and his hand landed on jagged piece of metal as he picked it up to hold it then as he said it into his radio then as he said it concerned.

 ** _"Data, what shaft am I in exactly because I'm feeling what feels like metal shards on the floor here and the one I'm holding feels like it was cut into a knife or scalpel, after some sort of accident in this tunnel?"_** he said and he answered him at that. **_"Where are you exactly?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that to him. **_"I'm in T-95, why what's wrong?"_** he asked him and he answered him, his tone concerned.

 ** _"They said there was a simulated explosion in T-95 correct?"_** he asked and Wesley nodded as he answered him. ** _"Yeah why?"_** he asked and his tone turned stern. "Oh god, that's left over from Danar we thought we got all of it that day. Just after we fixed the sensor terminals both in engineering and I repaired that terminal." Barnfield said in response as they heard Data repeat that remark as he answered him then.

 ** _"That's the shrapnel left over from the explosion after Roga Danar was on board the ship, Wes. We may have cleared out the mess, but if there was left over pieces. And after two years it's possibly rusted by now, so watch where you step._** ** _Take that tunnel and head for your quarters, but that maybe a good alibi right now to why you chose now to return to your quarters."_**

 ** _"Is your hand bleeding right now if you picked it up though?"_** he asked him and he answered him softly. **_"No I didn't stab myself if that's what you're asking here, thoough there's the alibi right there. But I can stage act this and use this piece I'm holding as the one that gouged me in the leg._** ** _And the landing on top of another one slice my hand, but I definitely need a tetanus shot for this."_**

 ** _"What with the fact that these are possibly rusted by now."_** he said as he took that route and entered it before getting back to his apartment then as he undid the latch and opened it, as he found he'd ended up in his mother's closet and bedroom then and nodded as he opened up the door and walked into his living room as he said it quietly. **_"Lal, Audio level one only, what time is it in earth time right now."_**

" ** _When in San Fransisco, because we're going to internal security?"_** he asked and Lal answered him softly at that. **_"The time is 1130 hours in the evening, Wesley."_** she said softly and he nodded to that. ** _"When did my stealth test start tonight?"_** he asked and she explained that. **_"1930 hours earth, pacific ocean time zone."_** She said and he nodded as he said it then to her gently, but softly at that news.

 ** _"Lal listen to me, for now, I want you to go to binary language, one beep means yes, two beeps no, and you're controlling the systems I shut off one by one now. But the security was the first to go when the Nanites took control of the ship, pretend you're the Nanites for now and piece by piece start playing with the ship. So with that, turn off the weapons now."_ **he said as he went to her orders.

 ** _"In twenty minutes start playing with the power, several brown outs and t_** ** _oying with the Turbolifts, the security cascade fields and start locking people into wherever they are. From now and until Doctor Pulaski and whoever's with her gets here, your orders, on order of Captain Picard and Commander Riker. Are, until they're free of the conditioning, do not listen_** ** _to anything they."_**

 ** _"That is them or Doctor Crusher, Commander La Forge, Counselor Troi, and Liuentant Worf say, and with them are Lieutenants Greyson._** ** _Bates, and Porter, as well as Miles O'Brien, but senior staff, added senior crew. And security crew, until they're back to being themselves again do not listen to them. But me and your father, but_** ** _added orders now, once your father releases the sections."_**

 ** _"And one by one are you're to take orders by Robin Lefler, Guinan, Chief O'Brien and the engineering crew. And finally Dr. Pulaski, as she was was a former crewman, prior to your activation._** ** _But again, start with the weapons, twenty minutes later go to power and twenty minutes after that turn off the outer communications link, out of the ship turn_** ** _off, all but transporter room 3."_**

 ** _"In transporter rooms. I've completed 3/4's of Danar's tactics, but I'm not done yet at the moment, she's not reading deep enough to realize this or that I made you self aware last year and with that in mind right now._** ** _I want you to trigger the alarm in one of their quarters, false trail, so I can create my survival kit. But first lock my quarters down,_** ** _lock the door, and sound proof the security alarm."_**

 ** _"Aound the room and shut off the burglar alarm into the room, once I tell you too, I'm going to run a repeat regarding things when I created the tractor beam, okay."_** he said and he heard a gentle beep to that as the door flashed on his side of it. **_"Wesley I read your your self diagnosis, you're not fully functional, what is wrong?"_** she asked and he explained that to her gently at the question then..

" ** _What you read in my self exam were the symptoms of sleep deprivation and caffeine withdrawal, Lal. Us humans if we don't get enough rest start suffering dangerous side effects. Withdrawal from stimulates and drugs, let alone ethanol and nicotine, it takes months to recover physically from them._** ** _As to that, I'm taking matters into my own hands and creating the recovery plan."_**

 ** _"That Dr. Anenzi_** ** _or Charlie's, Ensign Dayton's, father would prescribe for this. But in order to do so, I need you to keep them busy. And once I settle for the night, slow it down the search to a crawl. I need a chance at some real rest, as I drained a good portion of my energy."_** he said and he heard her tone shift worriedly at that as she answered him **,** as her avatar sighed as she said it then.

 ** _" I need an honest answer, how long have you been awake, before you came home, your read outs say your heart rate is nearing the danger zone. Possible muscle deterioration?"_** she said and he sighed. ** _"Close to 4 months, at this rate I'm in serious need of leave, with you just discovering this, wait till my mother is back to being herself again, before you tell her the truth at the moment."_**

 ** _"Etana Lol doesn't understand what she's seeing through their eyes, it won't be till they're free of her control, that they realize the clues point out to something. That us humans of earth have seen and dealt with for three centuries, in the medical department and their parental instincts are going to go crazy. Lal, as of now, you're to follow Lieutenant Greyson's orders, regarding decontaminating the hotspots after your father does it."_** he said as he finished that remark firmly.

But gently to her while looking at the two he brought into the room, he saw reddish brown all over it and nodded. ** _"The shards I picked were rusted alright, I'm looking at, had I had tripped in there and landed on top of it, for real, a severe case of tetanus here. Alright my alibi now to why I came in here is not only a recharge now and creating my kits. I needed deal with my injuries, but first."_**

 ** _"Step one now, Lal, listen to me carefully now here, but your s_** ** _pecific orders given to you are you're to protect me from them until they're themselves again, alright. From here, start pulling several distractions so you can keep them away from my quarters till I'm finished in here, I need one hour to get my supplie up and running, but deactivate the alarms on the replicator."_**

 ** _"Also if you read my read outs, you have the list of vitamins and minerals that I lost at the current moment and with that._** ** _I need you to replicate the medication bottles on each one when I tell you too, along with those are I'm going to first aid kits of the 20th to early 21st centuries. Medication all in pill form, cream form and basic first aid supplies to throw off the mastermind Etana Lol."_**

 ** _"So she's your opponent now starting now, so protect me from her and her drones till your father decontaminates the hotspots and tonight I'm spending the night in your quarters._** ** _Once I'm in there lock the room down and turn it into a fortress, basically, this is the same as the book focused on a teenage wizard and his friends. And when they went searching for the artifacts."_**

 ** _"The ones that contained their opponents soul e_** ** _very time they settled, they set up security on their location until they switched locations. But I'm leaving my indication to them letting them know I was there. Once I'm in the shaft activate the alarm as I move somewhere else. But activate it after I'm done where I'm hiding and link the replicators for orders."_** he said and she answered him gently.

" ** _Alright Wesley, I understand, but I'm acting as your big sister, I maybe in the computer. But I'm going to go avatar on the monitor from across the room so I can watch over you for the night. But the room is going into total lock down, and as they think father is still unconscious. They're not going to know where you are, but like before, when you activated me last year at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm acting like I did, when they were trying to take back control of the ship, but father is himself andvthey've been compromised. And until they're back to normal, my orders are not to follow orders by them. Although once locked into their coordinated spots, I take supply orders. But only those and nothing else, that it Wes."_** she said and he nodded as he answered her smiling at the nickname.

 ** _"Yes that's what I want you to do, your father was hijacked in that scenario and they were themselves last year, but this time. This time they're not themselves, but he is and he's controlling the entire computer system. So once I close down for the night, follow his orders, okay, and the room leader, medical and security officer in designated areas."_** he said and she gave a gentle beep, followed by 2 more.

 ** _"Lal, Sis, I want you to make it as hard as you can to slow them down, because once I close down, it's in your and your father's hands after that. Slow the search to a crawl, with 5,000+ places to hide, I could be anywhere. And it's only when the alarm goes off do they get an indication of where, alright."_** he said and he heard a second beep and the security activated on his apartment door then.

Before the alarm went off and he heard an answering response at that. **_"Security alert, Lieutenant Bates check my quarters, this is either a real or fake. But we have to be sure, because it's obvious he's running on fumes and needs medical attention. If he was sounding that tired when you tried to catch him earlier."_** he heard from Will and smiled at that as he got to work then as he relaxed.

 ** _"Wait what the hell, Sir, tactical's down now, the weapons systems have gone off line here now!"_** They heard from another voice as they saw Will shout it out at that, as he saw him slam his hand on the table. ** _"Alright that's the first signal he's given us since it's gone quiet the last 90 minutes here at the moment right now. He's got power to the mainframe and has taken the weapons off line now."_**

 ** _"Alright if that's how you want to play it right now, than what's next exactly right now, young man, because you're on thin ice here. Several simulated overloads and a faked explosion this is going too far, so what else do you have in mind and where are you exactly."_** he said firmly and Wesley smiled at the annoyance in her tone through his mentor at that remark as he said it firmly to her.

 ** _"You had to ask, remember what we discussed last year, every time you start getting rhetorical, she starts getting smart with you. Lal, belay my last orders, begin the systems take over, start acting like the Nanites now. Create a shadow image of the Borg on the tactical in 3, 2, 1..., now."_** he said in response he heard a shout. ** _"Sir, we have a Borg vessel incoming."_** he said to Picard quickly at that.

Before he heard Will shout it out. ** _"We don't have weapons, that must be a sensor malfunction, he's playing with us right now. But first weapons and the sensors are the next to go, he's playing with the power right now."_** he said and at that Wesley smiled as he said it. **_"Alright, Lal, initiate power brown outs and turbolift malfunctions!"_** he said and in response the power started flickering in all the rooms.

As he heard several swift whooshes in answer to that as he heard a secondary shout. **_"What the devil is going on here... Janson get out of there or you're going to get locked in there!"_** he heard from O'Brien as he heard a quick shout out then. **_"What the heck's going on here exactly right now?"_** he heard a voice shout and he heard Will answer that, his tone clearly sounding irritated, but thoughtful as he answered him.

 ** _"Another memory we either forgot or blocked out, but all these things are connected to the time we were together when he was still training up here. He's a computer expert and skilled tactician, but whatever it was we told him last year. He's now pulling every single string to insure we have no way to find him right now at the moment."_** he said and Wesley smiled as he gave the last orders.

 ** _"Yeah okay."_** He whispered as he said it to her then. **_"Lal set up the tractor beam on the control room door, cascade field, shut of the radio transmitter for outgoing calls and radio transmissions and five minutes later deactivate the engines. Under medical security 555-2375-249875, the ship is declared a medical hotzone. But turn the cascade field to the stun setting on the door_**

 ** _"To the control room_** ** _and put one on the fuse box,_** ** _we're not going anywhere for a while._** ** _So until Dr. Pulaski arrives and deactivate all shuttlebays and transporter rooms. But from here activate the forcefield and lock them out of the room containing access to the isolinear chips, for control of the helm. And activate my tractor beam, gone cascade field and point it at the door."_**

 ** _"In three, two one..., now."_** he said as he heard a beep and then a furious shout at that as he heard Macdougal say in answer at that. **_"Lal, activate the camera into the room, one way only, I need to see what's going on between the entrance of the reactor core, and forcefield on the fusebox in there and into the systems control in the engine room."_** Wesley said and the computer screen on the table turned on

As he watched Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal lose her temper as the forcefield activated then, blocking off the entrance into the control room. As she said it to Will firmly and he could see the furious look on her face as she said it to him as she looked at the force field. **_"What the hell, Commander, there's a forcefield on the door leading into systems control."_** she said and he saw Will say it with a furious tone,

Before he could though Jenson walked to the door of the reactor core room and looked around the corner before turning to them as he said it to them firmly. **_"That's not the only one, there's a force field covering the fuse box, no way to knock out the power on that force field we can't get it in there right now. Whatever this is he had it planned out to the second, but he must have been listening to us."_**

 ** _"But our conversation, regarding choices and he_** ** _eliminated all three and went to the last and it's by distraction and division, Commander._** ** _He's good, but we've got to get this under control."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Whatever these memories are that the computer is reacting to, I don't know,_** ** _but_** **_the entire system is now out of our hands here."_** Will snapped and Jenson smiled coldly at that.

"That was her first officer you just tocked her off at the fact you yanked the systems so far out of her control there's no taking the ship bck right now." Wil said, smiling coldly, before he saw Shimoda move to the control room and covered his eyes just as the forcefield started glowing pink. ** _"Don't try it!"_** he added to him firmly, repeating it at that as he touched the wall of it and it threw him across the room into the wall."

"Damn idiot, are you trying to kill me, are you trying to kill us yourselves you idiots, I mean seriously right now. And when I know, when we know, not to mess with our cub's devices, I know when it's safe to touch what he has up. And when it's not, we all do and know this, what is wrong with you here, you just gave me a damn concussion by doing that, you stupid fool." Shimoda said with a growl as he landed on the floor hard at that.

As he watched them move to Shimoda as he rubbed the back of his head. **_"You okay?"_** Robin asked and he nodded gently. "No I'm not, I have a massive headache and it's clear why he did that." he said in response as Wesley sighed. "Sorry guys, but that was a warning, don't make me make it worse, just back off until you're back to normal." he said and Jenson gripped his shoulders gently a comforting squeeze in response to that.

As they heard his mental voice at that. **"No I'm not, I have a massive headache and it's clear why he did that. Cub take it easy on us, I know Macgregor scared you, but don't over do it right now. Just keep up what you're doing if Data planted more then one chip with the fact you locked out the control to us now. But calm down kiddo, we'll back off, just settle down.'** they heard gently to that response.

As they heard Shimoda's programmed voice as he answered her firmly at the remark as he looked up and stood up with Macdougall and Goldberg helping him to his feet at that remark gently then. _**"Yes, but that's a clear warning, stay away from that door, it's acting like the medium stun setting on our phasers. That's not just any message now, thanks to that idiot, he's scared him into pulling this."**_

 _ **"That's clearly a warning remark now here in what he's just pulled, if he's got one hooked up to the door on wherever he's hiding. Then he's telling us and the guards to back off.**_ ** _It's not just a warning, but like the phasers. It's a message, and it's saying 'I don't want to hurt anyone, so just back off guys, please. I don't want to hurt anyone so just back off for now, regarding this."_**

 ** _"And keep MacGregor away from me, I maybe out numbered, but don't push me right now, I don't want to hurt anyone so don't force me into it.'. That's what he's trying to tell us. So with that in mind right now, it's we just figure out where he hid that chip that caused the computer to go nuts. Though that chip could be anywhere right now and the moment, even in the terminal in there."_**

 ** _"But to prevent anymore injuries, regarding being tested, just stay clear all of you."_** he said and they all nodded. ** _"Why is he afraid of MacGregor exactly, if he's pulling this kind of stunt?"_** she asked and he said it firmly. ** _"Possibly another trauma before he left and if it is, with us being controlled. To his way of thinking, he's not only afraid of him, he's afraid of her as well and with that."_**

 ** _"He's protecting himself from capture by turning wherever he is into a fortress."_** he said as Wesley heard a pop then in answer to that. **_"Now what's going on there in there."_** he added then and Wesley nodded as he said it. _ **"Second camera into the control Lal, what's going on in there."**_ he said as Will repeated it as he saw the camera across the panel as he saw the panel cover get knocked off it and several clinks.

As the isolinear chips started shooting out of the panel as he heard him add on to that. _**"Oh great, Commander we've got a ghost or unseen person in the room removing the isolinear chips to control on the bridge, that panel connects the engines to helm control, so we're stuck here at the moment, Sir."**_ he said with a furious tone and he watched as Will nodded as he looked at him as he said it.

 ** _"Damn it, Shimoda, stay away from that thing, it's like an electric fence, any idea what this is connected to right now Commander?"_** he asked and they heard MacDougal sigh as she answered him. ** _"No Sir, but whatever memory this is, there's more connected to it, and it's just like the pattern. After Chief O'Brien got sent out of transporter room four at the moment, he's anticipating our maneuvers."_**

 ** _"And jumping over them, but whatever this is, that is making it this easy for him to do it is the reason for this at the moment and like that. The forcefield, the isolinear chips, that pattern in the manhunt right now, the Anbo staffs and everything else. It's all connected to memories we either forgot or blacked out since he left, but if we're seeing that, then the A.I. decided on something else."_**

 ** _"Though that maybe why the computer just acted like an invisible android, and whatever it is. And whatever he downloaded into the A.I. last year the computer decided to act like whatever caused the systems to start going down. And it punched the panel out of the way, before it started removing the control chips at the moment, because that access panel is conected to the engines."_**

 ** _"He's disabled the engines, keeping us grounded so we're not going anywhere right now at the moment. But if that panel is connected to it, than it's another memory of something else, said something else a memory we all forgot."_** she said and he smiled as Will said it. **_"No more like a memory we're not allowing you to see at the moment."_** They all said together firmly as he listened to her explanation.

 ** _"But what, I don't know, because he's following the pattern of some manhunt and whoever that pattern belongs to is connected to cargo bay 6. And the cargo transporter and everything else he's pulled so far. But why have a tractor beam pointed at the door, the panel right next to the door and that panel and the isolinear chips, but it's because that another memory we possibly forgot."_**

 ** _"And the computer is reacting to, but if he's knocked out the power to the helm, than he's knocked out the power to the transporter rooms and shuttlebays. Aside from the one he's leaving open, but turning the tractor beam in here into a cascade field and with it having the isolinear chips shot out of the panel. He's keeping us grounded here."_** she said and he knew he nodded as he said to Picard.

 ** _"Captain, whatever he ordered the computer to do this time, has resulted in the control chips connected to the helm to start shooting out of that panel in the systems control room. And it's thirty of the entire 75 chips that were in there, so we're dead in the water right now. We've lost all systems control now here, Sir, but whatever memory he chose has put up a tractor beam on the door."_**

 ** _"So we can't get passed it to get to the computer."_** he said and he heard Picard answer him firmly at that remark. **_"Can you short out the power?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh as she answered that. **_"No, there's a forcefield blocking access to the fuse box. Whatever memory this is, he's covered all the bases. So there's no getting back control of the ship here, until whatever timer he set ends."_**

 _ **"We're stuck in the water till then, and even if we did try it, it's acting like a taser and Lieutenant Shimoda was knocked into the wall. So we're stuck, but that's just another warning, after MacGregor scared him enough. And into locking the entrance tubes, from his side of the door at the moment. And this response now, of activating a stun setting on the force field is clear a message."**_

 _ **"Said message, 'stay away from me, I'm not surrendering right now, and keep him away from me'. The damn idiot scared him enough he's scared of us now at the moment, and this is the warning, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. The ones who should have been involved in the search are Greyson, Bates, Porter. And Roberts, and the stupid idiot has just scared him into locking the shaft tunnels."**_

 _ **"After he tried to catch him before he got into the maintenance shafts, and fused the locks shut in there. To pull this stunt and he needs to time to calm down, before we get an indication of where he is right now. So we better just back off for now, if those force fields are acting like are our phasers on the stun setting."**_ she said and he heard a sigh as he heard Picard answer her then gently.

 ** _"Alright see if there's way past whatever control there was, because if this happened before he left. We have to figure who's terminal it was and where the chip was placed. Let alone if there's any conceivable hole in the programming, so we just wait for some signal from him right now."_** he said and he smiled at the wording as he said it, as Picard chuckled as he crossed his arms then as he said it.

"You want a signal, you're going to get it, but after he's done here, what with the fact you're not digging deep enough regarding our memories, than you know what's coming next right now with the fact we saw this before. Only this time you're in systems control with them right now at the moment here. So just wait and you'll both hear from him soon enough again." he said as Wesley repeated that remark as he rephrased that gently.

 ** _"You want a signal, you're going to get it, with the fact she's not digging deep enough regarding your memories than you know what's coming next right now with the fact you three saw this before, Sir. Only this time you're in systems control with them right now at the moment here, Commander. But you three and the captain are the ones connected to the memories about to appear."_**

 ** _"So just wait and you'll both hear from me soon enough again."_ **he said softly as he shifted his attention to Dayton as he thought it over, regarding their bond as he said it. " ** _I wonder if, our connection is strong enough for us to have a mind to mind link now, because that maybe our only chance to work this out now."_** he thought out loud softly. **_"Charlie can you hear me buddy?"_** he asked softly as thought it over.

"i take it this was the first test to your friendship after six months together at school now, determining it's deep enough that you're like Will and me growing up now?" Daniel asked him gently at that and he nodded as they heard and got a very fast answering response. ** _'Wes, yeah I do, what's going on?'_** he asked and he quickly explained that. ** _"I think our connection created a telepathic link between us at the moment."_**

 ** _"Charlie you're the son of rehab Doctor in substance abuse?"_** he asked softly and he heard a reply to that. ** _'Yeah I am, what's wrong exactly?'_** he asked and he explained that. **_"I just got the test results back buddy, I'm suffering caffeine withdrawal and malnutrition. Your dad's an expert in this, what's the suggestion, because mom's a basic M.D.?"_** he asked and he explained that him.

 ** _'What was the reason for the medical alert exactly, if they're trying to arrest you buddy?'_** he asked and he sighed. "I suffered several spasms in mom's office from the caffeine Charlie." he said and he knew he nodded as he answered him. ** _'When's the last time you ate something, and I mean something loaded with both, because that's the only way to stop those spasms till you get the real food you need, man.'_** he asked and Wesley sighed, knowing the other boy was going to be ticked.

" ** _Thanks to that thing hitting engineering, I haven't eaten since lunch today, I'm running on fumes right now. I had another jolt in the Jeffries tubes and Data ordered me to take a break and create my kits."_** he told him and he heard a firm tone as he answered him at the news gently as he said it then. **_'Alright, before you do anything in there, lock the room down, from inside wherever you're hiding."_**

 ** _"And just take a few minutes break and eat something, your_** ** _blood sugar maybe dangerously high. The effects of running up and down the ship is causing that to go counterproductive right now. And get some water into you, with both of us being the children of medical doctors it's back to the regime. And you have to get the gaps you lost in your vitamin/mineral supplement levels refilled, stat.'_**

 ** _"But right now you need to get a recharge before you start up again."_** he said to him at that. **_"I think we both know what you're going to say next buddy, but caffeine withdrawal and recovery. But there's only two things could stop this and both are my one health food downfall right now. Mom and your father would say the same."_** he said and he heard a chuckle as the other boy answered him.

 ** _"That's makes two of us, my favorite pieces of junk food are candy bars and chocolate chip cookies, but you better lay off the soda pop starting now buddy._** ** _To fix this it's whatever you've been doing the last five days at the moment in recovery and with it, everything that you lost in vitamins and minerals, it needs to be fixed now."_** he said and Wesley nodded in agreement to that remark smiling.

 ** _"Alright time to go to a medical version of this_** ** _, with you being a the son of a doctor. A_** ** _rehab Doctor, I'm going to whatever he'd suggest,_** ** _regarding this in creating survival bag. But it's obvious, if she's not understanding human health problems, I bet it's because she's thinking this is I'm on drugs or artificial stimulates,_** ** _than the natural ones, but once the programming on them."_**

 ** _"Is broken, they're going to see what I'm telling them immediately, and to mom she's going to rip their heads off for not seeing this right now. And so will the quintet at the moment but that's the problem. Charlie I just gained the added news right now, I know what's wrong with the sextet and everyone else. But the ones suffering the hardest in this are the sextet, Chief O'Brien."_**

 _ **"Greyson, Perkins, Porter, Davidson Bates and Watkins. If you met Guinan and seven to ten of the engineering crew team and the sextet's parents, by that I mean Doctor Bernard, but the quintet as well: Tarah, Katie, Alex and Rosie, Mason. And their parents, but here's the thing regarding this now and why the kids look at you like that, but**_ ** _they're the ones that watched me grow up."_**

 ** _"And all this time,_** ** _but here's the problem now, as a crew, we became a team and family. And I'm the oldest of the kids that got taken by the Aldeans, and to their parents. But to the senior staff and the engineering crew, to them I was the model student officer up until and Robin arrived._** _ **They had three years to train me and in that three years we grew pretty close and with that.**_

 _ **"It's the act of the first born cub leaving the nest situation here and that's the problem right now in their case at the moment. In fact, the situation regarding Aldea, brought out the parent and their determination. To get us back in the case of the captain and commander at the time, it brought out the father in them, the entire senior crew and**_ _ **the captain now the moment here."**_

 _ **"Has started getting used to being around kids ever since that point, along with it now is he prefers kids like us, intellect over athletics and with that in mind. With two of us here and with that exact same personality traits as well. They're seeing me when they watch you work in every spot I was doing. But same personality traits, same training strategies, the works right now."**_

 _ **"So though it helps they have someone like me,**_ **this is reason they're in this mess,** ** _been at half strength ever since I left. But we have to do this together, to break her hold on them, but once done it's over. But once done you have to reveal your part in this and we have to talk once it's over, I need to know something."_** he said and he heard a quick response to that remark and news.

 ** _'Well that's makes perfect sense now at the moment, no wonder they were ticked off last month at the time._** ** _Yeah alright, if we do this, we do it together, but nobody, but you knows I'm the plant, and I'm doing the job so easily nobody even suspects me right now. But again you better get that recharge, or you're going to collapse, at the moment take your time in there bro."_**

 ** _"Just take a break than we get to work man.'_** he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as he checked the time on the clock and said it to himself then as he sighed as he said it to himself. "That's precisely what we wanted to hear, though not there physically, it's making sure and getting him to rest now until he's ready to switch rooms again." Picard said in response in satisfaction at the bond between the duo then gently.

" ** _It's 11:30 on earth, I haven't had anything to eat since lunch and it's 30 minutes till midnight. 12 hours without food and water, alright time to fix that now, I need to recharge now. So first a snack, and I'm sitting in the floor while working on my kits right now while doing this. And with it getting every vitamin and mineral I lost back into my body, but before a general stimulate."_**

 ** _"It's eating something loaded with sugar and drink water_** ** _I don't suffer migraine headaches or any serious health problems. Or didn't till the last four, nearly five months, since I joined the squadron at the time, alright. Alright, Lal reset the clock for 15:30:00 countdown and ten firewalls in the way your father had done it last year, and not until 0330 hours in the afternoon."_**

 ** _"Do you lift the firewalls, or make them them think they did it themselves now here at the moment._** ** _With the security patrols looking for me they're not going to notice if Dr. Pulaski's shuttle arrives. But turn off security alarms in the shuttle bays, it's going to full audio/visual failure over the radio. Also starting now the thermal heat sensors are terminated till phase three starts."_**

 ** _"So as of this moment we're in phase two and I'm taking a break to refresh myself now."_** He said to the computer as he finished. "Phase two was getting your supplies set up and letting her have it over the radio, she screwed up big time. Well in our eyes it's clear, she's been beyond humiliated at the fact you're this good. And Derek is completely jealous you got our attention in one shot." Will said firmly at that in relief.

 ** _"Lal activate camera activity to the left am camera in both the engine room and the Bridge. And deactivate a two way connection in visual contact, so I can see them, but they can't see past me to where I'm hiding right now."_** he said to it and heard a beep at that as he saw them working then at trying to break through his firewalls into the computer to get back control as he got ready to say it to her.

 ** _"Alright Lal, I need a two layer visual aid on my own computer terminal, transfer images from my mother's terminal to mine. Deactivate the security on her medical logs regarding medical general stimulate cocktails. Just so I can regulate the correct dosing safely, because I'm in medical training here."_** he said and he heard a beep followed by a secondary beep from his computer terminal at that.

 ** _"Outside security of my apartment, who's guarding it right now, bcause they're the ones who are getting the message. And with what I'm about to do next if Porter tried to arrest me before I escaped through the tunnel shaft."_** he said and he saw the duo he just named off then as he said it smiling as he said it gently. **_"Alright activate the clock in thirty minutes here now once I get what I need in here."_**

 ** _"And to create 2 bags in here."_** he said and he heard a gentle beep as he went to his closet and opened it as he dug through it. **_"Alright 2 first aid kits, multiple doses of of every vitamin I lost in this and every meal combination. And of the foods that have it for each bag. I've only got two health food downfalls and they're chocolate and cookies,_** ** _but when I'm eating and during survival training."_**

 ** _"Let alone at the current moment right now, it's mostly cold cut sandwiches_** ** _and salads with plenty of fruits and veggies with them on the side. Yes, alright, when I was home and still with them, before I headed for the bridge. I created a certain level of meals that had the necessary levels of nutrients. Mom had me on very high doses of growing up from the time I was baby at the time."_**

 ** _"But breakfast was always the starting point and I chose between several options growing up in favorite foods in that area in breakfast food. Every morning, as it was freshly cooked muffins or a mixture of eggs, cheese. And breakfast meat in the bowl, with my favorite fruits in a fruit salad. And a glass of orange juice with it,_** ** _I'm not doing waffles and pancakes, let alone cereal."_**

 ** _"I need a true meal to get enough energy to do this and then take my vitamins with it. Alright tonight it's whatever meal combination the machine chose in it for me and a full bottle of water."_** he said and nodded as he went to the replicator then as he said it quietly. "That's it, that's good real good when either your mother and I were managing your health regime." Pulaski said smiling satisfied at his training.

 ** _"Medical field recovery for caffeine withdrawal and recovery, I need to fix my nutritional gaps and that means no more soda pop or coffee. I can have non caffeinated drinks only, fruit juice, lemonade, excetra, but the one I need most is water. Get the caffeine out of my body, and if this was that horror movie series. I'm looking like the kids after they arrive at the hospital."_**

 ** _"And it's been close to a week in recovery and the nightmares stopped, and_** ** _all at once now, alright I've got to deal with the rest of this. But special diet, cardiovascular exercise and getting as much rest as possible now. For the occasional jolt just one candy bar or chocolate chip cookie. But I have to get my nutritional gaps fixed, damn it, I knew this was going to happen if I left."_**

 ** _"Damn it, why did I leave. I bend my regime once and it puts me in sickbay regarding Jaan, I do it again and it causes this._** ** _Yeah, alright that's enough of this, I'm never breaking my regime again, strict diet and plenty of rest. But I'm never bending that regime ever again after I return to the academy later. Screw it Nick, I've had enough of this crap, I'm staying home for a while."_**

 ** _"But if there's a reason you separated me from Charlie, you're a dead man and I mean that now."_** he said with a firm growl as he got to work as he said it. "Said reason it's a case of using him as a way to get back at me, but he did this to himself, he never learned from one mistake and makes another. And the final self destruction is that it's the starburst next after that." Dayton said and Wesley repeated his order with his image.

 ** _"Lal replicate two medication pill boxes and each one has a month's worth of doses on it."_** he said and two appeared on the panel. Removing them, he gave the next set of orders. **_"Lal replicate two months and one night worth, that's three times of day, in vitamins of the following: A, B, C, D, K, potassium, Chronium and magnesium. Iron, E."_** he said and a minute later each pill bottle appeared at that.

"It's just keeping this in your quarters after creating it, but as I'm a rehab doctor, I'm making suee you recover if the added side effect get triggered here next. But Dr. Frasier, could you act as his medical officer when his mother and I are busy with Kate Pulaski. By that I mean with us doing analyzation of those pills you're to keep an eye on this." he said and she nodded, before Michaels took charge at that remark gently.

"No it's best if you let me act as his nurse Eli, I was his medical guardian after his mother was transferred back to earth, this is my job. I can make sue he takes his medication and he's not aggravating his ankle injury right now, it starts up a third time. And I can keep this up once he's recovered enough to be let out of sickbay after that. While his mother has the night time job." she said and Beverly nodded in agreement and he gave a nod.

As they watched him got to work on adding each of the vitamins to it's daily slot, but kept that night's dose in his pocket as he went to replicating the rest of it. ** _"Lal deactivate the security on my mother's computer, I need to see what the first aid kits from 300 years ago had in them. To create them to that level."_** he said and it beeped as he dug up the information needed and wrote it down as he said it firmly.

 ** _"Alright I need the pills of the following, but painkillers, anti-inflammatories, antihistamines and iron pills for anemia. Total of 100 pills, each, per bottle in each one, that's vitamins, and the medicines listed before that, antibacterial cream, and cream for severe burns. And enough of each item to make two first aid kits."_** he said and each item appeared as he gave the final set of orders as he said it.


	46. 46: The Game Recap XI: Supplies II

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Chapter 46:** **The Game Recap Part XI: Supplies And Half Time Observations**

 ** _"Alright Lal replicate 20 bottles of water in self cooling bottles, self-refrigerated, each bottle 20oz each."_** he said and finished the next order as the quartet crossed their arms. **_"And meal combinations of Ensign Crusher's favorite foods in health foods, if they're cooked, in reheatable tins, and if not, packages are self cooling in staying cold. I want the mixture of these meals exact."_**

 ** _"But carbohydrates, proteins, fats, vitamins and minerals for a balanced diet, a_** ** _nd a small batch of sugar. And on the side for dessert on the side just to give me a faint boost afterwards. For the meals that are lunch and dinner, in eight days worth, each meal, from morning till night."_ ** Lieutenant Wesley Crusher said and finished firmly as he said it, as he thought of the day requirements and nodded.

 _ **"In nine days of each meal. But just under three weeks worth of each meal, for two bags worth on every combination that has these exact requirements. And in each of them, and** **enough for two bags worth of supplies."**_ he said and it beeped in answer to that as he got to work. Getting each of the pill bottles he set them on the floor and read the amount on each one and nodded as he set the pills then.

And into 3 piles for each time frame. **_"Medical logs for old fashioned first aid when in training, I need the exact contents. Now, to create one when undercover and behind enemy lines., not_** **_counting pills, but everything else. That's not included in going camping in the wilderness, but for when you're suffering a severe injury and need to take care of yourself."_ **he said and it beeped as the contents.

And from the stim pak first aid kits of the 20th century appeared and he read through it and nodded. **_"Don't have gauze or adhesive medical tape, improvise here."_** he thought gently out loud as he got to work. As he grabbed five sheets and started tearing strips out of them to make home made bandages and set the first set to one side. And then a second on the other, as he dug into his closet then and grabbed two boxes.

"And like you said, the old fashioned ways are better and a time honored way to practice medicine right now. You taught me that, if your real equipment is in the hand of the enemy or just a way for them to find you. Then go to old fashioned ways and you'll never get caught." Wesley said and Commander William Riker smiled. "Yes and that's another point scored right now, nice work son." he said, smiling proudly at him then at that.

Watchin him grab ones the size of a small toolbox as he loaded each item into it and then set the makeshift bandages on top of them, before going to his mother's cabinet and grabbing each of the vitamins, the epinephrine and the painkillers. And the fever reducers his mother used on him when he was suffering from the flu or a cold. As he read the instructions and took each one and put it on the table as he got to work.

"Alright good, that's really good in training, as you did this once already in case of things when in your survival training right now. I don't think she was expecting this right now at the fact that you know so much about human physiology right now. Just to counteract the added side effacts of the pills right now." Commander, Dr., Katherine Pulaski said and he nodded as they watched him grabbing several drug vials from the cabinet.

As he grabbed 25 syringes and put each one on the desk. ** _"Okay two different types now, one with the combination that Data gave me in the lab. And the other the basic one in general stimulate and that's the one I need after I get a recharge now._** ** _Lal set the clock for 15:30:00, that's from now until all the major hotspots are clear, because stage four of this, is when I'm stage acting after that."_**

 ** _"And by that point every hotspot is clear, and we're downloading the cure into the computer and throw it forward to every computer tablet and viewscreen. The information panels all over the ship, but from now to 1530 hours tomorrow, okay."_** he said and he heard a beep at that order gently then as he got to work. **_"Start the clock in three, two, one..., now."_** he said and he heard a gently beep in response.

And it was immediately followed by an annoyed shout at that. "Here comes her technician's reaction to your resetting the clock right now. Because that wasn't me thinking this, but him, I was reliefed you chose now to take a break. You needed a chance to rest after running up and down the ship for three hours straight now." Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge said in response to the timer being activated.

And as he heard his voice call out at that, his tone beyond irritated at that as he said it. **_"What, oh come on, are you kidding me, Wesley. Captain, he's reset the clock."_** he said and he heard a quick call out from Will at that as he said it, for their captain Captain Jean Luc Picard, to him. **_"What's the time set for exactly, La Forge?"_** he asked him gently at that and he heard an annoyed tone as he said it to him.

 ** _"It's set for 15:30:00 Commander, looks like this sudden need for changing the time on the clock is so he can get a recharge right now. He's stopped somewhere, possibly one of the crew quarters. And one connected to the entry tube tunnel system and he's getting a recharge and time to rest. Before this starts a second time at_** ** _the moment, it's I'm looking at another shift change."_**

 ** _"As_** ** _it's gone quiet for the last hour and suddenly we get a single signal._** ** _By him stripping us of the key systems, but weapons, power and communications are gone. But the computer tore the panel off the control systems and threw 30 of the isolinear chips out of the panel. So we're dead in the water right now, and the systems are acting like there's a virus_** ** _in the mainframe at the moment,_**

 ** _"And the alarm went off in the commander's room, but_** ** _it's been quiet for the last hour, and it means he's stopped somewhere to either take a break or grab something to eat and then give himself the next dose, Sirs, Doctor."_** he said and they watched as Ensign Charlie Dayton looked at them at that as Commander Daniel Jackson shook his head, smiling at the way he was doing this gently.

"Well it's clear to me that you took our grandfather's training strategies to heart now here, as Atlantic came under attack by the Genii. Our grandfathers and Johnny Sheppard's grandfather took charge like this at the time. And we did this until we arrested all of them at the time, but nice work boys, Lal, Robin." he said and they smiled at him at that. **_"Well how could he, we've got every hall and corridor blocked off."_**

 ** _"And he can't come out into the open without getting arrested."_** he asked and they sighed at that as Beverly answeted him. " ** _I'm not entirely sure right now, but if this turns into a case of playing with the computer further. And it's going way too far right now, it's been four hours since the order came through. And it's turned into a case of bumper tag and a scavenger hunt right now._**

 ** _"But if it's gone completely quiet since the decoy in T-95, than he's settled himself somewhere and is trying to rest right now._** ** _But he's going to let us know, in some way, where he is and it's just waiting for some sort of signal from him right now till we get it. Though if he's still staying away from the public areas it means he's gone to some sort of back up plan now."_**

 ** _"Just to get a recharge."_** Dr. Beverly Crusher said to him and he nodded as he turned around and closed his eyes and he knew he was getting more worried by the minute. Seeing the sentence and words of the **L** **iving room** and **Crushers Apartment** come across the screen, the group smiled then as they remembered this portion of it. "Just wait for this, you're going to love this guys, he actually got on the radio and told her."

"That she and her crew didn't know a thing about earth human ways or bonds. Of being a mentor/student combo, let alone surrogate parents to that student." Ensign Sarah Hailey said and they nodded smiling. **_'Wes where are you exactly, it's been going on so long, that they're getting desperate right now to find you. But it's clear that whatever deprogramming plans you made the connection is slowly weakening.'_**

 ** _"And I mean right now at the moment, in_** ** _fact your mother's Doctor insincts have gone crazy.'_** he asked and he explained that to him. **_"I'm in my quarters man, but you're seeing me on the main viewer in a thirty minutes right now. But first I've got to get some work done in here, before the indicator alarm goes off,_** ** _so hang on, just stand by."_** he said in answer to that gently as he finished then.

Looked at the amount of supplies he created, and he smiled then as he loaded up the first bag. And then left one of the spare MRE packets he created as a decoy lying on the couch. With the bag open and the supplies he created in the bag with the second first aid kit lying on the floor next to it while leaving the closet a mess and everything that was in the bag scattered around his room, just to show them what he was doing then."

As he grabbed 60 candy bars in both of his favorite flavors and put them in the first bag as well. As he grabbed another and settled at the desk as he grabbed a cup of ice water then. And then dug up ten more and put them in a small sack and put it into the bag as well, before taking a break finally as he tore the wrapper open. As he dug into it and felt his energy levels slowly reactivating then as he drank some water and relaxed then.

As he settled on the couch then as he relaxed, after finishing the candy bar and getting a secondary cupful of water he grabbed the last syringe. And injected it into his arm as he sighed in relief at the sudden boost of energy shooting through him then as he finished then as he smiled. ** _"That should do it, I have everything I need right now for this, well it's been a few hours now, I'm going to give them a surprise."_**

 ** _"Now that they're trying to figure it out right now, but I've got to create four more, yeah alright. But only take what you can carry now and come back for the rest later on._** ** _Tonight it's just stopping off in Data's quarter's and eating dinner and sleeping for eight hours. But first a little message, after I get to work as I get to work on my next step and set up the subterfuge next regarding injuries._**

 ** _"Following that is a little magic act and then start annoying her with playing around with the alarms and then spend five hours going from apartment to apartment as I set up the other five kits next._ **_**Hey Data, you think I should tell her where she screwed up with this right now at the moment. As to why I'm saying this right now, it's because the A/V mode is turned off** **in my room."**_

 _ **"And I've got a soundproof forcefield on the door to my apartment."**_ he said and Sarah lowered her head as she tried to keep from laughing. "God, that was too good Wes." she said as they heard an amused tone in Lieutenant Commander Data's voice as he said it. **_"You may as well Wesley, just to make it more interesting after you caused that collision in the hallway earlier, but time to up the stakes right now."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, if Pulaski is arriving by morning it's by managing to keep them focused on you right now at the moment. But you better up the act now, in acting in the way she thinks you are by getting reckless in your training. Time to initiate psyche outs in trying to get her to lose control of her fear of you now, with you in control."_** he said to him and Wesley nodded to the orders gently.

As he smiled as he answered him. "Games in psychological warfare, and the military in the 20th to 21st centuries do this all the time in the normal military." Daniel said smiling to that remark. **_"Yeah good idea, she thinks I'm getting ready to take her head on, but no I'm not doing that, well if she wants to play mind games. right now, I'm willing to play along, only now it's going to stage acting at the moment."_**

 ** _"And it's acting as though I'm suffering a severe case of paranoia at the moment._** ** _Though at this rate it's acting like the mind meld had hit me_** ** _all at once now at the moment._** ** _Lal, deactivate A/V in the Crushers quarters, so they just see me in front of the window right now, but nothing else surrounding me. and deactivate security on my mother's computer terminal in the apartment now."_**

 ** _"And activate a soundproof forcefield on the door. So they don't realize where I'm hiding till the alarm goes on in the room and get ready for stage three after that."_** he said as he watched the terminal glow. As he pulled his tricorder out and activated the frequency then as he said it. **_"Lal, go to radio in two way transmission both in the engine room_** ** _and on the bridge, as well as wherever the sextet are."_**

 ** _"Because I'm telling them where they've messed up in training, with being skilled officers, And the acts of being upstaged by a teenager for real."_** he said as he heard a beep and smiled as he got ready to say it. "You kids are incredible, not many can do it and pull these ideas right off the bat right now." Commander Peter Ferretti said as he tried to keep from laughing at that as the group exchanged grins at their training.

As the words **Engine Room** and **_Bridge_** appeared next they saw Will and the sextet attempting to break through the interlocks Wesley downloaded into the program. "I'm lucky we forgot where we downloaded it, otherwise I would have yanked it and it's game over." Lieutenant Richard Goldberg said as he yanked Wesley into a hug and he leaned into it as he looked at his paternal figures surrounding him with a smile then.

"Then again, it helps I know you better then you know yourselves here." he said and they nodded softly. "Lal put the screen into 3 pieces, so one image is focused on Wesley, the next on the engineering room and the 3rd on the bridge. Before he shows up on the screen, as she tried to reason with him through me on the viewscreen at the moment." Picard said to her gently and it lit up at that as one image had him at the computer.

The next them working on fixing at breaking the code as Will slammed his hand on the radio to report in. "Well this works when not using the view screen, but then it's a matter of working over it carefully. And the original enterprise didn't have a view screen for internal conversations. Before you updated the software and fixed that problem at the moment here, but it's a matter of only a skilled computer genius can do this."

"And without electrocuting themselves in the process." Geordi said as they waited for the conclusion of the repairs. "No kidding, I was waiting for her first officer and the character that possessed you guys to realize there was no getting passed the interlocks. Because once activated now, the system put's it into a code that is like the one the scientist. On that movie created, so it's next to impossible to break." Wesley said as they waited for it.

Till finally Will slammed his hand on the table and turned on the radio. **_"I don't believe this, whatever memory he chose in this. Is something the computer's reacting to, but weapons, power, communications. We're being stripped one system at a time right now, at the rate this is going. It's environmental controls that are next on the list and that's in here at the moment and with his sequence."_**

 ** _"He's rejected coming in here, because he know he's going to get arrested if he tries that. But if he's using the maintenance shafts and entry tube tunnel systems. Than it's going to be next to impossible to figure out where he is. And before he tries anything else to keep us grounded where we are at the moment."_** He said and Picard nodded as he answered him at that gently at that.

Before he could answer, Wesley smiled at that remark. **_"Lal, activate the added computer functions now, systems wired in the hyperdrive engines, lock down the shuttlebays. But that game is not leaving the ship whatsoever, the connection this goes back to is, is the system lord queen Hathor. She infected the SGC and the girls had to prevent her larva from escaping containment."_**

 ** _"So combination setting of a level IV Contagion and the prevention of the goa'uld larva that were just created. We're in a foothold incursion on this ship, so by orders given to us by the grandchildren of the SGC members. We're ordered to disable rather then neutralize as these are our people."_ **he said as the group in both rooms heard another beep and Geordi checked the system and sighed.

 ** _"Oh no."_ **he said and Picard turned to him. **_"What now?"_ **he asked and Geordi explained that. **_"He was listening to the conversation between you and Etana, to the ship, she's a different version. And to the alien queen SGC encountered in the 20th century they encountered, to him and the A.I.. The game is the offspring to this queen and to them, it's not escaping containment now."_**

 ** _"Which is why he's disabled all engines, and deactivated the power to the shuttlebays now. The ship sees this as the level IV quarantine and containment of a level IV contagion and by orders to him, by us and Starfleet. He's been ordered to contain the game, which to them is the offspring. And disable us if necessary and neutralize the effects of the game and destroy them."_**

 ** _"Lessons in footholds, but to him we're in a foothold and he's determined to prevent that game from leaving the ship. He knows he's the last one standing that's still clean of the effects of the game and to make sure of that. It's initiating as many ways to slow down our tracing him down. And making sure that we're stuck until he's got back uo coming, or 2) until it switches course."_**

 ** _"That's what the program was for, slow the search to a crawl till his team mate starts or his back up troops arrive. Once done she's getting arrested for attempted incursion, conspiracy and sedition."_** he said and Picard nodded. **_"Well then we have to disable the program."_ **Will said to that and he smirked. "Good luck with that, the game is hardwired into every system." Jenson said with a smirk to that.

 ** _"Any luck with trying to break the firewalls right now in there, Commander?"_** Picard asked and he heard a sigh. ** _"None Sir, he's got them locked up so tight I can't find any hole to pick the lock, and it's going on midnight."_** Will told him and he nodded. _**"Alright young man that's enough of this right now, it's time to take a break."**_ he said softly under his breath, before they got his answering remark then.

 ** _"If you're repeating your last remarks in that order than you ought to remember when it was the last time you said it now, Commander. As to why, because this was a memory from four months prior to the catalysts. And of which you, Lieutenant Worf, Lieutenant Greyson and Ensign Perkins dealt with. Regarding the catalyst for how I escaped so easily tonight right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"A memory you all forgot, but my pattern is based off that manhunt, if it takes multiple reminders till morning and several other stunts than its going to take. Actually another very close call could come in handy, but then it's getting passed the guards so easily. But everyone of those, including the exploding phaser was part of that manhunt at the time, how many more will it take."_**

 ** _"For you to remember Sirs, to realize you're acting like you did when it came to him, every maneuver, I know them all. But you trained me so well it's using that against you and it's working right now as well. But don't bother trying to take this signal, or tapping into my mind right now, my shields are locked up tight. And the security where I'm hiding has been switched from your control."_**

 ** _"And straight to mine, but if you forgot the earlier internal computer pest problems. Than that's a clear flaw in the programming, and it means she's not digging up memories further back than before I left. Case in point said situation like when I took control of the entire ship after we deployed. If she's not seeing the added catch to this, than you blocked out the real connection to it."_**

 ** _"So, if you're still trying to look for me, you better take a break now, because of thirty straight tries you've only been failing in your training right now, Sirs."_** They heard in answer to that and they all froze up, as they looked around at that. **_"What's wrong, shocked I decided to choose now to talk to you when I'm safely undercover at the moment right now everyone, huh, well I'm not surprised."_**

 ** _"Because though I'm doing it now, you have no idea where this transmission is coming from right now and with it, who's apartment, if they're a single officer here and with that in mind right now. Well it's because I can see the shock on your faces at that choice and with it, possibly the same regarding the guards too, if they're listening to this broadcast right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If every adult on the ship is looking for me, than you're hearing this as well at the moment. Right now and with those words in mind, as Starfleet officers we have to insure the internal security of the federation, but in order to do that. It's by being able to be three steps ahead of whoever the opposition is and now it just got revealed that there's another hostile out there at the moment."_**

 ** _"You have 500 officers who are single, and don't have families and all of you are looking for me right now and with that in mind. Did you forget something, if you want to catch me, before I decided to comm you now, you could have by remaining in your quarters right now. But no, instead you just left yourself to being humiliated by a earthborn human teenager and with it now."_**

 ** _"It's this could be considered strike three for the planet that is supposedly neutral. If they chose now to attack in a situation we'd consider the puppet master master notion."_** he said and they all exchanged looks at that. ** _"What's the puppet master notion, it's considered an act of mind control. And turning your victims into drones and the lone teenage officer to figure it out."_**

 ** _"Now becomes the target, before the puppet master attacks the leadership of the entire federation. Yes, that's right, I know exactly what's going on here. And if you, or rather your programmer never wanted to be figured out, and you never wanting to give yourself away at the moment. And if you wanted to keep your target from realizing you were truly all under mind control."_**

 ** _"Then you should have ordered the computer to disable the A/V link up on the bridge. After you came to check the targets quarters with the said weapon in hand. And do more than check to see if your target was faking it or not, like try and get into conversation, with them. And whoever they were with to make sure that they were actually genuine and not faking it to get passed detection."_**

 ** _"As it is, you flunked that part of the test by not checking."_** they heard him say as Beverly exchanged looks with Counselor Deanna Troi and Lieutenant Worf did the same with Will at that as they heard him go further at that. ** _"Whoever you are lady, if you were a skilled tactician you'd have seen through this. And double checked at the time, and not left the evidence sitting behind your lead drone at the time."_**

 ** _"If you were smart, you'd have thought out your plan a bit better at the time, regarding trying to take your primary target, if you had one, by surprise. When you realized that the target, or targets, had busted you then. And looking at this from an act of 20/20 hind sight now, had you been smart here. You'd have left things unsaid and tried to think through a way to catch your target off guard."_**

 ** _"In actual truth your drone's own training is and was a bit rusty if you forgot a few clear things. Your drones forgot a few things these last eleven months since I left for the academy. And with it, if you studied human ways, and read through the pain and depression, of beung a parent. In the minds and heart of the people you took control of you'd have been able to create a flaw proofed plan."_**

 ** _"But when I started my training, I was trained in the act of conspiracies here, such as it is we had one pop up in the same way that an author. And director on our home planet created in the mid 20th century, the movie was called Body Snatchers, another title for it was invasion of the pod people. Where alien's tried to replace originals, but only the smartest people in town could spot it."_**

 ** _"Which as it turns out is what you just turned this into, I know those people you possessed, better than they know themselves and with that. In the rules of a conspiracy at the time, said rules totaling ten of the most important right now. To get away with a conspiracy, if you met some annoying Lieutanant commander in the past and your mentor is getting beyond frustrated at it."_**

 ** _"But rule 1: in your case, never leave the fact you're compromised lying out in the open where your target can see it. 2: never show fear when said target is watching you like a hawk, because they'll be able to see the inner thoughts of the programmer in your eyes. 3: you want to get passed scrutiny by your target, than never call your target by their student name when, as yourselves."_**

 ** _"You're calling them by name, if they're your favorite students."_** he said as Picard smiled as his double froze up. **_'Oh good lord I didn't think he'd be able to pick up on it that easily. Or realize that I was compromised, so by my own reactions, I just gave myself away now.'_** he thought, before he heard the answering response to that. **_"Yes that's right Sir, you just gave yourself away tonight as a result."_**

 ** _"And from there it connects to the rest of you but, rule 4: if you've been working together for so long the actions are practically programmed into your actions. Change those actions immediately. Like say working as a sextet and added friends for four years straight and the added pieces. And of your jobs are being done, even though you're compromised right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But when not in the engine room you're on the bridge working at the engineering console, Commander. If there's a need for medical reports and doing it over the radio doesn't work, you're reporting to the bridge. Just to deliver it in person, mother, and never leaving the captain's side. And acting as the omega of the bridge crew counselor, as you're always at the captain's side."_**

 ** _"And when on duty, if you're not on the bridge you are dealing with internal security and are always together in a duo, Commander, Lieutenant. When not in the engine room you're working in transporter room 4, Chief. To avoid scrutiny and if you wanted to work this better tonight, never fall immediately back on your original positions, especially if they're hardwired into your actions."_**

 ** _"After four years, 5: you want to get away with the fact that you're the reason the only android on the ship has been deactivated. Than never leave a clear indication you're the reason for it. Because of eight people on board the ship there are only two who know enough about him to try this and since he got deactivated, before it hit the entire ship and you, commander, were clean."_**

 ** _"As it is, there's only seven people who know enough about Data to do this, but two who spend enough time around him to try it. And the third has done his psyche evaluation like ten months prior after an accidental hijacking. And of those people, only one who uses an android version of medical drill to deal with neural surgery and with that, tried to mask the work they did."_** they heard and Beverly exchanged looks with Deanna at that in shock then as he went further.

"That's the fatal mistake, instead of switching up our normal postures, you immediately fall back into them. Pretending nothing's wrong and everything's normal, but the only two people on the ship who know enough about Data. Just to deactivate him like that are me and Geordi, and Geordi wasn't taken till 2 days later. And by then your plague starts spreading through the ship like a brushfire." Beverly said as he did a alteration to that.

 ** _"Yeah that's right mother, you really think I wouldn't figure it out, while Commander La Forge had the skill to check internal diagnostics on him. You had the skill to be running surgical alterations on the human members of the crew. Like the time the commander got stuck behind enemy lines when he was nearly killed on Bajora last year, as if that's not enough right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"If you were really smart you'd have left the damage slightly messy, but no as a Doctor your job is to do no harm. But that damage wasn't from a normal surgical implement, it's from a droid version of a scalpel. And if this was payback for what happened to Willie last year, it's still enough. That this can be considered attempted murder now at the moment here, in her case."_**

 ** _"But I'd call this as a case of the alter ego syndrome as Data's alter ego hijacked the ship and in retaliation for nearly killing a child. When it wasn't his fault, you, all three of you, decided to exact revenge on him for that. By disabling him in a such a way only a computer genius could fix him at the time. But people don't bother trying to pretend you are yourselves right now."_**

 ** _"And I'm delirious, because I over heard your conversation with the person driving you right now. 'The enterprise is secured.', is it, is it really right now, everyone and as for common sense. Because only a technical genius, a medical prodigy could find those sabotaging measures. And in his cerebral cortex connecting from his head to his spinal cord and only a doctor could do it."_**

" ** _Because those cuts are so clean, so precise that only a doctor could do it, as you're the only one who knows enough about Data to do something like this. And with there being only two doctors on board this ship, and I saw you playing the game the night I was on my date with my new girlfriend, mother. Than you're the culprit for how he got deactivated in the first place here."_**

 ** _"And as I said, if you had an alter ego, she's decided to exact revenge on him for nearly killing your patient earlier last year. While the rest of you were ticked that he took control of the computer, because it was in reverse back then. Well this time all humans and humanoid are locked out of the system, but me. And with that, that moves it on to the next rule everyone so with that."_**

 ** _"6: You want to get a conspiracy going, then never leave a clear trail with the infected host it started with and a pattern when doing it. But it started with you, commander when you got back, hit you Counselor Troi, than you mother. Following that is after Data gets deactivated the pattern hits the engine room and as that leaves one other person to start it off, Commander La Forge."_**

 ** _"You're the one who infected the entire engine crew, while I saw Allysa with it on and that leaves you mother as that infects the entire medical and science department. While you, Lieutenant, infect the entire security team detail, and that just leaves the command crew and that leaves you, commander. And till it hits you captain, but with that in mind it leads to another for junior targets."_**

 ** _"But if the leader of the base, or ship, is now infected and compromised, than no one over the age of seventeen can be trusted. But you made a clear flaw in this as the ones that aren't infected are the ones that aren't here. But the pattern was a clear indication for the first three members of the senior staff crew. Following that is Data gets deactivated and then it started bouncing."_**

 ** _"From person to person, and one by one the rest of the senior staff and crew gets infected with it till only two young adults are left unaffected. And with it is the fact that if you studied your own targets and remembered certain details. You'd have changed strategies immediately before they became aware of your behavior and started investigating the situation as a result of it."_**

 ** _"7: if you want to prevent your targets from realizing this is a conspiracy than act on your normal behavior. Because all of you broke that rule as well, as I was in sickbay running a medical diagnostic scan on myself when you, Ensign, were playing the game. And if you were paying closer attention, you'd have realized this as I was actually trying to get some medical information clarified."_**

 ** _"And after I left the exam room, immediately checked the reports and turned it over to my mother and this wouldn't be turning into a medical alert. Because you'd know the reason I was looking like this, before this manhunt even started."_** he said and, hearing that, the ensign in question hit the medical logs and read through it and felt his heart fall to the floor, knowing she was going to kill him for that.

 ** _"8: you want to get to your two targets never be so insistant when the situation is having everyone looking like they're on drugs, or drunk as well. Or try multiple times in insisting they try it, because that just makes the maneuver more desperate to round up every unaffected. 9: you want to prevent your targets from learning who your programmer and the mastermind behind it, is."_**

 ** _"Deactivate any and all radio transmissions leading off the the bridge and finally and most important. 10: never leave the radio going when you're looking for your target. Or your target is going to hear every move in your attempts to catch them. So all of this added together, you, and your programmers, screwed up big time in combat and training and getting past me undetected now."_**

 ** _"Because of two young adults on board this ship, only one of us was training in on the job training from day one and with it. Knew every rule of a conspiracy to get by undetected. But this may seem strange to your programmer as I chose now to answer your remark. Well it's part of another portion of our history at the moment, 400 years ago, if you had a criminal mastermind."_**

 ** _"Who'd taken an entire building, or vehicle hostage. But no, I'm not doing that, if she dug further into your memories earlier this week. Than you should be realizing what you're acting like, before the mind control kicked in. And with it combining two scenarios together, both in years one. And immediately try to prevent that getting figured out because in this case now at the moment."_**

 ** _"That last conspiracy was a puppet master notion and the one before that, that had every adult over the age of eighteen acting like they were on recreational drugs. And that exact same stunt also resulted in an on the radio call directly to you, from the control room. If you remembered any of this, than you, and she, would know I was completely capable of taking control of this ship."_**

 ** _"And by remote as well at the time too, Sirs. But slightly compromised I can come up with to five good ideas in one hour, but when as myself, you better get out of my way, because by that point. It would take four to five days to beat me and by that point the added help is here and this ends before it gets off the ship."_** he said and they heard and the entire group covered their eyes at that.

 ** _"Rule 11) if you want your secret conspiracy to make it off the ship, maybe you should look at the fact that your target has been trained in every situation such as this, before trying to tag team them. Let alone disable the site to site transporter room systems to prevent your target from escaping. And along with that at the moment, memorize the layout of the ship of the target."_**

 ** _"And said ship you're trying to take control of, I memorized the layout so well that there's no getting captured till I come out into the open. What's the catch, you don't understand anything about human born children. Or you never bothered to read the minds of the people you're possessing to understand that, everything you saw so far was part of earthborn games and books."_**

 ** _"If you bothered to read our minds further you'd be able to anticipate what I'm doing and try to head it off, but no, you didn't. And that brings it to rule 12) this message was a message by a very well known strategist on our planet. But 'know your enemy and know yourself, and you will win 100"battles without disaster', if you're reading me through their minds, there's a few gaps in that."_**

 ** _"Because just one year separation, and emotional damage, can sometimes effects what you know of the person you're trying to catch. And the people you're possessing are suffering from a very common place syndrome on our home planet that happens when the first born child leaves the nest. And the parents start going into depression as a result of that at the moment."_**

 ** _"To answer the unasked question, said nest happens to be the home, or in this case, the ship you lived most of your life on. To explain that to you Lol, as humans, earthlings, our lives, as parents, adults, are devoted to our families, our children. Sometimes when the friends of said parents grow to close to the child of that parent they started seeing that child as their own now."_**

 ** _"As they watch them grow up, the pride in their abilities and skills, if they turned into exactly what you wanted, starts growing. Because they're relieved they grew into what you hoped, but with that pride is a sense of sadness, knowing that the time is coming when they have to let the child go, and they have to leave home."_ **Wesley said and watching the expression on the quartet's faces.

 ** _"I guess you never studied the earth human mental/emotional physique, did you, regarding why life is so hard for us humans on earth. And why to an adult it's harder to let go of our offspring. Let alone our baby brothers and sisters, but us earth humans are a curious race to most aliens. With most alien's it's though they take pride in their children, they try to keep it under control."_**

 ** _"For us humans of earth, that's not an option, now, because for us, we don't have as long a life span as you do, so we cherish every moment of our lives and our family's, our children's, as possible. If you saw photos of us crew members together, and me being in several it's because of that now. Why, well it's because of human feelings, feeling of pride, of concern, of happiness, of sad."_**

 ** _"And the act that no matter how old we get, to each generation in the human physiology, from ages teenager to elderly. To the generation before us, be it middle age adult, that stage is 30 years old to 50, to us young adults and children under seventeen, that's our parents age group. Or to the elderly humans, that's our grandparents, in the case of our parents themselves."_**

 ** _"We're still considered their babies, no matter how old we get, but to our parents, we're their Cubs, their children, it doesn't matter we're teenagers or young adults. That's my age as I am right now, a young adult, to our parents we're still their children and they love us. To that point that letting go is hardest on them and seeing us move away from them to another town."_**

 ** _"It's hardest on them now, because they had us with them all our lives and they know that though they want us to stay, we have to leave home now. Leave the nest and begin our own lives. Which as a crew is much the same thing, the ship is a flying colony, and once deployed, our parents have us in school. And we go about our daily lives, but with it is this fact now at the moment."_**

 ** _"For the kids younger than me, their parents have them with them, though in school during the day after their shift ends. They got a normal family life when off duty, leading into when we reach young adulthood. Our parents can be content with the fact that they have time till the time comes when we finish off school in our ship schooling system at the moment now."_**

 ** _"Which to our parents is a depressing thought now, let alone for us students that have been allowed to work on the ship. And with the people connected to our parents, those people are to us, if they take us under their wing and start teaching us. Our mentors, to them, they watched us grow into our potential and they're more than proud of our training and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"When you spend every day together in training, the adults connected to you start growing more attached. And vice versa, leading into when they have to let us go, which, to them, is very depressing thought now, because at this stage. If we started at certain age, say early to mid teens when they met us and decided to train us, this is the hard part now."_** he said and watched Picard carefully at that.

As Dayton saw the question the programmer, Etana Lol, was thinking then in his eyes. **_'I don't understand, why would that be hitting the parents, or anyone connected to the parents, that hard?'_** he saw in their eyes and then he heard the answering response given to that over the radio. ** _"That stage in human life, if we started at this age and began our training, and in theirs, if they decided to take custody."_**

 ** _"If the child in question chose to stay put on the ship, after their parent, or parents, were transferred. That's the hard part now and as to why that is, they spent a year taking care of and raising us themselves now, and in one year things can change._** **_Why, well at a certain age, we, as earthborn humans, finish school that is meant to prepare you for life, we call it high school."_**

 ** _"On earth and to explain that, us humans go through school our entire lives, till we're adults. And our minds are fully matured now, but we begin at a certain age, once we're old enough to begin. From newborn to four years old, we're being taught a few things, stuff that's necessary to get us into the next stage of schooling, this stage is the step leading into our academic lives now."_**

 ** _"But our lives as students begin from age four to when we reach 17 or 18 and that's our last year's as normal children in life before we have to leave home to begin our own lives. Our lives as students go from basic, to intermediate to advanced, each stage is given a name as well. High school is the advanced courses, preparing us for our careers so we can choose our majors."_**

 ** _"But once the year is over we get a few months to relax and then start school again. But years from age 6-11 is called elementary school, where we learn the basics in life. Ages 12-14 are called junior high, and we start learning things to prepare us for when we're getting ready to leave our parents and ages 15-18 are high school and at that age we can take care of ourselves now."_**

 ** _"Everything needed that we need to learn is at this stage, and it's needed so we can choose which way we want to go, either get into the federation. And join Starfleet to be in the military, or begin living life normally and we go into business for ourselves. After each school year is done with, we get several weeks off and then after several months of down time after the year ends."_**

 ** _"On earth we call it summer vacation, we enter the next stage in life, as we gain the money needed. Just to get into that next stage and then just as the next season starts. We leave home to start our own lives, getting into school for adults, or training in the military and we start our lives. If you got a good look at me through their eyes, I was at the age meant to start that next stage."_**

 ** _"The people you took control of met me when I was at that last stage, for four years they watched me when in my element. To them, it was they were proud of my abilities, and were taking pride in my accomplishments. But at the same time they knew it was going to be hard to let me go now. But that's the way it is for us earthborn human on earth, both age groups as well."_**

 ** _"For us it's exhilarating, but at the same time it's scaring us, because we've had our parents around for emotional support. And we had them around for our accomplishments and everything else. But for our parents letting us go is the hardest thing in the world to do. To them, because we had to depend on them for everything from the time we were born to when we reached a certain age."_**

 ** _"And reached puberty, which is from twelve to seventeen years of age, at that age, on earth. It means that for our parents, the time is fast approaching when we have to leave them to start our own lives. To our siblings it means they don't have us to protect them and give them support, but for the ones. Ones that are only children, that's when it gets worse, because it makes it even harder."_**

 ** _"On earth we call it the first born cub syndrome, and sometimes when the people connected to the parent that child belongs to. Get too attached to their child, they feel the same way the parent does regarding their child. And after spending several years watching them grow up. And they don't want to let go, and as time passes and the time comes closer, they start getting depressed."_**

 ** _"Which is the side effect of the mentor/student bond and when said mentors become the very thing that the student needs. Especially when it comes to the father/son relationship, when said student grew up without a paternal figure, they take their place. And as a result they become everything that the said student needs, if said student is a boy and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"You don't understand our ways, because you never leave your planet and go to earth. And with the fact you're not part of the federation though you allow us to come there, it's counterproductive. So you never come to earth and that's another fatal mistake, you don't understand what it is that I'm doing, because you've never studied earthborn ways."_** they heard and sighed at that remark.

"Prologue on your double right now, before my last mission. 'But first I must deal with a situation of a more personal matter.'. More personal manner, I am that matter, so direct translation to that remark." he said and Picard nodded as he looked at him. "It's time to tell you that Andrea said there was an opening, and this was the last mission for you. And you're coming with me on this mission." he said sighing, as he looked at him then.

Seeing the looks on the duo in the room with him, he knew that the words were getting to them. **_'That's how it is for earthlings, these children are their very life and once they reach puberty. And are looking like young adults it makes it harder to let go now. That's why Riker was so easy to get to, and with him the quintet and everyone else, it's because of this child.'_** They heard in shock at that information.

As the entire group in the room sighed. "Yeah, though his mother is on the ship, we practically raised him ourselves, as parents or legal guardians, mentors. When raising the said cub from birth or in this case, since puberty now. We grow so attached to our students that we feel like parents that letting our student go is not easy. And he's our first training cub as a result, the duo are our first." Derek Greyson said, for all of them.

As they heard his response to her remark gently as Dayton crossed his arms then at that remark. ** _"Yes, that's right, that first year was enough to change things and as time went on, the people you possessed started seeing me as their own. Because, until the quartet started or arrived, if we had more the one. I was the only JR. officer on board the ship, their star pupil and surrogate son."_**

 ** _"And with it my scores and grades, to them it was something to be proud of, because I was preparing to join Starfleet for one reason, and one reason only at the time. So I could take my place as a true member of the crew and return to them as they had me with them until it was time for them to transfer off the ship. So everything you think you know about us, has several gaps in it."_**

 ** _"Because when in emotional pain, us humans start forgetting things and that leaves out important information needed. And that's your fatal mistake, but not bothering to read through our minds thoroughly. The commander though was acting like he was carefree when you got it on him, was in fact caring a deep emotional pain, and I'm the catalyst."_ **he said and Dayton watched his eyes widen.

 ** _"I don't suppose you're connected to Radue of Aldea are you, because I promise you that once I break your hold on our parents, they're going to kill you for that. Those kids and I have been through enough, me especially, my mother, when she's furious, acts like a mother bear. But if anything happens to me, and I get hurt during this situation and she's going to tear you apart."_**

 ** _"As I said I'm her only child, she'll protect me to the death, as for the quintet and everyone else, but if you're connected to those nightmares. I'm having and I find your last piece to this conspiracy on this ship. Nothing is saving you from their wrath when they're back to normal, because a human parent will protect their children to the death."_ **he said and he watched as their eyes widened at that.

Listening to this, Dayton tried to keep his face neutral, but was laughing inwardly at that remark. ' ** _God buddy, just embarass the hell out of her, that she doesn't understand earth human ways, that's too good right now.'_** They heard from Dayton laughing as he looked at Picard to see the shocked look on his face. ** _'Dear lord, how could he see all that, and that I messed up in my plans so easily.'_**

 ** _'Where did this child learn to be that observant exactly?'_ **They heard in answer to that remark gently and Wesley explained that. **_"Well to answer your question, it's I was taught by the people you're taking control of. But once we go into investigation mode, I suggest you work harder to keep your plans from getting out. Because once this gets into the federation and they learn it."_**

 ** _"And what you had planned, this is getting you thrown behind bars for a severe case of charges. My mentors are the two best officers in this case, I was also in training from the time I was fifteen. But everything they, and the crew, forgot is just another weapon against you right now. And sometimes a year's worth of separation is enough to make the people who raised you from childhood."_**

 ** _"Or just the ones who became extended family, forget your own abilities at times. And the people you took control of are those people, you really think I wouldn't realize what the catalyst was that you used against my mentor. Or that you're the one who took advantage of him, before turning him into host. Well guess again, because I did, the man you turned into your first host."_**

 ** _"Was my mentor, he and your other lead drone trained me themselves and with them are the other fifteen people you have looking for me right now. Including the lead technicians on the ship and the head of security. The nineteen are the ones who trained me, but with it, if you have noticed several twists and turns in this, they are enough to keep it going this long, but that's your problem now."_**

 ** _"But separated for a close to a year, it makes them forget your own abilities at times and as a result if the added information is also buried. And your opponent remembers everything that they forgot, well you just dug yourself into a hole. Though you may think you know your opponents thinking strategies when reading it through the people you possessed, you don't, whatsoever."_** he said and watching them through the camera, he knew it was working as he went further.


	47. 47: The Game Recap Part XII: Observation

**The Bonds Of Family And Friends**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to be alternate reality from the end of this episode and forward, as what if the game had far reaching consequences than they were expecting and as time went on the bonds between him and the sextet had deepened even further, as this reaches season seven and his future.**

 **If he'd been part of the enterprise for a following few months and the repeated traumas effect him enough he's choosing to stay longer. But in this story Journey's End to Nemesis never happens and the stories leading into Nemesis never happen and he, the O'briens, Riker, Worf and Deanna never transfer off the enterprise as they stay with the crew and Starfleet after things end.**

 **All characters named that were not in the show, are members of the un-named members of the crew in each episode, but the ones named the most are part of the engineering crew and Geordi's team and the ones Wesley spent the most time with. Aside from a guest appearance from the duo in 'The Naked Now.', and the duo that are his age, next to Robin Lefler.**

 **Chapter 47: The Game Recap Part II: Supplies And Half Time Observations II**

 ** _"And with that in mind, the game's just gotten a lot harder, because you got decoyed by the only other teenager who actually sees this just as easily as I did. On earth we call this the sheep lead in trick and you fell for it, because she was the bait while I was getting the information needed to find out who you are. But you just got revealed as my opponent and if you want to play games."_**

 ** _"I'll play games, but I will beat you in the game, because that game is not getting off this ship. But I'm not playing any wargames with you, as you tried to turn this into a no winner. Leaving me only three choices, all of which end in the expansion of your game device. Well, if I don't see the option I'm looking for, time to create one of my own, and the men you took control of taught me that."_**

 ** _"And with that if you hadn't figured out my clues to my mentors and everyone else looking for me than you're never going to win this game, because you never leave your planet and go to mine. So every earthborn human references you can't understand and that's the biggest weapon against you. That and the fact that you can't read the layout, but only what you're getting from them."_**

 ** _"You're reading the map of the ship through everyone on board, but everything they blocked out is the part you can't find in these situations. That's the biggest weapon now, and if you could read me as easily as they can, you could have ended this two hours ago. But no you can't, and it's because you only got the last eighteen months of that bond at the moment and with that."_**

 ** _"There are a lot of things that even the people that mentored you forget and this happens to be it. Such as it is, they forgot I ever created that chip and with it the technology that is keeping them out of the control room. But these memories are set three years apart and under orders given to me and the computer by the senior staff crew at the time I created that computer chip."_**

 ** _"That I should start testing you on what got out of them and what you didn't, and so far I see that you have dug the memories. That are connected to my escape route of them yet, or the memories that are connected to that tractor beam. And when and why the computer has neutralized any and all attempts of your regaining control of the ship. So to you I'm running a hostile take over."_**

 ** _"To them, when they're themselves, they recognize the memories and patterns, because everything I'm doing was a piece of my training. But it's hard for you to decipher it isn't it, I can understand why though. You know why, well it's because your drones started blocking out them out after I left, in case this ever happened at the time, Captain."_** they heard and Dayton hid a nod of agreement.

 ** _"And did you forget something else as well all of you, when slightly unfocused I can come up with four to five good ideas in an hour. But fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never going to beat me here. And not when you can't concentrate at the moment either, now I may be slightly worn out, but I'm still fully focused right now, you on the other hand."_**

 ** _"With you drugged and being controlled, let alone emotionally compromised right now. You members I spend and spent the most time with, you all lost your focus right now and and as a result you forgot a few things in the training. And so far, you're losing this game because you forgot to turn off the damn radio. But if you hadn't learned your lesson when I pointed it out, why start now."_**

 ** _'Oh god, I forgot all about that, it's been just under a year since he left at the time, but he stayed for a month and the pain caused me to block it out. And everything we forgot was made clear there, we had this conversation already and in the middle of it. We gave him orders not to listen to us and the computer security medical orders, before he created that computer chip at the time."_**

 ** _"We just ensured the ship's A.I. maintained full control of the computer and the ship. And eleven months apart I knew how good he was and I still forget my own students abilities right now. Wesley don't do this, come on now, pull it over. If you chose now to do this you're not thinking straight pull it over. I know how good you are, but at the moment, but it's been 4 hours and with it.'_**

 ** _'It's you're not thinking straight right now.'_** Will said repeating the thoughts that shot through his mind then. "And this wasn't me thinking this, it was her first officer, he dug only enough that he gathered the last 11 months. But not the entire 3.5 years now by that we all hid that information from her officers that infected us. And while Robin only just activated, on the ship here, but it's enough we were helping you along."

"Though at the current moment, though they thought you were good, they don't know the half of it right now, but this is a case of throwing them off guard. Just to get them to make a mistake right now and I would consider this a pass. And at the issue of mind games and throwing them an unexpected wrench into the works here." Will said in answer to that remark as Picard gave a nod of agreement then as they watched it.

As they saw the panicked look on both their faces at the fact they didn't get how truly good he really was after 3.5 years of training. ** _'Charlie don't say anything, we have to do this together, wait till I get Porter and Davidson into my apartment than start asking questions buddy. Because you're the one letting me know what the heck's going on, just pretend you're working, because your terminal.'_**

 ** _'Your terminal was mine, before I left, the problem is they're seeing you at every spot they normally saw me in, before I left. With my being their star pupil, before you guys arrived that's the problem right now. I have to make them see that with them focused on our conversation. Go to security procedures gamma 256325, input your codes, if we had another person here now."_**

 ** _"And connected to her here on the ship, your procedures are keeping them here. They're not getting off this ship, so while I'm distracting them input your codes, and make it sound like I tripped off the added sensor relay. Once I change locations, so they think I did that instead of you, so after this is done tomorrow. Tell them that your added command functions with it later and with it."_**

 ** _"Just so I know where the guys are hiding, and they're split into pairs during this too. With you being the plant now, start taking advantage of that, I need inside information, regarding a few things, so I can avoid them even longer. But I'm pulling the novel based off the video game and Jules Verne into the equation. This way it's enough to help out, because we're both bookworms.'_**

 ** _"And we're the exact same time to think it through regarding our moves, so with that. It's the ship's going on autopilot after I get to Data's quarters, but the ship's going on autopilot and hibernation mode for the night till that timer ends.'_** he heard and hid a nod as he looked at the furious look on his friend's mother's face as Beverly said it with a firm growl then to the ensign who was in there at the time.

 ** _"Ensign, how bad is it?"_** Beverly said with a furious growl and he quickly said it to her. **_"Severe case of sleep deprivation, and loss of everybody nutrient that he was having very high doses of when he was a child. Whatever else was in his system caused those hotflashes and his body temperature spikes right now."_** he said and and she nodded slowly to the news as the nurse tried to keep from laughing at thst.

 ** _"And you never checked the damn logs to know why he'd need to run that test on himself?"_** she said slowly and she knew he was scared. "I'm lucky, I'm not the one getting reprimanded for this Bev, but where your son is, concerned, then don't tick you off here." Ensign Danis said smiling to that remark and she nodded. ** _"Yeah he's screwed now, she, his her, is getting stronger by the minute right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But keep it up Wesley, it's working.'_** Dayton thought to himself gently as they heard the nurse's answer to her as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. **_"I didn't know Doctor, I didn't realize that's why he came in there, I thought he was going to check on Data. I didn't think he was actually coming to check himself out."_** he said and she nodded with a furious look at that information then firmly.

 ** _"We can discuss this later."_** she said with a stern tone and she raised her voice. **_"Alright if you're watching us, I can figure you're now screwing with the camera wherever you're hiding right now. But every public area is blocked, if it's gone completely quiet, you've taken cover somewhere."_** she said and she heard a chuckle as he answered her, his tone bemused as he answered her smiling.

"Yeah no kidding, because he's not drawing attention to himself by screwing around with the systems right now and secondly the A/V is turned off in where he's hiding. And so you can't find him until the alarm goes off a second time now." MacDougal said in satisfaction as they heard his answering response to Etana's medical officer. ** _"Yes that's right, and you're not going to learn where yet and I'm done in here."_**

 ** _"And until after that alarm goes off, yet again, but as it is, that course you have is my training course. This one is make it up as I go now and with that in mind right now, mother, if this was my training game turned real at the moment. I do believe the rules qualified for giving your target enough time to prepare, but again that's another rule you've broken now, but here's the thing._**

 ** _"In a game there are rules, you follow the rules and you win, you break the rules and get get disqualified. Well you just broke one of said rules a bit ago by not giving me enough time to prepare, so I improvised in that and with that But your opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare if it's short notice. Than improvise, and that's what I'm doing right now by creating my kits."_**

 ** _"And since noon this afternoon, ever since this started, but like another situation. But it's been just under three days since you, Sir, returned from Risa and in that time we've had two attacks of bodily harm, and one case child abuse as well too. So in a way she's breaking the rules of this game and her training left and right and ever since you started hounding me to try that game."_**

 ** _"That I haven't had anything to eat in twelve hours, that I'm going to improv now and where you're finding out very soon. But again there's three rules in these scenarios, but 1) when off your own turf never let your guard down. 2) Never just accept something from a woman that shows interest in you, if you're on leave, if you're a man and 3), and most importantly here."_**

 ** _"Once the host and patient zero is created, never, if you're victims connected to them just accept whatever they suggest you to try. And once they get back on the ship if they say they brought it back from the planet that burned you once already. If you're trying to focus on something else, like say research or repair jobs regarding the ship itself after it took some damage barely a month."_**

 ** _"Prior to that at the time, and the latest arrival on the ship in question is recently delivered baby as well too. And with that, if you're were distracted by both my returning, and by the fact we had to deal with the research as well. Than you just left yourself open to being turned into a group of drones now, because you all lost your focus after I left at the time here."_**

 ** _"And with it, if you forgot your own parenting skills as well here, than it's the aggravation of dealing with a recently activated cadet. And when his or her's parents are not on board the ship, and he keeps getting into trouble. And three new arrivals as well, two who are like the cub you want back, and the third an adult version of the cadet that keeps getting himself into trouble with you."_**

 ** _"So as a result you lost your focus and left yourself open to her manipulations at the moment. But as you're trying to catch every member of the ship to make you have everyone part of the grouping, you basically ran the victims, the primary target's reserves dry, to make them an easier target right now. So technically you, or rather she, is the reason I'm looking like I'm suffering from something right now and with it, your inner selves, the you I know."_**

 ** _"And I know they're getting stronger by the minute, but your parental instincts are beginning to take back control now at the moment. If you're getting this irritated at trying to find me. But that alibi is not going to work when the authorities show and she gets arrested for child abuse. Though I'm technically an adult, that's not going to work, because I'm on vacation at the moment."_**

 ** _"And once back here on the ship, I'm back under your supervision and here's your problem now. But the supposed plant that caused the entry tubes to be cut off is the reason your job just got harder at the moment right now, Sir. You should have gotten him out if the search."_** he said as they heard a smirk in his voice and Picard sighed as he answered his remark at that as they exchanged looks then.

 ** _"Alright wherever you are, I want to talk to you, young man."_** he called out and a minute later an image of Wesley appeared on the main viewer. **_"Yes captain?"_** he said and he crossed his arms at that as he answered him. **_"If you got our flaws in training than you ought to know that comming us in the middle of a manhunt is a failure in yours, Wesley."_** he said and he watched him smile as he answered him at that.

"Nope, guess again right now Etana, that's not a fail, but a pass, just to throw them off guard right now, we did tell him to pull any edge he could to throw you off guard. Long before you hijacked us at the time, well he's following his orders right now. My son is a gifted young man and he knows what he's doing right now." Picard said smiling, with a smirk at her opinion as he and Will crossed their arms in pride at his skills then.

 ** _"Not at all captain, in fact it's just the opposite right now, you see I realized that there were four options to choose from in this scenario at the time. Aside from that if you were yourself, you'd find this good as we, my friends and me were working together in this. And like another scenario, it turned into a test of strategic thinking, pitting your skills against ours at the time."_**

 ** _"At the current moment if you forgot the last time you spoke to me like this, on the view screen there on the bridge. It maybe a couple months later, but then it should feel familiar to you, because the last time you did it. It was the day you said your exact remark to Commander MacDougal. Regarding cutting the power on the tractor beam into the room at the time and with it."_**

 ** _"She and Commander Riker were trying to see what was wrong and went to check. While Lieutenant Shimoda was in the room with me, and yanked the chips. But here's the problem now for you captain, that game is a mutation of the very thing that caused the control room to end up under my control. Under your and mother's orders, it's a medical security lock out at the moment."_**

 ** _"Medical security lockout combined with the no winner test and another situation a few weeks later after your original security chief was killed. But under your orders, all three of you, you told me if you all ended up compromised. Then by your orders to activate the computer programming I created in case this happened, well now it has and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"If you're angry that I'm doing what you told me to do, sorry Sir. I'm just following your orders right now, as for the no winner test at the moment. But in the first three choices that were involved in this particular test I saw several things I know you and your programmer never expected me to see. But I did and I read through each option carefully as well at the moment too."_**

 ** _"But I attack you head on by coming into the engine room or the bridge, let alone face to face with the security teams, I get arrested. Try to shoot to kill regarding you, arrested, try to beam on to her ship, arrested. So three options in this no winner and they all result in the expansion, so no getting reckless at the moment regarding this. Aside from that you ought to know me better too."_**

 ** _"Because if I do and try any of these and the wargames in a conspiracy situation are going to result in the expansion, so no. I'm not getting reckless, but sticking to my training in stealth exercise and aside from the alarm going every time I leave the room you have no clue where I am. Because I'm intentionally avoiding a confrontation with any of you just to head that off."_**

 ** _"So with that, if you new guys expected me to get reckless and attack head on you're wasting your time right now, because I won't. And I'm choosing the one least likely to end in failure right now, but if you considered everything you once told me, you'd remember these things. But then as I said, separation for a year does funny things to your memories and with it at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's the added act of one year separation can change the look and personality to the person you trained. And they're better in skills and instincts, let alone knowing you, better than you remember them. It took close to two weeks regarding the stealth test to crack that in your guys's case at the time. And then close to three regarding the training foothold test, before I left last year."_**

 ** _"Because that's the added catch, when slightly out of it, I'm likely to come up with four to five good ideas in three hours. Fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never beating me. And we've already had this conversation last year as well. But as you once told me, you want to win this game than choose the most least likely actions to throw your opposition off."_**

 ** _"And I may look and sound like I'm worn out now, but my concentration is strong you're never going to beat me. Because I've avoided captured for six hours and it's going on midnight right now. If you thought you could catch me off guard in the engine room it didn't work, because I know you better than you think. And I have done that by reversing the attack in the engine room."_**

 ** _"Your programmer picked a game as a way to start a conspiracy, well if she wants to play games, I'm willing to oblige right now. But four years in training has come in handy as does knowing everything about you when you're yourselves right now. If she took the time to read your minds than she just got the last eleven months, but not the first three years and four months."_**

 ** _"Everything you thought you knew and remembered was blocked out of your minds, or forgotten, including things regarding my training. But as I was working on that computer chip to the terminal in case this ever happened. Than you all forgot a few things in the first few years. And the things I know my version of you was blocking out to protect me at the moment from her."_**

 ** _"But that's the clear flaw in the programming and why my deprogramming attempts are beginning to work on you, it's clear you all lost your focus. And when I left you were all running on auto pilot for the following eleven months. And having someone that is just like me in training on the ship, but a bit more hardcore, is beginning to hurt, because you all miss my being there."_**

 ** _"That the advanced training ensign that just arrived and with him was Ensign Lefler. The duo are so much like me that that's reason you lost your focus, why is that, well it's because he carries my exact personality traits, the way we were together. He's able to read the twenty of you in the same way I do and to you, seeing him in my spot gave a link back to me, but though you had him."_**

 ** _"You wanted me back, as your prize pupil, your surrogate son, and I don't have to hear the words out loud to know that regarding this either, Sir. And it's because it's been close to a year apart and the results are though you have him you were seeing me sitting there working at the helm, in the engine room at your sides Commander, Chief, us working out in the holodeck together."_**

 ** _"Us on the pad playing around, me in the lab with you mother when you needed my help and everything else. In every spot since I left you see him and you're remembering everything and how it was before I left. How I took to my training, how I never hold anything back from you, and how I never tried to push it further than you'd allow at times, but all of this you're remembering."_**

 ** _"Seeing me in my element, on the bridge and in everything else we used to do together when in between training sessions and our recreation time. And it's easy to see that this is hurting all of you emotionally right now. But that's the opening that she was looking for and she took advantage of that."_** he said to him as he felt the pounding in his heart start then at the news as Wesley looked at him then.

 ** _"My strategy is one taken from a time when our our forebears were acting on getting around by stealth. And that was a strategy taken from their more militaristic style of training in how to evade detection. Everything you forgot in history, ancient history, I've used, and everything she's digging into your minds for is digging a deeper hole for her right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But when the planet turns hostile it's time to call it quits in going there and now that it has. It's you broke another another rule in training. But never let your guard down when you leave the ship, or you're going to get some unforeseen side effects. Like say being turned into an assassin, it didn't work then and it won't work now, because your attempt on us got figured out."_**

 ** _"Just before the axe fell, when you decided to come after Robin and me. But you see, that was a trap we planned, while she plays decoy, I'm busy in the medical lab and I see the entire conversation between you and Etana. I know what her plans are right now and with the fact you just shifted courses now. It's making sure her plans never get off this ship right and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"You dealt with another conspiracy at the time and rule 1: you want to get passed detection, make small talk, eye contact and just relax. 2: never separate and 3: and most important now: never tell the possible future compromised where you're going. Or about any health abnormalities you have or the infected are going to find out about it in the process and with those words in mind."_**

 ** _"Did you forget something else right now, act like everyone else, to get by undetected, I created two of those headsets, but their mock-ups. And in the rules of a conspiracy, you get three chances now, but the first was lucky, twice was pushing your luck and three times, get ready to run. Because it's about to turn into a chase down and manhunt and I reversed the ambush."_**

 ** _"Yeah that's right, you all clearly messed up in your training at the moment. Because I knew that you both were in the engineering room waiting to ambush me. So what else to do, but throw you, and your programmer, off by reversing the ambush in there. But this situation turned itself into another game, us human, or humanoid, members play all the time in ten forward or our quarters."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that, and with it is the fact it took trying to beat each other by throwing each other off guard with each play. But this entire time, you haven't been able to do that and it's because, every time you try to catch me. I'm hearing every play you make and it's digging her into a checkmate faster than she realizes right now, because rule one in this game in normal cases."_**

 ** _"It's never tell your opponent your moves or you're never going to win the game. Because said game sets are either on one board, or just stacked up. I've been playing you since I was sixteen Sir, and as yourself, we've both had some very close wins. But at the moment you've lost all of your key players and all that's left are the pawns now and it's been going on for close to five hours."_**

 ** _"And this game is going to keep going till she gets arrested because by then my reinforcements are going to be here and this game ends in a checkmate, in my favor. Because you forgot your own training lessons in these cases and the fact you gave me certain orders last year before I left. And everything you yourselves, as yourselves, forgot in these situations, as a result."_**

 ** _"And it's because the route of the problem is you lost your focus, you lose your focus and your opponent can easily take advantage of that. And with it, is an act of letting your guard down way too soon. Let alone letting some woman make you forget your own training, when that rule is 'until back on your home turf, never let your guard down'. And you, commander, did that and here's the result right now."_** he said and Picard nodded, as he said it to himself then.

 ** _'Chess, he's turned this into a chess game between us. Alright if that's how you want to play it now, it's reversing the attacks now just to catch you this time. But this keeps up and you're going to collapse, come on now Wesley, it's time to take a break. But who the devil is the other piece to this, and where is he getting these ideas from right now anyway, regarding all the distractions.'_**

 ** _"Because this is getting ridiculous and it's been going on so long that he's not the only one getting fatigued now. But that's enough of the moves and counter moves right now.'_** he thought, as he saw him smile at that. "Guess again he's just starting right now, but this is not going to work out if you're possessing me. And I've played him so many times, it's I know him too well." Picard said in response to that.

 ** _"You know for someone who is a skilled strategist, you're giving yourself away way too easily right now. Or maybe she is, I don't know, but everything she doesn't know or doesn't understand. And that's another game being played on earth, she's gambling way too high in getting that game into the federation. And when she thinks she's got everyone on the ship over the age of 18 too."_**

 ** _"But the stakes are higher than she thinks right now, it's the pot has now topped an exact amount of $500,000, and the longer this goes on. And the higher that pot gets till the person winning this round catches the person. And with those words in mind right now, she's lost every round in the last five hours, since this got started, because she's not seeing that ace in the hole."_**

 ** _"You caught Robin and she just assumed that she was faking it, she assumed I had no idea how to work this so easily. But that's her fatal flaw now, her arrogance and with those words in mind. And without digging it out of your heads, to read through the earth information on us, and me. Is just another weapon against her, I can use right now, and as for why that is."_**

 ** _"It's because the K'tarians never leave Risa, the ship is compromised of mostly earth humans, and of 50% mixed planets. And that's her problem right now, she doesn't understand us humans to get what I'm trying to do, or what my decoy attempts mean. She doesn't understand the first game, but with the fact she dug this one out of your heads I can see it in your eyes right now."_**

 ** _"That you're about to change strategies now in order to catch me off guard, and that's another rule broken, you want to win, never give away your hand. Or the person you're playing against is going to bankrupt you in ten second with every dime in that pot. As to that she's flunking with her studies of reading earthborn culture through you at the moment, and that's her fatal flaw now."_**

 ** _"To them, a visit to earth is not an option, they like the quiet utopian like community of their planet and up until now. As did we, till you, commander, get turned into an assassin and then this happens. So two strikes in the side of ten months, and both because this planet is trying to start a war between us and whoever's involved now and while Data caught the first, I catch the second."_**

 ** _"And to them and every planet in the federation earth, earth is less advanced in cultures than they are. And our history of 25,000 years of life on earth is considered unusual as it is right now. What else to do, but to use that against them and take it back to a time when we were just five to ten years old, in technology, war tactics and everything else at the time."_**

 ** _"And test her on that to see what she understands right now to what she doesn't, because the more she doesn't understand. Then the more at a disadvantage she really is. And it's because she doesn't understand anything about earth, take this for instance, to her, and her controlling you now. But to her it's, I'm now planning a hostile take over regarding the ship."_**

 ** _"The ship's responding to my orders, because I created that programming just before I left and we did this test, before I left as well, my last mission was with you Captain. And I saved your life at the the time by keeping you alive long enough to get you back up here and I stayed for another month. Before I left, but like my father, you had grown used to having another Crusher here."_**

 _ **"Working under you, and our bond deepened even further, because he wanted you to forgive yourself for what happened to him. The devil's heart was the next catch, just like the Stargazer, at the time, you're wishing you could bring him back. And seeing me in his place is and was beginning to heal you up, before I left and then you have a relapse in that after you found that jewel."**_

 _ **"And here's the result, you want to bring back my father, give me and my mother my father back and it's hurting you emotionally right now. Sir, I forgave you for that long ago, you can't keep doing that to yourself. Listen to me, what happened was something you couldn't have prevented at the time, it happened too fast for you to prevent, it's not your fault he made the choice to leave."**_

 _ **"He left the ship, and even if you had enough time, it would have killed all three of you, he wanted you to have a second chance with me and here it is. The bond of connection we had was enough that you decided on having me in training till I left. And it's because you, as yourselves, know I'm a skilled computer expert."**_ he said and Picard sighed as he felt his inner self getting stronger at at that.

 ** _'Son stop please, don't do this, I need to focus, come on Wesley, don't do this to me, not now.'_** he thought to himself, and, seeing the emotional pain in his body language, Dayton knew that Wesley's statements were getting to the captain. ** _'Keep it up Wes, it's working right now come on, keep it up.'_** he thought as he saw the older man trying to keep his expression neutral at that as he got ready to answer him at that.

Before he could though he went further. **_"Sir, after four years I remember one of your biggest lessons to me and it's, 'You let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it can and will get you and whoever's with you killed. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be your undoing.'. And you're right, only I'm not the one who's in trouble here."_**

 ** _"But you are, when in the field we had to keep control of our emotions in a crisis in this case, your emotions are the reason you're in this mess right now. Close to four years together, things change and as I said you help raise the child in question and you never want to let go after that. But at the moment, that depression has resulted in you getting turned into a host now."_**

 ** _"Why else would I choose those things to just to make you, my you, stronger, but to get through to you. It's clear to anyone who was in psychology that my leave has unlocked something else in you and I'm you're surrogate son. To you, letting me go is hardest on you and to the members I'm closest to, it's enough of reason for you to lose your focus."_** he said and Picard sighed at that remark.

Before realizing it, as he thought it over then. ** _'Wait a second if he's got a line in here, he must have one to the engine room right now as well at the moment. Alright I'm letting Riker say it for me, if he's getting as frustrated as I am right now.'_** They heard in response to that remark, and Will saw he was trying to keep his face neutral as he waited for it, and gave a nod as he gave the order then firmly.

"Lal, just land it on him and me now and from here, it's dealing with their trying to get to him through us and vice versa in his trying to break their holds on us right now." he said and it dropped it to a single image at that. ** _'Damn it kid, I thought I said never try these stunts when in training. Why break that rule now when you're undercover kid, huh, why exactly.'_** he thought as he answered him then firmly as he said it

 ** _"You may say that, but comming us in the middle of this clearly was a severe flaw in your training. I thought I taught you better than that now, but we went over this and the last few stunts. Let alone this was not in the training, what is this, 'make it up as you go' to make this more interesting right now. Because trying it like this is going to have someone catch on to where you are."_**

 ** _"And before you leave wherever it is at the you're hiding right now and along with that is that we've got every corridor blocked and getting something to eat is not an option. And not without getting yourself arrested right now, and the second that alarm goes. You're exposing yourself each time, because constantly setting off the alarms is enough of a failure in your training._**

 ** _"By telling us where you are, every time that alarm goes off each time and with that. As was the collision you caused between Bates, Greyson and their teams, before Porter nearly caught you. But frequently pulling stunts like this is enough to make it clear that, you're taking some severe risks in your training and that luck is going to run out eventually aside from that, that timer is going to end."_**

 ** _"And soon enough and you're going to be exposed after that, you ought to know that."_** he said and he watched him smile. Before seeing something in his eyes change as he looked into his eyes gently and Will felt his heart fall slightly at that. ** _"If you were yourself you'd be thinking the opposite right now, Sir. You remember what you used to tell me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done."_**

 ** _"it could destroy you, but your emotions are exactly the reason you're in this mess right now at the moment. How and why, it's because of me, you miss me more than you know. What about you Sir, I mean from day one, the day we met, you were giving me tips and training me, before I took my position. And as a member of the crew now, after mom left you took it upon yourself."_**

 ** _"Just to act like my father, after the worst portions of the flu were done with, you decided you weren't having me deal with it again. For that entire year, after I met your father, you chose an acivity that was a good memory. And of your childhood. And I turned to you for everything that year after she left, though fourteen years apart in age, it didn't matter, regarding your promotion."_**

 ** _"And to Captain and to you it was why leave, you had a life on the Enterprise and you're happy where you are, as you started acting like a father to me. By the time we reached dealing with the Borg, it was enough you were determined to not have me suffering a relapse. In things regarding these guys pushing me into over doing it, at the time and with it was the fact that in training."_**

 ** _"Which as it turned out turned into a repeat later on at the time and as to why I was making sure we got ourselves out of the trouble we get ourselves into. But the damn side effect was the result of dealing with these guys, but to you, you just weren't ready to let me go anymore than I was ready to leave. Because by that point our bonds were that of father and son now."_**

 ** _"But it was after Specialist Riker arrived and you got the news you were assigned as Captain of the Aires, what made you give up that post. Because you and the counselor were back together and that past year. It created an even tighter bond with everyone else, including me at the time. And what did you choose after he left at the time, you chose to teach me your favorite sport."_**

 ** _"And in between training we did this and it just deepened the bond between us. You taught me to improvise when we were dealing with the wargames on the Hathaway, what was the first memory that came back after you got that micro organism in your bloodstream and we had to get it out of you. It was the day we deployed, and you and Data had connected at the time and on the holodeck."_**

 ** _"The fact that in both this and the day that broke down the barriers between us as the original members of the crew who of the senior staff. Aside from yourself, was involved in helping me get us to safety, and you saw my abilities for yourself that day. You should know what lengths I'd go to just to get you all back now, after close to five years together."_** the young man said to him then softly.

Watching this Will pulled him into his side then gently as they heard it then. **_'No I couldn't have just caused him to push himself to this level. I know that look, it's shifted from trying to focus on the matter at hand. And our bond is making it harder for him to concentrate right now and us along with him. No, son stop, please, don't do this to me, not now, Son come on, you keep this up.'_**

 ** _'And you're going to collapse, stop already now, kiddo.'_** he thought as he finished that. **_'My student, my cub, my son, son please, don't do this, please just stop.'_** he thought feeling the pain of his leaving in his heart growing. **_"Sir I understand but holding it in is just going to make her grip on you even tighter, don't fight it, just remember, all of you just remember."_** he heard in response to his thoughts.

As he felt his normal self beginning to grow stronger as he answered him. "And your saying this was working in getting me to fight back, but it was like a tug a war now. Your me was fighting it out to break her control and he's trying to keep his grip on me. And hearing your voice was giving me the strength to fight back. But this next attempt to get to you crossed the line." Will said as Wesley crossed his arms at the remark then firmly.

 **"** ** _As I understand it, if she had this planned, she was trying to catch me in the act of seeing what's causing my condition all this week. But as she doesn't understand what it is that's really wrong with me at the moment. And her thoughts went into you, she's doesn't understand the human anatomy. But you do, if you were yourself at the moment, you've seen me like this before."_**

 ** _"And more than once, and it's till I collapse out of exhaustion, but if you remembered when exactly, you'd see the signs sooner. You, the six of you, and the crew members I'm closest to, saw this before in me three years ago, and your exact thoughts were then you should have pulled the plug. And sooner than you did at the time and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"What she's not understanding here is another reference to our culture, from the late 20th century and a year after Kirk and his crew ended up in 1986. But as the child of a doctor, I know how to fix the gaps in my things if you read my diagnostics a bit ago and I should tell you. There's no use tracing this link or trying to find me right now as I know you're trying to counselor."_**

 ** _"Because it's cloaked and my shields are up so tight, there's no getting through them right now. Four years together, you think I wouldn't know how to block you out Counselor, it's the side effect of being this bonded to a half Betazoid. You lose control of your emotions the power blast is going to be like you threw a boulder into a swimming pool so with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Keep up those shields at the moment, but as I said, though, you tried to keep up the charade. If you don't want to get found out, don't start insisting that your targets should try it, it just makes the act more desperate right now to round up every non infected with the said virus. And act normal, like yourselves instead of the way you had been acting lately at the moment."_**

 ** _"You committed the mistakes in your training, but I haven't, like the collision in the hallways. That's one of the things you taught me, to throw off your opponent, pull the least likely move so they had no room to pull out. At the moment you're not going to find me till that alarm goes off. After I relocate, it's time for bed after that, so you better take a break, it's going to be a long day."_**

 ** _"Tomorrow, once this starts again and by then my reinforcements are going to be here. Aside from that, if we have any junior crew members running loose in the halls I suggest you better get them out of the search. Because I'm not breaking my routine here and he's never going to find me either."_** Wesley said firmly and he answered that as he looked at the viewer gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"Just how do you expect to get out of wherever you're hiding, we've got corridors blocked off and the second the alarms goes off, you've been made. You're taking some serious chances with this right now and that luck is going to run out eventually. Aside from that, how long do you expect this last, it's been 4 hours and you're running on fumes at the moment."_** he said and he saw him smile.

 ** _"You remember what you used to tell me here, if the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare: than improvise. If they're cutting off one way to getting yourself refreshed: take an alternate route and so on. But as this switched courses, her problem is she never studied the inner layout of this ship, and as I can see you standing at the pool table right now."_**

 ** _"That's another fatal mistake, because those scanners don't dig deep enough into areas that are shielded. And even if you tried to isolate me with thermal scanners, even the smallest reading can be misinterpreted here. Did you forget that we had children younger than five on board, let alone we have a two year old cat as well, if they get into Matainance shafts it's going to confuse them."_**

 ** _"I learned from an early age how to block my signature and you taught me this yourself. You don't want to be found, don't stay in one place longer than an hour, like the simulations on the holodeck, and nice try Greyson, it didn't work. I knew what you were trying to do here at the time, I can guess if you were trying to pull that, it's you were trying to get me to show myself."_**

 ** _"But no, not going to happen and that little mistake on the holodeck, it was so I could distract you, before I left my hiding place. And that always worked with you guys anyway. But 3.5 years, I know you better than you know yourselves to counteract your maneuvers, but to beat me you have to think up a different way out of this as its 15 hours and counting."_** Wesley said to him firmly at his remark.

 _"_ _ **And whoever's in the halls that are my age, if you're a newly activated recruit you better get out of there right now, because rule one when as a teenager. 'When it comes to manhunts or anything dangerous, leave these things to more skilled officers than you are.'. And I'm warning you right now, if I hear you're breaking orders after Ensign Dayton, or anyone in the adult crew."**_

 ** _"Has already ordered you to stand down and ordered you to your quarters and you're in big trouble once I end this, as I'm the JCL. And that means I'm in charge of the junior crew. And with Ensign Dayton right behind me, but here it is. Because deliberately breaking orders when in a situation is enough of reason to deny you your rank and uniform till you stop acting like a spoiled brat."_**

 ** _"And start acting your age, as this job is a serious business, and if you think you can catch me, you better think again. Because I'm not changing my ways in this and every officer older than you are knows this. And if I was the source of my inspiration and you ran into them, you'd be killed. Or turned into a hostage so with that, and again, stay out of this and leave it to the adult crew."_**

 ** _"So fair warning, you get caught and arrested later, and you're in big trouble for breaking orders. But you continue to break orders and it's you're losing that shot."_** Wesley added and Picard hid a chuckle. "Just like guys like Jack: but the fact that you haven't been captured yet. The results are he's going to try to catch you himself, or do something stupid, just like his grandfather." Anna said in response to that, bemused.

And he hid a smile as Will hid a sigh as he said it to him as he tried to take on the tone he normally used with him in training. **_'Come on son, you're exhausted and the longer this goes on, you're going to get hurt, just stop.'_** he thought as he said it. **_"At the moment we got every public area blocked, so how do you expect to get something to eat. And with that is trying to get a chance to rest at the moment._**

 ** _As I said you're taking some serious risks here and the second that alarm goes off you're exposed. But the longer this goes on, the more likely chance someone's going to get hurt, or you, yourself, do, and you're beyond exhausted anyway, so it's time to end this, so just pull it over already son."_** Will said gently and, seeing his eyes narrow in anger, he knew that backfired as he answered him.

"Uh oh, well now he's done it, you think we don't know that's her first officer talking in your voice." Dayton asked and Will nodded in agreement. **_"I know that's her doing the talking in your voice,_** ** _Sir_** ** _. What you think I can't tell the difference between you and her talking to me, in your voice, just what do you take me for exactly. Your specific orders before I left last year, is if you were compromised at the time."_**

 ** _'Than ignore everything you say to me, because, like the computer program, I created I can tell the difference. You think I don't already know what you all chose in alibis to turn me into a drone to get that thing into the academy. To put this bluntly I saw your entire conversation with your programmer. I heard the entire conversation, so though you made this out as whatever alibi you chose."_**

 ** _"And whatever reason you're getting frustrated if you chose this one exactly, if Derek Hanson is still on board the ship. Then he's the reason you're getting this aggravated at the moment if you chose that alibi to arrest me. Well I do know, your mistakes in training are making it easy to avoid you. And I did that once already with Greyson and Porter and now you're pulling emotional blackmail."_**

 ** _"Well forget that, your behavior is clear regarding this, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work this time, Sirs. If you were yourselves you'd be calling me by the nickname you always have at the moment. Not by my surname, not my full name, but my nickname with you guys. So that's not you doing the talking as I know you, so forget about it, I'm not giving in._**

 ** _"As for MacGregor, whatever his intention regarding me, it's not going to work and if he's here, than you should remember this one as well. But to the sextet and me, regarding a previous trauma. As you told him earlier Porter, it's enough that you should know these things, but when it comes to a previous trauma, leave anyone connected, out of it, if you wanted an easier chance to catch me."_**

 ** _"You should have left him out of it, as for everything else it's pretty simple right now, if I'm using that many reminders and as I said. You're trying to control your feelings is just making her grip on you stronger. It's two things here, you for me and me for you, but you know what the real problem is after the entry tunnels got cut off, but something you've been dealing for years, in my case."_**

 ** _"For four years, together, does four years really make a difference in what's she just pulled emotionally in my case. Does it really make enough of a difference to fix the damn trauma, that this situation has or is about to turn into. That you, as yourselves, could deal with, after the last major traumas I've had these last 4.5 years, if you were still yourselves you'd know the answer to that."_**

 _ **"She's just triggered enough of reason for me to do anything I can to prevent that thing from getting off this ship. Because if I don't and you're getting tried for mutiny and shot, so screw it, it's not going to work this time and again. Don't waste your time in trying to trace my emotions, my shields are locked up tight,**_ _ **Counselor**_ ** _."_** He said with a firm growl as he finished with the next sentence.


	48. 48: The Game Recap Part XIII: Surveys

**The Bonds Of Friends And Family**

 **Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me and every else belongs to the movie company and the creator.**

 **Warning: For this chapter it's finishing the foreshadowing the results of what could have been if they hadn't discovered the traveler's plans for him. As he goes through the situations leading into his dropping out of the academy. As they go through each scene carefully. And this one is the rest of the trial after the accident that caused him to drop out.**

 **The alterations are a longer version to the chase down, but repeaters of the same conversations are getting removed. But the conversations between them over the radio and computer are only going to be done once. But it's reaching the end leading into his attempted capture and they capture her. As this is the last chapter for this part of the Aftermath and it picks up with the next story.**

 **Chapter 48:** **The Game Recap Part XIII: Half Time Observations Take II**

 ** _"And with that in mind, the game's just gotten a lot harder, because you got decoyed by the only other teenager who actually sees this just as easily as I did. On earth we call this the sheep lead in trick and you fell for it, because she was the bait while I was getting the information needed to find out who you are. But you just got revealed as my opponent and if you want to play games."_**

 ** _"I'll play games, but I will beat you in the game, because that game is not getting off this ship. But I'm not playing any wargames with you, as you tried to turn this into a no winner. Leaving me only three choices, all of which end in the expansion of your game device. Well, if I don't see the option I'm looking for, time to create one of my own, and the men you took control of taught me that."_**

 ** _"And with that if you hadn't figured out my clues to my mentors and everyone else looking for me than you're never going to win this game, because you never leave your planet and go to mine. So every earthborn human references you can't understand and that's the biggest weapon against you. That and the fact that you can't read the layout, but only what you're getting from them."_**

 ** _"You're reading the map of the ship through everyone on board, but everything they blocked out is the part you can't find in these situations. That's the biggest weapon now, and if you could read me as easily as they can, you could have ended this two hours ago. But no you can't, and it's because you only got the last eighteen months of that bond at the moment and with that."_**

 ** _"There are a lot of things that even the people that mentored you forget and this happens to be it. Such as it is, they forgot I ever created that chip and with it the technology that is keeping them out of the control room. But these memories are set three years apart and under orders given to me and the computer by the senior staff crew at the time I created that computer chip."_**

 ** _"That I should start testing you on what got out of them and what you didn't, and so far I see that you have dug the memories. That are connected to my escape route of them yet, or the memories that are connected to that tractor beam. And when and why the computer has neutralized any and all attempts of your regaining control of the ship. So to you I'm running a hostile take over."_**

 ** _"To them, when they're themselves, they recognize the memories and patterns, because everything I'm doing was a piece of my training. But it's hard for you to decipher it isn't it, I can understand why though. You know why, well it's because your drones started blocking out them out after I left, in case this ever happened at the time, Captain."_** they heard and Dayton hid a nod of agreement.

 ** _"And did you forget something else as well all of you, when slightly unfocused I can come up with four to five good ideas in an hour. But fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never going to beat me here. And not when you can't concentrate at the moment either, now I may be slightly worn out, but I'm still fully focused right now, you on the other hand."_**

 ** _"With you drugged and being controlled, let alone emotionally compromised right now. You members I spend and spent the most time with, you all lost your focus right now and and as a result you forgot a few things in the training. And so far, you're losing this game because you forgot to turn off the damn radio. But if you hadn't learned your lesson when I pointed it out, why start now."_**

 ** _'Oh god, I forgot all about that, it's been just under a year since he left at the time, but he stayed for a month and the pain caused me to block it out. And everything we forgot was made clear there, we had this conversation already and in the middle of it. We gave him orders not to listen to us and the computer security medical orders, before he created that computer chip at the time."_**

 ** _"We just ensured the ship's A.I. maintained full control of the computer and the ship. And eleven months apart I knew how good he was and I still forget my own students abilities right now. Wesley don't do this, come on now, pull it over. If you chose now to do this you're not thinking straight pull it over. I know how good you are, but at the moment, but it's been 4 hours and with it.'_**

 ** _'It's you're not thinking straight right now.'_** Will said repeating the thoughts that shot through his mind then. "And this wasn't me thinking this, it was her first officer, he dug only enough that he gathered the last 11 months. But not the entire 3.5 years now by that we all hid that information from her officers that infected us. And while Robin only just activated, on the ship here, but it's enough we were helping you along."

"Though at the current moment, though they thought you were good, they don't know the half of it right now, but this is a case of throwing them off guard. Just to grt them to make a mistake right now and I would consider this a pass. And at the issue of mind games and throwing them an unexpected wrench into the works here." Will said in answer to that remark as Picard gave a nod of agreement then as they watched it.

As they saw the panicked look on both their faces at the fact they didn't get how truly good he really was after 3.5 years of training. ** _'Charlie don't say anything, we have to do this together, wait till I get Porter and Davidson into my apartment than start asking questions buddy. Because you're the one letting me know what the heck's going on, just pretend you're working, because your terminal.'_**

 ** _'Your terminal was mine, before I left, the problem is they're seeing you at every spot they normally saw me in, before I left. With my being their star pupil, before you guys arrived that's the problem right now. I have to make them see that with them focused on our conversation. Go to security procedures gamma 256325, input your codes, if we had another person here now."_**

 ** _"And connected to her here on the ship, your procedures are keeping them here._** ** _They're not getting off this ship, so while I'm distracting them input your codes, and make it sound like I tripped off the added sensor relay. Once I change locations, so they think I did that instead of you, so after this is done tomorrow. Tell them that your added command functions with it later_** ** _and with it."_**

 ** _"Just so I know where the guys are hiding, and they're split into pairs during this too._** ** _With you being the plant now, start taking advantage of that, I need inside information, regarding a few things, so I can avoid them even longer. But I'm pulling the novel based off the video game and Jules Verne into the equation. This way it's enough to help out, because we're both bookworms.'_**

 ** _"And we're the exact same time to think it through regarding our moves, so with that._** ** _It's the ship's going on autopilot after I get to Data's quarters, but the ship's going on autopilot and hibernation mode for the night till that timer ends.'_** he heard and hid a nod as he looked at the furious look on his friend's mother's face as Beverly said it with a firm growl then to the ensign who was in there at the time.

 ** _"Ensign, how bad is it?"_** Beverly said with a furious growl and he quickly said it to her. **_"Severe case of sleep deprivation, and loss of everybody nutrient that he was having very high doses of when he was a child. Whatever else was in his system caused those hotflashes and his body temperature spikes right now."_** he said and and she nodded slowly to the news as the nurse tried to keep from laughing at thst.

 ** _"And you never checked the damn logs to know why he'd need to run that test on himself?"_** she said slowly and she knew he was scared. "I'm lucky, I'm not the one getting reprimanded for this Bev, but where your son is, concerned, then don't tick you off here." Ensign Danis said smiling to that remark and she nodded. ** _"Yeah he's screwed now, she, his her, is getting stronger by the minute right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But keep it up Wesley,_** ** _it's working.'_** Dayton thought to himself gently as they heard the nurse's answer to her as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. **_"I didn't know Doctor, I didn't realize that's why he came in there, I thought he was going to check on Data. I didn't think he was actually coming to check himself out."_** he said and she nodded with a furious look at that information then firmly.

 ** _"We can discuss this later."_** she said with a stern tone and she raised her voice. **_"Alright if you're watching us, I can figure you're now screwing with the camera wherever you're hiding right now. But every public area is blocked, if it's gone completely quiet, you've taken cover somewhere."_** she said and she heard a chuckle as he answered her, his tone bemused as he answered her smiling.

"Yeah no kidding, because he's not drawing attention to himself by screwing around with the systems right now and secondly the A/V is turned off in where he's hiding. And so you can't find him until the alarm goes off a second time now." Macdougal said in satisfaction as they heard his answering response to Etana's medical officer then. ** _"Yes that's right, and you're not going to learn where yet and I'm done in here."_**

 ** _"And until after that alarm goes off, yet again, but as it is, that course you have is my training course. This one is make it up as I go now and with that in mind right now, mother, if this was my training game turned real at the moment._** ** _I do believe the rules qualified for giving your target enough time to prepare, but again that's another rule you've broken now, but here's the thing._**

 ** _"In a game there are rules, you follow the rules and you win, you break the rules and get get disqualified. Well you just broke one of said rules a bit ago by not giving me enough time to prepare, so I improvised in that and with that But your opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare if it's short notice._** ** _Than improvise, and that's what I'm doing right now by creating my kits."_**

 ** _"And since noon_** ** _this afternoon, ever since this started, but like another situation. But it's been just under three days since you, Sir, returned from Risa and in that time we've had two attacks of bodily harm, and one case child abuse as well too. So in a way she's breaking the rules of this game and her training left and right and ever since you started hounding me to try that game."_**

 ** _"That I haven't had anything to eat in twelve hours, that I'm going to improv now and where you're finding out very soon. But again there's three rules in these scenarios, but 1) when off your own turf never let your guard down. 2) Never just accept something from a woman that shows interest in you, if you're on leave, if you're a man and 3), and most importantly here."_**

 ** _"Once the host and patient zero is created, never, if you're victims connected to them just accept whatever they suggest you to try. And once they get back on the ship if they say they brought it back from the planet that burned you once already. If you're trying to focus on something else, like say research or repair jobs regarding the ship itself after it took some damage barely a month."_**

 ** _"Prior to that at the time, and the latest arrival on the ship in question is recently delivered baby as well too. And with that, if you're were distracted by both my returning, and by the fact we had to deal with the research as well. Than you just left yourself open to being turned into a group of drones now, because you all lost your focus after I left at the time here."_**

 ** _"And with it, if you forgot your own parenting skills as well here, than it's the aggravation of dealing with a recently activated cadet. And when his or her's parents are not on board the ship, and he keeps getting into trouble. And three new_** ** _arrivals as well, two who are like the cub you want back, and the third an adult version of the cadet that keeps getting himself into trouble with you."_**

 ** _"So as a result you lost your focus and left yourself open to her manipulations at the moment. But as you're trying to catch every member of the ship to make you have everyone part of the grouping, you basically ran the victims, the primary target's reserves dry, to make them an easier target right now. So technically you, or rather she, is the reason I'm looking like I'm suffering from something right now and with it, your inner selves,_** ** _the you I know."_**

 ** _"And I know they're getting stronger by the minute, but your parental instincts are beginning to take back control now at the moment. If you're getting this irritated at trying to find me. But that alibi is not going to work when the authorities show and she gets arrested for child abuse. Though I'm technically an adult, that's not going to work, because I'm on vacation at the moment._** ** _"_**

 ** _"And once back here on the ship, I'm back under your supervision and here's your problem now. But the supposed plant that caused the entry tubes to be cut off is the reason your job just got harder at the moment right now, Sir. You should have gotten him out if the search."_** he said as they heard a smirk in his voice and Picard sighed as he answered his remark at that as they exchanged looks then.

 ** _"Alright wherever you are, I want to talk to you, young man."_** he called out and a minute later an image of Wesley appeared on the main viewer. **_"Yes captain?"_ **he said and he crossed his arms at that as he answered him. **_"If you got our flaws in training than you ought to know that comming us in the middle of a manhunt is a failure in yours, Wesley."_** he said and he watched him smile as he answered him at that.

"Nope, guess again right now Etana, that's not a fail, but a pass, just to throw them off guard right now, we did tell him to pull any edge he could to throw you off guard. Long before you hijacked us at the time, well he's following his orders right now. My son is a gifted young man and he knows what he's doing right now." Picard said smiling, with a smirk at her opinion as he and Will crossed their arms in pride at his skills then.

 ** _"Not at all captain, in fact it's just the opposite right now, you see I realized that there were four options to choose from in this scenario at the time. Aside from that if you were yourself, you'd find this good as we, my friends and me were working together in this. And like another scenario, it turned into a test of strategic thinking, pitting your skills against ours at the time."_**

 ** _"At the current moment if you forgot the last time you spoke to me like this, on the view screen there on the bridge. It maybe a couple months later, but then it should feel familiar to you, because the last time you did it. It was the day you said your exact remark to Commander MacDougal. Regarding cutting the power on the tractor beam into the room at the time and with it."_**

 ** _"She and Commander Riker were trying to see what was wrong and went to check. While Lieutenant Shimoda was in the room with me, and yanked the chips. But here's the problem now for you captain, that game is a mutation of the very thing that caused the control room to end up under my control. Under your and mother's orders, it's a medical security lock out at the moment."_**

 ** _"Medical security lockout combined with the no winner test and another situation a few weeks later after your original security chief was killed. But under your orders, all three of you, you told me if you all ended up compromised. Then by your orders to activate the computer programming I created in case this happened, well now it has and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"If you're angry that I'm doing what you told me to do, sorry Sir. I'm just following your orders right now, as for the no winner test at the moment._** ** _But in the first three choices that were involved in this particular test I saw several things I know you and your programmer never expected me to see. But I did and I read through each option carefully as well at the moment too."_**

 ** _"But I attack you head on by coming into the engine room or the bridge, let alone face to face with the security teams, I get arrested. Try to shoot to kill regarding you, arrested, try to beam on to her ship, arrested. So three options in this no winner and they all result in the expansion, so no getting reckless at the moment regarding this. Aside from that you ought to know me better too."_**

 ** _"Because if I do and try any of these and the wargames in a conspiracy situation are going to result in the expansion, so no. I'm not getting reckless, but sticking to my training in stealth exercise and aside from the alarm going every time I leave the room you have no clue where I am. Because I'm intentionally avoiding a confrontation with any of you just to head that off."_**

 ** _"So with that, if you new guys expected me to get reckless and attack head on you're wasting your time right now, because I won't. And I'm choosing the one least likely to end in failure right now, but if you considered everything you once told me, you'd remember these things. But then as I said, separation for a year does funny things to your memories and with it at the moment."_**

 ** _"It's the added act of one year separation can change the look and personality to the person you trained. And they're better in skills and instincts, let alone knowing you, better than you remember them. It took close to two weeks regarding the stealth test to crack that in your guys's case at the time. And then close to three regarding the training foothold test, before I left last year."_**

 ** _"Because that's the added catch, when slightly out of it, I'm likely to come up with four to five good ideas in three hours. Fully focused and you better stay out of my way, because you're never beating me. And we've already had this conversation last year as well. But as you once told me, you want to win this game than choose the most least likely actions to throw your opposition off."_**

 ** _"And I may look and sound like I'm worn out now, but my concentration is strong you're never going to beat me. Because I've avoided captured for six hours and it's going on midnight right now. If you thought you could catch me off guard in the engine room it didn't work, because I know you better than you think. And I have done that by reversing the attack in the engine room."_**

 ** _"Your programmer picked a game as a way to start a conspiracy, well if she wants to play games, I'm willing to oblige right now. But four years in training has come in handy as does knowing everything about you when you're yourselves right now. If she took the time to read your minds than she just got the last eleven months, but not the first three years and four months."_**

 ** _"Everything you thought you knew and remembered was blocked out of your minds, or forgotten, including things regarding my training. But as I was working on that computer chip to the terminal in case this ever happened. Than you all forgot a few things in the first few years. And the things I know my version of you was blocking out to protect me at the moment from her."_**

 ** _"But that's the clear flaw in the programming and why my deprogramming attempts are beginning to work on you, it's clear you all lost your focus. And when I left you were all running on auto pilot for the following eleven months. And having someone that is just like me in training on the ship, but a bit more hardcore, is beginning to hurt, because you all miss my being there."_**

 ** _"That the advanced training ensign that just arrived and with him was Ensign Lefler. The duo are so much like me that that's reason you lost your focus, why is that, well it's because he carries my exact personality traits, the way we were together. He's able to read the twenty of you in the same way I do and to you, seeing him in my spot gave a link back to me, but though you had him."_**

 ** _"You wanted me back, as your prize pupil, your surrogate son, and I don't have to hear the words out loud to know that regarding this either, Sir. And it's because it's been close to a year apart and the results are though you have him you were seeing me sitting there working at the helm, in the engine room at your sides Commander, Chief, us working out in the holodeck together."_**

 ** _"Us on the pad playing around, me in the lab with you mother when you needed my help and everything else. In every spot since I left you see him and you're remembering everything and how it was before I left. How I took to my training, how I never hold anything back from you, and how I never tried to push it further than you'd allow at times, but all of this you're remembering."_**

 ** _"Seeing me in my element, on the bridge and in everything else we used to do together when in between training sessions and our recreation time. And it's easy to see that this is hurting all of you emotionally right now. But that's the opening that she was looking for and she took advantage of that."_** he said to him as he felt the pounding in his heart start then at the news as Wesley looked at him then.

 ** _"My strategy is one taken from a time when our our forebears were acting on getting around by stealth. And that was a strategy taken from their more militaristic style of training in how to evade detection. Everything you forgot in history, ancient history, I've used, and everything she's digging into your minds for is digging a deeper hole for her right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"But when the planet turns hostile it's time to call it quits in going there and now that it has. It's you broke another another rule in training. But never let your guard down when you leave the ship, or you're going to get some unforeseen side effects. Like say being turned into an assassin, it didn't work then and it won't work now, because your attempt on us got figured out."_**

 ** _"Just before the axe fell, when you decided to come after Robin and me. But you see, that was a trap we planned, while she plays decoy, I'm busy in the medical lab and I see the entire conversation between you and Etana. I know what her plans are right now and with the fact you just shifted courses now. It's making sure her plans never get off this ship right and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"You dealt with another conspiracy at the time and rule 1: you want to get passed detection, make small talk, eye contact and just relax. 2: never separate and 3: and most important now: never tell the possible future compromised where you're going. Or about any health abnormalities you have or the infected are going to find out about it in the process and with those words in mind."_**

 ** _"Did you forget something else right now, act like everyone else, to get by undetected, I created two of those headsets, but their mock-ups. And in the rules of a conspiracy, you get three chances now, but the first was lucky, twice was pushing your luck and three times, get ready to run. Because it's about to turn into a chase down and manhunt and I reversed the ambush."_**

 ** _"Yeah that's right, you all clearly messed up in your training at the moment. Because I knew that you both were in the engineering room waiting to ambush me. So what else to do, but throw you, and your programmer, off by reversing the ambush in there. But this situation turned itself into another game, us human, or humanoid, members play all the time in ten forward or our quarters."_**

 ** _"Or did you forget that, and with it is the fact it took trying to beat each other by throwing each other off guard with each play. But this entire time, you haven't been able to do that and it's because, every time you try to catch me. I'm hearing every play you make and it's digging her into a checkmate faster than she realizes right now, because rule one in this game in normal cases."_**

 ** _"It's never tell your opponent your moves or you're never going to win the game._** ** _Because said game sets are either on one board, or just stacked up. I've been playing you since I was sixteen Sir, and as yourself, we've both had some very close wins. But at the moment you've lost all of your key players and all that's left are the pawns now and it's been going on for close to five hours._** ** _"_**

 ** _"And this game is going to keep going till she gets arrested because by then my reinforcements are going to be here and this game ends in a checkmate, in my favor. Because you forgot your own training lessons in these cases and the fact you gave me certain orders last year before I left. And everything you yourselves, as yourselves, forgot in these situations, as a result."_**

 ** _"And it's because the route of the problem is you lost your focus, you lose your focus and your opponent can easily take advantage of that. And with it, is an act of letting your guard down way too soon. Let alone letting some woman make you forget your own training, when that rule is 'until back on your home turf, never let your guard down'. And you, commander, did that and here's the result right now."_** he said and Picard nodded, as he said it to himself then.

 ** _'Chess, he's turned this into a chess game between us. Alright if that's how you want to play it now, it's reversing the attacks now just to catch you this time. But this keeps up and you're going to collapse, come on now Wesley, it's time to take a break. But who the devil is the other piece to this, and where is he getting these ideas from right now anyway, regarding all the distractions.'_**

 ** _"Because this is getting ridiculous and it's been going on so long that he's not the only one getting fatigued now. But that's enough of the moves and counter moves right now.'_** he thought, as he saw him smile at that. "Guess again he's just starting right now, but this is not going to work out if you're possessing me. And I've played him so many times, it's I know him too well." Picard said in response to that.

 ** _"You know for someone who is a skilled strategist, you're giving yourself away way too easily right now._** ** _Or maybe she is, I don't know, but everything she doesn't know or doesn't understand. And that's another game being played on earth, she's gambling way too high in getting that game into the federation. And when she thinks she's got everyone on the ship over the age of 18 too."_**

 ** _"But the stakes are higher than she thinks right now, it's the pot has now topped an exact amount of $500,000, and the longer this goes on. And the higher that pot gets till the person winning this round catches the person. And with those words in mind right now, she's lost every round in the last five hours, since this got started, because she's not seeing that ace in the hole."_**

 ** _"You caught Robin and she just assumed that she was faking it, she assumed I had no idea how to work this so easily. But that's her fatal flaw now, her arrogance and with those words in mind. And without digging it out of your heads, to read through the earth information on us, and me. Is just another weapon against her, I can use right now, and as for why that is."_**

 ** _"It's because the K'tarians never leave K'tar or Risa, the ship is compromised of mostly earth humans, and of 50% mixed planets. And that's her problem right now, she doesn't understand us humans to get what I'm trying to do, or what my decoy attempts mean. She doesn't understand the first game, but with the fact she dug this one out of your heads I can see it in your eyes right now."_**

 ** _"That you're about to change strategies now in order to catch me off guard, and that's another rule broken, you want to win, never give away your hand. Or the person you're playing against is going to bankrupt you in ten second with every dime in that pot. As to that she's flunking with her studies of reading earthborn culture through you at the moment, and that's her fatal flaw now."_**

 ** _"To them, a visit to earth is not an option, they like the quiet utopian like community of their planet and up until now. As did we, till you, commander, get turned into an assassin and then this happens. So two strikes in the side of ten months, and both because this planet is trying to start a war between us and whoever's involved now and while Data caught the first, I catch the second."_**

 ** _"And to them and every planet in the federation earth, earth is less advanced in cultures than they are. And our history of 25,000 years of life on earth is considered unusual as it is right now. What else to do, but to use that against them and take it back to a time when we were just five to ten years old, in technology, war tactics and everything else at the time."_**

 ** _"And test her on that to see what she understands right now to what she doesn't, because the more she doesn't understand. Then the more at a disadvantage she really is. And it's because she doesn't understand anything about earth, take this for instance, to her, and her controlling you now. But to her it's, I'm now planning a hostile take over regarding the ship."_**

 ** _"The ship's responding to my orders, because I created that programming just before I left and we did this test, before I left as well, my last mission was with you Captain. And I saved your life at the the time by keeping you alive long enough to get you back up here and I stayed for another month. Before I left, but like my father, you had grown used to having another Crusher here."_**

 _ **"Working under you, and our bond deepened even further, because he wanted you to forgive yourself for what happened to him. The devil's heart was the next catch, just like the Stargazer, at the time, you're wishing you could bring him back. And seeing me in his place is and was beginning to heal you up, before I left and then you have a relapse in that after you found that jewel."**_

 _ **"And here's the result, you want to bring back my father, give me and my mother my father back and it's hurting you emotionally right now. Sir, I forgave you for that long ago, you can't keep doing that to yourself. Listen to me, what happened was something you couldn't have prevented at the time, it happened too fast for you to prevent, it's not your fault he made the choice to leave."**_

 _ **"He left the ship, and even if you had enough time, it would have killed all three of you, he wanted you to have a second chance with me and here it is. The bond of connection we had was enough that you decided on having me in training till I left. And it's because you, as yourselves, know I'm a skilled computer expert."** _he said and Picard sighed as he felt his inner self getting stronger at at that.

 ** _'Son stop please, don't do this, I need to focus, come on Wesley, don't do this to me, not now.'_** he thought to himself, and, seeing the emotional pain in his body language, Dayton knew that Wesley's statements were getting to the captain. ** _'Keep it up Wes, it's working right now come on, keep it up.'_** he thought as he saw the older man trying to keep his expression neutral at that as he got ready to answer him at that.

Before he could though he went further. **_"Sir, after four years I remember one of your biggest lessons to me and it's, 'You let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it can and will get you and whoever's with you killed. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be your undoing.'. And you're right, only I'm not the one who's in trouble here."_**

 ** _"But you are, when in the field we had to keep control of our emotions in a crisis in this case, your emotions are the reason you're in this mess right now. Close to four years together, things change and as I said you help raise the child in question and you never want to let go after that. But at the moment, that depression has resulted in you getting turned into a host now."_**

 ** _"Why else would I choose those things to just to make you, my you, stronger, but to get through to you. It's clear to anyone who was in psychology that my leave has unlocked something else in you and I'm you're surrogate son. To you, letting me go is hardest on you and to the members I'm closest to, it's enough of reason for you to lose your focus."_** he said and Picard sighed at that remark.

Before realizing it, as he thought it over then. ** _'Wait a second if he's got a line in here, he must have one to the engine room right now as well at the moment. Alright I'm letting Riker say it for me, if he's getting as frustrated as I am right now.'_** They heard in response to that remark, and Will saw he was trying to keep his face neutral as he waited for it, and gave a nod as he gave the order then firmly.

"Lal, just land it on him and me now and from here, it's dealing with their trying to get to him through us and vice versa in his trying to break their holds on us right now." he said and it dropped it to a single image at that. ** _'Damn it kid, I thought I said never try these stunts when in training. Why break that rule now when you're undercover kid, huh, why exactly.'_** he thought as he answered him then firmly as he said it

 ** _"You may say that, but comming us in the middle of this clearly was a severe flaw in your training. I thought I taught you better than that now, but we went over this and the last few stunts. Let alone this was not in the training, what is this, 'make it up as you go' to make this more interesting right now. Because trying it like this_** ** _is going to have someone catch on to where you are."_**

 ** _"And before you leave wherever it is at the moment._** ** _That you're hiding right now and along with that is that we've got every corridor blocked and getting something to eat is not an option. And not without getting yourself arrested right now, and the second that alarm goes. You're exposing yourself each time, b_** ** _ecause constantly setting off the alarms is enough of a failure in your training._**

 ** _"By telling us where you are, every time that alarm goes off each time and with that._** ** _As was the collision you caused between Bates, Greyson and their teams, before Porter nearly caught you. But frequently pulling stunts like this is enough to make it clear that, you're taking some severe risks in your training and that luck is going to run out eventually aside from that,_** ** _that timer is going to end."_**

 ** _"And soon enough_** ** _and you're going to be exposed after that, you ought to know that."_ **he said and he watched him smile. Before seeing something in his eyes change as he looked into his eyes gently and Will felt his heart fall slightly at that. ** _"If you were yourself you'd be thinking the opposite right now, Sir. You remember what you used to tell me, you let your emotions get in the way of what needs to be done."_**

 ** _"it could destroy you, but_** ** _your emotions are exactly the reason you're in this mess right now at the moment._** ** _How and why, it's because of me, you miss me more than you know. What about you Sir, I mean from day one, the day we met, you were giving me tips and training me, before I took my position. And as a member of the crew now, after mom left you took it upon yourself."_**

 ** _"Just to act like my father, after_** ** _the worst portions of the flu were done with, you decided you weren't having me deal with it again. For that entire year, after I met your father, you chose an acivity that was a good memory. And of your childhood._** ** _And I turned to you for everything that year after she left, though fourteen years apart in age,_** ** _it didn't matter, regarding your promotion."_**

 ** _"And to Captain and to you it was why leave, you had a life on the Enterprise and you're happy where you are, as you started acting like a father to me. By the time we reached dealing with the Borg, it was enough you were determined to not have me suffering a relapse. In things regarding these guys pushing me into over doing it, at the time and with it was the fact that in training."_**

 ** _"Which as it turned out turned into a repeat later on at the time and as to why I was making sure we got ourselves out of the trouble we get ourselves into. But the damn side effect was the result of dealing with these guys, but to you, you just weren't ready to let me go anymore than I was ready to leave. Because by that point our bonds were that of father and son now."_**

 ** _"But it was after Specialist Riker arrived and you got the news you were assigned as Captain of the Aires, what made you give up that post. Because you and the counselor were back together and that past year. It created an even tighter bond with everyone else, including me at the time. And what did you choose after he left at the time, you chose to teach me your favorite sport."_**

 ** _"And in between training we did this and it just deepened the bond between us. You taught me to improvise when we were dealing with the wargames on the Hathaway, what was the first memory that came back after you got that micro organism in your bloodstream and we had to get it out of you. It was the day we deployed, and you and Data had connected at the time and on the holodeck."_**

 ** _"The fact that in both this and the day that broke down the barriers between us as the original members of the crew who of the senior staff. Aside from yourself, was involved in helping me get us to safety, and you saw my abilities for yourself that day. You should know what lengths I'd go to just to get you all back now, after close to five years together."_** the young man said to him then softly.

Watching this Will pulled him into his side then gently as they heard it then. **_'No I couldn't have just caused him to push himself to this level. I know that look, it's shifted from trying to focus on the matter at hand. And our bond is making it harder for him to concentrate right now and us along with him. No, son stop, please, don't do this to me, not now,_** ** _Son come on, you keep this up.'_**

 ** _'And you're going to collapse, stop already now, kiddo.'_** he thought as he finished that. **_'My student, my cub, my son, son please, don't do this, please just stop.'_** he thought feeling the pain of his leaving in his heart growing. **_"Sir I understand but holding it in is just going to make her grip on you even tighter, don't fight it, just remember, all of you just remember."_** he heard in response to his thoughts.

As he felt his normal self beginning to grow stronger as he answered him. "And your saying this was working in getting me to fight back, but it was like a tug a war now. Your me was fighting it out to break her control and he's trying to keep his grip on me. And hearing your voice was giving me the strength to fight back. But this next attempt to get to you crossed the line." Will said as Wesley crossed his arms at the remark then firmly.

 **" _As I understand it, if she had this planned, she was trying to catch me in the act of seeing what's causing my condition all this week. But as she doesn't understand what it is that's really wrong with me at the moment. And her thoughts went into you, she's doesn't understand the human anatomy. But you do, if you were yourself at the moment, you've seen me like this before."_**

 ** _"And more than once, and it's till I collapse out of exhaustion, but if you remembered when exactly, you'd see the signs sooner. You, the six of you, and the crew members I'm closest to, saw this before in me three years ago, and your exact thoughts were then you should have pulled the plug._** ** _And sooner than you did at the time and with those words in mind right now."_**

 ** _"What she's not understanding here is another reference to our culture, from the late 20th century and a year after Kirk and his crew ended up in 1986. But as the child of a doctor, I know how to fix the gaps in my things if you read my diagnostics a bit ago and I should tell you. There's no use tracing this link or trying to find me right now as I know you're trying to counselor."_**

 ** _"Because it's cloaked and my shields are up so tight, there's no getting through them right now. Four years together, you think I wouldn't know how to block you out Counselor, it's the side effect of being this bonded to a half Betazoid. You lose control of your emotions the power blast is going to be like you threw a boulder into a swimming pool so with that in mind right now."_**

 ** _"Keep up those shields at the moment, but as I said, though, you tried to keep up the charade. If you don't want to get found out, don't start insisting that your targets should try it, it just makes the act more desperate right now to round up every non infected with the said virus. And act normal, like yourselves instead of the way you had been acting lately at the moment."_**

 ** _"You committed the mistakes in your training, but I haven't, like the collision in the hallways. That's one of the things you taught me, to throw off your opponent, pull the least likely move so they had no room to pull out. At the moment you're not going to find me till that alarm goes off. After I relocate, it's time for bed after that, so you better take a break, it's going to be a long day."_**

 ** _"Tomorrow, once this starts again and by then my reinforcements are going to be here. Aside from that, if we have any junior crew members running loose in the halls I suggest you better get them out of the search. Because I'm not breaking my routine here and he's never going to find me either."_** Wesley said firmly and he answered that as he looked at the viewer gently as he said it to him.

 ** _"Just how do you expect to get out of wherever you're hiding, we've got corridors blocked off and the second the alarms goes off, you've been made. You're taking some serious chances with this right now and that luck is going to run out eventually. Aside from that, how long do you expect this last, it's been 4 hours and you're running on fumes at the moment."_** he said and he saw him smile.

 ** _"You remember what you used to tell me here, if the opponent doesn't give you enough time to prepare: than improvise. If they're cutting off one way to getting yourself refreshed: take an alternate route and so on. But as this switched courses, her problem is she never studied the inner layout of this ship, and as I can see you standing at the pool table right now."_**

 ** _"That's another fatal mistake, because those scanners don't dig deep enough into areas that are shielded. And even if you tried to isolate me with thermal scanners, even the smallest reading can be misinterpreted here. Did you forget that we had children younger than five on board, let alone we have a two year old cat as well, if they get into Matainance shafts it's going to confuse them."_**

 ** _"I learned from an early age how to block my signature and you taught me this yourself. You don't want to be found, don't stay in one place longer than an hour, like the simulations on the holodeck, and nice try Greyson, it didn't work. I knew what you were trying to do here at the time, I can guess if you were trying to pull that, it's you were trying to get me to show myself."_**

 ** _"But no, not going to happen and that little mistake on the holodeck, it was so I could distract you, before I left my hiding place. And that always worked with you guys anyway. But 3.5 years, I know you better than you know yourselves to counteract your maneuvers, but to beat me you have to think up a different way out of this as its 15 hours and counting."_ **Wesley said to him firmly at his remark.

 _" **And whoever's in the halls that are my age, if you're a newly activated recruit you better get out of there right now, because rule one when as a teenager. 'When it comes to manhunts or anything dangerous, leave these things to more skilled officers than you are.'. And I'm warning you right now, if I hear you're breaking orders after Ensign Dayton,** **or anyone in the adult crew."**_

 ** _"Has already ordered you to stand down and ordered you to your quarters and you're in big trouble once I end this, as I'm the JCL. And that means I'm in charge of the junior crew. And with Ensign Dayton right behind me, but here it is. Because deliberately breaking orders when in a situation is enough of reason to deny you your rank and uniform till you stop acting like a spoiled brat."_**

 ** _"And start acting your age, as this job is a serious business, and if you think you can catch me, you better think again. Because I'm not changing my ways in this and every officer older than you are knows this. And if I was the source of my inspiration and you ran into them, you'd be killed. Or turned into a hostage so with that, and again, stay out of this and leave it to the adult crew."_**

 ** _"So fair warning, you get caught and arrested later, and you're in big trouble for breaking orders. But you continue to break orders and it's you're losing that shot."_** Wesley added and Picard his a chuckle. "Just like guys like Jack: but the fact that you haven't been captured yet. The results are he's going to try to catch you himself, or do something stupid, just like his grandfather." Anna said in response to that, bemused.

And he hid a smile as Will hid a sigh as he said it to him as he tried to take on the tone he normally used with him in training. **_'Come on son, you're exhausted and the longer this goes on, you're going to get hurt, just stop.'_** he thought as he said it. **_"At the moment we got every public area blocked, so how do you expect to get something to eat. And with that is trying to get a chance to rest at the moment._**

 ** _As I said you're taking some serious risks here and the second that alarm goes off you're exposed. But the longer this goes on, the more likely chance someone's going to get hurt, or you, yourself, do, and you're beyond exhausted anyway, so it's time to end this, so_** ** _just pull it over already son."_** Will said gently and, seeing his eyes narrow in anger, he knew that backfired as he answered him.

"Uh oh, well now he's done it, you think we don't know that's her first officer talking in your voice." Dayton asked and Will nodded in agreement. **_"I know that's her doing the talking in your voice, Sir. What you think I can't tell the difference between you and her talking to me, in your voice, just what do you take me for exactly. Your specific orders before I left last year, is if you were compromised at the time."_**

 ** _'Than ignore everything you say to me, because, like the computer program, I created I can tell the difference. You think I don't already know what you all chose in alibis to turn me into a drone to get that thing into the academy. To put this bluntly I saw your entire conversation with your programmer. I heard the entire conversation, so though you made this out as whatever alibi you chose."_**

 ** _"And whatever reason you're getting frustrated if you chose this one exactly, if Derek Hanson is still on board the ship. Then he's the reason you're getting this aggravated at the moment if you chose that alibi to arrest me. Well I do know, your mistakes in training are making it easy to avoid you. And_** ** _I did that once already with Greyson and Porter_** ** _and now you're pulling emotional blackmail."_**

 ** _"Well forget that, your behavior is clear regarding this, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work this time, Sirs. If you were yourselves you'd be calling me by the nickname you always have at the moment. Not by my surname, not my full name, but my nickname with you guys._** ** _So that's not you doing the talking as I know you, so forget about it, I'm not giving in._**

 ** _"As for MacGregor, whatever his intention regarding me, it's not going to work and if he's here, than you should remember this one as well. But to the sextet and me, regarding a previous trauma. As you told him earlier Porter, it's enough that you should know these things, but when it comes to a previous trauma, leave anyone connected, out of it, if you wanted an easier chance to catch me."_**

 ** _"You should have left him out of it, as for everything else it's pretty simple right now, if I'm using that many reminders and as I said. You're trying to control your feelings is just making her grip on you stronger. It's two things here, you for me and me for you, but you know what the real problem is after the entry tunnels got cut off, but something you've been dealing for years, in my case."_**

 ** _"For four years, together, does four years really make a difference in what's she just pulled emotionally in my case. Does it really make enough of a difference to fix the damn trauma, that this situation has or is about to turn into. That you, as yourselves, could deal with, after the last major traumas I've had these last 4.5 years, if you were still yourselves you'd know the answer to that."_**

 _ **"She's just triggered enough of reason for me to do anything I can to prevent that thing from getting off this ship. Because if I don't and you're getting tried for mutiny and shot, so screw it, it's not going to work this time and again. Don't waste your time in trying to trace my emotions, my shields are locked up tight,** **Counselor**_ ** _."_ **He said with a firm growl as he finished with the next sentence.

"We better take a recess, it's been going on for 3 hours and we need a break so pick up again after lunch it's 1300 hours and the kids need to eat and get settled right now." Beverly said and they nodded. "Agreed, alright cadets, we start up again at 1630 hours, just drag whatever you were snacking on in here. And young man stay away from the heavy caffeine and sugar products." Picard said and they nodded as they ended it at that.

As they prepared for what was going to be a clear case of tampering with his recovery, as, not realizing their mole was tampering with his recovery. The mole of Etana Lol had switched his vitamins and pain killers with the drug that destroyed SG-1's friendship and turned the original team against their former team leader...

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
